Harry Potter et la mémoire du Dragon
by S.miyuki
Summary: Alors que Harry et Draco se battent dans les toilettes de Mimi, au milieu de leur sixième année, un accident arriva et nos deux héros sont replongés dans les souvenirs de Draco. Le blond a toujours été un insoutenable enfant pourri gâté... Vraiment ?
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**S'il -vous-plaît ce n'est que ma deuxième fic... et la première sur Harry Potter... alors soyez indulgents... surtout pour l'orthographe (puisque je n'ai pas de Bêta...) **

**Bref... Enjoy ! :p**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Parvenu devant les toilettes, Harry colla son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Il entra alors en silence.

A l'intérieur, Draco Malfoy lui tournait le dos, cramponné des deux mains au lavabo, sa tête aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc penchée en avant.

- Non, calme-toi, dit la voix chantante de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait de l'une des cabines. Calme-toi... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Je peux t'aider...

- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit Malfoy, le corps tremblant. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Je regrette tellement... en plus je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible... et je ne veux pas... mais si je n'y parviens pas bientôt... Il a dit qu'il tuerait mère... Oh... si seulement, j'avais été plus fort... j'aurais pu la protéger... j'aurais pu refuser...j'aurais pu résister à l'_Imperium_...

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? _se demanda Harry, perturbé. Il réalisa alors, qu'il était en plein milieu des toilettes (des filles en plus !) et qu'il suffisait que Malfoy lève la tête pour le repérer. Il allait se cacher derrière une cabine...

Mais, avec un choc si considérable qu'il en fut cloué sur place, Harry comprit alors que Malfoy pleurait - pleurait vraiment -, des larmes coulant de son visage blême dans le lavabo malpropre. Malfoy sanglota, renifla puis, parcouru d'un grand frisson, regarda dans le miroir craquelé et vit par-dessus son épaule Harry qui le regardait.

_Et merde ! _pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Draco fit alors volte-face en sortant sa baguette, le visage encore ruisselant de larmes. Harry, lui fixait sa Némésis, sans réagir. Il fut cependant tiré de sa rêverie, par un sort de Malfoy, lui frôlant l'oreille gauche et faisant exploser la corbeille se trouvant derrière lui. Aussitôt, Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche et murmura un sortilège de désarmement, qui n'atteignit pas sa victime.

- Putain, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? - Protego - Tu n'es pas au courant que ce sont les toilettes des filles ici ? - Stupefy - siffla Draco entre deux sorts.

Harry évita de justesse le sort de stupéfaction et répliqua aussi vite qu'il put.

- Incarcerous ! - et bien Malfoy, serais-tu en train d'insinuer qu'en fait tu ne possèderais pas un service trois-pièces ?

Draco dévia le sort et Harry crut voir en l'espace d'une seconde de légères petites rougeurs apparaître sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Mais il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination tandis que le blond leva la main pour envoyer un nouveau maléfice...

Il eut un _Bang ! _retentissant et la lampe accrochée au mur fut fracassée.

- Et bien, tu ne réponds pas, Malfoy... Y aurait-il une part de vérité ? - Locomotor Mortis !

Le maléfice ricocha sur le mur et fit voler en éclats le lavabo derrière Malfoy. La pièce était à présent inondée.

- La ferme, Potter, je ne voyais juste pas l'utilité de répondre à cette idiotie, se justifia le blond.

- Oh, et daigneras-tu répondre à cette question alors? Que fais-tu dans les toilettes des _filles_ à pleurer comme une _gonzesse, _si tu es un garçon ? le provoqua Harry, les nerfs à vifs, il avait passé une mauvaise, très mauvaise semaine, et quoi de mieux pour se défouler qu'un Draco Malfoy ?

- Connard ! Hurla Draco. Pétrificus Totalus !

Harry en évitant le sort, glissa et perdit l'équilibre. Il roula rapidement sur le côté, frôlé de près par un autre maléfice.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai enduré alors ferme ta grosse gueule de balafré ! explosa Draco.

- Oh, oui qu'est-ce que c'est dur de suivre aveuglément les ordres de Voldemort (Draco frissonna), hein Malfoy ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! siffla Malfoy entre ses dents.

- Mais si, je sais... Voldemort t'a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore, mais tu as échoué par deux fois : le collier n'est pas arrivé à destination et la bouteille non plus ! Alors maintenant tu essayes de réfléchir à un moyen pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de ton _maître _!

- CE N'EST PAS MON MAITRE ! hurla Draco, en montra relevant sa manche, pour dévoiler son avant-bras. Là où aurait du être la marque des ténèbres, il n'y avait rien...

- Que-

- Surpris, Potter ? cracha Draco. Tu étais tellement persuadé que j'étais un Mangemort... c'est dommage, hein ?

- OK, tu as lancé un sort de désillusion, c'est ça ?

- MAIS C'EST PAS CROYABLE ! Même avec la preuve sous les yeux tu trouves le moyen de m'inculper ! Tu me hais tant que ça Potter ?

- ET C'EST TOI QUI DIS CA ? c'est TOI qui durant c'est six longues années, n'a fait que me pourrir la vie, alors à ton avis ?

- APRES TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAITS POUR TOI ! laissa échapper Draco, se rendant vite compte de son erreur, il se plaqua la main sur sa bouche, une expression horrifiée se dessinant sur son visage.

- Et bien ou- attends une minute- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tout ce que tu as fait pour moi' ?

- ... fut la réponse très éloquente de Draco Malfoy, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, pour trouver un moyen de réparer son erreur.

- Tu sais je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées... alors faudrait peut-être que tu me répondes ! continua Harry, lui aussi réfléchissant au moyen de faire parler le blond.

- Oublie juste ce que je viens de dire Potter ! répondit Draco au tac-au-tac.

_Mais oui ! C'est ça ! _pensèrent-ils en même temps.

"Obliviate" cria Malfoy, (Draco vit soudainement une silhouette se placer à l'entrée de la pièce, baguette levé, le visant lui...ou peut-être Harry) tandis que Harry hurla au même moment " Legilimens !" (Harry entendit une voix rauque et étrangement familière marmonner quelque chose derrière lui, et sentit un sort lui frôler l'oreille).

Trois lumières perçantes fusèrent alors, et elles se croisèrent au centre de la pièce et explosèrent dans un bel ensemble. Harry se sentit alors tirer par le nombril comme pour un portoloin et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il tomba durement sur le sol, laissant échapper un "outch" fort peu discret. Il vit Malfoy à côté de lui et leva sa baguette par réflexe, mais s'arrêta net, quand il se rendit compte que Draco ne lui prêta pas du tout attention. En effet, Draco, observait quelque chose derrière Harry, les yeux écarquillés et une main plaquée sur la bouche. Stupéfait, Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui avait fait cet effet au blond.

Derrière lui, se trouvait une grande femme blonde de dos, en train de parler à un bébé, qui selon Harry, devait avoir un peu plus d'un an, tout aussi blond aux yeux d'argent. Harry entendit alors la femme parler :

"Écoute moi bien, Draco, aujourd'hui est un jour très important... tu vas - "

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, à la place il se retourna horrifié vers Draco (celui de 16 ans), une question muette planant dans l'air.. Incertain, Draco hocha la tête.

- Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré, moi...murmura Harry, qui avait fait de nouveau volte-face, pour observer le petit Draco et celle qui devait être Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

pour les durées de publication, je posterais le chapitre 1, vendredi (ou demain... ça dépend si je suis motivée), puis un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... je pense que c'est raisonnable^^

See Ya !


	2. Avant Hogwarts

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Avant Hogwarts (Poudlard) ... **

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! » cria Harry, « Mais comment c'est possible, OY Malfoy, répond ! »

« Si tu pouvais te taire ne serait-ce qu'une minute », répliqua Draco se massant les tempes, « je pourrais peut-être réfléchir à un moyen de nous sortir de là. »

« Comme si je pouvais faire confiance à un pseudo-mangemort ! »

« Oh, et ça recommence », soupira Draco, « écoute Potter je –»

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! (Draco se crispa) Combien de fois t'ais-je demandé de ne pas touché à ça ? »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent alors vers la scène qui se trouvait devant eux. Narcissa Malfoy se tenait devant un Draco d'environ six ans, les mains sur les hanches, montrant des débris – d'un vase - sur le sol. Le petit Draco regardait sa mère une expression de terreur sur le visage. A côté de lui se tenait, tout tremblant, un elfe de maison aux grands yeux verts, semblables à des balles de tennis.

« Dobby ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry.

A côté de lui, Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, continuant de regarder la scène avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Maître Narcissa, maître, le jeune maître Draco, n'y est pour rien ! » clama Dobby, « Dobby a été un mauvais elfe, tout est de la faute à Dobby –»

« Silence ! » ordonna Narcissa.

Et Dobby ne put plus rien dire, il se contenta alors de regarder son jeune maître, des larmes dans les yeux, lui envoyant des centaines d'excuses muettes. Le petit Draco lui fit un petit sourire incertain pour le rassurer. Tandis qu'il faisait cela une petite voix résonna vers Harry et Draco.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby, tout ira bien, je ne t'en veux pas » _

Harry se tourna alors stupéfait vers le grand Draco.

« Purée, Malfoy, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ? » demanda –t-il stupéfait.

« Si je réponds non, tu vas la fermer ? » répliqua Draco, agacé, « quelle idée de con de lancer un _legilimens _aussi ! »

Harry ricana et se re-concentra sur la scène.

« Bien, » continua Narcissa, « _Reparo,_ va dans ta chambre, tu y es concilié jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. »

« Oui, mère. » Répondit le petit Draco.

Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se retourna et demanda d'une petite voix fluette pleine d'espoir : « Mère, vous ne ferez pas part de cet… incident à Père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle l'observa un moment, puis sourit : « Non, je n'en parlerais pas à Lucius »

« Et de quoi ne dois-tu pas me parler ? » intervint une voix glaciale.

Narcissa et Draco se retournèrent alors d'un bel ensemble vers Lucius Malfoy.

« Mais, de rien, très cher, que vas-tu ima – »

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Narcissa, » l'interrompit sèchement Lucius, en se tournant vers Draco, « explique-toi et ne t'avise pas de me mentir. »

_« Comme si je pouvais de toute façon »_ intervint sa pensée, d'un ton amer.

« Je … j'ai cassé l'un des vases de Mère, par inadvertance… » répondit Draco en évitant le regard de son père.

« Oh, et bien je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'attends. »

_« Oh Non, Pitié, pas ça ! »_

« Lucius, je l'ai déjà puni, » intervint Narcissa, « et le vase est réparé et je ne pense pas que »

« Silence ! Tu es bien trop gentille avec lui, et cela causera notre perte… » susurra Lucius.« Et bien Draco, j'attends ta réponse.»

« Je – oui. » Répondit-il, résigné.

Il se dirigea alors vers la cave tout en essayant de garder une démarche aristocratique, alors que des pensées fusaient furieusement dans sa tête. _« Nan, je ne veux pas y aller, pas ça, je ne supporte pas cet endroit, pitié Mère, aidez-moi ! » _Mais il savait que sa mère ne pouvait en aucun cas lui venir en aide, il ravala alors douloureusement ses larmes, poussa la porte de la cave, suivi de près par Harry et Draco, et attendit que son père – et par extension son calvaire – arrive.

_« Combien de temps cette fois ? Oh faîtes qu'il ne parvienne jamais jusqu'ici… » _

« Malfoy, de quoi est-ce que – il – enfin – tu par –» commença Harry.

« Tu verras bien assez tôt », le coupa Draco, crispé.

« Mais –»

« Oh pitié, ferma-là, c'est déjà assez chiant comme ça ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Malfoy père, celui-ci s'amusait avec sa baguette, sous le regard surpris du petit Draco et un froncement de sourcil du grand.

_« Pas de ceinture ? De couteau ? D'épée ? »_

« Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, Draco, je pense que tu es prêt pour la baguette. »

« Mais Père… c'est – »

Lucius pointa sa baguette sur son fils et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La seconde d'après, Draco fut pris de violents spasmes et se plaqua la main sur la bouche, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, des larmes commençant à couler le long de son visage. Puis soudainement un tremblement plus violent que les autres l'assaillit et il vomit triples et boyaux.

Lucius secoua lentement la tête, consterné, puis fit un petit mouvement de baguette, aussitôt l'enfant sentit l'air lui manquer et il tint sa gorge, suffocant. Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco fut à la limite de l'évanouissement que son père daigna lever le sort.

« Bien je pense que cela devrait suffire… » commenta Lucius, ennuyé, « dis-moi jusqu'à quelle heure ta mère comptait-elle t'enfermer dans ta chambre ? »

Draco tenta de répondre mais tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche fut un toussotement.

« Et bien Draco, j'attends. » pressa Lucius, agacé.

Draco inspira et expira longuement plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir murmurer très faiblement d'une voix rauque : « Jusqu'à… *tousse* l'heure du dîner *tousse* Père. »

« Alors tu resteras pendant ce temps dans 'ta boîte', » ordonna Lucius.

Draco ne put qu'hocher la tête, se demandant combien de temps il restait jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Lucius semblant avoir lu dans ses pensées, lui indiqua dans sa 'grande magnanimité' qu'ils étaient à présent à quatre heures exactement du dîner. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandir d'horreur sous la satisfaction visible de Malfoy père.

_« Quatre heures ? La dernière fois ce n'était qu'une heure et déjà je – Oh mon dieu » _

Lucius se dirigea alors vers le fond de la cave et traîna quelque chose de lourd, jusqu'au centre. Harry du se rapprocher pour pouvoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Un cercueil ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'en envierai presque le placard sous l'escalier où tu vivais, tout est dans le presque bien sûr, le cercueil au moins avait le mérite d'être de qualité et confortable, » répliqua sarcastiquement Draco.

« Comment tu sais que je dormais dans un placard ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Oh, mais je sais plus de chose sur toi que tu le penses, Potter, et apparemment cela va être réciproque, » dit-il avec une pointe de dégoût, tout en replaçant son attention vers son petit-lui.

Celui-ci s'avançait lentement vers le cercueil, jetant des regards plein d'espoir à son père, qui les ignora bien sûr. Ravalant ses larmes, Draco monta sur la petite estrade qui lui permettait de rentrer dans sa 'boîte' et s'allongea prudemment dedans.

« Sois sage Draco, je reviendrais te chercher tout à l'heure, » murmura Lucius avant de refermer sèchement le couvercle et de psalmodier un sortilège.

« Dobby ! » appela Lucius sèchement.

« Oui, maître Lucius, Monsieur.» répondit l'elfe, en apparaissant dans un petit 'crack'.

« Nettoie-moi ça », ordonna –t-il en montrant d'un geste désinvolte le vomi par terre, puis il sortit calmement de la cave comme si de rien n'était.

Au même moment dans la cave, Harry était en en train de fulminer contre les « Putains-de-mangemorts-qu'on-aurait-du-interner-depuis-longtemps ». Draco (le grand) quant à lui se contenta de se masser les tempes, sentant une migraine sans nom pointer le bout de son nez.

« Mais, c'est vrai quoi ! » s'exclama Harry, « Comment peut-il faire ça à un enfant, et encore pire _son _enfant ? »

« Potty, Potty, Potty. C'est justement parce que je suis son fils qu'il me fait ça, je n'aurais pas été son enfant il n'aurait même pas daigné lever le petit doigt et aurait ordonné à quelqu'un de me tuer… et avec du recul je pense qu'il m'a ménagé sur ce coup là », remarqua Draco d'un ton amer, « il n'a pas encore utilisé d'_Impardonnables_… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est affreux ! Juste pour un vase ? Que ta mère a vite réparé soit dit en passant.»

« Bon Potter, j'apprécie vraiment ta sollicitude, mais pourrais-tu arrêter de jouer les hypocrites et juste regarder calmement les pires moments de ma vie ? Parce qu'à mon avis c'est bien ça qu'on est en train de regarder… »

« Comment ça jouer les hypocrites ? » répéta Harry, vexé, « Je suis vraiment –»

« Ose dire, que si je n'avais pas fait cette foutue gaffe dans les toilettes, tu ne m'aurais pas lancé un sort particulièrement douloureux de ton cru ! » siffla Draco.

Harry voulut d'abord répliquer qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention quand soudain le _Sectusempra _qu'il avait effectivement voulu lancer, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement les effets de ce sort ce n'était sûrement pas un sort 'contre les ennemies' pour rien, lui vint en esprit et honteux il détourna la tête.

« Voilà alors maintenant ne viens pas me parler de ce qui est affreux ou pas, » finit Draco contant d'avoir pu _enfin_ lui clouer le bec.

_« J'ai peur… Il fait noir… C'est trop étroit …» _

« Dis, Malfoy, tu ne serais pas claustrophobe, par hasard, » demanda Harry innocemment.

« A ton avis Potter. » Cracha Draco, agacé que Potter ait _encore _découvert une de ses faiblesses.

« C'est vrai qu'à force de se faire enfermer dans ce cercueil… »

« Si seulement ce n'était que ça», répondit amèrement Draco.

_« J'ai froid… si froid… NON ne m'approchez pas pitié… Non ! » _geignit la pensée.

« Mais que -? »

« Vois-tu Potter, » expliqua Draco calmement, un peu trop pour être naturel d'ailleurs, « ce cercueil possède la même capacité qu'un détraqueur… sauf qu'il a l'avantage de faire ça infiniment puisqu'il ne peut pas dévorer l'âme des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas _super _? »

_« Père, s'il –vous-plaît, arrêtez ! Je jure de ne plus faire de bêtise alors pitié, ne m'approchez plus »_ continua sans cesse de supplier le petit Draco.

Puis soudain tout se mit à tournoyer et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans cette cave. Sauf que cette fois se tenait un Draco, d'environ 8 ans, droit comme un i, attendant sûrement son père, qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Draco (enfant) et Harry retinrent inconsciemment leur respiration quand ils entendirent les pas lents de Lucius Malfoy retentir de par-delà la porte.

_« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'ai bien fait attention de ne pas l'offenser, alors pourquoi ? » _

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le grand blond à l'allure glaciale, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'impatience.

« Fils, je suppose que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là ?» demanda Lucius.

« N-non Père, je ne sais pas, » répondit Draco, dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

Manifestement ces paroles furent celles qu'il avait attendues, puisque son sourire s'agrandit et qu'une lueur dangereuse prenait place dans ses yeux.

« Ta Mère et moi avons été trop doux avec toi durant ses dernières années et j'estime que toute ton éducation est à refaire, » susurra Lucius, en jouant avec le bout de sa baguette. « De plus tu es assez âgé à présent pour commencer à te défendre de sort plus puissant… »

_« Les impardonnables ! » _

« Bien je suppose que nous devons commencer… tout de suite – _Crucio_ ! »

Le visage de Draco se tordit sous la douleur et il hurla à s'en fendre les poumons et la mâchoire. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de sa joue et ses cries raisonnaient à travers toute la pièce, faisant écho au ricanement jubilatoire de son père. Cependant, l'euphorie du moment passé, celui-ci grimaça comme si le fait que son fils fasse autant de bruit à cause de quelque chose de si insignifiant le répugnait plus que tout.

« C'est décevant, Draco… » se désola Lucius, en arrêtant momentanément l'impardonnable.

Draco leva un regard horrifié vers son père, non il allait recommencer et Draco ne le voulait surtout pas… Il ne voulait pas souffrir…

« Ne montre pas autant de sentiment dans tes yeux, » siffla Lucius, entre ses dents, « Crucio ! »

Et encore une fois Draco, cria, haleta, pleura, supplia que cela s'arrête, mais Malfoy (père) se contenta de sourire cruellement avant de répondre « un Malfoy ne supplie pas, Draco » et il avait augmenté l'intensité du sortilège. Bientôt les jambes de Draco ne purent plus supporter son poids et il tomba au sol, toujours hurlant de douleur. Et alors qu'il crut que sa dernière seconde était arrivé, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Narcissa Malfoy, d'une apparence sereine.

« Lucius, » dit-elle, « un hibou vient d'arriver, on te demande d'urgence au Ministère. »

« Bien, » répondit-il en regardant Draco, « je finirais tout à l'heure alors… »

Narcissa lança un regard méprisant à Draco, puis demanda d'une voix hautaine : « Cela te dérangerait-il si je me chargeais de cette besogne à ta place, après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup de temps libres avec toutes tes _affaires_ ? »

Son mari la fixa un moment et s'il en avait été étonné, rien n'avait pu transparaitre dans son regard.

« Toi, Narcissa ? »

« Oui, moi, Lucius. C'est un problème ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Non, » répondit Lucius méfiant, « je me demandais juste à quoi était du ce changement… hier encore tu me demandais de ne rien lui faire »

« J'ai eu une conversation assez animé avec mon grand-père, il y a de cela une demi-heure et à présent je ne peux douter de l'importance de l'éducation de notre fils. » expliqua-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et bien, il faudrait que je pense à envoyer mes remerciements à ce cher Polux, alors, pour t'avoir fait entendre raison… Bien, fait donc à ta guise. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas, » affirma-t-elle reniflant dédaigneusement tout en regardant Draco.

Et sans plus de cérémonie Lucius quitta la cave, laissant à Narcissa le soin « d'éduquer » Draco.

« Mère, » supplia Draco, toujours sur le sol, haletant.

Narcissa le regarda hargneusement pendant une dizaine de seconde, avant de siffler entre ses dents : « Toi ! Comment oses-tu salir le noble sang des Blacks et des Malfoys, en te présentant de la sorte ? Debout et tout de suite ! »

Draco se releva alors tant bien que mal, essayant très difficilement de retenir ses larmes.

_« Non ! Mère… vous aussi » _

Draco esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsque Narcissa pointa directement sa baguette sur lui, mais il se retint au tout dernier moment se rappelant les punitions de Lucius et à la place il ferma les yeux attendant son triste sort. Mais il les rouvrit immédiatement de surprise, quand il entendit sa mère non pas murmurer un maléfice destiné à le faire souffrir mais un sort de guérison.

Draco sentit les effets des sorts de Lucius disparaître petit-à-petit, tandis que Narcissa se jeta alors sur lui, l'entoura de ses bras pour une longue étreinte, tout en murmurant un « Oh, mon bébé » soulagé.

Draco cligna des yeux, trop abasourdi par le brusque changement de comportement de sa mère.

« Mère, que - ? »

« Chut, mon trésor, » l'interrompit Narcissa en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche, « il ne faut surtout pas que ton père sache à propos de ça, tu comprends pourquoi ? »

Draco frissonna et hocha de la tête.

« Mais Père pourra le savoir s'il utilise la legilimencie… »

« Draco, tu ne crois tout de même pas que pendant les heures où je devrais « t'éduquer » nous ne ferions rien… » demanda-t-elle, sévèrement.

« Vous- Vous allez m'apprendre l'Occlumencie, Mère ? » s'enquit-il surpris, mais avec une légère touche d'excitation.

« Evidemment je n'espère pas pouvoir t'inculper le noble domaine de l'esprit en si peu de temps, c'est pourquoi je devrais changer les faits le temps que tu le maîtrise, y vois-tu un inconvénient Draco ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête montrant son accord, puis durant l'heure qui suivit, il se conforma aux instructions de Narcissa.

« Hey ! » s'indigna Harry, regardant l'entraînement de Draco, d'un ai indigné « pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on jamais appris de cette manière à moi ? C'est fichtrement plus facile que l'autre méthode à la con ! »

« Langage Potter, » réprimanda Draco, avec un sourire moqueur, « Méfie-toi déjà que ton vocabulaire ne vole pas haut, alors en plus si tu commences à jurer à tout va, tu vas finir par parler le langage des singes, et puis il y a des bons et des mauvais professeurs… j'ai bien peur que le tien soit classé dans la seconde catégorie. »

« Mon vocabulaire de singe t'emmerde, Malfoy, et puis mon prof, c'était Snape, » l'informa Harry, s'attendant à ce que Draco retire son insulte, sachant que c'était de son professeur préféré dont il parlait.

« Oui, je le savais, » dit simplement Draco. « Ferme la bouche, Potter, tu vas finir par gober des mouches », ajouta-t-il moqueur, voyant qu'Harry ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réponse.

L'heure arriva à sa fin et finalement Narcissa se plaça devant Draco et pointa encore une fois sa baguette sur lui.

« Prêt ? »

Draco ne sachant pas ce qu'avait prévu sa mère pour 'changer les faits' acquiesça maladroitement de la tête, espérant que ce ne soit pas douloureux.

_« Imperio ! » _

Le regard de Draco devint vide et il écouta Narcissa énoncer le déroulement de la soirée telle qu'elle aurait pu avoir lieu et se les mémorisa comme une réalité. Quand elle eut fini elle l'embrassa sur le front et chuchota : « C'est bien Draco, je suis fière de toi. » Et elle leva le sortilège.

Aussitôt le regard vitreux et vide de Draco devint horrifié et méfiant et sa lève inférieur trembla tandis qu'il déglutit difficilement. « M-mère j-je »

« La leçon est finie, » déclara-t-elle sèchement, son regard durci par du mépris, « et ne tremble pas, ne t'ais-je donc pas appris cela à l'instant ? Devrais-je te punir ?»

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Mère, » répondit-il vivement, essayant de contrôler un maximum sa voix.

« Bien va dans ta chambre et je ne veux pas te revoir avant le retour de ton père, est –ce clair ? »

« Oui… »

Et le petit Draco sortit rapidement de la cave tout en essayant de garder une démarche fière, il ne jeta aucun coup d'œil en arrière, de ce fait il rata le regard emplie de tristesse de regret de Narcissa, qui murmura : « Oh… je suis si désolé Draco.»

« Elle doit vraiment t'aimer » commenta Harry, tout en regardant les différents entraînements d'occlumencie, une légère pointe de jalousie dans les yeux.

« Evidemment, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répliqua Draco, fièrement.

Les scènes suivantes montrèrent les différents anniversaires qu'avait célébré Draco avec ses parents, et Harry siffla d'admiration en voyant la montagne de cadeau, que le blond recevait chaque années, c'était même à rendre Dudley jaloux.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien ils ont du dépenser pour t'acheter tout ça »

« Oh… certainement une petite fortune, ce n'est pas grand-chose » répondit légèrement Draco et devant la mine choquée d'Harry il ajouta avec amertume : « Tu vois le seul avantage que je n'ai jamais eu à être le fils de mon père c'est que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais du moment que ça respectait les critères de l'héritier Malfoy. »

« Tu sais… en quelque sorte, je suis un peu jaloux de toi… » avoua Harry, en regardant le sourire d'un petit Draco de 9 ans ouvrant son cadeau. Mais en voyant le regard perplexe de Draco qui se demandait bien de quoi, Harry pouvait envier de sa vie, il ajouta précipitamment : « Enfin, pas au sujet de ton éducation et tout ça… je veux dire… personne ne voudrait vivre ça… il faudrait être maso pour – »

« Viens-en aux faits, Potter » l'interrompit Draco, agacé.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi aussi j'aurais voulu… tu sais… - euh – faire tout ça…avec mes parents. » avoua-t-il gêné d'avoir dit quelque chose comme ça. « Mais je sais que c'est égoïste de penser à ça, après tout je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et puis –»

« Ce n'est pas égoïste » le coupa Draco, sans le regarder, « c'est normal. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, attendant que Draco explique sa pensée, mais il ne le fit pas, à la place il révéla quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant.

« En fait… c'est assez amusant que tu sois jaloux de ça… puisque moi, j'ai toujours envié ta vie… pas la partie où tu dois vaincre tu-sais-qui bien sûr… mais le reste… ta joie de vivre, ce petit truc en toi qui fait que tu n'abandonnes jamais quoi qu'il arrive, tes amis – et je te parle de vrais pas ceux qui s'attroupent autour de toi juste parce que tu es le survivant, l'élu ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre - ton assurance, ton courage… tout cela me fait encore plus t'envier parce que ça me rappelle que moi je n'ai pas tout ça… quoi que je fasse je serais toujours dans les filets de mon père et – »

Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le regard intense que lui jeta Harry, un regard si profond, sincère et définitivement _trop _vert. Il détourna alors les yeux et sembla tout à coup prendre mesure de ce qu'il venait de révéler et se plaqua la main sur la bouche, en rougissant.

« Oh putain, Malfoy, tu rougis ? » s'exclama Harry choqué.

« La ferme ! » répliqua Draco, se tournant me qu'Harry ne voie pas son visage, « Et je ne rougie PAS, et puis pitié dis-moi que tu as aussi jeté un sort de vérité pour que je fasse autant de gaffe en si peu de temps ! »

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais non, » répondit Harry.

« Comme si c'était pas suffisant que tu vois mes souvenirs, il fallait aussi que tu vois mes PUTAINS de pensées et qu'en prime je t'avoues mes PUTAINS de faiblesses… supers vraiment » pesta Draco.

« Langage Malfoy » répliqua Harry, amusé d'un tel 'laissé aller' de la par de Draco.

« Ta gueule » ordonna Draco, refusant toujours de se retourner pour faire face à Harry, tellement il avait honte.

Harry ricana en voyant sa Némésis si gêné. Il profita alors de ce petit moment de répit, pour réfléchir vraiment.

Malfoy avait pleuré dans les toilettes. Malfoy disait n'avoir jamais voulu suivre Voldemort. Malfoy avait avoué l'avoir aidé depuis le début. Malfoy avait eu une enfance très difficile. Malfoy était gêné qu'Harry ait découvert ses secrets et ses faiblesses. Malfoy était jaloux de lui. Malfoy n'était peut-être pas comme il l'avait imaginé après tout.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas chez le Slytherin, que cachait Malfoy sous son masque ? Il ne le savait pas… Mais il allait le découvrir, foi de Potter !

« Oui c'est certain » assura-t-il en reportant son attention sur le souvenir.

* * *

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews... et pour répondre à une certaine question qui m'a bien fait marrée...

Draco est bien un garçon ! XD (même si je crois que personne n'en doutait... n'est ce pas Querty ? :p)

Bref voilà j'attends vos reviews avec impatience... et à dans deux semaines...

See ya


	3. Rencontre & répartition

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE PREMIER : Draco Malfoy and the philosopher's Stone **

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres & répartition **

Harry sentit le tourbillonnement, qui commençait à lieu être familier maintenant, signifiant la fin d'un énième souvenir sur les entraînements d'Occlumencie, et dut se mettre une main devant les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la soudaine lumière du souvenir, il fallait dire que tout paraissait lumineux après la cave du Manoir des Malfoys. Il mit plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte du lieu où il se trouvait : la boutique de madame Malkin ( Guipure dans la version Française).

Le Draco du souvenir, qui ressemblait au Draco que Harry avait connu en première année, venait de rentrer dans la boutique accompagnés du charismatique et froid Lucius Malfoy, ainsi que de la belle et fière Narcissa Malfoy. Harry vit le regard impressionné et intimidé que madame Malkin lançait au Malfoy, mais finalement elle se reprit et se dirigea à grands pas vers eux pour les accueillir.

« Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, quelle plaisir de vous voir » s'exclama-t-elle, « en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Et tandis que Narcissa ordonnait tout ce qu'avait besoin son fils dans l'année, sous l'oreille très attentive de la couturière, Lucius entraîna son fils dans un coin de la boutique à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Harry qui n'avait cure du nombre exact de tissus de soie que la blonde réclamait, suivit le petit Draco, pour écouter ce que son père avait encore à lui dire.

Après tout, depuis que Narcissa prenait en main l'éducation de son fils, Lucius et Draco, n'avait pas eu de conversation à proprement parler. Bien sûr le patriarche des Malfoys prenait soin de vérifier les souvenirs de son fils de temps en temps, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

Harry les rejoignit juste à temps avant que la conversation ne débute.

« Fils, j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Harry Potter ( Harry déglutit à la mention de son nom) serait présent sur Diagon Alley (Chemin des Traverses en Fr) aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'il ira également à Hogwarts en septembre, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se rende ici… et comme tes essayages risques de durée en bon bout de temps, si jamais tu le croises, je comptes sur toi pour sympathiser avec lui »

« Oui, Père » répondit Draco. _« Tout est bon pour arranger ses affaires familiales, n'est-ce pas ?_pensa Draco sarcastique, _« Même lécher les bottes au pire ennemi de son ancien maître »_

Son père satisfait retourna auprès de sa femme qui n'avait pas encore fini de donner des autres à la pauvre bonne femme, qui à défaut de tout retenir avait du prendre des notes, ce qui soit dit en passant, n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

On demanda ensuite à Draco de se mettre debout sur un tabouret pour les essayages, tandis que ses parents allaient acheter les autres fournitures nécessaires pour sa scolarité. Puis à peine quelques instants après le départ de ses géniteurs, Draco entendit le son de quelqu'un entrer dans la boutique. Draco ne put voir qui venait d'entrer, étant de dos et dans l'incapacité de bouger.

La voix de Madame Malkin retentit alors que la personne n'avait même pas encore parlé : « C'est pour Hogwarts, mon petit ? Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme. »

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise quand il se vit lui-même, mais en plus petit, entrer dans la boutique, un peu intimidé. Il se savait être petit pour son âge, mais à ce point-là, s'en était presque effrayant. A côté de lui, Draco ricana : « Bah alors, Potter, on ne s'est jamais regardé dans le miroir ou quoi ? »

« La ferme » répliqua Harry, maudissant son manque d'éloquence. « Je ne savais pas que tu te souvenais de ce jour-là »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise le grand – enfin pas si grand que ça en fait- Harry Potter ! » railla Draco.

Harry ne riposta pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon, alors il se concentra à nouveau sur le souvenir, qui était tout à fait inhabituel de voir du point de vue d'un autre.

Entre temps Harry était parti se mettre sur le tabouret, à côté de Draco, et Madame Malkin lui avait fait passer une robe de sorcier. Draco profita de ce moment pour détailler le nouveau venu. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, puisqu'il allait aussi à Hogwarts, mais il était extrêmement petit. En plus d'être maigre, il semblait porter des vêtements trois fois plus larges que lui et Draco n'osait même pas observer le nid d'oiseau, qui servait lui servait de cheveux. Malgré les yeux d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant, cachés derrières de grosse lunettes rondes, Draco ne pouvait se faire un bon avis sur ce physique très loin du sien. _« Mais ce type a vécu dans la rue, ou quoi ? » _

« Merci, bien » grommela le Harry adolescent.

Et alors que l'enfant se fit passer un autre uniforme plus petit, une mèche de sa frange bougea et Draco put voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. «_Harry Potter ! »_

Et Draco paniqua, bien sûr de l'extérieur on ne pouvait rien desceller, mais c'était le cas. Son père lui avait ordonné de se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de Potter… Mais pouvait-il vraiment le faire ? Ou plutôt voulait-il vraiment le faire ? Et la réponse vint d'elle-même… non. Mais il n'allait quand même pas rester là, à ne rien faire alors qu'Harry Potter se trouvait juste à côté de lui, Nom de Merlin !

« Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Hogwarts ? » _« Bien, commencer par une question neutre ! »_

« Oui » répondit Harry.

«_Bon pas très démonstratif le Potter… OK essayons de l'impressionner alors… »_

« Mon père est en train de m'acheter des livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me cherche une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue » dit Draco de la voix traînante qu'il prenait très souvent en public, « Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de premières années n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège. »

_« Aucune réaction… de mieux en mieux… » _

« Et toi, tu as un balais ? » poursuivit-il. _« Question stupide, évidemment, c'était Harry Potter, il en avait sûrement un et depuis perpète » _

« Non. »

Draco dut se retenir pour ne pas lever un sourcil, perplexe.

« Tu joues au Quidditch ? »

« Non » répété Harry.

_« Encore plus bizarre d'après la tête qu'il fait il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'est le Quidditch, si ça se trouve… Non ce n'est pas possible… quoique vu comment il est fringué… il faut que j'en ai le cœur net …»_

« Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit Harry de plus en plus déconcerté.

« En fait, one ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sûr place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Slytherin, tout ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Hufflepuff ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite. »

« Mmmm… »marmonna Harry.

Et là Draco dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier un 'yes' retentissant, premièrement parce qu'un Malfoy ne dévoilait pas ses sentiments de victoire comme de défaite devant les autres personnes, et deuxièmement parce que s'était complètement ridicule. _« Je le savais ! Pas étonnant que l'on n'ait pas eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis ce soir-là ! Harry Potter vivait chez les muggles ! D'où son ignorance à tout ce qui touche la magie… »_

« J'était si facile à déchiffrer que ça ? » s'indigna Harry.

« Tu l'es toujours, mais là n'est pas la question …» répondit Draco avec un petit sourire moqueur, tandis que son lui du passé, commençait à insulter Hagrid, en tout connaissance de cause, il avait bien vu que les yeux d'Harry s'étaient illuminés en voyant le garde-chasse.

Puis Madame Malkin avait tendu le paquet à Harry, et le brun avait presque courut pour s'en aller, au grand soulagement de Draco.

« Attends un peu… tu as fait exprès d'insulter Hagrid ? Même si tu ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce qui tu viens de dire… Parce que tu savais que je n'allais pas aimer ça ? »

« Et alors ? je vais ce que je veux. » plaida Draco.

« Mais tu te rends compte que si tu avais été 'aimable ' on aurait pu être ami ? »

« C'est justement pour ça, que j'ai fait ça ! triple-abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait produit avec Lucius, si on serait devenu ami, à ton avis ? »

Il vit avec plaisir Harry blêmir à l'évocation de cette possibilité.

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire par 'tout ce que j'ai fait, pour toi'?»

« Entre autre… ouais » Draco ne voyait pas l'utilité de le nier, Harry allait le découvrir de toute façon.

Puis Lucius revint dans la boutique, et demanda à son fils si Potter était déjà venu. L'enfant nia d'un ton neutre, en usant de toutes les barrières d'Oclumency qu'il connaissait et apparemment cela suffit pour convaincre son paternel... et le souvenir changea.

Le souvenir suivant se passait dans ce qu'il semblerait être le salon du Manoir. Narcissa lisait tranquillement tandis que son fils, d'après son physique ce souvenir ne devait pas être très éloigné du précédent, se tenait debout près d'elle.

« Mère…Serait-il possible de contacter Severus dans les plus courts délais » demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Tu sais bien que tu le reverras à Hogwarts… »

« Il y a un sujet dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui, avant d'aller au collège… »

Sa mère la scruta pendant un long moment puis acquiesça finalement et replongea dans sa lecture, tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait la cheminée. Il rentra sa tête dans le feu, après avoir nommé sa destination. Le professeur de potion était justement en train de lire, quand un raclement de gorge l'interpela. Si Snape, en fut surpris, il n'y montrait absolument rien.

« A quelle honneur dois-je donc recevoir ta visite impromptu, Draco ? » demanda Snape.

L'enfant fut tenter de froncer des sourcils, mais il ne le fit pas, essayant plutôt de comprendre pourquoi merlin Severus lui parlait comme ça. Il finit par arriver à la conclusion que la cheminée était sans doute surveiller par Lucius.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu plutôt, cher parrain, mais certaines circonstances ont fait que je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'y prendre à l'avance » dit Draco.

« Et donc, qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Je souhaiterais vous inviter au Manoir Malfoy, pour résoudre mon problème au plus vite »

« Bien… » répondit Snape en se levant.

~ HPDM~

Snape et Draco se trouvaient à présent dans une grande chambre, qui devait être celle de Draco. Les murs étaient dans des tons pales et doux, donnant une atmosphère sereine et les grandes fenêtres apportaient juste le nécessaire de lumière. Le grand lit qui prônait au milieu de la pièce semblait plus confortable que jamais et les meubles d'un bois massif ne laissaient aucun doute sur la richesse du propriétaire.

« C'est au sujet de ce que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois ? » demanda Snape, en inspectant la chambre du regard.

« Exactement » répondit Draco.

« Et pourrais-je savoir la raison de cet empressement ? Nous avions décidé de ne le faire que l'année prochaine pourtant. » fit remarquer Snape, en haussant un sourcil.

« Il y a un imprévu, et j'en aurais vraiment, besoin tout de suite. » déclara Draco, regardant droit dans les yeux de son parrain. « c'est possible ? »

Snape plissa les yeux suspicieusement, semblant chercher quelque chose dans les yeux de son filleul, manifestement il l'avait trouvé, puisqu'il hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » demanda Harry.

« Il sécurise ma chambre de la surveillance de Lucius » répondit Draco.

« Oh… »

~HPDM~

Draco s'allongea, épuisé sur son lit après la visite de Severus, le professeur de potion avait mis plus d'une demi-journée pour mettre au point les barrières de sa chambre, et l'enfant avait du changer de position dans la pièce à chaque nouvelle barrière. Mais finalement ses efforts étaient récompensés, après tout, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait maintenant dans sa chambre sans craindre les représailles de son père.

« Dobby » appela-t-il doucement.

Et l'elfe apparut après un 'crac' distinctif.

« Je veux que tu ailles chez Potter – oui LE Harry Potter – mais fais attention à ne pas te faire repérer… Il doit habiter chez des Muggles, je compte sur toi pour le trouver… et renseigne –toi sur son mode de vie, ses goûts, son caractère… je veux TOUT savoir sur lui, compris ? »

« Oui, Jeune maitre Draco, Monsieur… désirez-vous autre chose ? »

« Hm… si tu pouvais m'apporter ça avant l'entrée à Hogwarts ça m'arrangerait… mais bon si c'est trop tu n'es pas obligé… essaye juste de ne pas te faire remarquer… ni par Potter… ni par ma famille d'ailleurs. Et si tu pouvais me prendre en passant une potion de sommeil sans rêve, s'il-te-plait. »

« Compris, Monsieur, je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Et l'elfe disparut, l'instant d'après.

« hmm… C'est comme ça que t'as su pour moi. » commenta Harry.

« Bien sûr tu croyais quoi ? Qu'en regardant ta carrure j'allais pouvoir deviner que tu as grandis dans un placard, pendant 10 ans ? » répliqua ironiquement le blond.

« N'empêche… c'était privé… pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Oh je t'en pris… ne fais pas ton Gryffindor, maintenant ! »

Harry lui tira alors la langue.

« Mouais très mature, Potter, bravo. » dit Draco en se massant les tempes.

« Je t'emmerde… t'a trouvé un moyen de se sortir de là ? »

« On ne peut rien faire à part subir… jusqu'au bout… et espérer que ça s'arrête à la scène des toilettes » répondit Draco.

~ HPDM ~

Le souvenir changea à nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 3/4 la gare de King's Cross. Le quai était bondé, mais il ne fut pas difficile repérer la famille Malfoy, avec leur cheveux blond éclatant et leur prestance à toute épreuve. Draco se tenait juste à côté de son père cherchant des yeux Potter, mais espérant surtout que son père ne le voit pas. Il fut interrompu dans sa recherche par une main se pressant sur son épaule. Il regarda alors son père, qui affichait un sourire hypocrite en lui présentant deux garçons solidement bâtis et ayant l'air féroce.

« Draco, voici Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle… » dit Lucius. « Ce sont tes nouveaux meilleurs amis et tes gardes du corps durant Hogwarts »

Draco blêmit et demanda d'une voix légèrement hésitante : « Mais et – euh - Blaise et Pansy ? »

« Miss Parkinson étant ta future fiancée ne peut être considéré comme ta meilleure amie… et Monsieur Zabini ne mérite pas ce titre non plus… il a une trop mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Draco déglutit difficilement. « _Mais bien sûr… tout ceux susceptible de m'aider, ont une mauvaise influence sur moi… »_

« Bien… Père. Je vous souhaite de bonnes affaires… nous nous reverrons à Noël… A vous aussi Mère.» Il se tourna alors vers ses deux 'meilleurs amis' « Venez, nous y allons ».

Et il monta dans le train, essayant de tout son être de ne pas fulminer contre son père.

~ HPDM ~

« Mais c'est complètement injuste ! Comment peut-t-il choisir tes amis ?» s'indigna Harry.

« Bienvenu dans le monde des Sangs Purs… »

« Et pour ta fiancée, alors ? »

« Oh… Pansy… et bien… c'est une chouette fille et elle joue vraiment le jeu… c'est l'une des rares personnes à qui je peux faire confiance… »

«Mais - »

« De toute façon, si j'avais refusé, Pansy, alors j'aurais eu le droit à une autre Sang Pur... et elle n'aurait pas été aussi compréhensive que Pansy»

~ HPDM ~

« Harry Potter. »

Draco manqua de tomber de son siège quand il entendit le nom du survivant mais il se reprit juste à temps et demanda d'une voix neutre : « Tu disais ? »

« Harry Potter est dans le train… on devrait peut-être aller le voir » suggéra Goyle.

« Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre, c'est clair ? » dit Draco agacé, « Mais on serait allé le voir de toute façon. »

Draco se doutait bien que c'était un coup de son Père… mais il ne pouvait pas éviter Potter éternellement surtout avec ces deux gros balourds ! Finalement, il se leva en soupirant et parti à la recherche du compartiment du survivant.

Quand il trouva enfin le bon compartiment il fut heureux de constater que le brun n'était pas seul… Potter avait sans doute sympathisé avec ce roux… il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'énerver Potter… Mais il devait le faire innocemment sans éveiller les soupçons des deux autres… Quoique ce n'était pas difficile, vu leurs intelligences… mais quand même la prudence était de mise.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » lança-t-il. « On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? » _« Ok… C'est un bon début… je ne suis pas censé l'avoir déjà rencontré après tout. »_

« Oui. » dit Harry.

_« Potter… si tu ne dis pas plus de mot… comment veux-tu que je t'offense ! »_

« Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre c'est Goyle » dit Draco d'un air détaché. _« Autant les présenter… en attendant de trouver une solution… » _« Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »

Le roux eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Draco tourna les yeux vers lui. _« Voilà ma chance ! »_

« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. _« J'ai insulté ton copain t'a pas intérêt à me serrer la main, t'a compris ? »_

« Fais-bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils » _« Bien ça devrait suffire pour les deux abrutis » _

Draco lui tendit la main, mais Potter refusa de la serrer.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux » dit-il avec froideur.

Draco retint un sourire victorieux, à la place il fut en sorte que ses joues pâles rosissent légèrement et répliqua lentement : « Si j'étais toi, je sais un peu plus prudent. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi. »

~HPDM~

« Malfoy » dit sèchement Harry, qui regardait la suite du souvenir se passer.

« Potter » répliqua Draco sur le même ton.

« Arrête de me manipuler » ordonna-t-il à Draco en pointant du menton la scène.

« Mais tu es si facilement manipulable, Potter… Comment ne pas le faire ? En outre ces scènes viennent du passé… je peux difficilement y changer quelque chose » dit le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

~ HPDM ~

Le monde tourbillonna une nouvelle fois. Et ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle lors de la cérémonie de répartition. Draco était déjà assis à la table des Slytherin et attendait impatiemment (même si ça ne se voyait pas) le tour de Potter. Il vit de loin que celui-ci gigotait dans tous les sens, affreusement terrifié. Draco sourit, amusé, pourquoi ce fichu Potter semblait-il si angoissé ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait qu'il n'allait pas être choisi du tout et qu'il allait rester là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe… ou même que la vieille McGo ne lui annonce qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, non ?

Le Harry du présent faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, sous le regard moqueur de Draco, quand il entendit les suppositions du petit Malfoy, sur la raison de son stress…

« Bah alors Potter… ton dernier neurone a finalement disparu et tu n'es même plus capable d'avaler correctement ? » se moqua Draco.

« Malfoy…. » dit Harry horrifié… « tu ne serais pas un maître legilimens, inconscient de ses capacités par hasard ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait t'es complètement fou » répliqua Draco, en levant un sourcil.

« Mais je t'assure que ça doit être ça ! Il n'y aucune autre manière d'expliquer ça, sinon ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Les suppositions du petit Malfoy, sur la raison de ma panique… »commença Harry, « c'était exactement ce que je pensais à ce moment là ! »

~Silence ~

Puis…

Draco se plaqua violemment la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire… Un Malfoy ne devait pas se laisser allait devant les autres, et ne devait surtout pas éclater de rire.

« C'est pas drôle » bougonna Harry.

Draco se mordit la langue, il n'allait pas rire… il n'allait pas rire… il n'allait pas – mais à ce moment là Harry rougit et baissa la tête dans une manière tout à fait hilarante, et Draco ne put résister.

« HAHA….Oh mon dieu Potter…HAHA.. c'est- tu croyais vraiment que tu - ….. Oh mon dieu. » parvint à dire Draco, complètement plier et des larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux.

Harry allait répliquer, quand une énorme constatation lui vint à l'esprit : c'était la première fois que Malfoy riait devant lui…. Enfin un vrai rire… pas les autres faux rires qu'il lui faisait souvent… Bien sûr il se moquait toujours de lui… mais ce n'était pas méchant… Non… c'était presque comme entre deux amis… et Harry se rendit alors compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout… au contraire c'était agréable… Et il en était sûr maintenant… Si Malfoy n'avait pas fait exprès d'être odieux… ils seraient devenus très amis… peut-être même plus…

~HPDM~

« Potter, Harry » appela la voix du professeur McGonagall et Harry sortit du rang, tandis que les murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ces abrutis d'élèves ne voient-ils donc pas que Potter déteste l'attention des autres ? Alors pourquoi en rajoutent-ils une couche ?

Puis le chapeau recouvrit la tête de Potter… et les murmures redoublèrent d'intensité… « Faîtes qu'il soit à Hufflepuff » priaient les noires et jaunes. « Il devrait vraiment aller à Ravenclaw » disaient les bleus et bronzes. « Il sera à Gryffindor ! » clamaient les rouges et ors et enfin les verts et argents : « il est à nous ! »

Draco aussi, attendait impatiemment l'annonce du Choixpeau. Il était assaillit de désir contradictoire, il aurait aimé que Potter soit à Slytherin, mais en même temps, si Potter devenait un Slytherin et devenait proche de Draco, le blond n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire semblant longtemps…

Finalement, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un 'Gryffindor !' retentissant et les acclamations provenant de la table à l'extrême gauche étaient plus bruyantes que jamais.

~HPDM~

« Tu sais le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Slytherin » avoua Harry.

« Quoi ? » Draco le regarda comme si une corne lui avait poussé sur la tête.

« Quoi ? Ce n'était pas dans le rapport de Dobby ? Et puis pourquoi ça te choque, ton petit toi espérait moi que je m'y retrouve, non ? »

« Il y a une différence entre 'espérer' et 'savoir que c'était réalisable' ! En plus ce n'est pas possible enfin ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que tu es le putain d'Harry Potter ! Tu n'aurais pas pu aller à Slytherin ! »

Harry leva alors un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Draco et par extension Snape.

« On parie ? » demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire malicieux… mais surtout très Slytherin… et il observa de nouveau le souvenir, laissant un Draco, bouche bée.

Et Draco en était sûr maintenant Harry Potter était _vraiment _très bizarre… et surtout plein de surprise… En plus, Potter parvenait à lui faire faire des choses totalement bizarres… et il lui avait même fait momentanément oublié, ce qui venait juste de se passer dans les toilettes et durant la sixième année… Oui… Potter avait vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur lui… Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre… au contraire…

**

* * *

**Alors je souhaiterais remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'écrire des reviews ! En pensant je répondrais également à certaines questions :

1) La première partie de la fic, se déroulera uniquement dans les souvenirs de Draco...

2) 'Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi'... Et bien ça sera développé tout le long de la première partie...

Voilà si vous avez encore des questions je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre (évidemment si vous me demandez ce qui se passera à la fin je ne vous répondrais pas XD)... Sinon pour les encouragements, les critiques, vous avez la case review à votre disposition !

Prochain chapitre : Sauvetage improvisé & espionnage 

See ya !


	4. Sauvetage improvisé & espionnage

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

******LIVRE PREMIER : Draco Malfoy and the philosopher's Stone**

**Chapitre 3 : Sauvetage improvisé & espionnage **

Draco regarda avec une certaine angoisse (qui ne se voyait pas évidemment !) le Draco de première année durant le festin d'Halloween. C'était l'un des souvenirs qu'il redoutait le plus durant sa première année…

Les autres souvenirs comme le premier cours de vol, les cours de potions, les moqueries et le duel dont il avait défié Potter et ne s'était pas rendu… tout ça était infime comparé à celui du soir d'Halloween… Pas que ces souvenirs n'avaient pas été une humiliation pour lui… car évidemment Potter avait gentiment suggéré qu'il avait pu être légèrement schizophrène sur les bords ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ce n'était pas parce que ses pensées étaient en parfaite contradiction avec son corps, qu'il devenait un parfait connard en présence de Potter et ses troupes, mais changeait complètement de comportement dès que ce même Potter avait le dos tourné… qu'il était schizophrène … n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bref. Le soir d'Halloween marquait la vraie première action de 'tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Potter' et Draco aurait volontiers donné tout l'or du monde pour que celui-ci ne le sache pas, ce qui évidemment était impossible puisque toute la scène était présentement en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux !

~HPDM~

Draco avait commencé à se servir lorsque le trouillard de Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé de terreur. Tout le monde le regardait, avec plus ou moins de mépris de la part des Slytherins, se précipiter vers le vieux fou, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine : « Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir… »

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol. Un grand tumulte éclata alors dans la salle et Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette pour rétablir le silence.

« Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives » ordonna-t-il.

Le préfet de Slytherin dont Draco ne se souvint même du nom, et qui visiblement n'avait aucune autorité sur les élèves de sa maison, essayait tant bien que mal de les regrouper.

« Comment un troll a-t-il bien pu entrer dans le château » s'étonna Blaise, qui venait de s'approcher de lui, « Merlin seul sait comment ils peuvent être complètement idiot ! »

« Quelqu'un a sûrement dû le faire entrer volontairement… » répondit Draco distraitement, en cherchant du regard un certain Gryffindor.

« Mais qui ? »

« Va savoir » dit Draco, se résignant à suivre les autres.

Et alors qu'il avançait et jetait un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit Potter et Weasley courir vers les toilettes des filles. Surpris, il allait les suivre quand la main de Blaise le retint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le dortoir, c'est de l'autre côté »

« C'est aimable à toi de me le rappeler, Blaise… Mais j'ai oublié un truc dans la grande salle et il faut absolument que j'aille le chercher… » se justifia Draco au tac au tac.

« Maintenant ? Mais tu es au courant qu'on a un troll qui se balade dans les couloirs ? »

« Je sais je ferais attention… » dit Draco, qui n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir ce que foutais Potter.

Il vérifia que ni Crabbe, ni Goyle ne le surveillaient (le troll avait au moins eu le mérite de les faire oublier l'existence de Draco) et sans écouter les paroles désapprobateurs de Blaise, il courut vers l'endroit où étaient partis les Gryffindors. Il ressentait un nœud au creux de l'estomac : il avait un horrible pressentiment, qui sait dans quels ennuis Potter avait pu encore se fourrer jusqu'aux yeux.

~HPDM~

«Malfoy » appela Harry en regardant le jeune Draco courir. « Tu n'était pas en train de t'inquiéter pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Du tout.» répondit Draco catégorique, mais évitant quand même le regard d'Harry, « je ne vois pas ce qui te fais penser ça… »

« Mouais… bien sûr, je me demande ce qui m'est passé sur la tête en énonçant cette idée… c'était tellement idiot de ma part… »

« Exactement… alors maintenant ferme-là Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais n'ajouta rien.

~HPDM~

Draco atteignit enfin les toilettes quand un cri de douleur retentit dans les toilettes. Essoufflés, il regarda un moment la scène, éberlué : le troll supposé être dans les cachots se trouvait en fait dans les toilettes des filles, une baguette dans le nez et se tortillant de douleur, Potter sur ses épaules et essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber, Granger caché derrière un tuyau de lavabo dont il ne restait plus grand-chose, Weasley paniqué qui cherchait frénétiquement sa baguette…

Puis la créature brandit sa massue, Draco regarda terrifié Potter, qui heureusement n'avait pas vu le blond, était toujours accroché au cou du troll, qui à tout instant pouvait le jeter à terre d'un coup de patte ou réussir à lui abattre sa massue sur la tête. Draco devait absolument faire quelque chose ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le moindre sortilège allait dévoiler sa position et cela ne devait surtout pas arriver !

Et tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Weasley trouva enfin sa baguette, mais ne savait pas très ce qu'il allait en faire. A tout hasard, il prononça la formule qu'ils avaient apprise au cours de Flitwick.

Bien entendu rien ne se passa… paniquant, Weasley essaya une nouvelle fois et Draco en profitant pour calquer ses paroles aux siennes, si bien qu'on avait eu l'impression que le sortilège avait été réalisé par le rouquin. « _WIndgardium Leviosa ! » _

Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Potter, entraîné dans sa chute, se releva, les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court. Draco se cacha avant que le brun ne puisse le voir, mais pendant un instant, il crut voir le regard interrogateur de Granger, qui s'était ressaisie, sur lui. Inquiet, Draco se demandait si c'était du à son imagination ou si la Gryffindor l'avait réellement vue, mais il put se détendre quand Granger rompit le silence : « Il… il est mort ? »

Draco n'attendit pas la réponse, retournant rapidement se cacher, en entendant des bruits de pas sonores à l'autre bout du couloir. Il vit McGonagall, Snape et Quirrell passer, et décida d'attendre qu'ils aient quitté les lieux pour pouvoir partir.

~HPDM~

Harry regarda Draco extrêmement surpris, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Draco avait été là… Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était logique… Ron n'aurait jamais pu réussir un sort dont il n'arrivait pas à exécuter quelques heures plus tôt…

« Malfoy… »

Draco le regarda alors avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis dit d'une voix glaciale « Quoi ? »

« Euh… et bien…euh… merci »

Le blond leva alors les sourcils étonnés, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse… mais il reprit vite contenance et reforma son masque d'indifférence. « Bien... »

« Et euh… enfin je sais que j'ai cinq ans de retard mais… euh je voulais te le dire… » continua Harry, gêné.

« Hmm… » répondit Draco, lui aussi gêné, mais par le regard insistant du brun sur lui.

« tu sais je le pense vraiment je – »

« Potter ! » l'interrompit Draco, agacé « Si je ne me suis pas montré, c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de conversation alors s'il-te-plait épargne-moi ça ! »

« Mais – »

« Tu oublies que je suis celui qui a foutu la merde dans ta vie pendant 6 ans et essayé d'assassiner ton mentor ! Alors n'essaye pas d'être gentil avec moi. »

Harry ne sut rien répondre à cela, donc il ne le fit pas… Mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'il allait bientôt découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire…

~HPDM~

Peu après le match de Quidditch Gryffindor-Slytherin, où Potter avait failli tomber, son balai devenu incontrôlable, victime d'un sort, Draco le vit partir avec Granger, Weasley et Hagrid, vers la cabane de ce dernier.

Curieux, Draco les suivit, sans se faire voir, bien sûr, et se cacha sous la fenêtre ouverte.

« C'est Snape qui a fait le coup » affirma Weasley. « On l'a vu, Hermione et moi. Il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques »

« Allons, ce sont des bêtises » répliqua Hagrid, et Draco ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. « Pourquoi Snape aurait-il fait ça ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence comme si le trio était en train de se concerter pour savoir si oui ou non il devait dire la vérité. Draco de son côté se demandait _vraiment _comment faisait ce fichu Gryffindor pour s'attirer autant d'ennui ! C'était vrai quoi ! Comme s'il en n'avait pas assez comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'il aille en chercher ailleurs !

Finalement, Potter reprit : « J'ai fait une découverte à son sujet. » _« Et il fourre son nez dans les affaires des autres, en prime ! Super… vraiment super ! » _« Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes, le soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder »

Draco leva un sourcil, perplexe, pourquoi diable Severus voudrait il voler cette chose gardée par un chien à trois têtes, en plus ? Dans la cabane un bruit de débris retentit et Hagrid s'exclama : « Comment êtes-vous au courant au sujet de Fluffy (Touffu) ? »

« Fluffy ? »

« Oui. C'est le mien. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder… »

Draco dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas réagir, manifestement Hagrid venait de se rendre compte de son erreur et s'interrompit. Bien… ce n'était pas grave… le blond irait simplement demander à Severus plus tard…

« Garder quoi ? » demanda avidement Potter.

« Non ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions » répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. « C'est top secret. »

_« Bien sûr c'est la meilleure façon d'empêcher quelqu'un de poser des questions… » _pensa sarcastiquement Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel _« Non mais je vous jure ! »_

« Mais Snape essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien. »

Draco leva encore une fois les yeux, exaspéré… Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à s'acharner sur Severus ?

« Ce sont des bêtises » répéta Hagrid, « Snape est un professeur de Hogwarts, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? » s'écria Granger. « Je sais reconnaître un sort quand j'en vois un, Hagrid, j'ai tout lu là-dessus ! Il faut garder un contact visuel, et Snape n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vu ! »

_« Et moi qui la croyais intelligente… Ne sait-elle pas que pour les contre-sorts aussi, il faut garder le contact visuel ? 'J'ai tout lu là-dessus' tu parles ! »_

« Je te dis que tu as tort ! » s'emporta Hagrid, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai de Harry s'est comporté de cette façon, mais jamais Snape n'essaierait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois. Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Oubliez ce chien et ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel – »

« Aha ! » s'exclama Potter. « Il y a donc un Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ? »

Hagrid ne répondit pas mais Draco était sûr qu'il devait être très furieux contre lui-même. Mais cette histoire de Nicolas Flamel l'intriguait… Voilà une chose de plus qu'il devrait demander à Severus…

~HPDM~

« Et tu espionnais nos conversations, beaucoup de fois comme ça ? » demanda Harry méfiant.

« Pas mal de fois, oui » répondit Draco, sans se sentir gêné, après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal… ou presque.

~HPDM~

Draco frappa à une porte et attendit patiemment qu'elle s'ouvre… Il n'était pas vraiment pressé. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un Severus, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha-t-il froidement.

« Mais quel accueil… c'est juste pour moi, ou tu reçois tous tes invités comme ça ? » demanda Draco sarcastique, en levant un sourcil amusé, il avait une petite idée de la raison d'une telle colère chez son parrain.

« Abrège Draco, je n'ai pas le temps pour des futilités » dit Severus en se massant les tempes.

Draco sourit.

« C'est vrai que c'est fatiguant, les sorts sans baguette n'est-ce pas ? » demanda innocemment Draco, « surtout sur une cible mouvante… comme un balai… »

Le blond vit avec plaisir son parrain blêmir, plisser les yeux, puis le professeur de potion se décala de l'entrée de son appartement privé. « Entre » ordonna Snape, tout en montrant l'un des divans.

Draco s'exécuta et alla s'assoir sur le divan désigné.

« Explication. »

« Je veux que tu répondes à quelques unes de mes questions, après… »

« Quel genre ? » demanda Severus méfiant.

« Le genre qui mérite de marchander, pour les avoir… Alors ? » dit Draco avec un petit sourire.

« Bien. » cracha son parrain.

« Apparemment le trio de Gryffindor, t'avais dans leur ligne de mire… Et quand Granger et Weasel (la belette) ont vu que le balai de Potter commençait à faire des siennes, ils ont tout de suite pensé à toi… Et Granger t'a vu lancer le contre-sort, et à penser que tu essayais de tuer leur Golden Boy… alors voilà… »

« D'où le déclenchement du feu, sur ma cape… mais cela ne m'explique pas comment _toi _tu es au courant… » dit Severus, en haussant un sourcil.

« Ooh… Disons que j'ai des sources, assez fiable… » répondit vaguement Draco.

« Hm… Je ne veux pas savoir…et donc tes questions ? »

Draco hésita. S'il posait sa question sur la présence de Severus le soir d'Halloween devant le chien, celui-ci allait sûrement se douter de quelque chose… et Draco ne pourra jamais avoir l'information sur ce Nicolas Flamel… Mais les deux étaient sûrement liés de toute façon.

« Euh… Est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain… Flamel… ? » demanda Draco, hésitant.

« Flamel… Comme Nicolas Flamel ? (Draco acquiesça) Pourquoi cette question ? » interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu dois répondre… ça fait parti du marché. » se contenta de dire Draco.

« Nicolas Flamel… est le seul alchimiste à avoir réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale » expliqua Severus, méfiant.

« La pierre philosophale… » répéta Draco, songeur…

_« Ca doit être sûrement ce que garde le chien… Flamel a du demander au vieux fou de la mettre en lieu sûr… Mais quelqu'un voulait la voler… Mais qui ? Bon d'accord… tout le monde voudrait d'une pierre qui fabrique de l'or et rend immortel… mais… Evidemment le trio pensera à Severus… »_

« Dis… En dehors du chien à trois têtes… il y a d'autres protections autour de la pierre philosophale… n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus soupira.

« Les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir, Draco. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas aller les jouer les Gryffindors, non plus ! Je veux juste savoir si – enfin ça m'intéresse. »

« Il y en a d'autres… effectivement. »

« Tu ne me diras pas combien il y en a, ni qui s'en occupe… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non… je ne te le dirais pas. » répondit Snape d'un ton sec. « Maintenant, j'aimerais bien me reposer.»

Draco sortit de la pièce pensif, tout en marmonnant un 'a demain' au professeur de potion… Il n'avait pas pu demander à Severus ce qu'il faisait là-bas le soir d'Halloween, mais trouver pour la pierre philosophale était déjà un énorme plus… Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à utiliser cette information à bonne escient…

~HPDM~

Le souvenir changea… et Draco était assis, dans un coin de la bibliothèque, et faisait semblant d'être absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre sur les sangs purs et leurs traditions, tandis qu'il scrutait attentivement les recherches du trio Gryffindor… Il soupira… Qu'espéraient-ils donc trouver dans _Les grands sorciers du XXe siècle _ou dans _Etudes des récents progrès de la sorcellerie _? Flamel devait avoir dans les six cents ans maintenant… ce n'était pas récent du tout, nom de Merlin !

Les Gryffindors étaient-ils donc tous des incapables ? Ils pensaient pourtant qu'avec Granger, tout cela allait être réglé vite… il fallait croire qu'il se trompait. Il regarda agacé Potter chercher, dans un livre dont il ne trouvera absolument rien du tout…

Il fallait que Draco fasse quelque chose… à ce rythme là la pierre pouvait bien être volé avant que – Attendez une minute ! Pourquoi Draco s'intéressait-il au devenir de cette foutue pierre ? Mais surtout pourquoi aidait-il Potter, alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de tout dire à un professeur ? C'était complètement ridicule… comme si trois élèves de onze pouvaient empêcher quelque chose…

Mais pourtant Draco n'en parla jamais à un professeur, et agacé de l'avancement inexistant de leurs recherches, le blond aborda Granger, dans la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle, un énorme livre dans la main…

« Eh ! Granger » appela-t-il, doucement

Elle sursauta légèrement et Draco croisa alors son regard méfiant quand elle reconnut qui l'avait appelé, et il vit sa main se placer dans sa poche, à l'endroit où était sûrement sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Potter et Weasley ne sont pas avec toi ? Je pensais pourtant que vous ne vous sépariez jamais. »

« Et bien tu pense mal, Malfoy. Et je ne vois pas en quoi la manière dont nous passions notre temps libre te regarde. »

Draco sourit, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait… Granger était seule.

« En effet, ça ne me regarde en rien. Mais je suis content que tes amis ne soient pas là… »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.

« Je voulais te passer quelque chose… (il montra le livre qu'il tenait) et je pense que Potter et Weasley en aurait fait tout une calamité… alors je préfère éviter. »

« D'où vient ce livre ? »

«Bibliothèque personnel des Malfoys, c'est la seule édition existante au monde »

Granger cligna des yeux devant une telle chose, et inspecta précautionneusement le livre, se rendant vite compte de sa valeur inestimable.

« bien entendu, je ne fais que te le prêter… tu imagines bien qu'un trésor tel que ça ne se donne pas » précisa Draco, satisfait de voir des étoiles briller dans les yeux de la Gryffindor.

Celle-ci hocha la tête sans voix, durant un moment… Puis demanda doucement : « Pourquoi me le prêtes-tu ? Nous sommes loin de bien nous entendre… »

« Disons que j'ai des raisons qui me sont propres…. En outre j'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais une lecture pour la nuit… et je pense que celui-ci est tout simplement parfait pour… ceci n'est que le premier d'une longue collection… quand tu en auras fini un dis le moi que je te donne le suivant. »

« En échange de - ? » demanda Granger.

« Qui te dit que je souhaite quelque chose en échange, Granger ? »

« Tu es un Slytherin, Malfoy. »se contenta de dire la Gryffindor.

Draco sourit, ok, elle avait vite vu à travers son plan… ce n'était pas l'une des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion pour rien…

« Tu n'en parles à aucune autres personnes… et je veux que le jour où un des Gryffindor de ton année rentre dans votre salle commune bloqué dans un maléfice du Bloque-jambe, tu lises la page d'un des livres que cet élève te désignera… compris ? »

Granger hocha la tête, pensive… Elle semblait réfléchir au sens des instructions de Draco… Mais finalement elle ne dit rien.

« Bon, voilà… c'est tout. A plus, Granger. » dit Draco en s'éloignant.

« Malfoy ! Merci. » dit-elle finalement.

« Mais je t'en prie. » répondit-il étonné.

« Euh… Non, je te parlais pas de ça… enfin, si de ça aussi mais de..euh – enfin … »

« Accouche Granger, je n'ai pas toute l'après-midi, moi ! » la pressa-t-il agacé, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle voulait parler et cela l'énervait beaucoup.

« Pour nous avoir sauvé… Harry, Ron et moi du troll » dit Granger après avoir inspiré un gros coup.

Draco blêmit et semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire. Granger l'avait vu… Si cela s'apprenait… non pire si Potter le savait… il était fichu !

Granger qui semblait avoir suivi le fils de ses pensées le rassura : « Je n'ai rien dit à personne… et je ne le dirais pas si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Bien » répondit Draco, « Personne ne doit le savoir… et puis je passais juste par là… je vous ai vus… j'ai aussi vu Weasley rater son sort alors j'ai voulu frimé et l'exécuter à sa place… et c'est tout ! Il n'y a absolument rien d'autre. »

Elle ne semblait pas convaincu de son argument, mais Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas, il sortit à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque et retourna rapidement dans les cachots… Oui… il devrait vraiment faire attention à Granger… La moindre erreur et elle se rendrait compte de tout…

Mais bizarrement, il sentait qu'il pouvait 'faire confiance' à Granger, elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé pour le troll… Cependant raisonner comme ça serait bien naïf et le mènerait sûrement à sa perte…

Il soupira… Il ne voulait pas penser à cela dans l'immédiat… En attendant il se plaisait à penser qu'il venait d'avoir en quelque sorte une alliée chez les Gryffindors… et bientôt il en aurait un deuxième…

**

* * *

**

Voilà... qu'en pensez-vous ?

Peut-être que certain auront du mal avec un Draco complotant avec Hermione, et le trouveront OOC, mais il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose s'il n'avait pas d'allié chez les Gryffis... Et il lui en fallait absolument un dans le trio... alors évidemment c'est tombé sur Hermione^^

Bref... Si vous avez des questions... des encouragements... ou un message à me faire part... n'hésitez pas !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ce sont donnés la peine d'écrire une review !

La suite dans une semaine ! :p

Prochain chapitre : Pierre philosophale & dispute

See Ya !


	5. pierre philosophale & dispute

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**LIVRE PREMIER : Draco Malfoy and the philosopher's Stone**

**Chapitre 4 : la pierre philosophale & dispute **

BAM !

Le bruit de Longbottom plaqué contre le mur par Crabbe et Goyle, content de pouvoir enfin martyriser un Gryffindor, résonnait dans tout le couloir.

« Et bah alors Longbottom, on se promène seul dans les couloirs ? » railla Draco, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Tu n'as pas peur de te faire attaquer ? »

« M-Malfoy » dit difficilement Longbottom, étranglé par la poigne impressionnante de Goyle.

« Magnifique Longbottom, ton petit cerveau arrive au moins à reconnaître qui je suis » dit le blond moqueur.

Les deux gardes du corps rigolèrent.

«_Bien sûr comme si vous saviez ce que c'est d'avoir un cerveau ! » _

« Bien, bien… maintenant parlons affaires… Crabbe, Goyle, lâchez-le » ordonna froidement Draco.

« Mais Draco – » commença Crabbe.

« C'est Malfoy, pour toi ! Et on ne discute pas ! Dépêchez vous, j'ai d'autres Gryffis à fouetter ! »

Les deux imbéciles libérèrent Longbottom, qui put enfin respirer correctement, à contre cœur et se décalèrent pour laisser la place au blond, qui menaça le Gryffindor avec sa baguette.

« Avance » ordonna-t-il.

Longbottom s'exécuta et après une demi-minute de marche, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Les deux balourds reçurent l'ordre de rester derrière la porte pour surveiller les allées et venues, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner, après tout ils ne comprenaient jamais rien à ce que racontait Draco.

Dans la salle de classe, Draco verrouilla la porte et ordonna au Gryffindor de se placer au fond de la classe loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ceci fait, il put enfin se détendre… enfin aussi détendu que ce qu'un Malfoy pouvait se le permettre en public… C'est-à-dire un léger relâchement des épaules… Il s'assit alors tranquillement sur une des chaises et observa le rouge et or, qui manifestement était très effrayé par lui… bien c'était un bon point.

« Assis-toi, Longbottom je ne vais pas te manger »

Vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, Longbottom semblait en doutait, mais il s'exécuta quand même, plus que méfiant.

Draco dut faire appel à toute son éducation Malfoyenne pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel ! C'était vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce que les rouges et ors étaient exaspérants ! Ce n'était pas parce que Draco était un Slytherin qui terrifiait presque tous les autres élèves de première année, qui venait de l'intercepter, l'attaquer et de le forcer à le suivre dans une salle vide –sans baguette- pour pouvoir le menacer tranquillement que le blond devait immédiatement être une menace pour lui ! Bon à bien y penser c'était peut-être normal comme réaction…

« Je te propose un marché, Longbottom » dit calmement Draco en le scrutant.

« Un marché ? » demanda le rouge et or, mal à l'aise à cause du regard du Slytherin.

« Exactement » continua Draco, « Je veux que – disons dans une demi-heure – tu entres dans ta salle commune et que tu donnes ceci à Potter. »

Il montra une carte de chocogrenouille.

« Tu plaisantes, Malfoy ? » s'exclama Longbottom qui manifestement ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ? » demanda le blond d'un ton plus que menaçant. Le brun déglutit difficilement et finalement secoua la tête. « Bien. Tu te rends bien compte que tu ne rentreras pas normalement dans la salle commune et ne te contenteras pas de donner ce fichu truc à Potter. »

Devant le regard étonné de Longbottom, Draco soupira. _« J'aurais dû en choisir un plus intelligent ! Quoique c'est dur d'en trouver chez les Gryffis… sauf peut-être Granger… » _

« Tu crois vraiment que cela va paraître _naturel _que tout à coup tu rentre et donne ça à Potter ? Et ne répond pas c'est une question rhétorique ! » ajouta le Slytherin en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. « Donc… tu vas suivre mon plan… et si cela échoue… tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir la mine déconfite de tes compagnons, est-ce clair ? »

Longbottom hocha de la tête, intimidé.

« D'abord… Je te lancerais un maléfice de bloque-jambe… tu sais ce que c'est ? (nouveau hochement de tête) Bien. Et quand je te le dirais tu sauteras et atterrira face la première sur le sol de ta salle commune… Ca te fera peut-être légèrement mal, mais ce n'est pas grave tu y survivras… Granger connait forcément le contre-sort et te libéra… Là Potter, son sens de l'honneur et sa curiosité arriveront et te poseront des questions… ou alors ça sera Granger… peu importe, au moins un des deux te demandera ce qui t'es arrivé. Et là tu feras ton gentil petit Gryffindor et tu me dénonceras… tu sais quelque chose comme quoi on s'est croisé devant la bibliothèque et que je devais m'entraîner pour lancer ce mauvais sort… tu as compris ? »

Le Gryffindor acquiesça et demanda timidement : « Tu as dis que c'était un marché… j-je gagne quoi en échange ? »

Draco sourit. Finalement ce Gryffindor n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça.

« En dehors du fait que cela aidera énormément tes amis…il se pourrait que durant –euh – deux semaines, tes potions soient miraculeusement mieux réussies que d'habitude. »

« Et ça te rapporte quoi, de faire ça ? » demanda Longbottom méfiant.

« Ca… ça ne te regarde pas » trancha Draco. « Tu fais ce qui t'est demandé et ne pose pas de question… ah oui et surtout interdiction de parler de ce marché à qui que ce soit. »

Longbottom opina de la tête.

« Parfait…maintenant écoute le reste du plan. »

~HPDM~

«Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais des magouilles avec mes amis ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. » répondit Draco, d'un ton sec.

« Bah de toute façon je le saurais assez tôt… n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry moqueur… « Et si je comprends bien c'est grâce à toi que l'on –enfin que Hermione- a trouvé pour la pierre… intéressant. »

« Potter. »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

« La ferme. »

« Quoi… j'ai bien le droit de t'embêter un p'tit peu, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais fait que des magouilles avec mes potes pour me sortir de la merde durant les six dernières années… »

~Silence~

« NON ? Tu rigoles ? » s'exclama Harry, choqué.

« Je crois t'avoir demandé de la fermer » grinça Draco, agacé.

~HPDM~

Après la fin de l'explication du plan, Draco se leva et tendit l'oreille pour vérifier si ses deux 'amis ' étaient toujours là… manifestement oui.

« Et comment on fait pour ces deux là ? »demanda Longbottom, « ils ne sont pas au courant, je crois »

« Exact… mais comme tout Slytherin qui se respecte, j'avais déjà prévu ça ! » grinça Draco entre ses dents, agacé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des voix retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte, et Draco sourit, Blaise et Pansy venaient d'arriver. Et comme prévu, les nouveaux venus réussirent à éloigner les deux balourds, sans paraître suspect.

Le chemin jusque devant la salle commune se fit dans un silence tendu et alors qu'ils arrivèrent, Draco jeta un coup d'œil moqueur au tableau-porte. Décidemment ces Gryffindors n'avaient aucun sens de l'esthétisme…

« Bon tu es prêt Longbottom ? » demanda Draco.

Le rouge et or hocha de la tête et se prépara mentalement à recevoir le maléfice, ce qui arriva moins de deux secondes plus tard. Il sentit ses jambes se serrés et tomba à la renverse. Il aurait fait une chute douloureuse si Draco ne l'avait pas retenu – avec son pied – mais bon, il l'avait empêché de se ramasser c'était déjà ça.

Longbottom marmonna le mot de passe à la Fat Lady (la grosse Dame) et déboula tant bien que mal dans la salle commune. Draco fit alors un geste très peu Malfoyen, mais ce n'était pas grave puisque ni son père n'était pas là, il plaqua son oreille contre le tableau, qui au début commençait à l'insulter mais après un regard menaçant de Draco, le Fat Lady se tut.

A l'intérieur de la salle commune la première moitié du plan avait été réalisé avec succès.

« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffindor, Malfoy me l'a déjà dit » sanglota Longbottom.

_« Ce n'était pas prévu ça… mais bon ce n'est pas plus mal »_

« Tu vaux douze fois mieux que Malfoy » dit Potter, « C'est le Choixpeau magique qui a décidé de t'envoyer à Gryffindor, non ? Et Malfoy, où est-il, lui ? Chez ces horrible Slytherin ! »

«_Quelle logique… Vraiment magnifique, Potter ! Tu iras TRES loin avec ce genre de raisonnement idiot ! _pensa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Merci Harry » dit Longbottom. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… Tu veux la carte du Choco ? Tu en fais collection, je crois ? »

« C'est encore Dumbledore » dit Potter. « J'étais déjà tombé sur lui la première fois… »

Il poussa alors une exclamation : « Je l'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé Flamel ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'avais déjà vu son nom quelque part. Je l'ai lu dans le train qui nous a amenés ici. Ecoutez ça : _Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon !_»

« Attendez-moi ici » s'exclama Granger.

Draco sourit satisfait, son plan marchait comme prévu… et le trio connaîtra l'existence de la pierre philosophale… c'était parfait.

~HPDM ~

Le souvenir changea et Draco se trouvait adossé contre la porte d'une salle de classe une expression furieuse sur le visage. Ce souvenir se passait après le match de Quidditch arbitré par Severus… et par extension la victoire de Potter. Draco grinça des dents, il n'avait pas vu la fin du match à cause de ce foutu Weasley qui lui avait fait un œil au beurre noir de surcroît !

Heureusement, Pomfrey lui avait rapidement soigné ça, et sitôt sorti de l'infirmerie il tomba sur un trio se faufilant à toute vitesse dans une salle de classe, qui devait certainement être vide vu l'heure tardive. De quoi éveiller la curiosité de n'importe qui, surtout quand le n'importe qui se nommait Draco Malfoy. Alors évidemment il l'ait avait suivi… et fatalement il s'était _encore _retrouver à écouter au porte. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps à son goût, il devrait absolument trouver quelque chose pour y remédier… Mais pour le moment il était concentré sur le récit de Potter, à propos d'une balade anodine sur son balai au dessus de la forêt interdite, comme si c'était parfaitement normal..._ « Mais quel idiot ! »_

« QUOI ? » hurla Granger, « Mais tu es complètement fou ou quoi ? »

«Non, merci je me sens très sain d'esprit… » répliqua Potter agacé, « et si tu pouvais éviter de crier ça m'arrangerait, ta douce voix a du raisonner jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie ! »

« Harry. » menaça Granger, mais baissant quand même d'un ton.

« Oui, bon d'accord… en fait si je volais au dessus de la forêt c'est parce que je suivais Snape – et attends Hermione laisse-moi finir ! » ajouta Potter, voyant manifestement que Granger allait répliquer, « Après le match de Quidditch, j'ai vu que Snape marchait de façon très suspecte vers la forêt interdite… alors j'ai pas réfléchi, je suis monté sur mon balai et je l'ai suivi… Il devait en fait retrouver quelqu'un… devinez qui ? Quirrell ! »

Un grand silence succéda à sa tirade, où indubitablement une question planait dans l'air… Finalement ce fut Weasley qui se résolut à la poser.

« Euh… Et alors ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Et alors… Snape s'est mis à lui parler de la pierre ! » annonça Potter, surexcité, « Et plus précisément il a parlé de Fluffy … Il lui a demandé s'il avait trouvé un moyen de passer Fluffy sans se faire dévorer ! Et après il lui a demandé s'il ne voudrait quand même pas qu'il devienne son ennemi, et il est parti en lui disant qu'ils auraient bientôt une autre conversation quand Quirrell aura choisi son camp ! Alors ça vous en bouche en coin, hein ? Toujours envie de m'engueuler, Hermione ? »

« Je pense quand même que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… » répondit Granger d'un ton désapprobateur. « Tu aurais pu t'attirer beaucoup d'ennui. »

« Oh laisse tomber Hermione » Dit Weasley, « le plus important c'est qu'on avait deviné juste. Il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale. Snape essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la pierre en plus de Fluffy. Des tas de sortilèges probablement, et Quirrell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser… »

Draco soupira, ces Gryffindors avec leurs suppositions à deux noises ! Mais c'était vrai, que cela avait du sens… quand l'on ne connaissait pas Severus… Attendez une minute… Si ce n'était pas l'un… c'était forcément l'autre ! Décidément son parrain ne valait pas mieux avec sa manie de toujours tout faire tout seul et de manières très, très ambiguës !

~HPDM~

« Attend tu savais que c'était Quirrell ? » demanda Harry suspicieux.

« Et bien, il faut croire que oui. » répondit Draco, évasif.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit alors ? »

« Tu me vois venir te dire, que comme le simple d'esprit que tu es tu as tout de suite sauté aux conclusions et que ce n'était pas le despotique et vicieux directeur de la maison Slytherin, persécuteur de la 'magnifique' maison Gryffindor, Severus Snape le coupable, mais le gentil, trouillard et bégayant professeur Quirrell ? » répliqua Draco, agacé, de toute façon il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à Potter !

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, semblant réfléchir aux paroles de Draco, et finalement chuchota : « Tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire… »

« Potter, arrête de prendre tout le monde pour un gentil petit Gryffindor ! » s'énerva Draco, « Tu fais vraiment chier ! Si tu comptes me critiquer à chaque putain de choses que j'ai faites pour TOI, tu peux te la fermer ! Essaye un peu de prendre mes sentiments en considération ! Tu crois que ça a toujours été facile ? De vivre tout en devant à chaque instant surveiller ses moindres mouvements pour ne pas faire un faux pas et donc se faire torturer ? Parce que là j'en ai ras-le-bol ! Non seulement on ne me remercie pas pour tout ça, mais en plus on trouve le moyen de me critiquer, mais ce n'est pas croyable ! »

« A parce que c'est MOI le méchant dans l'histoire ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Malfoy ! Quand j'essaye de te comprendre, tu te braques et tu me sors le coup de la 'pitié des Gryffindors ', et quand je ne le fais pas, je ne prends pas en compte tes sentiments ? Quand j'essaye de te remercier, tu t'énerves et tu me rappelles toute la crasse que tu m'as faite, et maintenant je devrais te remercier ? Mais, je suis censé faire quoi alors, hein ? Un coup tu es le putain de connard qui ma pourri la vie pendant 6 ans et un coup tu deviens la personne qui se trouve dans ses souvenirs et qui m'a aidé… Comment est-ce que je suis censé réagir à tout ça ? MERDE ! La fermer et regarder tous tes souvenirs jusqu'à la fin sans jamais poser de questions ?»

« Exactement ! C'est – »

« Et bien je ne PEUX PAS ! » hurla Harry, « Je ne peux tout simplement PAS ne pas réagir quand je vois tes souvenirs, quand j'entends ce que tu penses, quand je vois tes faiblesses… BORDEL MALFOY tu as été maltraité, torturé et – Comment veux-tu que je ne réagisse pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas de te pitié » grinça Draco entre ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié Malfoy » rétorqua Harry, « Arrête de tout cataloguer comme ça ! »

« J'AI ETE EDUQUE COMME CA ! » cria Draco, « l'amitié est une faiblesse, l'amour est une faiblesse… toute forme d'affection est juste de la pitié… la haine et la méchanceté sont prônés ! Je n'ai jamais connu la joie d'être un enfant, je ne connais pas et ne peux rien ressentir en dehors de sentiments néfastes et – PUTAIN ! Je ne veux pas que tu vois mes faiblesses ! Je hais le fait que tu puisses lire mes pensées… que bientôt tu me connaîtras encore mieux que ma mère ! Je te hais Potter ! A quoi cela servait de rester caché sous ce masque pendant tant d'année ? D'avoir lutté pour ne pas avoir ta sympathie ? De faire semblant d'être moi tous les jours ? Si c'est pour que tu vois tout maintenant ? Je –OH ET PUIS MERDE ! Je ne voulais pas de tout ça ! Je déteste le fait d'être le fils d'un Mangemort, d'avoir du supporter jours et après jours ces tortures horribles, de ne pouvoir faire aucun choix, de toujours se sentir surveiller, de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il me plaît vraiment… Je- »

Des larmes de rage et de frustrations coulèrent de ses yeux. Et Harry se figea… comme hypnotisé, il regarda couler les perles, suivant lentement des yeux leur trajet… Et il se dit qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas quand Draco pleurait.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » sanglota Draco, « Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le simple fait de te rencontrer a-t-il chamboulé toute ma vie ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu arrives à mettre ma vie sans dessus-dessous ? Pourquoi t'ais-je parler de ma vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à t'ignorer comme tous les autres ? MERDE ! JE TE HAIS, POTTER ! »

Et Draco continua de pleurer en répétant une litanie de 'Pourquoi ? '. Harry se contenta de le regarder et attendait qu'il se calme. Bizarrement voir le Slytherin dans cet état fit oublier au brun toutes ces années d'embrouilles, il ne voyait plus que l'adolescent fragile, devant porter un destin et passé trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules…

Quand Draco commençait à reprendre contenance, Harry, mû d'un étrange sentiment, s'approcha de lui et dit d'une voix hautaine : « Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Malfoy - »

«Quoi ? Tu te fous de- »

« Chut ! » ordonna Harry, en mettant doucement son index sur les lèvres tremblotantes de Draco.

Celui-ci se figea, son premier reflexe aurait été de se dégager mais dès lors qu'il croisa les yeux émeraude d'Harry, reflétant de l'amusement mais aussi de la tendresse, il ne put rien faire… Et encore moins quand la main migra vers le coin de ses yeux pour chasser les dernières larmes…

« Il faut croire que certaines familles de sorcières valent mieux que d'autres… » continua Harry, « il semblerait que tu ne fréquentes pas la bonne. Harry Potter, enchanté. »

Puis le brun tendit la main vers Draco. Le blond regarda la main tendue en alternance avec le visage souriant d'Harry se demandant vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait…

« Je ne savais pas que les souvenirs avaient des effets néfastes sur l'esprit des bruns aux cicatrices en forme d'éclair sur la tête » dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque, d'avoir trop crié, mais d'un ton neutre, une question visible dans les yeux.

« Pas de madame Malkin dans les environs… pas d'Hagrid, de Ron… pas de Lucius Malfoy… ni de gardes du corps… » énuméra Harry avec un sourire, « tu es totalement libre de choisir… et tu n'auras plus d'inquiétude pour ta mère ou pour ta propre sécurité… parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non – je sais que tu es trop fier pour le demander - … tu es maintenant sous la protection de l'Ordre du phénix… »

« Tu as le droit de faire ça ? » demanda Draco, en haussant un sourcil.

« Euh… pas vraiment… mais je peux toujours m'arranger… après tout on ne refuse rien au survivant ! Enfin disons que pour le moment tu es officiellement sous la protection du grand Harry Potter, le Survivant. N'est-ce pas formidable ? »

« Ca y est… il a survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres 3 ou 4 fois et il prend déjà la grosse tête… non mais je vous jure ! » dit Draco, « En outre, que me vaut ce revirement de situation… tu étais bien en train de me briser les tympans, il y a à peine euh… disons une dizaine de souvenirs ( Nda : Nouvelle unité de mesure de temps : le souvenir XD) à crier aux Mangemorts, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas… je pense que j'aimerais bien connaître le Draco qui se cache sous le masque de Malfoy… et je ne peux pas le connaître s'il est dans le camp adverse en train d'essayer d'assassiner mon mentor… alors c'est peut-être complètement idiot mais c'est comme ça… et puis je sens tout au fond de moi que je peux te faire confiance… »

« Tu es complètement fou, Potter » dit lentement Draco.

« Et alors Dumbledore aussi ! » répliqua Harry, amusé « Et pourtant c'est le chef de l'ordre du phénix ! C'est un signe qui présage le fait que je serais son successeur ! »

« Harry Potter qui critique le ô vénéré Albus Dumbledore… mais où va le monde ? »

« C'est à force de rester à côté du prince des Slytherins… ça doit être contagieux. » rétorqua Harry, en tendant à nouveau la main. « Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. Harry Potter, fou de son état, enchanté. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux » répliqua Draco, avec un sourire hautain, mais en serrant néanmoins la main de sa Némésis, « Draco Malfoy, ex-futur-Mangemort et futur membre sous la protection du Survivant, ravi de te connaître. »

Et ils se sourirent.

Cette poignée de main marqua beaucoup de choses… le changement de camp de Draco Malfoy… la confiance d'Harry Potter pour le blond… une trêve entre le prince des Slytherins et le prince des Gryffindor… une nouvelle amitié, fraîchement commencée, entre deux Némésis… mais aussi et surtout la vraie première rencontre, pas entre le Survivant et le Fils du Mangemort, ni entre Potter et Malfoy… mais entre Harry et Draco.

* * *

Voilà... ce chapitre marque un vrai tournant de l'histoire... parce que c'est vraiment de là, que commence l'amitié entre Harry et Draco... (cela va sans doute s'accentuer dans le chapitre suivant avec THE déclaration (non pas d'amour XD) de Harry)

Bref...

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire une review... ça me fait toujours très, très plaisir^^

Et si vous avez des questions, des reproches ou des encouragements, n'hésitez pas !

See ya !


	6. discussion, sort & déclaration

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**LIVRE PREMIER : Draco Malfoy and the philosopher's Stone**

**Chapitre 5 : Discussion, Sort & déclaration**

« Malfoy ! »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, agacé. Durant les dernières semaines il avait réussi tant bien que mal à l'éviter mais il avait fallu que le seul jour où il devait absolument se rendre à la bibliothèque, elle s'y trouvait aussi. Il se retourna et répondit d'une voix trainante : « Oui, Granger ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà fini le volume que je t'ai prêté… »

« Euh non. » dit Granger. _« Evidemment cela aurait été trop beau » _« Je-euh comment as-tu su pour la pierre ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Draco feintant la surprise.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle alors ne nie pas s'il-te-plaît » répliqua Granger d'un ton sévère, « Comment as-tu su pour la pierre philosophale ? »

Draco cligna des yeux et observa les alentours, il n'y avait personne, heureusement d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi inconsciente et parler de ça ici dans une bibliothèque où n'importe qui pourrait l'entendre ?

« Il n'y a personne dans cette bibliothèque à part toi et moi… » fit remarquer Granger, « Même madame Pince n'est pas là… alors ne cherche pas d'excuses… comment es-tu au courant pour la pierre ? »

Draco retint un soupir. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû faire attention à Granger… elle est trop intelligente et curieuse pour son propre bien.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je te dire ça ? »

« Parce que sinon je pourrais très bien le dire à Harry et Ron… » dit-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux.

_« Ah oui… elle veut jouer à ça ? Bien… bien » _

« Non tu ne le feras pas. » assura Draco, avec un petit sourire.

Visiblement Granger ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils et affichait un air perplexe.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle, lentement.

« Parce que tu es une Gryffindor. » répondit-il comme si c'était évident, mais en voyant le regard encore plus perdu de la rouge et or, il ajouta : « et que tu me dois la découverte de la pierre… et n'essaye pas de nier, je sais que vous n'aviez rien trouvé… et qu'il n'y a pas de livre sur lui dans la bibliothèque… et donc, tu ne vas rien dire à tes idiots d'amis. »

« Slytherin… »

« Exactement, Granger… contrairement à vous, nous autres les serpents n'avons aucun scrupule à utiliser tout ce qui pourrait nous servir… sur ce ! »

Il prit le livre dont il avait besoin et sortit de la bibliothèque avant que Granger ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit… Et comme il l'avait prédit, elle n'avait rien dit ni à Potter ni à Weasley.

~HPDM~

« Malfoy ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco, agacé.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas rêver, c'était évident qu'il allait à nouveau avoir Crabbe et Goyle sur son dos ! Où étaient donc les trolls quand il en avait besoin ?

« Où étais-tu ? » questionna Crabbe.

« Là, où vous ne pouvez pas aller à ma place, ça vous va ? Maintenant laissez-moi je dois aller voir Snape. » répondit froidement le blond.

« Pourquoi ? »

« ça ne vous regarde absolument pas »

« Mais –»

« Un problème, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda une voix doucereuse, derrière lui.

Le blond retint un sourire, si Severus était là, il pourrait certainement se débarrasser des deux balourds et il avait l'occasion de parler avec lui en prime !

« Aucunement professeur, j'étais justement en train de dire à mes deux _amis _que je devais aller vous voir »

« Et à quel sujet ? Il ne me semble pas que nous avions prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui Mr Malfoy. »

«_Ah oui c'est vrai… j'avais oublié que les Slytherins et SURTOUT Severus avait la rancune tenace…Mais n'oublie pas parrain je suis aussi un Slytherin… et j'ai l'avantage d'être un Malfoy ! » _

« Vous êtes sûr, Professeur ? Pourtant vous devez être au courant des évènements qui se sont passés après le match de Quidditch, puisque vous étiez là, à côté du professeur Quirrel … vous pensiez sincèrement que je ne vous verrais pas ? »

Il retint un sourire victorieux, en voyant son parrain blêmir légèrement, après tout c'était de sa faute, il aurait dû être plus discret avec Quirrel !

« De quoi tu parles Draco ? » intervint Crabbe… « la bagarre avec les Gryffindors c'était pendant le match ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais le match s'est terminé si vite qu'on pourrait dire que ça s'est passé après, non ? » se justifia Draco, jetant un regard en coin à Severus.

« Et bien… j'imagine que ce sont encore les Gryffindors qui sont à l'origine de tout ça… » proposa Severus, qui avait manifestement repris contenance, et qui regardait avec un certain amusement son filleul blêmir à son tour.

_« Mince ! si je nie, les deux balourds se rendront compte de la supercherie et auront vite fait de le dire…me faisant perdre toute cohérence… mais pourtant si j'affirme, Severus saura que c'est encore de la faute à Potter… et j'aurais perdu mon moyen de lui marchander des informations… que faire ? »_

« De toute façon, ses idiots ont toujours été des incompétents » répliqua Draco, « ils n'imaginent même pas la profondeur de leurs actes. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et le blond se permit d'afficher un air satisfait.

«_2-1 pour moi Severus… ne veux-tu pas savoir jusqu'où MOI j'en sais ? Que vas-tu répliquer à présent ? » _

« Evidemment » cracha le brun, « suivez-moi dans mon bureau Mr Malfoy que nous parlions de ce qui serait juste de leurs faire subir pour leurs mauvaises habitudes. »

« Bien professeur.»

Et avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Draco suivit son parrain, tout en jubilant à la fois de la future joute verbale qui aura bientôt lieu avec Severus et des expressions hilarantes qu'arboraient Crabbe et Goyle.

~HPDM~

« Draco, comment as-tu su pour ce qui s'est passé après le match de Quidditch ? » demanda Severus, méfiant, après avoir pris soin d'insonoriser et de fermer la porte de son bureau à clef. « Non, laisse tomber j'ai déjà une petite idée là-dessus… non la bonne question serait jusqu'où en sais-tu ? »

« De quoi ? » s'exclama Draco, fentant la surprise, « je pensais qu'on allait parler de la punition des Gryffindors pour m'avoir fait un œil au beurre noir… »

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure signe de son agacement, tandis que Draco réprimait un ricanement. Le blond pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de son parrain se mettre en place, c'était assez divertissant…

« Ok… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » se résigna finalement Severus.

« Comment sais-tu que Quirrell veut voler la pierre ? Non plutôt… pourquoi Quirrell veut-il la voler ? Est-ce que – »

Draco se tut brusquement lorsqu'il vit le visage de son parrain s'assombrir et sentit son aura et sa magie menaçantes se propager dans toute la pièce. Instinctivement, le blond recula, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le maître des potions et lui, il n'avait vu ce genre de chose que durant des moments très précis : lors des séances de tortures de son père… et il le savait, il était allé trop loin, il n'aurait jamais dû demander ça… Il avait agis comme un Gryffindor sans cervelle et il devait partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je – euh »

Et il se réprimanda mentalement, il ne devait surtout pas bégayer ni avoir l'air terrifier, il le savait.

« C'est ce que le trio de fouineurs à conclu également ? » demanda d'une voix menaçante Severus, qui fit reculer encore un peu plus son filleul.

« N-Non, il pense que c'est toi qui veut la voler, et que tu fais pression sur Quirrel pour savoir comment passer le chien. » répondit rapidement Draco. « Bon euh, finalement je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de réponse… alors euh, on se voit plus tard ? »

Le blond tentait d'ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller le plus rapidement possible mais la voix de Severus claquant dans l'air, tel un fouet, l'immobilisa net sur place et le fit déglutir difficilement : « Tu ne bouge pas de là ! »

« Mais –» gémit Draco, cherchant toujours une échappatoire, la lueur terrifiante dans les yeux de son parrain ne lui disait _vraiment _rien qui vaille.

« Tu es allé trop loin, Draco, et maintenant tu en sais trop pour ton propre bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » expliqua froidement Severus.

« Tu ne vas pas m'effacer la mémoire, hein, parrain ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix tremblante, en faisant appel à ses faibles barrières d'Occlumencie , espérant qu'elles pourraient tenir face au sort d'oubli de son parrain, s'il l'utilisait.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas » répondit Severus, tandis que Draco poussait un soupir de soulagement, « Non, peut-être que ça serait même pire que ça… Je vais te jeter un sort aux effets très particuliers… »

« Quel genre d'effets particuliers ? » demanda aussitôt Draco, paniqué.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te le dire Draco ? Tu le sauras en temps voulu… Et puis tu croyais vraiment que tes pathétiques barrières d'Occlumencie allaient changer quelque chose ? »

Et avant que son filleul ne puisse réagir, Severus pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant qu'une lumière bleuâtre ne s'échappe de celle-ci et atteignit directement la poitrine du blond.

Draco vit la lumière arriver sur lui, et la sentit le traverser. Aussitôt, le monde commençait à tourbillonner, il sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, ses muscles se crispèrent et un étrange bourdonnement résonnait dans sa tête… puis il sombra.

~HPDM~

« Draco ! Réveille-toi, on va être en retard en cours ! »

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux, grimaçant à cause du monstrueux mal de tête qui l'attaquait. L'esprit embrouillé, il entendait vaguement Blaise l'appeler, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée, de ce qu'il racontait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre les idées en place et le bourdonnement incessant qui résonnait dans sa tête n'était pas vraiment fait pour l'aider.

Ce fut seulement quelques minutes plus tard, après une intense réflexion avec le bourdonnement, qui commençait peu à peu à s'estomper et les paroles bruyantes de Blaise en bruit de fond, que Draco se rappela enfin des derniers évènements.

Sous l'œil médusé de son meilleur ami, Draco sortit aussitôt de son état de léthargie et sauta hors de son lit dans un cri très peu Malfoyen, pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain, afin de s'examiner dans le miroir.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que le 'sort aux effets particuliers' n'avait en rien changé son physique. Il retourna alors dans la chambre et quand il vit l'expression hautement choquée de Blaise, le blond se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses actes, et jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil horrifié à la chambre pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait plus que Blaise et lui dans la chambre. Son meilleur ami était d'ailleurs en train d'éclater de rire, en réussissant à articuler « ridicule » ou « digne d'un Malfoy » entre deux gloussements.

« Blaise Zabini, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de rire tout de suite, je te jure que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour connaître les joies de l'adolescence ! » menaça Draco.

Mais cela ne fit que redoubler la crise d'hilarité du métis, qui était immunisé depuis longtemps aux regards et paroles menaçant du blond. Celui-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré et se massa les tempes, dans ces moments là, il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre que le fou rire se calme… Alors Draco se prépara pour aller en cours, ne se débarrassant néanmoins pas de sa mauvaise humeur, il jura de préparer une vengeance digne de ce nom… Mais d'abord, il avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser…

~HPDM~

« Potter » appela Draco, agacé.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, il était pris soudainement de tremblement et, une main plaqué sur la bouche, il avait horriblement du mal à respirer.

« Potter, nom de Merlin, tu vas arrêter oui ! »

« M-merlin, tu… as… vu… ta tête ? » haleta Harry, entre deux rires, « Zabini… avait raison…. C'est digne… d'un Malfoy… »

« Potter, arrête de te foutre de moi, où –»

« Je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour connaître les joies de l'adolescences ? » railla Harry.

Draco soupira, et voilà encore une personne où son regard ne faisait aucun effet, bien que venant du Survivant ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant…

Et voir ce même Survivant les joues rougies et les larmes aux yeux à force de rire… rire de lui certes mais surtout grâce à lui, fit rater un battement de cœur au blond… Il sentit avec horreur rougir et dut détourna rapidement le regard. Agacé, il tourna le dos au rouge et or, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air déterminé, il n'allait certainement pas, perdre tout ces moyens à cause de la belle gueule de Potter ! Belle ? Oh Merlin... il était vraiment atteint !

Harry voyant les gestes de Draco eut du mal à ne pas repartir dans un fou rire… Soudainement, il eut une idée, mais il fallait qu'il fasse vite… Oh oui, Malfoy allait regretter de lui avoir tourné le dos…

« Oh… aller Malfoy, ne boude pas. » dit Harry, en s'approchant lentement du Slytherin qui avait toujours le dos tourné.

« Un Malfoy ne –»

« Ne boude pas je sais… mais tu as fait tellement de chose digne d'un Malfoy ces derniers temps, qu'une de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ? »

Offusqué, Draco se retourna dans l'intention de répliquer vertement, mais il n'eut pas le temps, de faire quoi que ce soit, que Harry lui sauta dessus et les fit tomber sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Le brun était à présent à califourchon sur le blond.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, exactement Potter ? » demanda Draco, qui grimaçait à cause du choc.

« Je me suis toujours demandé si le _grand _Draco Malfoy était chatouilleux… » se contenta de dire vaguement Harry.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! Pousse- toi ! » s'exclama Draco, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour essayer de se redresser, mais Harry le maintenait fermement.

« Bah alors, on ne répond pas à la question, Malfoy ? »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec le sujet précédant ! Et sache pour ta gouverne qu'un Malfoy n'est PAS chatouilleux ! »

Et à ce moment là, Draco ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais le sourire prédateur qu'arborait le brun, ne lui disait rien qui vaille… rien du tout même.

« C'est la phrase que j'attendais » dit Harry avec un sourire victorieux. « dis donc tu ne deviendrais pas aussi manipulable qu'un Gryffindor ses derniers temps ? »

« QUOI ? Mais ça ne va pas ? »

« Mais si au contraire… » répondit très sérieusement le Survivant, glissant ses doigts jusqu'aux niveaux des côtes du blond.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça, Potter… » menaça Draco, « ou ma vengeance sera telle que tu n'oseras même plus sortir de ton foutu dortoir, de peur de me croiser à nouveau ! »

« Je suis prêt à tenter le risque » déclara Harry, malicieusement.

« Tu es complètement – bordel arrête ! » s'écria Draco, essayant de dégager, sans succès, la main – et par extension les doigts – qui continuait à taquiner ses côtes.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et bloqua sa respiration, résistant tant bien que mal, aux assauts désagréables du brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je croyais que tu n'étais pas chatouilleux ? ça ne devrait pas te déranger, non ? » déclara Harry, avec un sourire sadique, continuant assidûment sa tâche.

«ça me –» commença Draco, mais il ne put continuer sa phrase, pouffant involontairement.

Puis comme une réaction en chaîne, il fut prit de tremblements, il gloussa alors silencieusement, se tortilla de tous les sens pour échapper à la 'torture' et enfin le blond éclata d'un rire incontrôlable et ne put plus s'arrêter.

« P-Po… tter… arr…arrête ! Lâ…che… moi ! » haleta Draco entre deux rires, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pardon ? je ne comprends pas… tu pourrais articuler correctement quand même, ça serait la moindre des choses… » réprimanda malicieusement le Gryffindor, qui n'en était plus vraiment un à l'instant présent, torturant encore plus le blond.

Indigné, Draco tenta de faire comprendre son mécontentement, mais seul un gloussement sortit de sa bouche. Incapable d'aligné deux syllabes, il essaya de contenir son rire, mais malheureusement pour lui, plus il essayait moins il y arrivait, sous l'oeil amusé du Gryffindor...

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard, que Harry décida de mettre fin à la torture du blond, qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Le Slytherin s'attendait à ce que le brun se lève, mais à sa surprise il le vit se pencher vers lui… il était près... beaucoup trop près.

« Je déteste Malfoy » chuchota Harry dans l'oreille du blond, qui eut du mal à réprimer un frisson, avoir le rouge et or à proximité était définitivement trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale, mais qui fronça les sourcils, quand il comprit le sens de ses paroles.

« Qu-»

« Par contre je n'ai rien contre Draco » continua le brun, «réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de me sortir une phrase du genre 'un Malfoy ne fait pas ceci ou cela ' parce que j'ai bien l'intention de détruire la moindre parcelle de Malfoy en toi, pour ne laisser que Draco… »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas… »

« J'aime les défis. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se leva et retourna observer les souvenirs. Entre temps, Zabini s'était calmé et Draco commençait à lui poser des questions.

~HPDM~

« Quel jour est-on ? » demanda Draco.

« Euh tu ne veux pas plutôt demander quelle heure il est ? » proposa Blaise, d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

« Je t'ai demandé quel jour on était. » répéta le blond, en articulant bien tous les mots. « Et je veux une réponse. »

«Lundi. »

« Samedi, le match de Quidditch a bien eu lieu ? »

« Oui. Mais euh Draco - »

« Bien…comment suis-je rentré au dortoir ? »

« C'est Snape qui t'a ramené pendant que tu dormais… apparemment tu étais épuisé à cause d'un cours particulier. »

_« Bien sûr… le cours du 'je te jette un sort et tu dois subir sans rechigner' » _

« Et il n'a rien dit d'autre ? » demanda Draco.

« Non. »

_« Ok… il semblerait que mes souvenirs sont intacts… et que les effets de ce sort ne se sont pas encore manifesté… » _

« Draco tu es sûr que ça va ? » questionna Blaise, l'observant attentivement.

« Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? »

« Tu es… bizarre… ces derniers temps, comme si tu avais l'esprit toujours ailleurs. »

« _Bah à force de sauver Potter, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose… » _

« Je vais très bien. » répliqua sèchement Draco, sortant du dortoir.

« Hé ! Où tu vas ? »

« En cours. »

Blaise leva alors les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude incompréhensible de son meilleur ami.

~HPDM~

Quirrell se montra plus coriace que Draco l'aurait cru, malgré les multitudes de tentatives de Severus de lui faire cracher le morceau, durant les semaines qui suivirent. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal devenait encore plus pâle et maigre, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient.

Draco quant à lui, se demandait toujours quels étaient les effets du sort, qu'il avait reçu, même s'il espérait naïvement que son parrain ait raté son coup… Il se doutait cependant que ce n'était pas possible…

Se promenant autour du lac, il avait déjà émis une longue liste d'hypothèses, quand il vit passer le trio d'or. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers la cabane du garde-chasse, et Draco comme à chaque fois, les suivit discrètement… Leurs discussions 'en privé' étaient toujours une vraie mine d'informations à ne pas rater. Le blond devrait d'ailleurs trouver un moyen de pouvoir les écouter à distance, cela pourrait être plus profitable et surtout moins repérable…

« Alors vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? » parvint la voix bourrue du garde chasse.

« oui » répondit Potter, « Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre philosophale, à part Fluffy ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Premièrement parce que je l'ignore… Deuxièmement parce que vous en savez déjà trop et donc, même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour que cette Pierre se trouve ici. Elle a failli être volée chez Gringotts, j'imagine que vous l'aviez déjà compris ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Fluffy.»

«_ Mais c'est évident… ils ont fait les imbéciles, ont comme d'habitude enfreint le règlement et sont tombés 'comme par hasard' sur le chien… » _

« Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, mais ne nous faîtes pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici » déclara Granger, d'un ton flatteur.

_« Pas mal, Granger… mais un peu trop direct… tu devrais jouer un peu plus dans la subtilité… remarque avec Hagrid, je n'en vois pas l'utilité… » _

« Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de protection de la Pierre » poursuivit Granger. « Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance. »

_« Non, sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique chez les rouges et or ? »_

« Bah j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire ça… Voyons… il m'a demandé de lui prêter Fluffy. Et certains professeurs sont chargés des sortilèges… Le professeur Sprout (Chourave), le professeur Flitwick, professeur McGonagall » énuméra Hagrid, « Professeur Quirrel… Et Dumbledore lui-même a fait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ah oui j'allais l'oublier, le professeur Snape, aussi. »

_« Quirrel ? » _

« Snape ? »

« Oui. Vous ne vous doutiez pas de ça, hein ? Snape a aidé à protéger la Pierre, alors vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la voler. »

«_ Si Quirrel a participé à la protection de la Pierre, il lui est sans doute facile de connaître les sortilèges employés par les autres professeurs… Après tout, on baissait souvent sa garde devant quelqu'un de 'faible' et discret… Bon, il doit ignorer le sortilège de Severus, ainsi que le moyen de passer le chien… » _

« Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment faire pour se protéger de Fluffy, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Potter, d'un ton fébrile. « Et vous ne voulez le dire à personne ? Même pas à un professeur ? »

« Personne ne le sait, à part moi et Dumbledore » répondit Hagrid avec fierté.

«_Bien… tant que ce balourd ne laissera pas échapper par mégarde, le moyen de passer Fluffy, la Pierre sera en sécurité… » _

Draco écouta distraitement le reste de la conversation, réfléchissant à d'autres éventuels moyens de trouver des informations, il ne pouvait certainement pas aller voir Severus… Et continuer d'espionner les Gryffindors n'était pas très pratique… Il devrait vraiment aller à la bibliothèque…

Sur le chemin, il sourit en se disant que seul le garde de chasse serait capable d'élever un dragon qui fera sûrement une taille gigantesque dans une cabane minuscule et en _bois _de surcroit !

Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco devait absolument trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce fichu dragon, connaissant Potter, il pourrait s'attirer des ennuis avec. Et quoi de mieux pour le faire partir, que de placer une menace au-dessus de sa tête ?

* * *

Voilà ! Bon ce chapitre n'était prévu que pour demain... mais bon vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, hein ?^^

Et donc que pensez vous de la déclaration de Harry ? pour ceux qui auraient pas compris c'est " j'ai bien l'intention de détruire chaque parcelle de Malfoy en toi". Et bien peut-être que ça ne se voit pas mais elle est vraiment importante pour la suite... si si je vous assures.

Sinon... que pensez-vous du sort qu'à reçu Draco ?

Et pour répondre à la question de Choco-chan-yaoi-love, et bien tu verras XD

Bref... Si vous avez d'autres questions, des suppositions, ou des encouragements n'hésitez pas à appuyer vous-savez-où.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews !

Prochain chapitre : Dragon & retenue

See ya !


	7. dragon & retenue

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE PREMIER : Draco Malfoy's and the philosopher's Stone**

**Chapitre 6 : Dragon & retenue**

Draco mangeait silencieusement son petit-déjeuner comme chaque matin, et écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que racontaient les Slytherins, tandis qu'il avait dans sa ligne de mire la table des Gryffindors, en particulier un certain brun aux yeux vert. Il surveillait attentivement chaque courrier que recevait le Survivant, à tout moment Hagrid pouvait lui envoyer un hibou pour le prévenir de l'éclosion du dragon… en plus il était facile de déterminer de qui viendrait la lettre puisque Potter ne recevait que très rarement du courrier. Draco ne pouvait absolument pas rater cette occasion.

Et finalement il vit avec satisfaction la chouette blanche de Potter arriver –et donc par extension la première étape de son plan pour se débarrasser de ce foutu dragon.

Le vert et argent se leva dignement de sa table et se fit discret avant de passer à côté de la table des rouge et or. Là, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du trio, pour écouter la conversation, sans pour autant chercher à être discret. Il vit Weasley qui voulait se lever sûrement pour aller voir le garde de chasse tout de suite mais Granger le retint. « On a un cours, ce n'est pas le moment de nous attirer des ennuis. Et ce ne sera rien comparé à ceux qu'aura Hagrid quand quelqu'un finira par s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait… »

Durant un instant, Draco crut qu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que Potter l'interrompit « Tais-toi ! »

Manifestement, le brun venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Parfait. Le blond fit alors un sourire sadique et continua son chemin, tout en prenant soin de vérifier que le Survivant avait bien vu son expression.

Il suivit le trio, durant la récréation du matin, ne cherchant toujours pas à se faire discret. Après tout les Gryffindors étaient tellement excités qu'ils ne remarqueraient rien. Draco alla ensuite se poster à sa place habituelle (près de la fenêtre) et regarda curieusement à travers la fente des rideaux mal fermés, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un dragon éclore, même pour un Malfoy.

Draco vit alors pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de la cabane d'Hagrid et réprima une grimace, la 'maison' ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. L'œuf était posé sur la table. Il y avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur avec un drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de claquement.

Les personnes présentes dans la cabane s'assirent autour de la table et, visiblement, retenaient leur souffle.

Presque aussitôt, il y eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une démarche pataude. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Draco trouva qu'il ressemblait à un vieux parapluie noir tout fripé. Ses ailes hérissés de pointes étaient énormes, comparées à son corps grêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange globuleux.

~HPDM~

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Potty ? » demanda Draco méfiant, tandis que Harry le regardait bizarrement, qui savait ce qui se passait exactement dans la tête dérangé du Survivant, peut-être qu'il allait faire quelque chose de complètement invraisemblable… Oui mieux valait s'éloigner.

« Je me disais juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous pensons exactement la même chose… c'est assez bizarre quand même… » dit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si je commence à penser comme St Potty, vaut bien que je me réserve une chambre à St Mango (St mangouste) tout de suite alors ! » répliqua le blond sarcastique, mais il nota quand même cette information dans un coin de sa tête.

« Haha très drôle… »

~HPDM~

Le dragon éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau.

« Il est magnifique » murmura Hagrid.

_« Il faudrait VRAIMENT qu'il revoit la définition du mot 'magnifique ', manifestement il s'est trompé de dictionnaire ! » _

Le géant tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus.

« Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! » s'exclama Hagrid, tandis que Draco grimaça de dégoût.

« Hagrid, il fait combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien à crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? » demanda Granger.

Mais avant même qu'elle eut terminé sa question, Hagrid se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre – et donc Draco. Celui-ci, courut alors vers le château, mais à un rythme assez soutenu, cela ne servirait à rien si Potter ne le reconnaissait pas.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Draco prenait soin d'afficher un sourire à chaque fois qu'il croisait les Gryffindors, histoire de les mettre en peu mal à l'aise. Draco savait que le trio passait une grande partie de leur temps libre dans la cabane de Hagrid pour essayer de le raisonner, et le blond ne pouvait en être que satisfait.

Mais sa satisfaction ne dura qu'un cours moment. En effet, alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa salle commune, après une longue journée passé à espionner… euh non… _surveiller _les Gryffindors, Granger le prit en grippe et l'entraîna dans une salle vide, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle en avait pas l'air, mais Granger avait une sacrée poigne !

« A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? » s'exclama Granger.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

« Mais rien, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? » demanda Draco d'un ton innocent qui ne lui allait pas vraiment.

« Ok, je reformule ma question, que veux-tu en échange de ne rien dire à Dumbledore pour le Dragon ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu attendais en me narguant avec tes sourires, non ?»

_« Pas vraiment… mais bon autant en profiter. »_

« Perspicace, mais peut-être pas assez… tu as mis pas mal de temps pour t'en rendre compte quand même. » répondit Draco, cachant avec un petit sourire le fait qu'il cherchait à toute vitesse ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander.

« Malfoy » dit Granger d'un ton menaçant.

Draco ricana intérieurement, comme si ce ton allait avoir un quelconque effet sur lui, après tout – Attends ! Mais bien sûr !

« Ok… je voudrais que tu fasses des recherches pour moi, après tout c'est toi la meilleure dans ce domaine, non ? »

Granger rougit, mais reprit vite contenance et lança au blond un regard méfiant, signe qu'elle n'était pas dupe. « Quels genres de recherches ? »

Draco hésitait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait raconter à la Gryffindor… mais mieux valait lui en dire le moins possible. « Sur un sort… dont je ne connais ni le nom… ni la formule… et euh ni les effets. »

_« Mouais dis comme ça c'est totalement impossible de le savoir… même pour Granger. » _

« Tu te fiches de moi, Malfoy ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais non. »

Granger le scruta semblant chercher quelque chose au plus profond de son âme, et si Draco n'avait pas eu ses barrières d'Occlumencie activés, il aurait peut-être pu penser qu'elle avait réussi.

«Ok. Je le ferais… Mouvement de baguette ? »

« Aucune. »

« Informulé ? »

« Non. »

« Ce qui est sorti de la baguette ? »

« Une lumière bleue »

« Sensation ? »

« Un som – je ne sais pas. » se rattrapa Draco, espérant que la rouge et or n'ait rien remarqué.

Evidemment cela n'arriva pas.

« Malfoy » commença Granger, « c'est toi qui a été touché par ce sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Granger ? » cracha froidement Draco, furieux d'avoir laissé échapper cette information.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider dans tes recherches si je n'en sais pas le plus possible sur ce fichu sortilège ! » répliqua très justement la Gryffindor.

« Je - laisse tomber c'était stupide, complètement stupide même… je trouverais bien quelque chose d'autre à te demander en échange… ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent après tout… je te contacterais quand j'aurais trouvé… »

Et sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et allait ouvrir la porte, mais Granger lui attrapa le bras l'empêchant ainsi de sortir.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » siffla dangereusement Draco.

« Mon problème, c'est que tu viens juste d'éveiller ma curiosité alors tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler ! » répliqua Granger, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

« Tu –»

« HERMIONE ! »

Draco et Granger sursautèrent, une voix –celle de Potter – provenait du couloir et hurlait le nom de la rouge et or.

« Je crois que quelqu'un te cherche » dit ironiquement Draco, avec un petit sourire, content d'avoir pu y échapper, même s'il savait que Granger n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Granger soupira, mais finalement décida de sortir de la classe laissant Draco seul, caché derrière la porte (après tout cela aurait été suspect si Potter les voyait tous les deux ensemble).

« Ha, Hermione je te cherchais ! » haleta Potter, une nuance de panique dans sa voix « Ron est à l'infirmerie ! »

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? » bien que Draco ne le vit pas, il était certain que Granger avait blêmi considérablement.

« C'est la morsure du dragon, ça s'est aggravée ! »

Et sans un mot de plus les deux Gryffindors foncèrent vers ce que Draco supposait être l'infirmerie. Avec un petit sourire, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aussi aller voir comment allait Weasley, histoire de s'amuser un peu….

~HPDM~

Draco poussa la porte de l'infirmerie un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il n'y avait personne à part Weasley et sûrement Pomfrey qui n'était pas en vue. Le roux qui n'avait pas vu qui venait d'entrer dit d'un ton faussement vexé : « Meilleurs amis, bien sûr ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous – Malfoy ? »

« Bah alors, Weasley… Potter et Granger ne sont pas venus te rendre visite ? » demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil, mi-moqueur, mi-perplexe. « Il faut croire que tu n'es pas si important que ça à leurs yeux. »

Le blond vit avec une satisfaction difficilement dissimulé la teinte de Weasley devenir écarlate. Et il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que l'infirmière entra, les bras remplis de potions en tout genre. Elle regarda d'un œil critique le bras bandés de Weasley marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Elle vit alors le blond et lui demanda : « Un problème Mr Malfoy ? »

« Euh… Non… je suis seulement venu rendre visite à Weasley, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était mal en point et… » commença Draco, cherchant un autre prétexte, puis il avisa le livre posé négligemment sur la table de chevet du roux. « Et aussi lui emprunter un livre. »

« Hmm… c'est très gentil à vous, Mr Malfoy. » dit-elle distraitement, en changeant le bandage de Weasley, qui grimaçait de douleur. « Le chien qui vous a mordu devait vraiment être énorme n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco retint un ricanement moqueur, un chien ? Il n'y avait que Weasley pour penser à des excuses aussi incohérentes et idiotes.

« Euh… oui. » répondit le rouge et or, gêné, mais l'instant d'après il envoya un regard noir à Draco le mettant au défi de le contredire, ce que le blond aurait fait avec plaisir, s'il n'était pas pris par le temps.

« Bon… Weasley, je suis assez pressé, alors à plus tard. Rétablie toi bien surtout » Dit Draco d'un ton plein d'ironie avant de prendre le livre et de s'en aller.

~HPDM~

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Draco inspecta le livre qu'il venait de prendre, il avait l'air assez vieux et abîmé, mais contrairement aux livres provenant du manoir Malfoy, celui là était sûrement bon marché. Il feuilleta distraitement le vieux livre, quand un morceau de parchemin tomba au sol, intrigué, il le ramassa et ne put retenir un sourire victorieux quand il sut ce que c'était.

_Cher Ron, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta lettre. Je serais ravie de m'occuper du Norvégien à crête, mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener jusqu'ici. Le mieux c'est de le confier à des amis à moi qui doivent venir me voir la semaine prochaine. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent prendre à transporter un dragon._

_Pourriez-vous amener le dragon au sommet de la plus haute tour du château samedi à minuit ? Mes amis vous retrouveront à cet endroit et profiteront de l'obscurité pour emporter le dragon._

_Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible._

_Bises, Charlie._

_« Bien, bien… ça risque d'être amusant. » _

~HPDM~

Le samedi, tandis que minuit approchait, Draco marchait discrètement vers la tour la plus haute de Hogwarts, surveillant à chaque croisement l'arrivée des Gryffindors. Et alors qu'il allait bientôt arriver, il sentit une main l'agripper. Horrifié, il tenta de se débattre, mais une lampe s'alluma et il reconnut McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux dans un filet.

« Vous aurez une retenue ! » s'écria-t-elle, « Et j'enlève vingt points à Slytherin. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ? »

_« Mais, c'est pas vrai ! De tous les professeurs présents dans ce château il a fallu que je tombe sur la vieille ! »_

« Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! » se défendit Draco.

_« Autant lui dire la vérité de toute façon elle ne me croira pas… et si Granger est dans le coin, elle verra que j'ai rompu ma part du marché et donc elle ne se mêlera plus de ça. » _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Snape, Malfoy ! »

Draco déglutit, il n'avait plus parlé avec Severus depuis qu'il avait été victime du sort, en dehors des cours bien sûr. Comment réagirait son parrain, quand il apprendra ça ? Mal sûrement.

Mais le blond ne pouvait tout simplement pas demander à McGonagall de ne pas en parler à Severus, ça ferait trop suspect et il n'avait aucune raison valable pour ne pas y aller ! Alors ce fut la gorge serré et une tension quasi palpable que Draco suivit la directrice des rouge et or, jusqu'à l'appartement privé de son parrain.

McGonagall frappa et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, dévoilant un Severus mécontent. Inconsciemment, Draco déglutit, cela ne commençait définitivement pas bien.

« Minerva » dit la voix glaciale du maître de potions, « Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive ? En compagnie de Mr Malfoy qui plus ait. »

« Je suis navrée du dérangement, cependant je ne pense pas que l'attitude de Mr Malfoy, ne doive pas être signalé… »

« Allons bon, qu'a-t-il encore fait ? » demanda Severus en fixant froidement son filleul.

« Je pense qu'il a cru bon de faire une petite balade dans les couloirs bien après le couvre fait. De plus, lorsque je l'ai réprimandé il s'est défendu en accusant Potter de se promener soit-disant avec un dragon ! »

« Voyez-vous ça… »

Le regard de Severus était si perçant et menaçant que Draco se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par faire un trou dans sa tête. A cet instant le blond aurait pu donner tout l'or du monde pour empêcher le professeur de Métamorphose de finir sa phrase.

« Je suppose qu'une sanction est de vigueur » dit simplement Severus, sans détourner le regard de Draco, celui-ci commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

« Je lui ai déjà enlevé vingt points et donné une retenue » informa McGonagall.

« Bien, alors vous aurez une autre retenue, Mr Malfoy, j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon et ne vous incitera plus à vous promener dans les couloirs et raconter des sornettes. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre, Mr. Malfoy ? »

Son ton ne laissait passer aucune protestation, alors Draco se contenta de répondre d'une voix rauque : « Oui, professeur »

« Bien, retournez dans votre dortoir, et pas de détour, je vous tiens à l'œil. » ordonna froidement Severus avant de claquer la porte.

Draco poussa alors un soupir de soulagement, ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'il le croyait… ou peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de McGonagall ? Celle-ci le raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune des Slytherins pour être sûre qu'il n'irait nulle part d'autre.

Arrivé, le blond s'assit dans un des fauteuils et observa le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. A cette heure-ci tous les élèves étaient couchés et dans la salle commune baignait une sérénité jamais atteinte jusqu'à présent.

Et Draco soupira à nouveau. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à coincer les Gryffindors… mais en plus il se retrouvait avec deux retenues sur les bras ! Il pourrait presque croire que la chance légendaire de Potter était contagieuse.

_« Demain j'irais jeter un coup d'œil au sommet de la tour, au cas où ils auraient laissé quelque chose dans la précipitation… » _songea-t-il avant de regagner son dortoir.

~HPDM~

Le lendemain, Draco vit avec stupéfaction que les Gryffindors avaient perdu énormément de points et qu'ils se retrouvaient à présent en bas du classement. _« Ils se sont faits choper ! ». _

D'ailleurs Potter, Granger et Longbottom – qu'avait-il avoir avec ça celui là ? – étaient dans la ligne de mire de la plupart des gryffis. Cela en était presque affligeant de voir l'hypocrisie qui régnait en mettre dans cette maison… Ils semblent presque oublier que c'était grâce au Quidditch et donc grâce à Potter, qu'ils avaient gagné autant de points… Et puis Granger était aussi à l'origine de ce nombre… Mais non dès qu'ils font perdre des points, ils deviennent la risée de tous… C'est charmant, vraiment charmant.

Durant le reste de la journée il regarda avec un air faussement appréciateur Potter et Granger se faire insulter par le reste de l'école à part les Slytherins qui les acclamaient, de temps en temps il participait également, histoire de ne pas attirer de soupçons, mais il s'en lassa vite et ne pensait plus qu'à la fin des cours de la matinée où il pourrait enfin aller inspecter le sommet de la tour.

Surveillant les allées et venus des élèves mais surtout des professeurs, Draco se glissa discrètement vers l'escalier en colimaçon sans se faire repérer cette fois. La première chose qu'il vit fut un morceau de tissu… ou non plutôt une cape d'une teinte argentée. Intrigué, le blond la ramassa. En le prenant entre ses doigts, il eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe.

«_Une cape d'invisibilité ! » _

Il poussa alors un sifflement admirateur, après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir un objet comme ça… Comment Potter avait-il bien pu faire pour en avoir une ?

~HPDM~

Draco était presque content que la période des examens approche. Toutes les révisions qu'il avait à faire lui occupaient suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il n'ait plus le temps de penser à ses problèmes : les effets du sort, la cape d'invisibilité qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de rendre, les retenues qu'il allait bientôt avoir, sa 'dispute' avec Severus et enfin et surtout Potter !

Une semaine avant les examens, alors que Draco testait la cape pour se détendre, il vit Potter venir dans sa direction et s'arrêter net pour coller son oreille sur la porte. Draco connaissait trop bien ce geste pour ne pas savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Il s'approcha alors discrètement de lui, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas respirer trop fort.

« Non, non ne recommencez pas… s'il vous plaît »

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Quirrell, et alors qu'il allait continuer, la façon dont le 'professeur' suppliait lui rappelait affreusement le début son enfance quand son père le torturait et qu'il ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que geindre…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que Quirrell sortit en hâte de la salle en redressant son turban. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il s'éloigna à grands pas et disparut. Draco attendit que le bruit de ses pas soit évanoui, puis il regarda à l'intérieur de la salle de classe, en même temps que Potter. Elle était vide, mais il y avait de l'autre côté une deuxième porte qui était entrouverte. Le blond vit Potter s'avancer dans cette direction, mais il se ravisa, et courut en direction de la bibliothèque.

Draco le suivit, conscient qu'une nouvelle conversation intéressante allait avoir lieu. Ce qui était étonnant c'est pourquoi Quirrell semblait-il céder à une menace, alors que c'était lui qui voulait la voler ? Peut-être agissait-il sous l'ordre de quelqu'un… après tout il était trop peureux pour faire quelque chose dans ces eaux-là de son propre chef. La personne qui le menaçait avait dû partir par l'autre porte… C'était intéressant comme découverte. Et cette fois il se rappela bien de ne pas parler de ces nouvelles informations à Severus.

« Alors, Snape va y arriver ! » soupira Weasley. « Si Quirrell lui a révélé comment neutraliser son sortilège… »

« _Ridicule… Si Severus avait voulu faire quelque chose comme ça, il aurait trouvé comment le neutraliser avant même l'épisode du troll ! En plus Severus est meilleur que ce pseudo-professeur en défense contre les forces du mal ! »_

« Il reste Fluffy » fit remarquer Granger.

« Peut-être que Snape a trouvé un moyen de passer devant lui sans avoir eu besoin de le demander à Hagrid. » dit Weasley, en jetant un coup d'œil aux milliers de livres qui les entouraient. « J'imagine qu'il doit bien y avoir un bouquin qui indique comment s'y prendre avec un chien géant à trois têtes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? »

La lueur d'aventure brillait à nouveau dans le regard de Weasley, mais Granger répondit avant Potter : « Il faut aller voir Dumbledore » dit-elle, « c'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis le début. Si on tente quelque chose nous-mêmes, on va se faire renvoyer, c'est sûr. »

_« Surtout pas maintenant imbécile de Gryffindor ! Si vous allez voir le vieux fou maintenant, non seulement vous allez éveiller les soupçons de Quirrell mais en plus Severus sera forcément au courant et ça sera pire ! »_

«Mais on n'a aucune preuve » répondit Potter, « Quirrell a bien trop peur pour confirmer ce qu'on dira. Snape se contentera de prétendre qu'il ignore comment le troll est entré le jour de Halloween et qu'il ne s'est pas rendu au deuxième étage. Et qui est-ce qu'on va croire ? Lui ou nous ? Tout le monde sait qu'on le déteste. Dumbledore pensera que nous avons inventé toute l'histoire pour essayer de le faire renvoyer. Filch (Rusard) ne nous aiderait pour rien au monde, même si sa vie en dépendait. Il est bien trop ami avec Snape, et à ses yeux, plus il y a d'élèves qui se font renvoyer, mieux c'est. En plus on n'est pas censés connaître l'existence la Pierre ni de Fluffy. »

«_Qui aurait cru que Potter pouvait être raisonnable ? » _

Granger sembla convaincue, mais pas Weasley. « Et si on se contentait de fouiner un peu ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non » répliqua Potter. « On a suffisamment fouiné comme ça. »

Soulagé, que Potter ne s'attire pas d'autres ennuis pour le moment, Draco retourna dans sa salle commune. Ou il continua de chercher dans les vieux livres de magie noire, provenant du manoir Malfoy, le sortilège que Severus lui avait lancé.

~HPDM~

Le lendemain matin, deux mots lui furent distribués, pendant le petit-déjeuner.

_Ta retenue aura lieu ce soir à vingt heures. Tu la feras en compagnie de Mr. Filch. Rends-toi dans son bureau à l'heure prévue. _

_Tiens-toi bien,_

_Severus. _

Draco soupira, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de ne pas faire la retenue avec Severus ou être dépité parce que justement il devait la faire avec Filch ! Finalement, il haussa les épaules, après tout, qu'il aime ou pas, il ne pourra rien changer… Il reporta son attention sur le second mot. Potter, Granger et Longbottom devaient avoir reçu les mêmes.

_Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures._

_Rendez-vous avec Mr. Filch dans le hall d'entrée._

_Prof. M. McGonagall _

_« Mais ils sont passés le mot ou coin ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec Filch ? »_

~HPDM~

A vingt heures, ce soir-là, Draco se rendit exaspéré, au bureau du concierge. Celui-ci l'attendait avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Vous voilà… Venez. » dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Il montra alors du menton son bureau remplie de 'dossier' dans lesquels Filch conservait le détail des punitions qu'il avait infligées aux élèves de Hogwarts tout au long de sa carrière.

« Vous allez me classer tous ses dossiers sur les étagères, je les veux par ordre chronologique… Vous réserverez deux casiers, un pour les jumeaux Weasley, et un autre pour les 'Marauders' (maraudeur) »

Draco n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient les 'Marauders', mais ce mit au travail, en marmonnant des choses comme 'indigne d'un Malfoy' ou 'réserver aux elfes de maisons' pour donner le change.

Les dossiers se classaient petit à petit et alors que le tas de papier devenait moins conséquent, Draco arriva enfin aux Marauders. Il fut surpris de voir le nombre incalculable de dossiers les concernant, manifestement ils avaient dû être les pires canailles de leur époque, mais le blond le fut encore plus quand il sut qui était les Marauders… James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.

Alors comme ça le père de Potter faisait les quatre cent coups quand il était à Hogwarts ? Pas étonnant que son fils soit ainsi alors !

Mais son attention fut dirigée vers un tiroir qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause de tous ces papiers. Il était étiqueté comme étant le tiroir 'aux objets dangereux confisqués'… Et Draco n'eut qu'une envie y jeter un coup d'œil.

Et comme si Merlin avait entendu son souhait, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage au-dessus, et Filch s'y précipita en criant des 'PEEVES !' furieux. Draco ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit précipitamment le tiroir, après tout il ne savait pas quand le concierge pouvait revenir.

Le tiroir était séparé en plus parties et Draco ne fut pas surpris de trouver une partie réservé uniquement aux Marauders. Des tas d'objets dont le vert et argent n'avait aucune idée de l'utilisation étaient présents. Et alors qu'il essayait de chercher un objet qui pourrait l'aider les pas du concierge résonna dans les couloirs. _« MINCE ! Et j'ai rien pu trouver en plus ! » _

Alors qu'il allait refermer le tiroir, légèrement déçu, un objet étrange lui sauta au visage. Il le rattrapa à la volée et l'examina.

Le blond remit l'objet dans sa poche et eut tout juste le temps de revenir à sa place que Filch revenait déjà, l'air furieux. Manifestement il n'avait pas réussi à attraper l'esprit frappeur, ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Continuez de ranger ! » aboya Filch.

« Oui. » répondit distraitement Draco.

Un sourire victorieux s'affichait sur ses lèvres, il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... dans ce chapitre... et bien on ne sait toujours pas quels sont les effets du sort... mais promis ça sera dit dans le chapitre suivant...

Ok, alors non seulement je ne montre pas les effets mais en plus je rajoute une part de mystère... je suis vache quand même, hein ? (il n'est pas nécessaire de répondre XD)...

Quel est donc l'objet que vient de trouver Draco ?

Indice : C'est un objet qui a déjà été abordé par notre talentueuse J.K.R, sans les effets spéciaux que je lui ai rajouté...

Et il me semble qu'on en parle au moins une fois dans chaque tome.

Offre spéciale : si l'un d'entre vous arrive à trouver quel était l'objet où quels sont les effets du sort, je lui envoie le chapitre suivant, vendredi prochain, donc trois jours à l'avance, (intéressé ? laissez votre adresse e-mail)

Voilà je vous laisse à vos suppositions... (que j'attends avec impatience, bah oui quoi, faut bien que je me marre un peu... et je suis sûre que vous avez tous une imagination débordante alors voilà !)

Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en écrire d'autres^^

Prochain chapitre : Objet & forêt interdite

See ya !


	8. objet & forêt interdite

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE PREMIER : Draco Malfoy's and the philosopher's Stone**

**Chapitre 7 : Objet & forêt interdite**

'_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' (1) _

Voilà les mots qui flottaient en lettres brillantes au-dessus de l'objet que Draco venait de dérober. Et même maintenant alors que cet objet se trouvait dans sa poche à l'abri des regards, les mots apparaissaient inlassablement devant lui.

Le blond suivait lentement le concierge. Sa première retenue était terminée et il se rendait présentement à la suivante, celle qu'il aurait en compagnie des Gryffindors. Arrivé à destination, dans le hall, Filch le laissa quelques instants, pour aller Merlin savait où, en lui donnant comme instruction de ne pas bouger, et comme les rouges et ors n'étaient pas encore arrivés – il n'était pas encore onze heures – Draco sortit l'objet dérobé de sa poche.

C'était un objet circulaire, une balle pour être précis, de la taille d'une grosse noix, elle était d'un or étincelant et pourvue de petites ailes d'argent, qui se débattaient entre les mains du Slytherin. Le blond avait tout de suite reconnut ce quel genre de balle c'était, un _vif d'or_, la balle la plus importante dans un match de Quidditch. Mais pourquoi avait-on confisqué ce vif aux Marauders ?

Tournant le vif dans tous les sens pour l'examiner, il fut surpris de trouver les lettres 'L.E' gravés sous une des ailes. Que signifiait donc 'L.E' ? Et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, la réponse lui vint d'elle-même. _Lily Evans._ La mère de Potter.

Mû d'une étrange impression, Draco déglutit et vérifia que le hall était bien vide, avant de dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante : « I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. »

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le vif s'agita violemment et Draco qui n'y était pas préparé le laissa s'échapper. Le vif était déjà à une vingtaine de centimètre, quand Draco le rattrapa, plus ou moins facilement. Après tout, le blond ne s'était pas vanté quand il disait qu'il était un bon joueur de Quidditch… ses reflexes d'attrapeurs n'étaient pas à refaire.

Mais dès l'instant où le vif retourna dans sa main, une lumière éblouissante sortit de la balle en or. Et lentement le vif s'ouvrit et de nouvelles lettres apparurent.

_Mr. Prongs (Cornedrue) est fier de vous présenter le PRONGS' SNITCH (vif) (2)_

Puis, les lettres furent remplacées par une sorte de projection. Draco regarda la projection éberluée, ce n'était nul autre que Potter en compagnie de Weasley et Granger dans ce qui devait être la salle commune des Gryffis… « Je t'envierais presque, toi et ta morsure de dragon… vous au moins vous n'avez pas à aller en retenue. » marmonna Potter… ou plutôt la projection de Potter.

« allez courage, vieux. Ce n'est pas si dramatique…»

Potter, Granger et Longbottom dirent au revoir à Weasley, et marchèrent vers le Hall. Draco vit les projections se rapprocher de plus en plus vers le Hall, et se demandait vraiment comment on faisait pour éteindre le vif.

Là encore, d'autres lettres apparurent _Mischief managed, _que Draco se dépêcha de prononcer. La projection retourna alors dans le vif, qui se referma, et cessa de se débattre dans la main du blond.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs eu tout juste le temps de noter qu'au lieu du 'L.E' se trouvait maintenant un 'H.P' plus que significatif, et de le ranger dans sa poche que Filch revint, une lanterne dans la main. Et quelques secondes plus tard, les rouges et ors arrivèrent.

~HPDM~

« Tu l'as toujours ce vif d'or ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Bien sûr que non » répliqua Draco d'un ton ironique, « c'est évident que j'allais me débarrasser de quelque chose qui allait me permettre de surveiller tous tes allés et venus sans me fatiguer ! Mais franchement tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Je me demandais juste si tu l'avais sur toi. »

« Non, Potter » dit Draco agacé, « parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes dans mes souvenirs, de ce fait, ni toi ni moi n'avons d'objet sur nous, autre que nos vêtements… Par conséquent je n'ai ni baguette ni vif. »

« Oh… » se contenta de dire Harry légèrement déçu, il aurait aimé pouvoir voir, enfin, en vrai, une autre des inventions de son père. « et le vif te permet aussi de voir ce que font les autres personnes ou c'est juste moi ? »

« Que toi… j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de projeter l'image de Granger ou même de Quirrell… mais ça ne marchait pas… je pense que c'est exclusivement fait pour la personne dont le nom est gravé… »

Harry regardait pensivement le Draco du souvenir et les autres, se rendre à la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Je pense que je sais quand le vif a été crée… c'était après leur Owls (buses) de défense contre les forces du mal. Mon père était adossé à un arbre et il a sortit un vif d'or pour jouer avec. Ses amis étaient surpris, donc je pense qu'il a dû le faire tout seul… Ensuite il s'amusait à laisser partir le vif pour le rattraper juste quand il s'éloignait… Mais en même temps si ça avait été _ce _vif, on aurait dû voir les projections, non ? »

« Non… Seul le détenteur du vif peut voir la projection… »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'il reconnait le détenteur… je veux dire c'est- euh… »

« Un vif d'or a une mémoire tactile, cela permet d'identifier la première personne qui le touche, comme ça lors d'une réclamation on pourra facilement savoir quel attrapeur a mis la main dessus en premier. » expliqua Draco, « c'est aussi pour ça qu'un fabricant doit toujours porter des gants pour ne jamais toucher le vif. »

« Attend ça voudrait dire que ce vif devrait reconnaître le détenteur en la personne de mon père… alors pourquoi est-ce que tu peux … » Harry se coupa dans sa réflexion et dit d'une petite voix, « Si le détenteur meurt, la mémoire tactile du vif est effacé, c'est ça ? »

Draco acquiesça doucement, « Mais ton père avait vraiment été un sorcier hors-pair surtout si comme tu le dis il a ensorcelé ce vif lors de sa cinquième année…. Parce que, tu vois le Prong's Snitch, est vraiment spécial par rapport aux autres… Tu te doutes bien que bien des personnes avant moi avaient pu le toucher… Filch par exemple… et pourtant il n'a jamais réussi à trouver comment ça marche et n'a pas été reconnu non plus comme détenteur. Il faut un potentiel magique assez conséquent pour pouvoir voir les lettres, ainsi Filch étant un Cracmol n'aurait rien pu voir… Et enfin il faut le talent d'attrapeur… Tu as remarqué que lorsque j'ai prononcé les mots, le vif s'est débattu… et bien si à ce moment là, je n'avais pas été capable de le rattraper, alors je ne serais pas devenu le légitime détenteur. »

Harry resta un moment silencieux pour analyser toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était vrai que dans le souvenir de Snape, son père n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec le vif… Harry et toutes les autres personnes présentes à ce moment-là pensait qu'il faisait juste exposition de son talent d'attrapeur… Mais en fait, il devait sûrement être en train d'observer Lily… et pour ne pas paraître suspect devant les autres à fixer un vif d'or, il a continué de jouer avec… C'était absolument brillant comme idée…

Et Harry se dit mentalement qu'il devrait vraiment aller refaire un tour dans le bureau de Filch… histoire de voir ses objets dangereux confisqués…

« Ah… mais au fait, tu as fait comment pour que mon nom soit gravé et pas celui d'un autre ? Je ne t'ai pas vu (ni entendu) faire quelque chose de spécial. » demanda Harry.

Et là, Draco se tendit. C'était vrai que sur le coup – et même durant ses six dernières années d'ailleurs – il n'y avait pas pensé… Pourquoi était-ce le nom de Potter ? Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, Blaise, Severus, Granger ou même Dumbledore, tiens ! Et pourtant c'était tombé sur Potter… Cela serait-ce dû au hasard ? Non, premièrement parce que cela aurait été trop risqué pour James Potter, il n'aurait pas eu la certitude de pouvoir observer la mère de Potter, parce que d'après ce que lui a dit Potter, Draco était sûr que c'était bien elle que Potter-père voulait voir… Deuxièmement, Draco avait lu quelque part que certains objets magiques avaient la capacité de lire dans l'âme d'une personne… Et donc – Il se stoppa net dans ses réflexions, en croisant les yeux, qui avait donc osé appeler ça des yeux ? C'était définitivement trop vert et trop profond pour être des yeux ! C'était un lac magnifique où on avait qu'une seule envie : s'y noyer !

Son cœur rata un battement, et il se sentit à son plus grand dam rougir, quel idée aussi de fixer les gens avec une telle insistance ! Et là il se rappela que Potter lui avait posé une question, et qu'il attendait sûrement une réponse…

« Je ne sais pas. »

Et Draco se jura d'aller faire des recherches sur ce sujet plus tard.

~HPDM~

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la cabane de Hagrid, Draco sentait une angoisse monter en lui. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il trouvait ce chemin vraiment très ressemblant à celui qu'il utilisait pour se rendre dans la cave du manoir.

La lune brillait, mais les nuages qui la masquaient par moments les plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Plus loin, on apercevait les fenêtres allumées de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils entendirent alors une voix crier :

« C'est vous Filch ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer. »

Le soulagement de Potter se lut sur son visage, tandis que l'inquiétude de Draco augmentait encore un peu. Pourquoi avait-il un si mauvais pressentiment ?

« Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? » dit Filch, d'un ton moqueur, « Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la Forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez »

Longbottom émit un gémissement pathétique. Quand soudain une image du cercueil se manifesta dans l'esprit de Draco, il s'arrêta net, effrayé. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal !

« La forêt » dit-il d'un ton qui avait perdu sa morgue habituelle, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne devait surtout pas aller dans cette forêt ce soir ! Quitte à se faire passer pour un trouillard, après tout le courage n'était pas l'emblème de sa maison. « On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là-dedans, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.»

«_ Mouais des balivernes, si vous voulez mon avis… mais bon toutes les excuses sont bonnes ! »_

« Il fallait penser aux loups-garous avant de faire des bêtises. »

Hagrid surgit de l'obscurité, Fangs sur ses talons. Il avait à la main une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de flèches en bandoulière.

« C'est pas trop tôt » dit-il, « ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Ca va, Harry, Hermione »

« A votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux, » dit Filch avec froideur. « Ils sont ici pour être punis »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? » répliqua Hagrid, en regardant Filch d'un air mauvais. « Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

« Je reviendrais à l'aube, » dit Filch, « pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux. »

_« Mais quelle charmante perspective ! »_

Draco se tourna vers Hagrid, mais ne put empêcher le tremblement de sa voix qui trahissait sa panique… dont il ignorait la cause d'ailleurs… La forêt interdite en soi, n'avait rien d'effrayant, de même pour les éventuels 'rencontres' qu'il pourrait avoir…

« Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt »

« Il faudrait bien y aller si tu veux rester à Hogwarts, » répliqua le géant d'un ton féroce. « Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant. »

« Il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves, » protesta Draco, « Je croyais qu'on allait nous faire copier des lignes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. » _« Complètement ridicule, allons Draco, serais-tu tellement déstabiliser que tu n'arrives même plus à sortir des excuses potables ? C'est évident qu'ils n'allaient pas nous faire copier des lignes ! » _« Si mon père apprenait (_Il me torturerait sûrement deux fois plus que d'habitude, mais bon, eux n'ont pas besoin de le savoir… ) _qu'on m'oblige à… »

« c'est comme ça que ça se passe, à Hogwarts, » coupa Hagrid. « Copier des lignes ? Et puis quoi encore ? A quoi c'est bon ? Ou bien tu fais quelque chose d'utile, ou bien tu es renvoyé. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à retourner au château et préparer ta valise. Allez-vas-y ! »

Draco ne bougea pas. Il lança un regard furieux à Hagrid. Partir ? Elle était bonne celle-là ! Comme s'il pouvait quitter le château maintenant ! D'un il serait ferait tuer 'accidentellement' pour humiliation à la grande lignée des Malfoys, par son père, de deux il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour partir, maintenant ! Il baissa les yeux.

« Très bien » dit Hagrid, « Et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là. »

Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt.

Plus Draco avançait et plus les souvenirs de tortures passées, refirent surface. Qu'avait donc cette forêt de si particulier, pour le terrifier autant ?

« Regardez » dit Hagrid, « Vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais –quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? » demanda Draco sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix.

« Tant que tu seras avec moi et Fangs, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal. » assura Hagrid. « Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière. »

« Je veux Fangs avec moi » dit précipitamment Draco, en faisant semblant de regarder les longues dents du chien.

De cette façon Draco, ne serait donc pas avec Hagrid. Il devait donc forcément être avec l'un des trois Gryffindor. S'il était avec Potter, il pourrait le surveiller sans aucun problème… ça serait l'idéal. Ce ne serait pas dramatique de se retrouver avec Granger ou Longbottom, et il pourrait utiliser le Prong's Snitch.

« D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard,» dit Hagrid. « Alors, Harry, Hermione et moi, on va d'un côté, Draco, Neville et Fangs de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention. »

La forêt était noire et silencieuse. _« Autant que la cave des Malfoys »_ songea Draco, en réprimant un frisson d'horreur. Un peu plus loin, ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Hagrid, Potter et Granger prirent le chemin de gauche. Draco, Longbottom et Fangs celui de droite.

Draco vérifia qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable de l'autre groupe et que Longbottom ne prêtait pas attention à lui, pour sortir le vif et de murmurer « I solemnly swear that I am up to no good », et la projection de Potter avançant les yeux rivés au sol, en sortit.

Le Slytherin essaya alors de glisser la balle dans sa poche et vit avec satisfaction qu'à l'instar des mots, la projection restait.

Essayant de faire abstraction de sa peur, Draco se concentra sur la projection.

« Est-ce qu'un loup-garou pourrait tuer une licorne ? » demanda Potter.

Et Draco leva subitement les yeux, se préparant à rembarrer sèchement Longbottom, mais celui-ci continuait d'avancer sans rien remarquer. Et si ?

« Hey Longbottom ! » appela Draco.

Le rouge et or se retourna et fixait Draco, se demandant certainement ce que le blond lui voulait. Et cette fois Draco en eut la certitude, Longbottom ne pouvait pas voir la projection, ni l'entendre… C'était tout simplement parfait, il n'aura même pas à s'expliquer…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour écoper aussi d'une retenue ? » demanda Draco, qui n'écoutait la réponse qu'à moitié, car Hagrid venait de répondre à la question de Potter.

« Il ne serait pas assez rapide. Les licornes ne sont pas faciles à attraper, ce sont des créatures qui ont des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'on puisse blesser une licorne… »

_« Père serait capable de faire une telle chose, lui »_

« Ca va Hermione ? » murmura Hagrid, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, si elle est gravement blessée, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin et nous arriverons à… VITE CACHEZ-VOUS DERRIERE CET ARBRE ! »

Draco sursauta et scruta attentivement la projection. Un bruit de cape traînant sur le sol, retentit et le vert et argent, vit durant un bref instant une chevelure blonde, qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi mille… C'était son père !

Draco vérifia que Potter était bien en sécurité et que son père avait disparu, et réfléchit intensément. Que faisait son père ici ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui menaçait Quirrell… et c'était peut-être aussi pour ça que Severus ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle plus… parce que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, risquait de le dire à son père, et Draco aurait des ennuis… de très gros ennuis.

Mais en attendant, il fallait absolument qu'il surveille Potter, qui était présentement en train de parler avec un centaure.

Une idée effleura alors son esprit, et il s'écria : « Longbottom ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Faisons un marché, en échange de la moitié de mes notes en potions, je veux que tu envoies des étincelles rouges. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, alors tu acceptes oui ou non ? »

« Il n'y aura aucune représailles ? »

« Aucune. »

« Ca marche. »

Le Gryffindor lança alors des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, et Draco lui expliqua ce qu'il aurait à dire qu'en le géant arriverait.

~HPDM~

Draco et Potter découvrirent la licorne. Elle était morte. Mais cela importait peu à Draco, car au bord de la clairière un buisson frémit, puis une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Draco était pétrifié, la silhouette était son père, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus… Et Lucius continuait d'avancer vers Draco, baguette à la main et prêt à lui faire subir des centaines de sortilèges, plus douloureux les uns et que les autres. C'était l'une des visions qu'il avait lorsqu'il était enfermé dans le cercueil, sauf que Draco n'était pas enfermé… et qu'il pouvait fuir cette fois.

Il laissa échapper un terrible hurlement et prit aussitôt la fuite. Il entendait vaguement que le chien le suivait, mais n'en prêtait guère plus d'attention. Non, il n'avait plus conscience que d'une chose, il devait absolument s'éloigner et le plus vite possible… Sinon, son père le rattraperait et il lui ferait payer.

Draco regarda rapidement derrière lui, pour voir à quelle distance était son père. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pourquoi ? Son père aurait dû le poursuivre et – POTTER ! Il avait laissé Potter là-bas avec son père !

Les bras tremblants, Draco sortit le vif, priant pour que la projection ne soit pas celle d'un Potter mort. Il fut abasourdi quand il vit Potter discuter avec un centaure, du nom de Firenze d'après ce que Draco avait compris, et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Lucius…

Et tandis que Draco rentrait au château en surveillant toujours la conversation, il fut encore plus choqué d'entendre parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais ce n'était pas lui à la clairière c'était son père… Alors pourquoi Potter parlait-il de lui ?

Le blond atteignit son dortoir beaucoup plus calmé que lorsqu'il était dans la forêt, ses camarades de dortoirs dormaient déjà et il alla discrètement s'allongea dans son lit, surveillant du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de Potter, tout en se demandant constamment pourquoi il avait vu une chose différente…

Potter faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée de sa salle commune tout en leur expliquant ce qui s'était produit dans la forêt, ainsi que ses soupçons sur le sujet.

« Snape veut la Pierre pour la donner à Voldemort… Et Voldemort l'attend dans la forêt… Et pendant tout ce temps-là, nous pensions que Snape voulait tout simplement devenir riche…

_« Je suis sûr que Severus est au courant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres… c'est pour ça qu'il voulait que je ne m'en mêle pas… » _

« Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! »murmura Weasley, effrayé.

On aurait qu'il avait peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les entende. Mais Potter ne l'écoutait pas.

« Firenze m'a sauvé, mais il n'aurait pas dû le faire… Bane était furieux… Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir dans ce que décident les planètes. Elles doivent sûrement montrer que Voldemort est de retour… Et Bane pense que Firenze aurait dû laisser Voldemort me tuer… J'imagine que ça aussi, c'était écrit dans les étoiles. »

« Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! » dit Weasley d'une voix sifflante.

« Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Snape vole la Pierre, » poursuivit Potter d'une voix fébrile, qui donnait une énorme envie à Draco de le secouer dans tous les sens pour qu'il se reprenne. « et Voldemort pourra en finir avec moi. Comme ça Bane sera content… »

Granger parut terrifiée, mais elle essaya de le rassurer :

« Harry, tout le monde dit que Dumbledore est le seul dont Tu-Sais-Qui a jamais eu peur. Avec Dumbledore ici, il n'osera pas te toucher. Oui tant que Dumbledore sera là la Pierre sera en sécurité. Et d'ailleurs, qui dit que les centaures ont raison ? Ils parlent comme s'ils disaient la bonne aventure et d'après le professeur McGonagall, c'est une branche très douteuse de la magie. »

Draco les écouta distraitement discuter tandis qu'il sortit de sa malle, la cape d'invisibilité de Potter… car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à côté, Potter en aurait certainement besoin.

Il la plia soigneusement et y épingla un mot où il écrit : « Au cas où ».

« Dobby. » appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

L'elfe apparut dans un crac sonore, qui heureusement n'eut aucun effet sur le sommeil des autres occupants, ses yeux étaient étrangement plus petits que d'habitude et légèrement rouge.

« Oh… tu dormais… » chuchota Draco, « excuse-moi, j'avais oublié qu'il était si tard… »

« Ne vous excusez-pas jeune maître, Dobby pourrait même venir vous servir si le monde était sans dessus-dessous, alors se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour aider le jeune maître n'est pas un problème ! » couina, l'elfe.

Draco leva un sourcil amusé, Dobby était vraiment étrange quand il s'y mettait…

« Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la chambre de Potter ? »

Dobby hocha la tête.

« Bien je veux que tu mettes cette cape sous ses draps et fais bien attention à ne pas te faire voir. »

« Bien, maître Draco, désirerais autre chose ? »

« Non… tu pourras aller dormir après… ou… non attends, est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter des livres sur des sortilèges de magie noir ? Si mon père demande, dis-lui que c'est pour enrichir ma culture générale. »

Et l'elfe disparut dans un crac sonore, qui déclencha également un déclic dans l'esprit de Draco.

Mais bien sûr ! C'était évident pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? S'il voyait quelque chose de différent, c'était tout simplement à cause de Severus !

Oui… c'était à cause du sortilège de Severus…

* * *

(1) je jure solenellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

(2) jeu de mot avec Snitch qui veut aussi dire balancer, rapporter en Anglais.

* * *

Alors un grand bravo à NarcizaPottermalfoy pour avoir deviner justement que l'objet était un vif d'or...

Concernant la manière dont Draco a réussi à faire marcher le vif, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de concordance avec la carte découverte par les jumeaux... j'ai supposé que les mots avaient dû être affiché également, puisque J.K.R n'a jamais précisé comme les frères Weasleys avaient trouvé la phrase exacte à dire.

Sinon... c'est vrai que l'on ne voit plus trop les Harry et Draco du présent, mais bon, s'ils se mettaient à commenter chaque souvenirs ça deviendrait trop vite répétitif...

Bah voilà... je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews...

Prochain chapitre : Granger & fin d'année

See ya !


	9. Granger & fin d'année

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE PREMIER : Draco Malfoy's and the philosopher's Stone**

**Chapitre 8 : Granger & fin d'année **

Draco fulminait. Comment Severus avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible, alors qu'il savait ce que Draco ressentait à propos de son père ? Mais il n'osait tout simplement aller le voir pour se plaindre, comment réagirait-il cette fois ? Draco ne le savait pas et ne voulait surtout pas prendre de risques.

Il frappa alors violemment sur sa malle et attrapa sa cape avant de sortir précipitamment de sa salle commune. Il se fichait qu'il était très tard et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans les couloirs. Il se fichait de se faire prendre et d'écoper d'une autre retenue. Il se fichait de croiser Severus et de se recevoir un autre sort. Il se fichait de Potter et de sa bande de Gryffindor trop curieux. Il se fichait de Quirrell et de la Pierre. Non rien qu'une chose se répétait en une longue, insoutenable et douloureuse litanie, « Severus m'a trahis… l'une des seuls personne qui comptait pour moi, m'a trahis… »

Il sentait des larmes de frustrations lui couler sur la joue… Et dire qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la bibliothèque à la volée, il s'arrêta sous le choc. Une personne était déjà présente… et c'était nul autre que Granger, qui sursauta à cause du bruit.

Elle balbutiait déjà quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… » quand elle reconnut le nouveau arrivant.

« Malfoy ? »

Et évidemment il était trop tard pour s'en aller à présent ! Fichu Gryffindor !

« Mais t-tu pleures ? » s'écria Granger, stupéfaite.

« Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! » cracha Draco, il n'allait tout de même pas ce confier à Granger !

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids, il manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol froid de la bibliothèque, mais Granger l'avait rattrapé à temps, c'était fou ce qu'elle avait comme reflexes ! Et chose encore plus cauchemardesque, il remarqua avec effroi, qu'il était présentement en train de trembler et pleurer dans les bras de la rouge et or ! Celle-ci ne fit rien et se contenta de le tenir, pour lui éviter de tomber. Elle attendait tout simplement qu'il se calme.

« Tu es venu chercher pour le sort ? » chuchota Granger, au bout d'un moment.

Draco hocha la tête, ne faisant pas totalement confiance à sa voix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait aller comme ça, surtout devant Granger, mais, la forêt interdite et la découverte des effets du sort, l'avaient épuisé plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Et puis c'était confortable et en quelque sorte rassurant…

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es revenu de la forêt interdite ? Harry nous a raconté votre rencontre avec-» Elle se stoppa net, consciente d'avoir divulgué une information importante.

Mais Draco n'y fit pas attention, il le savait déjà de toute façon et il était las de devoir faire semblant d'être surpris, alors il répondit simplement à la question : « Depuis un bon moment déjà. »

« Oh… »

Un silence plutôt tendu et rempli d'interrogation s'installa entre eux... jusqu'à ce que :

« Granger ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ca te dérangerais de me lâcher ? »

Granger rougit et se décala rapidement de Draco. La tête baissée, légèrement honteuse, elle balbutiait des excuses sans queue ni tête, s'attendant probablement à ce Draco lui envoie une réplique acerbe, une moquerie, des menaces ou des insultes. Mais à sa grande surprise rien ne vint.

Etonnée, elle releva la tête et observa le vert et argent. Celui-ci afficha juste un petit sourire moqueur avant de se dirigeait lentement (manquerait plus que ses jambes, ces sale traitresse le lâchent encore une fois !) vers la table où se trouvait la Gryffindor.

Il leva un sourcil typiquement Malfoyen quand il vit ce qu'elle lisait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la divination au travers des étoiles, Granger. » dit-il, finalement. « En plus ça à l'air de tellement t'intéresser que tu es obligée de venir à quatre heures du matin ici, au risque de te faire prendre… »

« Malfoy –»

« En plus demain on a cours, te sens-tu tellement prise pas ce sujet que tu serais prête à ne pas être capable de suivre les cours de demain ?... »

« Malfoy – »

« Ou alors –»

« PUREE MALFOY TAIS-TOI ! »

Draco se stoppa dans son discours et regarda étrangement Granger, qu'avait-elle encore ? Et dire qu'il avait eu la noblesse d'entamer une conversation, non mais franchement !

« Malfoy, arrête toute suite cette comédie ! » grinça Granger entre ses dents.

« De quoi ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

« Arrête de faire semblant que tout va bien alors que tu vas définitivement mal ! Il y a encore cinq minutes tu étais tremblant sur le sol ! » explosa Granger, tout en le regardant suspicieusement. « Alors ne me sers pas ta rengaine de 'Mr-je-m'en-foutiste' qui prend tout avec moquerie et nonchalance ! »

Draco se crispa légèrement et eut un rire nerveux.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Granger » siffla-t-il , mais il sentait progressivement la panique prendre place dans son esprit, il venait de laisser transparaitre ses sentiments… Granger avait su lire en lui ! Ca voulait dire que son masque n'était pas en place !

Et si son père l'apprenait il allait devoir retourner dans le cercueil, il se ferait 'remettre en place' par son père ! Non ! Il ne le voulait pas, surtout pas ! Mais peut-être qu'à l'instant même Lucius était déjà au courant, après tout il était dans la forêt tout à l'heure… et peut-être qu'il était dans Hogwarts à l'instant même et qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour punir Draco.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et poussa un hurlement, avant de s'éloigner rapidement de l'emprise. Il se figea et blêmit, il venait tout simplement de rejeter son père ! Mais quel idiot, si seulement il avait accepté la punition et que….

« MALFOY ! »

Draco sursauta, son père ne l'appelait jamais comme ça… Alors, comme s'il sortait d'un état de transe, il se rappela que c'était dû au sort de Severus, que son père n'avait jamais été dans la forêt… et que la main qui venait de l'agripper n'était autre que Granger !

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive… mais tu es vraiment bizarre… tu devrais peut-être aller voir Pomfrey… ou en parler à quelqu'un… Ce n'est pas normal comme réaction ! »

« Non… Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Granger ! »

« Mais-»

« Ecoute, Granger j'apprécie vraiment ta pitié, mais crois-moi si je devais en parler à quelqu'un ça ne serait sûrement pas à toi, ni à Pomfrey ! Et surtout ne t'avise pas à aller le répéter à la première personne venue, parce que je te jure que je te ferais regretter d'être née ! »

« Je ne le dirais à personne ! » s'offusqua Granger, puis elle retourna à sa table avant de replonger dans son livre et de dire d'une petite voix «je ne te poserais plus de questions… mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler… »

« Merci, Granger. »

Il était sincère quand il disait cela. Granger avait vraiment ce petit quelque chose, qui faisait que l'on se sente en confiance avec elle… Oui peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait lui en parler…

Draco, beaucoup plus calmé que lorsqu'il était entré, prit un livre de sortilège quelconque, sachant indubitablement qu'il ne trouverait rien, et s'assit au côté de Granger.

« La divination chez les centaures est très différente de celle des sorciers au travers des étoiles » dit-il après un moment, toujours plongé dans son livre.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais que tu ne trouveras rien sur les prédictions des centaures, en cherchant là-dedans, en outre un sorcier est dans l'incapacité de comprendre totalement les mouvements complexes des étoiles et de pouvoir y interpréter une prédiction correcte » énonça calmement Draco.

« Comment est-ce que –» Elle se tut, et lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de dire telle une élève en faute, « Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié… plus de questions. »

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. « Bah c'est vrai qu'en tant que Gryffindor tu te dois de tenir tes promesses… mais ton côté Ravenclaw ne peut s'empêcher de poser des questions… quel dilemme ! »

« Hmm… c'est clairement défavorable pour moi tout ça… » fit remarquer Granger, pensive « Dans ce cas je ne te poserais pas de question d'ordre trop personnels ! Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable de croire tout ce que tu dis sur parole, sans connaître tes sources, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hm… ce n'est pas faux » dit-il simplement.

« Et donc, nous parlions de la divination des centaures. » reprit Granger.

« Oui… »

Granger roula des yeux et dit d'un ton agacé : « Là tu es censé développer, le grand savoir que tu as sur ce sujet ! »

« Bah… si c'est nécessaire… Je ne sais pas grand-chose en fait… juste que les centaures sont réputés pour leur capacités divinatoire, nettement supérieur aux sorciers… Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je pense que leur taux de succès stagnerait vers les 7, contrairement aux sorciers qui serait plus vers les 3… Sauf bien sûr pour les prophéties qui se réaliseront à chaque fois… »

« Oh… Je vois, merci »

Puis elle referma son livre, visiblement satisfaite avant de prendre également un livre de sortilège.

« Euh je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Granger ? » demanda Draco surpris, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle retourna immédiatement dans son dortoir après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle voulait.

« Bah… je t'aide à chercher pour ton sort, mystérieux » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence même.

« … » fut la réponse ô combien éloquente du blond.

« Aurais-tu enfin perdu ta langue lacérée, Malfoy ? ou serait-ce un faux espoir ? » demanda Granger sarcastique.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il finalement, trop surpris pour poser une question plus recherchée, « je n'ai pas rempli ma part, j'ai parlé du dragon à McGonagall. »

« Et alors ? »

Draco eut un claquement de langue agacée, il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile !

« Et alors, tu n'es censée m'aider, un arrangement ça marche dans les deux sens ! »

« De un, je t'aide parce que tu as définitivement trop attisé ma curiosité, et de deux… et bien c'est simple tu n'as tout simplement pas rompu ton arrangement, puisque si ma mémoire est bonne… les termes de l'accord était qu'en échange de ne rien dire à Dumbledore, je t'aide à chercher sur le sort, or McGonagall n'est certainement pas Dumbledore ! »

« Et voilà le côté Slytherin… » dit-il en cachant sa surprise, d'habitude c'était lui qui prenait profit des nuances des arrangements, « devrais-je m'attendre à te voir fondre en larme comme une Hufflepuff? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Granger allait répondre quand un 'crac' sonore retentit. Elle se leva immédiatement et laissa un couinement à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la surprise.

« Bah, j'avoue que tu aurais pu faire mieux pour ressembler à un Hufflepuff, mais bon c'est pas mal. » taquina Draco.

« n-nan, i-il y a quelque chose derrière toi ! » dit-elle paniquée.

Draco se retourna en pointant sa baguette sur la 'chose derrière lui', un sort au bout des lèvres, mais il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant Dobby.

« Ce n'est rien Granger, c'est juste Dobby. » la rassura Draco.

« Dobby ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est un elfe de maison. » lui expliqua Draco. « une puissante créature magique, liée à une grande famille de sorcier, et chargée d'accomplir les différentes tâches ménagères. Les elfes de maisons font de la magie sans baguette. Dobby est mon elfe de maison. »

Après cette explication, Draco vit Dobby rougir légèrement, et Granger regarder l'elfe avec un nouvel intérêt, toute trace de peur ayant disparu de son visage. Elle s'approcha alors de lui dans l'intention de lui poser énormément de question mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« Dobby, tu as réussi à faire ce que je t'ai demandé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Oui, jeune maître Draco, monsieur, Dobby a parfaitement accompli sa tâche et a même ramené les livres que le jeune maître a demandé ! » répondit Dobby enthousiasme.

Et après un léger claquement de doigt des centaines de livres flottèrent au côté de l'elfe. Draco grimaça, il y en avait définitivement trop.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ceux concernant –» le blond s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à Granger, devait-il le lui dire ? Mais après avoir croisé le regard perçant de la rouge et or, il se résigna à dire la vérité, « concernant ceux qui affectent la vue, ou alors la mémoire ou peut-être même les illusions cauchemardesques ? »

Dobby hocha joyeusement de la tête et après une bonne minute de silence, l'elfe de maison claqua encore une fois des doigts et ne restaient plus qu'une vingtaine de livres, qu'il posa sur la table.

« Parfait, merci Dobby, tu peux retourner dormir. »

« C'est un honneur, jeune maître Draco, monsieur ! »

Et après l'habituel crac, Dobby disparut, laissant Draco seul avec une Granger curieuse et un tas de livre. Il se demandait vaguement avec lequel des deux il préférait traiter d'abord, après tout l'une avait l'air aussi casse-tête que l'autre…

Après mainte réflexion, Draco décida d'affronter Granger en premier, cela lui permettrait d'éviter d'être dérangé lors de ses recherches…

« J'ai découvert que l'effet – ou peut-être l'un des effets – du sort est d'embrouiller la perception et le sens des réalités, lorsque l'on s'approche un peu trop près d'une personne indésirable. On voit alors l'un de ses plus horribles cauchemars prendre vie devant nous. » Expliqua-t-il d'une traite.

Granger blêmit et afficha une mine horrifiée avant d'hocher simplement de la tête, elle tenait sa promesse de ne pas poser de questions personnelles. Elle ouvrit alors l'un des livres et plongea dedans, suivie par Draco.

~HPDM~

« Mudblood. (Sang-de-bourbe) »

Draco sursauta et regarda la rouge et or.

« Pardon ? »

« Le mot Mudblood apparaît souvent dans ses livres de sort, mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire » dit Granger, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh… euh… c'est une appellation insultante. » répondit Draco, espérant que Granger ne poserait pas plus de question.

« Envers ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une certaine catégorie de sorcier… »

« Les Cracmols ? »

« Non »

« Mais alors – Oh… »

Et elle se tut, légèrement contrariée, visiblement elle venait de comprendre.

« Ne le prends pas pour toi, Granger, la plupart des grandes familles sorcières considèrent un sang uniquement sorcier comme une suprématie et dénigre les autres sortes... pour eux 'pureté' du sang rime avec honneur et pouvoir. Mais évidemment ce n'est pas toujours le cas… beaucoup de né-muggles sont autant voire plus puissant que les Sang-purs… »

«Et cette –euh- appellation est courante dans ta famille ? » demanda Granger.

« Mes parents, du moins mon père suit effectivement cet idéologie… »

« Et toi ? »

Draco grimaça, « Je préfère ne pas utiliser cette expression dans la mesure du possible. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Question d'ordre personnel, Granger. » trancha Draco, en fermant le livre qu'il consultait pour en ouvrir un nouveau.

~HPDM~

L'examen d'histoire de la magie venait de se terminer, et Draco discutait avec Blaise et Pansy sur l'examen, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les mouvements de Potter. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé le vif, le blond ne s'en séparait plus, attentif à chaque découverte du trio.

Draco allait mettre un terme à la conversation pour se rendre à la bibliothèque - malgré tous leurs efforts Granger et lui, n'avaient rien pu trouver – quand finalement Potter devint livide.

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose, » dit-il, « il faut que nous allions voir Hagrid immédiatement. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Granger.

_« Oui, Pourquoi, Potter ? Tu ne vas pas faire une bêtise n'est-ce pas ? Allez s'il-te-plaît, c'est la fin des examens, tu pourrais au moins m'accorder un congé, non ? » _

Il fallait croire que non, puisque Potter se dirigeait déjà vers la cabane et les deux autres se précipitèrent pour le rattraper.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre » dit Potter, « que Hagrid ait toujours rêvé d'élever un dragon et que comme pas hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui a justement un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup , des gens qui se promènent avec des œufs de dragon dans leurs poches, alors que c'est interdit chez les sorciers ? Etrange que celui-là soit précisément tombé sur Hagrid, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. »

« AH ! » comprit aussitôt Draco, horrifié, « _C'était idiot de ma part de penser que la présence du Dragon était fortuite, et ça m'étonnerait que Quirrell s'est contenté de le lui donner pour lui attirer des ennuis… Non il a dû réussir à lui soutirer des informations ! » _

« Euh, Draco tu te sens bien ? » demanda Pansy, avec des gros yeux, peu habituée à voir ce genre de réaction chez le blond.

Celui-ci sursauta, il avait complètement oublié la présence de ses amis.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose… il faut absolument que j'aille voir Snape ! » dit-il, avant de marcher à grande enjambée vers les cachots et par extension les appartements de son parrain, tout en jetant de rapide coup d'œil vers les Gryffindors, au cas où il raterait quelque chose d'important.

Mais il dut ne faire que la moitié du chemin car au détour d'un couloir, il entraperçut la longue barbe blanche du directeur, celui-ci se dirigeait manifestement vers la sortie.

« _Il ne faut pas qu'il parte, sinon Quirrell en profitera ! » _

« Professeur ! » cria Draco, essoufflé.

Il fut soulagé de voir que le directeur s'était arrêté. Dumbledore le fixait à travers ses lunettes à demi-lunes, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr. Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

« V-vous allez, quelque part professeur ? » voulut savoir Draco.

« J'ai effectivement une affaire urgente à régler au ministère » répondit Dumbledore, en montrant une lettre, « mais je peux vous accorder un peu de mon temps. »

« Il est vrai que ma requête peut sembler invraisemblable, mais croyez-moi mes motifs sont tout à fait justifier…. Vous ne devez surtout pas quitter le château avant la fin de l'année. »

Draco déglutit, s'attendant à ce que le directeur dénigre sa mise en garde, le punisse ou même se moque de lui, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Le regard du vieux sorcier se fit mortellement sérieux et le scrutait comme pour lire dans son âme, Draco le sentait d'ailleurs titiller ses faibles barrières mentales.

Finalement, après un instant qui s'apparentait à une éternité pour le blond, Dumbledore lui ordonna de le suivre. Surpris, le vert et argent le suivit sans rechigner. Et alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte de l'école, Dumbledore s'arrêta brusquement en pointant sa baguette sur Draco, celui-ci afficha une expression horrifiée, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ressentit un froid intense le traverser. Il grimaça, puis observa le directeur surpris.

« Il vaut mieux que certaine personne ne nous voit pas ainsi… et comme il me semble que la cape d'invisibilité a été remise à son propriétaire, j'ai pensé qu'un sort de désillusion serait de vigueur. » expliqua Dumbledore sans le regarder.

« Ingénieux » commenta Draco, en se demandant vaguement comment le directeur avait su pour la cape, il vit du coin de l'œil que Hagrid venait de révéler aux Gryffindors son erreur sur Fluffy.

Le blond soupira devant la bêtise du garde de chasse, tandis que le directeur et lui quittait l'enceinte de l'école.

~HPDM~

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors en plein milieu d'une route.

« Je pense qu'ici devrait faire l'affaire » commenta le directeur en enlevant le sort de désillusion sur Draco.

« En plein milieu de nulle part ? » demanda Draco, étonné, « Euh… excusez-moi mon impolitesse, mais qu'avez-vous exactement l'intention de faire ici, il me semble que nos choix sont assez euh – limité. »

« Ah les jeunes… il faut savoir que nous nous tenons à une distance raisonnable de l'école… cela permet d'agir en cas de problème ou d'éviter les quelconques doutes des occupants qu'en a mon absence. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Mais revenons à votre requête je vous prie… vous me disiez que vos motifs étaient justifiés… j'attends. »

« C'est à propos de la pierre philosophale, Monsieur. Quelqu'un essaye de la voler et vous –» il s'interrompit en regardant l'expression de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas changé, « ne semblez pas du tout surpris par ce que je viens de vous dire. Etiez-vous déjà au courant, professeur ? » demanda Draco suspicieux.

« Il se pourrait en effet que j'ai eu vent de quelques rumeurs à ce sujet. » répondit mystérieusement le vieux sorcier.

« Etes-vous en train de suggérer, que vous avez sciemment quitté le château pour le laisser à porté de Quirrell ? »s'étrangla Draco et jeta un coup d'œil effrayé à la projection.

Potter venait juste d'apprendre le départ de Dumbledore et avait manifestement conçu un plan pour empêcher, selon lui Severus, de voler la pierre.

« Tu es un garçon très intelligent Draco… vraiment très intelligent. »constata Dumbledore.

Draco ne s'accommoda même pas du tutoiement, ni de l'emploi de son prénom d'ailleurs, il était tout simplement trop stupéfait par la simplicité du plan de Potter. Aurait-il des envies suicidaires ? Mais ce n'était pas croyable !

« - utile »

Draco cligna des yeux, « Pardon, vous disiez professeur ? »

« Je disais que tu possédais un objet vraiment très utile » répéta Dumbledore avec un sourire indulgent, tout en fixant la poche où se trouvait le vif.

« Com-»

« Tu devrais travailler un peu plus sur tes barrières mentales… » conseilla Dumbledore.

« Je- Attendez une minute… vous venez de changer de sujet ! On parlait de la pierre philosophale ! » s'indigna Draco, « Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de laisser Quirrell et par extension le Seigneur des Ténèbres se procurer la pierre ? De plus vous saviez pertinemment que Potter allait sauter à pieds joints dans les profondeurs du château pour la protéger ! »

« Je vous que tu sous-estime les capacités d'Harry ainsi que mes préventions… Je peux t'assurer que Quirrell ne pourra ni toucher la pierre ni poser un doigt sur Harry. » dit Dumbledore.

« Et donc… qu'attendez-vous de moi dans cette histoire ? Parce que je suppose que si vous ne m'avez pas effacé la mémoire à l'instant même où j'ai prononcé les mots 'pierres philosophales' c'est pour une raison bien précise… »

« Certes. » répondit Dumbledore, « j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me prévenir au moment même où Harry aura la pierre en sa possession. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Draco, « vous comptez le laisser faire ce qu'il veut ? Mais et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et que vous n'arrivez pas à temps ? »

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. » énonça calmement Dumbledore, il n'y avait aucune incertitude dans son regard, « et pour le temps, je compte bien évidemment sur toi et ce merveilleux vif...»

Draco déglutit puis finalement hocha la tête. « Pourquoi faîtes-vous tous ça professeur ? Si vous vouliez qu'il affronte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous auriez pu le prévenir dès le début et mieux le préparer »

« Harry a besoin d'apprendre des choses par lui-même, je n'interférais pas dans ses décisions, sauf si elles sont vraiment suicidaires… dans ce cas-là je me ferais un plaisir de le ramener sur le droit chemin… »

« Mais comment saviez-vous qu'il allait finir par trouver pour la pierre ? »

« ah… je faisais confiance à sa tendance de ne pas respecter les règlements et sa curiosité naturelle… »

« Manipulateur. » marmonna Draco.

~HPDM~

Harry était tout simplement bouche bée, alors que Draco ricana.

« Tu ne connaissais pas cette facette de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je te disais que c'était un vieux fou manipulateur je n'exagérais pas. »

« Mais alors depuis le début, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il voulait ! » s'horrifia Harry, « je n'ai peut-être jamais pris des décisions à moi… peut-être que tout ce que je pensais être juste était simplement ce que _Dumbledore _pensait être juste et –»

« Potter ! Tu veux bien arrêter de paniquer ça me fait mal aux oreilles ! Et d'ailleurs si tu utilisais correctement les tiennes tu comprendrais ce que viens de dire Dumbledore ! Depuis le début il t'a laissé faire ce que tu voulais, t'arrêtant quand tu allais trop loin, certes t'encourageant dans certaine voix, mais à la fin cela restait tes décisions, tes choix, ton chemin ! Si tu avais décidé ce soir-là de ne pas descendre chercher la pierre, Dumbledore ne t'aurais pas forcé ! Si tu n'étais pas aller secourir Weasley-fille dans la chambre en deuxième année, il ne t'aurait pas jugé ! Alors n'essaye même pas d'insinuer que tous tes choix sont dus à l'influence de Dumbledore ! » explosa Draco.

« Je- tu as raison… n'empêche je verrais Dumbledore sous un nouvel angle, à présent … il faut que je le surveille »marmonna Harry.

« Oui, fais donc ça. »

~HPDM~

« Draco, tu m'entends ? » appela Blaise.

« Non. » répliqua Draco en l'ignorant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher toutes les minutes de regarder ce que faisait Potter, même s'il savait qu'ils ne feraient rien avant ce soir.

Il était déjà tard, et Dumbledore lui 'avait gentiment suggéré' de retourner à l'école pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Et le directeur n'avait voulu répondre à aucune autre de ses questions ! Il lui avait, même par-dessus le marché, demandé de ne pas oublier de le prévenir au moment venu, par l'intermédiaire de Dobby ! C'était totalement injuste !

Draco était assis dans son lit, après avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle, en train de feuilleter un énième livre sur la magie noir.

« Draco ! » gémit Blaise.

« Quoi ? » répondit Draco, agacé.

«Snape veut te voir. »

Draco se figea, que lui voulait son parrain ? Et puis il devait surveiller le trio, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en parlote avec lui ! Bon, en vérité, il était plutôt terrifié de se retrouver seul avec le maître de potions, mais il était trop énervé pour y prêter attention. Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux les Gryffindors à présent, c'était vrai que les pulsions avaient tendances à faire oublier les sentiments frivoles comme la peur…

« Draco » susurra Severus.

_« Ou peut-être pas tant que ça. » _songea Draco, quand il se rendit compte que Severus était là et que manifestement Blaise (_ce sale-traître !) _avait déserté.

« S-Severus, tu voulais me voir ? »

« Oui… où étais-tu tout à l'heure ? » demanda Severus, méfiant.

« Je… à la bibliothèque » répondit lentement Draco, en priant pour que son parrain le croit.

« Ne mens pas… » répliqua sèchement Severus, « Tu étais encore en train de fourrer ton nez dans ce qui te regarde absolument pas, la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ? Et tu – Pourquoi es-tu en train de lire un livre comme ça ? »

Et à cette réflexion la colère de Draco qui s'était atténué jusqu'à présent refit violemment surface. Il se leva brutalement de son lit et toisa ouvertement son parrain.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je lis un livre comme ça ? Si quelqu'un n'avait pas eu l'excellente idée de me lancer ce fichu sort, je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de rechercher le satané contre-sort ! Non parce que je n'aurais pas eu peur de voir démarquer mon père toute les dix secondes pour m'amener à nouveau dans la cave ! Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de sursauter à chaque bruit plus fort que la moyenne ! Je ne me serais pas senti trahi par l'une des seules personnes en qui je faisais confiance ! Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé ce sort ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fait en sachant que mon pire cauchemar était de me retrouver devant mon père ? Pourquoi alors que tu savais ce qu'il me faisait subir ? Privilège tu ma punition au détriment de mes sentiments ? Ne représente-je donc rien pour toi ? »

Draco haletait et ressentait à nouveau des larmes de frustrations arriver. Il s'attendait à ce que Severus lui fasse un sourire mauvais et qu'il lui lance un autre sort. Mais, le maître de potions ne fit rien de tel, non, il avait simplement écarquillé les yeux et fortement blêmi.

« Quels ont été les effets du sort ? » demanda Severus, fébrile.

« Je vois mon père à chaque fois que je m'approche trop près de Quirrell, j'entends tout ce qu'il me menaçait de me faire ! » cracha Draco, dégoûté.

« T-tu es sûr ? »

« TU VEUX VERIFIER PEUT-ETRE ? »

« Mais, ce n'est pas possible, ça n'aurait pas dû avoir cet effet-là ! Il aurait dû juste – à moins que – Oh merlin… »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Donc voilà c'était sadique de s'arêter ici, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que va dire Severus ?

Je vous vois déjà avec un révolver criant au meurtre, de loin XD mais n'oubliez pas ça ne sert à rien de tuer l'auteur...

Il n'y a pas de raison... puisque...

En fait, Je déconnais XD *bon d'accord je sors*

* * *

« Q-quoi ? » bégaya Draco, sa colère s'amenuisant graduellement pour laisser place à l'angoisse.

« Ton père a ensorcelé le cercueil dans lequel il t'enfermait, pour te faire voir ton pire cauchemar, c'est ça ? (Hochement de tête) Il faut que tu saches que le sortilège que je t'ai lancé était un dérivé du 'repousse-Muggle', il devait te faire croire que tu avais quelque chose à faire dès que tu t'approchais trop près de Quirrell… Au pire, cela aurait dû te créer des maux de têtes… »

« M-mais alors, pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, la voix légèrement rauque.

Il ressentait en lui un grand soulagement, Severus n'avait pas voulu ça, il ne l'avait pas trahi…

« Il arrive que parfois deux sorts se mélangent… dans ce cas le sortilège disons 'dominant' obligera l'autre à modifier ses effets… » expliqua Severus.

« Tu veux dire que dans mon cas, le sortilège du cercueil et celui du repousse-muggle étaient compatible ? Et que le premier étant dominant, il a changé les propriétés du repousse-muggles ? » demanda Draco, surpris…

« C'est pour ça que tu avais les mêmes effets que dans le cercueil quand tu t'approchais trop de Quirrell… »

« Mais… il y a beaucoup de sort pouvant se mélanger ? Parce que j'en ai reçu pas mal depuis le début de l'année et pourtant rien ne s'est produit… »

« Non… c'est vraiment très rare… »

« Et… tu pourras toujours me l'enlever, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, plein d'espoir.

« Normalement, oui. Mais, il faut que je fasse quelques recherches pour en être sûr… »

« D'accord… »

Et alors que Severus allait sortir, il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et murmura : « Je suis désolé », si bas que Draco n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendu.

~HPDM~

Après le dîner, Draco s'était une nouvelle fois isolée, pour surveiller les Gryffindors, qui pour l'instant était resté dans leur salle commune, attendant sûrement que les autres aillent se coucher.

Le blond avait eu un infime espoir que le trio se laisse embobiner par Longbottom, mais il grinça des dents quand Granger jeta un sort à son camarade.

Agacé, Draco faisait les cents pas, se rongeant presque les ongles quand il vit que le trio venait d'atteindre la porte qui retenait Fluffy, après s'être débarrassé de Peeves. Et alors que Potter jouait de la flûte (_très mal, soit dit-en passant), _un bruit sonore retentit à côté du Slytherin, qui sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le vif qu'il tenait dans la main.

A quelque mètre de lui, se tenait nul autre que le directeur.

« Je croyais que vous deviez rester loin du château ! » accusa Draco, vexé d'avoir sursauté.

« Quirrell est en ce moment sous le château, il ne saura pas que je suis revenu » dit Dumbledore, amusé. « Et puis je me suis dit que si je restais à côté de toi, on aurait pas eu besoin de déranger ton très gentil elfe de maison… »

Draco allait répliquer quelque chose mais à la place il hurla un « MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! » horrifié.

« Allons donc, Draco, s'il y a une insulte tout à fait justifié que tu peux me faire, c'est bien de me traiter d'idiot » le taquina Dumbledore, pas vexé le moins du monde.

« Pardon ? Oh… euh non professeur, je parlais de Potter qui vient juste de sauter tête la première dans une trappe, dont il ne voit ni la profondeur ni ce qu'il s'y trouve. »

« Ah… j'ai toujours su qu'il était du genre casse-cou » déclara Dumbledore comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps…

« Attendez c'est TOUT ? Je vous dis que notre très cher Survivant en puissance vient de sauter dans le 'vide' et vous tous ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est 'qu'il est du genre casse-cou' ? »

« Oh… mais c'est juste parce que je suis conscient du fait que juste en dessous, se trouve un amortisseur… Je pense que le Professeur Sprout (Chourave) a dû en parler vaguement en cours, connais-tu la plante du nom de 'Filet du Diable' ? »

« Filet du Diable » répéta Draco, pensif… « QUOI ? » s'étrangla-t-il, presque.

« Oh… mais tout va bien, il est inutile de paniquer puisque Miss Granger devrait connaître le moyen de s'en sortir… »

Au même moment Granger hurla quelque chose de complètement idiot à propos de ne pas avoir de bois pour faire du feu… Et Draco dut fortement se demander si Dumbledore avait encore toute sa tête.

Mais finalement, ils réussirent à se délivrer et découvrirent une salle remplie de clés.

« Et maintenant vous allez me dire de ne pas paniquer et faire confiance aux talents d'attrapeurs de Potter, c'est ça ? » demanda Draco, sarcastique.

« Oui quelque chose comme ça… Mais n'ai-je pas raison ? Harry a un talent remarquable au Quidditch… et puisque cela fait environ cinq minutes, que tu n'as pas crié, alors j'imagine qu'il a réussi admirablement à prendre la clef. »

« Oui. » maugréa-t-il.

Draco faillit crier au scandale quand il vit que Granger et Potter laissaient Weasley prendre la commande des directions. Le blond savait que Granger avait une intelligence et des connaissances hors-pairs, que Potter avait des compétences non-négligeables au Quidditch, ainsi qu'un courage dépassant l'entendement, mais Weasley qu'avait-il ?

Mais dès lors que la partie d'échecs commença, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'effectivement Weasley était très doué aux échecs. Draco grimaça lors de la dernière action du Gryffindor, lui, ne pourrait jamais se sacrifier comme l'avait fait le roux, pour la victoire finale…

C'était bien là, la grande différence entre Slytherins et Gryffindor.

~HPDM~

« Et bien, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi détendu depuis le début de la soirée… que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Dumbledore, curieux.

« Je me disais juste que c'était très 'Severus' comme épreuve… » dit Draco, avec un petit sourire, _« Heureusement que Granger est là, je n'étais pas sûr que Potter puisse résoudre ce genre d'énigme. »_

« Effectivement » répondit Dumbledore… Sa voix devint soudainement plus sérieux et grave, « Après la protection de Severus, il ne reste rien à part la mienne, donc ça sera le face à face… tiens toi prêt à me prévenir, surtout n'oublie pas, dès l'instant où Harry sera en possession de la pierre. »

Draco se crispa mais hocha de la tête, conscient de l'importance du timing, il se pencha un peu plus vers la projection et scruta les mouvements de Potter.

« PROFESSEUR ! »

« Harry a déjà la pierre ? » demanda calmement Dumbledore.

« Non, mais il est ligoté et –»

« Alors patiente encore un peu, tant qu'il ne sortira pas la pierre, il ne risquera rien, Voldemort sait qu'il a besoin d'Harry pour obtenir la pierre. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Mais – attendez une minute, _il _est dans la pièce ? » suffoqua Draco.

« Oh oui, crois-moi tu le verras bien assez tôt. »

Draco vit avec horreur Harry s'avancer vers le miroir.

« M-monsieur est-ce que l'on peut voir à travers la projection ce que reflète le miroir ? » demanda Draco.

« Normalement, non. Mais, dans ce cas précis, oui tu devrais être capable de le voir. »

Et effectivement, Draco le vit. Le miroir reflétait d'abord, l'image pâle et terrifié de Potter. Mais un instant plus tard le reflet sourit. Il vit alors Potter mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer une Pierre rouge sang. Le reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil et remit la Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment Draco sut que Potter venait d'avoir la vraie pierre dans sa poche.

« Maintenant, professeur ! » hurla Draco.

Et après un léger hochement de tête, Dumbledore disparut.

Draco quand a lui, ne pouvait que regarder Potter tenir tête à Quirrell, puis réprimer un sentiment d'horreur et de peur quand il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell, il hurla des mises en gardes que seul lui pouvait entendre quand le 'professeur' s'approchait trop près de Potter. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que Potter avait pour on ne sait quelles raisons, pris l'avantage sur Quirrell. Et enfin il cria inconsciemment des « Harry ! Harry ! » quand il vit Potter perdre conscience.

Au même moment Dumbledore arriva.

~HPDM~

« HA ! » s'exclama Harry.

Draco sursauta.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? » demanda-t-il énervé parce qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas d'avoir appelé son ennemi par son prénom.

« La voix ! c'était toi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« En première année avant de m'évanouir, j'avais entendu une voix qui criait mon prénom, à l'époque je pensais que c'était dans ma tête ! Mais en fait c'était toi ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Potter, on était à plus de 20 kilomètres de distances ! Comment serais-tu parvenu à m'entendre ? »

« Il y a forcément quelque chose, j'irais chercher à la bibliothèque quand on sera sorti d'ici ! » se jura Harry. « Et en plus tu m'a appelé Harry ! »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Si, c'est vrai. »

« Bon ta gueule, Potter ! »

~HPDM~

« Professeur ! » appela Draco, en se précipitant dans l'infirmerie, heureusement pour lui ni Pomfrey ni Granger ou Weasley n'étaient là à ce moment là (en fait il avait déjà pris soin de la vérifier grâce au Prong's Snitch).

Potter était encore inconscient, mais Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se réveille avant au moins trois jours, et Dumbledore fidèle à lui-même se tenait posément sur une chaise à côté du lit de Potter, et sirotait une tasse de thé.

« Ah Draco, j'attendais ta venue, je m'imaginais pourtant te voir arriver plus tôt que ça. » dit le directeur calmement, « ton thé est froid maintenant. »

Draco leva un sourcil incrédule, puis remarqua qu'effectivement il y avait une tasse non-entamée sur le plateau. D'un mouvement de baguette le directeur réchauffa la tasse et la tendit au vert et argent.

« Je ne voulais pas me faire voir par les amis de Potter. » expliqua Draco. « En fait, si je suis venu, c'était pour vous demander de taire ma part d'aide dans cette histoire. »

« Je m'y attendais… mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien. »

Un silence apaisant tomba entre eux, tandis qu'ils observaient le 'malade' et buvaient leurs thé (pour Dumbledore). Après une dizaine de minutes, Draco prit congé.

« Tu devrais le lui dire un jour… »dit Dumbledore avant que Draco ne s'en aille.

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt » répliqua Draco.

« Il le saura un jour de tout façon… » tenta le directeur.

« J'en doute. »

~HPDM~

« Tu en doutes, hein ? » répéta Harry, moqueur…

« Ouais, bah comment voulais-tu que je sache, que pas moins de six ans plus tard, on allait se retrouver dans mes souvenirs ? » répliqua Draco.

« Quoi ? Le grand et génialissime Draco Malfoy, n'a pas le don de clairvoyance, voilà qui est étonnant… » rétorqua sarcastiquement Harry.

« Fais gaffe tu vires Slytherin »

« Et toi Hufflepuff » répliqua Harry.

« QUOI ? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? »

« voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais, Hufflepuff, légèrement hystérique sur les bords quand même. »

« Sale balafré ! »

« aristocrate coincé du cul ! »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Draco, légèrement amusé, « tu oses dire que moi, le dieu du sexe de Hogwarts, par excellence, suis coincé du cul ? Tu devrais vraiment changer tes lunettes, Potter. »

Ils se turent, se regardèrent un moment et éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se 'disputer' ainsi. Et à présent, aucun des deux ne prenaient au sérieux ce que disait l'autre, c'était amusant…

~HPDM~

« Bonjour, Harry »

Draco sursauta, il était en plein milieu d'une lecture quand Potter, après trois jours d'inconscience se réveilla. Le blond ferma aussitôt son livre et écouta attentivement la conversation entre le Gryffindor et le directeur, Draco se demandait vraiment ce qu'allait inventer Dumbledore…

« Vous étiez là ? Vous avez reçu le hibou d'Hermione ? » demanda Potter.

« Nous avons dû nous croiser dans les airs. J'étais à peine arrivé à Londres qu'il m'est nettement apparu que ma place était à l'endroit que je venais de quitter »

_« Mouais jusque là c'est cohérent… » _

« C'était vous ? »s'étonna Potter

« J'avais peur qu'il soit trop tard… » répondit dramatiquement Dumbledore.

« _Mais quel hypocrite ! Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait y arriver à temps !»_

Puis Draco écouta le reste de la conversation calmement, critiquant parfois (souvent) ce que disait Dumbledore. Le blond fut toutefois très silencieux quand ils firent mention de Severus. Il n'avait jamais su que son parrain avait une dette envers Potter-père.

Puis le directeur s'en alla laissant place à Granger et Weasley. Potter leur fit un récit détaillé sans rien omettre : Quirrell, le miroir, la Pierre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Alors la pierre n'existe plus ? » dit Weasley, lorsque Potter eut terminé. « Et Flamel va mourir ? »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais Dumbledore m'a répondu…Comment s'était déjà ? Ah oui, 'pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.' »

« J'ai toujours su qu'il était cinglé » remarqua Weasley qui semblait impressionné de voir à quel point son héros était fou.

_« Depuis quand la folie est-elle une qualité ? Stupide Weasley, trop crédule ! » _

« Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda Potter.

« Je n'ai eu aucun mal à revenir sur mes pas. » dit Granger. « J'ai ranimé Ron – il m'a fallu un bout de temps – et on s'est précipité vers la volière pour envoyer un mot à Dumbledore. C'est juste à ce moment-là qu'on l'a rencontré dans le hall d'entrée. Il était déjà au courant. Il nous a dit : 'Harry est allé le retrouver ? » et il a foncé au deuxième étage. »

_« Mais attends… s'il pouvait transplaner dans Hogwarts… Pourquoi diable n'est-il pas allé directement retrouver Potter, au lieu de faire mumuse dans le hall d'entrée avec Weasley et Granger ? » _

« Tu crois qu'il voulait vraiment que tu y ailles ? » demanda Weasley. « C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé la cape d'invisibilité ? »

« SI jamais c'est vrai, c'est terrible ! » s'écria Granger. « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Draco approuva, silencieusement… D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il dise à Granger qu'il était inutile de chercher pour le sort, puisque Severus allait l'annuler… Et tant qu'à faire il fallait aussi qu'il aille chez Severus, pour voir où il en était…

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça » répondit Potter, d'un air songeur. « C'est un drôle de personnage, ce Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a voulu me donner une chance. Il doit savoir à peu près tout ce qui se passe à l'école et je pense qu'il devait se douter de notre projet, mais au lieu d'essayer de nous arrêter, il a cherché à nous aider. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard s'il ma laissé découvrir comment le miroir fonctionnait. C'est un peu comme s'il me reconnaissait le droit d'affronter Voldemort dace à face si je le pouvais… »

_« Perspicace, le Potter… » _

~HPDM~

« Severus » appela Draco, qui avait vu la cape noire de son parrain voleter, au détour d'un couloir.

« Alors comment ça avance ? » demanda innocemment le blond, « Tu pourras annuler ce sort, hein ? »

L e lendemain Draco et les autres élèves de Hogwarts allaient retourner chez eux, alors c'était le moment ou jamais pour annuler le sort.

Mais au lieu de sourire légèrement comme Draco s'y attendait, le visage de Severus se ferma et il blêmit légèrement. Le blond sentit alors une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Draco… c'est compliqué. J'ai effectivement fait des recherches sur ce sujet…. Mais il faut que j'examine plus intensément ton cas pour éviter les risques éventuels… » dit Severus lentement.

« Il… Il y a des risques ? » blêmit Draco.

« j'en ai bien peur… l'autre sort est vraiment très puissant mais surtout instable… qui sait s'il ne développerait pas des effets secondaires si j'essayais d'annuler mon sort ? »

« E-et ça serait pour combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas Draco. » répondit Severus, qui était de plus en plus pâle, manifestement il se sentait énormément coupable.

Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume envers son parrain, mais au fond de lui, il savait que Severus ne l'avait pas voulu… Mais s'il n'avait pas jeté ce sort, Draco n'aurait pas eu à subir tout cela…

Le blond avait envie d'hurler son indignation, son injustice et sa colère, mais il n'en fit rien à la place, il dit simplement : « Je comprends… »

Severus avait manifestement envie de répondre quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car un bruit retentit à l'autre bout du couloir. Granger se tenait à l'autre bout, des livres à ses pieds, lançant un regard horrifié dans leur direction. Severus allait lever sa baguette mais Draco l'en empêcha juste à temps.

Draco s'approcha lentement de la rouge et or, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua hâtivement de la tête.

« Bien… pourquoi es-tu là ? Le dortoir des Gryffindors est à l'opposé »

« J-je voulais te rendre tes livres… » répondit-elle, en désignant les livres à ses pieds.

« Je vois… Et bien, merci Granger… tu peux t'en aller maintenant… »

« Non ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Je vais t'aider à chercher pour le sort. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Granger » cracha Severus, qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant l'échange des deux élèves, « Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de vous ? »

« Parce que Draco ( celui-ci sursauta, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom) a reconnu mes capacités de recherches ! et que je dois remplir ma part du marché. » répliqua Gran- Hermione ?

Severus lança alors un regard interloqué à Draco. Au même moment Hermione lui assena un regard empli d'espoir et de détermination, manifestement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner ses recherches… Finalement, le blond hocha la tête et les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de victoire.

« Très bien. » siffla Severus, « Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez dans niveau nécessaire pour nous aider, miss Granger ? »

« Je suis sûre d'être parfaitement à la hauteur, si l'on me donnait les éléments nécessaires ! » répliqua Hermione avec une lueur de défi.

« Et bien nous verrons cela l'année prochaine, miss Granger. Maintenant retournez tous les deux dans vos dortoirs. Draco on se reverra sûrement cet été pour tu-sais-quoi. »

Draco hocha la tête et s'en alla sans un mot.

Le lendemain, il vit Potter saluer chaleureusement la famille de Weasley, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , et sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui, ne pourrait sans doute jamais recevoir cela aussi.

Et ce fut le cœur lourd que Draco rejoignit son père, pour rentrer au manoir Malfoy, où il allait passer tout l'été. Inconsciemment, il serra le Prong's Snitch dans sa poche, c'était vraiment l'un des seuls réconforts qu'il pourrait avoir dans cette sinistre résidence… Oui, il détestait passer ses vacances au Manoir et en particulier en présence de son père.

* * *

Voilà, c'est vraiment fini cette fois lol.

Ce chapitre marque la fin du premier tome... Donc, je me permet une pause (pas très longue, juste une semaine en fait^^) pour préparer le tome suivant... en gros je ne posterai le chapitre suivant que dans deux semaines.

Et pour répondre à l'une des questions qui m'a été posé, je savais (et je sais toujours d'ailleurs) ce que je fais en faisant d'Hermione une amie de Draco, et j'ai déjà une idée de comment je peux garder une cohérence par rapport au tome 2 ou 3 ^^ (mais je ne dirais pas comment lol)

Bref...

Je remercie tous les reviewers pour leur soutien !

Voilà à dans deux semaines !

See ya !

PS : Je cherche quelqu'un pour corriger mes chapitres... car comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué c'est bourré de fautes ^^' Quelqu'un serait interressé ?


	10. Routine & Dobby

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Un grand remerciement pour La Ptite Coquine d'avoir corriger ce chapitre ! ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 9 : routine & Dobby**

« Bien tout semble correct, préviens-moi si d'autres effets se manifestent. » le prévint Severus, en rangeant sa baguette, comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un mois.

Draco se contenta d'hocher de la tête et de s'en aller sans lui jeter en regard, marchant monotonement, saluant au passage son père d'une voix fade et légèrement amère, rassurant peu après sa mère qui lui jetait un regard soucieux, atteignant finalement sa chambre tout en poussant un soupir résigné. Comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un mois.

Draco réactiva alors les sorts de sécurité que lui avait placé Severus, referma sèchement les rideaux de peur de se faire voir de l'extérieur. Il annula le sort de dissimulation qu'il avait mis sur une des lattes de parquet sous son lit et en sortit un petit carnet déjà bien remplie et retira le Prong's Snitch de sa poche. Comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un mois.

Et comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un mois, il regarda Potter petit-déjeuner avec ses Muggles, avec lesquels il se disputait souvent à cause de la magie. Draco avait pris l'habitude de noter systématiquement les faits et gestes de Potter 'au cas où' avait-il justifié à Dobby, qui l'avait regardé curieusement la première fois. Et l'elfe s'était contenté de sourire gentiment avant de lui apporter un verre de jus de citrouille. Dobby était en fait le seul elfe de maison à pouvoir traverser les protections de Severus sans problèmes, étant également le seul à avoir l'entière confiance de Draco.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la monotonie était le mot maître du Manoir depuis le début des vacances scolaires. Seuls quelques jours – en vérité trois - sortaient de l'insipide routine de Draco. Le lendemain des vacances, au moment où Severus était arrivé à l'improviste, prétextant le besoin d'utiliser le laboratoire de potion hautement sophistiqué et bénéficiant des derniers ingrédients et matériaux trouvable sur le marché, du Manoir Malfoy pour une expérience dont la concoction devrait durer environ deux mois. Depuis, son parrain logeait au Manoir pour pouvoir la surveiller, quémandant l'aide de son filleul tous les matins, pour 'jouer le rôle de l'assistant' et ainsi 'accroître sa culture 'général' en potion'.

Le deuxième était environ deux jours après l'arrivée de Severus. Dobby avait débarqué, paniqué, dans sa chambre déblatérant des paroles incompréhensibles. Finalement l'elfe s'était calmé et avait exposé ce qu'il venait de découvrir à Draco. Apparemment, Dobby avait surpris une conversation entre Lucius et un de ses 'amis' au sujet d'un complot contre Potter, qui se déroulerait durant la seconde année à Hogwarts.

Voilà une autre des raisons qui faisaient que Draco appréciait l'elfe, car il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir 'trahir' son maître, bien sûr il ne pouvait résister à un ordre direct, mais ceux sous-entendus, oui, il le pouvait. Quand Draco lui en avait demandé la raison, Dobby lui avait répondit que certes il était lié à la famille Malfoy, mais que son lien avec le jeune maître était plus fort, et qu'il le considérait comme son seul maître. Même si le blond n'en avait rien dit, il s'était réellement senti ému par tant de considération.

Dobby et lui avaient alors cherché un moyen d'empêcher ce complot de quelle nature qu'il soit de trop amocher Potter. Et après une bonne heure de d'argumentation et de recherches, une idée principale en ressortit : il ne fallait pas que Potter aille à Hogwarts cette année. Dobby avait alors commencé à intercepter le courrier du brun.

Puis enfin le dernier jour, était aujourd'hui. Le 31 juillet, l'anniversaire de Potter, mais aussi le jour du déclenchement de l'étape 2. Aujourd'hui Dobby devait se rendre chez Potter pour le mettre en garde –sans tout dévoiler cependant – et peut-être le convaincre de ne pas aller à Hogwarts, même si Draco savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance pour que le brun accepte, après tout il considérait le château comme sa maison…

Draco poussa un soupir, pourquoi fallait-il que le Gryffindor s'attire toujours des ennuies où qu'il soit ? Le blond observait le cœur serré, bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, le Survivant traverser la pelouse de sa maison après des recommandations de son oncle concernant le déroulement de la soirée, se laisser tomber sur le banc du jardin et chanter à mi-voix : « Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, cher Harry… ».

Draco ne se sentait nullement concerné par le fait que Potter n'ait jamais eu un anniversaire digne de ce nom, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si le vieux fou l'avait envoyé dans une maison où les habitants étaient incapables de l'aimer. Mais il ne put empêcher une légère culpabilité montrer le bout de son nez, car c'était de sa faute si Potter n'avait pas pu recevoir les cartes et cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient envoyés. Et bien tant pis, il en recevra bien l'année prochaine !

Draco se leva un bond en voyant que Potter avait repéré Dobby dans la haie, l'elfe n'était pas censé être découvert maintenant ! Mais il fut soulagé lorsque la voix du gros tas de graisse – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Dud - Dudly ? Peu importe, le cousin de Potter l'interpela d'une voix moqueuse et Dobby eut le temps de disparaître.

Le blond roula des yeux en voyant Potter dire des choses complètement ridicules, _« Que veut dire 'Abracadabra' d'abord ? », _pour effrayer le gros tas de graisse qui lui servait de cousin. Quoiqu'il en soit le Survivant écopa d'une longue série de corvée, sous le sourire moqueur du blond.

On frappa alors à la porte et Draco se dépêcha de tout ranger – sans tout de fois désactiver le vif, qu'il mit dans sa poche – et relança le sort de dissimulation, après avoir ré-ouvert les rideaux et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, il alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un vieil elfe de maison, Pixy – l'elfe personnel de sa mère – dont la voix était étrangement aigu pour son âge.

« Pixy est désolé de vous avoir dérangé, jeune maître Draco Malfoy, monsieur, mais madame votre mère, Narcissa Malfoy, requiert votre présence dans la cave. » couina l'elfe.

Draco opina de la tête, et se dirigea vers la cave du Manoir, non sans avoir jeté un sort de sécurité sur sa porte. Les après-midi à la cave en présence de sa mère, faisait également parti de la longue et ennuyeuse routine du blond. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle l'entraînait toujours à l'occlumencie, mais avait décidé de passer au niveau supérieur, à savoir tester sans relâche les résistances du blond. Tout cela était laborieux, mais le blond était plus ou moins satisfait, il parvenait presque à l'empêcher de lire ses pensées profondes et arrivait à lui mentir sans qu'elle ne le détecte une fois sur deux. Et bien sûr, il arrivait à lui cacher tout ce qui concernait Potter, ce qui le soulageait grandement, il se voyait mal essayer de chercher des justifications qui seront sûrement bancales, si sa mère lui posait des questions là-dessus.

Et ce fut un Draco passablement épuisé qui se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et s'affala avec grâce (si si c'est possible) sur son lit, après avoir lancé tous les sorts nécessaires. De son côté Potter était toujours en train de repeindre le banc. Puis sept heures et demie du soir arriva et la tante de Potter l'appela pour qu'il mange et lui ordonna de le faire rapidement. Et finalement le moment fatidique arriva et Potter retourna dans sa chambre où il rencontra Dobby.

~HPDM~

« Je savais bien que Dobby, aussi bizarre qu'il soit, n'avait pas pu décider seul de me 'sauver'. » s'écria Harry.

« Oh… je n'en suis pas sûr…» répliqua Draco, avec un sourire en coin, « même si je ne le lui avais pas demandé, il aurait trouvé un moyen d'aller t'aider… »

« Mais… c'est possible, ça ? »

« Normalement non, mais Dobby a toujours été bizarre et avait une manière disons assez 'spéciale' d'exécuter les ordres qu'il n'appréciait pas… alors ça ne m'aurait pas étonné, s'il l'avait fait. Il est un peu comme toi en fait… mais la capacité à s'attirer des ennuis en moins.» rajouta le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ha, ha, très drôle Malfoy. » ironisa Harry. « N'empêche… je me suis demandé un truc… euh en fait ça n'a rien à voir avec Dobby.»

« Tu te demandes toujours des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec le sujet précédent de toute façon ! » ricana Draco, « Mais bon… comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire… vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Je me demandais pourquoi ta mère n'avait rien vu sur ton année à Hogwarts… je veux dire… comme elle a utilisé la legimencie, elle aurait dû voir pour le sort, le passage dans la forêt interdite et tout, non ? »

Draco se crispa légèrement mais répondit quand même d'un ton amer : « le maléfice a créé une barrière protectrice sur cette partie de ma mémoire… tout ceux qui essaierait de la forcer ne verrait que des souvenirs factices… ce fut le cas de ma mère. »

« Ooh… mais Snape ne l'a pas vu, lui ? Il t'examinait tous les matins et il n'était pas fichu de voir la barrière ? A moins qu'il l'ait vu mais n'en ai jamais parlé…. »

« Non, il ne l'a découverte que plus tard… »

« Hm. »

~HPDM~

« Heu… bonjour. » dit Harry, pas très à l'aise, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel, _« C'est bonsoir, maintenant ! imbécile. » _

« Harry Potter » dit Dobby d'une voix volontairement aiguë qui devait sûrement s'entendre dans toute la maison. « Oh, Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance… c'est un si grand honneur… »

Draco hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, rien de tel qu'une petite flatterie pour faire bonne impression…

« M-merci » répondit Potter en longeant le mur vers la chaise de son bureau sur laquelle il se laissa tomber.

Cela se voyait à sa tête qu'il voulait demander ce qu'était Dobby exactement, manifestement il n'avait jamais vu d'elfe de maison.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby, rien de plus. Dobby l'elfe de maison. » répondit Dobby.

« Ah vraiment ? » dit Potter, « Excusez-moi je ne voudrais pas vous paraître discourtois, mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour recevoir un elfe de maison dans ma chambre. »

L'elfe baissa la tête, l'air peiné. Et Draco se dit que son elfe était bon acteur.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, croyez le bien, » s'empressa d'ajouter Potter, « Mais je me demande… quel est le… motif de votre présence ? »

« Eh bien voilà, Monsieur, » répondit l'elfe avec gravité, « Dobby est venu vous dire… Ah c'est très difficile Monsieur… Dobby se demande par où commencer… »

« Asseyez-vous donc, » dit poliment Potter en montrant le lit.

Dobby éclata alors en sanglots, sous l'œil horrifié de Potter et celui clairement amusé de Draco, qui lui avait demandé de faire autant de bruit possible, sous n'importe quel contexte. Le blond savait également que son elfe avait un talent merveilleux pour l'exagération.

« Ass- asseyez-vous ! » gémit Dobby, bruyamment. « Jamais… au grand jamais… »

« Je suis désolé » murmura Potter, visiblement gêné, « Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

« Offenser Dobby ! » sanglota l'elfe. « Jamais encore un sorcier n'avait demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir… comme un égal. »

A ce moment là, Draco fronça les sourcils, légèrement indigné. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais proposé à Dobby de s'asseoir, mais cela était uniquement dû au fait que l'elfe avait tendance à avoir des effets très négatifs après un quelconque signe de respect à son égard.

Mais, le blond oublia vite cette pensée, préférant s'amuser du comportement de Potter. Celui-ci essayait maladroitement de réconforter Dobby tout en l'incitant au silence, autant dire qu'il faisait plus de bruit qu'autre chose.

« Les sorciers que vous fréquentez ne doivent pas être très aimables. » plaisanta Potter.

Dobby hocha la tête. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond et se cogna la tête contre la fenêtre en criant « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! ».

Draco quant à lui ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, il savait que l'elfe ne l'englobait pas dans les 'sorciers qu'il fréquentait', puisque la punition qu'il s'infligeait était en somme assez faible.

Draco grimaça en se rappelant que lorsqu'il avait huit ans, sous le coup de la colère le blond avait accusé injustement Dobby d'être la cause de ses malheurs. L'elfe se sentant horriblement coupable s'était frappé durement le torse jusqu'au sang. Depuis lors Draco faisait particulièrement attention à ce qu'il disait en présence de son elfe, son esclave ? Non, celui qui sera toujours près à l'aider sans rechigner, celui en qui il avait l'entière confiance, peut-être même… son ami.

Du côté de la projection, Potter avait enfin réussit à calmer Dobby et tous deux parlaient de la famille de Dobby (les Malfoys donc, mais ça Potter ne le savait pas… et c'était tant mieux), mais surtout de leur indifférence à l'égard de l'elfe lorsque celui-ci se punissait. A l'exception de Draco, bien sûr qui enguirlandais longuement Dobby après une autopunition trop 'sévère'.

« Harry Potter demande s'il peut aider Dobby… » gémit l'elfe de gratitude, « Dobby avait entendu parlé de votre grandeur, Monsieur… mais il ne savait rien de votre générosité… »

« Tout ce qu'on vous a dit sur ma grandeur n'est qu'un tissu de bêtises » dit Potter, tandis que Draco leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un air sarcastique.

_« Evidemment dans le genre, il devrait être plutôt être qualifié de 'nain'… Mais blagues à part.. Potter devrait vraiment avoir une meilleure considération de soi ! »_

« Je n'étais même pas le premier de la classe à Hogwarts, » continua le brun, les joues en feu, « c'était Hermione la meilleure, elle… ».

Mais il s'interrompit. Penser à Granger devait lui être douloureux. Et Draco sentit un élan de culpabilité l'assaillir à nouveau mais il la dégagea d'un geste de la main, se focalisant sur son but et les risques éventuels qu'ils subiront, si jamais il échouait.

« Harry Potter est humble et modeste » le flatta Dobby, empêchant astucieusement Potter de se morfondre. « Harry Potter ne parle pas de sa victoire triomphante sur Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé »

« Voldemort ? »

Le blond se renfrognant, la conversation prenait une tournure totalement imprévue et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Tandis que Dobby plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

« Ah Monsieur, ne prononcez pas ce nom » gémit-il, « ne prononcez pas ce nom »

« Désolé » dit Potter, avec précipitation, « Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas l'entendre. Mon ami, Ron, par exemple… »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Apparemment penser à Weasley devait lui être tout aussi douloureux. Mais quel idiot aussi ! Pourquoi pensait-il toujours aux choses qui lui faisaient mal ?

Dobby se pencha alors vers Potter.

« Dobby a entendu dire que Harry Potter avait à nouveau affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques semaines… et qu'il avait réussi à lui échapper _une fois de plus_ » dit Dobby d'une voix rauque.

Potter approuva, légèrement gêné et l'elfe réagit au quart de tour.

« Ah, Monsieur, » sanglota-t-il, « Harry Potter, est vaillant et audacieux ! Il a déjà bravé tant de dangers ! Mais Dobby est venu protéger Harry Potter, il est venu l'avertir, même s'il doit se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour se punir… Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Hogwarts. »

Il y eut un long silence et Draco se serait volontiers cogné la tête contre le mur s'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy. C'était incroyable de voir que, malgré toutes ces années son elfe, avait toujours autant de tact… c'est-à-dire, proche de zéro.

« Qu-Quoi ?» balbutia Potter. « Mais il faut que j'y retourne. La rentrée a lieu le premier septembre. C'est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir le coup. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre ici. Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette famille. J'appartiens au monde des sorciers… au monde de Hogwarts.»

« Non, non, non, » couina Dobby, « Harry Potter doit rester là où il est en sécurité. Il est trop grand, trop généreux, pour qu'on prenne le risque de le perdre. Et si Harry Potter retourne à Hogwarts, il courra un danger mortel. »

_« Excellent, Dobby, maintenant Potter va sauter à pieds joints dedans ! Non mais franchement tu ne sais pas que le danger et Potter sont comme des aimants ? Quand c'est pas Potter qui attire le danger, c'est le danger qui attire Potter ! » _

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Potter.

« Il existe un complot, Harry Potter. Un complot qui provoquera des évènements terrifiants à l'école de sorcellerie de Hogwarts, cette année » murmura Dobby, en se mettant à trembler de tous ses membres.

Potter devait sûrement penser que cela était dû au complot et que Dobby était effrayé. Mais Draco, lui, n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait ses signes précurseurs, oui, Dobby allait révéler quelque chose dont même Draco n'était pas au courant.

« Il y a des mois maintenant que Dobby est au courant. Harry Potter ne doit pas mettre sa vie en péril. Il est trop important, Monsieur ! »

_« Cela fait des mois que Dobby était au courant…. Des mois… ET IL NE M'A MIS AU COURANT QU'IL Y A UN MOIS ? IL SE FICHE DE MOI OU QUOI ? » _

~HPDM~

« Dobby ! » appela sèchement Draco, tandis que du côté de la projection Potter venait de recevoir un hibou du ministère pour utilisation de la magie, avec un peu de chance, celui-ci se fera renvoyé… mais sincèrement le blond en doutait.

L'elfe apparut dans un 'crac' sonore, et se tortillait nerveusement devant son maître.

« Assis. » ordonna Draco en désignant une chaise du menton.

Et Dobby laissa échapper un couinement effrayé avant de s'exécuter.

« Explication. », la voix du blond était sèche et claquait dans l'air tel un fouet, dans une parfaite imitation de Severus.

« Jeune Maître, Dobby aurait tout révélé au jeune maître plus tôt, s'il avait été sûr que ce qu'il disait était vrai ! » affirma Dobby, effrayé, « Et Dobby voyait bien que le jeune maître avait d'autres problèmes à ce moment là…. Maître Lucius n'en avait pas reparlé alors Dobby pensait que rien n'allait se passer, jusqu'à ce que Dobby entende en entende à nouveau parler, il y a un mois de cela. »

Draco soupira longuement et tâcha de reprendre son calme, il ne pouvait pas entièrement blâmer l'elfe, puisque celui-ci pensait bien faire.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda le vert et argent, en se massant les tempes.

« C-Cinq mois, Jeune maître » avoua Dobby, en baissant la tête.

« COMBIEN ? » s'étrangla presque Draco.

« Dobby est sincèrement désolé de l'avoir caché au Jeune Maître, Dobby se punira sévèrement pour cela, il coincera les doigts dans le four, il se cognera mille fois contre le mur et il -»

« Suffit ! » le coupa Draco.

Le blond inspira et expira profondément avant de reprendre d'une voix normale, tout colère disparue, « Je t'interdis de te punir tu m'entends ? Si j'apprends que tu t'es ne serait-ce qu'_une _foiscogner contre un mur… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant l'imagination débordante de Dobby imaginer la suite.

« Bien » reprit Draco, « Dorénavant je veux que tu m'informes immédiatement de ce qu'il se passe, est-ce clair ? (Hochement de tête) C'est bon, tu peux partir et n'oublie pas de laisser les lettres de Potter sur le bureau.»

Après un nouveau hochement de tête frénétique, Dobby disparut après l'habituel 'crac'.

Draco soupira, cet elfe allait finir par le tuer, ô pas intentionnellement bien sûr, mais s'il continuait à lui donner des informations importantes au compte gouttes et dans les moments les plus inopportuns, cela sera sans doute ce qui risquerait d'arriver.

Le blond avisa le tas de lettres et les feuilleta distraitement, quand il tomba sur une enveloppe pour le moins inattendu.

_Draco Malfoy ou celui qui s'amuse à intercepter les lettres d'Harry Potter. _

Le Slytherin écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe.

_Draco, _

_Si tu es en train de lire cette lettre, cela veut dire que j'avais raison et que tu es bien celui qui intercepte les lettres d'Harry. Mais si par un hasard, ce ne serait pas toi, alors je prierais la personne qui lit actuellement cette lettre de ne pas lire la suite et de la brûler (même si je doute que vous le fassiez). _

_Ou alors, dernier cas possible, Harry tu reçois bien nos lettres et pour une raison quelconque tu n'as pas envie de nous répondre et dans ce cas-là tu dois bien te demander pourquoi je suis si familière avec Draco… _

_Mais de toute façon je suis certaine que c'est Draco, qui est actuellement en train de lire cette lettre…alors il n'y a pas de problèmes… _

( Draco sourit, Granger était vraiment unique en son genre. )

_Bref, tu remarqueras que dans un souci de discrétion, je n'ai pas envoyé de lettres directement chez toi, j'imagine que comme je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse à leur qu'il ait, cela veut dire que le Professeur Snape ne t'a toujours pas remis ma lettre. _

(Draco fronça des sourcils, de quoi parlait-elle encore ?)

_Oui, j'ai envoyé une lettre au professeur juste avant qu'il ne devait se rendre chez toi, tu devrais peut-être aller la lui réclamer. Je suppose qu'il ne te l'a pas encore donnée parce qu'il devait vérifier si je n'avais lancé aucun mauvais sort dessus. Tu pourras le rassurer, en même temps, je n'ai pas une assez grande connaissance en magie noire pour faire cela. _

_Amicalement, _

_Hermione Granger._

_Ps : je pense qu'il y a des réponses à tes questions dans la lettre que détient Snape._

~HPDM~

Draco inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Severus passablement surpris de voir son filleul, qui semblait lui en vouloir depuis le début des vacances.

« En même temps c'est compréhensible, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû lui jeter ce sort. » songea le maître des potions.

« Je peux entrer ? » intervint Draco d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Severus en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, verrouillée et insonorisée, Draco se tourna vers son parrain et lui demanda d'une voix lasse et traînante : « Quand comptais-tu me dire… ou mieux me donner la lettre provenant de Granger ? »

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa légèrement mais il répondit d'un ton calme et serein : « Je devais vérifier si elle ne l'avait pas ensorcelée. »

« Pendant plus d'un mois ? » demanda ironiquement Draco, « Severus, cette fille n'a même pas encore commencé sa deuxième année à Hogwarts et elle est une Gryffindor de surcroît ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle réussisse à faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

« On ne doit jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis Draco, certes elle n'est qu'en deuxième année, certes elle est une Gryffindor, mais elle n'en reste pas moins l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de sa promotion, celle qui avec Potter et Weasley ont réussi à déjouer les protections que nous, professeurs expérimentés, avons placées autour de la Pierre Philosophale… alors excuse-moi d'être légèrement soupçonneux. »

« Elle n'est pas mon ennemie » répliqua Draco. « Et je veux ma lettre. »

Severus tenta d'argumenter mais le regard emplie de détermination de son filleul l'en dissuada. Finalement le maître des potions fouilla dans son tiroir et remis une lettre à Draco, qui semblait-il avait été manipulé dans tous les sens.

Draco le remercia et retourna dans sa chambre.

~HPDM~

_1__er__ juillet,_

_Cher Draco, _

_Comme je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir t'envoyer cette lettre en toute sécurité, j'ai préféré plutôt l'envoyer au professeur Snape avant son départ chez toi. Je présume que tu ne la liras pas avant très, très longtemps… Mais ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu la lis. _

_Si je t'écris, c'est pour te demander dans les formes de bien vouloir être mon ami. Je sais que tu dois te demander à quoi je pense… Mais non, je n'ai pas perdu la tête et oui, je suis consciente des différences fondamentales entre le statut d'alliée et celui d'amie. _

_Voilà pourquoi je souhaite être la tienne. Je reconnais que nos rencontres ont été très houleuses depuis l'année dernière, en parti à cause de Ron et Harry, cependant celles que nous avons eues en privé étaient totalement différentes. Ce qui m'amène à penser que tu es bien différent de ce que tu veux bien laisser croire. _

_Evidemment tu penses bien que ce ne sont pas mes seules raisons… en fait, je SAIS que tu nous as énormément aidé durant l'année dernière, que cela soit volontaire ou non. Je sais aussi que tu nous as sauvé la vie… non en fait tu as sauvé celle de Harry. Je te vois froncer les sourcils d'ici, et oui, je suis au courant que TU es celui qui a envoyé la lettre à Dumbledore… Merlin sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à Harry si tu ne l'avais pas fait assez tôt. _

_Ma lettre traîne un peu en longueur… mon intention première étant de te proposer mon amitié… Bien entendu, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles te lier avec des gens de mon 'espèce'. _

_En attente de ta réponse, _

_Hermione Granger. _

_

* * *

_

Voilà le deuxième tome qui commence, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je remercie tous les reviewers !

Prochain chapitre : lettres & Diagon Alley

See Ya !


	11. Lettres & Diagon Alley  part 1

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Un grand remerciement pour La Ptite Coquine d'avoir corriger ce chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

****

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 10 : Lettres & Diagon Alley (part 1) **

_2 août, _

_Granger, _

_Je suis soulagé de te savoir aussi perspicace, car tu as raison : recevoir un hibou de ta part aurait attisé les soupçons de tous les habitants du manoir. Et je ne suis nullement étonné que tu ais réussi à tirer ses justes conclusions._

_Je suis toutefois surpris par ta proposition. Ami ? N'as-tu pas l'impression de vendre ton âme au diable ? J'avoue être perplexe quant aux raisons qui te poussent à faire cette proposition en somme bien étrange. Ne penses-tu pas que les prétendues 'aides' que j'ai pu vous apporter étaient tout sauf désintéressées ? Qui te dit que ce n'était justement pas pour te pousser à te rapprocher de moi ? Et inversement, que cela t'apporte-t-il d'avoir mon amitié ?_

_Excuse-moi d'être méfiant, mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de me faire piéger. Après tout, il y a une grande différence entre être une 'alliée' et être une 'amie', n'est-ce pas ? _

_Ne te méprend surtout pas, cela serait insulter ma personne de croire que je refuse de 'me lier à votre espèce' comme tu le dis si bien. Je sais reconnaître les capacités et valeurs de chaque personne et ton intelligence n'a rien à voir avec la pureté de ton sang. Alors cela serait idiot de ma part de juger quelqu'un par ses ancêtres. _

_Dubitativement, _

_D.M _

_Ps : pour éviter de ne recevoir ta réponse que dans un mois à cause de la méfiance de Severus, je te prierais de me la transmettre par l'intermédiaire de Dobby, qui reste à ta disposition. Cependant si j'apprends que tu lui as manqué de respect ou fais du mal… Alliée ou pas, je te ferais la peau. _

~HPDM~

Draco se réveilla en sursaut la respiration haletante et le corps tremblant. D'un revers de manche, il essuya la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front et tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il arrivait difficilement à garder les yeux ouverts mais se força à ne pas se rendormir, qui savait ce qui arriverait s'il le faisait ? De plus il sentait une horrible migraine arriver.

« Dobby » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais surtout basse.

Tellement basse qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'elfe l'ait entendue mais l'habituel 'crac' retentit. Draco devina plus qu'il ne vit l'expression horrifié de Dobby mais ne tenta rien pour le rassurer –il en était incapable en ce moment de toute façon. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà l'elfe avait disparu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui s'apparentaient à des siècles pour le blond, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Severus marcha vivement vers le lit, du moins Draco supposa que c'était Severus car le blond n'arrivait plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit à plus d'un mètre. Et s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, il aurait sûrement pensé à quelques choses ressemblant à _« Je comprends ce que doit ressentir Potter, quand il n'a plus de lunettes ! »_

Le maître des potions avisa le teint pâle, les membres tremblants, la respiration saccadée et le regard vitreux du blond, et Severus ne put réprimer un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Une fois encore il se maudit lui-même pour avoir eu la stupidité de lancer ce fichu à son filleul.

Celui-ci faisait parfois des cauchemars dont le contenu se rapprochait de ce qu'il voyait dans le cercueil ou lorsqu'il était proche de Quirrell. Le problème était que ces cauchemars avaient des effets néfastes sur le blond, que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Severus était le fait que ces cauchemars avaient lieu de plus en plus souvent, et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Oh, bien sûr il avait pensé à la potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais il ne pouvait assurément pas prévoir quand Draco allait subir – oui c'était le bon mot – un cauchemar. Et lui en donner tous les soirs déclencherait une accoutumance, ce qui bien évidemment était inacceptable.

Doucement comme pour un animal sauvage, Severus tendit la main vers le blond mais fut interrompu par le hurlement de terreur provenant de ce dernier.

« NON ! » hurla le blond, en s'éloignement tant bien que mal de Severus.

Puis semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, Draco se plaqua une main sur la bouche et eut un air terrifié.

« Je suis désolé » hoqueta-t-il, « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, pitié, ne me faîtes pas de mal ! pitié, pitié ne me faîtes pas retourner là-dedans ! »

Severus écarquilla les yeux tandis que Draco continuait de murmurer, affolé, des centaines de 'je suis désolé' et 'pitié'.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de se calmer. Qu'arrivait-il à Draco ? C'était la première fois que cela arrivait… Le blond avait-il peur que Severus lui fasse du mal ? (' une fois de plus', ne put s'empêcher de songer Severus, rongé par la culpabilité.) Lui en voulait-il encore ? En vue des réactions de son filleul… oui. Mais c'était inévitable, après tout. Severus était celui qui avait lancé ce sort à Draco… il était celui qui ne réussissait pas à l'annuler…

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un sanglot étouffé.

« Draco, tu pleures ? » s'horrifia Severus, il n'avait vu que très rarement le blond pleurer.

Le blond secoua vivement la tête, toujours en état de panique, essayant en vain de refouler ses larmes.

« Non, père… je suis désolé…. S'il vous plaît ne me punissez pas ! » gémit le blond.

Et Severus se figea. Et il comprit ce qu'il se passait… La colère remplaça bien vite la culpabilité dans les yeux habituellement vides de toutes émotions du maître des potions. Celui-ci dût serrer les dents pour réprimer une affreuse envie de se défouler sur les murs ou tout ce qu'il y avait à porter de mains (sauf Draco bien sûr), car d'une part cela aurait très certainement effrayé le blond, qui n'avait pas en plus besoin de ça pour accentuer sa crise d'angoisse, et d'autre part cela ne servirait strictement à rien.

De ce fait il opta pour une méthode totalement opposé.

« Draco… » appela-t-il doucement, « tu me reconnais ? C'est moi Severus. »

Mais le blond n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est trembler un peu plus.

Severus déglutit difficilement et sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. Il l'approcha du blond mais celui se recula en secouant la tête, effrayé.

« Bois ça, Draco tu iras mieux après. » dit Severus, mais le blond semblait ne pas l'entendre, ce qui obligea Severus à faire une chose qui l'empêchera par la suite de dormir pendant plus de deux semaines, après avoir murmuré un 'ô Draco pardonne-moi…' il éleva la voix et parla d'une voix glaciale et dure qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Lucius : « Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu m'a énormément déçu. »

Le blond reporta immédiatement son attention sur le maître des potions. Inutile de dire qu'une panique sans nom s'était instaurée dans les yeux du Slytherin.

« Je suis-» commença Draco, d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

« Bois ça. » ordonna sèchement Severus.

« Non père, pitié, je-»

« Essaierais-tu de me désobéir, Draco ? » susurra Severus, d'un ton menaçant. « Voudrais-tu être puni ? (Draco secoua la tête) Bien, alors bois ça. »

Draco, les mains tremblantes, prit lentement la fiole et la porta doucement à sa bouche. A peine le liquide fut-il entré en contact avec sa bouche qu'il s'endormit.

Severus le rallongea convenablement sur son lit et scruta, la peine dans l'âme, son filleul. Le blond, malgré le fait d'être assoupi, avait toujours une expression de détresse sur le visage et les muscles crispés de la sueur perlait encore sur son visage et sa respiration bien que plus lente était toujours saccadée.

Le maître des potions tenta alors d'examiner le blond via la legimencie, mais à peine était-il rentré dans l'esprit du blond qu'il fut brutalement rejeté sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

« Oh Lucius… qu'as-tu fait ? » se mortifia Severus.

~HPDM~

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il entendait d'horribles mais surtout très bruyants martellements dans sa tête et il se sentait courbaturé de partout. Il perçut vaguement à côté de son lit une silhouette familière – Severus.

« Sev' » parvint-il à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt Severus se pencha vers lui et passa une main sur son front comme pour vérifier quelque chose, que Draco ne put déterminer, mais manifestement son parrain fut satisfait puisqu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Draco tu me reconnais ? »

Celui-ci lui porta un regard confus devant l'incongru de la question mais voyant le regard perturbé – et perturbant pour Draco – du maître des potions, le blond hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien. As-tu mal à la tête ? (hochement de tête) Des courbatures ? (nouvel hochement de tête) Des bourdonnements ? Tu as aussi mal à la gorge je suppose… et tu ne dois pas te rappeler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir… »

Malgré son état Draco parvint à lancer un regard très éloquent à son parrain, _« Pourquoi diable prends-tu la peine de demander si tu connais déjà la réponse ? »._

Draco entendit vaguement Severus ordonner à Dobby d'aller chercher quelque chose, sûrement une potion, dans le laboratoire. Puis après deux bruits sonores, signes que Dobby était parti, puis revenu très rapidement, Severus tendit une fiole au liquide d'une couleur suspecte à Draco.

Celui-ci fronça légèrement le nez et fit une grimace significative.

«Bois, Draco, c'est pour soulager ton mal de tête et les bourdonnements » dit Severus, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de son filleul.

Draco marmonna quelque chose que Severus ne parvint pas à entendre et avala la potion d'une traite, grimaçant à cause de son goût infect. Peu à peu sa migraine se dissipa et les bourdonnements s'estompèrent.

« Bien… » continua Severus, en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches, « pour tes courbatures je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, alors il faudra que tu supportes la douleur encore un peu, ça ira ? (Draco acquiesça) Par contre pour ton mal de gorge j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. »

Severus prit un verre, que Draco n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, sur la commode, rempli d'un liquide non identifié de couleur jaune/vert et il y versa une substance dorée légèrement compact, provenant de la fiole que Severus avait sorti de ses poches. Puis le maître de potion tendit le verre à Draco.

Draco cligna des yeux, et ceux-ci disaient clairement : _« C'est quoi ce truc ? » _

« C'est du jus de citron et du miel » répondit Severus à la question muette de son filleul.

Draco leva un sourcil perplexe tandis qu'une petite moue dédaigneuse se formait sur son visage.

« Je t'assure que c'est un remède très efficace… »

Draco haussa les sourcils et afficha un sourire dubitatif.

« _On _me l'a déjà fait testé… et le remède marche » affirma Severus d'une voix légèrement haineuse, comme si rien que le fait de l'évoquer lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. « Et ta mère aussi d'ailleurs. »

Draco n'eut pas de troisième sourcil à lever alors à la place il examina attentivement le continu étrange du verre d'un air méfiant, puis en but une gorgée.

« Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne connaisses pas ce remède… c'est muggle. »

Draco toussa, manquant de s'étrangler avec le 'liquide'. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le 'jus de citron' était affreusement acide et que le miel lui irritait la gorge ou si c'était dû à la révélation de Severus.

Il envoya alors à son parrain un regard interrogateur.

« C'est cet abruti de Black qui m'a appris ça. » marmonna Severus.

Le blond sourit et chuchota mesquinement : « Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, que Père et Mère n'entendent jamais cela… sinon tu te ferais immédiatement expulser d'ici…»

Ce fut au tour de Severus de paraître perplexe.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » s'enquit Severus.

« Et bien… Père te mettrait à la porte pour avoir osé amener une 'chose-muggle ' ici… et Mère ne l'en dissuaderait pas parce que tu as osé insulter un Black. » expliqua Draco, dans un murmure – il était incapable de parler plus fort pour l'instant.

Severus allait répliquer quelque chose quand le couinement suraigu de Dobby l'interrompit.

« Jeune Maître Draco, Miss Granger vient d'appeler Dobby, Dobby doit-il y aller ? »

« Oui » chuchota Draco. « Mais ne répond à aucune de ses questions. »

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparut aussitôt.

Draco avala une autre gorgée du jus de citron, non sans grimacer, et observa du coin des yeux son parrain.

« Granger ? » répéta Severus, suspicieux.

« J'ai pensé qu'envoyer Dobby serait plus 'discret' comme moyen de communication. » murmura le blond.

« Tu lui fais réellement confiance, alors ? » s'étonna légèrement Severus.

« Bien sûr c'est quand même mon elfe de maison » rétorqua à voix basse Draco, amusé.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. » s'agaça le directeur de Slytherin.

« Je –»

_POP ! _

« Plus discret, hein ? » répéta Severus moqueur.

Draco l'ignora et ouvrit la lettre que lui tendit Dobby.

_7 août _

_Draco, _

_Je savais que tu avais une haute estime de toi-même mais aller jusqu'à te comparer au diable ne serait-ce pas légèrement hyperbolique ? _

_Tu dis que tes actes ne sont pas désintéressés ? Alors dis-moi, que cela t'a-t-il apporté de nous avoir aidés jusqu'à présent ? Une retenue dans la forêt interdite et un sort dont tu n'arrives plus à annuler les effets… _

_De plus tu n'as demandé aucune compensation… ou presque. Après nous avoir sauvés du troll, tu m'as 'obligée' à trouver la réponse que Harry, Ron et moi nous avions cherché durant trop longtemps. Le seul vrai chantage que tu ais fait est le fait de vouloir mon aide pour tes recherches… alors je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tes aides sont 'intéressées'…_

_Quoiqu'il en soit je suis consciente du grand fossé qu'il y a entre être un 'allié' et être un 'ami', mais je pensais et je pense toujours, que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te confier qui ne soit pas un Slytherin et qui risquerait d'utiliser ses informations contre toi… ou qui n'approuverait pas tes actions… c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne parles pas à Zabini et Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ? En dépit du fait qu'ils soient tes amis… Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de tout ce que tu as fait._

_Attention je ne te demande pas confiance absolue et partage de tous les secrets… mais une petite discussion de temps en temps pour évacuer les nerfs… et évitant ainsi d'autres 'accidents' émotifs… n'est-ce pas envisageable ?_

_J'espère t'avoir convaincu cette fois. _

_Enfin… j'ai appris qu'Harry était actuellement chez Ron et avait dont réussi à s'échapper de chez lui, bien qu'ils n'aient pas voulu me donner des détails…. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?_

_Sincèrement, _

_H.G_

_Ps : et pour l'amour de Merlin appelle moi Hermione ! _

Draco haussa un sourcil tandis que Severus qui lisait par-dessus son épaule renifla de dédain.

« Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un ami Gryffindor ? » cracha Severus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami Gryffindor. » rétorqua doucement Draco, « j'ai besoin d'une amie 'Granger'. »

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » dit d'une voix lasse Severus…

« Moi aussi » murmura Draco, en relisant la lettre.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'aides désintéressées ? Et puis pourquoi te demande-t-elle des choses sur Potter ? » demanda suspicieusement Severus.

« Fabulation de l'esprit trop dérangé de Gran- Hermione » répondit Draco, après avoir demandé à Dobby de lui apporter un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

« Bien sûr … » répliqua sarcastiquement le maître de potions, « tu devrais renforcer tes barrières mentales… il suffit d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil pour-» Severus s'interrompit soudainement et scruta attentivement le blond.

« Q-quoi ? »

« Draco, met en place ta barrière d'Occlumencie la plus efficace. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ne discute pas et fais-le ! » ordonna Severus.

Draco voulut répliquer mais voyant les yeux menaçants de son parrain, il se ravisa et s'exécuta. Le blond grimaça : Severus utilisait une méthode brutale pour pénétrer dans son esprit, et cela était particulièrement désagréable.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, en effet la barrière mentale du blond s'écroula à peine trente secondes plus tard, à son plus grand désarroi, dire qu'il pensait s'être amélioré !

Il regarda Severus, réclamant des explications, qui ne vinrent pas.

« Bizarre… vraiment bizarre. » dit Severus, légèrement troublé.

Puis le maître des potions ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul et sortit rapidement de la chambre, après avoir murmuré un 'désolé', sans que ce dernier ne puisse émettre le moindre son.

Le blond cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux… et fixa étrangement la porte qui venait de se refermer.

Severus ne lui avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Oh non, ses signes d'affections se limitaient à une poignée de main ou au mieux à un faible contact avec son épaule… mais jamais ö grand jamais Severus ne lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, c'était assez… troublant.

Puis tout en arrangeant ses cheveux, le blond ne put empêcher un sourire, certes discret mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère, de se former sur son visage…

_« C'est l'âge… il commence à devenir sénile… »_ songea-t-il affectueusement.

~HPDM~

« Euh… tu sais que tu parles quand même de ton parrain, là, non ? » intervint Harry.

« Ouais et alors ? »

Harry rit mais ne répondit pas. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Snape et Draco puisse être aussi proche, c'était surprenant. Certes il ne montrait pas leur affection comme Sirius et lui, mais cela était si profond et lourd de sens, que cela deviendrait presque émouvant.

« Au fait ça te dérange ? » demanda Draco, en détournant les yeux.

« Bah pas vraiment… c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru, que tu pouvais être aussi irrespectueux avec Snape… et –»

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! » s'agaça Draco, dans une parfaite imitation de Snape un peu plus tôt…

« Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… ne commencerais-tu pas à ressembler un peu beaucoup à Snape ? Fais gaffe toi aussi tu vas devenir sénile ! » ricana Harry.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Draco, offusqué, lui tournant le dos. « Oh et puis laisse tomber tu m'énerves. »

Harry sourit, il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il avait vu les souvenirs du blond, mais Draco lui semblait de moins en moins arrogant… Non en ce moment Draco ressemblait presque à un enfant.

« Tu sais, je pense que c'est vraiment une bonne chose qu'Hermione et toi soyez amis… »

Draco ne se retourna pas, mais Harry vit que ses épaules s'étaient crispées, et qu'il avait légèrement sursauté.

« Tiens donc le Survivant aurait-il gagné en maturité ? » railla Draco, cependant sa voix n'avait aucune conviction, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? » le taquina Harry.

« Et donc, en quoi est-ce une bonne chose qu'elle et moi soyons amis ? » demanda-t-il avec une touche d'émotion qu'Harry reconnu comme étant… de l'espoir ?

« Et bien Hermione est le genre d'amie qui est capable de deviner presque tout de suite ce qu'il te tracasse et est toujours prêt à t'écouter… mais le problème est que Ron et moi ne pouvons pas en faire autant… alors c'est une bonne chose d'avoir un ami comme toi, qui est aussi perspicace. »

« Je-» commença Draco, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi dire.

« Mouais, tu es peut-être perspicace… mais par contre tu devrais vraiment apprendre tes erreurs. » susurra Harry, qui avait perçu le trouble du blond.

« Qu- Aah ! »

Draco grimaça alors que sa tête rencontra encore une fois le sol – Harry venait encore de le pousser - et qu'Harry se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu ne devrais jamais tourner le dos à un Gryffindor. » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Draco frissonna en se remémorant ce que lui avait le brun plus tôt… le contact de _ses _doigts sur ses côtes… _son _doux souffle rencontrant son oreille… la lueur de _ses _yeux si envoutant…

Oh non, il ne devait absolument pas se laisser faire cette fois, sinon il risquerait de faire une bêtise… quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il sentait que cela être une _très _mauvaise chose.

« Et toi tu devrais vraiment arrêter de sauter sur les gens comme ça… c'est limite de l'harcèlement sexuel ! » rétorqua furieusement Draco. « Je pourrais très bien porter plainte ! »

« Bien sûr… et qui crois-tu que les gens vont croire ? LE Survivant, un Gryffindor prude qui de toute sa vie n'a eu que deux baisers ou le prince des Slytherins et accessoirement le dieu du sexe de Hogwarts ? » contra Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant de plus en plus.

« Tch.. et après c'est moi qu'on traite de schizophrène ? Où est passé CE Survivant justement ? » s'énerva Draco, en se tortillant pour se libérer.

« Va savoir… » répondit nonchalamment le brun, en haussant les épaules. « Il a souvent tendance à se faire la malle quand tu es dans les environs. »

Et sans prévenir Harry se rapprocha doucement de Draco, jusqu'au contact de leur front.

Draco sentait la douce respiration du brun sur ses lèvres, il savourait le contact de leur peau et se noyait dans cette mer émeraude. La respiration du blond devint saccadée, tandis que des rougeurs désagréables prenaient place sur ses joues et que son cœur pulsait tellement fort contre sa poitrine qu'il avait peur que le survivant puisse l'entendre.

Le corps de Harry le maintenait fermement au sol, mais même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Draco n'aurait pu bouger, hypnotisé par ses yeux.

« Tu fais toujours ressortir mon vilain côté, Draco. » murmura Harry. « Je pense que dans un sens on est plus proche toi et moi que je ne pourrais jamais l'être avec Ron ou Hermione… et c'est aussi une bonne chose. Alors qu'en dis-tu voudrais-tu être mon ami ? »

Draco mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Harry, essayant vainement de ne pas frissonner en le sachant si proche de lui, mais quand cela fut fait, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment.

« N'était-ce pas déjà une proposition d'amitié avec la poignée de main ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque, au désespoir du blond.

« Tout à l'heure c'était beaucoup trop formelle avec la poignée de main et tout… mais maintenant je dirais que c'est plus – euh – sentimental ? »

« Ridicule » marmonna Draco, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Peut-être mais c'est nécessaire… que veux-tu je suis 'un foutu Gryffindor', et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute… » répliqua Harry, avec dépit. « Maintenant que je te connais un peu mieux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être ton ami. »

Draco baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher le trouble de ses yeux. Fichu Survivant ! Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de l'effet que ces paroles avaient sur Draco ? Savait-il qu'à cause de cela, le cœur du vert et argent venait de rater un, si ce n'est plusieurs, battements ? Avait-il conscience que Draco faisait des efforts surhumains pour s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire niais ? Non, il ne le savait pas et c'était tant mieux…

Le blond restait silencieux pendant un moment qui ressemblait à une éternité pour le brun, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du Slytherin, mais finalement Draco murmura un 'ok' inaudible ou presque… car ce 'oui' Harry l'avait entendu comme si le blond l'avait hurlé, il avait même l'impression que ces mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles, faisant écho aux battements rapides de son cœur… Le Survivant se sentait étrangement heureux de cela, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre s'était produit avec son cœur à ce moment là… mais il ne saurait dire quoi…

« Bien… et comme gage d'amitié… »

Sans laisser le temps au blond de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry se rapprocha encore plus de Draco, jusqu'à…..

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Alors je préviens toute de suite, on ne tue pas l'auteur à cause de la fin de ce chapitre ! ( réfléchissez, si vous le faîtes vous n'aurez pas la suite xD)

Bref... au départ ce chapitre devait être plus long et comporter la partie sur Diagon Alley... mais comme j'étais en retard... alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas couper le chap en deux parties, et leur faire une fin sadique ? Et mon côté Slytherin a approuvé... donc voilà :p

Et pour ceux qui s'inquiéterais... il n'y aura pas de DM/HG, mais comme vous l'aurez ptet remarqué, j'aime le personnage d'Hermione alors elle aura un rôle important dans la fic ^^

Je remercie tout le monde pour leur review ^^

Voilà !

Chapitre suivant : Lettres & Diagon Alley (part 2)

See ya !


	12. Lettres & Diagon Alley  part 2

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Merci à ma bêta d'avoir corrigée ce chapire^^ **

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 11 : Lettres & Diagon Alley (part 2) **

Sans laisser le temps au blond de faire quoi que soit, Harry se rapprocha encore plus de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques millimètres des lèvres du blond, et n'esquissa plus le moindre geste, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Draco.

« P-Potter ? » appela-t-il faiblement, se maudissant de paraître si peu assuré en ce moment. Mais soyons réaliste, quel être normalement constitué pourrait rester indifférent dans cette position ?

« Hm ? » répondit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si _cette _position était tout à fait _normale_.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Non mieux… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges pas ? » s'énerva Draco, plus en colère contre lui-même ( à cause de certaines réactions de son corps qu'il préférait ne pas admettre) que contre Harry.

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas. » répéta Draco… « TU TE FICHES DE MOI POTTER ? »

« Euh… en fait… non. J'ai une crampe. »

Draco afficha une mine horrifiée et se tortilla dans tous les sens pour essayer de se libérer, en vain évidemment. Et le sang qui commençait à affluer dans le sud de son corps n'était pas une bonne chose non plus… Si Harry se rendait compte de son état…

Mais heureusement pour lui, Harry se mit à rire et se releva. La perte de contact avec Harry donnait une étrange impression de froid, qui s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement en lui, mais Draco ne s'en occupa pas…

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Draco » dit Harry, avec un grand sourire, « je plaisantais. »

« Oui et bien tu peux éventuellement te- attends – tu viens de m'appeler 'Draco' ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit : « Etonnante n'est-ce pas cette lubie qu'ont les hommes d'appeler les choses par leur nom. »

Draco marmonna quelque chose mais s'interrompit et haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant qu'Harry lui tendait la main.

« Je croyais que la poignée de main était trop formelle… » remarque Draco, mais en tendant quand même la main.

« Ca l'est » répondit Harry.

Le rouge et or s'empara de la main et la tourna légèrement. Et avant que le blond ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Harry posa un genou au sol et porta le dos de la main de Draco à ses lèvres, dans un baisemain autant intriguant que sensuel, ses yeux s'ancrant profondément dans ceux du Slytherin.

« Voilà la preuve de mon allégeance envers vous, votre Altesse. » chuchota Harry.

Et Draco sentit avec honte que ses joues commençaient à devenir cramoisies et Harry eut un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter malicieusement : « Princesse Draco ».

Là le blond retira subitement sa main et fusilla Harry du regard.

« Je t'interdis Potter ! » s'énerva-t-il, « Cela fait quand même _deux _foutue fois que tu me traite de fille, ça commence à bien faire, je suis aussi masculin et virile que toi ! »

« Oh allez Draco ne te vexe pas… » tenta Harry, avec un sourire, « c'était un compliment tu sais… »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi… » asséna Draco, et voyant que le brun allait dire quelque chose, il ajouta d'une voix sèche, « et je ne veux pas le savoir ! »

~HPDM~

_8 août, _

_Hermione (contente ?), _

'_Légèrement hyperbolique' dis-tu ? Ma foi, peut-être… mais n'es-tu pas d'accord que l'expression 'vendre son âme au diable' correspond particulièrement à la situation ?_

_Je n'argumenterai pas sur mes 'actes intéressés'(ou 'désintéressés' selon le point de vue), cela ne nous mènerait nulle part de toute façon… Alors interprète mes actions comme bon te chante. _

_Connais-tu la grande différence entre les Slytherins et les Gryffindors ? Et non ce n'est pas le courage (bien que de ce côté-là vous nous soyez supérieur), mais la confiance… oui tu as bien lu… Oh par contre ne te méprends pas, je ne te parle pas de la rapidité à laquelle un vert et argent peut faire confiance ou à son degré….mais de quelque chose de bien plus subtile. Un Gryffindor – prenons Potter par exemple – partagerait tous ses soucis, ses inquiétudes à ses amis. Donc Potter fait confiance à ses amis. Mais voilà, le jour où il décidera de ne pas vous en parler pour une raison ou pour une autre, comment pourriez-vous deviner ce qui ne va pas ? _

_Venons en à la confiance des Slytherins, je fais assez confiance à mes amis pour trouver ou deviner en parti ce qui ne va pas… parce qu'ils l'ont toujours fait (puisque je ne leur aie jamais rien dit), parce qu'ils sont capables de ne pas arriver à la mauvaise conclusion, parce que je sais qu'ils ne choisiront jamais le mauvais moment pour en parler… je leur fait confiance ! _

_On dit souvent que les vert et argent n'ont pas de sentiments et ne montre pas leur affection, mais c'est faux. Il faut juste savoir quoi regarder, un simple raclement de gorge, un regard noir… cela peut-être n'importe quoi… Tu comprendras alors que fréquenter un Slytherin est un perpétuel défi… Tu devrais t'y préparer. _

_Ooh… et puis pourquoi Merlin saurais-je ce qui se passe avec Potter ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était en contact ! _

_D.L.M _

~ HPDM~

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Madame Goyle, Madame Crabbe… » minauda Draco, son sourire hypocrite bien en place, « C'est regrettable que Gregory et Vincent n'ont pu vous accompagner aujourd'hui. »

Le blond perçut les regards en coin que lui lançaient Pansy et Blaise, et se retint de sourire, à la place il fit une petite moue assez convaincante.

« Oh nous somme désolées Draco, mais les enfants sont partis en vacances avec leur père. » répondit madame Goyle, totalement sous le charme du petit blond.

_« Mouais, manquerez plus qu'eux pour me gâcher mes vacances SI parfaite » _

«Oui je comprend » dit Draco, « Mère vous attend au salon, en compagnie de Madame Parkinson et Madame Zabini, si vous voulez bien m'excuser »

Et sur ces mots, Draco, Pansy et Blaise allèrent dans la chambre du blond.

Draco soupira en refermant la porte de sa chambre, tandis que ses deux amis lui lancèrent des regards indulgents.

« Vous n'imaginez pas le mal que Mère a eu pour convaincre Père de vous inviter aujourd'hui » grommela Draco. « J'imagine qu'il a aussi invité Crabbe et Goyle pour qu'ils puissent nous surveiller… »

« Il ya une forte chance, oui » approuva Blaise, « heureusement pour toi, qu'ils soient en vacances… »

Draco sourit et commanda des boissons auprès de Dobby.

« Et sinon, ces vacances ? » demanda Pansy.

Draco écouta d'une oreille distraite le récit des vacances de Blaise en France. Le blond repensait à ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa lettre. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne chose de ne rien dire à Pansy et Blaise ? Après tout, ils pourraient être d'une grande aide…. Mais Draco élimina rapidement cette option… non il ne pourrait définitivement pas se permettre de mettre ses deux amis au courant, cela les mettrait assurément et irrémédiablement en danger… Et pourtant il l'avait dit, ou plutôt Hermione l'avait découvert… serait-ce une trahison envers ses amis ? Non, parce qu'Hermione, elle, n'était pas sous la menace de Lucius Malfoy, elle courait moins de risque que Pansy et Blaise…. Et puis Pansy et Blaise risqueraient de deviner pour les 'punitions' dans la cave Malfoy, si Draco leur parlait de ce sort… et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive…

« Draco ? Draco ? » appela Pansy, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Draco.

« Je te demandais ce que tu avais fait pendant tes vacances.. » répéta Pansy.

« Oh… et bien pas grand-chose. » répondit le blond « La routine, quoi. »

Draco intercepta alors le regard entendu que se lançaient Blaise et Pansy, et il sentait une pointe d'agacement apparaître en lui. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : ces deux là s'était concertés au préalable et étaient bien décidés à lui soutirer des explications… qu'avait-il affirmées déjà ? Ah oui « parce qu'ils ne choisiront jamais le mauvais moment pour en parler…. ». Draco soupira, il faudrait sérieusement qu'il revoit ses principes.

« Bon, crachez le morceau tous les deux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda de but en blanc Draco, faisant sursauter les deux autres mais déclenchant surtout leur surprise, puisque le blond n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi direct.

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent à nouveau un regard.

« Tu ne vas pas bien depuis un certain temps. » décréta Pansy, « Nous t'avons observé… et –euh- et bien nous avons peut-être trouvé ce qu'il t'arrivait. »

« Je vous écoute » dit calmement Draco.

« Depuis le début de l'année dernière » commença Blaise, « tu as commencé à être distant, ce qui devait sûrement être un ordre de ton père, et puis avec la présence des deux balourds tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de le désobéir… »

« Et puis ensuite, tu as commencé à disparaître mystérieusement à plusieurs reprise, » continua Pansy, « on s'est d'abord dit que cela te permettait de te débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle, mais manifestement il y avait autre chose. »

« Nous pensons que tu étais obsédé par quelque chose… »dit Blaise «et ce quelque chose ou quelqu'un… sûrement un Gryffindor, puisque tu as commencé à faire tes magouilles avec Granger et Longbottom. »

« Jusque là, nous pouvions laisser passer, après tout tu ne faisais rien de trop dangereux… à part peut-être le coup avec le troll… »

« Mais ensuite, il y a eu cette soirée où Snape t'a ramené au dortoir, endormi, après cela tu semblais en froid avec lui, et peut-être même tu avais peur de lui… et en plus tu t'étais arrangé pour recevoir deux retenues ! »

« D'ailleurs, » dit Pansy, « ton 'état' s'aggrava après ton excursion dans la forêt interdite… tu semblais furieux, trahi… et bien que tu discutais plus souvent avec nous, tu semblais toujours distrait regardant un point dans le vide et ne te séparant jamais d'un vif d'or… »

« Puis, il y a eu la tête que tu faisais dans le train, on aurait dit un prisonnier se dirigeant droit dans sa prison ! »

« Et enfin » termina Pansy « tu ne répondais que vaguement à nos lettres, et même là en ce moment même tu sembles perdu, tu as des cernes sous les yeux, ta voix à l'air légèrement enroué et on voit bien que tu retiens une grimace lorsque tu fais un mouvement brusque ! »

« Et donc nous en avons conclu que Snape t'avait fait quelque chose et que ça s'est aggravé pendant les vacances… alors ? »

« Cela me semble correct » marmonna Draco.

« Mais ça a aussi un rapport avec ce que tu nous caches depuis longtemps….nous ne savons pas encore ce que c'est, mais crois-moi nous le découvrirons ! »

« Serait-ce une menace ? » demanda Draco, les fusillant du regard.

« Non, une promesse. » répliquèrent les deux autres en chœur.

~ HPDM~

_9 août, _

_Draco, _

_Je pense que l'expression 'un ami est long à trouver et prompt à perdre' conviendrait mieux à notre situation. _

_Je trouve vraiment fascinant ton point de vue sur la confiance et je suis plus prête et déterminée que jamais à relever ce défi… mais je suppose que cela doit être réciproque n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas dit que d'être ami avec un Gryffindor soit une partie de plaisir… voyons combien de temps cela peut durer. _

_Et concernant cette explication sur Harry… si je te l'ai demandée, c'est parce que je sais que tu as un moyen d'espionner Harry. Sinon comment aurais-tu fait pour nous aider au bon moment ? Le timing était juste trop parfait. Et puis même sans ça, il y aurait eu une autre explication… puisque tu interceptais ses lettres, on aurait pu penser que tu avais un moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Confirme au infirme ma supposition, fais comme bon te semble, de toute façon, j'en suis sûre à 90 %. _

_Oh et, es-tu déjà allé à Diagon Alley acheter tes livres ? Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait s'y rencontrer par hasard, s'échanger quelques insultes et éventuellement parler (à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes bien sûr) de ce-qu'on-ne-peut-pas-dire-dans-les-lettres. Puisque j'imagine qu'il y a eu des changements et qu'ON n'a pas pris la peine de me prévenir. _

_H.J. G _

~HPDM ~

Draco inspira profondément et frappa à la porte du bureau de son père. Il se crispa légèrement lorsque un 'entrez' retentit à travers la porte.

Draco entra précautionneusement dans la pièce, s'attendant au pire. Lucius Malfoy était présentement en train de lire un dossier, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux lors de l'entrée de son fils.

« Vous vouliez me voir, père ? » dit Draco, en maîtrisant sa voix pour ne laisser paraître aucun tremblement.

« Effectivement, tu as reçu ta liste de fourniture, je crois ? » dit Malfoy père, toujours sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

« C'est exact » répondit Draco.

« Bien, j'ai quelques _affaires _à faire mercredi à Borgin and Burkes (nda : Barjow et Beurk), nous en profiterons pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires. »

« Oui, père » acquiesça Draco.

« Je veux aussi te parler de l'attitude que tu auras. » dit sèchement son père, les yeux rivés sur son dossier.

Draco déglutit difficilement.

« De mon attitude, père ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

« Exactement, il serait embêtant d'attirer les soupçons sur nous, s'ils apprenaient que ton éducation Malfoy est presque fini… alors je voudrais que tu joues les gosses capricieux tout en essayant de garder la prestance des Malfoys, pourrais-tu faire cela, Draco ? »

« Oui, père. »

« Bien, dernière chose… je t'ai commandé le dernier Nimbus, ainsi qu'à toute l'équipe de Slytherin… et j'ai arrangé certaine chose avec Severus…tu fais désormais parti de l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur.»

« Mais père, je comptais passer les sélections -»

« Voyons Draco » l'interrompit son père, « Croyais-tu sincèrement que tes piètres capacités au Quidditch allait te permettre d'intégrer l'équipe ? Tu rêves éveillé, mon garçon.»

Draco serra les dents et les poings, pour ne pas montrer sa peine, sa déception et sa colère envers son père… S'il y avait une chose, que le blond attendait de la part de son père, c'était bien la reconnaissance… mais apparemment, même cela il ne pouvait pas l'avoir…

« Non, père… je vous prie de m'excuser… j'ai surestimé mes capacités. »

« Bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu ais compris… » dit son père d'une voix sans émotion, toujours concentrer sur son dossier, « tu peux disposer.»

« Oui, père »

~HPDM~

A peine Draco fut-il sortit du bureau de son père, qu'il fila rapidement jusqu'au laboratoire de Severus et frappa doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit rapidement comme si son parrain s'attendait à sa visite.

Severus l'invita à entrer, et Draco s'exécuta la mine morose.

« Alors, il te l'a dit… » constata Severus.

« Oui… pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas rentrer dans l'équipe ? » demanda Severus, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Si ! » protesta véhément Draco, « mais pas comme ça… je voulais passer les sélections et prouver à père que j'avais des capacités ! »

« Je le sais bien, Draco… mais tu dois bien comprendre que refuser cette proposition, aurait tout fait retomber sur toi… tu aurais peut-être préféré te retrouver dans la cave ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

« De toute façon même si tu avais passé les sélections, tu aurais été pris… alors prend juste ça comme –euh - un privilège ? » tenta Severus, mais quand il vit le visage de Draco s'assombrir, le doute s'installa en lui : « Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? »

« Croyais-tu sincèrement que tes piètres capacités au Quidditch allait te permettre d'intégrer l'équipe ? Tu rêves éveillé mon garçon » répéta Draco, sa colère était palpable dans sa voix.

« Mais quel imbécile » chuchota Severus, « comment espère-t-il te faire devenir son héritier s'il ne fait que te rabaisser ? »

« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, tu devrais le lui demander à l'occasion » répliqua Draco.

Severus acquiesça. « Et sinon rien d'inhabituel au sujet de tu-sais-quoi ? »

« Rien… mais j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione… apparemment elle se plaint parce qu'elle n'a pas reçu de nouvelle précise ou même de livre à ce sujet-là justement. » fit remarquer Draco.

« Elle pourrait se débrouiller toute seule pour trouver ces livres » dit Severus, avec mauvaise foi.

Draco roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé… après tout elle pourrait trouver ses livres n'importe où… il suffirait d'ailleurs qu'elle aille dans la bibliothèque _Muggles _au coin de sa rue, n'est-ce pas ? » dit ironiquement Draco.

Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré. « D'accord, j'ai compris, je les lui prêterais ces fichus livres ! »

~HPDM~

_10 août, _

_Hermione, _

_Effectivement je dois admettre que cette expression correspond le mieux à cette situation de stabilité qui pourrait basculer à tout moment._

_'Ê__tre ami avec un Gryffindor, n'est pas une partie de plaisir' ? je suppose que je ne peux que te croire sur parole. _

_A quoi bon infirmer ou confirmer ton hypothèse si tu es déjà sûre de toi ? Cela serait une perte flagrante de temps… alors je te laisserais patauger des suppositions… voyons jusqu'où cela peut te mener. _

_Et je compte aller à Diagon Alley, mercredi… si cela t'intéresse. Si jamais on venait à se croiser 'par hasard' là-bas tu pourrais sûrement te mettre au parfum, concernant les derniers évènements… _

_D.L.M_

_Ps : Hermione J. Granger ? Que représente donc ce 'J' c'est la première fois que tu signes avec… _

~HPDM~

Draco ne fut pas étonné quand il vit que du côté de la projection Weasley avait reçu une lettre de Hermione lui informant, qu'elle se rendrait à Diagon Alley mercredi… ni qu'elle essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez concernant ''l'évasion'' de Potter.

_Chers Ron et Harry (si tu es là),__ « Comme si tu le ne savais pas » _

_J'espère que tout s'est bien passé, que Harry va bien, et que tu n'as rien fait d'illégal pour le sortir de là, Ron. __« A peine… lui et ses frangins ont juste volé la voiture ensorcelé de leur père… volé jusqu'à Londres… sont seulement rentrer par effraction chez Potter… et l'ont juste kidnappé… mais cela n'a rien d'illégal, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Je suis très inquiète et si Harry est en sûreté, dis-le moi très vite, mais tu ferais peut-être bien d'envoyer un autre hibou car celui-là risque fort de ne pas survivre à une tournée supplémentaire._

Draco regarda avec un petit sourire le hibou inerte gris, étendu sur la paillasse de l'évier.

_Je suis très absorbée par le travail scolaire bien sûr… __« Scolaire, hein ? Bah il est vrai qu'étudier les livres que lui a envoyé un professeur, quelque soit le sujet… pourrait-être qualifié de 'travail scolaire' »_

… _et j'irai à Londres mercredi prochain avec mes parents acheter les nouveaux livres pour la rentrée. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver sur Diagon Alley ?_

_Dépêche-toi de me raconter ce qui s'est passé._

_Amitiés._

_Hermione. _

~HPDM~

Mercredi arriva rapidement et, Draco et son père se rendirent de bonne heure à Diagon Alley. Draco vit sur la projection que Potter dormait encore.

« Je dois d'abord aller voir une connaissance » dit Lucius… « Fais comme bon te semble durant cette période… nous irons ensuite chez Borgin and Burkes… et nous finirons par Fleury & Bott »

« Oui, Père »

Draco flânait dans la rue principale, jusqu'à ce qu'une tête brune ébouriffé retienne son attention. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître Hermione, qui devait sans aucun doute être accompagné de ses parents.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se retourna et croisa son regard. Il fit un vague signe de tête vers une petite ruelle déserte et à l'abri des regards et s'y rendit.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que la rouge et or ne le rejoigne.

« Salut » dit-elle, « désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta dernière lettre, après tout tu étais déjà au courant. »

« Pas vraiment, » répliqua Draco, « J'aurais aimé savoir si oui ou non tu allais venir. »

« Menteur. Je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu as réussi à lire la lettre que j'ai envoyé à Ron »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Draco.

« Oh, je finirais par découvrir quel moyen tu utilises pour nous espionner de toute façon… »

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Hermione sourit. « Et sinon… au sujet… euh… du sort ? »

« J'ai eu une crise d'angoisse il n'y a pas longtemps.. » avoua Draco

« Comme dans la bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En pire, apparemment. » répondit Draco.

Hermione hocha la tête pensive, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Bon je devrais y aller, père devrait bientôt revenir… » dit Draco… « Oh et une dernière chose… On serait sûrement amené à souvent se parler… et la bibliothèque n'est pas assez discrète pour ça… alors, on se retrouvera dans les appartements de Severus, je te montrerais où ils se trouvent … Mais tu imagines bien que lorsqu'on devra s'y retrouver, je ne vais pas aller te voir et dire clairement 'Hey, Hermione, faut qu'on aille chez Severus, maintenant !' »

Hermione sourit : « Je m'en doute, oui. Et donc qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?»

« Se les envoyer par hiboux serait trop risqué… et puis Dobby ne sera pas toujours disponible… alors je pense qu'on devrait se parler en un sorte de code… Cela pourrait être n'importe quand et n'importe quoi… et bien sûr je ne te préviendrais pas du code avant… alors ça sera à toi de le deviner et d'agir en conséquence… »

« Serait-ce un défi, Draco ? »

« Exactement »

« Mais la réciproque marche également n'est-ce pas ? Si je dois te parler… alors je pourrais également utiliser un code ? »

« Assurément » répondit Draco.

« Bon et bien… marché conclu. »

Ils se serrèrent alors la main, preuve physique du début de leur amitié.

~HPDM~

Après cela Draco eut tout le mal du monde à réintégrer son rôle de 'connard arrogant, et pourri gâté' devant Potter… Mais il réussit tant bien que mal lorsqu'il l'avait 'croisé' à Borgin & Burkes… enfin, 'croiser' était un bien grand mot… puisqu'aucun des deux ne s'était 'réellement vu'.

Cela fut d'autant plus difficile, lors de leur 'vrai' retrouvaille à Fleury& Bott.

« Ca a dû te faire plaisir, Potter ? » dit Draco avec un air méprisant.

« Le _célèbre _Harry Potter » poursuivit Draco, « Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux. »

_« Mince mets-y plus de conviction, Draco ! Si tu continues comme ça, même Potter se rendra compte de la supercherie. » _

« Laisse-le tranquille, ce n'était pas de sa faute, » répliqua mini-Weasley, en lui lançant un regard assassin.

_« Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi ! » _Bizarrement sa hargne était revenue… et avait même décuplé aux paroles de la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Alors, Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? » dit Draco d'un ton ironique, pour éviter de laisser transparaître de la colère.

_« Je n'espère pas pour toi, en tout cas… tu ne gagnerais rien à rester avec cette stupide fille…»_

~HPDM~

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier, Ginny » constata Harry.

« C'est le cas… et alors ? » répliqua sèchement Draco.

« Je ne comprends pas… elle sympa et mignonne pourtant. »

« Evidemment » grinça Draco, en serrant les poings, « c'est ta formidable petite amie après tout ! »

« Non ça ne l'est pas. » protesta Harry, en rougissant.

Cela énerva plus Draco qu'autre chose. Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Et surtout pourquoi pour _elle _? Qu'avait-elle de spéciale après tout ? C'était vrai qu'elle formerait un couple merveilleux avec Potter… après tout elle lui courrait après depuis très longtemps… mais cela n'était pas un facteur à prendre en compte, n'est-ce pas ? Draco soupira, son point de vue n'était pas objectif, puisqu'il détestait mini-Weasley depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée… mais quand même…

« Oh arrête, Potter, ça crève les yeux que tu as envie de sortir avec elle et en plus à chaque fois qu'elle se promène avec Thomas, tu nous fais une putain de crise de jalou- » Draco s'interrompit brusquement en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

Non, ce n'était pas possible…. Il n'était certainement PAS jaloux de la belette femelle…. TOTALEMENT IMPOSSIBLE !

~HPDM~

Draco montait dans le Hogwarts Express avec Blaise et Pansy – Crabbe et Goyle étant en retard à cause de problèmes personnels, au grand plaisir du blond – et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait à proximité : 10 h 59. Le train allait bientôt partir et la troupe des Weasley n'étaient pas encore là… c'était une bonne chose, comme ça ils ne remarqueront que trop tard la disparition de Potter et Weasley.

En cherchant un compartiment libre, Draco croisa Hermione, qui manifestement cherchait Weasley et Potter… _« Totalement inutile, puisqu'ils ne monteront pas dans ce train. » _

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu, qui passa inaperçu pour les deux autres, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Lui se contenta de faire un petit sourire innocent.

Onze heures sonna tandis que la troupe Weasley entra en trombe dans le train refermant les portes derrières eux. Draco et Hermione échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer, la Gryffindor cherchant une tête brune au milieu des rouquins et le Slytherin entrant dans un compartiment vide, tandis qu'un léger coup d'œil à travers la projection lui apprit que Potter et Weasley étaient bien coincé de l'autre côté de la barrière de la voie 9 ¾.

_« Merci Dobby » _songea Draco avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis que la Hogwarts Express démarrait laissant définitivement derrière lui les deux Gryffindors.

Une nouvelle année riche en évènements commença…

* * *

Voilà, alors pas trop déçu ? *évite une tomate pourri* voyez le côté positif... si je vous assure il y en a un ^^ : Harry appelle Draco par son prénom... n'est-ca pas GENIAL ?

Euh -_- ok je sors...

Non mais sérieusement je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les faire s'embrasser maintenant... vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Bah tant pis... snif

Bref... Un grand merci aux reviewers... ( je viens de découvrir à quel point, ils pouvaient avoir de l'imagination *a des frissons dans le dos et des sueurs froides* ça fait peur^^) Je pense que pour ma survie je ne devrais pas faire trop souvent de fin sadique... qu'en pensez vous ? xD

Bon

See ya !


	13. Hogwarts Express & crise de nerf

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

** Un grand merci à Harmonie pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 12 : Hogwarts Express & crise de nerfs **

Draco regardait distraitement le paysage passer, cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que le Hogwarts Express avait quitté le quai et le blond s'ennuyait déjà. Il soupira, quel pouvait bien être ce complot qui allait se dérouler cette année et qui aurait pu mettre le Survivant en danger ? Le Slytherin devrait vraiment faire attention, s'il voulait découvrir de quoi il en retournait et quelque chose lui disait que la présence de Crabbe et Goyle, les regards scrutateurs de Pansy et Blaise, les recherches avec Severus et Hermione, et les prises de tête avec Weasley et Potter n'allaient certainement pas l'aider dans sa tâche !

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils. Pourquoi essayait-il d'aider Potter alors que cela n'avait rien à faire avec lui ? Et puis ce n'était pas son problème si Potter mourrait à cause de ce complot… le brun pourrait très bien se faire assassiner devant ses yeux qu'il ne ressentirait rien, ou peut-être que si… oui il serait content de pouvoir _enfin _être débarrassé du rouge et or… De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si se disputer tout le temps avec Potter allait lui manquer, comme s'il allait ressentir un vide dans le cœur ou qu'il allait être tellement en manque d'une tête brune ébouriffée qu'il se mettrait inconsciemment à rechercher sa présence dès qu'il en verrait une….n'est-ce pas ?

_« Et pourtant je l'ai sauvé plus d'une fois l'année dernière… » _songea-t-il… _« Mais ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas que Potter meure… non, absolument pas ! Je voulais juste en découvrir un peu plus sur la pierre philosophale et il se trouve que fortuitement je l'ai aidé au passage… »_

Draco hocha la tête. Il était content d'avoir trouvé cette réponse ! C'était un excellent argument…

_« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'aide cette année aussi alors ? »_

Draco grimaça en se passant rageusement les doigts dans les cheveux. Comment Potter s'arrangeait-il pour mettre le chaos dans son esprit alors qu'il n'était _même pas là _!

« _Pff de toute façon, Potter arrivait toujours à mettre sans dessus-dessous mes pensées… et par extension était presque toujours le centre de mes pensées… » _songea-t-il avec fatalisme, _« Pathétique » _

Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pensait absolument pas à…

« Potter ! » s'exclama soudainement Blaise.

Draco sursauta et regarda, surpris, son meilleur ami…

~HPDM~

Blaise et Pansy regardaient du coin de l'œil Draco, qui observaient distraitement le paysage une expression d'ennui sur le visage, tandis qu'ils débâtèrent, discrètement, sur l'état du blond.

« Bon ok… récapitulons. » déclara Pansy, « depuis combien de temps Draco est-il comme ça ? »

« ça quoi ? » demanda Blaise, en haussant les sourcils « Ses disparitions ? Ou son nouvel état 'habituel'? »

« Les deux. »

« Hmm … pour ses disparitions je dirais après halloween. »

« Avec le troll ? » demanda Pansy, en écarquillant les yeux, « ça remonte à si loin que ça ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué en tout cas… et pour son nouvel état… c'est définitivement après sa 'dispute', ou peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Snape... »

« Hmm… tu crois que Snape ait pu le punir ou quelque chose comme ça ? » interrogea Pansy, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux bruns…

« Sans doute… mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?… Après tout il adore son filleul ! »

Pansy hocha la tête pour montrer son accord…

« Tu crois que ça aurait un rapport avec ses 'disparitions' ? » demanda Pansy.

« Sûrement ! » approuva Blaise… « Mais que fait Draco, ou plutôt où va-t-il pendant ses fameuses 'disparitions' ? »

« On n'appellerait pas ça 'disparition' si on savait où il allait ! » rétorqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le compartiment. Pansy observa le blond et poussa un soupir consterné. « Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, cela a eu des effets néfastes sur lui … enfin regarde-le ! En l'espace de seulement quelques minutes, il a soupiré, froncé des sourcils et hoché de la tête pour rien… et il est même en train de grimacer et de se passer les doigts dans ses cheveux ! »

« Oui… c'est vrai que d'habitude Draco ne ferait jamais ça… il doit être vachement perturbé » dit Blaise, pensif… « C'est marrant il agissait presque comme un-»

Pansy et Blaise se lancèrent alors des regards interloqués… « comme un Gryffindor » terminèrent-ils en chœur.

« Oui… il y a forcément un rouge et or derrière tout ça… » murmura Pansy, pensive.

« Longbottom ? »

« Non… le chantage avec Longbottom était juste une mascarade… et c'est la même chose pour Granger » ajouta Pansy en voyant Blaise ouvrir la bouche, « non si le problème vient vraiment d'un Gryffindor, alors Draco ne serait jamais allé voir _ce _Gryffindor en question… non, il y serait allé par moyen détourné… en faisant du chantage à ses amis… par exemple. »

Blaise fronça des sourcils, où voulait-elle en venir ?

Voyant cela Pansy roula une nouvelle fois des yeux…

« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Quel stupide Gryffindor obsède Draco depuis le premier jour et est ami avec Longbottom et Granger ? »

L'illumination se lut dans les yeux de Blaise et il s'exclama : « POTTER ! », faisant sursauter par la même occasion le blond, qui lui lança un regard étonné.

« Qu-Quoi ? » demanda Draco.

Si Pansy avait douté de la véracité de ses suppositions, elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Et en vue de la réaction du blond, il semblerait que Draco était justement en train de penser à Potter…. Et si le blond laissait transparaître des émotions comme celle-ci… c'était parce qu'il devait être sacrément troublé par Potter ! Pansy sourit, c'était une chose très intéressante à savoir.

~HPDM~

Draco sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long de la joue… Pourquoi Blaise parlait-il de Potter ? Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru : et s'il avait pensé à voix haute ? Et si cela avait été le cas, comment pourrait-il justifier ses paroles alors qu'il ne pouvait déjà pas les comprendre lui-même ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Potter ? » répéta Draco, plus distinctement.

Draco vit avec soulagement Blaise déglutir et Pansy lui envoyer un regard noir, cela n'avait donc aucun rapport avec ses pensées…mais un autre constat lui vint en tête et Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ses amis parlaient-ils de Potter ?

« Euh… » répondit d'une manière très éloquente Blaise. «Et bien on s'est dit que… c'était étrange que Potter ne soit pas dans le train, non ? »

Draco leva un sourcil, c'était une excuse bancale, mais il s'en contenterait pour l'instant.

« Hm, il a dû le rater… quel dommage » répondit Draco, d'un ton ironique, et en restituant son attention sur le paysage, il vit du coin de l'œil Blaise lancer un regard d'excuse à Pansy.

Et le blond soupira. En plus de tout ce qu'il avait déjà à faire, il allait devoir en plus savoir ce que manigançaient ses deux là…

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un énorme 'VLAN' bruyant. De l'autre côté se tenait nul autre qu'une Hermione Granger, essoufflée et passablement furieuse.

« TOI ! » cria-t-il en désignant le blond, qui haussa un sourcil moqueur. « Ca vient de toi, hein ! » Elle montra un morceau de parchemin, où l'on pouvait clairement lire « MUDBLODD !»

« Comme si j'allais me rabaisser à t'envoyer des messages de ce style… » répliqua Draco d'un ton hautain, « Te le dire en face est beaucoup plus efficace et blessant, tu ne trouves pas, _Mudblood ?_ »

Hermione grinça des dents, des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

« Tu sais quoi Malfoy ta fierté tu peux bien la mettre _aux chiottes ! _» répliqua Hermione « Après tout ton père ne semble pas franchement y tenir puisqu'il s'est battu à la manière d'un 'mudblood' à Fleury&Bott ! N'est-ce pas dégradant pour un prétendu Sang-Pur, qu'en penses-tu Malfoy ? »

Draco serra le poing, de la magie pure crépitant autour de lui.

« Casse-toi, Granger. » siffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de menace.

Quand elle fut partie, en prenant soin de bien claquer bruyamment la porte, Draco frappa la vitre du poing, pour se défouler.

« Draco » appela Pansy, en essayant de le calmer.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… » dit Draco, en sortant, et aucun des deux n'eurent la stupidité d'essayer de le suivre.

~HPDM~

Une fois sortie du compartiment, Draco se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes les plus proches.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi les _toilettes, _Hermione ? » demanda Draco, après avoir pris soin de verrouiller la porte.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

« C'est… assez dégradant même pour… un quoi déjà ? Ah oui, 'un prétendu Sang-Pur'. » dit Draco, avec un sourire moqueur, « Enfin je suppose que si tu as fait toute cette scène – soit dit en passant, évite d'écrire toi-même les insultes on pourrait reconnaître ton écriture- pour une raison précise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment » répondit la Gryffindor avec dédain, « Où sont Ron et Harry ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » répliqua Draco, légèrement agacé. « Et ne me ressors pas ta théorie fumeuse concernant mon prétendu 'espionnage de Potter.»

Hermione sourit : « Je savais que tu allais dire ça… et bien figure-toi que cette fois, j'ai un deuxième argument ! »

Draco se crispa très légèrement, mais ne laissa rien paraître, il dit d'une voix calme à la limite de la nonchalance : « Tiens donc… je t'écoute. »

« Tu devrais savoir où sont Ron et Harry, parce que tu es la cause de leur disparition… ou non, Percy a assuré qu'ils étaient avec eux jusqu'au moment où ils avaient passé la barrière du quai… et comme ils sont passés en dernier, tu as réussi à les bloquer… »

Draco la regarda étrangement. Oh bien sûr, il savait que tôt ou tard Hermione allait le découvrir mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe aussi rapidement ! Il avait sous-estimé Hermione… c'était une erreur à ne surtout pas reproduire.

« Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dobby. » répondit Hermione. « Harry m'a expliqué au sujet d'un étrange elfe de maison, qui bizarrement avait le même nom, et qui avait intercepté toutes ses lettres – que tu détiens, soit dit en passant- et qui le jour de son anniversaire lui avait causé de gros ennuis, clamant haut et fort que le 'grand et si généreux Harry Potter était en danger et ne devait pas retourner à Hogwarts cette année'… »

_« QUOI ? Mais quand Potter lui a-t-il dit ça ? Je l'ai surveillé quasiment 24h sur 24 et je ne l'ai pas vu une seule seconde expliquer à Hermione ce qui s'était passé durant les vacances! »_

« Surpris à ce que je vois » constata Hermione avec un petit sourire victorieux, « Il nous l'a dit à Ron et à moi chez Fleury&Bott… tu étais là… c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pris la peine d'utiliser –peu importe ce que c'est- ta technique pour nous espionner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voyant que Draco ne répondait pas, la brune poursuivit : « En outre ; un elfe de maison possède de grands pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même celui de bloquer des barrières magiques… »

Draco se maudissait intérieurement pour cette erreur et passait en vu toutes les possibilités de réponses… Finalement, il soupira et dit d'une voix contrite : « Admettons que tes suppositions soient vraies… dans ce cas là Weasley et Potter ne devrait-ils pas être en train de se plaindre à Weasley-mère d'être coincé là-bas ? »

Hermione lui lança un sourire indulgent.

« Draco, je crois que tu n'as pas très bien cerné la situation» dit-elle d'une voix patiente.

« Et en quoi ? » grommela Draco.

« Je vais t'expliquer… nous sommes ici en train de parler de 'deux stupides Gryffindor', qui seront prêt à tout pour aller à Hogwarts. Si nous ajoutons le fait qu'ils se fichent de se mettre en danger de mort et que leurs 'idées géniales' ne le sont pas vraiment, et qu'ils n'ont ni patience ni bon sens… tu ne vois toujours pas ? Avec quoi crois-tu qu'ils sont venus à la gare ? »

_« Avec quoi ? Et bien avec une voiture… cette même voiture volante qui a permis aux Weasley de délivrer Potter… OH MERLIN ! » _

«Mais ils sont complètement stupide ! » s'exclama Draco, en écarquillant les yeux.

« Bien je vois que tu as compris… maintenant si tu veux bien utiliser ta technique 'd'espionnage' pour t'assurer qu'ils sont encore en vie, je te serais très reconnaissante. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » rétorqua Draco.

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu t'es dénoncé toi-même en réagissant de cette façon, puisque tu n'étais pas censé savoir qu'ils étaient venus en voiture, et quand bien même tu l'aurais su par un heureux hasard tu n'aurais en aucun cas pu savoir que c'était une voiture volante ! » asséna Hermione d'un ton victorieux.

Draco se renfrogna, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse, il faisait trop d'erreur en ce moment, cela risquait de lui être fatal. Il aurait vraiment dû continuer à observer Potter, au lieu de prendre pour acquis le fait que Potter serait resté tranquillement sur place…. Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait vraiment été stupide : il était évident que Potter allait tenter quelque chose !

« Bien ! » cracha-t-il.

Il sortit le vif d'or de sa poche, tandis qu'Hermione regardait l'objet avec curiosité, se demandant bien à quoi cela pouvait servir.

« _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good » _chuchota-t-il, « n'essaye pas de comprendre, Hermione, je suis le seul à pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Il fut vaguement conscient que la brune avait hoché la tête tandis que la projection s'activa et Hermione avait encore vu juste, les deux idiots étaient bien dans la voiture volante.

« Alors ? » demanda nerveusement la rouge et or.

« Ils sont dans la voiture… et en vie, ils sont même en train de s'esclaffer comme les deux idiots qu'ils sont ! » soupira Draco.

~HPDM~

Draco observa distraitement la cérémonie de répartition qui venait de commencer, jetant des coups d'œil incessant toutes les deux secondes à la projection, les deux idiots allaient bientôt arriver, et Draco pourrait par la même occasion se détendre. S'il avait fait tous ça pour empêcher Potter de venir à Hogwarts pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer, ce n'était certainement pas pour que le brun meure de manière si idiote ! Pour se calmer il porta son verre de jus de citrouille à sa bouche.

Quand soudain un grand bruit retentit. Si quelqu'un avait prêté attention au blond à ce moment là, il aurait vu le Slytherin se figer complètement dans son mouvement et écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Mais heureusement pour lui, personne ne le remarqua, puisqu'il était tous plus ou moins concentré sur la cérémonie.

Draco, savait d'où venait ce bruit, de la projection : Potter et Weasley venait de se heurter en beauté contre le saule cogneur.

_« Mais quels abrutis de tous les arbres qu'il y a à Hogwarts, il avait fallu que ces deux crétins s'écrasent sur celui-là ! » _

Un autre bruit retentit de la projection. Draco avala calmement un peu de jus de citrouille.

_« Ce n'est pas grave… ils ne risquent rien…. Un énorme arbre sans merci est juste en train de les attaquer, mais ils ne sont pas en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Potter a juste une bosse sur la tête et la baguette de Weasley est juste cassée… BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR VOUS DEGAGEZ DE LA ? _

Encore un autre coup… Sur le pare-brise cette fois. Draco se leva calmement de sa place et sortit de la Grande Salle sans que personne ne le remarque, sauf peut-être Hermione qui lui jetait un regard inquiet, Severus qui se leva également pour le suivre et enfin Dumbledore qui curieusement fit un clin d'œil au blond.

_« Ce n'est rien… rien du tout…le vieux fou devait savoir ce qu'il se passait et pourtant il laissait Potter se débrouiller… comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire… c'était super… vraiment. COMMENT POUVAIT-IL RESTER CALMEMENT ASSIS ALORS QUE SON ELEVE FAVORI SE FAISAIT DECHIQUETER PAR UN ARBRE ? ET EN PLUS CE VIEL IMBECILE AVAIT LE CULOT DE ME FAIRE UN CLIN D'ŒIL ! »_

Draco était au bord de la crise de nerf mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Severus ? »

« Tu avais l'air bizarre à l'instant alors je me demandais si ce n'était pas un autre des effets du sort. » répondit calmement Severus en le scrutant.

« Non, je n'ai rien… c'est juste Potter qui joue avec mes nerfs… d'ailleurs si tu veux le faire renvoyer c'est l'occasion où jamais… il vient juste d'arrivé. » dit Draco, en retenant un soupir de soulagement : Potter et Weasley avaient réussi à redémarrer la voiture et étaient maintenant en sécurité.

« Tiens donc… » dit Severus, en haussant un sourcil ,devant l'incongruité des paroles de son filleul.

« Oui… Bon je suis un peu fatigué, je vais aller me coucher… mais n'hésite pas à me réveiller si tu arrives à les faire renvoyer. » continua Draco, avec un sourire moqueur, en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Slytherin.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le faire renvoyer alors que l'année dernière tu faisais tout ce que tu pouvais pour l'aider ? » demanda Severus suspicieux.

« Disons que certaines circonstances ont changé » répondit mystérieusement le blond.

~HPDM~

« Malfoy » appela une des voix que Draco souhaitait ne plus jamais entendre.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Draco, agacé, en se tournant vers Crabbe et Goyle.

_« Mince alors, ça ne fait qu'une journée et ils sont déjà en train de me coller ! » _songea-t-il exaspéré, tandis qu'il se rendait pour son premier cours de l'après-midi.

« On se demandait pourquoi tu nous évitais » fit Goyle, en sortant des gâteaux de sa poche.

« Je ne vous évite pas » rétorqua Draco avec mauvaise foi, « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos cerveaux sous-développés sont dans l'impossibilité de me suivre des yeux. »

Il vit clairement les muscles des deux balourds se tendre et une lueur dangereuse apparaître dans leurs yeux, mais le blond n'y prêta aucune attention. De toute façon, ces deux là ne pouvaient se permettre de lever la main sur Draco, à cause de l'influence de Lucius.

Et tandis que Draco avançait, il entendit une voix particulièrement désagréable déblatérer des choses sans intérêt à Potter : « J'ai toujours fait des trucs un peu bizarres, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Hogwarts. Mon père est laitier, il n'y croyait pas non plus. Alors j'essaye de prendre le plus de photos possibles pour lui envoyer. Et si je pouvais en avoir une de toi, ce serait formidable… »

Draco roula des yeux. _« Comme si ta vie pouvait intéresser Potter ! » _Draco était à présent assez proche pour voir à quoi ressemblait 'l'imbécile à la voix désagréable'. C'était un première année de Gryffindor, aux cheveux blond et qui lançait à Potter des regards implorant. Pour Draco, il ressemblait plus à une crevette aux mimiques idiotes…

« Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. » continua la crevette.

_« Et puis encore ? Faut pas rêver ! »_

« Tu voudrais bien me la dédicacer » poursuivit le petit blond, sans avoir remarqué les ondes meurtrières qui émanaient de Draco.

« Une photo dédicacée ? » intervint Draco, « Tu dédicaces des photos maintenant, Potter ? Tout le monde en rang Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » répliqua Potter avec colère, les poings serrés. « Ferme-là Malfoy ! »

« Tu es jaloux voilà tout. » lança la crevette dans un élan de stupidité.

_« Comme si je pouvais être jaloux d'une crevette, qui essaye tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de Potter, et dont l'horrible couleur de cheveux n'atteindront jamais mes- OH ! Il voulait dire que j'étais jaloux de Potter... »_

« Jaloux ? » répéta Draco, moqueur, « Jaloux de quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par une cicatrice, moi ! Je ne crois pas qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que les autres. »

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement.

_« N'essayez pas de faire croire que vous avez compris ce que je viens de dire, imbéciles de l'espèce humaine ! »_

« Va donc manger des limaces, cela te fera du bien, Malfoy » dit Weasley d'un ton furieux.

Crabbe cessa de rire et se mit à caresser inutilement ses énormes poings d'un air menaçant.

« Fais attention, Weasley » répliqua Draco, d'un ton méprisant. « Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, sinon, ta maman viendra te chercher. » Il prit une voix perçante et hurla : « _SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BETISE…»_

Des Slytherins de cinquième année s'esclaffèrent bruyamment et Draco vit derrière eux Lockhart. Le blond eut un petit sourire et parla assez fort pour que le pseudo-professeur puisse l'entendre.

« Weasley, voudrait bien que tu lui dédicaces une photo, Potter, » ironisa Draco, « Il pourrait la vendre plus cher que sa maison. »

Draco vit Weasley tirer de sa poche sa baguette rafistolée, mais Hermione, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait rien dit, et qui avait parfaitement vu le professeur lui chuchota : « Attention »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? »

Lockhart s'approcha d'eux à grand pas, les pans de sa robe turquoise flottant derrière lui.

_« Ridicule ! Rien à voir avec la classe naturelle de parrain. » _

« Qui dédicace des photos » demanda le professeur.

Draco vit que Potter allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par Lockhart qui le prit par les épaules et lança d'un ton joyeux :

« Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question ! Nous voici à nouveau réunis, Harry. »

Potter était immobilisé au côté de Lockhart, les joues rouges de hontes, tandis que Draco s'éloignait avec sourire goguenard.

_« Ca, c'est pour avoir joué avec mes nerfs ! Et aussi d'avoir laissé la crevette te coller comme une sangsue ! » _

_

* * *

_

Voilà... alors je suis désolé il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant dans ce chapitre, promis le prochain le sera plus !

Sinon... l'auteur vient de découvrir qu'on pouvait répondre aux reviews (on se moque pas, hein !) et donc voilà, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je vous prie de m'excuser...

See Ya !


	14. querrelle & voix

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ! ^^ **

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 13 : querelle & voix **

« Attends tu l'as fait exprès à ce moment là ? » dit Harry en regardant interloqué Draco.

« Et alors, tu apprendras qu'il ne faut jamais énerver un Mal–» Draco s'interrompit en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Harry plus tôt, « un… euh Draco. »

Harry sourit pendant une fraction de seconde, content que sa déclaration avait fait de l'effet, mais reprit vite une expression mi-furieuse mi-exaspéré.

« A cause de toi, j'ai dû me le coltiner à chaque fois que j'attirais un peu plus 'd'attention que d'habitude' j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi barbant ! » se plaignit Harry, en fusillant Draco du regard.

« Hmpf.. » répliqua Draco, avec arrogance, « Fallait pas jouer avec mes nerfs. »

« Comme si c'était de ma faute ! » rétorqua Harry avec véhémence, « C'est toi qui stressait tout seul ! »

« C'est de TA faute, parce que tu aurais dû RESTER sagement de l'autre côté de la voie 9 ¾ ! Et non arriver à Hogwarts en voiture volante et d'atterrir violemment dans un arbre ! » accusa Draco.

« Non, c'est de TA faute, parce que tu n'aurais JAMAIS dû bloquer cette voie en premier lieu ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'empêcher d'aller à Hogwarts ! »

« Bien sûr que si c'était pour te protéger, abruti ! » s'énerva Draco.

« Et bien tu n'as même pas fait correctement ton travail ! » rétorqua le brun.

« Mais c'est la meilleure ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Môsieur attire les ennuis comme des mouches. Et puis je ne peux pas te protéger de TOUT non plus ! Et faudrait savoir ! Tu m'accuses de t'avoir empêché d'aller à Hogwarts et la seconde d'après tu te plains parce que je ne l'ai pas fait correctement ! Ce qui soit dit en passant est complètement faux puisqu'il tu es toujours en vie en ce moment même ! »

« Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas m'avoir protégé – d'ailleurs c'est embarrassant de dire ça comme ça, on dirait une fille – de toute c'est totalement impossible… tous ceux qui se sont mit en tête cet objectif finissent par disparaître… » La voix du brun tressaillit, et Draco sut qu'il pensait à Sirius.

Draco sentit sa colère se dissiper petit à petit en voyant les épaules du brun s'affaisser légèrement et les yeux émeraude se remplir d'une tristesse palpable.

« Que me reproches-tu alors ? » chuchota Draco.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Ce sujet était encore trop dangereux pour être abordé sans entacher leur récente amitié, mais pourtant tous deux savaient que tant que cela ne serait pas réglé, ils ne pourront pas avancer.

Alors Harry inspira fortement et commença lentement à parler.

« Tu sais je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi… sans toi je ne serais probablement pas là en ce moment…. Mais euh, ce que je voulais dire par 'tu n'a même pas fait correctement ton travail' c'est que euh... »

« Accouche Potter. » dit sèchement Draco, se demandant sincèrement jusqu'où cette conversation allait les mener.

« Tu as 'échoué' » articula lentement Harry.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu développer sa pensée, Draco, qui était sur les nerfs, explosa.

« MAIS BORDEL POTTER ARRETE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT ! TU NE FAIS QUE REPETER QUE J'AI ECHOUE DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE N'AI PAS FAIT CORRECTEMENT, HEIN ? » cria-t-il en secouant violemment les épaules du brun.

« Parce que tu n'étais pas assez discret pour ne pas te faire repérer» dit Harry, presque calmement, il savait que rien n'arriverait de bon s'il criait, alors il tentait de se maîtriser.

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Draco, « Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que TOI, tu ne l'as su que CINQ ans plus tard ! Et encore c'est grâce à ce putain de souvenir sinon tu ne l'aurais jamais appris ! Alors explique-moi, Potter, EN QUOI N'AI-JE PAS ETE DISCRET ? »

« Moi, c'est normal. » marmonna Harry, en essayant toujours de rester calme, même si ses poings étaient à présent crispés. « Je ne remarque jamais rien, ou alors c'est vraiment au dernier moment… Mais il y a des personnes plus observatrices et plus intelligentes que moi, qui ont dû le voir ! »

« Il n'y a eu que Hermione, Severus et Dumbledore ! »

« Peut-être mais, Zabini et Parkinson se sont doutés de quelque chose. Combien de personne crois-tu qu'il y a Hogwarts ? D'autres ont forcément dû soupçonner quelque chose ! »

« Et alors ?

« Et alors ? » répéta Harry en perdant le peu de self-control qu'il avait, « Tu t'es mis en danger espèce d'abruti ! Si quelqu'un d'autre avait découvert tes actes, il aurait pu faire courir la rumeur et ton père aurait fini par le découvrir ! »

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage du Slytherin, mais Harry savait que si Draco n'avait pas eu son 'éducation malfoyenne ' il aurait blêmi, bien qu'il avait déjà envisagé la possibilité d'être découvert par son père. Et comme pour confirmer la supposition du brun, Draco murmura : « Je le sais ça… Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi –»

Draco s'interrompit en voyant le regard de pure fureur que lui lançait Harry. Il n'avait pas peur de Harry, d'_habitude _… mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard si vert, qui l'effrayait, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Harry avait l'air beaucoup trop calme, malgré l'éclat brûlant de rage de ses yeux. Inconsciemment Draco recula d'un pas.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu risques ta vie pour me protéger – et ne proteste pas tu sais que j'ai raison ! – écoute Draco, s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris dans ma misérable petite vie, c'est qu'on ne peut pas protéger quelqu'un en étant mort. Tu peux faire du mal dans le but de protéger, tu peux faire des manigances pour protéger, tu peux même faire des choses inimaginables, mais EN AUCUN CAS, tu ne dois risquer ta vie ! Parce qu'une fois qu'on est mort, Draco, c'est fini… il ne restera plus rien. »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, mais cela n'empêchait pas le blond d'être troublé.

« C'est une pensée très Slytherin. » constata Draco. « Mais bon… je pense que je comprends… même si dans les faits, les gens ne songent pas à réfléchir à cela et font la première chose qui leur viennent à l'esprit pour protéger cette personne. »

« Oui, je sais. » répondit doucement Harry, « je ne le sais que trop bien… »

Un silence tendu s'installa. Chacun réfléchissait aux paroles échangées, avant que Draco ne tente de détendre l'atmosphère – chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faîtes en temps normal :

« N'empêche que ta manière de parler tout à l'heure ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une demoiselle en détresse, Potter, je t'en félicite » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Surpris, Harry le fusilla du regard avant de comprendre les intentions du blond et de rétorquer avec un sourire en coin : « Et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait une crise de jalousie digne d'une _lady, _Draco. »

« Ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie ! » grinça Draco.

« Ah ouais ? On aurait cru pourtant… Mais en même temps c'est compréhensible Colin est si _mignon _! » répliqua Harry.

« Bien sûr » ironisa Draco, « aussi mignon qu'une crevette mal lunée ! »

« Et ces cheveux, ils ont l'air si doux et si brillant. » s'extasia faussement le brun.

« Autant que de la paille oui, en effet. » les mâchoires du blond étaient crispées, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait agacé.

« Ces yeux ont l'air si perçant et clairvoyant » continua Harry.

« C'est sûr qu'en comparaison les taupes aveugles ne font pas le poids. » répliqua le blond, la colère à peine perceptible dans sa voix.

« Et puis ces lèvres - » renchérit Harry.

« CA SUFFIT ! » cria Draco, en fusillant le brun du regard, « A quoi tu joues, Potter ? »

Mais seul un grand sourire innocent lui répondit et le blond soupira.

« T'es vraiment un cas, tu le sais ça, Potter ? » dit-il d'un ton fataliste, « C'est fou comment tu arrives à passer d'une extrémité à une autre, sans raison particulière de surcroît ! »

« On appelle ça un esprit équilibré, Draco. » répliqua le brun, avec un petit sourire, « D'ailleurs ceux de mon entourage finissent souvent par acquérir cette qualité en me côtoyant. »

Draco haussa un sourcil sarcastique, avant de répliquer d'un ton suffisant : « Je ne sais pas qui est ton 'on', mais le mien dit clairement que ce genre de comportement peut s'apparenter à 'psychiquement instable'- ou 'fou à lier' selon les cas… Mais bon ça dépend du point de vue de chacun, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry, dans un geste parfaitement mature, lui tira la langue. Puis ils se regardèrent un instant tous les deux avant d'éclater de rire.

Et tous deux avaient retenu une chose importante de cette dispute : leur amitié venait de faire un grand pas en avant.

~HPDM~

« Malfoy ! » appela une voix.

Draco se retourna, en levant les yeux, se genre de situation arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Il reconnut alors, Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Slytherin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Draco.

« Entraînement de Quidditch ! » répondit Flint, « on va voir ce que tu vaux en tant que nouvel attrapeur »

« Maintenant ? Le terrain n'est pas pris en ce moment ? J'ai entendu dire que Wood (Dubois) avait déjà réservé le terrain. » dit Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Exact » répliqua Flint avec un sourire glaciale, « Mais nous, nous avons une autorisation spéciale de Snape »

Draco lui fit un faible sourire avant de retourner à son dortoir pour se changer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'équipe des vert et argent en entier se présentèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch interrompant l'entraînement de l'autre équipe.

« Flint » hurla Wood, « le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levé à l'aube exprès ! Alors tu t'en vas maintenant ! »

« Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde » répliqua Flint, avec un air rusé.

_« BEURK… on dirait un troll quand il est comme ça… » _

« Mais j'ai réservé le terrain ! » protesta Wood, écumant de rage, « Je l'ai réservé ! »

« Ah bon ? » dit Flint.

_« Comme si tu ne le savais pas… tu te fiches pas mal de voir ce que je vaux, tu veux juste énerver les Gryffindor ! » _

« Pourtant, » continua le capitaine des Slytherin « J'ai un mot du professeur Snape. Regarde : _Je, soussigné, professeur Snape, donne à l'équipe de Slytherin l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leur nouvel attrapeur. » _

« Vous avez un nouvel attrapeur ? » dit Wood d'un air distrait. « Où ça ? »

Draco déglutit. _« Bien, maintenant tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière les autres joueurs et tu fais un sourire moqueur…. Et surtout tu dois affronter leur regard ! » _

Derrière la rangée des six joueurs alignés, Draco apparut, un sourire goguenard sur son visage pâle.

« C'est toi, le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? » demanda un des jumeaux Weasley, en le regardant avec dégoût…

Draco retint une grimace, évidemment le roux ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire 'c'est toi' ! Comme si Draco ne savait pas qu'il était le fils de Lucius !

« Tiens c'est drôle que tu parles du père de Draco » dit Flint, tandis que le sourire des autres joueurs s'accentuait.

«_Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! » _

« Je vais te montrer le magnifique cadeau qu'il a fait à l'équipe de Slytherin. » poursuivit Flint.

Et puis comme s'il avait prévu cette scène à l'avance, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas, les six joueurs, et Draco légèrement à la traîne, exhibèrent leurs balais flambants neufs avec des manches en métal chromé étincelant sur lesquels était écrit en lettres d'or : Nimbus 2001.

Draco écoutait avec ennui son capitaine vanter les capacités des balais, même si extérieurement il affichait un large sourire.

« Oh, regardez » dit Flint « le terrain est envahi »

Draco suivit le regard de Flint pour voir que Weasley et Hermione traversaient la pelouse pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne jouez pas ? » demanda Weasley à Potter, « Et _lui _qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

_« Ok, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas le frapper, se contenter de lui 'parler' » _

« Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Slytherins, Weasley » répliqua Draco, d'un ton hautain, « Et tout le monde est en train d'admirer les balais que mon père a offerts à l'équipe. »

Weasley contempla bouché bée les sept superbes balais qui s'alignaient sous ses yeux. Et Draco perçut le sourcil perplexe levé, mais surtout le regard suspicieux que lui lançait Hermione, ce que Draco ignora avec superbe.

« Pas mal non ? » dit-il, d'une voix doucereuse. « Mais peut-être que l'équipe des Gryffindors va réussir à trouver un peu d'or pour acheter de nouveaux balais, elle aussi. Vous pourriez donner vos Brossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera. »

Les Slytherins éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, tandis que les Gryffindors serrèrent les poings et fusillèrent Draco du regard. De ce fait aucun ne remarqua le petit sourire qu'arborait Hermione avant de dire sèchement : « Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffindor, n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe. C'est pour le talent qu'on les a choisis. »

_« Touché. » _songea Draco. Même s'il savait que la brune ne le pensait pas, c'était quand même assez douloureux de se le recevoir en pleine figure. Draco perdit soudain de sa superbe.

« Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Mudblood. » éructa-t-il.

La réaction se fit immédiate, les jumeaux Weasley tentaient de se jeter sur le blond, et Draco ne dût sa survie qu'à Flint qui s'interposa.

Weasley, plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit sa baguette magique.

« Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer ! » hurla-t-il.

Draco, qui avait gardé une main dans sa poche, crispée sur sa baguette, se préparait à riposter. Mais une détonation retentit dans tout le stade et un jet de lumière verte jaillit du mauvais côté de la baguette, frappant Weasley à l'estomac et le projetant à la renverse.

Hermione se précipita vers Weasley en criant des « Ron, ça va ? », en faisant tomber un petit morceau de parchemin qui virevolta jusqu'au pied de Draco.

Et tandis que Weasley vomissait des limaces, que les Gryffindors s'inquiétaient pour le rouquin et que les autres Slytherins riaient aux éclats, Draco se mit à quatre pattes et tapa du poing sur le sol- attrapant le morceau de parchemin au passage – et fit mine de rigoler.

« _Si père me voyait… » _songea Draco, en se rendant compte de sa position fort peu Malfoyenne .

Mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire, qui s'était même agrandi quand il vit que Potter avait ordonné à la crevette de ficher le camp.

~HPDM~

Après cela, Draco se rendit dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit tout en sortant le morceau de parchemin d'Hermione. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait que le parchemin vola de sa main pour atterrir dans une main couleur chocolat.

« Blaise rend-moi ça ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est un mot de ta petite-amie pour un rendez-vous secret ? » ironisa-t-il.

Draco retint son souffle, tandis que Blaise parcourait le parchemin des yeux.

_« Faites que Hermione ne soit pas assez stupide pour écrire de but en blanc, ce qu'elle voulait dire… » _

« Draco ! » dit Blaise d'un ton choqué, et Draco sentit son cœur pulser violemment dans sa poitrine.

_« Oh non….. qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore écrit ? » _

« Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Pince. » déclara Blaise.

~SILENCE~

« Qu-QUOI ? » s'exclama Draco, « Mais t'es malade ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

« Pourquoi t'a les horaires de la bibliothèque, alors ? » demanda Blaise.

_« Les horaires… c'était les horaires de la bibliothèques….. » _

Draco retint un soupir de soulagement et répondit avec nonchalance : « Peut-être pour savoir quand y aller sans faire perdre de points à sa maison ? »

« Bien sûr, comme si tu t'en souciais… » rétorqua ironiquement Blaise, qui scrutait attentivement le blond.

Pour toute réponse Draco haussa les épaules, et arracha le parchemin des mains de Blaise.

« Draco. » reprit Blaise, son ton était plus sérieux que jamais, « tu sais que je finirais par savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Et toi tu sais qu'il n'est jamais bon de fouiner dans mes affaires » rétorqua amèrement Draco.

« Oh oui, je le sais » répondit Blaise, en caressant une petite cicatrice qu'il avait à la main gauche.

Ce n'était qu'une petite fente qu'on ne pouvait discerner à moins de regarder attentivement, mais pour Draco, elle était plus grande que jamais et marquait à tout jamais sa culpabilité, et le renforçait dans l'idée de ne rien dire à Blaise.

Et sans un mot, le blond retourna sur son lit et ferma les rideaux. Si quelqu'un avait regardé cette scène à ce moment précis, il aurait vu Blaise lancé un regard plus déterminé que jamais et murmurer : « Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Draco… et je suis prêt à encourir les mêmes risques, pour découvrir ce qu'il t'arrive… »

~HPDM~

Draco sourit en voyant Potter se rendre à sa retenue avec Lockhart avec la lenteur d'un condamné se dirigeant vers l'échafaud.

Il était content d'avoir 'penser à voix haute ' devant Lockhart, en disant que la meilleure façon de se rendre rapidement célèbre était de s'arranger pour que Potter réponde à ses courriers. Ce professeur était vraiment stupide.

~HPDM~

Harry gémit de désespoir. « ça t'avais pas suffit, la première fois ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, en lançant un regard de chien battus au blond « Pourquoi me torturer ainsi, Draco ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? N'étais-je pas un gentil petit garçon ? »

Draco en était presque troublé par ce regard suppliant… _presque. _« Oh, quel diva tu fais, Potter… ce n'était qu'une retenue, certes avec le plus incompétent des professeurs que Hogwarts n'ait jamais eus, mais une retenue quand même. »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens ! » répliqua Harry.

« Moi ? Je me serais arrangé pour qu'il se sente si misérable, qu'il n'ait même plus envie de rester près de moi. » dit Draco avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Harry lui fit alors un sourire indulgent.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, agacé.

« Non, rien… je me disais juste que toi aussi tu avais un esprit équilibré. »

~HPDM~

Draco vérifia l'heure – onze heures – et après s'être assuré que personne ne le verrait, il se faufila hors de son dortoir, en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil au brun, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Le blond soupira et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que quelqu'un se trouvait encore là, malgré que l'heure de fermeture ait été dépassée.

« Hermione, je pensais t'avoir dit que se voir à la bibliothèque était trop dangereux. » dit Draco, en s'asseyant en face de la brune.

« Etant donné que tu ne m'as jamais dit où se trouvaient les appartements de ton parrain, j'aurais du mal à te donner rendez-vous là-bas et surtout à m'y rendre, tu ne crois pas ? »

«_P__as faux. » _

« Mouais, je te montrerai le chemin. »dit Draco. « N'empêche ton petit tour, de ce matin, n'était pas convaincant, quelqu'un aurait pu te voir, c'était risqué. »

« Hm… Peut-être je trouverais mieux la prochaine fois. » admit Hermione, « quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Oui, quand Weasley t'a expliqué ce que voulait dire 'Mudblood' tu aurais dû avoir au moins une petite grimace outrée… je venais quand même de t'insulter. Et puis heureusement que Blaise et Pansy n'étaient pas là…parce qu'ils ont assisté à ta petite scène dans le train, ce qui sous-entendait que tu connaissais la signification de ce mot. » expliqua Draco, avec nonchalance. « Sinon, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Hm… je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez intéressant, dans un des livres que ton parrain m'a envoyé… Figure-toi que –»

Elle fut interrompu par un 'crac' sonore, qui signifiait l'arrivé de Dobby.

« Dobby est désolé d'avoir interrompu, le jeune maître, dans sa conversation…mais le jeune maître avait ordonné à Dobby de le prévenir s'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau au sujet de la menace qui plane sur Harry Potter. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers la Gryffindor, et vit que celle-ci semblait très inquiète. Par pure réflexe, le blond regarda Potter, qui semblait parfaitement – ou presque- en sécurité. Pouvait-on être en sécurité lorsqu'on avait un adulte incompétent à ses côtés ?

« Je t'écoute, Dobby. » dit-il finalement.

« Dobby a entendu dire, que l'on avait réussi à introduire la clé du complot au sein de Hogwarts, jeune maître. »

« La clé ? » répéta Draco.

« Dobby ne sait pas, jeune maître. » répondit Dobby en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

« Bien… c'est tout ? »

Dobby hocha tristement la tête.

« Dobby, n'a pas servi à grand-chose, Dobby est un elfe incapable… »

« Non…tu ne l'es pas, tu as bien travaillé, Dobby » le rassura Draco. « rentre maintenant, et reste à l'écoute de tout ce qu'il peut se passer. »

Dobby hocha la tête et disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que cela peut-être ? » demanda finalement Hermione.

« Je n'en sais rien… » répondit Draco, « mais ça doit sûrement –»

« Draco ? » appela Hermione.

Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas… non tout ce qu'il entendait c'était cette voix qui parvenait du côté de la projection… la voix glaciale de son père. _« Viens… Viens à moi... »_

Draco, horrifié, sentit son sang se glacer, tandis qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers la projection. Et l'horreur de la scène le fit trembler de tous ses membres. Non loin de Potter, se tenait debout Lucius Malfoy, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

La respiration de Draco se fit saccadée, et il entendait son cœur pulsait violemment contre sa poitrine… Dans la projection, Lucius continua à dire d'une voix polaire :

_« Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue… »_

_

* * *

_

Fini ! ^^

Bien, bien pas trop déçu par la réaction de Harry ? Je le trouve un peu trop 'sentimental', mais bon malgré tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire, j'ai pas réussi à le changer... -_-

Je remercie tous le monde pour leur review...

See ya !


	15. Livre & théorie

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été encore été corrigé (oui, oui je sais encore une fois ! ) alors je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes...**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 14 : livre & théorie **

_« Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue… » _

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire comment se sentait Draco en ce moment : mal. Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et ses paupières semblaient plus lourdes que jamais. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être allongé sur quelque chose mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Sa tête lui faisait un mal fou et pour augmenter son calvaire, deux ou peut-être même trois personnes semblaient presque hurler dans ses oreilles.

« … sortirais pas ! » hurla une voix féminin.

« Et moi je vous ordonne de quitter mes appartements _immédiatement _! Votre présence n'est nullement requise ici ! » rétorqua sèchement un homme.

« Bien sûr que si je vous rappelle que je suis celle qui vous l'a amené, de ce fait il est de mon _droit _de veiller sur lui. »

« Votre droit était de rester sagement dans votre lit, au lieu de vous balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! »

« Et bien c'est grâce à _moi, _s'il est en sécurité, si je n'avais pas était là, vous n'auriez jamais su qu'il faisait une crise ! Alors j'EXIGE de rester à ses côtés ! »

« Oseriez-vous contredire un professeur au risque de faire perdre des points à votre maison et de recevoir une semaine de retenue en prime, alors que l'année scolaire vient de commencer, miss Granger ? »

« Oseriez-vous me menacer, au risque de perdre de précieuse minutes à trouver quels étaient les symptômes de Draco et leurs causes, alors que je détiens ses informations et que vous ne pourriez jamais administrer les potions requises à temps, si jamais vous me chassiez d'ici, _professeur _? »

La situation était assez comique. Jamais Draco ne se serait imaginé Hermione, parler de cette façon à un professeur, ni ledit professeur se chamailler avec une élève comme des gamins de cinq ans. De plus la présence de l'elfe qui couinait aux deux autres de s'arrêter, d'un air indigné, tout en essayant de ne pas leur manquer de respect ne gâchait rien à l'hilarité de la situation. Draco en aurait d'ailleurs rit, si cela n'avait pas été si douloureux pour sa tête.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux et fut aussitôt agressé par la lumière vive de la pièce. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous ceux présent dans la pièce, qui se turent immédiatement et s'approchèrent du blond pour voir s'il allait bien.

« Comment tu vas Draco ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

« Assez mal » murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, « mais j'aurais pu me sentir mieux si à mon réveil, deux personnes censées êtres matures et responsables ne se disputaient pas comme des mômes. »

Hermione rougit, tandis que Severus lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Je suppose que tu dois aller mieux, puisque tu as la force de dire de telles stupidités » dit sèchement Severus, tout en allant dans sa réserve de potion, attenant à cette pièce.

« Et bien, » chuchota Draco, suffisamment bas pour que Severus ne puisse pas l'entendre, tout en se redressant péniblement du divan dans lequel il était allongé, « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, que tu ais autant de culot… tu te rends compte que tu viens de tenir tête à un _professeur, _Hermione ? »

« N'en parle pas… » souffla Hermione, « J'ai les jambes qui tremblent rien que d'y penser. »

Si Draco n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il aurait certainement ricané.

L'instant suivant Severus revint avec plusieurs potions à la main, qu'il tendit au blond. Celui-ci les but, non sans grimacer à leur goût infect. Mais il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il vit la dernière chose qu'il aurait à boire, un verre au liquide jaunâtre, son plus grand calvaire du moment, une chose irrémédiablement infecte et imbuvable, aussi connue sous le nom de : jus de citron au miel.

« Je refuse de boire ce truc ! » s'indigna Draco.

Severus roula des yeux.

« Allons Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant. Bois et dépêche-toi je dois encore t'ausculter. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Une horreur sortie tout droit des enfers » répondit Draco tout en regardant avec dégoût le verre.

« Un simple jus de citron, avec un peu de miel dedans. » corrigea Severus, en se retenant de rouler une nouvelle fois des yeux.

« Oh… mais c'est un remède Muggle ! » dit Hermione, avec un petit sourire, « tu devrais le boire, Draco, ça fait vraiment du bien pour la gorge. »

Draco la fusilla alors du regard, en marmonnant quelque chose comme 'traitresse', avant de porter à ses lèvres le liquide jaunâtre et se mettre à tousser violemment. Oui, il détestait définitivement le jus de citron !

« Bien » décréta Severus, une fois que le verre fut vide, et que le maître des potions l'eut ausculté. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Hermione et moi, on avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant et qu'elle voulait m'en faire part. Puis, Dobby est arrivé et nous a annoncé que la 'clef' du complot se trouvait déjà à Hogwarts – ne me demande pas ce que c'est, je n'en sais rien – et peu après… et bien j'ai eu ma 'crise'. » répondit Draco, d'un ton détaché.

« Comme ça ? Sans aucun évènement déclencheur ? » demanda Severus, d'un ton suspicieux, en scrutant attentivement son filleul.

« Non aucun. » répondit le blond.

« Draco. » dit Severus, dépité, « Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens. »

« Qui te dit que je suis en train de mentir ? » rétorqua son filleul, d'un léger mais surtout arrogant.

« Je pense te connaître suffisamment pour savoir quand tu mens… » dit Severus, et voyant que le blond haussait un sourcil moqueur, le maître des potions crut bon d'ajouter, « En outre, tu devrais renforcer tes barrières d'Occlumencie avant de pouvoir me mentir, jeune homme. »

« Mouais, je m'en doutais. » grommela Draco, en jetant un regard en coin à Hermione.

Visiblement la rouge et or ne savait pas de quoi parlaient les deux autres et elle devait être en train d'essayer de retenir le plus d'éléments possibles pour chercher plus tard à la bibliothèque.

« Draco.» appela sévèrement Severus, signe qu'il attendait une réponse et qu'il n'allait certainement pas laisser le blond se défiler.

« Bon… » admit le blond à contre cœur « il est vrai qu'il y a eu peut-être un petit quelque chose. »

« Petit comment ? »

Draco allait répondre, mais Hermione le devança tout en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

« Oh, trois fois rien. » dit-elle ironiquement, « juste quelque chose qui l'a tellement effrayé, qu'il s'est mis à hurler à quelqu'un de ne pas l'approcher… et que sans crier gare, il s'évanouisse… sinon il est vrai que c'est sûrement dû à un 'petit quelque chose' »

Le blond la fusilla alors du regard, mais il s'arrêta net en décelant l'expression emplie d'inquiétude et de culpabilité, provenant de Severus.

« Non… c'est juste que, ça m'a surpris » expliqua doucement Draco, « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le sort m'atteigne à travers la projection, comme cela ne le faisait pas pour Quirrell. »

« Quelle projection ? » demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil, et Draco eut subitement envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur, se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

« Peu importe. » répliqua Draco, « le fait est que le sort m'a atteint alors que je n'étais pas présent dans la pièce – j'avais simplement une vue d'ensemble dessus – et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, alors j'ai paniqué, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il se trouvait là-bas – un peu comme pour la première fois dans la forêt…»

Severus fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Et Potter – parce que j'imagine que ça concerne Potter – a vu quelque chose d'anormal ? Parce que tu ne peux tout simplement pas _le _voir, s'il n'y a rien… le sort ne devait s'activer que si tu t'approchais trop d'une chose dangereuse pour Potter… »

Draco ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt – combien de temps s'était écoulé d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à le demander à Hermione plus tard – essayant de faire fi de la présence de Lucius.

« Il me semble que Potter avait dit avoir entendu une voix » répondit-il finalement après une intense réflexion, « Mais Lockhart, lui n'a rien entendu. »

« J'irai demander à Harry plus tard, au cas où. » dit Hermione.

« N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas censée savoir ça… alors fais les choses avec tact. » conseilla Draco.

« Compte sur moi… »

Severus repartit dans ses pensées, se massant la tempe de temps en temps.

Un silence tendu s'installa, mais il ne dura pas longtemps, car Hermione, qu'on avait ignoré jusque là, gigota légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

« Euh… je me demandais si vous vouliez savoir ce que j'avais trouvé… »

Draco sursauta, il avait complètement oublié la raison principale pour laquelle Hermione voulait le voir aujourd'hui.

« On t'écoute » dit Draco, tandis que Severus émettait un claquement de langue, agacé, Hermione avait sans doute dû l'interrompre en pleine réflexion.

« Je l'ai lu dans ''la magie, tout un univers'' »

« Ca ne ressemble pas à un livre sur la magie noire » constata Draco.

« Peut-être parce que ça n'en ait pas un » dit Severus, en fronçant des sourcils. «Comment avez-vous eu ce livre en votre possession, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, surpris.

« C'est un des livres que vous m'avez envoyé, Professeur. » dit-elle.

« Certainement pas » décréta sèchement le maître des potions. « Je le saurais si j'avais eu en ma possession un livre d'une si grande valeur. »

« D'une si grande valeur ? » répéta Hermione, interloqué.

« Tiens donc, miss je-sais-tout ne saurait-elle pas à combien équivaut ce livre ? » demanda Severus sarcastiquement.

« Non, Severus, elle ne le sait pas puisqu'elle le demande » dit Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel, dépité de l'attitude puéril de son parrain, « alors maintenant si tu pouvais nous dire en quoi ce livre est si formidable afin de laisser Hermione nous parler de ce qu'elle a découvert, ça serait parfait. »

Severus lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de dire d'un ton détaché, « Ce livre équivaut à environ le quart de la fortune de la famille Malfoy. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris, tandis que Hermione fronçait des sourcils.

« C'est-à dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dis-toi qu'acheter 7 exemplaires de Nimbus 2001 passerait totalement inaperçu, tellement cela est insignifiant par rapport à la fortune des Malfoy. »

Quand Hermione se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprises.

« Je savais que tu étais riche… mais à ce point-là ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que la famille Malfoy est la plus riche d'Europe. » dit Draco avec une suffisance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment.

« Bref » coupa Severus, « je disais donc, que si ce livre vaut aussi chère, c'est parce qu'il paraîtrait qu'il ait été écrit par Merlin lui-même et qu'à ce jour il n'en existerait que deux exemplaires... On raconte que Merlin aurait découvert l'origine même de la magie et l'aurait retranscrit dans ce livre… Autant dire que certain tuerait juste pour pouvoir toucher ce livre. »

« Mais ce livre était en très bonne état et en Anglais ! » protesta Hermione, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Réfléchissez un peu, Granger ! Le Choixpeau est un objet qui date d'environ mille ans, comment croyez-vous qu'il arrive à parler Anglais et soit en si 'bon état' ? »

« Un sort de conservation et de reconnaissance ? » proposa Hermione.

« Principalement, oui. »

« Mais si ce livre est si précieux que vous le dîtes… alors pourquoi quelqu'un me l'aurait donné ? »

«Je n'en sais strictement rien… Il se pourrait également que cela ne soit pas l'authentique… mais ce n'est pas le sujet. » répondit sincèrement Severus, «bon assez perdu de temps, qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

« D'après l'auteur, toute magie aurait une caractéristique magique… une sorte d'identité magique » commença Hermione.

« Nous le savons, » dit Severus d'un ton agacé, « c'est en utilisant cette caractéristique magique, que le ministère arrive à savoir si un sorcier mineur utilise de la magie en dehors de Hogwarts, parce que chaque mineur a sur lui ce qu'on appelle la ''trace'' »

« Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » intervint, Draco, pensif. « J'ai pu utiliser la magie pendant les vacances sans que le ministère ne s'en rende compte. »

« La Trace n'est pas efficace lorsqu'un sorcier mineur est à côté d'un adulte sorcier, parce qu'il y a trop d'interférence… Donc du côté des sorcier mineurs Sangs-Pur la Trace, elle ne sert pas à grand-chose, par contre pour les nés Muggles, ou les sorciers vivant du côté Muggle, c'est une autre histoire. » expliqua Severus.

« En fait, la Trace n'utilise pas vraiment cette caractéristique » dit Hermione, en jetant un regard en coin à Draco « parce que si hypothétiquement quelqu'un s'amuserait à envoyer un elfe de maison, chez un sorcier vivant du côté Muggle, comme Harry, par exemple… Et bien, le ministère ne saura pas faire la différence entre la magie d'Harry et celle de l'elfe de maison. »

« Et comment savez-vous cela, Miss Granger ? » demanda Severus suspicieusement.

« Oh… je l'ai lu quelques part… » répondit évasivement Hermione.

« Vous lisez trop, Granger. » marmonna Severus, « Mais, bon revenons-en aux faits, qu'essayez-vous de nous faire comprendre ? »

« En fait, la caractéristique magique va beaucoup plus loin que la Trace, cela pourrait s'apparenter aux molécules. Et chaque élément magique est constitué de nombreuse ''molécules'' – ou ''particules magiques'' comme le désigne l'auteur – qui constitue ''l'identité magique''. »

« Tout cela est très intéressant… mais quel est le rapport avec –» commença Severus.

« Vous n'avez pas écouté, professeur ? » dit Hermione d'un ton suffisant, « j'ai dit ''chaque élément magique'' ce qui comprend, le sorcier ou un objet magique ou même… un sort. »

« Oh, je vois, vous voulez utiliser l'identité magique du sort, pour trouver l'identité opposé et le stabiliser afin de trouver le contre sort … » dit Severus.

_« HEIN ? » _

« Exactement ! » répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

«Cependant, comment comptez vous déterminer l'identité magique d'un élément ? Je ne vous apprends sûrement rien, en disant qu'à ce jour aucune recherche de ce genre n'a abouti ! Si nous partons du principe que de telles recherches ont eu lieu évidemment…» décréta Severus, en fronçant des sourcils.

« C'est ce qu'il a de plus surprenant dans ce livre » annonça Hermione, « voyez-vous, il semblerait qu'il y ait en fait deux auteurs. La deuxième partie semble parler de découvertes beaucoup plus récentes et parmi elles… se trouve la solution…. Mais l'auteur n'a pas vraiment précisé de méthode… il parle juste, pour le cas des sorts, de séparer les constituants…. »

« La formule, le mouvement, la quantité de magie et la volonté, ce sont les principaux constituants d'un sort, bien que cela diffère pour certain cas… » expliqua Severus.

« Oui. » approuva Hermione, « Mais le problème c'est que je ne vois pas ce que cela apporte de savoir tout ça… »

« En effet.. » commenta Severus, pensif…

« Dîtes quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer » intervint Draco, en fronçant des sourcils, « pas que je m'ennuie à vous voir vous triturer les méninges mais j'aimerais comprendre ! Je suis quand même le principal concerné ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'élément opposé ?»

« C'est le principe des opposés Draco » expliqua Severus, « Si tu veux annuler quelque chose, alors tu prends la même quantité de son opposé… c'est une sorte d'équation. »

La compréhension s'inscrivit sur le visage du blond, qui poussa un « oh… » éloquent.

Puis un silence s'installa à nouveau dans les appartements privés du maître des potions, avant qu'un petit couinement ne le brise.

«Jeune maître, Draco… » couina l'elfe, « Dobby peut-il rentrer au manoir, en vue de l'heure Maître Lucius pourrait trouver sa suspect. »

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête et l'elfe disparut.

« L'heure ? _Tempus _» fut soudain interpelé Severus, et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était deux heures du matin, « Allez vous coucher immédiatement tous les deux ! On verra ça plus tard. Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous faire voir, parce que je ne vous couvrirai pas ! »

Et ce fut ainsi que les deux élèves furent mis dehors.

« Mais professeur, vous ne voulez pas garder le livre ? » demanda Hermione au pas de la porte.

« Non, miss Granger, il doit y avoir un raison pour que ce livre soit en votre possession. » dit Severus, avant de claquer la porte.

~HPDM~

Un mois plus tard, le soir d'Halloween, Severus, Hermione et Draco n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de déterminer l'identité magique d'un élément, ils avaient beau lire en long, large et travers le fameux livre de Merlin, rien ne les aidait. Puis Hermione dût se rendre, en compagnie de Potter et Weasley à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

Le festin d'Halloween avait commencé depuis bien longtemps et Draco n'était pas d'humeur à festoyer, ainsi il décida de retourner à son dortoir. Mais il s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de pas marcher dans sa direction. Un coup d'œil au Prongs' Snitch l'informa que c'était Potter et ses amis, qui sortaient de la fête. Ennuyé, Draco se cacha derrière une armure et attendit que le trio d'or passe.

Mais un évènement imprévu arriva alors que Draco allait entrer dans la salle commune des verts et argents. La voix glaciale de son père retentit, et Draco se figea.

« _déchire… écorche…tue_ »

_« Calme-toi… Ce n'est que le sort, il est absolument impossible que père soit là… en plus c'est du côté de la projection… »_se rassura mentalement Draco, mais une phrase qu'avait prononcé Severus, lui revint en mémoire et le fit blêmir. ''_le sort ne s'activera que si tu t'approches d'une chose dangereuse pour Potter…'' __« Et merde. » _

Et sans y réfléchir plus en détails, Draco rebroussa chemin pour rattraper Potter.

« Harry qu'est-ce que… » demanda Weasley à travers la projection, en voyant que Potter s'était immobilisé et tendait l'oreille.

« C'est encore cette voix. » répondit Potter, « Taisez-vous… »

Et Draco eut confirmation de ses doutes, seul Potter – et Draco, grâce au sort, ou peut-être grâce à la projection – parvenait à l'entendre.

_« Bien que Potter ne doit pas vraiment être en train d'entendre la voix de père… » _songea Draco, en s'arrêtant : il venait de rattraper Potter.

_«… si affamé… depuis si longtemps… » _

« Ecoutez ! » dit Potter, mais Weasley et Hermione avait beau tendre l'oreille, ils n'entendaient rien.

«… _tuer… il est temps de tuer… » _

La voix de Lucius devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle s'éloignait, et montait quelque part dans le château.

« Par ici ! » s'écria Potter.

Le brun montait l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, puis au premier étage, suivi de Weasley, Hermione et Draco – bien que ce dernier gardait une assez grande marge de distance pour ne pas se faire repérer, surveillant continuellement la projection pour ne rien rater.

« Harry qu'est-ce que… »

« CHUT ! »

Potter tendit à nouveau l'oreille, et Draco en fit de même. Ils entendaient la voix qui continuait de s'éloigner en montant dans les étages.

« _… Je sens l'odeur du sang… L'ODEUR DU SANG ! » _

« Il va y avoir un meurtre ! » s'exclama Potter.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième, puis ils parcoururent tout l'étage au pas de course, Potter et Draco cherchant désespérément d'où pouvait venir la voix.

« _ça ne peut pas être sous une cape d'invisibilité…. Sinon j'aurais vu tout le corps de père et pas seulement sa voix… et même dans ce cas-là, Weasley et Hermione auraient dû entendre la voix… Mais ils ne le pouvaient… Mince qu'est-ce que c'est, à la fin ! Peut-être que ce n'est pas humain - »_

« Regardez ! » s'écria Hermione, faisant sursauter Draco.

Et le blond vit – à travers la projection – que quelque chose brillait sur le mur. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le passage :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Draco se crispa, il avait entendu son père mentionner la chambre des secrets une fois… et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Était-ce une partie du complot contre Potter ? Le blond se rendit alors compte que la voix avait disparu…

_« Comment a-t-elle fait pour disparaître comme ça ? Ce n'est pas possible… »_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, là, en dessous ? » dit Weasley, d'une voix tremblante.

Une forme noire se dessinait sous le message : Miss Norris (miss Teigne), la chatte du concierge , étaient pendue par la queue à une torchère. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts.

Pendant quelques instants, ils – Draco y compris – restèrent figés de terreur.

« Filons d'ici » dit enfin Weasley, et pour une fois Draco ne put qu'approuver.

« On devrait peut-être essayer de… » suggéra maladroitement Potter.

Mais il était trop tard. Un grondement sourd semblable à un lointain coup de tonnerre, leur indiqua que le festin venait de se terminer. De chaque extrémité du couloir leur parvenaient les conversations joyeuses des élèves repus et le bruit de centaine de pieds qui montaient les escaliers. Et Draco eut à peine le temps de se cacher – une fois encore – derrière une armure, avant qu'un instant plus tard, un flot d'élèves ne se déverse dans le couloir.

Les conversations et les bruits de pas s'évanouirent peu à peu lorsque les premiers arrivants aperçurent la chatte pendue au mur. Potter, Weasley et Hermione étaient seuls au milieu du couloir dans le silence qui régnait à présent.

Draco en profita alors pour sortir de sa cachette et se joindre à la foule après avoir désactivé le Prongs' Snitch. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses, comme ça… Draco se faufila au premier rang, ses yeux froids flamboyaient, en cherchant du regard toute trace de son ''père'' et son visage habituellement pâle s'était empourpré d'avoir trop couru. Hermione le repéra immédiatement et lui lança un regard désespéré, que personne ne vit à part le principal intéressé.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête et après s'être assuré que sa voix ne tremblerait pas, il dit d'une voix forte qui rompit le silence, et qui – il l'espérait – allait attirait l'attention d'un professeur : « Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Mudbloods ! »

Draco lança un regard entendu à Hermione, qui fit un léger – très léger – mouvement de la tête, signifiant qu'elle avait compris le message. Puis Draco regarda longuement la chatte immobile et se força à afficher un grand sourire, alors qu'intérieurement il grimaçait d'horreur.

_« Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer ça ? » _

_

* * *

_

Voilà ! Je me demandais si ma théorie sur l'identité magique était cohérente, mais surtout compréhensible ? Dîtes le moi si ce n'est pas le cas ^^

Ou si vous avez des question, réclamations, encouragements, ou d'autres choses de ce genre, n'hésitez pas !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews... et je vous prie de m'excuser pour ceux à qui j'aurais oublier de répondre... (Pour les anonymes, vous pouvez me donnez votre adresse e-mail ,si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde...)

See ya !


	16. Severus vs Hermione, & Blaise

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été encore été corrigé (oui, oui je sais encore une fois ! ) alors je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes...**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 15 : Severus vs Hermione, & Blaise **

Draco soupira en attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione et de Severus, il savait grâce à la projection qu'Hermione était toujours coincée avec Potter et Weasley et qu'elle ne pourrait venir qu'une fois les deux autres endormis. Du côté de Severus, Draco supposait qu'en tant que professeur et surtout maître de potions que Severus devait avoir pas mal de chose à régler avant.

Draco réfléchissait à vive allure et essayait de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit son père au sujet de la chambre des Secrets, en vain, et il avait beau chercher dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus, il n'avait rien trouvé, absolument RIEN !

« Dobby ! » appela-t-il finalement.

L'elfe apparut avec l'habituel crac sonore.

« Dis-moi Dobby, saurais-tu quelque chose sur la chambre des Secrets ? » demanda Draco.

Dobby secoua vivement la tête et couina tellement rapidement que Draco eut du mal à le comprendre : « Mais Dobby peut aller chercher dans la bibliothèque personnelle des Malfoy, jeune Maître ! »

« Oui, fais donc ça… » approuva Draco «et si tu pouvais aussi me rapporter un livre sur les différentes langues de créatures magiques déjà compris et parlé par des sorciers, ça m'arrangerait. Et viens me voir si tu as du nouveau au sujet de tu-sais-quoi. »

« Oui, jeune maître, Draco ! »

Et l'elfe de maison disparut.

Draco quant à lui s'assit sur le divan et réfléchit. Les autres n'arrivaient pas à entendre cette voix parce qu'elle devait provenir d'une créature magique et que généralement une telle aptitude à comprendre une langue ''étrangère'' était héréditaire…

Au même moment des bruits de pas retentirent ainsi que deux voix se disputant , de l'autre côté de la porte et Draco sourit en reconnaissant les voix. «_une impression de déjà-vu… » _

« Non, je ne retournerai pas à mon dortoir. » cria Hermione (car oui c'était bien elle.)

« ne faîtes pas l'enfant » dit Severus d'un ton agacé, « Je suis déjà assez occupé comme ça sans que vous ne trainiez dans mes pattes ! »

« Oh ? Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne pouviez vous passer de moi et de mon livre. Je vous rappelle également que c'est moi qui aie trouvé la solution pour le sort ! » répliqua Hermione d'un ton suffisant.

« une solution qui ne mène nulle part dont nous n'avons même pas trouvé un semblant d'interprétation, en effet, Granger, c'est un très bon travail. » ironisa Severus.

Draco ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là, décidant de couper cours à la 'conversation'.

« Ce n'est pas que vos chamailleries ne me distraient pas, mais je pense que nous avons d'autre priorité comme le ''sujet Potter'' ou le sujet '' nous devons absolument trouver une solution pour trouver le contre-sort''… vous pourrez terminer cette ''discussion'' quand je serais parti, d'accord ? » dit Draco d'un ton amusé.

Severus sembla alors se souvenir de la présence de Draco et lui demanda : « Tu vas bien ? »

« Merveilleusement bien, cependant tu devrais revoir le sens de tes priorités… à croire qu'une discussion à une heure du matin avec ton filleul a moins d'importance qu'une dispute avec Hermione. » répondit Draco d'un ton léger.

« Sale morveux. » marmonna Severus, en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête. « Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi, parce qu'apparemment tu aurais fait une crise ! » ajouta-t-il en lorgnant Hermione, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de ses sources.

« Il avait les joues rouges ! » protesta Hermione, « Il tremblait et ça se voyait dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas ! En plus il a dû forcément avoir une crise puisque Harry a de nouveau – »

Elle se tut subitement, semblant se rappeler que Potter lui avait demandé de ne rien dire.

_« __T'en rates pas une, toi, hein ? »_songea Draco en soupirant.

« - a de nouveau entendu une voix, c'est ça ? » compléta Severus avec un petit rictus moqueur. « Franchement, Granger, croyiez-vous être assez doués pour pouvoir me mentir ? Je pense que dans le lot seul Lockhart a dû croire à votre histoire… »

Hermione se renfrogna tandis que Severus se tourna vers Draco pour le sermonner d'un ton sévère : « Et toi ! Quand tu fais une crise, j'aimerais en être informé, suis-je clair ? »

« J'allais te le dire. » argumenta Draco.

« Evidemment, c'est pour ça que lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien tu as répondu ''merveilleusement bien'' » fit remarquer sarcastiquement Severus.

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose » bougonna Draco, « je ne me suis même pas évanoui. »

« Ah parce qu'il faut que tu attendes d'être évanoui pour venir me parler ? » s'exclama Severus, quelque chose de menaçant dans la voix.

Draco voulut dire quelque chose mais avisant le regard menaçant de Severus, le blond se ravisa.

« Bien. » déclara le maître des potions. « Va t'assoir, maintenant que je t'examine. »

« Euh… comme je n'ai absolument pas mal à la gorge… je n'aurais pas à boire le truc jaune, hein ? » demanda Draco.

« J'espère pour toi » répliqua lentement Severus en plissant des yeux, « que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne voulais pas boire le jus de citron que tu ne m'a rien dit, parce que sinon je te jure Draco Lucius Malfoy que tu ne boiras que ça jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité ici. »

Draco déglutit difficilement mais répondit quand même d'une voix, qui paraissait –heureusement pour lui – calme : « Absolument pas… C'est à se demander où tu vas chercher tes idées. »

~HPDM~

« Qui aurait cru que le grand Draco Malfoy avait peur d'un vulgaire jus de citron au miel ? » railla Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

« La ferme, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais goûté cette horreur que tu dis ça ! » rétorqua Draco.

« Ooh si, j'en ai déjà goûté » le contredit Harry.

« Menteur ! » accusa Draco, « je ne t'ai jamais vu en prendre ! »

« C'est que ton système de surveillance ne doit pas être si performant que ça » le taquina Harry.

« N'importe quoi, et quand aurais-tu donc pris ce jus de citron ? »

« C'était fin août avant notre cinquième année, quand… Sirius était toujours vivant. » dit Harry, « un peu après mon arrivée au QG, j'ai attrapé un rhume… et j'avais terriblement mal à la gorge… Et alors Sirius m'a attaché à une chaise et m'a forcé à boire du jus de citron jusqu'à la dernière goutte… »

« Ouah… ça a dû être horrible… mais attends, Severus a dit que Black était celui qui lui avait fait boire ça… tu crois qu'il a eu recours à la même méthode ? »

Aussitôt les deux adolescents imaginèrent la scène et éclatèrent de rire devant le comique de la situation.

~HPDM~

« Severus c'est quoi la chambre des Secrets ? » demanda Draco alors que Severus lui lançait les sorts habituels pour vérifier son état de santé.

« Rien qui ne te concerne. » répondit sèchement Severus.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Draco, « mais pourquoi ? »

Le maître des potions le fusilla du regard, « tu ne crois pas avoir assez de problèmes comme ça ? Mais si en plus il faut que t'ailles en chercher d'autres ! Et puis de toute façon c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Mince alors tu es censé être un Slytherin, n'as-tu donc _aucun _instinct d'autoconservation ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » répondit Hermione à la place de Draco, « C'est parce qu'il a son fichu instinct d'autoconservation qu'il doit se renseigner sur ce qu'il attend… »

Draco sourit, Hermione aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir une place chez les verts et argents.

« On ne vous a rien demandé, Miss Granger. » grinça Severus.

« Non, c'est vrai. » admit Hermione, « vous par contre, on vous a posé une question. »

« Sale gamine. » rouspéta Severus, en leur lançant un regard polaire, « Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions, alors arrêtez immédiatement. Sauf si vous voulez que je ne vous enlève 15 points pour insolence envers un professeur et 15 autres pour se trouver dehors après le couvre-feu, miss Granger ? »

Hermione baissa des yeux et n'ajouta rien.

« Bien, maintenant si l'un de vous à quelque chose à dire… autre qu'au sujet de la chambre… je vous écoute ! »

« Je pense » commença Hermione, pensive « avoir découvert un moyen de trouver l'identité magique d'un élément. »

« Comme ça, d'un coup ? » railla Severus, « ce fut une illumination, Granger ? »

« Pas tout à fait… mais presque. » dit la brune avec un petit sourire, « J'ai comparé la magie avec l'électricité – vous savez ce que c'est ? »

_« EUH… Non ? Ah si… ça doit être le truc qui alimente les objets muggles de chez Potter… »_

« Evidemment pour qui me prenez vous ? » répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je me disais juste que vous n'aviez pas dû avoir l'occasion de visiter très souvent le côté Muggle… Enfin, manifestement, je m'étais trompée… Bref, je disais donc j'avais comparé l'électricité avec la magie plus spécialement la manière de calculer la tension électrique… peut-être devrions-nous quantifier les ondes magiques selon leurs puissances ? »

« Bien sûr et comment comptez-vous faire ça ? Dois-je vous rappeler que les muggles ont mis plus d'un millier d'années pour découvrir le 'volt' et vous vous comptez réussir cette exploit en moins de cinq ans ? Je vous savais optimiste, mais à ce point cela frôle le ridicule. »

Hermione sembla vexée par le commentaire de Severus, mais elle reprit vite contenance, à la place une expression de défi s'inscrivit sur son visage.

« Et bien je vais vous montrer… je suis certaine qu'à la fin de l'année j'arriverais à trouver une méthode sûre pour déterminer l'identité magique ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix dont la détermination était palpable.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Et bien c'est d'accord voyons ça….Je suis magnanime je vous laisserai demander de l'aide à qui vous voulez à part moi, bien sûr. » dit-il d'un ton sec...

« J'aurais juste besoin de vous pour lancer certains sorts pour mes expériences. »

« Bien… mais je vous préviens Granger, si à la fin de l'année vous n'avez rien qui vaille je vous assure que vous irez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. »

« Bien ! » répliqua Hermione sur un ton de défi. « Mais en contre partie vous me devrez trois faveurs, que je pourrais vous demandez à n'importe quel moment ! »

« Bien ! » décréta Severus.

_« Mais ils sont sérieux, là ? » _

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là ? » demanda Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non ! » répondirent en même temps les deux autres, tout en se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

_« Ok… et bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. » _

~HPDM~

« Draco » appela une voix qui fit sursauter le blond, le faisant jurer à voix basse.

La 'réunion' avec Severus et Hermione s'était terminée par une énième dispute où Hermione était sortie en claquant la porte, passablement énervée. Et le maître des potions, qui était un peu près dans le même état avait flanqué le blond à la porte. Au final pas grand-chose d'intéressant n'était ressorti de cette conversation et Draco avait essayé de rentrer discrètement jusqu'à son dortoir.

En considérant l'heure tardive, Draco avait présumé qu'il n'aurait pas eu de mal à rentrer discrètement, les autres élèves devant déjà dormir. Manifestement il s'était trompé, car Blaise était assis, indéniablement réveillé et l'attendait certainement.

« Blaise » répondit Draco, d'un ton qu'il espérait être détaché.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, Draco, que tu rentres longtemps après le couvre-feu… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques exactement ? » demanda le noir, en scrutant le blond de la tête au pied.

« Rien qui ne te concerne. » dit vaguement Draco en s'asseyant doucement sur son lit, notant au passage la présence d'un grand livre ancien.

Draco sourit et le posa sur la commode, remerciant mentalement Dobby et se disant qu'il verrait ça demain, il se glissa sous la couette.

« Oh excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami, alors qu'il y a un psychopathe tueur de chat présent dans le château ! » rétorqua sarcastiquement Blaise, depuis son lit, qui heureusement était juste à côté de celui du blond, ce qui permettait aux autres –même s'ils dormaient – de ne pas entendre leur conversation. »

« Miss Norris n'est pas morte… juste pétrifiée. » corrigea Draco.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda suspicieusement Blaise.

« J'ai des sources fiables. » dit nonchalamment le blond, « bonne nuit. »

Et le blond referma le rideau de son lit baldaquin sans laisser le temps à Blaise d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Draco entendit vaguement Blaise soupirer, puis s'endormit.

~HPDM~

_Il avait les yeux brouillés et il voyait flou à cause des larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage malgré lui… Les bruits de son cœur martelant contre sa poitrine semblait plus bruyant que jamais et les légers pleurs et supplications qu'il parvenait à entendre par delà sa prison de bois, s'apparentaient à des hurlements pour lui. La culpabilité le rongeait de tout son être, s'il était resté sage comme son père lui avait ordonné il ne serait rien arrivé à son ami. _

_Il avait essayé d'hurler, de lui crier de partir et de le laisser là, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche…_

_« Pitié ne le touchez pas… pitié » répéta-t-il en une silencieuse litanie sans fin._

_De l'autre côté du cercueil il entendait son père jeter sort après sort, les mêmes sorts que lui été en train d'apprendre à résister … son ami hurlait encore et encore et lui ne pouvait que serrer les poings et prier pour que cela ne soit pas trop grave… _

_Un bruit de chute… puis plus rien. _

_La porte du cercueil s'ouvrit et la tête de son père apparut, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, qui s'agrandit encore plus quand il vit les larmes sur le visage du blond. _

_« Et bien, Draco… » Susurra-t-il, « Que vois-je sur ton visage ? Serait-ce des larmes ? »_

_« V-Veuillez m'excusez père. » chuchota Draco, qui se relevait pour essayer d'apercevoir Blaise. _

_Celui-ci gisait inconscient sur le sol, la main gauche ensanglantée et des ecchymoses recouvraient son visage. Draco aurait voulu hurler, vomir ou se précipiter vers Blaise pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien, mais il n'en fit rien parce qu'il savait que son père le surveillait et qu'à la moindre erreur il punirait Blaise encore plus. Draco resta stoïque tandis que Lucius affichait une moue déçu._

_« Je lui guérirai ses blessures et lui effacerai la mémoire, il serait problématique s'il allait rapporter tout cela à sa mère, tu ne penses pas ? » _

_Draco hocha doucement la tête. Il le savait, Mrs Zabini était l'une des rares personnes de l'entourage de Draco qui n'était pas sous le 'contrôle' de Lucius. _

_« Cependant » continua Lucius, « la blessure à sa main ne disparaîtra pas complètement, il lui restera une petite cicatrice… je compte sur toi pour inventer une excuse vraisemblable. »_

_« Oui… » murmura Draco, en retenant la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge. _

_« Oh excuse-moi, Blaise… excuse-moi… » supplia-t-il intérieurement. _

~HPDM~

Draco se réveilla un sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur. Doucement, il écarta les pans du rideau pour vérifier que Blaise allait bien. Celui-ci dormait à présent à poing fermé, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de tirer le rideau. Draco secoua doucement la tête d'un air fataliste, bien qu'un petit sourire ornait à présent ses lèvres. Il se leva et le referma discrètement pour ne pas réveiller le noir.

Draco avait mis plus de deux mois avant de pouvoir regarder à nouveau son meilleur ami en face et même maintenant le poids de la culpabilité pesait sur ses épaules. C'était durant l'été de ses huit ans, et Blaise était venu 'jouer' chez lui, et alors que le blond était allé à la bibliothèque prendre un livre, le noir s'était aventuré à la cave – en passant par une porte, qui normalement aurait dû être fermé - et avait découvert toute l'artillerie de punition de Lucius. Evidement Blaise n'avait pas mis longtemps pour comprendre l'utilité de tout cela, il s'était alors précipité pour retrouver le blond et lui parla de cela. Mais Lucius les avait surpris, il les avait alors entraînés jusqu'à la cave où il les avait punis tous les deux. Blaise pour être entré dans des endroits dans lesquels il n'était pas autorisé. Draco pour ne pas avoir surveillé ses invités.

~HPDM~

Draco jetait un regard en coin à Harry. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur le souvenir, les poings et la mâchoire crispés.

« Mais quel salaud. » murmura Harry.

« Oh mais tes Muggles ne sont pas mal non plus. » rétorqua Draco.

« N'importe quoi, excuse-moi mais à côté de ton père, mon oncle et ma tante sont de vrais anges ! » dit Harry, puis il ajouta doucement, « que s'est-il passé après que Zabini se soit réveillé ? »

Draco se tendit légèrement, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait répondre ou pas. Mais finalement il se dit que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, après tout Harry savait déjà tellement de chose sur lui.

« Lucius a soigné les blessures de Blaise et lui a effacé la mémoire comme prévu. Nous l'avons ensuite amené dans ma chambre, où il s'est réveillé et il avait affiché une expression confuse mais surtout terrifié, jusqu'à ce qu'il me reconnaisse et me fasse un large sourire, comme s'il se savait en sécurité en ma présence. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer à ce moment là, il n'était pas du tout en sécurité avec moi, c'était même le contraire je ne lui apportais que des ennuis… J'avais fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas le secouer dans tous les sens en lui ordonnant de ne plus m'approcher….

Et puis, ensuite il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité parce que mon père était derrière et me surveillait, et puis de toute façon il l'aurait su tôt ou tard et ça serait retombé sur nous, alors je lui ai menti. Je lui ai lancé un regard sévère et lui ai dit qu'il était rentré dans la cave, un lieu hautement constitué de magie noire et qu'il avait activé en passant un piège, qui lui a fait cette cicatrice et que malheureusement on ne pouvait pas la guérir parce que c'était impossible avec les sorts de magie noire. Bizarrement, la cicatrice ne semblait pas le déranger par contre il était inquiet d'avoir perdu ma confiance et que je ne voulais plus de lui… Je l'ai alors rassuré et lui ai dit que normalement la porte de la cave aurait dû être verrouillée et que ce n'était pas étonnant que curieux comme il l'était, il était parti en exploration d'un lieu inconnu. Après ça, il a semblé soulagé, alors que ma culpabilité augmentait un peu plus.

Tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que Lucius a réussi son coup ! Cette cicatrice est là pour me montrer qu'à tout moment quelque chose pourrait arriver à Blaise… Je pense qu'il a sciemment laissé la porte ouverte dans ce but… parce que seul un membre de la famille Malfoy peut déverrouiller cette porte. »

Harry ne dit rien mais reporta son attention vers le souvenir… Que pouvait-il dire après tout ? Les phrases types comme ''ce n'était pas de ta faute'' ou ''je suis sûr que Zabini ne t'en voudrais pas même s'il savait la vérité'' étaient éliminées car même si elles étaient véridiques, elles sonneraient comme de l'hypocrisie auprès du blond… Et puis Harry avait épuisé son stock de phrases réconfortantes et de bons sentiments depuis la dernière fois… de toute façon il n'était pas bon pour les beaux discours, alors à quoi bon ?

Finalement après un silence tendu, le brun murmura : « C'est vraiment un salaud…. Ça te dérange si la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le transforme en pâté pour Buck ? »

Bon ce n'était pas super comme phrase, mais c'était le mieux que le brun puisse faire en ce moment… et le blond s'en contenta, il lui était même reconnaissant de ne pas avoir essayé de le réconforter.

« En effet ça me dérangerait un petit peu… » dit Draco, « Ma fierté en prendrait un sacré coup… ainsi que celle de tous les Malfoys d'ailleurs… c'est une fin on ne peut plus pitoyable… mais j'apprécierai que tu le fasses. »

Harry sourit.

« Bien ! »

~HPDM~

Draco avisa l'heure -6 h 30 –et feuilleta le livre que lui avait donné Dobby. De toute façon il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir alors autant passer le temps et puis il était trop tôt pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Le blond observa le sommaire et se rendit compte du grand nombre de langue 'créaturienne' dont maîtrisait certain sorcier. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer à lire, un mouvement se fit du côté de Blaise et Draco dût cacher le livre de peur que le noir ne se réveille et vienne voir ce que le blond manigançait. Mais heureusement pour lui, Blaise se rendormit.

Ce manège se reproduisit trois fois avant que le blond ne décide de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir lire sans crainte d'être dérangé par une tierce personne. Draco se sortit discrètement du dortoir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, attentif au moindre bruit. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il croise Filch ou la vieille McGonagall !

Et alors que Draco atteignit le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, il sentit une main s'appuyer sur son épaule et il sursauta en se retenant de hurler. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit de pas ! Le blond se rendit alors compte de sa stupidité car se promener dans un couloir désert tout seul alors qu'un psychopathe paralyseur de chat se promenait dans la nature n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'intelligent. Il regretta de ne pas être resté dans sa chambre, finalement. Il se retourna alors lentement, s'attendant au pire, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut la personne derrière lui. C'était…

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ^^ Il n'y a pas beaucoup, non en fait il n'y en a pas du tout... mais bon ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas? ^^

Les recherches d'Hermione avancent et vous avez enfin découvert l'origine de la cicatrice de Blaise... pas trop déçu ?

Et enfin... qui est la mystérieuse personne ?

See ya ! ^^


	17. Phénix & potions

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ^^ **

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 16 : Phénix & potions**

Draco se retourna alors lentement, s'attendant au pire, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut la personne derrière lui… C'était Dumbledore.

« P-professeur ? » balbutia Draco. « Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« Oh… je me suis dit que je ferais une petite balade aux aurores au cas où un élève non-respectueux du règlement ait eu la merveilleuse idée de se promener dans les couloirs alors qu'une menace non-négligeable plane sur cette école. » répondit le directeur, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres… « Je t'avoue que je m'attendais à trouver Harry… mais il faut croire que vous avez les mêmes tendances tous les deux. »

« Mais pas du tout ! » s'offusqua Draco. « Mais euh professeur, il est marqué dans le règlement – dans la clause 387 précisément – que le couvre-feu constitue une tranche horaire de 23 heures à 6 heures… Je ne suis donc pas en train d'enfreindre le règlement. » ajouta Draco victorieux.

Le directeur sourit, puis joua lentement avec sa longue barbe blanche.

« Bien tenté… mais il n'y a que 376 clauses dans le règlement de Hogwarts. » corrigea Dumbledore.

« Mon père en a fait ajouter dix de plus. » tenta Draco.

« Quand bien même ça ne ferait que 376. » rétorqua le directeur avec un petit sourire, « En outre, ton père n'a pas encore ce droit, Draco, désolé »

_« __Bah de toute façon il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça… à moins qu'il y gagne quelque chose… »_

« Rien à ajouter pour ta défense ? » demanda le vieux sorcier sur un ton amusé.

Draco réfléchit rapidement, mais il avait beau chercher rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Dépité, il secoua la tête.

« Bien, alors suis-moi à mon bureau » dit le directeur.

« Quoi ? Juste pour ça ? » protesta Draco, en lui lançant un regard indigné.

« Oh… évidemment nous pourrions ajouter la possession d'un objet interdit, volé du bureau de Mr Filch, qui atteint à la vie privée d'autrui…. Continuons avec possession de livres traitant de magie noire, qui n'ont absolument rien à faire dans cet établissement. Hum… quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, insolence envers un professeur, à 6 heures 40 du matin en plein milieu d'un couloir. » énuméra distraitement Dumbledore, avant de faire un clin d'œil au blond. « Et si je ne m'abuse, futur passage dans la bibliothèque durant l'heure de fermeture. Y'a-t-il assez de raison pour toi, Draco ?»

« Oui.. » grommela Draco, en baissant la tête, pas de culpabilité, mais plutôt pour empêcher Dumbledore d'utiliser la légilimancie sur lui, et ainsi savoir pour ses autres infractions du règlement.

Le sourire du directeur s'agrandit et il commença à se diriger vers son bureau. Malgré la situation, Draco, ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux, il n'était jamais allé dans le bureau du directeur, il ne savait même pas où il était. A quoi ressemblerait-il ?

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car le directeur s'était arrêté devant une gargouille, d'une extrême laideur. « Sorbet citron » murmura Dumbledore.

« _Sorbet citron ? Jamais entendu un mot de passe aussi… bizarre. » _

La gargouille s'anima et fit un pas de côté. Derrière elle, le mur s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer, où s'élevait un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même. Lorsque Dumbledore et lui s'avancèrent sur les marches, le mur derrière eux se referma avec un bruit sourd. Ils s'élevèrent sans effort en cercles successifs qui les emmenèrent de plus en plus haut. Enfin Draco vit apparaître une porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Dumbledore fit un léger mouvement de la main et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent franchie, Dumbledore lui intima de l'attendre et le laissa seul.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il sourit en remarquant la différence entre celui de Severus et celui-ci. C'était une belle et grande – pour un bureau de Hogwarts – pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables, d'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Il y avait également un bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et derrière, sur une étagère, un chapeau pointu, usé et rapiécé : le _Choixpeau magique. _

Soudain, une pensée traversa Draco. Vérifiant que Dumbledore n'était pas encore revenu, il contourna le bureau sans faire de bruit et prit délicatement le chapeau qu'il posa doucement sur sa tête. Il était beaucoup trop grand et lui glissa devant les yeux. Draco grimaça et dire que la première il n'avait eu qu'à le frôler. Plongé dans le noir, Draco attendit. Une petite voix lui parla alors à l'oreille.

« Quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête ? » dit la voix.

« Pourquoi me le demander alors que tu le sais déjà ? » demanda Draco, agacé, il ne savait pas quand le directeur allait revenir et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire surprendre pas le vieux fou.

« Impatient, on dirait » dit le chapeau, aussitôt, « Tu te demandes si je connais quelqu'un ayant la capacité particulière de parler à des créatures magiques, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout j'ai 'fouillé' dans la tête de tous les élèves de Hogwarts, je dois forcément le savoir… Mais tu as raison de nombreux sorciers et sorcières ayant ces rares capacités ont été scolarisés ici, quant à leur identité je ne peux rien te dire. Oh et pour répondre à ta deuxième question… je connais aussi le second auteur du livre que possède ton amie… »

« J'imagine que tu ne me diras pas son nom, non plus. » supposa Draco.

« C'est exact. »

« Bien ! »

Et Draco enleva le chapeau et le replaça sur l'étagère, frustré de ne pas avoir plus d'informations.

Une étrange musique résonna alors derrière lui. Il se retourna croyant trouver le directeur, mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit, debout sur un perchoir en or posé derrière la porte, un majestueux et magnifique oiseau au plumage rouge et or. Draco n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier : c'était un phénix. Une créature aussi étonnante que rare, de par ses capacités prodigieuses.

Le regard de Draco croisa alors celui de l'oiseau et durant un bref instant il crut voir le phénix pencher doucement la tête en avant, tandis que l'instant d'après le chant du phénix retentit une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt Draco fut submergé par l'atmosphère apaisante et chaleureuse qui apparut dans la pièce. Le blond ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, rassuré et protégé, il avait l'impression que le chant de l'oiseau résonnait directement avec les pulsations de son cœur, et il ne put empêcher un doux et sincère sourire de s'inscrire sur son visage. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Draco avança lentement vers le perchoir du phénix qui semblait l'appelé, et alors qu'il était à un pas du perchoir, le blond tendit la main pour caresser le doux plumage du phénix.

Mais soudain l'oiseau s'embrasa dans un jaillissement de flammes. Draco laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et recula en se cognant contre le bureau. Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui cherchant du regard le directeur, mais il n'était pas là. Pendant ce temps le phénix poussa un cri perçant, dont l'agonie était palpable, faisant remuer les entrailles du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, et bientôt il ne resta plus de l'oiseau qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes tombées sur le sol.

L'instant d'après Dumbledore entra, le visage impassible.

« Professeur » balbutia Draco, qui tentait de reprendre contenance, « le phénix, il – »

Cependant son explication se bloqua dans sa gorge en croisant le regard inquisiteur du directeur, et il déglutit difficilement.

_« J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me lever ce matin ! » _songea désespérément le blond.

Puis après un court moment qui semblait des siècles pour Draco, Dumbledore, à la grande surprise du blond, sourit.

« Il faut croire que le moment est venu » commenta le directeur, avec un sourire malicieux, en allant s'assoir à son bureau.

« Mais, professeur, il est impossible qu'aujourd'hui soit son jour de combustion, il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien il y a quelques minutes ! » protesta Draco, qui avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Allons bon, de quoi parles-tu, Draco ? » dit Dumbledore, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

« De votre phénix. »

« Fawkes (Fumseck) ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, il a l'air de se porter comme un charme. » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Draco, en se retournant, et il faillit bondir de surprise en voyant que le phénix avait exactement la même forme qu'avant sa combustion, se tenant fièrement sur son perchoir. « Mais… Comment ? »

Draco jeta un regard méfiant au directeur, qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

« Ne cherche pas les explications là où il n'y en pas, Draco » dit simplement le directeur.

Et Draco sachant que Dumbledore ne lui dirait rien de plus, soupira en se retenant de se masser les tempes. « De quoi parliez-vous alors, en disant ''il faut croire que le moment est venu ''? » demanda finalement le blond.

Le sourire du vieux fou s'agrandit et il fit apparaître un fauteuil, où il invita le blond à s'assoir.

« Bonbon au citron ? » proposa Dumbledore, en fouillant dans ses tiroirs, mais s'arrêta quand le blond refusa poliment, finalement il ajouta : « J'ai cru comprendre que le langage des créatures magiques, compris par les sorciers, t'intéressait en vue du livre qui est en ta possession. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet même qui te pousse à le lire mais les conclusions que tu en tireras, n'est-ce pas ?»

Draco hocha doucement la tête ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« J'ai moi-même en ma possession un livre qui pourrait sans doute t'intéresser» continua Dumbledore, en lui tendant un livre à l'allure abimée et ancienne. « Par contre je ne dis pas qu'il pourra énormément te servir, mais sait-on jamais. »

Draco observa alors le livre et fut stupéfait lorsqu'il reconnut ce que s'était.

« Mais, professeur c'est -»

« Un livre de recensement sur les capacités dites 'héréditaires' de toutes les familles sorcières du côté 'de la lumière' » compléta Dumbledore. « Je crois savoir que tu as une version assez similaire à celle-là, sauf qu'elle concerne une autre catégorie de famille sorcière, dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco hocha la tête et prit doucement le livre, ayant toujours du mal à y croire.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me donnez ce livre, s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains, il pourrait être –»

« Une mine de renseignement pour le camp adverse, je sais. » compléta une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, « Mais disons, que j'ai mes raisons… bien, je pense que le petit déjeuner devrait commencer à être servi à l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais y aller si tu ne souhaites pas le rater. »

« Mais vous ne me punissez pas ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ce que j'ai énoncé tout à l'heure était les raisons que j'aurai eu de punir un élève non respectueux du règlement que j'aurais croisé dans le couloir, ce qui évidemment n'était pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Sale manipulateur ! » _

« Non » répondit Draco, en se levant.

Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte, Dumbledore l'interrompit.

« Ah j'allais oublier ! » dit-il, « La famille Potter ne se trouve pas dans ce livre. »

Le visage de Draco se renfrogna aussitôt, d'une part parce que le vieux fou avait trop vite compris ses intentions et d'autre part parce que c'était ce qu'il espérait trouver dans ce livre.

« Mais je peux t'assurer qu'aucun membre de cette famille n'a eu la capacité de parler la langue d'une créature magique » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

« _Fallait dire ça dès le début ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, Potter a forcément dû entendre la voix d'une créature… comment a-t-il pu la comprendre, si jamais il n'avait pas eu la capacité via les aptitudes héréditaires des Potter ? A moins que ce ne soit une langue qui ne nécessitait pas de prédispositions ? Non, Weasley et Hermione, l'aurait également compris dans ce cas… Mais alors, comment ? »_

« Cependant certaines choses étonnantes, très étonnantes même, peuvent se produire… » termina mystérieusement Dumbledore, en dirigeant légèrement son regard vers Fawkes.

Et ce fut un Draco avec plus de questions en plus, que de réponses qui sortit du bureau du directeur.

~HPDM~

Harry se retourna alors vers Draco, le regardant avec des gros yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond agacé. « Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que ma réaction suite à la combustion de Fawkes était non-malfoyen ! »

« Je n'avais pas songé à ça » dit Harry avec un petit sourire, « Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… c'était en effet l'un des cries à ranger dans le top 5 des cries non-malfoyen ! »

« Y'a des fois, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me la fermer » marmonna Draco, « Et donc » continua-t-il à voix haute, où l'on pouvait sentir l'exaspération du blond « pourquoi tu me regardais alors ? »

« Je me disais juste que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on avait les mêmes - ou presque- réactions. » dit Harry sur un ton songeur et croisant le regard perplexe de Draco, il développa ses pensées, « Enfin tu sais… hum la première fois que je suis entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai moi aussi 'inspecter' son bureau du regard – ce qui en soit est une réaction normale, donc pas si importante que ça à noter – ensuite j'ai également repéré le Choixpeau –»

« Et tu l'as mis, c'est ça ? » compléta Draco, « Mais ce n'était sans doute pas dans le même but que le mien… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je me demandais si le Choixpeau m'avait bien envoyé dans la bonne maison…et je voulais vérifier, alors voilà je l'ai mis. » répondit Harry.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas été aussi chiant si t'avais été envoyé à Slytherin » fit remarquer Draco, sur un ton moqueur.

« Peut-être pas » rétorqua Harry, « Enfin bref… et donc ensuite, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Fawkes, qui était dans un piètre état – contrairement au moment tu l'as vu - et de la même façon il a brûlé. »

Draco fronça alors les sourcils, « Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ça ? Je veux dire une visite chez le directeur, j'aurais forcément dû te surveiller ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » rétorqua Harry, amusé.

~HPDM~

Draco soupira, depuis la dispute avec Severus, Hermione ne faisait plus rien d'autre que se plonger dans les livres, d'une part pour essayer de trouver ce qu'était la chambre des Secrets, ce qui Draco, le savait était un effort tout à fait vain, d'autre part pour chercher une solution à son problème sur le sort, ce dont Draco doutait sincèrement de la réussite

Et le blond avait beau essayé de lui parler – discrètement bien sûr – elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Légèrement vexé, le blond se rassura en se disant que Potter et Weasley non plus n'arrivait à tirer quelque chose d'Hermione.

Finalement un mercredi, alors que le trio d'or était à la bibliothèque et que Draco se trouvait confortablement allongé dans son lit et était en train de feuilleter le livre que Dobby lui avait apporté, Hermione daigna finalement expliquer à Potter et Weasley, ce qu'elle cherchait : un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Hogwarts_, qui selon elle devrait contenir la légende de la Chambre des Secrets.

La cloche sonna et les trois Gryffindors se rendirent à leur cours d'histoire de la magie, un cours hautement soporifique. Draco n'avait pas cours à cette heure-là, aussi se permet-il le luxe de ne pas bouger. Le blond sursauta quand il entendit la voix du professeur énoncer autre chose que son cours habituel.

« Oui, Miss, heu… » dit le professeur en levant la tête de ses notes.

« Granger, professeur. J'aurais voulu vous demander si vous pouviez nous dire quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets » lança Hermione d'une voix claironnante.

Tous les élèves, ainsi que Draco prêtèrent alors attention à ce qu'il se passait.

_« Hm… c'est vrai que cela paraît logique de demander au professeur d'histoire le fin mot de tout cela… je n'y avais pas pensé… Bien joué Hermione. » _

« Voyons » dit le fantôme, « Que pourrais-je vous dire sur la Chambre des Secrets ? Comme vous le savez tous, Hogwarts a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans – la date précise n'est pas connue – par les plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw et Salazar Slytherin. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble. Pendant quelques années les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils recherchaient les jeunes gens qui montraient des dons pour la magie et ils les faisaient venir au château pour assurer leur éducation. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent. Un conflit éclata entre Slytherin et les autres. Slytherin ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents Muggles car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Une grave dispute éclata entre Slytherin et Gryffindor, et Slytherin finit par quitter l'école.

Voilà ce qu'on peut dire à partir des sources historiques dignes de foi. Mais ces faits authentiques ont été obscurcis par la légende hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets. D'après cette légende, Slytherin aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Slytherin aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'héritier de Slytherin aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie. »

Il y eut un long silence lorsque le professeur se tut. Draco quant à lui, réfléchissait à vive allure.

_« Se pourrait-il que Potter soit l'héritier ? Non absurde, complètement absurde… Mais alors comment Potter arrivait-il à entendre mais surtout comprendre la voix de la créature ? Se pourrait-il que cette capacité ne soit plus de nos jours uniquement acquis pas l'Héritier mais également par une autre famille qui l'aurait développé ? Non, Dumbledore a assuré que les Potter ne possédaient pas cette compétence… »_

« Monsieur » dit Hermione, sortant par la même occasion le blond de ses pensées, « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par la ''chose horrible'' qui se trouverait dans la Chambre ? »

« Ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier de Slytherin aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir. »

_« Une créature, dont la langue était rare, suffisamment rare pour que seul l'héritier puisse la parler – sauf Potter évidemment mais lui ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde. Une créature qui serait assez dévastatrice pour tuer mais assez subtile pour représenter Slytherin et ses idéaux… Se pourrait-il que ce soit… » _

Il s'arrêta net dans ses pensées, en feuilletant fébrilement le livre, si sa théorie était bonne, cette capacité devrait se trouver dans ce livre. Il poussa un léger cri de victoire lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il parcourut alors rapidement la page des yeux et un sourire de satisfaction s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il avait trouvé, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à en parler à Hermione et Severus, mais aussi de prouver sa théorie.

~HPDM~

Draco cherchait un moyen de contacter Hermione, qui était beaucoup trop occupée avec Potter et Weasley. Mais finalement se fut la rouge et or qui prit l'initiative.

Le soir était venu, et le trio d'or était assis dans leur salle commune.

« Je me demande _qui _veut renvoyer de Hogwarts les Cracmols et les enfants de Muggles » commença Hermione.

« Oui, ça, on se le demande » dit Weasley en faisant visiblement semblant d'avoir l'air perplexe. « Qui donc pense que les enfants de Muggles sont des moins-que-riens ? »

_« Evidemment j'allais être la première personne à être soupçonnée » _songea amèrement Draco.

« Si tu parles de Malfoy… » dit Hermione.

Et Draco sourit en entendant la petite touche d'ironie, qui avait passé inaperçu auprès des deux autres. Il semblerait qu'Hermione soit au courant, qu'il les observe en ce moment même.

« Bien sûr que je parle de lui ! » s'exclama Ron. « Bientôt, ce sera le te tour des Mudbloods ! C'est ce qu'il a dit, non ? Il suffit de voir sa face de rat pour comprendre que c'est lui… »

« Malfoy, l'héritier de Slytherin ? » murmura Hermione, d'un ton septique, qui cachait un brin de moquerie.

« Regarde sa famille » dit Potter, « Ils sont tous passés par Slytherin. Malfoy s'en vante tout le temps. Ils pourraient très bien être des descendants de Salazar Slytherin. Son père est assez malfaisant pour ça. »

_« Mouais, et après on dit que les Slytherins sont remplis de préjugés ! Les Gryffindors ne sont pas mieux. » _

« C'est peut-être eux qui possèdent la clé de la Chambre des Secrets depuis des siècles ! » dit Weasley, « Ils doivent se le passer de père en fils. »

« C'est possible » dit Hermione avec prudence.

Et Draco la vit jeter un regard désespéré vers le coin de la pièce, il sourit en réalisant que le regard lui était destiné.

« Mais comment le prouver ? » demanda Potter.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen » suggéra Hermione. « Bien sûr, ce sera difficile. Et dangereux, très dangereux. Il faudrait violer une bonne cinquantaine d'articles du règlement de l'école. »

_« Pourquoi prendrait-elle le risque de se mettre en danger juste pour prouver quelque chose dont elle connaît déjà la réponse ? Je comprends qu'elle doive faire bonne mesure avec Potter et Weasley… mais quand même ! » _

« Alors écoutez-moi » dit-elle en baissant la voix, «Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que nous puissions pénétrer dans la salle commune des Slytherins pour poser quelques questions à Malfoy sans qu'il s'aperçoive que c'est nous. »

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur, _« Ouais sauf que pour le coup du ''sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive'', c'est raté. » _

« Il nous faudrait du Polynectar » termina Hermione.

_« Rien que ça ? Et tu veux le trouver où ton polynectar ? » _

« Le polynectar permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre » expliqua Hermione, en voyant que les deux autres ne savaient pas ce que c'était. « Réfléchissez un peu ! On pourrait se transformer en trois élèves de Slytherin qans que personne ne sache que c'est nous. Malfoy nous dira sûrement tout ce qu'on veut savoir. Il doit passer son temps à se vanter dans la salle commune des Slytherins.

L'effet disparaît au bout d'un moment. Mais ça sera très difficile d'obtenir la recette de la potion. »

_« Ah, d'accord parce qu'elle souhaite préparer ça elle-même….. bien sûr pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt, c'est tellement SIMPLE de préparer du polynectar… » _

« Snape a dit qu'elle figurait dans un livre intitulé _Potions de grands pouvoirs _qui doit sûrement se trouver dans la Reserve de la _bibliothèque_. »

Draco sourit en entendant la légère emphase sur le mot 'bibliothèque'. Rien à dire, les manières d'Hermione s'amélioraient de jour en jour. Puis le sourire se transforma en une expression compatissante, enfin autant qu'un Malfoy, pouvait se montrer compatissant.

_« __Et dire que se procurer ce livre reste la partie la plus facile à réaliser… mais quels inconscients ses Gryffindors ! » _

~HPDM~

Draco marchait de long en large devant la porte de la bibliothèque quand finalement Hermione arriva.

« Ouf » dit-elle soulagée, « Tu as compris. »

« Evidemment que j'ai compris » rétorqua Draco, « et à propos, question subtilité tu repasseras… mais bon comme tu es entourée de personnes n'étant pas réputées pour cette qualité, ça devrait aller. »

« Mouais j'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça, autre chose ? » demanda Hermione, « Au sujet du polynectar je parie. »

« Bien sûr, comment peux-tu logiquement croire qu'une élève de deuxième année puisse réussir une potion de niveau aussi élevé que le polynectar, du premier coup ? »

« Avant de parler de ça, il faudrait que j'obtienne la recette. » fit remarquer Hermione, la mine sombre, « Et ça c'est pas gagné. »

« Pff… ridicule, il n'a pas plus simple. » répliqua Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Va voir Lockhart et dit lui que ce qui se trouve dans le livre que tu cherches te permettras de comprendre un peu mieux un de ses livres… crois-moi, il va signer sans même regarder le titre du livre. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione, en écarquillant les yeux.

« Certain. »

« Mouais… et pour en revenir à la préparation, en fait je ne le ferais pas seule… euh non, en fait j'espérais que tu puisses m'aider. »

« Bien sûr, maintenant que nous avons DEUX élèves de deuxième année ça change tout. » ironisa Draco.

« Ne sois pas de si mauvaise foi ! » le réprimanda Hermione, dans un ton qui lui rappelait bizarrement sa mère.

« Excuse-moi d'être réaliste ! » protesta le blond. « C'est un peu comme cette histoire de parie…, ça avance d'ailleurs. »

« Oui et plus rapidement que tu ne le crois, mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide de ta part, pour ça aussi. » précisa Hermione. « Je t'expliquerai de quoi il s'agit plus tard. »

« En même temps que la potion que tu veux faire à côté en utilisant le prétexte du polynectar, c'est ça ? »

« Tu es très perspicace. » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

« Non, juste Slytherin. Il était évident que tu n'allais pas risquer de te faire renvoyer pour une cause que tu savais perdue !» rétorqua Draco, « Enfin trêve de bavardages, moi aussi je voulais te parler… c'est au sujet de Potter (il vit tout de suite le visage d'Hermione montrer une expression emplie d'inquiétude) je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe au sujet de la 'voix'. Mais avant j'aimerais aller dans les appartements de Severus, ça m'évitera de raconter deux fois la même chose. »

Hermione se renfrogna mais elle hocha la tête, son inquiétude pour Potter prenant le dessus son aversion envers Severus.

* * *

Voilà... alors on n'apprend pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^


	18. Préparation & Parseltongue

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Merci pour la correction d'Harmonie !^^**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 17 : Préparation & Parseltongue**

« C'est ridicule ! » dit Severus en lançant à Draco un regard exaspéré, « Potter ne peut pas être Parselmouth (nda : celui qui parle le Parseltongue ou Fourchelang en Fr) enfin ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Draco avec défi.

« Parce que c'est une capacité hé-ré-di-tai-re ! » grinça Severus entre ses dents, « Et que je n'ai encore jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'un seul Potter parler en tête à tête avec un serpent jusqu'à présent ! »

« Mais Severus, réfléchis… » tenta Draco, « Potter est la seule personne qui arrive à entendre la voix de la créature magique… et si nous partons du principe que cette créature appartenait autrefois à Salazar Slytherin, le célèbre Parselmouth… alors il est évident que la créature est un serpent ! »

« Draco. » le gronda Severus, « Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ! Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, » répliqua Draco, « C'est Binns qui en a parlé et puis je ne m'en suis pas mêlé puisque je me suis retrouvé par hasard non loin de là quand quelqu'un a posé cette question au professeur, alors je ne fais qu'écouter la réponse qui, ma foi, semblait fort intéressante pour ma culture générale. » finit Draco avec un sourire victorieux. « Et donc pour en revenir à Potter il est tout à fait possible, certains même qu'il sache parler le Parseltongue ! »

« Serais-tu en train de suggérer que Potter puisse être l'héritier de Slytherin ? » demanda Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence, « Il est impossible qu'il soit l'héritier de Slytherin ! Mais de toute évidence il doit avoir en sa possession la même capacité à parler Parseltongue que l'héritier. »

« Alors de un, nous ne sommes même pas sûr que la créature soit un serpent, et de deux il est parfaitement impossible d'acquérir une capacité telle que le Parseltongue sans les prédispositions génétiques requises ! »

« Et d'où viennent-elles ses prédispositions ? » intervint Hermione, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les appartements de Severus.

« Pardon ? » demanda sèchement Severus.

« Je veux dire… lorsque ces capacités se sont manifestés pour la première fois, cela venait bien de quelque chose, non ? Slytherin ou ses ancêtres ne se sont pas réveillés du jour au lendemain en ayant le don de parler aux serpents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il semblerait » admit le maître des potions à contre cœur.

« Dans ce cas… » déclara triomphalement la Gryffindor, « Il se pourrait que de la même façon, Harry ait réussit à développer cette capacité, non ? »

« oui. » grinça Severus, « mais c'est tout de même ridicule, pourquoi cherchez vous donc toujours à régler des problèmes en cherchant là où il n'y a pas de solutions, Granger ? »

« Et pourquoi cherchez-vous donc systématiquement à réfuter les propositions que moi je fais – et qui soit dit en passant sont tout à fait fondé, professeur ? » rétorqua Hermione.

« _Et pourquoi – non comment – diable arrivez-vous toujours à ne jamais être d'accord ? Mais c'est un comble ça ! Comment pouvez vous parvenir à vous quereller alors que le sujet de départ était un sujet tout à fait NEUTRE entre Severus et moi ! C'est dingue… »_

« Quoi qu'il soit… » trancha Severus, en fusillant Hermione du regard, « tant que vous n'aurez pas de preuves je ne pourrais aucunement vous croire. »

« J'en trouverai » assura Draco, d'un air déterminé.

« Mouais » dit Severus, peu convaincu, « Sinon Miss Granger, comment avancent ses fameuses recherches ? Prête à se rendre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ? »

« Désolée de vous décevoir professeur » répliqua sèchement Hermione, « mais mes recherches se portent _merveilleusement _bien ! »

« Vous m'en direz tant. » renifla Severus.

~HPDM~

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry soit un Parselmouth ? » demanda timidement Hermione, une fois que Severus les avait mis à la porte et qu'ils étaient en chemin pour rentrer à leur dortoir respectif.

« Evidemment ! » affirma hautainement Draco, mais ensuite il haussa un sourcil et observa attentivement Hermione avant de susurrer : « Tu ne m'as soutenu dans cette idée que pour contredire Severus, tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! » proteste-t-elle avec véhémence, mais sous la pression du regard de Draco elle finit par avouer : « bon d'accord… c'est vrai. »

Draco lui jeta alors un regard lourd de reproche, avant de murmurer d'un ton blessé « et dire que je pensais que tu étais mon amie… Je me disais que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un suivait mon opinion pour ce que c'était et pas juste parce que je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy… mais apparemment cette fois c'était juste pour enrager Severus… tu me déçois Hermione… » et de tourner vivement les talons pour s'éloigner de la Gryffindor.

Un sourire victorieux s'inscrivit alors sur son visage quand il entendit Hermione courir rapidement vers lui, qui se changea brusquement en une mine atterrée quand la brune se retrouva à quelques pas de lui.

« Oh Draco, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… et puis ça me semblait impossible au début mais au fur et à mesure des arguments j'ai trouvé ça plus plausible … et puis c'est vrai que c'était aussi pour contredire Snape mais – oh mince, je suis désolée, je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner ! »

« _Trop facile… » _

« Tout ? » demanda Draco.

« Tout ! » approuva Hermione, mais elle fronça brusquement des sourcils et lança un regard suspicieux au blond, « Draco Lucius Malfoy ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'essayais pas de me manipuler ! »

« Moi ? » dit-il en feintant la surprise, « je n'oserai pas voyons. »

« Mouais c'est ça, sale serpent venimeux. » rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« Ton compliment me touche du fond du cœur, Hermione vraiment. » dit Draco d'un ton amusé, « d'ailleurs en parlant de serpent… Comment crois-tu qu'un serpent arrive à se rendre invisible ? Et comment arrive-t-il à mordre – ou peu importe la manière dont il s'y prend – à pétrifier un chat, toujours sans que personne ne le remarque ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je fasse des recherches sur les espèces dangereuses de serpents c'est ça ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton ennuyé, « dis donc, toi, tu ne me prendrais pas pour ta bibliothèque personnelle des fois ? »

« Du tout… mais vaut mieux laisser le travail au meilleur de le domaine tu ne penses pas ? Ce serait plus efficace et surtout un gain de temps considérable ! » argumenta Draco.

« Mouais… je le ferais » déclara Hermione, « mais toi, n'oublie pas de m'aider pour tu-sais-quoi. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… » ironisa Draco, « je dois encore aider les deux incapables qui te servent d'amis à créer une potion, qui leur permettront de m'espionner et me poser des questions indiscrètes… rien que l'imaginer, je saute de joie. »

Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur, qui encore une fois lui rappelait sa mère. Le genre de regard qui vous faisait culpabiliser en moins d'une seconde et qui vous obligeait à vous excusez de votre stupidité au plus vite et promettre de ne jamais recommencer.

_« Note pour plus tard : si jamais je ne suis pas obligé de me marier avec Pansy, ne jamais épouser quelqu'un comme Hermione… le duo avec ma mère serait fatale… et si je dois épouser Pansy ne pas la laisser trop longtemps avec ma mère et ne JAMAIS la laisser avec Hermione. » _

Finalement l'expression de la brune se changea en une moue amusée : « Dis-toi que tu pourras te moquer d'eux comme bon te semble, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. »

« Oui, tu as raison… » approuva Draco, avec un sourire typiquement Slytherin, « je pourrais aussi très bien leur faire croire que je suis l'héritier et les faire tourner en bourrique ! »

« Ne vas pas trop loin non plus ! » le prévint Hermione d'un ton sévère.

«_Pff si on n'a même plus le droit d'embêter les Gryffis, où va le monde ? » _

« Ok, ok, je ne ferais rien de trop choquant envers ces deux là… par contre je me demandais quelle était l'autre potion que tu voulais préparer… histoire de me préparer psychologiquement tu sais… parce que je suis sûr que tu as dû choisir une potion encore plus difficile que le Polynectar, alors ? »

~HPDM~

Draco regardait avec dédain l'endroit qui l'entourait.

« Franchement Hermione, je crois que tu as _vraiment _un problème avec les _toilettes _! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi exactement tu as ENCORE choisi cet endroit… » il s'arrêta un moment avant de s'exclamer, « c'est les toilettes des _filles _en plus ! »

« Oh c'est bon, cesse-donc de geindre, Harry et Ron ne se sont pas plaints eux ! » s'agaça Hermione, en relisant la recette du Polynectar. « C'est l'une des recettes de potions la plus difficile que j'ai jamais lu ! »

Le blond tiqua à l'utilisation de ''l'une des recettes'' mais ne dit rien préférant se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avisa en effet une pile de livre assez conséquente à l'autre bout de la pièce, cachée ingénieusement par les robinets. Intrigué, le Slytherin profita du fait qu'Hermione soit concentrée dans sa lecture, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il soupira en reconnaissant un bon nombre d'ingrédient de potion éparpillés. Draco essaya alors de déterminer quelle potion elle voulait préparer quand un bruit – semblable à un crépitement –attira son attention. Le bruit provenait de la cabine la plus loin de la porte d'entrée. Il poussa un soupir excédé quand il vit un vieux chaudron posé sur la cuvette, chauffé manifestement pas un feu qui brûlait en-dessous. De chaque côté de la cabine était collé de vieux parchemins, où était inscrite ce qui devait être la recette de la mystérieuse potion.

Draco commença alors à lire la recette, perplexe, cherchant quelle potion la brune voulait concocter, ce qui était assez difficile, étant donné qu'il avait dû mal comprendre ce qu'Il fallait faire. Mais il s'arrêta net à la fin de sa deuxième lecture, quand il se rappela l'avoir déjà lue dans un des livres de potions _avancées _de Severus.

_« Pas étonnant que je ne comprenne rien alors… ok… ce n'est pas bien grave… Hermione cherche juste à faire DEUX potions de niveau très TRES TRES avancées, alors que nous ne sommes que DEUX et des DEUXIEME ANNEE de surcroit… mais c'est super….. ok, inspire, expire…. Inspire… ex – »_

« HERMIONE ! » hurla-t-il finalement, et au son d'une exclamation étouffée, Draco sut qu'il l'avait surprise.

« Oh… tu as trouvé la potion…. » dit-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix calme, chose qu'il n'était pas d'ailleurs.

« Bonne chance ? » tenta Hermione.

Draco la fusilla du regard avant de lancer un regard excédé au chaudron.

« Quelle étape ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton fataliste, tout en se massant les tempes.

« Deuxième. » répondit Hermione, en se triturant nerveusement les doigts…. « Dis, Draco… je me demandais si – euh –enfin…. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il faut faire après l'étape 10, c'est ça ? » énonça Draco, tout en inspectant les ingrédients sur le sol. « Il manque le Cranson officinal, l'Armoise et l'Asphodèle… » remarqua –t-il, « j'imagine que tu iras les prendre en même temps que de la corne de bicorne en poudre et la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, dans la réserve de Severus… »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« C'est normal » dit Draco, « après l'étape 10, les notions utilisés ne sont vues et utilisés qu'après les OWL's (BUSEs)… personnellement je suis totalement perdu après l'étape 14. Il faudrait que je demande à Severus de m'expliquer… ou alors que je cherche dans les livres de potions avancées…»

Finalement il soupira avant de dire d'un ton las. « Il y a intérêt que ta potion marche, sinon… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant Hermione imaginer le reste.

« Ca marchera ! » assura Hermione.

« Bien… alors recommence à lire la recette du Polynectar, et celle-là, quand tu auras fini » ordonna Draco, «Il faut que tu les saches sur les bouts des doigts avant de commencer à les préparer, c'est ce que Severus me dit toujours de faire avant de concocter une potion qui n'est pas de mon niveau… cela permet de ne pas être décontenancé si jamais quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu. »

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête, avant de repartir dans sa lecture, tandis que Draco en fit de même avec l'autre potion.

« _Il faut absolument que je retrouve le livre de Severus, je suis certain, qu'il a dû laisser des indications dessus ! » _

~HPDM ~

Draco se réveilla de bonne heure le samedi, et resta allongé en songeant au match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard. Il allait jouer contre Potter… Et jamais il n'avait eu autant l'envie de battre quelqu'un.

Légèrement stressé, Draco se leva, et se força à manger quelque chose avant de se rendre au stade. Au-dehors l'atmosphère était lourde et il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Blaise et Pansy vinrent à la rencontre de Draco pour lui souhaiter bonne chance à l'entrée des vestiaires.

Les joueurs de Slytherin revêtirent les robes vertes de l'équipe, puis écoutèrent nonchalamment le discours de Flint.

« Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, nous allons les écraser ! » proclama le capitaine, « Nos balais sont beaucoup plus rapides et leurs joueurs ne valent rien ! »

_« Trop confiant ! Ils sont beaucoup trop confiants ! » _

Accompagnés par les hurlements de la foule, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent alors dans les airs sous un ciel de plomb. Draco volait juste un peu en-dessous de Potter, quand il vit une étrange lumière toucher le brun, qui manifestement n'avait rien senti.

« Ca va le balafré ? » lança Draco, en filant comme une fusée vers la provenance de la lumière, il eut à peine le temps de voir une petite créature avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse.

« _Dobby…. » _songea-t-il, d'un air désespéré, qu'est-ce que son elfe avait encore fait ?

Mais il eut rapidement la réponse, quand il vit que Potter était manifestement suivi par le Bludger (Cognard). Paniqué, Draco, ne put que suivre des yeux les mouvements de Potter, oubliant totalement le jeu. Il souffla légèrement quand la mi-temps fut annoncée. Draco se crispa légèrement quand le jeu repris, et il se dit que la seule chose à faire était de terminer la partie, il partit alors à la recherche du Snitch, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'à chaque fois ses yeux partaient à la recherche de Potter et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la partie. Frustré au possible, Draco tentait de reprendre contenance quand il vit Potter lui foncer dessus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que –» paniqua-t-il avant de se décaler, légèrement, mais juste assez pour voir Potter attraper le Snitch et tomber.

_« Merde ! » _pensa-t-il en s'élançant pour le rattraper.

Trop tard, Potter avait déjà atteint le sol et venait de s'évanouir. Et Draco redescendit au sol, la mine morose, mais intérieurement la fureur le submergeait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu ignorer, Potter ? C'était un comble ça ! Et puis pourquoi Dobby avait-il fait quelque chose comme ça ?

Mais à alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement, il sentit une pression rageuse sur son épaule. Draco se retourna alors et se retrouva en face de Flint, qui avait l'ait particulièrement furieux.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as préféré te foutre de la gueule de Potter, au lieu d'attraper le Snitch qui était à quelques centimètre de toi ? » cria le capitaine, « Je te préviens Malfoy, une autre erreur comme celle-là et papa Lucius ou pas je te renvoie de l'équipe ! »

Draco déglutit s'apprêtait à protester quand il vit Dobby une petite créature se cogner la tête contre les gradins, un peu plus loin. Draco pouvait presque entendre les 'méchants Dobby'. Le blond se contenta alors d'hocher la tête, essayant de cacher ses envies de meurtres, sur les créatures censées être inoffensives. Finalement, il attendit que Flint ait fini son sermon se précipita alors sur l'elfe de maison, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, lui agrippa le col pour l'entraîner dans un endroit à l'abri des regards.

« Dobby ! » gronda Draco, en fusillant l'elfe du regard. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Dobby est désolé, jeune Maître, Draco, Dobby pensait que si Harry Potter était blessé, on le renverrait chez lui ! » argumenta l'elfe.

« Quand bien même tu aurais dû me prévenir ! » le réprimanda le blond, « je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer sur ce match à cause de toi et de ton fichu Bludger ! »

« Dobby est infiniment désolé, jeune Maître, Dobby ira se coincer les doigts dans les portes et se pincera milles fois les oreilles ! »

Draco se massa les tempes, s'apprêtant à dire à l'elfe de ne pas se punir, quand il avisa les bandages recouvrant les doigts de Dobby, il écarquilla alors les yeux.

« Que t'es-tu fait aux mains ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dobby a laissé le dîner du maître brûler. » répondit piteusement Dobby en se tortillant nerveusement.

Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Et pourquoi as-tu laissé le dîner brûler ? »

« Dobby venait d'apprendre que la Chambre des Secrets venait d'être ouverte à nouveau et que –» Dobby se figea horrifié et partit se cogner la tête contre un arbre.

« Tu ne bouges pas, Dobby ! » ordonna Draco, quand il comprit la portée des paroles de l'elfe, celui-ci émit un couinement terrifié, avant d'obéir.

« Tu parlais de la Chambre des Secrets je crois… » énonça calmement Draco, « tu sais LA Chambre, dont je t'avais demandé des renseignements et dont tu avais répondit que tu ne savais rien dessus… LA même Chambre qui risque de mettre la vie de Potter en danger et la mienne également via le sort… ça te dis quelque chose ? »

Dobby déglutit et hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien, » déclara Draco, « maintenant, Dobby, dis-moi TOUT ce que tu sais sur la Chambre des Secrets ! »

« D-Dobby a entendu le maître parler avec un de ses amis… Dobby ne sait pas où elle se trouve, mais il sait qu'elle avait déjà été ouverte cinquante ans auparavant. Dobby sait aussi que le maître porte un intérêt tout particulier à l'héritier. Le maître a dit que l'héritier sera celui qui se chargera d'Harry Potter… »

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda sèchement Draco.

« La dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte… » couina Dobby, « une fille a été tuée. »

~ HPDM~

Draco cherchait distraitement dans les livres de potions avancées de Severus celle qu'ils étaient en train de concocter avec Hermione, tandis qu'il écoutait la conversation entre Dobby et Potter à l'infirmerie, poussant des soupirs excédés quand Dobby faisait des gaffes et avouait à Potter ce qu'il avait fait. La situation étant d'autant plus gênant à cause de la présence de Severus à ses côté qui levait les yeux et le regardait de manière étrange à chaque fois qu'il soupirait. Ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût !

Et dire qu'il avait juste envoyé Dobby s'occuper de Potter ! songea-t-il désespérément.

Et alors qu'il tournait les pages d'un des livres du maître de Potions, il s'arrêta net, en contemplant victorieusement la page qui contenait la recette de la fameuse potion. Et comme il s'y attendait, Severus avait noté des indications à côté de chaque étape !

« Je te l'emprunte ! » dit Draco, avant de sortir précipitamment des appartements privés de son parrain et de se rendre aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où sans surprise se tenait Hermione.

Celle-ci sursauta et émit un petit couinement étonnée en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Draco.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » dit-elle, « J'ai cru que je m'étais fait repérer ! »

« Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs. » fit remarquer Draco, sarcastiquement, « Tu es _tellement _discrète ! »

« Oh ça va, hein ! » rétorqua Hermione, « Tu es venu pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'Harry a des problèmes ! »

« Non Potter va très bien » la rassura Draco, « Il est en train de parler avec mon abruti d'elfe de maison qui n'arrête pas de lui révéler des choses qu'il ne devrait pas depuis tout à l'heure… mais sinon le balafré se porte comme un charme ! Non, sinon, je suis venu pour vérifier quelque chose au sujet de la potion, tu permets ? »

Elle hocha la tête mais le regarda suspicieusement quand même.

« Je suis sûre d'avoir fait les étapes correctement jusque-là ! » lui dit-elle, tandis que le blond se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la dernière cabine, un vieux livre dans les bras. « Et qu'est-ce que Dobby a révélé, au juste ? »

« Tu verras bien » répliqua Draco, en haussant les épaules, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la potion.

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » _

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Hermione, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Et bien, Potter devrait très certainement se précipiter – quand il sera sorti de l'infirmerie – pour vous racontez à Weasley et à toi, ce qu'il a appris de plus. » expliqua Draco, qui examina encore une fois les ingrédients placés au sol.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il prit une poignée assez conséquente d'une poudre blanche et la lança dans le chaudron. La potion émit un bruit étrange et s'agita avant de reprendre la même apparence qu'avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda curieusement Hermione en examinant la potion.

« C'est une technique de substitution pour mieux la faire réagir une fois l'étape 9 faîte. » expliqua Draco en fronçant soudainement les sourcils et en jetant un regard perplexe à la projection.

« Un problème ? » demanda Hermione, tandis que le blond affichait à présent une mine horrifié.

« La créature a encore frappé… et je peux te dire que cette fois la victime ce n'est pas un chat ! » déclara Draco, en observant la scène.

« Qui ? » interrogea Hermione, après avoir déglutit difficilement.

« La crev- Crivey. » répondit Draco.

~ HPDM~

Draco soupira, pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours commun de potion. Il savait que le trio allait tenter de voler dans la réserve de Severus aujourd'hui et Hermione lui avait préalablement demandé son aide. Autant dire que mettre du bazar durant le cours de son parrain ne lui plaisait guère.

Soudain il vit le signal d'Hermione et glissa discrètement comme prévu, un ingrédient dans la potion de Goyle, juste avant qu'un pétard, lancé par Potter, n'atterrisse dedans. La potion explosa aussitôt en aspergeant toute la classe. Draco en reçut en plein visage et son nez commença à enfler affreusement. Dans la confusion qui régnait à présent dans la classe, Draco vit Hermione se glisser hors de la classe. Le blond soupira et alla prendre une gorgée de l'antidote. Peu après, Hermione ressortit avec quelque chose sous sa robe.

« Tu me revaudras ça. » lui souffla-t-il, quand elle passa à côté de lui pour regagner sa place.

« C'est noté. » murmura-t-elle.

~HPDM~

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que le trio quittait les toilettes de Mimi, Draco s'y rendit. Il regarda la recette qui se trouvait, collé à la cabine, pour voir ce qu'il restait à faire, et inséra les ingrédients nécessaires avant de marquer d'une croix l'étape accomplie.

« Plus qu'une quinzaine de jour… » nota-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

Il referma ensuite la cabine, après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre et se dirigea vers la dernière cabine tout au fond.

Il soupira en avisant les nouveaux ingrédients déposés à la-vite sur le sol, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin où l'on pouvait lire « _Bonne chance ! » _

_« Evidemment c'est moi qui me paie le sale boulot ! » _grogna Draco, tout en suivant méticuleusement les annotations de Severus, concernant les ingrédients. Il tourna alors trois fois la mixture dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et ajouta les ingrédients, avant de monter le feu de six degrés et d'allumer le minuteur, qu'il régla à deux minutes. Ceci fait il barra l'étape sur le mur, comme précédemment avec le polynectar et ajouta les éventuelles indications concernant l'étape suivante sur le mur pour Hermione la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait. Les deux minutes furent écoulées et Draco rebaissa le feu avant de laisser un sort de conservation dessus.

« Dans dix jours… pour celle-là » souffla Draco, soulagé et il sortit en saluant distraitement Mimi.

~HPDM~

« Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? » demanda Draco, en arborant une moue boudeuse.

« Oui, Draco et ce n'est pas discutable ! » décréta Severus d'un ton froid, en entraînant son filleul vers la Grande salle.

Severus le laissa devant la porte en lui intimant du regard de bien entrer et de ne pas se défiler. Draco soupira et ouvrit la porte. Les longues tables avaient disparu et une estrade dorée avait été installée contre le mur, éclairée par des milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air. Sous le plafond, la quasi-totalité des élèves s'était rassemblée, la baguette à la main et l'air surexcité.

Draco repéra rapidement le trio d'or, et se plaça à distance raisonnable afin de pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Je me demande qui va être le prof. » dit Hermione, « Quelqu'un m'a dit que Flitwick était un champion de duel quand il était jeune. Ce sera peut-être lui… »

«_Manquerait plus que ce soit… » _

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Lockhart sur l'estrade, accompagnée de Severus. Draco pouffa légèrement en voyant la mine renfrognée de son parrain. Et il ne put réprimée son rire lors de la démonstration et que le ''professeur'' de DCFM fut projeté en bas de l'estrade contre le mur du fond.

« _Severus a bien fait de m'obliger à venir finalement, ça fait un bon spectacle comique. » _

« Le spectacle est terminé ! » annonça Lockhart, « A vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Snape, si vous voulez bien m'aider… »

Tous deux descendirent de l'estrade et répartirent les élèves par équipes de deux.

« C'est le moment de séparer la vieille équipe » dit Severus d'un air narquois en arrivant près de Potter et Weasley. « Weasley, vous vous mettrez avec Finnigan. Potter… »

Draco vit Potter se tourner tout naturellement vers Hermione.

« Non, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça » dit Severus, avec un sourire glacial. « Mr. Malfoy venez ici, s'il-vous-plaît. On va voir ce que vous allez faire du célèbre Potter. Et vous Miss Granger, vous ferez équipe avec Miss Bulstrode. »

Draco s'avança avec un sourire ironique, en songeant à l'adversaire d'Hermione. « _Pauvre Hermione, Severus a vraiment une dent contre toi ! » _

« Mettez-vous face à face ! » dit Lockhart, qui était remonté sur l'estrade. « Et n'oubliez pas de saluer. »

Draco et Potter se firent un bref signe de tête sans se quitter des yeux.

« Attention, levez vos baguettes ! » cria Lockhart, « A trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire. Je dis bien pour _désarmer. _Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Un… deux… trois… »

Draco vit Potter brandir sa baguette, mais Draco avait déjà jeté son sort à ''deux''.C'était un sort inoffensif, mais il avait certainement paraître comme un énorme coup sur la tête pour Potter, qui vacilla un instant, mais sans plus attendre le brun pointa sa baguette sur Draco en criant :

_« Rictusempra ! » _

Un jet de lumière argentée atteignit Draco au ventre et il se plia en deux, la respiration sifflante.

« J'ai dit ''désarmer'' rien d'autre ! » s'exclama Lockhart en voyant Draco tomber à genoux.

Potter lui avait jeté un Sortilège de Chatouillis et Draco riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Cependant Draco profita du fait que Potter ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer alors qu'il était à terre, pour viser les genoux du brun. Le souffle court, Draco parvint à articuler _« Tarentallegra ! »._

Aussitôt les jambes de Potter se mirent à s'agiter en une danse effrénée qu'il était incapable de contrôler.

«Stop ! Ca suffit !» cria Lockhart.

Mais ce fut Severus qui intervint.

« _Finite Incantatem !»_ s'exclama-t-il.

Le fou rire de Draco s'arrêta, les pieds de Potter cessèrent de danser et ils regardèrent ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Hermione et Bulstrode étaient toujours en pleine action, mais leurs baguettes abandonnées sur le sol ne leur servaient plus à rien. Elles se battaient à mains nues et Bulstrode avait coincé sous son bras la tête d'Hermione qui gémissait de douleur. Potter se précipita mais il eut du mal à libérer Hermione de sa partenaire qui était beaucoup plus grande que lui. Draco haussa un sourcil en voyant Hermione mettre quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Hou, là , là ! » s'exclama Lockhart, « Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts… Prenons deux volontaires. Longbottom et Flinch-Fletchley par exemple… »

« Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart » coupa Severus. « Longbottom sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Flinch-Fletchley après ça ! Pourquoi pas Malfoy et Potter ? » proposa Severus avec un sourire perfide

« Excellente idée ! » approuva Lockhart, « Venez-là, tous les deux. Harry quand Draco pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça. »

Il leva sa propre baguette, exécuta quelques gestes compliqués et la laissa tomber par terre. Severus eut un sourire narquois tandis que Lockhart se dépêchait de ramasser sa baguette magique.

« Holà ! Ma baguette est un peu énervée, ce soir ! » dit-il.

Severus s'approcha alors de Draco et lui chuchota : « Lance le sort dont on a parlé hier, et on verra avec ça… si Potter est Parselmouth ou pas. »

Draco sourit à son tour. « _Aucun doute là-dessus ! » _

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit quand il vit Potter lever les yeux vers Lockhart d'un air inquiet.

« Professeur, pourriez-vous me montrer encore une fois comment bloquer un mauvais sort ? »

« On a peur, Potter ? » murmura Draco.

« Tu aimerais bien. » lança Potter du coin des lèvres.

« Trois… Deux… Un… Allez-y ! »

Draco leva aussitôt sa baguette et s'exclama : « _Serpensortia ! »_

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa. Un long serpent noir jaillit alors de sa baguette et tomba sur le sol, puis se dressa prêt à mordre. La foule des élèves recula aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur.

« Ne bougez pas, Potter. » dit tranquillement Severus, visiblement ravi de voir que Potter ne parlait pas la langue des serpents, « Je vais vous en débarrasser… »

« Je m'en occupe » dit Lockhart.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Une explosion retentit. Mais au lieu de disparaître le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin avec un grand bruit. Fou de rage le serpent se dressa à nouveau prêt à mordre.

Et Draco vit son parrain lever sa baguette, un sortilège au bout des lèvres, quand Potter s'avança et émit un sifflement, qui déclencha un étrange frisson chez le blond. Mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention, préférant lancer un regard et un sourire victorieux à son parrain, qui semblait abasourdi.

Et le blond ne put s'empêcher de lancer puérilement de façon à ce que seul Severus l'entende :

« Et toc ! »

* * *

Voilà ! ^^ Un chapitre qui fait légèrement avancée l'histoire...

A votre quelle est la potion mystérieuse ? ^^

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews !

Ah oui au fait... (je fais un peu de pubs... ^^)

Je viens de publier un OS : un HPDM, un peu beaucoup PWP sur les bords... mais si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez le trouverez sur mon profile...

Je laisse le réumé au cas où : " On connait tous les jumeaux Weasley mais même en sachant ça il arrive qu'ils nous jouent des tours contre notre volonté. Mais est-ce toujours catastrophique ou est-ce une extase au boutdu parcours ? Ou comment trois friandises arrivent à faire tourner en bourique le couple le plus électrique de Hogwards !"

Voilà donc si vous pouviez jeter un petit coup d'oeil... et pourquoi pas laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait plaisir^^

Joyeux Noël !

See ya!


	19. Invention & Polynectar

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Un grand merci à Harmonie pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ! :p**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 18 : Inventions & Polynectar **

« Potter ? » appela Draco, en voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas. « Je peux savoir qu'il te prend encore ? »

« Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu étais un putain de surdoué en potion… » répondit Harry, visiblement sous le choc.

« Et ça t'a pris six ans pour t'en rendre compte ? » ironisa sarcastiquement Draco, « Pas mal si l'on considère le fait que tu sois un Gryffindor. »

« Oh c'est bon… » maugréa le brun, « J'ai toujours pensé que si tu avais de si bonne note en potion c'était parce que Snape te favorisait… »

« J'ai des bonnes notes partout ! » rétorqua Draco, avec suffisance.

« Peut-être mais pas aussi bonnes que celle d'Hermione ! » répliqua Harry, avec fierté.

Draco haussa alors un sourcil moqueur avant de dire d'un ton narquois… « Oui, ce sont les notes d'Hermione donc je ne vois pas pourquoi _toi _tu serais fier ! »

Harry marmonna alors quelque chose que Draco n'entendit pas, mais le blond eut un sourire satisfait en songeant qu'il lui avait encore une fois cloué le bec.

« Franchement, » dit le blond, avec un sourire moqueur, « je pensais que tu étais en train de _bouder _parce qu'à cause de moi, toute l'école avait découvert que tu étais un Parselmouth. »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » s'indigna faussement Harry, « J'ai plus de maturité que ça tout de même ! » et avisant le regard perplexe de Draco, Harry ajouta : « Bon d'accord, ça m'est venu à l'esprit, mais bon mon fabuleux esprit et moi – ne me regarde pas comme ça, Draco, c'est de ta faute à toi et à ton foutu narcissisme contagieux – nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que si on devait t'en vouloir pour tout ce que tu avais fait, on ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge… »

« Draco ? » appela-t-il en voyant que le blond n'avait pas réagi à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je viens juste de me rendre compte que les Gryffindor – non pire que _tu –_avaient un minimum de maturité et de réflexion et je suis totalement et profondément choqué. » répondit Draco après un moment.

« Ah ah, foutument drôle » rétorqua sarcastiquement le brun… « Et bien je vais te choquer encore plus en te disant que j'ai appris à faire la part des choses, et que maintenant je sais faire ressortir uniquement les bons points… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe en avisant le sourire amusé qu'arborait le Survivant.

« Quels bons points ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais voyons c'est évident ! » dit Harry avec suffisance, « Voir _cette _expression sur la tête de Snape – tu sais on avait l'impression que sa langue avait été bouffé par un basilique particulièrement affamé tellement il était choqué – est tellement plaisant et rare – non en fait je crois que c'est la première fois même – que je ne peux que te féliciter ! »

« Pff… quel gamin » répliqua Draco, mais qui ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de s'inscrire sur son visage.

~HPDM~

Draco soupira en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours d'histoire de la magie. Il était assis au dernier rang et observait Potter qui ruminait dans sa salle commune – le Gryffindor n'avait pas cours de botanique à cause de la neige – et le blond commençait lentement mais sûrement perdre patience en voyant que le brun n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond.

Finalement Hermione lui conseilla d'aller parler à Flinch-Fletchley si cela le tracassait tant et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

« _Au moins il sera plus calme comme ça et ne risquerait pas de me concentrer. » _songea Draco, en sortant un morceau de parchemin que lui avait donné Hermione.

Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il était marqué dessus… et s'il ne comprenait pas comment était-il censé compléter ce foutu parchemin ?

Dépité et légèrement agacé, il rangea le parchemin et observa à nouveau Potter. Celui était arrivé à la bibliothèque et écoutait discrètement la conversation d'un groupe d'élève, et Draco ne put que grincer des dents devant l'absurdité de leurs paroles.

« J'ai conseillé à Justin de se cacher dans le dortoir » expliqua un Hufflepuff, « Si Potter l'a choisi comme prochaine victime, il vaut mieux qu'il se fasse remarquer le moins possible. Justin s'y attendait depuis qu'il a raconté à Potter qu'il était né dans une famille de Muggles. Justin lui a dit que normalement il aurait dû aller à Eton. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont il faut se vanter devant un héritier de Slytherin, non ? »

_« C'est totalement ridicule ! Comment Potter pourrait-il être l'héritier de Slytherin ? Ne peuvent-ils pas réfléchir avant de parler ? C'est vrai quoi ! On parle de Potter là ! Potter ! LE Gryffindor par excellence, Saint Potty, le sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin ! Comment _ce _Potter pourrait-il agresser des élèves Muggles ? En plus c'est en encore plus absurde quand on sait qu'il est demi-Muggles alors pourquoi encouragerait-il la suprématie des Sangs-Purs ? » _

«Il a l'air tellement gentil pourtant… » dit une autre élève de Hufflepuff, « Et puis c'est quand même lui qui a fait disparaître Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça… »

« Personne ne sait comment il a survécu à cette attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il n'était qu'un bébé lorsque c'est arrivé. Normalement il aurait dû être réduit en miettes. Seul un mage noir très puissant pouvait survivre à un tel maléfice. C'est sans doute pour ça que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait le tuer. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne lui faire concurrence. Je me demande quels sont les autres pouvoirs secrets de Potter… »

_« Et moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas plus idiot qu'un Gryffindor – ou qu'un Harry Potter au choix – il faut croire que les Hufflepuff sont particulièrement idiots ! Félicitation Potter, tu viens de te faire proclamer ''Mage Noir'' à l'âge de UN ans ! Et puis quand bien même cela serait vrai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait certainement pas essayé de tuer Potter, mais l'aurait plutôt élevé pour faire de lui son digne successeur ! »_

Puis Draco s'arrêta net dans sa réflexion, en se rendant compte de quelque chose, puis il écarquilla les yeux de surprise… peut-être que…

Et il fut tellement surpris par sa théorie – qui devenait de plus en plus probable, à chaque minute qui passait – qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de ricaner devant la tête des Hufflepuff lorsque Potter s'était éclairci la gorge et était sorti de sa cachette.

~HPDM~

Draco émit un petit son étranglé quand il vit Potter trébucher sur quelque chose… ce quelque chose étant le corps de Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Et il regarda rapidement autour de Potter pour voir s'il voyait son ''père'' quelque part… mais il n'y avait tout simplement rien !

Et Draco se précipita hors de la classe en même temps que les autres élèves quand il entendit le cri de Peeves. Il éteignit le Snitch quand il fut à distance raisonnable de Potter, qui à cause des autres élèves se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur.

Puis McGonagall réclama le silence et entraîna Potter, Draco ne savait où. Mais alors que le blond allait s'éloigner pour réactiver le Snitch et ainsi voir ce qu'il se passait avec Potter, il croisa le regard perçant de Severus et sentit la présence du Maître de Potion titiller ses barrières mentales. Le message était clair : ils devaient parler et immédiatement !

~HPDM~

« C'est pour ça alors que tu n'as pas vu mon passage dans le bureau de Dumbledore » commenta Harry. «Quelle négligence de ta part ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Draco se renfrogna en grommelant quelque s'apparentant à ''foutu Gryffindor débile – qui-aurait-bien-fait-de-le-rester-au-lieu-de-trouver-un-semblant-d'intelligence '' tandis que Harry rigola devant l'expression du blond.

« J'avais d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là ! » rétorqua Draco, « Et puis je n'allais pas te surveiller 24 heure sur 24 non plus ! »

« Mais ne te justifie pas, voyons ! » dit Harry, avec un sourire en coin « Ce n'était qu'une remarque… et puis… » ajouta-t-il, son visage redevenant sérieux en prononçant les deux derniers mots, « je sais que tu as dû être bouleversé par ce que tu venais de songer… »

« N'importe quoi ! » le contredit avec véhémence le blond, « Pourquoi serais-je bouleversé par quelque chose d'aussi peu important et qui te concerne en plus ? »

« Oui, on se le demande en effet… » dit Harry en le scrutant attentivement.

Mais Draco ne daigna pas lui répondre, à la place il détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur le souvenir.

~HPDM~

Un silence de mort régnait dans les appartements privés du maître de potions à ce moment-là…

« Est-ce que tu es conscient de ce que tu sous-entends, Draco ? » demanda d'un ton sérieux Severus.

Draco inspira un long moment avant de répondre avec le même ton.

« Absolument… et je dirais que ça serait même la seule possibilité logique pour expliquer le don de Potter. Je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux et que cette pratique ne se fait plus depuis très longtemps, et puis je ne vois pas quand cela aurait pu se produire… mais si on considère le fait que- »

« Non, c'est sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé. » l'interrompit Severus, la mine grave.

« Je pensais que tu allais me demander des preuves ou protester jusqu'au bout. » commenta Draco, en étudiant le visage sans expression de Severus. « Tu réagis comme s'il ne te manquait que cet élément pour compléter le puzzle… et puis si tu étais si rebutant quant au don de Potter… c'était peut-être parce que tu _connais _un autre Parselmouth, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet j'en connaissais un… » admit lentement Severus, « Mais il était totalement inimaginable qu'il soit de la même famille que Potter, ou que ce soit lui, qui ait ouvert la chambre. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond dans un souffle, semblant redouter le pire.

« Parce que… » répondit doucement le maître des potions, « le Parselmouth que j'ai connu… était nul autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui-même. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en entendant ça…

« _Mais alors…. Ça veut dire que… Oh Merlin. » _

~HPDM~

« Draco ? » appela doucement Hermione, en tirant le blond de ses pensées. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Draco regarda alors la brune, se demandant si oui ou non, il devait parler de ce qu'il savait au sujet de Potter, mais après un soupir résigné, il décida que non, il ne devait pas lui dire. Après tout à quoi bon ? Cela ne servirait qu'à l'effrayer ou la laisser indifférente puisqu'elle ne pouvait mesurer la portée de cela… Il n'était même pas sûr que Potter lui-même soit au courant de cela, alors !

« Si, si, ça va. » répondit-il, en tournant la mixture du Polynectar, « Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'avais donné ce foutu parchemin incompréhensible ! »

Hermione sourit, mais finalement répondit d'un ton suffisant : « Pour affirmer la supériorité des Muggles. Non sérieusement, c'était pour que tu ais une idée de ce qu'on allait faire après la potion. »

« Oh… et bien si on doit faire, il faudrait peut-être que tu m'expliques comment ça marche, pour que je ne sois pas trop paumé et être un tant soit peu utile, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione rigola, puis expliqua d'un ton professoral : «Ce n'est qu'un simple tableau de conversion, Draco… et c'est un peu comme le principe de l'équivalence en potion. »

« Mouais mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu vas faire avec toutes ses lignes ! »

« Patience » rétorqua Hermione, visiblement amusé, « Tu peux aller voir où en est l'autre potion, s'il-te-plaît ? Il ne devrait rester qu'une ou deux étapes… »

« Trois. » corrigea Draco, « Si l'on considère le fait que tu doives ajouter un objet dedans… et sinon la recherche que je t'ai demandée… elle avance ? »

Hermione secoua alors la tête, « J'ai beau cherché dans toutes les espèces encore vivantes de serpents, je n'en trouve aucun ayant la capacité de pétrifier. »

« Peut-être que Slytherin l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse faire ça. »

« Dans ce cas, il est quasiment impossible de déterminer de qu'elle espèce, la créature fait parti ! » dit Hermione, dépitée.

~HPDM~

Le trimestre se termina enfin, et Draco et Hermione se réunirent d'un commun accord le premier jour des vacances dans les toilettes de Mimi : la potion allait enfin être à terme.

« Voilà. » conclut Draco, en ajoutant un ingrédient, « Il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter ton truc rectangle bizarre et la poudre de protection. »

Hermione hocha la tête et ne prit même pas la peine de corriger Draco, sur le nom de l'objet en question, puis s'exécuta lentement pour éviter les éclaboussures. Aussitôt l'objet entra-t-il en contact avec la potion que la mixture bouillit violemment et recouvrit tout l'objet avant de – semblait-il – être absorbé par l'objet.

Draco ajouta alors rapidement la poudre et un énorme BOOM leur certifia que tout avait été fait correctement. Par mesure de précaution, ils préférèrent le laisser reposer.

« Il nous reste cinq jours avant la fin du Polynectar… » déclara Hermione, « On a donc à peu près le même délais pour tester ça (elle pointa du doigt le chaudron) »

Draco acquiesça, puis retournant dans la ''cabine – Polynectar'', il prépara précautionneusement l'ingrédient à ajouter.

« Cela m'arrangerait si Potter et Weasley pouvaient prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle, ça me ferait des vacances pendant un certain temps. »

« Mais la durée du Polynectar est d'une heure… » objecta Hermione, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » approuva le blond, «Mais le somnifère qu'il y aura dans les gâteaux, lui, dure beaucoup plus longtemps. »

« Et pour moi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bah d'après ce que j'ai compris tu aurais dû t'occuper de Bulstrode. »

« Pourquoi ''devrait'' ? » interrogea la brune.

« Oh… pour rien… juste pour dire qu'il n'est pas difficile de faire la différence entre des cheveux et des poils de chats… » fit remarquer Draco avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors tu avais deviné pour ça aussi ? » pesta Hermione, en écrivant quelque chose sur un parchemin. « Et dire, que je voulais te surprendre c'est raté… »

«Non, moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu décides de _volontairement _sécher les cours, tu t'en rends compte, Hermione ? Toi, tu vas sécher les cours ! » dit théâtralement le blond.

« Oh la ferme… Je me console en me disant que Snape me devra trois faveurs. » répliqua sèchement Hermione, « Récapitulons, plutôt. Dans cinq jours, je réveillerai les deux autres pour leur dire que la potion est prête, je leur expliquerai ensuite ton plan avec les gâteaux drogués, une fois que Crabbe et Goyle seront endormis et enfermés, on se rendra ici pour prendre le Polynectar… »

« Pendant ce temps là, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il y est le moins de monde possible dans la salle commune » compléta Draco, « et j'irais les chercher pour les amener là-bas, je les ferais tourner en bourrique… histoire de passer le temps …pour que toi – qui n'aura pas encore pris la potion – puisse aller chez Severus et lui présenter ce qu'on a fait. »

« Je m'arrangerai ensuite pour retourner ici avant les deux autres et boirait le polynectar » termina Hermione, en hochant la tête. « A ton avis combien de temps Pomfrey prendra pour arranger les dégâts de la potion ratée ? »

«Je dirais que tu pourras sortir début février. » répondit Draco, en songeant aux précédents cas. « Tu auras donc largement le temps de compléter ton tableau d'équivalence. »

Hermione sourit, « Quand je lui disais que j'y arriverai avant la fin de l'année ! Quand je trouverais la conversion correcte et donc l'unité pour la puissance de la magie, il ne restera plus qu'à voir la différence que produise les mouvements, la volonté ou les formules sur elles… et le tour sera joué ! »

Puis, elle retourna dans la dernière cabine pour sortir l'objet rectangulaire.

« Je me demande toujours comme tu as fait pour protéger ton truc rectangulaire contre les ondes magiques de Hogwarts. » commenta Draco, en examinant l'objet en question, comme si la réponse était marqué dessus.

« C'est un _voltmètre _Draco, ou plutôt c'_était _un voltmètre… maintenant je dirais plutôt que c'est un _magicomètre _mais bon peu importe… ces objets ne peuvent pas fonctionner, à cause des interférences magiques, mais ils peuvent être amenés… » expliqua Hermione. « Mais bon quel est l'intérêt d'amener des objets qu'on ne peut pas utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, par contre cela va être dure d'expliquer à Severus comment on a fait pour le faire fonctionner justement… Parce que si on lui avoue qu'on a dû utiliser une forme modifié de la potion d'altération, on devra aussi lui dire _où _on a trouvé les ingrédients nécessaires… et crois-moi ça va pas être beau à voir… » soupira Draco.

«On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, on a besoin de lui pour les sorts trop compliqués. »rétorqua Hermione, puis elle écarta le sujet d'un geste de la main, et regarda avidement le ''magicomètre'', manifestement elle avait hâte de le tester. « Bien, puisqu'il faut prendre en compte la puissance magique du lanceur en compte… il vaut mieux commencer par un concentré de magie pure. »

« Honneur au dame. » dit Draco, après avoir opiné.

Hermione sourit et retira la baguette d'entraînement qu'elle avait introduite dans l'un des trous qui servait habituellement à placer des fils, puis ferma les yeux en concentrant toute sa magie sur la baguette. L'instant d'après des chiffres, qui n'arrêtaient pas de changer, apparurent sur l'écran et Draco les examina attentivement. Lorsque les chiffres se furent stabilisés, ils observèrent curieusement le résultat.

« 2950 » lut Hermione, en ne sachant pas si elle devait en être fière ou pas, finalement elle haussa les épaules et l'inscrivit sur un parchemin, « A toi. »

Draco s'exécuta et attendit patiemment que les chiffres arrêtent de bouger. Et il ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction de s'afficher sur son visage, quand il vit que 4130 était écrit.

Mais quand Hermione vit son sourire, elle répondit par un sourire typiquement Slytherin avant de dire d'un ton suffisant : « Et dire que tu as plus de puissance magique et que tu n'es même pas fichu de me battre en sortilège ! »

Le sourire du blond se fana instantanément, tandis que le Slytherin la fusilla du regard.

~HPDM~

« Elle est terrible quand elle s'y met » rigola Harry, puis il dévisagea le blond avant d'ajouter « mais elle n'a pas tort… »

« Oh la ferme. » rétorqua Draco, en le fusillant du regard.

« Je me demande à combien s'élève ma puissance magique. » dit Harry, pensif.

Un marmonnement lui répondit et Harry cligna des yeux surpris. « Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

« J'ai dit… » articula Draco, en détournant le regard « que ta puissance magique était de 4600. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Parce qu'on s'était arrangé pour que tu le testes à ton insu. » répondit Draco, agacé. « Mais bon ça c'était en deuxième année… maintenant ça a dû sûrement augmenter. »

« Oh… »

~HPDM~

Les cinq jours suivants passèrent comme une flèche et, Draco et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps de tester tous les sorts qu'ils auraient voulu notamment à cause de la préparation du Polynectar et de la présence de Potter et Weasley pour Hermione, et Crabbe et Goyle pour Draco. Mais ils s'arrangèrent pour étudier la puissance magique du plus de sortilèges que possibles.

Puis le jour de Noël arriva. Ce jour-là, Draco prépara mentalement ce qu'il devrait dire aux deux Gryffindors pour les mettre dans l'embarras, il était satisfait et d'humeur joyeuse jusqu'au moment où un hibou arriva dans la salle commune. Il reconnut aisément celui de son père et sentit toute sa bonne humeur partir d'un coup, il prit le colis et l'ouvrit lentement. Dedans se trouvait son cadeau de Noël, un énième cadeau sans sentiments et tellement impersonnels. Il soupira, puis remarqua un articule découpé du Prophet (gazette des sorciers) et secoua lentement la tête de dépit quand il le lut. C'était un articule au sujet d'Arthur Weasley qui recevait une amende pour avoir ensorcelé une voiture. Son père devait sans doute songer qu'il trouverait ça drôle…

Le festin de Noël arriva et tout en mangeant distraitement, il surveillait du coin de l'œil les deux balourds pour ne pas les perdre de vue, et les retenir – s'il le fallait – le temps que les Gryffindors soient prêt. Heureusement pour lui, il ne dut pas le faire et la première étape du plan se déroula comme des roulettes.

Puis le blond attendit caché derrière une armure, que Potter et Weasley sortent, pour aller prévenir Hermione. « Tu as cinquante minutes, Hermione, ne prends pas de risques. » la prévint Draco, avant de partir à la recherche des faux Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'eut aucun mal à les retrouver, mais quand il s'approcha il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en compagnie d'un des frères de Weasley.

_« Bien que la partie commence… Voyons combien de fautes vous ferez… » _

« Vous voilà enfin. » dit Draco, d'une voix volontairement traînante, « Vous avez passé tout ce temps à vous goinfrer dans la Grande Salle ? Je vous ai cherché partout, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose de très drôle. »

Draco lança alors à Weasley un regard glacial.

« Et toi, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Weasley sembla outragé.

« Tu ferais bien de montre un peu plus de respect envers un préfet ! » s'indigna-t-il, « Je n'aime pas du tout ton attitude ! »

Draco eut un ricanement et fit signe à Potter et Weasley de le suivre.

« _Première erreur. » _nota mentalement le blond, en voyant du coin de l'œil que Potter avait failli dire quelque chose d'aimable pour s'excuser.

« Ce Peter Weasley… » commença Draco

« Percy » corrigea machinalement Weasley.

« _Deuxième erreur, Crabbe n'aurait même pas réagi. » _

« Peu importe… » dit Draco, « J'ai remarqué qu'il rôdait beaucoup dans les couloirs, ces temps derniers. Et je sais ce qu'il mijote. Il est persuadé qu'il va réussir à attraper l'héritier de Slytherin à lui tout seul. »

Il eut un petit rire méprisant. Et son sourire s'accentua quand il remarqua le regard intéressé qu'avaient échangé les deux autres. « _Troisième erreur. »_

« _Quatrième erreur » _compta-t-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle commune et que les deux autres observèrent la pièce comme si c'était la première fois, qu'ils venaient – ce qui était le cas.

Draco monta rapidement dans son dortoir et prit l'article que lui avait envoyé son père, et redescendit.

~HPDM~

Draco s'arrêta de compter au bout de la dixième erreur à la place il commença à insulter les proches de Potter et Weasley pour les faire réagir.

« Ca m'étonne que le Prophet n'ait pas encore entendu parler de ses attaques » dit Draco d'un air songeur, « Dumbledore doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour étouffer l'affaire. Il va se faire renvoyer si ça continue. Mon père a toujours dit que la nomination de Dumbledore comme directeur est la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivé dans cette école. Il adore les enfants de Muggles. Un directeur digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais admis ce rogaton de Crivey ! »

« _C'est vrai quoi ? Qui voudrait d'une crevette dans son école ? » _

Draco fit semblant de prendre des photos avec un appareil imaginaire.

« Potter, je peux prendre ta photo, Potter ? » dit-il en imitant la crevette, avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait, « Je peux avoir un autographe ? Je peux te lécher les chaussures, s'il te plait, Potter ? »

Puis il regarda Potter et Weasley d'un drôle d'air.

« Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, tous les deux ? »

Avec beaucoup de retard Potter et Weasley se forcèrent à rire et Draco eut un sourire satisfait.

« _Décidément, je pourrais leur faire faire n'importe quoi… Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes… »_

« Saint Potter, l'ami des Mudbloods » dit lentement Draco, « Encore un qui ne se conduit pas comme un vrai sorcier, sinon, il ne se traînerait pas tout le temps avec cette parvenue d'Hermione Granger. Une vraie Mudblood celle-là. Quand on pense qu'il y a des gens qui considèrent Potter comme l'héritier de Slytherin ! »

« _Attire leur attention sur ça… Attend qu'ils retiennent leurs souffles, pensant que tu vas avouer être l'héritier… et assène le coup fatal ! » _

« Si seulement je savais qui sait ! » s'exclama Draco, avec humeur, « Je pourrais l'aider. »

Il se retint de ricaner quand il avisa le visage stupéfait de Weasley, et Draco eut presque envie de ressortir un ''et toc'' mais se retint à grande peine et garda un visage de marbre.

« Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça ? » risqua Potter.

« Tu sais bien que non, Goyle, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? » répliqua sèchement Draco, « Et mon père ne veut rien me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Bien sûr c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc avant qu'il soit élève ici, mais il connaît tout l'histoire. Seulement, il a peur que j'attire les soupçons si je sais trop de chose là-dessus. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que la dernière fois, un Mudblood est mort. Alors il y aura sûrement un autre mort bientôt, simple question de temps… Et j'espère que ce sera Granger. » ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement réjoui.

Et alors qu'ils discutaient d'Azkaban, Draco regardait discrètement l'heure et se tortilla dans son fauteuil , l'air impatient.

_« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps… j'espère que tu as fini, Hermione ! Bon allez… une bonne action pour la route. » _

« Vous êtes au courant que le ministère a fait une perquisition au manoir, la semaine dernière ? Heureusement, ils n'ont quasiment rien trouvé. Mon père possède des choses très précieuses en matière de magie noire. Mais nous aussi, nous avons une chambre secrète, sous le parquet du grand salon. »

Puis les deux autres partirent précipitamment et Draco retint son souffle en suivant leur parcours jusqu'aux toilettes. Il soupira de soulagement quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione.

« _Maintenant… il faut aller voir Severus. » _

_

* * *

_

**_« Mot d'Harmonie (la béta) :_** _Alors tout d'abord cher lecteurs j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus lord de sa lecture. Franchement j'adore, j'ai hâte de voir l'évolution des ses mignon petit personnage._

_Un Draco gentil, une Hermione comme jamais on l'a vu qui a envie de prouver ce qu'elle vaut à Snape et enfin lui qui va enfin s'en prendre dans la tronche. Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis pressée de le lire ^^._

_ Vivement le prochain chapitre (malheureusement surement pas corrigé car j'ai des partiels prévu et oui c'est ça de faire des études)._

_Bon courage à vous et bonne année._

_B'zoo. »_

Voilà ^^

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Peut-être que la solution du magicomètre est trop facile ?

Enfin bon voilà...

Bonne année à tous !

See ya !


	20. Puissance magique & menace

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ^^**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 19 : puissance magique & menace **

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de sentir l'avant-goût de la défaite ? » railla Draco, en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le divan.

« Premièrement le fait qu'elle arrive à déterminer la puissance magique ne donne pas de garanti sur le fait qu'elle y trouve une logique ! Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter. » siffla Severus, en le fusillant du regard. « Et deuxièmement, tu l'as aidé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » rétorqua le blond d'un ton profondément amusé, bien qu'intérieurement il se demandait jusqu'où Severus en savait.

« Bien que son habileté en potion soit _légèrement_ supérieur à celui des autres Gryffindors, Granger n'a absolument pas les capacités ni les connaissances pour concocter une potion d'altération.. » grinça le maître des potions, puis jetant un coup d'œil éloquent à son filleul ajouta, «... et encore moins les ingrédients nécessaires… »

_« Ok… il sait quasiment la totalité… » _

Draco se racla la gorge, et admit prudemment : « C'est vrai que je l'ai peut-être un petit peu aidé à concocter sa potion et… aussi à se procurer les ingrédients. »

Pendant un instant le silence régnait dans la pièce, Severus observait attentivement Draco, mais en gardant un visage impassible de telle sorte que le blond ne put que se sentir mal à l'aise, mais il tenta tout de même de lancer un regard empli de défi à son parrain. Finalement Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. Surpris, Draco écarquilla les yeux et demanda totalement stupéfait : « Que –»

« C'était une excellente idée de votre part à tous les deux. Et la potion semblait parfaite, félicitation. » le coupa Severus, en le regardant intensément, « Bien sûr je sais que tu as eu recours à mon livre d'instruction, mais tu as pensé de toi-même à la poudre de conservation et le rajout de certains ingrédients, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon la potion n'aurait jamais pu être compatible ave le voltmètre. Granger n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte… mais moi je n'ai pas manqué de le voir. »

« Oui… et alors ? » demanda Draco qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Rien.» répondit Severus, avec un petit sourire, « Je suis juste fier de toi, Draco. »

Draco écarquilla alors une nouvelle fois les yeux, mais lorsqu'il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine il se retourna pour que Severus ne puisse pas voir son expression.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de virer Hufflepuff ! » dit Draco, qui avait toujours le dos tourné.

« Peut-être bien. » ricana Severus, avant d'examiner un bocal au contenu suspect.

_« Il est fier de moi… c'est la première fois qu'il me le dit… Ces mots que père n'a jamais daigner dire, lui, mon parrain l'a dit avec sincérité : il est fier de moi ! »_ songea le blond, tandis qu'il ne put empêcher un énorme sourire, sincère et plein de reconnaissance se dessiner sur son visage.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il tellement bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que Severus l'ait entendu.

~HPDM~

« Tiens donc aucune remarque acerbe ? » demanda Hermione, assis sur lit d'infirmerie. « Pas de rire étouffé ? Ni de regard moqueur ? Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de Draco Malfoy ? »

Draco sourit. « Non, je me suis déjà préparé mentalement à cette éventualité alors j'arrive à me retenir… mais bon si tu préfères je peux toujours te sortir une de mes remarques acerbes. »

« Mouais… non ça ira. » répondit doucement Hermione avant de se rallonger. «Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ? Même Harry et Ron ont dû partir… alors ça m'étonnerait que Pomfrey t'ai laissé rentrer. »

Le sourire de Draco se changea en un rictus typiquement Slytherin mais il se contenta d'hausser énigmatiquement les épaules.

« Je vois… » commenta Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et sinon, ta conversation avec Snape ? Parce que bon j'imagine que dès que Harry et Ron ont quitté ta salle commune tu as dû filer le retrouver, non ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais beaucoup trop perspicace pour être une Gryffindor ? » se moqua gentiment Draco, « Bah… il n'a pas dit grand-chose en fait… juste qu'on devrait mettre un sort de protection sur le magicomètre au cas où. »

Hermione hocha la tête, « Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas me donner de conseils. » maugréa-t-elle. « Bon au moins il a accepté de tester sa puissance magique… »

Draco lui lança alors un regard empli de curiosité, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas songé à demander à son parrain à combien s'élevait sa puissance magique.

« 9 990 » dit Hermione, qui avait anticipé la question de Draco.

~HPDM~

« Dis Draco… Ca correspond à quoi exactement ces chiffres ? » demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco sourit avant de répondre d'un ton taquin, « Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser la question… En fait Hermione – parce que tu te doutes bien que c'est elle qui a trouvé l'idée – a établit un espèce de rang magique…. On considère alors pour un sorcier âgé de moins de 13 ans qu'il peut être qualifié de ''sorcier magicalement puissant'' si sa puissance magique dépasse les 2500. Pour ceux ayant entre 13 et 15 ans, 3500. Ceux ayant de 15 à 17 ans à 4500… »

« Waw ça veut dire qu'en deuxième année j'étais considéré comme un sorcier puissant même si ma magie avait été comparé à un sixième année ? » s'exclama Harry, les yeux ronds.

« C'est un peu près l'idée, oui. » répondit Draco, « Quand je disais que tu n'avais aucune idée de ta puissance magique. Je n'exagérais pas. Tu es foutrement puissant, Potter. »

Harry se tut, c'était vrai qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire – à part peut-être sa capacité à se fourrer dans les problèmes les plus dangereux les uns que les autres et à réussir à sans sortir grâce à une chance hors du commun – mais là il venait juste d'avoir en image sa quantité de puissance… et c'était tout simplement troublant.

« Et pour ceux qui ont plus que 17 ans, alors ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« On considère que ceux ayant moins de 21 ans – âge à laquelle la puissance magique arrête de se développer ou le fait très lentement – sont qualifiés de sorciers puissants si leur puissance magique s'élève à plus de 8 000. Mais contrairement aux mineurs, la proportion de puissants sorciers est beaucoup moins élevée. » expliqua Draco, qui selon Harry ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione en ce moment.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, qui se rendit alors compte que Snape était un puissant sorcier mais peut-être l'avait-il toujours su inconsciemment, mais bon la puissance magique de Snape n'allait pas changer le fait qu'il était un bâtard graisseux partial.

Draco fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules avant de répondre : « Hermione me l'avait expliqué, mais je n'avais rien capté alors j'aurais dû mal à te répondre…. Tu devrais le lui demander quand on rentrera. »

Harry savait que Draco avait failli rajouter ''si on rentre'' et qu'il s'était retenu au dernier moment, mais Harry, lui, avait la certitude, bien qu'il ne saurait expliquer le pourquoi du comment, que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils pourraient rentrer au moment où ils atteindraient le souvenir de la scène des toilettes. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute-voix, il était presque content d'avoir été mêlé là-dedans, cela lui avait permis – et lui permettait toujours d'ailleurs – de découvrir un nouveau Draco.

Un Draco, certes sarcastique, moqueur et tout ce qui va avec les Slytherins, mais surtout –

« Potter arrête tout de suite de sourire » siffla Draco, « cela t'évitera de te rendre plus bête que tu ne l'es. »

…complètement et totalement Draco.

~HPDM~

« Bon, je vais te laisser. » dit Draco, en se levant, « Sinon je risque de me faire prendre par Pomfrey… »

Hermione fit un petit signe de tête et cacha son parchemin sous son oreiller sous le regard moqueur de Draco. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras dissimuler ça. » railla-t-il, « Donne. »

Le blond sortit alors sa baguette et murmura quelque chose puis rendit le parchemin – qui ressemblait à présent à une carte – à Hermione. Celle-ci lut la carte et rougit avant de fusiller le blond du regard.

« Quoi tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, « J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais l'une de ses fans pourtant. »

« Ce n'était pas une raison ! » fit-elle d'une voix courroucée, avant de lire la carte à haute voix, afin de montrer son indignation, « _A miss Granger, meilleurs vœux de rétablissement de la part de votre professeur attentif, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, Membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cinq fois décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo. _C'est ridicule et offensant pour le professeur Lockhart ! »

« Oui, c'est sûr que ce sont exactement les bons arguments pour me convaincre de ne pas le faire… » ironisa Draco, puis il ajouta d'un ton moqueur, « Et puis imagine la tête de Potter et Weasley quand ils sauront que tu dors avec ça sous ton oreiller ! »

Il se reçut alors un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement, préférant observer le magicomètre, posé sur la table de chevet. « Passe-le moi » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante, bien que cela soit particulièrement comique avec sa tête de chat.

« J'en ai besoin pour vérifier quelque chose… »répondit vaguement Draco.

Bien que légèrement suspicieuse, Hermione s'exécuta et Draco rangea rapidement le magicomètre dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Ah au fait. » l'interpella Hermione, alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte, « Crabbe et Goyle ne se sont pas posés de questions ? »

« Ils dorment. » répondit Draco, avec un énorme sourire Slytherin sur le visage.

« Oh… Attend une minute… C'était quoi ce somnifère que tu as mis dans les gâteaux ? » demanda la rouge et or, soudainement suspicieuse.

« Tu me le demandes seulement après l'avoir utilisé, et bien bravo ! » railla Draco.

« Tu ne réponds pas à la question. » grommela-t-elle, en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est une version moins puissante de la goutte du mort-vivant. » répondit distraitement Draco, avec un petit sourire, en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches, tandis qu'Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs, voyant cela il ajouta d'un ton faussement concerné, « Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas… la quantité qu'ils ont ingurgité devront les faire dormir seulement jusqu'à la rentrée des classes… Et puis, il n'y a aucun risque pour leur métabolisme et quand ils se réveilleront ça sera comme s'ils avaient fait une longue sieste. »

Puis il referma la porte en poussant un soupir, il s'adossa un instant sur le mur, la main dans sa poche se crispant sur un morceau de parchemin, où l'on pouvait distinguer une belle écriture fine, à l'encre émeraude. _« Viens me voir, après. » _

Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui lui avait envoyé ce message, aussi il se dirigea lentement mais d'un pas assuré vers le bureau du directeur de Hogwarts.

~HPDM~

Lorsque Draco arriva devant la porte en chêne, il hésita. Peut-être devrait-il préparer un discours de circonstance ? Mais il secoua la tête, non, il ne devait pas faire ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr que Dumbledore voulait lui parler de _ça. _Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car la voix du directeur retentit par-delà la porte : « Entre, Draco, je t'attendais. »

Inspirant profondément, Draco s'exécuta, et il vit assis à son bureau, l'observant attentivement avec un petit sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants comme à son habitude, Dumbledore.

« Monsieur. » salua Draco, tandis que le directeur lui indiqua l'une des chaises se trouvant en face de son bureau.

Sur son perchoir, Fawkes laissa échapper une petite mélodie et alla se placer sur les épaules d'un Draco, surpris par l'initiative de l'oiseau.

« Je crois que Fawkes t'apprécie beaucoup. » commenta Dumbledore, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement sourire et caresser prudemment la tête du phénix, qui émit un étrange petit son, le blond se demanda alors vaguement si les phénix pouvaient ronronner.

« Un bonbon au citron ? » proposa Dumbledore en scrutant le vert et argent, qui refusa poliment.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demander ici, professeur ? » demanda prudemment Draco.

« Je crois que tu le sais. » répondit le directeur, d'une voix légèrement, amusé.

_« C'est justement parce que je ne suis pas sûr que je demande ! »_

Dumbledore, voyant que Draco ne répondait pas, continua : « Voyons-voir je peux peut-être te donner un petit indice… si je te parle de –hum… je ne sais pas moi – la présence de deux de tes camarades profondément endormi dans un placard ? »

Draco retint son souffle mais finalement répondit avec dédain : « Ils sont adeptes de l'hibernation, professeur. Et ils ont dû trouver le placard en question, comme un lieu respectable pour le faire. »

_« N'importe quoi ! Hibernation ? Franchement, même moi je n'y crois pas. » _

Dumbledore rigola, mais s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, son visage devenant sérieux. « On les a transporté dans une salle spéciale… Cependant je veux que tu comprennes le risque que tu as pris en concoctant ses deux potions avec miss Granger. »

_« Oh purée… Même ça il le sait ? » _

« Vous nous auriez empêché de finir si cela avait dépassé les limites. » dit Draco, avec défi.

Le directeur le scruta un bon moment, avant de sourire malicieusement : « En effet, maintenant, pourrais-je voir votre – comment déjà ? Ah oui – magicomètre ? »

Draco, hocha la tête, soulagé de ne recevoir aucune sanction, et sortit l'objet en question de sa poche avant de le tendre au directeur, qui examina attentivement le magicomètre, avant d'en sortir la baguette d'entraînement.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et vit Dumbledore concentrer sa magie sur la baguette. Les chiffres s'affichèrent alors et bougèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Finalement les chiffres se stabilisèrent et Draco s'étrangla presque avec sa propre salive en découvrant le résultat.

« 14 200 » lut-il d'une voix tremblante.

_« Il est _littéralement _dix fois plus puissant que moi ! » _

Dumbledore ne gardait que son habituel sourire en place, mais ne commenta pas et lui rendit le magicomètre. Draco déglutit difficilement, il savait que le directeur était puissant… mais à ce point-là, ça en était effrayant.

Le blond inspira profondément et reprit contenance, se rappelant la raison pour laquelle lui aussi voulait parler au directeur, puis finalement il demanda : « Monsieur… que savez-vous sur les héritiers magiques ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit et il dit d'une voix grave : « Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

« J-je pense… » balbutia Draco, intimidé pour la première fois par l'aura menaçante que dégageait le directeur en ce moment, « que si Potter est un Parselmouth c'était peut-être parce qu'il est devenu en quelque sorte l'héritier magique de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Dumbledore soupira longuement : « J'ai bien peur que tu ai mis le doigt sur un point très important… Mais je ne sais pas si Harry est devenu son héritier magique, ou pas, Draco, c'est un phénomène rare qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis très longtemps… Pour l'instant je n'ai que la certitude qu'effectivement Voldemort (Draco frissonna) a dû lui transmettre certaine de ses capacités ce jour-là.»

« Mais alors, qui est en train d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ? » demanda Draco, « Parce que Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait pas d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On ne peut pas être tout à fait sûr… mais de ce que l'on on sait… non. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Mais alors qui ? » demanda Draco, s'efforçant au calme – la douce mélodie chantée à ses oreilles par Fawkes l'aidant beaucoup.

« Je ne sais pas, Draco. » énonça le directeur avec une voix grave, « Et c'est justement le problème. »

~HPDM~

Hermione resta plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie. Lorsque les autres élèves revinrent de vacances toutes sortes de rumeur coururent sur les raisons de sa disparition. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait été à son tour victime d'une agression. Les curieux se précipitaient à l'infirmerie en espérant apercevoir quelque chose, mais Pomfrey avait entouré de rideaux le lit d'Hermione pour lui épargner la honte d'être vue avec un visage couvert de poils.

Potter et Weasley venaient la voir tous les soirs, et lorsqu'ils sortaient Draco prit leur place, sans se faire prendre. Chaque soir, ils lancèrent les sorts à tester, aidés de temps en temps par Severus, et ils eurent fini quand les cours repris. Et ils entreprirent alors de commencer les conversions nécessaires. Tout avançait pour le mieux, quand un soir, alors que Draco avait encore rejoint Hermione à l'infirmerie après le départ des deux Gryffindors, il eut une nouvelle crise. Au moment où Potter avait vu ce qu'il semblait être un journal, Draco fut attaqué par la vision encore plus menaçante – si c'était possible – de son père. L'intensité de sa peur, le fit haleter, presque suffoquer, et il sentait une sueur froide couler de son front. Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour se calmer mais cela empirait la situation, parce qu'il avait l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre Lucius Malfoy allait lui empoigner la gorge pour le tuer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer ? Il savait que cela n'était qu'une illusion, un effet du sort. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler… encore et encore. Il était vaguement conscient qu'Hermione l'appelait mais il se sentit partir et la dernière chose dont il se rappela avant de tomber sur le lit de la brune fut le fait que Potter avait mis le journal dans sa poche.

~HPDM~

« Je croyais que tu avais réussi à te maîtriser ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Moi aussi, je le pensais à l'époque… Mais il faut croire que l'objet était tellement dangereux que je n'ai pas réussi à reprendre le dessus. » répondit Draco. « Et toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de prendre un objet aussi dangereux avec toi ? »le sermonna-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil et au lieu de s'offusquer du sermon du blond se contenta de répliquer d'un ton amusé : « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je puisse te comparer à une mère qui engueule son fils, Draco. »

« Une mère ? » répéta Draco, indigné, s'étranglant presque avec sa salive, «Ca ne va pas, non ? Et puis tu vas arrêter de me comparer à une fille, merde ! »

«Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu ressembles à une fille. » dit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis plus grand que toi. » rétorqua Draco.

« Et alors les grandes filles existes aussi, regarde Bulstrode. » souligna Harry, d'un ton amusé. « Et puis ce n'est que de deux centimètres. »

« Mon physique n'a rien de féminin ! » clama le blond.

« Peut-être pas, mais niveau comportement… » répliqua Harry d'un ton moqueur, « Je suis sûr que tu ferrais une femme au foyer parfaite d'ailleurs et puis –»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva à terre, Draco à califourchon sur lui.

« Retire-ça tout de suite ! » grinça le blond, d'un ton menaçant. « Je ne suis pas une putain de fille ! »

« Pourquoi je le ferai ? » rétorqua Harry, « Tu ne me fais pas peur… après tout tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie ici, et je suis plus fort que toi niveau combat au corps-à-corps ! » puis il ajouta d'un ton suffisant « Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. »

« Ah ouais ? » dit Draco, la fureur se dégageant de tous ses pores, tandis qu'Harry se maudit d'avoir ressentit un petit frisson quand il croisa les yeux – qui était à présent semblable à de l'argent en fusion – du blond, heureusement pour le Survivant Draco n'avait rien remarqué, mais le blond ajouta d'un ton rageur : « Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Sans laisser le temps au brun de réagir, Draco plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celle du Survivant.

* * *

**Mot d'Harmonie :** Tout d'abord je m'excuse du temps que je mets à corriger les chapitres mais promis le 4 février je reprends du service à temps plein.^^ Et enfin, il l'embrasse je passe vite au chapitre suivant en espérant voir sa réaction. Super chapitre et l'histoire avance doucement mais surement bientôt la fin. J'adore toujours autant et n'oubliez pas de laisser une ptite review c'est son seul gagne pain ! B'zoo à vous.

Voilà... Je précise tout de suite on ne peut pas tuer l'auteur... ça serait assez problématique pour avoir la suite... vous ne pensez pas ?

Et sinon qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Il est plus court que les autres mais je me suis dit que c'était pas un problème vu sa fin... n'est-ce pas ?^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :p

Au fait Djianara comme tu n'as pas activé les Mp, je te réponds ici : Non, ils ne le sauront pas parce que Draco, s'arrangera pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Voilà, une bonne semaine à tous ! :p

See Ya!


	21. Réaction & Journal

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ^^**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 20 : Réaction & Journal**

Draco n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire ça… Oh non, certainement pas. Il avait voulu frapper Potter, fort… très fort pour lui faire passer l'envie de le traiter de fille encore une fois ! Mais voilà… alors qu'il allait le faire, ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur les lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes du brun. Oh pourtant cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, une malheureuse petite seconde…. Et pourtant cela avait suffi pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Alors, sans même y réfléchir, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Potter… Au début cela n'avait été qu'un simple contact. Lèvres contre lèvres. Quand Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il écarquilla les yeux de surprises, s'apprêtant à se reculer… Mais le mouvement qu'il fit pour se dégager déclencha une friction entre leurs lèvres et Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir, il lui semblait d'ailleurs que Potter avait également gémit.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que toutes informations logiques et cohérentes se vidaient soudainement de votre cerveau ? Que vous n'aviez qu'une seule envie, sentir encore et encore, cette sensation de bien-être ? Que rien n'avait plus d'importance que la personne qui était en face – ou en dessous selon le contexte – de vous ? Que vous sentiez que si vous osez briser ce moment, plus jamais vous ne pourriez vous sentir vous-même ? Et bien… Draco n'en était pas loin.

Doucement, presque religieusement, le blond emprisonna la lèvre inférieure de Potter entre les siennes, la suçotant. Le brun gémit doucement et Draco profita de ce fait pour faufiler sa langue entre les dents de Potter. Le blond attendit patiemment que le Survivant lui réponde, ce qu'il fit, après quelques instants, et timidement. Puis leurs langues se mêlèrent, démêlèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un ballet sensuel et sans fin.

~HPDM~

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça… A se faire frapper… oui. Mais certainement pas ça ! Il était tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas réagi lorsque Draco avait posé très violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais alors qu'il allait repousser le blond, celui-ci bougea légèrement ses lèvres et Harry ne put que gémir devant la myriade de sensations qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là. Et dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, une petite pensée sur le fait que c'était mal, qu'il y avait Ginny, que tout allait trop vite, avait essayé de se faufiler en lui. Cependant tout cela s'envola lorsque le blond emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure et la suçotait avec science et Harry se sentit comme envoûté par cette bouche si délicieuse.

Harry gémit comme il n'avait jamais gémi. Puis il avait senti la langue du Slytherin chercher la sienne, et avait répondit, timidement au début, passionnément par la suite. Il ne savait pourquoi il faisait ça… non, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Cependant le manque d'oxygène se fit rapidement sentir et Draco s'éloigna presqu'à contrecœur d'Harry. Mais à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le vert et argent réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et paniqua. Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit ! Potter allait certainement très mal le prendre ou mal l'interpréter et ça sera finit de leur pseudo-amitié, et ça Draco ne le voulait surtout pas ! Le blond déglutit puis sortit une excuse bancale, se forçant à faire transparaître un ton pleine de satisfaction.

« Et qui est la fille maintenant ? »

Harry sursauta, la phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un électro choc et il se dégagea lentement de sous le blond.

« P-Potter ? » appela Draco, qui sentait un sentiment proche de la culpabilité l'envahir doucement mais aussi sûrement qu'un venin de basilique.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Harry d'un ton peut-être un peu trop nonchalant pour être convaincant, il évita le regard du blond. « Tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup là, bravo… je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. »

Dos tourné au Slytherin, Harry fronçait les sourcils. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? Il – Il avait aimé ça… mais pourtant il n'était pas censé avoir aimé ! Il avait déjà embrassé auparavant, bon certes c'était avec Cho et le baiser était tout sauf réussi, et cela ne lui avait pas fait du tout le même effet ! C'était Draco, merde ! Draco, son nouvel ami qui n'avait ça que pour lui donner une leçon ! Alors… Alors pourquoi ?

Harry inspira. Et puis il y avait Ginny… Le brun était sûr qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour la plus jeune des Weasley ! Sinon, pourquoi serait-il jaloux lorsque celle-ci embrassait Dean ? Et pourtant… lorsque Draco l'avait embrassé, Ginny lui était complètement sorti de la tête !

Le brun passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait envie de recommencer. Merde, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Draco fasse ça !

~HPDM~

Draco était content qu'Harry lui ait tourné le dos, parce que cela lui permettait de réfléchir sans avoir le regard interrogateur du brun sur lui. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre en lui lorsqu'il songea qu'Harry avait touché cette même lèvre il y'a moins d'une minute.

« Merde, ne pense pas à ça ! » se sermonna mentalement Draco, en secouant vivement la tête.

Il détestait l'effet qu'avait Harry sur lui. Même lorsqu'il était ennemi, Harry avait toujours eu le don de lui faire perdre son sang-froid, il n'y avait qu'à voir la scène qui les avait amenés dans les souvenirs du blond en premier lieu ! Mais là ! Durant le baiser il avait simplement et entièrement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Et c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis longtemps – les crises provenant du sort mises à part bien sûr – c'en était presque effrayant.

Même aucune baise - n'ayons pas peur des mots – ne lui avait déjà fait cet effet là… et avec Harry, il suffisait d'un baiser… un simple baiser – même maladroit – pour le faire réagir de la pire façon qu'il soit. Draco frissonna. Malgré le fait qu'il sache l'effet qu'aurait un nouveau baiser sur lui, malgré le fait qu'il détestait ressentir ses émotions en présence du brun… malgré tout cela il avait foutrement envie de recommencer.

Merde, si seulement il ne l'avait pas embrassé !

~HPDM~

Quelques instants plus tard après avoir fait le point avec ses pensées, le blond se plaça à côté d'Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant avant qu'ils n'observent tous les deux le souvenir.

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne parleraient pas de cette scène et l'occulteraient de leurs pensées. Parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce que répondrait l'autre s'ils étaient amenés à en parler de nouveau. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas gâcher leur amitié que récemment commencé. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire face à la tentation de recommencer. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être submergés à nouveau par toutes ses sensations. Parce qu'ils avaient peur de voir ce que cela signifierait. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir là où cela les mèneraient. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient et ne pouvaient affronter ça tout de suite.

Mais tous deux le savaient. Un jour viendra où ils seront obligés d'y faire face. Mais pour l'instant ils préférèrent se taire.

~HPDM~

Draco se réveilla en sentant une main froide se poser sur son front. Il avait mal à la tête et avait sans doute de la fièvre. Tout cela additionné à ses courbatures, devaient sans erreur possible signifier qu'il venait d'avoir une nouvelle crise. Il grimaça en essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait causé sa crise, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver son mal de tête.

Mais l'instant d'après, il sentit qu'on lui porta aux lèvres une fiole, qu'il but sans se poser de questions. Il reconnut le goût de la potion contre les migraines et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Draco se rendit alors compte du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait : à l'infirmerie, sur le lit voisin de celui d'Hermione (le seul lit qui était entouré de rideau), bien qu'il soit vide puisque la brune était présentement à son chevet. A côté d'elle se tenait Severus, qui avait encore à la main la potion que Draco venait d'ingurgiter.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Hermione, tandis que le directeur des Slytherins tendit une nouvelle potion au blond.

«Aussi bien que je puisse l'être dans cette situation. » répondit Draco, à voix basse.

« Mal, quoi. » conclut la rouge et or.

Draco hocha la tête et but la nouvelle potion tendue par Severus.

« Quelle est l'origine de cette crise ? » demanda son parrain, d'une voix grave, en commençant toute une batterie d'examen.

« Potter et Weasley étaient sur le chemin pour rentrer dans leur salle commune, quand ils ont remarqués qu'un étage était inondé, ils sont alors parti voir l'origine – qui se trouvait être des toilettes inutilisés – et là… Potter a trouvé une espèce de petit carnet noir – je pense que c'est un journal – et j'ai eu ma crise. J'ai eu tout juste le temps de voir Potter glisser le journal dans sa poche que je me suis évanoui. » répondit Draco, en omettant volontairement quelques détails.

Severus et Hermione le regardèrent surpris… enfin autant qu'une personne impassible et une autre à tête de chat pouvaient l'être. Ils avaient sûrement dû penser qu'une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu.

« Et c'est tout ? » s'enquit le maître de potion, en lançant toujours des sorts de vérifications.

« Du moins, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. » répondit Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le journal avait l'air si dangereux… ce n'était qu'un simple journal abandonné dans les toilettes pourtant !

_« Mais s'il a été abandonné c'est peut-être pour une raison. » _

« Baisse tes barrières mentales. » ordonna Severus, en fronçant des sourcils à son tour.

« Q-quoi ? » balbutia le blond en écarquillant des yeux, « Elles ne sont pas en place. » chuchota-t-il penaud, c'était vrai qu'avec tout ça, il n'avait pas pensé à les ériger, et dire que sa mère lui avait ordonné maintes fois de ne pas baisser sa garde ! Maintenant Severus devrait savoir qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit, non mais quel idiot !

« Ce n'est pas possible. » dit Severus, éberlué. « Tu en sûr ? »

Draco hocha la tête se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à son parrain. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Severus avait vivement pointé sa baguette sur lui et murmura : « _Legilimens. » _Le sort atteignit le blond, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux supporter l'intrusion de son parrain. Mais rien ne se passe à la place, il sentit Severus se faire projeter violemment.

« Que ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » souffla le maître des potions en se massant les tempes.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Hermione, qui n'avait pas tout compris de l'échange qui venait de se passer.

« Je pense…» articula Severus, en scrutant attentivement son filleul, « que le sort a dû se créer un système de défense qui empêche toute intrusion dans ton esprit durant un certain temps. Ca m'ait déjà arrivé, quand je t'aie examiné après ta crise pendant les vacances. »

« Comme une puissante barrière d'Occlumencie ? » demanda le blond, soucieux, il n'aimait pas trop le fait que le sort puisse faire des choses pareilles.

« J'en ai bien peur. » décréta le directeur des vert et argent, « Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir jusqu'à combien de temps cette barrière restera. »

« Et pour le journal… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » s'enquit Draco, « On ne va quand même pas le laisser à Potter ! »

« Si ce journal te provoque des crises aussi violentes, je t'interdis de t'en approcher, est-ce clair ? » ordonna Severus en l'observant sévèrement.

Le blond allait répliquer quand Hermione le coupa : « Je pourrais l'interroger sur le journal quand je sortirai… ça ne vous pose aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? » décréta-t-elle, en dardant sur le maître de potion un regard plus que noir. Manifestement la brune n'appréciait que moyennement le fait que Severus laisse un potentiel danger entre les mains de Potter sans rien faire.

« Faites donc ce qui vous chante, miss Granger. » cracha Severus.

~HPDM~

Au début du mois de février, Hermione, débarrassée de sa fourrure, de ses moustaches, de sa queue de chat, et ayant terminée les trois quarts de ses conversions, quitta enfin l'infirmerie. Dès son retour à la tour de Gryffindor, elle attendit patiemment qu'Harry vienne lui parler du journal, sous les yeux attentifs de Draco, qui tenta de respirer calmement quand il vit de nouveau le journal et sentit les prémices d'une nouvelle crise arriver.

_« Calme-toi… tout va bien, respire ! »_

Le journal appartenait à un certain T.M. Riddle ( Nda : T.E. Jedusor en Fr).

« Peut-être qu'il a des pouvoirs cachés. » dit Hermione, en examinant le livre de plus prêt.

« Alors, ils doivent être très bien cachés ! » dit Weasley. « C'est peut-être un journal tellement intime qu'il en est devenu timide ? Tu ferais mieux de t'en débarrasser, Harry. »

_« Exactement ! » _approuva Draco, qui faisait tout pour ne pas regarder trop longtemps le journal, « _Pour une fois que Weasley dit un truc censé, tu devrais l'écouter, Potter ! » _

« Ce qui m'intéresse, justement, c'est pourquoi quelqu'un a essayé de s'en débarrasser » répliqua Potter, « Et j'aimerais bien savoir quel genre de service Riddle a rendu à Hogwarts pour recevoir une récompense. »

« C'était peut-être un élève exceptionnel, ou alors il a sauvé un professeur d'un poulpe géant. Ou alors, c'est peut-être lui qui a assassiné Mimi Geignarde. C'était un grand service à rendre à la communauté. » dit Weasley, d'un ton particulièrement idiot.

« _N'importe quoi ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Ne jamais écouter Weasley ! Comme si Riddle avait pu assassiner Mimi…. » _Draco se stoppa net dans sa réflexion. Et si… Mimi avait été la personne tuée il y a cinquante ans ?

Déglutissant, Draco se promit d'aller parler à Mimi plus tard. En attendant, il fallait qu'il récupère le journal de Riddle.

~HPDM~

Et pourtant même avec l'aide d'Hermione, ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'en emparer, et Draco commençait à perdre patience !

Pourtant une occasion en or se présenta le 14 février. Draco n'aurait jamais songé que l'idée stupidement idiote puisse un jour lui servir. C'était vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que les Gryffindors changeaient de salle pour aller en Sortilèges et que Draco se baladait – suivit des deux balourds qui bizarrement semblaient encore plus collés à lui depuis qu'ils avaient mangés le gâteau empli de somnifère - l'un des nains, qui servaient à transmettre les messages amoureux, courut après Potter.

« C'est toi, Harry Potter ? » cria le nain, en donnant des coups de coude pour écarter les autres élèves.

Draco vit Potter essayer de s'esquiver, mais le nain parvint à le rattraper.

« J'ai un message musical à transmettre à Harry Potter en personne. » dit le nain en brandissant sa harpe d'un air menaçant.

« Non, pas ici ! » protesta Potter, qui tentait de s'échapper.

« Reste tranquille ! » grogna le nain.

Le nain attrapa le sac que Potter portait à l'épaule et tira dessus pour le ramener en arrière.

Avec un bruit de déchirure, le sac s'ouvrit en deux, déversant sur le sol livres, parchemins, plumes et baguette magique. Pour le plus grand malheur de Potter, une bouteille d'encre se brisa dans sa chute et répandit son contenu sur tout le reste.

Draco retint un sourire narquois, et désactiva le Snitch, avant de se retrouver dans le couloir, où Potter ramassait fébrilement ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » lança alors Draco, d'une voix trainante afin de masquer son ton moqueur.

Potter tenta à nouveau de s'échapper mais le nain le retint, et commença à chanter.

_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin  
Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues. _

Draco aurait dû rire comme les autres élèves, après avoir entendu cette chanson et pourtant seule une espèce de haine en ressortissait. _« Qui est la pimbêche qui a fait ça ? » _Mais il eut sa réponse en voyant la plus petite des Weasley rougir.

Le blond s'apprêtait à insulter Weasel (nda : la belette en Français, bien qu'ici cette insulte est réservé à Ginny et pas Ron :p) quand Draco repéra le journal de Riddle. Il sentit aussitôt un frisson de terreur le parcourir mais il fut tout pour ne rien laisser paraître. A la place, il fit un effort surhumain pour ramasser le journal et allait le tendre à Crabbe quand Potter leva la tête et le vit.

_« Merde. »_

« Rends-moi ça. » dit Potter sans s'énerver.

« Je me demande ce que Potter a écrit là-dedans » dit Draco, en réprimant un nouveau frisson, tandis qu'il voyait le visage de son père apparaître de plus en plus intensément.

Cependant malgré son état, il ne manqua pas le regard terrifié de Weasel sur le journal.

_« C'est elle qui l'avait ! » _

« Rends-lui ça, Malfoy » dit Weasley-préfet, d'un ton sévère.

« Pas avant d'avoir regardé ce qu'il y a dedans. » répliqua Draco, mais son père s'avançait de plus en plus et le blond avait vraiment du mal à rester stoïque, de ce fait il ne parvint pas à garder le livre lorsqu'il Potter, à bout de patience, lança un expelliarmus pour récupérer le journal.

Draco était à la fois soulagé et furieux. Soulagé parce que maintenant qu'il ne tenait plus le journal son père – même s'il était toujours là – semblait moins proche. Et furieux parce que Potter avait de nouveau le journal et que Draco n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de pouvoir le prendre.

Sa fureur s'intensifia encore d'un cran lorsqu'il passa devant Weasel, rien n'aurait eu lieu si elle n'avait pas jeté le journal dans les toilettes ! De ce fait Draco ne put s'empêcher de dire d'un ton méprisant : « Je crois que Potter n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton message de la Saint-Valentin ! »

~HPDM~

Ce soir-là, Draco se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs, profitant du fait qu'il avait réussi à semer – encore une fois – les deux balourds, pour se détendre légèrement. Cependant, il se crispa légèrement en voyant que Potter écrivait dans le journal et que celui-ci lui répondait !

Pour couronner le tout, au fur et à mesure que la ''conversation'' durait, Draco se sentait emporter dans une nouvelle crise. « Merde ! » jura-t-il entre ses dents, en s'adossant au mur le plus proche. Il tentait tant bien que mal à déchiffrer les paroles écrites par Potter et le journal.

« Savez-vous quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets ? » écrivit Potter.

La réponse de Riddle ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Bien sûr que je sais quelque chose de la Chambre des Secrets ! A mon époque, on nous disait que c'était une légende, qu'elle n'existait pas. Mais c'était un mensonge. Quand j étais en cinquième année, la Chambre a été ouverte, le monstre a attaqué plusieurs élèves et il a fini par en tuer un. J'ai réussi à prendre sur le fait celui qui avait la Chambre et il a été renvoyé. Mais le professeur Dippet, qui était directeur en ce temps-là, avait tellement honte de ce qui s'était passé qu'il m'a interdit de révéler la vérité. On a dit que la fille qui était morte de avait été tuée dans un accident inexplicable. Ensuite, on m'a donné un bel écusson gravé à mon nom pour me récompenser en m'ordonnant de ne jamais rien dire. Mais je savais que le drame pouvait se répéter. Le monstre était toujours vivant et celui qui avait le pouvoir de le libérer n'était pas en prison. » _

Draco inspira profondément, en commençant à paniquer, ce n'était pas logique, si Riddle avait réussi à découvrir le meurtrier, pourquoi celui-ci ne l'aurait-il pas simplement tué ? Et puis pourquoi l'héritier de Slytherin s'il a été découvert, n'est-il pas allé en prison ? Mais alors qu'il songeait à ça les paroles de Severus lui revinrent en mémoire. _Le Parselmouth que j'ai connu … était nul autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même._

« _Quel âge avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Plus de cinquante assurément… Serait-il possible que ce soit lui, alors qui ait ouvert la Chambre ? Après tout ne prônait-il pas la supériorité des Sangs-purs durant la Première guerre ? Dans ce cas Riddle lui aurait fait face et aurait réussi à le dénoncer et le faire renvoyer en prime, en s'en sortant indemne ? Sornettes ! Il est évident que Riddle ment ! »_

Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la question de Potter.

« Quel était le coupable, la dernière fois ? » écrivit le brun.

_« Je peux te le montrer, si tu veux. » _répondit Riddle, « _Comme ça, tu verras par toi-même sans être obligé de me croire sur parole. Je peux t'emmener dans mon souvenir du soir où je l'ai surpris. »_

Draco vit Potter hésiter, et il aurait voulu lui hurler de ne pas le faire que c'était dangereux mais Potter ne pourrait pas l'entendre de toute façon. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de crier un ''NON !'' retentissant quand finalement Potter accepta.

Les pages du journal se mirent alors à tourner toutes seules, comme sous l'action d'une rafale de vent et s'immobilisèrent à la date du treize juin. La petite case dans laquelle la date était inscrite se transforma en une sorte de minuscule écran. Les mains un peu tremblantes, Potter approcha le livre de son visage pour coller un œil contre cette petite fenêtre. Et soudain Draco vit Potter basculer en avant et ''tomber'' dans le journal.

Le blond poussa un cri effrayé, quand il vit que la projection aussi commençait à s'agrandir sur le journal. Draco parvenait à distinguer quelques silhouettes floues quand soudain un flash éclatant l'aveugla légèrement et le blond ne voyait à présent que le journal ouvert et aucunes traces de Potter.

Draco se recroquevilla sur lui-même, agonisant presque… Quand soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. Et si c'était son père ? S'il le voyait dans cet état, il le punirait et…

« Draco ? »

Celui-ci se calma légèrement en reconnaissant la voix de Pansy.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » paniqua celle-ci, s'agenouillant juste devant lui.

« R-rien. » réussit à articuler Draco, en cherchant désespérément la présence de Potter dans la projection, mais il n'était pas là.

« Je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas rien ! » s'agaça la vert et argent, en le regardant droit des les yeux, « Raconte- moi. »

« J'en peux plus. » confessa honteusement Draco, « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi devait-il subir inlassablement ses crises ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement vivre tranquille ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour –

Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et se crispa légèrement.

« Je suis là… ne t'inquiète pas… » chuchota Pansy, en le serrant encore un peu plus fort, « Tu sais, Blaise et moi, on s'est énormément inquiété pour toi… On te voyait comploter par-ci par-là… et puis parfois tu revenais complètement paniqué, ou alors tu avais l'air complètement paumé, même si tu essayais de nous le cacher…. Tu te dépérissais de jour en jour, mais tu refusais de nous parler… et nous ne pouvions que nous imaginer le pire. Oh Draco, sais-tu combien tu nous manques ? Repose-toi sur nous aussi de temps en temps… Tu n'es pas tout seul ! »

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, étant donné le caractère on ne peut plus Gryffindoresque de ce discours, Draco se détendit légèrement. Il laissa reposer doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et souffla un '' Merci'' presque inaudible.

Il ne savait combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, en plein milieu d'un couloir, mais ce court moment de plénitude fut interrompu par une arrivée, plus qu'inattendu.

Dumbledore se racla doucement la gorge et les deux Slytherins sursautèrent. Le premier reflexe de Draco, étant de regarder si Potter était revenu, mais il poussa un soupir de dépit en voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Il se concentra ensuite sur le visage étonnamment sérieux du directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » balbutia Pansy, effrayée.

« Miss Parkinson, veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir. » ordonna calmement le directeur, « Quand à vous, Monsieur Malfoy suivez moi dans mon bureau. »

« Mais –» protesta Pansy, qui lançait à Draco un regard inquiet.

« Tout va bien, Pansy. » dit le blond, en se levant, l'étreinte avec Pansy l'avait plus calmé qu'il ne le croyait.

Pansy le scruta un moment, avant d'hocher la tête et de s'éloigner à pas lents. Le blond quant à lui suivit docilement Dumbledore. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Regardant dans la projection, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Potter était revenu. Pourtant l'expression perdue de son visage, n'envisageait rien de bon… Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter Riddle ?

Puis Weasley était arrivé et Potter avait dit d'une voix blanche qu'Hagrid avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, cinquante ans plus tôt. Et Draco s'arrêta net.

« _QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » _

Hagrid ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, c'était totalement impossible !

« Un problème, Draco ? » demanda Dumbledore, qui avait sûrement dû remarquer l'attitude plus qu'étrange du blond.

« Je-» commença le vert et argent, puis décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il se lança : « Il y a de cela cinquante ans… un élève a été renvoyé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas simplement si Hagrid est coupable ou non ? » rétorqua le directeur, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Comment saviez-vous que je pensais à lui ? » demanda le blond, éberlué.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tes défenses mentales ne faisaient pas le poids. » répondit patiemment Dumbledore, en continuant à avancer.

« C'est faux… Je possède une barrière mentale qui empêche les Legillimens de s'introduire dans mon esprit ! » protesta Draco, se mettant à la même hauteur que le directeur.

« Ah… mais qui a dit que j'utilisais la Legilimancie ? » rétorqua Dumbledore, d'un ton légèrement amusé, mais qui devint rapidement sérieux alors qu'il venait de passer la Gargouille qui menait au bureau directorial, « Des choses terribles vont bientôt se produire ici… » amorça-t-il.

* * *

**Mot d'Harmonie :**Mais qu'ils sont cons ses garçons, ils s'aiment, se désire mais pourtant ils fuient par peur. Ah la la ! Vous me direz on est pas mieux en vrai, pour peu que l'on ressente quelque chose pour quelqu'un c'est panique à bord ^^ Je suis pas déçue du tout par ce début de chapitre. Et la suite est tout simplement génial, j'adore toujours. Plein de suspens, de (nda : le mot s'est coupé là... alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire xD)

Voilà... j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu :p

Un grand merci pour vos reviews...

Réponse aux anonymes :

Sen no Suika : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! :p

Castelia : Euh... Comment dire, en fait je n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance au fait qu'un personnage soit "dominant" ou "dominé"... Alors Harry sera autant "dominé" que Draco... Voilà, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta question, et que tu ne t'arrêtes pas de lire pour autant ! ^^

See ya !


	22. Dangers & Basilic

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ^^ **

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 21 : Dangers & Basilic **

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles de Dumbledore. Que voulait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que les évènements qui s'étaient déjà produit ici ? Et comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir ce qui se passerait, d'ailleurs ? Et puis –

« _Bordel, Draco calme-toi ! Il n'a encore rien dit ! » _

Le blond inspira profondément et reprit contenance, tandis que Dumbledore reprit d'un ton grave : « Oui, des choses horribles vont bientôt se dérouler, Draco. Et je crains ne pas pouvoir rester assez longtemps pour y remédier. »

Un flot de questions envahit aussitôt le blond, mais finalement il opta pour la question la plus sage, enfin d'après lui. « Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça, professeur ? »

« Parce que tu es la seule personne qui pourra y remédier, en mon absence. » avoua Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, qui sentait sans savoir pourquoi une boulle se former dans sa gorge.

« Tu n'as pas lu le livre que je t'ai donné à ce que je vois. » constata le directeur.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation actuelle ! » rétorqua le Slytherin.

Dumbledore ne commenta pas, mais parti s'assoir derrière son bureau à la place. Le vieux sorcier scruta alors sans scrupule son élève. Celui-ci frémit, ayant l'impression que Dumbledore pouvait voir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

« _Mais c'est impossible ! Je viens de faire une crise alors la ''super barrière mentale'' devrait encore être là ! Pourtant tout à l'heure, il a réussit à savoir… Mais s'il n'utilise pas la Legilimancie, comment fait-il ? »_

« Monsieur comment avez-vous su pour Hagrid tout à l'heure ? »

« Je pense… » commença Dumbledore « que tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et si tu t'asseyais ? » continua le vieux sorcier en désignant la chaise en face de son bureau.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Et comme la dernière fois, Fawkes se posa sur son épaule, en chantant de manière rassurante.

« Comme je le disais je n'utilise pas la Legilimancie, » reprit Dumbledore, « mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus _subtile _et _efficace _; cela me permet de savoir que tu as bon nombre d'informations à ton compte… Par contre dès lors que j'essaye de regarder je ne vois que du noir… Peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer ? »

Draco acquiesça. Oui, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Pour Riddle, pour Weasel, pour Mimi…. Et pour la créature qui devait sans aucun doute être un serpent. Mais dès lors qu'il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche aucun son n'en sortit. Le blond écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus parler ? Il tenta une nouvelle fois mais le résultat fut le même et commença à paniquer sérieusement.

Fawkes chantonna alors une petite mélodie rassurante et Draco la sérieuse impression que le phénix venait de le serrer dans ses bras –même s'il était impossible qu'il l'ait fait puisque Fawkes était un _oiseau_ –mais grâce à ça, le blond se détendit légèrement.

« Essaye de parler d'autre chose. » conseilla doucement le directeur, « L'avancement de vos recherches avec Miss Granger, par exemple. »

« Elle a bientôt fini. » dit Draco, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, « Il ne lui reste que quelques détails à régler et elle pourra bientôt déterminer l'identité magique du sort. »

« Je crains que ce soit ce sort, justement, qui t'empêche de dévoiler ce que tu sais. » murmura le directeur, en hochant la tête, « Et si tu essayais de l'écrire… ou faire des allusions. »

Ils firent ainsi plusieurs essais, mais ils se révélèrent tous infructueux.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils, « J'ai réussi à dire à Severus et à Hermione pour le –»

Sa voix se bloqua sur le mot _journal _et le blond fit passer nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je pense que c'est parce que tu n'en savais pas assez à l'époque. Le sort a dû déclencher un mécanisme de protection en plus de la barrière mentale. » supposa Dumbledore, « Et puis le sort aurait très bien pu se développer entre ta dernière crise et maintenant. »

_« Il ne manquait plus que ça, franchement ! » _

« Mais – » commença Draco, mais devant le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore le Slytherin se tut.

« Non, Draco, pas de mais. Je sais que tu as tous les éléments nécessaires ou presque pour résoudre ce mystère, mais même si ça avait été le cas, je t'interdis de rentrer dans la Chambre, est-ce clair ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil outré, « Je ne suis pas un Gryffindor, vous savez. En outre, que suis-je censé faire alors si j'arrive à résoudre ce mystère ? Me tourner les pouces et attendre qu'un de vos précieux élèves se fassent tuer ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, semblant être pris dans une profonde et intense réflexion.

« Viens dans ce bureau. » dit le directeur au bout d'un moment, « Et… fais ce qui te semble le plus juste. »

« Waw, vous devez être vachement confiant pour laisser la sécurité de cette école à un seul élève… » commenta Draco d'un ton sarcastique, mais voyant le regard résigné du directeur, une constatation le frappe : « Non, pas à un élève… mais quatre, hein ! Vous allez encore laisser Potter faire face aux dangers avec Hermione et Weasley, parce que Potter étant l'héritier magique de Vous-Savez-Qui peut ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ! Et vous voulez que j'assure encore ses arrières, au cas où, c'est ça ! Mais quel super directeur faîtes-vous ! »

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? » s'énerva Dumbledore, sa magie crépitant autour de lui, « Tu crois que cela m'amuse de le laisser se mêler dans des problèmes plus dangereux les uns que les autres ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas le cœur serré en voyant un _enfant _de douze ans courir vers le danger ? Alors que moi je suis tranquillement assis sur une chaise ? »

Draco tremblait, il n'avait jamais vu le directeur, si calme et posé, en colère. Et sa magie crépitant était effrayante et si oppressante –

Mais Fawkes émit un caquètement réprobateur, et le directeur sembla se calmer, instantanément.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il, d'une voix lasse, en fermant un instant les yeux, « Il faut que tu saches que cela ne me plait pas plus que toi. Mais c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant. Tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune maintenant, Miss Parkinson doit s'inquiéter.»

Draco hocha doucement la tête et se leva sans un mot. Son esprit réfléchissant à vive allure. Quelque chose allait bientôt se produire… et Dumbledore ne serait pas là. Pourquoi ? Et Dumbledore allait laisser Potter foncer encore une fois vers le danger… sauf que cette fois le directeur ne pourrait pas le secourir à la dernière minute comme avec Quirrel ! Et Dumbledore avait aussi un moyen de lire dans son esprit sans utiliser la Legilimancie, comment faisait-il ?

Draco soupira…trop de chose s'emmêler dans sa tête. Il devait retirer le journal de la possession de Potter, mais comment pourrait-il faire ça sans déclencher une nouvelle crise ? Il devait parler à Hermione, au sujet des recherches sur le serpent… Il devait parler à Severus des nouveaux effets secondaires du sort… Il devait aller voir Mimi, pour lui demander si elle était bien celle qui a été tuée il y a cinquante ans… Il devait avoir une discussion avec Pansy et Blaise pour les rassurer. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Weasel au sujet du journal (s'il arrivait à en parler…). Mais dans l'immédiat, il devait absolument lire le livre que lui avait donné Dumbledore.

~ HPDM~

« Potter ? » appela Draco, en jetant un regard en biais à Harry. « Quelques chose ne va pas ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement puis secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, « Non… C'est juste que, quand je regarde ce qui s'est passé, avec du recul, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'agir stupidement et de manière irresponsable. »

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur et dit d'un ton narquois : « Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. »

Harry le fusilla du regard mais finalement haussa des épaules, avant de baisser les yeux et chuchoter quelque chose, que Draco ne parvint pas à attendre.

« De quoi ? » dit Draco, légèrement déboussolé par la faiblesse apparente que montrait Harry en ce moment. « Répète plus fort, je n'ai pas compris. »

« Je disais que, » commença Harry à voix basse, « même à cet époque, tout le monde comptait déjà sur moi. »

Durant un instant, Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre. Devant lui, ne se tenait plus le fier et droit Gryffindor, ni le charismatique et puissant Survivant, mais un adolescent qui avait dû supporter l'espoir d'une multitude de personne envers lui et porter de trop lourd fardeau sur ses frêles épaules… C'était Harry.

« Ne sois pas aussi mégalomane, Potter. » répliqua Draco, après un moment d'un ton détaché, « Ce n'était pas ''tout le monde'' mais juste tous les habitants de Hogwarts. En outre… tous le monde ne comptait pas que sur toi… mais sur _moi _aussi, même si c'était inconsciemment !»

Harry sourit devant le ton suffisant du vert et argent. « Mais oui, évidemment. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

~HPDM~

Draco rentra lentement dans sa salle commune. Celle-ci était quasiment vide, de ce fait le blond n'eut aucun mal à entendre la conversation animé entre Pansy et Blaise, les deux seuls personnes présentes. Ils étaient de dos, et de ce fait ne virent pas le blond arriver. Mais Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas espérer atteindre son dortoir sans attirer leurs attentions.

_« Bon bah, faut croire que la lecture devra attendre un petit peu. »_

« Je ne sais pas, Blaise. » dit Pansy, d'un ton peu assuré « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'il soit prêt pour –»

« Qu'il soit prêt ? » répéta Blaise, sarcastiquement, « Et quand sera-t-il prêt justement, hein ? Si nous ne le poussons pas, il ne nous dira rien jusqu'à son lit de mort ! Et encore, je suis sûr qu'il trouverait le moyen de tout écrire sur un petit carnet qu'il demanderait à son elfe de nous l'envoyer ! »

« _Bien vu. » _songea Draco, pas vexé pour deux noise.

« Mais ne risque-t-il pas de se refermer dans sa coquille, si jamais on le forçait ? Et puis et si nous lui faisions du mal dans le processus ? » demanda Pansy.

« Tu préfères le voir souffrir un moment afin qu'il puisse vider son sac, ou qu'il dépérisse à petit feu ? » rétorqua Blaise, « Et puis crois-moi, il faut –»

« Alors comme ça, on parle de moi derrière mon dos et en pleine salle commune où tout le monde pourrait vous entendre ? » susurra Draco, en les faisant sursauter tous les deux, « Ce n'est pas très malin de votre part. »

« Que te voulait Dumbledore ? » demanda immédiatement Blaise, ne prêtant pas attention aux dernières paroles du blond.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. » répondit Draco d'un ton nonchalant, « Il me donnait juste un avertissement, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me surprenait dans les couloirs.

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Blaise, suspicieux.

« Bien sûr. » assura le blond, d'un ton moqueur « Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Il n'allait pas me féliciter d'avoir perdu le match de Quidditch ! »

Pansy roula des yeux devant la réflexion du blond mais Blaise se contenta de le regarder attentivement, essayant sans doute de percer ses secrets à travers ses yeux.

« Bien… je vous laisse comploter entre vous. » décréta Draco, d'un ton amusé, « Je vais aller me coucher. »

Et sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de répondre, le blond se dirigea vers son dortoir.

~HPDM~

Draco ouvrit lentement les portes de son dortoir. A l'intérieur, Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient bruyamment, tandis que le blond grimaçait devant tout ce boucan.

_« Au moins, ils ne me poseront pas de question. »_

Puis il annula le sort de protection qu'il avait placé sur sa malle et en sortit le livre de Dumbledore. Draco alla alors s'allonger sur son lit et tira les rideaux au cas où, avant de commencer sa lecture.

Certes le livre était intéressant et lui apprenait beaucoup e chose sur les familles sorcières du côté de la lumière, mais il était déjà arrivé à la moitié et il n'y avait rien qui expliquait comment Dumbledore faisait pour accéder à ses pensées sans Legilimancie. Rien… Même pas les dons héréditaires de la lignée Dumbledore.

Il referma sèchement le livre en se disant que Dumbledore s'était encore foutu de sa gueule et que le livre n'était qu'un prétexte pour détourner la conversation quand soudain un morceau de parchemin tomba du livre. Curieux, Draco, le ramassa et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la fine écriture de Dumbledore…

Le Slytherin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne pourrait pas aller à la bibliothèque librement avant longtemps… Ce n'était pas tellement la présence de Crabbe et Goyle qui le gênait, il arrivait à se débarrasser très facilement d'eux. Non le ou les plutôt véritables problèmes étaient Pansy et Blaise, qui à présent l'avaient à l'œil. Mais ce n'étais pas grave, il tenterait sa chance lors du prochain match de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff et Gryffindor.

~HPDM~

La veille du match, tandis que Draco préparait mentalement son plan pour le lendemain, Potter venait juste de finir son entraînement et atteignit sa salle commune d'humeur joyeuse. Cependant cela fut de courte durée d'après ce que Draco avait remarqué.

Longbottom se trouvait en haut des marches de l'escalier menant jusqu'au dortoir, il semblait apeuré, puis montra l'état du dortoir à Potter.

La valise de Potter avait été vidée et son contenu jeté en tout sens. Sa cape déchirée était étalée par terre. Draps et couvertures avaient été arrachés de son lit et les tiroirs de sa commode retournés sur le matelas.

Stupéfaits Draco et Potter contemplaient le désastre.

_« Purée… un ouragan est passé par ici, ou quoi ? »_

Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan arrivèrent au même moment. Thomas poussa un juron d'une voix tonitruante.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit celui-ci.

Weasley examina les vêtements répandus au alentour. Toutes les poches étaient retournées.

« Celui qui a fait ça cherchait un objet précis. » dit-il, « Il y a quelque chose qui te manque ? »

Avant même que Potter n'ait rassemblé ses affaires et les ait remises dans sa valise, Draco sut ce qui manquait et le chuchotement de Potter à l'oreille de Weasley confirma sa pensée.

Il manquait le journal de Riddle.

Potter fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte du dortoir et Weasley le suivit au-dehors. Ils redescendirent en hâte dans la salle commune qui était à moitié vide et rejoignirent Hermione occupée à lire dans un coin.

Lorsque Potter et Weasley lui eurent raconté ce qui s'était passé, Hermione eut l'air atterré.

« C'est forcément un élève de Gryffindor qui l'a volé, » dit-elle, « Personne d'autre ne connaît le mot de passe. »

« Exactement » approuva Potter.

De son côté Draco s'allongea dans son lit une main sur son front, la mine pensive. Si seulement Potter savait… c'était forcément Weasel qui lui avait volé le journal. Draco inspira, il fallait qu'il lui parle au plus vite.

Mais d'abord…

Il jeta un regard en coin au morceau de parchemin qui était tombé du livre de Dumbledore.

… il devait s'occuper de ça.

~HPDM~

Le lendemain, il faisait un soleil radieux et une petite brise rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. Draco avait profité de l'enthousiasme de ses deux amis pour le Quidditch afin de manger rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Puis alors qu'il se levait, attirant ainsi l'attention de Blaise et Pansy, celui-ci leur jeta discrètement un sort de confusion et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle et courut presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Madame Pince lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais il n'y fit pas attention à la place il s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin.

« J'aurais besoin de ce livre dans la réserve, s'il-vous-plaît. » dit-il, d'un ton nonchalant.

La bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils en essayant de voir si le mot était authentique ou pas, mais finalement ne voyant aucune erreur elle lança un ''je vais le chercher'' puis s'éloigna dans la réserve.

Au même moment Draco entendit la voix glaciale de son père : « _…Tuer, cette fois… déchirer… écorcher… » _

Le blond jeta un regard paniqué à la projection et gémit en prenant appui sur une étagère pour ne pas tomber.

_« Oh non pas encore. » _

Mais heureusement pour lui, la voix s'arrêta et il parvint à reprendre contenance, bien que respirant encore un peu plus vite que d'habitude. De son côté, Potter venait de pousser un cri qui fit sursauter Weasley et Hermione.

« La voix ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Je viens encore de l'entendre. Pas vous ? »

Weasley, les yeux écarquillés, fit ''non'' de la tête. Mais Hermione se frappa soudain le front du plat de la main.

« _Arrête de faire ça, tu vas perdre des neurones. »_

« Harry ! » dit-elle, « Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose ! Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque ! »

Et elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans prendre la peine de donner plus d'explication.

Draco quant à lieu haussa un sourcil perplexe, qu'avait donc compris Hermione ? Il leva finalement les épaules, Hermione allait dans la bibliothèque, il pourrait donc lui demander quand elle sera là.

« Voilà le livre. » fit une voix qui fit sursauter le Slytherin, celui-ci se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec madame Pince qui lui tendait le livre qui l'intéressait.

Draco hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et alla se plaça à la place habituelle d'Hermione, attendant son arrivée. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la bibliothèque à ce moment là… Seulement une Ravenclaw avec de longs cheveux bouclés.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps puisqu'à peine deux minutes plus tard, le brune déboula dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'attira également un grincement réprobateur de la part de Pince, mais elle n'en eut cure. Draco allait lui faire signe mais Hermione s'était déjà engouffré dans il ne savait quelle section.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? » _

Puis Hermione revint enfin, le nez collé dans un bouquin dont Draco ne parvint pas à distinguer le titre. Mais il entendait la rouge et or marmonner des ''bien sûr'' et ''c'était évident''.

« Qu'est –ce qui est évident ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle s'était suffisamment approchée.

Hermione sursauta et sourit quand elle le reconnut.

« Oh, désolé, Draco, je ne t'avais pas vu. » dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« J'avais remarqué, oui… et donc, si tu me disais que ce tu as compris. Ca nous ferait gagner du temps. » rétorqua le Slytherin.

« Je crois que je sais ce qu'est le monstre. » annonça Hermione d'un ton victorieux.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco abasourdi, « Montre. »

Et Hermione lui montra le livre qu'elle lisait.

_De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. _

Draco leva les yeux du livre et jeta un regard interrogateur à la rouge et or.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas trouvé le Basilic » dit Draco, d'un ton songeur, « Parce que non seulement il a vécu il y a plus de mille ans mais en plus, il ne possède pas la capacité de pétrifier mais de tuer. »

Hermione hocha la tête, « Je pense que c'est parce qu'aucune de ses victimes ne l'a regardé _directement _dans les yeux. Il y avait de l'eau dans les couloirs le jour où Miss Norris a été attaqué, Colin avait son appareil photo, Justin a dû le voir à travers Nick-quasi-sans-tête… Tout s'explique. »

« Mais comment un serpent de cette taille aurait pu se balader dans les couloirs sans se faire remarquer ? » remarqua Draco d'un ton pensif.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Hermione en tapotant ses doigts sur la table.

« Hm. Bah je te laisse réfléchir alors. » dit Draco, après avoir lancé un tempus. « Contacte-moi si jamais tu trouves. »

Puis alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, son livre dans la main, il se retourna et conjura un petit miroir circulaire, sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

« Tu devrais garder ça sur toi… au cas où. » se justifia Draco avant de sortir lentement, vérifiant les alentours au cas où Pansy, Blaise ou un Basilic se baladerait par là. Puis ne voyant personne –ils devaient tous assister au match, qui allait bientôt commencer – Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers les cachots tout en lisant son livre.

Il était arrivé près des appartements de Severus quand soudain la voix de McGonagall le fit sursauter. Draco regarda la projection et vit que le professeur avait un énorme mégaphone violet dans la main et se trouvait présentement un plein milieu du stade.

« Le match est annulé. » annonça le professeur. « Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle fit alors signe à Potter de la suivre, et Draco avait peur de comprendre ce qui se passait.

«_Non, c'est impossible ! » _

« Potter il vaut mieux que vous veniez avec moi » dit-elle , « Il vaut mieux que vous veniez aussi Weasley » ajouta-t-elle à l'égard de Weasley, qui venait de se détacher de la foule pour courir vers Potter.

Potter et Weasley suivirent McGonagall dans l'escalier de marbre.

« Vous allez avoir un choc. » avertit le professeur d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Elle avait pris la direction de l'infirmerie et Draco retint sa respiration.

« _Non pitié faites que ce ne soit pas pour ça ! » _

McGonagall poussa la porte et les fit entrer.

Pomfrey était penchée sur une élève de cinquième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et Draco la reconnut aussitôt : c'était l'élève de Ravenclaw qui était avec eux à la bibliothèque. Le blond sentit on estomac se contracter douloureusement. Sur le lit à côté, il y a avait…

« Hermione… » souffla Draco, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, se laissant glisser le long du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé.

Elle était totalement immobile, et ses yeux vitreux étaient grands ouverts.

« On les a trouvés près de la bibliothèque. » dit McGonagall.

Elle leur montra alors un petit miroir circulaire, et Draco reconnut celui qu'il avait conjuré il y a quelques instants. Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux. Et le livre qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

Et si quelqu'un s'était approché à ce moment là… Il aurait vu le blond serrer douloureusement les poings, une détermination sans nom s'installant dans ses yeux d'argents. Mais également le titre du livre au sol.

_Le lien du Phénix. _

* * *

Et voilà... Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire n'avance pas vraiment mais bon... Alors à votre qu'est-ce que le "lien du Phénix" ?^^

Un grand merci pour vos reviews !

Euh pour les anonymes... si vous pouviez me laisser vos adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre (enfin si vous attendez une réponse bien sûr) ça serait super ! :p

Lyly-chan : Pour la puissance actuelle de Harry et Draco... et bien tu verras bien xD

Lolotte : Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^

Mlanie : Non, non ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Après tout avoir des remarques négatives permet de nous faire progresser alors j'en prend note ^^ ( même si... j'aurais un peu du mal à changer ce fait maitenant puisque j'avais déjà prévu la plupart des chapitre à venir... ) Je sais que c'est légèrement tirer par les cheveux mais il fallait que Draco joue un rôle essentiel :p Donc voilà, si tu as d'autre remarque n'hésite pas ! ^^

Voilà ...

See ya !


	23. Le lien du Phénix & Fudge

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Un grand, énorme, merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ^^**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 22 : Le lien du Phénix & Fudge**

« Draco ? » appela Harry, en jetant un regard soucieux au blond, qui semblait assez crispé. « Ca va ? »

Draco hocha la tête ses yeux ne reflétant aucunes expressions. « C'est juste que ça fait bizarre, de revoir ses échecs une deuxième fois d'un point de vue totalement extérieur. »

« Un échec ? » répéta Harry, surpris, en scrutant attentivement le vert et argent, « Comment ça ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû quitter la bibliothèque aussi tôt, je savais qu'elle risquait quelque chose, mais je n'ai rien fait ! Non, j'avais trop hâte de pouvoir enfin découvrir comment Dumbledore faisait pour lire dans mes foutues pensées ! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule. Pas alors que je venais juste d'entre _la _voix, ce qui inévitablement signifiait une nouvelle attaque ! » dit le blond d'un ton dur et plein de dégoût envers lui-même.

Harry déglutit, il ne reconnaissait que trop bien les sentiments qui parcouraient Draco en ce moment. Culpabilité. Dégoût de soi. Colère. Et une énorme constatation le frappa alors : le blond tenait vraiment à Hermione, comme une amie. Comme Harry tenait à elle. Le brun se demanda alors comment il aurait réagi s'il s'était retrouvé à la place du Slytherin. « Exactement pareil. » songea-t-il… « Non, même pire. J'aurais essayé d'attraper le coupable coûte que coûte… et j'aurais foncé sans réfléchir. »

Le rouge et or inspira lentement puis tenta de détendre l'atmosphère à la manière du blond.

« Dis-donc tu ne serais pas légèrement atteint par le syndrome du héros, toi ? » dit Harry, d'une voix légère.

Mais loin de le détendre, cela ne fit qu'assombrir légèrement le visage du blond.

« Sept minutes, Potter. » articula lentement Draco, en tentant de garder son calme, mais il échoua, « Sept putains de minutes ! Je serais resté à peine sept minutes avec elle, et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ! »

« Tu ne peux pas, savoir. » contra Harry, « Ecoute Hermione va bien, ok ? Et puis je parie qu'elle ne t'en n'a pas voulu, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle devrait t'en vouloir – mais bon c'est _Hermione _alors peut –être qu'elle l'avait deviné – mais voilà quoi ! En plus c'est une chose qui s'est produite il y'a plus de 4 ans ! »

« Je le sais, Potter, je ne suis pas idiot non plus. » grinça Draco, en le fusillant du regard, « Je t'ai juste dit que le fait de revoir ça, comme ça me ramenait des mauvais souvenirs. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, semblant mettre au défi Harry de répliquer quoi que ce soit. A cet instant précis, le brun fut tenté de le faire mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en revoyant la mort de Cédric… ou pire celle de Sirius ! Alors il reporta son attention vers le souvenir sans un mot.

~HPDM~

Draco inspira profondément et se releva difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. Il devait aller voir Dumbledore… et tout de suite ! Il n'avait pas le temps de rester simplement assis là à encaisser le choc de la pétrification d'Hermione ! Non, il devait agir, qui sait quand Dumbledore quitterait le château, comme le directeur l'avait laissé sous-entendre ? Alors il ramassa le livre et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau directorial en prenant garde à ne croiser personne et surtout pas son parrain ! Il savait, que Severus allait l'en empêcher et il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec lui !

Mais heureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra personne en chemin et franchit la gargouille sans encombre. A peine eut-il atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon que la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

« Entre Draco. » intima Dumbledore, dont le visage sérieux et grave semblait y avoir élu domicile depuis quelque temps.

_« Je crois que je préfère encore quand il joue le vieux fou gâteux et accro au bonbon au citron. » _

Puis voyant l'haussement de sourcil du directeur, Draco se rappela qu'il pouvait _lire _dans ses pensées même avec la barrière du sort, qui d'après Severus ne s'était pas dissoute depuis la dernière fois, et que manifestement Dumbledore avait dû savoir ce que le blond venait de penser.

« _Oups. »_

Mais Draco secoua la tête, éjectant toutes les pensées qui risqueraient de lui faire perdre de vue son objectif, se remémorant l'image d'Hermione pétrifiée, et la détermination prit une place conséquente dans son esprit.

« Je voulais vous parler de ceci. » dit le blond en montrant le livre, qu'il tenait à la main.

« Ah… » murmura Dumbledore, en jetant un regard en coin à son phénix qui se tenait majestueusement sur son perchoir. « C'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu complètement. » avoua Draco, « A cause de – vous savez. »

Le directeur hocha gravement la tête.

« Mais… » poursuivit Draco, « Je pense en avoir lu assez pour comprendre l'essentiel, même si certaine partie m'échappe encore. Et j'espérais que vous puissiez éclairer mes lanternes étant donnés que vous avez l'air bien au courant de ce qui se passe. »

_« Et sans réponse-énigme ça serait merveilleux. » _

Dumbledore semblait pris dans une intense réflexion, interrogeant Fawkes du regard, comme si le vieux sorcier lui demandait la permission de répondre aux questions de Draco. Le phénix émit un léger caquètement et vola jusqu'à l'épaule du blond pour lui mordiller l'oreille, jetant un regard qui semblait qui devait être approbateur - bien qu'il se demandait comment le regard d'un oiseau pouvait l'être - puisque Dumbledore poussa un petit soupir.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » dit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Y a-t-il un lien de phénix entre nous ? » demanda Draco d'une voix hésitante, se retenant de frissonner devant cette perspective.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire amusé – le premier depuis le début de la conversation.

« Heureusement non. » répondit le directeur, d'un ton évident, « Crois-tu sincèrement que cela aurait pu être le cas ? De tous les liens sorciers existants, le lien du phénix est le plus rare… peut-être parce qu'il est le plus difficile à compléter. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de prendre ce livre alors ? » maugréa Draco.

« Disons que ce n'est qu'une ébauche de ce lien… ou peut-être même un dérivé beaucoup moins puissant… » expliqua Dumbledore, « Dû à l'influence de Fawkes. Mais je pensais que ce livre allait t'être utile pour plus tard.»

« Mais – » protesta Draco, cependant le directeur l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, ses yeux fixés sur un point se trouvant derrière le blond.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir écourter notre conversation… » commenta Dumbledore, en plissant légèrement les yeux. « Nous avons, comme qui dirait, un visiteur pour le moins inattendu. »

Et avant que Draco n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit quelque chose semblable à un sceau d'eau glacée renversé sur sa tête. _« Un sort de désillusion » _songea brièvement tandis que la porte s'ouvrit l'instant d'après, dévoilant un homme d'aspect étrange, petit, copulent, avec des cheveux gris en désordre et une expression anxieuse. L'homme portait des vêtements disparates qui formaient un curieux mélange : costume à rayures, cravate rouge, longue cape noire et bottes violettes à bouts pointus. Il tenait sous son bras un chapeau melon de couleur verte.

_« Fudge ! » _reconnut immédiatement Draco. Bien sûr comment pourrait-il oublier ce misérable être qui, accessoirement, se trouve être le ministre de la magie, mais dont son père avait un parfait contrôle. _« Un pion parmi tant d'autre entre les mains de père, à l'exception près que celui-là avait un pouvoir non négligeable. » _

Draco vit Dumbledore esquisser un petit sourire, et sut que le directeur lui-même n'avait, lui non plus, pas une haute estime du ministre.

« Mr le premier ministre. » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton excessivement chaleureux et accueillant. « En quel honneur avez-vous décidé de rendre visite à mon humble école, aujourd'hui ? »

« Je souhaiterais avoir une discussion avec Hagrid. » répondit nerveusement Fudge.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Un long silence régna tandis que le directeur observait scrupuleusement le ministre, fouillant dans les fins-fonds de son âme. Draco quant à lui regardait la scène d'un œil critique quand tout à coup les mouvements de Potter attirèrent son attention. Weasley et lui, étaient présentement en train de traverser le château – sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, évidemment – pour manifestement se rendre dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

«_Mais quels idiots ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ''Aucun élève ne devra quitter son dortoir après six heures ?'' Et évidemment vous vous amusez à faire ça, après ce qui vient d'arriver à Hermione et quand je suis bloqué ici ! » _

Draco, même désillusionné, ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter le bureau sans immédiatement attirer l'attention de Fudge.

Mais au même moment Dumbledore hocha la tête et Fudge laissa échapper un long et profond soupir de soulagement. Draco se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait, si jamais Dumbledore avait refusé…

Cependant il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car les deux sorciers adultes quittèrent la pièce, Dumbledore laissant la porte ouverte plus longtemps que prévu pour permettre à Draco de passer aussi.

Draco laissa les deux autres le distancer et entra rapidement dans une salle de classe vide. Il devait s'assurer de quelque chose avant de suivre les deux autres.

« Dobby. » appela-t-il doucement.

L'instant d'après l'elfe apparut, et sembla surpris en ne voyant personne.

« Je suis ici. » dit Draco, en voyant Dobby regarder dans une mauvaise direction.

« Jeune maître, Draco a appelé Dobby ? » murmura Dobby.

« Oui… je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Hermione… (l'elfe hocha gravement la tête). Mais je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en la sécurité de l'infirmerie… qui sait si quelqu'un ne voudrait pas la blesser alors qu'elle est incapable de se défendre ? Alors je voudrais que tu gardes l'infirmerie, qu'aucun mal ni aucune blessure ne lui arrive, est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Jeune Maître, Draco, Dobby est honoré de pouvoir veiller sur la sécurité de Miss Granger. » couina l'elfe d'un hochement de tête déterminé, « Dobby, ne laissera rien – ni personne – lui faire du mal, quitte à mourir dans les plus affreuses souffrances ! »

~HPDM~

« Le lien du Phénix ? » interrogea Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco hocha la tête. « Tu sais qu'il existe de très nombreux lien dans le monde sorcier… »

Harry acquiesça en touchant rapidement sa cicatrice.

« Oui, celle-là en fait partie… » chuchota le blond, « Mais il ne sont pas tous aussi infâme que celui qui te lie au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il y a par exemple les liens entre un sorcier et son familier… ou le lien entre les couples mariés… les liens du sang etc.… »

« Et le lien du Phénix est celui le plus rare d'après ce que j'ai entendu… pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est le seul lien qui n'ait jamais réussi à vaincre la Mort. » chuchota Draco.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla presque Harry avec sa propre salive.

« Ne t'affole pas. » le sermonna le blond, « C'est un lien à double-tranchant, il n'y a rien de plus instable et dangereux que le lien du Phénix.»

« Explique-moi. » demanda le Gryffindor, en fermant les yeux, se préparant au pire.

« Tu sais que les phénix sont des créatures très, très rare. » commença Draco, « Dans le monde entier, il ne doit plus y en avoir que cinq tout au plus. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait pas qu'il y en n'avait que si peu…

« Les phénix sont représentés comme les créatures les plus pures du mondes magiques – encore plus que les licornes. Et il est prouvé que les sorciers ayant un lien avec un phénix vivent plus longtemps que la moyenne – regarde Dumbledore.» continua le blond. « Et avant que tu demandes, il est impossible de forcer un phénix à se lier avec un sorcier. Seul le phénix peut décider, et une fois qu'il est lié le phénix reste fidèle au sorcier quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Et quel est le rapport avec le lien du Phénix ? »

« J'y viens. » dit Draco, d'un ton légèrement agacé, qui rappelait à Harry la façon qu'avait Snape de parler devant un premier année particulièrement incompétent.

« Habituellement, un phénix ne choisit qu'un sorcier pour se lier… » décréta le vert et argent «… mais il arrive parfois qu'il estime assez ''compétent'' un autre sorcier. Dès lors une ébauche de lien de phénix se crée entre les deux sorciers concernés. Et cette ébauche permet – entre autre – l'utilisation d'une variante de la Legilimancie. Cette méthode est celle qu'a utilisée Dumbledore sur moi, et ma barrière mentale ne l'a presque pas détecté parce que le concept est deux fois plus subtil qu'un simple _legilimens_. »

« Mais comment un phénix choisit-il un sorcier alors ? » l'interrompit le brun.

« Les phénix voient des choses que les sorciers ne peuvent voir. J'imagine qu'en terme Gryffindor ça serait les ''qualités qui se cachent au fond de nous''. » expliqua Draco, en employant un ton narquois volontairement sur la fin de la phrase.

Harry se retint de lui tirer la langue, un acte hautement enfantin qui lui aurait coûté le peu d'intégrité et de maturité qu'il possédait en présence du blond. A la place il bougonna : « Et comment une ébauche de lien évolue-t-elle en ''lien réel'' alors, puisqu'il ne suffit pas seulement de la reconnaissance d'un phénix ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Draco, en haussant les épaules d'un geste nonchalant. « Tout ce que je sais c'est ce qu'il se passerait une fois le lien formé…Selon ce que j'ai lu, cela permettrait de créer une sorte de symbiose entre deux sorciers, symbiose qui donnerait accès à une réserve magique jamais exploité chez les sorciers… C'est un peu la même chose avec le cerveau dont plus de 90% est inutilisé. »

« Mais tu as également dit que le lien une arme à double-tranchant… » déclara pensivement le brun en se remémorant les paroles du Slytherin.

« En effet. » approuva Draco en hochant la tête, « La magie du phénix est considéré comme la plus pure qu'il soit… de par sa capacité à guérir n'importe qu'elle blessure, mais cela atteint une telle intensité de pureté, que cela peut-être référé en tant que magie noire. Le fait de pouvoir vaincre la mort comme le font les phénix n'est pas ''naturel'', Potter… et le lien dans sa plus grande puissance, permettrait momentanément aux sorciers de pouvoir en faire autant... mais à quel prix… »

Harry déglutit difficilement, « Comment ça ? »

Draco secoua la tête, « Je n'ai pas plus d'informations Potter. Juste que d'être liés par le lien du phénix n'est rarement une bonne chose. »

« Et a-t-on une estimation du nombre de lien de phénix jamais crées dans le monde ? »

« Tout au plus… 6. Et parmi eux, seul un ne s'est pas achevé en un bain de sang. »

Les paroles de Draco résonnèrent longtemps dans la tête du brun.

~HPDM~

« Bonsoir Hagrid. »

C'était Dumbledore. Le directeur entra, le visage grave, suivi par Fudge, tandis que Draco préférait rester dehors, écoutant via la projection leur discussion. Potter et Weasley étaient cachés dans un coin de la cabane, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Et quand le ministre de la magie entra, Weasley le reconnut et chuchota : « C'est le patron de mon père ! Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie ! »

Potter lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Hagrid était devenu pâle et son visage se couvrait de sueur. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarda alternativement Dumbledore et l'incapable-ministre.

« Sale affaire, Hagrid. » dit Fudge en détachant les syllabes, ce qui selon Draco, lui donnait encore plus l'air d'un idiot, « Très sale affaire. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Quatre agressions contre des enfants de Muggles. Les choses sont allées suffisamment loin comme ça. Le ministère doit agir. »

« Je n'ai jamais… » dit Hagrid, en regardant Dumbledore d'un air implorant. « Vous savez bien, professeur, que je n'ai jamais… »

Pendant un moment, Draco crut que le directeur allait perdre son calme, sa magie crépitait dans l'air, et le blond fut surpris de voir que personne ne réagissait dans la pièce. Mais finalement Dumbledore dit d'un ton calme, en fronçant néanmoins les sourcils.

« Cornelius, je voudrais qu'il soit bien clair que Hagrid a mon entière confiance. »

« Ecoutez, Albus, » répondit Fudge, mal à l'aise. « Les antécédents de Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Le ministère doit faire quelque chose. Les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école se sont consultés. »

« Encore une fois, Cornelius, je vous répète qu'éloigner Hagrid ne changera strictement rien. » reprit Dumbledore, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur flamboyante.

« Mettez-vous à ma place. » dit Fudge en tripotant nerveusement son chapeau. « Tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers moi. Il faut qu'on me voie agir. Si on s'aperçoit que Hagrid n'est pas coupable. Il reviendra chez lui et on n'en parlera plus. Mais il faut que je l'emmène. Je ne me ferais pas mon devoir si… »

Mais Draco ne put entendre la suite, car il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette approcher en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Et le blond blêmit en reconnaissant la longue chevelure blonde et la démarche de la personne.

_« Père… NON ! Pourquoi ? C'est – ce n'est pas une illusion ! Est-ce qu'il aurait tout découvert et viendrait me punir ? » _

Draco tentait vainement de reprendre son calme tandis que son père continuait de se diriger vers lui, et alors que Lucius Malfoy ne fut qu'à quelques mètres Draco, affolé, allait se justifier d'une voix tremblante. Mais son père ne lui porta même pas un regard et frappa à la porte.

Draco se rappela alors qu'il était désillusionné et que de ce fait son père de ne pouvait pas le voir, et il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Le blond tentait d'écouter la conversation malgré la peur qui ne cessait de l'assaillir à la vue de son père.

« Vous êtes déjà là, Fudge. » dit Lucius d'un air approbateur, tandis que son fils grimaçait, c'était en général l'air que prenait son père lorsqu'il était sûr – preuve en main – qu'il allait avoir ce qu'il attendait, « Très bien, très bien… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'exclama Hagrid avec fureur, et Draco pour la première fois de sa vie ressentit de l'admiration envers le garde-chasse, « Sortez de ma maison ! »

« Mon cher, Monsieur, soyez certain que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver dans votre… euh… comment appelez-vous ça ? Une maison ? » répliqua Lucius, en jetant autour de lui un regard dédaigneux. « Je suis simplement passé à l'école où l'on m'a dit que le directeur se trouvait ici. »

« Et que me voulez-vous, exactement, Lucius ? » demanda Dumbledore, d'un ton poli, malgré le fait qu'une lueur flamboyante brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je suis navré pour vous, Dumbledore, » répondit Lucius, d'un ton nonchalant en sortant de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin, mais le conseil de l'administration de Hogwarts estime qu'il est temps pour vous de passer la main. J'ai ici un ordre de suspension vous concernant. Vous y trouverez les douze signatures réglementaires. Nous avons estimé que vous n'étiez plus à la hauteur de la situation, j'en suis désolé. Combien d'agressions ont eu lieu jusqu'à présent ? Il y en a eu deux de plus cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? A ce rythme, il ne restera bientôt plus aucun enfant Muggles à Hogwarts et nous sommes tous conscients de l'_horrible _perte que cela représenterait pour l'école. »

_« Alors c'était ça son plan… Mettre Dumbledore hors course pour pouvoir ici espérer recourir à son titre et par extension détenir un plus grand pouvoir ! Il se fiche pas mal des moyens utilisés ! Et Dumbledore… savait que quelque chose comme ça allait se produire… c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu m'expliquer pour Fawkes.» _

« Attendez, attendez, Lucius, » dit Fudge, l'air affolé, « Dumbledore suspendu ? Non, non c'est la dernière des choses à faire… »

« La nomination –ou la suspension – du directeur relève de la décision du conseil d'administration, Fudge » répliqua Lucius d'une voix douce, qui envoya des frissons d'horreurs chez le plus jeune des Malfoy. « Et comme Dumbledore a été incapable de mettre un terme à ces agressions… »

« Voyons, Lucius, si Dumbledore ne peut pas y mettre un terme, qui donc en sera capable ? » dit Fudge.

« _Des enfants de douze ans apparemment. » _songea sarcastiquement Draco.

« Nous verrons bien » déclara Lucius, avec un sourire mauvais. « Mais les douze membres du conseil ont voté… »

Hagrid se leva d'un bond. Sa tête hirsute touchait presque le plafond.

« Et quels ont été vos arguments pour les convaincre ? » rugit-il. « Les menaces ? Le chantage ? »

_« Un mélange des deux plus d'autres techniques de manipulation dont il a le secret. » _songea amèrement Draco.

« Mon cher Hagrid, » dit Lucius, « votre caractère emporté vous attirera un jour de sérieux ennuis. Je vous conseille de ne pas crier comme ça lorsque vous aurez affaire aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils n'aimeraient pas ça du tout. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Dumbledore ! » hurla-t-il, « S'il s'en va, les enfants de Muggles sont condamnés ! La prochaine fois, il y aura des morts ! »

« Calmez-vous Hagrid. » dit sèchement Dumbledore, ton qui surprit légèrement Draco.

Puis le directeur se tourna vers Lucius.

« Si le conseil d'administration souhaite mon départ, Lucius, je m'en irai, bien entendu. »

Draco ferma les yeux, résignés.

« Mais… » balbutia Fudge.

« Non ! » gronda Hagrid.

Le regard bleu de Dumbledore fixait les yeux gris et glacés de Lucius.

« Cependant, » reprit Dumbledore en parlant très lentement comme s'il tenait à ce qu'on ne perde pas un mot de ce qu'il allait dire et Draco sut que le directeur s'adressait très certainement aux deux Gryffindors, cachés dans un coin de la pièce « vous vous apercevrez que je n'aurais véritablement quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle. Vous vous apercevrez aussi qu'à Hogwarts, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. »

La dernière phrase devait sans doute s'adresser à Draco.

« Ce sont là des sentiments admirables. » déclara Lucius, en s'inclinant, bien que le mépris s'échappait de tous ses pores. « Nous regretterons tous votre… heu… façon très personnelle de diriger les choses, Albus, et j'espère simplement que votre successeur saura empêcher que… heu… ''_la prochaine fois, il y ait des morts…'' _»

Il s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et s'inclina en faisant signe à Dumbledore de sortir. Celui-ci et s'arrêta, pour attendre que Hagrid sorte, mais celui-ci resta immobile. Puis le garde-chasse prit une profonde inspiration et dit en détachant bien ses mots :

« Si quelqu'un voulait découvrir _quelque chose, _il lui suffirait de suivre les _araignées. _Elles leur indiqueraient le bon chemin ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Et il faudra que quelqu'un donna à manger à Fang pendant que je ne serai pas là. »

Et la porte claqua.

A l'extérieur, Draco crut voir un instant le regard de son père se porter sur lui, mais finalement Lucius se détourna et avança en direction du château, suivis de Fudge et Hagrid, tandis que Dumbledore marchait un peu plus lentement derrière.

Et durant un court instant Draco entendit quelque chose dans sa tête, il crut d'abord qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais quand il vit que Dumbledore s'était retourné pour lui lancer un regard perçant, le blond sut que cela provenait du directeur. Ces mots disaient…

_Je crois que Fawkes a quelque chose pour toi… _

_

* * *

_

Voilà... alors verdict ? Vous vous attendiez à autre chose pour le lien du Phénix ? Ou alors il vous manque encore des informations ( bon ça remarque c'est normal xD)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :p

See ya !


	24. Fawkes & la forêt interdite

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy ! **

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ^^**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 23 : Fawkes & forêt interdite**

« Draco ! »

L'interpellé se retourna lentement pour se trouver face à face avec son parrain. Celui-ci semblait profondément inquiet – enfin ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et sa bouche était plissée, mais Draco parvenait à décrypter tous les signes corporels qui trahissaient les sentiments du maître de potion.

« Ton père est ici. » murmura-t-il, en inspectant les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait que Lucius Malfoy apparaisse au détour d'un couloir, mais en voyant l'expression presque calme de Draco, il haussa un sourcil soupçonneux et bien vite la colère domina son inquiétude , « Mais apparemment tu le savais déjà, puisque tu t'amuses à te promener dans les couloirs _bien après _le couvre-feu. Où étais-tu ? Ca t'amuse de te balader seul alors qu'un monstre – ayant déjà pétrifié un bon nombre d'élève et même un _fantôme _– traîne je ne sais où, dans les couloirs ? Et avec Dumbledore qui a dû partir en plus ! Mais tu es complètement inconscient ma parole ! »

Draco déglutit difficilement, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se sentir inconfortable – ou du moins ne pas le montrer – et de répondre calmement à Severus.

« Je sais. Pour Dumbledore, je veux dire… qu'il a été obligé de partir… » La voix de Draco, qui semblait si assurée, tremblota vers la fin de la phrase, et il chuchota, « … à cause de père. »

Draco vit Severus inspira profondément, signe qu'il avait recours à ses dernières réserves de patience.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda le maître des potions d'un ton acéré, en mettant une emphase sur chaque mot.

« Près de la cabane d'Hagrid. » chuchota Draco, en baissant les yeux, autant pour échapper à la Legilimancie de son parrain – bien que cela soit inutile puisque la barrière mentale était toujours présente – qu'en signe de culpabilité.

Le blond, entendant une nouvelle fois son parrain inspirer profondément, se crispa légèrement en attendant le moment où Severus allait perdre son sang-froid.

« Dois-je te tirer les vers du nez, ou te décideras-tu enfin à me raconter toute l'histoire ? » s'énerva Severus, sans hausser la voix cependant, ce qui, selon Draco, était dix voire vingt fois plus effrayant que s'il avait crié… Et le blond était sûr que Severus le savait.

_«Espèce de parrain trop manipulateur ! »_

« J'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore... » commença Draco, en ignorant l'haussement de sourcil de Severus « … pour quelque chose, que je ne peux pas te dire. Puis, Fudge est arrivé et nous sommes allés dans la cabane d'Hagrid… Mais au bout de quelques minutes de discussion concernant l'arrestation – ou pas – d'Hagrid, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte… Et c'était… père. Il a alors annoncé qu'il avait un document qui ordonnait à Dumbledore de démissionner. Et c'est tout. » termina Draco, en omettant volontairement quelques détails.

« Ton père t'a vu ? » demanda Severus, d'un ton froid.

« Non » répondit Draco, en secouant la tête.

« Bien… » décréta Severus, puis en plissant soudainement des yeux, il susurra« Dumbledore a dû partir il y a plus d'une heure… Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer à son parrain que la vue de son père à Hogwarts avait ramené de douloureux souvenir et rendu le contenu des visions, provoquées par le sort, plausible. Ce qui l'avait empêché de bouger pendant plus d'une heure, puisque Draco ne parvenait à vaincre les visions qu'en songeant que son père ne pouvait logiquement pas être là… Mais tout avait changé à présent. Et Draco redoutait encore plus que d'habitude, la prochaine crise.

« J'attends. » dit Severus, d'un ton doucereux.

« Je voulais être sûr de ne pas croiser père… alors je suis resté près de la cabane d'Hagrid. » répondit Draco, en essayant de faire passer un peu de peur dans sa voix, espérant pouvoir leurrer le maître de potions de cette façon.

« Pendant tout une heure ? » s'enquit suspicieusement Severus, n'étant manifestement pas dupe, tandis que Draco hochait lentement la tête.

Le blond essayait de ne pas montrer son agacement. D'accord, Severus s'inquiétait pour lui, mais Draco avait tellement d'autres choses à faire que répondre à l'interrogatoire de son parrain… Aller voir Weasley, ou Mimi par exemple ! Ou encore aller voir Fawkes comme l'avait si bien conseillé Dumbledore. Et bien non, à la place il devait rester là et faire face à remarques acérées de son parrain qui ne visait qu'à le déstabiliser pour lui faire avouer la vérité. Draco soupira. Avoir un parrain Slytherin était vraiment dangereux parfois.

« Ecoute Severus. » dit finalement Draco, d'un ton las, « Je suis fatigué d'accord et je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de répondre à tes questions. »

Severus plissa les yeux devant ce manque de respect évident de la part de son filleul, puis demanda d'un ton glacial : « Qu'as-tu donc tant à faire ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il devait dire la vérité à Severus. Mais finalement il décida que oui, après tout il ne lui avait pas menti, le blond était vraiment fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de répondre à ces questions.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » chuchota Draco, en voyant les lèvres de Severus se plisser dangereusement, « Mais… j'ai besoin d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et maintenant ! »

Severus sembla considérer les paroles du blond durant un court instant et rétorqua : « On ne peut pas entrer dans le bureau du directeur. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprises : « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ton père a essayé d'entrer quelques minutes après le ''départ'' du directeur, j'imagine que Lucius se voyait déjà à la place du directeur, mais la gargouille n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir. Alors il a demandé à Minerva d'essayer également, mais rien n'à faire, la gargouille restait solidement en place. »

Draco fronçait les sourcils, pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il demandé d'aller voir Fawkes si personne ne pouvait entrer dans son bureau…

« _Non, il ne me l'a pas dit pour rien… Il doit bien y avoir une raison… Ou alors peut-être qu'il y avait un autre sens caché derrière. Non, il n'y avait aucune autres façons d'interpréter '' je crois que Fawkes a quelques chose pour toi ''… Quoi qu'il en soit il devait aller sur place pour voir ce qu'il en était. » _

« Je veux quand même y aller. » annonça Draco, d'un ton déterminé, une lueur flamboyante dans les yeux, malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

« Bien. » cracha Severus, « Mais quand tu auras la preuve vivante que tu ne pourras rien faire, je veux que tu rentres _immédiatement _dans la salle commune et si jamais je te vois une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs après l'heure… »

Le maître des potions laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Pendant un instant Draco avait envie de signaler que la créature n'allait sûrement pas attendre le couvre-feu pour sortir, mais en voyant le regard sévère de Severus, le blond préféra s'abstenir.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la gargouille directoriale, un silence tendu s'installant entre eux.

~HPDM~

« Sorbet citron. » cracha Severus.

La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tandis que le maître des potions jeta un regard victorieux à son filleul.

« Peut-être qu'il a changé le mot de passe ? » proposa Draco, qui refusait de voir la réalité en face.

« Et ça serait quoi selon toi ? » railla Severus, en lui offrant un sourire suffisant. « En plus, comment aurait-il réussi à changer de mot de passe aussi facilement en présence de Lucius _et _de Fudge ? »

« Dumbledore est un sorcier impressionnant. » se contenta de répliquer le blond, qui fermait les yeux pour essayer de deviner quel mot de passe aurait choisi le directeur.

« Bonbon au citron ? » tenta-il.

Et ce fut sans grande surprise que la gargouille demeurait immobile.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et tenta une succession de mot de passe.

« Bonbon à la poire ?... Fizwizbiz… baguette à la réglisse. Bulles baveuses. Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Chocogrenouille. Plume en sucre ! Nids de cafards ! » termina furieusement Draco, sous l'haussement de sourcil amusé de Severus.

Le blond poussa un soupir d'agacement, tandis que Severus commença d'un ton suffisant,

« Je te l'avais –»

_Je crois que Fawkes a quelque chose pour toi… _

Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient lentement dans l'esprit de Draco et le blond écarquilla soudainement les yeux avant de chuchoter.

« Je crois que Fawkes a quelque chose pour moi. »

Au début rien ne se passa, puis soudainement la gargouille se décala pour le laisser passer.

~HPDM~

« Plutôt long comme mot de passe. » commenta Harry, en haussant un sourcil, « Mais comment pouvait-il être sûr que tu allais comprendre son message ? »

Draco lui offrit un sourire suffisant et répondit d'un ton légèrement narquois : « Mais parce qu'il sait que je suis intelligent bien sûr ! »

« Bah voyons. »

« Douterais-tu de mon intelligence, Potter ? »

« Je n'oserais pas. » railla Harry, d'une voix traînante dans une parfaite imitation du blond, qui le fusilla alors du regard. « Mais bon… il y'a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Fawkes t'a choisi c'est ça ? Puisqu'il y a eu une ébauche de lien entre Dumbledore et toi… »

Draco l'observa longuement avant d'hausser un sourcil moqueur, « Et après on parle de mon intelligence. » le taquina-t-il, « Pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu pas demandé ça lorsque que je t'ai expliqué en quoi consistait le lien du Phénix ? »

Harry marmonna alors quelque chose que Draco identifia comme « 'avais pas pensé. »

« Et bien… » commença Draco, qui malgré sa raillerie lui expliqua malgré tout, « Fawkes a choisi de se lier à Dumbledore – il y a, je ne sais combien de temps – de ce fait Dumbledore ressent l'influence de Fawkes qui lui permet de vivre plus longtemps qu'un sorcier – qui vit déjà plus longtemps qu'un Muggle, mais passons – et par je ne sais quel hasard, il semblerait que Fawkes m'ait également jugé ''capable'' de me lier à lui. Et c'est justement pour ça que Dumbledore et moi partageons une ébauche de lien… tu as compris maintenant ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils un moment, puis finalement hocha la tête.

« Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas… » dit Draco d'un ton doux, qui fit sursauter le brun, avant d'ajouter rapidement d'un ton narquois, « Comme ça je pourrais peut-être entreprendre de combler le vide intersidéral qui te sert de cerveau. »

« La ferme. » grogna Harry, en le fusillant du regard.

~HPDM~

Severus voulut entrer le premier, lançant un regard interrogatif à Draco quant au mot de place plus qu'étrange. Mais au moment où il fut à la hauteur de la gargouille il fut projeté de plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Déglutissant, Draco s'approcha centimètre par centimètre et le blond ferma les yeux quand il atteignit la statue de pierre. Mais à son grand étonnement, rien ne se passa. Il franchit alors comme si de rien n'était la distance qui le séparait des escaliers de pierres.

Le blond jeta alors un regard surpris à son parrain, qui partageait sa perplexité. Severus tenta alors une nouvelle fois de passer, mais sans succès. Le maître des potions émit alors un claquement de langue agacement, bougonnant quelques chose sur les ''directeurs incapables et surtout trop puissants''.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici. » suggéra Draco, « _Ou carrément rentrer… ce n'était pas comme si j'allais me faire attaquer. » _voulut-il rajouter, mais il savait que son parrain allait refuser et lui jeter un regard meurtrier en prime, alors le blond se tut.

Après de longues et intenses minutes de réflexion, le maître des potions finit par hocher la tête, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Le cœur battant, Draco montait lentement les escaliers qui menaient au bureau directorial et il inspira profondément lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant l'immense porte de chêne. Etrangement, il s'était presque attendu à ce que la porte s'ouvre toute seule, comme la dernière fois, et que Dumbledore de son regard pétillant et malicieux l'accueille joyeusement. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa et Draco eut une étrange sensation lorsqu'il vit que le bureau était vide – à part Fawkes qui se tenait majestueusement sur son perchoir, bien sûr.

Le vert et argent, s'approcha lentement comme pour ne pas offenser l'oiseau, après tout qui savait comment allait réagir l'oiseau à présent que Dumbledore n'était plus là ? Puis quand il vit que Fawkes ne lui ferait rien, il continua d'un pas plus assuré. Arrivé à la hauteur du perchoir, il caressa affectueusement le phénix qui émit un joyeux caquètement.

« Alors… » chuchota lentement Draco, totalement subjugué par la beauté et la grâce du phénix, « Il paraît que tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

Fawkes chantonna une petite mélodie et s'envola tournoyant autour de la tête du blond, tout en continuant à chanter une douce chanson. La chaleur du bureau semblait alors être montée d'un cran et Draco ne parvenait plus à détourner les yeux de l'oiseau, si bien qu'il ne se rendit compte que plusieurs secondes après que plusieurs traînées de flammes entouraient le phénix.

Draco aurait dû se sentir paniqué mais pourtant il se sentait étrangement calme… et le chant de Fawkes qui s'intensifiait encore chaque seconde l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit… Mais soudainement ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, une étrange chaleur se répandant lentement dans son corps et il se sentit tomber… puis plus rien.

~HPDM~

« …co… Draco… »

Le blond ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et sursauta presque quand il vit Pansy et Blaise le regarder bizarrement. Il se trouvait sur son lit et on pouvait entendre les ronflements sonores de Crabbe et Goyle en bruit de fond.

« _QUE ? Comment je suis arrivé là ? J-j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Fawkes… et – que s'est-il passé ? »_

« Draco, tu vas bien ? » demanda Pansy, en posant une main sur le front du blond.

« O-oui. » répondit-il en évitant son regard, « Je venais juste de me souvenir de quelque chose… d'assez perturbant, on va dire… qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? »

« _Ô faîtes… qu'ils ne se rendent comptent de rien… »_

« Je te disais qu'il était étrange que le ministère ne réagisse que maintenant… Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas arrêté le garde-chasse dès que la première attaque a eu lieu ? » dit Pansy, en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, geste qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

« Je suppose que c'est dû à l'influence du vieux fou… » ricana Draco, en essayant tant bien que mal d'employer un ton narquois et méprisant.

« Oui, je suppose. » dit Pansy d'une voix pensive. « Bon quoiqu'il en soit les enfants, il y a cours demain, alors je vais me coucher. »

Puis d'un signe de la main, elle quitta le dortoir d'une démarche gracieuse. Puis, Blaise tira alors le rideau du lit de Draco et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Et le blond eut l'affreuse impression que Pansy n'était parti que pour laisser Blaise prendre le relais et lui tirer les vers du nez.

Et son impression fut vérifié lorsque Blaise lui lança un regard déterminé et commença à parler d'un ton sec, sans le quitter du regard.

« Bon ! » commença le noir, « Pas de mensonges avec moi, compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Draco déglutit. Il n'existait qu'un petit nombre de personnes qui parvenait à le faire parler en cas de besoin… Et Blaise en faisait parti.

« Draco… » poursuivit son meilleur ami, « Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous en parler… Même si tu as l'impression de ne rien laissait paraître… moi, j'arrive à voir au travers de ton masque. Et ce que j'y vois ne me plait pas… pas du tout même ! Alors, nom de Merlin, explique-moi, avant de te tuer tout seul ! »

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux, avant de demander d'une voix faible : « Est-ce qu'il t'ait déjà arrivé de faire quelque chose… et soudainement tu te trouves dans une autre pièce sans savoir pourquoi ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils devant la question, mais sembla y réfléchir, puis quelques instants plus tard, il répondit d'un ton calme : « Oui. Une fois. » Et il montra la cicatrice de sa main gauche. « Je sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu me l'a expliqué… » Mais voyant le blond se tendre, il ajouta précipitamment, « Mais tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?»

Celui-ci haussa doucement la tête, mais ne semblait plus pouvoir se détacher de la main gauche de son meilleur ami, tandis que Blaise reprit : « Mais, je pense que si quelque chose de ce genre arrive… la meilleur chose à faire est de demander ce qui s'est passé entretemps tu ne penses pas ? »

« Que sait-il passé ? » chuchota Draco, en essayant de reprendre son calme, il savait que Blaise profitait de son état pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et le comble était qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre ça.

_« Blaise est également un Slytherin hors pair… et les gens ont souvent tendances à l'oublier. »_

« Pansy et moi on était en train de discuter. » expliqua Blaise. « Puis on a senti une énorme puissance magique approché de la salle commune… c'était toi, Draco. Snape t'accompagnait et il semblait littéralement sous le choc… J'aurais très certainement pu marquer cette journée d'une croix blanche, d'avoir vu un jour cette expression sur ton parrain, si je n'avais pas été aussi surpris moi-même ! Nom de Merlin, tu _brillais _Draco… et je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de toi. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ça. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Blaise enchaîna : « Puis tu t'es avancé vers nous, et tu as dit d'une voix – qui était la tienne, mais qui en même temps semblait si différente – que tu voulais nous parler et tu nous as demandé s'il était possible de se rendre au dortoir, pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Bien, évidemment les deux gros balourds qui te servent de garde-du-corps se trouvaient déjà dans le dortoir, j'allais leur demander de dégager… Mais tu avais déjà pointé ta baguette – que je t'avais même pas vu sortir – sur eux et murmuré un sort que je ne connaissais pas et l'instant d'après ils ronflaient comme – euh – bah comme maintenant quoi.

Et tu t'es alors assis sur ton lit… et tu allais commencer à parler quand tout à coup tu t'es effondré et ta magie était redevenue celle que l'on connaissait habituellement… Ensuite – bah tu connais l'histoire, tu t'es ''réveillé'' et voilà. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui s'est passé… »

« Moi aussi, Blaise… » chuchota Draco, « Moi aussi. »

~HPDM

L'été annonçait son arrivée : le ciel et l'eau du lac avaient pris la même couleur bleu pervenche et des fleurs grosses comme des choux avaient éclos dans les serres. Mais avec le départ de Dumbledore, la peur était à son comble et le soleil qui baignait de sa tiédeur les murs du château semblait incapable de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les visages étaient inquiets, tendus et lorsqu'il arrivait qu'un rire retentisse dans un couloir, il paraissait si aigu, si peu naturel, qu'il s'étouffait très vite.

Seul Draco, gardant son impassible masque de suffisance et de ravissement – sentiments qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout intérieurement – arpentait les couloirs d'un peu conquérant comme s'il venait d'être élu préfet-en-chef. Cependant les gens ignoraient qu'en fait Draco agissait de cette façon pour essayer d'attraper Weasel, qui semblait l'éviter comme la peste.

Draco était en cours de sortilège quand du côté de la projection, il entendit les Hufflepuff – qui venaient de se faire pardonner par Potter, même après ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire – parler de lui. Alors il tendit l'oreille.

« Ce Draco Malfoy a l'air content de ce qui se passe » dit un élève de Hufflepuff – un certain Ernie apparemment – en arrachant une brindille morte. « Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui, l'héritier de Slytherin. »

« Bien raisonné. » ironisa Weasley, qui avait l'air de ne pas lui avoir pardonné aussi facilement que Potter.

« Et toi, Harry, tu crois que c'est Malfoy ? » demanda le Hufflepuff.

« Non. » répondit Potter.

Et Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire ironique de se dessiner sur son visage, quand soudain Potter semblait avoir repérer quelque chose qui lui fit faire un faux mouvement. Il faillit planter son sécateur dans la main de Weasley.

« Aïe ! » s'écria celui-ci.

Potter lui montra alors du doigt plusieurs araignées de grande taille qui se déplaçaient rapidement sur le sol de terre, un peu plus loin.

« Ah, oui, tiens… » dit Weasley, en essayant sans succès de se réjouir de cette découverte. « Mais on ne peut pas les suivre maintenant. »

Draco parut soulagé des dernières paroles de Weasley, après tout il avait déjà trop de choses à faire, sans en plus se préoccuper des actes suicidaires du brun !

Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée parce que déjà Potter s'écriait : « On dirait qu'elles se dirigent vers la forêt interdite. »

_« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile suicidaire, tu le sais ça, Potter ! Qui serait assez sain d'esprit pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite JUSTE pour suivre des araignées? »_

~HPDM~

Draco regardait d'un œil noir Potter et Weasley s'envelopper dans la cape d'invisibilité de Potter et sortir dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas son problème si Potter et Weasley se faisaient tuer dans cette forêt, après tout il n'était même pas censé être au courant ! Et puis si Potter mourrait cela lui ferait un problème en moins ! Mais il avait besoin de Potter pour entrer dans la Chambre, en plus Dumbledore savait que Draco pouvait voir les faits et gestes du brun. Et puis Dumbledore lui avait ordonné implicitement de surveiller les arrières de Potter alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si le directeur apprenait que son élève préféré avait été tué en trébuchant dans la forêt ?

Pas que ce soit un problème, après tout Dumbledore n'avait pas à placer tous ses espoirs sur une poignée d'enfants… Mais –

Le blond soupira, il n'y avait pas de ''mais'' et il savait que pour le moment il était le seul qui pouvait empêcher Potter de se tuer bêtement. Alors, en s'assurant que les autres étaient bien en train de dormir, il sortit à son tour.

Potter et Weasley avaient déjà atteint la cabane de Hagrid, lorsque Draco parvint enfin à sortir sans se faire remarquer.

« _Si seulement j'avais moi aussi une cape d'invisibilité ! Non mieux… si seulement Potter était resté bien sagement dans son lit au lieu d'aller se perdre dans la forêt interdite ! » _

Potter posa sa cape sur la table, songeant sans doute qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin dans l'obscurité, puis sortit sa baguette et murmura « _Lumos ! » _

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la forêt, accompagnés de Fang (Crockdur) qui gambadait autour d'eux. Eclairés par la baguette de Potter, ils suivirent une file d'araignées qui avançaient le long du chemin. Pendant ce temps, Draco arriva enfin à la cabane du garde-chasse et s'enveloppa de la cape que Potter avait laissée.

_« Comme quoi un geste totalement anodin peut être d'une grande importance pour quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Alors Draco suivit lentement Potter, se repérant grâce à la lumière de sa baguette. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre bruit insolite. Soudain, ils virent les araignées changer de direction et quitter le sentier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Potter.

« _Et si vous rentriez avant de vous tuer pour de bon ? » _

« Allons-y, maintenant qu'on est là. » répondit Weasley.

Soudain, Fang lança un aboiement retentissant, qui firent sursauter les trois autres. Ils tendirent l'oreille. Un peu plus loin sur leur droite, quelque chose se frayait un chemin parmi les arbres en écrasant des branches basses.

_« Et voilà, on va mourir, mais quelle fin pitoyable ! Je t'assure Potter que si tu meurs après moi ou dans des circonstances moins douloureuse, je t'empêcherais d'avoir une belle vie, même mort ! » _

Terrifiés, immobiles, ils attendirent. Il y eut un étrange grondement, puis à nouveau le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demande Potter.

« Il doit se préparer à attaquer. » dit Weasley.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

« Tu crois qu'il est parti ? » murmura Potter.

« Sais pas… »

Sur leur droite jaillit alors un rayon de lumière si puissant qu'ils durent mettre les mains en visière pour se protéger les yeux. Puis soudainement Weasley s'exclama d'une voix claironnante qui exprimait son soulagement. « Harry ! C'est la voiture ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens ! »

La voiture de Weasley-père, vide et les phares allumés, leur apparut au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres dont l'épais feuillage formait comme un toit au-dessus d'elle.

Mais Draco eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement que soudainement son père apparut comme sorti de nulle part. Terrifié, Draco retint un cri, tout en prenant appui sur la voiture pour ne pas tomber tandis que d'autres Lucius arrivaient. L'un d'eux avait attrapé Potter, un autre Weasley et un dernier tenait Fang et Draco, tremblant de tous ses membres, ne put que se sentir soulagé d'avoir sur lui une cape d'invisibilité.

Le Slytherin ferma les yeux pour essayer de se persuader que cette vision n'était pas réelle et que Lucius ne pouvait pas être là… ni en autant d'exemplaire… Mais rien n'à faire, son esprit ne semblait pas arriver à faire la part des choses.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son père emporter au loin Potter, Weasley et le molosse.

« _Merde. » _

_

* * *

_

Et bien pour commencer... je dois avouer que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre... alors j'attends vos réactions avec un peu d'appréhension.

Sinon pour répondre à Antsybal :

Je comprends ton point de vue sur les Harry et Draco du présent, cependant je ne peux pas les faire apparaître trop souvent, sinon cela deviendrait vite très lourd et puis je suis assez en manque de réplique dans ces cas-là... Pour la distance... je ne sais pas quoi dire xD J'essaierai de faire quelque chose... mais bon, je ne te promets rien ^^ Et pour les noms Anglais, je suis désolée, c'est juste que j'avais prise l'habitude de les lire en Anglais donc forcément ça influence xD Merci pour ta review ! ^^

Voilà... à la semaine prochaine ^^

See ya !


	25. Aragog & Mimi

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 24 : Aragog & Mimi**

Draco inspira, ou plutôt essayait, car au fur et à mesure que le temps passait il sentait la panique monter d'un cran.

« _Non, ne vous approchez pas ! » _

Coincé à cause de la voiture, sur laquelle il s'était adossé, Draco tomba sur le sol et se tint la tête entre les mains en secouant violemment la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de fuir la réalité, espérant qu'en ne regardant plus il paraît effacer cette image d'horreur.

«_Non, Non ! Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais par pitié, partez ! » _

Cependant rien ne se passa. Au contraire les multitudes de Lucius Malfoy semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, regardant le jeune Slytherin de ses yeux aciers et froids.

« Tu m'as énormément déçu, Draco. » susurra Lucius, le mépris semblait être le seul sentiment transparaissant de ce visage impassible.

Et Draco se recroquevilla, le souffle saccadé et laissant échapper des sanglots étouffés. La cape glissa de ses épaules et le bruit minime de celle-ci tombant sur le sol, s'apparentait au bruit du tonnerre pour le blond.

« _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »_

Le blond sentit le souffle lui manquer tandis qu'il hoquetait de terreur. Il n'arrivait plus respirer ! Il allait –

Quand soudain une étrange chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, dont la provenance était manifestement son épaule droite. Il sentit un poids se poser dessus et releva doucement la tête pour voir de quoi il en retournait, s'attendant au pire. Peut-être que son père au lieu de s'attacher aux méthodes traditionnelles avait décidé de lui mettre l'épaule en feu pour le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Draco poussa un petit cri quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait vraiment des flammes sur son épaule, il se tortilla en essayant de se dégager, quand soudai n un petit caquètement offusqué retentit de l'intérieur des flammes. Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« F-Fawkes ? » chuchota-t-il en observant plus attentivement le feu.

L'oiseau, qui avait refermé ses ailes sur lui-même d'où le fait que Draco ne l'avait pas reconnut tout de suite, était entouré de flammes exactement comme le jour de sa ''combustion'' dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Draco se rendit alors compte que le feu ne le brûlait pas. Fawkes émit alors un nouveau caquètement approbateur. Puis phénix se mit à chanter une douce et rassurante mélodie et Draco se sentit emporter dans le monde chaleureux de Fawkes. Le blond avait l'impression de sentir quelqu'un entourer les bras sur lui et le réconforter. Et il se détendit dans les bras de cette mystérieuse personne tout en se laissant bercer par le doux chant du phénix.

Quand la mélodie s'arrêta, Draco ne put que montrer un petit sourire à l'oiseau, les larmes qui étaient encore légèrement visibles sur son visage, n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et son souffle était régulier presque calme. Mais le blond regarda autour de lui, redoutant ce qu'il allait voir et ce fut avec surprise qu'il remarqua.

« Mon père n'est plus là ! »

Et en effet il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Lucius Malfoy aux alentours. Draco jeta alors un regard surpris à Fawkes et lui demanda gentiment en lui caressant doucement la tête.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

L'oiseau caqueta encore une fois. Draco allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit – ou plutôt des paroles – attirèrent de nouveau son attention : Potter. Avec cette nouvelle crise, il avait complètement oublié que Potter avait été kidnappé par un monstre !

« Aragog ! » cria le monstre, « Aragog ! »

Une araignée de la taille d'un petit éléphant émergea alors très lentement du dôme. Les poils de son dos et de ses pattes grisonnaient et les huit yeux de sa grosse tête repoussante étaient tous d'un blanc laiteux. La créature était aveugle.

« _Alors c'était une araignée. » _songea Draco, « _Weasley ne doit pas vraiment apprécier cette visite. » _

« C'est Hagrid ? » demanda Aragog en s'approchant.

« Non des étrangers. » répondit l'araignée qui avait capturée Potter.

« Alors tuez-les » cliqueta Aragog d'un ton agacé. « J'étais en train de dormir. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur tandis que Potter s'écria soudainement, « Nous sommes des amis de Hagrid ! »

« Hagrid ne nous a jamais envoyé d'hommes. » dit lentement le monstre.

« Hagrid a des ennuis ? » dit Potter, la respiration haletante tandis que Draco observait légèrement paniqué Fawkes, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'oiseau puisse y changer quelque chose, « C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus. »

« Des ennuis ? » dit la vieille araignée.

Draco perçut une certaine inquiétude sous le cliquetis des pinces et il sut avec un certain soulagement que l'araignée ne ferait rien avant d'avoir eu une explication… Ce qui lui laissait une légère marge pour réfléchir à comment sortir Potter de cette situation.

« Mais pourquoi vous aurait-il envoyés ici ? » reprit la créature.

« Aww ! » gémit Draco, en fusillant Fawkes du regard, l'oiseau venait de mordre assez fortement son oreille « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de trouver un moyen de sortir Potter de là ? »

Et si les phénix avaient pu lancer des regards exaspérés, ils auraient certainement eu le même regard que Fawkes en ce moment même.

« A l'école, ils croient que Hagrid a lâché un… un… quelque chose dans le château. » dit Potter, qui semblait essayer de parler le plus calmement possible. « Et ils l'ont emmené à la prison d'Azkaban. »

« Tout ça s'est passé il y a des années, » dit Aragog avec mauvaise humeur, « Des années et des années. Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont renvoyé de l'école. Ils croyaient que c était moi, le monstre qui habitait ce qu'ils appelaient la Chambre des Secrets. Ils pensaient que Hagrid avait ouvert la Chambre pour me libérer. »

« Et vous… vous n'habitiez pas dans la Chambre des Secrets ? » dit Potter qui sentait son front se couvrir d'une sueur froide.

« Moi ! » s'exclama la créature dans un cliquetis furieux. « Je ne suis pas né au château. Je viens d'un pays lointain. Un voyageur m'a donné à Hagrid quand je n'étais encore qu'un œuf. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « _Pourquoi est-ce que Hagrid doit-il toujours recevoir des monstres par le biais d'un voyageur… d'abord un dragon, ensuite une Acromantula ! »_

Le blond écoutait la suite quand soudainement Fawkes lui mordit encore une fois l'oreille.

« Bon ça suffit qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco d'un ton agacé.

Il vit alors que l'oiseau ne le regardait pas, mais plutôt quelque chose derrière lui. Il suivit alors son regard et écarquilla les yeux.

Son regard passa de Fawkes à la voiture des Weasley, Fawkes puis la voiture, la voiture puis Fawkes.

« Non… » murmura Draco, hébété, « Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à ça ? »

~HPDM~

« Attends laisse-moi deviner, Potter. » dit Draco avec un petit sourire, « Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« Attends laisse-moi deviner, Draco. » rétorqua Harry sur le même ton, « Tu vas bientôt me l'expliquer avec cet air suffisant et ce petit ton narquois qu'est le tien en faisant en sorte d'accentuer mon imbécilité. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux tandis que Draco regardait bizarrement le brun.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, en roulant des yeux.

« Non rien… » répondit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin, « Ton cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça finalement. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attendais à une réponse comme ça ? » soupira Harry exaspéré.

« Parce que tu ne m'arrêtes pas de me tendre d'énorme perche et le grand et majestueux Slytherin que je ne suis ne peux s'empêcher de répondre ? »

« C'était une question rhétorique. » grommela le brun, « Enfin bref… Si sa majesté voudrait se donner la peine ne m'expliquer moi, l'inculte, la dernière scène, je lui en serais reconnaissant. »

Draco ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire amusé et commença son explication : « Cet épisode m'avais également surpris alors après cela je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour apprendre plus de choses sur les phénix… Mais il y a tellement de chose à leurs sujet, que veux-tu savoir exactement ? »

« Comment Fawkes est-il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore ? Il n'est quand même pas passé par la porte ou la fenêtre. »

« Même si cela aurait été une scène assez amusante à voir, ça n'aurait pas été discret. » répondit Draco sur un ton amusé. « En fait… l'une des particularités des Phénix c'est que s'ils le souhaitent ils peuvent se ''matérialiser '' aux côtés de ceux avec qui ils sont liés. »

« Oh c'est pour ça qu'il est apparu lorsqu'il a vu que tu avais des ennuis… » commenta Harry, d'un ton pensif, « Et la présence d'un phénix acquiert-elle l'annulation des mauvais sorts ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant, puis expliqua, « Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais non. Par contre Fawkes a en quelque sorte ''bloquer'' le sort de par sa présence à mes côtés. »

« C'est pour ça que ton ''père'' a disparu et que tu as bien vu les araignées dans la projection au lieu de ton père. » dit Harry.

« C'est ça. » approuva Draco.

« Mais si Fawkes parvient à bloquer le sort, pourquoi est-ce que dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la barrière mentale est restée alors ? »

« Parce que la barrière mentale n'a pas de véritables répercussions sur ma santé. » déclara le blond, d'un ton las, « C'est ce que voulait vérifier Dumbledore en me convoquant de nombreuses fois dans ce bureau, chose dont je ne me rendis compte que bien plus tard. Quand je disais que c'était un vieux fou manipulateur je ne rigolais pas. »

« Dis surtout que tu es vexé dans ta fierté de Slytherin de te faire berner par un pur Gryffindor. » rétorqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

« N'importe quoi. »

~HPDM~

« Il est hors de question que j'utilise cette voiture ! » vociféra Draco, en fusillant l'oiseau du regard qui s'était envolé et avait atterri sur le toit de ladite voiture.

Fawkes lui lança un regard désapprobateur et émit un caquètement qui ressemblait étrangement à un sermon.

« Non, non c'est non ! » continua Draco, « En plus je ne sais même pas comment ça marche, ok ? Je risque d'écraser Potter dans le processus et pire me tuer en fonçant dans un arbre ! »

Draco aurait pu jurer que pendant un infime instant Fawkes venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

Puis Fawkes caqueta et Draco eut la vision de Weasley se trouvant dans la même voiture avec Potter à une centaine de mètre du sol et qui pointait sa baguette sur l'écran de bord pour le faire fonctionner.

« Et alors ? » rétorqua Draco, avec mauvaise foi, « Tu as bien vu où cela les a amené ? Ils se sont _écrasés_ contre le saule cogneur et Weasley a gagné en prime une baguette cassée ! Je ne suis ni suicidaire ni Gryffindor alors je ne monterai pas dans cette voiture ! »

« _Vous êtes vous déjà fait fusiller du regard par un piaf ? Et bien moi, oui, il y a quelques secondes, et je peux vous assurer que c'est particulièrement choquant. » _

Le ''piaf'' en question, caqueta à nouveau et cette fois la vision que Draco vit, fut l'image de Potter se faire enlever par des araignées géantes.

« Oh non ! N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser ! » dit Draco, d'un ton agacé, « Et puis Potter est en sécurité pour l'instant. »

La vision qui lui apparut fut celle de lui-même en train de répéter comme une litanie les mots « pour l'instant. »

Draco poussa alors un soupir exaspéré.

« _Merlin tout puissant ! Je suis en train de me disputer avec un oiseau pour savoir si oui ou non j'allais utiliser un engin Muggle pour aller sauver Potter qui s'est fait enlevé par des Acromantulas ! Je suis bon pour un aller simple à St Mungo ! » _

« Ecoute-moi bien Fawkes, je ne vais pas – »

Mais le jeune vert et argent s'arrêta net, quand il se rendit compte que la conversation entre Potter et Aragog venait presque de se terminer.

« Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir. » dit Potter.

« Partir ? » dit lentement Aragog. « Je ne crois pas… »

« Mais… mais.. »

« Mes fils et mes filles ne font aucun mal à Hagrid car je le leur interdis. Mais si un peu de viande fraîche s'aventurait jusqu'à nous, je ne peux les empêcher d'en profiter. Adieu, amis de Hagrid. »

Au même moment Draco fit volte-face attrapa la cape de Potter qui était restait au sol et ouvrit précipitamment l'une des portes arrières de la voiture. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivi rapidement par Fawkes qui se posa encore une fois sur son épaule.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le volant avant de dire d'une voix forte : « Fonce ! Et va retrouver Potter et Weasley ! »

Aussitôt la voiture démarra en une fanfare bruyante et Draco dut se retenir au siège pour ne pas être propulsé à l'avant.

« Je refuse de rester dans cet engin. Surtout si je risque de me faire prendre par Potter ! » marmonna le blond à Fawkes, tandis que la voiture continuait de se faufiler à travers la sombre forêt « Alors quand je te le dirais, je m'accrocherai à toi et tu nous emmèneras jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, d'accord ? »

Fawkes émit un caquètement approbateur et Draco ne put que s'en sentir soulagé, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'argumenter maintenant alors qu'ils allaient se jeter droit dans la fosse d'Acromantulas.

La voiture descendait la pente à toute vitesse, pleins phares et klaxon hurlant, bousculant sur son passage les araignées qui tombaient sur le dos, agitant vainement dans les airs leurs pattes interminables.

« Stop » murmura Draco.

Et dans un crissement de pneus, la voiture s'arrêta net devant les deux Gryffindors, et ses portières s'ouvrirent toutes seules – enfin du point de vue des deux rouge et or parce qu'en fait ce n'était dû qu'au fait que Draco, caché sous la cape de Potter, venait de s'envoler en tenant fermement l'une des pattes du phénix.

« Attrape Fang ! » hurla Potter, qui se ruait sur le siège avant.

Weasley saisit le molosse sous son bras et le jeta à l'arrière de la voiture – et Draco ne put que se sentir soulagé en voyant que le chien avait atterri exactement à la place où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Les portières se refermèrent aussitôt. Le moteur rugit et ils démarrèrent en trombe renversant au passage d'autres araignées.

La voiture monta la côte, sortit de la fosse et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Indifférente aux branches qui cinglaient son pare-brise, elle se frayait habilement un passage parmi les arbres, contrairement à Draco qui une dizaine de mètre plus haut, tentait tant bien que mal à ne pas s'écorcher avec les feuillages. Puis voyant que de toute évidence elle connaissait le chemin, Draco demanda à Fawkes de monter plus haut et de prendre de la vitesse.

Le blond arriva plus rapidement à la cabane du garde-chasse que les deux autres, et se précipita à l'intérieur afin de reposer la cape là où il l'avait prise. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers le château en faisant attention à être à l'abri des regards, tout en jetant un regard reconnaissant du phénix qui disparut en un tourbillon de flammes.

Draco venait d'atteindre la porte du château quand la voiture s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, et il arriva tant bien que mal à regagner la salle commune des Slytherins sans se faire repérer par les professeurs.

Ce fut avec un soulagement non feint que Draco se laissa tomber dans son lit, après avoir tiré les rideaux. Cependant il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite attendant que Weasley et Potter atteignent leur dortoir.

Weasley s'endormit alors très rapidement, tandis que Potter, lui ne semblait pas avoir sommeil, au grand désespoir de Draco, qui n'était pas assez idiot pour laisser Potter réfléchir à d'autres actions suicidaires sans surveillance. Mais finalement Potter s'allongea et commençait à somnoler, suivit de près par le blond qui était vraiment exténué par cette fin de soirée.

Mais soudainement Potter appela Weasley ce qui réveilla Draco, dans un gémissement plaintif. Le blond écoutait d'une oreille lointaine, mais il fut entièrement attentif quand il sut quel était le sujet.

« Ron, » commença Potter, « cette fille qui est morte… Aragog a dit qu'elle avait été trouvée dans les toilettes. Imagine qu'elle n'en soit jamais sortie depuis tout ce temps-là ? Et qu'elle s'y trouve toujours ? »

Weasley fronça des sourcils, et soudain il sembla comprendre.

« Ne me dis pas que… » balbutia-t-il. « Tu penses à – _Mimi Geignarde ? » _

Et Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« _Et dire que je voulais attendre encore un peu… Maintenant je suis obligé d'aller la voir avant ces deux là ! » _

~HPDM~

Quatre jours plus tard alors que McGonagall venait d'annoncer aux élèves que les professeurs seraient en mesure de ranimer les élèves qui avaient été pétrifiés. Draco, cependant ne partagea pas l'allégresse générale – oh bien sûr il était content pour Hermione mais il avait d'autre chose en tête en ce moment même. Oui, car aujourd'hui Draco avait prévu d'allait voir Mimi et il sentait déjà que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Draco se rendit alors discrètement dans les toilettes du fantôme et referma doucement la porte. Il sursauta presque en voyant le visage menaçant de Mimi le fixer à quelques mètres de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Encore des potions à concocter pour polluer mes toilettes ? »

Draco avait alors une réplique cinglante sur les lèvres, mais s'abstint ne perdant pas de vue son objectif premier. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix perturbée.

« Dis… Mimi, que ressent-on avant de mourir ? »

Mimi semblait surprise durant un instant par la question plus qu'inattendu du blond, mais finalement repris contenance et dit d'une voix narquoise : « Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir te moquer de moi et me montrer combien tu as une belle vie ? »

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit : « Oh non, je ne pense pas… Je voulais juste savoir si c'était douloureux… si comme certain le disait on revoyait vraiment les instants de la vie repasser… ou si au contraire ce n'est qu'un instant parmi d'autres de notre misérable et pitoyable vie. »

Mais Draco s'arrêta net en voyant que Potter était en train d'amadouer Lockhart pour les laisser sans surveillance dans les couloirs.

« _Je parie qu'ils veulent venir ici ! Mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils me trouvent ici ! » _

Ce fut avec soulagement que Draco vit McGonagall les interpeller.

« Potter ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? »

« Nous étions… nous allions… » balbutia Weasley. « Nous allions voir… »

« Hermione. » acheva Potter. « Il y a un temps fou qu'on ne l'a pas vue, professeur, et nous pensions lui faire une petite visite à l'infirmerie pour lui dire que les mandragores étaient prêtes et que… qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter… »

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à la mention de Hermione, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, à la place il écouta attentivement la réponse du professeur.

« Bien sûr, je comprends… » dit-elle et Draco vit une larme briller dans ses yeux, « Je comprends ce qu'ont dû souffrir les amis de ceux qui on été… je le comprends très bien. Je vais informer le professeur Binns que vous n'assisterez pas à son cours. Dites à Madame Pomfrey que je vous ai donné mon autorisation. »

Potter et Weasley s'éloignèrent en ayant peine à croire qu'ils aient pu échapper à une retenue. Lorsqu'ils eurent tourné à l'angle du couloir, ils entendirent McGonagall se moucher.

« Ca c'est vraiment la meilleure excuse que tu aies jamais trouvée. » dit Weasley d'un ton admiratif et Draco ne put qu'approuver.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit alors une voix qui fit sursauter le blond, il avait complètement oublié Mimi.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant constance.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de mourir… » répéta Mimi, les yeux pensifs, « Je ne m'en souviens pas...pas de tout en tout cas. »

« Raconte-moi. » demanda Draco, d'une voix assez étrange, qui semblait le surprendre lui-même.

« J'étais venue me cacher ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clé et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. »

« _Parseltongue. » _songea Draco.

«Mais c'est surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était un _garçon _qui parlait. Alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment là que je suis morte. »

« Comment ? » demanda le blond, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

« Aucune idée... » murmura Mimi, « Je me souviens seulement avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs. »

Draco grimaça : «Au moins ça n'a pas l'air douloureux. »

Le fantôme se mit alors à sourire, « Ô, toutes les morts ne sont pas pareilles… Je prierais pour que tu aies une mort rapide et sans douleur si tu veux…. Je pourrais même te laisser un peu de place dans mes toilettes. »

Le Slytherin haussa un sourcil ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire… Mais finalement il décida de dire un léger « Merci Mimi » gêné et sortit des toilettes. Une fois la porte refermé il s'y adossa et poussa un soupir.

Il avait eu raison Mimi était bien celle qui avait été tuée il y a cinquante ans. Toujours contre la porte il écouta Potter, qui avait trouvé le morceau de la page du livre qu'Hermione avait montré avant. Le blond serra les poings, Potter avait tous les éléments à présent, ou presque, cela voulait dire que cela allait bientôt être le fin et que Draco devait se préparer à surveiller leurs arrières…

Cependant Draco resta tétanisé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes quand Potter émit l'hypothèse que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait sûrement dans les toilettes de Mimi. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était logique, le basilic devait sûrement se déplacer dans les tuyaux voilà pourquoi personne n'arrivait à le voir… Et puis si Mimi avait été tuée c'était totalement par hasard, elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et –

Il n'eut pas le temps de songer à autre chose car des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors à quelques mètres de lui. Draco plissa les yeux en reconnaissant la personne tandis que la voix amplifiée de McGonagall résonnait dans toute l'école.

« _Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît. » _

« Weasley. » souffla Draco.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Le deuxième tome est bientôt fini... alors qu'en pensez-vous ? :p

Merci à tout le monde pour leur review !

NarcizaPottermalfoy et Djianara j'ai remarqué que vous aviez débloqué les PM's alors je vous réponds ici :

NarcizaPottermalfoy : Et bien oui le deuxième tome est bientôt fini ^^ Et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le troisième tome alors ! :p

Djianara : Cela fait beaucoup de questions quand même xD Malheureusement je ne peux pas te donner de réponses tout de suite ^^ A part peut-être pour Pansy et Blaise... je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par le "bon côté" mais ils étaient, sont et seront toujours du côté de Draco :p

Donc voilà...  
See ya !


	26. Riddle & Chambre des Secrets

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ! **

* * *

**LIVRE SECOND : Draco Malfoy and the chamber of secrets**

**Chapitre 25 : Riddle & Chambre des Secrets**

« Weasley » souffla Draco, en regardant dans les yeux la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Malfoy. » répondit Weasley d'un ton doucereux qui ne lui allait pas du tout, « Que fais-tu donc là ? N'as-tu pas entendu le message du professeur McGonagall ? Il faut retourner dans ton dortoir. »

Draco plissa les yeux, cela aurait pu être convainquant si les yeux de la rouquine n'étaient pas aussi froids et sans sentiments, mais surtout si le blond n'avait pas vu l'ombre de son père derrière la jeune fille. Le blond inspira profondément, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser submerger par le sort et surtout il devait savoir ce qui clochait avec Weasel. Parce que s'il voyait l'_ombre _de son père cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas Weasel en elle-même qui était dangereuse… mais quelque chose d'autre.

_« Elle est possédée ! » _réalisa alors Draco, en gardant un visage impassible.

« Tu as raison. » dit Draco, en cherchant soigneusement ses mots, « Mais pourtant tu ne sembles pas si paniquée que ça…»

Un petit sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de la rouge et or et elle répliqua d'un ton plein de suffisance : « Mais, je n'ai rien à craindre voyons, après tout je suis aussi une Sang-Pur. »

« Oh… tu as raison. » approuva le blond, d'un ton équivoque, puis lui jetant un regard en coin, il continua : « Mais tu sais je ne suis pas sûr que Potter approuve ce genre de raisonnement. »

Puis Draco cacha son sourire quand il vit une légère lueur se former dans les yeux de la rouquine. Son cas n'était peut-être pas si désespéré que ça… Et la clef était sûrement Potter.

« Sans doute. » dit Weasley, d'un ton prudent.

« Potter est si idiot tu ne penses pas ? » continua Draco, en prenant le ton traînant et légèrement moqueur qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre devant les autres élèves, « Toujours volontaire à se jeter dans les dangers, très suicidaire si on voulait mon avis, toujours très naïf et incapable de voir des signaux même quand cette personne est juste devant lui. »

Draco vit les poings de la rouquine se serrer et son visage se crisper bien malgré elle. « _On est sur la bonne voie… »_

« Et puis, il ne doit pas vraiment prêter attention aux autres, tu ne penses pas ? Il est totalement obnubilé par sa propre image qu'il est incapable de faire attention à ce qui l'entoure… Il a l'impression de porter tous les malheurs du monde et est dans l'incapacité de concevoir que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être malheureux… »

Draco n'y croyait pas un mot évidemment, et puis ses paroles semblaient sonner si faux à ses oreilles, mais il devait continuer et la pousser à bout… et il fut satisfait quand il vit qu'une lueur colérique transparaissait dans ses yeux, auparavant impassibles.

« Toujours à vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui alors qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire balafré incapable de s'occuper de lui-même… Il doit être fier d'avoir le monde à ses pieds cette pourriture de sang-mêlé et – »

« C'est faux ! » cria Weasel, en le fusillant du regard. « H-Harry n'est pas comme ça, i-il est toujours si gentil avec tout le monde et aide toujours ceux qui en ont besoin ! »

« Tiens donc ? » ironisa Draco, qui parut satisfait en voyant ''l'ombre de son père'' disparaître petit à petit. « Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas vu que tu avais des problèmes alors ? S'il n'est pas aveugle pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas aidé alors que ça se voit comme sa tronche de balafré que quelque chose cloche chez toi ? »

« Parce qu'il avait d'autre préoccupation ! » protesta Weasley, qui reprenait de plus en plus le contrôle de son corps, « I-il, pourquoi se préoccuperait-il de moi alors que _lui _a autant de problème ? On l'accuse d'être l'héritier de Slytherin et tout le monde l'évite… en plus avec Hermione qui a été récemment –»

Elle éclata alors en sanglot et tomba à genoux, laissant échapper sa baguette et la chose qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Chose que Draco reconnut instantanément.

« _Le journal de Riddle ! » _

Le bond se crispa, l'image de son père était encore plus visible avec la proximité du journal. Draco s'adossa un peu plus à la porte, tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître tandis que Weasel continuait à pleurnicher sur le sol. L'agression d'Hermione avait dû l'a marquée affreusement pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière rien qu'en l'évoquant.

Draco écarquilla alors des yeux, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Weasel semblait mal-à-l'aise dès que quelqu'un mentionnait l'une des agressions, son frère et Potter pensait qu'elle était bouleversée à cause de son jeune âge, mais Draco avait toujours trouvé ça suspect…. Alors peut-être que –

« C'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça. » souffla –t-il la constatation le frappant de plein fouet, jusqu'alors il avait simplement pensé que Weasel possédait un objet beaucoup trop dangereux qui en connaissait trop sur les évènements d'il y a cinquante ans pour paraître convainquant, mais c'était vrai que si l'on considérait les choses sous un autre angle, la réponse venait d'elle-même.

Draco se pencha discrètement pour ramasser la baguette de Weasel sans qu'elle ne le remarque et la glissa dans sa poche tout aussi discrètement. Après tout on n'était jamais trop prudent.

La rouquine se crispa et ses sanglots s'accentuèrent. « J-Je ne voulais pas ! » avoua-t-elle, « Je-Je ne me souvenais plus de ce que je faisais les aux moments des agressions et –et j'avais de la peinture sur moi le jour où Miss Norris a été attaquée ! Et il y avait des plumes de coq sur ma robe juste au moment où ceux d'Hagrid avait été étranglés… j'avais si peur ! Et – et – Oh, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je te jure que je ne voulais pas mais Riddle il – il –»

Draco ferma les yeux pour se calmer, tout se regroupait à présent… C'était Riddle qui était derrière tout ça… c'était lui qui avait possédé Weasel : à force d'y avoir confié ses secrets, elle avait dû lui donner une sorte de pouvoir sur elle… C'était lui aussi qui avait soit disant attrapé Hagrid en flagrant délit et c'était toujours lui qui essayait encore une fois de faire croire en la culpabilité du garde-chasse à Potter… Les choses avaient commencés à partir de l'arrivé de ce journal… c'était sûrement la clef dont parlait Lucius Malfoy. Il avait dû le donner à Weasley durant leur rencontre à Fleury & Bott…

Mais maintenant cette affreuse histoire allait bientôt – non devait – prendre fin.

« Ecoute-moi bien Weasley. » dit Draco, d'un ton froid, « Tu vas t'éloigner du journal, ok ? Ensuite nous irons voir les professeurs et nous leur expliquerons – non tu leur expliqueras – ce qui s'est passé… Ils comprendront et ne te feront rien… au contraire ils t'aideront… »

Weasel lui lança un regard perdu à travers les torrents de larmes qu'elle laissait échapper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseront de moi ? » se lamenta-t-elle, « Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Ils penseront que j'ai été beaucoup trop naïve et bête pour avoir écouté sans avoir posé de question un journal dont je ne connaissais pas l'origine ! »

Draco émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, les attaques de pleurs marchent peut-être avec Potter mais moi, ça me laisse complètement indifférent, non pire ça me donne envie de t'assommer à coup de _Petrificus Totalus !_ Alors maintenant tu vas lever tes fesses de là et aller voir la vieille McGo, sinon, fragile ou pas je n'hésiterai pas à t'y envoyé avec un coup de pied au cul, compris ? »

Weasel leva alors les yeux vers Draco, complètement choquée, apparemment elle avait oublié à qui elle avait à faire. Mais finalement elle hocha la tête et se leva doucement.

Puis décidant dans rajouter une couche Draco sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui balança à la figure : « Je t'aurais bien laissé aller voir Potter les larmes et la morve dégoulinantes, histoire que tu perdes définitivement crédit auprès de lui… mais mes yeux ne peuvent cependant pas supporter cette vision cauchemardesque et laide que tu affiches en ce moment même. » dit-il avec mépris.

Weasel le fusilla alors du regard et allait répliquer quelque chose mais soudainement elle tomba au sol avant que Draco n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour la rattraper – non pas qu'il ait voulu la rattraper, entendons-nous bien.

Et essayant de cacher sa surprise Draco s'approcha d'elle, tout en raillant : « Oy, Weasley je peux savoir ce que tu – »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut violemment projeté en arrière et se cogna contre le mur. Ce qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Se relevant difficilement, il hoqueta de terreur quand il vit son père à côté du corps inerte de Weasel et le regarder avec mépris.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi, le jeune impertinent qui essaye de saboter mes projets… » susurra l'homme, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

Draco déglutit et recula lentement en s'aidant du mur et essayant de réprimer les tremblements de peur qui parcouraient tout son être.

« _Calme-toi Draco, ce n'est absolument pas le moment ! Tu risques de te faire tuer si tu ne te calmes pas immédiatement ! » _

Alors Draco tenta de prendre sa baguette mais son père fit un mouvement habile de la main, et la baguette du blond se retrouva entre les doigts de son géniteur.

« Ce n'est pas très intelligent de ta part de faire ça. » fit remarquer Lucius, en pointant la baguette sur lui.

Et Draco sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, il suffoqua et tomba au sol en essayant désespérément d'avoir de l'air. Il connaissait ce sort pour en avoir souvent fait les frais étant jeune mais malgré cela il ne pouvait empêcher la panique de se propager en lui.

Le blond pensait que sa dernière heure allait sonner quand il vit des multitudes de points devant ses yeux mais soudainement l'air revint à nouveau et il toussa bruyamment tout en se tenant la gorge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer car un nouveau sort l'atteignit et il fut propulser des dizaines de mètres plus se cognant contre le renfoncement d'un mur et évitant de justesse l'armure qui se trouvait juste à côté. Cependant le choc fut violent et Draco sentit perdre peu à peu conscience.

Les dernières choses qu'il entendit et vit furent des bruits de pas provenant de derrière lui et son père, une expression de douleur sur le visage, jetant violemment sa baguette comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

Et Draco sombra.

~HPDM~

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Harry, en scrutant attentivement le blond, qui grimaçait.

« Oui c'est juste affligeant de voir que j'ai perdu aussi facilement… » avoua Draco, puis haussant les épaules il ajouta d'un ton faussement désinvolte, « Mais j'imagine que face au Seigneur des Ténèbres – même s'il n'avait que 16 ans et que ce n'était que la représentation d'un souvenir – je ne faisais pas le poids… »

« Oser l'appeler par son nom serait peut-être un bon début… » lui fit remarquer Harry, « En outre, tu ne pouvais espérer faire mieux… Tu n'avais que douze ans je te rappelle. Sincèrement je trouve que ce que tu as fait est déjà incroyable… »

Et Draco à sa grande horreur sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, ce qu'il cacha ''habilement'' en se détournant rapidement.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. » marmonna le blond.

« En fait je pense que c'est grâce à toi si Riddle n'avait fait sortir le Basilic dès le début… Je n'aurais eu aucune chance si ça avait été le cas ! » avoua Harry.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Draco, qui ne voyait absolument pas où le brun voulait en venir…

« Et bien… Riddle ne pouvait faire venir le Basilic qu'avec l'aide d'une baguette – il avait réussi à prendre la mienne, suite à une inattention de ma part – mais s'il n'avait pas de baguette au départ c'est parce que tu avais pris celle de Ginny. »

« Mais il aurait dû garder la mienne dans ce cas là ! Et pas la balancer, comme il l'a fait… » fit remarquer Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien, d'après l'expression de douleur qu'il avait sur le visage, je suppose qu'utiliser ta baguette a dû lui faire quelque chose… et puis il pensait sans doute que Ginny avait encore la sienne. »

«C'est bizarre quand même. » constata Draco.

~HPDM~

« Draco ! »

Le blond ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais quand il le fit, il dut les refermer brusquement à cause de la quantité phénoménale de lumière qui lui attaquait les yeux. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un lui secouait légèrement l'épaule comme pour ne pas le blesser et sa première constatation fut qu'il se trouvait par terre – ou plus précisément le carrelage froid du sol. Et il sentit un mal de tête lancinant à l'arrière du crâne.

Et quand il ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte que Blaise et Pansy étaient accroupis à côté de lui et semblaient inquiets.

Le bond fronça les sourcils, pourquoi était-il allongé par terre ? Et surtout pourquoi ces deux là se trouvaient là ? Ils étaient censés être dans la salle commune ! Et puis pourquoi Pansy le regardait comme s'il venait de se faire attaquer par –

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, les souvenirs de son attaque par son ''père'' lui revenant de plein fouet, et se redressa précipitamment, cependant il le fit à une telle vitesse qu'il perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapé de justesse par Blaise.

« Calme-toi Draco. » dit Pansy d'une voix douce, en lui jetant un regard empli d'inquiétude. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco inspira profondément, il fallait qu'il se calme, paniquer maintenant ne changerait absolument rien, au contraire cela allait empirer les choses ! Alors Draco observa les alentours. Il se trouvait encore dans le renfoncement du mur, sa baguette non loin de lui. Blaise et Pansy étaient les seules personnes présentes dans le couloir et Weasel n'était plus là.

« _Il a dû l'emmener dans le Chambre. » _songea amèrement Draco.

Il rappela alors de la présence de ses amis et les sermonna d'un ton sévère : « Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous n'avez pas entendu McGo ? ''_Tous les élèves doivent regagner immédiatement leur dortoir !'' »_

« Oui, Draco, elle a bien dit ''tous'' donc TOI y compris ! » rétorqua Pansy.

« Je sais ce que je fais, merci ! » marmonna Draco, en se relevant mais Blaise le maintint.

« Oh non, mon gars tu restes là et tu ne partiras pas avoir de nous avoir expliqué ce qu'il se passe ! » le menaça Blaise, « ''Je sais ce que je fais'' tu parles ! C'est pour ça qu'on te retrouve inconscient dans un couloir ! Tu penses à ce qu'on a pu ressentir quand on voyait que malgré tout ce temps tu ne revenais pas ? »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'en vaillant Slytherin que vous êtes vous avez décidé de partir à ma recherche alors qu'un monstre mortel se balade dans les couloirs ! C'est d'une logique qui m'échappe. » ironisa Draco, mais soudain il comprit la portée des paroles de Blaise et demanda d'un ton paniqué : « ''Malgré tout ce temps '' ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Euh je ne sais pas trop… » répondit Pansy, déconcertée par cette soudaine question, qui n'avait vraisemblablement aucun rapport avec le sujet précédent, «… mais on a attendu que la nuit tombe pour – »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car des bruits de pas résonnaient au bout du couloir. Draco les tira alors les deux autres dans le renfoncement et bougea légèrement l'armure pour que les nouveaux arrivants ne les repèrent pas.

« Mais c'est – » chuchota Blaise, en reconnaissant Potter.

« Chut. » l'interrompit Draco.

Potter et Weasley menaçaient Lockhart de leur baguette et l'entraîna dans les toilettes de Mimi. Draco et les deux autres écoutèrent en silence la conversation qui débuta avec le fantôme. Les rouges et ors avaient sensiblement posé les mêmes questions que Draco à l'exception près que le blond n'avait alors pas songé à demander à Mimi où se tenait le serpent avant qu'elle ne meure.

Et Draco dut plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Pansy, lorsque Potter avait réussi à trouver le passage menant à la Chambre. Blaise quant à lui, semblait calme mais Draco pouvait voir qu'il déglutissait beaucoup plus que la normale, signe d'une certaine inquiétude.

Ils attendirent un moment puis quand plus aucun son ne provenait des toilettes, Draco sortit de sa cachette. Il entra alors à son tour dans les toilettes, espérant trouver le passage menant à la Chambre encore ouvert mais celui-ci venait de se refermer, sous l'œil curieux de Mimi Geignarde.

« Ils sont partis. » l'informa-t-elle, en prenant conscience de sa présence, « Et ils m'ont posé les mêmes questions que toi. Enfin presque. » ajouta-t-elle, en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« Je sais. » répondit Draco qui se sentait bizarrement calme, malgré le fait que Potter venait encore une fois de se jeter dans la gueule du serpent sans réfléchir.

Par contre, Blaise et Pansy qui étaient restés derrière lui ne semblaient par partager son calme.

« Potter, il – il… » bégaya Pansy, en fixant le lavabo, où se trouvait un instant plus tôt un trou menant à la Chambre.

Draco ferma lentement les yeux, devait-il les mettre dans la confidence ? Ne risquait-il pas de les mettre en danger ?

« _Bah au point où on en est… » _

« Suivez-moi. » marmonna-t-il, en sortant des toilettes et se dirigeant vers une gargouille, qu'il avait beaucoup trop tendance à aller voir ces derniers temps à son goût, « Je vous expliquerez mais en attendant taisez-vous et faîtes-moi confiance. »

~HPDM~

Draco arriva devant la gargouille avec une légère appréhension, mais finalement il ne laissa rien paraître et murmura d'un ton calme le mot de passe qui n'avait pas changer depuis la dernière fois :

« Je crois que Fawkes a quelque chose pour moi. »

Et comme la dernière fois, la gargouille se décala pour le laisser passer. Il se tourna alors vers ses amis et d'un signe de tête les incita à le suivre. Le blond se demandait s'ils allaient pouvoir passer ou si comme la fois précédente avec Severus, ils allaient être propulsés.

Mais finalement ils réussirent à passer sans problème et Draco monta d'un pas sûr l'escalier qui le mènerait jusqu'au bureau du directeur, tout en ignorant les regards interrogateurs des deux autres.

Quand il atteignit la porte de chêne, Draco l'ouvrit sans hésitation, mais se tourna vers Blaise et Pansy et dit : « Attendez-moi là. »

Il referma alors la porte sous l'œil indigné de Pansy qui manifestement n'appréciait que moyennement de recevoir des ordres.

Draco poussa un soupira exaspéré en refermant la porte puis dirigea son regard sur le perchoir où trônait Fawkes, celui-ci poussa un léger caquètement **(1)** en reconnaissant Draco et vola jusqu'à lui.

« Salut toi. » murmura Draco, en lui caressant doucement la tête, « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… Potter a des ennuis… Mais avant, il y'a deux de mes amis qui sont profondément inquiets dehors et je me demandais si je pouvais les laisser entrer après tout ce ne n'est pas mon bureau. »

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau lui mordilla l'oreille.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » chuchota Draco.

Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, le blond sortit le Prongs' Snitch de sa poche et souffla la formule adéquate avant de ranger l'objet dans sa poche.

Draco jeta alors un coup d'œil à la projection, où il vit que Potter, Weasley et Lockhart semblaient chercher le Basilic dans un immense tunnel noir, puis à la porte par delà laquelle se trouvaient ses deux amis en attente de réponse et le blond soupira.

« Je sens que cette soirée ne va pas être de tout repos. »

~HPDM~

« Attends ! » dit Pansy, en fronçant les sourcils, « Si j'ai bien compris… Tu es en train d'essayer de nous dire que ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que tu te plies en quatre et te fourre dans des situations incroyables pour sauver la peau de Potter et ses compères ? Et après c'est toi qui viens nous parler de vaillant Slytherin non mais je te jure ! »

Draco déglutit, légèrement mal à l'aise, en somme c'était un assez bon résumé. Blaise, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit depuis que Draco avait commencé à parler et son expression faciale impassible, n'aidait en rien à détendre le blond.

« _Heureusement que je n'ai ni parlé du sort, ni du lien avec Fawkes…. » _

Mais soudain un bruit provenant de la projection attira son attention et il se focalisa dessus.

« Il y a quelque chose là-bas, » dit Weasley d'une voix rauque en saisissant l'épaule de Potter.

Ils s'immobilisèrent et même Draco se crispa en espérant que ce n'était pas le Basilic. Draco distinguait les contours d'une chose énorme et courbé qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du tunnel. Heureusement la chose ne bougeait pas, et Draco se permit un soupir de soulagement.

« Draco ? » appela la voix hésitante de Pansy.

« Fausse alerte. » répondit Draco, qui était cependant toujours sur ses gardes, en voyant Potter avancer vers la chose.

La lueur qui brillait à l'extrémité de la baguette du brun éclaira la gigantesque peau vert vif d'un serpent qui avait mué. La peau vide était enroulée sur elle-même en travers du tunnel. La créature à laquelle elle avait appartenu devait mesurer au moins six mètres.

« Incroyable. » dit Weasley d'une voix faible.

Il y eut soudain un bruit de chute, et Draco se retourna en pensant que le bruit provenait de son côté mais manifestement ce ne fut pas le cas : les jambes de Lockhart s'étaient dérobée sous lui et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement méprisant.

« Levez-vous. » dit sèchement Weasley en pointant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Lockhart se releva puis se jeta sur le rouquin en le projetant à terre. Draco vit Potter se précipiter mais il était déjà trop tard, Lockhart s'était redressé, brandissant la baguette de Weasley et un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage.

« L'aventure se termine ici, les amis. » s'exclama-t-il, « Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez _tragiquement _perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos souvenirs ! »

« _Obliviate !_ »

Draco s'apprêtait à envoyer Fawkes en renfort quand la baguette explosa avec la force d'une petite bombe. Potter se protégea le visage de ses bras et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, glissant sur la peau de serpent pour échapper aux énormes morceaux de roc qui se détachaient du plafond et s'écrasaient sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Bientôt, il se retrouva seul face à un mur d'éboulis.

« Ron ! » hurla-t-il. « Tu n'es pas blessé ? Ron ! »

« Je suis là ! » répondit la voix étouffée de Weasley, derrière l'amas de rocs. « Moi, ça va, mais l'autre idiot en a pris un coup. »

Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation de douleur, et Draco fut persuadé que Weasley venait de donner un coup de pied dans les tibias de Lockhart.

« Ca va, il est toujours vivant. » dit Weasley, « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton désespéré. « Je n'arriverai jamais à passer de l'autre côté. Ça nous prendrait un temps fou de creuser un trou dans ces rochers… »

Potter leva les yeux vers les plafonds semblant calculer les possibilités que le tunnel ne s'effondre sur toute sa longueur si jamais il essayait de briser les rochers à l'aide de sa baguette. Mais en voyant le regard déterminé de Potter, qui était maintenant dirigé vers le chemin derrière lui, Draco sut quelle décision le brun venait de prendre.

Et les paroles de Potter confirmèrent l'idée de Draco : Potter comptait partir seul.

« Attends-moi là avec Lockhart. » dit-il à Weasley, « Je continue. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure… »

Il y eut un instant de silence poignant, durant lequel Draco partageait sa tension.

« Je vais essayer de déplacer un peu ces rochers pour que tu puisses passer tout à l'heure. » répondit Weasley, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre la plus ferme possible. « Et, heu… Harry… »

« A tout à l'heure. » coupa Potter qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Et le brun repartit tout seul, contournant la peau du serpent géant.

Draco se tourna alors lentement vers ses deux amis, qui avaient senti sa tension et lui jetaient un regard inquiet.

« Ecoutez… » commença-t-il, en cachant mieux que Potter les tremblements de sa voix, « Potter vient d'être séparé avec Weasley à cause de l'éboulement du tunnel dans lequel ils étaient. Et Potter a décidé de continuer seul en ordonnant à Weasley de repartir avec Lockhart – qui avec son utilité légendaire est évanoui – d'ici une heure, si jamais Potter ne revenait pas.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas quitter le bureau de Dumbledore pour le moment… alors j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez…. Serait-ce possible ? »

« On t'écoute. » répondit presqu'immédiatement Blaise, sans une once d'hésitation.

_« J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils sont à Slytherin, quand ils agissent comme ça… »_

« Dans l'éventualité où Potter ne reviendrait pas, - et même s'il revient d'ailleurs - il faudra que quelqu'un aille aider Weasley et Lockhart car ça m'étonnerait que Weasley obéisse aussi facilement… Alors j'aimerais, Pansy, que tu ailles voir McGo – oui tu as bien entendu – et que tu lui expliques ce qu'il se passe – je te fais confiance pour taire les détails qui ne sont pas nécessaires ou compromettants. (Pansy hocha lentement la tête) » Draco se tourna alors vers Blaise et continua : « Je voudrais que tu ailles à la volière et que tu écrives à Dumbledore – je suis sûr que peu importe où il est il recevra le message – et explique succinctement ce qu'il se passe et qu'il doit revenir de toute urgence. Ensuite j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Severus et que tu lui demandes de venir ici – je pense qu'il devinera pourquoi. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi le blond lui demandait ça, mais finalement il acquiesça.

« Merci. » dit doucement Draco, « Et j'aimerais qu'après vous retourniez tous les deux dans la salle commune, on ne sait jamais… »

« Mais et toi ? » demanda Pansy, qui s'apprêtait déjà à sortir.

« Je suis en sécurité ici. » répondit Draco sur un ton confiant.

Blaise le scruta un moment et lui lança un regard pour l'informer qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais entraîna quand même Pansy à l'extérieur, non sans avoir dit un « Fais attention à toi. »

« Vous aussi. » chuchota Draco tandis que la porte se refermait.

Le blond reporta alors son attention sur la projection. Potter se retrouvait devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux.

Potter s'approcha et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il émit alors un sifflement rauque qui fit légèrement frémir Draco. Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre.

Potter, tremblant de tous ses membres, franchit alors l'ouverture sous l'œil déterminé de Draco.

Le blond regarda alors le phénix qui se tenait toujours sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

« Ça va bientôt être à toi… »

~HPDM~

« Comment as-tu su que tu devais envoyer Fawkes ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne le savais pas… » répondit sincèrement Draco.

« Mais alors comment – »

« Je ne sais pas… j'avais cette étrange intuition qui me disait que je devais le faire… »

« Oh… Je ne savais pas que Draco Malfoy était du genre à suivre son instinct… » le taquina Harry, avec ton néanmoins affectueux. « Et dire que moi, on me sermonne la plupart du temps quand je suis mon instinct ! »

« Peut-être parce que tu as des instincts suicidaire… » fit remarquer narquoisement Draco avec un petit sourire en coin.

« N'importe quoi. » bougonna Harry, « Je fais confiance à mon instinct et jusqu'à présent il –»

« T'a fait te jeter dans un trou dont tu ne connaissais ni la profondeur ni ce qui se trouverait en bas, en premier année. Ce même instinct a fait que tu te jettes la tête la première dans la Chambre des Secrets alors que la menace du Basilic était omniprésent… Tu veux que je continue où ça suffit pour te démontrer combien ton instinct est suicidaire… »

«Oh, ça va ! »

Et Draco sourit, cependant son sourire se fana quand il reporta son attention sur le souvenir.

~HPDM~

Potter se trouvait à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.

Potter sortit sa baguette et s'avança parmi les colonnes, chacun de ses pas répercuté en écho par les murailles obscures. Il gardait les paupières à peine entrouvertes, et Draco sut qu'il était prêt à les fermer à la moindre alerte.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au niveau des deux derniers piliers, il se retrouva face à une statue, adossée au mur du fond, et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Potter dut tendre le cou pour apercevoir la tête de la statue : elle représentait un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposaient sur le sol lisse.

« _Salazar Slytherin. » _supposa Draco, en se tendant imperceptiblement.

Entre les pieds de la statue, une petite silhouette vêtue, aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant d'une robe noire était allongée face contre terre.

« Ginny ! » murmura Potter.

Il se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

« Ginny ne sois pas morte ! Je t'en supplie, ne sois par morte ! »

Il jeta sa baguette au sol, attrapa Weasel par les épaules et la retourna sur le dos. Son visage était blanc mais se yeux n'étaient pas ouverts, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas été pétrifiée.

« Ginny, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! » murmura Potter, d'une voix désespérée.

Mais Draco qui s'était crispé quand Potter avait lancé sa baguette, se prépara au pire lorsqu'il repéra au dos de Potter, un jeune homme de grande taille et aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci observait Potter, adossé contre un pilier.

« Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas. » dit l'adolescent.

« Tom… Tom Riddle ? » demanda Potter, qui semblait abasourdi.

Draco fronça alors les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ''Elle ne se réveillera pas ?'' » demanda Potter, désespéré. « Elle n'est pas… Elle n'est pas… »

« Elle est toujours vivante, » répondit Riddle, «mais c'est tout juste. »

« Vous êtes un fantôme ? » demanda Potter d'une voix hésitante.

« Disons plutôt un souvenir. » répondit Riddle d'une voix paisible qui fit frissonner Draco, « Conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime. »

Il pointa l'index vers le bas de la statue. Le petit livre noir que Potter avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi était ouvert sur le sol.

« Il faut m'aider, Tom. » dit Potter, en soulevant à nouveau la tête de Weasel. « Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il y a un Basilic dans cette Chambre. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, mais il peut surgir à tout moment. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. »

Mais Riddle ne fit pas un geste. Potter le visage ruisselant de sueur, parvint à hisser Weasel. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette. Quand Draco constata avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait entre les mains de Riddle.

« Fawkes. » appela Draco, « Vas-y. »

Mais l'oiseau ne bougea pas d'un pouce se contentant de rester sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Ecoutez ! » dit précipitamment Potter, les jambes fléchies sous le poids de Weasel, « Il faut partir le plus vite possible ! Si le Basilic arrive… »

« Il n'arrivera pas tant que l'on ne l'aura pas appelé. » dit Riddle avec le plus grand calme.

Et là, Draco comprit.

« Et merde ! Fawkes dépêche-toi ! C'est lui, c'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre il y a cinquante ans ! C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter est en danger ! »

Le blond fit de grand geste pour pousser le phénix à s'envoler mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer Draco.

« Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est le moment ? Allez ! Vas-y ! » s'énerva Draco, qui sentait la panique s'insinuer en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Potter, qui reposa Weasel sur le sol, incapable de supporter son poids plus longtemps, « Donnez-moi plutôt ma baguette, je vais peut-être en avoir besoin. »

Le sourire de Riddle s'élargit et Draco paniqua encore plus, tout en criant sur Fawkes, qui s'obstinait à l'ignorer.

« Non, non, tu n'en aura pas besoin. » dit Riddle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, Harry Potter. Le moment de te voir, de te parler. »

« Ecoutez. » dit Potter, en perdant patience, « Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas très bien la situation. Nous somme dans la _Chambre des Secrets. _On parlera plus tard, quand nous seront sortis d'ici. »

« Non on va parler maintenant. » répliqua Riddle, qui glissa la baguette de Potter dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? » demanda lentement Potter.

« Voilà une intéressante question. » répondit Riddle d'un ton aimable. « C'est une longue histoire. »

Et tandis que Riddle commençait sa tirade sur l'utilité de Weasel dans toute cette histoire, Draco continuait à crier sur Fawkes, remerciant Merlin que Riddle n'ait pas encore décidé à attaquer Potter.

« Ecoute Fawkes, je sais que tu peux aider Potter ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore a dit ces derniers mots avant de partir ! Alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'y aller ? Serais-tu trop lâche pour risquer ta vie immortelle de sale piaf pour pouvoir aller le sauver ? Je ne savais pas que l'oiseau de Dumbledore avait tellement peur d'un vulgaire Basilic qu'il devait rester terrer dans le bureau du directeur ! Gryffindor tu parles ! En ce moment tu ressembles plus à un Slytherin qu'autre chose. »

Et ce fut les mots de trop, car aussitôt de très longues lignes de flammes entouraient Draco, qui esquissa un mouvement de recule. Le blond déglutit mais ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Tu crois que tu vas me faire peur avec ça ? Ce n'est pas moi, qu'il faut brûler mais l'autre face de serpent qui se trouvent des kilomètres et des kilomètres sous le château ! » cria Draco. « Tu m'entends espèce de – »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester car soudainement il se retrouva dans une pièce extrêmement sombre. Les seules sources de lumière étaient le phénix qui avait repris sa place sur l'épaule de Draco et un étrange bâton qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'offusqua Draco, «Ramène-moi tout de suite ! »

Cependant Fawkes ne l'écouta pas et fit un mouvement de tête vers le bâton, intimant de cette façon Draco à y aller.

Soupirant Draco s'exécuta à grands pas, ayant peur de perdre encore plus de temps et qu'il soit trop tard pour Potter. Quand il s'approcha, le blond se rendit compte que le bâton était en fait une épée. Une épée d'argent étincelante, dont la poignée était incrustée de rubis de la taille d'un œuf.

Déglutissant Draco se tourna alors vers Fawkes.

« Tu veux que je prenne ça ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que Fawkes lui mordilla l'oreille pour approuver.

Draco hocha alors doucement la tête et tendit sa main pour prendre la poignée, mais au moment même où sa peau rentra en contact avec l'épée Draco sentit une douloureuse brulure à la main et lâcha immédiatement l'épée qui retomba dans un bruit sec.

Au moment où l'épée atteignit le sol, Draco se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'épée à ses pieds. Le blond fusilla alors Fawkes du regard.

« Tu le savais, que je ne pouvais pas toucher l'épée. » l'accusa-t-il, mais l'oiseau l'ignora à nouveau.

_« Sal piaf. » _

Fawkes lui lança alors un regard sévère et vola jusqu'à l'étagère où se trouvait le Choixpeau magique, l'attrapa et le déposa aux pieds de Draco, juste à côté de l'épée. Le blond regarda l'oiseau, surpris, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa pensée à voix haute car les paroles de la projection l'interpella.

« Dumbledore a compris à qui il avait affaire ! » dit Potter, sans desserrer les dents.

« Après le renvoi de Hagrid, il m'a soumis à une surveillance quelque peu agaçante. » dit Riddle, d'un ton désinvolte, « Je savais qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre pendant que j'étais à l'école. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre le bénéfice de mes longues années de recherches. J'ai donc décidé de laisser derrière moi un journal intime qui conserverait dans ses pages l'être que j'étais à seize ans, pour qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, je puisse amener quelqu'un d'autre sur mes traces et achever ainsi la noble tâche de Salazar Slytherin. »

« Vous n'avez rien achevé du tout ! » répliqua Potter, d'un air triomphant que Draco lui enviait, « Personne n'est mort, cette fois-ci, même pas la chatte. Dans quelques heures le philtre de mandragore sera prêt et tous ceux qui ont été pétrifiés reviendront à la vie. »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, » reprit Riddle, d'une voix tranquille, « que tuer les Mudbloods ne m'intéresse plus. Depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, ma nouvelle cible, c'est… _toi. _»

Potter le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que la panique submergea une fois de plus Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? » chuchota Draco, en pointant les objets à ses pieds.

Fawkes chantonna et une vision de l'épée, glissée dans le chapeau apparut devant les yeux de Draco.

Draco déglutit difficilement et se pencha pour ramasser l'épée. Mais cette fois, avait-il à peine effleuré l'arme que la brûlure se manifesta de nouveau et il dut éloigner sa main. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir sous la douleur, Draco tenta de nombreuses autres fois de recommencer mais le résultat fut le même.

Après un énième essai Draco avait enfin réussi à tenir l'épée mais la relâcha immédiatement, en gémissant de douleur. Il examina alors sa main et grimaça. Elle était entièrement rouge sous les brûlures et même le contact avec l'air semblait douloureux à présent.

Haletant, Draco reporta son attention vers la projection.

« Je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, Harry Potter. »

« Quoi, par exemple ? » lança Potter les poings serrés.

« Par exemple. » dit Riddle, avec un sourire engageant, « Comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » dit lentement Potter, « Voldemort a vécu après vous. »

« Voldemort, »dit Riddle, d'une voix douce, est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, Harry Potter. »

Il sortit de sa poche la baguette de Potter et écrivit dans l'air en lettres scintillantes :

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Puis il fit un mouvement de baguette et les lettres de son nom s'assemblèrent dans un ordre différent. A présent, on pouvait lire :

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

« Tu vois ? » murmura-t-il. « C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Hogwarts, pour mes amis les plus proches. Tu croyais que j'allais utiliser le nom de la pourriture de Muggle qui me servait de père ? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Slytherin qui coule dans mes veines ? Moi, conserver le nom abject d'un misérable Muggle qui m'a abandonné avant même ma naissance, le jour où il a découvert que sa femme était une sorcière ? Non, Harry, je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde ! »

« C'est raté. » dit Potter, d'une voix basse, remplie de haine.

« Qu'est-ce qui est raté ? » dit sèchement Riddle.

« Vous n'êtes pas le sorcier le plus grand sorcier du monde. » dit Potter la respiration précipitée, « Désolé de vous décevoir mais le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'est Albus Dumbledore ! »

En entendant cela Draco, semblait d'une certaine façon reprendre de l'énergie et lança un regard insistant à Fawkes : « Quand j'aurais mis cette foutue épée dans le chapeau, tu auras intérêt à partir tout de suite, sinon il y aura du phénix grillé à manger ce soir ! »

Et sans perdre plus de temps, Draco empoigna avec force – mais pas sans douleur – l'épée et faillit le relâcher, mais il tint bon, et franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient l'épée du Choixpeau.

« Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! » dit Riddle d'une voix sifflante.

Draco fit glisser rapidement l'épée dans le vieux chapeau, celle-ci disparut alors et Draco empoigna le Choixpeau de sa main valide pour le lancer vers Fawkes qui le rattrapa en plein vol.

« Vas-y ! » cria Draco au phénix, qui disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

« Dumbledore n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez ! » répliqua Potter, avec ardeur.

~HPDM~

Harry siffla, légèrement impressionné : « Quel timing ! On a une merveilleuse coordination tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Potter. » répliqua Draco, en fusillant le brun du regard.

« Tu as raison… mais quel idiot quand même. » ricana Harry.

« Comment ça ? » grommela Draco.

« Tu sais qu'il te suffisait de prendre le Choixpeau et t'en servir comme ''gant'' pour attraper l'épée… de cette façon tu ne te serais pas brûlé et l'épée aurait quand même été dans le chapeau… » fit remarquer Harry, d'une voix innocente. « Mais tu y avais pensé, n'est-ce pas ? »

~Silence ~

« Non ! J'y crois pas ! » ironisa Harry, « Moi qui pensais que tu avais préféré jouer les Gryffindors… »

« La ferme, Potter. Je n'y avais pas songé c'est tout ! »

~HPDM~

Draco ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'à l'instant même où Fawkes partirait, il ne verrait plus Tom Riddle mais Lucius Malfoy, alors il devait se préparer mentalement, même s'il savait qu'au final ça serait inutile.

Alors il ouvrit lentement les yeux et l'image de Lucius Malfoy l'attaqua de plein fouet. Il lui semblait que l'image de son père était plus réaliste que jamais et il eut du mal à ne pas partir en courant.

« _IL n'existe pas… IL n'existe pas… Il n'existe pas ! » _répéta Draco, en plissant les yeux pour essayer d'ignorer la présence de son père et se concentrer uniquement sur Potter et Fawkes.

Le blond avait dû mal à comprendre les paroles que disait son pè – Riddle et avait de plus en plus du mal à rester stable. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'assit par terre tout en s'adossant au grand bureau de Dumbledore.

Mais alors, que les paroles de son pè –RIDDLE s'apparentaient à un bourdonnement incompréhensible quelques minutes auparavant, les dernières phrases semblèrent aussi clair que si son pè –N'Y PENSE PAS ! – était là.

« Maintenant Harry, je vais te donner une petite leçon. » dit-il, « Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Slytherin à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter, muni des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ait pu lui envoyer… »

Le reste passa de manières confuses, aux yeux de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses, avec son père qui semblait s'approcher de plus en plus de lui et le blond tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable d'empêcher les gémissements d'horreurs qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Draco avait du mal à rester conscient mais il résista tant bien que mal…

« _Pas maintenant ! Pas avant que Potter en ait terminé… Pas maintenant ! » _

Il avait eu vaguement conscience que Riddle ou son père – il ne savait plus – avait fait sortir le Basilic - ou peut-être était-ce son père ? - et que Fawkes avait réussi à lui crever les yeux… Haletant Draco avait cru comprendre que Potter avait réussi à sortir l'épée d'argent du Choixpeau et qu'il était à présent en train de combattre le serpent.

La vision de Draco commençait à devenir flou, et il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui, épuisé il s'écroula au sol, gémissant quand sa main blessée, entra en contact avec le sol.

Au même moment un bruit sourd raisonna du côté de la projection. Draco supposa que Potter avait réussi à battre le Basilic. Mais sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco se força à se concentrer sur la projection et plissa les yeux.

Potter glissait le long d'un mur et il avait un crochet venimeux enfoncé profondément dans sa chair.

« Tiens bon… N'abandonne pas… » haleta Draco, qui ne savait plus très bien s'il parlait à Potter ou à lui-même.

« Tu es mort, Harry Potter. » dit la voix de Lucius, dans un ton dangereux, qui fit frémir violemment Draco, « Mort. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait, Potter ? Il pleure. »

Draco cligna des yeux et distingua dans un brouillard la tête de Fawkes qui pleuraient des larmes épaisses et grosses comme des perles. Le blond esquissa alors un sourire épuisé.

« Bien… joué. Fawkes. » chuchota-t-il. « Mais regarde… tu n'as pas terminé… il reste le journal. »

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Fawkes tournoya au-dessus de Potter et laissa tomber sur les genoux du brun… _le journal intime._

« _Encore un peu… juste un petit peu… c'est bientôt fini… » _

« Achève-le Potter. » souffla Draco, en fermant, sans pouvoir se contrôler, les paupières.

Il eut conscience avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres d'un long hurlement perçant et terrifiant.

~HPDM~

« Très bien vous avez donc découvert l'entrée de la Chambre, en violant au passage à peu près tous les articles du règlement de l'école, mais comment diable avez-vous fait pour sortir de là vivants, Potter ? »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de s'écraser peu élégamment au sol. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait non plus dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais dans celui de McGonagall. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce - à savoir Weasley-père, Weasley –mère, Weasley (Ron) , Weasel, Potter, McGonagall et Dumbledore – semblaient ne pas prêter attention à lui et le blond sut que le directeur lui avait encore une fois jeté un sort de désillusion, et il était actuellement suspendu en l'air – sûrement grâce à un autre sort de la part de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe discret de la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait vu que Draco s'était réveillé et lui demandait manifestement d'attendre. Draco cligna alors des yeux quand il se rendit compte que sa main était recouverte de bandage et qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun mal de tête ou de gorge à cause de sa précédente crise.

« Ce qui est le plus intéressant à mes yeux. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, après que Potter ait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Chambre, « C'est de savoir comment Lord Voldemort a réussi à envoûter Ginny alors que, d'après les informations qu'on m'a données, il se cache à l'heure actuelle dans les forêts d'Albanie. »

« Tout est arrivé à cause de ce journal intime. » dit précipitamment Potter en montrant à Dumbledore le petit livre noir. « Il appartenait à Riddle quand il avait seize ans. »

Draco poussa un discret soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien de dangereux dans le journal : Potter avait fait du bon travail.

« Remarquable. » murmura Dumbledore, en contemplant longuement les pages humides et brûlées du journal. « C'était sans doute l'élève le plus brillant qu'on ait jamais vu à Hogwarts. Rares sont ceux qui savent que Lord Voldemort s'est autrefois appelé Tom Riddle. J'ai été moi-même son professeur à Hogwarts, il y a cinquante ans. Il a disparu après avoir quitté le collège… Il a voyagé loin, traversé de nombreux pays… Puis il s'est plongé si profondément dans la magie noire, il a tant fréquenté les pires sorciers, et s'est livré à des expériences si maléfiques que lorsqu'il est réapparu sous les traits de Lord Voldemort, il était devenu impossible de le reconnaître. Qui doc aurait songé à établir un lien entre Voldemort et ce garçon si intelligent, si séduisant et qui avait été préfet-en-chef de Hogwarts ? »

« Mais Ginny, » dit Mrs Weasley, « Qu'est-ce que notre Ginny pouvait bien avoir à faire avec… _lui ? » _

« C'est son journal. » sanglota Weasel, « Je… J'écrivais dedans et il me répondait… Mais, je… Je ne savais pas… Je l'ai trouvé dans un des livres que m'a donnés Maman je croyais que quelqu'un l'avait oublié là… »

« Miss Weasley devrait aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie. » l'interrompit Dumbledore, d'une voix ferme. « Cette épreuve a été terrible pour elle. Il n'y aura aucune sanction. Des sorciers plus âgés et plus avisés qu'elle ont été aveuglés par Lord Voldemort. »

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Du repos, voilà ce qu'il lui faut, et peut-être une grande tasse de chocolat. Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de telle pour remonter le moral. » dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Weasel. « Madame Pomfrey n'est pas encore couchée. Elle est en train d'administrer le philtre de mandragore. Je crois que les victimes du Basilic vont bientôt se réveiller.

« Alors, Hermione va bien ! » s'exclama Weasley.

Et Draco ne put que se sentir soulagé.

Mrs Weasley emmena Weasel suivie de son mari qui paraissait ébranlé.

« Ma chère Minerva, » dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur, « Je crois que cela mérite un bon festin. Puis-je vous demander d'aller prévenir les cuisines ? »

« D'accord. » répondit vivement McGonagall, « Je vous laisse vous occuper de Potter et de Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui. » dit Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du bureau, Potter et Weasley regardaient Dumbledore d'un air incertain, se demandant sûrement ce que voulait dire McGonagall.

« Il me semble vous avoir avertis tous les deux que je serais obligé de vous renvoyer si je vous surprenais à enfreindre le règlement de l'école une nouvelle fois ? » dit Dumbledore.

Et Draco ricana silencieusement.

« _Non, mais quel sadique ! Ils viennent juste de sortir de la tanière du diable et vous les torturez déjà… N'avez-vous donc pas pitié pour eux ? » _

« Ce qui prouve que les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent être amenés à se contredire, » poursuivit Dumbledore en souriant. « Vous allez recevoir tous les deux une Récompense spéciale pour Services rendus à l'Ecole et je crois que… voyons… oui, je vais donner deux cents points pour chacun à Gryffindor. »

« _Quoi ? Mais c'est énorme ! Et après on parle d'égalité, hein ! »_

« Mais j'ai l'impression que l'un d'entre nous reste bien silencieux sur le rôle qu'il a joué dans cette dangereuse aventure. » ajouta Dumbledore, en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Et Draco se figea.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si modeste, Gilderoy ? »

Le blond poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et fusilla le directeur du regard.

« _Ça va j'ai compris je me tais… »_

« Pourriez-vous emmener le professeur Lockhart à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Dumbledore à Weasley, après que celui-ci lui ait expliqué l'état du professeur de défense.

_« Comment faire sortir les gens de manière subtile, en une leçon. » _

« Pour commencer, je voudrais te remercier. » dit Dumbledore, une fois que les deux autres durent sortis, « Tu m'as été fidèle, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Seule une parfaite loyauté de ta part pouvait amener Fawkes à venir à ton secours. »

_« Le traiter de lâche marche aussi, je pense. » _songea ironiquement Draco.

« Et donc tu as rencontré Tom Riddle. » dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur, « J'imagine qu'il s'est beaucoup intéressé à toi… »

« Professeur, Riddle m'a dit que j'étais comme lui. Que nous étions étrangement semblables… »

Draco se crispa légèrement, peut-être que Potter était vraiment l'héritier magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Dumbledore, « Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il se rendit compte que les lèvres de Potter bougeaient mais qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le blond se tourna alors vers Dumbledore et vit que celui-ci jouait discrètement avec sa baguette.

« _Evidemment il met un sort d'insonorisation au moment le plus intéressant ! »_

Finalement le son ne ''revint'' qu'au moment où Dumbledore tendit la main vers le bureau et prit l'épée qu'il tendit à Potter. C'est alors que Draco vit quelque chose de gravé.

_Godric Gryffindor. _

« Seul un véritable Gryffindor pouvait trouver cette épée dans le Choixpeau, Harry, » dit simplement Dumbledore.

« _C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à toucher l'épée sans me brûler ! »_

« Tu as besoin de manger et de dormir, Harry. Je te suggère de descendre prendre part au festin pendant que j'écris à la prison d'Azkaban. Il est temps de récupérer notre garde-chasse. Je dois aussi rédiger une petite annonce pour le _Prophet _(Gazette du Sorcier). Il nous faudra un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Décidément, ils ne durent jamais bien longtemps… »

_« Alors n'engagez pas des incompétents ! » _

Potter se leva et s'approcha de la porte quand soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Lucius Malfoy fit son entrée sous le regard horrifié de Draco. Encore plus, lorsqu'il vit, recroquevillé sous le bras de son père et le corps enveloppé de bandages : Dobby.

« Bonsoir Lucius. » dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, en se décalant inconsciemment pour caché Draco, bien qu'étant toujours invisible.

Draco n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite la conversation, essayant tant bien que mal à ignorer la présence de son père. Il ne put que pousser un discret soupir de soulagement quand il sentit que la conversation touchait à sa fin.

« Pourquoi devrais-je savoir comment cette petite idiote s'y est prise pour dénicher ce journal ? »dit Lucius, d'un ton froid.

« Parce que c'est vous qui le lui avez donné, » répliqua Potter, « ça s'est passé chez Fleury & Bott. Vous avez pris son vieux livre sur les métamorphoses et vous y avez glissé le journal, c'est bien cela ? »

« Il faudrait le prouver. » siffla Lucius, puis se tournant finalement vers Dobby, « On s'en va Dobby ! »

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et fit sortir son elfe à coup de pied. Draco grimaça en entendant les cris de douleur de Dobby.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » dit précipitamment Potter, faisant sursauter Draco, « Est-ce que je pourrais aller rendre le journal intime à Mr Malfoy, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Mais dépêche-toi, n'oublie pas qu'il y a un festin qui t'attend. »

Potter prit le journal et sortit en trombe du bureau. Au même moment Draco activa le Snitch pour être sûr de ne rien rater de la scène.

Dumbledore annula alors les sorts et le fit descendre en douceur sur le sol.

« Comment va ta main ? » demanda le directeur.

« Mieux, quand les traces de brûlures auront disparu. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois… » répondit Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire, « Je voudrais te remercier à toi aussi pour ce que tu as fait… Je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner de récompenses officiels… je pense que tu comprends pourquoi ( Draco hocha la tête)… alors j'aimerais savoir ce que tu souhaiterais à la place… »

« Un pass pour rentrer dans votre bureau quand je le voudrais. » répondit immédiatement Draco.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, clairement amusé, mais finalement acquiesça à condition que le blond ne fouille pas dans les dossiers confidentiels.

Puis au bout d'un long moment de silence, Draco soupira : « Ah… Je viens de perdre mon elfe de maison et l'un des seuls alliés que j'ai au manoir. »

« Je pense que ça ne le dérangera pas de venir te voir de temps en temps. » supposa Dumbledore, « A présent, je propose que tu ailles faire soigner cette main… Fawkes pourrait le faire, mais je suppose qu'il y a certaines personnes que tu voudras voir à l'infirmerie. » ajouta le directeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « De plus, je crois que ton parrain s'y trouve également, après qu'il t'ait trouvé dans mon bureau, inconscient, j'ai dû utiliser tout mon pouvoir de persuasion pour l'empêcher de t'y amener… alors il doit t'attendre avec impatience… »

Le blond sourit et se précipita –discrètement - à l'infirmerie, tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser Lucius.

~HPDM~

« Draco ! » appela Severus, en voyant son filleul entrer.

Le maître des potions l'entraîna alors près d'un des lits, tira le rideau et prononça un sort d'insonorisation. « Espèce d'imbécile ! Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne pas aller jouer les Gryffindors suicidaires ? »

Draco déglutit.

« Euh… désolé ? » dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Severus le fusilla alors du regard.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, sinon filleul ou pas je te jure que je t'enferme dans ton dortoir avec pour seul compagnie un hibou malodorant ! »

Le blond hocha vivement de la tête et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il sentit les bras de Severus l'entourer.

« Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir qu'avec une main brûler. » grommela Severus, « Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose pour ça, et puis j'avais préféré m'occuper des effets néfastes suites à tes crises, d'abord. »

« _C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu mal à la tête quand je me suis réveillé. » _

« Enfin bon… » dit Severus, « Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir… n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? »

Draco sursauta et se rendit alors compte que le lit à côté duquel ils se trouvaient n'était autre que celui d'Hermione.

« Et pour information. » précisa Severus, d'un ton menaçant, «Rien ne vient de se passer à l'instant. »

Hermione hocha la tête amusée, comprenant que Severus faisait référence à l'embrassade.

« C'est bon de te revoir en pleine forme, Hermione. » murmura Draco.

« C'est bon de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. » ajouta Hermione, avec un petit sourire, « Je suis contente que tout cela se termine enfin. »

« A qui le dis-tu ? » approuva Draco, en souriant.

Décidément Hermione lui avait vraiment manqué.

« Oh mais j'y pense Miss Granger… » intervint Severus d'un ton doucereux, « Quel dommage qu'à cause de votre état vous ne pouviez continuer vos recherches… je crains que vous ne deviez recevoir un bon nombre de retenue à présent. »

« Oh, mais détrompez-vous, _Professeur, » _répondit Hermione sur le même ton, « J'avais justement terminé peu de temps avant de me faire attaquer… et je comptais justement venir vous voir pour vous le montrer… »

Draco sourit, en voyant la tête qu'arborait à présent son parrain.

« Tiens donc… » marmonna Severus, « Peut-être pourriez-vous nous le montrer dans ce cas. »

« Severus, elle vient de se rétablir, tu ne vas quand même pas – » protesta Draco.

« Non ça ira. » le coupa Hermione, avec un grand sourire, « Je peux très bien lui montrer maintenant. »

« Bon bah, ça sera sans moi alors. » dit Draco, assez confiant, qui savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire, « J'ai une main à aller faire soigner. »

Et tandis qu'il allait sortit, il s'approcha de Severus et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Je connais quelqu'un qui va devoir trois faveurs à Hermione… »

Puis il sortit en ignorant le regard noir que lui avait jeté le maître des potions.

« Mr Malfoy ! » s'exclama Pomfrey, qui venait de le remarquer, « Que faites-vous donc là ? »

« Euh… je me suis brûlé la main… » répondit-il en montrant sa main bandée.

« Montrez-moi donc ça. » ordonna l'infirmière le forçant à s'assoir sur une chaise, « Mais, comment avez-vous pu vous faire cette brûlure ? » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'état de sa main.

« Je m'entraînais pour lancer un sort… mais il a mal tourné. » mentit Draco, en haussant les épaules.

« Oh… ces jeunes, tous des inconscients… restez là, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut ! »

Et l'infirmière s'éloigna à grand pas.

« Un sort qui a mal tourné, hein. » répéta une voix féminine derrière lui.

Draco sursauta et vit alors que la chaise sur lequel il était assis était juste à côté du lit de Weasel.

« Weasley. » marmonna-t-il.

« Malfoy. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Draco se souvint alors de quelque chose et sortit la baguette de la rouquine, avant de la lui jeter.

« J'ai trouvé ça en arrivant. » dit-il d'un ton narquois, « Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires… c'est assez précieux une baguette quand même. Peut-être même l'objet le plus précieux que tu possèdes vu ta famille.»

Etrangement Weasel ne réagit pas à l'insulte, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

« Je crois que j'ai en ma possession quelque chose qui t'appartient également. » chuchota-t-elle, en sortant le mouchoir que Draco lui avait lancé quelques heures plus tôt, « Tu ne saurais pas comment il a atterrit dans ma poche, je suppose. »

« Aucune idée. » répondit Draco, « Mais garde-le je ne voudrais pas être contaminé par tes microbes. »

Weasel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Pomfrey était revenue. La main de Draco fut guérie en un temps record et il allait sortir quand la rouquine l'interpella.

« Malfoy ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit Draco, agacé.

« C'est moi qui l'aurait… Je ne perdrais pas contre toi. » dit-elle mystérieusement.

« Tous des fous ces Gryffindors. » grommela Draco, en claquant la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui.

~HPDM~

« Draco ! »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille à la fin ? Il se retourna pour faire face à Pansy et Blaise.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Pansy.

« Merveilleusement bien. » répondit ironiquement Draco, en se rendant à la Grande Salle pour le festin improvisé. « Mais parlons d'autre chose…comment ça s'est passé pour vous, une fois que vous êtes sortis du bureau ? »

« Je suis allé à la volière comme tu me l'as demandé… » répondit Blaise, « Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer le message car Dumbledore venait juste de transplaner à côté de moi… Il parlait d'une avalanche de lettres ou je ne sais quoi… Bref, je lui ai alors expliqué la situation et il m'a demandé d'aller prévenir Snape comme prévu et de retourner dans le dortoir. »

« Et il a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à arriver avant moi au bureau de McGo. » ajouta Pansy, « Là il m'a ordonné de retourner dans mon dortoir, et qu'il se chargerait d'expliquer tout au professeur lui-même. »

« _Et connaissant Dumbledore il a dû simplement ordonné à McGo d'appeler les parents Weasley. Et je parie qu'ensuite il est retourné à son bureau pour me chercher, mais Severus a dû le devancer… Ils ont dû se disputer et finalement Dumbledore a gagné c'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé dans le bureau de McGo… »_

~HPDM~

En retournant à sa salle commune, après le long festin… Draco sourit en reconnaissant la créature qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de la salle.

« Dobby. » chuchota-t-il.

« Jeune Maître Draco ! » s'exclama Dobby, en souriant. « Dobby était tellement inquiet pour le jeune maître… »

« Tu sais que tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler comme ça maintenant… » fit remarquer tristement le blond.

« Non ! » s'exclama Dobby, à la surprise du Slytherin, « Dobby est peut-être un elfe libre, mais Jeune Maître Draco restera toujours le Jeune Maître Draco pour Dobby ! »

« Merci Dobby. » dit Draco, « Tu vas me manquer tu sais… »

« Mais Dobby pourra revenir rendre visite au jeune Maitre ? » demanda Dobby, d'un ton hésitant.

« Bien sûr quand tu veux. » répondit le blond, « Mais bon tu devrais en profiter pour voir comment le monde sorcier marche sous tes yeux d'elfe libre… Voyager un peu… et redécouvrir le monde… »

« Dobby fera ça ! » répondit joyeusement l'elfe de maison.

« Et puis quand tu reviendras… je pourrais peut-être te donner d'autres vêtements… les tiens sont horribles, sans compter la chaussette malodorantes de Potter ! BEURK comment il a pu te donner ça, franchement ! »

Dobby rigola puis finalement s'inclina avant de dire les yeux emplis de larmes : « A bientôt, Jeune Maître ! Dobby reviendra bientôt ! Et le Jeune Maître pourra à nouveau compter sur Dobby ! »

Et dans un crac sonore l'elfe disparut.

« Au revoir, Dobby… » chuchota Draco.

~HPDM~

La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant. Hogwarts avait retrouvé sa vie normale, avec toutefois quelques petits changements : le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été supprimé et Lucius Malfoy avait été renvoyé du conseil d'administration.

Alors que Weasel avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, Draco, lui semblait sombre et amer. En apparence, car intérieurement il était terrorisé. La raison était simple… Draco avait reçu ce matin même un hibou… et le message qu'il avait apporté n'était pas réjouissant au contraire.

Le blond avait blêmi considérablement en lisant le message et l'avait rangé précipitamment pour que personne ne le voie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Blaise avait réussi à lire par-dessus son épaule, car Draco sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle pour prendre l'air.

Etant sûr que personne n'était aux alentours, Draco sortit à nouveau le message et le regarda avec appréhension :

_Je suis au courant. Et crois moi tu vas le payer. _

* * *

(1) je n'a pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler en repensant à une certaine review (la personne se reconnaîtra ^^) mais je n'ai pas pu trouver un autre verbe... alors désolée, si jamais tu imagines encore une poule xD

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre marque la fin du tome 2... Excusez-moi pour la longueur -' (Je me disais qu'il fallait que je finisse le tome 2 maintenant et avant que je ne m'en rende compte il faisait déjà 22 pages -_- c'est encore plus que mon OS ( ça m'a choqué xD) )

Enfin bref... Qu'en pensez vous ? :p

Un grand merci pour toute vos review !

Et comme pour la dernière fois... je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine, mais dans deux semaines... (le temps que je prévois ce que je ferais pour le tome 3 )

Voilà !

See ya !


	27. Vacances & poisons

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 26 : Vacances & poisons**

Draco gémit en tentant de lever doucement son bras droit. Il parvenait à ignorer les autres nombreuses blessures qui parsemaient son corps mais celle de son avant-bras était tout simplement insoutenable.

Cela faisait un mois que les vacances avaient débuté et cela faisait également un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil. Dès qu'il avait ouvert la lettre il y'a un peu plus d'un mois, Draco avait immédiatement reconnut l'écriture fine et droite de son père. Et c'était donc l'estomac noué par l'inquiétude que le blond était retourné chez lui.

Mais à peine avait-il franchi le seuil du Manoir que son père l'entraîna de force dans la cave. Draco frissonna en se remémorant les tortures que lui avait alors infligées son père, tout en gardant un sourire méprisant sur le visage.

« Comment as-tu osé me trahir ? » avait-il susurré d'une voix doucereuse, qui avait fait frémir Draco de peur, « Tu croyais que je n'allais pas le remarquer, Draco ? Que je ne sentirais pas que ton elfe avait aidé Potter à déjouer mes plans ? Je sais que tu es derrière tout ça… Tu m'as énormément déçu, Draco c'est pour ça que je vais te donner une correction qui restera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire pour que tu ais, j'espère, la conscience d'esprit de ne plus jamais retenter de faire ce que tu as fait. »

Draco avait hoché la tête, redoutant le pire.

Depuis ses journées étaient toujours programmées de la même façon le matin son père le réveillait à coup de fouet, enchaînant ensuite avec le couteau, lacérant toute la peau qui lui tombait à portée de main (mais épargnant le visage). Il continuait en sortant sa baguette et torturait son fils de tous les sorts de son cru. Lucius soignait par la suite les blessures les plus « graves », mais en omettant volontairement celle de l'avant-bras, « C'est pour que tu n'oublies pas pourquoi tu es là… » avait précisé Lucius, le premier jour, en enfonçant encore plus profondément la lame empoisonnée dans la plaie. « C'est un poison qui empêche la blessure de se guérir naturellement. » continua Lucius en affichant un sourire sadique.

Et ensuite pour que Draco puisse se « reposer », Lucius l'envoyait dans son cercueil. Draco avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar éveillé et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler de terreur lorsqu'il voyait l'image fulgurante de son père. Il ne savait pas si c'était un contrecoup du sort mais le blond avait l'impression que les « visions du cercueil » étaient de plus en plus terrifiantes.

Et dès que Lucius ouvrait à nouveau le cercueil, environ six heures plus tard, c'était avec délectation qu'il découvrait un Draco tremblant de tous ses membres et les yeux rougies, qui ne reflétaient qu'une immense terreur.

Ce n'était qu'après que Draco pouvait enfin se reposer, dans un lit que son père avait fait transporter dans la cave spécialement pour lui. Et dès l'instant où Lucius quittait la pièce, Draco laissa échapper ses larmes de détresse. Il se mit alors sous la couette – car malgré qu'on soit en été, il faisait froid dans la cave – et il sortit le Prongs' Snitch, remerciant Merlin que Lucius ne l'ait pas découvert.

L'ambiance calme de chez Potter permettait de calmer Draco, le fait de pouvoir l'observer tous les soirs l'aidaient à garder pieds et ne pas devenir fou sous la torture perpétuelle de son père. Il regardait Potter faire ses devoirs en secret la nuit, dans sa minuscule chambre, parce que sa famille Muggle détestait tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à la magie. Ce qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas encore fait les siens. Il soupira combien de temps son père comptait-il l'enfermer ici ?

Il sentit alors la douleur de son bras s'intensifier comme pour rappeler sa présence et il grimaça, n'osant même pas regarder les dégâts, qui devaient certainement ne pas être beau à voir. Il observa ensuite Potter accueillirent des hiboux qui apportaient des paquets d'anniversaire.

_« Donc on est déjà le 31 juillet. » _constata Draco, en se disant qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas profiter de ses vacances.

Il suivit alors le déballage des cadeaux et lettres, que les amis de Potter avait envoyé au brun, d'un air distrait, somnolant légèrement. Il afficha un petit sourire – le premier depuis qu'il était dans la cave – en voyant Potter se débattre avec un livre que lui avait envoyé Hagrid. Le garde de chasse avait vraiment des goûts spéciaux en matière de cadeaux.

Le blond s'endormit en espérant que son calvaire serait terminé demain. Comme tous les soirs depuis un mois.

~HPDM~

« Potter ! » appela Draco, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas.

Celui-ci avait les poings et la mâchoire serrés, tremblant imperceptiblement.

« Quoi ? »grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'enquit Draco, en haussant un sourcil devant l'attitude du brun.

« J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un. » répondit Harry, ne desserrant pas les dents.

Aussitôt Draco recula de trois ou quatre pas avant de dire d'un ton narquois : « Alors comme ça on a dû mal à refouler ses tendances violentes, hein ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un sauvage en fait. »

La remarque semblait dérider légèrement le brun, qui lançait un regard incrédule au Slytherin.

« Hein ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Le blond secoua alors doucement la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'exaspération, puis demanda d'un ton léger : « Blague mise à part, pourquoi voulais-tu frapper quelqu'un ? »

Harry ne répondait pas mais Draco vit le regard du brun s'attarder sur son bras droit avant de détourner complètement la tête. Et le blond comprit.

« Tu auras un peu de mal à le trouver pour le frapper tu sais… Il est dans une prison de haute sécurité entourée de Détraqueurs… » dit Draco sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pour cacher sa gêne.

Il sursauta soudainement quand il sentit Harry prendre son bras et que son regard vert – _trop _vert – le scrutait. Harry remonta alors la manche et étudia une longue et fine cicatrice, séquelle des tortures de son père.

« Et dire que je pensais que c'était dû à Buck. » chuchota Harry, en retraçant lentement la cicatrice du doigt, tandis que Draco ne put s'empêcher de frémir au contact du doigt du brun.

« Il m'avait à peine égratigné… » répondit Draco, en déglutissant difficilement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon envers Harry, ce n'était pas normal ! « Tu pourrais me rendre mon bras ? » ajouta le blond, d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant.

~HPDM~

Draco se tendit lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir, il cacha alors rapidement le Prongs' Snitch dans la cachette improvisée qu'il avait trouvée après un mois de séjour dans cette cave et attendit que son père assène le premier coup de fouet.

Mais pourtant rien ne vint… Alors Draco s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux et il regardait ce qui avait attardé son père, il les écarquilla lorsqu'il reconnut la douce et magnifique silhouette de sa mère, qui le regardait, des larmes dans les yeux.

« M-mère ? » appela Draco, d'une voix rauque.

Cela fit craquer Narcissa qui soudainement enlaça tendrement son fils, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes : « C'est fini, Draco, je vais te sortir de là…ne t'inquiète pas… Oh mon pauvre petit trésor… »

Draco déglutit et se sentit mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de sa mère couler sur son cou. Il n'avait jamais vu Narcissa pleurer, c'était déstabilisant et douloureux. Il serra alors fortement sa mère et posa sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte rassurante.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait particulièrement mal dormi la nuit dernière, ou parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de sa mère, ou parce que ce mois épouvantable avait eu raison de lui… ou peut-être un mélange des trois mais il s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de Narcissa.

~HPDM~

Lorsque Draco se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement : il n'avait pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé ce matin. La lumière du soleil qui filtrait par les grandes fenêtres du soleil, l'éblouit mais il n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir la lumière du jour, il n'avait même pas pu la voir par « procuration » grâce au Snitch puisqu'il ne pouvait l'activer que le soir.

Il glissa alors de son lit, ignorant les douleurs qui le martelaient de toutes parts pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et respirer profondément. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il prendrait pour oublier l'odeur oppressante qui régnait dans la cave mais il voulait essayer de se « purifier » au plus vite.

« Et dire que Narcissa m'avait dit que tu étais gravement blessé… » susurra une voix derrière lui qui fit sursauter le blond, perdu dans la contemplation de son jardin, « …tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme pourtant »

Draco se retourna et vit Severus se tenir sur le pas de la porte, un coffret contenant sûrement des potions virevoltant à côté de lui.

« Tu vas finir par élire domicile ici, si tu continues. » commenta Draco, d'une voix rauque, ignorant la remarque de son parrain.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et désigna le lit d'un geste de la tête, intimant de cette façon son filleul à y retourner. Le blond s'exécuta en soupirant et grimaça quand sa peau blessée entra en contact avec le drap.

Geste que ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus, puisque d'un coup de baguette tous les habits de Draco disparut, ne restant plus que le boxer.

« Tu devrais agir avec plus de délicatesse si tu me voulais dans ton lit. » railla Draco, qui de part son ton détendu tentait de cacher sa gêne et ses blessures.

Mais Severus ignora sa remarque et il avait les lèvres tellement serrées que sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une fine ligne droite.

« Qui ? » se contenta de demander le maître des potions.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » rétorqua amèrement Draco.

« Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé dans le cas contraire… » dit Severus, d'un ton agacé, «C'est ton père ? »

Draco hocha la tête en détournant les yeux.

« Il a découvert pour Dobby et il te l'a fait payer. » conclut Severus, en examinant les plaies, et grimaçant en avisant celle de son avant-bras.

« Je crois qu'il a essayé de reproduire la marque des Ténèbres mais ce n'est pas très concluant. » chuchota Draco, pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il déglutit et se ratatina sur place en voyant que Severus le fusillait du regard.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. » siffla Severus, « Maintenant explique-moi. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et inspira profondément avant de raconter avec plus ou moins de précision ce qui lui était arrivé. Les coups de fouet, les blessures aux couteaux, les tortures à la baguette, le cercueil.

A l'évocation du dernier mot, Draco avait blêmi et Severus n'était pas loin de faire la même chose :

« Et pour le sort ? » interrogea-t-il.

Le blond secoua la tête, en signe d'ignorance : « J'avais le sujet de mes visions juste à côté de moi alors je n'ai pas vraiment fait la différence. »

Severus ferma les yeux un moment, puis il inspira profondément avant d'inciter Draco à continuer d'un geste de la main.

Draco parla alors des moments de « guérison » et de la blessure de son avant-bras, à cette mention Severus pâlit définitivement :

« Est-ce qu'il t'a précisé le nom du poison ? »

Draco secoua une nouvelle fois la tête : « Pourquoi tu ne sais pas quel sorte de poison c'est ? »

« J'en ai deux en tête. »répondit sincèrement Severus, en serrant les poings, « Mais aucun des deux n'est réjouissant. »

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux, pourquoi cela tombait-il toujours sur lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre une vie normale et sans souffrances ? Draco secoua alors vivement la tête, ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer, cela arrivait et c'était tout, il faudrait faire avec.

« Lesquels ? » chuchota finalement Draco, en regardant droit dans les yeux Severus.

~HPDM~

Draco ne put s'empêcher de fixer la première page du _Prophet _où se trouvait une image de Sirius Black. C'était un homme au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux emmêlés et clignait lentement de l'œil en direction de Draco. Le blond lut alors le journal :

_BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE_

_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la magie._

_« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme. » _

_Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier Ministre Muggle._

_« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornelius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Muggle. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black .D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? »_

_Les Muggles ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Muggles ses servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorciers et sorcières, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort._

Draco fronça les sourcils, il savait que l'un des noms brûlés qui se trouvait sur l'arbre généalogique des Black était celui de Sirius Black. Le blond avait entendu parler de Sirius Black étant jeune, de par sa mère notamment qui considérait Sirius comme son petit frère – elle ne partageait pas les mêmes animosités envers lui que les autres, mais préférait le cacher – mais aussi de par Severus, qui ne cessait de se plaindre de lui. Sirius était connu de la famille Black, parce qu'il était le seul à avoir été envoyé à Gryffindor et a si ouvertement réfuter les opinions de sa famille. Alors pourquoi ce Gryffindor passerait-il du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce n'était pas logique !

_« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…. »_

Décidant alors d'éradiquer le problème par la racine, Draco alla voir sa mère.

« Mère ? » appela-t-il, en frappant à la porte de sa chambre.

Celle-ci lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et lui jeta un regard interrogateur : « Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Durant un instant Draco se demandait comment il pourrait aborder le sujet… Devait-il lui parler directement ou tenter de le faire subtilement ? Après un court instant de réflexion Draco décida d'employer la première option.

« Pourriez-vous me parler plus en détail de Sirius Black, s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton assuré.

Narcissa se tendit imperceptiblement et répliqua d'un ton neutre : « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Je trouvais juste cela étrange que la personne que vous m'avez décrite étant plus jeune, ait retourné sa veste de manière si soudaine. » répondit sincèrement Draco.

La blonde soupira alors, et invita d'une voix lasse son fils à rentrer.

Draco s'avança avec appréhension, il avait toujours détesté d'entrer dans la chambre de ses parents parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas y être le bien venu et donc de se faire punir par son père par la suite.

C'était une grande chambre aux tons verts, qui en disait long sur la richesse et la classe sociale de son propriétaire. Au centre de la pièce un énorme lit trônait, entouré de divers meubles en tout genre et le tout éclairé par une fenêtre qui donnait sur la lisière des bois entourant la demeure.

Draco s'assit doucement sur lit tandis que sa mère prenait place à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Quand nous étions enfants… » expliqua Narcissa d'un ton nostalgique, « Sirius aimait beaucoup, lui et son frère Regulus, venir jouer à la maison. Et c'est vrai que nous nous entendions bien lui et moi, malgré le fait qu'il ait une personnalité assez hors du commun, cela ne m'a pas du tout surprise d'ailleurs qu'il soit allé à Gryffindor… il était tout simplement trop têtu et tête brûlé pour aller chez les verts et argents.

Puis il est allé à Hogwarts et comme je l'avais deviné il avait été réparti chez les rouges et or. Dès lors ses relations avec la famille ont commencé à se dégrader. Oh bien sûr toute la famille ne lui avait pas tourné le dos !

Ta tante Andromeda s'offusquait ouvertement dès que Bella montrait du mépris envers Sirius, et l'a toujours soutenu devant la famille – je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que Sirius l'a considérait comme sa cousine préférée. Et moi je l'aidais dès que je le pouvais mais étant la plus jeune des trois sœurs je n'avais pas beaucoup d'influence.

Et leur relation se sont encore plus aggravés lorsque Sirius a décidé de quitter la maison pour aller les vivre chez son meilleur ami, James Potter – oui tu as bien entendu – c'est bien le père de ton « pire » ennemi Harry, d'ailleurs j'avais ouïe dire que Sirius était le parrain du jeune Harry. Mais Sirius a été renié de la famille des Black et il a coupé les ponts avec sa famille.

Mais encore même à ce moment là, je trouvais le moyen de lui venir en aide… En fait Sirius a vraiment commencé à me détester que quand il a su que j'allais me marier avec Lucius (Draco sursauta à l'évocation de son père, mais ne fit aucun commentaire). A partir de là je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de lui… J'ai su par exemple que les Potter avait reçu l'ordre de se cacher et avait établi un Gardien des Secrets afin de se protéger…

Et ce Gardien était apparemment Sirius. Alors les gens disent qu'il aurait vendu la mèche au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il était l'un de ses plus fervents partisans. Le jour de la chute du Lord, il aurait apparemment tué treize sorciers dont Peter Pettigrew – un de ses amis avec lequel il aimait faire des farces à Hogwarts. Il fut ensuite jeté à Azkaban sans procès. Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire sur lui… »

Draco déglutit et nota mentalement tout ce que venait de lui apprendre Narcissa avant de constater d'un ton neutre :

« Tu ne le crois pas coupable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, « Lui, qui était tellement opposé aux idéaux du Lord, lui qui aimait les Potter comme sa propre famille, lui qui détestait la trahison encore plus qu'autre chose, lui qui était si fier… Comment pourrais-je un instant croire qu'il se serait abaissé à trahir les Potter ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, Draco… Mais si jamais Sirius avait encore besoin de mon aide, maintenant, je n'hésiterais pas.»

~HPDM~

Draco se reposait sur son lit, et se remémorait les paroles de sa mère quelques heures plus tôt, quand soudain une conversation du côté de chez Potter, attira son attention. S'il avait bien compris, la sœur de son oncle, venait passer une semaine chez lui et le brun devait se tenir à carreau si jamais il voulait aller à Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard). Et bien que le blond ait l'habitude des propos « racistes » il ne put s'empêcher de grincer les dents en entendant les paroles de la ''tante'' de Potter.

« Comme je le disais l'autre jour, ça vient du sang. Quand le sang est mauvais ça ressort toujours. Je ne veux rien contre ta famille Pétunia mais ta sœur avait une tare. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite, elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous. Ce Potter, un fainéant qui… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »dit soudain Potter.

Et Draco ne put que sourire lorsque Potter fit gonfler soudainement la Muggle. Le blond émit même un sifflement d'admiration : « _Magie sans baguette….rien que ça. »_

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit lorsque Potter quitta la maison en menaçant au passage son oncle.

_« J'aurais presque approuvé si cette réaction n'était pas particulièrement idiote…Comment espère-t-il pouvoir survivre d'ici la rentrée maintenant ? »_

Mais l'arrivée du Magicobus répondit à la question du blond.

~HPDM~

Draco inspira profondément avant de rentrer dans un des compartiments du train, vite suivi de Pansy, Blaise et les deux gros balourds sans cervelles. Il regardait le paysage défilé tandis que de nombreuses questions défilaient dans sa tête.

Il avait entendu les conversations des parents Weasley et celle du trio d'or. Sirius Black cherchait quelque chose à Hogwarts – Potter d'après les Weasley – et il cherchait à tuer le brun pour faire renaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pourquoi s'évader que maintenant alors que Potter était à Hogwarts depuis deux ans ? Et puis sa mère lui avait assuré que son cousin était innocent…. Alors qu'avait Sirius en tête ?

Il fut interrompu par Goyle qui lui proposait d'aller faire un tour du côté de Potter. Draco allait répliquer sèchement que l'autre n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres mais il se retint au dernier moment, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur en ce moment. Il hocha alors la tête.

Draco ouvrit alors la porte du compartiment de Potter, Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui et Pansy et Blaise sur le côté de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait les voir de l'intérieur du compartiment.

« Tiens regardez qui voilà. »lança Draco de son habituelle voix traînante, « Potter et son poteau. Alors, Weasley j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc ? »

Weasley se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber par terre le panier du chat d'Hermione. Lupin – d'après ce qu'il avait entendu – émit un grognement.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Draco en feignant l'ignorance, intérieurement soulagé de la présence d'un professeur, ainsi il devrait se replier. « Venez ! » marmonna-t-il aux deux balourds.

Même eux n'étaient pas suffisamment idiots pour provoquer une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur.

Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir, Crabbe empoigna violemment l'avant-bras droit du blond, qui retint de justesse un gémissement de douleur.

# Flash-Back#

« Quels poisons ? » interrogea Draco.

« L'un d'eux fait qu'il t'es impossible de guérir la plaie durant plus de deux mois que ce soit naturellement ou magiquement… et l'autre a les mêmes caractéristiques mais l'inconvénient c'est que même après ces deux mois, la blessure ne pourra se guérir que petit à petit. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur espérant ardemment que son père ait utilisé le premier poison.

« Mais dans ce cas on ne saura quel poison a été utilisé qu'après ces deux mois ? »s'étrangla-t-il presque.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air grave, « En attendant je vais te donner des Potions Anti-Douleurs que tu renouvelleras toutes les huit heures... Ca évitera que la douleur se manifeste sans raisons. Par contre je ne pourrais rien faire si quelqu'un te prend le bras alors évite les contacts au maximum. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Et est-ce que mère est au courant ? » demanda –t-il d'une petite voix.

« Non, elle sait que tu étais blessé – c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a appelé dès que ton père a quitté la maison – mais elle ne connaît pas l'ampleur de tes blessures. »

« Père est parti ? » s'exclama Draco, surpris.

« Oui et il ne reviendra pas avant mi-septembre, il a des « affaires » à régler avec des anciens « amis »… C'est pour ça que Narcissa a profité de cette occasion pour te sortir de là. »

Draco ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement devant l'absence de son père et reprit d'une voix peu assurée : « J'aimerais que tu n'en parles pas à mère… Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, tu comprends ? »

Severus sembla étudier la demande durant quelques secondes puis finalement hocha gravement la tête : « Je ne lui dirais rien. »

#Fin du Flash-Back#

Draco darda alors immédiatement son regard vers Crabbe qui durant un court instant arborait un sourire suffisant.

_« Il sait pour mon bras ! »_ constata Draco, avec horreur.

« Quoi ? » dit sèchement le blond.

« Je voulais juste te demander de marcher moins vite. » répondit Crabbe, en resserrant la poigne sur le bras Draco.

Draco dégagea alors vivement le bras et dit d'un ton méprisant : « Tu as une bouche… tu devrais t'en servir. »

Durant un court instant Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une légère grimace de douleur, espérant que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux des deux balourds. Il retint un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Crabbe hausser les épaules et continua de marcher.

Malheureusement pour le blond, deux personnes n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer la grimace du blond, l'une d'elle était Blaise et l'autre Hermione qui sortait justement de son compartiment pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Et à cet instant les deux amis du blond froncèrent les sourcils au même moment, se promettant d'avoir des explications plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà! Le troisième tome a débuté ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas^^

Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! :p

See ya !


	28. Détraqueurs & Défi

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Un grand merci à Harmonie pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 27 : Détraqueurs & Défi**

Draco passa le reste du trajet à observer le paysage défiler, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Potter pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas encore – ou _déjà _selon le point de vue – attiré des ennuis.

Le blond n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite la conversation de Pansy et Blaise et grimaçait chaque fois que le volume sonore des ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle dépassaient un certain décibel.

Se focaliser sur quelque chose lui permettait – plus ou moins – d'ignorer la douleur de son bras, et Merlin savait à quel point il souffrait depuis que cet idiot de Crabbe lui avait serré fortement le bras !

« Et toi Draco, tes vacances ? » demanda Blaise, au bout d'un moment.

Le blond haussa alors les sourcils et consentit à détourner les yeux de la fenêtre pour fixer son meilleur ami d'un ton ennuyé avant de répondre :

« Ennuyeuse… »

« Mais encore ? » insista Blaise.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre à dire. » rétorqua Draco, en plissant les yeux, « Sauf si _toi _tu as envie de m'avouer quelque chose… »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, puis répondit d'un ton amusé tout en haussant les épaules : « Non rien en particulier, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard inquisiteur avant de répondre d'un ton nonchalant : « Juste que d'habitude c'est Pansy qui se charge de poser cette question… et que _toi _tu trouves ça assez futile parce que s'il y avait eu quelque chose d'intéressant, on n'aurait pas eu besoin que quelqu'un pose la question pour le dire. »

« Peut-être que j'ai eu envie de faire les choses autrement cette fois… » répliqua Blaise, sur un air de défi, « En outre tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer alors il est tout à fait _normal _que je fasse la conversation, non ? Ce qui n'est pas normal par contre c'est ta réaction…» poursuivit le noir avec un petit sourire typiquement Slytherin, « … aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? »

Draco conserva son calme malfoyen, tandis qu'en son for intérieur la panique s'insinuait perfidement.

_« Il sait quelque chose ! Merlin, j'espère qu'il n'a pas découvert pour mon bras ! » _

Le blond répondit alors d'un ton posé : « Rien en particulier, non… tu dois te faire des idées, Blaise… »

« Il semblerait. » dit Blaise sur un ton peu convaincu.

Un silence tendu – entrecoupé par les ronflements des deux balourds – s'installa alors dans la pièce. Blaise et Draco s'affrontèrent du regard, cherchant à deviner ce que lui cachait l'autre tandis que Pansy regardait successivement ses deux meilleurs amis, d'un air inquiet.

« Vous êtes ridicules. » dit Pansy, d'une voix volontairement aiguë, « Si Draco dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial pendant ses vacances alors ça doit être vrai… et si Blaise veut s'intéresser aux vacances de Draco ça le regarde ! »

Mais malgré cela, les deux garçons n'avaient pas cillé et se toisaient toujours aussi ouvertement, provoquant un soupir chez la brune.

Dehors, la pluie s'était intensifiée, recouvrant les fenêtres d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que les lanternes s'allumaient dans le couloir et au-dessus des filets à bagages. Le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille, la pluie martelait les fenêtres, le vent sifflait, mais les deux Slytherins n'avaient pas l'air d'en être dérangés.

« On doit être presque arrivés. » dit Pansy pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre devenue complètement noire.

A peine avait-elle fini de parler que le train commença à ralentir.

« Enfin. » soupira Pansy, qui se sentait mal-à-l'aise devant l'affrontement de regard entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. »dit Blaise, qui détourna enfin son regard du blond, pour fixer sa montre.

« Alors pourquoi on s'arrête ? » rétorqua Pansy.

Draco quant à lui, n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Le train continuait de ralentir. A mesure que le bruit des pistons s'estompait, on entendait plus distinctement la pluie et le vent se déchaîner contre les vitres. Draco se leva alors pour regarder dans le couloir. Tout au long du wagon, des têtes –dont celle de Potter – sortaient des compartiments pour regarder ce qui se passait.

Le train s'arrêta alors brusquement et des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » grogna Goyle, que l'arrêt soudain du train venait de réveiller.

« Silence ! » dit Pansy, d'un ton sévère…

Il y eut un léger bruissement puis la baguette de Pansy – qu'elle venait de sortir – s'alluma d'une faible lueur. « Il y a du mouvement, on dirait que quelqu'un rentre dans le train. »

Goyle émit alors un couinement effrayé, et se plaça le plus loin possible de la porte du compartiment, trébuchant au passage sur Crabbe qui se réveilla en sursautant.

Draco, lui, préférait regarder ce qu'il se passait du côté de Potter et vit Lupin – qui s'était enfin réveillé – éclairer le compartiment en tenant au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes.

« Restez où vous êtes. » ordonna le professeur d'une voix rauque.

Il se leva lentement en tenant les flammes devant lui. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre.

Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairé par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait Lucius Malfoy. Draco blêmit et écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs, mais s'assena rapidement au calme. Il ne devait surtout pas paniquer, ce n'était pas son père – _juste_ quelque chose ou quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux ! Se crispant légèrement, le blond se demandait quelle sorte de créature – ou personne – en voulait _encore_ à la vie de Potter quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit aussi brusquement que violemment.

Le blond blêmit encore plus en reconnaissant la créature qui venait de rentrer : une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule, c'était un Détraqueur. Draco baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui retourna presque l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau…

Il ne la vit que pendant une fraction de seconde, car la main avait disparu dans les plis de l'étoffe noire. La créature prit alors une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle.

Un froid intense envahit alors le compartiment et Draco entendit Pansy pousser un cri de terreur tandis que le Détraqueur semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le compartiment avant de sortir rapidement comme si de rien n'était.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la température du compartiment recommençait à augmenter petit à petit. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les deux balourds étaient tellement terrifiés qu'ils se terraient dans un coin du compartiment, que Blaise était tellement pâle qu'il donnait l'impression de s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre et que Pansy se laissait tomber sur la blanquette des larmes coulants de ses yeux terrifiés.

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il entendit un horrible hurlement féminin résonner dans sa tête. Draco jeta alors un regard affolé aux alentours, mais voyant que personne ne réagissait il porta son attention sur la projection où son père – le Détraqueur – était toujours là. Il vit alors soudainement Potter tomber et sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer lui-même, il sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids et manqua de tomber au sol, il se retint heureusement de justesse à la poignée de la porte du compartiment et jugea alors préférable de s'assoir.

Il ne comprenait pas son soudain état de faiblesse et cela l'effrayait. Etait-ce dû à un autre effet du sort ? Ou alors était-ce simplement une réaction à retardement dû à l'approche du Détraqueur ? Parce que maintenant qu'il y pensait, la créature ne l'avait pas affecté autant que les autres… il pensait pourtant qu'à cause du sort il allait en être plus vulnérable…

_« C'est étrange… » _

Au même moment Potter fut parcouru de spasmes et Draco se souvint que la situation était critique. Mais heureusement pour Potter, Lupin l'enjamba et s'avança vers son pè – le Détraqueur ! – et il sortit sa baguette.

« Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en. »

Mais son pèr – le Détraqueur – n'avait pas bougé, Lupin marmonna alors quelque chose et une lueur argentée sortit de sa baguette faisant fuir le Détraqueur.

~HPDM~

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton ahuri en fixant le blond.

« Tu t'es fait attaquer par un Détraqueur… » répondit Draco, d'un ton ennuyé.

« Ca je le sais, merci. » répliqua Harry, avec un pointe d'agacement dans la voix. « Ce que je voulais savoir c'est : que s'est-il passé de _ton _côté. »

« Qui te dis que je sais ce qui s'est passé ? » rétorqua le blond sur un air de défi.

« Je sais que tu le sais. » marmonna Harry, « C'est impossible que tu n'aies pas fait de recherche là-dessus ou poser la question à Snape, Dumbledore ou Hermione… »

« Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé… Ils n'ont pas la science infuse, tu sais… » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton suffisant.

« Draco… ne tourne pas autour du chaudron… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco poussa alors un soupir exaspéré et hésita entre le fait de lui avouer ou pas… Se serait lui avouer une autre de ses faiblesses, et Harry en connaissait suffisamment comme ça… Mais en même temps, Harry allait forcément le découvrir tôt ou tard grâce aux souvenirs de Draco… Alors autant finir ça rapidement…

« Bon très bien. » finit par dire Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Il semblerait qu'un autre des effets ''secondaires'' du sort soit de me faire ressentir tes - hum - ''sensations fortes… '' on va dire… » et voyant que le brun écarquillait les yeux de surprise, Draco poursuivit, « Oh, bien sûr ce n'est pas aussi fort que si j'avais été à ta place – ça serait assez problématique sinon – mais bon j'en ressens assez pour que cela me soit très désagréable. »

« Mais… Mais… » balbutia Harry, les yeux ronds. « Ca veut dire que – »

« Oui… c'est ça. Toutes les fois où tu t'es ''amusé'' à aller te confronter au Détraqueur-Épouventard avec Lupin, et bien j'ai dû en faire les frais derrière. » compléta Draco d'un ton léger, haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Harry semblait complètement mortifié tandis qu'il repensait à toutes les fois où il avait dû fait face aux Détraqueurs pour maîtriser son Patronus. Toutes les fois où il s'était évanoui sans pouvoir se défendre. Toutes les fois où il avait senti ce froid intense envahir ses entrailles. Toutes ces fois où il s'était senti partir en entendant les ordres désespérés de son père, les supplications et les cries de détresse de sa mère… et –

« Eh mais attend… » constata soudainement Harry, «Est-ce que tu entendais les … voix… que j'entendais aussi ? »

Draco fronça un instant les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de quoi parlait le brun. Mais quand il se remémora la scène, Draco écarquilla les yeux puis son visage prit un air grave avant d'hocher la tête.

« Je vois… » dit Harry, en soupirant, « Désolé que tu ais dû assister à ça… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Potter. » rétorqua Draco, « Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolé ? »

« Parce que personne ne mériterait de voir ou entendre ce genre de chose. » répondit Harry, d'une voix peinée.

~HPDM~

Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la garde de Hogsmeade et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle suivirent les autres élèves sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligences attendaient les élèves. Draco allait suivre Pansy et Blaise dans une des diligences quand Goyle le retint par l'épaule :

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire le trajet avec nous, Malfoy ? Ca fait _tellement_ longtemps qu'on ne sait pas parlé… »

Draco le toisa du regard et allait l'envoyer paitre quand il remarqua le regard goguenard de Crabbe qui fixait successivement le bras de Draco puis la diligence où étaient montés Pansy et Blaise.

« _Bien_. » cracha Draco, d'un ton hargneux, en suivant les deux balourds à contre cœur. « On se voit tout à l'heure. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres qui étaient sortis pour voir pourquoi le blond mettait autant de temps.

« Tu sais ton père nous a raconté des choses très intéressantes sur tes vacances… » dit Crabbe une fois que la diligence s'était mise en marche.

« Je m'en serai douté. » rétorqua Draco, en haussant les épaules, « Et donc ? »

« Il a dit qu'il était dommage que tu n'ais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec nous l'année dernière… que ça devrait être remédié cette année. » ajouta Goyle.

Draco hocha la tête gardant un visage impassible, alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage devant cette injustice.

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda le blond d'un ton froid.

Crabbe approuva.

Lorsque la diligence s'approcha en bringuebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes surmontés de sangliers ailés, Draco vit les hautes silhouettes, masquées par des cagoules, de deux autres Détraqueurs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté. Et le blond put voir avec une satisfaction non dissimulée que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient tassés sur leur siège, frissonnant légèrement.

Et tandis qu'il descendait tranquillement de sa diligence, il vit Hermione, Weasley et Potter descendre du leur.

« Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit… Longbottom ? » railla Draco dont l'hésitation ne fut perçu par personne sauf peut-être Hermione qui comprenait pourquoi Draco avait menti. « Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ? »

Draco écarta alors Hermione d'un coup de coude, glissant au passage un petit morceau de parchemin dans sa poche, puis barra le chemin à Potter sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Il avait un visage faussement réjoui et une lueur narquoise animait ses yeux pâles.

« Dégage, Malfoy. » dit Weasley, les dents serrées.

« Toi aussi tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? » lança Draco, d'une voix sonore, « Il t'a fait peur, ce vieux Détraqueur ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda alors une voix.

Lupin venait de descendre d'une autre diligence. Draco se tourna alors vers lui, contemplant d'un air insolent sa robe rapiécée et sa vielle valise pour essayer de trouver des indices sur le professeur.

« Oh, rien… heu...professeur. » répondit Draco sur un ton légèrement sarcastique, qui d'après lui devrait certainement suffire à berner les deux balourds.

Il monta alors les escaliers faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la Grande Salle et que Draco était sûr que Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop obnubilés par la nourriture pour faire attention à lui, le blond en profita pour activer discrètement le Snitch et vit que Weasley et Potter, poussés par Hermione se joignirent à la foule qui monta les marches, franchit la gigantesque porte de chêne et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall d'entré éclairé par des torches enflammées.

A droite, la porte – que Draco avait emprunté il y a quelques minutes – s'ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. Mais à peine Potter avait-il eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au plafond magique, sombre et nuageux qu'une voix l'appela.

« Potter ! Granger ! Je voudrais vous voir tous les deux ! »

Surpris Potter et Hermione se retournèrent. McGonagall leur faisait signe de la rejoindre.

« Inutile d'avoir l'ai si inquiet, je voulais simplement vous parler dans mon bureau. » leur dit-elle.

Draco haussa alors un sourcil, pour Potter s'était normal, McGonagall voulait simplement s'enquérir sur son état de santé… mais pourquoi Hermione était-elle convoquée aussi ? Ce n'était pas juste pour accompagner Potter puisque Weasley avait été congédié…

_« Il y a anguille sous roche. » _

~HPDM~

Draco soupira, il attendait que la chambre se remplisse des ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle pour pouvoir s'extirper discrètement de son lit et rejoindre les appartements de Severus, qui devait certainement l'attendre pour son « auscultation » et sa « dose » habituel de potions.

Lorsque le blond frappa à la porte, Severus ouvrit immédiatement et fit rapidement rentrer Draco à l'intérieur.

Draco souleva sa manche pour dévoiler la longue plaie qui recommençait à s'ouvrir, 5 marques violettes passaient en travers de la ''coupure'', ce qui correspondaient aux doigts de Crabbe. Severus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il avisa les marques et exigea d'un ton froid : « Explication. »

Le blond haussa les épaules mais grimaça lorsque Severus appliqua une sorte de baume sur la plaie.

« C'est ce crétin de Crabbe qui a dû trouver ça amusant de ''tourner le couteau dans la plaie''. »

« Je vois. » dit Severus entre ses dents – signe qu'il retenait sa colère –, tout en tendant une potion contenant un liquide blanchâtre à son filleul. « Je te donnerai des suppléments de potion anti-douleur, même si ça ne te soulage qu'un petit peu, il faudra faire avec… Normalement on saura demain quelle sorte de poison a utilisé ton père. »

Draco hocha la tête, puis demanda d'une petite voix : « Tu ne pourrais pas lancer un sort dessus pour que ça ne se voit pas ? J'ai l'impression que Blaise se doute de quelque chose… et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, pareil pour Hermione – qui d'ailleurs devrait arriver dans peu de temps. »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. » répondit Severus, en continuant appliquant une pommade contre les ecchymoses, « Ca risquerait d'interférer avec le poison. Bon passons à l'auscultation habituel pour ton sort.»

Le maître des potions lança alors les sorts habituels avant de pousser un discret soupir de soulagement : « J'avais peur qu'avec ces fichus Détraqueurs, ton sort ne se soit aggravé... »

Draco se crispa sans vouloir s'en empêcher ce qui lui attira un regard suspicieux de la part de Severus.

« Le sort ne s'est pas aggravé, _n'est-ce pas ? » _répéta Severus, d'un ton sévère.

« Euh… » fut la réponse très éloquente de Draco.

« Draco… » dit Severus d'un ton calme, et le blond avait appris avec le temps que plus le ton était calme – ou bas selon les circonstances – plus Severus était en colère…

« Peu de temps après que le Détraqueur soit parti… » commença Draco, « Je me suis senti ''faible'' au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes… Ce qui est amusant par contre c'est que cela s'est produit juste au moment où Potter s'est évanoui… Et puis j'ai entendu une femme hurler dans ma tête… mais ce qui est encore plus étrange c'est que Potter a entendu exactement la même chose… »

Severus haussa un sourcil puis demanda : « Et vous étiez les seuls à l'avoir entendue ? »

Draco acquiesça lentement, tandis que Severus soupira.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que lorsqu'il y a des choses étranges cela tombe sur vous deux ? » grommela Severus d'un air exaspéré, « Remarque pour Potter je m'en fiche mais –»

« Pourquoi devez-vous toujours rabaisser Harry même quand il n'est pas là ? » intervint une voix féminine derrière eux.

« Et pourquoi devez-vous toujours mettre en évidence votre impolitesse et votre insolence, en coupant les paroles d'un professeur et en ne frappant même pas à la porte avant d'entrer ? » rétorqua Severus, sans même se retourner.

« Je l'ai fait, _professeur, »_répondit Hermione, en faisant un signe de la main pour saluer Draco, « Mais peut-être étiez-vous trop occupé à critiquer Harry que vous ne m'avez pas entendu… »

« Ca m'étonnerait… » marmonna Severus. « De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à prendre la parole alors que vous ne savez même pas de quoi il était question. Il se trouve que votre ami a encore une fois mis mon filleul dans une situation désobligeante ! »

« Mais on ne sait même pas si c'est à cause de lui. » intervint Draco, qui se reçut un regard noir de la part de son parrain.

« C'est forcément lui. » répliqua le maître des potions.

Devant la mine perplexe d'Hermione, Draco entreprit de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait.

« C'est vrai que ça fait trop de coïncidence pour que ça ne soit pas lié… » admit la Gryffindor au bout d'un moment. « J'irai faire des recherches plus tard… En attendant j'aimerais commencer à étudier l'identité magique du sort… si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Non, non c'est bon. » dit Draco.

« Avez-vous réussi à prendre quelques particules magiques de l'autre sort (nda : elle fait allusion au sort qu'il y a dans le cercueil, mais comme elle n'est pas au courant pour le cercueil en lui-même elle pense que c'est juste un sort qu'on a jeté directement à Draco), Professeur ? » demanda Hermione, en sortant le magicomètre de son sac, ainsi que son tableau de conversion.

« Bien sûr pour qui me prenez-vous ? » répondit avec suffisance Severus, en lui tendant une petite fiole.

« C'était juste pour être sûre. » se justifia Hermione, puis elle ajouta d'un air songeur « Je pense qu'on devrait commencer à étudier les sorts individuellement avant de les assembler. »

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Severus, « Cela évitera les mauvaises surprises. Alors par quoi voulez-vous commencer, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione partit dans une intense réflexion, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement répondit prudemment: « Je pense qu'il serait mieux de commencer par le sort que vous lui avez jeté… »

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, tandis qu'Hermione lui donnait la baguette d'entraînement pour calculer la puissance magique.

~HPDM~

Une demi-heure plus tard Draco et Hermione quittèrent tranquillement les appartements de Severus, après que celui-ci ait dû lancer trois fois le même sort, pour ''l'exactitude des données''.

« Je pense que j'aurais fini la première conversion d'ici trois ou quatre jours. » l'informa Hermione, tandis que Draco hochait la tête.

« Tu as déjà décidé des trois faveurs que te doit Severus ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton intéressé.

« Non pas encore. » avoua la brune en haussant les épaules, « Mais bon je verrais bien quand la situation l'exigera… »

« Des fois je me demande ce que tu fais chez les rouge et or. » commenta Draco, sur un ton amusé.

Hermione lui sourit alors mystérieusement avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Au fait… » se rappela soudain Draco, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait McGo ? »

« Je savais bien que tu nous espionnais. » marmonna Hermione, « Fais gaffe on dirait que tu fais une fixation sur Harry… »

« N'importe quoi. » s'offusqua Draco, « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Môsieur attire les ennuis… En outre n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

« Tant pis j'aurais essayé… » dit Hermione, « Quant à la conversation avec le professeur McGonagall je te laisse deviner…. Voyons si tu es si observateur que tu le dis… »

« C'est un défi ? » demanda Draco, en haussant un sourcil amusé.

« Interprète ça comme tu veux. »

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini :p

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et un grand merci pour vos reviews !

See ya !


	29. Theodore Nott & Hippogriffe

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction. **

**Enjoy ! **

Je suis désolée pour le retard... mais ffnet a buggé et ne m'a pas laissé posté mon chapitre -_-'

Et un énorme merci à GODY pour m'avoir expliqué comment poster ce chapitre ! sans elle ce chapitre ne serait pas là !

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 28 : Théodore Nott & Hippogriffe**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva bien avant les autres afin d'éviter d'éventuels coup d'œil indiscret – surtout de la part de Blaise – sur son avant-bras.

Il espérait sincèrement que le poison qu'avait choisi son père était celui qui pouvait se guérir après un mois. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à cacher cette blessure aux yeux de Blaise, de Pansy ou même d'Hermione dans le cas contraire, et ne parlons-même pas de la douleur quotidienne qui émanait de son bras !

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il leva un sourcil perplexe en voyant Blaise essayer de se faufiler dans le lit à baldaquin du blond : Draco – ou plutôt Severus, à la demande de Draco – avait placé un sort d'impassibilité sur le rideau.

« _Alors comme ça, il s'est levé plus tôt pour essayer de voir mon bras pendant que je dormais… Heureusement que je me suis levé encore plus tôt alors ! » _

« Je ne te croyais pas somnambule… » dit Draco, d'une voix traînante, qui fit sursauter le noir.

« Et moi je te croyais dans ton lit… » répliqua Blaise, en haussant les épaules, « Je peux savoir à quoi sert ce fichu sort ? »

Draco sourit devant le ton agacé de Blaise et répondit d'un ton nonchalant, « Mais pour protéger ma vie privée voyons. »

Blaise lui lança un regard scrutateur avant de désigner le lit du blond d'un mouvement de tête, « J'ai des choses à te dire mais il vaudrait mieux que ce soit, _en privée _n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco plissa les yeux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter Blaise indéfiniment, mais il ne savait pas que cela allait être aussi _tôt _! Blaise était un _Slytherin,_ par Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas honorer sa maison et avoir de la patience, le temps que la blessure de Draco disparaisse et que le blond puisse nier en dû et en forme ?

Le blond soupira et dit d'un ton las : « Il vaut mieux aller dans la Grande Salle alors… Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci. »

Blaise hocha la tête, laissant transparaître une moue boudeuse.

« _Comme si j'allais rester dans un espace étroit – sans moyen de m'échapper – alors que la première chose que tu chercherais à faire est de me sauter dessus pour regarder mon bras ! » _

~HPDM~

Comme Draco l'avait prévu la Grande Salle était vide et il se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'à sa place à la table des Slytherins, bien qu'intérieurement la tension s'accentuait et des milliers de questions le submergèrent. Que savait Blaise exactement ? Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Une approche directe ? Ou tourner autour du pot et essayer de le manipuler ? Comment allait-il réagir si Draco lui disait la vérité ?

Le flot de questions mentales fut interrompu par la main de Blaise, se posant sur son épaule.

« Ne sois pas aussi tendu ce n'est pas un interrogatoire tu sais… » dit Blaise sur un ton léger, en s'asseyant à sa place habituel et aussitôt une dizaine de plats apparurent sur la table – il fallait croire que les elfes de maisons étaient très matinales…

« Je ne suis pas tendu. » répliqua Draco, en prenant place en face de son meilleur ami.

« Bien sûr et moi je suis le descendant de Merlin ! » rétorqua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel, et prenant un croissant. « Tu sais très bien que j'arrive à voir à travers tes expressions, Draco. Meilleur ami oblige ! »

Pour toute réponse Draco l'ignora, et se servit des œufs aux bacons, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la projection, qui montrait un Potter paisiblement endormi.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » reprit Blaise, en prenant une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse, « Je voulais savoir comment ce sont passés tes vacances… »

Draco haussa les sourcils, en signe de perplexité mais répondit quand même d'un ton las : « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elles étaient ennuyeuses ! »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu avec une mine beaucoup plus morose et une blessure au bras ? » demanda Blaise, d'un ton ferme.

« _Une attaque directe… Ce n'est pas très Slytherin tout ça… »_

« Je n'ai pas de blessure au bras. » répondit Draco, d'un ton calme et posé.

« Menteur ! » l'accusa Blaise, « J'ai vu la réaction que tu as eu lorsque Crabbe t'a serré le bras, je suis sûr que c'était une grimace de douleur ! »

« Ton imagination a dû te jouer des tours alors, parce que ce n'était qu'une grimace de dégoût à l'égard de cette vermine qui avait osé me toucher le bras. » se justifia Draco, en sirotant tranquillement son jus de citrouille.

_« Faites qu'il ne me demande pas de montrer mon bras…. » _

« Montre-moi ton bras alors ! »

« _Comme par hasard… » _

« Pourquoi devrais-je te montrer mon bras ? » rétorqua Draco, avec défi.

« Peut-être parce que dans le cas contraire cela prouverait que tu as bien une blessure au bras. » grommela Blaise.

« Ou cela peut aussi vouloir dire que par esprit de contradiction je n'ai pas envie de t'obéir, non ? »

« Draco. » dit Blaise d'un ton exaspéré, avant de le scruter attentivement et de réciter d'un ton sans sentiments : « _Je suis au courant. Et croies-moi tu vas le payer… »_

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs et dut faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, à la place il déglutit et demanda d'un suspicieux : « Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas le message que tu as reçu juste avant les vacances ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton innocent, puis continua sarcastiquement « Ou était-ce encore une fois dû à mon imagination débordante et ma grande paranoïa ? »

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Son esprit n'était concentré que sur une seule chose :

« _Il sait ! » _

Et si Blaise parvenait à faire le lien avec Lucius ? Et s'il découvrait à quoi consistait l'éducation de Draco, que se passerait-il ? Connaissant Blaise il en ferait toute une histoire et paniquerait pour rien… Une image de Blaise étendu au sol, le corps baignant dans son sang traversa durant un instant l'esprit de Draco et celui-ci en frissonna d'horreur. Si Lucius avait vent de cela, ça serait certainement ce qui risquerait d'arriver ! Et Draco ne devait absolument pas laisser ça se produire !

« DRACO ! Tu m'écoutes ? » s'offusqua Blaise, en fusillant le blond du regard, mais le noir se tut soudainement devant la vision de détresse de Draco.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire… » avoua Draco, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, « Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il n'y a rien de grave, ok ? »

Blaise scruta attentivement le blond, semblant chercher Merlin ne savait quoi dans les yeux de Draco, puis demanda d'une voix calme et soupçonneuse : « Tu me le dirais, hein, si c'était grave ? »

Sous la table, Draco serra les poings et souffla : « Promis. »

Draco semblait soulagé de s'en être sorti aussi bien, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Blaise n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement et qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir ce qui s'était _réellement _passé durant les vacances du blond.

~HPDM~

Draco et Blaise étaient restés dans la Grande Salle, en attendant l'arrivée des autres Slytherins. Crabbe et Goyle se goinfraient sans aucune classe ni retenu à quelques places du blond, tandis que Théodore Nott – un Slytherin assez discret et studieux qui gardait toujours une expression neutre sur le visage – mangeait à petites bouchées son bacon. Draco n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler avec Théo ou alors juste pour les formules de politesse, mais les rares fois où il avait pu entretenir une conversation avec lui, il avait cru entrevoir un excellent sens de la répartie.

Pansy quant à elle mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner tout en racontant les ragots – qui s'étaient _déjà _propagés.

« Mais attends, c'est le premier jour, comment peut-il y avoir des ragots ? » s'exclama Blaise, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais si ! » rétorqua Pansy, en énumérant sur ses doigts les '' derniers'' ragots, « Millicent et Daphné se sont battues hier soir à cause d'un garçon de cinquième année. Trois élèves de Hufflepuff se sont déjà faits collés par Filch parce qu'ils avaient marchés accidentellement sur la queue de Miss Norris… »

Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite les paroles de Pansy, tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil, Potter suivi de Weasley et Hermione s'approcher de la Grande Salle. Il orienta alors la conversation vers l'épisode du train.

« En parlant de ragot. » dit Draco d'un ton nonchalant, « Vous saviez que Potter s'était évanoui dans le train ? »

Potter arriva à ce moment-là et lorsque le brun passa devant le blond, celui-ci fit semblant de s'évanouir avec de grands gestes. Pansy joua le jeu et se moquait elle aussi ouvertement de Potter.

« _Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, nom de Merlin ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu affronteras ceux qui sont à l'extérieur ! » _

A la table des Gryffindor, Potter se laissa tomber sur une des chaises à côté d'un des jumeaux Weasley, tandis que celui-ci lui donner l'emploi du temps des troisièmes années. Draco était alors vaguement conscient que les Gryffindors parlaient de lui et de son imitation ridicule de Potter. Quand soudain une phrase attira son attention.

« Ah, très bien, on a des nouvelles matières, aujourd'hui. » dit Hermione d'un ton ravie, qui fit sourire Draco.

« Hermione. » dit Weasley en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de brune, ils se sont complètement trompés dans ton emploi du temps. Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire. »

_« Une dizaine de cours ? » _

« Je m'arrangerai. J'ai mis tout ça au point avec le professeur McGonagall. »

_« C'est pour ça qu'elle a été convoquée… Maintenant reste à savoir comment, elle pourrait assister à une dizaine de cours en une journée… » _

« Impossible ! » répondit Weasley avec un grand éclat de rire. « Tu as vu ce matin ? Neuf heures : Divination. Et en dessous, neuf heures : études des Muggles. Et… »

Incrédule Weasley se pencha sur l'emploi du temps.

« Là, regarde ! Encore en dessous… Neuf heures : Arithmancie. Je sais que tu es brillante, mais personne ne peut être brillant au point de se trouver dans trois classes différentes à la fois. »

_« Tiens donc….ça me rappelle quelque chose…..Où est-ce que j'avais lu ça, déjà ? » _

« Ne sois pas stupide. » répliqua sèchement Hermione, à tel point que Draco se demandait si cela était dû au fait qu'elle ait peur que le blond ne devine quelque chose ou parce que Weasley touchait un point important…

_« Sûrement un peu des deux. » _

« Alors ? »

« Passe-moi la marmelade. » dit Hermione.

« Mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si mon emploi du temps est un peu chargé ? » lança Hermione, agacée « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur McGonagall. »

Là, Draco se déconcentra de la conversation des rouges et ors et se tourna vers Blaise et Pansy, la tête empli de questions…

« _Une dizaine de cours… trois cours différents à la fois…Comment cela était-il possible ? Etre à trois endroits au même moment n'était pas possible, même en créant une illusion de soi-même ! Prendre des cours de rattrapage, après le cours, n'était pas la solution non plus, ça serait trop fatiguant… Mais alors comment va faire Hermione pour assister à TOUS ses cours, aujourd'hui ? »_

« Dîtes, comment vous feriez si jamais vous aviez besoin de vous trouver à trois endroits à la fois ? » demanda Draco, bien que conscient du ridicule de sa question tandis que Blaise et Pansy avec les yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » interrogea Pansy, en lui lançant un regard étrange.

« Oh pour rien… comme ça. » répondit évasivement Draco, en faisant un petit geste de la main, pour signifier l'inutilité de la question.

« Tu es vraiment étrange ce matin. » commenta Pansy, « Mais bon tu devrais savoir qu'il est physiquement impossible de se retrouver à trois endroits au même moment ! »

« Mais c'est ''au même moment'' ou ''à la fois'' ? »interrogea Blaise avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » répliqua Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bah pas grand-chose…. »

« Ne parle pas pour rien dire alors ! » le sermonna Pansy, en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Draco soupira. Quelque soit la méthode d'Hermione, le blond aurait bien voulu la connaître, cela lui aurait sûrement aidé à ''s'échapper'' en quelque sorte à certaines choses désagréables comme les deux balourds, ou les cours de Binns ou –sait-on jamais – d'éventuel heures de retenues.

~HPDM~

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant devant la salle d'Arithmancie. Cela allait être l'un des seuls cours de l'année, où il n'aurait pas à se coltiner les deux balourds – ces deux là ayant choisi Divination, comme Pansy et Blaise d'ailleurs.

Le seul autre Slytherin qui suivait le cours d'Arithmancie à part Draco était Théodore Nott.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui fait que tu as choisi l'Arithmancie au lieu de la ''si incroyable matière'' qu'est la divination ? » demanda Draco en imitant la voix de Blaise, qui en vérité avait choisi la divination juste pour pouvoir avoir une heure tranquille.

Théo eut l'esquisse d'un sourire et répondit d'une voix calme :

« Je pourrais te poser la même question… le ''futur prince'' des Slytherins n'aurait-il pas envie d'apprendre à prédire son avenir ? »

Draco haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant : « L'avenir ne se prédit pas… il se vit. »

« Quelle phrase hautement philosophique… » commenta Théo, d'un air amusé. [Ndb : Je trouve aussi lol]

« Et quel moyen si peu subtile de détourner une question…surtout pour le ''Slytherin solitaire'' » rétorqua Draco, sur le même ton.

Cette fois un véritable sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'autre Slytherin, tandis qu'il lançait un regard complice au blond.

« Je suppose que moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie de connaître mon avenir… »

~HPDM~

« Le ''futur prince des Slytherins'' ? Le ''Slytherin solitaire'' ? »répéta Harry, en lançant un regard interrogateur à Draco, « C'est quoi ça, des titres de noblesse ? »

Draco secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'exaspération.

« Tu vois chez les verts et argents, il y a une hiérarchie bien spécifique, dû à ton nom ou à tes capacités. En général on appelle ''prince des Slytherin'' le Slytherin qui de par son charisme et ses capacités arrive à se démarquer suffisamment pour ''diriger'' ou ''guider'' les autres, dans la majorité des cas c'est un sixième ou un septième année... » expliqua Draco. « Mais il arrive parfois que ce ''titre'' soit détenu par quelqu'un venant d'une famille très influente. »

« Comme les Malfoy par exemple. » dit Harry.

« Comme les Malfoy par exemple. » approuva Draco, « Mais il en est de même pour les Blacks, tu sais…Même s'ils sont un peu moins influents que les Malfoys, ils bénéficient d'une grande autorité au sein des autres familles. »

« Mais dans ce cas-là… pourquoi es-tu le ''futur'' prince des Slytherin ? »

« Parce qu'il ne serait pas bon pour la réputation des autres, si jamais on apprenait que les septièmes ou sixièmes année étaient dirigés par un troisième année. » répondit hautainement Draco.

« Evidemment. » railla Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Et sinon c'est quoi le Slytherin solitaire ? »

Draco sourit. « C'est juste le nom qu'on a donné à Théo parce qu'il restait toujours tout seul, sans chercher à se mêler aux autres. Certains disent que même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup, quand il ouvre la bouche c'est soit pour te faire sentir aussi pitoyable qu'un veracrasse ou aussi idiot qu'un troll des montagnes… C'est peut-être à cause de cette rumeur que personne ne parle avec Théo… »

~HPDM~

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit que derrière le professeur Vector, se tenait une Hermione passablement essoufflée. Ce n'était pas une surprise de trouver des élèves des quatre maisons rassemblés dans ce cours, car l'Arithmancie était une option très peu demandé. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait Draco, le fait était que Hermione aurait dû être en Divination avec les autres Gryffindors en ce moment ! Le blond déglutit et jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil à la projection. Aussitôt ces yeux s'arrondirent telles des soucoupes. Hermione était là… mais aussi dans la projection !

Le regard du blond ne cessa de passer de la Hermione de la projection à la Hermione en face de lui, essayant de comprendre par quel miracle, elle avait réussi à se trouver à deux endroits à la fois !

« _C'est une personne sous Polynectar ?Non impossible, McGonagall n'aurait pas autorisé ça… Mais alors comment ? » _

~HPDM~

A la fin du cours, Draco avait essayé de parler avec Hermione mais celle-ci s'était précipitée à l'extérieur dès la sonnerie. Et le blond cligna des yeux quand il remarqua que du côté de la projection Hermione avait disparu aussi. Potter et Weasley semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continuaient à discuter sur la ''prédiction'' de Trelawney sur la prétendue futur mort de Potter.

Une Hermione légèrement essoufflée – qui devait certainement être celle de l'Arithmancie – prit rapidement la place de la Hermione-divination et suivait les deux autres jusqu'au cours de Métamorphose comme si de rien n'était.

~HPDM~

Draco marchait d'un pas lent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid suivi de Pansy, Blaise et les deux balourds. Et derrière eux se tenaient le trio d'or : les cours de Soin aux créatures magiques étaient communs avec les Gryffindors.

Debout devant la porte de sa cabane, Hagrid, vêtu de son grand manteau, Fang, son molosse, à ses pieds attendait les élèves. Il avait l'air impatient de commencer son cours.

_« Espérons que ça ne tourne pas à la catastrophe. » _songea Draco, tandis qu'une douleur – presque familière à présent – se répandait sur son bras, il avait oublié de prendre sa potion anti-douleur ce matin à cause de la ''discussion'' avec Blaise.

« Venez, venez, dépêchez-vous ! » lança Hagrid. « Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise ! Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer croyez-moi ! Tout le monde est là ? Très bien, suivez-moi. »

Pendant un instant, Draco craignit que Hagrid les emmène dans la forêt interdite. Draco y avait fait suffisamment d'expériences désagréables pour ne pas avoir envie d'y remettre les pieds. Mais Hagrid resta en bordure des arbres et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une espèce d'enclos vide.

« Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière ! » cria Hagrid. « Voilà, comme ça… Il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres… »

« Comment on fait ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix glaciale et trainante.

« Quoi ? » dit Hagrid.

« Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres ? » répéta Draco, dont la douleur commençait à s'intensifier.

Draco sortit son exemplaire du _Monstrueux Livres des Monstres _qu'il avait ficelé avec un morceau de corde.

« Personne n'a… n'a réussi à ouvrir son livre ? » demanda Hagrid, manifestement stupéfait.

Les élèves secouèrent négativement la tête.

« Il faut simplement les caresser. » dit Hagrid, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Regardez… »

Il prit l'exemplaire d'Hermione et arracha le papier collant qui le maintenait fermé. Le livre essaya de le mordre, mais Hagrid passa son énorme doigt sur le dos de l'ouvrage qui fut secoué d'un frisson et s'ouvrit paisiblement dans sa main.

« Oh, sommes-nous bêtes, » dit Draco d'un ton goguenard. « Il suffisait de les caresser ! On aurait dû deviner tout de suite ! »

« Je… Je les trouvais plutôt drôles. » dit Hagrid à Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

« Oh extraordinairement drôles ! » répliqua Draco, dont la douleur rendait encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, « Quelle merveilleuse idée de nous faire acheter des livres qui essayent de nous dévorer la main ! »

« Silence, Malfoy. » dit Potter à voix basse.

« Bien, alors… » reprit Hagrid qui semblait avoir perdu le fil. « Donc vous… vous avez vos livres et… maintenant, il ne vous manque plus que des créatures magiques. Je vais aller vous en chercher. Attendez-moi… »

Draco poussa un léger soupir, il espérait que le cours allait bientôt se terminer pour qu'il puisse enfin boire une potion anti-douleur ! Le blond espérait pouvoir se reposer, mais en voyant que Crabbe et Goyle se reprocher de lui, Draco décida de faire bonne mesure : « Vraiment, cette école est tombée bien bas. » dit-il d'une voix forte. « Voilà que ce bon à rien est devenu professeur ! Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterai ça… »

« Silence, Malfoy. » répéta Potter.

« Attention, Potter, il y a un Détraqueur derrière toi… » le menaça Draco, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une douzaine de créatures trottinaient dans leur direction. Elles avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval mais leurs pattes avant, leurs ailes et leur tête semblaient provenir d'aigles monstrueux dotés de longs becs d'une couleur gris acier et de grands yeux orange. Leurs pattes avant étaient pourvues de serres redoutables d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Les créatures portaient autour du cou d'épais colliers de cuir attachés à de longues chaînes dont Hagrid tenait les extrémités dans sa main immense.

« Allez en avant ! » rugit Hagrid en agitant les chaînes pour faire entrer les monstres dans l'enclos. « Ce sont des hippogriffes ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux deux balourds et l'expression qu'ils affichaient ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté, » expliqua Hagrid. « Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut-être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie. »

« Tu crois que c'est vrai ? » demanda Crabbe, à voix basse.

« Bien sûr, il ne le dirait pas sinon ! » répliqua Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais peut-être qu'il disait ça juste pour nous faire peur. » contra Goyle.

« Ca m'étonnerait. » dit Draco, qui observait du coin de l'œil Potter tenter de caresse l'hippogriffe du nom de Buck.

« Et si tu l'insultais juste pour voir si c'est vrai ? » proposa Goyle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? » rétorqua Draco, qui avait à présent un mauvais pressentiment.

« Parce qu'il serait dommage que ton père sache que tu n'es pas le Malfoy qu'il souhaiterait que tu es… » dit évasivement Crabbe avec un sourire diabolique.

Draco serra les poings, il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet abruti osait lui faire du chantage ! En temps normal, le blond aurait répliqué vertement et les aurait dénigré mais la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir aussi rapidement qu'avant et la menace de son père planait toujours au-dessus de lui, alors il hocha la tête et se jura de trouver un moyen pour empêcher que cela se produise encore une fois à l'avenir.

Pendant ce temps, Potter avait réussi à monter sur l'hippogriffe et venait juste de revenir de son tour de vol. C'était maintenant au tour des autres élèves de commencer, et ce fut avec une appréhension certaine que Draco s'inclina devant Buck. Celui-ci s'était incliné et Draco lui caressait doucement le bec, sentant la pression du regard des deux balourds derrière lui.

« C'était très facile. » dit Draco d'une voix trainante, qui, il l'espérait, ne tremblait pas, « C'est forcément facile, si Potter y est arrivé… Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Buck, il espérait sincèrement que dire des insultes d'un ton légèrement affectueux limiterait les dégâts : « N'est-ce pas espèce de grosse brute repoussante ? »

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. La griffe de l'animal fendit l'air, Draco poussa un hurlement perçant tandis la griffe atteignait sa blessure déjà douloureuse et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hagrid s'efforçait à grand-peine de remettre son collier à Buck qui essayait de se jeter sur Draco. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans l'herbe et une tache sang s'élargissait sur sa robe de sorcier.

« Je meurs, » hurla Draco, qui avait l'impression que la douleur se propageait le long de son bras et remontait jusqu'à son épaule, « Regardez je meurs ! Cette bestiole m'a tué ! »

Draco était alors vaguement conscient que quelqu'un – sûrement Hagrid – venait de le hisser sur son épaule et se mettait à courir vers le château. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

De ce fait, il ne vit pas les regards satisfaits que s'échangèrent Crabbe et Goyle, il ne vit pas les regards horrifiés de Blaise et Hermione qui avait vu la longue et profonde entaille qui trônait sur son bras.

~HPDM~

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux il reconnut l'endroit où il se trouvait comme étant l'infirmerie. Il devait bien être la première personne à être hospitalisé dès le premier jour !

« _J'ai battu le record de Potter… » _songea Draco avec dérision, puis il poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant la blessure de son bras le rappeler à l'ordre.

Ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des deux personnes qui se trouvaient également dans l'infirmerie : Severus et Pomfrey.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » s'exclama aussitôt l'infirmière, en se précipitant vers lui dès tas de potions à la main.

Severus, qui était assis sur la chaise près du lit de Draco, lui lança un regard sévère et le blond se ratatina sur place.

« Quelle pensée idiote t'est-il encore passée par l'esprit pour insulter un _hippogriffe _? » demanda Severus.

« Je… » répondit Draco, cherchant ses mots.

« Peu importe. » le coupa Severus, « Je te punirai plus tard pour ta stupidité, concentrons-nous sur ta blessure. La griffure a-t-elle eu un effet sur le poison ? » demanda-t-il à Pomfrey sous l'œil horrifié de Draco.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Malfoy. » dit Pomfrey qui avait intercepté le regard du blond, « Je suis tenue sous secret professionnel. Et pour répondre à votre question, Severus, non, heureusement la griffure n'a eu aucun effet sur le poison. »

A ces mots Draco sursauta et jeta un regard empli d'espoir à Severus avant de demander d'une petite voix : « Vous avez découvert quel poison a été utilisé ? »

« Oui… »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ^^

Donc voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews !

See ya !


	30. Infirmerie & Hystérie

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction.

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 29 : Infirmerie & Hystérie **

A ces mots Draco sursauta et jeta un regard empli d'espoir à Severus, avant de demander d'une petite voix : « Vous avez découvert quel poison avait été utilisé ? »

« Oui… » répondit Severus, d'une voix grave, « C'est le deuxième, Draco. »

Draco resta un moment interdit.

« Tu… tu veux dire celui qui ne peut se guérir que petit à petit ? » demanda le blond d'une voix blanche.

Severus hocha gravement de la tête et Draco retomba mollement sur son lit, tout en se tenant le front d'un air las.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter… » dit Draco, «…après tout pourquoi aurait-il utilisé le poison qui ferait moins de dégâts ? C'était logique…»

Un silence gêné s'installa alors dans l'infirmerie tandis que Draco poursuivit, d'un ton mortifié : « Pourquoi, moi, Severus ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui mérite tout ça ? »

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une rage sans nom contenue dans ce simple geste : « Non, Draco… tu n'as rien fait… absolument rien. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Draco allait ajouter quelque chose quand Pomfrey posa brutalement une bassine d'eau sur la chaise à côté du lit de Draco – renversant au passage au moins le quart du liquide. Les deux Slytherins regardèrent alors l'infirmière avec des yeux ronds.

« Cessez-donc de vous mortifier tous les deux ! » les sermonna Pomfrey, d'un ton autoritaire. « La volonté et l'acharnement sont les seuls moyens de vous guérir, Monsieur Malfoy – aussi longue la guérison soit-elle ! Je prendrais en charge les soins ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous appliquer un onguent Muggle – certes moins efficace que les remèdes sorcières mais prévenant contre les risques d'avoir un effet néfaste une fois mélangé avec le poison. Je vous banderez ensuite le bras pour éviter les éventuels infections. Par contre je vous garde en observation jusqu'à jeudi, au cas où puis vous devrez revenir tous les matins afin de changer le bandage et si tout se passe bien dans moins d'un mois cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un souvenir ! »

« _Un souvenir orné d'une longue cicatrice sur le bras. » _ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement mais surtout amèrement Draco.

~HPDM~

« Draco ! » résonna la voix atrocement aiguë de Pansy.

« Où vous croyez-vous, Miss Parkinson ? » répliqua aussitôt Pomfrey, « Sortez immédiatement de mon infirmerie ! Mr Malfoy a besoin de repos et ce n'est certainement pas avec votre présence qu'il en aura ! »

La brune prit une expression indignée et allait certainement protester mais Blaise – qui était là également – la devança.

« On n'en a pas pour longtemps, madame Pomfrey. » expliqua-t-il, « On veut juste savoir comment il va… il nous a vraiment inquiétez avec toute cette histoire. »

Pomfrey les observa alors attentivement, pesant manifestement le pour et le contre avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

« Cinq minutes seulement. » dit-elle sévèrement , « Mr Malfoy est encore fragile. »

Le blond grimaça légèrement pour la forme tout en leur montrant d'un geste du bras – celui qui n'était pas blessé – les deux chaises près de son lit.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda Pansy, d'une voix inquiète, en s'asseyant.

« Comme si un hippogriffe pouvait me tuer. » rétorqua Draco d'un ton suffisant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques heures. » fit remarquer narquoisement Blaise, alors que l'inquiétude se reflétait dans ses yeux. « Et puis tu as entendu Pomfrey ? Tu es _fragile_. »

« La ferme Blaise. » grogna le blond en fusillant des yeux son meilleur ami, tandis que ledit meilleur ami ricanait.

Le noir porta alors son attention sur le bras bandé du blond, « Je ne savais pas qu'une attaque d'hippogriffe était si dangereuse qu'elle nécessitait un bandage… Mais bon avec tout le sang que tu as perdu tout à l'heure je suppose que c'est normal… »

« Bah maintenant tu le sais. » marmonna Draco, qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. « D'ailleurs que faîtes-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? »

«Ca fait plaisir de se sentir être le bienvenu… » ironisa Blaise, « On a eu une autorisation spécial de Snape pour pouvoir te rendre visite. »

Draco soupira, ce n'était absolu pas le moment ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à affronter cette douleur, il n'aurait donc certainement pas la force de faire face aux questions de Pansy mais surtout à ceux de Blaise. Mais comment ne pas répondre aux questions sans attiser leur suspicion ?

« Les deux balourds ont écrit à ton père. » l'informa Blaise, tandis que Draco blanchissait à vue d'œil, réaction que Blaise ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, en reprenant contenance.

« Pour lui informer que son fils venait de se faire attaquer par un hippogriffe et qu'il est à présent à l'infirmerie à cause de l'incompétence du professeur. » répondit Pansy.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, si son père apprenait que Pomfrey était au courant de la blessure, Merlin seul sait ce qui risquerait d'arriver !

« Je vois…. » dit finalement le blond d'un ton neutre.

Il vit que Blaise allait ajouter quelque chose mais la voix de l'infirmière le coupa : « Ca fait cinq minutes, maintenant, dehors ! »

« On prendra les cours pour toi. » dit Pansy, en se levant, puis elle ajouta en grimaçant, « Enfin peut-être pas en Histoire… suivre le cours de Binns est tout simplement impossible. »

«_Je pourrais toujours demander à Hermione… et lui demander en passant des explications sur son soudain '' don d'ubiquité''. » _

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Blaise et Pansy eurent passé la porte de l'infirmerie, puis sortit le Prongs' Snitch de sa poche et observa d'un œil morne la journée de Potter.

~HPDM~

« C'est pour ça que tu avais gardé ce bandage aussi longtemps… » commenta Harry, la compréhension illuminant son visage.

« Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais garder ce truc encombrant pour mon plaisir personnel ? » railla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pour ce que je savais de toi à l'époque…. » contra Harry, en haussant les épaules… « Pour moi, tu aurais très bien pu en être capable pour attirer l'attention des autres… »

« Tu parles… » grommela Draco, « A cause de cette vielle mégère de Pomfrey, j'ai été privé de Quidditch ! »

« Tu aurais perdu de toute façon. » répliqua narquoisement le brun avec une petit sourire en coin, tandis que le blond le fusillait du regard.

« N'importe quoi ! » s'indigna le blond, « Je suis tout à fait capable de te battre au Quidditch, Potter ! »

« Et tu l'a très bien montré durant ces cinq dernières années. » fit remarquer Harry sur un ton innocent.

« Tu as vraiment envie que je te frappe ? » répliqua Draco, d'un ton doucereux en plissant les yeux, « Parce que si c'est le cas tu es vraiment sur la bonne voie. »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé, tout en fixant du coin de l'œil le blond. Il avait vu que depuis que les souvenirs de la troisième année avait commencé, Draco s'était crispé et semblait constamment tendu, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître – du moins il croyait ne rien laisser paraître. Et l'un des seuls moyens que Harry avait trouvé pour ''déstresser'' le blond était de le provoquer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Draco ait vidé ce trop-plein de ressentiment.

« Pour si peu ? » demanda Harry d'un air faussement choqué, « Ne serais-tu pas susceptible, Draco ? »

« Non, toi par contre on dirait que tu le fais exprès. » rétorqua le blond tout en lui dardant un regard suspicieux, « Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

« Moi ? » dit Harry d'un ton surpris, fort peu convaincant, « Mais rien voyons, pourquoi voudrais-je manigancer quelque chose ? »

« Parce que je te connais et quand tu fais cette tête là, ça veut dire qu'une idée particulièrement idiote est en train de te traverser l'esprit et que tu ne vas pas tarder à la réaliser…. » asséna doctement Draco, sur un ton suffisant.

Harry grimaça intérieurement, il ne se savait pas aussi transparent ! Draco arrivait à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert et ça en était particulièrement troublant. Mais transparent ou pas, il n'allait pas perdre de vue son objectif.

« Bizarrement cette idée ne pas l'air si idiote que ça… » chuchota Harry, de telle sorte que Draco puisse l'entendre. « Elle m'a même l'air particulièrement brillante… mais bon on va dire que c'est relatif… »

Draco leva alors les yeux au ciel d'un air profondément dépité, qu'avait-il encore en tête ?

« Accouche Potter je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » grommela-t-il.

« Oui c'est sûr qu'entre regarder tes souvenirs et regarder tes souvenirs tu as beaucoup de chose à faire. »

« Bon ça suffit ! » s'énerva Draco, « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, à la fin ? »

« Te débarrasser de cette foutue tension qui te suit depuis qu'on a vu tes vacances ! » répondit Harry, sur le même ton.

« Je ne suis pas tendu. » protesta le blond, en fusillant le Gryffindor du regard.

« Bien sûr que si tu l'es ! » s'importa Harry, en criant sur un ton agacé, « Tu sembles dire les choses sur un ton désinvolte, mais tu as constamment les poings serrés et les muscles crispés, et ne crois pas que je ne vois pas les grimaces que tu fais parfois ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais tendu, hein ! »

« Parce que tu te sens misérable en regardant ton toi du souvenir ! Tu te dis que si jamais tu avais pu être à sa place tu n'aurais pas fait ces erreurs, que tu ne te serais pas retrouvé avec le bras en compote et des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Tu te dis qu'il est pitoyable d'agir de cette façon, que gémir et s'apitoyer sur soi-même ne résoudra pas les choses ! Tu te dégoûtes en te disant que cette personne que tu vois c'est toi ! Mais ce que tu ne vois pas Draco, c'est que c'était admirable d'agir de cette façon –»

« Tais-toi. » le coupa Draco d'un ton dur.

« … que personne d'autre de ton âge aurait pu avoir cette présence d'esprit ! »

« Tais-toi ! » répéta Draco, en s'approchant dangereusement du brun.

« Ou peut-être que tu te dis que c'est normal et que tu mérites tout ça ? » poursuivit le brun, sans prêter attention à l'interruption du Slytherin. « Ou peut-être même que si tu es tendu c'est parce que ne veux pas que je vois tes faiblesses ? »

« TAIS-TOI ! » cria Draco, qui était à présent juste en face du brun.

« Et bien non tu ne mérites pas ça Draco, personne ne le mérite ! Et qu'est-ce que ça change que je vois tes faiblesses ? Ca te rend bien plus humain que tout ce que j'ai pu voir avant, et puis tu as bien vu les miennes, non ? Pourquoi tu –»

Le poing de Draco toucha violemment la joue d'Harry qui dut reculer légèrement pour encaisser le coup. La fureur du blond était palpable et Harry se fit mentalement la remarque que c'était en quelque sorte une bonne chose qu'il arrivait toujours à sortir le Slytherin de ses gonds.

« Ca fait mal. » commenta Harry, en passant une main sur sa joue.

« J'espère bien. » répliqua Draco, en le fusillant du regard, « De quel droit oses-tu dire ça ? »

« Du droit d'un ami, peut-être ? » dit avec défi Harry, avec un petit sourire en coin avant d'ajouter : « Ca va mieux non ? »

« Non ! »

~HPDM~

Draco ne revint en classe que jeudi en fin de matinée pendant le cours commun de potion qui rassemblait les élèves de Slytherin et de Gryffindor. D'un pas mal assuré, il pénétra dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours. Il n'avait pas réellement envi de s'approcher des deux balourds ni de répondre aux éternelles questions de Pansy et Blaise. L'infirmerie lui aurait au moins apporté une bonne chose : la tranquillité.

« Comment ça va, Draco ? » demanda Pansy d'une voix niaise et profondément ridicule, bien que Draco savait qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour lui. « Ca te fait très mal ? »

Et le blond ne manquant pas le regard inquisiteur de Blaise derrière Pansy, soupira doucement avant de répondre d'une voix faussement dramatique : « Oui… horriblement mal. »

Draco s'installa alors à côté de Potter et Weasley – eux au moins ne lui poserait pas de question. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer à couper ses racines de marguerite, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en était pas capable. Pomfrey lui avait clairement signifié de ne pas faire d'effort avec son bras – quelle poisse !

Draco jeta alors un œil alarmé aux alentours, cherchant une solution à son petit problème, mais ne trouvant toujours rien après quelques minutes, il se résigna à demander de l'aide.

« Monsieur, » dit Draco, « Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à couper ces racines de marguerite. Je n'y arrive pas tout seul à cause de mon bras… »

« Weasley vous couperez les racines de Malfoy. » dit Severus sans même lever les yeux, bien que le blond eût repéré la petite crispation de la main du maître des potions, marquant son inquiétude.

Draco demanda également à Potter de peler sa figue quand un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« Vous avez vu votre copain Hagrid, ces temps-ci ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » répliqua sèchement Weasley sans lever les yeux.

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais… père a dû faire quelque chose… mais quoi ? »_

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'avenir comme professeur. » dit Draco, « Mon père n'est pas très content de ce qui m'est arrivé… »

« Continu comme ça, Malfoy, et il va vraiment t'arriver quelque chose. » gronda Weasley.

Draco décida alors de jouer son rôle à fond et continua à vanter les pouvoirs de son père, jusqu'à ce que Finnigan attire son attention.

« Hé, Harry, » dit-il, « Tu as entendu ? Dans le _Prophet _de ce matin, ils disant qu'on a repéré Sirius Black. »

« Où ça ? » demandèrent Potter et Weasley, d'une même voix.

Draco quant à lui écoutait attentivement, se remémorant les paroles de sa mère. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, Draco… Mais si jamais Sirius avait besoin de mon aide, je n'hésiterais pas. _

_« Je suppose que moi aussi alors…Mais bon pourquoi Sirius Black viendrait-il à Hogwarts ? » _

« Pas très loin d'ici, » dit Finnigan, l'air surexcité. « C'est une Muggle qui l'a vu. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passe. Les Muggles pensent qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ordinaire. Alors, elle a téléphoné au numéro vert et quand les gens du ministère sont arrivés, il était déjà parti. »

« Pas très loin d'ici. » répéta Weasley, en jetant un regard éloquent à Potter.

« _Si nous partons du principe que Sirius est innocent… alors ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas tuer Potter, non plus. » _Draco leva alors mentalement des yeux devant le ridicule de ses pensées, « _Bien sûr c'est évident. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Sirius voudrait aller à Hogwarts… Certainement pas juste pour passer le bonjour à son filleul !»_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'épluche autre chose ? »

Draco manqua de sursauter mais n'en laissa rien paraître, à la place il fixait attentivement Potter, laissant paraître une lueur malfaisante dans ses yeux.

_« Mais Potter jusqu'où en sait-il ? » _

« Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul Potter ? »

« Exactement » répondit Potter d'un ton dégagé.

_« Menteur. »_l'accusa mentalement Draco tandis que ses minces lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

« Si j'étais à ta place. » dit-il à voix basse, « J'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterai pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirai d'ici pour aller le chercher. »

« _Et peut-être que par la même occasion tu pourras enfin savoir, qu'on t'as raconté des mensonges sur Sirius. » _

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ? » demanda Weasley d'un ton brusque.

« Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter ? » chuchota Draco, en clignant des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi ? »

Draco laissa échapper un petit ricanement, content de son effet… Même si cela venait de Draco, Potter allait commencer à avoir des soupçons et la curiosité naturelle du brun finirait par faire le reste.

~HPDM~

Draco frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement pour laisser passer un Severus furibond. Le blond haussa alors les sourcils et dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Ca va j'ai compris, si tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais m'en aller. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises et dépêche-toi d'entrer. » ordonna Severus.

« Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur ? » demanda Draco avec un petit sourire innocent, « Ce n'est quand même pas parce qu'en cours de Défense, l'Epouventard de Longbottom a pris ton apparence puis t'a affublé d'habits ridicules, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Draco. » dit Severus d'un ton menaçant.

« Oh si on ne peut même plus rigoler. » maugréa Draco, d'un ton amusé, mais il prit rapidement une expression plus sérieuse et dit : « Hermione devrait bientôt arriver avec son identification du cercueil –même si elle ne sait pas que cela provient du cercueil – mais avant j'aimerais te demander un petit service. »

« En quel honneur ? » demanda Severus, qui apparemment lui en voulait pour la petite boutade sur l'Epouventard.

« En tant que ton filleul, mais aussi en tant qu'élève de Slytherin. » répondit solennellement Draco, en fixant Severus.

« Je t'écoute. » chuchota le maître des potions en s'asseyant sur son divan.

« Disons… » commença Draco, s'arrêtant pour chercher ses mots, «… que ces derniers temps – enfin plus spécialement durant un cours de Soin au créature magique – j'ai été victime d'un chantage, dont malheureusement je ne peux m'extirper… alors je me demandais si le directeur des Slytherins pourrait m'aider à éviter les récidives. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, analysant les paroles de Draco attentivement.

« Crabbe et Goyle ? » demanda-t-il finalement, d'un ton grave. « C'est pour ça que tu as insulté l'hippogriffe ? »

Draco sentait la colère de Severus monter d'un stade, tandis que le blond hochait la tête.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » approuva le maître des potions, d'un ton menaçant, « Et crois-moi, ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça ! »

« Merci. » dit le blond, d'un ton soulagé.

Au même instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Et voilà, miss-je-sais tout. » grommela Severus en soupirant, tandis que Draco laissa échapper un petit sourire en coin.

_« Il râle mais je suis sûr qu'au fond, elle l'intéresse. » _

« Entrez ! » dit le maître des potions.

« Draco… » salua la Gryffindor, d'un ton chaleureux, « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bah je viens juste de sortir de l'infirmerie après trois jours de soin, alors je dirais merveilleusement bien. » railla Draco en haussant les épaules.

Hermione leva alors les yeux au ciel puis salua d'un hochement de tête Severus, avant de déposer son magicomètre et un tas de parchemins sur la table.

« J'ai réussi à identifier la particule que vous m'avez donné. » informa-t-elle, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Vous nous en voyez ravie Miss Granger. » ironisa Severus, « Peut-être pourriez-vous nous montrer le fruit de votre travail au lieu de vous vanter ? »

Hermione serra les poings mais ne répliqua pas, à la place elle tendit un parchemin à Severus et un autre à Draco.

« C'est l'identification de cette particule. » dit-elle. « Et j'aimerais à présent identifier le sort que vous avez jeté, professeur. »

Severus hocha sèchement la tête et prit la baguette d'entraînement.

~HPDM~

« Non ! » cria Draco, en jetant un regard furieux au brun, « A cause de toi, je n'arrive plus à me calmer, espèce d'abruti. »

Le blond accompagna ses paroles de coups qu'Harry encaissa sans se défendre, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux puisque le Slytherin n'y mettait pas toute sa force. Finalement le blond s'arrêta essoufflé, se tenant droit à une vingtaine de centimètre du brun.

« Et le pire. » continua Draco, en se mordillant les lèvres, « C'est que tu as raison ! Oui, je déteste revoir toutes les foutues erreurs que j'ai pu commises, toutes les souffrances que j'ai pu ressentir, toute cet orgueil et cette fierté mal placé que j'avais ! Et alors ? Est-ce que c'est mal ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être tendu à cause de ça ? »

« Draco… » commença Harry.

« C'est comme si on te balançait toutes tes conneries à la figure ! » continua Draco, en se passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

« Draco. » répéta Harry.

« Je ne veux plus de ça, Potter ! Je veux sortir de ces putains de souvenirs… Parce que je sais que ça deviendra de plus en plus terrible et j'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça ! Et si on ne sortait jamais ? Et qu'on soit obligé de regarder ça, encore et encore ? Je… Je –»

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, provoquer Draco était censé le soulager pas lui déclencher une crise d'hystérie ! Comment pouvait-il le calmer à présent ? Le blond semblait ne plus avoir toute sa tête et quelque chose lui disait qu'une simple gifle n'allait pas sortir le Slytherin de cet état.

« Bordel Harry, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu agisses sans réfléchir ? » se sermonna mentalement Harry.

« Draco, calme-toi ! » dit Harry, en secouant le blond, « On va s'en sortir… Eh oh, tu m'écoutes ? Merde ! »

Harry inspira profondément. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Le blond allait le tuer quand il reprendra ses esprits… Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça…

Le brun fourra rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire. Puis jetant un dernier coup d'œil au blond, Harry jura bruyamment. Il allait le faire, peu importe que Draco lui en veuille plus tard ! Et puis ça serait une vengeance pour la dernière fois… oui voilà !

Alors sans plus de cérémonie, Harry plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celle de Draco.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Et voilà ! un nouveau chapitre de fini ^^

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne semaine..

See Ya !

ps : interdiction de tuer l'auteur.


	31. Crookshands & Argent

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Harmonie pour sa correction :p **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 30 : Crookshands & Argent**

Alors sans plus de cérémonie, Harry plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Draco.

Le blond qui était encore en pleine crise d'hystérie mit quelques temps à se rendre compte de ce que venait de faire le Gryffindor. Il écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise et allait repousser le brun quand celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour l'en empêcher. La langue du Survivant força alors le passage jusqu'à celle du blond, qui ne put faire autre chose que gémir à son contact.

Draco répondit au baiser avec autant de violence qu'Harry auparavant et allait gagner le contrôle du combat buccale quand Harry retira soudainement sa langue pour aller suçoter la lèvre inférieure de Draco. Le brun fit alors soudainement quelque chose de complètement inattendu : il mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure du Slytherin, qui lâcha un grognement de douleur.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Potter ? » s'énerva le blond, « D'abord tu me provoques pour que je te frappe… après tu m'embrasses et maintenant tu me _mords _? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _exactement _dans ton cerveau de balafré-Gryffindor détraqué ? »

Harry sourit : Draco était enfin redevenu lui-même.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que si je te provoquais c'était pour que tu puisses te détendre un peu, l'ambiance commençait sérieusement à devenir pesante... »

« Depuis quand tu sais lire les ambiances, toi ? » railla Draco, de mauvaise humeur en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

« … et puis je pensais que tu allais te calmer après le premier coup… » continua Harry, en ignorant la remarque de Draco, « Mais tu as commencé à faire ta crise de panique – et avant que tu ne protestes » ajouta le brun en voyant le vert et argent ouvrir la bouche « - Si tu as fait une crise de panique, Draco ! Et donc je ne savais pas comment te calmer…. »

« Et le seul moyen que tu ais trouvé c'était de… m'embrasser ? » demanda Draco, incrédule, qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver ou se sentir exaspérer.

« Oui. » avoua Harry, en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant, « Mais c'était également pour me venger du baiser de la dernière fois. »

« Pff… Je savais bien que ça cachait quelque chose. » grommela Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, « Et pourquoi tu m'as mordu alors ? »

« Ca… c'était pour me venger des coups que tu m'as donné… » dit le Gryffindor avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Draco, « Mais je croyais que tu avais fait ça exprès ! »

« Oui… Mais seulement le premier coup. » répliqua Harry, les yeux pétillants de malices. « C'était ma vengeance pour tous les _autres _coups. »

Le blond fusilla alors le brun et allait dire quelque chose mais Harry le devança : « Et bien maintenant je suppose que nous sommes quittes. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et observa attentivement le visage du Gryffindor. Celui-ci avait l'air embarrassé même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Le blond soupira exaspéré. C'était bien Potter, ça, agir sans réfléchir, il devait regretter ses actes à présent, après tout monsieur est déjà amoureux de Weasel.

Draco secoua violemment la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

« Oui » répondit-il, « Oublions ça. »

Harry hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le souvenir tandis que Draco, debout derrière lui, fixait attentivement son dos.

~HPDM~

Draco soupira. A cause de l'état de son bras il n'avait pas été autorisé à jouer du Quidditch du coup, il était condamné à regarder ses coéquipiers partir pour l'entraînement alors que lui restait cloitré dans la salle commune.

Le pire était sans doute de regarder Potter s'entraîner à travers la projection, bien sûr Draco aurait pu l'éteindre pour éviter de se sentir envieux mais il ne pouvait se permettre de faire ça… et surtout pas en ce moment.

_« Au moins… » _se dit Draco, «… _les deux balourds ne sont pas là pour m'énerver… c'est déjà ça de gagner… Je ne sais pas ce qu'à fait Severus, mais ça semble très efficace ! » _

« Tu sembles soucieux, dis-moi. » intervint une voix qui fit sursauter le blond.

Draco leva un sourcil, perplexe en reconnaissant Théo.

« _Pourquoi vient-il me parler ? Il se contente de rester dans son coin et ne se mêle pas aux autres d'habitudes. » _

« Tu me sembles plus bavard que d'habitude, dis-moi. » rétorqua Draco, en laissant échapper un sourire typiquement Slytherin.

« Bah disons que j'ai eu envie de venir te parler aujourd'hui… » dit Théo en s'asseyant à côté de Draco, « C'est surprenant de ne pas te voir avec Zabini ou Parkinson. »

«_Mais où est-ce qu'il veut en venir à la fin ? » _

« Bah j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas toujours rester ensemble… ça serait ennuyeux. » répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. « Mais toi que fais-tu là ? »

« Je m'ennuyais. » dit Théo d'un ton neutre, « Et puis tu es intéressant, Draco. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, Théo était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange.

« Il n'y a pas que moi. » répondit Draco, après un moment.

Un étrange silence s'installa alors dans la salle commune, tandis que les deux garçons observaient le feu ronfler dans la cheminée. Draco se perdit alors dans ses pensées.

« _Je me demande si Hermione a réussi à analyser le sort de Severus… Mais même si elle réussissait ça ne prouve rien, peut-être sera-t-elle incapable de trouver le contre-sort ? D'ailleurs en existait-il un ? Peut-être serais-je condamner à voir mon pire cauchemar à chaque fois que Potter est en danger ? » _

Draco secoua violemment la tête de droite à gauche, « _Ce n'est pas le moment d'être pessimiste ! Pense à autre chose… Le fait que j'ai toujours horriblement mal au bras, par exemple ? Ou le fait que Blaise s'acharne à essayer de trouver ce qui s'est réellement passer pour mon bras ? » _

Draco soupira, décidément aucune ''bonne'' pensée ne lui venait à l'esprit, c'en était assez déprimant.

« Tu es bizarre. » commenta Théo, qui avait observé le manège du blond d'un air amusé.

« Dit celui qui vit reculé de la société et qui observe les autres comme des rats de laboratoire. » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton mordant pour cacher sa surprise : il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'autre Slytherin. « Et ne parlons même pas de ta collection de livres hors normes…. »

Théo sourit mystérieusement mais ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'hocher les épaules, l'air de dire ''Je ne vois pas en quoi. ''

Mais alors que le blond allait ajouter quelque chose, un bruit l'attira du côté de la projection. Potter venait de rentrer de son entraînement de Quidditch et parlait avec Hermione et Weasley de la sortie à Hogsmeade – auquel le brun ne pouvait pas aller – quand Crookshands (Pattenrond) sauta sur les genoux d'Hermione, une grosse araignée morte dans la gueule et fixant Weasley d'un air insolent.

« Arrange-toi simplement pour qu'il reste sur tes genoux. » dit Weasley d'un ton grincheux. « Scabbers (Croûtard) dort dans mon sac. »

Crookshands continuait de fixer Weasley. Le bout de sa grosse queue touffue remuait régulièrement. Soudain sans le moindre avertissement, il fit un bond en avant.

« ATTENTION ! » s'écria Weasley en saisissant son sac au moment où Crookshands s'y agrippait de toutes ses griffes et commençait à le déchirer. « VA-T'EN, STUPIDE ANIMAL ! »

« Ron arrête, tu vas lui faire mal ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Weasley secoua frénétiquement le sac sans réussir à faire lâcher prise au chat et Scabbers s'échappa d'un bond, tandis que Crookshands se lançait à la poursuite du rat terrifié.

_« Et bah…. Au moins c'est animé là-bas. » _

Scabbers se faufila entre les pieds des élèves et courut se réfugier sous une commode, suivi par le chat qui s'arrêta dans une glissade et essaya de l'attraper en donnant de grands coups de patte sous le meuble.

Weasley et Hermione se précipitèrent. Hermione prit Crookshands dans ses bras tandis que Weasley se jetait à plat ventre et parvenait à grand-peine à tirer son rat par la queue.

« Regarde ça ! » dit-il avec fureur, « Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! Empêche ton chat de le martyriser ! »

« Ce pauvre Crookshands ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas bien. » répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. « Tous les chats courent après les rats ! »

_« Evidement c'est un concept universelle ! Idiot de Weasley qui ne comprend même pas ça ! » _

« Il est bizarre ton chat ! » dit Weasley, « Il a compris quand j'ai dit que Crookshands était dans mon sac ! »

_« C'est ridicule ! Un chat ne peut pas être aussi intelligent ! A moins d'être un Fléreur… » _

« Tu racontes des bêtises, » répliqua Hermione, « Crookshands a senti son odeur, voilà tout… »

« Ce chat en veut à Scabbers ! » dit Weasley, sans prêter attention aux autres élèves qui pouffaient de rire autour de lui. « Mais Scabbers était là avant lui et en plus, il est malade ! »

Furieux, Weasley traversa à grands pas la salle commune et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Restée dans la salle commune et Crookshands serré contre elle, Hermione semblait furieuse, tandis que Potter essayait vainement de la calmer.

« Tu sais à quel point il aime son rat… » justifia Potter, « Et puis il s'emporte facilement –»

« Je sais. » grommela Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ramassant son sac au passage. « Il n'empêche que je lui en veux quand même et que c'est un parfait idiot ! »

« Où tu vas ?» demanda Potter les yeux ronds.

« C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? » demanda Hermione, en fusillant Potter du regard.

Celui-ci leva les mains en signe de paix et répondit d'un ton amusé :

« Ca en aurait été un si je t'harcelais à chaque fois pour savoir comment tu arrives à suivre trois cours en même temps. »

« _Tiens c'est vrai que je ne sais toujours pas comment fait Hermione pour se rendre à tous ses cours…. » _se rappela Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione sourit et dit d'une voix plus douce : « Je vais prendre un peu l'air, histoire de me calmer un peu… »

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma.

« Dis Théo… » commença Draco, d'un ton pensif, « Comment tu ferais si tu devais te retrouver à deux voire trois endroits à la fois ? »

« Quoi… le futur Prince des Slytherins essaierait de maîtriser le don d'ubiquité ? » ironisa Théo d'un air amusé.

« Qui sait ? » rétorqua Draco, en affichant un air de défi.

« Et bien… appelle-moi si jamais tu réussis… » dit Théo, en se levant, « Mais d'après moi c'est une belle perte de temps… »

Et il monta dans le dortoir après un léger signe de la main, en direction du blond.

« Une perte de temps, hein… » répéta Draco en fixant le feu de cheminée.

« _Une perte de temps… de temps…. De temps… temps. » _Draco écarquilla alors les yeux en se rappelant une des remarques de Blaise, _Mais c'est ''à la fois'' ou au ''même moment'' ? _

« Mais oui c'est ça ! » s'exclama Draco, en se levant soudainement, « Hermione… j'ai trouvé ton secret. »

~HPDM~

Draco allait frapper à la porte des appartements de Severus, quand des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir arriver une Hermione, assez furibond, avec un Crookshands dans les bras.

« Il n'est pas trop lourd ? » demanda Draco, en haussant les sourcils.

« Non ça va… » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, « Tu as vu ? »

« Vu quoi ? » dit Draco, en feintant l'ignorance, « Il n'y avait rien à voir à part l'imbécilité flagrante de Weasley. »

Hermione sourit tandis que Crookshands sautait de ses bras pour se frotter contre les jambes de Draco en ronronnant, ce dernier eut un petit sourire.

« Je savais bien que ton chat était intelligent… Il sait reconnaître les bonnes personnes. » commenta Draco, d'un air amusé, tandis que Hermione frappait à la porte.

« Miss Granger… » susurra Severus, après avoir ouvert.

« Professeur. » salua poliment Hermione, en entrant, suivi de Draco et par extension de Crookshands.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant la boule de poil mais ne fit pas de commentaire et se dirigea vers son laboratoire de potion qui se trouvait juste à côté de ses appartements. D'un geste de la main, il leur ordonna de le suivre.

« Vous m'avez habitué à des horaires moins abordables. » commenta-t-il, en s'approchant d'un chaudron qui mijotait tranquillement sur un feu doux.

« Moi aussi, je pensais venir plus tard. » dit Draco, avec un petit sourire en coin, « Mais une petite scène de ménage a eu lieu et a avancé l'heure de rendez-vous. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Severus sans lever les yeux de son chaudron.

« Ce n'était pas une scène de ménage ! » protesta vivement Hermione, en fusillant Draco du regard, « C'est juste Ron qui –»

« On se passera de vos commentaires, merci… votre vie sentimental avec Mr Weasley et sa nullité en potion ne m'intéresse guère. » asséna sèchement Severus, en introduisant une poudre blanche dans sa potion.

« Mais –»

« Assez ! Miss Granger. » la coupa Severus, « Venez-en à l'essentiel, avez-vous fini l'identification du second sort ? »

_« C'est lui qui pose la question au départ et après il l'empêche de répondre ? En plus il se met à insulter Weasley alors que d'habitude il ne fait ça qu'avec Potter… bizarre. » _

« Oui… » répondit Hermione, en fouillant rapidement dans son sac, « J'ai comparé avec les résultats de la particule mais rien de concluant en est sorti… Ce qui est tout à fait normal sinon les sorts n'auraient pas pu fusionner… Mais comme je ne maîtrise pas du tout ce concept j'aurais besoin de votre aide professeur. »

« Bien. » dit Severus, tout en plaçant un nouveau chaudron près du premier.

Il alluma alors un feu sous le chaudron, d'un mouvement de baguette et sortit un objet rond, qui d'après la couleur devrait être en argent. Severus jeta alors l'objet dans le second chaudron et augmenta le feu, sous les yeux surpris de ses deux élèves.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco, surpris, il ne connaissait pas de potion qui nécessitait de l'argent.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, Draco… » répondit Severus, en surveillant attentivement le second chaudron.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et allait protester quand il croisa le regard intense que lui lançait Hermione. Celle-ci fit un léger mouvement de tête vers une petite pile de livre qui se trouvait non loin de là et Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se former quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« _Oui… S'il y a peu de potion utilisant de l'argent alors on aura plus de chance de trouver la potion exacte à la bibliothèque par exemple. » _

Lorsque l'argent fondit totalement pour devenir un liquide brûlant, Severus éteignit le feu, et en versa la moitié dans le premier chaudron, dont de la fumée s'échappait. Le maître des potions lança alors un sort de conservation sur la potion et fit signe aux deux autres de retourner dans l'autre pièce.

Quand Severus s'assit sur l'un des divans, Crookshands sauta sur ses genoux et se mit à ronronner sous l'œil surpris d'Hermione.

« Il faut croire que Weasley soit la seule personne que ton chat déteste. » fit remarquer Draco, sur un ton moqueur.

_« Je rêve ou je viens de voir un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de Severus ? »_

Draco cligna des yeux, mais l'instant suivant le visage de son parrain redevint inexpressif.

~HPDM~

Draco fixait attentivement le dos d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas comment le brun avait réussi à le faire autant réagir. C'était incroyable. Et puis comment le brun avait-il pu autant lire à travers lui ? C'était Harry qui était censé être transparent, pas lui !

Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité du Survivant, car elle était totalement imprévisible mais surtout redoutable.

Draco posa ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure, à l'endroit où le brun l'avait mordu. Comment Harry arrivait-il à lui faire passer du chaud au froid aussi rapidement ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'avait jamais su comment se considérer face au brun… Il n'était certainement pas son ami – enfin avant, puisque Harry s'était auto-décrété son ami – il n'était pas vraiment son ennemi, son rival non plus… mais il y avait trop de chose entre eux pour être juste des camarades de classe… Mais alors qu'étaient-ils vraiment ?

Draco soupira, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, habitude qu'il avait volée à Harry. Le brun était vraiment incompréhensible et Draco ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Un instant, il était sûr de lui et dégageait un charisme extraordinaire et la seconde d'après il se transformait en petit Gryffindor timide et gêné, amoureux de cette mocheté et crétine de Weasel.

Voilà une chose qui ne changerait jamais… le fait qu'il détestait Weasel. Comment Potter pouvait-il l'apprécier ? C'était juste une petite imbécile qui juste parce qu'elle était la petite sœur du meilleur ami de Potter, elle pouvait se permettre tout permis ? Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle… Draco détestait aussi la crevette, ce petit photographe à la noix qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Potter alors que celui-ci n'aimait visiblement pas ça.

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait détesté presque toutes les personnes qui avaient tourné autour de Potter…. Weasel, la crevette, la petite sœur de la demi-Velane en quatrième année, Chang… C'était étrange comme coïncidence quand même…

« Draco ? »

« Hm ? » répondit le blond, perdu dans ses pensées…

« Tu pourrais éviter de me fixer comme ça ? C'est assez gênant. » demanda Harry en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je ne te fixe pas Potter. » répliqua Draco, avec mauvaise foi, « Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Potter. »

Et alors que Potter se retournait tout en poussant un soupir exaspéré, Draco ne put s'empêcher de continuer à observer le Survivant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Une phrase qu'il n'avait jamais comprise jusqu'à présent lui revint alors en mémoire et le frappa de plein fouet : _C'est moi qui l'aurait… Je ne perdrais pas contre toi ! _

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit alors sous le coup de la surprise tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh merde. » souffla-t-il.

~ HPDM~

Le jour d'Halloween – jour où se déroulait la première sortie à Hogsmeade – Draco se dirigeait sans gaieté de cœur vers la file des élèves autorisés à y participer. Le Slytherin n'y voyait aucun intérêt, peut-être était-ce parce que les personnes qui l'accompagnaient – à savoir les deux balourds – étaient tout simplement ennuyeuses ?

Draco visitait les boutiques les unes après les autres, en faisant mine de bien s'amuser tout en essayant de semer Crabbe et Goyle, ce qu'il parvint finalement à faire au bout de la cinquième boutique.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait Draco se dirigea vers la librairie. Il se balada rapidement entre les rayons jusqu'à s'arrête devant un livre précis. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il tirait le livre de son étagère. Une demi-heure plus tard, le blond sortit de la librairie avec deux livres dans les bras.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit un énorme chien noir passer rapidement devant lui, un journal dans la gueule. Mais quand le blond voulut l'examiner de plus près le chien avait déjà disparu.

« _Etrange… » _

« Draco ! » cria alors une voix féminine derrière lui.

« Mais vas-y crie-le encore plus fort… ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais à rester discret. » grommela Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu auras du mal avec la couleur de tes cheveux. » fit remarquer Pansy – car c'était bien elle -, « Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? »

La Slytherin prit alors de force les deux livres et haussa les sourcils de surprise : « _Tout savoir sur le Temps _et _les propriétés de l'argent _? »

Pansy fixa un instant le blond d'un air incrédule avant de demander d'un ton amusé :

« Qu'est-ce tu vas faire avec ça ? »

« M'instruire peut-être. » répondit narquoisement Draco, en reprenant ses livres, « Ils n'étaient pas à la bibliothèque… à croire que d'autres personnes les avaient pris pour m'empêcher de les lire. »

Pansy leva alors les yeux au ciel : « Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il ça ? C'est absurde… »

Draco haussa les épaules, d'un air nonchalant.

~HPDM~

Draco avait une fois de plus réussi à semer ses amis, et décida – vu l'heure – de rentrer plus tôt à Hogwarts. Il avait hâte de lire les deux livres qu'il avait achetés et ainsi découvrir comment faisait Hermione pour « jouer » avec le temps, mais aussi quelle potion avait faite Severus.

Il écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Passant juste à côté des deux Détraqueurs qui menaient la garde devant la grille de Hogwarts et qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer se trouvait…

« Un chien ? »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ^^

Et volà^^ Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction de Draco ? Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop excessif mais pas trop inexpressif non plus... alors du coup ça a donné ça... -'

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

See ya !


	32. Ami & Chien

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 31 : Ami & Chien **

Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant le chien – le même qu'il avait vu avec le journal dans la gueule – marcher sans se faire repérer par les Détraqueurs. Puis soudainement le chien se retourna et les yeux argentés de ce chien – si ressemblant à ceux de Draco – croisa ceux du blond. Le blond eut alors l'impression que le gros chien noir allait lui sauter dessus quand un cri, derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« Le sinistros ! » cria une élève de Gryffindor, « Tu as vu c'est le Sinistros ! »

Draco se retourna s'apprêtant à répliquer vertement à la fille que les Sinistros ne pouvaient pas exister puisque ce n'était qu'une _superstition_, quand le chien courut rapidement à l'intérieur de Hogwarts.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que ce chien n'avait rien d'anodin, et puis d'abord depuis quand les chiens lisaient-ils le journal ?

_**« **__Ridicule… »_

Et puis pourquoi les Détraqueurs n'avaient-ils pas réagi face à ce chien ? Ce n'était pas normal. Draco secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur la présence d'un chien, il avait deux livres à lire, et un Potter à surveiller !

~HPDM~

« Oh merde… » souffla Draco, en regardant avec horreur le dos du brun.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il détestait toutes les personnes qui tournaient autour de Potter, qu'il avait des _sentiments _pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Cela voulait juste dire qu'il détestait l'attention que recevait Potter et –

Draco soupira, « Qui donc essayes-tu de convaincre, Draco ? » se dit-il d'un ton amer, « Tu as bien vu comment ton corps a réagi quand Potter est près de toi, quand il était _sur _toi… »

Le blond secoua violemment la tête, ce n'était qu'une réaction physique, cela ne voulait rien dire, peut-être était-il simplement _attiré _par Potter, et que cela n'allait pas plus loin…

« Draco, tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Harry, en passant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique et ignorant le regard confus du brun dit d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte :

« Bien sûr pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irai pas ? »

Merlin, comment Draco pouvait-il espérer réfléchir correctement alors que l'objet de ses pensées était juste en face de lui et le _touchait _? Comment pouvait-il se persuader que cette découverte n'allait en rien changer son comportement face à Potter alors qu'il se sentait déjà si ouvertement troubler par Potter ? Comment pouvait-il se faire à l'idée que Potter ait une si grande influence sur lui ? Comment pouvait-il supporter l'idée de voir Potter fantasmer sur Weasel, batifoler avec Chang alors que maintenant il était pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait dans son subconscient ?

Il ne savaite pas depuis combien de temps il ressentait ça, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir depuis quand Potter avait pris autant d'importance à ses yeux, depuis combien de temps surveiller Potter était devenu un tel automatisme qu'il ressentait le besoin de le faire, depuis combien de temps le simple fait de regarder Potter, le voir vivre, lui permettait de tenir bon face aux attaques de son père, depuis combien de temps il avait l'impression de _vivre _réellement lorsqu'il énervait Potter, non il ne le voulait pas. Parce qu'il savait que dans le cas contraire la réalité serait trop frappante, trop _réelle _justement, et cela l'effrayait…

Et puis Potter avait déjà Weasel…

« Dis Potter, que ressens-tu pour Weasel ? » demanda finalement Draco, en fixant intensément le brun.

« Pour Ron ? » dit Harry surpris.

« Mais non, je parle de sa sœur ! » dit Draco, en roulant des yeux.

« Oh… » rougit le brun, « Et bien je suppose que je –euh – l'aime bien… Et puis pourquoi cette question d'abord ? »

« Pour rien » répondit rapidement Draco, ne laissant rien transparaître dans sa voix, « Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Oui, enfin… » balbutia le brun, « Elle est gentille, marrante, pleine de vie et surtout elle a ce petit quelque chose qui fait que – »

« C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. » s'irrita Draco.

Ok, Potter était définitivement amoureux de sa Weasel.

« - que tout le monde est obligé de l'aimer… » acheva Harry, sans prendre compte de la remarque du blond, « … Un peu comme toi, quand on te connaît bien… »

« N'ose même pas me comparer à Weasel ! » grogna Draco, bien qu'intérieurement il avait ressentit quelque chose d'étrange à la révélation de Potter.

Et le blond ne put que se résigner à avouer mentalement :

« Ok… je suis définitivement _amoureux _de Potter… Bordel ! »

~HPDM~

Draco était tranquillement en train de lire son livre, il allait même atteindre un chapitre intitulé « Retourneur de Temps » quand il fut interrompu par la voix grave de Blaise.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Tu n'étais pas à Hogsmeade avec Pansy ? » demanda Draco, en refermant à regret son livre.

« Si, mais je suis rentré plus tôt, en espérant te trouver… » dit Blaise, « Et apparemment j'ai eu raison… Nous avons le dortoir pour nous tout seul… »

Draco roula des yeux, et dire qu'il avait espéré un peu de calme…

« Et donc ? »

« C'est au sujet de tes vacances… » commença Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit de Draco, tandis que celui-ci prit un air exaspéré.

« Tu en as donc pas marre de revenir sans cesse au même sujet ? » s'irrita le blond.

« Pas quand cela concerne la santé de mon meilleur ami ! » répliqua Blaise.

« Je suis en parfaite santé… » dit Draco.

« Oui, évidemment, c'est pour ça que tu as un bandage sur le bras… laisse-moi rire ! » ironisa son meilleur ami. « Ecoute Draco… j'en ai parlé avec Granger… »

« QUI CA ? » s'exclama le blond choqué, il n'avait pas été au courant de ça ! Et puis pourquoi Blaise était-il allé parler avec Hermione et pourquoi avait-elle accepté en premier lieu ?

« N'essaye pas de le nier… Je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, la preuve, il a suffit que je lui parle de ton attitude étrange pour qu'elle soit immédiatement inquiète pour toi… »

Draco soupira, évidemment il aurait dû s'en douter que l'inquiétude de Blaise allait prendre le pas sur la rivalité Gryffindor/Slytherin ou même Sang-pur / Enfant de Muggles.

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-il, s'attendant au pire.

« Je pense – non en fait _nous pensons _– que cela ait quelque chose avoir avec ton père… » dit de but en blanc Blaise, en fixant intensément le blond pour étudier la moindre de ses réactions.

« Avec mon père ? » répéta Draco, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, bien qu'un léger tremblement le trahit. « Comment mon père aurait pu avoir un lien quelconque avec l'hippogriffe qui m'a blessé ? »

Blaise ne répondit pas, se contentant de monter sa manche, pour montrer la cicatrice qu'il avait à la main. Aussitôt Draco se crispa et regarda ailleurs, réaction que Blaise ne manqua pas.

« Tu sais… » dit le noir, « Il arrive parfois que j'ai des cauchemars sur ce qui s'est passé… C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Parfois je vois un cercueil où les pleurs de quelqu'un sont facilement audibles… Ensuite je vois quelqu'un me marteler de sorts et à la fin, j'entends ta voix Draco… Et tu sais ce qu'elle me dit ?»

« Non… » répondit Draco, d'une voix faible, il ne voulait pas le savoir, parce que cette scène il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien…

« ''_Oh, excuse-moi Blaise…_ _Excuse-moi… '' _et ensuite je me réveille, bizarrement je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler de ce qu'il se passe après… »

« C'est étrange en effet… » répondit Draco, la gorge sèche.

« Ce cauchemar que je n'arrête pas de faire, est en fait ce qu'il s'est réellement produit n'est-ce pas ? Draco c'était toi dans ce cercueil… et l'homme qui a fait ça à mon bras et au tien c'était ton père. »

Draco secoua vivement la tête, « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Blaise, rien de plus… »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu constamment crispé et mal-à-l'aise, presque effrayé même lorsque l'on parle de ton père ? Pourquoi prends-tu cette expression – comme si tu culpabilisais – à chaque fois que tu vois ma cicatrice ? Pourquoi est-ce que – »

« Ça suffit Blaise ! » le coupa Draco, en fermant douloureusement les yeux, « Arrête s'il-te-plaît… »

« Il y a quelques temps, je l'aurais certainement fait… » répondit Blaise, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Draco, « Mais pas cette fois, pas quand je sais que mon silence risque de t'apporter plus de mal que de bien. »

« Bordel, Blaise tu ne vois pas que cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis ? Tu veux encore te retrouver avec une cicatrice de plus ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter de ne rien laisser paraître et de ce fait rester en sécurité ? Parce que si mon père apprend que tu es courant il va s'en prendre à toi et je ne veux pas ! Tu m'entends ? Il est hors de question que cela se produise… » s'énerva Draco, en tenant fermement le noir de la main gauche et en le secouant violemment.

« J'en ai rien à faire de moi, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit Draco ! »cria Blaise, en se dégageant de la main du blond, « Depuis combien de temps te punit-il aussi violemment Draco ? Depuis combien de temps as-tu du subir ses atrocités ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? Pourquoi ta mère ou Snape n'ont rien fait alors que je suis sûr qu'ils sont au courant ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire Blaise… » répondit Draco, d'un ton résigné, « Severus est peut-être mon parrain mais il ne peut pas se mêler de ce que fait mon père… et puis il sait que même s'il avait essayé mon père aurait fait en sorte de l'éloigner. C'est la même chose pour ma mère… Le nom de Malfoy a toujours eu plus d'influence que le nom des Blacks, alors si un jour quelque chose devait se produire, mon père en sortirait vainqueur… et peut-être que les conséquences de la rébellion retomberait sur moi, et ma mère ne veut surtout pas ça… Alors Severus et elle, restent dans l'ombre et me soignent après coup. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas tout simplement laisser ça comme ça ! » s'emporta Blaise, d'un air incrédule, « Il va finir pas te tuer Draco ! »

« Je ne peux rien faire d'autre… » répondit le blond d'un air résigné, « Tant que je suis mineur et qu'il est près de moi, je ne pourrais rien faire, à moins peut-être de serrer les dents et espérer qu'il sera plus ''gentil '' que les fois précédentes. »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas… » dit Blaise, d'un air déterminé, « Alors à chaque fois qu'il te fera subir quelque chose viens me parler ou envoie-moi un hibou… je ne pourrais peut-être rien y changer mais au moins ça te fera du bien, ok ? »

Draco hocha la tête d'un air incertain, « S'il l'apprend il va s'en prendre à toi… »

« Qu'il vienne ! » dit Blaise d'un air déterminé, « Ma mère n'est peut-être pas aussi influente que lui mais elle a assez de pouvoir pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. »

Un silence s'installa alors dans le dortoir tandis que Draco affichait un sourire reconnaissant, il ne dirait pas ''merci '' parce que cela était inutile, Blaise avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il ressentait.

«Mais dis-moi… » dit finalement le noir d'un léger, «… je ne savais pas que ton _truc _c'était les Gryffindors… » Il soupira dramatiquement, « Pansy sera déçue d'avoir perdu face à Granger… »

Draco cligna des yeux devant le brusque changement de conversation et émit un léger grognement en comprenant le sens de la phrase, « Imbécile, je ne sors pas avec Hermione, et puis pour Pansy il faudrait déjà que l'une comme l'autre participe à cette compétition pour qu'il y est une perdante, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« _Hermione_, hein ? » répéta moqueusement Blaise…

« Blaise la ferme. »

~HPDM~

« C'est une bonne chose que tu en ais parlé avec Zabini. » commenta Harry.

« Je n'ai pas _parlé, _c'est lui qui a tout deviné tout seul… » rétorqua Draco, en haussant les épaules, mais en évitant le regard du Gryffindor.

« Le résultat est le même… Tu as dû te sentir soulagé…» dit Harry, en souriant, « Mais bon, il a dit quelque chose de très bizarre quand même… toi et Hermione, ensemble ? »

« En quoi est-ce bizarre ? » interrogea Draco. « On aurait très bien pu sortir ensemble… »

« Vous n'allez pas ensemble… c'est tout. » répondit le brun en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte, « Pour moi Hermione aurait besoin de quelqu'un qu'elle materne un peu comme Ron, ou au contraire une personne qui saurait la protéger… un peu comme… »

« Severus, peut-être ? » proposa Draco, d'un air goguenard, tandis que Harry grimaçait.

« Je ne pensais pas à lui ! » dit-il d'un air agacé.

« A qui alors ? »

« Personne en particulier. »

Draco secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et pour moi alors ? » interrogea Draco…

« Toi ? » répondit Harry, songeur, « Je ne sais pas… mais je ne te vois avec personne en particulier, c'est étrange à chaque fois que j'essaye de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche… »

« C'est à cause de ta capacité de réflexion limitée. » se moqua Draco, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir face au commentaire du brun.

~HPDM~

Draco sourit lorsqu'il eut fini de lire le chapitre qui l'intéressait… Il était sûr d'avoir vu une petite chaîne en or autour du coup d'Hermione, au cours des réunions qui se déroulait dans les appartements de Severus. Il n'y avait plus aucun de doute là-dessus à présent ! Hermione utilisait un retourneur de temps, pour pouvoir assister à tous ses cours !

« _Et un secret en moins ! » _

Il allait entamer le second livre, qui risquait d'être beaucoup plus laborieux quand il réalisa qu'il était l'heure de dîner… Il sortit alors rapidement de sa commune et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où se trouvaient déjà Potter, Hermione et Ron. Ils parlaient apparemment de Severus, et Draco tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

«Lupin m'a offert une tasse de thé dans son bureau. Quand Snape est arrivé…Il avait à la main un gobelet et de la fumée en sortait… Apparemment Snape aurait fait tout un chaudron de cette potion pour Lupin, parce que Lupin n'est pas très doué en potion et que cette potion-là est particulièrement dure à préparer… »

« Et Lupin l'a bu ? »dit Weasley d'un air effaré, « Il est fou ? »

« Réfléchis, » répondit Hermione, à voix basse d'un air irritée, «s'il essaye d'empoisonner Lupin, il ne l'aurait pas fait devant Harry. »

Cependant Draco vit qu'Hermione avait froncé les sourcils, et Draco sut qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : la potion était celle qui contenait de l'argent et qu'avait préparé Severus en leur présence…

Pourquoi Lupin aurait-il besoin d'une telle potion ? Et un chaudron entier en plus ?

Draco jetait sans cesse des regards en direction de la table des professeurs. Lupin avait l'air joyeux et aussi bien que possible. Il parlait sans cesse avec animation au minuscule Flitwick. Mais quand Draco tournait les yeux vers Severus, celui-ci fronçait les sourcils et regardait avec insistance – beaucoup trop même – Lupin. Comme s'il se sentait menacé par quelque chose…

A la fin du banquet alors que Draco, accompagné de Blaise et Pansy – l'atmosphère était beaucoup moins tendu à présent que Blaise était au courant – se dirigeaient vers les cachots, il vit d'une petite fenêtre une forme orange se traverser la cour.

Surpris, Draco s'arrêta en reconnaissant Crookshands, le chat orange d'Hermione. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas censé être dans la tour de Gryffindor ? Hermione savait-elle que son chat se baladait dans le parc la nuit ? Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la projection, Hermione Potter et Weasley était en route vers leur salle commune.

« _Elle ne doit pas le savoir alors… Pff et dire que je pensais que ce chat était intelligent. » _

« Draco ? » appela Pansy. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien… » répondit-il, mais en continuant à fixer le chat… « Continuez sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire… »

Et sans un mot de plus il sortit du château à la poursuite du chat d'Hermione.

~HPDM~

« Mais tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de partir à la poursuite du chat ? » demanda Harry, d'un amusé.

« Peut-être pas… mais mon intuition me disait que je devais le faire, que ça cachait sûrement quelque chose… » répondit Draco, d'un ton suffisant, essayant de paraître comme d'habitude.

Et puis mince, ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de Potter que cela allait changer quelque chose ! Après tout Potter restait…

« Depuis quand un Slytherin suit-il son intuition ? » demanda narquoisement Harry, « Surtout toi… »

… un abruti fini, qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

« Sache que l'intuition d'un Slytherin n'a rien à voir avec l'intuition d'un Gryffindor… » dit hautainement Draco.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton dubitatif, « Et en quoi ? »

« Ecoutez l'intuition d'un Gryffindor, surtout un certain Survivant à lunette, et vous êtes sûr de vous retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou… » expliqua Draco, d'un ton docte, comme si ce qu'il venait d'énoncer était une évidence, « Par contre écoutez l'intuition d'un Slytherin, surtout un certain blond aux yeux gris, et vous êtes sûr de pouvoir vous en sortir sans dommage… La différence est une question d'instinct de survie et de sécurité. »

« Oui tu as quand même suivi un chat, hors du château, en pleine nuit alors qu'un supposé dangereux criminel rôdait près des environs et que des Détraqueurs entourait la place… » commenta Harry d'un ton ironique, « Alors pour ton 'plus de sécurité' on y repassera ! »

Et à l'instant présent, Draco se demandait comment il avait réussi à tomber amoureux de Potter….

~HPDM~

Draco ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la trace du chat, malgré l'obscurité il parvenait à voir presque distinctement la couleur orange vive de Crookshands. Celui-ci trottinait lentement jusqu'au saule cogneur qui se déchaînait…. Pendant un instant Draco crut que le chat allait se faire toucher mais il évita avec dextérité les branches qui bougeaient dans tous les sens et entra dans un trou qui se formait sous l'arbre. Curieux, le blond allait faire de même lorsqu'une présence le stoppa net…

La température avait commencé à soudainement se refroidir et Draco vit une légère couche de glace se former sur l'herbe sous ses pieds. Tout en déglutissant difficilement Draco se retourna, baguette à la main, pour se retrouver près d'un Détraqueur.

Le blond allait pousser un cri d'horreur quand une constatation le frappa, il ne ressentait pas l'impression que toutes les joies de sa vie disparaissaient… Pourquoi n'était-il pas affecté par le Détraqueur ? De plus celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer, d'habitude un Détraqueur s'approchait des élèves pour être sûr que Sirius Black ne s'était pas dissimulé près d'eux… Mais là, c'était comme si le Détraqueur ne le voyait – s'il avait des yeux bien sûr – même pas !

Déglutissant, Draco bougea légèrement sur le côté et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que le Détraqueur n'avait même pas réagi. Il s'approcha alors du Saule Cogneur et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction du trou, évitant deux branches qui s'abattaient violemment près de lui.

Draco progressait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait presque plié en deux. Devant lui, la queue touffue de Crookshands apparaissait par instants. Le tunnel semblait aussi long que le chemin qui menait à Hogsmeade et Draco vit du coin de l'œil que Potter, Weasley et Hermione était déjà arrivé près de leur salle commune, mais il y avait une foule si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient apparemment plus avancer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »demanda Weasley, « Pourquoi ils n'entrent pas dans la salle ? »

Peu à peu les élèves se turent, comme si un frisson glacé se répandait le long du couloir.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite ! » dit un des Weasley d'une voix soudainement aiguë.

Enfin, le sol remonta en pente douce, puis le tunnel décrivit une courbe. Crookshands avait disparu mais Draco vit une lueur qui filtrait à travers une petite ouverture. Derrière l'ouverture éclairée, il découvrit une pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Le sol était couvert de tâches, tous les meubles étaient cassés comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les fracasser et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches.

Draco inspira un bon coup et allait entrer quand quelque chose dans la projection attira son attention : la Grosse Dame avait disparu. Des morceaux entiers du tableau dans lequel elle était, avaient été arrachés.

« Il faut absolument la retrouver » dit Dumbledore, en donnant des ordres aux professeurs pour la recherche de la Grosse Dame.

« Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! » lança une petite voix criarde.

C'était Peeves l'esprit frappeur, qui flottait dans les airs au – dessus de la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? »demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

« Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. » dit-il d'un ton joyeux, « La pauvre. »ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

« Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oh oui, Monsieur le Chef des Professeurs, » répondit Peeves avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à jeter une grosse bombe. « Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer. »

Pendant ce temps, Draco se glissa à travers l'ouverture mais s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il entendit le ronronnement de Crookshands et regarda autour de lui. Et là Draco le reconnut, assis sur l'une des seules chaises encore intact, Crookshands sur les genoux qui ronronnait se trouvait…

« Quel sale caractère, il a ce… »

Les paroles de Peeves résonnèrent dans les oreilles du blond.

« Sirius Black… » souffla Draco.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? ^^

Merci pour vos reviews!

See ya !


	33. Sirius Black & Espoir

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 32 : Sirius Black & espoir **

« Sirius Black… » souffla Draco, en reconnaissant immédiatement l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Draco vit le visage du prisonnier s'assombrir et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Sirius se jeta sur lui et le maintint au sol. Draco poussa un cri sous le coup de la douleur : Sirius lui écrasait le bras droit, à l'endroit de sa blessure.

« Tais-toi ! » ordonna alors l'homme, se méprenant sur la raison du cri. « Ou je te donnerais une vraie raison de crier. »

« _Oh et il ne manquait plus que ça ! »_grogna mentalement Draco, « _Quelle idée d'aller suivre ce chat aussi ! » _

Le blond inspira profondément essayant d'ignorer la douleur de son bras, puis dit d'un ton insolent :

« Vous ne le ferez pas. Ou ça donnerait au Détraqueur une vraie raison de vous amenez à Azkaban.»

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant les paroles de Draco, et se redressa un instant pour observer plus attentivement l'impertinent qui n'avait pas peur de provoquer un criminel évadé d'Azkaban. Draco le vit examiner ses cheveux, puis ses yeux et enfin la forme de son visage. Et lorsque Sirius écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux, Draco sut qu'il avait compris.

« Malfoy… » chuchota Sirius, en regardant d'un air désabusé le Slytherin. « Tu es le fils de Malfoy. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, pourquoi les personnes autour de lui ne faisaient que citer son père ? N'était-il pas également le fils de sa mère ?

« Je suis également le fils de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, vous savez. » lui informa Draco, d'un ton suffisant.

« Comme si je pouvais l'oublier. » grogna Sirius, en se levant, mais tout en continuant à darder un regard menaçant vers Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs, morveux ? Ne crois-pas que parce que je suis soit disant de ta famille que je t'épargnerai. »

Draco eut un rictus moqueur et se releva doucement tout en affrontant son grand-cousin du regard.

« N'est-ce pas déjà ce que vous venez de faire ? » interrogea Draco, avec un sourire en coin, « En outre ce n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à effrayer la Grosse Dame et lacéré son tableau que vous aurez le même résultat avec un humain… vous savez ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Comment est-ce que – peu importe – qui te dis que je ne le ferai pas avec un humain, après tout j'ai déjà tué treize personnes…»

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur, « Vous n'avez tué personne… » déclara-t-il d'un ton plein d'assurance.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » grogna Sirius, en examinant attentivement le blond.

Celui-ci crut voir pendant un instant une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux de son grand-cousin, et eut un petit sourire en coin.

_« Non, vraiment…Si j'ai pu douter des paroles de mère au sujet de son innocence auparavant, ce n'est plus le cas à présent… Franchement, comme criminel, il n'est pas crédible. » _

« Premièrement, parce que mère est sûre de votre innocence… » dit Draco, « Deuxièmement parce que si vous étiez réellement celui-dont-les-gens-pensent-que-vous-êtes je serais sûrement mort à l'instant même où vous aviez remarqué ma présence… Et troisièmement –même si je ne comprends pas comment – vous avez réussi à _charmer _Crookshands, donc vous ne pouvez pas être une mauvaise personne. »

Sirius cligna les yeux de surprise, « Crookshands ? » demanda-t-il.

« La boule de poil orange. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules.

Soudainement Sirius éclata de rire, ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, ni chaleureux d'ailleurs, cela ressemblait plus à une réaction nerveuse qu'autre chose.

« Et dire que même les gens qui m'étaient proches, croyaient en ma culpabilité… » dit-il d'un ton empli de dérision, « Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que ma cousine – qui a épousé un Mangemort, et dont je n'ai pas reparlé depuis des années – , son fils – que je n'ai vu qu'une fois – et un _Chat _sont certains de mon innocence… Ne suis-je pas tomber bien bas ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'un chat ordinaire vous savez… » dit Draco, d'un ton nonchalant, « Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir du sang de Fléreur dans les veines… La preuve il a su vous retrouver… Et puis c'est le chat de la meilleure amie de votre filleul, ne vous sentez-vous pas _flatté _? » ajouta le blond d'un ton ironique.

Sirius se redressa soudainement à la mention de son filleul et jeta un regard curieux au blond, et celui-ci vit une nouvelle fois la lueur d'espoir réapparaître dans ses yeux ternes.

« Harry ? C-comment va-t-il ? » demanda Sirius. « Je ne les pas revu depuis cet été… quand il a fugué…Il avait l'air si désemparé et puis surtout si _maigre…_ »

Draco allait répondre quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Sirius avait vu Potter cet été ? Draco se rappelait de ce soir là… Mais Potter était resté dehors pendant très peu de temps, comment Sirius aurait pu voir Potter ? Il n'y avait eu que ce chat gros chien noir qui – Attends ! Un chien ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant le chien qu'il avait vu à Hogsmeade, il ressemblait énormément à celui que Potter avait croisé et ce même chien qui avait réussi à passer sans se faire repérer par les Détraqueurs… et le soir même, Sirius Black entrait dans le château ?

« V-vous êtes un Animagus, le chien noir qui s'était approché de Potter avant qu'il n'appelle le Magicobus c'était vous ! » s'exclama Draco, d'un air abasourdi.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis lança un regard suspicieux au blond.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » demanda-t-il, affirmant indirectement la déclaration de Draco, « Es-tu ami avec Harry, pour savoir autant de chose sur lui ? »

Draco eut alors un rire ironique, « Moi ? Ami avec Potter ? Vous plaisantez ! Nous nous entendons aussi bien que vous avec Severus Snape ! »

Sirius leva un sourcil devant la comparaison, mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur ce sujet, mais alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, Draco le devança.

« Je vais devoir y aller à présent, le banquet est déjà fini et Dumbledore a découvert ce que vous avez fait à la Grosse Dame… donc il voudra sûrement réunir les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour plus de sécurité… Cela ferait suspect si je n'étais pas là… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à votre sujet… Je vous ramènerai peut-être même de la nourriture si j'ai le temps… »

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que –» s'exclama Sirius, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Draco partait en courant.

« _Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais… Un piètre criminel, il n'aurait même pas pu m'empêcher de m'enfuir… » _songea Draco, avec un petit sourire en coin, mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à la projection, « _Mince, il faut que j'arrive là-bas avant que le vieux ne ferme les portes de la Grande Salle ! » _

~HPDM~

Harry serra douloureusement les poings. Il pensait s'être remis de la mort de Sirius, mais le revoir de cette façon, comme s'il était toujours en vie, lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec son parrain, combien il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus chéri ces instants…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le raclement de gorge de Draco, à ses côtés.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder si tu trouves ça trop douloureux. » dit Draco, en évitant le regard d'Harry, et celui-ci crut même entendre un soupçon de gêne dans la voix du blond, « Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… »

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise mais finalement laissa échapper un petit sourire, « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Draco ? »

« N'importe quoi. » protesta aussitôt Draco, « Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter… »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, avant de se transformer en un sourire nostalgique, « Je pense que ça ira… Je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est un peu douloureux de le revoir mais je me console en me disant que je pourrais voir une nouvelle facette de lui… »

Harry vit Draco se mordre la lèvre inférieure, mais le blond ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder d'un air songeur le souvenir.

Harry quant à lui observait attentivement le blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci agissait si étrangement depuis quelque temps… Il avait remarqué que le Slytherin semblait presque toujours gêné et tendu lorsqu'il lui parlait. Harry se demandait alors ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que le blond réagisse de cette manière… Peut-être l'avait-il vexé à cause de quelque chose, et que Draco lui en voulait ?

Harry secoua la tête, non, ça ne ressemblait pas à de la colère… Peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose d'inhabituel ou d'embarrassant sans le savoir ? Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire, pour essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu dire au blond récemment mais rien ne semblait étrange… ou juste peut-être la fois où le blond lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de Ginny… Mais Harry ne voyait pas ce que viendrait faire la rousse dans cet affaire…

Le Survivant se passa rageusement la main dans les cheveux. Merlin, qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

~HPDM~

Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parla plus que de Sirius Black, chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il était entré. Et Draco sourit en entendant la théorie d'une élève de Hufflepuff qui prétendait que Sirius s'était changé en arbuste pour pénétrer dans le parc sans être vu. C'était sans doute la théorie la plus proche de la vérité…

Potter quant à lui était constamment sous surveillance, ce qui bien entendu, semblait plus l'irriter qu'autre chose.

Draco qui était retourné plusieurs fois à la cachette de Sirius, qui se révélait être en fait la cabane Hurlante, pour lui apporter de la nourriture ricanait avec le prisonnier sur les réactions de chacun.

« Dire qu'ils sont tous persuadés que vous essayez de tuer votre filleul, quel blague ! » dit Draco en s'asseyant sur une chaise à l'aspect délabré.

« Oh, morveux, pour l'amour de Merlin, combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne pas me vouvoyer ? » s'exaspéra Sirius, en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

Draco roula des yeux mais ne rétorqua pas.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda Sirius.

Le blond poussa alors un soupir exaspéré, son grand-cousin refusait toujours de lui expliquer pourquoi il était venu à Hogwarts en premier lieu et pourquoi Potter était en danger… Il refusait également de lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé le jour de son arrestation, ce qui énervait énormément le blond.

« McGo vient juste de lui assigner Bibine comme garde du corps, durant ses entrainements de Quidditch… » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules.

Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de Sirius lorsque celui-ci avait découvert le Prongs' Snitch.

#Flash-Back #

A peine Draco avait passé le petit passage qui menait à la cabane hurlante que Sirius lui sautait – encore une fois – dessus, sauf que cette fois c'était pour se jeter sur le sac de nourriture que Draco portait avec lui.

« Hmm… » commenta Draco, avec un sourire en coin, « C'est vrai que les chiens ont un bonne odorat. »

« La ferme, morveux » grogna Sirius, en donnant un peu de sa part à Crookshands, qui venait d'arriver, « Mange des rats pendant plus de trois mois et après on verra si tu n'arrives pas à sentir de la bonne nourriture arriver… n'est-ce pas Crookshands ? »

La boule de poil miaula en signe de réponse.

« Je m'en passerai, merci… » répondit le blond, en grimaçant de dégoût. « De toute façon, je suis venu vous prévenir que toute l'école est à votre recherche… ce qui en soit n'est pas très surprenant, vu la discrétion de vos mouvements… »

Sirius lui décocha alors un regard noir, que le blond ignora d'un geste de la main, « Potter pense que vous voulez le tuer… »

L'évadé fit alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu, Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il crie au scandale mais Sirius ne fit que s'arrêter de manger pendant quelques instants et dit d'une voix étrangement calme :

« C'est assez compréhensible… »

« Ca ne vous perturbe pas de savoir que votre filleul croie que vous voulez le tuer ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

« Bah un malentendu de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer grand-chose… » répondit Sirius, d'une voix légèrement peinée, « Mais ce qui me perturbe le plus en ce moment, c'est… toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, comment peux-tu savoir autant de chose sur Harry alors que d'après ce que j'ai compris vous vous détestez ? Comment peux-tu le connaître au point de presque pouvoir prévoir ses mouvements ? »

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, « Si j'arrive à prévoir ses mouvements c'est parce qu'il est prévisible – sauf quand il joue au suicidaire – dans ce cas-là, je crois que même Dumbledore ne pourrait pas le faire… Et si je sais autant de chose sur lui… et bien j'ai de bonnes sources… Et puis ne dit-on qu'il valait mieux connaître ses amis, mais encore plus ses ennemis ? »

Sirius lui lançait un regard suspicieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Draco allait ajouter quelque chose pour sa défense quand soudainement Crookshands se jeta sur lui – ou plus précisément sur sa poche – et fit tomber une petite balle en or, qui roula jusqu'au pied de Sirius. C'était le Prongs' Snitch.

« Mais… c'est… » chuchota Sirius, en ramassant le Snitch d'un air surpris, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco, en fusillant la boule de poil du regard.

_« Weasley avait raison, ce chat est trop intelligent pour son propre bien ! » _

Sirius eut un sourire malicieux puis répondit d'un ton suffisant, « James s'amusait beaucoup avec quand on était en cinquième année… En fait il pensait que je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la personne qui avait mis la touche finale sur le sort du Snitch, c'était moi. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Draco, surpris.

« James était très doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais bon les Sortilèges ce n'était pas trop son truc tu vois… » dit Sirius, d'un ton nostalgique, « Alors quand j'ai découvert par hasard ce qu'il trafiquait, j'ai décidé de lui donner un petit coup de pouce… Mais tu arrives à l'utiliser ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? » demanda Draco, d'un air surpris.

« Parce qu'il faut que tu –»

Sirius s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et examina le Snitch avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant l'inscription qui se trouvait dessus. Un sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur se dessina alors sur son visage, tandis qu'il observait Draco.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant… » chuchota Sirius, avec un sourire malicieux « Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » s'irrita Draco, qui n'aimait définitivement pas ce sourire, « Et puis, il faut que je quoi ? »

« Tu comprendras sûrement plus tard… » répondit Sirius, en lui lançant le Snitch, « Ca risquerait de te choquer si je te le dis maintenant. »

« Mais… »

« Hm. Rien de tel que du jus de citrouille pour vous revigorer ! » s'exclama Sirius, ignorant son petit-cousin.

#Fin du Flash-Back#

Et depuis, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de lui demander des nouvelles de Potter, ce qui était assez horripilant à force. Draco se demandait sincèrement ce que cachait son grand-cousin. Mais quoi que ce soit, il avait le sal pressentiment que cela allait affecter – de loin ou de près – Potter. Le blond soupira, il sentait les ennuis arriver…

~HPDM~

« Dis, Draco, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? »demanda Harry de but en blanc, tandis que Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'ai vexé, ou mis mal à l'aise ? » répéta le brun.

_Oui, tu m'as fait réaliser que j'étais amoureux de toi ! _voulait répondre Draco, mais il se retint de justesse, avant de répondre d'un ton neutre :

« Non, pas vraiment.»

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? » rétorqua Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Draco. _Horriblement embarrassé à chaque fois que je te regarde, parce que je commence à imaginer des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ? Détestablement horripilé par l'allure de mon cœur à chaque fois que TU me regardes ? Exécrablement tendu parce que j'ai l'impression qu'à présent il y a écrit en lettre capitale ''J'AIME HARRY POTTER'' sur mon front ? Il faut être plus précis voyons !_

« Bah… je ne sais pas trop. » répondit Harry, d'un ton incertain, « J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer… mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi… »

« Ca doit être ton imagination… » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules, «Rien n'a changé… »

_Ou presque. _

~HPDM~

Draco frappa discrètement à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Severus à l'allure crispée. Draco sourit, en comprenant qu'Hermione devait déjà être à l'intérieur.

« Tu es en retard. » fit remarquer son parrain entre ses dents.

« Oui, j'avais quelque chose à faire avant… » répondit Draco, avec un petit sourire.

« _Je ne peux décidément pas lui dire que j'étais avec Sirius Black… »_

« Draco. » salua Hermione, en lui souriant.

« Hermione. » répondit Draco, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, puis jetant un coup d'œil aux parchemins éparpillés sur la table, « Ca avance ? »

« Il se pourrait… » répondit Severus, d'un air sérieux, « …que Miss Granger ait fait la découverte du siècle. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Draco, d'un air surpris.

« Je te l'ai peut-être déjà expliqué, mais il est très dur de savoir quel sort se mélangera avec d'autre sort, et les effets du sort final. Mais avec le tableau de conversion de Miss Granger, les zones d'ombres disparaissent les unes après les autres, et tout devient extrêmement logique. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Cela veut dire que bientôt le contre-sort sera mis en place. » répondit Hermione d'un ton surexcité, en montrant une ligne de son tableau de conversation, « Cette ligne représente l'identité magique de la particule et la ligne juste en dessous est celle de l'autre sort… Nous avons déjà trouvé les éléments contraires qui permettront d'annuler ces deux lignes. Et il ne restera plus qu'à voir leur compatibilité… »

Draco n'arrivait pas à y croire, le sort allait bientôt être annulé. Plus de visions cauchemardesques plus d'effets secondaires néfastes, plus de –

Un détail lui revint alors en mémoire.

« Je crois que je suis immunisé face aux Détraqueurs… » déclara subitement Draco, faisant arrêter net les deux autres dans leurs mouvements.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione. « Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Et bien, quand je suis allé au terrain de Quidditch pour voir les autres s'entraîner, j'ai coupé par le parc, et là j'ai croisé deux Détraqueurs…et ils m'ont tout simplement ignoré… Comme si je n'existais pas. Tu crois que c'est un des effets secondaires du sort aussi ? »

Severus semblait y songer durant un instant, avant de répondre d'un ton peu assuré, « Je suppose que c'est parce que le sort a le même effet que les Détraqueurs, cela a crée une sorte de défense immunitaire… »

« Je vois… » murmura Draco.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à une vitesse hallucinante et se termina par une énième dispute entre Severus et Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré, tout en prenant la direction de sa salle commune.

« Hé, Hermione ! » appela Draco, tandis que la Gryffindor se tournait vers lui d'un air interrogateur. « J'ai trouvé ton secret. » se contenta-t-il de dire. « Bien qu'à mon avis, cela soit une belle perte de _temps._ »

Hermione sourit, puis prit une moue boudeuse, « Et dire que je pensais que tu allais mettre beaucoup plus de temps pour trouver… Je t'ai sous-estimé, apparemment… »

Draco prit un sourire suffisant puis demanda : « Qui est au courant ? »

« Oh… juste McGonagall et Dumbledore. » répondit-elle, « Il faut dire que ce n'est vraiment pas courant comme outil. »

« C'est parce qu'il est dangereux. » dit Draco, « Entre de mauvaises mains, cela pourrait faire des ravages pas possible. »

« Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit McGonagall avant de me le donner… » approuva Hermione.

Un étrange silence s'installa alors entre eux deux, avant que Draco ne tourne des talons et s'en aille vers la salle commune des Slytherins, mais cette fois ce fut lui qui fut interpellé.

« Zabini m'a parlé de ton bras… Et il m'a aussi dit la façon dont tu avais réagi…quand il essayait de te parler… » dit Hermione, d'un ton à la fois déterminé et gêné. « Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, alors j'aimerais savoir comment ça s'est passé… »

Devant le silence de Draco, Hermione continua :

« Ecoute… je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, après tout nous ne sommes qu'en troisième année… mais on fera tout notre possible pour te soutenir alors, s'il-te-plaît… »

« S'il-te-plaît, quoi ? » demanda le blond.

« Laisse-nous être tes vrais amis. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux un instant devant l'étrangeté de la phrase, mais finalement il sourit puis murmura : « C'est déjà fait. »

~HPDM~

Le lendemain matin, et à la veille du match de Quidditch Gryffindor contre Hufflepuff – qui était censé être un Gryffindor contre Slytherin, mais Draco ne pouvait jouer à cause de son bras – Draco mangeait tranquillement aux côtés de Pansy et Blaise quand deux hiboux atterrirent devant lui.

Le premier était un grand duc, qui fit déglutir difficilement le blond lorsqu'il reconnut l'oiseau de la famille Malfoy. Il échangea alors un regard soucieux avec Blaise, qui lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant et Draco ouvrit la lettre d'une main tremblante :

_J'ai appris pour ce qui s'est passé… Et j'aurais quelques mots à te dire à toi, pour ton imprudence, et ton infirmière pour sa curiosité. Prépare-toi à ma visite, demain matin à la première heure. _

_Lucius Malfoy. _

Draco inspira profondément en tentant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas parce que son père venait que cela être forcément douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

« Courage, Draco. » chuchota Blaise.

Le blond hocha la tête, d'un air grave. Il remarqua alors le deuxième hibou, c'était l'un des hiboux de l'école.

Et lorsque le blond ouvrit la lettre il reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore.

_Viens me voir dans mon bureau après les cours, c'est urgent. _

_Ps : j'aime les chocogrenouilles. _

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui est assez centré sur Sirius...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews..

Tan'doku (et les autres anonymes aussi d'ailleurs) : j'aimerais bien vous répondre mais ffnet ne l'autorise pas dans les chapitres, alors si vous pouviez me donner une adresse mail ou vous inscrire sur le site (si vous voulez une réponse bien sûr xD) ça serait bien.

See ya !


	34. Loyauté & Quidditch

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 33 : Loyauté & Quidditch **

Draco inspira profondément avant de se rendre à pas lent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il se demandait ce que lui voulait le directeur. Soudain la panique se propagea en Draco, et si Dumbledore avait découvert pour Sirius ? Dans ce cas il allait certainement aller l'arrêter et Draco, lui, serait accusé de complicité… Il ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban !

Peut-être devrait-il ne pas aller voir Dumbledore ? Il secoua la tête. Non, le directeur avait bien précisé que c'était urgent, et si jamais il ne l'avait pas appelé à cause de Sirius, le vieux mage se douterait à tous les coups de quelque chose… Que faire ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à une solution, il arriva devant la gargouille directoriale.

« Chochogrenouille. » chuchota Draco, d'un ton las.

La gargouille se décala et le blond monta doucement les marches, espérant gagner un peu plus de temps, mais il poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant que la porte qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore était déjà ouverte.

« Draco… entre. » lui intima Dumbledore.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant que le directeur arborait un air sérieux.

«_Pas bon, pas bon du tout. » _

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai appelé ici… » commença Dumbledore, en désignant l'habituel chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau, ordonnant à Draco de s'assoir par ce geste.

« En effet. » répondit d'une voix peu assuré Draco.

Il se demandait pourquoi il ressentait autant de pression, il avait l'impression d'être oppressé par la quantité magique de Dumbledore. Etait-ce parce que le directeur la relâchait exprès pour l'intimider ou était-ce dû au fait que les capacités de perception de Draco s'étaient améliorées depuis leur dernière rencontre ?

« Un peu des deux je dirais. » répondit Dumbledore, d'un ton calme en dardant un regard froid vers le blond.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et se traita mentalement d'idiot pour avoir oublié que, grâce au semblant de lien du Phénix qui les reliait, le directeur pouvait entendre ses pensées sans Légilimancie.

« Je t'ai observé attentivement pendant cette semaine, Draco, non que dis-je, je le fais depuis que tu t'es présenté ici avec cette étrange blessure au bras… »

« Où voulez vous en venir, professeur ? » demanda Draco la gorge serrée.

« J'ai toujours laissé passer tes infractions du règlement durant ses dernières années, » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton froid qui fit frissonner le blond « cependant cette fois je ne peux tout simplement pas… a quoi pensais-tu exactement en allant nourrir presque tous les soirs Sirius Black ? Ne devrais-tu pas, toi tout spécialement, comprendre le danger qu'il représente pour Harry ?»

Draco serra les poings mais suffoqua presque en sentant la magie de Dumbledore crépiter autour de lui. Comment était-il supposer convaincre le directeur de ne pas le renvoyer ou l'envoyer à Azkaban quand tous les membres de son être étaient figés de peur ?

« Il… il est n'est pas dangereux. » balbutia le blond, en essayant de refreiner les tremblements de son corps.

« C'est un criminel qui a tué treize personnes – dont l'un de ses meilleurs amis – et trahi le père d'Harry pour rejoindre Voldemort, comment peux-tu ne serait- ce croire qu'il ne soit pas dangereux ? » rétorqua le directeur, dont la colère était visible dans ses prunelles.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Draco, « Sirius n'est pas dangereux pour Potter ! Je l'aurais su sinon, grâce au sort ! Et puis si Sirius était aussi dangereux que vous le dîtes, pourquoi aurait-il attendu le banquet d'Halloween, moment où il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait personne dans la tour de Gryffindor pour attaquer la Grosse Dame ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attaqué Potter le jour où celui-ci avait fugué, alors qu'il était à porté de main ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué lorsque j'ai découvert sa cachette ? Et pourquoi son regard se voile-t-il de tristesse lorsqu'il se souvient de James et Lily Potter, et au contraire de tendresse lorsque je parle de Potter ? Croyez-vous vraiment que s'il avait été dangereux il aurait fait tout cela ? Croyez-vous vraiment que cette personne qui prône la loyauté serait allée trahir ses meilleurs amis ? Si c'est le cas, c'est vous qui devriez vous remettre en question parce que Sirius est innocent ! »

Draco reprit son souffle, essoufflé par sa longue tirade. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Dumbledore qu'il se rendit compte de la façon dont il avait parlé au directeur et déglutit très difficilement.

« J'espère pour toi que le sol froid et le désespoir ne te dérange pas, parce que tu risques de passer un bon bout de temps à Azkaban. » le menaça Dumbledore, « C'est ta dernière chance Draco, soit tu me livres Black et dans ce cas je mettrais ta légère trahison sur le compte de l'affection familiale, soit je me verrais dans l'obligation de te renvoyer et t'emprisonner. »

Draco serra tellement fort ses poings que ses phalanges blanchissaient, mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Sirius se faire arrêter à nouveau, mais en même temps il n'avait pas non plus envie de finir en prison… Il n'était pas du genre courageux, mais comme tous les Blacks il restait loyal envers ses principes ! Il darda alors des yeux déterminés vers le directeur et s'apprêtait à annoncer qu'il ne livrerait jamais Sirius quand le directeur le devança :

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Draco, je vais devoir te… féliciter. »

Draco qui avait fermé les yeux, résigné sur son sort les ouvrit brusquement devant le dernier mot de Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait retrouvé son sourire rusé et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Et si le blond n'avait pas été un Malfoy il serait très certainement tombé de sa chaise sous le coup de la surprise.

« Pardon ? » murmura-t-il sous le choc.

Puis il repassa alors mentalement toute la conversation, tandis qu'un détail le frappa.

« V-Vous… Vous me testiez ! » s'exclama Draco, indigné, « Vous vouliez savoir jusqu'où irait ma volonté ! »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit.

« Il est un peu tard pour l'avoir remarqué, Draco… » dit Dumbledore, « Mais en effet je voulais voir si tes convictions étaient réelles. »

« Vous ne le croyez pas coupable, professeur ? » interrogea Draco, d'un ton curieux.

« Ah… j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas la croire la première fois… » murmura le directeur, « Mais j'ai analysé les mêmes faits que toi, et j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Sirius n'est pas coupable des crimes dont on l'accuse.»

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et remarqua que la tension de la pièce avait clairement descendu.

« Tu es encore trop naïf, Draco. » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, « Crois-tu vraiment que si je pensais que Sirius était coupable j'aurais attendu sagement que tu discutes avec moi avant de l'arrêter ? Surtout que, c'est moi qui aie ordonné qu'on plante le Saule Cogneur devant l'entrée de ce tunnel ? »

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se sermonna mentalement pour être tombé – non, pour avoir sauté à pieds joints – dans le piège du directeur.

« Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? » demanda Draco.

« Moi ? Rien. » répondit Dumbledore, « Je pense que si Sirius a décidé d'agir de cette façon c'est qu'il doit avoir un plan, je proposerai bien mon aide mais je doute qu'il me fasse confiance. »

Draco hocha la tête comprenant le raisonnement du directeur. Puis soudainement il remarqua quelque chose qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès son arrivée dans le bureau.

« Fawkes n'est pas là ? » demanda Draco, en cherchant le phénix des yeux.

« Oh, il est en mission aujourd'hui. » répondit d'un ton distrait Dumbledore, « Il doit aller transmettre un document important à quelqu'un. »

Draco allait demander de quoi il s'agissait quand le directeur le coupa.

« J'aimerais à présent te parler de la deuxième raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé… » dit Dumbledore en reprenant un ton sérieux, « J'ai appris que ton père allait venir demain matin. »

Draco se crispa légèrement à la mention de son père, mais ne répondit pas.

~HPDM~

« Dumbledore est un bon acteur… » commenta Harry, en souriant.

« C'est à se demander s'il était vraiment à Gryffindor ! » grommela Draco, qui se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait eu de faire face au directeur de cette façon, il jeta alors un regard un coin au brun et chuchota : « Quoi que, il y en a un autre qui est plus manipulateur que l'on ne le croit. »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Non rien. »

Draco soupira légèrement tout en continuant à observer le brun qui, lui, regardait avec attention le souvenir qui se déroulait. Il détaillait avec attention le Survivant, ses cheveux ébouriffés et indomptables, ses yeux émeraude qui reflétaient toujours ce qu'il pensait, ses –

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en réalisant ce qu'il faisait. Et s'il n'était pas un Malfoy et s'il n'avait pas eu peur que Potter se moque de lui, il se serait très certainement cogner la tête contre le mur. S'il continuait comme ça il allait connaître les formes de Potter par cœur !

De son côté, Harry serrait violemment les poings mais gardait un visage impassible de tel sorte que Draco ne se rende compte de rien. Le brun avait l'impression de sentir constamment le regard du blond sur lui et cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, après tout ce n'était que Draco, mais alors pourquoi entendait-il son cœur pulser si vite et si violemment contre sa poitrine ?

Harry se sermonna mentalement et se concentra à nouveau sur le souvenir. Il valait mieux ignorer cela pour le moment.

~HPDM~

« Vous me proposez une protection contre mon père ? » s'étonna Draco, en fixant le directeur d'un air abasourdi.

« Il serait fâcheux que ta blessure s'aggrave alors que tu es en pleine voie de guérison. » expliqua Dumbledore, « C'est pourquoi je t'accompagnerai à ton entrevu demain, en compagnie de Madame Pomfrey et de ton père. Tant que tu resteras dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts ton père ne pourra rien faire contre toi. »

Draco eut un sourire désabusé et dit d'un ton fataliste, « Mais ne croyez-vous pas que dès l'instant où je rentrerais chez moi, j'en subirai les conséquences ? Cela ressemble à ''reculer, pour mieux sauter''.»

« J'ai également pris des mesures pour cet été. » dit le directeur, d'un ton assuré.

« Des mesures ? » répéta Draco, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, allait-il pouvoir être protégé de son père ?

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment… mais sache que la seule chose dont j'ai besoin de toi, aujourd'hui est ta demande de protection… Alors Draco, voilà ton deuxième choix de la journée, que je choisirais-tu ? »

Draco serra les poings, il ne savait pas si les mesures de Dumbledore seraient réellement efficaces, mais si jamais il y avait la moindre chance que cela marche, il serait idiot de refuser.

« Protégez-moi de mon père, s'il-vous plaît, professeur. » demanda Draco d'un ton déterminé.

~HPDM~

« Monsieur Malfoy, quelle plaisir de vous revoir. » déclara Dumbledore d'un ton poli en voyant Lucius Malfoy arriver.

Celui-ci darda un regard menaçant à son fils, qui frissonna légèrement.

« Le plaisir est partagé, Monsieur le Directeur. » répondit d'un ton faussement courtois Lucius. « Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer que je compte poursuivre cet incompétent de professeur en justice et le résultat sera la mise à mort de cet hippogriffe. »

« Je vois… » chuchota Dumbledore, «… je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Il y a une autre raison derrière ma visite. » susurra Lucius, en jetant un regard méprisant à l'infirmière, « J'au eu ouïe dire que la blessure de mon fils n'était toujours pas guérie après tout ce temps devrais-je blâmer votre incompétence ? »

L'infirmière quant elle à elle ne semblait nullement intimidée et répondit d'un ton sec, « Il se trouve Mr Malfoy, que j'ai trouvé quelques trace de poison induit dans la blessure de votre fils… Ce poison empêche la guérison rapide de son bras. Mais je me demande vraiment d'où il peut venir puisque les griffes d'hippogriffes ne sont pas induites de poisons. »

« Serez-vous en train de sous-entendre quelque chose, madame Pomfrey ? » rétorqua sèchement Draco, en devançant son père sous le regard surpris des autres occupants de la pièce. « Il n'y avait pas de besoin avant mon arrivée à l'infirmerie, mais à peine me fais-je examiner ici qu'immédiatement nous trouvons des traces de poison. N'est-ce pas étrange ? »

Draco darda un regard accusateur à l'infirmière, tandis que mentalement il se félicitait pour parvenir à jouer son rôle. Il ne fallait pas que son père le soupçonne de quelque chose.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » s'exclama l'infirmière indignée en regardant Draco, « Etes-vous –»

« Voyons Draco, » l'interrompit Lucius en jetant un regard en coin à son fils, d'un ton faussement sévère, « Ne sois donc pas si insolent. »

« Oui, père. » répondit Draco.

« Mais mon fils n'a pas tort, Madame Pomfrey, d'où ce poison peut-il venir ? »

Pomfrey allait répondre quelque chose quand le directeur la devança.

« Je me le demande aussi, en effet. Surtout que ce poison est extrêmement dur à obtenir… il faudrait une somme considérable d'argent. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tous… »

« Je n'aime pas vous sous-entendu Dumbledore. » susurra Lucius, en plissant des yeux, « Sachez que je n'ai pas posé un doigt sur lui, n'est-ce pas Draco.»

« En effet. » répondit Draco sur un ton plein d'assurance, « En outre, je ne vois aucune raison pour que vous le fassiez. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit Lucius, sur un ton empli de satisfaction. « Maintenant si vous le permettez j'ai un rendez-vous important qui m'attends dans peu de temps. Suis-moi, Draco. »

Il entraina alors son fils en dehors de l'infirmerie sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de réagir. Draco déglutit en sentant la magie de son père crépiter autour de lui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Bientôt le blond ne put plus supporter cette tension d'avantage et dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Lucius voyant son fils agir ainsi, eut un sourire satisfait.

« Tu as été convainquant. » dit-il d'un ton froid, « J'espère pour toi que tu as retenu la leçon cette fois. »

« Oui, père. » répondit Draco, en tentant de stopper le tremblement de sa voix.

« Il faudra vraiment que nous fassions quelque chose pour ta trop forte sensibilité à la magie, Draco… » commenta Lucius, d'un ton songeur, « Cela pourrait s'avérer être une faiblesse très ennuyante. »

« Oui, père. » répéta Draco, en respirant lentement.

« La trahison n'est pas permise, Draco. » déclara Lucius, d'un ton glacial avant de s'en aller.

Quand le blond fut sûr que son père fut suffisamment loin, il se laisser glisser contre le mur, une expression terrorisée sur le visage.

_« Il- il testait ma loyauté envers lui ! » _

~HPDM~

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était lui qui avait ordonné à Crabbe et Goyle de faire en sorte que je sois blessé pour que j'aille à l'infirmerie. » répondit Draco, d'un ton neutre, « Il voulait voir comment je réagirai si jamais j'avais eu l'occasion de le dénoncer à quelqu'un. »

« Il t'a blessé intentionnellement juste pour ça ? » s'étrangla Harry, tandis que Draco hochait la tête. « Ce bâtard. » grogna le brun, en serrant violemment les poings.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi furieux à chaque fois que Draco était blessé par son père, ou blessé tout court d'ailleurs. Il fallait croire que le fait de voir Draco, qui était l'image même de l'arrogance et de l'assurance, si démuni et blessé avait éveillé en lui des sentiments étranges.

Draco avait toujours eu d'une manière ou d'une autre une forte influence sur lui. Le fait que le blond arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire ''Quidditch'' en était la preuve. Mais était-ce réellement normal, que Draco en est autant sur lui ?

Harry se tourna alors vers le blond, pour voir que celui-ci le fixait – encore une fois. Et à ce moment-là, Harry le sut. Oui, cela était tout à fait normal, parce que le blond avait, a et aura sûrement une place très importante dans sa vie, au même titre qu'Hermione et Ron.

« Quoi ? » grommela Draco, qui commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise dû à l'insistance du regard du brun.

« Non, je me disais juste que c'était bien ainsi. » répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant.

Draco cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas le raisonnement du brun, ni le sens de la phrase d'ailleurs.

« Hein ? » dit-il d'une façon, fort peu éloquente.

~HPDM~

« Draco ! » s'exclama Blaise, en accourant jusqu'à l'endroit où était assis le blond, « Comment ça s'est passé ? Il t'a blessé ? »

« Non, non, ça va Blaise. » le rassura Draco, en se relevant, « On devrait se dépêcher maintenant le match de Quidditch va bientôt commencer je n'ai pas envie de le rater. »

« Mais tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » insista Blaise, en avisant le teint pâle du blond, « On devrait peut-être ne pas y aller ce n'est qu'un match Gryffindor-Hufflepuff après tout… »

Draco secoua la tête d'un air déterminé, « Comme si j'allais rater un des matchs de Po – Diggory. »

Blaise sourit devant le lapsus de Draco, mais ne commenta pas. Il savait que Draco adorait le Quidditch surtout lorsqu'il pouvait observer et jouer contre des personnes fortes… et Potter était très certainement un bon joueur de Quidditch.

Le vent était si violent que les joueurs des deux équipes avançaient en chancelant. Lorsque le match débuta, Draco eut énormément de mal à voir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait perdu Potter de vu et la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'avant le temps mort demandé par Wood, Gryffindor menait avec cinquante points d'avance. Puis le match reprit, et le vent et la pluie se déchaînaient de plus en plus fort, rendant les conditions de vol extrêmement difficile.

Draco sourit lorsqu'il vit que Potter fonçait vers le Snitch, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, le Gryffindor allait réussir à l'attraper avant Diggory. Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Tellement concentrer sur la poursuite du Snitch par Potter qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un silence inquiétant s'était soudain abattu sur le stade.

Draco sentit alors étrangement toutes forces l'abandonner et il était sûr que s'il n'avait pas été assis, il se serait écroulé par terre. Devant lui, une centaine de Détraqueurs au moins, leurs faces encagoulées levées vers Potter, se tenaient sur le terrain. Draco sentait la détresse de Potter…

Puis soudain il entendit à nouveau… la voix de quelqu'un qui criait, criait à l'intérieur de sa tête… une voix de femme…

« _Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! »_

_« Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi… »_

_« Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... » _

Draco restait là tétanisé, incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt, et il regarda d'un air impuissant Potter tomber de son balai.

_« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… » _

Une voix suraiguë qui fit trembler Draco jusqu'à la moelle se mit à rire, la femme hurla et Draco vit à travers son esprit brouillé que Dumbledore s'était précipité vers le terrain et avait ralenti la chute de Potter.

Le directeur fit alors fui tous les Détraqueurs présent et Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, bien qu'il se sentait toujours faible, dû à l'état de Potter. Du coin de l'œil il vit un gros chien hirsute regarder la scène et aboyer furieusement. Mais son aboiement fut perdu dans l'hurlement du vent et Draco continuait de trembler en se rappelant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Quand soudainement une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Il venait de voir des centaines de _Détraqueurs _pas des centaines de _Lucius !_

* * *

TO BECONTINUED

Voilà ^^ Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews...

Ps: Tan'Doku ( est-ce que tu mettres ton e-mail avec des espaces ? Ou mettre des "point" au lieu de "." parce que je crois que les adresses mail ne passent pas sur ffnet.)

See ya ! ^^


	35. Secrets & Nouveaux éléments

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 34 : Secrets & nouveaux éléments **

Draco marcha lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où était assis Severus, celui-ci regardait attentivement le brancard de Potter se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco essayai d'attirer l'attention de son parrain, en lui touchant l'épaule, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il inspira alors profondément et l'appela d'une voix faible :

« Professeur Snape. »

Severus fit immédiatement volte-face et arbora un air soucieux en voyant le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude de Draco.

« Mr Malfoy ? »

« J'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose, professeur… » chuchota le blond, « C'est extrêmement important. »

Severus hocha la tête et l'entraîna alors près du Saule Cogneur – enfin à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire toucher par les branches – et Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant les débris du balai de Potter.

« _Ah… il tenait vraiment à son balai. » _

« Draco. » l'appela Severus, pour attirer son attention, « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Je crois que je suis guéri du sort. » dit Draco, d'une voix faible.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et semblait réfléchir intensément avant de demander :

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Tout à l'heure quand les Détraqueurs sont apparus… Je n'ai pas vu mon père mais bel et bien des Détraqueurs… en plus je suis affecté par la présence des Détraqueurs maintenant et – »

« Draco. » le coupa Severus, d'un ton crispé, « Ce n'est pas ça. »

Draco se figea et serra douloureusement les poings. Evidemment cela aurait été trop beau, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être guéri du sort soudainement alors qu'aucun contre sort n'a été jeté.

« Nous… nous avons estimé avec Miss Granger, » expliqua Severus, « qu'il était possible qu'avec le temps ton corps se soit habitué aux effets du sorts, un peu comme un système immunitaire… et que de cette façon tu ressentirais moins ses effets… »

« Mais n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? » demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, Draco… ça ne l'est pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, d'une voix tremblante.

« Parce que le fait que ton corps s'habitue au sort, veut dire que ton organisme commence à assimiler le sort comme quelque chose de naturel… Et si cela arrive à terme nous ne pourrions même plus différencier le sort de ta propre magie… cela veut dire que – »

«… vous ne pourriez plus lancer de contre-sort. » acheva Draco, en serrant violemment les poings. « Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Severus, en détournant les yeux, « Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver aussi vite… Est-ce que quelque chose s'est produit récemment ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton las.

« Quelque chose qui te fasse utiliser – ou presqu'utiliser – ta magie instinctive pour te protéger… »

Draco ferma les yeux, il y avait bien l'épisode avec Dumbledore, mais il avait pu sentir inconsciemment que le directeur ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal alors cela ne devait pas être lui… Il y avait également –

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Mon père… » répondit-il d'une voix crispée, « Il –il est venu me voir ce matin, à cause de ma blessure…et il m'a testé pour voir si je lui étais toujours fidèle… et… et alors qu'il s'en allait, sa magie crépitait autour de lui, cela m'a terrorisé, je suffoquais et – »

Il se remémorait ce qu'il avait senti à ce moment-là, il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à son père à nouveau, il ne voulait pas subir, sentir, cette magie oppressante à nouveau…

« Draco ! » l'interrompit Severus.

Le blond sursauta et regarda d'un air surpris Severus.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné ? »

Severus le regarda d'un air grave, « Je ne me suis pas éloigné, c'est toi qui m'a obligé à m'éloigner… avec ta magie instinctive. »

Draco serra les poings, alors c'était bien de la faute de son père, encore une fois. Cela ne lui suffisait pas de torturer son fils, il fallait en plus qu'il gâche l'une des ses seules chances de se rétablir !

« Draco… » commença Severus, mais Draco l'interrompit.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul, s'il-te-plait ? » demanda Draco, en baissant les yeux, « J'aimerai prendre le temps d'assimiler tout cela… histoire de me faire à l'idée que peut-être je ne serais jamais débarrassé de ce sort. »

Severus semblait hésiter pendant un moment, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans rien dire, avant de finalement hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Il s'éloigna alors en direction du château tandis que Draco restait là, immobile, à fixer un point invisible.

Draco se demandait si son père savait pour le sort… peut-être que Lucius, n'en savait rien et qu'il ne se doutait pas du résultat que cela causerait sur son fils ? Un sourire désabusé, s'afficha alors sur le visage de Draco. Comme si cela était possible ! Il était évident que Lucius avait fait cela en connaissance de cause !

Le blond fut alors tiré de ses pensées par un aboiement près de lui. Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir qu'un gros chien noir dardait des yeux furieux vers lui. Sirius fit alors un mouvement de la tête vers le trou du tunnel, intimant ainsi l'adolescent à le suivre.

« Je n'ai rien aujourd'hui. » dit Draco, d'un ton las, « Je reviendrais peut-être tout à l'heure, en attendant tu devrais – AH mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends ! »

Sirius venait de lui attraper la manche et le tirait jusqu'au tunnel de force, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à la cabane hurlante. Là, Sirius reprit forme humaine et darda des yeux à la fois furieux et accusateur vers le blond.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de sort ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, alors comme ça Sirius avait entendu leur conversation ? Le blond détourna alors les yeux et chuchota : « Rien d'important. »

« Bien sûr, prends moi pour un imbécile, je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer ! »

« Et en quoi, cela vous regarde-t-il ? » s'énerva Draco, en fusillant Sirius du regard.

« Cela me regarde quand je constate que mon petit cousin a des problèmes ! » s'emporta à son tour Sirius.

« On ne se connaît que depuis une semaine ! » rétorqua le blond, « Pourquoi devrais-je vous parler de mes problèmes ? Et puis même si je vous le disais que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ? Rien. Strictement rien ! A part peut-être me regarder avec ses yeux emplis de pitié, et ça je le refuse, vous m'entendez ! »

Un long silence s'installa alors dans la pièce tandis que Sirius et Draco s'affrontaient du regard, la détermination, la rage, la frustration et une myriade d'autres sentiments brillant dans leurs yeux. Sirius eut alors un rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, loin de là… cela ressemblait plutôt à un rire ironique.

« Il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas si différent que ça, gamin. » commenta Sirius, « Tu ressembles peut-être à Malfoy physiquement, mais crois-moi tu as la personnalité typique de la famille des Blacks. Une obstination incroyable, une fierté incommensurable… quoi que le mauvais caractère vient peut-être des Malfoys mais…»

« Je ne vous permet pas de me critiquer alors que vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était déroulé le jour de votre arrestation! » s'offusqua Draco, en serrant les poings.

Sirius se renfrogna légèrement mais reprit vite contenance et rétorqua : « Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de moi, mais de toi ! »

Draco fusilla Sirius du regard et s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais l'évadé lui bloqua le passage.

« N'ai-je pas dit que tant que je n'aurais pas d'explication je ne te laisserai pas sortir ? »

« Les gens s'apercevront de mon absence. » dit Draco.

« Et bien qu'ils le fassent, je ne suis pas à un crime près, après tout ! » répliqua Sirius.

« Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de moi ? » demanda Draco d'un ton las en allant s'assoir au coin de la pièce, « Potter ne devrait-il pas être votre priorité ? »

Sirius semblait y réfléchir quelques instants, puis s'assit juste en face du blond : « Harry est à l'infirmerie, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'aller voir, alors que toi, tu es à portée de main et puis je m'inquiète plus pour ton cas que celui d'Harry. »

« Il vient de faire une chute de quinze mètres en entendant la façon dont sa mère est morte vous savez. » rétorqua Draco, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur et de se plaquer la main sur sa bouche.

Sirius le regarda avec des yeux interloqués, puis demanda d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, tandis que Sirius semblait réfléchir intensément et finalement il écarquilla les yeux de surprise : « Se pourrait-il que le sort ait un quelconque rapport avec Harry ? C'est ça, hein ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain sur la démarche à suivre. Devait-il avouer la vérité à Sirius ou se taire comme à son habitude ?

En voyant le regard incertain du blond, Sirius soupira. « Ecoute, gamin… Cela peut te paraître totalement étrange mais j'ai appris à t'apprécier durant cette semaine et je déteste rester impuissant devant une situation ou ne pas la comprendre. Surtout lorsqu'une personne qui m'ait chère est concernée ! »

Draco serra les poings, puis ferma les yeux d'un air résigné. Et il lui expliqua.

~HPDM~

Draco regardait d'un œil morne son lui du passé, expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé à Sirius, quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir que Potter le regardait et semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Je me disais juste que la mort de Sirius avait dû être dure pour toi aussi… » dit Harry, d'un ton peiné.

Draco se crispa imperceptiblement et jeta un regard confus au brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air faussement indifférent.

« On peut voir qu'un lien fort s'est tissé entre vous deux… vous semblez réellement proche. » répondit Harry, en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le souvenir.

« Oh. » se contenta de dire Draco, « Et bien, oui je suppose. » puis il ajouta d'une voix nostalgique, « Dommage que tu n'ais pas pu passer plus de temps avec lui. »

« Oui c'est vraiment dommage. » approuva Harry.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Draco se demandait ce que pouvait penser Potter en ce moment. Il poussa un léger soupir, se demandant s'il pourrait un jour ne plus être amoureux de Potter, ou même réussir à sortir Potter de sa tête.

« Dis Draco… » l'appela Harry.

« Oui ? »

« Merci d'avoir passé du temps avec Sirius, de ne pas l'avoir laissé dans sa solitude, de l'avoir compris et d'être resté loyal envers lui même en face de Dumbledore. » dit Harry sur un ton empli de gratitude, tandis que Draco haussait les épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant qui servait en fait à cacher sa gêne.

Et à cet instant il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir Potter de sa tête… ni arrêter de l'aimer. Il se donna alors une claque mentale pour avoir penser à une chose aussi sentimentale. Fichu Potter, à cause de lui, il se mettait à penser comme une fille ! C'était pathétique.

« Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié de te le demander… mais pourquoi ce sont mes initiales qui sont apparues sur le Prongs' Snitch ? » demanda Harry, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il était vrai que Sirius avait toujours refusé de lui expliquer pourquoi ''H.P'' était gravé dessus… Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… A l'époque de James Potter, le nom de Lily Evans était dessus… Et Potter-père était amoureux de Lily Evans… ce qui voulait dire que –

« BORDEL ! Il le savait ! » s'exclama Draco, en se remémorant le visage de Sirius lorsqu'il avait découvert l'inscription sur le Snitch.

_Je comprends mieux maintenant… Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Tu comprendras plus tard… ça risquerait de te choquer sinon. _

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry d'un ton surpris, en écarquillant les yeux.

Draco rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, « Rien… Je suppose que tes initiales sont dessus parce que j'avais réellement besoin de te surveiller à l'époque…. »

Harry se contenta de cette réponse et Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, quand une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Il avait commencé à utiliser le Snitch en _première année_, ce qui voulait dire que –

« Oh Merlin, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. » murmura Draco d'un air dépité.

~HPDM~

Draco soupira en s'adossant sur l'un des murs du couloir. Tant de choses s'étaient produites récemment… A commencer par la chute de Potter, puis l'annonce de Severus, l'arrivée de Sirius, les explications qu'il avait dû donner à Sirius, la réaction enflammée et emplie d'indignation et de colère de celui-ci…

Après cela Draco était retourné dans le château complètement épuisé, mais il n'avait pas eu la chance de se reposer car à peine eut-il atteint les cachots qu'il s'était fait aborder par une Hermione, au bord de l'hystérie, qui l'attendait.

# Flash-back #

« Draco ! Où étais-tu ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, « J'ai parlé à Snape et il m'a racontée ce qu'il s'était passé… Oh Draco je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais nous n'étions pas sûr et puis il y avait tellement peu de chance que cela se produise – et aussi rapidement surtout – que nous avions décidé de ne pas t'alarmer pour rien et faire des recherches avant et – »

« Hermione… » commença Draco.

«… et je t'assure que nous ferons tout pour que le sort ne rentre plus dans ton organisme, le contre-sort et quasiment près et je vais faire des recherches supplémentaires pour – »

« HERMIONE ! » cria le blond, faisant s'arrêter net la brune dans son explication, elle lui lança un regard désolé et allait dire quelque chose mais le blond la devança, « Je vais bien, d'accord ? C'est vrai que cela m'a fait un choc au début…mais maintenant ça va mieux… Le point positif c'est que je n'aurais plus à voir mon père à chaque fois que Potter est en danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, gardant son air désolé sur le visage, tandis que Draco soupirait.

« Tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose ? » demanda Draco.

« _Après tout Sirius m'a rabâché les oreilles avec ça pendant trois heures alors j'en ai un peu marre maintenant. » _

La rouge et or semblait réfléchir pendant un instant avant de dire d'un ton presque joyeux.

« J'ai découvert le secret du professeur Lupin. »

Draco cligna des yeux, il était vrai qu'avec tout ce qui s'était produit il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à '' l'énigme Lupin ''.

« Ah oui ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« En fait, je pense que Snape a fait exprès de donner cette indice, il espérait sûrement que quelqu'un le découvre et dénonce le professeur Lupin. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton curieux.

« Snape à remplacer Lupin pour les Cours de Défense parce que Lupin était malade. » expliqua Hermione, « Et il a sauté je ne sais combien de chapitre du livre pour nous faire travailler sur les _loups-garous._ »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. « La potion tue-loup est extrêmement difficile à préparer… seul un maître en potion pourrait la réussir… et l'un de ses principaux ingrédients est… »

« L'argent. » confirma Hermione, « Le professeur Lupin était malade à la fin du mois, pendant trois jours… devine quand ces trois jours tombent ? »

« Pleine lune, évidemment. » répondit Draco, en hochant la tête la compréhension brillant dans ses prunelles.

Hermione prit alors une expression tendue et demanda : « Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire tous les livres que j'ai lu désigne le loup-garou comme un monstre dangereux qu'il ne faut surtout pas approcher… »

Draco haussa les épaules, « Bah du moment que je ne suis pas face-à-face avec lui alors que la lune est pleine, cela devrait être bon je pense… Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que les livres écrits tu sais… A moins que tu ne sois toi aussi persuadé que Lupin est un monstre dangereux ?»

Hermione secoua vivement la tête, « J'avais juste peur que _tu _ne le crois. »

« Toujours aussi fidèle à soi-même à ce que je vois… » commenta Draco, en dissimulant un sourire en coin.

# Fin du Flash Back#

Puis il y avait eu le fait que Potter ait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie à cause de sa chute et qu'à sa sortir il avait demandé à Lupin de lui enseigner une manière de lutter contre les Détraqueurs, ce qui avait légèrement crispé Draco. Après tout entraînement contre les Détraqueurs voulaient dire avoir à en faire face… et comme Potter n'allait pas réussir du premier coup, il allait subir les effets du Détraqueur et Draco aussi par extension.

Les derniers jours du trimestre arrivaient et une sortie à Hogsmeade avait été annoncée, et Draco avait eu à faire face à l'harcèlement continuel de Sirius.

# Flash Back #

« Combien ? » s'étrangla Draco, en faisant tomber sa bourse sur le sol.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Draco écarquilla les yeux. Quand Sirius lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui emprunter de l'argent, Draco avait crut que cela allait être une somme minime.

« Ca ne serait pas le prix d'un Firebolt [Eclair de Feu ] par hasard ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton suspicieux en ramassant sa bourse.

« Ah oui ? Quelle coïncidence ! » s'exclama Sirius, d'un ton innocent.

Draco poussa un soupir et lui tendit sa bourse, «Vous… Tu as de la chance que je sois riche… »

Sirius lui fit un sourire d'excuse, « J'avais bloqué mon compte en banque il y a douze ans au cas où… et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le débloquer… Mais les procédures sont lancées et cela ne devrait pas tarder à être débloqué, alors je te rembourserai à ce moment là. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Ah et aussi… si tu pouvais aller le chercher et l'envoyer à Harry pour moi ça serait su –»

« Hors de question. » fut la réponse catégorique de Draco, « Comme si j'allais envoyer un _cadeau _à Potter. Débrouille-toi pour ça. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard suppliant que Draco ignora. Et depuis l'évadé n'arrêtait pas de lui redemander la même chose, à sa plus grande irritation.

# Fin du Flash Back #

~HDPM~

« Je savais bien que Crookshands n'était pas assez intelligent pour aller délivrer le bon de commande ! » s'exclama Harry, « Et toi tu as fini par cédé à Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N'importe quoi. » rétorqua Draco avec dédain, « C'était bel et bien Crookshands qui l'a fait… Je n'y suis pour rien moi. »

« Hmm… » commenta Harry, en observant à nouveau le souvenir.

« Quoi ? » s'agaça le blond.

« Non rien… » répondit Harry d'un ton évasive, « Je me demandais juste comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais su que le Firebolt avait était payé par toi… »

« Ce n'est pas par moi. » corrigea Draco, « En fin de compte, le compte de Sirius a été débloqué à temps et il m'a rendu ma bourse… »

« Oh. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux, tandis que Harry se sermonnait mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'une sorte de gêne s'était installée entre eux ? Comme si quelque chose les empêchait de parler naturellement… Le brun jetait un regard en coin au Slytherin, tentant de cette façon de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, mais il se retourna rapidement en avisant que Draco le fixait également.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir légèrement et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour reprendre contenance. Pourquoi Draco n'arrêtait-il pas de le fixer ?

« Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça, s'il-te-plait ? C'est assez déstabilisant… » dit Harry d'un ton gêné, tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil moqueur.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je fixe Potter, c'est le souvenir… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, vous êtes sur la même ligne de mire. » rétorqua Draco, sur un ton suffisant.

« Oh… » dit Potter, « Désolé, je me suis fait des idées. »

Et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait légèrement peiné à cette idée.

~HPDM ~

Draco soupira pour la énième fois et allait sortir du château pour se rendre à Hogsmeade quand une voix l'interpella et il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la personne – enfin plutôt les, puisqu'elles étaient deux. Que lui voulaient-elles ?

« Vous êtes… » chuchota Draco, en les pointant du doigt….

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Voilà ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé...

Merci pour vos reviews...

See ya !


	36. Carte des Marauders & Gardien du Secret

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 35 : Carte des Marauders & Gardien du Secret**

« Vous êtes… » chuchota Draco, en les pointant du doigts. « Les jumeaux Weasley ! »

« Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace le petit serpent… » commenta l'un des Weasley d'un ton moqueur, « Tu as deviné ça tout seul ? »

Draco se renfrogna puis leur darda un regard froid et méprisant : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Juste te parler. » répondit Weasley, en pointant du doigt un petit coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards.

Draco les suivit alors doucement d'un air méfiant, les sens en alerte et prêt à sortir sa baguette au moindre faux mouvement. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui d'un bel ensemble et l'un d'eux lui tendit un vieux morceau de parchemin.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et sérieux, qui d'après ce que Draco savait –grâce à la projection – ne ressemblait pas au ton plaisantin qu'avait l'habitude d'avoir les jumeaux.

« Pourquoi devrais-je savoir ce que c'est ? » rétorqua Draco avec dédain.

« Ceci, Malfoy, est la clé de notre réussite. » expliqua l'autre Weasley.

« En quoi cela me regarde-t-il ? » dit le blond, d'un ton méprisant, « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de vous regarder vanter les mérites d'un vulgaire parchemin, alors maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

« Tu restes là ! » lui ordonna Weasley, d'un ton menaçant, tandis que Draco arborait un air de défi. « Ce vulgaire parchemin comme tu dis… » continua Weasley, « … est la plus grande œuvre des Marauders. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et examina le parchemin de plus près, c'était un grand morceau de parchemin carré, très abîmé, qui ne portait aucune inscription. Au premier abord, ce parchemin ne semblait n'être d'aucune utilité.

« _Mais nous parlons ici, des Marauders, alors il doit bien y avoir ''un truc''. Se pourrait-il que –»_

« Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton suspicieux, bien qu'intérieurement il avait hâte d'essayer de percer le secret du parchemin.

« Ecoute Malfoy. » dit Weasley, en fixant attentivement Draco, « Nous avons ce parchemin depuis notre première année ici… et grâce à ce bout de parchemin nous avons pu voir bien des choses… »

« …et nous n'avons pas forcément fait quelque chose pour se mêler de ça… après tout ça ne nous regarde pas. » continua l'autre Weasley.

« Où voulez-vous en venir à la fin ? » s'agaça Draco.

« Essaye donc de l'utiliser. » dit Weasley, « Et tu verras bien par toi-même. »

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux, mais finalement posa son regard sur le parchemin.

«_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good »_

Lorsque Draco vit les jumeaux Weasley écarquiller les yeux, il crut avoir réussi, mais fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que rien n'avait changé. Peut-être n'était-ce pas les bonnes paroles ? Draco secoua la tête, c'était forcément cela vu la tête des jumeaux… mais ça voulait dire qu'il manquait quelque chose…

Draco sortit alors sa baguette la pointa sur la carte et dit une nouvelle fois la formule. Aussitôt de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :

_Messieurs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs,  
Spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups  
sont fiers de vous présenter  
LA CARTE DES MARAUDERS_

Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, c'étaient les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules.

« Mais c'est – » fit Draco d'un ton surpris en se penchant sur le parchemin.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? » fit l'un des jumeaux, « Nous pouvons voir tout ce qui se passe dans le château et le parc, absolument _tout. »_

« Tes petits rendez-vous avec Hermione dans les appartements de Snape y comprit. » poursuivit le deuxième rouquin, « Oh, bien sûr cela nous avait choqué au début… Que fait donc notre studieuse et adorable petite Hermione avec la chauve-souris des cachots et le vilain morveux de Slytherin ? »

« Mais nous avons décidé de faire confiance à Hermione sur ce coup là… Après tout elle a l'air d'aller bien. » continua Weasley. « Alors nous nous contentons d'observer… sans plus. »

« Mais ça ne sera certainement pas le cas de Harry. » expliqua Weasley.

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Quel est le rapport avec Potter ? »

« Nous avons décidé de lui donner la carte. » déclara Weasley, d'un air nonchalant « Après tout nous la connaissons par cœur à présent. »

Draco baissa un instant les yeux pour réfléchir, cela voulait dire qu'il serait désormais restreint dans ses mouvements, il devrait être extrêmement prudent et faire en sorte de bouger que lorsque Potter aura désactivé la carte.

« Il y a quelque chose que je trouve surprenant… » dit Draco, en regardant successivement les deux Weasley, « Pourquoi m'avoir parlé de ça ? Vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

« En effet. » répondit Weasley , un haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant, « Mais tu sais – »

« Ca serait dommage de t'arrêter dans ton élan pour quelque chose comme ça. » continua Weasley, « Surtout que – »

« Que c'était tellement intéressant de voir où cela mènera… » renchérit l'autre Weasley, « En clair –»

« Tu nous divertis ! » achevèrent-ils en cœur.

Draco eut un rire jaune, « _Je suis un sorte de clown ou quoi ? ». _Le blond soupira, cela faisait un élément de plus à ajouter à l'équation, pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il en avait de plus en plus chaque année ?

« Mais nous aussi il y a une chose que nous ne comprenons pas. » dit Weasley. « Comment as-tu su ce qu'il fallait dire pour activer la carte ? »

Draco eut un sourire typiquement Slytherin, et sortit le Prongs' Snitch, il joua distraitement avec, le lançant et le rattrapant au tout dernier moment, tout en dardant un regard méprisant vers les jumeaux, « Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à profiter des inventions des Marauders. »

~HPDM~

« C'est quoi _ce_ sourire sur ton visage ? » demanda Draco, en lançant un regard suspicieux vers le brun.

« Non, rien… » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules, « Je me disais juste que les jumeaux étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes… »

« C'est justement ça le problème je pense, mais bon. » fit remarquer Draco, d'un air las.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit tandis qu'il haussait les épaules. C'était vraiment instructif de voir autant de facettes de la personnalité de Draco, et puis malgré ses grands airs, le blond semblait s'entendre avec beaucoup de personne particulièrement les Gryffindors… et puis –

« Eh mais attends ! »s'exclama soudainement Harry, en se retournant vers Draco, « C'est moi, ou à un moment ou un autre, que ce soit volontairement, indirectement ou inconsciemment, presque toutes les personnes de mon entourage t'ont déjà aidé au moins une fois ? »

« T'exagère Potter. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules.

« D'abord il y a un Neville avec la carte de Chocogrenouille, ensuite Hermione, puis Dumbledore, Fawkes, Ginny, Sirius… et maintenant même les jumeaux Weasley ! » énuméra Harry, dont les yeux s'écarquillaient à chaque nouveau nom. « Pitié dis-moi que tu n'as jamais demandé de l'aide à Ron ! »

Draco arqua un sourcil moqueur, « Et si cela avait été le cas ? » demanda-t-il, mais en voyant le regard horrifié du brun, il ajouta, « Détends-toi je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'aide, parce qu'il est tout simplement impossible d'en demander à quelqu'un qui pointerait sa baguette sur toi à l'instant même où tu auras franchi sa limite de sécurité ! »

Harry poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et durant un moment Draco se sentit vexé. Quoi ? N'était-il pas assez bien pour aller demander de l'aide au meilleur ami du Survivant ? Ou alors le Gryffindor était-il gêné par le fait que Draco soit trop proche de ses amis ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en avisant l'air visiblement vexé du blond. Il soupira doucement et posa légèrement sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco sur la défensive.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être vexé, tu sais… » dit Harry, mais voyant que le blond allait protester, il continua, « Si j'étais soulagé, c'était parce que je me disais que je ne voulais pas être le dernier à le découvrir. »

« Hein ? » dit Draco, d'un ton surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le brun.

« Tu sais le fait que toutes ses personnes t'ont aidé, prouve qu'ils avaient découvert à un moment ou un autre que tu étais différent de ce que tu montrais habituellement, qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce masque de mépris qui vaille la peine d'être aidé. » expliqua Harry. « Et je ne voulais pas être le dernier parce que dans ce cas là, je n'aurais personne à convaincre sur le fait que c'est vraiment une excellente chose de t'avoir comme ami. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise et détourna immédiatement les yeux.

« Idiot ! » marmonna Draco, puis il ajouta d'un ton plus bas pour que le brun ne l'entende pas, « Abruti de Potter, avec ses belles paroles à la noix. C'est de la triche.»

~HPDM~

Draco regardait d'un œil ennuyé, Potter se faufiler dans le passage secret menant jusqu'à Hogsmeade. Potter était vraiment quelqu'un de beaucoup trop téméraire, et si jamais Sirius avait vraiment cherché à le tuer, il y serait arrivé depuis longtemps vu l'imprudence du brun.

« Ton filleul vient de se faire la malle. » dit Draco, d'un ton las, en baillant légèrement, tandis que Sirius manquait de recracher son jus de citrouille.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama l'Animagus.

« Oh rien, de grave, ne panique pas. » continua Draco, en jouant distraitement avec le Snitch, « Il ne va qu'à Hogsmeade après tout… et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il courrait un réel risque puisque le criminel qui est censé préméditer son assassinat est en train de se saouler au jus de citrouille juste à côté de moi... »

« Sale morveux irrespectueux. » maugréa Sirius, puis prenant un ton plus sérieux il demanda : « Mais n'était-il pas censé être sous surveillance ? »

« Si… mais je dois dire que cela ne change pas grand-chose… de toute façon c'est de ta faute si jamais il a réussi à sortir… » répliqua Draco, en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Quoi mais je n'ai rien fait encore ! » s'indigna Sirius.

« Le 'encore' n'était pas nécessaire. » grommela Draco, « Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu n'avais pas laissé la carte des Marauders, jamais Potter n'aurait pu partir en douce. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que la carte est encore là ? » s'exclama Sirius, d'un ton surpris.

« Comment ça 'encore là ' ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton suspicieux, « Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé exprès la carte à Hogwarts pour qu'un élève le découvre… »

« Bah quoi ça serait dommage de gâcher autant de temps de travail, tu sais combien de temps nous avons mis pour créer cette carte ? C'est la plus belle œuvre des Maraudes ! »

« Mouais, mouais… » dit Draco, d'un ton ironique, « Moi, je ne vois qu'une bande d'adolescent insouciants qui ne pensent pas avant d'agir. »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça d'un morveux qui n'hésite pas à suivre un chat dans un passage totalement inconnu sans prendre aucune précaution alors qu'un dangereux criminel rôde dans les parages ! » rétorqua Sirius, d'un ton moqueur, tandis que Draco le fusillait du regard.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » reprit le blond, « Potter vient d'arriver à Hogsmeade. »

Draco regardait Potter déambuler dans les rues, tandis que Hermione et Weasley lui présentaient tous les bâtiments qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Ils finirent par s'arrêter aux trois balais, où Potter prit une Bièreaubeurre.

Draco soupira, pourquoi devait-il jouer les nounous-à-distance de Potter, alors qu'il aurait pu aller s'amuser à Hogsmeade comme tout le monde ? Mais Draco fut interrompu dans ses lamentations par l'arrivée de McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et Fudge.

« Hm… C'est assez rare de les voir ensemble… » commenta Draco, en plissant les yeux.

Pourquoi Fudge resterait-il en compagnie de McGo et Flitwick, mais surtout Hagrid ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière tout cela…

« _Ou quelqu'un… » _songea le blond, en jetant un regard en coin à son grand cousin.

Ses doutes furent vite confirmés par les paroles de Madame Rosmerta :

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce trou perdu, Monsieur le Ministre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sirius Black, bien entendu, qui d'autre ? »

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré, pourquoi fallait-il que Sirius attire autant l'attention ?

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire… » dit Madame Rosmerta d'un air songeur, « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius Black prendrait le parti des Forces du Mal… Je me souviens quand il était petit, à Hogwarts… Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel.»

« Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta. » dit Fudge d'un ton abrupt, « Les gens ne savent pas le pire. »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux ? »

« Rare sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le Mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un deux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Dumbledore leur a alors dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas. »

Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité. » expliqua-t-il, d'une petite voix aiguë. « Il s'agit d »un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon ! »

Draco déglutit difficilement, n'osant pas même regarder Sirius, de peur que celui-ci comprenne de quoi il était question. Le blond sentait qu'il atteignait le cœur du mystère sur l'arrestation de Sirius quelque part dans cette conversation se cachait la clé du mystère.

« Alors, Black est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? » murmura Rosmerta.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit McGonagall. « James Potter a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouvaient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret. »

« Il soupçonnait Black ? » s'étonna Rosmerta.

« Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leurs déplacements, » répondit sombrement McGonagall. « En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des informations à Vous-Savez-Qui. »

Draco prit un air songeur… Il y avait donc bien un traitre à ce moment-là… Mais comment aurait-il fait pour dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'endroit où se cachaient les Potter, puisque Sirius était le Gardien du Secret ?

« Draco ? » appela d'une voix inquiète Sirius, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? »

Le blond secoua négativement de la tête. « Potter va bien… enfin… il doit être choqué quand même. »

« Choqué ? » répéta Sirius, « Pourquoi ? »

« Il vient d'apprendre que son parrain, le meilleur ami de ses parents, celui qui était leur Gardien du Secret et qui les a révélés au Lord et le criminel Sirius Black, n'était qu'une seule et même personne. » expliqua Draco, d'un ton songeur, tandis que Sirius écarquillait les yeux.

« Je vois… » dit-il d'un ton peiné, « Je suppose qu'il devait bien l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre… J'espérai juste que ce soit le plus tard possible. »

« Que s'est-il réellement passé ce jour-là ? » demanda Draco, en observant attentivement Sirius.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne te regarde pas ! » s'irrita Sirius, « Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez d'ennui comme ça ? Sans en plus ajouter mes problèmes ? »

Draco serra les poings et se dirigea alors vers la sortie sans un mot, mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans le tunnel il se retourna et darda un regard déterminé vers Sirius : « ''Je déteste rester impuissant devant une situation ou ne pas la comprendre. Surtout lorsqu'une personne qui m'ait chère est concernée.'' N'est-ce pas ? Ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste là sans rien faire…Sirius. Que tu m'aides ou non, je finirai par découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Il s'en alla alors sans laisser le temps à son grand cousin de réagir.

~HPDM~

Harry regardait d'un œil songeur le souvenir, et plus particulièrement le blond. Il se demandait comment il aurait réagi s'il avait découvert à l'époque tout ce qu'avait fait Draco. Bien des choses auraient certainement été différentes. A commencer par sa relation avec Draco. Mais était-ce réellement une bonne chose ? Après tout cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il connaissait le vrai Draco et celui-ci arrivait déjà à le troubler, alors que se serait-il passé si cela avait duré plus longtemps ?

Harry soupira, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée, après tout qui est fait est fait et même s'il le voulait il ne pourrait rien changer de tout cela.

Harry sursauta en se rendant compte que Draco se trouvait actuellement dans son dortoir, Harry n'avait pas du tout fait attention aux changements de lieu et –

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Dis, Draco… » dit soudainement Harry, « Tu es déjà entré dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un par le biais d'une pensine ou grâce à la légilimancie ? »

« Hein ? » répondit Draco, d'un ton surpris, « C'est quoi cette question tout à coup ? »

« Réponds-moi, juste ! » le pressa Harry, d' un ton impatient.

« Non. » répondit le blond, « Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il me semble que tu es rentré bien souvent dans les souvenirs des gens… Riddle, en seconde année, puis Dumbledore, Severus, et un bon nombre cette année également, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête, d'un air grave.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on rentre dans un souvenir, alors ? » continua le brun.

Draco prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre, « Ne voit-on pas les évènements qui se passent dans le souvenir ? »

« Et pour la personne qui entre, par rapport aux personnes du souvenir, aux lieus ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ? Une personne qui entre dans le souvenir est invisible pour les personnages du souvenir ce qui est tout à fait logique puisque cette personne n'_existe _pas dans le souvenir au moment présent. »

« Donc si elle n'existe pas, cela veut dire qu'elle ne doit rien ressentir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… physiquement… comme la douleur ou la fatigue.»

« En effet… »

« Tu sais Draco… » dit Harry, d'un ton lent, « Quand tu m'as frappé… j'ai eu _mal._ »

« N'est-ce pas parce que nous venons tous les deux du même espace-temps ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton nonchalant, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu mal en te cognant contre un mur ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Admettons. » poursuivit Harry, puis sans prévenir il poussa violemment Draco, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

« Qu'est-ce qui te pris, bordel ? » s'énerva le blond.

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda alors le Gryffindor, tandis que Draco écarquillait les yeux, la compréhension brillant dans ses prunelles.

« Le sol… » murmura-t-il, «… ne fait pas parti du même espace-temps… et pourtant. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Il y a autre chose. Tu sais que lorsque nous sommes dans un souvenir nous sommes « obligés » de regarder la personne dont le souvenir provient… Mais je me rappelle que lorsque je suis entré dans le souvenir de Snape, je me suis éloigné de lui pour observer mes parents… »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « A quelle distance étaient-ils éloignés ? »

« Je dirais une cinquantaine de mètre. » répondit Harry.

Draco hocha la tête et s'éloigna à grand pas du lit où le Draco du passé était assis, le blond passa alors la porte du dortoir et alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Que – » balbutia-t-il.

« Alors ici nous sommes bel et bien obligés de ''te'' regarder… » commenta Harry, en fronçant les sourcils… « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que nous ne nous trouvons pas réellement dans mes souvenirs, non ? » répondit Draco, d'un air songeur, « En y repensant c'est vrai qu'il y a certain moment qui n'aurait pas dû se produire… le moment où Severus est venue me soigner durant l'été avant ma deuxième année, par exemple. Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient à ce moment là… donc techniquement on n'aurait pas dû pouvoir voir cette scène. »

Harry acquiesça, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. « Où sommes-nous alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Draco.

« Mais est-ce vraiment possible que le mélange de nos deux sorts nous ait envoyé ici ? » interrogea Harry, d'un ton curieux.

Draco ferma un instant les yeux essayant de se remémorer la scène des toilettes quand un détail le frappa : « I-il y avait une autre personne avec nous… J'ai vu sa silhouette.»

Harry écarquilla les yeux, maintenant que le blond le disait, c'était vrai qu'il avait cru entendre une voix rauque à ce moment-là…

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de cette personne que nous sommes là ? » demanda Harry.

« Il y a forcément un lien. » répondit Draco, d'un ton sûr, « Par contre, il – ou elle – n'aurait jamais pu anticiper le fait que nous lancerions ces sortilèges en même temps, ça veut dire que l'effet escompté n'était pas forcément celui-là… »

Harry soupira, cela aurait été tellement plus simple, s'ils s'étaient contentés d'atterrir dans les souvenirs du blond…

« C'est à se demander lequel des deux attirent le plus d'ennuis. » marmonna-t-il.

~HPDM~

Arrivé dans sa salle commune, Draco se sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et entreprit d'écrire tous les éléments de « l'affaire » qu'il connaissait.

_Tout d'abord Dumbledore soupçonnait le fait qu'il y avait un traître parmi ses rangs… _

_Puis l'un de ses espions lui apprend que les Potter sont les cibles du Seigneur des Ténèbres… _

_Dumbledore leur propose alors de trouver un Gardien des Secrets… _

_Sirius est choisi par James Potter…_

_Une semaine plus tard, les Potter sont tués. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu par Potter, et Sirius vient sur le lieu du meurtre, là il y croise Hagrid qui venait juste de sortir Potter des décombres. Sirius veut alors s'occuper de son filleul mais Hagrid refuse et Sirius finit par céder et lui prête sa moto volante pour aller plus vite. _

_Sirius a été poursuivi par Pettigrew… et aurait tué douze personnes, plus Pettigrew. _

Draco tapota distraitement sa plume sur le parchemin, il y avait parmi ses éléments quelque chose qui n'allait pas…. Que s'était-il passé durant la semaine d'intervalle entre la nomination de Sirius en tant que Gardien et la mort des Potter ? Le traître aurait-il réussi à faire avouer à Sirius, l'endroit où se cachaient les Potter ?

« _Impossible… » _

Comment le traître aurait-il réussi à avoir cette information dans ce cas ? Quoiqu'il n'était pas très difficile de deviner qui était le Gardien du Secret mais –

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama Draco, « C'était trop évident… alors ils ont changé de Gardien ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils… « Cela voudrait dire que le traître est celui qui est devenu le Gardien… Voilà comment il a pu transmettre cette information… Le traître est une personne proche des Potter… Mais pourquoi personne n'était au courant du changement ?»

Draco relut sa liste d'éléments, « Evidemment, si l'on soupçonnait quelqu'un d'être un traître, il était tout à fait normal de faire ça discrètement… »

Draco se laisser alors tomber en arrière et regarda le haut de son lit baldaquin d'un œil morne : « Qui cela pourrait-il être ? »

~HPDM~

Draco soupira en descendant du Hogwarts Express, au final il n'avait réussi à trouver rien de plus, et les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées. Il avait reçu un hibou de sa mère la veille lui disant de venir au Manoir pendant les vacances.

_« Dire que j'avais prévu de ne rentrer que pendant les vacances d'été, pour éviter père au maximum… et bien c'est raté. » _

Mais alors que Draco se dirigeait vers la sortie, il sentit quelqu'un lui empoigner le bras, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il se sentit tiré par le nombril… et puis…. Plus rien.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Non je vous jure que je ne fais pas exprès de faire des Cliffhanger !

Enfin, bon qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? :p

Merci pour toutes vos review !

See Ya !


	37. Maison & MI

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 36 : Noël & M.I. **

A peine Draco eut-il atterri sur le sol, qu'il fut attaqué par une énorme montagne de poussière qui le fit tousser énormément. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il examina autour de lui d'un air paniqué, la pièce n'était que faiblement éclairé, de tel sorte que seul un petit coin de la pièce était visible.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention et Draco allait sortir sa baguette quand il reconnut la personne qui l'avait fait transplaner.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » dit-il, d'un ton surpris, en voyant le directeur observer les lieux d'un œil critique.

« Hm… c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais… » commenta Dumbledore, « Cet endroit aura besoin d'un nettoyage urgent. »

« Où sommes-nous, professeur ? » demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, « Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? Si je ne retourne pas immédiatement à la gare mon père va – »

« Il ne va rien faire du tout. » le coupa Dumbledore, d'un ton grave, avant de reprendre d'un ton malicieux, « Après tout ne t'avais-je pas promis que tu ne risquerais rien ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, « Vous voulez dire que vous avez tout organisé ? »

« Bien sûr… » répondit le directeur, « Ton père pense que tu es en ce moment à un entraînement avancé de magie dont ta mère a pris l'initiative de t'y inscrire. »

« Comment avez- vous fait pour la contacter ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton surpris, « Tous les hiboux du manoir sont sous la surveillance de mon père. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice et de satisfaction, « Et bien je suppose que la surveillance de ton père ne s'étend pas jusqu'au Phénix. »

Draco fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire.

« C'était pour ça que Fawkes était absent ce jour-là, quand vous m'aviez testé, vous aviez dit qu'il devait transmettre un document important à quelqu'un… c'était ça ? »

« En partie, oui. » dit Dumbledore, en examinant chaque recoin de la pièce grâce à la lueur de sa baguette, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier, « En fait j'avais également besoin qu'elle me signe un document qui me donnait l'autorisation d'utiliser cette maison. »

« Pourquoi serait-ce à elle de vous donner l'autorisation ? » interrogea Draco.

« Vois-tu, avec Sirius et ta tante à Azkaban il ne restait plus ton autre tante Andromeda, mais elle avait refusé ce droit, le laissant à ta mère. » expliqua Dumbledore en se dirigeant à tâtons vers une porte au fond de la pièce.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Cet endroit est la maison ancestrale des Black… » dit Dumbledore, en ouvrant la porte et désignant l'espace qui se trouvait derrière d'un geste circulaire de la main «…le square Grimmauld. »

~HPDM~

« Eh bah, et dire qu'il y avait encore plus de poussière que la fois où j'y suis allé la première fois… » commenta Harry.

« Ne te disperse pas Potter. » s'irrita Draco en lançant un regard exaspéré au brun, « Ce n'est pas en bavardant de chose inutile que nous parviendrons à découvrir où nous sommes réellement ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes en pleine expérience là. »

« Parce que s'amuser à tester toutes les expériences possibles et inimaginable nous le permettra peut-être ? » grommela Harry, d'un ton las, « ça fait combien déjà ? »

« 9… » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules, « Aller, refais-le une dernière fois. »

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'un des murs du Square Grimmauld, il se plaça alors à un mètre devant et donna un léger coup de poing dessus. Sa main passa à travers le mur comme s'il n'était pas là. Harry jeta alors un regard au blond, tout en secouant négativement de la tête, tandis que Draco poussait un soupir.

« Donc récapitulons… » dit Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, « Nous pouvons entrer en contact avec le sol, certains petits objets tels que des cailloux ou des feuilles, et les chaises, et peut-être autres choses que nous n'avons pas encore découvertes. »

« Comme pour les pensines et le fait de regarder un souvenir en général, nous ne pouvons pas interférer avec. » continua Harry, « L'inconvénient de cet endroit semble être le fait que nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner de ton 'toi' du passé. Nous ne ressentons ni froid, ni chaleur, et d'après ce que je vois on ne semble pas être gêné par la poussière non plus. » ajouta-t-il en traînant des pieds pour montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace sur le sol.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Mais il y a aussi cette question de ''temps'' » ajouta le blond, en jetant un regard à sa montre, qui semblait arrêtée, « Dans un souvenir normal, une seconde du souvenir correspond à une seconde dans la réalité…Mais, ici, cela fait treize ans et ma montre ne s'est avancé que de trois secondes. »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas parce que ta montre s'est arrêté ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton moqueur.

« Imbécile, les montres sorcières ne sont pas aussi inutiles que les montres Muggles de pacotilles, qui ne marchent qu'avec des poules ! »

« Des poules ? » répéta Harry, d'un ton surpris, « Ah, tu veux dire des piles ! »

« Mouais, enfin c'est pareil ! » dit Draco, en haussant les épaules.

« Va dire à un horloger que tu veux qu'il te change la poule de ta montre, et bien je peux t'assurer qu'il te prendra pour un idiot. » répliqua Harry.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » continua Draco, en ignorant la remarqua du brun, « Les montres sorcières marchent avec un système qui absorbe les particules magiques de l'air. »

« Mais si tu te trouves dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de magie ? » interrogea Harry.

« Il y en a toujours, » expliqua Draco, « et puis au pire des cas, il absorberait la magie du propriétaire pour fonctionner. Mais ce n'est pas une grande quantité loin de là… Tu pourrais attendre plus de 500 ans avant de ressortir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de perte dans ta magie. Et dans le rare cas où on se trouverait dans un endroit sans magie, la montre aura emmagasiné assez de particules pour créer une autonomie de 20 ans. De ce fait une montre sorcière ne s'arrête jamais.»

« Ooh… » commenta Harry, « Il faudrait peut-être que je m'achète une montre sorcière un de ces jours alors… Enfin bref. Tu veux donc dire que treize ans ici, correspondent à 3 secondes dans la réalité ? En même temps c'est une bonne chose. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah tu imagines si une seconde ici était une seconde dans la réalité, après seize ici, on aurait un, pris un énorme coup de vieux et de deux, perdu seize ans de notre existence. » dit Harry, d'un ton amusé, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux et grave, « De plus, Merlin sait que les années à venir nous seront précieux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une année. »

Draco serra les poings, avec tout cela, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient actuellement en guerre, certes inconnu du public mais en guerre quand même.

« Et Potter… » songea-t-il, en jetant un regard en coin au brun, «…est le principal élément de cette guerre. »

Un étrange silence s'installa alors entre eux, tandis que chacun était perdu dans leur pensée. L'image de la guerre et plus précisément de Voldemort était telle une épée de Damoclès qui leur rappelait leur implication dans cette guerre et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se relâcher maintenant.

« Dis Draco… » dit Harry, d'un ton sérieux, « Tu crois que l'on peut utiliser la magie ici ? »

~HPDM~

Draco poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça un lit. Il grimaça en sentant un des ressorts du matelas heurter son dos, mais il était tout simplement trop fatigué pour pouvoir changer de position. Il entendit alors un mouvement à côté de lui et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que Fawkes venait de se poser sur son lit.

« Ton maître est un vrai tyran tu le sais ça ? » dit Draco, d'un ton fatigué, « Sous ses airs de papy gâteux il est encore pire que Severus ! »

Fawkes caqueta et lui mordilla affectueusement les oreilles, tandis que Draco affichait un léger sourire.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il habitait au Square Grimmauld, enfin plus précisément dans l'une des salles secrètes qui s'y trouvaient. D'après Dumbledore, ils ne pouvaient accéder à toute la demeure mais seulement quelques pièces 'secrètes'. Cela serait dû au fait que sa mère, n'étant pas l'héritière légitime mais juste 'provisoire', ne pouvait autoriser l'accès qu'à certaine pièce et pas la demeure en tant que telle.

Draco avait donc passé toute la première journée à nettoyer la pièce où il vivrait, à la manière Muggle évidemment, puisque Dumbledore lui avait interdit l'utilisation de la magie tant qu'il ne serait pas présent.

La deuxième journée quant à elle fut tout aussi éprouvante voire plus même, en effet Dumbledore, pour ajouter de la crédibilité à l'histoire, avait décidé de réellement l'entraîner.

# Flash-back#

« Vous allez m'entraîner ? » s'exclama Draco, d'un ton abasourdi, « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ne crois-tu pas que ton père trouvera ça suspect, si tu reviens sans progrès notables ? » répliqua Dumbledore, dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

Fawkes qui se trouvait actuellement sur l'épaule de Draco, caqueta joyeusement.

« Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda le blond, d'un ton suspicieux.

« Cela me fait de la peine de l'avouer, mais ton père a raison, ta sensibilité à la magie est plutôt une mauvaise chose…» expliqua Dumbledore, « Ton père pourrais tirer profit de cette faiblesse. »

« Mais cela risquerait de me faire utiliser ma magie instinctive et si je fais ça le sort va – » protesta Draco.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » le coupa Dumbledore, d'un ton rassurant, « J'en ai parlé avec Severus et tout ira bien du moment que Fawkes est à côté de toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« N'as-tu pas remarqué que le sort ne t'affectait pas quand Fawkes était à tes côtés ? Fawkes crée grâce à sa magie, une barrière protectrice qui empêche le sort d'agir. » expliqua Dumbledore.

Draco regarda alors d'un air surpris le Phénix et lui caressa doucement la tête, en signe de reconnaissance tandis que l'oiseau émit un chant mélodieux.

« Bien nous allons commencer à présent… » dit Dumbledore, en souriant.

Sourire, qui soit dit en passant, donna la chair de poule au blond, qui recula de plusieurs pas.

« Attendez, professeur ! Je n'ai pas ma baguette… »

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin. » rétorqua le directeur.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » tenta Draco, d'un ton désespéré, « Peut-être que vous devriez vous préparer psychologiquement avant de commencer cet entraînement ? »

Fawkes caqueta, d'une manière qui lui semblait moqueur et Draco eut la vision, de lui-même en train de parler devant un miroir. Le message était assez clair.

« Non, ce n'est pas de moi que je parle. » chuchota Draco, en fusillant Fawkes du regard.

« Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude Draco, » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton joyeux, « Mais je pense ne pas avoir besoin de me préparer psychologiquement, nous devrins commencer immédiatement… Tu es prêt ? »

« Euh non ? »

« Bien alors commençons ! »

Instantanément l'atmosphère devint plus tendue. Draco sentait la magie de Dumbledore crépiter autour de lui. Il suffoquait, la pression était juste trop forte et l'oppressait complètement. Il savait que cela n'allait pas tarder avant que ses membres ne se mettent à trembler.

« Pr-professeur, » appela Draco, « Vous ne voulez pas restreindre un peu votre magie ? »

« Cela ne serait d'aucune utilité, Draco. » répondit Dumbledore, tandis que Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs.

« Mais alors – »

« Calme-toi, Draco. » dit Dumbledore sur un ton rassurant, «N'essaye pas de voir cette magie comme un élément néfaste pour toi, mais de la même façon que tu verrais une chaise ou un lit. »

« _Facile à dire, ce n'est pas lui qui doit supporter ça. » _

Draco plissa alors les yeux, il pouvait presque voir la magie de Dumbledore voler à travers toute la pièce. Le blond secoua la tête, ne pas penser à cette magie comme un ennemie mais comme un élément du décor.

_« C'est une chaise, c'est une chaise, c'est une chaise, c'est une chaise, c'est –»_

Les jambes du blond cédèrent sous son poids, et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, les membres tremblants. Comment était-il supposé supporter une telle intensité de magie ? C'était impossible ! La magie de Dumbledore était tout simplement trop puissante pour lui. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas se sentir aussi faible mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement !

#Fin du Flash-back #

Draco serra les poings, après cela, il s'était évanoui et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé la pièce entièrement ravagé et Dumbledore à côté d'un débris de chaise, en train de siroter tranquillement du thé.

« Tu as un sacré potentiel magique, Draco. » lui avait dit le directeur, en montrant d'un geste de la main la pièce, « Quoiqu'il en soit... Cette fois tu as tenu 10 minutes. Ton objectif est de tenir six fois voire douze fois plus longtemps. Soit une à deux heures. »

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé pratiquement de la même façon et Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir plus de 10 minutes ce qui le frustrait légèrement. Etait-il si faible que ça ? Draco soupira et bercé par le chant de Fawkes, il s'endormit.

~HDPM~

Le lendemain quand Draco se réveilla, il trouva au pied de son lit, un petit tas de cadeaux.

« _Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est Noël aujourd'hui… Avec cet entraînement j'avais complètement oublié. » _

Il allait déballer ses cadeaux quand un livre ouvert sur son bureau attira son attention. Curieux il prit le livre et regarda de quoi il s'agissait.

_Tout savoir sur la Magie Instinctive _

Draco haussa un sourcil curieux et avisa un petit morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait juste à côté du livre, _« J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser… Etant donné que ce jour est spécial, tu es dispensé d'entraînement. _

_Joyeux Noël. » _

Draco secoua doucement la tête, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la provenance du message, mais n'était-ce pas une façon détournée de l'inciter à se renseigner sur la magie instinctive ? Il se demandait réellement pourquoi Dumbledore était allé à Gryffindor.

_« Et le pire c'est que même en sachant qu'il me manipule je ne peux rien y faire… Sacré Dumbledore. » _songea-t-il, en retournant sur son lit, le livre dans les mains.

_La magie instinctive (M.I.) est une forme de magie qui est notée chez les enfants sorciers avant l'utilisation de la baguette magique. En effet n'ayant pas de catalyseur, l'enfant fait appel à ce qu'il y a de plus naturel pour lui : la magie instinctive. La M.I pourrait être assimilée à de la magie sans baguette bien qu'il essaye une différence fondamentale entre les deux. Alors que la magie sans baguette est contrôlée, la M.I, elle est totalement imprévisible et dévastatrice (dans le cas d'une réaction défensive)._

« Hé ho ! Cadeaux ! »

Draco sursauta et détourna les yeux du livre pour observer la projection. Potter attrapait ses lunettes et regardait le pied de son lit où un petit tas de paquets apparaissait dans la pénombre. Weasley était déjà en train d'ouvrir ses propres cadeaux.

« Ah, ma mère m'a encore tricoté un pull. » dit-il « Et encore violet ! Regarde si tu en as un, toi aussi… »

Potter en avait un, en effet. Mrs Weasley lui avait envoyé un pull rouge vif avec le lion de Gryffindor brodé dessus, ainsi qu'une douzaine de petits pâtés qu'elle avait préparés elle-même, un morceau de bûche de Noël et une boîte de bonbons à la noisette. Potter découvrit ensuite un long paquet étroit que Draco reconnut immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Weasley.

« Sais pas… »

Potter déchira le papier et poussa une exclamation de stupeur, qui fit sourire inconsciemment Draco, en voyant apparaître un splendide balai étincelant.

_« Hé, hé, tu n'as jamais eu un cadeau comme ça, hein Potter ! » _

Weasley lâcha son pull et se précipita pour regarder de plus près.

« Ca c'est incroyable, » dit Potter d'une voix rauque.

« _N'est-ce pas ? »_

Lorsque Potter en saisit le manche chatoyant, il le sentit vibrer sous ses doigts et le balai resta suspendu en l'air à la hauteur idéale pour lui permettre de l'enfourcher. Potter regarda le numéro de fabrication gravé en chiffres d'or à l'extrémité du manche puis il promena son regard tout au long du balai jusqu'aux branches de bouleau aérodynamiques qui constituaient la queue de l'engin.

« Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé ça ? » demanda Weasley à voix basse.

« Regarde s'il y a une carte. » dit Potter.

« _Aucune chance qu'il y en ait une. » _

« Rien ! Je me demande qui a bien pu te faire un cadeau aussi somptueux ! »

_« Si seulement tu savais. » _

« En tout cas, »dit Potter, abasourdi, « On peut être sûrs que ça ne vient pas des Dursley. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et écoutait les suppositions de Weasley avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, quand soudainement Fawkes apparut devant lui le faisant sursauter.

« Fawkes ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris, « Où étais-tu parti ? »

Fawkes émit un caquètement et Draco vit l'image de Dumbledore apparaître durant un instant.

« Oh… » commenta Draco, puis avisant le paquet que tenait Fawkes lui demanda, « C'est pour moi ? »

Fawkes lui mordilla doucement l'oreille en guise de réponse.

« Merci. » dit Draco, « Mais tu n'en a pas marre de jouer les hiboux ? Aïe, Fawkes tu mords trop fort ! C'était pour quoi ça ?»

Le phénix caqueta et Draco eut la vision d'un hibou, puis d'une énorme croix rouge.

Draco rigola, « Ca va j'ai compris, tu n'es pas un hibou… Tu es dix fois mieux. »

Fawkes émit un son de satisfaction et Draco sourit, « _Je me demande ce qui m'inquiète, le fait que j'arrive à parler avec Fawkes via ses images étranges ou le fait que ce même oiseau soit tellement intelligent qu'il se moque parfois de moi… »_

Draco ouvrit alors le paquet et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais c'est – »

~HPDM~

« La magie ? » répéta Draco, « Je ne sais pas il faudrait essayer… mais nous n'avons même pas de baguette… »

« J'ai la mienne. » dit Harry, en la sortant, sous les yeux surpris du blond.

« Mais comment ça se fait ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton abasourdi.

« Et bien je suppose que c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas lâché au moment où nous sommes entrés ici. » répondit nonchalamment le brun, en haussant les épaules. « Si tu n'as pas la tienne c'est que tu n'as pas dû la tenir assez fort. »

« N'importe quoi. » marmonna Draco, en fusillant Harry du regard. « Essaye de faire de la magie… au lieu de raconter des bêtises.»

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé et pointa sa baguette sans rien viser en particulier et donna un petit coup vertical en répétant dans sa tête : « _Levicorpus ! » _

« AH ! » cria Draco, en se retrouvant suspendu en l'air par la cheville, « Potter ! Fais-moi descendre tout de suite ! »

Harry sourit, « Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu ne faisais pas assez attention aux choses, si tu avais eu ta baguette tu l'aurais lâché sous le coup de la surprise ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça juste pour me montrer que tu avais raison, parce que sinon –»

« Mais non, je suis trop Gryffindor pour faire ce genre de chose enfin ! » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire innocent, « En tout cas on sait que la magie fonctionne ici… »

« Oui, oui, maintenant fais-moi redescendre ! »ordonna Draco, d'un ton impatient.

« Attends un peu… » dit Harry, en se plaçant juste en dessous du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea le Slytherin d'un ton agacé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il tomba rapidement, se faisant rattraper par Harry, mais celui-ci ne put le retenir complètement et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, Draco à califourchon sur Harry.

« Je me suis dit que ça ferait assez mal si tu tombais tête la première sur le sol… » expliqua Harry, d'une voix étouffée, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu es lourd !»

« La ferme ! » répliqua Draco, en détournant la tête, « C'est toi qui n'a pas de force, en plus tu n'avais pas à lancer ce sort en premier lieu. »

« Oui, d'accord, je m'excuse. » dit Harry, d'un ton sincère, en se redressant mais c'était difficile avec Draco sur lui. « Tu pourrais te lever s'il-te-plaît ? »

Draco se recula légèrement pour prendre appui sur le sol, afin de se lever. Ce mouvement remonta légèrement sa chemise et dévoila une partie de son ventre, sous son nombril.

« Tiens, tu as un tatouage ? « demanda Harry, d'un ton surpris.

« Tu peux le voir ? » s'exclama Draco, surpris, en s'arrêtant net dans son mouvement.

« Bah oui… » répondit Harry, « Il est juste là… » dit-il en touchant le tatouage.

Aussitôt une étrange lumière apparut et l'instant suivant, les bouches de Harry et Draco se lièrent passionnément.

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

Voilà ! Fini ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? :p

Merci pour vos Reviews.

See Ya !


	38. Tatouage & Padfoot's Time

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**/ATTENTION Présence de LIME dans ce chapitre ! / (ceux pour qui cela gêne, ne lisez pas entre le premier "HPDM" et le troisième.)**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 37 : Tatouage & Padfoot's Time**

Draco observa d'un air surpris la petite boîte qui se trouvait devant lui, à l'intérieur se présentait une plume dorée que le blond reconnut comme étant celui de Fawkes. Elle brillait d'une étrange lueur que Draco trouvait fascinante, elle lui rappelait la lumière que dégageait le phénix parfois.

Le blond lança un regard interrogateur à l'oiseau qui se contenta d'émettre un léger son mélodieux et Draco eut la vision de lui-même posant cette plume contre son nombril. Clignant les yeux de surprise, il s'exécuta lentement et hoqueta de surprise en sentant la plume se fondre sur son ventre.

Une étrange chaleur se répandit sur tout son corps et Draco gémit de bien être, avant de retomber mollement sur son lit. Un instant plus tard, quand le blond reprit ses esprits, il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé, n'était-ce pas juste une plume ?

Il la chercha du regard mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un petit tatouage représentant un phénix qui ressemblait étrangement à Fawkes, sous son nombril.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à Fawkes, en se levant et se dirigeant vers un miroir à pied, le T-shirt relevé pour pouvoir observer le tatouage.

L'oiseau lui répondit en lui faisant voir une image d'un morceau de parchemin, sous le paquet qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? » grommela Draco, en cherchant du regard ledit parchemin.

Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, il le lut rapidement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« _Si tu lis ce message, je suppose que c'est parce que tu as déjà ce tatouage sur toi… (J'ai toujours su que Fawkes avait une grande faculté de manipulation… assez effrayant, quand même tu ne trouves pas ?) Il faut que tu saches que de la même façon que les larmes des Phénix peuvent guérir n'importe quelle blessure, les plumes, elles, ajoutées d'un sortilège spécial, créent une protection qui aura presque le même effet que s'il se trouvait à tes côtés. Cependant il me semble que ses effets soient limités alors ne te repose pas trop là-dessus. _

_D'après Fawkes, ce tatouage n'est visible que par ceux qui possèdent un « lien magique » (dont le lien du Phénix évidemment) avec toi ou lui. _

_Encore une fois, Joyeux Noël et profite bien de ton jour de repose. _

_Ps : Il semblerait que la zone où est appliqué ton tatouage soit assez sensible et peu parfois déclenché des réactions assez étranges… alors je te déconseillerai de la toucher. »_

~HPDM~

Draco vit la main de Potter s'approcher de son tatouage sans pouvoir faire un geste, il se rappelait vaguement de l'avertissement de Dumbledore mais n'y prenait pas garde, après il touchait cette zone tous les jours sous la douche et il n'avait aucune réaction en particulier…

Mais dès lors que le doigt du brun toucha son tatouage, une étrange lumière les éblouit et Draco gémit en sentant à nouveau cette douce chaleur au niveau de son nombril… Cette chaleur s'intensifia et le blond avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose que cette main qui était toujours en contact avec son ventre…

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il étreignit le brun, se collant au maximum contre lui… Il avait _besoin _de sentir sa chaleur corporelle contre la sienne. Puis ses lèvres cherchèrent désespérément celles du Survivant tel un assoiffé devant un immense verre d'eau.

Aussitôt le brun répondit passionnément aux baisers, leurs langues s'affrontant dans un ballet aussi violent que sensuel… Draco ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la présence de Harry, il se sentait presque hypnotisé par lui. Ces yeux émeraude embrumés par le désir, cette bouche qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, son odeur si tentant et son aura de puissance… tout en lui l'attirait en ce moment.

Draco gémit quand le brun arrêta le baiser, pour s'attaquer au cou, puis la clavicule du blond… Doucement il le fit s'allonger au sol et déboutonna d'un geste impatient la chemise de Draco. Celui-ci tremblant de désir ne pouvait que se laisser faire sans protester.

~HPDM~

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'embrasser ou de caresser Draco. Il ressentait une chaleur ardente au niveau de son bas-ventre et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la bouche du blond… Il avait l'esprit vide, et ne ressentait que le besoin de faire plaisir au blond et l'entendre gémir doucement comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Alors doucement pour ne pas faire mal au blond, Harry l'allongea sur le sol et déboutonna rapidement la chemise du blond. Il se mit alors à explorer le torse de Draco, se délectant des petits halètements et des gémissements de plaisir du blond.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le nombril du Slytherin et par extension le tatouage, Draco arqua son corps et poussa un pur cri de plaisir, son corps tremblant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Curieux, Harry retenta plusieurs fois l'expérience, attisant de plus en plus le désir du blond, ses yeux tels de l'argent liquide se noyant dans les siens.

« Harry… » gémit Draco de frustration, il ne supportait plus cette constante tension, il voulait tellement –

Harry semblait reprendre ses esprits à la mention de son prénom car il cligna les yeux de surprise puis les écarquilla en avisant leur position plus qu'équivoque.

« Qu'est-ce que – ? » balbutia-t-il, d'un ton étranglé.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Draco le fit taire par un baiser enflammé, la main du blond se faufilant doucement jusqu'à l'érection du brun.

« Dra-Draco ! » hoqueta Harry, en sursautant, « Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te fais plaisir, _Harry_. » susurra Draco, à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Arrête ! » dit Harry, d'un ton suppliant, tandis que Draco défaisait sa braguette, frottant sa main sans vergogne sur l'érection d'Harry, « Tu – Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, on devrait – AH ! »

Harry haleta, en rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que la main du blond voyageait le long de son sexe.

« Quoi tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ? » chuchota le blond, d'un ton provocateur, « Tu en veux plus peut-être ? »

« Je – »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure incapable de répondre. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser le blond continuer, celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal après tout ! Mais avec cette main qui continuait à bouger de plus en plus vite, il n'arrivait pas réfléchir correctement, il sentait que son esprit se brouillait de plus en plus et avait déjà du mal à former une phrase correcte.

« Laisse-toi faire… » murmura Draco, d'une voix séductrice qui acheva de faire perdre la tête au brun.

Et tandis que le blond accélérait de plus en plus la vitesse de sa main, Harry crut distinguer à travers ses yeux embrumés que Draco se caressait à la même cadence. Puis, il perdit pied et rendit les armes dans un gémissement rauque et entendit vaguement un cri extatique venant du blond. Il s'effondra sur le sol la respiration haletante, Draco se reposant sur lui.

Quand il reprit son souffle, Harry se rendit compte que Draco semblait être endormi. Le rouge et or poussa un léger soupir et se redressa lentement. Avisant sa baguette non loin de là, il l'empoigna et leur jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage, tout en rougissant devant la preuve de leur « débordement ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant ? Comment on a pu en arriver là ? » s'interrogea Harry, à voix haute d'un ton las, en jetant un regard en coin, à la forme endormie de Draco.

~HPDM~

Draco s'assit d'un air épuisé sur une chaise à moitié brisé, tandis que Sirius le regardait curieusement. Les vacances scolaires venaient de se terminer et il sortait tout juste de son entraînement laborieux. Il était atrocement déçu et frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir plus de douze minutes malgré tous ses efforts et se sentait toujours aussi impuissant face à cette énorme quantité de magie.

« Dis donc, gamin, tu es sûr que tu es parti en vacances ? » interrogea Sirius d'un air moqueur, mais qui laissait transparaître une certaine inquiétude, « Ce n'est quand même pas ton imbécile de père qui a encore –»

« Non, non pas du tout. » le coupa Draco, d'un ton las, en se massant les tempes, « Je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause d'un entrainement… Mais dis donc, comment tu as fait pour te nourrir pendant que j'étais pas là ? »

« Des rats. » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, tandis que Draco grimaçait de dégoût. « Quoi qu'il en soit… Tiens ! » ajouta Sirius en lui jetant un petit paquet que Draco attrapait d'un air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea le blond.

« Et bien il me semble que cela s'appelle communément un ''cadeau'', mais bon si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours – »

« Qui a dit que je n'en voulais pas ? » rétorqua aussitôt Draco, en ouvrant précipitamment le paquet. Il y retira alors un petit sablier, qui ressemblait à une version miniature du sablier qui servait à montrer le décompte des points avec des émeraudes à l'intérieur en guise de sable.

« C'est le Padfoot's time » lui expliqua Sirius, d'un ton presque nerveux, « L'une de mes créations personnelles, bien sûr à la base le sablier contenait des rubis, mais en vu des circonstances j'ai adapté. »

Draco étudiait avec fascination le petit sablier, curieux de son fonctionnement.

« Je parie que tu te demandes comment ça marche, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sirius, « C'est une sorte de mini pensine qui te permet de re-visionner toute les scènes que tu veux… du moment que tu as la date, l'heure et le lieu en tête. Tu peux aussi y insérer tes pensées, tes idées ou autres choses de ce genre…. Comme je sais que tu es du genre à beaucoup réfléchir, même si ce n'est pas aussi efficace que le Prongs' Snitch ou la carte des Marauders, je me suis dit que ça te serait utile… »

Draco sourit devant l'évidente nervosité de son grand cousin et rétorqua d'un ton faussement vexé : « Si ça ce n'est pas du favoritisme… Potter a droit à un Firebolt et moi je dois me contenter d'un sablier, qui bien qu'il soit fantastique et incroyablement utile malgré ce que tu peux croire, n'a pas du te coûter une noise ! »

Sirius lui tira alors la langue et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, d'un air affectueux, visiblement soulagé : « Sale gamin, impertinent. »

Draco haussait les épaules d'un air amusé tandis qu'il tendit une petite bourse à Sirius, que celui-ci prit d'un air intrigué.

« Une bourse sans fond. » lui apprit Draco, en baillant discrètement, « Tu devrais trouver des choses intéressantes dedans normalement. »

Curieux, Sirius entreprit de fouiller consciencieusement tous les recoins de la bourse, tandis que le blond le regardait d'un air à moitié-endormi à moitié-moqueur.

« _Encore pire qu'un gamin. » _

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en attrapant un livre à la couverture dorée, _« Comment Saint-Potty est devenu Saint-Potty ? Ou les exploits d'un héros suicidaire. ». _Le brun ouvrit délicatement le livre et cligna des yeux de surprise en découvrant des scènes où se trouvait son filleul avec des légendes à côtés.

Sirius leva les yeux pour remercier Draco, mais sourit en se rendant compte que le blond venait de s'endormir.

« T'es bien un gamin. » chuchota Sirius.

~HPDM~

Harry sourit en regardant la scène entre son parrain et Draco, il aurait tellement voulu que Sirius soit encore là… afin de pouvoir partager encore ce genre de scène avec lui ! Mais il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que la dernière scène n'aurait pas dû se trouvait là, puisque Draco étant endormi ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ça.

Soudainement un mouvement à sa gauche le fit sursauter, mais il se détendit en se rendant compte que le blond venait de se réveiller, pour se retendre immédiatement au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt.

« Potter ? » chuchota Draco, d'un air endormi, « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry rougit et évita son regard tandis que le blond fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » interrogea Harry, d'un air incertain.

« De quoi devrais-je me rappeler exactement, Potter ? » interrogea Draco, d'un ton agacé.

« Euh… Partons plutôt dans l'autre sens… de quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Tu as utilisé sur moi un sortilège déloyal qui m'a fait pendre comme un abruti par la cheville. »dit Draco sur un ton de reproche, « Puis nous as fait tomber par terre… là tu as remarqué le tatouage –ce qui est assez étrange d'ailleurs – , tu l'as touché et puis plus rien. »

Harry poussa un soupir, il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou non que le blond ne se souvienne pas de ce qui s'était passé…

« Pourquoi est-ce étrange que j'ai pu voir le tatouage ? » interrogea Harry, en évitant le regard suspicieux du blond.

« Parce que d'après Dumbledore seule une personne ayant un lien magique avec moi peut le voir… » répondit Draco.

Harry resta silencieux devant cette révélation. Un lien magique ? Avec Draco ?

« Mais les principaux concernés ne sont-ils pas censés savoir quand un lien magique se forme entre eux ? » interrogea le brun.

« Pas forcément, non. » répondit Draco, « Je me demande vraiment quel genre de lien magique nous pouvons avoir… il en existe tellement… »

Harry hocha la tête.

Un étrange silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux, tandis que chacun songeait aux implications de cette révélation. Mais finalement Draco brisa le silence : « Mais pourquoi voulais-tu savoir si on pouvait utiliser la magie ici, au fait ? »

Harry fut soulagé de pouvoir changer de sujet.

« Je voulais m'entraîner… » répondit-il, « Après tout si nous devons encore passer je ne sais combien de temps ici, autant que cela soit utile, non ? »

Draco hocha la tête d'un air grave : « En effet… » puis regardant le brun droit dans les yeux il ajouta : « Dans ce cas je voudrais que tu m'entraînes également, Potter… »

« Dans quelle domaine ? » interrogea Harry, surpris.

« Lance-moi des Imperium. »

~HPDM~

Draco se rendit lentement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, il venait juste de quitter les appartements de Severus, où son parrain et Hermione se disputaient encore pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il regardait d'un air las Potter quitter la tour de Gryffindor pour se rendre dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie, où Lupin devait l'attendre pour son premier cours de défense contre les Détraqueurs.

Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de venir le voir, à chaque fois que Potter prendrait ce cours afin de ne pas prendre de risque.

« Entre, Draco. » résonna la voix de Dumbledore par delà la porte, avant même que Draco n'ait eu le temps de frapper.

« Professeur. » salua Draco, en souriant quand Fawkes vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Les recherches de Miss Granger et de Severus avancent-ils ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

« Non, ils en sont encore au même point, malheureusement. » répondit Draco, d'un ton las.

« Je vois… » commenta le directeur, d'un ton grave, « J'ai reçu un hibou de ton père ce matin, qui me fait part de sa visite dans deux jours… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur devant cette nouvelle. Evidemment, son père allait venir pour vérifier qu'il avait des progrès ou non !

« Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt, professeur ! » s'exclama le blond.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, pour ça Draco. » le rassura Dumbledore d'un ton calme, « Il ne se passera rien. »

« Mais –»

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une légère sensation de malaise l'envahi et il jeta un regard alarmé à la projection pour se rendre compte que Potter n'arrivait pas à faire face au pseudo-Détraqueur.

Draco ferma les yeux en entendant la voix de la mère de Potter résonner dans sa tête, il était sûr que si jamais Fawkes n'avait pas été là, il se serait très certainement effondré.

« _Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez… » _

_« Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi… » _

Draco reprit son souffle et serra les poings pour reprendre son calme.

« Draco ? » appela Dumbledore.

« Tout va bien, professeur… » répondit Draco, d'un ton déterminé.

_« Si Potter peut supporter l'attaque des Détraqueurs, moi je peux bien supporter ça aussi ! » _

Mais il se crispa légèrement en se rendant compte que Potter allait tenter un nouvel essai.

« _Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… »_

_Quelqu'un qui trébuchait… une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…_

Draco sursauta en sentant Fawkes lui mordiller l'oreille en signe de réconfort. Dans la projection Lupin tapotait vigoureusement les joues de Potter.

« J'ai entendu mon père, » bredouilla-t-il. « C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix… Il a essayé d'affronter Voldemort tout seul pour donner le temps à ma mère de s'enfuir… »

Draco détourna le regard en se rendant compte que des larmes ruisselaient des yeux de Potter.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur. » dit Draco à l'attention de Dumbledore, « Mais je crois que je vais m'en aller…. Potter en a presque fini et puis les autres auront des soupçons si je ne suis pas encore là… »

« Crois-tu qu'il est raisonnable de s'en aller, maintenant ? » rétorqua Dumbledore, en scrutant Draco.

« Je m'en sortirai professeur, après tout j'ai le tatouage sur moi… Il n'est peut-être pas aussi efficace que si Fawkes était là, mais je pense que ça sera suffisant… »

Et sur ces mots Draco descendit les escaliers en courant presque, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant sa salle commune. Là il reprit son souffle et entra sans rien laisser paraître. Il jeta un sort de Silence autour de son lit et sortit le Padfoot's Time, où il avait incérer tous les détails qu'il connaissait sur l'affaire « Sirius. »

« _Thinking too much will destroy your brain » _chuchota Draco, d'un ton irrité, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Sirius avait choisi cette phrase pour activer le Padfoot's Time.

Aussitôt plusieurs petites émeraudes sortirent du sablier et se changea en petites bulles flottantes qui représentaient chacune un des éléments de l'affaire.

Il se concentra alors sur la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre Potter et Lupin, et deux nouvelles bulles apparurent. L'une d'elle montrait :

_« Vous avez entendu James ? » dit Lupin d'une voix étrange._

_« Oui… » répondit Potter, en relevant la tête, « Pourquoi ? Vous… Vous connaissiez mon père ? »_

_« Oui… oui … en effet. Nous étions amis quand nous étions élèves à Hogwarts. Harry je crois que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là pour ce soir. Ce sortilège est beaucoup trop complexe… Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de vous l'apprendre… » _

La seconde quant à elle se déroulait quelques instants après :

_« Professeur Lupin ? » dit Potter, « Si vous avez connu mon père, vous avez dû connaître aussi Sirius Black ? » _

_Lupin se tourna vivement vers lui._

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? » rétorqua-t-il sèchement. _

_« Rien… je sais simplement que eux aussi étaient amis quand ils étaient à Hogwarts… » _

_Lupin se détendit._

_« Oui, » dit-il, « je le connaissais. » _

Draco fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Lupin avait-il réagi de cette façon ? Le blond observa les bulles qui flottaient les unes après les autres et son attention s'arrêta sur le fait que Sirius cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouvait à Hogwarts.

Le traître se trouvait à Hogwarts… le traître était un ancien ami de Potter senior… Le traître avait tué Pettigrew et avait fait dénoncer Sirius à sa place…

Draco tourna la tête et fixa la bulle contenant les informations sur les créations des Marauders.

_« Padfoot serait Sirius à cause de sa transformation Animagus, je sais déjà que Prongs est le père de Potter, restent Wormtail et Moony… Si je suppose que Wormtail est Pettigrew, il ne nous reste plus que Moony. » _

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux d'horreur.

« Se pourrait-il que le traître soit Lupin ? »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Ouf j'ai bien cru que je ne finirai jamais ce chapitre ! Et oui la relation Harry /Draco avance enfin ! Même si ce n'est pas expliqué comment ^^

Merci pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	39. Imperium & Visite

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 38 : Imperium & Visite**

Draco commençait à paniquer en se disant que Potter était _seul _avec Lupin en ce moment, et qu'il suffisait d'un simple geste de sa part pour que Potter soit tué. Mais il se rassura en songeant que si Lupin l'avait voulu Potter serait mort depuis longtemps, et que Lupin ne risquerait certainement pas de compromettre sa couverture en tentant quelque chose contre Potter maintenant. Il le ferait sûrement hors de la protection de Dumbledore, ce qui laissait une marge à Draco pour agir.

Le blond soupira et s'allongea d'un air las, il devait se préparer psychologiquement à la visite de son père dans deux jours.

« _Il essayera forcément de voir ce que j'ai appris durant ce 'stage'…et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me fera si jamais je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses attentes… » _

Au même moment un mouvement près de son lit attira son attention et il cligna des yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette de Blaise.

« Hey… » chuchota Blaise, en souriant doucement, bien que son sourire cachait une certaine inquiétude, « Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Ce n'était pas trop dur… enfin je veux dire avec ton père et tout ça… »

Draco sourit devant l'air de son meilleur ami et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte : « Et bien étant donné que je n'étais pas au Manoir durant ces vacances, je ne pense pas que mon père ait pu me faire grand-chose. »

Son sourire s'agrandit devant l'air abasourdi de Blaise et l'instant d'après se métamorphosa en un sourire faussement moqueur : « Dis donc tu deviens sentimental, j'ai presque l'impression d'être devant un Hufflepuff… ou non remarque un Gryffindor ça marche aussi… »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et allait répliquer quelque chose quand il semblait se rappeler qu'il était un _Slytherin _et que de ce fait il devait agir comme tel. Alors un sourire narquois, semblable à celui de Draco, se dessina sur son visage et il répliqua d'un ton calme : « Bien sûr cela sonne tellement bien quand cela sort de la bouche d'un Slytherin qui passe son temps avec une Gryffindor et à surveiller constamment _le _Gryffindor par excellence… »

« Sache que le Gryffindorisme n'est pas contagieux, Blaise… Et puis entre nous Hermione est plus proche d'une Ravenclaw – ou à la rigueur d'une Slytherin – que d'une Gryffindor. » rétorqua le blond d'un ton suffisant, Draco semblait alors comprendre quelque chose et demanda lentement : « A moins, que tu veuilles me dire quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit légèrement et il hocha la tête, signe que cela était la réelle raison pour laquelle Blaise était venu lui parler.

« Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec Granger, Draco… Elle ou toutes autres personnes de son ''genre''… » lui conseilla Blaise d'une voix grave.

« Je pensais que tu n'accordais peu voire aucune importance à la ''suprématie des Sangs-Purs'' ? » chuchota Draco, d'un ton prudent.

« C'est le cas, Draco. » répondit sincèrement Blaise, d'un ton presque las, en fixant intensément le blond, « Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question, c'est de ton père. »

Draco se tendit à la mention de son père, et inspira profondément avant de répéter : « Mon père ? »

« Tu sais que si tu continues à la voir pratiquement tous les soirs pour vos recherches, ton père va finir par le découvrir, aussi discret que vous soyez – cela m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'en a pas déjà eu vent – et que penses-tu qu'il va se passer après, Draco ? Quand il saura que tu rencontres une Gryffindor, non pire, une née-Muggles ? Il ne va certainement pas te faire de cadeau, et même si par une quelconque pensée suicidaire tu te ficherais de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver – ce qui m'étonnerait fortement mais soyons fou – ne serait-ce pas logique qu'il s'en prendra à Granger ? Crois-tu qu'il aurait des scrupules à attaquer une « Mudblood » alors qu'il peut maltraiter son fils sans ciller ? »

Draco déglutit, devant les paroles de Blaise, mais garda une expression impassible. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas songé à cela quand il avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione pour la première fois… Pourquoi aurait-il dû ? Après tout cela aurait dû être simplement une simple aide en échange d'une autre, mais sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que soit, cela s'était transformé en une complicité, mais surtout une amitié à laquelle il tenait…

_« Pourquoi est-ce que presque tous mes problèmes tournent presque qu'autour de mon père ? » _

~HPDM~

« Des _Imperiums ? »_ répéta Harry, d'un ton abasourdi, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, « Mais tu es malade ? De un, c'est un sort interdit, de deux je ne sais pas le lancer et de trois je n'en ai aucune envie ! »

Harry vit le blond se tendre mais préféra l'ignorer, du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond lui rétorque d'un ton sec : « Toujours en train d'essayer de jouer les héros, hein, Potter ? »

Harry se retourna brusquement et fixa Draco d'un air suspicieux, le blond avait adopté la voix qu'il utilisait souvent, avant, pour se moquer d'Harry et qu'il faisait sûrement cela pour le manipuler.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Harry, d'un ton incrédule, « Pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Potter… » répondit Draco, d'un ton las, « Tu ne _peux _pas comprendre, toi qui peut résister aisément à l'_Imperium_, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre tout le contrôle de son corps pour obéir à tous le bon vouloir d'un autre ! De se demander ce que la personne va t'ordonner cette fois… De prier pour que la prochaine fois, elle ne t'ordonne pas de faire quelque chose qui te dégoûte du plus profond de ton être…De supplier à genoux pour qu'il n'y ait _pas _de prochaine fois… De se haïr pour être aussi faible et être incapable de résister à cet ordre, même quand tu sais qu'il va arriver… De te rendre compte, que ta propre _vie _n'est tout simplement plus entre tes mains ! » Il s'arrêta un moment, essoufflé, avant de reprendre d'un air beaucoup plus désespéré, « Je ne veux plus ressentir tout ça, Potter… Je refuse tu m'entends ! Mais pour cela je dois apprendre à résister à l'Impérium ! Et cet endroit est ma seule opportunité de le faire ! N'est-ce pas parce que tu ne voulais pas perdre ton temps que tu voulais t'entrainer ? Et bien pour moi c'est exactement pareil, je ne peux pas me le permettre en ce moment ! Alors s'il-te plaît, Potter, c'est à cause de ma faible résistance à l'_Imperium, _que tout cela est arrivé en premier lieu… Aide-moi à surmonter ma faiblesse. »

La voix de Draco s'était brisée à la fin de sa tirade et Harry déglutit en voyant l'air déterminé du blond.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne profiterais pas de la situation ? » interrogea Harry, à voix basse.

« Tu ne le feras pas. » affirma Draco, d'un ton assuré, « Je sais que tu ne le feras pas… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne voulait pas jeter des _Imperiums _sur Draco, après tout, qu'est-ce qui le différencierait des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort s'il le faisait?

_Tu as bien lancé un Doloris sur Lestrange l'année dernière, pourtant, cela ne semble pas t'avoir dérangé plus que ça… _lui rappela perfidement une petite voix dans sa tête.

_Mais je n'avais pas réussi ! _rétorqua une autre partie de lui-même,_ ça ne lui avait fait presque rien du tout ! _

_Crois-tu que cela change quelque chose ? _renchérit la petite voix, _Crois-tu qu'une tentative de meurtre n'est pas puni parce que la personne n'a pas réussi à tuer ? Ridicule !_

Harry passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un regard à la dérobé à Draco, qui l'étudiait du regard.

« Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de te jeter un tel sort, Draco… » dit Harry, d'un ton las, « Je n'ai pas les capacités nécessaires pour – »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de lancer un _doloris, _que tu es incapable de lancer un _Imperium, _Potter. » le coupa Draco, d'un ton grave.

Harry serra les poings et demanda, d'un ton résigné : « Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? »

« Absolument. » répondit immédiatement Draco, sans ciller.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette, la pointant maladroitement vers le blond.

« _Impero. » _

~HPDM ~

Draco avait repensé aux paroles de Blaise, et avait décidé de s'éloigner doucement d'Hermione. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était attaché à elle, bien sûr il avait eu une idée lors de sa pétrification en deuxième année, mais à l'époque il pensait que c'était dû en parti à un sentiment de culpabilité envers elle…

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement s'éloigner d'elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui…

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à la projection et fut frappé par la mine fatiguée d'Hermione, elle semblait complètement exténuée et pourtant continuait de travailler malgré tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas tomber une ou deux matières ? » demanda Potter.

« Je pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« L'Arithmancie ça m'a l'air horriblement ennuyeux, » dit Potter, en regardant une table de calculs très compliqué, qui – Draco le sut en regardant de plus près – était en fait l'une des recherches d'Hermione sur les identités magiques.

« Oh, non, c'est passionnant ! C'est même ma matière préférée ! C'est – »

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, car à ce moment précis, un cri étranglé retentit dans le dortoir des garçons. La salle commune plongea dans un grand silence, tandis que des pas précipités descendaient les escaliers. Weasley surgit alors au bas des marches, trainant un drap derrière lui.

« REGARDE ! » hurla-t-il en se ruant vers Hermione, « REGARDE ! » répéta-t-il en lui agitant le drap sous le nez.

« Ron qu'est-ce que… »

« Scabbers ! REGARDE ! SCABBERS ! »

Hermione penchée en arrière, essayait de s'éloigner de Weasley fou de rage. Potter et Draco regardèrent le drap. Il y avait une tache rouge au milieu. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à…

« DU SANG ! » s'écria Weasley, « SCABBERS A DISPARU ! ET TU SAIS QU'IL Y AVAIT PAR TERRE ? »

« N…Non. » balbutia Hermione d'une voix tremblotante.

Weasley jeta quelque chose sur le livre ouvert devant elle, Potter et Hermione se penchèrent alors sur la table, tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils, et ils virent de longs poils de chat d'une couleur orangée.

« _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… » _songea Draco, en jouant distraitement avec le Snitch, « _Pourquoi Crookshands aurait-il mangé le rat de Weasley ? Après tout il avait suffisamment à manger avec tout ce que lui donnait Sirius… » _

Il s'arrêta net dans son raisonnement en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être… Après tout Crabbe et Goyle étaient en retenu avec McGonagall, Blaise était à la bibliothèque avec Pansy pour terminer leur devoir de Sortilège et Théo – et bien il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais Draco était sûr qu'il ne devait pas rentrer tout de suite. Mais le blond se figea en reconnaissant la pression magique qui régnait dans la pièce.

« _Il ne devait venir que demain ! » _songea Draco, un air paniqué sur le visage, tout en prenant soin de ranger le Snitch dans sa poche.

Il écarta alors les rideaux de son lit et se présenta devant la personne d'un air crispé.

« Père… » le salua-t-il d'une voix, qu'il espérait, ne tremblait pas. « Ne deviez-vous pas venir que demain ? »

« En effet. » répondit Lucius, d'un ton froid, en examinant attentivement son fils, ce qui le fit frissonner, «Cependant j'ai d'autres projets pour demain, c'est pour cela que j'ai avancé ma visite, pas que cela change quelque chose de toute façon. »

Draco hocha la tête, n'osant pas faire quoique ce soit, il sentait la magie de son père qui se propageait tout autour du dortoir et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'enfuir en courant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui parurent des heures pour Draco, où Lucius se contentait de regarder son fils, Draco tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante. Il avait sentit que son père augmentait de plus en plus la pression et n'arrivait plus à le supporter.

« Il semblerait que ton entraînement porte étonnement quelques fruits, » commenta Lucius d'un ton polaire, en dardant un regard sans expression vers son fils.

Draco, toujours à genoux, déglutit difficilement, la gorge asséchée par l'effort. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'évanouir à tout instant, et il sentait le tatouage du phénix chauffer sur son ventre, signe qu'il s'était activé, pour le protéger.

_« Faîtes qu'il s'en aille rapidement….. » _supplia mentalement Draco.

« Je ne permettrais plus aucun écart de conduite de part Draco. » susurra Lucius, d'un air menaçant, « Que cela soit au niveau comportemental ou de tes relations, suis-je clair ? »

« O-oui père. » balbutia Draco, d'un ton faible.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il se rappela avant de s'évanouir.

~HPDM~

Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant les yeux de Draco devenir inexpressifs, _vides. _Il secoua alors la tête, se rappelant que c'était ce que le blond voulait.

Inspirant profondément il ordonna : « Avance de trois pas. »

Draco se sentait bien, presque comme s'il flottait sur un nuage, son esprit était vidé de toute pensée. Puis il entendit cette voix, si envoutante, qui lui ordonnait d'avancer de trois pas… Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il aimait cette voix, il voulait tellement lui obéir, lui faire plaisir… Alors il avança de trois pas.

L'instant d'après cette sensation de vide disparut et Draco affichait un air désorienté tandis que Harry lui demandait si tout allait bien.

« Oui… Je crois… » répondit Draco, à voix basse.

« Tu devrais peut-être attendre un peu, avant de tenter un nouvel essai… » conseilla Harry, d'un ton incertain, tandis que Draco hochait doucement la tête.

« La prochaine fois, tu devrais peut-être essayer de m'ordonner quelque chose que je ne ferais pas d'habitude… » dit Draco, « Cela pourrait peut-être déclencher une opposition dans ma tête. »

« Je veux bien, mais quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas d'habitude, c'est-à-dire ? » interrogea Harry.

« J'en sais rien. » rétorqua le blond, d'un ton agacé. « Tu trouveras bien quelque chose. »

Harry soupira, mais n'ajouta rien, à la place il préféra changer de conversation pour changer les idées de Draco.

« Tu n'avais pas le Prongs' Snitch sur toi avant cet accident n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Harry.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton surpris.

« Parce que si tu l'avais eu, tu aurais pu l'avoir ici, puisqu'elle aurait été dans ta poche… » expliqua le brun.

« Hm… » commenta Draco, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Harry, « Et donc ? »

« Et donc je me demandais si tu avais le Padfoot's Time… »

Draco, haussa un sourcil perplexe et demanda : « Pourquoi faire ? »

« Je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose. »

Le regardant d'un air suspicieux, Draco fouilla dans ses poches et finit par sortir le petit sablier, le tendant à Harry il lui demanda : « Que veux-tu vérifier ? »

« Pas grand-chose… » murmura Harry, en regardant avec fascination le Padfoot's Time.

Il allait l'activer mais s'arrêta net, quand un détail lui revint en tête… Il ne pouvait décemment pas regarder le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quand il avait touché le tatouage de Draco, si celui-ci était à côté.

« Je pense que je le ferai plus tard finalement… » dit Harry, en rougissant légèrement.

Draco haussa les épaules, bien que le brun avait remarqué le regard suspicieux que Draco lui avait lancé.

~HPDM~

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et jeta un coup d'œil affolé, à la recherche de son père, il poussa soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que Lucius n'était plus présent. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car l'instant d'après une voix intervint : « Il n'est plus là… Tu sais. »

Draco fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était la voix de Crabbe. Celui-ci se tenait à quelques pas de son lit, au côté de Goyle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » susurra sèchement Draco, d'un air menaçant.

« Mais pas grand-chose… » dit Goyle, en levant les mains en signe de paix, bien que son sourire soit toujours présent, « On voulait juste t'informer du fait que ton père s'étonnait que tu ne passes pas plus de temps avec nous… Il se demandait aussi pourquoi tu rentrais toujours aussi tard dans ton dortoir… Alors il nous a convaincu de nous _occuper _de toi… et faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

Draco serra violemment les poings, mais ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

« Pour votre gouverne, je prends des cours personnels en potion avec le professeur Snape, tous les soirs, voilà pourquoi je rentre aussi tard. Je suppose que mon père ne serait pas contre ces cours, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout qu'ils ont lieu avec le professeur le plus compétent de cette école. »

Le blond vit avec satisfaction que les sourires des deux balourds, s'étaient fanés pour ne montrer plus qu'une expression de colère.

« A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me rendre à ses cours. »

Draco inspira profondément en sortant de la salle commune, les paroles de son père tournant en boucle dans sa tête… _Aucun écart comportemental ou au niveau de tes relations… _

Le regard déterminé, Draco frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus, dans l'intention de rompre tout contact avec Hermione, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

_« Il est hors de question que tu sois encore une fois blessée à cause de moi. » _

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte, il vit que Hermione était déjà présente et qu'elle avait les yeux rougies comme si elle venait de pleurer. Le blond se rappela alors de la scène avec Weasley et sentit sa détermination flancher légèrement, mais les paroles de son père et de Blaise lui revinrent en tête et il inspira profondément pour rassembler le peu de courage qu'il avait.

« Tu es en avance. » dit-il, d'un ton neutre.

« J'ai préféré ne pas rester dans la salle commune. » expliqua Hermione, en détournant le regard.

« Et bien la prochaine fois tâche d'y rester. » répliqua Draco, d'un ton sec et méprisant.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Q-quoi ? »

Le blond roula des yeux et la regarda méchamment, « Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Je te croyais intelligente pourtant. Je me suis servi de toi, du début jusqu'à la fin, crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu être ami avec une vulgaire Mudblood ? Ne me fais pas rire ! A chaque fois que j'étais gentil avec toi, ou que je te parlais, j'avais envi de vomir ! Tu me dégoûtes au plus haut point. »

Il savait que Hermione, en temps normal, l'aurait fusillé du regard et aurait répliqué vertement, mais ici, il avait affaire avec une Hermione blessée et bouleversée. Draco résista à la tentation de détourner les yeux en voyant ceux de la brune, baignés de larmes.

_« Allez, Draco… Tu dois le faire… pour qu'elle arrête définitivement de croire en toi. »_

« Et pleurnicharde avec ça… Tu n'as donc aucune qualité ? Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu es venu à Hogwarts ! »

Hermione se leva brusquement et courut rapidement en dehors de la pièce, tout en pleurant.

«_C'est ce qu'il fallait faire…. » _se consola Draco, en fixant la porte par laquelle était sortie Hermione.

« Je vois que tu t'es enfin débarrassé d'elle, il était temps. » s'écria Severus, d'un ton satisfait.

Mais Draco voyait bien que son expression était crispée, et qu'un peu de magie crépitait autour de lui. Il semblait presque en colère.

_« Je ne suis pas le seul à mettre attaché à elle, à ce que je vois… » _songea-t-il.

HPDM

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que le Draco du passé venait de faire. Il savait que le blond avait fait cela pour le bien d'Hermione, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une légère amertume envers lui pour avoir blesser Hermione.

Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Hermione avait été si bouleversée à l'époque…Ce n'était pas seulement dû à la dispute avec Ron mais aussi la dispute avec Draco.

Poussant un soupir, il se re-concentra sur le blond qui était toujours sous l'emprise de l'_Imperium. _Harry lui avait demandé de réciter tous les sorts qu'il connaissait afin de gagner du temps.

En effet le brun en profita pour sortir le Padfoot's Time et l'activa. Il se concentra alors sur ce qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant et devint rouge pivoine en revoyant cette scène.

Cependant il s'arrêta net, en se rendant compte que Draco _brillait _presque. Il ne s'en était sans doute pas aperçu la dernière, étant donné qu'il avait été légèrement _distrait _mais à présent il pouvait le voir et c'était assez déstabilisant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part… Il se concentra alors sur ce fait et aussitôt une nouvelle émeraude sortit du sablier et montra une bulle représentation une conversation qu'avait eu Zabini avec Draco.

_Pansy et moi on était en train de discuter, puis on a senti une énorme puissance magique arrivé… c'était toi, Draco. Nom de merlin, tu BRILLAIS Draco !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis jetant un regard en coin un Draco, il réfléchissait à une explication… Cela s'était produit après que Draco soit allé voir Fawkes… Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Draco semblait complètement différent à ce moment là… Puis soudain il étouffa une exclamation de surprise, se pourrait- il que –

Brusquement Harry libéra Draco de l'_Imperium, _et sans laisser le temps au blond de réagir lui souleva sa chemise.

Draco eut à peine le temps de chuchoter un « Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » d'un air désorienté, que Harry lui avait déjà touché le ventre, pile au niveau du tatouage.

Harry déglutit en voyant à nouveau une lumière – bien que moins éclatante que la première fois – apparaitre et le brun ressentit à nouveau ce besoin de _toucher _Draco, mais faisant appel à toute sa détermination, il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ses pensées de l'esprit et se recula pour observer Draco.

Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux dont la couleur se rapprochait de l'argent en fusion et comme l'avait soupçonné Harry, il _brillait. _Enfin, ce n'était qu'une petite lueur, qui était sûrement imperceptible si on n'y faisait pas attention, mais elle était quand même présente.

Draco fit un pas en avant, voulant sûrement s'approcher d'Harry, mais celui-ci recula immédiatement d'un pas, regardant le blond d'un air soupçonneux :

« Qui es-tu ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton froid.

Le blond sourit doucement et répondit d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Draco, mais était différente dans son intonation :

« Qui penses-tu que je suis ?»

Harry fronça les sourcils, d'un air irrité, puis dit d'un ton impatient : « C'est justement parce que je ne le sais pas ! Réponds ! Qui es-tu ? »

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry : « Je suis –»

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Hum... On ne tue pas l'auteur, ok ?

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

See ya !


	40. Draco & traitre

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

_**/ Attention présence d'un léger Lime / si cela vous gêne ne lisez pas à partir de "embrasse-moi" jusqu'au premier HPDM :)**_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 39 : Draco & Traitre **

« Je suis Draco Malfoy… » répondit-il, «… du moins, la personne qu'il aurait été s'il avait laissé libre cours à sa magie.»

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, d'un ton surpris, il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça. « Je ne comprends pas… tu es une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité ? »

« Si c'est plus facile à comprendre pour toi… oui. » dit Draco, en souriant, ce qui était assez déstabilisant à voir, selon Harry.

« M-mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le brun, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est à cause – enfin grâce – à toi, Harry. » répondit le blond en s'avançant doucement vers le Gryffindor, qui lui reculait au fur et à mesure.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? » marmonna Harry, « Tu ne veux pas arrêter de t'approcher de moi ? C'est troublant. »

Plus Draco se rapprochait de lui et plus Harry avait du mal à résister à son envie de toucher le blond, il ne pouvait même pas détourner les yeux de lui, nom de Merlin ! Ce n'était absolument pas _normal !_

« Non, je ne peux pas. » rétorqua Draco, sur le ton de l'évidence, « Et puis tu as tout à voir là-dedans, Harry… Sans toi je ne serais même pas là… »

« Comment ça ? » chuchota le brun, d'un ton vague, en lorgnant sur la bouche du blond, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, puis il se rendit compte de ses pensées et secoua vivement la tête, sous le regard amusé du blond.

« Je suis né dans le seul but de te plaire, Harry… » déclara Draco, en le fixant intensément, « Ce jour-là, en deuxième année, quand Draco est entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour aller voir Fawkes… Tu t'en souviens? (Harry hocha la tête) Et bien je ne me rappelle pas très bien ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là… mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis soudainement réveillé dans ce bureau avec la seule envie d'aller te voir pour euh – te dire quelque chose – mais Severus m'en a empêché et j'ai dû me rendre à ma salle commune à la place… Et je ne me suis plus réveillé depuis... »

« Me dire quelque chose ? » répéta Harry, d'un ton surpris.

« Tu le sauras sûrement plus tard… » chuchota le blond, d'un ton amusé.

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es apparu. » déclara Harry, d'un ton peu assuré.

Le brun sursauta en se rendant compte que le blond n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance de lui.

« Parce que le lien qu'a tissé Fawkes ce jour-là en moi est directement lié à celui qui nous unit… Et cela se fonde sur un sentiment fondamental, que Draco ne pouvait pas exprimer – enfin, il ne savait même pas que ce sentiment existait d'ailleurs – donc il l'a inconsciemment enfoui au fond de lui… et je suis né ! » expliqua le blond, en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

« D-D-Draco… » balbutia Harry, en essayant de se dégager en vain, il sentait sa volonté flancher de plus en plus. « Arrête… pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Le brun déglutit quand il vit que les lèvres du blond frôlaient presque les siennes, « C'est ta magie qui m'appelle Harry, comme la mienne t'appelle… Tu la sens ? Cette envie irrésistible de se rapprocher, de se toucher, de se faire plaisir… C'est normal… Parce qu'un jour nos magies seront amenés à ne faire plus qu'un, à se côtoyer continuellement… Toi aussi tu en as envie, hein Harry ? »

« Je…. »

« Embrasse-moi… » chuchota Draco, en le faisant tomber sur le sol et se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

L'instant d'après leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec passion, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait la volonté d'arrêter.

Harry se laissa emporter dans cette euphorie, qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il touchait ou était touché par _ce _Draco. Toutes pensées en dehors du blond, s'évaporèrent de son esprit à ce moment-là et Harry ressentait à nouveau ce besoin de toucher Draco.

Le brun gémit quand Draco déposa de petits baisers le long de son cou et voulut caresser Draco, mais celui-ci lui bloqua efficacement les poignets au-dessus de sa tête, lui soutirant un léger grognement de frustration.

« Laisse-toi faire… » susurra le blond dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner violemment.

Doucement Draco déboutonna la chemise du brun et traça du doigt un long parcours jusqu'à l'érection naissante que cachait le pantalon du Gryffindor, le faisant gémir d'impatience. D'un geste habile il glissa la main dans le pantalon du brun qui tressaillit, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, un air extatique sur le visage.

« Draco ! » gémit-il, tandis que le blond souriait légèrement.

Le blond entama alors un long, mais surtout lent va-et-vient sur le sexe du brun, qui lui fit rapidement perdre la tête. Harry essayait de bouger les hanches pour accélérer le mouvement mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« Draco… » se plaignit Harry, d'une voix suppliante.

« Non, non… » le taquina Draco, « C'est ta punition, Harry, pour m'avoir soutiré des informations que même Draco ne connaît pas… quand tu sais que j'ai du mal à te résister...»

« Qu-quoi ? » s'étonna Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information car Draco accéléra soudainement les mouvements de sa main, faisant perdre efficacement au brun toute once de raison.

Mais alors qu'il allait enfin venir, Draco arrêta subitement tout mouvement, le faisant crier de frustration. Se redressant légèrement, Harry vit que Draco semblait essoufflé.

« Je… ne peux… pas… rester plus longtemps. » dit Draco, d'un ton épuisé.

L'instant d'après il s'écroula sur Harry, sans que celui-ci n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Harry allait paniquer quand il se rendit compte que Draco était tout simplement endormi… Le brun poussa alors un soupir de soulagement avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne en mémoire. Déglutissant Harry appela doucement Draco, d'un ton désespéré…

« Draco… je – je sais que tu es sans doute fatigué… mais comment dire…. Euh… je suis toujours… très très… euh, enfin tu vois, c'est très pénible de rester dans cet état… et… enfin, tu es un peu sur moi, et je ne peux absolument pas… bouger alors, enfin euh… Pitié Draco, je sens que je vais mourir de frustration si ça continue ! »

~HPDM~

« _C'était la bonne chose à faire…. » _n'arrêtait pas de se répéter Draco, en jetant un regard en coin à travers la projection où Hermione lisait un livre dans son coin, la mine déconfite tandis que les autres fêtaient leur victoire au Quidditch contre les Ravenclaw.

« Ne te disperse pas, Draco ! » ordonna Severus, en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

Draco hocha la tête et se concentra sur les nombreux parchemins qui étaient étalés sur la table. Depuis que Hermione n'était plus là, il avait remarqué que Severus avait été excessivement aigri et sur les nerfs, il fallait dire que la brune était d'une aide indispensable pour faire avancer leur recherche, et il savait que son parrain ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais elle était tout simplement fantastique pour ce genre de chose.

« Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de s'en aller, si jamais sa présence te manque tant que ça ? » dit Severus, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Elle ne me manque pas. » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton indigné, « Comme si une M-Mudblood comme elle, pouvait me manquer ! »

« Essaye déjà de ne pas écorcher le mot « Mudblood », tu seras peut-être un peu plus convaincant… » commenta Severus, en sortant une plume et barrant un passage pour le remplacer par un autre, « Ensuite… tu devrais éviter de paraître aussi déprimé, si tu veux me faire croire ça, vu ? »

« _Tu me connais trop bien… » _songea Draco, en soupirant.

« Et toi alors ? » rétorqua le blond, « Ne me fais pas croire que son absence ne te fais rien. »

« Et bien figure-toi que si. » déclara Severus, « Ca m'est complètement égal. »

« Oui, bien sûr… » ironisa Draco, « C'est pour ça que toutes les trois secondes tu lèves les yeux de ton parchemin dans le but d'appeler Hermione puis tu soupires en te rendant compte qu'elle n'est pas là. »

« Ne te disperse pas Draco. » le coupa Severus.

« _Irrécupérable… » _

« _C'était la bonne chose à faire… » _se répéta encore une fois Draco, en voyant Hermione pleurer et se rendre à toute vitesse dans son dortoir à cause de cet abruti de Weasley.

« Draco ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Va dormir ! » ordonna Severus, d'un ton sec, « Tu me seras plus utile là-bas… Au moins dans ton lit, je suis sûr que tu ne ratures pas des parchemins importants. »

Clignant des yeux, le blond se rendit compte qu'en effet, il avait raturé plusieurs fois un même paragraphe – que d'ailleurs il n'avait pas lu – sous le coup de sa colère envers Weasley.

Soupirant Draco, hocha la tête et allait s'en aller quand soudain, Fawkes apparut juste à côté de lui dans un tourbillon de flammes, faisant sursauter Severus.

« Fawkes ? » s'étonna Draco, tandis que le phénix se posait sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Fawkes caqueta alors doucement et le blond eut la vision de Dumbledore l'attendant dans son bureau.

Draco cligna des yeux, « Dumbledore veut que je vienne le voir _maintenant _? » et tandis que l'oiseau lui mordilla les oreilles, Draco fronça les sourcils : « Mais tu sais qu'il est déjà très tard et que le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps ? »

Fawkes lui ''répondit'' d'un caquètement moqueur, lui envoyant une image de lui, allant dans le bureau de Severus avec une montre désignant que le couvre feu était passé. Le message semblait assez clair ''Pourtant ça ne te dérange pas d'aller chez ton parrain, quand le couvre feu est passé !''

« Sal piaf. » marmonna alors le blond, en soupirant, sous le regard sceptique de Severus.

« Tu es en train de parler avec un phénix… » dit-il lentement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« Je ne sais pas si on vraiment appeler ça ''parler''… » murmura Draco, d'un air gêné, « C'est juste qu'il envoie des images dans ma tête et je ne fais que les interpréter… »

« Ok… » rectifia Severus, « Tu _communiques _avec un phénix… et dire que je trouvais ça bizarre que Potter puisse parler avec un serpent… Franchement Draco, quitte à savoir parler avec un animal, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un animal à l'image de ta maison ? »

« _A parce que c'était CA qui le dérangeait ? » _

« Quoi qu'il en soit… » reprit Severus, « Tache de ne pas te faire prendre et sois prudent. »

Draco hocha la tête et suivit Fawkes jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il se demandait réellement ce que le directeur lui voulait et surtout à cette heure-ci !

« Entre… Draco. » lui parvint alors la voix de Dumbledore par delà la porte de son bureau.

« Professeur. » salua Draco.

« Un bonbon au citron ? » proposa Dumbledore.

« Non merci. » répondit poliment le blond.

« Je suppose que tu es curieux de savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici et surtout à une heure aussi tardive…. » commença Dumbledore, tandis que Draco hochait la tête. « Je n'ai pas pu te faire venir plus tôt, parce que je devais préparer plusieurs documents à l'avance… quoi qu'il en soit… si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que c'est au sujet de ton père… »

« Mon père ? » répéta Draco, d'un air tendu.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa visite… » expliqua Dumbledore, « Et il semble que ton entraînement ait porté ses fruits parce que ton père donne son autorisation pour que tu continue ton ''stage ''. »

Draco cligna les yeux de surprise, « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir tenu plus que d'habitude. »

Dumbledore sourit tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de malice, « Crois-tu vraiment que le fait de t'entrainer pratiquement tous les jours avec moi durant quinze jours ne t'auras apporté aucun progrès ? »

« Pourtant je n'ai même pas tenu dix minutes face à mon père. » répondit Draco d'un ton dubitatif.

« Pourtant, Draco… Je peux t'assurer que si jamais Lucius t'avait testé de la même façon avant les vacances tu n'aurais même pas tenu cinq minutes. » dit le directeur, puis voyant le froncement de sourcil du blond, il se leva et se dirigea vers une grande armoire où étaient placés de nombreux instruments en argent.

Il les plaça alors sur le sol et fit signe à Draco de venir.

« Je suppose que tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné sur la magie instinctive… » chuchota le directeur, tandis que le blond hochait de la tête. « Bien…. Alors je vais te montrer pourquoi tu avais l'impression de ne pas progresser. »

L'instant suivant les instruments en argent tournoyèrent autour d'eux et Draco les regardait avec fascination.

« Ce sont des simulateurs de magie… » expliqua Dumbledore, « Ils permettent à leurs utilisateurs de simuler une sorte de magie en particulier afin de s'entraîner… Par exemple…. Celui-ci. » dit-il en désignant un flacon d'argent liquide, «…ne réagit qu'en utilisant de la magie instinctive. »

Draco observait avec curiosité le flacon se rapprocher de Dumbledore, tout en se demandant quel était le rapport avec son entraînement.

« Je vais maintenant te montrer les différences qu'il existe concernant la magie. » déclara Dumbledore, en faisant apparaître un verre qu'il fit léviter à l'autre bout de la pièce, « Mets-toi derrière-moi… Bien… maintenant regarde ce qu'il se passe si jamais tu essayais de briser ce verre avec de la magie instinctive. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et serra le petit flacon d'argent liquide, l'instant d'après le verre se brisa violemment en mille morceaux.

« La magie instinctive est puissante… » expliqua Dumbledore, en réparant le verre d'un coup de baguette, « Mais malheureusement très instable. »

« Excusez-moi, professeur, » l'interrompit Draco, « Mais je ne vois pas très bien le rapport avec… »

« Oui, je suppose que tu es certainement trop fatigué pour cela maintenant… » le coupa Dumbledore, d'un ton songeur, « Il est près de une heure après tout… Bon et bien allons à l'essentiel alors… »

Dumbledore observa les instruments en argents qui continuaient à flotter autour de lui et choisit une épée miniature, qu'il serra de la même façon que le flacon d'argent auparavant. Draco regarda avec curiosité le verre et cligna des yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne se passait rien du tout.

« Il n'est pas brisé pas, professeur… » constata-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua Dumbledore.

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco reporta son attention sur le verre et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que de la poussière.

« Que – »

« De la magie offensive… » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton grave, « Contrairement à la magie instinctive, cette magie est parfaitement contrôlée et est souvent utilisée par les puissants sorciers pour s'en prendre à autrui… Ce que t'a fait Lucius est tiré de cette forme de magie, voilà pourquoi tu as eu plus de mal… Parce que moi je n'ai fait que libérer ma magie sans utiliser de forme particulière… Tu comprends ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Mais bon tu verras tout cela plus en détail cet été… » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants de nouveaux, « Après tout ton père nous en a donné l'autorisation… Tu passeras donc tout l'été au Square… sauf le jour de la coupe du monde de Quidditch… où tu retrouveras tes parents pour assister à l'évènement… Tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit immédiatement Draco.

~ HPDM~

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux et sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était allongé sur Harry. Il se redressa alors brusquement et s'éloigna légèrement.

« Et bah enfin… » chuchota Harry soulagé, en se redressant également « Il faut dire que tu n'es pas un poids plume…Je suis complètement _tendu _à cause de toi. »

Le blond ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais à ce mot, son corps se mit à frissonner et il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait une érection. Et avec leur ancienne position, il était certain que le brun n'avait pas pu, ne pas le sentir…

« La honte… » se lamenta mentalement le blond.

« Un problème, Draco ? » demanda Harry, d'un air inquiet… « Tu es tout rouge, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Parfaitement. » rétorqua Draco, en fusillant le brun du regard, « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'abord ? Comment j'ai pu me retrouvé sur toi ? »

« Et bien je voulais vérifier quelque chose, en te touchant le tatouage… » répondit le brun d'un air embarrassé, « Mais à l'instant même où je l'ai touché et bien tu t'es écroulé sur moi… »

« C'est tout ? » demanda le blond, d'un air suspicieux.

« Enfin, je ne sais pas… à un moment tu t'es mis à gémir comme si tu avais mal alors je me suis inquiété… mais il semblerait que tu ailles bien finalement ! » répondit Harry, en souriant.

« Oh bordel…. » jura mentalement le blond, en détournant le visage, ratant par la même occasion le sourire typiquement Slytherin du brun, « J'ai fait un rêve érotique, alors que j'étais allongé sur Potter ! »

En voyant le blond détourner le visage, Harry ne put que sourire de manière satisfaite, après tout c'était de la faute du blond qu'il avait dû rester dans cet état (il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser en pensant à quelque chose de vraiment atroce) ! Mais à l'instant même où cette pensée traversa son esprit, il secoua vivement la tête, rougissant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas normal de penser à ce genre de chose ! Pourquoi le faisait-il alors ? Avant l'arrivée de l'autre Draco, tout était normal ! Et maintenant, il avait tout chamboulé dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de cette façon et surtout envers _Draco _!

Harry avait toujours pensé que si jamais il devait se passer quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec quelqu'un, cette personne aurait été Ginny… et pourtant le blond l'avait déjà embrassé plusieurs fois et _l'autre_ l'avait même touché à _cet endroit_.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait principalement, était que sur le coup il avait trouvé ça totalement normal ! Et son comportement le prouvait, il avait agi d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

« Dis Draco… » chuchota Harry, en faisant sursauter le blond.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de –hum – d'agir très bizarrement avec une personne ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est-à-dire ? »marmonna le blond.

« Enfin… je veux dire, quoi que tu fasses tu remarques toujours les petits détails concernant cette personne et puis tu as l'impression que tout est différent quand tu es avec elle… Et puis tu sens que ton cœur s'emballe quand tu es à ses côtés ce qui te fait faire des choses de façon complètement idiote… » dit Harry, d'un air gêné.

Draco le regarda longuement, avant de dire d'un ton empli de dédain… « Cherche pas, Potter t'es amoureux. »

Et tandis que Harry écarquillait les yeux de surprise, Draco lui sentit un étrange pincement au niveau du cœur l'envahir. Après tout ne venait-il pas d'aider Potter à se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de Weasel ?

~HPDM~

Draco soupira en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, il se sentait vraiment très fatigué. Jetant un coup d'œil à la projection, il envia Potter qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » s'écria une voix indigné derrière lui. « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes hors de votre lit à cette heure-ci ? »

« _Et merde. » _jura Draco, en soupirant.

Le blond se tourna lentement et se figea net en reconnaissant le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Je suis au courant de votre secret, professeur. » dit de but en blanc Draco, en dardant un regard dédaigneux à Lupin.

Celui-ci se figea brusquement et demanda d'une voix tendue : « Mon secret ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent… et puis quitte à le provoquer autant aller jusqu'au bout !

« Moony. » dit Draco, en serrant violemment sa baguette dans sa poche, observant chaque réaction du professeur et supposé traître. « A cause de votre forme loup-garou je suppose ? »

« Comment ? » murmura Lupin, d'un air surpris.

« Peut-être que cela vous mettra sur la voie… » dit Draco, en reculant légèrement prêt à s'enfuir en cas de pépin, « Padfoot… Prongs… Wormtail. »

« La carte des Marauders. » comprit aussitôt Lupin, « Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« Moi ? Pas du tout… » répondit Draco, d'un ton emplie de dédain, « Je n'ai fait qu'y jeter un coup d'œil… Mais bon ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir que derrière ces surnoms se cachaient Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew. Bien que quelque chose m'échappe, pourquoi était-ce Wormtail pour Pettigrew et Prongs pour Potter senior ?»

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ? » rétorqua avec méfiance Lupin.

« Peut-être parce qu'un hibou révélant votre secret à Dumbledore est si vite partie… » le menaça Draco, en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait la peur qu'il ressentait.

« Il est déjà au courant. » contra Lupin. « Comme le reste des professeurs, d'ailleurs. »

« Et concernant votre autre secret alors ? » susurra Draco, « Pourquoi ne pas avoir révélé aux professeurs que vous saviez que Sirius Black était un Animagus ? »

Au sursaut de Lupin, Draco sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ? » demanda le professeur, d'un ton froid et sec.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un rictus moqueur.

« Ce qui est étonnant, Mr Malfoy… » dit Lupin, en fixant le blond d'un air suspicieux, «… est que vous soyez au courant de la forme Animagus de Sirius Black mais pas de celle de James Potter ou de Peter Pettigrew. »

A ces mots Draco se figea complètement. « _Ils étaient des Animagi ? »_

« Tiens donc, cela vous ne le saviez pas. » constata Lupin, « Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que vous soyez entré en contact avec Black à un moment où un autre, pour pouvoir connaître sa forme Animagus ? »

Draco ne répondit pas… un étrange sentiment l'envahissant, comme si cela était l'un des éléments les plus importants de l'affaire.

«En quoi pouvait se changer Peter Pettigrew ? » demanda Draco.

« En rat. » répondit Lupin.

« En rat. » répéta doucement Draco.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais au même moment un cri résonna dans la projection le faisant sursauter.

Weasley était assis sur son lit, une expression d'intense terreur sur le visage. Les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient déchirés.

« Black ! Sirius Black ! Il était là avec un couteau ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi Sirius irait-il dans la salle commune des Gryffindors et en plus attaquerait Ron Weasley le meilleur ami de son filleul ?

« Professeur Lupin ! » intervint un portrait, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, « Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau, c'est assez urgent ! »

Lupin hocha la tête et jetant un dernier regard à Draco : « Retournez dans votre dortoir Monsieur Malfoy, et je retire dix points à Slytherin pour se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. »

Draco attendit que Lupin soit hors de vue pour se mettre à courir vers la porte d'entrée de Hogwarts, tout en allumant le Padfoot's Time.

_« Tout ce qui restait de Pettigrew était un doigt… » lui parvint la voix de Fudge._

_« La forme Animagus de Peter est un rat… » dit Lupin..._

_« Scabbers a disparu, mangé par ton chat Hermione ! » clama Weasley. _

_« Il est à Hogwarts… » dit Sirius._

_« Sirius Black était là avec un couteau ! » _

Draco s'arrêta légèrement essoufflé près du Saule Cogneur et inspira profondément en voyant la forme d'un énorme chien accompagné d'un chat de couleur orange avancer.

_« Sirius depuis la prison ne pouvait pas savoir que Lupin deviendrait professeur… par contre s'il avait accès au journal, il aurait pu voir la photo de Weasley avec son rat… Et s'il a voulu entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffindors, c'était pour attraper Scabbers… Et c'est pour cette même raison qu'il a ''attaqué'' Weasley, il pensait que le rat était toujours là… Mais Scabbers a disparu il y a peu longtemps parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se faire poursuivre par Crookshands… Tout colle ! »_

Le chien aboya, en voyant Draco approcher, mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention préférant déclarer d'une voix blanche : « C'est Peter Pettigrew, le traître, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews !

wouldyoushweppes : Les adresses msn ne passent pas sur ffnet, alors si tu veux toujours une réponse, marque ton adresse mais avec des espaces ^^

See ya !


	41. Amour & Claque

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 40 : Amour & Claque**

« C'est Peter Pettigrew le traître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius, qui était toujours sous sa forme Animagus, se figea brusquement.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » constata Draco, en fixant attentivement Sirius.

Mais alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, il entendit le bruissement d'une cape et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des Détraqueurs passer juste à côté d'eux.

« Il vaut mieux aller à la cabane hurlante… » dit-il en déglutissant.

Même si les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas d'effets sur lui, il n'appréciait pas leur présence pour autant et préférait s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible. Sirius aboya pour montrer son accord et le chien passa alors dans le trou sous le tunnel du saule cogneur.

« _Si seulement je pouvais aller dormir… des heures de recherches avec Severus, des ''cours'' avec Dumbledore, la discussion avec Lupin et maintenant des Détraqueurs…. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. » _

A peine le blond eut-il passé l'ouverture qui menait à la cabane qu'il croisa le regard furieux de son grand cousin. Draco se retint de reculer d'un pas, comprenant tout à coup pourquoi tout le monde avait si peur de Sirius.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de ça. » grinça Sirius entre ses dents, d'un ton menaçant.

« Et moi, je t'avais dit que je finirai par le découvrir. » rétorqua Draco, en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Ils s'affrontèrent alors du regard, dardant vers l'autre un regard déterminé, aucun des deux ne voulant abandonner.

« A quoi bon me laisser hors de ça, maintenant que je suis au courant de tout ? » finit par dire Draco, sans détourner le regard, toute trace de peur ayant disparue.

« Justement, » rétorqua hargneusement Sirius, « qui me dit que tu es au courant de tout ? »

«_Ok, il veut jouer à ça… » _

« Les Potter sont l'une des principales familles à s'être opposés au Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la guerre et sont donc l'une des principales cibles. Dumbledore leur propose de se cacher à l'aide d'un sortilège de Fidelitas. Officiellement tu as été choisi comme Gardien des Secrets, mais en fait tu suspectais la présence d'un traître parmi vous alors tu as proposé à Potter senior de changer de Gardien… Au début je pensais que tu avais choisi Lupin et que par conséquent il était le traître… mais ça c'était avant de savoir que la forme Animagus de Pettigrew était un rat. Et que durant l'année scolaire tu ne faisais que viser un certain Gryffindor qui comme par hasard possédait un rat. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils : « Et juste avec ça… tu as réussi à deviner ? » puis soupirant, « Quoi qu'il en soit, même si tu sais ça… que crois-tu pouvoir faire pour m'aider ? Tu comptes m'aider à me venger peut-être ? Sais-tu que tu risquerais Azkaban ?»

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Draco, sur un ton de défi. « Après tout le simple fait de te donner à manger quatre fois par semaine fait déjà de moi ton complice et par extension m'offre un aller simple en prison… Et puis de toute façon je suis immunisé contre les Détraqueurs alors j'aurais juste à m'habituer à la nourriture infecte, l'absence d'hygiène et l'inconfort du lieu c'est tout. »

« Draco. » le réprimanda Sirius, d'un air sévère. « Ne prends pas ça à la légère ! »

« Je sais. » marmonna Draco, « Et je ne prends pas ça à la légère. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une possibilité et ses inconvénients. En outre je crois savoir quelque chose que tu ne sais pas…»

« Quoi ? » dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne trouvais pas ça bizarre de ne pas voir Scabbers – c'est le nom du rat de Weasley – n'était pas prêt de Weasley quand tu l'as ''attaqué '' ?» interrogea Draco.

« Il s'est encore enfui ! » grogna presque l'évadé, en écarquillant les yeux de fureur.

« Je pense qu'il est toujours à Hogwarts… » chuchota le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » s'irrita Sirius, « Ca se trouve il est au fin fond de la Chine et il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir ! »

« J'ai cette impression, c'est tout. » dit Draco. « Je pense que si ça avait été moi, je serais resté dans le coin pour garder un œil sur toi… »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas très loin plutôt ? » rétorqua Sirius.

« Parce que c'est un trouillard. » répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence, « Je pense qu'il veut éviter de devoir supporter la terreur perpétuelle de se faire attraper par toi… Tant qu'il s'enfuira il n'aura aucune idée du lieu où tu seras… peut-être es-tu à quelques mètre à peine de lui ? Ou au contraire à des centaines de kilomètres ? Il ne pourra pas savoir, mais son imagination travaillera et la pression fera qu'il aura toujours l'impression que tu pourras apparaitre à tout moment pour le tuer. »

« Tu en connais un rayon dis-moi. » chuchota Sirius, sur un ton septique.

« Je ne fais que me mettre à sa place… et comme je ne suis pas vraiment réputé pour mon courage, je n'ai aucun mal à penser comme lui. » répondit le blond en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte, sentant la fatigue commencer à le submerger. « En outre il y a une phrase qui dit ''je n'ai pas peur si je vois mon ennemi juré apparaître devant moi, c'est quand je ne le vois plus que je commence à avoir peur'' je pense qu'elle correspond à la situation. »

« Il y a des fois où je me demande si tu as vraiment 13 ans, Draco. » dit Sirius d'un ton grave, en fixant le blond.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils, retenant de justesse un bâillement, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sirius.

« Va te coucher ! » ordonna-t-il aussitôt, « Ou sinon tu risques encore de t'endormir sur une chaise… bon j'avoue que c'était attendrissant en quelques sortes, mais quand même, j'aurais dû mal à te ramener à ton dortoir... »

Draco le fusilla alors du regard, « Un Malfoy n'est pas attendrissant ! »

« Non, en effet… Mais les mi-Malfoy mi-Black, si. » rétorqua Sirius, d'un air suffisant. « Maintenant retourne à ton dortoir et ne te mêle plus de tout ça ! »

« Mais – » tenta de protester le blond.

« Non, Draco, il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne ! » le coupa sévèrement Sirius, « Est-ce que tu laisserais des personnes qui sont importantes pour toi t'aider alors que tu sais qu'à la fin, elles seront à jamais trempées dans une noirceur qu'elles ne devraient jamais voir ? Alors maintenant ouste !»

Mais alors que Draco passait l'ouverture, il chuchota : « Mais tu sais, Sirius, c'est ça le problème des mi-Malfoy, mi-Black, non ils sont très têtus et loyaux à la famille, mais en plus ils sont de mauvaise foi. »

~HPDM~

Harry avait l'impression que son cœur battait plus vite que jamais, tandis que les paroles de Draco se répétaient indéfiniment dans sa tête. Amoureux. Etait-il vraiment amoureux de Draco ? Après tout il pensait, à peine quelques temps auparavant, être amoureux de Ginny. Alors quelle était la différence avec le blond à présent ?

« Non, c'était définitivement différent ! » songea-t-il.

Ginny était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial pour lui… la sœur de son meilleur ami, celle qui avait toujours été de son côté, une personne pleine de vie et d'entrain, et qui lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, et il ne pouvait que ressentir de la tendresse envers elle.

Il jeta alors un regard en coin à Draco. Mais Draco, lui, parvenait toujours à déclencher des émotions violentes en lui, que ce soit de la colère ou de la passion. Il était l'un de ceux qui le comprenait le mieux, celui qui voyait Harry et _juste Harry _pas le ''Survivant'' ou l'élu. Draco donnait cette impression d'assurance, de fierté et de force qui attisait l'admiration, mais en même temps cachait une profonde insécurité, qui donnait envie de le protéger.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était un mélange de force, d'arrogance, de fierté, de loyauté et d'insécurité qui ne pouvait qu'être fatal pour Harry.

« Amoureux, hein ? » chuchota le brun en souriant doucement.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Draco en se tournant vers lui.

« Non, rien, je pensais tout haut. » répondit Harry, le sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

Draco haussa un sourcil septique, puis préféra ignorer le brun, replongeant dans ses réflexions. Il ne comprenait pas Harry ses derniers temps. Le brun agissait très bizarrement et Draco n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où venait ce changement. Après tout il ne s'était rien produit de spécial, à part peut-être le moment où Harry avait touché son tatouage, mais bon ce n'était pas si –

Draco se stoppa brusquement dans son raisonnement. Bien entendu que cela concernait son tatouage ! Harry avait commencé à agir bizarrement à partir de ce moment-là ! Se serait-il produit quelque chose entre le moment où le brun l'avait touché et celui où il s'était réveillé ?

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'extrêmement important et cela le frustrait énormément . Et le pire était qu'il savait que Harry avait quelque chose à voir avec ça !

« Potter… » appela Draco.

« Oui ? »

« Touche mon tatouage. »

~HPDM~

« Alors des nouvelles de ton père ? » interrogea Crabbe avec un rictus moqueur.

Draco serra violemment le poing. Pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle devaient-ils le suivre, même lorsqu'il allait à Hogsmeade ? Le blond s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour en se rendant compte qu'il était proche de la Cabane Hurlante lorsqu'il vit Weasley – et par extension Potter, qui se cachait sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Je devrais très vite recevoir un hibou de mon père, il est allé à l'audience pour parler de ma blessure au bras… et témoigner que je n'ai pas pu m'en servir pendant trois mois… »

Les derniers mots avaient été dits avec amertume, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les deux balourds puisqu'ils se mirent à ricaner.

« J'aimerais bien être là pour entendre ce crétin barbu essayer de se défendre… » poursuivit Draco, en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarquer la présence de Weasley, « Vous pouvez être sûrs que cet hippogriffe n'en a plus pour longtemps… »

Draco fit alors mine de s'apercevoir soudainement de Weasley et eut un sourire malveillant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Weasley ? »

Draco regarda la cabane en ruine.

« _Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il découvre que Sirius est à l'intérieur… » _

« J'imagine que tu serais ravi d'habiter là-dedans ? Au moins tu aurais une chambre à toi. J'ai entendu dire que ta famille dormait dans uns seule pièce… C'est vrai ? »

Draco déglutit légèrement en entendant les bruits de pas de Potter se rapprocher de lui.

« _Pour la discrétion tu repasseras Potter. » _songea Draco, en mettant la main dans sa poche, là où se trouvait sa baguette.

« On parlait justement de ton ami Hagrid. » continua Draco, comme si de rien n'était, « On essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il est en train de raconter à la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses. Tu crois qu'il va pleurer quand ils couperont la tête de son hippo… »

SPLATCH !

Une poignée de boue s'écrasa sur la tête de Draco. A présent ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient de gadoue.

« _Alors là… tu vas me le payer Potter. » _

Prenant une mine ahurie, Draco demanda : « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui a fait ça ? »

« Beaucoup de fantômes dans le coin, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Weasley, d'un ton moqueur.

Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient pas rassurés, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le blond. Draco lançait des regards autour de lui, essayant de voir où était parti Potter.

SPLAAOOOSHH !

Cette fois, Crabbe et Goyle reçurent également leur part. Profitant que l'attention était sûr les deux balourds, Draco activa discrètement le Prongs' Snitch.

« Ca venait de là-bas ! » dit Draco, en s'essuyant le visage, et fixant un point à deux mètre de Potter.

Il ricana intérieurement en voyant Crabbe s'avancer d'un pas malhabile, ses longs bras tendus devant lui comme un zombie. Potter le contourna, ramassa un bâton et le lança dans le dos de Crabbe. Celui-ci se retourna en sautant en l'air, scrutant les environs pour essayer de voir le coupable. Draco profita alors du fait que Potter faisait un croche pied à Crabbe, pour faire glisser à l'aide d'un mouvement de baguette, la cape d'invisibilité de Potter de tel sorte que seul sa tête dépassait.

« AAARH ! » hurla Draco, en montrant la tête du doigt.

Il fit alors volte-face et dévala la colline à toutes jambes, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à Hogwarts, Draco sourit avec satisfaction en voyant qu'il avait réussi à semer les deux balourds. Le blond se jeta alors un sort de nettoyage, enlevant efficacement toute trace de boue et courut en direction du bureau de Severus.

« Tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles, Severus. » dit Draco, en souriant… « Mais je crois que la tête de Potter se promène à Hogsmeade. »

~HPDM~

Draco se cacha dans la pièce adjacente, en voyant Severus amener Potter dans son bureau.

« Monsieur Malfoy vient de me raconter une très étrange histoire, Potter, » dit Severus en restant debout devant Potter.

Celui-ci resta silencieux.

« Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait près de la Cabane Hurlante lorsqu'il a rencontré Weasley, apparemment seul. » poursuivit Severus, tandis Potter ne disait toujours rien, « Mr Malfoy a affirmé qu'il était en train de parler avec Weasley et qu'il a reçu de la boue sur la tête. Comment pensez-vous que cela ait pu se produire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, professeur. » répondit Potter, en faisant semblant d'être surpris.

Severus fixait Potter d'un regard perçant et Draco sut que son parrain utilisait actuellement une légère touche de Légilimancie sur Potter.

« Mr Malfoy a alors été témoin d'une étrange apparition. C'était votre tête, Potter. Votre tête qui flottait en l'air. »

Il eut alors un long silence.

« Qu'est-ce que votre tête pouvait bien faire à Hogsmeade, Potter ? Votre tête n'a pas le droit de se rendre là-bas. Aucune partie de votre corps n'a reçu l'autorisation d'aller à Hogsmeade. »

« Je le sais. » répondit Potter, « Il semblerait que Malfoy ait eu une hallucina… »

« Malfoy n'est pas sujet aux hallucinations ! » le coupa Severus. « Si votre tête se trouvait à Hogsmeade, le reste de votre personne devait également y être. »

« J'étais dans la tour de Gryffindor ! » protesta Potter.

« Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer ? » Severus eut un rictus devant le silence de Potter, « Très bien, ainsi donc tout le monde, depuis le ministère jusqu'au personnel de Hogwarts, s'est efforcé de protéger Harry Potter de Sirius Black. Mais le célèbre Harry Potter ne connaît que sa propre loi. Qu'on laisse donc le petit personnel s'inquiéter de sa sécurité. Le célèbre Harry Potter, lui, va où il veut quand il veut sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences. »

Draco sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière lui, une main serrée sur sa baguette il la pointa en direction du bruit et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

« Granger. » dit-il sèchement, « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, ici ? »

« Snape voulait me donner des devoirs supplémentaires à cause de la ''médiocrité'' de mon précédent devoir. » répondit-elle d'un air indifférent.

« Evidemment, c'est pour ça que tu te trouves dans sa réserve d'ingrédient de potion. » dit sarcastiquement Draco, en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

_« Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée ici, ce qui veut dire que j'aurais dû remarquer sa présence en rentrant… Alors pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas repérer ? »_

Hermione haussa alors les épaules, « Pense donc ce que tu veux… Ah oui, au fait, il voulait aussi savoir si par hasard toi et moi on ne se verrait pas en douce la nuit… puisqu'il semblerait que tu désertes ton dortoir presque tous les soirs. » ajouta-t-elle, en examinant les quelques bocaux qui se trouvaient près d'elle.

« Et pourquoi te l'aurait-il demandé ? » cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais.

« Tu es censé être un garçon intelligent, réfléchis-y tout seul, Malfoy. » rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement.

Draco allait répliquer qu'en le cri de Potter attira son attention.

« Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! Ne me parlez plus de mon père. Je connais toute la vérité. Je sais qu'il vous a sauvé la vie ! Dumbledore me l'a dit ! Sans mon père, vous ne seriez même pas là ! »

Draco écouta la conversation, en déglutissant légèrement. Comment cela avait-il pu dégénérer autant ?

Le blond se retourna alors, s'apprêtant à poursuivre sa ''discussion'' avec Hermione, mais écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, nom de Merlin ! »_

~HPDM~

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, d'un air surpris.

« Tu as très bien entendu. » répliqua Draco.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux que je touche ton tatouage ? » dit Harry, en affichant un air perplexe.

Draco roula des yeux et prit sans cérémonie la main du brun pour la poser sur son ventre. Une petite lueur apparut alors et Harry le regarda d'un air étrange.

« Draco c'est toi ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » ironisa-t-il, tandis que Harry écarquillait les yeux de surprise. « Quoi ? » s'irrita le blond.

Draco soupira d'un air déçu, rien ne se passait finalement. Mais alors pourquoi s'était-il évanoui les deux dernières fois et puis pourquoi Harry avait-il posé cette question idiote ?

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer normalement quand tu touches mon tatouage ? » demanda Draco, d'un air soupçonneux.

Harry se figea alors brusquement et détourna le regard, « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Potter. » dit Draco, sur un ton menaçant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblant hésiter à lui révéler la vérité.

« Hm… » commença Harry, d'un ton hésitant, « Il semblerait que tu aies… euh, une sorte de double personnalité qui apparaît quand je touche ton tatouage… »

« QUOI ? »

~HPDM~

Draco attendit que Potter s'en aille avec Lupin, pour sortir de la réserve de potion.

« Pourquoi Granger était-elle dans ta réserve de potion ? » interrogea Draco.

« Pourquoi sors-tu tous les soirs de ton dortoir sans prévenir personne ? » contra Severus, en observant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

Draco soupira, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Severus. Son parrain se laisserait submerger par la colère qu'il ressentait envers Sirius et ne pourrait définitivement pas réfléchir sereinement.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » répondit simplement Draco.

«Menteur. » dit aussitôt Severus, « Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances encore, Draco, mais ne penses-tu pas que tu as assez de problème comme ça ? »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. » dit le blond d'un air fataliste, en sortant du bureau.

~HPDM~

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en apprenant la mise à mort de Buck. Le seul point positif dans ton ça était certainement la réconciliation entre Weasley et Hermione.

« C'est vraiment terrible. » dit tristement Hagrid. « Lucius Malfoy tient cette commission dans le creux de sa main. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de rendre Buck le plus heureux possible pendant le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre… Je lui dois au moins ça… »

Hagrid tourna les talons et se hâta de regagner sa cabane, le visage enfoui dans son mouchoir.

« Regardez-le pleurnicher ! » s'écria Draco. » Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école ! »

Potter et Weasley s'avancèrent vers lui d'un air menaçant mais Hermione fut la plus rapide.

CLAC !

De toutes ses forces elle gifla Draco, qui vacilla sous le choc. Stupéfaits, Harry, Ron, Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent Hermione lever à nouveau la main.

« Ne t'avise plus de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme ! »

Weasley essayait de lui attraper la main avant qu'elle ne gifle à nouveau Draco.

« Laisse-moi Ron ! » s'écria-t-elle, en sortant sa baguette.

Draco recula d'un pas, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient décontenancés, attendant ses instructions.

« Venez. » ordonna Draco, « Je l'ai mérité après tout. » ajouta-t-il plus bas, pour que personne ne l'entende.

Et alors qu'ils se rendaient aux cachots, Draco prétexta le besoin d'aller voir Severus pour se débarrasser des deux balourds et s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant.

« Elle a une sacrée poigne. » constata Draco, en se passant une main sur sa joue.

« 'Elle' te remercie. » lui parvint une voix à quelques mètres de lui.

« Encore toi ? » grogna Draco, en se relevant « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches encore ici, Granger ? »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	42. Flash Back & Prophétie

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 41 : Flash Back & Prophétie**

« Suis-moi. » se contenta de répondre Hermione, en l'entraînant vers la bibliothèque, sous le regard sceptique de Draco.

Mais au lieu de rentrer dans la bibliothèque, comme le blond le pensait, elle l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide, non loin de là.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fiche ici ? » dit Draco, d'un ton menaçant, « J'ai autre chose à faire que de te suivre –»

CLAC !

Pour la deuxième de la journée, Draco reçut une violente gifle sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? » s'énerva Draco.

« Ça, » dit Hermione, d'un ton dangereux, en fixant attentivement Draco, « c'est pour avoir agi comme un idiot. »

CLAC !

« Ça, » continua la rouge et or, sur le même ton, « c'est pour ne pas m'avoir caché la vérité sur ton père. »

Draco voulut d'abord riposter, mais en voyant les larmes qui commençaient doucement à couler sur le visage d'Hermione, il se laissa faire, la culpabilité le submergeant totalement.

« _Je l'ai mérité. » _n'arrêtait-il pas de se répéter en boucle.

CLAC !

« Ça, c'est pour avoir présumé que j'avais besoin d'être protégée, et d'avoir arrêté notre amitié sans avoir mon accord. »

Hermione leva à nouveau la main, et Draco ferma les yeux se préparant à un nouvel impact sur sa joue, déjà affreusement douloureuse. Mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, en sentant deux bras l'enserrer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

« Ça, » pleurnicha Hermione, « C'est pour avoir pensé à moi, et avoir agis en ami, même si c'était l'une des décisions les plus idiotes que tu n'ais jamais prises. »

Draco déglutit et détourna le regard, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il fallait dire pour sa défense, qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'habitude des effusions de sentiments, alors il se contenta de placer maladroitement ses mains sur le dos d'Hermione la serrant légèrement contre lui.

Il sentit alors, plus qu'il ne vit, le petit sourire qu'elle affichait derrière ce rideau de larmes.

« Ça, » dit Hermione, en lui donnant un petit bisou sur sa joue douloureuse, « C'est pour m'excuser de t'avoir frappé et pour te traiter d'idiot parce que tu ne t'es pas défendu alors que tu avais la main serrée sur ta baguette tout ce temps. »

« Je l'avais mérité… » dit Draco, mal-à-l'aise.

« La culpabilité… » commenta Hermione, «… un sentiment typiquement Gryffindor, je dirais. Fais gaffe tu vas bientôt développer le syndrome du héros. »

Devant l'absence de réaction du blond, Hermione soupira.

« Il faudra faire plus que me traiter de Mudblood pour se débarrasser de moi, Draco Malfoy, parce que je n'ai aucune l'intention de te laisser rompre notre amitié. »

« Hermione, » commença Draco, « tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de te mettre à dos mon père, il – »

« Qu'il vienne. » répliqua Hermione, sur un ton de défi, « Je n'ai pas peur de ton père. »

Draco soupira, c'était vraiment dur d'être ami avec une fille aussi obstinée, intelligente et courageuse qu'Hermione.

« Hermione Granger tu es certainement l'une des personnes les plus étranges que je n'ai jamais vu, je te traite de Mudblood et toi tu continues à rester avec moi. »

« C'est parce que je sais que tu es un idiot, doublé de tendances Gryffindoriennes. » rétorqua Hermione, tandis que Draco prenait une expression légèrement outré.

« Je n'ai pas de tendances Gryffindoriennes ! » protesta Draco.

« Tu avoues être un idiot alors ? » répliqua Hermione, en souriant machiavéliquement.

« J'abandonne, tu m'énerves. » soupira Draco, « Comment as-tu fait pour savoir, en fait ? »

« Oh, ça… » dit Hermione, semblant brusquement légèrement gênée, « En fait… »

# FLASH-BACK#

Hermione inspira profondément, et rassembla tout son courage pour frapper à la porte du bureau de Snape. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, après quelques instants et haussa un sourcil en la voyant.

« Miss Granger, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? »

« J'aimerais vous parler, professeur. » dit Hermione, en affrontant Snape du regard.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. » rétorqua Snape.

« Vous me devez toujours trois faveurs, professeur. » lui rappela la Gryffindor.

« Entrez. » cracha alors le maître des potions, en s'écartant.

Hermione alla alors s'assoir à sa place habituelle.

« J'aimerais vous parler de Draco… » commença Hermione.

« Ça, je l'avais compris, Granger. » la coupa sèchement Snape, « Venez-en au fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui effraie Draco à ce point ? Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? » demanda Hermione, en fixant le maître des potions. « Est-ce encore son père qui – »

Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire. Snape soupira.

« Que savez-vous, exactement, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Zabini m'a dit que son père était la cause de sa blessure au bras, et que parfois Lucius Malfoy pouvait devenir vraiment violent envers son fils. » répondit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son dégoût envers le père de Draco.

« Lucius est quelqu'un de très strict envers Draco, et peut parfois – si ce n'est tout le temps – en venir à des extrémités horribles. » expliqua Snape, d'un ton sec et glacial, « Lucius veut avoir un contrôle complet sur la vie de son fils, allant de son comportement jusqu'à ses fréquentations, Crabbe et Goyle sont d'ailleurs là pour surveiller Draco à longueur de journée, même si mon filleul est assez intelligent pour se débarrasser d'eux quand il le faut. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! » s'exclama Hermione, en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, « Pourquoi le laissez-vous faire, en sachant tout ça ? »

« Croyez-vous, miss Granger, que si je le pouvais, je ne l'aurais pas déjà mis en sécurité à mes côtés ? » rétorqua d'un ton menaçant Snape. « Il s'agit tout de même de mon filleul ! »

« Excusez-moi, professeur. » répondit Hermione, d'un ton penaud, « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne veut plus rester avec moi, c'est vrai qu'on n'était pas réellement discret, si son père l'apprenait Draco risque d'être en danger. »

« C'est pitoyable. » décréta Snape d'un ton froid, « Et dire que je pensais que tous les Gryffindors n'étaient pas des abrutis sans cervelles, il faut croire que j'avais tort ! Apprenez à utiliser votre tête et vos yeux et revenez quand vous aurez plus de jugeote ! »

# Fin du Flash-Back #

« Et après ça, il m'a carrément jeté dehors. » dit Hermione d'un ton offusqué.

« Incroyable, » chuchota Draco, d'un ton abasourdi, « je n'aurais jamais pensé que Severus réagirait de cette façon… tu es sûr que c'était lui ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » rétorqua Hermione, en le fusillant du regard. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a tracassée, et en plus avec Ron qui m'en voulait je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien et je ne savais pas trop où aller, donc –»

« Tu es retournée chercher du réconfort chez Severus. » compléta Draco, avec un sourire en coin.

« Comme si Snape était capable d'un quelconque réconfort ! » s'irrita Hermione.

#**Flash Back # **

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore ici, Miss Granger ? » s'exaspéra Snape, en voyant Hermione devant sa porte.

« Je ne savais pas trop où aller… » répondit Hermione mal-à-l'aise, « Et puis je me suis dit que si je venais en douce ici, je pourrais vous aider sans porter préjudice à Draco et – »

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de venir seulement quand vous aurez réfléchi ? » répliqua le professeur, d'un ton froid.

« Comment voulez-vous que je réfléchisse alors que je dois subir tous les jours les regards froids et blessants de Draco, en plus de ses insultes envers moi et mes amis, les commentaires incessants de Ron au sujet de Scabbers et les dizaines de cours que je dois suivre à longueur de journée ! »

Hermione ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle criait à la fin de son discours.

« Et bien pour la discrétion vous repasserez ! » grimaça Snape, « Et puis vous me ferez le plaisir de ne pas me déballer votre vie je ne suis en aucun cas votre psychomage ! »

« Excusez-moi, professeur. » dit aussitôt Hermione, en rougissant, « C'était juste un trop plein de tension de ses derniers temps… »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, « Et comment espérez-vous m'apporter une quelconque aide, si vous ne parvenez même pas à vous maîtriser ? » la critiqua-t-il, mais se décalant quand même pour la laisser passer.

« Je peux le faire ! » affirma Hermione, d'un air déterminé.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » rétorqua Snape, en sortant deux verres de jus de citrouille et une petite fiole où reposait un liquide vert, qu'il versa d'un l'un des verres. « Buvez ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la Gryffindor, d'un air suspicieux.

« Une potion vitalisante. » répondit Snape d'un ton sec, « Il ne manquerait plus que vous vous effondrez en pleine recherche. »

Hermione le remercia alors d'un ton inconsciemment chaleureux et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte que la potion la faisait se sentir en pleine forme, une être sensation de bien-être se répandant dans son corps.

Hermione passa le reste de la soirée à travailler sur ses parchemins, jetant de temps en temps des regards en coin à Snape, qui semblait très concentré dans ce qu'il lisait. Elle se surprenait parfois à le détailler de la tête au pied, se demandant ce que cachait cette expression crispée du visage et ses paroles acides, quand soudain Snape se leva, la faisant sursauter.

« Draco ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il vient de plus en plus tard ces derniers temps vous n'en sauriez pas quelque chose par hasard ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant attentivement, lui donna l'impression qu'il lisait à travers son âme.

« Aucune idée. » répondit-elle en se levant également et rangeant les parchemins qui traînaient. « Je viendrais demain à la même heure pour vous aider. »

Snape l'ignora, mais elle prit cela comme un oui et allait ouvrir la porte quand le professeur la retint.

« Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas passer par la porte alors que Draco devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ? »

« Et je suis censée sortir comment alors ? » s'exaspéra Hermione.

« Suivez-moi. » ordonna Snape, en ouvrant l'une des portes adjacentes de son bureau, qui menait à une réserve de potion.

« Vous allez m'enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que Draco s'en aille ? » s'étrangla Hermione, en écarquillant les d'horreurs, tandis que Snape roulait les yeux de consternation.

« Réfléchissez avant de raconter de telles inepties, Miss Granger. »

Snape se dirigea alors vers un bocal contenant de la poudre bleu et tourna à moitié le couvercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis poussa doucement le bocal sur le côté. Et sous les yeux surpris d'Hermione un petit passage s'ouvrit sans bruit sur le mur du fond.

« Ce passage mène jusqu'à une tapisserie du septième étage, non loin de la Grosse Dame. » informa Snape, d'un ton froid, « Bien sûr, si jamais j'apprends que vous avez révélé ce passage à l'un de vos amis Gryffindor… »

Snape laissa sa phrase en suspend pour laisser Hermione imaginer ce qui se passerait.

« Je ne dirais rien. » affirma Hermione, en passant l'ouverture.

Et alors qu'elle quittait la réserve de potions elle se dit qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

# **Fin du Flash Back # **

« Ah c'est pour ça que tu étais dans sa réserve ce jour-là ! » comprit Draco, tandis que la rouge et or hochait la tête.

« Je suis revenue plusieurs fois aider ton parrain, » expliqua Hermione, « Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ton comportement. Puis un jour, alors que je venais d'arriver, je me suis rendue compte que Snape n'était pas là et qu'il avait laissé ''involontairement'' sa pensine sur son bureau, à la vue de tous et en l'occurrence de moi. Alors ma curiosité a repris le dessus et j'ai regardé dedans. »

« Laisse –moi deviner, c'était un souvenir où j'étais présent… »

« Ouais. » répondit Hermione, en se dirigeant vers la porte, « Grâce à ça j'ai finalement réussi à comprendre ce qui clochait dans ta petite tête de faux Slytherin, et lorsque je t'ai revu avec Crabbe et Goyle je n'ai juste pas pu m'empêcher de te frapper tellement ça me frustrait de te voir comme ça. »

« Hermione. » la rappela Draco, alors qu'elle allait sortir, « Je… euh… suis désolé pour enfin tu sais quoi. »

« Je sais. » sourit Hermione, « Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup-là sinon je peux t'assurer que ça ne sera pas quelques gifles que tu te recevras. »

Elle referma alors la porte laissant un Draco songeur dans cette salle de classe vide.

~HPDM~

« Une double personnalité ? » s'exclama Draco, d'un ton abasourdi, « Tu te fiches de moi, Potter ? »

« J'aurais bien voulu. » marmonna Harry, en soupirant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » demanda le blond d'un air suspicieux.

« Bah pas grand-chose tu sais… » répondit le Survivant d'un air qu'il espérait nonchalant, « On a juste un peu _discuté. »_

« Discuté… » répéta Draco, d'un ton septique, « Tu as discuté avec ma double personnalité… MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ? »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? » ironisa Harry, « De nous deux c'est pas moi le schizo ! »

Draco soupira, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, comment cela était-il possible ?

« Je ne peux pas être schizo. » affirma Draco, en fusillant le brun du regard, « Tu mens. Comment aurait-elle même plus se former ? »

« Apparemment ça serait à cause du lien qui s'est formé… » répondit Harry.

« Comment ça ? »

« D'après toi – enfin lui – il est apparu lors de ta deuxième année, quand tu es entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour voir Fawkes. Normalement le lien aurait dû se former, mais comme il était fondé sur un sentiment que tu aurais apparemment refoulé et –»

« Attends ! » le coupa Draco, « Je – enfin il – t'a dit de quel sentiment il était question ? »

« Non… Il m'a dit que je le découvrirais sûrement plus tard… Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Pour rien. » répondit le blond, en secouant négativement la tête, des milliers de question tournoyant dans sa tête.

Il savait de quel sentiment, sa double personnalité, faisait référence, mais est-ce que le simple fait de refouler son a-a-a _amour _pour Harry, déclencherait la naissance d'une double personnalité et d'un lien en prime ? C'était tout simplement impossible !

« Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé du lien ? » s'enquit Draco, après tout si cette double personnalité existait réellement elle devrait savoir pas mal de chose qui lui échappait.

Harry semblait réfléchir un instant, faisant appel à sa mémoire avant de répondre lentement : « I-Il a parlé de nos magies qui devront faire un jour, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je vois… » commenta Draco, d'un air songeur, puis levant les yeux demanda en fronçant les sourcils, « Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Je ne rougis pas. » protesta Harry, en détournant le regard, comme s'il allait lui révéler qu'il pensait au moment où l'autre Draco lui avait dit ça.

Draco soupira, il y avait forcément une explication à tout cela… Quel lien magique serait assez puissant pour faire apparaître une double personnalité et qui en plus réunirait deux magies ?

« Ce que je ne comprends pas… » intervint alors Harry, «… c'est pourquoi l'autre Draco n'est pas apparu. »

« Peut-être que tu as mal touché le tatouage, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? » s'irrita le blond, avant de se figer brusquement.

« Draco ? » appela Harry, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Le tatouage ! » cria presque le vert et argent, « Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu le deviner plus tôt ? C'était tellement évident ! J'aurais dû le savoir au moment où tu m'as dit que tu avais vu Fawkes s'enflammer ! Mais Merlin, cela me semblait absolument impossible alors je n'y avais pas pensé ! Bordel de tous les liens il avait fallu que ce soit celui-là ! »

« Mouais, et sinon ça te dérangerait de m'expliquer ? » interrogea Harry, d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

« Un lien du Phénix. » décréta Draco, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, « Un putain de foutu lien de PHENIX ! »

~HPDM~

Draco sourit en voyant Fawkes venir se poser sur son épaule, tandis que Dumbledore lui proposait son habituel bonbon au citron, qu'il refusa d'un ton poli.

« Je profite du fait que tu n'ai pas d'examen durant cet heure-ci pour te parler… » expliqua Dumbledore en souriant, « Comment va Sirius ? »

« Il va mieux qu'au début, ça c'est certain, » répondit le blond, « Mais il est toujours déterminé à trouver… » Draco s'arrêta un instant, se demandant s'il devait révéler la vérité à Dumbledore, « … le véritable coupable. »

« Je vois… » chuchota le directeur, « Et concernant Miss Granger et Severus ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea Draco, d'un ton suspicieux.

« Et bien j'ai entendu dire qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre vous, alors je me demandais comment se passait la réconciliation… »

« Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler de toute la semaine, concernant Sirius justement. » se plaignit Draco, tandis que Dumbledore pouffait.

# Flash Back#

Draco soupira en voyant le regard que lui lançaient Hermione et Severus.

« _Mais ils se sont ligués contre moi ou quoi ? A croire que les examens de fin d'année les rendent encore plus irritables ! » _

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne dirais rien ! » affirma le blond en les fusillant du regard, « J'ai quand même droit à une vie privée, non ? »

« Pas quand ça pourrait mettre ta vie en danger. » rétorqua Severus d'un ton sec, tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête. « Alors pour la énième fois où vas-tu presque tous les soirs ? »

_« Et dire que pour une fois ils sont d'accords et c'est pour s'acharner contre moi, non mais je n'y crois pas ! On dirait un vieux couple.» _Draco eut un petit sourire en coin à cette dernière pensée, mais le fit vite disparaître pour garder un visage inexpressif.

« Je sais ce que je fais d'accord. » assura-t-il, « Et aucun de vous deux ne pourrait comprendre de toute façon. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Hermione.

_« Pourquoi ? Voyons voir, toi pour ta part tu penses que la personne que je vais voir veut tuer ton meilleur ami… et concernant Severus, et bien Sirius est juste l'une des personnes que mon parrain déteste le plus… Alors c'est vrai, pourquoi ne vous le dirais-je pas ? »_

« Trop Gryffindor. » expliqua-t-il, en désignant Hermione du doigt, « Et…euh… trop vieux. » finit-il en pointant Severus, « Voilà l'affaire est close, maintenant revenons à ces foutus parchemins ! » ajouta-t-il, en ignorant les regards indignés voire meurtriers des autres occupants de la pièce.

« Draco ! » le réprimanda Severus, d'un ton sévère, tandis que le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis conscient que vous vous inquiétez tous les deux pour moi, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne risque rien !»

# Fin du Flash Back #

« Je ne sais pas si tu as fait le bon choix de ne rien leur dire au sujet de Sirius… » dit Dumbledore, « Mais je respecte ce choix. »

« Merci professeur. »

Draco ouvrit alors la bouche semblant vouloir dire quelque chose avant de la refermer d'un air résigné. Ce petit manège n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé du directeur : « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire… n'hésite pas, mon garçon. »

« J'ai entendu, durant mon examen de Soin au Créature Magique, ce matin, que Buck sera exécuté aujourd'hui… » commença Draco.

« Enfin effet… » confirma Dumbledore, « Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien y faire… enfin pour l'instant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » interrogea Draco, d'un ton curieux.

Mais Dumbledore se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, tandis que quelque chose du côté de la projection de Potter attira son attention.

Potter passait actuellement son examen de Divination, ce qui en somme était relativement ennuyeux mais le blond avait jugé nécessaire de laisser activer le Snitch et maintenant plus que jamais il se félicita pour son choix.

«_Ça_ _se passera ce soir ! » _

Potter se retourna. Trelawney s'était figée dans son fauteuil, le regard vague, la mâchoire pendante.

« P…pardon ? » dit Potter.

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites. Potter, paniqué, resta là à la regarder. Elle semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise de quelque chose. Le brun semblait hésiter, se demandant sûrement s'il devait se précipiter à l'infirmerie. Mais Trelawney reprit la parole, d'une voix dure.

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir… avant minuit… le serviteur…ira…rejoindre … son maître… »_

La tête de Trelawney tomba sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de grognement, puis, brusquement, se redressa.

« Je suis désolée, mon garçon. » dit-elle comme perdue dans un rêve. « La chaleur, sans doute… je me suis assoupie pendant un instant… »

Draco n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur pulser dans ses oreilles tellement il battait fort.

« Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Professeur… » dit Draco, « Que savez vous des Prophéties ? »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Et bien voilà je vous annonce que le troisième tome touche bientôt à sa fin ^^

Merci pour toutes vos review.

See Ya !


	43. Annonce importante

Bonjour ou Bonsoir,

Je vous écris ce message de la part de Miyuki. Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital pour quelque chose de pas trop grave (d'après elle) et ne pourra pas poster avant 2 semaines le prochain chapitre.

Elle s'en excuse et est très désolée de vous mettre dans l'attente.

Je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement.

Merci pour elle

Harmonie (sa béta)


	44. Lien du phénix & double projection

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Note importante ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster durant tout ce temps...et c'est très gentil à Harmonie d'avoir fait passer le message. Alors je souhaite lui dire un grand Merci ! Et à tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé aussi ! J'ai lu vos reviews, malheureusement je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, ce pour quoi je m'excuse sincérement. Et voilà... j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est coupé en deux parties. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard.**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 42 (part 1) : Lien du phénix & Double projection**

« Le lien du Phénix ? » répéta Harry, d'un ton abasourdi, « J-je croyais qu'il était très difficile à compléter… »

« Il l'est. » affirma Draco sans lever les yeux, « Et je ne comprends pas totalement comment il a pu se former entre nous deux… mais si ce lien est assez puissant pour contrer la mort alors il n'y a aucun doute que ça aurait pu être la cause d'un dédoublement de personnalité. »

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment un lien aurait pu crée l'autre Draco. » marmonna Harry.

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre, d'un ton hésitant, « Sans doute à cause d'un refoulement de ma part… »

« Quel est le rapport ? » interrogea le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je t'explique tout depuis le début pour que tu comprennes… » déclara alors Draco, d'un ton las« Prête-moi ta baguette. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais te faire un schéma. » se contenta de répondre le blond, en haussant les épaules.

« Donc… » commença-t-il, en dessinant rapidement un petit oiseau qui représentait Fawkes, « il arrive parfois qu'un phénix décide de se lier avec un sorcier – dans le cas présent Dumbledore – il devient alors le familier du sorcier. » Draco traça alors un rond qu'il sépara en deux parties et dont il en hachura une « Ceci représente la magie de Dumbledore, la partie hachurée désigne la magie utilisable normalement et l'autre la magie instinctive. »

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le Phénix ? »

« J'y viens. » s'agaça le blond, en traçant diverses flèches en direction de la partie non hachurée, « Quand un phénix se lie avec un sorcier, il lui donne une petite part de sa magie qu'on appelle 'l'influence du phénix'. Cette influence agit en outre sur la magie instinctive, en augmentant par exemple l'énergie vitale – et oui, on utilise inconsciemment notre magie pour nous maintenir en vie, enfin bon ce n'est pas le sujet –, et en apportant une protection à l'esprit – une sorte de barrière mentale si tu veux.»

Draco s'arrêta un instant regardant son vis-à-vis pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout compris jusqu'à présent et traça un deuxième cercle après qu'Harry ait hoché la tête.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, un phénix peut juger que plusieurs personnes sont aptes à devenir son 'maître' mais si le phénix en a déjà un, les autres personnes deviennent alors 'le second choix'… Un lien se forme quand même avec le phénix, bien que l'influence de la magie soit moins puissante qu'avec le vrai maître. Et à ce moment-là que se crée une ébauche de lien entre les deux sorciers qui consiste notamment à un partage superficiel de l'esprit. Le fait que Dumbledore parvienne à lire dans mes pensées sans Légilimancie est un bon exemple.

Mais par contre dans le cas d'un lien du Phénix, il faut un sentiment fort – qui doit être obligatoirement réciproque – en plus d'un lien avec le phénix… Et sûrement autre chose aussi, mais c'est principalement ça.

Les influences du phénix présentes dans les deux sorciers s'attirent alors mutuellement, effet qui s'accentue considérablement grâce au sentiment 'fort '… Et à force de s'attirer les influences finissent par faire 'un'. Et comme l'influence du phénix est présente dans toute la partie 'magie instinctive' ça revient à dire qu'il y a un partage total des magies instinctives.

Et c'est pour ça qu'on dit que le lien du Phénix est un lien aussi pur que dangereux, parce qu'il permet peut-être une harmonie quasi-total entre deux magies mais également le pouvoir de puiser dans la magie instinctive de l'autre (dont son énergie vitale).

Pas un seul lien du Phénix n'a jamais terminé 'en bain de sang', Potter, parce que les deux personnes liées ont fini par voler (inconsciemment ou consciemment peu importe) l'énergie vitale de l'autre. »

« Mais d'après ce que tu dis, je devrais avoir un lien avec Fawkes alors… mais pourtant à aucun moment je n'ai eu le souvenir d'avoir été 'reconnu' par Fawkes. » marmonna Harry.

« Parfois des liens peuvent se tisser sans que les principaux concernés ne le sachent… la preuve. » grogna le Slytherin en désignant d'un geste de la main un fil invisible entre eux. « Mais il me semble que ça s'est produit en deuxième année quand Fawkes a 'brûlé' devant toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait s'il brûle devant moi ? » demanda le brun d'un ton surpris, « Je suis juste arrivé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est tout. »

« Non, un phénix ne se consume jamais devant une autre espèce à part s'il est sûr que l'autre espèce en question n'est pas un danger pour lui… »expliqua Draco « Quelqu'un comme son maître par exemple… ou encore son 'second choix '… mais pourquoi se consumer devant un parfait inconnu, si celui-ci ne vient pas d'être jugé 'apte' ? ( d'ailleurs je pense que c'est comme ça qu'on sait quand on est choisi, tu te rappelles ? J'avais eu une vision de Fawkes qui se consumait la première fois que je l'ai vu) »

Un étrange silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux adolescents, tandis qu'Harry essayait d'assimiler le surplus d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir, il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi Draco semblait si paniqué de devoir partager un lien du Phénix avec lui. Mais quelque chose le gênait encore dans ce que venait de dire le blond.

« Mais normalement on aurait dû sentir les effets du lien, non ? Je veux dire un partage de l'esprit ne passe pas inaperçu ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se passe rien ? » demanda finalement le brun, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête où des milliers de questions tournoyaient.

« Aucun idée, peut-être à cause du – enfin je devrais plutôt dire grâce au –double. » supposa le vert et argent, d'un ton incertain, « Peut-être que sa présence à créer une sorte de barrière… faudrait demander à Dumbledore en rentrant, je suis sûr qu'il est au courant. C'est impossible qu'il ne le soit pas ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ton double est apparu alors ? » demanda Harry, ne perdant pas de vue le sujet principal de l'explication de Draco.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr… » dit Draco, en haussant les épaules, «Mais je suppose que c'est dû au fait qu'inconsciemment le 'sentiment fort' a été refoulé et que ça a crée un dysfonctionnement dans le lien. Parce que sans le sentiment fort, l'influence du phénix n'a pas pu 'voyager' de ma magie à la tienne… Elle a donc été bloquée dans ma magie, et à force de se cumuler dedans, ça a dû créer la double personnalité, une sorte de représentation du lien s'il avait été correctement formé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils… Quel sentiment fort pouvait-il bien y avoir entre Draco et lui ? Il cilla alors plusieurs fois tandis que plusieurs réponses se formaient dans son esprit… Haine…Amour… Etait-ce possible que cela datait déjà de cette époque et qu'il n'en avait pas eu conscience ?

Puis soudainement Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine quand il se rappela que le blond avait que le sentiment fort était _réciproque. _Le sentiment ne pouvait être la haine puisque Draco n'aurait certainement pas eu à refouler ça et puis il était certain de ne pas haïr le blond en ce moment… alors il restait –

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en resongeant à l'attitude de l'autre Draco et ses paroles mystérieuses, tout se tenait !

« Oh merlin. » songea Harry, « Draco est amoureux de moi ! »

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva la tête et croisa le regard horrifié du blond qu'il comprit qu'il avait dit ses dernières pensées à voix haute. _La poisse !_

~HPDM~

« Que savez-vous des prophéties, professeur ? » interrogea Draco, tandis que le directeur fronçait les sourcils.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » s'enquit-il, d'un ton surpris, « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, d'un air distrait en continuant à observer les faits et geste de Potter, « Il vient, je crois, d'assister à l'annonce d'une prophétie… »

Draco lui récita alors les paroles qu'il avait entendu plus tôt et lorsqu'il eut fini, Dumbledore arborait un visage grave et se renfonça dans son fauteuil d'un air pensif…

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retournes dans ta salle commune… »chuchota finalement le directeur.

« Mais – »protesta le blond, qui était frustré de ne pas entendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Non, Draco, ne discute pas, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. » le coupa le vieux sorcier, en arborant une expression grave.

« Bien… » chuchota Draco, en se levant et quittant le bureau.

« _Pour l'instant, hein ? » _

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il rentra dans sa salle commune et vit que Blaise l'y attendait manifestement, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis de sa décision de ne plus être ami avec Hermione.

« Tu as l'air plus en forme qu'avant, c'est bien. » chuchota son meilleur ami « Il faut croire que ton amitié avec Granger compte réellement pour toi. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et jeta à la volée dans la salle commune pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, il soupira de soulagement en réalisant que c'était le cas.

« Oui… » se contenta alors de répondre Draco, ne voyant pas le besoin de démentir.

« Et pourtant quelque chose te tracasse encore… » fit remarquer Blaise en fixant attentivement le blond.

_« Si tu savais… tellement de choses me tracassent en ce moment… » _

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » interrogea-t-il finalement légèrement sur la défensive.

« Je te connais. » décréta le noir d'un ton faussement désinvolte, « Même si tu as l'impression que ton masque d'indifférence est toujours en place, un fin observateur comme moi peut voir la différence. Et là je peux te dire, comme tu fronces un peu plus les sourcils qu'habituellement et que tu soupires beaucoup plus souvent, que tu es contrarié par quelque chose ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » termina Blaise, sur un ton victorieux comme s'il venait de gagner un tournoi important.

« _Franchement, il me fait peur parfois… »_

« Que tu ferais un excellent Stalker. » répondit Draco, d'un air indifférent en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Blaise roula des yeux et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'à côté un air exaspéré sur le visage.

« Je me demande vraiment si un jour tu me raconteras des choses spontanément. » murmura Blaise, d'un ton calme, mais Draco y nota une petite touche de peine dans sa voix, « Après tout tu ne le fais que lorsque je te mets au pied du mur ! C'était le cas pour ton père, pour ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore…et maintenant ça ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ? » Draco allait nier mais son ami le devança, « Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le noir dévisagea Draco sans rien ajouter attendant manifestement sa réponse, mais ne pouvant cependant pas cacher une légère touche d'incertitude.

« Je te ferais dire, mon cher Blaise, » murmura le blond, en se renfonçant dans le dossier du fauteuil, « que je ne suis pas le 'prince' des Slytherins pour rien, technique de manipulation par les sentiments je connais… En outre si tu avais voulu être plus convaincant dans ta pseudo crise Gryffindorienne tu aurais dû laisser passer moins de sentiment dans ta voix… »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait devant la mine ahuri de son ami, bien qu'intérieurement il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles de Blaise. Après tout, n'avait-il pas eu envi de dire la vérité à Hermione et Severus auparavant ? Et puis Blaise était une personne 'neutre' par rapport à Sirius, il ne devrait donc pas avoir autant de préjugé que Severus ou Hermione – enfin si l'on oubliait le fait que son meilleur ami croyait toujours que Sirius était un dangereux criminel évadé d'Azkaban… Il devrait donc y avoir moins de risque de lui dire la vérité…

« Imaginons… » commença alors le blond d'un ton incertain, tandis que Blaise le regardait d'un air mi-curieux mi-heureux, « qu'une personne – appelons la X – ne fait que surveiller constamment…euh… Y, et un jour X découvre que Z, qui était censé être un danger potentiel pour Y, ne l'est finalement pas. Le problème c'est que X doit garder ça pour lui et ne surtout pas le révéler à S et H qui refuserait d'écouter à cause de préjugés envers Z et – »

« Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite ! » le coupa Blaise, « Je sais que X c'est toi, Y doit être Potter, S ton parrain et H Granger. La question maintenant est : qui est Z ? »

Draco roula les yeux d'irritation, « ça valait bien la peine de parler en code si tu trouvais directement de quelles personnes il est question ! »

« Ouais mais bon ça m'embrouillait un peu l'esprit toutes ses lettres… » se justifia Blaise, en souriant, « Et puis les codes et moi ça fait quatre…Enfin bref, continue. »

Le blond soupira et entreprit alors de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Sirius, puis tous les autres évènements qui en ont découlés, pour finir par parler de la prophétie. Blaise, lui, l'écoutait religieusement ne l'interrompant jamais, se contentant d'enregistrer toutes les informations que le blond lui donnait.

« Et donc voilà où j'en suis. » termina Draco, en soupirant, « Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. »

« Et bien… » dit Blaise, d'un ton incertain, « En temps normal, je t'aurais conseillé de ne rien faire du tout et de laisser les choses suivre leur cours parce que tu as déjà fait de choses – pour ne pas dire conneries – comme ça. Mais je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas de toute façon… alors je pense que tu devrais aller voir ton grand-cousin pour parler avec lui de la prophétie. Il serra peut-être plus à même de comprendre ce qui se passe.»

Draco le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? » s'agaça Blaise.

« Je trouvais juste ça étrange que tu prennes ça aussi bien… Je m'attendais à un minimum de réaction quand même. » constata le blond.

« Bah avec le coup que tu nous as fait l'année dernière dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je crois que plus rien ne peut me surprendre venant de toi… Alors je relativise, je me dis qu'un jour petit Draco deviendra grand et arrêtera de se comporter en Gryffindor, et donc par extension de s'attirer des ennuis et de faire des conneries. »

« Abruti. » marmonna Draco, tout en cachant le petit sourire qui commençait à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

~ HPDM~

Draco avait suivi le conseil de Blaise et se rendit discrètement jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, où devait se trouver Sirius. Il dut cependant se cacher derrière un arbre en voyant le trio de Gryffindor se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils voulaient sans doute réconforter le garde chasse au sujet de l'exécution de l'Hippogriffe. Mais au moment où il passait l'ouverture de la Cabane, il activa son Snitch pour écouter la conversation de Potter, mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant non pas une projection comme il en avait l'habitude mais deux.

Dans la première, Potter parlait avec Hagrid au côté d'Hermione et Weasley et dans la deuxième Potter se cachait avec Hermione non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Le blond cilla plusieurs fois n'en croyant pas ses yeux, comment était-ce possible ? Mais au même moment Hermione bougea légèrement pour regarder quelque chose que Draco ne parvint pas à distinguer et le blond avisa la chaîne autour du coup de la Gryffindor.

« _Mais bien sûr le Retourneur de Temps ! »_

Occupé à se focaliser sur les deux Potter en même temps, Draco sursauta en sentant la main de quelqu'un se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant brusquement il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n'était que Sirius.

« _En même temps, qui ça pouvait être d'autre ? » _

Son grand cousin le dévisageait d'un air inquiet, avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien… » grommela le blond en se massant distraitement les tempes, « Juste que ton filleul va me refiler une sacrée migraine d'ici la fin de la soirée. Enfin bref… Si je suis venu ici c'est parce que –»

Draco s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en regardant d'un air interloqué la première projection, Hermione s'affairait à préparer le thé et au moment où elle prenait la bouteille de lait pour remplir le pot, elle poussa un cri perçant.

« Ron ! C'est… C'est incroyable ! Scabbers ! »

Draco déglutit puis dit d'une voix interdite : « Pettigrew… Il est là. Dans la cabane d'Hagrid. »

Le blond vit son cousin écarquiller les yeux de surprise, tandis que dans la deuxième projection Hermione empêcher Potter d'aller attraper Scabbers.

_« ça veut dire qu'à ce moment là ils sont au courant de la vrai identité du meurtrier… » _songea Draco, « _Mais quel est l'intérêt de retourner dans le passé alors ? » _

Mais le vert et argent n'eut pas le temps de songer plus longtemps à la question car Sirius venait de se transformer à l'instant et bondit précipitamment vers la sortie. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que le blond comprit que son grand cousin était parti chercher Pettigrew.

« Merde » jura-t-il à voix basse.

« _Je ne pourrais jamais le rattraper même si j'essayais. » _songea-t-il, en soupirant, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir Sirius au sujet de la prophétie !

Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, Draco se rassit et se concentra sur les projections, espérant que cela n'allait pas mal tourner… Même s'il en doutait profondément.

Dans la première projection, Potter et les deux autres remontaient la pente douce qui menait au château. Quand soudain Weasley s'immobilisa.

« Ron… je t'en prie… » murmura Hermione, qui voulait sans doute s'éloigner au plus vite de l'exécution de Buck.

« C'est Scabbers ! » se justifia Weasley, « Il ne veut pas rester en place. »

Weasley était penché en avant, essayant de maintenir Scabbers dans sa poche, mais le traître s'agitait comme un diable. Il poussait de petits cris et se tortillait frénétiquement, il tentait même de mordre Weasley.

« Scabbers, c'est moi, espèce d'idiot ! » souffla Weasley.

Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, puis des voix d'hommes.

Draco songea alors qu'il était vraiment, mais _vraiment _étrange d'assister à une scène avec deux points de vue différents _en même temps _!

Potter et Hermione cachés derrière les arbres virent que les exécuteurs étaient arrivés et parvenaient à entendre, par la porte restée entrouverte ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la cabane.

« Où est l'animal ? » demanda la voix glacée de Macnair.

« De… Dehors. » répondit Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

Potter se cacha derrière l'arbre en voyant Macnair apparaître à la fenêtre pour regarder Buck. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Fudge.

« Nous… heu…nous devons vous lire la déclaration officielle concernant l'exécution Hagrid. Je serai bref. Ensuite vous la signerez conjointement avec Macnair. Macnair, vous devez également écoutez le texte de la déclaration, question de procédure. »

Le visage de Macnair disparut de la fenêtre et Draco sut que Potter allait sauter sur l'occasion, après tout c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Ron, allons-y, ils s'apprêtent à le tuer ! » murmura l'Hermione de la première projection, visiblement paniquée.

« D'accord… Scabbers tiens-toi tranquille. »

« Attends-moi ici. » murmura le second Potter à Hermione, « J'y vais. »

Potter courut à toutes jambes, sauta par-dessus la clôture et se précipita sur Buck. Pendant ce temps Fudge lisait son papier officiel tandis que Potter, Weasley et Hermione reprirent leur marche, essayant manifestement de ne pas entendre la rumeur des voix dans leur dos.

« _Par décision de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses, l'hippogriffe appelé Buck, ci-après dénommé le condamné, sera exécuté à la date du 6 juin au coucher du soleil… » _

Potter se démenait pour tenter d'amener l'hippogriffe avec lui, ce que Draco trouvait particulièrement comique, même en vue de la situation, plus que dramatique. Au bout de plusieurs essais acharnés Potter parvint à cacher Buck derrière les arbres.

Weasley s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, » dit-il. « Scabbers, arrête tout le monde va t'entendre. »

Et en effet le rat poussait de petits cris féroces, mais pas assez puissants pour couvrir les bruits qui provenaient du jardin de Hagrid, si bien que Draco se demandait si Sirius était déjà arrivé là-bas et qui si c'était le cas, s'il parviendrait à entendre les cris de Pettigrew. Il y eut alors un mélange de voix indistinctes que Draco parvenait à comprendre grâce à l'autre projection.

« Où est-il ? » dit la voix chevrotante du membre cde la Commission, « Où est l'animal ? »

« Il était attaché ici ! » dit le bourreau avec fureur, « Je l'ai vu ! Il était là ! »

« C'est extraordinaire. » dit Dumbledore avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

« Buck. » appela Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, brusquement, le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd. De dépit, le bourreau semblait avoir jeté son instrument de travail contre la clôture.

Hermione, ( de la première projection) vacilla.

«Ils l'on fait ! » murmura-t-elle, « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Ils l'ont fait ! »

Tous trois restèrent figés d'horreur sous la cape d'invisibilité. Puis derrière eux, ils entendirent une longue plainte déchirante.

« Hagrid… » murmura Potter.

« Parti ! Il est parti ! » sanglota Hagrid, « Mon petit Buck, c'est merveilleux, il est parti. Il a dû réussir à se libérer ! Bravo, Buck, magnifique. »

« Quelqu'un l'a détaché ! » grogna le bourreau. « Nous devrions fouiller le parc et la forêt. »

« Macnair, si Buck a vraiment été emmené par quelqu'un, croyez-vous que le voleur serait parti avec lui à pied ? » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton toujours amusé. « Il vaudrait mieux fouiller le ciel. Hagrid, je prendrais bien une tasse de thé. Ou un grand cognac. »

« B…bien sûr, professeur. » répondit Hagrid, qui semblait ne pas croire son bonheur. « Venez, entrez…. »

Draco entendit des bruits de pas, un juron prononcé par le bourreau, le claquement de la porte, puis le silence revint.

« Comment…ont-ils… _pu _? » sanglota Hermione dans la première projection, « Comment ont-ils pu ? »

« Viens. » dit Weasley qui semblait claquer des dents.

Ils reprirent la direction du château, marchant lentement pour rester bien serrés sous la cape. La lumière baissait rapidement à présent.

« Scabbers, reste tranquille ! » chuchota Weasley, en serrant la main contre sa poitrine. « AIE ! Il m'a mordu ! »

De toute évidence Pettigrew était terrorisé, et Draco comprit pourquoi quand il le vit approcher. Souple et silencieux, le corps rasant le sol, ses grands yeux jaunes vrillant d'une lueur inquiétante, Crookshands s'approchait vers le trop.

« Scabbers, non ! »

Trop tard. Le traître avait réussi à se glisser entre les doigts de Weasley, il sauta sur le sol et fila, Crookshands à sa poursuite. Draco se leva brusquement, se demandant un instant, si le traître allait réussir à s'échapper quand Weasley rejeta la cape et courut après son rat qui fuyait dans l'obscurité.

« Ron ! » se lamenta Hermione.

Elle échangea un regard avec Potter, puis tous deux se lancèrent sur ses talons, enlevant la cape pour mieux courir. Ils entendaient le bruit de ses pas qui martelaient le sol à bonne distance devant eux et les cris furieux qu'il lançait à Crookshands.

Il y eut un bruit sourd puis… « Je t'ai eu ! File d'ici, sale chat ! »

Potter et Hermione faillirent tomber sur Weasley. Ils parvinrent de justesse à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du rouquin, étalé par terre et Scabbers à nouveau dans sa poche.

« Ron… Reviens...sous la cape… » haleta Hermione. « Dumbledore…le ministre…ils peuvent arriver à tout moment… »

Et alors que Draco pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire, il sut qu'il s'était lourdement trompé en entendant comme un bruit de galop. Un énorme chien d'un noir de jais, aux yeux délavés, surgit de l'obscurité. Sirius venait d'arriver.

«_Oh merlin… » _songea Draco, en se rasseyant d'un air exténué, « _J'ai mal à la tête. » _

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà,j'espère que les explications sur le lien du phénix sont compréhensibles. J'ai fait le schéma de Draco si cela vous intéresse : http:/ club. ados . fr / smiyuki/ potter-memoire-dragon-158784/ photos. html (supprimez les espaces)

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément encouragés !

See ya !


	45. Pettigrew & Sentiments forts

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE TROISIEME : Draco Malfoy and the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Chapitre 42 (part 2) : Pettigrew & Sentiments forts **

Draco vit Potter tenter de sortir sa baguette, mais trop tard. Un étrange 'combat' se déroula alors, tandis que Sirius essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre Weasley sans blesser Potter qui faisait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Et Draco pouvait dire que c'était encore plus déstabilisant quand il entendait les commentaires de Hermione et de Potter du 'futur' qui étaient cachés pas très loin pour regarder la scène.

Finalement Sirius parvint enfin jusqu'à Weasley et ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur son bras, l'emportant aussi facilement que s'il avait traîné une poupée de chiffon.

« _Oh merde ! » _songea Draco, en se rendant compte que Sirius entraînait Weasley dans le passage qui menait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, « _Il ne faut pas qu'on me voit ici ! » _

Draco jeta alors un regard circulaire à la pièce se demandant où parmi ses débris de chaises et de meubles il pourrait bien se planquer. Avisant alors une porte à sa droite, il s'y précipita et tomba sur un couloir sombre. Il s'y avança le plus rapidement possible et monta un escalier passablement délabré.

«Lumos. » murmura-t-il.

A la lumière de sa baguette, il vit une nouvelle porte et y entra. Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin dans la pièce et le blond y jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage avant de s'y assoir, se refocalisant sur les projections.

Les Potter et Hermione du 'présent' étaient en train de se battre contre le saule cogneur, tentant manifestement d'atteindre l'ouverture, finalement ils y arrivèrent grâce à l'aide inopiné de Crookshands qui venait d'immobiliser l'arbre et de les guider vers la Cabane Hurlante.

« _Vraiment trop intelligent ce chat. » _

Draco sursauta en entendant des bruits de grognements au rez-de-chaussée, manifestement Sirius venait de rentrer et d'après les bruits qui se rapprochaient, il avait décidé de monter également.

« _Je suis maudit ou quoi ? » _s'exaspéra Draco, en cherchant en vain un endroit discret dans la pièce puis voyant le coin d'ombre qui se trouvait derrière la porte le blond s'y glissa et espérait qu'on ne le verrait pas.

L'instant d'après, Sirius – toujours sous l'apparence d'un chien – et Weasley entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Lâche-moi sale chien ! » cria Weasley, dont la jambe formait un angle assez inquiétant.

Sirius aboya méchamment avant de reprendre sa forme normale. Weasley blanchit considérablement.

« Si-sirius Black… » balbutia-t-il, d'une voix faible, en sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers Sirius.

« Stupefy ! » cria alors Draco, en pointant la sienne sur Weasley, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir et qui tomba sur le sol pétrifié.

Sirius se retourna brusquement, prêt à attaquer, mais il se détendit en reconnaissant le blond.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti. »murmura-t-il, en s'approchant du rouquin pour lui prendre sa baguette.

« Et quand diable crois-tu que j'aurais eu le temps de sortir ? » rétorqua sarcastiquement le blond. « Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi impulsif ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Pettigrew ne t'aurait pas filé entre les doigts ? D'ailleurs il est où ?»

Sirius sembla alors se rappeler de la présence de Pettigrew, qu'il avait manifestement oublié, chose particulièrement étonnante étant donné son obsession de vengeance.

« Il a été atteint par ton sort. » marmonna avec dégoût Sirius.

« Waw, je vise vachement bien n'empêche. » commenta Draco avec étonnement, « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt en voyant Sirius pointer sa baguette sur le rat.

Il ne voulait pas empêcher Sirius de se venger, mais il savait d'après la réaction de Potter 'du futur' que Pettigrew avait réussi à s'échapper… donc, il n'était pas mort. De ce fait si Sirius, tuait le traître il risquerait de déclencher un foutu paradoxe temporel ! Mais ça bien sûr il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à son grand cousin, d'un parce qu'il ne voulait pas trahir le secret d'Hermione et de deux parce que Sirius était tout simplement trop obnubilé par sa vengeance pour raisonner lucidement.

« Ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire depuis douze ans ! » répondit froidement Sirius.

Draco déglutit.

« _Réfléchis, réfléchis… REFLECHIS BORDEL ! » _

Au même moment Draco vit le Potter de la première projection passer l'ouverture du passage et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Attends Sirius ! » chuchota Draco, en s'avançant vers l'autre, il grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire grincer le plancher. « Ton filleul vient d'arriver… tu comprends, ce que je dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va penser si jamais il te voit là, pointant ta baguette sur son meilleur ami ? »

« Rien à faire. » grogna Sirius d'un ton bourru.

« Sirius. » répéta Draco, légèrement plus fort, tandis que Crookshands rentra dans la chambre, se plaçant tranquillement près de Weasley, qui était toujours inerte.

Potter et Hermione n'était plus très loin, à présent, et Draco sentit la panique le submerger, il devait faire vite.

« Ecoute Sirius, tu ne crois pas que Potter a le droit de savoir la vérité ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir qui est le véritable traître ? Alors s'il-te-plait attends juste un petit peu que Potter arrive d'accord…et aide-moi à me planquer ! »

Sirius semblait reprendre ses esprits à ses mots et se retourna pour lancer un regard interloqué à Draco.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que d'un je ne suis pas censé être là… de deux Potter et moi on ne s'entend pas du tout, et de trois il n'a pas à savoir qu'on se connaît et je te serais reconnaissant si tu ne lui disais rien. Alors as-tu oui ou non un moyen de me cacher parce que Potter va bientôt monter les escaliers ! »

Sirius hocha la tête et pointa la baguette de Weasley sur lui, murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre. Puis un léger rayon le toucha et… rien ne se passa.

« Il n'a pas l'air très efficace ce sort. » maugréa Draco.

« Bien sûr que si… » répliqua hautainement Sirius, « C'est moi qui l'ai inventé alors bien sûr qu'il est efficace. C'est un sort dérivé du sortilège de Désillusion, qui permet de te rendre invisible pour tous ceux qui ne savent pas que tu es là. Bon l'inconvénient c'est que si quelqu'un a, même un infime doute de ta présence, et bien le sort ne sera plus efficace à leurs yeux. »

« Mouais, bizarre ton truc… » commenta Draco, en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers Weasley, « Je vais le réveiller, tu devrais te planquer derrière la porte, histoire de prendre Potter par surprise… »

Et l'instant suivant Potter, suivie de près par Hermione, ouvrit brusquement la porte, pour courir en direction de Weasley, qui gémissait de douleur.

« Ron comment tu te sens ? »

« Où est le chien ? »

« Ce n'est pas un chien… » gémit Weasley, les mâchoires serrées par la douleur, « Harry, c'est un piège… Le chien c'est _lui… _C'est un_ Animagus » _

Weasley fixait Sirius qui se trouvait derrière Potter, et Draco poussa un discret soupir soulagement en se rendant compte qu'effectivement le sort de Sirius marchait et que personne ne le voyait.

Sirius claqua alors la porte et désarma rapidement les trois Gryffindors.

« Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami. » lança-t-il.

« _Menteur ! »_accusa mentalement Draco, « _Tu ne savais même pas qu'il était là avant que je ne te le dise ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco clignait plusieurs fois les yeux de surprise. Il se demandait comment une simple explication de la part de Sirius, s'était transformé en combat – façon Muggles – général. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de Potter, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des coups… et au bout d'un long moment Potter parvint par il ne savait quel miracle à récupérer sa baguette et la pointa vers Sirius à ses pieds.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines mais n'intervint pas… Il savait que Potter n'allait pas le tuer, c'était impossible qu'il le fasse, après tout c'était _Potter ! _

« Ecartez-vous ! » cria Potter à Hermione et Weasley.

Hermione, haletante, la lèvre en sang, s'éloigna de Sirius en attrapant au passage sa baguette et celle de Weasley. Celui-ci se traîna jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber, hors d'haleine, le teint verdâtre et les mains crispées sur sa jambe cassée.

Draco déglutit difficilement, la situation ne tournait absolument pas comme il voulait, et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de changer ça… Au même moment la seconde projection attira son attention.

« Voilà Lupin… » dit Potter.

Une silhouette venait de descendre l'escalier et courait vers le Saule. Lupin ramassa une branche morte et s'en servi pour appuyer sur le nœud de la racine, au pied du tronc. L'arbre s'immobilisa et Lupin disparut dans l'ouverture.

Draco inspira, si Lupin était présent, il avait peut-être une chance de tournait la situation en sa faveur – et en celle de Sirius par la même occasion. Il regarda la forme recroquevillée d'Hermione à quelques mètres de lui et décida d'agir.

« Hermione… » chuchota-t-il, lui mettant une main sur la bouche pour masquer le petit bruit qu'elle venait d'émettre.

Heureusement pour eux, les autres personnes de la pièce étaient trop préoccupées par la situation pour remarquer le petit sursaut d'Hermione.

« Draco ? » chuchota-t-elle d'un ton crispée, en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Ne dis rien et écoute. » ordonna-t-il, « Fais comme si je n'étais pas là… Je t'expliquerais plus tard, ok ? »

Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête et reporta son regard vers Potter.

« Alors, maintenant écoute-moi bien, Sirius est innocent, et il faut absolument que Potter lui laisse le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé… mais vu comment c'est parti, il ne le fera pas… Lupin est en chemin et je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose…Il faut que tu t'arranges pour que tout ça diffère sur les explications, tu as compris ? Tu peux faire ça ? »

Hermione hocha deux fois la tête, et Draco vit d'après son expression qu'elle réfléchissait à vive allure. Et Draco était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à comprendre où il se rendait presque tous les soirs et pourquoi.

~ HPDM~

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco, d'une voix horrifiée.

Il avait l'impression que son sang venait de se glacer dans ses veines et il entendait presque son cœur battre violemment contre sa poitrine.

Comment Potter pouvait-il savoir ça ? Alors que même lui, ne le savait que depuis peu ! C'était invraisemblable ! Il ne voulait pas que Potter sache tout de suite qu'il était amoureux de lui ! Non, en fait à bien y penser, il voulait que Potter ne le sache _jamais, _ mais bien entendu ce foutu Gryffindor ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde ! Mais même dans l'hypothétique situation où Draco se serait déclaré au brun, et bien, il n'en aurait même pas eu l'occasion puisque le brun en question venait de le faire pour lui ! Une auto-déclaration, voilà ce que c'était…

Et que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Y'avait-il au moins quelque chose à répondre ? Pour parler franchement Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela s'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il ne lui restait que deux solutions. Avouer ou nier.

Et il sut avant même de former ces pensées qu'il allait choisir la seconde option. Il fallait du courage pour faire une déclaration – parce que cela mettait la personne en état de faiblesse, d'être dépendante de la réponse de l'autre qui pourrait la jeter comme une malpropre, autant porter un écriteau géant où il serait marqué 'frapper moins, je me sens particulièrement con aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin d'avoir mal' que cela aurait été moins dévastateur ! De toute façon Draco n'avait jamais été un garçon courageux et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Potter ? » cracha finalement Draco, d'un ton sec.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en se sermonnant mentalement pour sa connerie et son manque de tact phénoménal. Puis jetant un regard à Draco, pour voir sa réaction, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en voyant la tête que faisait le blond. Choqué. C'était le mot.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était devenu plus observateur ou parce qu'il commençait à bien connaître le blond, ou encore parce que ce dernier laissait filtrer plus d'émotions qu'auparavant, mais Harry avait l'impression de lire dans un livre ouvert. Il parvenait à comprendre toutes les émotions qui passaient dans les yeux de Draco. Incompréhension. Indignation. Un soupçon de peur, de sarcasme… et Harry sut d'instinct que la prochaine action du blond serait de nier purement et tout simplement.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand sa supposition se révéla juste, depuis quand le blond était-il aussi prévisible, cela en devenait presque inquiétant.

« Tu avais parlé de sentiment fort. » expliqua Harry, « Et quand j'ai tenté de faire la liste des sentiments forts que je connaissais… et bien c'est l'un de ceux qui me sont venus à l'esprit. »

« Il n'y a pas que l'amour comme sentiment fort, Potter. » rétorqua sarcastiquement Draco.

« Cite-les moi. » contra Harry.

« La haine, le mépris, l'amitié, la reconnaissance, la culpabilité, le respect… » énuméra le blond, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Harry serra discrètement les poings, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le simple fait que Draco nie son amour – parce qu'il était certain que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait – le mettait hors de lui. Il ignora la petite voix qui lui chuchotait qu'il n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire puisqu'il venait seulement de le découvrir.

« Je haïssais Malfoy par le passé, ce n'est plus le cas à présent. » dit Harry, d'un ton égal, en fixant Draco, avec une telle intensité que celui-ci eut du mal à soutenir son regard, « Je méprisais le prince des Slytherins pour son attitude hautaine. Je cherche l'amitié et la reconnaissance du blond qui se trouve en face de moi, mais cela ne le distingue pas particulièrement des autres. Je ressens de la culpabilité envers l'enfant qu'était le jeune héritier Malfoy et aussi envers l'adolescent d'aujourd'hui. Mais ça c'est parce que je suis un foutu Gryffindor. Et je respecterai profondément la personne de Draco Malfoy parce qu'il a réussi à surmonter de nombreuses épreuves éprouvantes. Mais encore une fois cela n'est pas suffisant pour déclencher un lien aussi fort que tu le décris. »

~HPDM~

Draco était resté de marbre à l'arrivée de Lupin dans la pièce, désarmant au passage Potter et Hermione – qui avait gardé la baguette de Weasley. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsqu'il comprit que le professeur venait d'additionner deux et deux, dans une sorte de monologue qui devait sans doute sembler étrange aux yeux des autres. Cependant quand Lupin parla de la carte du Marauders Draco haussa un sourcil. Le timing était juste trop parfait… Cela semblait invraisemblable que Lupin ait décidé de regarder la carte juste au moment où Sirius avait décidé d'attraper Pettigrew… Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Le blond sursauta alors imperceptiblement, en entendant les commentaires des Potter et Hermione du futur, le faisant se focaliser sur la projection.

« Enlève tes sales pattes de ma cape. » grogna Potter dans un souffle.

Severus, qui venait d'arriver, prit la branche que Lupin avait utilisée pour immobiliser l'arbre. Il appuya à son tour sur le nœud de la racine et disparut sous la cape.

« _Oh merde… » _grogna Draco pour lui-même, « _Comment va réagir Severus quand il verra Sirius ? La situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, sans qu'il n'en rajoute une couche ! » _

A partir de cette instant Draco n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite les explications de Lupin sur leur passé – qu'il connaissait déjà de toute façon, donc à quoi bon ? – plissant les yeux en direction de la porte pour essayer de voir le moment où Severus franchirait la porte.

« Snape ? » s'exclama alors Sirius, tirant Draco de son observation intensif, « Qu'est-ce que Snape a donc à voir là-dedans ? »

« Il est ici, Sirius. » répondit Lupin, d'un ton accablé. « Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école. »

Draco fusilla alors Sirius du visage, en tentant de lui faire passer un message sans parler. Chose complètement inutile, étant donné que son grand cousin ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Hermione, par contre, semblait l'avoir vu et lui jeta un regard dérouté, à la dérobé.

« _Espèce d'abruti fini, ait au moins l'air un minimum surpris de la présence de ton ennemi dans Hogwarts ! Tu n'étais pas censé savoir qu'il est ici ! Heureusement qu'ils sont tous trop concentrés sur l'explication de Lupin pour s'en être rendus comptes. » _

Lupin regarda Potter, Weasley et Hermione

"Le professeur Snape était un de nos condisciples de Hogwarts » reprit-il, « Il s'est battu avec acharnement pour que le poste de professeur de Défense ne me soit pas confié. Tout au long de l'année il a répété à Dumbledore qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Il a ses raisons… Un jour, Sirius lui a fait une farce qui a failli le tuer, et à laquelle j'ai participé, malgré moi… »

Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante, qui étrangement sonnait faux aux oreilles de Draco, de même pour le commentaire qui suivit.

« C'était bien fait pour lui. » dit Sirius avec dédain. « Il était toujours en train de rôder autour de nous à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions… en espérant qu'il parviendrait à nous faire renvoyer… »

« Severus aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi je disparaissais chaque mois. » dit Lupin, en s'adressant au trio, « Un soir Snape m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfrey qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au Saule Cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensé qu'il serait…heu…amusant de dire à Snape qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. Bien entendu, Snape a essayé et, s'il était parvenu jusqu'à cette maison, il se serait retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Mais votre père qui avait eu vent de la farce de Sirius, a rejoint Snape juste à temps et à réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie. Snape avait déjà atteint le bout du tunnel et il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir. Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de révéler le secret à quiconque mais, à partir de ce moment, il a su qui j'étais vraiment… »

« C'est pour ça que Snape ne vous aime pas. » dit lentement Potter, « Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ? »

« Exactement. » lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin.

Au moment où Severus se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité et pointa sa baguette sur Lupin, Draco se frappe le front, tout en se sermonnant mentalement pour avoir été distrait. Mince alors !

Draco tentait de trouver un moyen de ne pas aggraver la situation tandis que Severus et Lupin parlaient… Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que Severus accusait Lupin et que Lupin tentait d'en placer une pour se défendre.

« Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir. » dit Severus le regard flamboyant, un regard que Draco ne voyait que très rarement, « Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça…Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin… Un loup-garou _apprivoisé… » _

« Espèce d'idiot. » dit Lupin, « Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ? »

A cet instant, Draco sut que Lupin venait de dépasser les bornes. Ses dernières paroles semblaient avoir touché profondément Severus, qui immobilisa Lupin sur le sol, à l'aide de petites cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles, de ses poignets et de sa bouche.

Mais Draco comprit que cela avait un rapport avec Sirius, et qu'il y avait certainement quelque chose de plus qu'une ''vieille rancune de collégien'', quand il vit Sirius s'élancer vers Severus dans un rugissement de rage, et ce dernier riposter un pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Sirius. Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux exprimait la plus grande haine.

Pour tenter de calmer la tension électrique qui régnait dans la pièce délabrée, Hermione s'avança vers Severus d'un pas mal assuré et dit d'une voix haletante :

« Professeur Snape, nous… nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire ? »

« Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez exclue de cette école. » répliqua sèchement Severus, en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement, « Vous, Potter et Weasley, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez bien de vous _taire._ »

« Mais si… s'il y avait un malentendu… »

« TAISEZ-VOUS, IDIOTE ! » s'écria Severus, « NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNOREZ ! »

Quelques étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique toujours pointé vers Sirius, et Draco fit un signe de la main à Hermione pour lui dire de garder le silence. Il n'était pas bon de provoquer Severus lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

« Quelle douce vengeance, »murmura Severus, « J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait… »

« Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague. » grogna Sirius, « Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château, »il désigna Weasley d'un signe de tête, « Je te suivrais sans faire d'histoires… »

« Jusqu'au château ? » répéta Severus, d'une voix doucereuse. « Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule Cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black… tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser… »

Le peu de couleur qui demeurait sur les joues de Sirius, s'effaça aussitôt.

« Il… il faut que tu m'écoutes. » dit-il, légèrement désespéré, « Le rat… regarde ce rat… »

Draco crut voir durant un très court laps de temps, le doute dans les yeux de Severus… Mais l'instant d'après son regard se durcit, pour laisser place à une lueur démente que Draco n'avait vue dans ses yeux qu'une seule fois auparavant… il y a des années de cela. Il frissonna violemment. Que s'était-il passé entre eux, pour que Severus réagisse aussi violemment ?

« On doit faire quelque chose. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Hermione, tandis qu'elle approuvait d'un micro hochement de tête.

Severus allait les emmener quand Potter traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se plaça devant la porte.

« Dégagez, Potter, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. »lança Severus.

Draco déglutit difficilement et leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante pour la pointer sur Severus. Il n'entendait pas le reste de la conversation, trop occupé à se convaincre que c'était la seule chose à faire. Le blond sursauta quand il entendit Severus, crier 'DEGAGEZ, POTTER', et sans plus y penser il lança en même temps que Potter, Weasley et Hermione un 'Expelliarmus', qui percuta Severus de plein fouet et l'assomma complètement tandis que son parrain s'écrasait contre le mur.

~HPDM~

Draco médita un instant les paroles du brun, se demandant quand le Gryffindor était devenu aussi éloquent. Mais parmi tous les mots prononcés par le Survivant, un seul objectif en sortait et cela ne plaisait pas à Draco. Pas du tout, même.

« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument croire que je suis amoureux de toi ? » s'énerva Draco, « Parce que c'est ce que tu suggères en éliminant les uns après les autres, les sentiments fort que je te propose ! »

« Et toi pourquoi veux-tu absolument nier le fait que tu sois amoureux de moi ? » rétorqua Harry.

« Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas ! » mentit le blond, en tentant de se calmer « Ecoute Potter ton raisonnement se base sur quelque chose d'erroné, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé à cette conclusion, mais il y a forcément un sentiment fort déclencheur du lien du phénix, qui n'est pas l'amour. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Harry sur un ton peu convaincu, en affichant une moue dubitative qui tapa franchement sur les nerfs du blond.

« Mais c'est quoi ton _problème, _à la fin ? » s'énerva Draco, en hurlant presque, « Il y a quelques minutes à peine tu étais un fichu Gryffindor qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est amoureux de sa Weasel et maintenant tu oses te la jouer expert en amour ? Mais t'as pas l'impression de te foutre de moi, là ? Et puis au cas où tu daignerais réfléchir un instant, il faut un sentiment _réciproque… _ »

Harry resta un instant interdit. Il était vrai que sa première réaction aurait été de rougir et de ne plus oser regarder le blond durant un long, très long moment. Mais, quelque chose en lui le poussai t à agir différent. Il savait que s'il ne poussait pas Draco, jamais il n'avouerait. Après tout Harry venait tout juste de le découvrir mais cela faisait combien de temps que le blond le savait et qu'il n'avait rien dit ?

« Et si c'était le cas ? » interrogea Harry.

« Quoi ? » dit Draco, qui avait l'impression que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Le brun détourna le regard, d'un air incertain. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'était même pas sûr d'être réellement amoureux du blond et voilà qu'il se mettait à se déclarer ? Reportant son regard sur le blond, il croisa ses yeux perdus et Harry crut même durant un instant voir de l'espoir.

Déglutissant, Harry prit son courage en main.

« Et si le sentiment était réciproque, tu ferais quoi ? »

~HPDM~

Draco ne retint même pas une grimace de profond dégoût en voyant la véritable apparence de Pettigrew. Il était petit, et le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille à la couleur indéfinissable. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne. Lupin et Sirius avaient fini par réussir à convaincre le trio de les laisser retransformer le rat. Et le traître avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de justifier ses actions, en vain.

« On le tue ensemble ? » dit finalement Sirius, en relevant ses manches, tout en s'adressant à Lupin.

« Oui. » répondit-il sombrement.

« Non… Vous n'allez pas faire ça… » haleta Pettigrew, qui se traînait vers Weasley. « Ron, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas été fidèle ? N'ai-je pas été un bon compagnon ? TU ne vas pas les laisser me tuer, Ron… Tu es de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Weasley contemplait Pettigrew avec répulsion.

« Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit ! »

Weasley que la douleur rendait de plus en plus pâle, ramena sa jambe cassée contre lui pour la tenir hors d'atteinte de Pettigrew. Celui-ci toujours à genoux, se traîna alors vers Hermione et saisit le bas de sa robe.

« Douce jeune fille… brillante élève… tu ne vas pas les laisser me… Aide-moi… »

Hermione arracha sa robe des mains de Pettigrew et recula contre le mur – où se trouvait Draco – d'un air horrifié.

Finalement le traître se tourna vers Potter.

« Harry… Harry… Tu ressembles tellement à ton père… Tu es son portrait… »

« COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER A HARRY ? » rugit Sirius, « COMMENT OSES-TU LE REGARDER EN FACE ? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ? »

« Sirius… » pleurnicha Pettigrew, « Tu ne comprends pas… Le seigneur des Ténèbres, il m'aurait tué ! »

« ALORS TU AURAIS DU MOURIR PLUTOT QUE DE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU ! »

Sirius et Lupin se tenaient côté à côte, leurs baguettes levées.

« Tu aurais dû comprendre, » dit ce dernier, d'une voix paisible, « Que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu Peter. »

Hermione se tourna alors vers le mur, le visage dans les mains, se serrant contre Draco, qui la prit maladroitement entre ses bras pour la consoler, mais ses yeux gris perçants étaient rivés sur la scène…

Lorsqu'il vit le regard de Potter, il comprit pourquoi Pettigrew n'était pas mort. Potter avait tout simplement un trop bon cœur.

~HPDM~

Draco se leva d'un bond, l'air complètement désorienté. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Pourquoi s'était-il endormi, là ?

Mais l'instant suivant tout lui revint en mémoire.

Potter et compagnie avaient décidé de ramener Pettigrew au château, mais alors qu'ils sortaient du tunnel du Saule Cogneur, Lupin s'était transformé en loup-garou. Et le reste des évènements étaient assez flous dans la mémoire de Draco. Il se souvenait juste avoir couru comme un dératé jusqu'au château essayant de trouver de l'aide, mais ne croisant personne il s'était résolu à appeler Fawkes qui étrangement était immédiatement apparu, avait fait passer rapidement le message à Dumbledore, mais avait disparu dès l'instant où Potter s'approcha du lac, où était Sirius.

Ensuite il se rappelait être tombé au sol, dû au fait que Potter était en contact direct avec des dizaines – voire centaines il n'aurait su le dire. Et Draco avait sombré.

« Ah ! Draco. » chuchota Dumbledore, d'un air joyaux, « Je suis content que tu sois réveillé. »

« Où est Sirius ? » interrogea Draco.

« Parti sur le dos d'un hippogriffe. » répondit simplement Dumbledore, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et Potter ? »

« Lui et Miss Granger sont en bonne santé à l'infirmerie… » dit le directeur, « D'ailleurs cela me fait penser que Miss Granger m'a remis quelque chose pour toi. »

Il tendit alors à Draco le retourneur de temps d'Hermione, et instantanément toutes les pièces du puzzle se rassemblèrent dans sa tête.

« J'aimerais juste te faire remarquer… » murmura Dumbledore d'un ton malicieux, « Que cinq minutes avant l'évasion de Sirius, la porte du bureau du professeur Flitwick ne sera pas gardé… Oh et le lit de Miss Granger est le deuxième en partant de la porte. »

Hochant légèrement la tête, Draco tourna avec une certaine appréhension le petit sablier, le monde tourbillonna alors à une vitesse fulgurante et il manqua de s'écrouler par terre quand tout s'arrêta subitement.

Il regarda brièvement sa montre et courut en direction du bureau de Lupin, jetant continuellement des coups d'œil à la projection du Snitch pour ne pas rater l'occasion.

Il savait maintenant comment Lupin avait réussi à regarder la carte au bon moment !

##

Draco s'assura que l'infirmerie était vide et se dirigea vers le futur lit d'Hermione, glissant sous l'oreiller un morceau de parchemin.

« _Donne le R.d.T à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne verrouille la porte. Je t'expliquerai plus tard DM. » _

##

« Fawkes » appela immédiatement Draco, en voyant que Potter se rapprochait du lac.

L'oiseau apparut à ces côtés et le blond put observer la scène, sans être victime du sort, protégé par la magie du Phénix, bien qu'il ressentait toujours un léger malaise. Après tout ne venait-il pas de se protéger au détriment de son lui du passé ?

« _Oh et puis peu importe, il fera bien la même chose plus tard ! »_

##

Draco se présenta devant la porte du bureau du professeur de sortilège qui était effectivement vide et s'y adossa.

« Eh l'ancêtre, toujours en vie ? » lança Draco.

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Apprends à respecter tes aînés. »

Draco sourit légèrement. « Je vois que les Détraqueurs ne t'ont pas manger tout le cerveau. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Draco ? » répliqua Sirius, il avait l'air exténué au son de sa voix.

« T'avertir de quelque chose. » répondit-il d'un ton sérieux, « C'est ce que je voulais te dire, avant que tu ne fonces après Pettigrew. Il y a une prophétie… »

Draco lui récita mot pour mot la prophétie.

« Il fallait que tu le saches. » dit Draco, « Et que tu sois sur tes gardes. »

« T'inquiète pas, morveux. » répliqua Sirius, « Je sais me débrouiller. »

Après une discussion plus ou moins utile, le blond entendit le son d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait et vit à travers la projection que Potter et Hermione venait d'arriver.

« Bye, l'ancêtre. » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le bureau du directeur, tandis que Sirius s'envolait sur le dos de Buck.

Le blond s'arrêta près de l'infirmerie, à l'abri des regards, attendant qu'Hermione et Potter reviennent. Puis lorsque cela fut fait, il se montra devant Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire.

« Alors ? »

« Tout est en ordre… » répondit Draco, suivant le directeur jusqu'à son bureau.

Il attendit derrière la porte, tandis que le directeur entrait pour discuter avec le Draco du passé qui n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

« _Je sens que je vais avoir mal au crâne… Comment Hermione a-t-elle fait pour supporter tout ça durant une année ? Elle n'est pas humaine ! »_

Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

« Encore une année éprouvante, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Dumbledore, en souriant joyeusement.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Je suppose. » répondit-il prudemment.

« C'est pour ça que tu devrais profiter au maximum de tes vacances... » poursuivit le directeur.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il va ENCORE inventer ? »_

« … pour travailler à fond sur tes compétences magiques, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'augmenter la quantité de travail. Considère ça comme une punition pour avoir attaqué un professeur. » puis voyant le regard que lui lançait Draco, il ajouta : « Un bonbon au citron ? »

« _Oh merlin, j'ai définitivement mal à la tête. »_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

AH AH c'est la fin du tome 3 ! Oh purée j'en aurais bavé pour l'écrire celui-là... Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :p

Merci pour vos reviews.

See ya !


	46. Cup of tea & courriers

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 43 : cup of tea & courriers **

Draco reprit difficilement son souffle tandis qu'il fusillait le directeur du regard.

« Allez Draco, ce n'est pas si compliqué. » encouragea ledit directeur.

«_Facile à dire ! Ce n'est pas vous qui devez tenir sous la pression magique d'un sorcier dix fois plus puissants que vous ! »_

En entendant le léger gloussement de Dumbledore, Draco se rappela que le vieux sorcier pouvait entendre ses pensées et poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de se relever tant bien que mal.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil aux débris de verres qui se trouvaient à ses pieds et se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il y avait de _génial _dans cette nouvelle forme d'entraînement.

Quand Draco était arrivé à Square Grimmault une semaine plus tôt, il s'était attendu à devoir résister à Dumbledore quand il utiliser la même forme de magie que Lucius. Mais non, le directeur se bornait à suivre encore et encore le même entraînement.

# Flash-back #

Il y'a deux semaines de cela, Dumbledore était venu avec dix tasses de thé, et tout un nécessaire à faire du thé. Devant le regard profondément perplexe de Draco, Dumbledore lui avait dit :

« A partir de maintenant ton entraînement consiste à faire du thé. »

« Hein ? » dit très éloquemment Draco. « Vous plaisantez ? »

« Mais aucunement. » répondit très sérieusement Dumbledore, même si ces yeux pétillaient d'amusement. « Tu as ici dix assortiments de thé différents que tu verseras dans les dix tasses correspondantes. » 

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant les tasses d'un air abasourdi.

« Vous… vous voulez que je fasse du thé. » répéta lentement Draco, en détachant tous les mots d'un air dubitatif, son regard ne quittant pas les tasses qui se trouvaient sur la table.

« Serais-tu en train de dire que malgré ton statut d'héritier d'une famille aristocratique tu ne sais pas faire du thé Draco ? » interrogea Dumbledore d'un ton amusé, en s'asseyant sur un petit fauteuil confortable qu'il avait fait apparaître.

Draco lui jeta un regard outré, et s'approcha des tasses pour commencer la préparation quand il fut arrêté par le directeur.

« Ai-je oublié de préciser que tes mains ne doivent à aucun moment entrer en contact avec les tasses ? » dit-il, ses yeux pétillants plus que jamais.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » sourit Dumbledore, en croisant les doigts sur la table, « Je te demanderai également de maintenir les tasses en l'air. Et si jamais tu renversais ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ce délicieux breuvage tu devras tout recommencer depuis le début. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco sortit sa baguette et fit léviter les tasses. Mais il se renfrogna en se rendant compte que seulement quatre tasses étaient en l'air. Rejetant une deuxième fois le sort, il grimaça : les quatre qui lévitaient venaient de s'écraser en mille morceaux sur le sol et seulement deux autres tasses avaient lévité.

« C'est plus difficile que ce que tu pensais, n'est- ce pas ? » le nargua Dumbledore, en fermant les yeux, « Cela demande beaucoup plus de concentration et de précision que ce que tu ne crois… Voilà pourquoi ton premier exercice sera d'essayer de maintenir toutes ses tasses en l'air. »

# Fin du Flash-Back#

Et voilà que deux semaines plus tard, Draco ne parvenait qu'à faire virevolter deux tasses de plus, soit six au total, ce qui était particulièrement frustrant. Et cela l'était encore plus quand le directeur s'amusait à concentrer sa magie pour le perturber et ainsi faire tomber les tasses.

Il comprenait bien qu'il devait y mettre plus de volonté et de concentration, mais il avait l'impression que plus il s'acharnait moins il réussissait.

« La puissance magique ne fait pas tout Draco. » dit Dumbledore, en souriant doucement.

Draco lui jeta un regard dubitatif. « Potter arriverait à faire virevolter toutes ses fichus tasses. » marmonna-t-il, d'un ton amer.

« J'en doute… » répondit le directeur, « Il est vrai que Harry est un puissant sorcier, cependant comme je te l'ai déjà dit la puissance ne fait pas tout… Peut-être qu'Harry parviendrait à faire voler plus de tasses que toi et en moins de temps… Mais en acquérant la technique adéquate tu parviendras à tenir beaucoup plus longtemps et plus efficacement que lui. »

« La technique adéquate ? » répéta Draco.

Cela faisait deux semaines et Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il y _avait_ une technique. Lui qui se démenait comme un fou avec son sortilège.

« La magie est une question de volonté, de créativité et d'instinct… Ne l'oublie jamais, Draco. » se contenta de répondre Dumbledore, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

~HPDM~

« Q-quoi ? » fit Draco, en déglutissant difficilement, la gorge soudainement très sèche, « Ne raconte pas de connerie, Potter, comme s'il était possible que – HMPFF ! »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Harry, qui excédé de se comportement, venait de plaquer violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco d'abord surpris, ne bougeait pas… mais il ferma brusquement les yeux tandis que Harry forçait le passage de sa bouche, sa langue allant titiller celle du blond. Celui-ci gémit et finit par répondre au baiser.

Un instant plus tard, Harry se recula, haletant légèrement.

« Alors convaincu ? » dit-il d'une voix hautaine et assurée, chose qu'il n'était certainement pas en ce moment, mais ça Draco n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Ca ne s'appelle pas de l'amour, _ça,_ Potter. » rétorqua Draco, en roulant les yeux, « On appelle ça du _désir_… ou de l'attirance physique. »

Draco ne voulait pas admettre que finalement peut-être que Potter pouvait l'aimer.

« Peut-être bien… » admit Harry, d'un air gêné, tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil, étonné par cette admission, il s'était attendu à une protestation vive et véhémente.« Ecoute je n'ai jamais été doué en sentiment… et je ne sais absolument pas si ce que je –euh – ressens pour toi est de l'amour… Merde ! Je ne sais même pas comment on était censé se sentir avant que tu ne me le dises ! »

Voyant que Draco ne disait toujours rien, Harry continua sur sa lancée.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais donné tout un tas de 'symptôme' et que tu as juste dire de manière nonchalante que j'étais amoureux. Et bien c'était à toi que je pensais ! Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors peut-être qu'effectivement je suis amoureux de toi. Mais et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah oui ! » rétorqua Harry, en se fourrageant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, « Au fond qu'est-ce que ça change que tu sois amoureux de moi, ou que moi je le suis de toi ? Est-ce que le fait qu'on soit amoureux va changer notre comportement envers l'autre ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis aussi négativement ! Après tout ce n'est parce que je suis amoureux que je vais soudainement me mettre à te susurrer des mots doux avec des cœurs dans les yeux ! »

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? » dit Draco, d'un ton neutre.

« Certainement pas ! » rétorqua Harry, d'un ton passablement dégoûté, « Cela ne me correspond pas et ça ne _te _correspond pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Ça serait une insulte à nos personnalités respectives. De toute façon nous n'avons pas besoin de ça… »

« Vraiment ? » commenta le blond, d'un ton plus amusé à présent.

« Oh oui, rien de tel qu'une bonne joute verbale avec toi pour remplacer une centaine de mots doux. » répondit Harry en souriant.

« T'es vraiment la personne la plus étrange que j'ai pu rencontrer, Potter. » marmonna Draco, « Espèce de Gryffi-Slytherin-lunatique ! »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit, il savait qu'il venait de réussir à convaincre le blond. Certes ce n'était pas une déclaration, mais c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Et toi tu es le Slytherin le plus Gryffindor que j'ai jamais vu, donc ça compense. » répondit Harry en souriant, tandis que Draco prenait affichait une mine indignée.

« Et dire que toi t'es censé sauver le monde avec « l'amour » autant dire que t'es vraiment mal parti. » rétorqua moqueusement Draco, tandis que Harry lui tirait puérilement la langue.

Un nouveau pas venait d'être franchi.

~HPDM~

Draco se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, le nuage de poussière qui s'envola après son geste le fit grimacer mais il préféra l'ignorer. Affichant un air exténué, Draco sortit le Snitch et l'activa, en regardant distraitement la projection, son esprit divaguant ailleurs.

Et il grimaça une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte vers où divaguait ses pensées… Quelques semaines plutôt, juste après l'évasion de Sirius.

# Flash-Back #

Draco déglutit difficilement, en croisant le regard que lui lançait Severus. Il ne saurait le décrire, mais c'était particulièrement effrayant.

« _Merlin, je vais mourir. » _

D'un mouvement de tête, son parrain lui ordonna de le suivre, et il obéit docilement ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Severus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait… (Enfin si, il le savait, mais Severus, lui, n'était pas censé le savoir…) mais il sentait que cela allait mal aller pour lui.

Refermant sèchement la porte derrière lui et jetant un sort de silence sur la porte, Severus s'assit sur l'un de ses divans.

« Assis. » ordonna-t-il sèchement, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire des phrases.

« _Ola, c'est pas bon… pas bon du tout. » _

« Explication. » enchaîna son parrain, une fois qu'il eut obéi.

« Euh… de quoi tu – »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! » cracha Severus, « Que faisais-tu avec Sirius Black ? »

Draco déglutit.

« _Merde. » _

« Comment tu – » commença Draco, mais il fut encore une fois interrompu.

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas remarqué ta présence, Draco ? » rétorqua froidement le maître des potins, « Surtout après que tu m'aies lancé un sort ! »

En vérité, Draco avait espéré que Severus ne le remarquerait pas… « _Mouais je pouvais toujours rêver... » _

« Ecoute… » tenta Draco, d'un ton peu assuré, « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Sirius et toi mais –»

« 'Sirius' ? » répéta Severus, dont la colère était palpable, et Draco sentit que son parrain venait de faire les connections, _toutes _les connections, « C'est _lui _que tu allais voir tous les soirs ! Draco est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Sirius est innocent, ok ? » dit Draco, qui n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure de la conversation, « Il ne représentait aucun danger pour moi ! »

« Je me fiche que Black soit innocent ou coupable ! » rétorqua son parrain, « Tu n'avais pas à aller le voir ! »

« Et c'est _exactement _pour CA que je ne voulais pas que tu saches où j'allais. » commença à s'énerver Draco, la peur commençant à prendre une place secondaire, « Je suis parfaitement capable de déterminer qui est dangereux pour moi ou pas ! Et Sirius m'a été d'un grand réconfort durant cette année ! »

« SIRIUS BLACK EST UN PUTAIN DE CONNARD ! » répliqua Severus.

Draco grimaça légèrement, il n'avait jamais entendu son parrain jurer, et il n'appréciait pas forcément cette première fois. Mais ne se laissant pas démonter, il rétorqua :

« Vous étiez jeunes, il a pu faire des conneries, comme tout le monde ! Mais avec moi il s'est montré compréhensif, attentif, protecteur, taquineur même moqueur parfois, mais ça m'a fait du bien d'aller le voir parce que je savais qu'il serait prêt à me conseiller ! »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas me demander conseille à moi ? » contra Severus.

« Tu n'es pas franchement objectif concernant certaine chose. » dit Draco, mais voyant que Severus allait dire quelque chose, ajouta précipitamment, « Mais lui non plus… c'est juste qu'il était plus objectif que toi concernant ce sujet là… c'est tout. »

Un étrange silence se forma alors tandis que Draco mal-à-l'aise gigotait doucement sur le divan, jetant des regards à la volée à son parrain pour essayer de déterminer si oui ou non la crise de colère était terminée. Apparemment non.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir. » le sermonna Severus, d'un ton sec, « J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça d'arriver. »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« Tu as été influencé par lui, mince alors, Draco, tu ne vois pas comment tu réagis ces derniers temps ? Comme un idiot de Gryffindor ! Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi ! »

Draco écarquilla un instant les yeux de surprise, venait-il réellement de sous-entendre, ça ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius. » dit Draco, en se levant, « Je crois que pour l'instant je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir. Je me fiche même si un jour vous parvenez à résoudre vos différents ! Mais ne me mêle pas à tout ça ! »

Ne laissant même pas le temps à son parrain de réagir, Draco sortit en claquant la porte dans un bruit mat.

#Fin du Flash-Back#

Draco soupira il n'avait plus reparlé à Severus depuis, et cela commençait à le rendre sincèrement et complètement cinglé ! Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se produire avant. Oh bien sûr il avait menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas envie de le savoir, en vérité il en mourrait d'envie, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la situation.

_Clap, Clap… _

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un hibou, cognant son bec contre la vitre. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco se releva difficilement, et ouvrit la petite fenêtre de sa 'chambre'. Aussitôt l'hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce vite suivi de deux oiseaux à l'apparence exotique, qui firent hausser les sourcils du blond – « _D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent encore cela ? _» – et de deux autres hiboux à l'allure majestueuse.

Mais secouant la tête, d'un air exaspéré, Draco entreprit de prendre les lettres qu'avaient apportées les volatiles et sourit en reconnaissant les différentes écritures.

Il ouvrit la première lettre, d'un air amusé et s'assit sur son lit.

«_ 16 Juillet, _

_Draco, _

_Je me demandais si tout allait bien de ton côté, comme tu n'avais pas l'air franchement en forme la dernière fois que je t'avais vu – avant que tu ne lèves un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-moqueur ( et ne nie pas je sais que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire) oui je sais que ça fait deux semaines et que j'aurais pu écrire cette lettre avant…_

_Mais je ne savais pas s'il était sûr ou pas de t'écrire. J'ai « parlé » à Snape et apparemment il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où tu pourrais te trouver, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance et t'envoyer cette lettre sans risques. (Au fait Snape avait l'air vachement remonté, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtises ?) _

_Bref, après deux semaines de réflexion, je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me dire que tu côtoyais Sirius… J'aimerais prétendre que j'aurais fait confiance à ton jugement et que je t'aurais écouté jusqu'au bout pour après te soutenir… Mais toi et moi savons que ça serait un mensonge. _

_J'étais – et je suis – trop influencée par Harry pour avoir pu avoir un raisonnement objectif à son égard. Et tu avais raison… Je suis trop Gryffindor pour comprendre. _

_Retire immédiatement ce sourire satisfait de ton visage, ce n'est pas parce que je comprends ton raisonnement que je suis d'accord avec toutes les idées – idiotes – que tu as pu avoir cette année ! _

_Quoiqu'il en soit je te souhaite de bonnes vacances (Où es-tu ?) et j'attends de tes nouvelles ! _

_H. J.G_

_Ps : Ron m'a dit qu'il allait y avoir la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, est-ce que tu y seras ?» _

Draco sourit, d'un air amusé en reposant la lettre d'Hermione. Cela lui ressemblait tellement ! Et il était sincèrement étonné de voir qu'Hermione le connaissait tellement bien qu'elle parvenait à deviner ses mimiques.

« _Non, en fait c'est assez effrayant, en quelques sortes…. » _

Etudiant ensuite, les deux lettres apportées par les deux autres hiboux, Draco ouvrit celle qu'il reconnut comme étant celle envoyée par sa mère.

_« 13 Juillet, _

_Mon cher fils, _

_J'ai lu dans le Prophet et appris par ton père, que Sirius avait été capturé à Hogwarts et avait mystérieusement réussi à s'échapper encore une fois – j'ose croire que tu es beaucoup plus au courant que moi à ce sujet. _

_J'ai reçu la visite de Severus ce matin, et il semblait surpris de ne pas te voir au Manoir, il en va de même pour le jeune Zabini qui comptait t'inviter chez lui il y a quelques jours. Serais-je indiscrète, si je te demandais la raison de leur ignorance ? _

_Bien entendu, je me suis contentée de la même version que ton père – à savoir que tu suis un entraînement spécialisé dans un lieu reculé du pays. Cependant au vu de leurs expressions ils ne semblaient pas convaincus. _

_J'espère sincèrement que tout se passe bien de ton côté. _

_Ton père veut que tu reviennes la veille de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu retourneras là-bas après. _

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Narcissa Malfoy. »_

Draco serra la lettre entre ses doigts, froissant légèrement le parchemin, tout en relisant attentivement chaque mot. Il savait que sa mère venait implicitement de demander des explications au sujet de Sirius, et de le sermonner pour n'avoir rien dit à Severus et Blaise.

Il savait que son parrain était au courant de l'entraînement que Draco avait eu avec Dumbledore au cours des dernières vacances. Mais manifestement Severus ne savait pas où cela se déroulait et que Draco devait passer également les vacances d'été à s'entraîner.

Il soupira, il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à Severus en se moment, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharnait à lui parler de lui ?

Secouant légèrement la tête, Draco ouvrit la lettre, qui d'après l'écriture droite et détachée devait provenir de Blaise.

« _17 Juillet, _

_Hey Dray, _

_Depuis quand tu pars en camp d'entraînement sans me prévenir ? _

_Non mais je te jure ! Aucun respect pour ses meilleurs amis ! Pansy te passera un savon quand tu rentreras ! Et dire que c'est moi qui t'ai si justement conseillé il y a deux semaines, et voilà comment tu me remercies, non mais franchement ! _

_Plus sérieusement, t'es en sécurité, hein ? Tu me le dirais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… et puis comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves tout à coup dans un camp d'entraînement ? _

_Et puis j'ai croisé ton parrain et il n'avait pas l'air très content de ne pas savoir où tu es… _

_Me dit pas que c'est parce que tu as encore fait une connerie plus grosse que toi, et que donc du coup Snape t'en voudrait à mort et qu'à cause de ça t'as dû fuir dans le trou du cul de l'Angleterre juste pour l'éviter ? _

_Furieusement, _

_Blaise._

_Ps : Tu viens à la Finale ? »_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Blaise… et que celui-ci avait presque vu juste dans sa théorie, mais il n'en restait pas moins que sa façon de le dire était exaspérante !

Puis jetant un coup d'œil à la dernière lettre – celle amenée par les oiseaux étranges – qui restait avec appréhension, Draco l'ouvrit délicatement.

_« Aujourd'hui, _

_Gamin ! Ne bouge surtout pas et ne donne pas à manger à ses foutus piafs ! _

_Ps : A tout à l'heure ! » _

« A tout à l'heure ? » répéta Draco, en fronçant les sourcils tout en jetant un regard à la dérobé aux oiseaux exotiques qui s'étaient posés sur le perchoir de Fawkes.

«_Il va pas être content…que quelqu'un lui ait piqué sa place… » _

Fawkes passait la plupart de son temps à côté de Draco, mais il lui arrivait parfois – comme maintenant – de tenir compagnie à Dumbledore.

Puis se refocalisant sur l'étrange lettre, Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« _Ne me dîtes pas que – »_

A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'une énorme explosion eut lieu dans sa chambre, déclenchant des nuages et des nuages de poussières.

Et Draco regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Sirius Black se tenir devant lui, toussant bruyamment à cause de la poussière.

_« Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir dormir ? » _gémit-il désespérément, en se frottant les tempes. « _Fichus vacances de MERDE ! »_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Et voilà, on commence le quatrième tome ! J'espère que la conversation des Harry et Draco du présent ne vous décevra pas, parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire.

Merci pour vos reviews !

See ya !


	47. Cuisine & Réponses

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 44 : Cuisine & Réponses**

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'étant pas sûr de la fiabilité de ses yeux fatigués en ce moment. Mais était-ce lui, ou Sirius Black venait réellement de débarquer en plein milieu de sa (très petite) chambre dans une explosion qui aura certainement redécoré tous les meubles en couleur poussière ?

« A ta tête on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. » le taquina Sirius une fois qu'il eut fini de tousser.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles t'étais quelque part dans le sud ! » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton interloqué.

« Oui, disons que Dumbledore m'a invité à passer quelques temps – et bien – chez _moi_. Ici, donc. » répliqua le brun avec une grimace sur le visage.

« _C'est typique de Dumbledore ça, inviter les gens chez eux. » _songea Draco, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

« Et donc ? » dit-il à voix haute, « Pourquoi as-tu décidé de t'incruster dans ma minuscule chambre alors que tu as tout le Square Grimmault à ta disposition ? »

Sirius grimaça encore une fois, « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner dedans, j'ai toujours détesté cette maison… alors je préfère m'en éloigner autant que possible.»

« Hum… Ok… Bah fais comme chez toi alors. » dit Draco, un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage, en se rallongeant et fermant les yeux.

« Ah, ah très drôle. » grommela Sirius, en s'asseyant au pied du lit de Draco. « Tu feras moins le malin demain. »

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et darda un regard suspicieux à son grand cousin. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça gamin. » sourit Sirius, d'un air hautain. « Tu croyais réellement que Dumbledore allait te laisser tout seul, sans supervision pendant plus d'une semaine ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette histoire encore ? Pourquoi serait-il seul ?

« Dumbledore va quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, en tentant de cacher sa surprise, mais en voyant le regard satisfait de Sirius, il sut qu'il avait raté son coup.

« Quoi tu n'étais pas au courant ? » le nargua le brun, « J'ai cru pourtant que tu étais assez proche de lui, puisque tu as comploté avec lui tout le long de l'année. »

_« Comment il sait ça ? » _

Draco allait protester mais Sirius le coupa d'un geste de la main, « C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit… Puisque tu as cru que cela valait la peine de ne rien me dire. »

Draco soupira en reconnaissant cette touche de reproche dans la voix. Mince alors, ils s'étaient tous passés le mot ou quoi ? Severus, Hermione, Blaise et maintenant Sirius !

« Réponds franchement, tu m'aurais fait confiance si je t'avais parlé de Dumbledore ? » dit-il, en se massant les tempes.

« Non. » admit Sirius, « Mais j'avoue que ça m'aurait facilité les choses. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de dépendre de mon petit cousin ingrat qui fraternise avec l'ennemi.»

« Quel ennemi ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton las « Aux dernières nouvelles c'est _toi _l'ennemi avec qui j'ai fraternisé. »

« Détails insignifiants. » le contredit Sirius, en écartant le sujet d'un geste de la main, « Et donc bref, comme Dumbledore aurait dû te le dire, il ne sera pas là jusqu'à la veille de la coupe du monde, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de le remplacer pour ton entraînement. »

« Je dois être vraiment fatigué. » dit Draco, en refermant les yeux, « J'ai cru que tu avais dit que ça serait toi qui t'occuperais de mon entraînement. »

« Douterais-tu de mes capacités magiques, Draco ? » demanda Sirius, un léger avertissement dans la voix que Draco ne prit pas en compte.

« Non juste de tes capacités pédagogiques. » répliqua le blond, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« Capacités pédagogiques ? » répéta Sirius, « Comme si j'en avais besoin, il suffit que je te regarde faire léviter dix malheureuses petites tasses et te mettre de temps en temps de la pression magique, rien de bien compliqué. »

Draco soupira, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour argumenter sur ce point.

« Et si on en reparlait demain, et que tu me laissais dormir ? » murmura-t-il.

« Quel hôte horrible tu fais, tu ne me montre même pas ma chambre. » lui reprocha Sirius, et sans ouvrir les yeux Draco pouvait deviner qu'il devait avoir une légère moue sur le visage.

« Tu es chez toi, non ? » grogna-t-il, « Tu sais très bien où se trouvent les chambres. »

Sirius avait dû dire quelque chose mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur.

~HPDM~

« DEBOUT ! » cria soudainement une voix qui réveilla brusquement Draco.

Il regarda alors Sirius avec des yeux ronds, la respiration haletante. « Mais ça ne va pas la tête, non ? » s'écria-t-il d'un ton furieux.

« Oh, tu sais… » fit Sirius d'un ton nonchalant en regardant ses ongles, « J'aurais pu faire pire…par exemple… CA ! »

Draco glapit tandis qu'un seau d'eau glacé se renversa sur sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant tu as une baguette qu'il faut en profiter pour utiliser des sorts à ton va ! Non mais encore pire qu'un gamin. » grogna Draco, en frissonnant légèrement.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire, morveux, parce que le _gamin _a une baguette en main et est sec alors que toi tu es désarmé et complètement trempé. » fit remarquer le brun en souriant.

Draco plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, mais quand finalement il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire – enfin il en avait sûrement, mais il fallait dire que son esprit tout juste éveillé n'était pas réactif de si bon matin – et surtout qu'il avait _super _froid !

« Aucun, c'est bon, j'ai compris. » marmonna-t-il, d'un air excédé, « T'as gagné et si tu pouvais me lancer un sort de chauffage, quelque chose comme _maintenant _ça serait cool parce que j'ai vraiment froid là en fait. »

Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire satisfait et d'un mouvement de baguette lui lança un sort de séchage, « Je savais que tu étais une poule-mouillée, gamin. »

« Je suis un Slytherin. » corrigea Draco, en haussant les épaules « C'est différent. »

« Ah oui ? En quoi ? »

Draco eut un léger rictus, « Un Slytherin sait se retirer quand il le faut… c'est donc une retraite stratégique.»

« Mais bien sûr. » sourit Sirius, lui faisant un geste de la main pour le suivre, « C'est la devise qu'il y a marqué dans la salle commune des verts argents ? »

S'étirant tout en fusillant son grand cousin du regard, Draco sortit de son lit et suivit tranquillement Sirius jusqu'à la petite salle à manger, où il s'arrêta net devant la table. Sur la petite table en bois, se trouvait différents aliments tels que des toast grillés, du bacon et des œufs au plat, du jus de citrouille et certainement d'autre chose.

« Tu sais faire la cuisine ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Non. »

« Tu as trouvé un elfe de maison ? »

« Non. »

« Ok, tu as demandé à quelqu'un de faire ça pour toi ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as acheté ça chez un traiteur ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as préparé ça toi-même ? »

« Oui. »

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas faire la cuisine. » dit Draco, d'un ton suspicieux.

« C'est le cas. » confirma Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres, « Mais je voulais juste essayer pour voir… »

Il y eut alors un grand blanc dans la pièce, tandis que Draco fixait longuement la table. Draco tourna les talons.

« Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Retraite stratégique pour la survie de mon estomac. »

~HPDM~

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Potter ? » grogna Draco.

Harry secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, « Sirius est un bon cuisinier au moins ? »

« Oh oui… le pire de tous. » ironisa le blond, « Je me demande comment il arrive à faire des plats qui ont l'air si appétissants de l'extérieur, alors qu'ils sont si délicieusement dégueulasses à l'intérieur. »

« Il a dû jeter un sort sur la nourriture, tu sais un petit sort d'illusion, pour faire passer quelque chose pour ce qu'il n'est pas… » hasarda le Survivant. « Il a toujours été doué pour ce genre de chose. »

Draco soupira, resongeant aux misères qu'avait ressenties son estomac durant le séjour de Sirius au Square. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas se retrouver à St Mungo pour intoxication aux toasts carbonisés.

« Je suis sûr que ses plats ont dû servir, à un moment ou un autre, d'ingrédients de bases pour les poisons de Severus. » grimaça Draco.

« T'exagère. » sourit Harry.

Draco secoua la tête, comme pour enlever toutes les pensées relatives à Sirius et sa nourriture, et son visage s'assombrit légèrement, faisant hausser un sourcil surpris au brun.

« Draco ? »

« On devrait revenir à ce que l'on faisait avant toutes ses _distractions. » _murmura-t-il.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « Bon alors au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, avant que tu ne fasses ton auto-déclaration – »

« Tu ne me laisseras jamais avec ça, hein ? » intervint Harry, d'un ton grognon.

« Jamais. » confirma Draco, « Et donc avant ça, il y a eu la découverte de ce foutu lien et –»

« Ta crise de Schizophrénie. » compléta Harry.

« Avant encore. »

« On essayait de comprendre qui pourrait bien nous envoyer ici – et de déterminer où est ce 'ici' »

Draco roula des yeux exaspéré. « Ne fais pas l'abruti, Potter, tu sais de quoi je veux parler. »

« Et bien excuse moi de ne pas être réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de te lancer des Imperium. » répliqua Harry d'un ton sec. « Il est hors de question que je fasse ça à nouveau. »

« Mais, tu ne comprends pas ! » s'exclama Draco, « Il faut absolument que tu m'aides à combattre ce sort… Sinon, je – »

Harry secoua la tête, interrompant les paroles du blond d'un geste de la main.

« Je pense que tu n'y arriveras pas de cette manière, Draco. » expliqua-t-il, en évitant le regard du blond, qui fronçait les sourcils. « Ecoute tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'après tous ses nombreux essais tu n'aie pas encore réussi à ne serait-ce que songer à désobéir ? Pourtant je l'ai fait la première fois qu'on m'a lancé le sort. »

« Potter, » s'énerva Draco, « Si c'est juste pour dire que j'ai une faible volonté tu peux – »

« Non. » le coupa Harry, « Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je _sais _que tu pourrais le faire, mais pas quand c'est _moi _qui te lance le sort. »

Le froncement de sourcil du blond s'accentua. « Explique. »

Mais décidant que l'action valait mieux que la parole, Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Draco.

~HPDM~

« _19 Juillet, _

_Hermione, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas je suis en pleine forme – enfin autant que je puisse l'être, en mangeant des plats infects trois fois par jours, (Ne pose pas de question, je peux t'assurer que tu ne veux pas savoir)_

_Et pour ton information, Severus n'est pas seulement en colère quand je fais des bêtises (QUELLES BETISES ?), et puis depuis quand tu 'parles' avec lui ? _

_Je ne ferais pas de commentaires sur Sirius Black (je te laisse tirer tes propres conclusions). _

_Et je suis dans un endroit sécurisé, donc tout va bien. Toi par contre, je suis sûr que tu es en train d'étudier alors que nous sommes en vacances ! Tu vas finir par avoir de GROSSES cernes sous les yeux. _

_D.L.M _

_Ps : Bien sûr que je serais là… tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rater ce match ? »_

**##**

« Hey morveux, tu comptes commencer l'entraînement où tu as décidé de glander juste parce que Dumbledore n'est pas là ? » retentit alors la forte voix de Sirius.

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'il était aussi invivable avant. » marmonna Draco, qui reposa sa plume et reboucha le flacon d'encre, en soupirant.

Sur le perchoir, Fawkes émit un petit caquètement moqueur, et Draco eut l'image fugace de lui-même en compagnie de Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le message était clair.

« Je sais que je ne vivais pas avec lui, à l'époque. » grogna-t-il en direction du Phénix, « Encore heureux, d'ailleurs. »

Nouveau caquètement et cette fois, Draco vit quelqu'un tapoter son épaule d'un air compatissant.

« Ta sollicitude me touche… » ironisa le blond, avant de se lever et de marcher à pas lent vers la salle à manger/ salon / cuisine – cet endroit était vraiment minuscule – où Sirius l'attendait avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Bon allez montre-moi combien de tasse tu arrives à faire léviter. » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Presque vexé, Draco sortit sa baguette et murmura le sortilège de Lévitation, faisant froncer les sourcils du brun, mais qui se garda pourtant de faire tout commentaire. Six tasses. La septième refusant obstinément de se lever et quand Draco tenta d'insister, elles tombèrent dans un fracas bruyant.

Puis levant la tête, Draco croisa le regard surpris de Sirius.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, s'entendant presque à recevoir un commentaire moqueur sur sa piètre capacité à faire voler dix malheureuses petites tasses.

Mais Sirius semblait réfléchir, durant un long moment, avant de secouer la tête et de prendre un magazine de Quidditch qu'il feuilletait distraitement.

« Rien… continue. » dit le brun.

Soupirant et décidant qu'il tenterait de comprendre le comportement de son grand cousin plus tard, Draco se remit à l'exercice.

**##**

_« 20 juillet, _

_Blaise, _

_Sois assuré que je t'aurais certainement prévenu, si je l'avais voulu. Alors oui, je suis en camp d'entraînement (de mon plein gré), oui je suis en sécurité (plus encore tu meurs), _ _non je ne te dirais pas où et oui j'ai fait une énorme connerie (c'est assez subjectif, ou relatif, en fait…) et maintenant Severus est en colère contre moi, alors je te demanderais de ne rien lui dire à mon sujet. (Et non, je n'ai pas fui.)_

_Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Pansy ? ( parce que oui je sais encore lire entre les lignes de tes insinuations douteuses) Elle a des problèmes ?_

_Dubitativement, Draco. _

_Ps : Bien sûr que oui. » _

**##**

« Explique-moi, » dit lentement Draco, « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de faire la cuisine ? »

« Parce que tu te débrouilles certainement mieux que moi. » répondit Sirius sur le ton de l'évidence. « Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu saches faire la cuisine. »

« Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner… _ton filleul _sait cuisiner, moi je me contente de mettre des plats tout faits dans une casserole que je fais chauffer – ce qui _normalement _aurait dû être également à ta portée. » rétorqua Draco, de mauvaise humeur, tandis que Sirius haussait les épaules.

Et tandis que les plats cuisaient, Draco eut une illumination, sortant rapidement sa baguette il le pointa sur la casserole et murmura quelque chose, tout en s'assurant que l'autre ne lui prêtait pas attention.

Un sourire hautement satisfait fleurissait alors sur son visage. Il déposa le plus calmement possible les plats sur deux assiettes. Il en posa une devant Sirius, qui toujours concentré sur son magazine n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention, laissant le temps à Draco pour s'assoir en face de lui et de sortir sa baguette – au cas où.

Puis Sirius posa son magazine, prit ses couverts et regarda son assiette.

_« 3… 2…1… » _

« Sale morveux ingrat ! » cria alors Sirius, tandis que Draco affichait un grand sourire innocent.

« Quoi ? Ma cuisine ne te plait pas ? » demanda-t-il, ne cachant même pas son sourire, « J'ai appris récemment ce sort, quand j'ai su que je devais m'occuper de Fawkes durant ses vacances, c'était sur la page d'à côté dans mon livre.»

Ils s'affrontèrent alors du regard, avant que finalement Sirius n'éclate de rire tandis qu'un léger sourire amusé apparaissait sur le visage du blond.

« Sacré gamin. » rit Sirius, secouant la tête et observant curieusement son assiette il dit, « C'est qu'ils ont l'air appétissants en plus. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit hautainement Draco, « Ce sont des steaks en forme de croquette pour chien, faits par moi, ils sont donc forcément appétissant. »

Sirius partit dans un nouveau fou-rire qui ressemblait étrangement à des aboiements, et tout en l'observant Draco se demandait si Sirius avait été ainsi avant d'aller à Azkaban.

**##**

_« 19 Juillet, _

_Chère mère,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard de ma réponse. Ici, tout se passe bien, même si l'entraînement est assez exténuant. _

_Je vous promets d'apporter des réponses à vos questions, une fois que je serais rentré au Manoir. _

_Sincèrement impatient de vous revoir, _

_Draco L. Malfoy. »_

**##**

Draco grimaça tandis que les tasses se brisèrent une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Poussant un soupir dépité, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Sirius, un air profondément découragé sur le visage.

« Tu abandonnes déjà ? »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens. » rétorqua Draco.

« Douterais-tu de mes capacités magiques ? » dit Sirius, en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois. » marmonna le blond, tandis que Sirius se levait un air arrogant sur le visage et d'un mouvement de baguette sans même regarder les tasses – ou prononcer une formule d'ailleurs – fit léviter sans problème les dix tasses.

La mâchoire de Draco manquait de dégringoler sous le coup de la surprise, « Un sort informulé ! » s'étrangla-t-il presque.

« Et encore. » rétorqua Sirius, « Dumbledore y arrive sans baguette et le fait avec une facilité déconcertante. »

Draco soupira encore plus découragé tandis que Sirius ramenait les dix tasses en douceur sur la table. Bien sûr, il savait que Sirius devait être un puissant sorcier, mais il avait tendance à l'oublier puisqu'il cachait cette puissance derrière un comportement enfantin.

« En fait, tu t'y prends de la mauvaise manière. » expliqua Sirius, en tournant distraitement une page de son magazine, peu conscient de la soudaine et entière attention que Draco lui portait.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je suppose que si Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il a jugé que tu serais capable de le comprendre tout seul alors je ne vais certainement pas te le dire. » rétorqua Sirius, en souriant machiavéliquement. « Sache juste que tu n'arriveras jamais à les lever toutes avec un _simple _sort de Lévitation. »

« Comment alors ? »

« Alors là, si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, morveux. »

~HPDM~

_« Il en reste un peu dans la bouteille, Maître, si vous avez encore faim. » _

_« Plus tard. » répondit une deuxième voix. _

_Une voix d'homme mais étrangement aiguë, et froide comme un coup de vent glacé. _

_« Rapproche-moi du feu Wormtail. » _

Draco se tortillait dans son sommeil, comme s'il essayait désespérément de se réveiller.

_« Il serait possible de le faire sans Harry Potter, Maître. » _

_« Sans Harry Potter ? » dit la deuxième voix dans un souffle. _

Et à présent Draco gémissait, tournant et se retournant brusquement dans son lit sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux.

_« Nagini a des nouvelles intéressantes à nous apprendre, Wormtail. » susurra la voix glaciale. _

_« Vraiment, oui. » reprit la voix. « A l'en croire, il y a derrière la porte un vieux Muggles qui écoute tout ce que nous disons. » _

« Draco. » appela une autre voix, plus grave. « Réveille-toi. »

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il voulait le faire, il ne voulait plus écouter cette voix glaciale si familière. Oui, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part et cela le terrifiait profondément.

_Il y eut un éclat de lumière verte, un souffle semblable à un brusque éclat de vent, puis le vieil homme s'effondra. Il était mort avant d'avoir heurté le sol. _

« Draco ! »

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut la respiration haletante et le corps tremblant. Il balbutiait des mots incohérents, paniquant clairement. Ses yeux affolaient regardaient sans le voir, Sirius qui l'observait d'un air profondément inquiet.

Draco se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même, se prenant la tête entre les mains, et tremblant encore plus si c'était possible. L'instant d'après il sentit deux bras chauds et réconfortant le serrer, mais il n'arrêtait pas de trembler pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ? » murmura Sirius.

« C-C'est Potter… » balbutia Draco, d'un ton tremblant, « I-il est en danger. »

« Explique-moi. » dit doucement Sirius.

« Je-Je l'ai vu… » répondit le blond, en étouffant un sanglot « Il y avait… cette voix, qui parlait à quelqu'un d'autre… et… et il disait qu'il devait… chercher Potter…et, il y avait ce Muggles qui – Oh Merlin. » gémit Draco, en se redressant soudainement, « Il-il s'est fait tuer… par… par ce monstre et – je crois que je vais vomir. »

Aussitôt un seau se matérialisa devant lui, tandis qu'il vomissait triple et boyau. Sirius le regardait, l'inquiétude palpable dans ses yeux. Le brun vit alors le Phénix qui se tenait sur le perchoir.

Il ferma alors les yeux, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas forcément, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco comme ça.

« Appelle Snape, s'il te plaît. » dit-il à Fawkes, « Et ramène-le, ici. »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Hum, donc voilà un chapitre de terminé...

Merci pour vos reviews.

See Ya !


	48. Nouvelle crainte & Cauchemar

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 45 : Nouvelle crainte & Cauchemar**

Draco déglutit en voyant Harry pointer sa baguette sur lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, Potter ? »

« Je te prouve que j'ai raison. » répondit immédiatement le brun, « Tu ne trouves pas ça surprenant que quelqu'un n'ayant jamais pratiqué la Légilimancie parvienne à lire les pensées d'une personne supposée maîtriser l'Occlumencie ? »

Draco se renfrogna légèrement mais répliqua tout de même d'un ton hargneux, « C'est parce que tu m'as pris complètement pas surprise. »

C'était un mensonge. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Bien alors, mets en place tes barrières mentales. » dit Harry, d'un ton déterminé à en finir rapidement.

Draco fut d'abord tenté de l'envoyer balader, après tout il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre ! Mais quand il croisa le regard du brun, il soupira et s'exécuta avec peu d'enthousiasme. Quand il fut sûr que ses barrières furent correctement en place, il hocha légèrement la tête pour en informer Harry et celui-ci ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour lancer le sort.

« _Legilimens ! »_

Et Harry n'eut même pas à forcer pour passer les barrières du blond. C'était comme s'il n'y en avait pas du tout.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, d'un air profondément choqué, tandis que le brun se retirait de son esprit.

« En fait… » expliqua Harry, qui était mi-amusé de l'expression de Draco, et mi-content de pouvoir enfin deviner quelque chose avant le blond, «… je pense que c'est à cause du Lien du Phénix… si tu ne peux pas contrer les effets de l'_imperium_… parce que le concept est d'envahir l'esprit de quelqu'un afin de le contrôler… et comme il y a un lien de l'esprit entre nous je suppose que ton corps a naturellement accepté l'accès. »

Cette fois, le blond blêmit. Cela voulait dire qu'il était complètement et totalement vulnérable, et que si Harry le voulait, il pourrait le transformer en une loque sans même qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. Et c'était assez effrayant comme perspective. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi Draco se mit à paniquer… pourtant il savait que le brun ne profiterait pas de la situation… Il n'était pas Lucius après tout… mais pourtant se savoir totalement à la merci d'Harry le fit trembler… Si un jour Harry était en colère contre lui, ou perdait le contrôle de lui-même, il pourrait en un clin d'œil faire du mal à Draco.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque Draco blêmi et paniqua complètement en voyant le blond trembler. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi le Slytherin réagissait ainsi et cela le rendait nerveux.

« Draco ? » tenta Harry, en faisant un pas vers le blond, mais Draco tressaillit et se recula immédiatement.

Le regard qu'il lançait à Harry en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il était effrayé.

Ce regard était trop similaire à celui qu'avait Draco en présence de son père, pour qu'Harry ne réagisse pas. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il capturait le blond entre ses bras, ignorant le léger glapissement que celui-ci laissa échapper.

« Tu crois vraiment que je profiterai de la situation ? » déclara Harry, à la fois blessé et en colère que le blond puisse penser une telle chose.

« N-non. » répondit Draco, dans un souffle, mais le tremblement de son corps affirmait le contraire, « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ok ? Je sais que tu ne le feras pas… mais c'est juste que – »

« Que quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonna le blond, agacé envers lui-même de réagir de cette façon. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser et… et ça me terrifie ! »

Harry soupira, jamais il n'avait plus détesté Lucius Malfoy que maintenant ! Car il était évident que la réaction du blond était un contre coup de la maltraitance qu'il avait reçu par le passé.

Alors sans plus y réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry mit de force sa baguette dans la main du blond et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Jette-moi l'_Imperium._ » dit-il, en fixant le blond dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-le ! » insista Harry.

Et devant la détermination qu'il affichait le blond finit par s'exécuter.

« _Impero ! » _

Aussitôt l'esprit d'Harry ne fut plus qu'un épais brouillard, c'était la sensation normale quand on recevait cette _Impardonnable. _ Habituellement Harry parvenait à résister à l'ordre que la seule voix présente dans sa tête lui donnait. Mais pas cette fois. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune envi de désobéir à cette voix… Pourquoi le ferait-il après tout ? Cette voix lui semblait si familière et envoutante qu'il ne ressentait aucunement le besoin de résister. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le faire même s'il le désirait.

De l'autre côté, Draco écarquillait les yeux de surprise en voyant le regard du brun se voiler et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus quand il vit qu'Harry exécutait sans broncher ses ordres. Pourtant c'était Harry Potter ! Et Harry Potter était réputé pour pouvoir résister aux _Imperiums _même lancés par Voldemort ! Et pourtant… il comprit qu'Harry n'avait aucun autre choix que de suivre l'ordre donné.

Draco déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte que le brun avait presque 'fini'.

« Merde. _Finite Incantatum ! »_

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et comprit qu'il n'était plus sous l'effet de l'_imperium, _cependant ces yeux s'agrandirent complètement en avisant sa chemise et son pantalon, qui se trouvaient au sol. Et le brun devint écarlate en constatant la position de ses mains, qui il le savait, étaient bien partis pour retirer son boxer.

« Malfoy ! » grogna Harry, en fusillant le blond du regard.

« Quoi ? » répliqua Draco sur la défensif, même s'il devait l'avouer il était légèrement distrait par la presque nudité d'Harry, « Comme si j'avais pu deviner que l'_imperium _serait efficace ! »

« Mais je te l'ai dit crétin ! » fulmina Harry, en ramassant sa chemise, « Je t'ai dit qu'à cause du lien du Phénix l'_Imperium _ne pouvait que marcher ! Et c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, un lien du Phénix marche dans les deux sens ! »

« Ouais, bah tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt. » grommela Draco, avec mauvaise foi, tandis que Harry plissait les yeux.

« Oh tu vas me le payer Draco Malfoy. »

Et Draco eut à peine le temps de ciller qu'il se fit plaquer au sol, avec le brun assit à califourchon sur lui. Le blond résista à la tentation de grogner, cette scène se reproduisait beaucoup trop de fois à son goût.

« Dégage Potter. » ordonna-t-il.

« Certainement pas. » répliqua sadiquement Harry, « Je compte bien t'obliger t'excuser. »

Draco allait rétorquer que jamais il ne ferait ça, mais il fut pris de vitesse par le brun qui apparemment trouvait ça marrant de jouer avec ses côtes.

Et cette fois Draco n'eut même pas l'occasion de tenter de ne pas réagir, car il éclata immédiatement de rire, sous le regard satisfait d'Harry.

« Arrête ça ! » hoqueta le blond en se tortillant désespérément.

« Pas avant que tu ne te sois excuser. » rétorqua Harry, en bougeant frénétiquement les doigts sur les côtes de Draco.

« Jamais ! » rit Draco (bien malgré lui).

« Dommage pour toi alors. » chuchota le brun, qui accorda un léger temps de pause au blond, en déboutonnant rapidement le bas de sa chemise, exposant le ventre plat de Draco. « Est-ce que tu es aussi chatouilleux là, Draco ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit mais Harry ne s'en accommoda pas, ses doigts glissant vers le nombril du blond évitant avec dextérité le tatouage qui ressemblait à Fawkes. Draco quant à lui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, bien déterminé à ne laisser aucun son passer à nouveau la barrière de sa bouche. Il échoua lamentablement quand Harry décida de s'attaquer à sa taille et ses hanches.

« Hm… » commenta Harry, sans toutefois arrêter ses doigts « Et si j'allais chercher autre part ? Peut-être que j'aurais plus de réponse en jouant avec tes cuisses ? Ou l'arrière de tes genoux…. Ou peut-être même au niveau de tes pieds, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« NON ! » cria Draco, en rigolant nerveusement, « a-r-arrête ! Je …Je– HAHAHA – suis désolé. »

Harry s'arrêta alors, un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage et Draco put enfin reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'il tentait de fusiller le brun du regard, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement malgré tous ses efforts.

« Imbécile. » souffla le blond.

Harry ignora le commentaire. Il était extrêmement content de lui-même, après tout il préférait largement lorsque Draco rigolait que quand il tremblait de peur.

« ça te dérangerait de te lever, t'es lourd. » grommela Draco.

« Hm… je crois que je vais encore rester là quelques minutes. » répondit le brun d'un ton taquin.

Et tandis que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Harry se pencha légèrement, et comme si cela avait été la suite logique des choses, il posa ses lèvres sur ceux du blond.

~HPDM~

Sirius ne dut attendre que cinq minutes avant que Severus ne transplane dans la chambre de Draco, un air profondément inquiet sur le visage.

« Black ! » cracha-t-il aussitôt de dégoût en reconnaissant Sirius.

« C'est pas le moment, ok ? » rétorqua rapidement Sirius, « Tu pourras me jeter toutes les insultes que tu veux quand tu auras soigné Draco ! »

Le Maître des potions sembla se calmer aussitôt et avisa la forme tremblante de son filleul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » interrogea-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté du blond.

« Il s'est soudainement mis à crier. » répondit Sirius, d'un ton calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, « Je suis allé le voir pour voir ce qu'il se passait et quand j'ai vu qu'il faisait un cauchemar, j'ai essayé de le réveillé, mais quoi que je fasse il continuait à crier comme si quelqu'un l'agressait. Et soudainement il s'est réveillé en sursaut, tremblant et disait que Harry était en danger, qu'il l'avait vu et… que quelqu'un était mort. »

Severus s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et se retourna brusquement vers Sirius.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit… » rétorqua Sirius, légèrement sur la défensive, « Tu crois que c'était réel ? »

« J'en sais strictement rien, Black, et je m'en fiche pour l'instant. » s'irrita Severus, en examinant rapidement le blond. « Tout semble aller bien… »

« Oh oui c'est vrai, il a vachement l'air d'aller bien. » ironisa Sirius, s'attirant un regard noir de l'autre.

« Je parlais de son métabolisme. » grinça Severus, « Le sort ne semble pas s'être aggravé et il n'est pas malade non plus, juste choqué. »

« Oui, 'juste'… » répéta d'un ton sarcastique Sirius.

« Bon tu vas arrêter oui ? Rends-toi plutôt utile et va chercher une potion calmante. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai des potions calmantes ? » rétorqua Sirius, d'un ton désabusé.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Troisième chambre, dans le petit placard du fond, dans une petite fiole bleu, même toi tu devrais être capable de trouver. »

Sirius ne releva pas l'insulte et courut jusqu'à ladite chambre, s'arrêtant légèrement devant le pas de la porte. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'il n'était plus retourné ici, et dans cette chambre en particulier… Secouant la tête pour s'enlever des souvenirs désagréables de la tête, Sirius se dirigea vers le placard entraînant avec lui un grand nuage de poussière qui le fit grimacer légèrement. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la fiole bleue il se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre de Draco, ignorant le regard moqueur du Maître de potions devant son état poussiéreux.

« Mais elle n'a pas altéré depuis le temps ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

« Tu crois réellement que je lui aurais donné une potion altérée ? » grogna Severus, en retour tandis qu'il faisait avaler la potion doucement à Draco.

Quelques instants plus tard les tremblements de Draco s'arrêtèrent et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en reconnaissant son parrain.

« Severus ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oui Draco. » répondit Severus, d'une voix sévère, « Et j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière ET pour ne PAS m'avoir prévenu de l'endroit où tu étais ! »

Draco hésitait entre s'excuser et camper sur ses positions puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu tord, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

« Draco vient juste de se réveiller d'une nuit éprouvante, tu crois que c'est le moment de le gronder ? » intervint Sirius.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Black, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! » s'énerva Severus.

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est _mon _cousin. »

« C'est _mon _filleul ! »

La tension était si palpable que Draco pouvait presque voir des éclairs entre eux. Résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, le blond soupira discrètement, il venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il sentait déjà le mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez.

Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'un détail lui revint en tête.

« Potter. » murmura-t-il, avant de jeter un œil circulaire à la pièce. Il avisa alors le Prongs' Snitch posé sur le bureau et allait se lever mais il fut retenu par une main qui l'obligea à se rallonger.

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ? » susurra Severus, d'un ton froid.

Mais Draco préféra regarder Sirius.

« Le Snitch. » chuchota-t-il, d'un ton fatigué mêlé à quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Enfin si, mais il refusait de considérer ça comme du désespoir. Après tout il se fichait que Potter soit la cible d'un monstre horrible, la santé de Potter l'importait uniquement parce qu'il y aurait une répercussion à travers le sort et nullement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Draco ignora le sentiment de protestation qui naissait au plus profond de son être à ses pensées, et prit le Snitch que lui tendait Sirius. Il allait prononcer le 'mot de passe' quand Sirius l'arrêta dans un cri, qui le fit sursauter.

Lui jetant à la fois un regard interrogateur et irrité à cause de la fatigue, Draco se rendit compte que Sirius montrait Severus d'un mouvement de tête. Celui-ci eut un rictus moqueur.

« Encore une de tes inventions idiotes Black ? » se moqua Severus, en fixant le Snitch avec dédain.

Mais Draco put voir que Severus cachait une expression songeuse, comme s'il fouillait dans sa mémoire pour chercher Merlin ne savait quoi.

« Ne prends pas la peine de chercher Servilus. » le nargua Sirius, sous l'œil surpris de Draco.

« _Seul quelqu'un qui le connait depuis très longtemps peut prétendre savoir lire à travers le 'masque' de Severus, alors comment Sirius peut faire ça aussi naturellement ? » _

« Je pense que le nom devrait t'éclairer…. 'Prong's Snitch' »

« Potter ! » cracha alors avec dégoût Severus. « Draco qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ? »

« Euh je l'ai trouvé ? » tenta Draco, d'un ton hésitant, même s'il commençait à en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre !

Alors sans prêter plus attention à la dispute des deux autres, Draco prononça le plus silencieusement que possible le mot de passe, et conserva un air neutre tandis qu'il regardait Potter écrire une lettre… Pour Sirius apparemment.

Draco inspira profondément à la fin de sa lecture, la cicatrice lui faisait mal… La seule raison était inévitablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Draco était prêt à parier qu'ils avaient fait le même cauchemar… (même si Potter n'avait rien marqué à ce sujet dans la lettre) et dans ce cas, cette chose qui avait tué ce Muggles était –

« Oh Merlin. » gémit Draco, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, et il était persuadé que sans la potion il se serait très certainement remis à trembler.

Sentant immédiatement le regard inquiet de Sirius et Severus sur lui, Draco soupira et consentit à relever légèrement la tête.

« Tu-Sais-Qui… » souffla le blond, d'un air désespéré cette fois, « le- le monstre était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Draco… » lui parvint la voix étrangement douce de Sirius, « Calme-toi… Tu es sûr que c'était _lui _? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Potter a fait un cauchemar, je ne connais pas les détails mais je suis presque sûr que c'était le même que le mien à quelques détails près…. Et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. »

Un silence tendu s'installa alors dans la pièce tandis que les deux adultes réfléchissaient aux paroles de Draco.

« Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que cela soit un simple cauchemar ? » interrogea finalement Sirius.

« Fais travailler ton cerveau pour une fois Black ! » grogna en retour Severus, « Si _TON _abruti de filleul a fait le même que Draco, il est impossible que cela soit un 'simple cauchemar'. »

« Ouais et bien comment expliques-tu que ces deux là aient les mêmes cauchemars ? » marmonna en retour Sirius, « Et n'insulte pas Harry ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Alors ne fais pas de commentaires désobligeants alors que toi non plus tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ! » cria presque victorieusement Sirius.

« Je ne ferais pas de commentaires, si toi tu ne commençais pas à faire des remarques idiotes. » rétorqua sèchement Severus.

Draco soupira et se rallongea mollement sur son lit. Potter était de nouveau la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Cependant tant qu'il restait à Privet Drive la protection du sang de Lily Potter restait effectif, personne ne pourrait alors l'atteindre là-bas…Il était peu probable –même si pas impossible – que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentent quelque chose alors que Potter est à Hogwarts sous la protection de Dumbledore.

Il restait donc la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Fier de son raisonnement, Draco songea qu'il pouvait à nouveau se rendormir que le son de la dispute de son grand cousin et de son parrain atteignit ses oreilles, en même temps que son irritation grandissait.

« _Merlin ça m'étonne qu'ils n'ont pas encore sorti leur baguette. » _

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous disputer comme deux gamins ou un couple marié ça m'arrangerait ! » grogna-t-il entre ses deux.

« Ne sois pas insolent ! » et «Ne te mêle pas de ça, morveux ! » furent les réponses immédiates de Severus et Sirius, ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération Draco.

« Alors mettez au moins un charme de silence et laissez moi dormir. » gémit le blond, en fermant les yeux, « J'aurais besoin de toutes mes forces demain. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt Severus.

« Il rentre au Manoir demain. » grimaça Sirius, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait à ce sujet.

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit immédiatement, signe qu'il partageait l'avis de Sirius, mais ne dit rien. Parce qu'ils le savaient tous les deux, Draco n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de ne pas venir et subir les foudres de Lucius.

~HPDM~

Draco soupira en préparant ses affaires, il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir à nouveau côtoyer son père, même si cela ne serait que pendant deux jours – peut-être trois au maximum – parce qu'il savait que son Lucius allait le tester pour voir ses progrès et des progrès Draco n'en avait fait aucun.

Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une horrible odeur de brûlée qui le fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Sirius était en train de faire la cuisine.

« _Oh merde ! » _

Se précipitant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait faire la cuisine, Draco soupira en constatant que Sirius tenait dans sa main une assiette de toast carbonisé.

« Bon alors ça va mieux gamin ? » interrogea Sirius, enlevant l'odeur d'un mouvement de baguette et posant l'assiette sur la table avec un air sadique sur le visage, il y plaça un sort d'illusion de telle sorte que les toasts aient l'air appétissant.

Draco hocha la tête, « Tu sais que je ne l'ai mangerai pas maintenant puisque je sais à quoi ils ressemblent réellement. » commenta le blond, en montrant l'assiette de toasts.

« Mais qui à dit que c'était pour toi ? » rétorqua Sirius, d'un air mauvais, « Il me semble que nous avons un intrus graisseux dans les parages. »

« Severus est encore ici ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Bien sûr, tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait laisser son précieux filleul seul avec moi ? » ironisa le brun, en s'affalant sur la chaise près du blond, « Et bien non ! Monsieur le bâtard graisseux a décidé de –»

« - transformer l'abruti de cabot en croquette pour chat, s'il continue de bourrer d'idiotie le crâne de mon filleul. » compléta une voix doucereuse, qui appartenait évidemment à Severus.

Draco soupira… La journée venait à peine de commencer et ils commençaient déjà.

« Draco tu me dois des explications. » reprit Severus d'un ton sec.

« Il ne te doit rien du tout. » rétorqua immédiatement Sirius.

Mais alors que Severus ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, il y eut un crac sonore et Dumbledore apparut devant eux.

« Ah Draco. » fit-il, ignorant les deux autres adultes, « Je suis content que tu sois déjà réveillé, tes affaires sont prêtes ? »

« Euh oui. » répondit Draco, avec entrain, contant de pouvoir les ignorer aussi.

« Tu devrais aller les chercher alors mon garçon, ton portoloin part dans cinq minutes. » reprit Dumbledore.

Draco sortit rapidement de la cuisine, ignorant les plaintes qui devaient très certainement provenir de Severus. Pourtant quand il revint, il fut surpris de ne rien entendre du tout, il s'attendait à devoir supporter des cris de colères et d'indignations, mais il n'y avait tout simplement rien.

Regardant curieusement dans la cuisine, le blond écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que Sirius et Severus était assis l'un en face de l'autre chacun sur une chaise, se fusillant du regard mais ne prononçant aucune parole.

Et à côté d'eux se trouvait le directeur, un grand sourire joyeux sur le visage.

« _Effrayant… » _

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur Draco.

« Oh mais rien du tout. Je n'ai fait que leur rappeler quelques petites choses… » répondit évasivement Dumbledore, pourtant Draco eut presque l'impression que les deux adultes avaient tressaillis.

_« Doublement effrayant. » _

« Bien, je vois que tu as tout. » constata Dumbledore, en tendant un petit verre à Draco, « Le portoloin ne devrait pas tarder à s'activer. Il te mènera à la gare de King's Cross où quelqu'un viendra te chercher. »

Draco hocha la tête redevenant sérieux.

« Et pour euh – Vous-savez-quoi ? » interrogea le blond.

Attendant que Sirius et Severus aient quitté la chambre, Draco en avait profité hier soir – juste avant de s'endormir – de prévenir Dumbledore pour Potter par le biais de Fawkes.

« Des précautions ont été prises. » assura Dumbledore. « Nous nous reverrons après la Coupe du Monde, Draco. »

Aussitôt le blond se sentit aspirer par le nombril, et quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait à la gare. Frissonnant légèrement en sentant une présence magique derrière lui, Draco se tendit en reconnaissant cette pression familière sur lui. Il inspira profondément et s'asséna au calme. Il se retourna lentement, baissant légèrement la tête.

« C'est une bonne chose de vous revoir, père... » murmura-t-il.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà ! qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui comme d'habitude m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir.

See Ya !


	49. Jalousie & Coupe du monde de Quidditch

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**/Attention LIME (si cela vous choque ne lisez pas après le premier 'HPDM') / **

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 46 : Jalousie & Coupe du Monde Quidditch **

Draco cacha sa nervosité tandis qu'il sentait le regard de son père l'étudier attentivement, finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes Lucius semblait presque satisfait – parce que soyons franc Lucius Malfoy ne serait jamais satisfait de son fil – et agrippa fermement le poignet de Draco avant de les faire transplaner jusqu'au Manoir.

A peine Draco eut-il atteint le sol froid, qu'il sentit immédiatement la magie de Lucius se diriger vers lui, oppressante et étouffante. Draco serra discrètement les poings et tenta d'en faire abstraction. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps face à son père, surtout s'il utilisait sciemment de la magie offensive contre lui. Mais il devait absolument tenir plus longtemps que la dernière fois, sinon il devrait affronter les conséquences de son 'peu d'assiduité dans le travail '.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, mais soudainement Draco crut percevoir un léger changement dans la magie de son père et l'instant d'après sans pouvoir se contrôler plus longtemps, il haleta et sentit son corps trembler, tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration saccadée.

La pression magique ne s'arrêta que lorsque Draco s'écroula au sol, ses jambes incapables de supporter son poids plus longtemps. Tremblant de tout son corps, Draco releva doucement la tête, essayant de voir, à travers l'expression de son père, s'il avait réussi à tenir plus longtemps ou s'il allait se faire punir.

Lucius avait les lèvres pincés, signe de son agacement, « Relève-toi, Draco. » ordonna-t-il, tandis que Draco s'exécutait difficilement. Il retint alors une exclamation de surprise en sentant des doigts caresser doucement sa joue.

« Il semblerait que tu aies enfin progressé comme il se doit. » dit Lucius.

Draco releva alors la tête, plein d'espoir, serait-ce possible que –

CLAC !

Draco ferma les yeux de douleur, suite à la claque retentissante qu'il venait de recevoir, refoulant rapidement des larmes qu'ils sentaient arriver, de peur de se faire gifler à nouveau.

« _Merde Draco à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? » _

« Cependant je ne tolèrerai aucun relâchement, est-ce clair ? » poursuivit sadiquement Lucius.

« Oui père. » répondit Draco, d'une voix rauque. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une énorme boule au travers de la gorge et ses yeux ainsi que sa joue douloureuse le piquaient.

« Va dans ta chambre, nous parlerons de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, père. » répéta le blond, marchant le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à sa chambre.

Draco ne se laissa aller que lorsqu'il eut atteint sa chambre et lancé les sorts de protections que lui avait appris Severus. Se laissant glisser le long de la porte, Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, ne cessant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot.

Son temps passé avec Sirius, l'avait ramolli, comment avait-il seulement pu espérer que son père serait enfin fier de lui ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que songer que les gestes doux de Lucius ne cachaient rien derrière ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner de la sorte alors qu'il savait depuis son plus jeune âge que son père ne l'aimerait jamais ? La gifle n'en avait été que plus douloureuse.

~HPDM~

Draco répondit immédiatement au baiser, se délectant du toucher du brun. Quand le baiser prit fin, il inversa leur position d'un mouvement de hanche sous le regard surpris d'Harry qui fut pris au dépourvu.

« C'est comme ça que ça devrait être. » marmonna Draco, d'un ton faussement hautain, s'attaquant habilement au cou du brun.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » rétorqua Harry, un air de défi sur le visage, avant d'haleter quand Draco trouva un point particulièrement sensible, qu'il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir.

Le blond sourit, un air sadique sur le visage et se mit à lécher et sucer ce point en particulier faisant trembler et gémir Harry.

« Mais c'est un endroit intéressant que nous avons là. » commenta Draco, « Tu en as d'autres dis-moi ? »

Cependant le Slytherin n'attendit pas la réponse du brun, pour continuer son exploration, curieux de pouvoir découvrir les autres endroits qui feraient réagir le Gryffindor. C'était une bonne chose finalement qu'Harry soit pratiquement nu.

Draco laissa ses doigts glisser sur ce torse imberbe, tandis que ses lèvres continuaient à torturer son cou. Il sentit les abdos d'Harry se contracter inconsciemment lorsque la main de Draco passa dessus, caressant distraitement son ventre, alors qu'il vit les mains d'Harry se lever pour retirer habilement sa chemise.

« Tu es trop habillé. » chuchota le brun, d'une voix rauque.

Draco retint son souffle, momentanément distrait, quand les mains d'Harry s'attaquèrent à son pantalon, frôlant délibérément - ou pas il ne saurait le dire – son érection.

« Oups. » le nargua Harry, alors que sa main frôlait de nouveau l'érection du blond.

_Ok c'était délibéré… _songea Draco, des bouffés de chaleur envahissant son corps suite au toucher d'Harry.

« Gryffindor pervers. » haleta-il quand Harry caressa doucement son sexe à travers son boxer.

« De nous deux c'est certainement toi le plus pervers. » rétorqua Harry, continuant son petit 'massage' « Je ne fais que suivre ton mode de pensée. »

« Potter. » gémit Draco, d'un ton frustré.

Mince alors il avait l'impression de brûler sur place. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez, il avait l'impression qu'Harry avait pris de l'assurance tout en se sentant nerveux – cela se sentait à travers ses actions… Et ce paradoxe le rendait lentement mais sûrement fou.

Relevant la tête pour ordonner à Harry de faire quelque chose, Draco croisa son regard incertain et assurément nerveux. Et il comprit. Evidemment que le brun serait hésitant après tout n'était-ce pas la première qu'il faisait quoi que ce soit avec un autre homme ? Ou quoi que ce soit tout court d'ailleurs, puisqu'il semblerait que le Survivant n'avait même dépassé pas le stade des baisers avec Cho Chang.

Et Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, en songeant qu'il allait s'occuper de l'éducation sexuelle d'Harry.

Une pression plus forte que précédemment sur son sexe, le coupa dans ses réflexions, lui rappelant par la même occasion la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Laisse donc faire les gens doués de leur mains, Potty et regarde comment il faut faire. » murmura Draco, d'un ton amusé, s'attirant ainsi une moue indignée.

Harry allait sans aucun doute ajouter quelque chose de pertinent – ou pas – mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion deux de ses doigts s'étant glisser dans le boxer du brun, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Puis profitant de la distraction du Gryffindor, il fit glisser d'un coup sec le sous-vêtement gênant, observant à sa guise le sexe déjà dur d'Harry.

Et après une longue minute d'effleurement incessant et de supplication ( qui ressemblait plutôt à des menaces de mort ), il décida finalement de la prendre en main, souriant de satisfaction en voyant le brun rejeter la tête en arrière et essayer de contrôler inutilement son souffle erratique.

Se délectant des réactions d'Harry, Draco commença à faire de long va-et-vient sur l'érection du brun, obtenant par la même occasion plusieurs gémissements étranglés.

Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait tant bien que mal quelque chose sur le corps du blond, levant les mains à tâtons, il finit par s'accrocher à l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Draco et le tira fortement vers le bas, libérant son sexe de sa dernière barrière de tissu. Aussitôt Harry s'agrippa à l'érection de Draco, et essaya de suivre le même rythme que la main du blond.

Bien vite leurs mouvements désordonnés, les amena au summum du plaisir et Harry jouit dans la main du blond s'en pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, tandis que Draco se libéra quelques instants plus tard, se laissant tomber sur le torse tremblant d'Harry.

« C'était… euh…waw. » souffla le brun, qui se demandait réellement pourquoi il avait fait ce commentaire plus qu'inutile.

Draco pouffa légèrement, « On dirait un adolescent rempli d'hormone qui vient de se faire masturber pour la première fois par une autre personne que lui-même… Ah mais attends, c'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grogna, il savait qu'il aurait du se taire.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois. » dit-il, sur un air de défi, tandis qu'il vit Draco tiquer à ses paroles.

« Si ça l'était. » rétorqua le blond, avec assurance« Je le sais… je ne t'ai jamais vu, faire quoi que ce soit avec quelque d'autre. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, alors qu'Harry marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose au sujet de « voyeurisme », avant que le brun ne se reprenne continuant à le regarder avec défi.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu, c'est tout. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas la première fois. »décréta Harry, forçant le blond à se lever pour pouvoir se rhabiller.

« Menteur. » accusa aussitôt Draco, en plissant les yeux, sentant un élan de jalousie poindre le bout de son nez.

« Mais c'est la vérité… Et je peux même te dire que cette personne m'a en fait touché à _cet endroit _déjà deux fois. » répliqua le brun sur un ton désinvolte, bien sûr Draco n'avait pas besoin de savoir que cette personne dont il parlait était en fait son autre lui.

« Et alors ? Pas comme si je me souciais de ce que tu fais de ta vie sexuel, Potter. » cracha le blond.

Harry cacha son sourire. « Fais gaffe Draco, on pourrait presque croire que tu es jaloux de cette personne. »

« N'importe quoi ! » nia aussitôt le Slytherin, « Je me contrefiche de ce que cette connasse de personne a pu te faire. »

Voir Draco être jaloux de lui-même était réellement comique, mais entendre ce même Draco s'insulter lui-même était totalement hilarant.

« Doonc. » poursuivit Harry, en refermant son pantalon, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, « Tu n'as aucune envie de savoir _qui _est cette personne ? »

« Absolument pas. » confirma Draco, mais le léger temps de pause qu'il avait eu avant de répondre montrait qu'il mentait.

« Pas même si je te dis que tu connais _personnellement_ cette personne ? » le nargua Harry, « C'est quelqu'un qui est _constamment _dans ton entourage mais que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de remarquer. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, ses méninges travaillant à vive allure pour essayer de déterminer _qui _était réellement cette personne.

Harry quant à lui boutonna sa chemise d'un air hautement satisfait. _Que la vengeance était douce ! _

~HPDM~

Draco sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi sans s'en apercevoir et que son cou était à présent douloureux en raison de l'étrange position dans laquelle il était.

Il ouvrit alors la porte d'un air hasardeux, craignant presque de se retrouver devant son père – même s'il savait que Lucius ne prendrait pas la peine de frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa mère.

« Mère, je suis heureux de vous revoir. » dit Draco, d'un ton sincère.

Narcissa lui sourit gentiment. « Moi aussi, Draco. »

Il se décala pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Alors dis-moi… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, en s'asseyant avec classe sur son lit, mais le regardant attentivement du coin de l'œil presque comme si elle voulait vérifier que rien ne lui était arrivé. Draco vit son regard s'arrêter sur la marque rouge sur sa joue mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire, « As-tu vu Sirius ? »

Draco hocha la tête, « C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très étrange, à la fois puéril, joyeux, insouciant, sombre, mystérieux et puissant. Une combinaison explosive si vous voulez mon avis. »

Narcissa sourit nostalgiquement à son commentaire, « Je vois qu'il n'a pas changé depuis le temps. »

Sa mère semblait se perdre dans ses souvenirs, mais Draco pouvait voir la tristesse qui se reflétait à travers ses yeux. Le blond savait que sa mère regretter beaucoup de chose de son passé – la querelle avec Sirius en était une parmi tant d'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que n'essaieriez-vous pas de le contacter ? » demanda Draco, « Je suis sûr qu'il –»

« Je ne peux pas. » le coupa Narcissa, « Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Je ne peux tout simplement lui parler après tant d'années de froideur et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je dois assumer les conséquences de mes choix. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était ce côté qu'il admirait énormément chez sa mère, outre sa grâce et sa classe naturelle, elle avait cette personnalité à la fois douce et déterminée qui attirait immédiatement le regard des autres. Seulement ces traits de personnalités étaient camouflés derrière ce masque de Mme Malfoy, froide et hautaine.

Là encore, il songeait que si jamais sa mère n'avait pas épousé Lucius, elle aurait pu montrer à tout le monde et pas seulement ses proches, qui elle était réellement.

« Mère… Regrettez-vous de… d'avoir épousé père ? » interrogea le blond, d'un ton hésitant.

Narcissa soupira doucement comme si elle s'était déjà préparée à répondre à cette question un jour.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir su voir à travers Lucius plus tôt, je regrette de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le changer…. Mais non, je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir épousé, parce que cela aurait signifié que je ne t'aurais pas eu. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle ne regrettait pas d'épouser cet homme violent, ingrat et despotique juste parce qu'elle avait pu l'avoir ? Oh bien sûr, Draco savait que sa mère l'aimait, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle dirait quelque chose comme ça et ça le rendrait bêtement heureux.

« Bon, » coupa Narcissa, d'un ton taquin, « Assez d'effusion de sentiment comme ça… Alors maintenant dis-moi, comment va le jeune Potter ? »

La mâchoire de Draco manqua de dégringoler. Pourquoi se menait-elle tout d'un coup à parler de Potter ?

« Pourquoi parlez-vous de Potter ? » demanda le blond, d'un ton indigné.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, « C'est juste que tu prenais l'habitude de m'informer à quel point il n'était qu'un ''Gryffindor idiot et inconscient'' dans tes lettres, mais comme tu n'as pas fait mention de lui dans ta dernière lettre je me demandais s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose. »

Draco cilla plusieurs fois, il était vrai qu'il avait dû parler de Potter quelques fois dans ses lettres, mais pas à ce point là !

« Potter n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne mérite aucune considération. » décréta Draco.

« En effet. »

Narcissa eut alors un petit sourire en coin, dont le sens échappa totalement au blond. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre.

~HPDM~

Draco se sentit légèrement rougir, en voyant le sourire de sa mère, parce qu'il venait enfin de comprendre le sens caché de ce sourire. Un sourire assez semblable à celui de Sirius quand il avait découvert le Snitch. Le fait que sa mère soit au courant de quelque chose comme ça était assez perturbant et atrocement embarrassant.

Il savait que sa mère était perspicace – c'était Narcissa Malfoy née Black après tout – mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu deviner quelque chose comme _ça ! _Mais maintenant il comprenait le sens de toutes les allusions qu'avaient faites Narcissa pour le taquiner sur Harry.

« Potter je t'interdis de rire ! » ordonna Draco, d'un ton indigné, tandis qu'un énorme sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres du brun.

« Quoi ? Tu as déjà fini de faire ta crise de jalousie ? » rétorqua le brun avec un petit sourire en coin, qui fit crisper les poings de du blond.

« Je n'ai pas fait de crise de jalousie. » nia-t-il d'un ton agacé en articulant toutes les syllabes.

Harry ne dit rien, mais le regard qu'il lui lança était assez éloquent.

« Saleté de faux Gryffindor. » grommela Draco, qui maudit le brun pour sa capacité à pouvoir le faire passer du chaud au froid sans intermédiaire et en aussi peu de temps.

« Tu sais, je pourrais te dire qui est cette personne, si jamais tu admettais être jaloux. » dit Harry, d'un air innocent.

Draco plissa les yeux, comme s'il allait tomber dans ce piège, il n'allait certainement pas admettre être jaloux – après tout il ne l'était pas ! Cela ne le concernait absolument si Potter avait déjà fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre et –

« Bordel tu fais chier Potter. » grogna Draco, en fusillant le brun du regard.

« Que de vulgarité Draco, tu me choques énormément. » commenta le brun en souriant.

« Qui c'était ? » marmonna Draco.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

« Ravale immédiatement ce sourire, Potter ! Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste curieux. »

« Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si tu étais quelqu'un de terriblement fier, possessif et jaloux, qui voulait être le premier à faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec moi. » susurra Harry, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« C'est évident. » confirma Draco, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

~HPDM~

Draco inspira profondément avant de rejoindre ses parents.

«N'oublie pas ce que tu dois faire Draco. » ordonna Lucius, d'un ton sec, alors qu'à côté de lui Narcissa affichait un air froid et méprisant.

« Oui, père. » répondit-il docilement.

Lucius l'avait convoqué hier dans son bureau peu après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère. Il lui avait alors clairement dicté les différentes agissements et comportements que Draco devrait avoir quand ils seront à la Coupe du Monde, le menaçant de le punir sévèrement s'il lui arrivait d'avoir un écart de comportement.

Se mettant alors entre Lucius et Narcissa, Draco grimaça légèrement tandis que la main de son père se refermait un peu trop fort sur son épaule. Il était sûr que cela laisserait des marques. Lucius les fit alors transplaner jusqu'au point de transplanage prévu à cet effet et marchèrent le long d'un chemin éclairé par des lanternes, indifférents de l'animation qui se déroulait auteur d'eux.

Draco tenta de ne rien laisser paraître quand il vit Lucius faire un léger signe de tête en direction de quelqu'un qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait se dérouler bientôt, cependant cette étrange impression se volatilisa quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à la tribune officielle.

Parmi le brouhaha incessant du stade il parvenait à entendre le babillement du ministre de la magie et poussa intérieurement un soupir d'exaspération. Et dire que le match n'avait même pas commencé.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour les langues étrangères j'ai besoin de Barty Croupton dans ces cas-là. Ah je vois que son elfe de maison lui a gardé une chaise… C'est une bonne chose, ces zigotos de Bulgares ont essayé de quémander toutes les meilleures places… Ah, voici Lucius ! »

« Ah, Fudge, » dit Lucius, en tendant la main, « Comment allez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni notre fils, Draco ? »

Draco inclina légèrement la tête, mais Fudge l'ignora préférant parler à Narcissa.

« Mes hommages, madame. » la salua-t-il, avec un sourire, « Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Oblansk… Obalonsk… Mr… enfin bref, le ministre bulgare de la Magie. De toute façon il est incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que je dis, alors peu importe. Et voyons, qui y a-t-il encore ? Vous connaissez Arthur Weasley, j'imagine ? »

Draco se tendit en entendant ce nom. . N'écoutant pas les piques que lançait son père sur Weasley-père. Jetant un regard aux alentours Draco remarqua alors la présence de Potter, Hermione et Weasley et leur jeta un regard méprisant mais ne fit aucun commentaire, allant s'assoir entre son père et sa mère.

_« Dumbledore n'était-il pas censé prendre des précautions ? »_ songea Draco, ne voyant aucune protection supplémentaires autour de Potter. « _Fichu Dumbledore. » _

~HPDM~

Le match se termina par la victoire de l'Irlande, bien que Krum ait attrapé le Snitch, un résultat qui en étonna plus d'un.

« Draco nous retournons dans notre tente. » dit Lucius, tandis que tout le monde acclamait l'équipe gagnante.

Draco fronça les sourcils, ils avaient une tente ? Depuis quand ? Mais le regard noir que lui jeta son père le dissuada efficacement de faire un commentaire.

« Oui père. » souffla-t-il.

Il suivit son père et sa mère jusqu'à un long chemin sinueux dans les bois, Draco entendit plusieurs voix étouffées comme s'il y avait une violente dispute.

« Reste ici. » ordonna Lucius, d'un ton sec, « Je t'interdis de sortir de cette forêt, suis-je clair ? »

Draco hocha la tête tandis que Lucius s'avançait vers les bruits et se racla la gorge les faisant efficacement taire.

« Puis-je savoir d'où vient toute cette agitation ? » susurra Lucius, d'un ton mauvais qui fit frissonner Draco.

« Malfoy. » s'exclama une voix masculine que Draco reconnut comme étant celle du père de Pansy.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se placer sur son épaule, se retournant vivement baguette à la main, Draco soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Pansy.

« Pansy. » siffla-t-il d'un ton agacé, « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« Et toi ? » rétorqua Pansy, d'un ton sarcastique, en l'entraînant un peu plus loin des discussions « Tu te lances dans l'espionnage improvisé ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Les adultes ont prévu d'aller ''s'amuser'' ce soir. » répondit Pansy, avec une grimace, qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle en pensait.

« S'amuser ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton abasourdi, « Comment ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le saches ? » s'agaça la brune, « Papa m'a juste dit de rester dans la forêt en attendant . »

Draco soupira, sachant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il sortit alors le Snitch et l'activa discrètement, au cas où….

Potter était actuellement en train de dormir, entouré par des ronflements bruyants.

« Alors comme ça… » dit alors Pansy, d'un ton sec, «… on décide de se faire la malle quelques part s'en même prévenir ses amis et sa fiancée ? »

« Je n'avais pas trop le choix en fait. » répliqua Draco, en haussant les épaules, « Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de cet endroit. »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps, changeant immédiatement de sujet. « Mais parlons plutôt de toi, il paraît que tu as des problèmes ? »

« Blaise, cette commère. » soupira la brune, tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil amusé.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de parler Pansy, toi LA commère de Hogwarts. » il ignora le regard noir qu'il se reçut et passa à l'essentiel , « Plus sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. » dit Pansy, « Blaise en a fait des tonnes juste pour une petite histoire sans importance. »

« _Mais bien sûr et moi je m'appelle Merlin. » _

« Pansy, je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience pour te tirer les vers du nez, et comme nous savons tous les deux que tu finiras par me le dire de toute façon, gagnons du temps et de l'énergie. Explique-moi. »

« Quel merveilleux ami tu fais. » siffla sarcastiquement Pansy.

Draco se contenta de croiser les bras et lever un sourcil, faisant soupirer sa fiancée.

« Ok, ok… » dit-elle, « Juste pour préciser que je ne l'aurais jamais dit à Blaise, s'il ne m'avait pas surpris en train de déprimer à la bibliothèque. » Elle s'arrêta rougissant et détourna le regard, « J'ai découvert il y a plus de deux mois de cela que j'avais développé – inconsciemment entendons-nous bien – quelques sentiments envers une certaine personne. »

« Une certaine personne ? » répéta Draco, curieux.

« Il est hors de question que je te dise qui c'est. » affirma Pansy.

« Oh allé, tu peux bien me dire avec qui tu vas bientôt me tromper… »

« Ce n'est pas le cas justement. » souffla Pansy, « Je n'ai aucune chance de sortir avec lui… Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.»

« Oh… c'est pour ça que tu déprimais… » devina Draco, d'un ton compatissant.

Trois secondes passèrent.

« Je le connais ? » demanda Draco.

Pansy poussa un soupir exaspéré et le fusilla du regard, « Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? »

« Tu ne m'aimerais pas, si j'étais différent. » dit Draco avec suffisance, tandis que Pansy le frappa doucement à l'épaule. « De toute façon qui que ce soit, je suis sûr que si tu lui fais du gringue il te tombera dans les bras, sauf si c'est un aveugle ou Crabbe. »

« Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est ni Crabbe, ni Goyle. »

Pansy sourit et allait répondre mais un énorme cri les fit sursauter.

« Oh merlin… » souffla Draco, d'un ton horrifié.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! ^^

Merci pour vos reviews.

See Ya !


	50. Marque des Ténèbres & Retour au Square

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 47 : Marque des Ténèbres & retour au Square Grimault **

Draco avait la gorge extrêmement sèche et regardait la scène d'un air horrifié. Potter était sorti de sa tente et à la lueur des quelques feus qui continuaient de brûler, il pouvait voir des gens courir vers le bois, fuyant quelque chose qui émettait d'étranges éclats de lumière et lançait des détonations. Des exclamations moqueuses, des explosions de rire, des vociférations d'ivrogne leurs parvenaient. Enfin, une puissante lumière verte illumina la scène.

Une foule serrée de sorciers, avançant d'un même pas la baguette pointée en l'air, traversait le pré. Draco plissa les yeux et reconnut les sorciers – bien qu'ils soient recouverts d'une cagoule. Cela ne pouvait être que son père et ses 'amis'. Loin au-dessus d'eux, flottant dans l'air, quatre silhouettes se débattaient, ballotées en tous sens dans des positions grotesques.

D'autres sorciers se joignaient à la troupe masquée, montrant du doigt avec de grands éclats de rire les corps qui flottaient dans les airs. Des tentes s'effondraient sur le chemin de la foule en marche qui ne cessait de grossir à mesure qu'elle avançait. Une ou deux fois, Draco vit un des amis de son père, détruire d'un coup de baguette une tente qui se trouvait sur son passage. Plusieurs d'entre elles prirent feu et les hurlements augmentèrent d'intensité.

Draco déglutit difficilement, il savait ce qu'étaient les quatre personnes suspendus en l'air – des Muggles. Et l'identité des sorciers cagoulés ne faisaient plus aucun doute à présent. Il détourna le regard ne voulant pas voir les humiliations que recevaient ses Muggles, son regard accrocha alors celui profondément inquiet de Pansy.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ils ont commencé. » chuchota-t-il, « C'est le chaos là-bas, des tas de sorciers sont en train de fuir vers nous, on ferait mieux de se mettre à l'abri avant de se faire bousculer. »

Pansy hocha la tête et allait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt quand elle se rendit compte que Draco n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la suivre.

« Draco ? » appela-t-elle.

« Vas-y, je te rejoindrais après… » dit Draco, d'un ton assuré, « Je vais essayer de trouver Blaise, tu sais où il est ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Madame Zabini ne fait pas parti du ''cercle d'amis'' tu te rappelles ? Ils ont certainement dû rentrer chez eux juste après le match. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Ok… on se voit plus tard alors. »

Et sans laisser plus de temps à Pansy de le rappeler, il courut dans la direction opposée. Grimaçant légèrement en se faisant bousculer par la foule en panique, il vérifia la position de Potter encore une fois et s'adossa contre un arbre en attendant son arrivé.

« _Reste calme. » _s'ordonna-t-il.

Il ne devait montrer à Potter rien d'autre qu'un calme absolu. Inspirant profondément, Draco se remémora les paroles de Severus. « Quand tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir garder ton masque en place, concentre-toi sur quelque chose de particulièrement difficile… Rappelle-toi, la concentration qu'il te faut pour la réaliser et transfère-la à ta situation présente. »

_« Facile à dire… » _

Draco soupira et songea à l'énorme effort qu'il lui fallait pour faire léviter les tasses, fermant les yeux pour mieux imaginer la scène. Grimaçant légèrement en se rendant compte que même dans ses pensées il n'arrivait pas à lever cette foutue septième tasse. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un cri de douleur – qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Weasley – non loin de lui, et fut surpris de constater qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? » lui parvint la voix d'Hermione. « Ron où es-tu ? Oh, c'est idiot… _Lumos ! _»

Elle fit jaillir de sa baguette un rayon lumineux et éclaira le chemin. Weasley était étendu de tout son long par terre.

« J'ai trébuché sur une racine. » dit-il avec colère en se relevant.

« Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement. » commenta Draco, d'une voix traînante.

« _Quelle synchronisation… » _songea-t-il, en voyant Potter, Hermione et Weasley tourner la tête d'un même mouvement, vers lui.

Draco leva un sourcil quand Weasley lui conseilla de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dit devant ses parents.

« Surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley. » commenta Draco, jetant un discret regard en coin à Hermione, « Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'_elle _se fasse repérer. »

_« Si elle se fait repérer à cause de vous, vous aurez intérêt à surveiller vos bijoux de famille. » _

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lança Hermione, d'un air de défi, qui donne envie à Draco de lever les yeux au ciel.

« _Mais ils n'ont aucun sens d'auto-préservation ou quoi ? » _

« _Granger, _je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux _Muggles._ » répondit Draco, en cachant son agacement, « Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? SI c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es… Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire. »

« Hermione est une sorcière. » répliqua Potter avec colère.

« Pense que tu voudras, Potter. » dit Draco, avec un sourire mauvais. « Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capable de repérer une Mudblood, restez donc ici, tous les trois. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! » s'exclama Weasley.

« Laisse tomber, Ron. » dit précipitamment Hermione en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il faisait un pas vers Draco.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit de l'autre côté des arbres, provoquant des hurlements autour d'eux.

Draco eut un petit rire, cachant sa nervosité. Cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça de rester ici, en sachant que son père risquerait de le prendre pour cible si jamais il le repérait ici.

« Ils ont vite peur. » dit-il, d'un ton nonchalant, « J'imagine que ton père vous a dit de vous cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il essaye d'aider les Muggles ? »

_« A supposer que Arthur Weasley soit bien la précaution dont avait parlé Dumbledore, il n'assure pas si bien son poste que ça ! » _

« Et tes parents, où sont-ils ? » lança Potter, qui visiblement commençait à perdre patience. « Là-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête, probablement ? »

Draco eut un petit sourire. _« Si seulement tu savais…. » _

« Si c'était vrai, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas, Potter, tu t'en doutes ? »

« Bon, ça suffit. » dit Hermione, en lançant un regard dégoûté à Draco, « Allons rejoindre les autres. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher, avec ta grosse tête mal coiffée. » lança Draco, en réponse au regard d'Hermione.

« Venez. » répéta Hermione, en entraînant Potter et Weasley.

Draco soupira et attendit que le trio soit plus loin, avant d'aller rejoindre Pansy.

« Je te parie ce que tu veux que son père est là-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête ! » s'emporta Weasley.

« Espérons qu'il se fera prendre par les gens du ministère. » dit Hermione avec fougue.

_« Espérons, oui… » _songea amèrement Draco.

Il courut rapidement à travers les bois, évitant les sorciers qui se précipitaient dans la même direction et s'arrêta en repérant un peu à l'écart une silhouette qui ressemblait à celle de Pansy. S'avançant discrètement jusqu'à cet endroit il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il tendit l'oreille et essaya de savoir qui était avec elle et si cette personne était un danger ou pas.

« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais… » lui parvint la voix de Pansy, plus douce et moins aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas… » répondit l'autre.

_« Ok… c'est un garçon donc. » _

« C'est de ma faute si je t'ai bousculé et puis tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

« Je sais me défendre. » s'offusqua Pansy.

« Oh mais je sais… » rétorqua le garçon, d'un ton presque amusé.

A ce moment-là, Draco risqua un léger coup d'œil dans leur direction et haussa un sourcil en observant la scène. Pansy était assis sur le tronc d'un arbre abattu, et à ses côtés se trouvait un adolescent – plus âgé qu'eux d'après sa carrure – qui bandait d'un air expert la cheville légèrement rouge de Pansy. Celle-ci semblait affreusement gênée et c'était sans doute la première fois que Draco la voyait rougir autant.

« _Hé… Donc c'est LUI… Sacrée veinarde, quelle était le pourcentage de chance pour que tu le rencontres ici et qu'il te bouscule dans la panique ? » _

S'adossant contre un arbre non loin d'eux et un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres, il écouta distraitement leur conversation sans queues ni têtes et se concentra sur la projection.

« Oh non ! C'est incroyable. J'ai perdu ma baguette ! » s'exclama Potter.

« _Mais tu plaisantes ? Mais quel idiot ! Comment peut-on perdre sa baguette comme ça ? » _

Draco soupira, il n'y avait que Potter pour perdre sa baguette alors qu'il était potentiellement en danger ! Il fronça alors les sourcils… Le danger… Potter était en danger à la coupe du Monde parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres risquaient de tenter quelque chose contre lui… ça n'avait donc rien à voir avec son père et ses 'amis' qui voulaient juste s'amuser aux dépends des Muggles…

Il sursauta en entendant un bruissement près de Potter, et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était qu'un elfe de maison… Winky s'il se rappelait bien. L'elfe avait été dans la loge officielle durant le Match du Quidditch, réservant une place pour son Maître, qui étrangement n'était pas venu. Et elle avait semblé étrangement mal-à-l'aise, comme si elle s'était sentie mal en étant à une telle hauteur…

« Il y a des mauvais sorciers, ici. » couina-t-elle, affolée.

Elle avait une étrange manière de marcher, chacun de ses mouvements paraissaient difficile, comme si une main invisible la tirait en arrière. Draco plissa les yeux, quelque chose était vraiment étrange avec cette elfe… et il s'y connaissait, pour être resté plus de douze ans en compagnie de Dobby !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer d'avantage, car derrière lui « l'amoureux de Pansy » se levait.

« Tu es sûre que tu peux rester toute seule ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais oui. » assura-t-elle, « Et puis j'attends un ami qui ne devrait pas tardé maintenant… Tu devrais retourner près de tes parents, ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Il hocha la tête et tandis qu'il retournait sur le sentier principal, Draco parvint enfin à voir son visage et esquissa un énorme sourire. Draco attendit qu'il soit déjà loin, pour se montrer et fit sursauter Pansy par la même occasion.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton suspicieux, en plissant les yeux.

« Assez longtemps pour pouvoir te faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité, pourquoi ? » répondit nonchalamment Draco, en regardant ses ongles d'un air intéressé. « Alors… Diggory, hein ? »

Pansy soupira.

« Mais dis-moi Pansy, c'est le côté Hufflepuff qui t'attire ou le fait qu'il soit plus âgé ? » demanda Draco avec un petit sourire en coin, « Histoire que je sache avec quel genre de personne tu me tromperas. A moins que ça soit déjà fait…»

« Abruti. » marmonna Pansy.

Draco lui fit un sourire indulgent et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Alors, explique-moi comment es-tu arrivée au stade d'être amoureux de lui… Il ne fait pas vraiment parti du genre de personne à qui tu parles d'habitude. »

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça, hein ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Pas la moindre chance. » affirma Draco en souriant innocemment.

~HPDM~

« Parkinson était amoureuse de Cédric ? » souffla Harry, d'une voix blanche, tandis que Draco hochait la tête d'un air sombre.

« Elle a vraiment eu du mal à s'en remettre après… tu-sais-quoi. » dit –il d'un ton amer, « Tu sais, Pansy…elle ne se lie que rarement d'amitié avec les autres, alors je ne te parle même pas du fait de tomber amoureuse… En général les adolescents ont tous au moins un ou plusieurs béguins au cours de leur vie, enfin surtout quand ils sont jeunes et facilement impressionnables. Mais d'après mes souvenirs Pansy n'en a jamais eu à part Diggory. »

Harry ne commenta pas, il savait que la mort de Cédric avait eu un impact – plus ou moins direct – sur plusieurs personnes… Mais il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux Slytherins, songeant inconsciemment – et à tort – que cela ne pouvait pas les affectés négativement puisque cela signifiait le retour de Voldemort…

Mais Parkinson avait été touchée par la mort de son amoureux, peut-être même plus que Cho, d'après ce qu'avait dit Draco… Et Harry était sûr que Draco et Zabini avaient dû eux aussi être affectés par cette mort, et sûrement d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas…

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda alors Draco le coupant dans ses pensées.

« Au fait que les Slytherins sont victimes de pas mal de préjugés. » répondit Harry.

Draco leva un sourcil… « C'est juste… Cependant nous autres, Slytherins, ne faisons rien pour contredire ses préjugés non plus… » il fronça alors les sourcils, « Oh non, Potter, ne me dis pas que c'est encore ton complexe du héros qui parle ! La plupart des Slytherins te jetterait un sort si tu t'approchais d'eux. »

« Mais non ! » s'indigna Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Je me disais juste que certaines choses devraient être changés quand on rentrera… »

« Comme ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton suspicieux, « Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, Potter…. Mais tes idées sont souvent mauvaises, très idiotes et suicidaires alors je préfère demander au cas où… »

Harry le fusilla du regard et rétorqua d'un ton hautain, « Tu peux parler… Tes idées sont aussi idiotes que les miennes d'après ton parrain et tes amis. »

Draco plissa les yeux, « N'essaye pas de changer de sujet en engageant une dispute, Potter. »

Le brun sourit innocemment, « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mais oui c'est ça… » ironisa Draco, « N'oublie pas à qui tu parles. »

Harry leva un sourcil, avant qu'un sourire joueur n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il s'approcha alors du blond, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Potter ? »

Harry posa alors ses mains sur la taille du Slytherin et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » susurra Harry, tandis que Draco frissonnait en sentant le souffle du brun contre son oreille, « Alors que j'ai envie de –»

Draco devint écarlate, en entendant le reste de la phrase chuchotée dans son oreille.

« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un air choqué, tout en se dégageant rapidement de l'étreinte.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Harry, d'un ton amusé.

« Tu n'es pas censé savoir ça ! » s'indigna Draco, les joues légèrement rouges… « Comment tu as su ? »

Harry cligna des yeux… C'était vrai qu'il voyait mal Draco lui révéler quelque chose comme _ça_… « Et bien je le savais c'est tout… »

Draco plissa les yeux, peu convaincu, mais ne commenta pas préférant ne pas s'attarder dans ce domaine là.

Harry quant à lui se mordit la lèvre d'un air amusé, se demandant quand Draco allait s'en rendre compte…

« Potter ! » grogna alors Draco, « T'as encore changé de sujet ! »

Harry sourit innocemment. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Draco était facilement distrait par… certaines choses.

~HPDM~

« _MORSMORDE ! » _

_La forme représentant une gigantesque tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche, jaillit alors de l'obscurité. Une explosion de cris retentit. Et Draco tremblait tout en voyant la forme s'élever, toujours plus haut. Pansy s'était cramponnée à son bras, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage…_

« DEBOUT ! » cria une voix dans son oreille.

Draco sursauta et bondit hors de son lit, baguette en main et les sens en alertes. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il n'était plus dans le bois près du stade de Quidditch, et il fusilla Sirius du regard. Celui-ci rigolait tellement qu'il devait se maintenir à la table de chevet de Draco pour ne pas tomber.

Soupirant, Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais ce fut sans compter sur Sirius.

« Lève-toi morveux ! » dit-il, « Ou je te balance un énorme seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. »

Draco ravala une insulte et s'extirpa hors de son lit avec réticence.

A cause des récents évènements, Dumbledore avait apparemment été plus occupé que prévu et avait dû _encore une fois _confié l'entraînement de Draco à Sirius. La seule différence était la présence de Severus qui avait refusé de laisser 'cet incapable de clébard s'occuper seul de son filleul'.

Comment la maison n'avait pas encore explosé sous la violence de leurs constantes disputes, Draco n'en avait absolument aucune idée… mais une chose était sûre… être avec Sirius et Severus durant deux mois était l'une des plus mauvaises idées que Dumbledore n'ait jamais eues.

Soupirant de sa malchance, Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait un bon petit déjeuner – cuisiné par Severus pour ''être sûr de ne pas se faire intoxiquer par un sac à puce incapable de faire un seul plat correctement''.

Draco s'assit en face de Severus, qui lisait le _Prophet, _et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille.

Quand Draco était revenu au Square Grimault la veille au soir, Severus avait immédiatement exigé une conversation avec lui. Elle avait été houleuse…

**#Flash – Back #**

« Ton comportement a été déplorable. » dit Severus, d'un ton froid, « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu serais ici ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais dû le savoir. » rétorqua Draco d'un ton buté.

Severus plissa les yeux…

« Ne sois pas insolent. » grinça-t-il, « Je dois savoir où tu te trouves pour pouvoir te soigner s'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Draco ne dit rien, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que Severus soupirait d'exaspération.

« Je n'ai ni la patience ni l'envie de jouer à ce jeu là avec toi. Alors tu as intérêt à expliquer ton comportement, _maintenant. » _

Draco aurait sûrement été effrayé par son ton, si jamais la colère de l'ancienne dispute sur Sirius, n'avait pas refait surface dans son esprit.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. » dit-il, « Le fait est que tu es non seulement incapable de passer outre une vielle rancœur de collégien mais qu'en plus tu me mêles à tout ça ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec le fait que Sirius et toi vous vous détestiez ! Et Sirius n'a rien dit lorsqu'il a su que tu étais mon parrain alors pourquoi est-ce que toi – qui est censé être le plus réfléchi et mature des deux – est incapable d'accepter ça ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… tu ne peux pas comprendre… il – »

« Et bien explique-moi ! » explosa Draco, « Mais je ne veux pas être en froid avec lui pour une raison que je ne connais même pas ! Ne me l'enlève pas ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Severus.

« Ne me l'enlève pas… » répéta Draco, d'une voix faible, se rendant compte qu'il tremblait à présent, « J'ai – J'ai besoin de lui, autant que j'ai besoin de toi… Même s'il est énervant, exaspérant et même puéril… je me sens bien avec lui, parce que je sais qu'il ne me fera pas espérer pour ensuite me frapper comme père… Je sais qu'il est sincère et… et je crois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme ça… Alors s'il-te plait, ne m'enlève pas ça… »

Draco baissa la tête tandis que ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Il sursauta en entendant des pas bruyants derrière lui, se retournant il vit que Sirius venait d'entrer les poings et la mâchoire serrés comme s'il retenait sa rage. Manifestement il avait tout entendu.

« Draco… retourne dans ta chambre. » ordonna-t-il gentiment, « Je dois parler avec ton abruti de parrain. »

**## Fin du Flash-Back ##**

Après ça, Draco était resté dans sa chambre tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais ils avaient apparemment mis un sort de silence. Il avait été mortifié pour avoir réagi de cette façon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa réaction avait été aussi vive, après tout il avait déjà subi pire et avait su rester de marbre… alors pourquoi ?

Puis un peu plus tard, Severus était venu et s'était implicitement excusé à la grande surprise de Draco, qui accepta cependant avec une certaine – fausse – reluctance.

Draco leva alors les yeux de son verre et tenta de lire le _Prophet, _de là où il était. La première page du journal parlait bien évidemment de l'accident de la Coupe du Monde et Draco frissonna légèrement en se remémorant la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il avait senti son sang se glacer en se rendant compte que celui-ci qui l'avait lancé, avait été extrêmement près de Potter et que si les adultes n'étaient pas arrivés en lançant des dizaines de sort, il se serait très certainement attaqué au Survivant. Le détail le plus surprenant avait été de découvrir cette elfe – Winky – avec la baguette de Potter à la main. Baguette, précédemment perdue et utilisée pour faire apparaître la marque. Cependant Winky ne pouvait avoir lancé le sort, puisque la voix était clairement masculine. De plus les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas le droit d'être en possession d'une baguette – alors encore moins lancer un sort… Et puis ils pouvaient faire de la magie sans baguette alors pourquoi s'embêter à en voler une au risque de se faire punir ?

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas l'elfe le coupable… Il y avait donc obligatoirement quelqu'un d'autre… Mais ce quelqu'un d'autre aurait obligatoirement été trouvé puisqu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour s'enfuir… Et puis comment Winly aurait pu se trouver en possession de la baguette ? Elle n'aurait pas pu le trouver par terre, puisque Potter l'avait perdue bien avant…

_« Et si elle l'avait trouvée avant d'entrer dans les bois ? »_

Draco secoua la tête, ce n'était pas possible puisqu'elle n'avait aucune baguette lorsqu'elle avait croisé le trio, et puis le coupable n'aurait pas pu lancer le sort dans ce cas là… Draco soupira c'était un véritable casse-tête.

_« Je devrais m'y habituer avec le temps… D'abord la pierre philosophale en première année, le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième, la vérité au sujet de Sirius en troisième… Faut croire que j'aurais le droit à un casse-tête chaque année… » _

Et dire que l'année scolaire n'avait même pas encore commencé !

« Oh des pancakes ! » s'exclama Sirius d'un ton joyeux en s'asseyant à côté de Draco l'interrompant dans sa réflexion, deux tasses de cafés à la main.

Draco observa alors avec curiosité, Sirius ajouter une demi-cuillère de sucre et un peu de lait dans la première tasse et la tendre à Severus qui sans lever les yeux de son journal la prit et la but sans faire de commentaire.

« _C'est vraiment glauque… » _songea Draco…

Comment ces deux là pouvaient se détester autant et pourtant connaître les habitudes et les goûts de l'autre aussi bien ? C'était un mystère que Draco n'avait toujours pas réussi à résoudre.

« Alors, morveux, près pour l'entraînement de tout à l'heure ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je dois toujours essayer de faire lever ses tasses ? » demanda Draco avec espoir.

« Tu dois faire l'entraînement des tasses ? » intervint alors Severus, avec une légère touche de surprise dans la voix.

« Quoi, tu comptais l'entraîner sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire ? » rétorqua Sirius d'un ton moqueur, tandis que Severus le fusillait du regard. « Mais oui, il doit le faire. »

Severus se tourna alors vers Draco avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Et retourna lire son journal sans faire de commentaire…

« _Ok… cela voulait dire quoi CA ? » _

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews !

See ya !


	51. Comédie & questions

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 48 : Comédie & Questions **

Draco grimaça tandis que les tasses s'écrasaient encore une fois au sol dans un bruit fracassant. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il lança un regard suppliant à Severus qui cacha un léger rictus moqueur derrière sa tasse de thé – la huitième puisque « de toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à la faire flotter alors autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose ».

_« Bien évidemment pourquoi penses-tu que Severus essaierait de t'aider ? »_

Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était sa 'punition' pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt, même si Severus n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

_« __Saleté de parrain trop Slytherin ! » _

C'était dans des moments comme ça, qu'il enviait Potter d'avoir un parrain Gryffindor… Son regard se tourna alors vers Sirius… Non… il n'allait tout de même pas – ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les débris de porcelaine – ou peut-être que si.

S'avançant jusqu'à son cousin qui l'observait d'un air curieux, Draco se laissa tomber gracieusement sur la chaise d'à côté, soupirant d'un air défaitiste. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Severus lui lança un regard désapprobateur, comme s'il savait déjà d'avance ce que le blond comptait faire, mais ne dit rien.

« Bah alors on abandonne déjà ? » le taquina Sirius.

Draco allait dire quelque chose, mais en voyant le regard de Severus, il décida de changer de plan, il ne pouvait pas risquer que son parrain interfère. Alors il serra violemment les poings et lança un regard furieux à son cousin, qui prit manifestement celui-ci au dépourvu.

« Et alors ? » cracha Draco, d'un ton vexé, « ça fait deux mois que je suis dessus ! Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? Et le fait que toi et Severus prenez chaque occasion pour vous moquer de moi ne m'aide pas du tout ! Je sais que je suis un incapable mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le faire remarquer ! »

Il se leva alors brusquement et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, marchant vivement jusqu'à sa chambre et referment la porte tout aussi bruyamment avant de se jeter sur son lit. Il entendit de l'autre côté de la porte des pas précipités qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Sirius.

« Sors. » marmonna-t-il, en fusillant Sirius du regard, « A moins que tu sois venu me rappeler encore une fois à quel point je suis incapable de faire voler dix tasses ? »

Il enfouit alors sa tête dans son oreiller – pour cacher son sourire victorieux – tandis qu'une expression coupable apparaissait sur le visage de Sirius.

« Draco… » dit Sirius, d'un ton sérieux, en s'asseyant sur le lit, « Je ne pense pas que tu sois un incapable… »

« Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer alors. » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton amer.

« Je… » Sirius s'arrêta, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et se passa rageusement les mains de les cheveux, « Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose… et la seule façon dont je me sens à l'aise, c'est de plaisanter… alors je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé… Mais… je suis vraiment fier de toi, tu sais ? »

Draco releva la tête et regarda Sirius avec des yeux exorbités.

_« Merde, c'est parti trop loin… » _

« Quoi ? » dit-il, d'une voix blanche.

« Je suis fier de tout ce que tu as réussi à faire jusqu'à présent, je suis fier de l'adolescent que tu es et de l'homme dont tu deviendras… et je suis fier de pouvoir te connaître. »

Draco déglutit difficilement, la gorge étrangement sèche. De toutes les réponses possibles, il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça ! _Merde, c'était de la triche, comment pouvait-il continuer à jouer cette fichue comédie alors que Sirius avait dit ça ?

« Sirius… » commença Draco, d'une voix rauque, mais il fut interrompu par Sirius qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

« Maintenant que ta petite comédie est finie peut-être que tu pourrais daigner bouger ton noble derrière jusqu'au salon et continuer ton entrainement. »

Draco cligna des yeux, puis quand il comprit ce que cela impliquait sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'outrage :

« TU savais ! » l'accusa-t-il, « Et tu m'as piégé ! »

_« Bien sûr pourquoi aurait-il dit ses mots sinon, Draco t'es trop bête… » _

« Bien sûr que je le savais. » dit Sirius d'un ton faussement hautain, « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir me manipuler aussi facilement… tu oublies j'ai vécu – survécu –pendant presque seize ans dans une maison remplie de Slytherin ! Alors faudra faire plus que ça, si jamais tu veux réussir, jeune homme. »

Draco se renfrogna, « Tu n'avais pas à me piéger en retour. » bougonna Draco, tandis qu'un petit sourire en coin s'installa sur le visage de Sirius.

« Quoi tu es vexé de t'être fait avoir à ton propre jeu ? » le taquina Sirius.

« La ferme. » marmonna Draco, détournant le regard pour cacher un rougissement.

« Oh il rougit… » roucoula Sirius, puis souriant d'un air complice il ajouta, « Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être lire un peu histoire de te calmer… »

Fronçant les sourcils devant l'incongru du conseil, Draco jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui se contentait de sourire, d'un air entendu.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea alors vers la sortie d'un air nonchalant, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour jeter un regard à la dérobée au blond.

« Oh…et morveux ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna Draco, d'un ton irrité.

« Je vais te dire un secret… Le Choixpeau hésitait entre m'envoyer à Gryffindor ou Slytherin, mais je l'ai supplié de ne pas me mettre chez les serpents, c'est pour ça que j'ai fini à Gryffindor… Ce qui fait de moi un Gryffindor avec le potentiel d'un Slytherin. »

« Et alors ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit, « Apparemment c'est la plus dangereuse des combinaisons, parce que nous parvenons à manipuler les autres tout en restant parfaitement et totalement sincère dans nos paroles. »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce sans plus de commentaires, laissant derrière lui un Draco complètement perturbé, qui venait de comprendre l'implication des paroles de son cousin.

~HPDM~

« Le pire c'est que c'est vrai… » grommela Draco, en jetant un regard en coin au brun.

« Huh ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

Draco eut un sourire ironique, il pouvait presque voir une flèche lumineuse et clignotante pointée sur Harry, avec écrits en gros au-dessus « Gryffindor à potentiel Slytherin ».

« Non rien… » répondit Draco, d'un ton détaché, tandis que le brun haussait un sourcil curieux. « Je réfléchissais tout haut, c'est tout. »

«Hmm… » commenta Harry, « Dis-moi… comment se fait-il que le Choixpeau n'ait pas hésité pour toi, alors qu'il est évident que tu es un Slytherin à potentiel Gryffindor ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Je ne suis pas un Slytherin à potentiel Gryffindor ! » s'offusqua le blond, en le fusillant du regard, « Arrête de me traiter de Gryffindor, Potter ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » le nargua Harry.

Draco plissa les yeux, avant qu'un sourire machiavélique n'apparaisse sur son visage, « Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te punir… »

Harry pouffa, « Mais bien sûr. »

Le blond haussa alors un sourcil amusé, « Quoi, tu n'es pas effrayé, Potter ? »

« Oh si… à en mourir. » ironisa le Gryffindor, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu devrais pourtant… » commenta Draco, d'un ton nonchalant, « puisque c'est moi qui ait ta baguette. »

Cette fois Harry pâlit légèrement et recula de plusieurs pas par mesure de précaution tandis que Draco sortait ladite baguette de sa poche, jouant à la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu disais, Potter ? » le nargua Draco, d'un ton hautain.

Harry leva alors la tête, un air de défi sur le visage, avant de susurrer : « Gryffindor. »

Il se jeta immédiatement sur le côté, alors qu'un rayon rouge fonçait dans sa direction, l'évitant de justesse.

« Tu es vraiment du genre suicidaire, hein, Potter ? » commenta Draco, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-affligé, tandis qu'il lançait rapidement un autre sort vers le brun, qui se décala vers la gauche.

« Et toi tu ne devrais pas refouler ta vrai nature, ce n'est pas grave tu sais… » rétorqua le Gryffindor, avec un sourire moqueur, bien qu'un peu essoufflé.

Leur petit jeu continua environ cinq minutes avant qu'Harry ne trébuche en tentant d'éviter en autre sort, se retournant aussi rapidement que possible il sut cependant en voyant un nouveau rayon arriver vers lui qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de bouger. Alors en désespoir de cause, il tenta de ressembler sa magie, se concentrant au maximum et hurla « PROTEGO ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le rayon bleu ricocher à quelques centimètres de lui. Draco semblait être également surpris, mais se reprit vite, profitant du fait que le bouclier du brun semblait s'être volatilisé sous le coup de sa surprise, pour enchaîner avec un autre sort.

« _Rictusempra ! » _

Cette fois, il toucha le Gryffindor en plein fouet, et le blond eut un sourire victorieux tandis qu'Harry tentait vainement de résister au sort.

« Alors, Potter, on fait moins le malin maintenant que les rôles sont inversés, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua Draco, en s'approchant lentement du brun.

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais il dut refermer brusquement les yeux alors que se corps se mit à trembler sous ses gloussements silencieux.

« _Fi-Fi-Finite Incanta-tum ! »_parvint à articuler Harry entre ses éclats de rire, mais il n'y avait rien à faire le sort continuait de faire effet.

Après cinq minutes, Draco eut pitié du blond et annula le sort. Harry s'effondra alors au sol et ferma les yeux, reprenant difficilement son souffle. « Tricheur. » accusa-t-il, d'un ton saccadé, tandis que Draco ricanait.

« ça s'appelle profiter de ses avantages, Potter, nuance. » corrigea Draco, en s'accroupissant à côté du Gryffindor, « Mais j'avoue que tu t'es plutôt bien défendu… surtout le coup de la magie sans baguette… »

« Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait. » soupira Harry.

« Peut-être qu'avec de l'entraînement tu pourras recommencer… mais plus tard... » dit Draco, avant qu'un sourire diabolique n'apparaisse sur son visage, « Parce que j'en n'ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, des cordes invisibles s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles l'empêchant efficacement de bouger.

« Qu – ? » s'exclama-t-il, en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

« Finalement la perspective de faire ce que tu m'as susurré à l'oreille me semble plus alléchante, maintenant. » souffla Draco, tandis qu'Harry déglutissait.

« C-c'était juste pour plaisanter tu sais… » tenta-t-il, « De toute façon c'était censé être dans l'autre sens… Et puis je ne comptais pas réellement le faire, j'ai seulement dit ça parce que j'ai su – d'une manière ou d'une autre – que c'était l'un de tes fantasmes alors – »

« Quoi ? » fit Draco, d'un ton faussement surpris, en déshabillant le brun, « Tu n'avais pas envie de me ligoter et de me torturer jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus une once de raison et te supplie de m'achever ? »

Harry ne put réprimer son frisson d'envie, en imaginant la scène mais décida qu'il était plus prudent de secouer négativement la tête.

« Oh, c'est bête alors… » susurra Draco, «…parce que toi, tu ne vas pas y échapper… »

~HPDM~

Draco profita du fait que son parrain et Sirius se disputaient – encore – pour se faufiler dans la cuisine, il allait se préparer un thé, mais grogna en se rendant compte que toutes les tasses étaient rangées tout en haut de l'étagère, hors de sa portée. Soupirant Draco sortit sa baguette et murmura « _Wingardium Leviosa. » _

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant que toutes les tasses s'envolèrent d'un coup – et il y en avait pas moins de quinze.

« _D'accord… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _

Jetant un regard suspicieux aux dix tasses d'entraînements qui étaient sagement posées sur la table, Draco reposa soigneusement les autres à leur place, en gardant seulement une pour son thé et relança le sort mais sur les 'tasses d'entraînements' cette fois. Six tasses virevoltèrent, la septième bougeant légèrement.

« _Je vois… » _

~HPDM~

Draco se rendit à la gare de King cross aux côtés de ses parents, son père ayant exigé son retour au manoir la veille afin de faire une nouvelle mise en point. Il lui avait également parlé du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lui inculpant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dessus et lui donnant l'ordre de faire bonne impression auprès des élèves de Durmstrang et de leur directeur, Karkaroff.

« N'oublie pas Draco… » susurra Lucius, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Draco, lui serrant douloureusement l'épaule, « …pas de faux pas. »

« Oui, père. » souffla en retour Draco.

Puis il monta dans le train, choisissant un compartiment libre et profitant de son peu de temps de répit, avant que Crabbe et Goyle n'arrivent, pour réfléchir et observer librement Potter via la projection.

Il émit un son irrité en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir à peine quelques secondes plus tard. « Vous êtes en retard. » cracha-t-il, d'un ton hautain.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait un horaire spécial pour venir te voir… » rétorqua le nouveau venu d'un ton amusé.

« Oh ce n'est que toi, je croyais que c'était les deux balourds. » soupira Draco, puis avisant la position de son meilleur ami, il demanda, « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? »

Blaise avait l'oreille collé à la porte et affichait un sourire carnassier, « J'attends… »

Haussant un sourcil, Draco se plaça à côté de Blaise et tendit l'oreille. De l'autre côté de la porte on entendait des bruits de pas, puis…

« Diggory ! » appela une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Pansy.

« N'est-ce pas intéressant de voir notre petite Pansy draguer ? » souffla Blaise, partageant un regard complice avec Draco.

« Parkinson. » répondit en retour Diggory, tandis que les pas s'arrêtèrent, « Tu ne vas pas me lancer de sort cette fois ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton amusé.

« ça dépend, tu veux toujours m'attaquer par derrière ? » rétorqua Pansy, sur le même ton.

« De quoi ils parlent ? » chuchota alors Blaise, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Durant la Coupe du Monde, Pansy était allée se réfugier dans les bois et pendant qu'elle m'attendait, quelqu'un l'a attrapée par derrière et elle a pris peur donc a réagi au quart de tour et a essayé de lui lancer un sort mais il a réussi à l'éviter et elle s'est blessée à la cheville dans le processus…

Et en fait c'était juste Diggory qui s'inquiétait en voyant une fille seule dans les bois – surtout avec l'agitation de l'accident – et qui a voulu l'aider. »

Diggory pouffa, « Oh non, j'aurais trop peur de me prendre l'un de tes sorts, tu es une fille redoutable. »

« La flatterie n'est pas efficace avec moi. » rétorqua Pansy, mais Draco pouvait dire que d'après sa voix elle était gênée, « Enfin bon, je voulais juste te rendre ça, tu l'avais fait tomber dans les bois… »

« Oh… merci, je me demandais où je l'avais perdu… heureusement que tu es là, alors… tu me ramènes toujours mes objets perdus… »

Pansy renifla d'un air faussement hautain, « Ouais et bien ne prends pas ça pour une habitude, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de repasser derrière toi. »

« Je m'en doute. » rigola Diggory.

« Bon allez retourne voir tes amis, avant qu'il ne m'accuse de t'avoir perverti. »

Diggory rit et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Draco et Blaise eurent à peine le temps de se rassoir que la porte du compartiment se rouvrit, laissant passer une Pansy avec un léger sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Elle rougit légèrement en se rendant compte des sourires carnassiers et complices que s'échangeaient les deux autres.

« Quelles sont les chances pour que vous n'ayez rien entendu et que vous ne ferez pas de commentaires là-dessus ? » demanda Pansy, d'un ton affligé en se laissant tomber près de Draco.

« Aucune. » répondit immédiatement Blaise, d'un ton goguenard.

~HPDM~

« Eh ben, dis donc ! » s'exclama Longbottom avec envie tandis que Weasley posait la figurine de Viktor Krum au creux de sa main potelée.

« Et on l'a vu d'aussi près en vrai. » s'extasia Weasley, « On était dans la loge officielle… »

« Pour la première fois et la dernière fois de ta vie, Weasley. » susurra Draco, dans l'encadrement du compartiment, Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui.

« Il ne me semble pas qu'on t'ait invité, Malfoy. » dit Potter d'un ton glaciale.

Mais Draco l'ignora, son regard s'attardant sur la cage du hiboux de Weasley où la manche d'une robe de soirée pendait, se balançant au rythme du train et exhibant la manchette de dentelle moisie.

« Weasley… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Draco, avec dégoût, en attrapant la manche et la tirant d'un coup sec. « Non mais regardez-moi ça, Weasley tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de mettre ça ? C'était sûrement à la pointe de la mode en 1890, mais enfin… »

« Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon. » répliqua Weasley, arrachant la robe des mains de Draco, qui ricana d'un air moqueur.

« Au fait… Tu as l'intention de t'inscrire, Weasley ? Tu vas essayer d'apporter un peu de gloire à ta famille ? Il y a aussi de l'argent en jeu… Imagine que tu gagnes, tu pourrais enfin t'offrir des vêtements convenables… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » répondit sèchement Weasley.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'inscrire ? » répéta Draco, « J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas t'en priver, Potter ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin… »

« _Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'inscrire Potter… » _

« Soit tu nous expliques de quoi tu parles, soit tu t'en vas, Malfoy. » dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur en levant le nez du _Livre des sorts en enchantements, niveau 4. _

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Draco, il avait attisé la curiosité d'Hermione.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » s'écria-t-il, « Weasley, tu as un père et un frère qui travaillent au ministère et tu ne _sais _même pas ? Mon dieu, mais mon père m'en a parlé il y a une éternité… _Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir… _C'est Cornelius Fudge qui le lui a dit. Evidemment, mon père a toujours affaire aux plus hauts représentants du ministère… Peut-être que ton père à toi n'est pas à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour être au courant de ces choses-là… Oui ça doit être ça… »

Puis sans plus un mot, Draco lança un discret regard narquois à Hermione qui haussa un sourcil, puis fit signe aux deux balourds de le suivre, et tous trois disparurent dans le couloir.

« Je vais aux toilettes… » dit alors Draco, « Attendez-moi dans le compartiment. »

Refermant la porte des toilettes, Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération, il fallait croire que le seul moment où il pourrait avoir de la tranquillité était les toilettes. Soulageant son envie présente, il sortit de la cabine et sursauta en se rendant compte que quelqu'un était adossé contre le lavabo.

« Bordel, Hermione ! » glapit Draco, « Ce sont les toilettes des garçons ! Et s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Mais non, j'ai vérifié d'abord. » répondit Hermione, en haussant les épaules.

« Toi tu as vraiment un problème. » grinça le blond, en se lavant les mains, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ? »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, après ce que tu as dit ? » rétorqua la Gryffindor. « De quoi parlais-tu ? »

« Oh ça… » dit Draco avec nonchalance, « C'est juste un évènement qui va se dérouler cette année. »

« Un évènement ? » répéta Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire rater la _surprise…_ » ironisa Draco, « Alors tu le sauras bien assez tôt… »

Hermione se renfrogna mais finit pas hocher la tête, « Tu es au courant pour le rêve d'Harry ? »

Draco hocha la tête, « Je voulais te parler de ça justement... Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible que le sort ait évolué jusqu'au point de pouvoir voir les rêves de Potter ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, une mine soucieuse sur le visage, puis admit prudemment « Je suppose que oui… Mais… Draco cela voudrait dire que le sort s'est presque totalement fondu dans ton organisme. »

Draco serra les poings, il ne voulait pas penser aux implications que cela amèneraient, il ne voulait pas songer que peut-être il était trop tard pour s'en débarrasser à présent, que sûrement il serait condamner à subir les effets du sort pour toujours… Alors il décida de changer de sujet.

« Dans le rêve de Potter… Tu-Sais-Qui, voulait l'attaquer le jour de la Coupe du Monde… il parlait d'un serviteur fidèle ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« Tu crois que c'était celui qui a invoqué la Marque ? » demanda Hermione, d'un ton songeur.

Draco acquiesça, « Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il aurait pris la peine d'invoqué la Marque et attirer l'attention sur lui, alors qu'il avait Potter à portée de main… »

Hermione plissa les yeux, et Draco pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit s'enclencher.

« Les Mangemorts qui terrorisaient les Muggles… » dit alors Hermione, « Ils avaient l'air terrifiés par la Marque, non ? Comme s'ils avaient peur que Tu-Sais-Qui apparaissent et leur montre à quel point il est en colère contre eux... –Je suis désolée que ton père ne se soit pas fait attrapée au fait – Alors peut-être que le serviteur voulait leur rappeler qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un de fidèle à Tu-Sais-Qui… Peut-être qu'il était tellement en colère contre eux, qu'il n'a pas su se maîtriser et a invoqué la Marque, avant de penser aux conséquences… »

« ça se tient. » admit Draco, en hochant la tête, « C'est peut-être même plus que probable… »

« Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est. » dit Hermione.

« Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est. » confirma Draco, d'un ton frustré.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Waw je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà un an que cette fic a été écrite, qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite ^^

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

See ya !


	52. punition & EPC

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**/ Attention ! Lime dans ce chapitre... Si ça vous choque ne lisez qu'à partir du premier 'HPDM' /**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 49 : punition & E.P.C **

Harry déglutit difficilement, en voyant la lueur perverse qui s'était allumée dans les yeux du blond et le regard gourmand qu'il lui lançait ne cachait en rien les futures activées qu'ils auront. Si seulement ils avaient pu passés directement au stade 'intensif' sans faire de détour par la 'torture'. Mais Harry afficha un visage déterminé, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était nu, en position de faiblesse, attaché et sans moyen de défense qu'il devait se sentir perdu d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun retint son souffle quand le doigt de Draco parcourut son torse du doigt, taquinant doucement ses tétons. Il haleta légèrement quand la main atteignit son ventre, jouant nonchalamment avec son nombril.

Draco quant à lui se délectait de tous les sons qu'il parvenait à faire produire au brun, que ce soit des halètements ou des gémissements étouffés. Il prit un plaisir sadique à ralentir le plus possible le moment où il toucherait enfin l'érection à présent dure d'Harry.

Harry avait le souffle court et saccadé, il avait l'impression que son corps brûlait, tellement il avait chaud, alors que Draco avait remplacé sa langue par ses doigts. Le Gryffindor tressaillit et ne put empêcher un gémissement (plus qu'indécent selon l'avis de Draco) de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand la langue chaude et mutine inspecta rigoureusement son nombril.

« Mais dis-moi, c'est une sacrée zone érogène que tu as là… » commenta Draco, d'un ton sensuel et taquin, avec un petit sourire en coin. Le fait qu'Harry ne répondait pas accentua encore plus le sourire du blond, dont le ton se fit plus joueur, « ça serait un gâchis de l'ignorer tu ne penses pas ? »

Ainsi Draco entreprit de torturer tous les points sensibles qu'il parvenait à trouver sur le corps tendu au possible d'Harry.

« Draco… » gémit le brun, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son sexe était tellement dur et tendu qu'il en était douloureux, il avait tellement besoin d'être soulagé.

Draco leva la tête un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, « Tu veux quelque chose, Potter ? »

Celui-ci se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux pour rassembler le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Draco gagner aussi facilement !

« N-non. » murmura Harry, d'une voix extrêmement rauque.

« Vraiment ? » le taquina gentiment Draco, en se penchant très, très lentement jusqu'à l'érection du brun. « Même pas quelque chose comme ça ? » Il souffla légèrement sur le sexe, faisant tressaillir et se cambrer le brun.

Harry fit un effort surhumain pour secouer négativement la tête, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil amusé de Draco.

« Tiens donc ? » s'étonna faussement le Slytherin, « Tu es sûr ? » Il accompagna ses paroles d'un très léger effleurement sur l'érection d'Harry.

« Oh merlin. » gémit le brun, se cambrant pour demander implicitement plus de contact, que Draco ne lui accorda pas à son plus grand désespoir.

Le Slytherin ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par la volonté d'Harry, il n'était pas sûr que si les positions avaient été inversées, il aurait tenu aussi longtemps. Cependant il était certain d'une chose : Harry allait bientôt craquer.

Et en effet quelques effleurements plus tard, la volonté du Gryffindor s'effrita et se brisa complètement quand Draco souffla une nouvelle fois sur son désir.

« Draco…. » geignit Harry, « Oh, s'il-te-plaît…j-j'ai tellement besoin… »

« Que veux-tu, Potter ? » souffla Draco en retour.

« Touche-moi. » répondit instantanément le brun avec une touche de désespoir dans la voix.

« Comme ça ? » interrogea le blond, en empoignant son sexe.

Toutes pensées cohérentes venaient de quitter la tête d'Harry, tandis qu'il poussait un gémissement particulièrement indécent qui fit frémir Draco, malgré lui. Draco entama alors un long et lent va-et-vient qui frustra encore plus le Gryffindor.

« Merlin…. P-plus vite….. » ordonna-t-il, d'un ton suppliant, mais le blond l'ignora et continua sur le même rythme, « Draco… pitié… merlin je vais mourir…. »

« Mais non. » répliqua le blond.

Des larmes de frustrations coulaient à présent sur les joues rouges d'Harry, tandis qu'il tentait de bouger frénétiquement des hanches, cherchant plus de contact avec la main sadique. Un moment plus tard, qui s'apparentait à des heures pour Harry, le blond décida afin à accélérer la cadence, gagnant ainsi un cri de plaisir.

Quand enfin Harry crut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se libérer, Draco ralentit sadiquement le rythme de sa main. Le même schéma se reproduisit plusieurs fois, Draco l'amenait à deux doigts de l'extase et ralentissait.

Harry se noyait dans une mer de sensation, c'était si plaisant et à la fois si frustrant que Harry ne savait plus où donner la tête. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, que ce soit ses gémissements, ses tremblements de plaisir ou ses supplications désespérées. Il ne remarqua même pas que Draco avait retiré son pantalon et faisait des gestes similaires sur son propre sexe.

« Draco… » gémit-il, une nouvelle fois, « S'il-te-plait… Oh merlin, laisse-moi jouir….pitié…pitié achève-moi ! »

Draco sourit et consentit finalement à arrêter la torture, se penchant rapidement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun, il accéléra brusquement les mouvements de ses mains et quelques instants plus tard ils jouirent, Harry dans un énorme cri rauque et Draco dans un halètement.

Le corps tremblant et la respiration haletante, Harry parvint tant bien que mal à refaire surface et ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre un semblant de souffle.

« Tu es un monstre Draco Malfoy. » souffla-t-il, d'un air exténué, tandis que Draco souriait d'un air satisfait et enlevait les fils invisibles qui maintenaient prisonniers ses poignets et chevilles.

« ça t'apprendra à me traiter de Gryffindor. » rétorqua hautainement le blond, leur jetant un sortilège de nettoyage.

Harry sourit d'un air amusé et se redressa. « Il faut dire qu'avec le tatouage que tu as, on se fait vite des idées… » commenta le brun, en relevant légèrement la chemise du Slytherin dévoilant son magnifique tatouage.

« Mais tu n'apprendras donc jamais la leçon, Potter ? » s'agaça Draco, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu –»

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Harry qui avait retracé le phénix du doigt releva la tête vers le Slytherin, pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Draco ? » souffla-t-il.

~HPDM~

Draco écoutait d'un air distrait le discours de Dumbledore sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était une bonne chose en quelque sorte que la limite d'âge soit de dix-sept ans, au moins Potter n'essaierait pas de s'y inscrire.

« _Au moins ça évitera la casse… » _songea-t-il philosophiquement, en observant le reste des Slytherins.

Théo avait toujours son air, profondément ennuyé et semblait prêter plus d'attention à son verre de jus de citrouille qu'aux paroles de Dumbledore. Draco se demanda alors brièvement si le père de Théo avait participé aux 'réjouissances' de la Coupe du Monde…

Puis son regard se tourna vers Blaise, qui avait paru excité par cette annonce – enfin jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore parle de la limite d'âge – affichait maintenant une moue boudeuse, déçu. Puis finalement son meilleur ami haussa les épaules et reprit une expression normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mouais… Il y avait certaine chose qu'il valait mieux ne jamais comprendre…

Draco ignora sciemment les deux balourds et ses yeux gris voyagèrent jusqu'à la mine rêveuse de sa fiancée. Le blond eut un rictus, il ne fallait pas être bien intelligent pour deviner à qui elle pensait, son rictus s'accentua quand il songea que tout cela avait commencé juste parce que Pansy avait eu le _malheur _de ramasser un rouleau de parchemin.

_« Note pour plus tard… Ne JAMAIS ramasser quoi que ce soit. » _

Puis enfin ses yeux repartirent à nouveau vers la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore continuait à babiller, et plus particulièrement vers Severus. Draco redoutait le rendez-vous nocturne qui aurait lieu le soir même, parce qu'il allait savoir définitivement s'il avait une chance d'être sauvé de ce sort ou pas. Et cela le rendait – intérieurement – nerveux.

Soupirant, il se leva en même temps que tous les autres élèves, qui semblaient apparemment tous plus ou moins excités par les prochains évènements. Il marchait alors mécaniquement jusqu'à sa salle commune sans faire attention aux autres personnes. Arrivé à destination, Draco se laissa tomber gracieusement sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et regarda le feu d'un œil vidé d'émotion. Son destin allait être scellé ce soir… Est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire en sorte que Potter ne risque pas sa vie, pour pouvoir protéger la sienne durant le restant de ses jours ? Ou allait-il enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de cette corvée ?

Un autre soupir franchit la barrière de sa bouche, tandis que Blaise s'assit mollement sur le fauteuil d'à côté. « C'est vraiment dommage pour la limite d'âge, hein ? » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Draco, « Tu comptais te présenter ? »

« Certainement pas. » répondit immédiatement le brun avec un sourire désabusé.

« _Menteur. » _

Mais Draco préféra ne rien dire, après tout Blaise pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui va bientôt se faire juger… » commenta Blaise, d'un ton faussement nonchalant, jetant un regard à la dérobé au blond.

Draco eut un rictus amer, « Quelque chose comme ça oui… »

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Blaise s'était discrètement tendu. « Est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec ton père ? » demanda son meilleur ami, d'un ton prudent et bas pour que seul Draco puisse l'entendre.

« Non… » répondit le blond, d'un ton qui se voulait un peu près rassurant, « Depuis que je suis parti en camp d'entraînement il me laisse un peu plus tranquille. »

_« Bah en même temps c'est normal, puisqu'il ne me voit jamais… » _

Blaise semblait avoir eu la même réflexion, car un rictus ironique avait pris place sur son visage.

« Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est quoi alors ? Potter ? »

« Mes problèmes ne se résument pas à mon père et Potter, tu sais. » répliqua Draco, d'un ton faussement agacé.

« Non, c'est vrai… juste dans 90% des cas, si tu préfères. » corrigea consciencieusement Blaise, d'un ton sarcastique. « maintenant réponds à la question. »

Draco soupira « Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose d'alarmant » se justifia-t-il, alors que l'autre Slytherin eut un reniflement de dédain, signe qu'il ne partagerait l'avis du blond que lorsqu'il aura une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qu'il se passait.

« De toute façon. » ajouta Draco, « Que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle cela ne changera pas grand-chose dans l'immédiat. »

Blaise tiqua au mot 'immédiat' et trouva sans doute plus sage de ne pas faire de remarques pour l'instant. Il se contenta d'étudier attentivement le blond, comme s'il espérait que d'un seul regard tous les secrets du blond ne se révèlent.

« Préviens-moi juste quarante huit heures avant alors si tu crèves. » dit finalement son meilleur ami d'un ton faussement léger, « Que je puisse préparer mon planning. »

Draco eut un petit sourire, « Je n'y manquerai pas… »

« Bien… » décréta Blaise, en se levant presque joyeusement du fauteuil, « Je vais me coucher… et n'oublie pas de me mettre dans ton testament. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement plus que puéril de Blaise, se renfonça le plus possible dans son fauteuil et poussa un nouveau soupir une fois que Blaise fut hors de son champ de vision.

~HPDM ~

Quand l'heure du rendez-vous sonna, Draco y alla presque à reculons, hésitant de nombreuses secondes avant de finalement frapper à la porte Severus, de part son teint pâle – du moins plus que d'habitude – Draco confirma son hypothèse. Il allait peut-être finalement _enfin _savoir si le cas de Draco était désespéré ou pas…

Rentrant à l'intérieur et fermant la porte derrière lui, Draco salua rapidement Hermione qui était déjà à l'intérieur et s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel, légèrement tendu.

« Comment allez-vous faire pour savoir si le sort fait complètement parti de moi? » demanda finalement Draco, d'une voix étonnement calme.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un regard en coin à Severus, qui gardait un visage impassible.

« On va analyser ta magie… » répondit prudemment Hermione. « Pour voir s'il y a une différence avec la première fois. »

Draco hocha la tête, attendant la suite de l'explication.

« Le problème c'est qu'il faut absolument que ta magie soit complètement stable… » continua Hermione.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Hermione hésita, détournant le regard, d'un air peu assuré.

« On va devoir te mettre dans un E.P.C, Draco. » répondit Severus, à sa place, la mâchoire légèrement crispée.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco, d'un ton choquée.

« _Mais ils sont complètement malades ! » _

« C'est nécessaire. » grinça Severus, entre ses dents, « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger quoi que ce soit, le fait que tu sois conscient risque de fausser les résultats.»

« Mais… un état proche du coma ? » répéta Draco d'un air désemparé.

Il savait que Severus ne l'aurait pas proposé s'il y avait eu d'autres choix, mais l'opération était risquée. C'était une chose qui ne devait être utilisée qu'en dernier recours. Draco en avait entendu que vaguement parler, mais il savait que c'était extrêmement difficile à réaliser.

~HPDM~

Draco marcha d'un pas lent sans trop savoir où il se dirigeait, les paroles de Severus et Hermione résonnant dans sa tête.

«_ Les principales raisons qui font que les personnes sont reluctant à utiliser cette méthode, se résument en deux mots, 'risquée' et 'imprévisible'. Risquée parce la préparation de la potion est extrêmement difficile et rigoureuse – seule deux ou trois Maîtres des Potions peuvent se vanter de pouvoir la faire sans erreur, un seul mouvement de trop peut être une erreur fatale. » _

Bien sûr, Draco ne s'inquiétait pas à ce niveau-là, s'il y avait une personne à laquelle il faisait entièrement confiance concernant les potions, c'était bien Severus. Et puis, il était pratiquement sûr que son parrain verrait la concoction de cette potion comme l'un de ses plus grands défis et y mettrait corps et âme.

_« Le problème n'est pas seulement une question de potion. » murmura Hermione, récitant sûrement ce qu'elle avait lue dans un de ses livres, « Il y a aussi le fait que la personne risque de tomber réellement dans le coma si jamais on ne fait pas attention. La magie est une chose instable qui change et bouge constamment et il n'y a que cette 'état' qui permet de la bloquer complètement, et s'il y a une erreur de manipulation la magie risque de ne pas bouger à nouveau une fois réveillé. »_

Ça Draco avait déjà plus de mal à le concevoir, si jamais il ne parvenait plus à faire de magie – en d'autres mots s'il se transformait en Cracmol – il se ferait très certainement tuer – littéralement – par son père. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'une personne incapable d'honorer le nom des Malfoy dans la famille.

Secouant la tête, pour ne pas penser à cette éventualité, il marcha plus rapidement ne se souciant pas d'où ses pas le mèneront, ni s'il croisait quelqu'un.

_« L'un des inconvénients est aussi le fait que l'on ne peut pas savoir au préalable comment cette état agira sur toi. Cependant il faut que tu saches que si jamais il se trouvait que le sort se soit mélangé à ta magie il reste une possibilité de l'annuler… » _

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« La magie dans cette état, pourrait être représentée comme un fil. Le sort serait un autre fil entouré étroitement autour de ta magie. Si nous parvenons à les différencier ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, nous parviendrons peut-être à 'dérouler' le sort. » _

Draco s'arrêta et eut un sourire ironique, il y avait des jours où il se disait que ça serait tellement plus simple s'il gardait juste ce fichu sort en lui… Après tout Hermione était allée jusqu'à _créer _un tableau de conversion des propriétés magiques pour essayer de le libérer de ce sort. Et tout ça pour rien, puisque le sort était trop enfoui en lui pour un 'simple' contre-sort basé sur l'inversion des propriétés !

Que devait-il faire à présent ?

_«Nous ne ferons rien sans ton accord, Draco… De toute façon la concoction de la potion demandera énormément de temps, et nous devrons également nous familiariser avec les manipulations et les techniques de sécurité. Prends le temps de réfléchir… » _

Draco ne se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait que lorsque la gargouille directoriale se décala pour le laisser passer – sans qu'il n'ait prononcé le moindre mot de passe.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et allait faire demi-tour, ne voyant aucune raison d'aller voir Dumbledore, quand soudainement il se cogna contre quelque chose derrière lui.

« Pr-professeur Dumbledore. » balbutia-t-il, d'un ton surpris.

« Draco… » salua le directeur, d'un ton étrangement soucieux, « Voulais-tu venir me voir ? »

« Euh… non. » répondit-il, en cachant sa gêne, « J'allais m'en aller de toute façon. »

« Oh… » commenta le vieux sorcier, « Mais tu n'as qu'à monter puisque tu as déjà fait le chemin jusqu'ici. »

« Mais –» protesta Draco.

« J'insiste. » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton qui ne laissait passer aucun refus.

Résigné, Draco soupira et monta les escaliers d'un pas lent. Arrivé dans le bureau, Fawkes s'envola de son perchoir pour se poser immédiatement sur les épaules de Draco. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire amusé et caressa distraitement la tête du phénix.

Celui-ci caqueta et Draco eut la vision de lui-même, avec une très mauvaise mine.

« Tu exagères. » chuchota-t-il, « Je n'ai pas si mauvaise mine que ça. »

Fawkes lui mordilla l'oreille en signe de désapprobation et Draco haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. « J'y peux rien si tu as besoin de lunettes… » le taquina-t-il.

« AIE ! » s'exclama-t-il, quand Fawkes, vexé lui mordit fortement l'oreille et retourna à son perchoir. « Sale piaf susceptible. » marmonna Draco, en se massant son oreille meurtrie.

Un raclement de gorge amusé résonna alors dans la pièce et Draco se rappela de la présence de Dumbledore, dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

« _Merde…. » _

« Je vois que tu t'es calmé. » commenta Dumbledore, en montrant d'un mouvement de main, la chaise que Draco allait finir par désigner comme sienne à force de s'y assoir.

« Je n'étais pas particulièrement en colère… » rétorqua Draco, en s'asseyant quand même.

« Non… c'est vrai. » admit le directeur, « Plutôt, perturbé, je dirais. »

Draco ne dit rien, à quoi bon après tout ? Dénier ne servirait à rien et approuver l'évidence non plus.

« Et donc… » poursuivit Dumbledore, « Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? »

« Le seul moyen qu'il reste pour savoir si le sort fait parti intégrante de mon organisme est de me mettre en E.P.C. » répondit sombrement Draco.

La lueur amusé disparut immédiatement des yeux du directeur, et ses traits se durcirent, durant un instant Draco crut qu'il allait s'énerver, mais il se contenta de ferma brièvement les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il était redevenu comme avant.

« Faisons du thé… » dit alors Dumbledore, « Je crois que nous en aurions besoin. »

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

Mais le directeur l'ignora, sortant plutôt les dix tasses d'entraînement que Draco connaissait si bien.

« Vous voulez que je m'entraîne maintenant ? » s'étrangla le blond.

« Tout à fait. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous ai dit ? »

« Si, j'ai parfaitement entendu Draco. » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton détendu.

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco sortit sa baguette de mauvaise grâce et grognait mentalement contre les directeurs trop étranges. Mais bientôt il dut se concentrer totalement sur les tasses, enlevant toutes les autres pensées de sa tête.

Il se focalisa sur une image des dix tasses flottantes et rassembla le plus de magie possible dans sa baguette. Puis il exécuta un mouvement fluide de la main, tout en pensant fortement « flottez…flottez…. »

Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua avec satisfaction que huit tasses étaient à présent dans les airs. Cependant quand il tenta de faire voler la neuvième les autres tasses tombèrent au sol avec fracas.

« Tu t'es amélioré… » commenta Dumbledore.

#Flash-Back#

Draco parcourut la bibliothèque des yeux, décidant de suivre le conseil de Sirius. Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur un des livres en particulier et l'ouvrit d'un air curieux.

« Sirius… »appela alors Draco, d'un ton choqué, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des livres de Severus dans ta bibliothèque ? »

Sirius s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive.

« Oui, Clébard, explique donc pourquoi tu as mon livre. » se moqua Severus, d'un méprisant sans lever les yeux de son journal.

« Pourquoi moi ? » protesta Sirius.

« Parce que tu es l'imbécile qui lui a conseillé d'aller lire… » répondit naturellement le maître des potions.

Draco observa curieusement l'échange, peut-être allait-il enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là ? Quand soudainement une pensée lui vint à l'esprit… Severus avait une chambre ici, avec ses affaires… Il connaissait l'emplacement de tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette maison… Sirius et Severus connaissaient les habitudes de l'autre… Oh Merlin !

« Vous sortiez ensemble ? » s'étrangla presque Draco.

Il y eut un énorme silence dans la pièce, tandis que Sirius et Severus semblaient s'être figés sur place. Draco quant à lui, fulminait intérieurement, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ! C'était tellement évident ! Bon, il fallait avouer pour sa défense que voir Sirius et Severus ensemble, c'était comme si… comme s'il se mettait soudainement à aimer Potter ! Totalement et logiquement impossible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le 'couple ' semblaient s'être remis du choc, car ils s'écrièrent soudainement : « NON ! »

« Huuum…. » fit Draco, d'un ton peu convaincu, lorgnant sur la légère rougeur qui s'était installé sur les joues de Sirius, puis sur le poing légèrement crispé de Severus. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que Severus a une chambre dans _ta _maison ? »

« Nous avons vécu ensemble avant que le clébard ne décide de se réfugier chez Potter. » se contenta de dire Severus.

« Rien que ça… » murmura Draco, d'un ton amusé, « Et en dehors de ça, vous ne sortiez pas ensemble, mais bien sûr. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, « Ce que ton connard de parrain a oublié de préciser c'était que _lui _avait dû en dernier recours habiter ici, parce qu'il n'avait nul autre part où aller. »

« Alors toi, tu t'es dit…'Pourquoi n'inviterai-je pas mon pire ennemi à venir habiter chez moi ? ça risque d'être amusant' c'est ça ? » dit sarcastiquement le blond.

« Tu empires le cas, Black. » grogna Severus.

« Comme si tes paroles avaient arrangé les choses. » rétorqua Sirius, en le fusillant du regard.

Severus plissa les yeux et allait répliquer quelque chose quand Draco le coupa…

« Je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion auparavant, mais on dirait vraiment un couple marié…. »

Instantanément deux regards noirs se tournèrent vers lui, et il leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Je ne faisais qu'une remarque pertinente… » se justifia-t-il, en se tournant à nouveau vers la bibliothèque, ignorant le regard des deux autres, cherchant un des livres qui seraient susceptibles de contenir des informations sur les tasses.

Quand soudainement un énorme livre qui se trouvait sur l'étagère du dessus tomba à quelques centimètres de la tête de Draco. Celui-ci glapit de surprise et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le livre.

« Les livres sont des choses tellement précieuses, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra Severus, en regardant ses ongles.

« Tout à fait. » confirma Sirius, roulant sa baguette entre ses doigts, « Mais tellement douloureuses lorsqu'ils nous tombent sur la tête… »

Draco déglutit bruyamment, ramassa vivement le livre et fit une retraite stratégique dans sa chambre sans plus rien ajouter.

« _Oh merlin… » _

Il arrivait à gérer quand il faisait face à l'un ou l'autre, ou même quand ils se disputaient… Mais ses chances de survies quand ces deux là se liguaient contre lui étaient de… zéro.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

La suite du flash-back au prochain chapitre...Et oui vous saurez enfin à quoi sert l'entraînement de Draco ! de même que la scène tant attendu de la "fouine" xD

Merci pour vos reviews !

See ya !


	53. Légende & Maugrey

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 50 : Légende & Maugrey**

Draco s'assit sur le lit et l'ouvrit immédiatement sans même regarder le titre. Il allait enfin savoir à quoi servaient ses fichues tasses ! Puis le feuilletant rapidement, il finit par tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait :

_« Les tasses d'entraînements, aussi connus sous le nom du « casse-tête infernal », auraient été crées par un sorcier, des rumeurs courent que ce sorcier serait Merlin, mais aucune preuve concrète n'a été trouvé jusqu'à présent. Ses tasses célèbres pour la complexité des sorts dont elles sont soumises sont une légende de l'histoire sorcière. » _

Draco avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et il relut le premier paragraphe pour être sûr de n'avoir pas compris de travers… même s'il en doutait fortement.

_« Une légende ? » _

Ok, manifestement Dumbledore avait en sa possession des tasses – qui viendraient directement de _Merlin _– et qui seraient des légendes urbaines. N'oublions pas de préciser que Draco « s'amusait » à casser ses fichues tasses – qui en fait ont certainement encore plus de valeur que le Manoir Malfoy – depuis environ deux mois. _De mieux, en mieux. _

_« Et le pire c'est que ça ne me paraît même pas étrange de la part de Dumbledore… Au pire si je n'arrive toujours pas à faire cet entraînement je pourrais toujours voler ses tasses et les vendre… Et avec l'argent obtenu m'enfuir en Australie. » _

Draco sourit devant sa bêtise, et reprit sa lecture, encore plus avide de connaissance qu'au départ.

« _Non, je ne suis pas DU TOUT en train de devenir comme Hermione ! » _

« _La légende raconte que, Merlin ayant du mal à choisir entre quatre de ses disciples pour transmettre la quasi-totalité de son savoir, les soumis chacun à plusieurs test afin de savoir qui serait le plus apte à le succéder. _

''_Vous avez ici dix tasses.'' Décréta-t-il, en présentant les dix tasses en questions aux disciples. ''Votre objectif ? Simple. Je veux que vous me serviez du thé, que vous prépareriez vous-même. Cependant il vous faudra respecter certaines règles :_

_1) Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à toucher directement la tasse._

_2) En fait les tasses ne doivent plus être touchées par la table._

_3) Chaque tasse doit avoir un assortiment de thé différent. _

_4) Vous n'êtes autorisé qu'à prononcer dix mots, choisissez donc vos sorts avec soin._

_5) Vous n'aurez le droit d'utiliser que votre baguette. _

_6) Empêcher ou saboter le test d'un autre est strictement prohibé. _

_7) Vous aurez une limite de deux heures._

_8) Vous passerez selon la manière qu'il vous plaira… chacun son tour, deux par deux ou tous en même temps, peu importe.''_

_D'un accord unanime, les quatre disciples décidèrent de passer chacun leur tour, l'ordre ayant été tiré au sort. _

_Et ainsi le test commença. _

_Le premier disciple, qui était le plus puissant magiquement de tous, décida d'utiliser un sort simple, le sort de lévitation, pour maintenir les tasses en l'air. Cependant malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvint pas à faire léviter plus de cinq tasses. _

_Et ainsi après une heure, il abandonna. _

_Le deuxième disciple, qui était de loin le plus têtu et celui ayant le plus de volonté, concentra énormément de force magique afin de faire léviter les tasses – sans utiliser de sort – et en effet il parvint à le faire, sous l'œil surpris des autres, mais lors de la préparation du thé, il manqua de précision et ne parvint pas à verser correctement le thé dans la tasse._

_Et ainsi les deux heures passèrent, sans résultat._

_Le troisième disciple, qui était celui ayant le plus de maîtrise magique et créatif de tous, opta pour un sortilège complexe qui fit apparaître des fils du plafond, maintenant en l'air les dix tasses. Cependant bien vite, alors qu'il commençait à faire bouillir de l'eau, il se rendit compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à maintenir autant de sorts complexes en même temps. _

_Et ainsi le troisième disciple ne parvint pas à tenir les deux heures, et s'effondra sans avoir eu le temps de préparer le moindre thé. _

_Le quatrième et dernier disciple, qui était le plus instinctif et rusé, passa alors à son tour le test. Il se plaça devant la table et regarda attentivement les dix tasses puis son regard voyagea jusqu'à Merlin qui se contentait d'observer sans rien dire. _

''_Il est impossible pour moi de réussir ce test.'' Décréta-t-il, d'un ton assuré._

''_Et pourquoi donc ?'' rétorqua Merlin._

''_Parce pour réussir ce test, il faut réunir, une certaine puissance magique, de la volonté et de la créativité et de l'instinct. Je ne possède pas ces quatre qualités réunies.'' _

_Merlin hocha la tête pour approuver et félicita son quatrième disciple pour avoir cerné la mesure du problème._

''_Il est donc clair après ce test, qu'aucun de vous ne peut être qualifié pour me succéder. Votre erreur fut de ne pas avoir fait cet exercice tous ensemble. Cependant si vous apprenez de vos erreurs et réunissez vos pouvoirs et compétences je suis certain que vous accomplirez de grandes choses dans le futur.'' _

_Après cela Merlin congédia ses quatre disciples, leur transmettant chacun dix tasses d'entraînements, afin qu'ils puissent s'améliorer avec le temps. _

_Nous ignorons ensuite ce que sont devenues ses tasses, cependant une rumeur coure qu'elles auraient réapparu quelque part en écosse une vingtaine d'années plus tard, puis auraient disparu à nouveau. » _

Draco resta un instant pensif, regardant la page du livre sans réellement la voir. La volonté, la créativité et l'instinct, n'était-ce pas ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore ? Et puis s'il considérait que l'histoire était relativement juste, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un sort particulier… mais de volonté, comme l'avait fait le deuxième disciple ?

Une image fugace de Sirius faisant flotter les tasses avec facilité lui revint un mémoire. Il était vrai que sur le coup il avait pensé que son grand cousin avait utilisé un informulé, mais en fait ce n'était pas le cas, le brun avait _juste _usé de volonté !

Draco inspira profondément, quand il pourrait à nouveau sortir de sa chambre en toute sécurité sans avoir à éviter des livres volants, il tenterait cette nouvelle méthode !

Et s'il n'y arrivait toujours pas, il pourrait toujours reconsidérer l'idée de vendre les tasses au marché noir…

#Fin du Flash-Back#

Draco eut un léger rictus satisfait.

« J'ai trouvé le livre sur les tasses durant les vacances. » dit-il, d'un ton nonchalant, même s'il savait qu'il était inutile de le préciser puisque Dumbledore devait forcément déjà être au courant.

« Un livre intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta le directeur, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, « Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

« ça ressemblait beaucoup à un conte… » répondit Draco, après un léger instant de réflexion, « Et que la morale de l'histoire serait de travailler en équipe et que nos simples qualités ne sont pas toujours suffisants. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Et que penses-tu des disciples ? »

« Ils sont complémentaires, je durais. » déclara le blond, « Le premier possédait la puissance mais manquait de volonté. Le deuxième avait énormément de volonté mais pas assez de précision. Le troisième quant à lui avait une bonne maîtrise et donc pas extension précision mais pas du tout d'endurance. Pour le quatrième, on peut supposer que s'il avait fait le test, il aurait été endurant mais manquant de puissance. »

« C'est juste. » approuva le vieux sorcier, d'un ton presque amusé à présent, « Et ses disciples ne te font pas penser à certaines personnes ? »

« Certaines personnes ? » répéta Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant manifestement pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

Sur son perchoir, Fawkes caqueta moqueusement et Draco le fusilla du regard en comprenant que le piaf le traitait d'idiot.

Qui cela pourraient-ils être ? Après tout n'était-ce pas seulement une légende que les gens avaient arrangée à leur sauce ? Car d'après ses souvenirs Merlin n'avait pas eu de disciples, alors encore moins quatre ! Et totalement différent en plus de cela… C'était totalement invraisemblable.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, si Dumbledore lui avait posé la question c'était parce qu'il connaissait – ou connaîtrait – forcément la réponse… Son regard se porta sur les tasses, essayant de trouver un quelconque élément de réponse dessus. Mais malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans ses tasses.

_« Quatre personnes donc. Puissant chacun à leur manière et si réunis feraient de grandes choses… Des personnalités visiblement différent… des qualités différentes… quatre...les tasses retrouvées en Ecosse… quatre… »_

Ses yeux gris se dirigèrent alors vers le blason de Hogwarts qui se trouvait sur l'un des dossiers présents sur le bureau. Et sa mâchoire manqua de dégringoler sur le sol alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« _Non ! C'est pas possible… n'est-ce pas ? » _

« Ce n'étaient pas les quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? » souffla Draco, d'un ton étranglé.

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Dumbledore tandis que ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'amusement. « Et bien, figure-toi que si… Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor et Hufflepuff furent durant un temps les disciples de Merlin. Après le test du thé, ils s'étaient séparés puis retrouvés quelques années plus tard, prenant en considération le conseil de Merlin, et fondèrent ensemble la célèbre école qu'est Hogwarts. »

Draco retint son rire jaune, comment par Merlin, Dumbledore avait-il pu s'être procuré ses tasses ?

« Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton dubitatif, « Après tout, tout cela n'est fondé que sur des légendes, nous ne pouvons pas dire avec certitude que c'étaient eux. »

« En effet. » admit Dumbledore, d'un ton magnanime, « Cependant, je pense qu'il y a trop de point commun pour ne pas faire de rapprochement… surtout que si ma mémoire est bonne les dates correspondent parfaitement. »

Draco resta silencieux… Essayant de rallier les faits de l'histoire à la réalité.

Si l'on devait mettre un visage et un nom au quatre disciple, il était assez évident que le quatrième serait Salazar Slytherin, rusé et intelligent. De plus il n'avait pas perdu de temps dans quelque chose qu'il savait être irréalisable… Par contre au niveau de l'endurance et du manque de puissance Draco n'avait aucune idée de l'exactitude de ses suppositions.

_« Même si à mon avis le manque de puissance est seulement relatif… » _

Le troisième était évidemment Rowena Ravenclaw de par sa maîtrise, sa précision et sa grande connaissance de sorts complexes. Et si l'on suivait la logique le deuxième devrait être Godric Gryffindor, grâce à son énorme volonté… Et le dernier était donc…

« C'est impossible, professeur ! » clama alors Draco, d'un ton choqué, « Je veux dire… le premier – celui qui est le plus puissant magiquement – ne peut être Helena Hufflepuff ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » s'enquit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé, comme s'il avait anticipé la question, « Tu es aveuglé par ta vision des maisons, Draco… Chaque maison à son importance dans le système de Hogwarts. Helena Hufflepuff était réputée par sa loyauté, sa grande bonté mais également sa grande puissance magique. Pas que les trois autres n'étaient pas puissants… en fait les différences n'étaient que minimes. Mais ce qu'avait oublié – ou consciemment omis – de leur dire Merlin c'est que ces tasses étaient spécialement ensorcelé pour leur faire travailler leur 'faiblesse'. Ainsi ils n'auraient réussi qu'en travaillant ensemble. C'était une idée de génie tu ne penses, pas ? »

« _ça ressemble surtout à quelque chose que vous auriez pu faire… » _

Dumbledore eut alors un petit sourire en coin et poursuivit, « Maintenant que tu connais tous les secrets de ces tasses j'espère de toi une grande assiduité pour ton entraînement. »

Draco hocha la tête, mais écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant que le directeur les lui tendait.

« Ramène-les à ton dortoir… » dit-il, « Ces tasses sont très utiles lorsque tu as quelques soucis… Cela te permet de te changer les idées. » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton complice.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Draco comprit pourquoi le directeur avait insisté pour qu'il s'entraîne. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas du tout repensé à l'E.P.C…

« Merci. » murmura Draco, avec gratitude.

Dumbledore sourit gentiment en retour et d'un mouvement de la main, l'invita à sortir.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans avoir posé une dernière question :

« Professeur, où avez-vous trouvé ces tasses ? »

« Ces tasses ? » répéta Dumbledore d'un ton désinvolte, « Quelques part dans mon grenier sous une commode de chaussette. »

Draco retint un rire et sortit du bureau.

_« Le pire c'est que c'est sûrement vrai. » _

~HPDM~

« Draco ? » souffla Harry, d'un ton incertain.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit, Harry ? » répliqua l'autre d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

Et là Harry sut. Ce n'était pas _Draco_, du moins pas le « normal », parce que le vrai ne l'appelait pas par son prénom.

« Alors tu es revenu. » dit le brun, ignorant la remarque du blond.

« Tu as touché le tatouage. » se contenta de répondre Draco – que nous appellerons Dray à partir de maintenant, pour des raisons de commodité.

« Je l'avais touché avant, et tu n'es pas apparu. » fit remarquer le Gryffindor, « Alors dis-moi, c'est le 'truc' avec le tatouage ? Et pourquoi cette fois tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me sauter dessus ? »

Dray haussa alors un sourcil suggestif, observa voracement Harry des pieds à la tête et susurra, « Tu veux que je te saute dessus, Harry ? »

A ces mots Harry rougit légèrement et secoua la tête, se reculant de plusieurs pas pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et le blond. Puis il se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours nu et ramassa rapidement son boxer pour cacher ses parties intimes, faisant pouffer Dray.

« Je t'ai déjà vu nu, tu sais ? » souffla-t-il, en lorgnant sur le sexe caché par le boxer « Je t'ai même touché, à cet endroit. »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua Harry, se retenant de rougir, « Arrête de regarder ! »

Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de résister à la tentation, si jamais Dray tentait quoique ce soit avec lui, après tout c'était toujours le corps de Draco.

Dray eut un sourire carnassier et murmura : « Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux des réponses. » rétorqua le brun, d'un ton rauque.

Dray inclina la tête, « Le tatouage permet de réguler la magie instinctive de Draco, donc moi. Cela lui permet de ne pas ressentir trop intensément les effets du Lien pour l'instant. »

« Tu veux dire que ça bloque sa magie instinctive ? » interrogea Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas tout à fait. » chuchota Dray, se rapprochant discrètement du brun, qui n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer pour l'instant, « En fait, il permet de filtrer l'utilisation de la magie instinctive, et dans ce cas particulier la protection de l'esprit – c'est pour ça que le tatouage était censé protéger légèrement Draco du sort. »

« Mais pourquoi il – enfin je veux dire, tu – réagis quand je touche le tatouage, alors ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ta magie qui m'appelle, elle est tellement irrésistible… » chuchota Dray, en fermant les yeux une expression extatique sur le visage.

Harry frissonna, il n'avait pas eu souvent – voire presque jamais – l'occasion de voir Draco avec cette expression sur le visage. C'était troublant…

« Draco… » dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

« Dray. » corrigea l'autre.

« Hein ? » fit la réponse très éloquente d'Harry.

« Draco c'est le connard chanceux qui a pu t'attacher et te faire subir une délicieuse torture, grâce à moi d'ailleurs, et _moi _ je suis Dray la première personne qui t'ait touché à cet endroit. »

Il avait dit ces derniers avec tellement de satisfaction dans la voix, qu'Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas jaloux de Draco. Le brun eut alors un rire jaune, « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, vous, les Draco Malfoy à être jaloux de vous-même ? »

Dray se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire en quoi, et d'hausser les épaules, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Puis Harry sembla analyser le reste de la phrase et s'exclama : « Comment ça, c'est grâce à toi ? »

Le sourire se transforma alors en une expression carnassière.

« C'est moi, qui par le lien, t'ait dit son fantasme. »

« Tu peux faire ça ? » s'étrangla presque Harry, d'un ton abasourdi, « Mais je l'aurais senti si quelqu'un s'était faufilé dans mon esprit ! »

« Il faut croire que non. » rétorqua Dray, en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Harry soupira, cela expliquait comment il avait fait pour savoir ce que voulait Draco. Son esprit se dirigea alors sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher vers la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sentir le désir le submerger. Secouant mentalement la tête il redirigea ses pensées vers le présent.

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas apparu la dernière fois alors ? » demanda Harry, ignorant sciemment la petite lueur de désir qui venait de s'intensifier dans les yeux de Dray.

« Je ne pouvais pas. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas ? » répéta Harry, d'un abasourdi.

Dray hocha la tête, « Ne me demande pas, je n'en ai aucune idée de pourquoi… Peut-être que ça un rapport avec l'autre connard chanceux. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour cacher son sourire, en quelque sorte voir Draco (ou Dray c'est pareil) insulter Draco était extrêmement fascinant et divertissant à regarder.

« Les Draco Malfoy sont vraiment des cas à part…. » songea Harry avec philosophie.

Quand soudain une pensée lui revint en mémoire.

« ça me rappelle que c'est _toi _le connard qui m'a chauffé et qui est parti en me laissant dans mon état ! » dit Harry, d'un ton indigné.

Dray eut un sourire goguenard, « Tu veux que je finisse ce que j'avais commencé ? Ou alors tu veux que je t'aide à te venger du coup de la 'punition' de l'autre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Me venger ? » répéta-t-il.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, « Je ne peux plus rester très longtemps, mais il me reste assez longtemps pour t'apprendre l'un des points faibles du connard. Ça t'intéresse ? »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce n'était pas très honnête d'apprendre ça de cette façon… Mais d'un autre côté, puisque c'était Dray qui le lui disait volontairement, c'était comme si c'était Draco lui-même qui le faisait, non ?

Fier de son raisonnement Harry sourit : « Je suis toute ouïe. »

Dray afficha un sourire complice et se pencha vers l'oreille du brun, lui chuchotant sensuellement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. A la fin, les joues d'Harry étaient légèrement teintées de rouge.

« Tu es sûr que ça marchera ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton incertain.

« Absolument. » confirma Dray, « Alors maintenant si tu permets… »

« Qu –» s'étonna Harry, en sentant la langue du blond se balader sur gorge. « Arrête. » gémit-il.

Il sentit le sourire de Dray sur sa lèvre et se maudit pour avoir aussi peu de résistance avec les Draco Malfoy.

« Ma petite vengeance personnelle. » souffla alors Dray, en suçant affectueusement la peau à sa portée.

Mais Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou comprendre de quoi Dray parlait car il sentit le poids du blond s'affaisser contre lui, signe que Dray était parti.

~HPDM~

Le lendemain, Draco était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Non seulement Severus et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer des regards compatissants et inquiets – dans une moindre mesure bien sûr – à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, mais en plus il devait supporter des créatures hideux, explosifs et passablement inutile en cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques ! Rajoutons à cela que Crabbe et Goyle étaient sans arrêt sur son dos et que Potter l'énervait – bon il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il allait bien trouver une raison – et bien le résultat fut explosif.

Voilà pourquoi lorsqu'il reçut un exemplaire du _Prophet _de la part de son père il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Weasley ! Hé, Weasley ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda sèchement Weasley.

« Ton père est dans le journal. » dit Draco, en brandissant l'exemplaire du journal. « écoute un peu ça ! »

Draco lut le journal à voix haute avec une grande satisfaction, ignorant le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

« Et il y a une photo ! » clama Draco, une fois qu'il eut fini « Une photo de tes parents devant leur maison - si on peut appeler ça une maison. Ta mère aurait intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy. » dit Potter, « Viens Ron… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es allé chez eux, cet été, Potter. » lança Draco d'un ton dédaigneux. « Alors dis-moi, est-ce que c'est simplement la photo qui fait ça ou bien sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochonnet ? »

Potter et Hermione retinrent Weasley par le dos de sa robe pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur Malfoy.

« Et ta mère à toi ? » répliqua Potter, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ? »

« Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter ! » cracha Draco, dont la colère était palpable.

« Dans ce cas, ferme-là. » répliqua Potter, en s'en allant.

Le reste des évènements était flou dans l'esprit de Draco, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait senti une énorme pression magique, et qu'il avait sorti sa baguette, un rayon y sortant sans qu'il n'ait prononcé le moindre sort et frôlant la joue de Potter.

L'instant suivant un BANG retentit et Draco eut l'impression que le monde était devenu dix fois plus grand.

Il poussa un couinement terrifié, tout son corps fut prit de tremblements. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé, mais tout ce qu'il savait était que cet homme, Maugrey, était dangereux et qu'il devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible.

Il tenta de fuir par les escaliers mais une force invisible le tira vers l'arrière et il fit un bond de trois mètres, retombant avec un bruit sourd sur le sol et s'élevant à nouveau dans les airs.

« Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par derrière. » grogna Maugrey, tandis que Draco faisait des bonds de plus en plus hauts en lançant des couinements de douleur. « C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant… »

Draco ne pouvait que subir cet affreux traitement, en tremblant poussant des couinements de terreur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet homme lui rappelait affreusement son père, la façon qu'il avait d'être cruel, la manière dont il émettait cette pression magique étouffante et terrifiante.

Le blond ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir arriver McGonagall et il ne suivit pas la conversation qui eut lieu mais poussa un soupir de soulagement un se sentant redevenir normal. Draco était recroquevillé sur le sol et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas trembler devant la pression magique qu'exerçait encore Maugrey sur lui. Il se releva mais ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur.

« Nous donnons des retenus, Maugrey ! » le réprimanda McGonagall, « Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif ! »

« D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai. » dit Maugrey en regardant Draco d'un air dégoûté.

Au même moment le blond sentit une pression encore plus forte et lui lança un regard hostile. « Exactement comme mon père. » marmonna Draco, de manière inaudible.

« Ah ouais ? » dit tranquillement en avançant d'un pas claudicant, ponctué par le claquement régulier de sa jambe de bois qui résonnait dans tout le hall. « Je le connais depuis longtemps, ton père, mon bonhomme… Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Maugrey surveille son fils de près… Dis-lui ça de ma part… Le responsable de ta maison, c'est Snape, non ? »

« Oui. » répondit Draco, d'un ton hargneux.

« Encore un vieil ami. » grogna Maugrey, « ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Snape… Allez, viens un peu par là… »

Il saisit Draco par le bras et l'entraîna en direction du sous-sol. Draco ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de retenir les tremblements de son corps, la pression s'était faite plus forte que jamais et l'endroit où son bras était empoigné le brûlait légèrement.

« Ecoute moi bien. » susurra Maugrey, tout en continuant d'avancer, « S'il y a une juste que je déteste le plus, ce sont bien les Mangemorts et tout ce qui les concerne, alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux. Je te surveillerais de près. »

Draco haleta, il avait l'impression que la brûlure sur son bras s'était intensifié, se dégageant promptement le blond s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Ne me touchez pas. » grinça Draco, entre ses dents.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sensible à la magie, mon garçon. » remarqua Maugrey d'un ton mauvais, « Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis. Une grande sensibilité n'est jamais naturelle surtout pour un gamin de ton âge...»

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton sec.

Bien qu'intérieurement il se mit à douter. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été plus ou moins sensible à la magie depuis son enfance, mais l'avait-il été à ce point ? Etait-ce réellement à cause de ce sort ?

« Maugrey ! » intervint alors une voix non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Snape. » salua l'interpellé d'un ton mauvais.

« Que faisiez-vous avec Monsieur Malfoy ? » interrogea Severus, en jetant un regard en coin à Draco.

Celui-ci avait la tête lourde et n'entendait que des sons brouillés autour de lui. Il ne réagit même pas quand quelqu'un lui saisit à nouveau le bras et l'emmena dans une pièce non loin de là. Il sentit quelqu'un poser une main sur son front.

« Tu as de la fièvre. » constata Severus. « Il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils se concentrant pour comprendre le sens de la phrase et finalement secoua lentement la tête. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer sans son accord et malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvint pas à les maintenir ouverts.

« Draco ? » appela alors une voix au loin qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaître. « Draco ! »

Et il sombra.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Voià ! Vous savez enfin à quoi servent les tasses ! ( Par contre je tiens à préciser que l'histoire de Merlin ayant pour disciple les quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts n'est qu'une invention de ma part. De même que je me suis permise de les faire vivre un peu près à la même époque... il me semble que Merlin date de beaucoup beaucoup plus longtemps que les quatre autres...)

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Merci à tous les lecteurs et aux reviewers !

See ya !


	54. Miroir & Blocage

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 51 : Miroir & blocage**

Draco fut réveillé par une légère secousse, il se frotta brièvement les yeux et les écarquilla en se rendant qu'il était contre Harry. Celui-ci avait les joues légèrement rouges et il évitait son regard.

« Tu t'es endormi. » expliqua le brun d'un air désinvolte, ses yeux fixés sur un point invisible à gauche de Draco.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir été si fatigué que ça, pourtant… » dit Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler à quel moment il avait bien pu s'endormir.

Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur le visage de Draco, tandis qu'il se remémorait ses précédentes activités avec Harry, il lorgna sur le corps – toujours nu –de ce dernier, se rappelant presque avec exactitude les endroits qu'il avait léché, titillé, légèrement mordu. Puis son regard atteignit un énorme suçon au niveau du cou d'Harry, un suçon qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir mis.

« Potter. » susurra Draco, d'un ton doucereux, en plissant les yeux, le ton qu'il avait employé semblait avoir attiré l'attention du brun, car ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux de Draco, « C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il, en fixant intensément le suçon.

Harry cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Draco. « De quoi ? »

« Attends… » dit Draco d'un ton froid, ironique, et surtout dangereux « Je vais te montrer. » Il sortit un petit miroir de son sac sans fond et le montra à Harry de tel sorte qu'il puisse lui aussi voir la plaie sur son cou.

Ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes et il toucha le suçon du doigt. « Oh le salaud. » souffla-t-il à mi-voix, tandis que Draco plissait encore plus les yeux.

Il n'y avait personne qu'Harry et lui dans cet endroit, et si ce n'était pas Draco qui lui avait fait ce suçon, ça ne pouvait être que –

« C'est _lui, _hein ? » cracha Draco, « C'est ma putain de double personnalité ! »

Harry ne répondit pas mais le fait qu'il détourne le regard, fut une réponse suffisante pour le blond. « Combien de fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Combien de fois t'a-t-il touché ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton froid, « Parce que c'est _lui _le premier non ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry, d'un ton qu'il espérait nonchalant, tentant désespérément de ne pas rougir.

Intérieurement Draco eut un rire jaune, était-ce réellement possible d'être jaloux de soi-même ? Puis son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur le suçon et il fronça les sourcils d'irritation. Pourquoi sa double personnalité aurait-elle fait ça ? Car s'il faisait réellement parti de Draco, il aurait dû savoir à quel point Draco était possessif et qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir un suçon sur Harry.

L'avait-il fait exprès dans ce cas ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Dis Potter… » marmonna alors Draco, « L'autre con, il arrivait à voir ce que je faisais ? »

Harry afficha alors une expression profondément ironique. Il fallait croire que peu importe lequel des deux il était, Draco était fondamentalement le même.

« Je pense que oui. » répondit prudemment Harry, tentant de retenir un léger sourire, devant l'expression légèrement indigné de Draco.

« Comment se fait-il que lui peut tout voir alors que moi je n'arrive même pas à déterminer quand il vient ? Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus de blocage sentimental, non ? Alors pourquoi par Merlin est-il toujours là, ce parasite pervers ! Et l'intimité dans tout ça ? »

Harry feinta une légère toux pour masquer son ricanement. « Et bien techniquement vous êtes la même personne donc parler d'intimité est un peu – » Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, en avisant le regard meurtrier de Draco. « Hum… bref, il ne m'a pas vraiment dit pourquoi il était toujours là… »

« Oui c'est vrai qu'avec ce que vous avez dû faire, vous n'aviez pas trop eu le temps de discuter. » marmonna le blond, en fusillant le suçon du regard.

Le brun se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, et retourna le miroir de telle sorte que Draco pouvait se voir.

« C'est mieux comme ça… » précisa Harry, « De cette façon, c'est comme s'il était juste devant toi. »

Draco plissa les yeux. « Il n'est pas le seul fautif ici, je pense. Il faut être deux pour faire ce genre de chose. »

« Vous êtes deux. » fit remarquer le brun, avec un sourire innocent, tandis que les yeux de Draco se réduisirent en deux fentes.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. » grinça le Slytherin entre ses dents. « C'est aussi de ta faute de t'être laissé faire. »

L'amusement d'Harry se changea immédiatement en un mélange d'irritation et de colère. « Parce que tu crois qu'à ma place tu aurais réussi ? »

« Evidemment. » affirma Draco, d'un ton dont le doute n'avait pas sa place.

« Hmm… » commenta le Gryffindor d'un ton dubitatif, avec un petit sourire en coin. « Tu veux dire, que si j'avais en vérité une double personnalité qui se mettait soudainement à apparaître, et que je te chauffais… Tu ne réagirais pas ? »

« Absolument pas. » confirma le blond.

« Donc…. » poursuivit Harry, sur un ton machiavélique . « Imaginons que je sois cette double personnalité, d'accord ? Pourrais-tu rester de marbre si là, maintenant, tout de suite je me rapprochais de toi et que je te soufflais des paroles pas catholiques à l'oreille ? »

« Parfaitement. » déglutit Draco.

« Même si pourtant tu sais que nous sommes pratiquement pareil ? La même magie, la même apparence, la même odeur, la même passion, le même corps, les mêmes sensations. Au fond que ce soit lui ou moi, ce sera toujours Harry Potter, alors pourrais-tu résister tout en sachant ça ? »

« O-oui. » répondit le Slytherin, après un court instant d'hésitation, qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer car un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« C'est admirable de ta part dans ce cas. » ironisa Harry, d'un ton amusé, « Cependant je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable. »

« Je me fiche de ton opinion Potter. »

« Oh je t'en prie il me suffirait d'un doigt pour ne faire fléchir. » dit le brun, d'un ton désinvolte.

« N'importe quoi ! » se vexa Draco.

« On parie ? » rétorqua alors Harry avec un léger sourire en coin.

~HPDM~

Draco était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne parvenait à entendre que des bribes embrouillées de paroles autour de lui et pourtant il avait cette impression de tout pouvoir entendre et comprendre parfaitement. Ses paupières lourdes, qui refusaient absolument de s'ouvrir, ne lui laissait entrevoir qu'un noir obscure et absolu, mais paradoxalement il avait la sensation d'être en pleine lumière. Il se sentait à la fois étranger et familier dans ce lieu étrange, qui n'avait ni haut ni bas, et ni sens commun. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il parvenait à sentir l'odeur des différents ingrédients et de livres autour de lui et il sentait quelque chose de relativement confortable sous lui, mais étrangement il n'avait pas l'impression d'être réellement dans les appartements de Severus.

C'était comme s'il avait atteint une autre dimension, mais intrinsèquement.

Il sentit alors une main fraiche lui toucher le front et quelqu'un lui entrouvrir la bouche pour déposer sur ses lèves un petit flacon. L'instant d'après un liquide fluide entra dans sa bouche et il eut l'impression qu'une épaisse couche de glace venait de traversée sa trachée. C'était douloureux et insupportable. Draco sentit son corps se tendre tout entier et sa bouche s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper un énorme cri rauque.

C'était tout simplement horrible, il avait l'impression que quelque chose tentait de sortir de force de son corps ou alors qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui. Puis, durant ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à des heures pour Draco, la douleur se réduisit légèrement mais était toujours conséquente. Il aurait voulu pourvoir parler et ainsi supplier la douleur de s'arrêter, il aurait répété encore et encore qu'il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire mais que par pitié que cela s'arrête. Cependant seuls les cris de douleurs ne sortirent de sa bouche. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'une autre voix faisait écho à la sienne. Il l'entendait à l'intérieur même de lui, et pouvait presque la sentir se tordre de douleur, appelant désespérément quelqu'un. Répétant inlassablement un prénom que Draco ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Puis la douleur s'intensifia et Draco ne put garder assez de lucidité pour tenter d'interpréter ce qu'il ressentait.

~HPDM~

Draco ferma vivement les yeux, tandis que la lumière soudaine et vive de l'endroit l'éblouissait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni s'il était en train de rêver ou pas. Seulement il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car une petite silhouette tremblotante attira son attention. Ce ne fut qu'en se rapprochant plus, qu'il se rendit compte que c'était un petit garçon brun, d'après sa taille il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, et Draco fut hautement perturbé par les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux verts si familiers mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

« Ne fais pas ça. » supplia le petit garçon.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Ne me supprime pas. » poursuivit-il. « Ne les laisse pas faire. »

« Qui ? »

« Ceux qui essayent de nous séparer. » chuchota le brun.

« Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton dubitatif.

« Je suis –» soudainement les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent et il prit une expression apeurée, s'accrochant aux vêtements de Draco, il dit d'un ton paniqué, « Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ils vont m'empêcher de grandir, d'être près de toi… s'il-te-plaît, arrête-les. Draco ! »

Les yeux du garçon se refermèrent alors et Draco se sentit comme si un pic de glace venait de lui traverser l'estomac. Et l'instant suivant le garçon avait disparu.

~HPDM~

A nouveau Draco se retrouva dans cette espace indéterminable et profondément noir, errant, flottant sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si froid à présent, comme si soudainement il était entouré de glace. Il avait l'étrange et déstabilisante impression qu'il n'était plus comme avant, comme s'il manquait une partie importante de lui.

Puis soudainement, Draco se sentit revenir à la réalité. Il le savait car les précédentes brides de phrases semblaient à présent plus compréhensibles.

« C'est une erreur… »

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était ça ou rien. »

« Nous avions dit qu'il fallait son accord !»

« C'était un cas d'extrême urgence. »

Progressivement, Draco parvint enfin à bouger les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la luminosité de l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire les appartements personnels de Severus, qui pour le coup venait de s'être transformé en chambre d'hôpital, en vue de tous les matériels médicaux qui étaient installés.

Le blond parvint enfin à mettre des noms sur ses voix : Hermione et Severus, qui se disputaient –encore – dans la pièce voisine, et voulut se racler la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence et surtout leur faire remarquer qu'il était réveillé, mais il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait tellement mal que même ce petit geste de rien du tout suffisait pour le faire énormément souffrir, et que manifestement il n'avait plus de voix du tout. Il voulut alors lever le bras et faire du bruit pour attirer leur attention mais là encore il en fut incapable. Bien vite des larmes de frustrations et de rage se rassemblèrent dans ses yeux et Draco supplia Merlin pour qu'ils en finissent rapidement et que l'un d'eux ait la merveilleuse idée de revenir dans la pièce.

« Severus. » appela-t-il, mais sa voix ne fut pas plus haute qu'un léger murmure, et cet effort lui fit douloureusement mal à la gorge.

A nouveau il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible, même après une crise ou après les punitions de son père. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? C'était tellement humiliant.

«_Il faut que j'appelle Fawkes. » _réalisa alors Draco, « _Si je l'appelle, il viendra…. » _

« Fawkes. » souffla douloureusement le blond. Il attendit quelques secondes, s'attendant à ce qu'il apparaisse d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il avait beau attendre le phénix ne vint pas.

« Fawkes. » retenta-t-il, sentant un élan de panique le submerger.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Non, impossible, Fawkes parvenait toujours à l'entendre, peu importe les situations. Il savait quand Draco avait besoin de lui et apparaissait parfois même avant que le blond ne l'appelle, alors pourquoi ne venait-il pas cette fois ?

Tremblant légèrement, Draco tentait de reprendre son calme, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était en fait dépendant de Fawkes.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis son réveil, mais Severus n'était toujours pas revenu dans la pièce, il devait travailler sur quelque chose d'après les bruits que Draco entendait. Et Hermione avait certainement dû rentrer dans son dortoir – en passant par le passage secret – puisque Draco n'entendait plus sa voix.

Quand soudain la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Draco écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'énorme chien noir qui venait d'entrer.

« Sirius. » souffla Draco, dont les yeux brillaient toujours de larmes.

Le chien se précipitait alors vers lui et lorsqu'il atteignit le canapé où Draco était allongé, il se retransforma, laissant voir sur son visage une expression profondément inquiète et sérieuse sur le visage. Inspectant rapidement l'état de Draco du regard, le blond vit ses traits se durcir, comme s'il retenait sa colère.

« Dumbledore m'a appelé. » dit-il, d'une voix étrangement calme, « Il m'a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi il s'agissait. »

Draco voulut répondre mais sa gorge était plus sèche que jamais, et il n'arrivait pas à former les mots. Il détourna honteusement la tête, fermant les yeux de frustration, quand soudainement il sentit une main lui caresser doucement la tête, comme pour le réconforter.

« Black ! » cracha alors une voix venant de derrière Draco, qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Severus. « Que crois-tu faire ici ? »

Le masque de sérénité et de colère soutenue de Sirius s'effrita soudainement à la vue de Severus, et il arbora une expression furieuse. Se redressant brusquement, il bondit vers Severus et lui assena un énorme coup de poing sur le nez, sans que le maître des potions n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Toi ! » grinça Sirius, entre ses dents, « Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Et tu oses prétendre être son parrain ? Quel genre de connard sans cœur es-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Black. » répondit Severus, sur le même ton, « Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. »

« Oh oui, c'est tellement facile de se cacher derrière cette excuse ! » s'énerva Sirius, « N'as-tu pas honte de toi ? »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? En voyant Draco agoniser sur place ? Te demandant si ce n'était pas trop tard, paniquant parce que tu ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ? Critiquer sans savoir est facile aussi. »

Sirius serra tellement les poings que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, et Draco se demandait s'il allait se remettre à frapper Severus.

« J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen. » décréta-t-il, « Mais jamais je ne lui aurais bloqué sa magie ! »

Draco sentit son sang se glacer complètement dans ses veines. Bloqué sa magie ? Il ne pouvait plus faire de magie ? Non ! Son père allait le tuer... Il allait mourir.

« Non… » souffla-t-il, d'un ton désespéré, attirant alors l'attention des deux autres.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à Severus, le suppliant implicitement de détromper Sirius, mais son parrain se contenta de détourner le regard d'un air coupable.

« Non… » répéta Draco, sa voix ne dépassant pas un murmure, « Pourquoi ? »

« Oui, moi aussi je voudrais savoir pourquoi Severus. » intervint une voix grave et sévère.

Se tournant vers le nouveau venu, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux en reconnaissant Dumbledore, Fawkes sur son épaule.

« Il a fait une crise, professeur. » répondit Severus, manifestement troublé par la colère évidente que montrait le directeur.

Même Draco était surpris, il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore pourrait montrer ce genre d'expression pour un autre élève que Potter.

« _C'est presque comme si, j'étais aussi important que Potter à ses yeux… »_songea Draco avec ironie.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir en ce sens, car il voulait entendre ce que Severus avait à dire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé par les actions de Severus, néanmoins il savait que si son parrain avait fait quelque chose de ce genre c'était pour une bonne raison.

« Ce n'était pas une crise normal, Albus. » dit Severus, d'un ton indifférent, mais Draco pouvait ressentir la douleur qui était cachée derrière, manifestement les deux autres personnes aussi, car ils ne firent pas de commentaire. « Sa magie intuitive était instable et si cela continuait ainsi non seulement le corps de Draco serait en danger mais en plus le sort aurait fusionné encore plus avec son organisme. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de bloquer temporellement sa magie. »

Fawkes s'envola alors jusqu'au canapé où était allongé Draco et mordilla affectueusement l'oreille de Draco, frottant sa tête contre la sienne pour montrer son soutien.

« Nous devons la lui redonner le plus tôt possible, Severus. » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton grave, « La protection de son tatouage n'est effectif qu'en sentant sa magie, il est totalement vulnérable. De plus… » ajouta le directeur en jetant un regard en coin à Fawkes, « … des conséquences terribles pourraient en sortir. »

Severus qui avait suivi le regard de Dumbledore fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le vieux sorcier. Sirius, quant à lui, semblait avoir compris car ses yeux s'arrondirent tels des soucoupes.

« Non, Albus, ne me dîtes pas que –» souffla Sirius.

« J'ai bien peur que si, Sirius. » répondit Dumbledore. « En tant normal cela aurait été une assez bonne nouvelle… Mais si on considère leurs positions respectives… »

« Mais ils sont trop jeunes ! » s'écria Sirius, « Est-ce au moins possible que cela se développe aussi tôt ? »

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. » soupira le directeur, « Nous ne pouvons rien faire, et tu le sais très bien. »

Sirius se renfrogna, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Draco quant à lui était profondément perplexe, de quoi parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi était-ce dangereux de ne plus pouvoir faire de magie – à part le fait évident que son père le tuerait s'il l'apprenait ?

« De quoi parlez-vous exactement ? » demanda Severus, d'un ton irrité.

« Peut-être que si tu avais été plus attentifs aux évènements tu aurais compris. » dit sèchement Sirius, quand soudainement il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, « Ah oui c'est vrai tu étais avec _elle_ ce jour-là. Peu importe dans ce cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce qui a causé la crise de Draco ? »

« Maugrey. » répondit amèrement le maître des potions, tandis que les deux autres haussaient les sourcils, d'un air surpris. « Oui apparemment, certaines personnes auraient oublié à quel point Maugrey déteste tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin aux Mangemorts. Alors maintenant dîtes moi, comment réagirait-il face à Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy – ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres – et filleul de Severus Snape ? »

« Il l'a attaqué ? » s'étrangla Sirius, en serrant les poings.

« Je ne connais pas les détails… » dit Severus, « Mais je les ai trouvé tous les deux dans le couloir près de mon bureau. Draco avait l'air mal en point et il tremblait comme s'il était en face de Lucius. »

Draco frissonna rien qu'à la mention de la scène, mais ignora tous les regards soucieux que lui lançaient les autres personnes.

« Que s'est-il passé, Draco ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore, mais le blond détourna le regard.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé, en dehors du fait qu'il aurait dû avouer avoir attaqué Potter, il aurait également dû parler du résultat, et ça il ne le voulait absolument pas. C'était humiliant. Oh bien sûr il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre tout le monde sera au courant, cependant il voulait conserver pour l'instant le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, en sentant une main lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux. « Il faudrait que je te raconte une petite anecdote après, morveux. » sourit Sirius, qui semblait manifestement s'être calmé.

Son regard se durcit cependant quand il croisa celui de Severus. « Je ne sais pas quelle méthode tu as utilisé, mais tu as intérêt à corriger ton erreur – d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première si je me rappelle bien – au plus vite, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras. »

Draco s'attendait à ce que Severus réplique vertement, mais le maître des potions se contenta de rester là, complètement immobile et ne laissant aucune émotion apparaître.

« J'irais me cacher dans la Cabane Hurlante. » informa Sirius, « Pour être à côté au cas où, si vous pouviez m'envoyer de la nourriture cela m'arrangerait. »

« Bien évidemment. » affirma Dumbledore, qui ne quittait pas Draco du regard, essayant sans doute de découvrir à travers ses mimiques ce qu'il pensait.

Mais Draco resta de marbre. Les paroles de Maugrey résonnant en boucle dans sa tête.

« _Une grande sensibilité n'est jamais naturelle, surtout pour un gamin de ton âge. »_

~HPDM~

« Draco ! » s'étonna Sirius, « Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, surtout dans ton état ! »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais. » s'irrita Draco, « Toi par contre qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te précipiter dans Hogwarts comme ça alors que tu es toujours en fuite et que de nombreuses personnes auraient pu te voir ? »

« Oh moins il n'y a pas eu de détraqueur cette fois. » relativisa Sirius, en haussant les épaules.

Cela faisait environ deux jours que Draco avait 'récupéré' sa magie, heureusement pour lui cela avait été moins douloureux que le blocage, cependant d'après Pomfrey – qui avait repris les choses en main – il ne serait pas autorisé à pratiquer la magie pendant une semaine, parce que cela risquait de brusquer son organisme ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait également sermonné Severus pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et sans la présence d'une personne qualifiée.

« Au fait comment ça se fait que Pomfrey t'ait laissé sortir ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton curieux.

« Et bien je suppose qu'elle a pensé que mon état n'était pas si terrible que ça. » dit Draco, d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

« Hm… » commenta le brun, avec un léger sourire en coin, « Tu t'es enfui de l'infirmerie parce qu'elle était constamment sur ton dos. Et tu as profité du fait qu'elle soit distraite pour partir. Mais comme tu n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où aller, tu as décidé d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante. »

« C'est possible. » admit Draco, en détournant le regard, tandis que Sirius ricanait.

Sirius eut un sourire indulgent et fit un léger mouvement de la main pour inviter Draco à entrer, « Allez viens, je veux bien m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que ton connard de parrain se précipite ici pour voir si tu n'es pas là. Et puis je te devais une anecdote, non ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, il était vrai qu'avec ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, il avait oublié les paroles de Sirius.

~HPDM~

Plus tard quand Severus fit irruption dans la Cabane Hurlante, il trouva un Draco profondément endormi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Sirius, pendant que celui-ci regardait un vieil album photo.

« Kidnappeur de filleul. » marmonna Severus, en vérifiant que Draco allait bien. « Il n'aurait pas dû sortir dans cet état, il est encore faible. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais c'est une sacré tête de mule. » rétorqua Sirius.

« On se demande de qui il tient ça. » commenta Severus, d'un ton ironique en jetant un regard significatif à Sirius.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà repris son sérieux et fixait intensément Severus.

« Il a dit qu'il acceptait de faire l'E.P.C »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Hum... oui j'ai conscience que ce chapitre est assez bizarre, moi-même je ne comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivée là -_-

Bref, je remercie les lecteurs pour avoir lu, ainsi que les reviewers.

See ya !


	55. Anecdote & Coupe de feu

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**/ Attention ! Lime dans ce chapitre... Si ça vous choque ne lisez qu'à partir du premier 'HPDM' /**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 52 : Anecdote & Coupe de Feu **

« On parie ? » rétorqua Harry avec un léger sourire en coin.

« C'est quand tu veux. » répondit Draco avec défi.

« Tu vas le regretter… » prévint le brun, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Draco émit un reniflement de dédain, étant pratiquement sûr de gagner, après tout que risquait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un doigt.

Harry quant à lui avançait nonchalamment jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du blond, qui le regardait avec un soupçon de curiosité se demandant certainement ce qu'Harry comptait faire. Celui-ci leva alors son doigt et lentement dégagea les pans de la chemise déboutonnée du Slytherin, dévoilant son torse pâle et imberbe.

Puis tout aussi lentement il déposa son index sur la clavicule de Draco.

« Quoi ? Et c'est tout ? » se moqua le blond, « Et tu pensais vraiment que – »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un son à mi-chemin entre un glapissement et un gémissement étranglé. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un air surpris ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Durant un instant il avait senti une vague de désir et de plaisir le traverser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » grinça-t-il, entre ses dents.

« Quoi ? » demanda innocemment Harry, « ça ? »

Draco frémit et il dut fermer très fort ses yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance. « Oui, ça. » siffla-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

« Et bien… » susurra le brun, d'un ton joueur, « Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu étais particulièrement sensible à _ma _magie et que si j'essayais de la concentrer sur un doigt par exemple, et que je te touchais avec, tu risquerais de réagir de manière assez positive. »

« Assez positive ? » répéta mentalement Draco, avec ironie, « Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je considérerais comme 'assez positive' ! »

« Mais en fait… » poursuivit Harry, « C'est assez difficile à faire, et je ne sais jamais si je réussi ou pas… Tu sens ma magie ? »

Draco haleta, bien sûr qu'il la sentait ! Comment ne pouvait-il pas la sentir, alors qu'il avait l'impression que chacune de ses cellules étaient attirées par elle ? Merlin, il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en alerte et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne se jette sur Harry.

Quand le brun fit glisser lentement son doigt sur le torse de Draco, celui-ci dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement, ses genoux tremblaient et il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de temps ils parviendraient à soutenir son poids.

« Et ce n'était qu'un doigt ! » songea Draco, réprimant un frisson, tandis qu'une vision d'Harry le touchant avec plus qu'un doigt et autre part lui vint à l'esprit.

« Oh mais on dirait que quelqu'un est réveillé… » roucoula Harry, en baissant les yeux, « Faut croire que tu ne parviens pas à rester aussi imperturbable que ce que tu prétendais… Peut-être que tu en voudrais plus ? » susurra-t-il, tandis que son doigt traçait des arabesques sur le bas ventre de Draco, effleurant parfois la limite du pantalon.

« N-non… » balbutia Draco, mais ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées et son ton manquait tellement de conviction, qu'il perdait toute crédibilité même à ses yeux. « N-ne… ne te méprends pas… c'est juste une réaction physiiiique » gémit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher alors que le doigt d'Harry touchait son sexe à travers son pantalon.

« Vraiment ? » fit Harry, d'un ton amusé, son doigt se faufilant à l'intérieur du pantalon.

« Oh merlin… » haleta Draco, agrippant les épaules d'Harry pour ne pas tomber.

La respiration du blond devint saccadée, tandis que Draco menait un combat entre son corps et sa volonté. Mais déjà il sentait sa volonté perdre du terrain et sa raison disparaître peu à peu avec le mouvement du doigt d'Harry. Comment était-il censé rester de marbre alors qu'Harry lui faisait ça ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas gémir alors que c'était _si _bon et qu'il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, que le brun ne s'arrête pas ? Mais céder maintenant serait donner raison à Harry et… et… Merlin Draco ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Draco plaqua alors violemment sans prévenir ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, les liant dans un baiser vorace et passionnée.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne peux plus rester sans réagir ? » interrogea Harry, d'un ton amusé.

« non… » approuva Draco d'un ton presque désespéré bougeant ses hanches pour essayer de déclencher plus de friction entre son sexe et le doigt du brun, « Tu as raison, je ne peux pas. »

Harry afficha un énorme sourire victorieux et d'un mouvement habile de la main retira le pantalon et le boxer du blond, le regardant avec une convoitise non dissimulée, qui fit frémir violemment le Slytherin.

Alors sans plus réfléchir il empoigna le sexe du blond qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et entreprit une série de rapide et long va-et-vient sur l'érection du Slytherin.

« Oh merlin… Harry… c'est si… » haleta Draco, un air extatique sur le visage.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de reprendre un semblant de contenance – chose assez difficile vu ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Draco avait-il ne serait-ce que la moindre idée à quel point il était attirant et désirable ?

« Alors comme ça, c'est seulement quand je te fais ce genre de chose que tu m'appelles par mon prénom… » constata Harry, d'un ton taquin, en accélérant les mouvements de sa main « Je l'aurais fait plus tôt si je l'avais su… »

« La ferme. » rétorqua Draco, gémissant tandis que ses mains agrippaient encore plus fort l'épaule du brun.

Harry ne put se contrôler plus longtemps, d'un mouvement vif et habile, il allongea le Slytherin au sol et se plaça entre ses jambes tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Laissant son instinct diriger son corps, Harry stoppa ses va-et-vient sur le sexe du blond et pressa sa propre érection contre le membre de Draco, déclenchant des étincelles de plaisir dans leur corps.

Draco n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses réactions, ses hanches bougeaient frénétiquement pour créer encore plus de friction contre l'érection d'Harry et sa bouche laissait échapper des mots totalement incohérent. Alors quand l'un des doigts d'Harry alla taquiner son entrer, il aurait dû sursauter ou du moins être choqué par l'audace du brun, mais au contraire il bougea lascivement pour tenter d'avoir plus de contact et il gémit de manière totalement indécente.

Quand le doigt entra très légèrement en lui, ce fut bien plus que ce qu'il parvenait à supporter et il fut prit par un orgasme dévastateur, se déversant dans un cri rauque entre leur deux corps.

Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre et se laissa tomber sur Draco, la respiration saccadée et l'air exténué.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas d'endurance. » constata Draco, d'un ton amusé.

« La ferme. » souffla Harry, en retour, roulant sur le côté « Essaye d'extérioriser ta magie tout en faisant ce genre de chose et après tu verras. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire victorieux, qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris alors que c'est moi qui ai gagné le pari ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton prudent.

« Il est vrai que tu avais peut-être raison… Mais de toute façon, si ce parasite arrive à voir tout ce que je fais comme tu le dis, et bien il doit bien avoir la rage maintenant après ce qu'on vient de faire... » dit Draco, d'un ton empli de satisfaction, n'était ce pas une sorte de victoire 'personnelle' ?

Harry eut alors un rire jaune et poussa un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé : « Aussi tordu l'un que l'autre… »

~HPDM~

Draco copiait d'un air ennuyé les cours qu'il avait ratés, après tout il avait quand même pu les suivre à travers la projection. Il leva la tête et eut un sourire amusé en se rendant compte que le regard de Pansy était fixé sur un point – une table particulière – non loin d'eux, et plus précisément l'endroit où était assis Cédric Diggory.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à le faire craquer en ne faisant que baver, en le regardant de loin, tu sais. » commenta Draco, d'un ton indifférent en continuant son copiage, tandis que Pansy sursautait revenant soudainement à la réalité.

« Je ne bavais pas. » protesta-t-elle, « Et puis que veux-tu que j'y fasse, il n'est presque jamais seul, à croire que les Hufflepuff se baladent toujours en groupe ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour l'éloigner momentanément des autres dans ce cas… » fit remarquer Draco, « Tu es une Slytherin oui ou non ? Fais un peu travailler tes méninges. Et fait quelque chose de productif pour une fois, au lieu de constamment lui ramasser les affaires qu'il perd. »

Pansy lui fit une légère moue, avant que finalement un air songeur apparaisse sur son visage, « Je vais essayer d'être productive et gagner du temps alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe, « J'avoue ne pas réussir à suivre la logique de ta pensée. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et lui jeta un regard mi-sévère, mi-exaspéré, « Dans ce cas laisse-moi récapituler pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre… Il y a quatre jours tu as une altercation avec Potter – d'ailleurs faudrait que tu m'expliques un peu comment tu as fini par l'attaquer par derrière, bref – Maugrey te surprend et te transforme en fouine… Bon là, il faut dire que ta dignité a dû en prendre un coup… Ensuite on se rend compte que tu n'es pas allé aux autres cours – là en toute logique on pense que tu dois prendre du temps pour t'en remettre, donc on ne panique pas encore… Mais quand le soir même on vient te chercher et ne te trouvons nulle part… là c'est un autre problème… Rajoutons le fait que lorsque nous demandons à Snape où tu es, il répond que tu es à l'infirmerie et que tu ne pourras pas revenir en classe avant au moins une semaine, et qu'en plus tu es trop faible pour qu'on te rende visite… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et repartit sur sa lancée, « Et TOI tu oses te pointer comme ça dans la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était et juste me demander mon cours sans donner d'explication ? Surtout que, franchement, au niveau des notes celles de Blaise sont plus fiables. Alors si tu es venu me voir, moi, c'est que tu avais forcément quelque chose à dire, non ? »

_« C'est justement parce que je pensais que tu n'allais pas – ou moins – de questions que je suis venu te voir ! » _

Draco soupira. « L'atmosphère de l'infirmerie est assez étouffante et j'avais besoin de me changer un peu les idées alors je me suis dit que j'allais rattraper les cours que j'avais raté. »

Pansy lui jeta alors un regard qui voulait très certainement dire ''n'essaye pas d'éluder la question'' et le blond soupira encore une fois avant de reboucher sa bouteille d'encre.

« Allons autre part, je préfère te le dire sans les oreilles indiscrètes. »

La Slytherin pinça alors les lèvres, signe trahissant son inquiétude et hocha la tête, suivant Draco hors de la bibliothèque jusqu'à une salle de classe vide non loin de là.

Le blond quant à lui, songeait à la conversation de la veille qu'il avait eue avec Sirius.

# Flash-Back#

« Et bien, tu vois, gamin… » déclara Sirius, d'un ton calme, « Avant d'être un criminel recherché et célèbre, j'étais un Auror, et un assez bon Auror je pense, sans me vanter. »

Draco hocha la tête, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le côté parfois immature de Sirius, son grand cousin pourrait faire un excellent Auror.

« Et donc ? » demanda Draco, se demandant pourquoi le brun lui racontait ça.

« Et donc, » continua Sirius, « je suis passé par une formation avant d'être réellement Auror sur le terrain, et à l'époque cela se passait sous forme de 'disciple- mentor', le mentor étant chargé d'inculper tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au disciple. Et devine sur qui je suis tombé ? Alastor Maugrey, la terreur du ministère. Et je peux te dire que déjà à l'époque, il n'y avait pas plus parano que lui.»

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rictus moqueur, en imaginant quelqu'un comme Sirius devant obéir à quelqu'un comme Maugrey. Cela avait dû être cauchemardesque pour les deux concernés.

« Alors autant te dire, que Maugrey ne m'aimait pas… mais alors pas du tout. » poursuivit son grand cousin, d'un ton légèrement nostalgique, « Le fait que je vienne de la famille Black, réputée pour sa magie noire, y est beaucoup pour quelque chose. »

« ça veut dire qu'il avait déjà des idées préconçues sur toi ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça le brun, « Et durant tout le temps qu'à durer la formation (environ un an et demi) il n'a fait que me critiquer, me ridiculiser quand il le pouvait, et me rabaisser, mais en fin de compte je pense avoir eu la meilleure formation. Donc tout ça pour dire que les manières de Maugrey sont peut-être déconcertantes et certainement humiliantes (Il m'a même transformé en une poule un jour parce que j'avais oublié de lui écrire un rapport, tu te rends compte une poule !) mais ce qui faut retenir de tout ça, c'est que tu es humilié en échange d'un enseignement ! »

« _Finalement je préfère la fouine à la poule… » _relativisa Draco.

« Alors dis-moi, gamin, qu'est-ce que t'a fais Maugrey ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton curieux.

« Comme si j'allais te le dire. » rétorqua Draco, en détournant la tête pour cacher un léger rougissement.

« Allez, tu peux le dire, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'une poule…si ? » tenta de l'amadouer son grand cousin.

Draco lui lança un regard noir et l'ignora royalement, s'attirant une mine boudeuse de la part de l'autre.

« Je t'ai parlé de mon humiliante expérience, la moindre des choses serait de rendre la pareille tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as décidé de déballer ça, de ton plein gré, je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi ! » contra le blond, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Quand soudainement les paroles de Maugrey lui revinrent en tête. Son visage s'assombrit légèrement et il poussa un léger soupir.

Il était ridicule, pourquoi prêtait-il autant d'attention à ce que lui avait dit Maugrey ? Et puis de toute façon être différent des autres n'étaient pas forcément une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une sensibilité à la magie plus forte que forcément il était anormal.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Draco regarda Sirius avec expectative : « Est-ce que c'est bizarre d'être sensible à la magie ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant manifestement pas pourquoi Draco posait cette question, puis demanda prudemment, « Maugrey t'a dit quelque chose là-dessus ? »

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air hésitant, « Il a dit que ce n'était pas naturel d'être aussi sensible à la magie à mon âge. Mais pourtant d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours été plus ou moins sensible à ça… »

Son cousin prit un air pensif, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Comment a-t-il pu savoir que tu étais sensible à la magie ? Seuls peu de personnes sont au courant. »

« Il m'avait empoigné le bras, alors qu'il extériorisait sa magie, et j'ai dû faire une grimace ou réagir un peu trop violemment parce qu'il a tout de suite interprété mes gestes. » bougonna Draco, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'avec simplement cela, Maugrey soit parvenu à découvrir ça.

« Hm… En même temps, Maugrey a beaucoup d'expérience pour ce genre de chose… » dit Sirius, d'un ton songeur, « Tu devrais être prudent, il tentera très certainement de découvrir pourquoi tu es aussi sensible, évite-le le plus possible. »

« Comme si j'allais m'amuser à le coller. » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton sarcastique, « Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce que c'est étrange ? »

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est étrange, non… » nuança Sirius, « Mais plutôt rare… C'est cette sensibilité naturelle à la magie qui différencie les Muggles des sorciers, une sorte de sixième sens inconscient. Il n'y a que le degré de sensibilité qui diffère selon le sorcier, un peu comme certains ont une meilleur vue ou ouïe que d'autre… Toi, tu es beaucoup plus sensible que la moyenne, c'est tout.»

« Mais Maugrey a dit que ce n'était pas naturelle. » fit remarquer Draco, « ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi sensible, non ? Alors pourquoi ? »

« C'est vrai que dans ton cas, c'est plus un handicap qu'un avantage… » dit le brun, « mais je pense, que déjà à la base tu avais une assez bonne disposition pour sentir la magie, mais les 'punitions' de ton père, le sort de ton abruti de parrain, en plus du lien, ont dû te rendre hypersensible. »

« Quel lien ? » interrogea le plus jeune d'un ton surpris, mais voyant que Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, il enchaîna, avec espoir : « Mais ça veut dire que si jamais le sort ne m'affectait plus, je deviendrais moins sensible ? »

« Je suppose. » approuva prudemment Sirius.

Draco soupira, il était face à un énorme dilemme, serait-il prêt à risquer sa vie (littéralement) simplement pour lui enlever ce handicap ? Mais, en même temps, songea-t-il, si jamais l'E.P.C réussissait et que Severus parvenait à enlever le sort, il serait plus à même de se défendre – ou du moins d'être moins faible et vulnérable – face aux punitions de son père.

Mais, s'il ne faisait pas l'E.P.C, il devrait toujours vivre dans la peur qu'un jour quelqu'un apprenne sa faiblesse et s'en serve contre lui, en plus de la menace constante de son père…

« J-je crois que je vais accepter de faire l'E.P.C » souffla alors Draco en baillant.

## Fin du Flash-Back##

« Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ? » s'agaça Pansy.

Celui-ci revint à la réalité et se rendit compte que cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient restés dans cette classe vide sans rien dire.

« Je ne peux pas – et ne veux pas – te raconter tout en détail… » dit alors le blond, un air fataliste sur le visage « Mais il a été décidé que je devrais faire une E.P.C. »

Il vit immédiatement les yeux de Pansy s'écarquiller d'horreur et le regarder avec une profonde inquiétude.

« Une E.P.C ? » répéta-t-elle, d'un ton étranglé, « Mais… c'est si grave que ça ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la fixa intensément, la suppliant silencieusement de ne pas poser plus de questions, ce qu'elle semblait comprendre car après avoir inspiré profondément elle lui demanda de continuer.

« Comme tu le sais…. » dit-il, « Ce n'est pas sans risque, je dirais même qu'il est très probable que ça rate et que je perde l'usage de ma magie… » sa gorge devint étrangement sèche, en prononçant ses mots, mais il s'obligea à continuer, « Si ça arrive, il ne fait aucun doute que mon père me tuera. » Aucune lamentation là dedans, ce n'était que la stricte vérité, et ils le savaient tout deux. Draco inspira et expira profondément avant de poursuivre, « Dans ce cas là, l'argent que ma mère m'a mis de côté et tout ce qui me revient de droit en tant qu'héritier des Malfoys disparaîtra, et ça je ne le veux pas… C'est pour ça que je vais demander qu'on rédige un document magique qui stipule que si jamais quelque chose m'arrivait – perte de magie, mort accidentelle ou non – que tout revienne à ma fiancée, donc toi. »

Pansy resta complètement tétanisée devant cette annonce.

« Hum… si tu ne veux pas je peux toujours – »

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Qui ne voudrait pas avoir une partie de l'héritage des Malfoy ? » l'interrompit Pansy, d'un ton désabusé, « Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu es la personne contre laquelle mon père pourra le moins protester. » expliqua Draco, « Après tout, en te désignant comme ma fiancée, il a implicitement accepté le fait que tu reçoives une partie de l'héritage quand on sera marié. Donc il sera limité dans son champ d'action et ne pourra pas du jour au lendemain te refuser ce privilège. »

« Tu y a mûrement réfléchi on dirait. » commenta la brune, d'un ton peiné.

« Il le faut bien. » répondit Draco d'un ton las, « Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de cet argent et je ne te demanderai rien en particulier… juste… si jamais d'une façon ou d'une autre tu vois que ma mère a des problèmes, s'il-te-plaît, aide-la. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis qu'il recevait un léger coup sur la tête, « Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir demain, espèce d'abruti ! » s'exclama Pansy, d'un ton indigné. « Et puis si jamais tu te transformes en Cracmol tu n'auras qu'à te planquer dans le monde Muggles et y vivre, au lieu d'attendre que ton père vienne te retrouver et te tuer ! »

Draco poussa un léger soupir et se massa doucement les tempes, « Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'enverrai un hibou avant de faire l'E.P.C. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, mais si au bout d'une semaine tu n'as rien reçu de ma part, cela voudrait dire que ça a échoué, et dans ce cas je voudrais que tu expliques la situation à ma mère. C'est important, Pansy, personne ne doit le savoir tant que ça ne sera pas fini et encore, même si j'arrive à surmonter ça, personne ne doit jamais l'apprendre. »

Pansy se mordit la lèvre, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse, avant de finalement hocher la tête, et d'étreindre fortement Draco.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, tu m'entends ? » souffla-t-elle. « Je signerais ce papier, mais je t'interdis de mourir. »

Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de passer ses bras autour d'elle, pour la réconforter, bien qu'il était loin de se sentir aussi calme qu'il ne le laissait paraître, tout lui révéler avait en quelque sorte baissé son degré d'inquiétude... Finalement cela avait été une bonne idée d'en parler à Pansy.

~HPDM~

Les jours passèrent et Draco put enfin revenir en cours et pratiquer de la magie sans risque. Cette semaine privée de magie avait été ennuyeuse mais cela lui avait au moins servi à quelque chose : il avait évité le cours où Maugrey s'amusait à jeter des Imperiums sur les élèves, (dont évidemment Potter était le seul capable d'y résister).

Puis tout redevint comme avant, Draco faisait des remarques sarcastiques et méprisantes devant les autres élèves, surveillant Potter du coin de l'œil, évitant Maugrey – qui semblait toujours avoir un œil sur lui (sans mauvais jeux de mots) – autant que possible, discutant avec Pansy et Blaise de la future ''adultère'' de Pansy, se rendant trois à quatre fois par semaine dans les appartements de Severus en compagnie d'Hermione pour régler les détails concernant l'E.P.C, allant rendre visite à Sirius pour le nourrir et parfois lui parler de sa journée, se faisant convoqué un bon nombre de fois dans le bureau directorial pour son entraînement de tasse et sûrement d'autres choses qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être citées.

Et ainsi le temps passa, jusqu'à ce jour du 30 octobre qui marqua l'arrivée des élèves des deux autres écoles.

Draco n'était pas particulièrement impatient de les rencontrer, oh bien sûr il était curieux de leur méthode d'enseignement mais sans plus. Et puis, il n'avait pas oublié les ordres de son père, concernant le fait de se faire bien voir par les personnes de Durmstrang.

« _Quelle plaie ! » _grommela-t-il, intérieurement, tandis qu'il regardait d'un air ennuyé le carrosse volant qui était sûrement celui de l'école française Beauxbâtons atterrir manquant de foncer sur les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient au premier rang.

Il ne montra pas plus d'intérêt en avisant le bateau de Durmstrang sortir du lac, mais il dut cependant afficher un sourire intéressé et légèrement excité car il sentait les regards de Crabbe, Goyle et Maugrey sur lui – ne repérant ce dernier que grâce à la légère pression magique que l'ex-Auror s'acharnait à mettre que lorsque Draco était dans son champ de vision.

~HPDM~

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Weasley faire un signe de la main à Krum. Etait-il assez idiot pour penser que les élèves de Durmstrang allaient s'assoir à la table des Gryffindor, adepte de la magie blanche par excellence ?

Sans aucune surprise Krum s'assit à côté de lui, et Draco affichait un léger sourire satisfait en direction de Weasley.

« Tu es le fils Malfoy, c'est ça ? » demanda alors Krum avec un accent assez irritant d'après Draco, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« C'est moi. » approuva Draco, d'un ton nonchalant, « Tu connais mon père je présume. »

« _Question idiote, bien sûr qu'il le connaît. » _

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui, oui. » répondit le joueur de Quidditch d'un ton prudent.

_« Comme tout le monde dans le 'milieu' » _songea Draco, d'un ton sarcastique.

« Alors que penses-tu de cette école ? » demanda Draco, pour changer de sujet, parler de son père n'était pas réellement quelque chose qu'il appréciait après tout.

« C'est grand. » se contenta de répondre l'autre d'un ton ennuyé, « Et puis j'ai l'impression que votre directeur est un peu bizarre. »

« _Un peu ? Carrément bizarre, oui ! » _

« Il a une manière d'agir et une vision des choses différentes de la plupart des personnes. » admit Draco, d'un ton ironique.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans un silence ennuyeux, entrecoupés par les remarques idiotes de Crabbe et Goyle et les quelques banalités que s'échangeaient Draco et Krum.

~HPDM~

Le jour de la désignation des Trois Champions arriva et Draco s'assit d'un air détendu à la table des Slytherin juste à côté de Pansy. Après tout cela ne pouvait être que divertissant et intéressant à regarder puisqu'il était certain que Potter ne serait pas impliqué cette fois.

« Diggory a mis son nom dans la coupe, je suppose. » chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Pansy qui haussa presque joyeusement la tête.

« Voilà. » dit Dumbledore, « La Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine… » il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs, « … où ils recevront leurs premières instructions. »

La salle fut plongée dans la pénombre uniquement éclairée par les flammes bleues étincelantes qui jaillissaient de la Coupe de Feu. Tout le monde regardait dans l'attente… Quand brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe devinrent rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle, tandis que Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin.

« Le champion de Durmstrang… » annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, «… sera Viktor Krum. »

_« Aucune surprise là-dedans… » _songea Draco, en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit.

« Le champion de Beauxbâtons…. » décréta Dumbledore, « … sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour ! »

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau dans la pièce, mais cette fois la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain désigné serait celui de Hogwarts…

Du coin de l'œil Draco vit pincer serrer violemment ses poings comme si elle était en train de prier.

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

« Le champion de Hogwarts… » annonça-t-il, « … est Cédric Diggory ! »

Des acclamations s'élevèrent sur la table des Hufflepuff tandis que Diggory se dirigeait lui aussi vers la salle voisine, Pansy quant à elle affichait un air profondément ravi, qui provoqua un léger sourire amusé sur le visage de Draco.

« Excellent ! » s'exclama Dumbledore, d'un air joyeux quand le vacarme prit fin, « Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. »

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudainement de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu.

Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge et d'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continuait de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Draco manqua de recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire, quand Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lu à haute voix :

« _Harry Potter. » _

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Merci pour vos reviews et surtout d'avoir lu !

See ya !


	56. Quatrième Champion & Dragons

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 53 : Quatrième Champion & Dragons**

Etait-il maudit ou quelque chose du genre ? Parce que là franchement ça commençait à faire beaucoup ! Pourquoi même quand Potter était censé être 'sans danger ' s'arrangeait-il pour s'impliquer – certes involontairement – dans des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ?

Draco résista à l'envie de laisser sa tête tomber sur la table et se cogner plusieurs fois la tête avec, tandis que Potter avançait d'un air peu assuré vers la pièce voisine.

Inspirant profondément, il s'asséna au calme. Après tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une erreur, Potter n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe –ça Draco en était certain puisqu'il le surveillait presque constamment – donc peut-être que Dumbledore parviendra à le retirer du Tournoi ?

Mais le plus important était qui était la personne et comment elle avait pu mettre le nom de Potter dans la coupe. Quelqu'un qui voudrait très certainement que Potter soit tué durant les épreuves… Malheureusement la liste était longue… Cela ne pouvait être des élèves mineurs, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas passer outre la limite d'âge de Dumbledore, Draco pouvait donc bel et bien éliminer Crabbe et Goyle de la liste.

Cela ne pouvait être que quelqu'un présent dans le château, son regard survolta alors la salle, dont les murmures commençaient à s'étendre un peu partout. Les Gryffindors de septième année voire sixième étaient une réponse peu probable, bien qu'il ne fallait totalement réfuter cette hypothèse.

« _Je demanderai à Hermione de poser des questions dans son coin, quand elle aura le temps… » _

Les Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw n'avaient pas réellement de raison pour s'attaquer personnellement à Potter. Restaient donc les Slytherins… Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais pourquoi tenter de le tuer maintenant ? Si c'était quelqu'un de Hogwarts n'y avait-il pas eu de nombreuses possibilités pour tuer Potter ? Qu'y avait-il de différent cette année ? Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Ou alors –

Le cauchemar de Potter lui revint soudainement en mémoire, et il écarquilla les yeux, était-ce à cause du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Dans ce cas cette personne ne pouvait être que l'un de ses serviteurs…

Draco frissonna, un Mangemort avait déjà réussi à s'infiltrer ici ? Lançant un nouveau regard circulaire et méfiant à la Grande Salle, faisant une légère pause à la table des Ravenclaw au niveau des élèves de Beauxbâtons, puis à ceux de Durmstrang non loin de lui. Dans quelle école était le Mangemort ? A moins que –

Ses yeux voyagèrent alors jusqu'à la table des professeurs, y avait-il un traître parmi eux ? Il savait que Karkaroff était un ancien Mangemort, d'où le fait qu'il connaisse son père, mais cette personne aurait-elle été capable de mettre le nom de Potter sans se faire repérer ?

Il soupira légèrement, et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air agacé. Il y avait beaucoup trop de question sans réponses !

« Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. » dit alors Dumbledore, « Les directeurs et les organisateurs du jeu, se chargeront de remédier à ce petit imprévu.»

Draco serra les poings, mais suivit les autres élèves hors de la salle, échangeant un bref regard éloquent avec Hermione, qui arborait une expression sérieuse et soucieuse.

« Il faut toujours que Potter se fasse remarquer, hein ? » commenta alors Blaise d'un ton désinvolte, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. « Il ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde. »

« De toute façon il ne parviendra pas à tenir plus de dix minutes durant la première épreuve. » renchérit Pansy, qui manifestement était en colère contre Potter d'avoir volé la vedette à Diggory. « Au mieux il en ressortira gravement blessé, tu ne crois pas, Draco ? »

Draco blanchit soudainement. Que lui arriverait-il si Potter était gravement blessé ? Merlin, il fallait absolument que Potter s'en sorte intact de ce tournoi, sinon il n'aurait même pas besoin de passer l'E.P.C pour mourir, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Potter avait-il les capacités de survivre ?

« Draco ? » appela alors Pansy, d'une voix inquiète, qui fit froncer les sourcils de Blaise, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ça ne va pas, tu te sens mal ? »

« Non, non, je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout… » se justifia-t-il, en affichant un sourire crispée.

« Tu es tout pâle… » fit remarquer la Slytherin.

« C'est parce que le couloir est mal éclairé c'est tout, je ne suis pas pâle. » rétorqua le blond, d'un ton assuré et ferme.

Pansy plissa les yeux de suspicion, ce qui fit momentanément regretter Draco de lui avoir parlé de l'E.P.C, mais finalement décida de ne pas insister au grand soulagement du blond, qui regarda du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait au niveau de la projection.

« Des menaces en l'air… » grogna une voix près de la porte, Maugrey venait d'entrer dans la piète, « Vous ne pouvez pas retirer votre champion maintenant. Il doit concourir. Tous doivent concourir. Ils sont liés par un contrat magique, pratique non ? Quelqu'un a mis le nom de Potter dans cette Coupe en sachant très bien qu'il serait obligé de concourir s'il était choisi. Quelqu'un espère peut-être que Potter va en mourir. »

Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles, et Draco crispa les poings.

« Il fallait un sorcier expérimenté pour mettre le nom de ce garçon dans la coupe. » poursuivit Maugrey dans un grognement, « La personne qui a fait ça a réussi à tromper la vigilance d'un objet d'une grande force magique. Il faudrait être capable de jeter un très puissant sortilège de Confusion pour embrouiller la Coupe de Feu au point de lui faire oublier que seules trois écoles peuvent participer. Je pense qu'on a dû soumettre la candidature de Potter sous le nom d'une quatrième école, pour faire croire qu'il était seul dans sa catégorie… »

Draco se mordit la lèvre d'un air songeur tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer. L'hypothèse de Maugrey était plus que probable, mais la question principale persistait. Qui était cette personne suffisamment puissante pour faire ce genre de chose… et qui serait, potentiellement, un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Draco… » dit alors Blaise, d'un ton ennuyé, « La salle commune c'est un peu plus loin mais bon… »

Clignant des yeux, le blond se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté devant les appartements privés de Severus, et que la majorité des Slytherin étaient devant, seul Blaise était resté légèrement en retrait pour appeler Draco.

« Hm… Pars devant, je vous rejoindrais plus tard, quand j'aurais fini de me plaindre auprès de Severus au sujet de cet horrible favoritisme envers Potter. »

Blaise eut un sourire en coin, « ça doit être chouette d'avoir son parrain à proximité. »

_« En parlant de parrain… il faut que je prévienne Sirius du cas ''quatrième Champion''»_

« C'est clair. » approuva le blond, avec un faux sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

Manifestement pas, car Blaise fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux, « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Rien du tout. » le rassura Draco, sur le même ton ferme que précédemment.

Blaise soupira, « Toi et ta manie de toujours cacher les choses. » grommela-t-il, d'un ai exaspéré, « J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment très important et qui toucherai à ta santé parce que sinon je peux t'assurer que meilleur ami ou pas, je… »

« Tu ? » demanda le blond, en haussant un sourcil amusé.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je te ferais, mais ça sera horrible. » affirma son meilleur ami.

Draco un léger rictus, tandis que Blaise s'en allait les mains dans les poches, un air mécontent sur le visage, qui se fana immédiatement quand le Slytherin fut hors de vue, pour être remplacé par une expression neutre.

« _Tu me connais trop bien… »_

Il entra rapidement dans les appartements de Severus et s'adossa à la porte en soupirant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… » commenta une voix grave.

Sursautant, Draco leva sa baguette la pointant sur le nouveau venu, les sens en alerte, mais se détendit en reconnaissant Sirius.

« Tu sais en général les criminels recherchés ne se baladent pas comme bon leur semble dans une école. » marmonna Draco, « Tu devras bientôt partir… Hermione ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione ? »

Draco leva un sourcil, en entendant la légère touche d'hostilité dans sa voix, mais décida de ne pas chercher plus loin.

« Hm. » approuva Draco, en se laissant tomber avec classe sur le canapé, « Je crois que elle et Severus veulent refaire le point sur l'E.P.C… et puis maintenant il y a aussi le problème de Potter… »

Le froncement de sourcils de son grand cousin se renforça, en plus d'afficher une mine soucieuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » continua le blond, d'un ton sarcastique et nonchalant, « Ton filleul vient juste de devenir le quatrième Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… pas de quoi fouetter un chat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco se serait volontiers moqué de l'expression estomaquée de Sirius, si jamais quelque chose du côté de la projection n'avait pas attiré son attention.

« Comment cette situation a été crée, nous n'en savons rien. » dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Il me semble cependant que nous n'avons d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Cedric et Harry ont été choisis tous les deux pour concourir dans le tournoi. C'est ce qu'ils vont faire. »

« Meus enfin, Dambleudore… » protesta Madame Maxime.

« Ma chère Madame Maxime, si vous avez une autre situation à nous proposer, je serai enchanté de l'entendre. »

Dumbledore attendit, mais elle resta silencieuse, se contentant de lancer des regards noirs. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Severus avait l'air furieux, contre qui cependant Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et Karkaroff était livide. Seul Verpey paraissait plutôt content, pour une raison que le blond ignorait totalement, mais il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière, c'était louche.

« Bon alors on s'y met ? » dit Verpey avec un grand sourire en se frottant les mains. Il faut qu'on donne leurs instructions aux champions. Barty à vous l'honneur. »

« Oui… » dit-il, « Les instructions… C'est ça… La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. » poursuivit en s'adressant aux quatre champions.

Draco fronça les sourcils, Croupton avait-il l'air aussi maladif le jour de la Coupe du Monde ?

« Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance, en quoi elle consistera. » continua Croupton. « Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier. Très importante… Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armés seulement de leur baguette. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année. »

Draco soupira, l'année allait vraiment, être très, très, longue.

~HPDM~

Harry regarda le souvenir, d'un air songeur.

« Draco… »

« Quoi ? » répondit en retour l'interpellé.

« Tu crois que le lien dont parlaient Sirius et Dumbledore est le lien du Phénix ? » hasarda le brun.

Draco resta un instant abasourdi avant de plisser les yeux. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité… Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait après tout ? Il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'idée d'avoir un lien – alors encore moins un lien du Phénix – avec Harry ! Draco eut un sourire ironique, c'était en partie à cause de ça que l'autre parasite était apparu…

Mais maintenant que Harry en parlait… Il était vrai qu'il était plus que probable que ce soit de ce lien dont ils parlaient. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient au courant depuis belle lurette et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pris la peine de le lui dire ?

« Hm… » commenta alors Harry, avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » s'irrita Draco.

« Je connais cette expression sur ton visage, elle dit ''Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant des choses alors que je suis le principal concerné''. » répondit Harry, en regardant Draco avec moquerie, tandis que ce dernier plissait les yeux d'agacement.

« Oui c'est vrai que tu dois bien la connaître puisqu'elle est apparue une bonne centaine de fois sur ton visage. » rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton faussement nonchalant, souriant avec satisfaction tandis que le sourire moqueur d'Harry se fanait.

« Bref… » coupa Harry, en se raclant la gorge pour reprendre contenance, « Dray a dit que – »

« Waw, waw ! Attends une minute ! » l'interrompit brusquement Draco, « Quand tu dis 'Dray' tu parles de ce parasite pervers ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » rétorqua Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles Dray ? » s'irrita Draco.

« Il me l'a demandé… » répondit le brun d'un ton nonchalant, puis voyant que le Slytherin allait rajouter quelque chose il se dépêcha de rajouter « Et puis peu importe ! Il m'a dit que le tatouage permettait de filtrer ta magie instinctive et que c'était grâce à ça que tu étais légèrement protégé du sort… »

« Ouais je sais, c'est pour éviter que je fasse trop de magie instinctive et que – attends une minute… »

Draco fronça soudainement les sourcils, se mordant les lèvres avec agacement, était-ce possible que –

« Tu crois que le tatouage bloquerait le lien du Phénix ? » dit-il, d'un air sombre, en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Et bien le tatouage 'filtre' la magie instinctive, non ? Et comme tout le concept du lien du phénix se passe au niveau de cette magie instinctive, cela ne veut pas dire que le tatouage bloque le lien par extension ? »

Une lueur de compréhension éclaira soudainement les yeux émeraude d'Harry.

« Quand Dumbledore t'a placé ce tatouage… ce n'était pas spécialement pour te protéger du sort puisque ça ne l'était que dans une moindre mesure… mais pour empêcher le lien de se raffermir ? »

« Vieux fou manipulateur. » grommela Draco, d'un ton exaspéré.

Il se figea brusquement tandis qu'un souvenir refit soudainement surface dans ses pensées. Ce petit garçon, brun aux yeux émeraude qui ressemblaient tellement à Harry…

« _Ne les laisse pas faire… Ils vont m'empêcher de grandir… » _

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, tandis qu'un doute s'installa dans son esprit… Etait-ce possible que le 'les' dont il parlait n'était pas Severus qui avait 'bloqué' sa magie mais le tatouage ?

« Draco ? » appela Harry, d'un ton inquiet, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis fit part de son hypothèse à Harry, d'un ton incertain.

« Donc ce petit garçon serait la représentation de notre lien ? » dit Harry, d'un ton surpris, « Mais, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté plus tôt, alors ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, avant que la réponse ne lui vienne naturellement, « Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… A cause du tatouage. Mais il a pu se montrer parce qu'à ce moment là… »

«… le tatouage était désactivé à cause du blocage de ta magie. » compléta Harry, d'un ton empli de compréhension.

« Et il n'avait que le temps réduit entre la mise hors service du tatouage et le blocage complet de ma magie. » acheva Draco.

Draco se massa alors la tête, d'un air las, est-ce que toutes les questions qu'il se posait autrefois n'allaient avoir une réponse que des années après, et au compte goutte?

« Bienvenu au club…. » souffla alors Harry, d'un ton emplie de compréhension comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Draco. « Et le pire c'est que tu ne peux même pas l'en vouloir de t'avoir caché des informations ou manipulé, parce que tu sais qu'au fond il le fait pour ton bien… »

« La ferme. » grogna Draco.

~HPDM~

« Tu as quoi ? » s'exclama Sirius, en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Je me suis battu avec Potter en plein couloir… Nos sorts ont ricoché et l'un deux a atteint Hermione… » grommela Draco, « Et je me suis fait punir par Severus après coup. »

Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement, « Quoi tu veux dire que Snape, _le _Snape peut punir l'un de ses précieux Slytherin ? »

« Tu rigoles j'espère. » s'indigna Draco, « Peut-être qu'il ne nous enlève jamais de points, mais il nous donne des devoirs supplémentaires après, ou alors nous notes plus sévèrement. »

« Hm… » commenta Sirius, « Comme quoi même le bâtard graisseux peut être juste… »

« Le bâtard graisseux t'emmerde Black. » rétorqua une voix derrière lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, ici, Servilus ? » grogna Sirius, d'un ton mauvais.

« Ce sont _mes _appartements je te signale. » rétorqua Severus d'un air profondément exaspéré, puis jetant un regard sévère à Draco, « Et toi, ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas laisser entrer les chiens errants. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer son ricanement tandis que Sirius affichait un air outré.

« Ah et au fait… » dit alors Sirius, en inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme, « Pourquoi toi et Harry, vous vous êtes battus ? »

« Potter a réagi puérilement à l'une de mes provocations, c'est tout. » dit Draco, d'un air hautain, tandis que son cousin plissait les yeux.

« Quels genres de provocations ? »

Pour toute réponse Draco afficha un sourire innocent, mais Sirius n'était manifestement pas dupe.

« Draco… » dit-il d'un ton sévère.

« J'ai juste tenté de développer mon merveilleux sens de la créativité, et ai utilisé des sorts complexes pour créer une magnifique œuvre d'art et qui en plus entre dans le cadre des évènements actuels… » justifia Draco, « Et puis tu devrais être content je suis tes pas en tant que Marauders… »

Derrière lui, Severus poussa un reniflement de dédain et de moquerie tandis qu'il lançait soudainement un objet à la figure de Sirius. Celui-ci réussit à le rattraper habilement et le regarda avec curiosité.

« C'est quoi ? »

« L'œuvre d'art de ton cousin. » se moqua Severus.

_« Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY  
le VRAI champion de Hogwarts ! » _

Puis quand Sirius appuya légèrement dessus d'autres mots apparurent : « _A BAS POTTER. » _

« Draco… » dit alors Sirius d'un ton dangereux, tandis que l'interpellé qui avait anticipé cette réaction avait déjà fait un retrait stratégique vers la porte.

« Oui ? » répondit Draco, avec un léger sourire innocent sur le visage, sa tête dépassant seulement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Sirius, un léger tic sur l'œil droit.

« Un badge… » répondit le blond, mais avant que Sirius n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco ajouta, « Et c'est Severus qui m'a appris le sort pour les réaliser… n'est-il pas chouette ? »

Et sur ces mots il claqua la porte et se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à sa salle commune, inconscient – ou peut-être bien que si – de la dispute qui aurait certainement lieu dans les appartements de Severus.

~HPDM~

Draco poussa un léger soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette journée – ou plutôt cette soirée – allait être affreusement chargée. Sirius avait donné rendez-vous à Potter, le soir même à une heure du matin – en utilisant soit disant la cheminée d'un parfait étranger qui n'était autre que celle de Severus – et avant cela Potter devait se rendre chez Hagrid pour Draco ne savait quelles raisons.

Si en plus de ça il devait compter le fait que Hermione se disputait sans arrêt avec Weasley, parce que cet abruti était jaloux de Potter, et que de ce fait Hermione passait la plupart du temps dans les appartements de Severus, où Sirius avait apparemment élu résidence. L'Animagus devait donc tâcher de ne pas croiser la jeune fille, et venait souvent se plaindre auprès de Draco plus tard.

Rajoutons le fait qu'il sentait toujours sur lui les regards inquiets de Pansy et de Blaise – qui commençait à l'observer plus attentivement pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait, ceux menaçants de Maugrey qui s'acharnait encore et toujours à mettre un peu plus fort chaque jour une pression magique sur Draco, ceux attentifs de Crabbe et Goyle qui devaient très certainement rapporter chacune de ses actions à son père et la coupe était pleine !

« Quand on te voit comme ça on a l'impression que tu es en train de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. » commenta Théo, qui était adossé contre le mur opposé, lisant un livre dont Draco ne parvenait pas à voir le titre.

Draco eut un léger rictus, « Peut-être bien… Mais que fais-tu déjà dans le dortoir à seulement neuf heures du soir ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » rétorqua l'autre Slytherin, d'un ton neutre, posant son livre sur la table de chevet. « Il est rare de te voir ici alors que d'habitude tu ne rentres qu'après minuit. »

« Tu as remarqué ? » s'étonna Draco. Il s'était pourtant assuré que tout le monde soit endormi avant de se rendre dans les appartements de Severus.

Un léger sourire lui répondit et Théo haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, « J'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger. »

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire, « Et toi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… »

« Et bien je suppose que c'est parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire… » dit-il, tout en s'étirant, laissant entrevoir une légère partie de sa peau, où l'on pouvait discerner une énorme blessure.

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux, regardant Théo d'un presque choqué.

Celui-ci qui avait sans doute suivit le regard de Draco, eut un sourire désabusé, « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un père un peu spécial… Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai appris à avoir le sommeil léger… Si je ne suis pas constamment en alerte, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être intact demain… »

Draco déglutit, le brun avait dit cela avec tellement de désinvolture que Draco avait presque l'impression qu'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

« Ne sois pas aussi choqué, enfin… » le sermonna Théo, d'un ton léger, « Ce n'était pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce que l'on ressent dans ses moments-là… »

Draco détourna le regard, puis ouvrant sa malle il en sortit une petite fiole qu'il lança à Théo.

« Baume. » lui informa le blond, « Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps datent tes blessures, mais celui-là devrait faire l'affaire et puis si tu es encore en vie c'est que ce n'est pas très grave. »

« Ta sollicitude me touche. » commenta Théo d'un ton sarcastique tout en étudiant le baume du regard.

« La ferme. » rétorqua Draco, « C'était ma bonne action de la décennie, estime-toi heureux. »

Théo eut un léger rictus et remercia Draco d'un léger hochement de tête.

~Trois heures plus tard~

Draco commençait à somnoler, à force de rester allongé sur son lit sans rien faire d'autre qu'observer Potter, mais il se réveilla complètement en voyant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la Cabane d'Hagrid.

« Viens avec moi, ne fais pas de bruit et couvre-toi bien avec ta cape. » dit Hagrid, « On ne va pas emmener Fang, il n'aimerait pas ça… »

« Ecoutez Hagrid. » dit Potter, « Je ne peux pas rester longtemps… Il faut absolument que je sois de retour au château à une heure… »

Mais Hagrid ne l'écoutait pas, avançant rapidement jusqu'au carrosse de Beauxbâtons, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil surpris de la part de Draco.

_« Il a appelé Potter, pour qu'il tienne la chandelle ? » _

Hagrid et la directrice de Beauxbâtons marchèrent alors en direction de la forêt interdite, suivit par Potter qui avait manifestement du mal à les suivre. Quand ils eurent marché assez loin autour de la Forêt interdite pour que le château et le lac soient hors de vue, Draco entendit soudainement quelque chose. C'étaient des voix d'hommes qui criaient… Puis un rugissement assourdissant retentit dans la nuit…

Hagrid entraîna Madame Maxime derrière un bosquet d'arbres et s'arrêta là. Potter les rattrapa et attendit derrière eux. Draco crut voir durant un instant des feux de joie autour desquels plusieurs personnes s'affairaient, mais en regardant mieux, il resta bouche crée…

_Des dragons… _

« Merlin… » souffla Draco, qui avait déjà une petite idée de pourquoi ils étaient là, «… Je suis vraiment maudit ou quoi ? »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Donc voilà l'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement :p (allez courage plus que deux tomes et demi xD)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous remercie d'avoir lu et/ou reviewer !

See ya !


	57. Première Tâche & Nervosité

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 54 : Première Tâche & Nervosité **

Draco était assis nonchalamment sur l'un des canapés de Severus, le coude sur le genou et la joue collée à sa main, suivant Sirius des yeux d'un air las, tandis que ce dernier faisait les cent pas tout en fulminant.

« Mais tu te rends compte ? » s'écria Sirius d'un ton rageur, « Ce connard m'a empêché de révéler à Harry le point faible d'un dragon ! Le moment le PLUS important !»

« Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer une lettre dans ce cas. » marmonna Draco, d'un ton ennuyé.

« Les lettres peuvent être interceptées c'est trop dangereux. » le contredit Sirius, tout en continuant son long et rapide va-et-vient à travers la pièce, « Oh si seulement il ne m'avait pas interrompu ! »

« Il ne t'aurait peut-être pas interrompu si tu avais demandé la permission avant. » fit remarquer le plus jeune, d'un ton sarcastique.

Le brun s'arrêta net et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait annoncé la chose la plus improbable du monde ou comme si une seconde tête avait poussé sur son épaule.

« Tu rigoles j'espère. » le contredit son cousin, avec un air désabusé sur le visage. « Déjà tu me vois _moi _aller demander la permission à _Snape ? _Et tu vois _Snape_, ton connard de parrain, _ me _donner la permission d'utiliser _sa _cheminée pour parler avec _mon _filleul ? »

_« Totalement et irrémédiablement impossible. » _songea immédiatement Draco, en soupirant.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ton parrain… » poursuivit Sirius, « Il est passé où ? »

« Avec Hermione je pense… » répondit le Slytherin en vérifiant l'heure, « Ils doivent encore être en train de travailler. »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit soudainement et il s'arrêta de faire les cent pas, se laissant tomber sur le canapé en face de Draco, celui-ci haussa un sourcil intrigué devant l'attitude de Sirius.

« Dis… » dit-il d'un songeur, « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Hermione ? »

« Rien… » souffla en retour le brun, après un léger temps de réflexion, « C'est juste qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un… et par extension une situation assez désagréable. »

Draco allait en demander plus, mais Severus fit son entrée dans la pièce, stoppant net le blond dans sa tentative de questionnement.

Le maître de Potions jeta un léger regard circulaire à la pièce, puis décréta d'un ton méprisant, « Black au lieu de salir mon canapé et de broyer du noir, retourne plutôt dans ta niche. »

Evidemment Sirius réagit au quart de tour.

Draco soupira, ne pouvait-il donc pas rester dans la même pièce sans se disputer ? Ce n'était pas croyable ça !

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite la dispute des deux autres, son esprit divaguant sur la tâche que les champions auraient à remplir. D'après ce qu'il avait vu et compris, la tâche sera extrêmement ardue – surtout pour Potter, qui avait il ne fallait l'oublier au moins trois ans d'études de moins que les autres – et à part inciter Hermione à entraîner Potter, Draco voyait mal comment il pourrait aider le brun à ne pas mourir.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de lui communiquer l'information sur le point faible des dragons… Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas en faire part à Hermione sans lui révéler ses sources et approcher Potter serait tout simplement de la folie. Draco serra les poings avec frustration. Il sursauta en sentant une main lui ébouriffer la tête, levant la tête il avisa le visage confiant et rassurant de Sirius.

« Fais lui confiance. » chuchota-t-il, « Harry sera tout à fait capable de s'en sortir. »

« Alors j'en suis arrivé à cet extrémité…. » souffla en retour Draco en baissant la tête d'un air mortifié, « Faire confiance à Potter pour survivre. »

« De toute façon ni Dumbledore, ni le bâtard graisseux ne laissera quelque chose arriver à Harry donc c'est réglé. » le rassura Sirius, avec assurance.

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Pour Dumbledore je comprends… Mais Severus… »

L'interpellé émit un reniflement de dédain, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de l'évadé.

« On va dire que ton abruti insensible de parrain a encore beaucoup de secret dans sa petite caboche. » justifia Sirius, d'un ton méprisant.

« Je ne te permets pas Black ! » réagit immédiatement Severus, d'un ton menaçant.

« Tant mieux, je me le permets tout seul. » rétorqua l'autre un air de défi sur le visage, « Tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est-ce pas, la raison pour laquelle tu supportes la présence d'Hermione. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, d'un air surpris.

« _Comment est-ce qu'ils en sont venus à parler d'Hermione ? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire. »_

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Black. » dit Severus, d'un sec et cassant. « Miss Granger n'est qu'une étudiante parmi tant d'autre, qui se trouve avoir les possibilités de sauver mon filleul, ça s'arrête là. »

« Oh bien sûr, » ironisa Sirius, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Severus, « Ose dire que tu ne vois pas sa ressemblance avec une _certaine _personne de ta connaissance ! »

A ses mots, Severus se figea, tout en palissant légèrement.

« Quoi ? » se moqua alors l'évadé, « Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Son caractère volontaire et obstiné, sa passion des livres, cette façon qu'elle a de te tenir tête, le fait qu'elle soit une Gryffindor et proche d'Harry… un _Potter. _»

Severus serra les dents, et Draco crut avoir vu une légère touche de douleur dans ses yeux, ce qui le surprit énormément. Qui était donc cette personne qui rien qu'en l'évoquant parvenait à blesser Severus ? Draco avait beau chercher il ne parvenait pas à voir qui pourrait correspondre à cette description.

« Draco. » dit alors Severus d'un ton sévère, « Sors. »

« Huh ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Va te coucher il est tard. » expliqua son parrain.

Draco hocha la tête d'un air hésitant et sortit de la pièce un air profondément troublé sur le visage. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et il détestait ne pas comprendre surtout lorsque quelqu'un auquel il tenait était concerné !

~HPDM~

« De qui ils parlaient ? » interrogea Harry, d'un ton surpris.

Draco détourna le regard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas s'il devait le lui dire ou pas…

« Quand il était jeune… » décréta lentement le blond, « Severus habitait à Londres, près d'un parc où il allait se détendre de temps en temps. Et un jour il croisa, deux jeunes filles… L'une d'elle, se trouva être une sorcière née Muggles, et devint sa meilleure amie jusqu'à environ sa cinquième année… c'était Lily Evans. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, un air profondément choqué sur le visage.

« Ma… mère ? »

« ça fait un choc, hein ? » commenta Draco, d'un ton désabusé, « J'avais à peu près la même tête quand je l'avais découvert. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Sa mère et Severus Snape étaient amis… Comment était-ce possible ? Ils étaient tellement différents et puis ils avaient des cultures différentes et –

« Attend une minute. » s'exclama soudainement Harry, « Pourquoi Snape vivait-il dans le Londres Muggles ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Parce qu'il a un père Muggles… »

« Tu veux dire que Snape est un Sang-Mêlé ? »

« ça t'étonne ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton amusé, « Tous les Slytherins ne sont pas des Sangs-Purs tu sais… Bien que Severus soit l'héritier, étant le seul descendant d'Eilleen Prince d'une grande famille sorcière qui était étroitement lié au Black, lui, était un sang-mêlé. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à analyser d'un coup. Quand soudainement il écarquilla les yeux. _Eileen Prince…Sang-mêlé… _Le Prince de Sang-mêlé !

Les yeux d'Harry étaient à présent aussi grands que des soucoupes. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Snape ne pouvait pas être le prince de Sang-mêlé… mais il était fort en potion… assez fort pour trouver des moyens d'améliorer la potion… mais il était bon en défense, assez bon pour inventer des sorts comme le _Levicorpus… _

« Merlin… » gémit Harry, d'un air défaitiste, « Au final j'ai échappé à Snape en tant que prof de potion pour suivre les instructions d'un Snape avec vingt ans de moins. »

« Hein ? » interrogea Draco, qui ne comprenait pas comment le brun était arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Non rien. » répondit le Gryffindor, en soupirant , « ça doit être une question de mauvais karma… »

L'autre haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais décida de ne pas creuser plus loin.

« Et puis tu as parlé des Black, non ? » demanda finalement Harry, qui n'était toujours pas remis de son choc initial.

Draco hocha la tête, « Eileen Prince et Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius, étaient des 'amies' assez proche, alors Severus suivait des cours sur les traditions de sang-pur ( le fait qu'il soit héritier oblige) auprès de Walburga en même temps que Sirius. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler, « Tu veux dire qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant ? »

« Même mieux… » corrigea Draco, avec un petit sourire goguenard, « Ou pire, selon le point de vue… ils étaient amis. »

« Tu te fiches de moi, là. » rétorqua le Survivant, d'un ton moqueur, « Ce n'est pas possible, enfin ! C'est SNAPE et SIRIUS ! Ils sont diamétralement opposés ! »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua le blond, d'un ton amusé, « Regarde Hermione et Weasley ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout et pourtant ils sont amis. »

Harry eut une moue boudeuse, cela semblait beaucoup trop contradictoire pour que ce soit réel… D'abord il apprenait que sa mère était la meilleure amie de Snape, qu'ensuite Snape et Sirius étaient des amis d'enfances, et que pour finir il était reconnaissant envers le Prince de sang-mêlé – et donc Snape par extension – pour l'avoir aidé avec ses potions…

« La fin du monde est arrivé. » gémit Harry, en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« T'as vraiment un problème mental toi… » commenta Draco.

~HPDM~

Durant les jours qui suivirent la découverte des dragons, Draco tenta à plusieurs reprises de subtilement approcher Potter, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait il sentait la pression magique de Maugrey non loin de lui, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir le professeur.

_« Il doit être en train de le surveiller… pour assurer sa sécurité… » _songea alors Draco, en soupirant, il lui était absolument impossible d'approcher Potter dans ces conditions alors encore moins lui parler de leur point faible !

De plus la date de la première tâche approchait à grandes vitesses et Potter semblait n'avoir aucune idée pour s'en sortir, ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire stresser encore plus Draco.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive tous les deux… » commenta Blaise, d'un ton nonchalant, en observant successivement Pansy et Draco, « Mais vous allez finir par avoir des cheveux blancs et des rides. »

Pansy arrêta alors son observation de Diggory pour jeter un regard indigné à Blaise. « Je n'aurais pas de cheveux blancs ni de rides avant l'âge ! Et puis j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter un peu pour Cedric, non ? Il va affronter des _dragons. _»

Le trio de Slytherin venait de passer ''par hasard'' dans le couloir, quand il avait entendu la conversation de Potter avec Diggory concernant la première tâche. Bien sûr Draco était déjà au courant, mais pour Pansy cela lui avait fait un énorme choc, et depuis elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards inquiets en direction du Hufflepuff.

« Ok pour Pansy je comprends elle joue les demoiselles inquiètes pour leur héros… Mais toi, Draco, c'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda Blaise. « Me dit pas que tu viens de tomber amoureux de Fleur Delacour et que maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour elle ! »

Draco lui jeta un regard qui semblait être un savant mélange entre 'Et si tu réfléchissais au lieu de débiter des conneries plus grosses que toi' et 'comment peux-tu croire quelque chose d'aussi improbable abruti ! '

Blaise eut un rire jaune et leva les mains en signe de paix, « C'était juste pour te faire réagir, je n'étais pas sérieux. »

« _Encore heureux… » _songea Draco, avec ironie.

Il avait remarqué que la championne de Beauxbâtons avait énormément de succès auprès des garçons, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas puisque cette fille semblait ne pas avoir grand-chose de spécial…

Draco soupira, jetant un regard en coin à Potter qui mangeait lentement avec une expression tendue et soucieuse sur le visage. Il devait très certainement songer au sort d'attraction qui lui sera nécessaire pour faire venir à lui son Firebolt.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la première tâche n'était que dans quelques jours, et d'après ses souvenirs Potter ne maîtrisait pas du tout le sort en question. Etait-ce réellement possible pour lui de le faire en si peu de temps ?

Et puis il y avait aussi le problème de Maugrey… Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui-ci soit du genre à favoriser certains élèves, alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'aider Potter ? Parce qu'il était le plus jeune et celui ayant le moins de connaissance ? Est-ce que Maugrey pensait que de cette façon cela équilibrait à peu près la situation ? Ou était-il tout simplement inquiet pour Potter ?

Draco soupira ce prof était une véritable énigme !

~HPDM~

Draco tapotait impatiemment du pied, un air renfrogné sur le visage tandis qu'il observait l'entraînement de Potter. La première tâche avait lieu demain, et celui semblait toujours avoir autant de mal pour maîtriser ce foutu sort, ce qui avait pour conséquence de rendre le blond encore plus nerveux.

« Draco… » le réprimanda gentiment Dumbledore, « Je comprends que ce que fait Harry te préoccupe énormément, et c'est tout à fait normal en vu de la situation, mais tu as besoin de te concentrer sur ton propre entraînement. »

« Je suis concentré. » protesta Draco, avec mauvaise foi.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard dubitatif, tout en montrant d'un geste de la main les deux malheureuses tasses qui semblaient pouvoir tomber sur le sol à tout moment.

Draco soupira, « Je suis peut-être un peu moins concentré que d'habitude. » reconnut-il. « Mais, Professeur la première tâche est demain et il est loin d'être prêt ! »

« Je sais Draco. » dit Dumbledore d'un ton indulgent, « Mais il faut que tu lui fasses confiance, Harry y arrivera. »

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire ça ? » _gémit intérieurement le blond.

« En attendant, tu devrais être le Snitch… » conseilla Dumbledore, bien que cela ressemblait à un ordre du point de vue du Slytherin, « Sinon tu ne parviendras jamais à te concentrer correctement. »

Draco allait protester mais devant le regard insistant du directeur, finit par céder et désactiva à contre cœur le Prong's Snitch.

_« Génial comme ça j'aurais la surprise demain… » songea ironiquement Draco, « … de voir si je vais mourir ou pas. » _

~HPDM~

« Waw, c'est fou comment tu me faisais confiance à l'époque. » commenta Harry, d'un ton nonchalant, pas vexé le moins du monde, après tout si la situation avait été inversée il aurait très certainement réagi comme le blond.

« Il faut dire que tu n'avais pas l'air très sûr de toi, non plus. » se justifia Draco, « Comment peut-on faire confiance à quelqu'un – son pire ennemi en plus de ça – qui n'avait aucune idée de la réussite de son sort ? »

« Touché. » consentit le brun. « Mais pour ma défense, j'ai quand même réussi à survivre. »

« En te blessant l'épaule et me menant au bord de la syncope au passage, ce n'est pas fameux, Potter. » rétorqua Draco, d'un presque accusateur.

« Non ? » ironisa Harry, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, « Moi, j'aurais réussi à presque provoquer une syncope chez le grand et majestueux Draco Malfoy ? »

Draco plissa les yeux, tandis que le brun affichait un sourire innocent.

« T'es vraiment un abruti inconscient Potter. » grogna le Slytherin.

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin mais ne commenta pas, préférant reporter son attention sur le souvenir.

~HPDM~

Le jour de la première tâche était arrivé, et Draco suivait les autres élèves tentant de cacher au maximum son anxiété. Il était assis à un endroit bien placé qui lui permettrait de tout voir correctement. A côté de lui Pansy semblait tout aussi stressé et ne cessait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour espérer voir Diggory.

« ça ne sert à rien d'être aussi stressée. » dit alors Draco, d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant, « Je pense que Diggory l'est assez comme ça. »

Pansy hocha la tête, mais le blond parvenait toujours à voir cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Draco déglutit difficilement et observa discrètement la projection.

Verpey avait un sac de soie pourpre dans la main et le présentait à Fleur Delacour.

« Les dames d'abord. » dit-il.

Elle y plongea une main tremblante et en retira un minuscule modèle miniature de dragon, parfaitement imité – c'était un Vert gallois. Le chiffre « deux » était accroché autour de son cou. Delacour ne manifesta aucune surprise mais plutôt une détermination résignée, signe que Potter avait vu juste, sa directrice avait dû lui en parler.

Il se produisit la même chose avec Krum, qui sortit un Boutefeu chinois aux couleurs écarlates, le chiffre « trois » accroché à son cou.

A ce moment là Draco réalisa quelque chose, il ne restait plus que deux dragons… et l'un d'eux était le Magyar à pointes, celui qui était le plus féroce et dangereux de tous.

« _Merlin faîtes que Potter ne tombe pas sur celui-là…. » _

Diggory glissa sa main dans le sac et en sortit le Suédois à museau court, aux couleurs gris-bleu. Il portait le chiffre « un » autour du cou. Ce qui veut dire que pour Potter, il restait –

« Le Magyar à Pointes. » souffla Draco, d'un ton désespéré.

Il dut résister à l'envie de se cogner violemment la tête contre un mur, « _Je suis vraiment, vraiment, maudit ! » _

« Et bien voilà ! » dit Verpey, « Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette première tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fait le commentaire. Mr Diggory vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez un coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra le dragon, d'accord ? »

Draco tenta de reprendre son calme tandis que Diggory se dirigeait vers l'enclos, à côté de lui, Pansy serrait ses mains si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches, elle ne quitta pas un instant des yeux, l'endroit par lequel les champions étaient censés arriver.

Quand Diggory arriva finalement, des exclamations retentirent dans la foule.

Au départ tout se passa bien. Diggory avait métamorphosé une pierre qui se trouvait par terre en un chien, le Hufflepuff semblait avoir atteint son but parce que l'attention du dragon était dirigé vers le chat, de ce fait il parvint à se faufiler jusqu'à l'œuf. Mais au dernier moment, le dragon changea d'avis et avait apparemment décidé de s'occuper du champion.

« Pansy… » grimaça Draco, tandis que la brune lui avait attrapé violemment la main tout en regardant la scène, un air terrifié sur le visage, « Tu me fais mal… »

Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas trop concentrée sur la scène pour s'occuper de Draco. Finalement, Diggory parvint à se prendre l'œuf, non sans se faire brûler au passage et se rendit à l'infirmerie après avoir vu ses notes.

« Tu as vu ça ? » s'exclama Pansy, sautillant presque sur place, « Il a réussi ! »

« Oui j'ai vu… » dit Draco, d'un ton indulgent en massant sa main douloureuse, tout en regardant l'entrée de l'enclos.

_« Plus que deux… » _

~HPDM~

Quand Fleur Delacour arriva il y eut énormément d'acclamations – provenant surtout de la gente masculine – mais elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et fit face rapidement au dragon.

Elle utilisa alors une sorte d'enchantement que Draco ne connaissait pas, mais qui avait apparemment pour objectif d'endormir le dragon.

« Elle est douée. » siffla Blaise, d'un ton admiratif.

« Elle connait des sorts peu commun. » admit Draco, tandis que Pansy poussait un léger reniflement de dédain.

Mais cela ne se passa comme prévu parce que le dragon se mit à ronfler et cracha un long jet de flamme qui mit feu à la robe de Delacour au passage, elle parvint à l'éteindre en faisant couler de l'eau de sa baguette et alla chercher l'œuf.

_« Plus qu'un… » _

~HPDM~

Krum fut le seul à avoir exploité le point faible des dragons : leurs yeux. En effet il jeta un sort qui toucha l'œil du dragon.

« Bien visé. » commenta Pansy, qui était à présent beaucoup plus détendu, contrairement à Draco, qui sentait la pression monter de plus en plus.

Cependant le dragon semblait avoir tellement mal, qu'il se mit à donner des coups de pattes dans tous les sens en cassant la moitié de ses vrais œufs. Krum réussit cependant à récupérer l'œuf d'or sans se faire blesser.

« Il perdra quelques points pour avoir casser les vrais œufs. » dit Blaise.

En effet ce fut le cas, mais malgré cela Krum fut en tête du classement.

Lorsque Krum sortit de l'enclos et qu'un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit signe que Potter allait bientôt arriver, Draco se sentit tremblait mais se fit violence pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Puis après un moment, qui parut une éternité pour Draco, Potter apparut enfin à l'entrée de l'enclos. Il avait l'air particulièrement tendu, mais c'était normal, après tout il était le plus jeune, le dernier à passer et celui qui avait le dragon le plus féroce.

Le Magyar à pointes lui faisait face, à l'autre bout de l'enclos, et couvait ses œufs, les ailes à demi refermées, ses yeux jaunes, féroces, fixés sur Potter. Tel un monstrueux lézard aux écailles noires, le dragon agitait sa queue hérissée de pointes qui imprimaient dans le sol dur des marques longues et profondes.

La foule s'époumonait dans un grand tumulte, mais Potter les ignora, Draco quant à lui resta silencieux, observant la scène avec anxiété.

Finalement Potter leva sa baguette et cria : « _Accio Firebolt ! » _

Draco serra fortement les poings et ferma momentanément les yeux.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Merci d'avoir reviewé et lu, et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !

See ya !


	58. Interlude

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Note 3 : Alors ce chapitre n'est pas un chapitre mais un interlude sur Sirius et Severus, à la base j'avais prévu de mettre cet interlude que bien plus tard, mais en raison d'un problème technique ( Je me suis fait piquer mon HP4 par ma cousine et du coup je n'ai plus de support pour écrire la suite, donc j'attends impatiemment le retour de mon bouquin ) j'ai décidé de le mettre maintenant ^^ **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Interlude : Ami d'enfance**

Regardant par la fenêtre d'un air indifférent et inexpressif, un garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux onyx tentait d'ignorer les bruits incessants de ses parents en train de se disputer. Son père et sa mère n'étaient presque jamais d'accord sur quoi que ce soit, son éducation était l'un des exemples flagrants de leurs mésententes.

Son père voulait que son fils suive une éducation normale sans magie et à l'écart des autres sorciers de son âge pouvant ''l'influencer'' dans la mauvaise voie, voilà pourquoi il devait aller dans une école privée Muggles. Mais il n'aimait pas réellement rester avec les autres enfants, parce qu'il était différent des autres.

Sa mère, quant à elle, avait une vision totalement opposée, elle voulait que son fils soit au contact d'autant d'enfants – que ce soit Muggles ou pas – afin de pouvoir s'épanouir le plus possible.

« Severus. » appela alors la voix douce de sa mère, en mettant une main sur son épaule, « On y va. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas où elle l'emmenait, mais cet endroit serait certainement mieux qu'ici.

« Dis, Severus… » chuchota alors sa mère, en lui prenant la main, « Tu t'amuses à ton école ? »

« Les autres sont ennuyeux. » répondit le garçon d'un indifférent, « Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui devrait être simple et ils ne font que des choses stupides. Et ils sont bruyants. »

« Je vois… » sourit Eileen Snape, d'un ton amusé. « Dorénavant tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller dans cette école… »

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, d'un air légèrement surpris.

« Aujourd'hui… » poursuivit-elle, « … je t'emmène chez une amie qui se chargera de t'enseigner tout ce qu'un jeune sorcier a besoin de savoir. »

« Une Sang-Pur ? » demanda Severus, d'un air indifférent bien qu'intérieurement il était ravi.

« Oui. » répondit Eileen, « Walburga Black… »

_« Black ? » songea Severus surprise, bien qu'extérieurement son visage n'affichait qu'une expression de marbre « Comme LA famille Black, l'une des famille de Sang-Pur les plus réputée ? » _

« Black ? » demanda le garçon, d'un ton neutre.

« Oui c'est bien la famille à laquelle tu penses. » sourit sa mère, « Elle a deux fils, dont un à ton âge, il suivra d'ailleurs ces cours avec toi. »

« _Faites qu'il ne soit pas bruyant… » _pria Severus.

~SBSS~

**Square Grimault **

« HEY REGULUS ! » cria un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son frère sans frapper « Devine, quoi ? »

Le frère en question afficha une expression agacée, « Tu pourrais frapper quand même ! »

« Wah… si froid… » commenta l'autre d'un ton faussement boudeur, « Comment peux-tu être mon frère alors que tu as un caractère si différent ? »

« C'est la question que je me pose depuis longtemps… » rétorqua Regulus, puis regardant son frère d'un air curieux, il demanda « Et donc il se passe quoi ? »

« Mère va inviter une amie à la maison. » décréta l'autre, d'un ton presqu'excité, « Et elle a fils qui a mon âge ! »

« Oh… » commenta Regulus, puis se désintéressant de son frère il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, enfin il essaya, car l'instant d'après une main se posa amicalement sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, « SIRIUS ! » se plaignit Regulus, en fusillant son frère aîné du regard.

Sirius afficha un air machiavélique et ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux – si parfaitement coiffé auparavant – de Regulus, « Ne fais pas semblant… » roucoula Sirius, « Je sais que toi aussi tu es content qu'il y ait des enfants de notre âge… »

« N'importe quoi. » rétorqua Regulus avec mauvaise foi, en tentant d'arranger sa coiffure.

Sirius eut un sourire, n'étant pas dupe, malgré le comportement de son frère. Lui et Regulus avaient toujours suivis des cours à domicile et n'avaient jamais réellement été en contact avec des enfants de leurs âges. Bien sûr ils ne vivaient pas reclus de la société car leur mère, mettait un point d'honneur à toujours organiser des banquets en tout genre avec les autres familles de Sang-Pur, mais la plupart du temps il n'y avait que des adultes et même lorsqu'il y avait des enfants, ils avaient tellement l'air pompeux et agaçant, rien donc qui donnait envie à Sirius de sympathiser.

Le plus âgé posé son menton sur l'épaule du plus jeune et soupira.

« Tu es si inexpressif… » se plaignit-il.

« C'est toi qui est trop expressif. » répliqua Regulus d'un ton agacé, « Tout Sang-Pur doit savoir cacher ses sentiments parce que c'est un signe de faiblesse. »

Sirius prit un air dépité, c'était la première règle que leur avait enseignée leur mère. Et Regulus semblait vouloir la suivre à tout prix. Les deux fils Blacks s'étaient vite démarqués l'un de l'autre et ce dès leurs plus jeunes âges. Regulus était le fils modèle, celui qui suivait toujours les règles et obéissait sans se poser de question, bien que Sirius pouvait voir que cela n'était qu'un masque, qu'en réalité Regulus ne faisait ça que pour avoir la paix.

Elle était là, l'énorme différence entre Sirius et Regulus. Sirius se révoltait ouvertement. Il était un cas atypique dans cette famille et le montrait sans crainte, alors que Regulus lui faisait tout dans l'ombre, un vrai Slytherin en herbe pour résumer.

« J'espère que le fils de cet ami ne sera pas aussi inexpressif que Regulus. Ça serait tellement chiant.»

« Je t'entends tu sais. » s'agaça Regulus.

Sirius afficha un sourire innocent. « Je sais. »

~SBSS~

« Severus, je te présente Walburga Black… » dit Eileen.

« Enchanté Madame Black. » dit Severus d'un ton neutre, bien qu'intérieurement il était impressionné, elle dégageait une telle puissance.

Walburga eut un léger rictus et allait répondre, mais un énorme fracas provenant des escaliers retentit : Sirius venait de dévaler les escaliers à grandes vitesses, sautant les dernières marches et se précipita vers les nouveaux venus.

« Salut ! Alors c'est toi ! Waw t'es vraiment petit en fait, t'es sûr que tu as le même âge que moi ? Enfin bref, moi je suis Sirius et – »

« Sirius ! » le sermonna Walburga d'un ton sévère, « Ce n'est pas une façon de se conduire devant des invités ! Revoie-donc un peu tes manières. »

« Oui mère… » répondit le jeune Black, d'un ton boudeur.

Severus quant à lui, clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, étant étonné – intérieurement évidemment – du comportement de ce garçon, qui rappelons-le, était censé être un Sang-Pur ET l'héritier de LA grande et si réputée famille Black !

« Bref… » reprit le garçon, d'un ton enjoué comme s'il ne s'était pas fait réprimander par sa mère, étudiant attentivement Severus du regard « Et donc, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« _Oh non, il a l'air encore plus bavard et bruyant que les autres de ma classe. » _gémit intérieurement Severus.

« Severus… Snape. » dit Severus d'un ton froid, qui fit immédiatement tiquer Sirius.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant ardemment de se rappeler de quelle famille de sorcier appartenaient les Snape, mais il avait beau chercher il ne trouva rien.

« Tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur ? » demanda alors Sirius, d'un ton enfantin ne voulant pas montrer son ravissement.

« Et alors ? » rétorqua sèchement l'autre, en le fusillant du regard.

_« Oups sujet sensible… » _songea Sirius, puis il leva les mains en signe de paix, « Je ne voulais pas t'offenser… » se justifia-t-il.

Quand Severus renifla avec dédain et mépris, ne lui accordant qu'une profonde indifférence, Sirius se serait volontiers frapper la tête contre le mur, s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'était, ou alors frapper Severus, au choix.

« _Il est encore pire que Reg' » _gémit-il désespérément dans sa tête.

~SBSS~

Sirius écoutait d'un air ennuyé, sa mère lui expliquer le programme des journées de « cours ». Fondamentalement rien ne changeait d'avant – à part le fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un en plus. Les lundis étaient des jours « d'études libres » ou chacun pouvait étudier un peu tout ce qu'il voulait à la condition que cela restait dans une certaine limite. Les mardis matins étaient consacrés aux règles que devaient respecter les héritiers de grandes familles, mais également la connaissance des grandes familles en elles-mêmes (Regulus n'était donc pas obligé de suivre ces cours, mais pour une raison obscure qui échappa à toute logique –surtout celle de Sirius – il y assistait quand même). Les jeudis matins eux se focalisaient uniquement sur les traditions et les rituels des Sangs-Purs qu'il fallait _absolument _savoir, c'était l'un des cours que Sirius détestait le plus évidemment : rien n'était plus barbant que de devoir suivre un code de conduite. Les vendredis matins étaient de loin l'un des cours que Sirius préféraient : les mythes, légendes et autres de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Les après-midis quant à eux, servaient essentiellement à l'assimilation et/ ou l'application de ce qu'ils avaient appris, le vendredi après-midi étant pour la plupart du temps libre (l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sirius appréciait cette journée en fait).

Il poussa intérieurement un soupir d'exaspération, en voyant du coin de l'œil que Severus avait noté d'une écriture brouillonne tout ce qui avait été dit.

Puis sans plus de préambule, Walburga décida de commencer directement le cours, à savoir le cours « spécial héritier », puisqu'on était mardi.

« Sortez des parchemins et de l'encre. » ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix autoritaire, tandis que les trois élèves s'exécutèrent, plus ou moins vivement.

S'en suivit un long discours sur les avantages et les désavantages à considérer quand on décidait d'être 'ami' avec un enfant d'une autre famille de Sang-Pur. Sirius grimaça légèrement quand elle en vint à parler des familles qu'il était bon d'avoir comme « amies » ou pas.

C'était presque comme si tout avait déjà été décidé à l'avance sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire ! N'avait-il même pas le droit de choisir ses amis ?

A côté de lui, Severus semblait boire les paroles de Walburga et cela agaça légèrement Sirius, qui affichait une mine renfrognée.

« _Il m'énerve. » _grogna Sirius intérieurement, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que disait sa mère et dessinant sur le coin de son parchemin.

~SBSS~

Severus était tout simplement aux anges – même si cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage – il pouvait enfin avoir des cours dignes de ce nom et en rapport avec le monde magique, bien qu'il devait l'avouer les règles des héritiers ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça ! Et puis Madame Black, avait l'air d'être un excellent professeur, avec beaucoup d'autorité et de sévérité.

Le seul point noir de cette affaire était évidemment Sirius Black. Comment un Sang-Pur pouvait-il prêter aussi peu d'attention à ses manières ? On pouvait voir toutes les émotions passer sur son visage et il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son ennui.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, il remarqua que le jeune héritier était en train de dessiner, Merlin ne savait quoi, sur le coin de son parchemin, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Severus.

Sirius avait la possibilité d'apprendre de grande chose et n'en profitait même pas, pire encore, il dessinait au lieu d'écouter ! Alors que Severus avait eu tellement de mal pour en arriver là !

« _Il m'énerve. » _grinça intérieurement Severus.

~SBSS~

Quand Walburga eut fini de parler, elle distribua à chacun un livre à l'allure usée.

« Je veux que vous reteniez tous ce que je viens d'énoncer à l'instant. » dit-elle, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection, « Et vous me lirez – et apprendrez cela va de soit – les pages 10 à 13 du livre. Vous avez jusqu' à cette après-midi, 15 h, j'interrogerai l'un de vous au hasard, et gare à celui qui ne connaîtra pas sa leçon sur le bout des doigts. »

Et sur ces mots elle quitta la salle d'étude, dans un tournoiement de robe qui impressionna grandement Severus.

« _C'est cool… » _

Sirius quant à lui soupirait d'exaspération : « C'est chiant… » se plaignit-il, d'un ton ennuyé, en s'affalant sur sa table « C'est tout le temps la même de toute façon, hein, Reg' ?»

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » répliqua son frère derrière lui, qui avait déjà commencé à lire, une moue agacée sur le visage.

A côté de lui, Severus, qui avait également commencé à lire, émit un reniflement empli de mépris, ce qui fit tiquer Sirius.

« Quoi ? » grinça-t-il, entre ses dents en se tournant vers le 'nouveau'.

« Je me demandais juste ce qu'une _certaine personne _faisait ici. » susurra Severus, d'un ton mauvais, « Puisqu'il est évident qu'elle n'a pas le niveau intelligence pour suivre ses cours ! »

Sirius plissa les yeux avec colère et serra violemment les poings, tandis qu'il fixait son parchemin avec rage. Il avait tellement envie de le frapper !

« Je suis tout à fait aussi capable que toi ! » cracha en retour Sirius.

« Menteur. » accusa le jeune Snape, en montrant le parchemin du doigt «Tu n'es même pas capable d'écrire ce que ta mère vient de nous apprendre, il n'y a que des dessins et quelques mots écrits sur ton parchemin ! »

Sirius afficha un sourire arrogant, « Du moment que j'écoute c'est bon, non ? Toi par contre… »

D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa le parchemin de son voisin et l'étudia d'un œil moqueur, « Tu crois vraiment réussir à apprendre tout ça, avec ces gribouillis ? Tu as vraiment une écriture horrible, tu arrives à te relire ? Et puis c'est quoi ces flèches qui vont dans tous les sens ?»

Severus lui arracha le parchemin des mains, lui jetant un regard profondément mauvais, « Comme si quelqu'un comme toi pouvait comprendre. C'est de la _logique._ »

« Hmpff… » poursuivit Severus, « De toute façon on verra bien tout à l'heure qui a, ou pas, le niveau. »

« C'est un défi ? » interrogea Sirius, d'un arrogant, « Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. »

« On verra bien. » rétorqua Severus sur le même ton.

Puis d'un geste, si bien coordonné qu'on aurait pu croire que cela avait été répété avant, ils se tournèrent le dos, chacun reprenant leur occupation, ignorant royalement la présence de l'autre, bien qu'on pouvait toujours sentir une certaine colère dans l'air.

Regulus qui n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer à cause de leur « dispute », fit une légère grimace et se pencha en avant vers Sirius, « Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » souffla-t-il, d'un ton agacé.

« Quoi ? » chuchota en retour son frère aîné d'un ton colérique.

« Depuis quand essaye-tu de te montrer plus intelligent que quelqu'un ? » demanda Regulus, « Et surtout pourquoi tu te moques de lui comme ça ? »

« Mais il m'_énerve. » _se justifia Sirius, d'un ton plaintif, « Il fait comme s'il était meilleur que tout le monde ! »

« Et c'est tout ? » s'étonna malgré lui Regulus, après tout Sirius avait déjà fait face à de nombreuse, _très nombreuses _personnes qu'il n'aimait pas (enfant et/ ou adulte, compris) et jamais au grand jamais il n'avait réagi aussi violemment et dans un si court laps de temps.

« Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait d'autre ? » rétorqua son frère, avec mauvaise foi, lisant le livre d'un air profondément ennuyé.

~SBSS~

Regulus soupira d'un air exaspéré, au final, il se révélait que les deux méthodes étaient aussi efficaces l'une que l'autre. Parce qu'aucun des deux ne firent d'erreur quand ils furent interrogés.

Car, en effet, malgré ses apparences, Sirius avait – quand il le voulait et uniquement quand il le voulait – une excellente mémoire que ce soit auditive ou visuelle, et la majorité du temps n'avait pas besoin de rester trop longtemps sur une leçon pour la connaître par cœur (enfin ça c'est quand il se donnait la peine de lire le cours « trop ennuyeux et inutile » dixit Sirius).

De l'autre côté, Severus semblait n'avoir non plus absolument aucun mal à apprendre, en créant des liens logiques un peu partout que seul lui-même semblait comprendre et déchiffrer.

« _Pour résumer… » _songea Regulus, d'un air renfrogné, « _Je suis entouré de génie. La poisse. » _

Car oui, il ne suffisait pas que ces deux-là aient terminés d'apprendre leur leçon bien avant 15 h, mais il fallait en plus qu'ils se disputent et se narguent sans arrêt jusqu'au retour de Walburga, ce qui empêchait totalement Regulus de se concentrer !

« _Bon au moins, ils sont arrivés à un match nul donc normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autre problème… »_

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que justement ce match nul était le commencement d'une énorme guerre entre deux fortes têtes aussi têtue l'une que l'autre.

**~Jeudi ~**

« C'est pour ça qu'il est important de faire attention à qui est celui qui mettra le rituel en place. » termina de réciter Severus, d'une voix égale et indifférente.

« Tu t'es trompé dans les noms des rituels… » remarqua Walburga, « Tu as confondu les deux. »

Clignant les yeux, Severus revérifia ce qu'il avait écrit sur son parchemin. Puis il fronça les sourcils, il ne les avait pas confondu, les flèches pointaient bien vers les noms qu'il avait dits… Alors pourquoi ? Aurait-il mal noté ? Impossible, il n'aurait pas pu se tromper sur quelque chose comme ça… même si les deux rituels en question se ressemblaient !

« Tu me copieras trois fois ton cours pour demain. » décréta alors Walburga d'un ton sévère, « Comme ça peut-être que tu ne les confondras plus. »

« Oui, professeur. » souffla Severus, sans se plaindre.

Quand Walburga quitta la pièce, les laissant étudier en autonomie, la voix moqueur de Sirius se fit entendre « Alors comme ça, on ne sait même pas écrire son cours correctement ? Peut-être que dessiner t'aidera alors… »

Severus plissa les yeux, l'autre avait un air si arrogant et satisfait sur le visage qu'il ne put que trouver ça suspect.

« C'est toi qui a fait ? » siffla-t-il, d'un ton mauvais.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » sourit Sirius, d'un air innocent jouant distraitement avec une plume à encore correctrice.

Severus eut un rictus mauvais… « _Ok… s'il veut jouer à ça…. » _

**~Vendredi ~**

Sirius poussa un profond soupir dépité quand il sut qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un cours sur les mythes mais la suite du cours de la veille. Cela voulait également dire qu'ils n'auraient pas l'après-midi de le libre.

« _Quelle poisse… » _

Le cours avait l'air encore plus ennuyeux qu'hier, baillant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Sirius tenta tant bien que mal, de ne serait-ce qu'écouter ce que disait sa mère. Mais malgré toute sa – faible – volonté, il ne parvint pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il fut réveillé par un énorme coup sur la tête qui le fit sursauter et grimacer.

« AIE ! » cria-t-il, en se massant la tête, puis levant les yeux pour voir qui venait de le frapper, il plissa les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était Severus, un énorme livre dans la main.

« Ta mère m'a dit de te réveiller… » lui informa Severus, d'un ton moqueur, « Et que je pouvais utiliser toutes les méthodes que je voulais… Ah oui elle m'a aussi dit que puisque tu t'étais endormi en plein milieu de son cours, tu devras copier quatre fois le cours.»

« Mais je l'ai pas… » protesta Sirius, d'un ton toujours endormi.

« Justement. » dit l'autre, d'un ton sadique, tandis que Sirius poussait un soupir dépité.

Sa mère était vraiment cruelle, juste par ce qu'il s'était endormi ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute quand même si le cours était ennuyeux et s'il était fatigué ! Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne l'avait pas particulièrement été ce matin… alors pourquoi s'était-il endormi aussi soudainement ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son voisin qu'il comprit.

« C'est toi, hein ? » dit-il, d'un ton renfrogné, bien qu'intérieurement il était impressionné, se demandant quand Severus avait eu le temps et l'occasion de lui mettre quelque chose dans sa boisson.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » rétorqua Severus, avec un sourire narquois.

« _ça risque de devenir intéressant. » _songea Sirius, légèrement excité d'avoir un adversaire à sa taille.

Les jours et même les semaines suivantes, furent ponctués de coups bas, de moqueries et de provocations, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas un seul cours sans que l'un ou l'autre n'empêche le voisin de travailler correctement, à la plus grande exaspération de Regulus qui pour le coup ne parvenait pas à se concentrer non plus et au plus grand amusement (intérieure) de Walburga qui se demandait toujours ce qu'ils allaient inventer la fois prochaine.

~SBSS~

«Alors Severus… » demanda Eileen, un jour alors qu'ils rentraient tranquillement chez eux, « Que penses-tu des Black ? »

« Madame Black est un très bonne professeur. » répondit Severus, d'un ton absent, « Et Regulus est très studieux et ne parle presque jamais. »

« Hm… » fit Eileen, se rendant compte que son fils omettait – consciemment ou inconsciemment – quelqu'un, « Et Sirius ? »

Immédiatement une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Severus, ce qui surprit grandement Eileen mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Il est VRAIMENT énervant ! » dit Severus, d'un ton énervé, « Il fait toujours tout pour m'empêcher d'étudier et du coup je suis obligé de me concentrer encore plus pour réussir à suivre ! Et puis, il n'arrête pas de parler et de dessiner ! C'est à se demander comment il fait pour apprendre ses leçons aussi bien ! En plus il n'arrête pas de me provoquer et il fait parfois des coups vraiment bas, je me demande vraiment comment il arrive à trouver toutes ses idées ! Et puis – »

Severus s'arrêta de parler, se rendant compte que sa mère le regardait assez bizarrement. Il détourna le regard, d'un air mal-à-l'aise, « Enfin bon, il est énervant c'est tout. »

« Je vois… » commenta Eileen d'un ton amusé, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son fils aussi bavard, d'habitude il ne faisait que dire le strict minimum. « Mais ça deviendrait ennuyant, non, si jamais Sirius n'était plus là… »

Severus eut une légère moue, « Peut-être. » admit-il, à contre cœur.

Il était vrai que c'était la première fois que Severus rencontrait quelqu'un de son âge qui était aussi réactif que Sirius, après tout le jeune héritier, ne se laissait pas faire et réagissait à chaque pique, retournant chaque insulte ou coup bas, d'une main de maître.

Et Severus ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à voix haute, mais il trouvait ça intéressant d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait lui tenir tête et même lui donner du fil à retordre… C'était presque…amusant.

~SBSS~

**~trois mois plus tard ~**

Alors que Sirius et Severus étudiaient « tranquillement », en s'envoyant des piques toutes les trois secondes, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant passer une personne détestable au possible : Bellatrix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Belamoche ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton mauvais en fusillant sa cousine du regard, celle-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention, son regard était dirigé vers Severus.

« Ton nom ? »

« Severus Snape. » répondit Severus, d'un ton prudent, cette personne ne lui disait rien qui vaille, elle avait l'air dangereuse.

«J'avais entendu dire que tante Walburga avait pris sous son aile un morveux qui n'était même pas un Sang-Pur. » susurra Bellatrix, d'un ton mauvais, « Alors c'est vrai… Tu crois pouvoir faire le poids fasse à nous des _vrais _sorciers ? »

Severus serra les poings, il avait envie de répliquer, de l'insulter aussi, mais elle était plus grande que lui et avait une baguette, il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle. Alors il se tut.

« Réponds quand on te pose une question, morveux ! » cracha Bellatrix, en pointant sa baguette sur Severus, immédiatement un jet d'eau glacée s'écrasa sur lui, ce qui lui arracha un léger cri de surprise.

Mais immédiatement il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par derrière l'éloignant de l'eau.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Bella ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton emplie de colère, en fusillant sa cousine du regard et se plaçant devant Severus.

« Je donne une leçon aux êtres inférieures. » répondit Bella, d'un ton moqueur. « Et tu n'as pas à intervenir. »

« Au contraire. » cracha-t-il, « JE suis l'héritier de cette famille et en tant que tel tu me dois le respect, et également à Severus, qui est je te le rappelle, l'ami de l'héritier et lui-même héritier de la famille Prince, alors dis-moi des deux qui est l'être inférieur ? »

Bella fulminait, il était évident qu'elle voulait attaquer Sirius, mais celui-ci loin d'être terrifié ne se départit pas de son sourire moqueur et insolent.

« Je ne manquerais pas de rapporter ça, à mère, Bella. » ajouta Sirius, avant d'agripper le poignet de Severus et de l'entraîner Merlin ne savait où.

Finalement il arriva dans une chambre, que Severus supposait être celle de Sirius. Refermant violemment la porte, Sirius fusillait l'autre du regard.

« Et TOI ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ? T'étais beaucoup plus réactif pourtant ! Alors pourquoi tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds ? » le sermonna Sirius, d'un ton furieux.

« Tu crois que je pouvais faire quelque chose ? » rétorqua Severus, « Je ne peux rien faire face à elle ! En plus elle a raison, je ne suis pas un Sang-Pur, je n'ai rien à faire ici, c'est déjà un miracle que ta mère ait accepté de m'enseigner tout ça ! »

« Tu es un Prince de Sang-mêlé, c'est suffisant, non ?» rétorqua Sirius, d'un ton arrogant, «Sois fier de tes origines, mince alors ! De toute façon tu vaux dix-mille fois mieux qu'elle ! Sang-Pur ou pas ! »

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, d'un air surpris, il ne s'était déjà pas attendu que Sirius le défende fasse à sa cousine mais alors ça, c'était encore plus surprenant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus, d'un air perturbé, « Pourquoi tu me défends alors que d'habitude tu ne fais que me provoquer ?»

« Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de t'humilier. » répondit le jeune Black, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Severus fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas s'il était content ou pas de ce commentaire.

« T'es vraiment bizarre. » souffla-t-il finalement.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre car soudainement Severus éternua, et Sirius se rappela que l'autre était complètement trempé.

« Abruti, tu vas attraper froid. » grogna-t-il, en fonçant dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une serviette et lui frotta les cheveux avec.

« Je peux le faire tout seul. » se plaignit Severus, d'un air gêné, mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, continuant sa tâche avec application, quand il eut finit avec les cheveux, il retira le T-shirt de Severus qui glapit de surprise, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il faut bien que je l'enlève, non ? Il est trempé. » rétorqua Sirius, sans aucune gêne, profitant de la surprise du Sang-mêlé, pour continuer sa tâche.

Il s'arrêta cependant quelques secondes plus tard de surprise, car en frottant un peu trop vigoureusement sur les côtes de Severus, ce dernier laissa échapper un léger rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

C'était la première fois que Sirius entendait son 'ami' rire et il devait avouer qu'il préférait quand Severus riait, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs détourné le regard, d'un air gêné, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, tu sais… » commenta Sirius, en fouillant dans son armoire. « Rire… »

« ça ne m'apporte rien de rire. » rétorqua Severus, mal-à-l'aise.

« Bien sûr que si ! » le contredit Sirius, en lui balançant un T-shirt à la figure, « A chaque fois que tu riras, ton espérance de vie augmentera d'une minute ! »

Severus cligna des yeux, le Sang-Pur avait dit cela sur un ton si sérieux, qu'il ne put empêcher un micro-sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres, qu'il cacha vite en enfilant le T-shirt.

« N'importe quoi. » marmonna-t-il, mais Sirius avait vu le mini sourire, et affichait lui-même un sourire satisfait, qui s'agrandit quand il se rendit compte que son T-shirt était beaucoup trop grand pour Severus.

« T'es vraiment petit en fait. » commenta-t-il.

« La ferme. »

~SBSS~

_Journal de Regulus : _

_Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé exactement, sûrement quand Bella a attaqué Severus, mais depuis… Severus et Sirius sont devenus en quelque sorte des amis. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient toujours pas arrêtés de se rabaisser l'autre dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, mais à mon avis c'est plus un jeu pour eux qu'autres choses. _

_Et puis, j'ai remarqué que Severus a l'air vraiment plus détendu qu'auparavant, je l'ai même surpris une fois à sourire à une des blagues de Sirius, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait ! _

_Sirius aussi parait plus vivant et a l'air de s'amuser beaucoup plus qu'avant depuis que Severus est là. _

_Mais je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou pas qu'ils soient amis, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore pire qu'avant ! Déjà quand ils faisaient chacun de leur côté des crasses à l'autres, ils étaient redoutables mais alors quand ils se liguaient contre quelqu'un d'autre… C'était tout simplement impossible à contrer… Bella en a fait d'ailleurs l'expérience quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Severus. _

_J'espère juste ne jamais avoir affaire avec ces deux là, déjà que j'ai assez de mal comme ça à me concentrer en classe ! _

~SBSS~

**Un an plus tard. **

Sirius trépignait en attendant l'arrivée de Severus, il venait juste de découvrir un nouvel endroit dans la maison et voulait le montrer immédiatement au brun.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le jeune héritier allait se précipitait sur le nouveau venu mais l'expression rêveuse qu'arborait Severus le coupa immédiatement dans son élan.

« Waw… » commenta-t-il, d'un ton surpris, «Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu fasses cette tête ? »

« Y'avait une fille – enfin deux mais c'est pas important – dans l'un des parcs où j'aime me promener… elle s'appelle Lily… »

* * *

Donc voilà c'est la fin de ce premier interlude ^^

Mais en fait j'ai dû contredire quelques petits détails qu'avaient énoncé JKR pour que cet interlude soit plausible...

1) Il est dit que Severus vivait dans l'Impasse du Tisseur depuis son enfance, qui se trouve au nord de l'Anglettere... Mais moi ça m'arrange si ça se trouve à Londres, donc du coup ça a été délocalisé :p

2) Du coup... Lily et sa famille habitent aussi quelques part prêt de Londres.

Voilà je pense que c'est tout ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé et j'espère que cet interlude vous plaira !

See Ya !


	59. Interlude 2

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Note 3 : Et on continue l'interlude Sirius/Severus ! Mais j'ai une bonne (ou pas) nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Mon HP4 rentre demain, donc le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre normal :p **

**Voilà !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Interlude 2 : **_Elle s'appelle Lily…_

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, c'était la première fois que Severus parlait de quelqu'un de cette façon, surtout de quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

« Cette Lily doit vraiment être incroyable alors pour avoir attiré son attention aussi vite… » songea Sirius, d'un air profondément intrigué.

« C'est une née Muggles… » expliqua Severus, d'un ton calme, mais Sirius parvint à sentir cette légère touche amer qui se cachait derrière, puis ce soupçon d'admiration et d'excitation par la suite quand Severus continua ce qu'il avait à dire, « Mais elle est déjà très forte pour faire de la magie, comme si c'était totalement naturel pour elle. Et puis elle a réussi à apprendre à faire de la magie seule et de manière volontaire, pas de la simple magie instinctive ou accidentelle ! »

Sirius eut un léger sourire amusé, se rendait-il au moins compte de la manière dont il parlait d'elle ? Sirius avait presque l'impression de voir ses yeux briller !

« J'ai l'impression que le petit Sevy vient d'avoir le coup de foudre… » roucoula Sirius, d'un ton amusé, tandis que ledit petit Sevy affichait une mine indignée.

« N'importe quoi ! » rétorqua Severus, avec mauvaise foi.

« Hm… » commenta Sirius d'un ton dubitatif, en remarquant les légères rougeurs que son ami tentait de dissimuler, « Bref… donc tu disais ? » d'une manière un peu plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurais voulu, mais Severus sembla ne pas s'en accommoder car il continua son récit avec entrain (chose extrêmement rare chez le concerné.)

Sirius se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui… Pourquoi se sentait-il irrité contre cette fille ? Il ne la connaissait même pas ! C'était totalement ridicule. Mettant de côté cette étrange nouvelle sensation, Sirius écoutait d'une oreille attentive tout ce que son ami disait.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps une sensation de malaise, envahit Sirius. Severus n'allait pas arrêter d'être son ami juste pour rester avec cette Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout Severus avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que lui, et puis Lily ne demanderait certainement pas quelque chose comme ça à Severus…

« _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne la connais pas… » _susurra perfidement une voix au fond de sa tête.

Sirius serra les poings, Lily connaissait-elle, au moins son existence ? Logiquement oui, n'est-ce pas ? Si Severus parlait de Lily à Sirius, il devrait également parler de Sirius à Lily… Soudainement un étrange doute s'empara du jeune héritier…

« Dis et Lily elle est au courant que tu viens chez moi pour suivre des cours ? » demanda innocemment Sirius.

« Non. » répondit Severus, en haussant les épaules, « Je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi. »

« Ah… » fit Sirius, blessé, bien malgré lui. « Euh… et bien ça serait cool, si je pouvais la rencontrer et – »

« Hors de question. » asséna sèchement et immédiatement Severus.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton vexé.

« Parce que ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la voir et puis c'est tout ! » décréta le Sang-mêlé, en détournant le regard.

« Je vois… » se vexa Sirius pour de bon, en se levant, « Bah je ne te montrerai pas la pièce où il y a _pleins _de trucs intéressants ! »

Sur ces mots il lui tira la langue et sortit de la pièce en claquant bruyamment la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? » grommela Severus, en s'asseyant à sa place, sa précédente bonne humeur oubliée.

« On se le demande. » ironisa Regulus, d'un ton sarcastique, mais Severus ne l'écoutait déjà plus, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier fixait son parchemin d'un air mi-songeur, mi-irrité, il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Sirius était en colère ! Etait-ce parce que Severus n'avait pas parlé de Sirius à Lily, ou parce qu'il refusait qu'ils se rencontrent ?

Severus soupira. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rencontrent, il ne voulait pas que Lily sache au sujet de Sirius, parce que si elle apprenait à le connaître, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'elle chercherait à être son ami, et ça Severus ne le voulait pas.

C'était une manière extrêmement égoïste de penser, mais Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si Sirius était son ami c'était juste parce qu'il était le seul enfant de son âge qu'il fréquentait, et que de ce fait lorsqu'il rencontrerait d'autres personnes il laisserait Severus tomber. Il avait également la certitude que si Lily était son amie c'était parce qu'il était le seul sorcier qu'elle connaissait, si jamais elle faisait connaissance avec un autre sorcier (Sirius par exemple), la présence de Severus n'aurait plus aucun intérêt pour elle, alors avant que tout cela ne se produise, il voulait préserver ses moments et retarder l'inévitable, même si ce n'est que pour quelques instants. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

~SBSS~

_Journal de Regulus : _

_Je suis entouré d'idiots ! Non mais je vous assure, ces deux là sont peut-être des génies, mais au niveau des relations humaines ils sont encore pire que des veracrasses ! _

_Même moi je pouvais voir que Sirius était jaloux de cette Lily parce Severus ne faisait que parler d'elle ! Il était évident que Sirius avait peur que de perdre Severus, le premier et seul (pour l'instant) ami qu'il n'ait eu ! _

_ET il était encore plus évident que plus Sirius tenterait de rencontrer Lily, plus Severus l'en empêcherait, et plus Severus l'en empêcherait plus Sirius se sentirait rejeté et donc réagirait par une pique blessante envers son ami ! _

_Ça fait environ deux mois que ça dure et je sens que je vais bientôt craquer, parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer (c'est encore pire qu'avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis…. Alors je vous laisse imaginer) et l'un finit toujours pas quitter la salle de classe d'un air rageur, insultant l'autre de tous les noms, pendant que celui-ci qui resterait dans la salle s'acharnerait à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. _

_Enfin ça, c'était quand ils n'ont pas envi de se prendre la tête, sinon la plupart du temps, ils se battent jusqu'à ce que mère arrive pour les gronder et les punir ( ce qui ne les empêche par de recommencer quelques temps après bien sûr). Et je peux vous dire que les batailles sont violentes et pas toujours sans risque pour l'observateur. _

_La preuve pas plus tard qu'hier, quand Sirius a voulu renverser un sceau d'eau glacé sur Severus, il a raté son coup et du coup c'est moi qui me suis pris toute l'eau ! Et puis il y avait aussi le moment où Severus avait voulu lâche une énorme bouteille d'encore sur Sirius, et comme je me trouvais pile poile dans la ligne de mire, je m'en suis pris également, sans parler de mes parchemins ! _

_Alors je vous le demande, comment voulez-vous travailler dans ces conditions ? _

~SBSS~

Sirius regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, d'un air irrité. Il était irrité en permanence ces derniers temps et tout cela était de la faute de cet abruti de Severus. Pourquoi continuait-il donc de parler de Lily alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Sirius n'aimait pas ça ? Etait-ce pour le narguer ? Lui montrer qu'en fait il n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui comme ami et que s'il venait c'était juste parce qu'il était obligé ? Lui montrer combien il pouvait s'amuser sans Sirius.

Sirius serra les dents et alla se jeter sur son lit, fourrant sa tête dans son oreiller dans un geste rageur.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être ami avec Severus, après tout il s'en était bien sorti durant les huit dernières années sans amis, alors c'était comme s'il revenait au point de départ, c'était tout ! Il soupira, même lui n'y croyait pas. Il était assez honnête envers lui-même pour avouer qu'il s'était attaché à cet idiot de Severus …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car quelqu'un frappant à la porte, le fit sursauter…

« Euh… Entrez… » dit-il d'un ton hésitant, tout en se redressant en position assise,personne n'entrait jamais dans sa chambre, enfin à part quelques exceptions et la plupart du temps même si quelqu'un entrait, il ne prendrait pas la peine de frapper, alors qui était-ce ?

Il eut rapidement sa réponse, quand ce qui ressemblait à une mini-tornade brun s'engouffrait dans sa chambre, le faisant cligner des yeux avec surprise.

« TOI ! » cracha la petite tornade, qui se révélait être en fait un Regulus, qui se semblait très en colère, « Tu vas aller présenter tes excuses à Severus, demain, c'est clair ? »

Sirius cligna encore une fois des yeux, c'était tellement rare de voir Regulus en colère, bon irrité il l'était pratiquement tout le temps, mais véritablement en colère Sirius n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir qu'une poignée de fois. Puis l'aîné sembla analyser finalement les paroles de son frère parce qu'il poussa une exclamation indignée :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'excuser ? En plus demain c'est –»

« Parce que Severus n'est pas là. » rétorqua Regulus sur le ton de l'évidence, « Et que des deux, TU es celui qui attaque le premier la plupart du temps. »

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit sous l'outrage, « Mais n'importe quoi, c'est lui qui commence à toujours parler de Lily ! »

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel, « S'il te parle de Lily, c'est parce qu'il pense que tu es intéressé par elle, après tout tu ne fais que vouloir la rencontrer depuis le début, alors au lieu de te laisser la rencontrer il parle beaucoup d'elle pour que ce soit presque comme si tu la connaissais. »

« Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton dubitatif.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » s'énerva Regulus, « Je ne suis pas lui, si tu veux savoir tu n'as qu'à lui demander ! De toute façon je m'en fiche tu vas aller t'excuser, mais comme tu es absolument nul pour ça vous allez _encore _vous battre et détruire la moitié de la salle et ensuite vous vous réconcilierez et comme ça je pourrais enfin étudier tranquillement sans avoir peur de recevoir un sceau d'eau froide, ou de l'encre sur la tête ! »

Et sur ces mots, Regulus claqua violemment la porte et retourna dans sa chambre en fulminant.

Sirius quant à lui regardait son frère partir avec les yeux ronds, ne venait-il pas de se faire sermonner par son _petit _frère ? Et puis de quoi se mêlait-il d'abord ? Et si Sirius n'avait pas envie de se réconcilier avec Severus, hein ?

Sirius se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit, fixant le plafond avec exaspération, tout en méditant les paroles de Regulus.

~SBSS~

Le lendemain Sirius ne tenait pas en place, il attendait l'arrivée de Severus avec une certaine nervosité, répétant mentalement ce qu'il aurait à dire. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, d'un air agacé en se rendant compte que rien ne semblait aller. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de tapoter sa table du doigt et puis de toute façon si Severus n'acceptait pas ses excuses (qui n'auraient pas du venir de lui de toute façon puisqu'il n'avait rien fait de mal) et bien tant pis !

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius leva immédiatement les yeux mais poussa un soupir de déception en se rendant compte que la personne qui venait d'entrer était juste sa mère.

« _Il est en retard. » _grogna-t-il mentalement, sans quitter des yeux la porte à présent.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous parlerons du lien du Phénix…. » énonça Walburga faisant sursauter Sirius.

« Severus n'est pas encore là. » fit-il remarquer.

« Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour demander la permission de ne pas venir. » répondit sa mère, d'un air indifférent, « Il aurait des projets pour aujourd'hui avec une amie. »

Sirius serra les poings… Severus n'avait qu'une seule amie à part lui et ça ne pouvait être que Lily.

« Et ça te va ? » s'offusqua Sirius, en fusillant sa mère du regard, « Il a le droit de sécher les cours comme ça ? »

« Ne me parle pas de cette façon ! » rétorqua sèchement et sévèrement Walburga.

« Excusez-moi, mère. » se reprit Sirius de mauvaise grâce, fulminant toujours intérieurement, et dire qu'il avait prévu de s'excuser et l'autre idiot préférait aller s'amuser avec Lily. « Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous aviez autorisé cette dispense de cours. »

« J'estime que ce cours-ci en particulier ne lui servirait pas grand-chose à l'avenir… » répondit Walburga, d'un air indifférent, « … de ce fait, je ne pense pas que sa présence soit indispensable. Maintenant reprenons, le lien du Phénix est un lien extrêmement rare et est presque considéré comme légendaire dans le monde magique …»

Sirius se renfrogna, gardant de justesse son colère sous contrôle. Maintenant cet abruti pouvait toujours rêver pour recevoir des excuses ! Sirius écouta alors avec attention le cours qui suivit pour s'empêcher de penser à Severus en train de s'amuser avec Lily.

Derrière lui, Regulus avait envie de se frapper la tête sur le bureau, c'était quoi le problème avec ce si mauvais timing ? Pourquoi Severus devait-il aller avec Lily juste le jour où Sirius décidait de s'excuser , et _aujourd'hui _qui plus est ? Est-ce que c'était une conspiration pour l'empêcher d'étudier correctement et mener une vie paisible ? Etait-ce une malédiction, avait-il offensé un quelconque Dieu pour qu'il soit puni ainsi ?

~SBSS~

Severus toussa légèrement, tandis qu'il attendait Lily, allongé sur l'herbe et regardant le ciel bleu d'un air absent. C'était réellement étrange de se retrouver là alors qu'il était censé être en cours, mais c'était reposant, puisqu'il n'avait pas à supporter Sirius et ses farces et son mauvais caractère, enfin c'était ce qu'il était censé ressentir normalement. Le Severus d'avant aurait pensé de cette façon… mais là, il devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait.

« Je dois vraiment avoir un problème moi. » grimaça-t-il, intérieurement.

Il toussa encore, et se redressa en soupirant. Au même moment il vit une tête rousse dépasser du buisson et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« Lily. » appela-t-il, d'une voix rauque, qui ne dépassait pas un murmure.

L'interpellé sursauta, mais quand elle reconnut le brun, elle sourit : « Tu te caches toujours derrière les buissons ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton amusé.

« C'est plus calme par là. » chuchota-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Lily cligna des yeux, « Tu es malade ? »

Severus grimaça légèrement, en touchant sa gorge et hocha la tête.

« Oh… » fit-elle, d'une voix soucieuse « peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas y aller alors… »

« Non, non… C'est bon… » souffla le brun en retour, d'un ton assuré. « Tu veux aller où au fait ? »

« Il y a une fête foraine à côté, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour. » dit-elle d'un ton excité.

« Une fête foraine ? » répéta Severus, d'un ton crispé.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Euh si… ça ira. » répondit-il d'un ton hésitant, il n'était jamais allé dans une fête foraine mais il savait que cela devait être atrocement bruyant.

Et en effet, cette sortie lui apporta un énorme mal de tête. Il avait l'impression de ne pas y être à sa place, d'ailleurs les autres enfants et même certain parent le regardait bizarrement alors qu'il faisait certaines activités ( à contre cœur) avec Lily. Mais celle-ci semblait ne pas y prêter attention, bavardant joyeusement pour deux (Severus ne préférant pas trop forcer sur sa voix).

Au final, ils arrivèrent dans une petite boutique aux souvenirs.

« J'ai promis à Petunia que je lui ramènerais quelque chose puisqu'elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui… » dit Lily, d'un ton enjoué.

_« Heureusement… » _songea Severus, « _Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu la supporter… » _

« Et je dois aussi trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour l'une de mes amies… c'est bientôt. » ajouta-t-elle.

Severus s'arrêta net, écarquillant les yeux. Aujourd'hui c'était –

Se mordant la lèvre, il calcula mentalement ce qui lui restait et chercha autour de lui quelque chose qui rentrait dans son faible budget. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose… Quand soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une peluche représentant un chien noir – qui ressemblait énormément à un sinistros d'après ce que Severus pouvait voir.

« Quel mauvais jeu de mot **(1)**… » songea Severus, en prenant la peluche sous le regard curieux de Lily.

~SBSS~

Sirius soupira et se rendit dans « sa » maison comme il aimait l'appeler… En vérité c'était un coin comportant une cuisine, une salle de bain et trois ou quatre chambres, qui était légèrement détaché de la maison et dont sa mère ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Sirius et Severus avait trouvé un passage menant à cet endroit par hasard, tandis qu'ils exploraient l'un des étages de la maison, et avaient décidé de garder ce lieu secret.

Il sursauta, en entendant du bruit à l'intérieur, il poussa alors rapidement l'entrée du passage secret et tomba nez à nez avec Severus.

« Wah ! » cria Sirius, sous le coup de la surprise, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment tu as fait pour entrer ? »

« Y'a un autre passage… » souffla Severus, d'un ton indifférent, mais pour une raison quelconque Sirius parvint à sentir sa gêne. «…accessible de l'extérieur. »

Sirius allait insulter Severus pour entrer chez les autres sans autorisation et pour avoir sécher les cours d'aujourd'hui mais il s'arrêta net dans son élan en voyant ce que Severus avait dans les mains.

« Une peluche ? » fit Sirius, d'un ton dubitatif.

L'autre rougit légèrement et lui tendit la peluche, en détournant le regard.

« Une peluche ? » répéta Sirius, d'un ton amusé, en prenant la peluche.

« Si tu n'en veux pas je peux la reprendre ! » cracha Severus, d'une voix rauque, vexé, en tendant les mains pour la reprendre.

Severus était extrêmement gêné, il n'avait pas pensé que Sirius aurait pu venir ici, juste à ce moment-là ! Il avait prévu à la base de juste déposer la peluche sur la table et de s'en aller.

« Non c'est bon. » protesta Sirius, en regardant la peluche plus en détail et la mettant hors de portée de Severus. « Sirius Black… hein… quel jeu de mot pourri **(1)**. »

Bien qu'au fond de lui, il était touché. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Severus se rappellerait le jour de son anniversaire et encore moins qu'il lui offrirait un cadeau, surtout qu'en ce moment ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer.

« Oh la ferme. » grogna le jeune héritier, d'un ton sec, qui aurait pu être convaincant si celui-ci ne venait pas de tousser violemment, faisant hausser un sourcil à Sirius.

« Tu es malade ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius, en posant une main sur le front de Severus, « Wah tu es brûlant. Sev-idiot, pourquoi est-ce que tu es sorti de chez toi alors que tu es malade ! Tu es complètement inconscient ma parole ! »

« C'était pour t'apporter TON cadeau d'anniversaire ! » s'énerva Severus qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire crier dessus par Sirius, mais il regretta aussitôt d'avoir hausser la voix car il se mit à tousser.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » râla Sirius, en attrapant l'autre par le poignet et le forçant à s'assoir sur une chaise, « Tu es un idiot ! »

Severus le fusilla du regard, mais préféra ne rien dire, regardant d'un air agacé Sirius fouiller la cuisine.

« Heureusement que les elfes de maisons pensent à la remplir. » dit Sirius, en sortant ce qu'il voulait sous le regard à présent intrigué de Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sirius posa sur la table, un verre contenant un liquide douteux.

« Bois. » ordonna Sirius.

Mais Severus lui jeta un regard, qui pouvait être traduit par 'Tu crois vraiment que j'allais boire quelque chose préparé par toi ?', faisant pousser un soupir d'exaspération à Sirius.

« Ok, si tu le prends comme ça ! » décréta-t-il, tandis qu'un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Et avant que Severus n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, des cordes apparurent autour de lui, le ligotant à la chaise et le faisant écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

« Hé, hé… » fit Sirius, « C'est cool, non ? Je viens d'apprendre à le faire… Au début je comptais l'utiliser pour punir Regulus pour m'avoir suggéré quelque chose d'aussi idiot, mais finalement ça me servira mieux ici. »

Severus ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait Sirius, mais il s'en fichait pas mal pour l'instant, vu la situation dans laquelle il était.

« Allez… Sevy… » roucoula Sirius, d'un ton moqueur en prenant le verre, « Je te laisse une dernière alternative, soit tu bois de toi-même, soit je te force à le boire… »

Pour toute réponse il se reçut un regard noir.

« Bon et bien si tu le prends comme ça… » susurra Sirius, en se mettant sur Severus et lui bouchant le nez.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, mais maintint sa bouche fermée… Cependant au bout de quarante-cinq secondes il fut obligé, bien malgré lui, de reprendre de l'air. Sirius profita de cette occasion pour verser le contenu du verre dans sa bouche.

Severus grimaça tandis que le liquide passait sa gorge, le faisant tousser.

« C'est infect. » se plaignit-il, d'une voix enrouée en fusillant l'autre du regard, « C'est quoi ? »

« Du jus de citron avec du miel. » répondit Sirius, en haussant les épaules, « J'avais lu ça quelque part il y a assez longtemps mais je ne me rappelle plus d'où… Mais il me semble que c'est efficace contre le mal de gorge… »

« N'utilise pas des choses dont tu ne connais pas les effets sur les autres ! » le sermonna Severus, d'un ton indigné.

« Mais je peux pas me renseigner là-dessus, c'est Muggles ! » rétorqua Sirius, « Il n'y a aucun livre Muggles dans cette maison ! »

« Alors comment tu as fait pour savoir ça ? » demanda Severus, à voix basse, d'un air exaspéré.

« Je sais plus… » fit l'autre, d'un ton désinvolte, en haussant les épaules, « Peut-être que je l'ai rêvé, finalement. »

« Oy ! Je ne suis pas ton cobaye. »

« Mais oui, mais oui… » dit Sirius, « Enfin bon, il faut que tu boives ça tous les jours. »

~Silence ~

« Et puis encore ? » marmonna Severus, en le fusillant du regard.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je serais obligé de recourir à la même méthode tu sais… »

~Silence ~

« Si tu t'approches encore de moi, je te tue. » rétorqua Severus.

« C'est ça. » sourit Sirius, en ignorant la menace de mort qu'il venait de recevoir, « Peut-être que je devrais rajouter plus de miel la prochaine fois ? Ou peut-être que si je mettais du sucre à la place… »

« Ne teste pas des choses sur moi ! »

Sirius haussa un sourcil moqueur, « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, sinon, hein ? Tu oublies que tu es en position d'infériorité… Je pourrais très bien faire CA ! »

D'un geste habile, ses doigts vinrent taquiner les côtes de Severus, qu'il savait ultra-sensible, causant un incontrôlable fou rire chez Severus.

« Arrête ! » supplia-t-il.

Mais Sirius l'ignora, se contentant de lui tirer la langue, et ne daigna arrêter sa torture que lorsque l'autre fut à bout de souffle.

« Admet-le, je te suis supérieur. » clama Sirius, d'un air arrogant en bombant le torse et regardant Severus de haut.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, bien qu'un léger sourire était présent sur ses lèvres. « Fais gaffe à toi… Tu vas voir, j'étudierais les potions à fond, et je deviendrais un Maître des potions et là j'empoisonnerais ton jus de citrouille et je ferais en sorte que ce soit indétectable, et tu subiras la pire humiliation de ta vie. »

Sirius sourit, en détachant Severus « Bien sûr… Mais bon le temps que ça arrive, j'aurais le temps de t'humilier comme je le souhaite… »

« J'ai dit que ça serait la pire… » corrigea Severus, avec un rictus machiavélique aux lèvres, « Mais il faudra bien que teste mes potions sur quelqu'un, non ? »

« On verra ça. » rétorqua Sirius, sur un ton de défi.

Ils s'échangèrent alors un regard complice, le premier depuis bien longtemps, quand soudainement Severus sentit sa vision se troubler.

« Que – »

« Ah oui… » dit Sirius, « J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai rajouté une potion de sommeil dans ton jus, puisque tu as besoin de te reposer, ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Espèce de – »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, tombant en avant et se faisant rattraper de justesse par Sirius. « Pour un futur maître de potion, ne même pas être capable de reconnaître le goût de cette potion, c'est assez pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Sirius, d'un ton narquois.

« La ferme. » répondit en retour Severus, d'un ton ensommeillé.

Sirius sourit en voyant que Severus allait s'endormir... D'un geste maladroit il parvint à porter ou plutôt trainer l'autre jusqu'au canapé. « T'es petit mais qu'est-ce que t'es lourd. » se plaignit Sirius.

« La… ferme… »

« Oui, oui… Et donc… » dit Sirius, sur un ton plus amer, « Comment c'était aujourd'hui ? »

« Bruyant… » souffla Severus… « 'me suis un peu… ennuyé… t'étais… pas là… »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise, est-ce que Severus se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Sûrement pas, songea-t-il, en remarquant que l'autre était complètement endormi à présent.

« Sevidiot. » marmonna Sirius, les joues légèrement rouges, en prenant la peluche et la serrant contre lui.

~SBSS~

Regulus cligna des yeux de surprise, en ouvrant la porte de la salle de cours. Bien sûr Sirius et Severus se chamaillaient encore, mais ce n'était pas aussi violent que lorsqu'ils se disputaient, non on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, c'était juste comme avant.

Regulus referma la porte, et la rouvrit, pour être sûr qu'il ne venait pas de changer de dimension par erreur et afficha le même visage surpris, en se rendant compte que c'était bien la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda Severus, d'une voix enrouée.

« Va savoir… » répondit Sirius, en haussant les épaules, « Peut-être qu'il est devenu fou finalement. »

Regulus ignora la remarque de Sirius et demanda d'un ton abrupt, « Quand, par merlin, vous êtes-vous réconciliés ? »

Sirius et Severus s'échangèrent un regard. « On se disputait ? » demanda Sirius.

« Non je ne crois pas. » répondit Severus en retour, « Tu as raison peut-être qu'il est vraiment devenu fou… »

Cependant, ils savaient tous deux que la réalité était différente, mais cela leur arrangeait de se voiler la face, Severus n'avait toujours aucune idée de pourquoi Sirius était en colère quand il parlait de Lily, ou pourquoi il voulait la rencontrer. Et Sirius ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Severus voulait absolument éviter sa rencontre avec Lily et s'énervait à chaque fois que Sirius en parlait…

Mais la solution était simple : ne pas en parler…

Ainsi Severus ne parlerait plus de Lily et Sirius ne demanderait plus à la rencontrer… C'était un accord tacite qu'ils avaient conclu. Au bien sûr, cela n'allait pas arranger les choses, et peut-être même qu'au contraire cela allait les envenimer plus tard, mais cela leur importait peu. Pour le moment, tout irait bien.

« Déjà qu'il était assez bizarre comme ça avant… » reprit Sirius, « Si en plus il devient fou… C'est de ta faute, tu lui envois des mauvaises ondes, tu as cassé mon p'tit frère ! »

« Tu l'as cassé tout seul. » rétorqua Severus, d'un ton hautain, « C'est à force de vivre avec toi qu'il est devenu fou. »

Un sourire crispé se dessina alors sur le visage de Regulus, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à sa place. « _Mais je vais les tuer… » _

~SBSS~

_Journal de Regulus… _

_Finalement je préférais largement quand il se battait ! Là pour je ne sais quelles raisons, ils se mettent à s'acharner sur moi, TOUS LES DEUX ! Mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait, bon sang ! _

_Encore Sirius je n'aurais rien dit, il fait ça presque tout le temps et puis il ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête non plus… Mais alors pourquoi Severus ? Est-ce que la bêtise est contagieuse ? _

~SBSS~

« Dis… » fit Sirius, avec un léger sourire machiavélique, « Tu crois qu'il va s'en rendre compte quand, que l'on lit son journal depuis le début ? »

« Aucune idée… » grinça Severus, avec le même sourire, « Mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de marquer…. »

* * *

**(1) **Sirius est l'étoile du chien, et Black signifiant noir en anglais, on obtient Sirius Black = Chien noir :p (C'est un clin d'oeil de JKR pour la forme Animagus de Sirius, tout est dit dans le HP encyclopédie :p)

* * *

Hé, hé donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus... Normalement d'autres interludes seront prévus, mais pas toute de suite ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !

See Ya !


	60. Pressentiment & Dobby

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 55 : Pressentiment & Dobby **

Draco retint son souffle, il avait l'impression que le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement. Pourquoi le Firebolt n'était-il pas toujours là ? Et si Potter avait échoué et que le Firebolt ne venait pas ?

Mais avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps d'analyser les différents scénarios catastrophiques qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, il vit le Firebolt contourner la lisière de la forêt, foncer vers l'enclos et s'arrêter net à mi-hauteur, juste à côté de Potter.

Le Slytherin poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, tandis que Potter montait sur le balai, manifestement concentré sur son objectif. Mais Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant que lorsque Potter s'éleva dans les airs, il arborait une expression sereine comme si sa peur et son stress s'était envolé.

Draco eut alors un léger rictus, Potter avait la même expression que lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch. Et le blond se détendit immédiatement… après tout, même ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Potter n'avait perdu qu'un seul match de Quidditch (et c'était à cause de la présence des Détraqueurs) alors il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il gagnerait également celui-là. Ce n'était qu'un match de Quidditch dont l'équipe adverse était un dragon et l'œuf d'or le Snitch.

Pourtant quand Potter évita aussi facilement les flammes que venaient de cracher la dragonne qu'un Bludger (vf : Cognard ), Draco ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux avec appréhensions, un mauvais pressentiment le submergeant. Certes Potter avait toujours gagné (ou presque) ses matchs… mais il en était toujours ressorti avec une blessure quelconque…

« _Merde ! » _râla intérieurement Draco, d'un ton désespéré, en sentant la peur revenir en lui, « _C'est obligé, il va finir blessé…. Il va finir blessé et – »_

Draco laissa échapper un léger couinement quand il vit que Potter venait de se faire toucher à l'épaule par la queue du dragon.

« _Je le savais ! Bordel Potter fais un peu plus attention si je crève à cause de toi je te jure que –»_

Mais Draco s'arrêta net dans sa pensée tandis que Potter fonçait comme un malade vers l'œuf, à moins de deux mètres du sol et quelques mètres à côté du dragon…. Le blond avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre. Il suffisait de si peu pour que le balai de Potter dérape sur le sol ou qu'il rentre en contact avec le dragon. Mais Potter n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'œuf d'or.

Puis le brun fit une action encore plus idiote que les précédentes et _lâcha _son balai ! Bon d'accord il était vrai qu'il était normal que le Gryffindor fasse ça pour récupérer l'œuf, cependant il ne fallait pas oublier que l'épaule de cet abruti était blessé et que de ce fait ce double idiot avait utilisé _l'autre main _pour attraper l'œuf. Si Potter n'avait pas eu un aussi bon maintien sur le balai, il se serait très certainement écrasé au sol !

Puis Potter remonta en chandelle, puis dans une nouvelle accélération fulgurante s'envola vers les tribunes, l'œuf d'or serré sous son bras indemne, tandis que la foule hurlait et l'applaudissait.

« _Il est doué… » _remarqua Draco, à contrecoeur. « _Il a l'air tellement à l'aise dessus…» _

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, venait-il sincèrement de penser cela ? Il se serait très certainement dit de se la fermer, si cela n'avait pas été aussi bizarre ! Après tout il n'était pas schizophrène !

~ HPDM~

Harry ricanait discrètement devant les paroles du blond. « Non bien sûr, tu n'es pas _du tout, _schizophrène. »

« La ferme ! » grommela Draco, en retour, en fusillant le Gryffindor du regard, « Je ne savais pas à l'époque que j'avais un foutu parasite dans la tête ! »

« Quoi les petites voix que tu entendais dans ta tête, n'étaient pas des indications assez claires ? » se moqua le brun, avec un petit sourire innocent.

« Je n'entendais pas de petites voix. » protesta le Slytherin, d'un ton agacé.

Le brun eut un léger sourire, mais ne commenta pas, quand soudainement quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'es rien ressenti alors quand je m'étais blessé l'épaule ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton intrigué, « Je veux dire le sort n'était pas censé te faire ressentir mes émotions ou du moins ma douleur ? »

« Je suppose que c'était parce que ce n'était qu'une petite blessure. » répondit Draco, d'un ton hésitant, « Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un certain 'seuil' de douleur… »

Harry fronça les sourcils… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire ? Bien qu'il ne saurait absolument pas dire quoi, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important voire primordial…

Et ça le frustrait et l'irritait énormément.

« Dis Draco… » chuchota Harry, en s'ébouriffant les yeux, d'un geste irrité, « Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose ne colle pas dans cette histoire ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, « A part le parasite voyeur et pervers, je ne vois pas… non. Et puis franchement, s'il y avait réellement eut quelque chose qui ne collait pas Severus, Sirius et Hermione l'auraient remarqué et me l'aurait dit, sans parler de Dumbledore ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lever un sourcil, à la fois perplexe et moqueur, « Bon d'accord… » admit le blond, « Dumbledore aurait pu l'avoir remarqué et ne pas m'en toucher un mot, attendant que je m'en aperçoive tout seul. »

« Mais peut-être que c'est parce que les autres n'avaient pas tous les éléments… » dit Harry, réfléchissant intensément.

« Parce que toi tu les as peut-être ? » rétorqua sarcastiquement Draco, tandis qu'Harry se renfrognait.

Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait tous les éléments, après tout il ne savait même pas dans quelles _zones _se situait le problème !

« Sur quoi tu te bases d'ailleurs pour dire ça ? » demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas, justement ! » fit Harry d'un ton irrité, « J'ai juste ce fichu pressentiment. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, et Harry cacha son léger sourire en le voyant faire. Le blond avait beau se moquer de lui mais il faisait relativement confiance au jugement d'Harry, et était en train de réfléchir sérieusement sur la question.

~HPDM~

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant un horrible hurlement aigu et assourdissant.

Bordel c'était quoi ça ? Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir _enfin _avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil vu que la Première tâche était enfin fini et que Draco n'aurait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa survie avant février, mais NON !

Draco fusilla la projection du regard. Potter avait encore décidé de lui gâcher la vie en ouvrant ce fichu œuf !

Soupirant d'un air exaspéré et irrité, Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un œil vide.

Celui qui avait mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe n'avait rien tenté – de visible du moins – contre le Gryffindor durant la Première Tâche… Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tenterait rien lors de la Deuxième. Après tout s'il n'avait rien fait, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu la possibilité vue la situation…

_« Ou alors il attend un moment précis pour le faire… » _

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air frustré, si seulement il pouvait avoir un indice sur l'identité de cette personne ! A part le fait que ce n'était pas un élève, il ne savait absolument rien d'autre !

Ce fut donc l'esprit rempli de question qu'il s'endormit à nouveau.

~HPDM~

Le début du mois de décembre arriva et Draco n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être le traître, et cela commençait lentement mais sûrement à le rendre fou !

Assis sur l'un des canapés de Severus, fixait d'un air ennuyé un point quelconque dans le vide, essayant d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais écoutant quand même le strict minimum au cas où, il y aurait des informations intéressantes.

« Sale bâtard graisseux ! » cracha Sirius, « Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te dise ce que je sais, tu n'avais qu'à être là ce jour-là ! »

« C'est mon filleul qui est en jeu, j'_exige _de savoir. » répondit en retour Severus, d'un ton mauvais.

« Si Dumbledore n'a pas jugé utile que tu sois au courant je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. » susurra perfidement l'ex-prisonnier, en jetant un regard arrogant à son vis-à-vis.

Draco soupira, cela faisait environ un mois que la même dispute se répétait en boucle, l'un étant aussi têtu que l'autre. Bien sûr au début cela l'avait intéressé – énormément même – après tout n'était-il pas le principal concerné ? Mais apparemment lui non plus n'avait pas le droit de savoir.

« Clébard inutile et stupide. » s'irrita le Maître des Potions, une expression rageuse sur le visage « Et si cela avait une répercussion sur la santé de Draco ? Si je ne suis pas au courant je pourrais jamais le soigner en conséquence ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? »

« Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! » cracha Sirius, « Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Et ainsi de suite…

« _Je voudrais être sourd… » _soupira mentalement Draco.

Le problème était que même après un mois, le blond ne parvenait toujours pas à interpréter les signes avant-coureurs de ces disputes… Cela arrivait n'importe quand, commençant pour des raisons diverses et parfois complètement stupides, et tout finissait toujours par revenir au même point : Draco et le fait que Sirius ne voulait pas révéler tout ce qu'il savait.

Et le _pire _dans tout ça c'est que le blond ne pouvait _pas _partir, parce que justement le fait qu'il soit là voulait dire qu'il avait des choses à faire avec l'un ou l'autre et ne pouvait donc pas quitter la pièce tant que ça ne serait pas fait.

~Quelques heures plus tard ~

Draco poussa un long soupir, sortant des appartements de Severus tout en se massant les tempes, sentant un horrible mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez.

Il leva les yeux vers la projection en entendant la voix essoufflée d'Hermione appeler Potter.

« Harry il faut _absolument _que tu viennes, il s'est passé une chose incroyable… S'il-te-plaît, viens… »

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné, tandis que Hermione attrapait Potter par le bras, et l'entraîna dans le couloir, Weasley les suivant. Ils descendirent six étages et dévalaient à présent les marches de l'escalier de marbre en direction du hall d'entrée.

Finalement ils arrivèrent dans un large couloir aux murs de pierre, brillamment éclairé par des torches et décorés de tableaux aux couleurs éclatantes qui représentaient surtout des victuailles. Ils arrivèrent au milieu du couloir, où se trouvait un tableau représentant une immense coupe en argent débordante de fruits.

« Hermione. » dit Weasley, « Je te préviens, il n'est pas question que j'entre dans cette cuisine pour dire aux elfes d'arrêter de travailler, pas question… »

« Je ne te demande rien ! » s'emporta Hermione, « Je suis descendue tout à l'heure pour parler avec eux et j'ai vu… Viens. Harry, je veux te montrer ! »

Hermione ouvrit alors le passage de la cuisine, en chatouillant une énorme poire verte.

Draco eut alors la vision, à travers la projection, d'une immense salle très haute de plafond, aussi vaste que la Grande Salle qui se trouvait au-dessus. Presqu'aussitôt une petite créature se précipita vers lui en s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë :

« Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! _Harry Potter ! _»

Draco sentit presque sa mâchoire dégringoler de surprise, tandis qu'il reconnut presqu'immédiatement le petit elfe qui venait de heurter Potter de plein fouet, et semblant le serrer si fort que Potter devait certainement avoir mal.

« _Dobby ? » _

« D…Dobby ? » balbutia Potter.

« Oui, c'est Dobby, monsieur ! » couina l'elfe de maison, « Dobby a espéré, espéré qu'il reverrait Harry Potter, monsieur, et Harry Potter vient le voir, oh, monsieur ! »

Dobby le relâcha et recula de quelques pas en lui adressant un grand sourire, ses énormes yeux verts, de la taille d'une balle de tennis, débordant de larmes de joie.

Draco sourit, l'elfe n'avait vraiment pas changé… à part peut-être son style vestimentaire… Contrairement à la même taie d'oreiller crasseuse que l'elfe avait l'habitude de porter, Dobby avait à présent un étrange assortiment de vêtements.

En guise de chapeau, il s'était coiffé d'un cache-théière sur lequel il avait épinglé toutes sortes de badges aux couleurs brillantes. Il portait également une cravate ornée de fers à cheval sur sa poitrine nue, un short étrange, et des chaussettes dépareillées. L'une d'elle était noire et Draco la reconnut : c'était celle que Potter avait arrangé pour que son père la donne à Dobby par inadvertance. L'autre chaussette était à rayures roses et orange.

« Dobby, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Potter d'un ton stupéfait.

« Dobby est venu travailler à Hogwarts, Monsieur ! » couina l'elfe d'un air excité. « Le professeur Dumbledore a donné du travail à Dobby et Winky, monsieur ! »

Draco se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, tandis qu'il regardait d'un songeur, l'ancienne elfe de Croupton. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas normale avec cette elfe… Bon certes il n'avait vraiment fréquenté que Dobby et le prendre comme point de comparaison, n'était pas vraiment pertinent puisque Dobby était réellement un cas à part.

Mais il avait l'impression que la clé du mystère de la Coupe du Monde résidait en cet elfe… Après tout pourquoi une elfe aussi assidue et exemplaire que Winky, ramasserait la baguette de Potter alors qu'elle avait pertinemment conscience qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait pousser un elfe à ne pas respecter les règles dictés par les lois des sorciers concernant les elfes de maisons : un ordre de son maître, ou l'obligation de devoir aider son maître.

Mais c'était ridicule, même Draco avait conscience que Croupton ne pourrait certainement pas être le coupable. Sirius lui avait raconté que dans le passé, Croupton avait capturé et fait emprisonner une bon nombre de Mangemorts (la plupart du temps sans procès) et qu'il était l'une des personnes détestant le plus les adeptes de la magie noire.

_« Ne te fie pas à tes préjugés ou à des idées pré-conçue ! » _se sermonna mentalement Draco, « _Croupton aurait pu être ainsi par le passé, mais rien ne prouve qu'il soit resté ainsi dans le présent… Tout le monde pouvait être coupable d'avoir fait apparaître, enfin sauf le Trio d'or, évidemment.. »._

« ça fait combien de temps que tu es là, Dobby ? » demanda Potter, tandis que Dobby lui servait du thé.

« Une semaine seulement, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » répondit Dobby d'un ton joyeux.

Draco s'arrêta net. « _Une semaine ? ça fait une semaine qu'il est là et il n'est même pas fichu de venir me voir ? » _

« Le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il allait payer Dobby, monsieur, si Dobby voulait être payé ! Dobby est un elfe libre et il gagne un Gallion par semaine avec un jour de congé par mois ! »

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup. » s'indigna Hermione, qui était occupée à essayer de calmer Winky qui hurlait en martelant le sol, suite à un commentaire manquant affreusement de tact de la part de Dobby.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a proposé à Dobby, dix Gallions par semaine et les week-ends libres. » reprit Dobby soudain parcouru d'un léger frisson comme si la perspective de tant de richesses et loisirs avaient quelque chose d'effrayant. « Mais Dobby a réussi à faire baisser son salaire, Miss… Dobby aime la liberté, mais il ne veut pas qu'on lui en donne trop, il préfère travailler. »

Draco eut un léger sourire, devant l'attitude de son ancien elfe, tandis qu'il continuait à se diriger vers la cuisine, durant ce temps Hermione avait essayé de consoler Winky en lui demandant combien elle gagnait. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère de l'elfe de maison. 

Draco soupira, Hermione était peut-être extrêmement intelligente, mais elle avait encore parfois du mal à accepter les idées et les concepts du monde sorcier.

« N'insultez pas mon maitre, Miss ! » rugit Winky, « N'insultez pas Mr Croupton ! Mr Croupton est un bon sorcier, Miss ! Mr Croupton a eu raison de renvoyer la méchante Winky ! »

« Winky a du mal à s'adapter, Harry Potter. » dit Dobby sur le ton de la confidence, « Winky oublie qu'elle n'est plus attachée à Mr Croupton. Elle a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense, désormais, mais elle n'ose pas. »

« Les elfes de maison n'ont pas le droit de dire ce qu'ils pensent de leurs maîtres ? » s'étonna Potter.

« Oh non, monsieur, oh non, » répondit Dobby, d'un air soudainement grave, « Cela fait partie de l'esclavage des elfes, monsieur. Nous devons garder leurs secrets et nous taire, nous devons soutenir l'honneur de la famille et ne jamais dire du mal d'eux. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby qu'il n'était pas obligé de respecter cette règle. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que nous sommes libres de… de… »

Dobby parut brusquement mal à l'aise et fit signe à Potter de s'approcher.

« Il a dit que nous somme libres de le traiter de vieux loufoque complètement cinglé si ça nous fait plaisir, monsieur ! »

« _Typique de Dumbledore… » _songea Draco, d'un air amusé.

Il était à présent arrivé devant la tableau en question, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, continuant sa route jusqu'au bout du couloir et tourna à gauche s'adossant contre le mur de façon à ne pas se faire voir, quand Hermione et les deux autres s'en iraient.

« Mais Dobby ne veut surtout pas faire ça, Harry Potter. » poursuivit Dobby. « Dobby aime beaucoup le professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, et il est fier de garder ses secrets. »

« Mais tu ne peux dire ce que tu veux des Malfoy, maintenant ? » dit Potter avec un sourire, tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil et qu'une lueur d'inquiétude passait dans les yeux immenses de Dobby.

« Oh, Dobby… Dobby pourrait… » dit-il d'un ton mal assuré. « Dobby pourrait dire à Harry Potter que ses anciens maîtres sont… sont _de très mauvais sorciers qui pratiquent la magie noire !_ »

Dobby resta un instant immobile, tremblant de tous ses membres, horrifié par sa propre audace, puis il se précipita vers la table la plus proche et se tapa violemment la tête contre le bord en cirant : « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! »

Draco soupira, en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré, tandis que Potter attrapait l'elfe par sa cravate l'écartant de la table.

« _Ne dis pas des choses comme ça si c'est pour te punir après, franchement ! » _

Un plus tard, les trois Gryffindors quittèrent enfin la cuisine et Draco attendit qu'ils soient loin pour entrer à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

Tous les elfes de maisons se figèrent en le voyant, et plus spécialement Dobby, qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

« Alors comme ça on est là depuis une semaine et on n'a même pas pris la peine de venir voir son ancien maître qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton mi-nonchalant, mi-amusé, son regard posé sur son ancien elfe de maison.

« MAITRE DRACO ! » couina Dobby, les larmes aux yeux, « Dobby est si content de vous voir ! Dobby pensait que Maître Draco ne voulait plus voir Dobby, qu'il l'avait oublié ! Mais Maître Draco est venu ! »

Draco cligna les yeux de surprise, et entraîna l'elfe en dehors de la cuisine à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets des autres elfes, qui continuaient à les regarder avec curiosité. « Je serais venu plus tôt si j'avais su que tu étais là… » dit-il, « Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler 'maître' tu sais… Je ne suis plus –»

« Maître Draco sera toujours le Maître de Dobby ! » affirma l'elfe d'un ton têtu, en hochant la tête avec détermination, « Dobby fera tout pour aider Maître Draco, maintenant que Dobby est de retour ! Dobby est à votre entière disposition.»

« Content de l'apprendre. » souffla Draco, d'un ton amusé, puis l'observant de la tête au pied il ajouta, « Mais par Merlin, maintenant que tu peux mettre des vêtements normaux, essaye de t'habiller correctement, j'ai sûrement des vêtements pour toi, au moins ça t'évitera de devoir mettre le pull horrible que Weasley t'offrira.»

Dobby eut un petit sourire et rougit.

« Dobby acceptera tout ce qui viendra de Maître Draco ! » affirma l'elfe, d'un ton joyeux.

Le blond eut un rictus, oui décidément Dobby n'avait mais alors pas du tout changé.

« Dans ce cas est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ? » demanda Draco, « Il se pourrait que Potter soit _encore _en danger cette année… »

« Maître Draco veut que Dobby protège Harry Potter ? » s'exclama Dobby, d'un ton surexcité.

Draco haussa un sourcil, se rappelant des tentatives de protection que Dobby avait faites en deuxième année… « _Il risque d'empirer les choses… »_

« Je veux juste que tu gardes un œil sur lui et que tu me prévienne immédiatement si quelque chose d'étrange se passe. Et Dobby ? Je suis content que tu sois rentré. »

~HPDM~

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible que celui qui a mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe soit quelqu'un de l'extérieur ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton songeur, en jouant distraitement avec le Prongs' Snitch, le Padfoot's Time activé et posé non loin de lui.

« C'est possible. » dit Sirius, « Mais il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait la possibilité de venir à Hogwarts pendant les épreuves… Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Verpey… » dit Draco, d'un ton hésitant, « Il a l'air de prendre tout ça un peu trop joyeusement, en plus depuis le début, il n'arrête pas de proposer à Potter de l'aider, et il y a aussi le fait que l'elfe de Croupton ait dit que Verpey était un mauvais sorcier et que son maître ne l'aimait pas du tout… »

« Tu ne dis pas la vérité. » accusa Sirius, en plissant les yeux de suspicion, « Ce n'est pas Verpey que tu soupçonnes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » demanda le blond, d'un ton surpris.

« Tes raisons de le soupçonner. » répondit son cousin, «Elles sont superficiels et ne te ressemblent pas. »

Draco soupira, «Croupton. Ce n'est pas réellement que je pense qu'il soit la personne qui ait mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe. Mais je pense qu'il est mêlé à tout ça… C'est peut-être à cause du comportement étrange de son elfe durant la coupe du monde et – »

Le blond s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, plissant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir, « Tu crois que la personne qui a fait apparaître la Marque lors de la Coupe du Monde et celui qui a mis le nom de Potter, est la même personne ? Après tout, des serviteurs réellement fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui ne soient pas en prison, ne doit pas courir les rues… Cela me surprendrait même s'il y en avait plus de cinq… Alors les chances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en rencontre ne serait-ce qu'un est infime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air songeur, « Tu as raison, c'est très certainement la même personne, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Croupton, il déteste profondément les adeptes de la magie noire, après tout ce bâtard n'a pas hésité à faire emprisonner son propre fils ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Le fils de Croupton est un Mangemort ? »

« Oui… Mais je te vois venir, non ça ne peut pas être lui parce que Barty Croupton Jr est déjà mort. »

Le blond soupira, il savait aussi que Croupton ne pouvait être le Mangemort, mais il avait toujours l'impression que c'était de ce côté-là qu'il devait chercher le coupable.

Quand soudainement quelque chose dans la projection attira son attention. Un énorme sourire se dessina alors sur son visage sous le regard surpris de son cousin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Potter… » ricana Draco, « Il doit ouvrir le Bal de Noël, avec les trois autres Champions, avec une _partenaire _et il ne sait _absolument pas danser. _Au Merlin je sens que ça va être drôle, Potter va se ridiculiser. »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Merci d'avoir lu et/ou reviewer.

See Ya !


	61. Cavalière & Bal

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 56 : Cavalière & Bal **

Draco avait un énorme sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il observait d'un air moqueur, Potter se démener pour essayer de trouver une cavalière.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Draco… » commenta Blaise d'un ton faussement effrayé, « … mais tu devrais le retirer tout de suite avant d'effrayer un premier année, ou alors tu pourrais aussi m'expliquer pour que je puisse me marrer aussi, et enfin dernière solution, tu pourrais aussi jouer pour qu'on puisse enfin terminer cette partie d'échecs ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais déplaça quand même l'une de ses pièces, « Tu risques de ne pas comprendre…» se moqua le blond, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la dérobé à la projection.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elles se promènent en troupeaux ? » dit Potter, à Weasley, en voyant passer devant eux une douzaine de filles qui pouffaient de rire. « Comment on fait pour en prendre une à part et lui demander si elle veut venir au bal ? »

_« Lui parler… peut-être ? Après tout la bouche ça sert bien à quelque chose, non ?» _

« Essaye avec un lasso… » suggéra Weasley, « Tu sais déjà à qui tu vas demander ? »

Alors que Draco allait prendre le cavalier de Blaise, il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« _Hum… » _songea-t-il, en voyant que Potter ne répondait pas à la question, « _Alors comme ça, il y a bien une fille qui intéresse Mr le Survivant… » _

Draco plissa les yeux… Son esprit tournant à vive allure, quelle fille attirait l'attention de Potter ces derniers temps ? La réponse vint de lui-même…Chang. Le blond haussa les épaules, assez satisfait d'avoir trouvé la réponse et termina de prendre le cavalier de Blaise. C'était logique après tout, certes Chang était assez jolie, mais du point de vue de Potter, elle devait être magnifique… Il était vrai qu'elle savait jouer au Quidditch (bien qu'elle restait la moins douée des quatre attrapeurs) mais si on se mettait à la place de Potter, elle devait être une excellente joueuse de Quidditch. Alors elle devait vraiment être « la » fille idéale pour Potter.

Cependant il se figea encore une fois quand une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet…

_« Le fait que j'observe Potter tout le temps, à un tel point que j'arrive à deviner la fille pour laquelle il pince, ne fait pas de moi, une sorte de Stalker, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout si je ne le surveillais pas, il risquerait encore de plonger dans le danger et de risquer la mienne par la même occasion… Et puis si j'ai réussi à deviner pour Chang, c'est juste parce que Potter est beaucoup trop prévisible… Oui, voilà… c'est ça… » _

Fier de son raisonnement, Draco joua son prochain coup, d'un air serein.

« Ce n'est pas pour être méchant, hein… » fit Blaise, d'un ton nonchalant, « Mais tu es certainement le mec le plus lunatique qu'il soit ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » rétorqua Draco, d'un air exaspéré, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne pas commenter.

~HPDM~

Le lendemain, alors que Draco discutait avec Sirius, il éclata soudainement de rire, faisant hausser un sourcil amusé de la part de son grand cousin.

« Je sais que je suis d'un naturel drôle, mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer… ça serait chouette»

Draco se racla la gorge pour se reprendre, « Ton filleul a _tellement _de succès et est _tellement _doué avec les filles que ça en devient effrayant. »

« Mais encore ? » demanda Sirius, d'un air intéressé.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un nouveau ricanement et raconta : « A l'instant, une fille aux cheveux bouclés, troisième année à Hufflepuff, à qui – je précise – Potter n'a jamais parlé de sa vie, vient de lui demander s'il voulait aller au bal avec elle. Et Monsieur la Superstar était tellement choqué, qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre « non ». Inutile de préciser que la demoiselle était vexée… »

Sirius éclata de son habituel rire-aboiement. « Trop fort… Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry a autant de mal avec les filles, je veux dire, son père était un vrai Don Juan, et son parrain c'est moi, alors normalement il devrait s'en sortir sur des roulettes, non ? »

« C'est peut-être un cas désespéré… » marmonna Draco pour lui-même.

« Bref… Et toi tu y vas avec qui au bal ?» poursuivit Sirius.

Le Slytherin haussa un sourcil, « Pansy, c'est ma « fiancée » après tout… »

~HPDM~

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré.» s'indigna Harry, mais il se tut en voyant le regard éloquent que lui lançait Draco.

« Oh je t'en prie, Potter ! » se moqua Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel « Personne n'est plus nul que toi pour draguer ou pour comprendre les signaux que t'envoie les filles. Regarde un peu le désastre avec Chang et tu comprendras. »

Harry fit une légère moue, « Si je suis si nul que ça, alors comment j'ai fait pour avoir le prétendu Dieu du Sexe de Hogwarts ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire entendu.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, « Je suppose que c'est parce que le _véritable _dieu du sexe, en question a dû baisser ses critères… sinon il est évident que tu n'aurais jamais attiré son attention. »

« Evidemment. » se moqua Harry avec ironie. « Ce n'est pas comme si ce même dieu du sexe passait son temps à me surveiller durant un peu plus de six ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour sa propre sécurité. » rappela Draco, d'un ton hautain, en toisant le brun. « Si sa vie n'avait pas été en danger il n'aurait certainement pas – humpf ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis qu'Harry plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue se faufilant habilement dans la bouche de Draco.

Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec entrain et lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour pouvoir respirer, il demande : « C'était pour quoi ça ? »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête et eut un sourire mutin, « J'en avais envie. »

Draco eut un léger sourire, « T'es vraiment bizarre. »

Le brun fit une légère moue et se colla contre Draco, tout en plaçant une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, « Je ne veux pas entendre ça d'un stalker schizophrène. »

Et il cueillit à nouveau les lèvres du Slytherin, dans un langoureux et passionné baiser. Le blond haleta tandis qu'ils se séparaient à nouveau, tandis qu'Harry avait un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, en sentant l'érection du blond, contre sa cuisse.

« Tu vois que je ne suis pas si nul que ça avec les filles… »

~Silence~

« Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de fille, Potter ? » susurra Draco, d'un air dangereux en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas… » rétorqua Harry, en lui tirant la langue, « Tu te sens visé par mes paroles ? »

Mais il glapit de surprise en sentant le blond le maintenir contre lui, ses mains glissant sous le t-shirt du brun, « Je vais te montrer _qui _est la fille, Potter. »

~ HPDM~

« Euh…Cho ? Est-ce que je pourrais te dire, un mot ? »

Draco leva les yeux de son assiette pour observer avec une certaine moquerie la projection « _Alors comme ça, Potter a enfin décidé de lui demander… » _

« D'accord. » répondit Chang, en le suivant un peu plus loin.

« Heu… » dit-il, et Draco dut se morde la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas ricaner à table : Potter avait l'air tellement anxieux que cela en était risible.

« Teuvniaubalecmoi ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, « _Hein ? ça veut dire quoi ça ? Potter aurait-il inventé une nouvelle langue ? » _

« Pardon ? » dit Chang, d'un ton surpris, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu… Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? » répéta Potter, plus intelligiblement cette fois.

Draco dut faire appel à un énorme self-control, pour ne pas laisser échapper un ricanement, jouant distraitement avec les pommes de terre qui se trouvaient dans son assiette. Potter venait de _rougir_ ! C'était vraiment ridicule !

« Oh ! » dit Chang, qui rougit à son tour, « Oh, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai déjà accepté d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

_« Wah, il s'est pris un râteau ! » _

« Ah bon… » chuchota Potter, « ça ne fait rien…. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée… » répéta Chang.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » assura Potter.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder un moment.

« Bon, ben… » dit enfin Chang. « Au revoir… »

Elle avait toujours les joues très rouges tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Tu y vas avec qui ? » lança alors Potter, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Oh, heu… avec Cédric. » répondit Chang, « Cédric Diggory. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, puis jeta un regard à la dérobé à Pansy, qui mangeait distraitement ses pommes de terre tout en parlant avec Blaise. Alors c'était avec Chang que Diggory sortait…

Le blond eut alors un sourire désabusé, en songeant à la situation… « _Pansy aime Diggory, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Diggory est sympa avec Pansy malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Slytherin… MAIS Diggory sort avec Chang, qui est celle pour laquelle Potter en pince et si on en croit les rougissements que j'ai pu entrevoir Chang n'est pas si indifférente que ça envers Potter…C'est vraiment étrange comme situation… » _

L'idéal pour Pansy aurait été que Diggory et Chang ne soient plus ensemble… Mais s'ils rompent, Potter aurait la voie libre pour sortir avec Chang –

« Draco. » chuchota Blaise, à son oreille.

« Quoi ? » marmonna Draco, d'un ton mauvais, pas réellement content d'être interrompu dans sa réflexion.

« Je voulais juste te dire que si tu continuais d'écraser tes pommes de terre comme ça il ne resterait plus rien à manger… » lui informa son meilleur ami d'un air faussement désinvolte.

Le Prince des Slytherin cligna des yeux et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, il remarqua alors qu'effectivement ses pommes de terre étaient complètement écrasées.

« Tu devais penser à quelque chose de désagréable. » commenta Blaise, d'un air nonchalant, en étudiant plus ou moins discrètement le blond, pour essayer de comprendre.

« Pas vraiment, non. » rétorqua Draco, en haussant les épaules.

~HPDM~

Après le dîner, Draco se rendit vers les appartements de Severus, les mains dans les poches d'un air nonchalant, tout en regardant avec une certaine satisfaction Potter déprimer. Quand Hermione entra dans la salle commune.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venus dîner ? » demanda-t-elle, en s'avançant vers eux.

« Parce qu'ils viennent de se faire envoyer promener par les deux filles à qui ils ont demandé de les accompagner au bal ! » répondit Weasel.

« Merci beaucoup, Ginny ! » dit Weasley avec aigreur.

« Alors, toutes les belles filles sont prises ? » dit Hermione d'un air hautain. « Enfin je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver quelqu'un, quelque part, qui acceptera de vous accompagner. »

« Hermione… » dit soudainement Weasley en regardant Hermione comme s'il la voyait sous un tout autre angle. « Neville a raison, après tout : tu _es_ fille… »

Draco se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, d'un air exaspéré. Comment Weasley pouvait-il être aussi idiot ?

« Quel sens de l'observation ! » lança Hermione, d'un ton acide.

« Alors tu n'as qu'à venir avec un de nous deux ! »

Draco soupira, ce mec n'avait absolument aucun tact. Il était évident maintenant qu'Hermione allait refuser.

« Non impossible. » répondit sèchement Hermione.

« Allez, arrête. » répliqua Weasley d'un air agacé, « On a besoin de cavalières, on va avoir l'air vraiment idiot si on n'en a pas… tous les autres en ont… »

_« Et le pire c'est qu'il s'enfonce…. » _

« Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, » dit Hermione en rougissant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Draco. « J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu parles ! » s'exclama Weasley, « Tu as dit ça simplement pour te débarrasser de Neville. »

« Ah tu crois ça ? » répliqua Hermione, avec un regard qui jetaient des éclairs inquiétants. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans à t'en apercevoir que d'_autres _n'ont pas vu tout de suite que je suis une fille ! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il était évident d'après l'expression d'Hermione qu'elle ne mentait pas. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà invité au bal ? Qui cela pourrait-il bien être ?

« _Bah, je lui demanderais tout à l'heure quand elle viendrait… » _songea Draco, en haussant les épaules et ouvrant d'un air nonchalant la porte des appartements de Severus.

~HPDM~

« Non. » fit Hermione, d'une voix catégorique, en rougissant, « Je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, en lui jetant un regard sceptique, « Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changé quelque chose si je le sais ou pas! »

« C'est toujours non. » affirma la brune, d'un air buté.

Draco plissa les yeux, « Tu sais que je vais finir par le trouver alors pourquoi ne pas nous faire perdre du temps et me le dire maintenant ? »

Hermione eut alors un sourire narquois, « Je ne crois pas non… »

Draco plissa en plus les yeux. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir qui était cette personne maintenant !

« C'est un défi ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, « Peut-être… Mais tu n'arriveras pas à deviner qui c'est, je peux te l'assurer… »

Draco afficha un sourire confiant, « C'est ce qu'on verra. »

~HPDM~

Draco, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond avec une certaine irritation. Non seulement il n'avait toujours pas trouvé avec qui Hermione se rendait au bal – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché ! Il avait déjà établi le fait que cette personne ne devait pas être un Gryffindor, sinon Hermione aurait déjà dit son identité, et si on suivait ce raisonnement c'était peut-être quelqu'un venant d'une autre école, mais à part ça, Draco n'avait aucune idée de son identité ! – mais en plus Potter ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à tenter de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que les juges avaient laissé autant de temps de préparation ! En si prenant à la dernière minute, Potter se désavantageait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà !

Le blond soupira, et pourtant Hermione ne cessait pas de répéter à Potter d'y réfléchir et même Sirius lui avait envoyé une lettre, mais _non _Monsieur avait encore décidé de jouer aux irresponsables !

_« Espérons juste que pour réussi la Deuxième Tâche il n'aura pas besoin de quelque chose qui demande une préparation de plus d'un mois… » _

Et puis il y avait toujours et encore ce dernier problème…

Soupirant encore une fois, le blond sortit le Padfoot's Time et l'activa. Immédiatement tous les éléments qu'il savait sur celui qui avait mis le nom dans la coupe apparurent. Il n'arrêtait pas de les étudier jour après jour dans l'espoir de découvrir un nouvel indice. Mais il avait beau faire, rien de nouveau lui venait.

Draco savait que Sirius soupçonnait Karkaroff, mais Draco en doutait. Il savait d'après Severus que le directeur de Durmstrang n'était pas assez fanatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour faire tout ça, qu'il redoutait l'annonce de son retour tout autant que les autres Mangemorts.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, malgré ce que lui avait dit Sirius au sujet de Croupton, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait à ce niveau là… Comme s'il lui manquait juste un élément essentiel pour résoudre ce puzzle, et cela le frustrait atrocement !

Et pourtant, il savait que Croupton ne pouvait pas être le responsable, non seulement parce qu'il détestait tout ce qui concernait la magie noire, mais en plus parce qu'il n'était pas assez souvent à Hogwarts pour pouvoir jeter un coup sur Potter. Après tout cette personne devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement prudent…

Draco fronça alors soudainement les sourcils. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi prudent aurait-il pris la peine de se faire remarquer lors de la coupe du monde ? Après tout il aurait été plus logique de ne pas attirer les soupçons, en étant le plus discret possible….

Le Slytherin écarquilla alors les yeux. Ce qui s'était passé lors de la Coupe n'était pas du tout planifié ! Le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû perdre son sang-froid à la vue des autres Mangemorts !

Mais dans ce cas, que faisait-il à la coupe du monde ? Capturer Potter ? Mais, dans ce cas, il devait être quelque part proche de Potter pour avoir une chance de l'attraper…

Draco se figea alors complètement, serait-ce possible que cette personne était dans la tribune officielle ? Mais dans ce cas… La seule personne qui avait une place dans la tribune officielle et qui à présent pouvait venir à Hogwarts sans se faire suspecter était Croupton !

« _Mais il n'était pas venu… Il avait demandé à son elfe de garder une place pour lui ! » _

Mais peut-être qu'il était en fait là, mais sous une cape d'invisibilité, ou un sort de Désillusion ?

Le blond poussa un soupir, tandis qu'un sourire désabusé s'affichait sur visage. C'était absurde. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que Croupton soit le coupable ?

« ça commence vraiment à m'énerver toute cette histoire… » grommela –t-il, en désactivant le Padfoot's Time.

~HPDM~

Finalement le jour du mal arriva, et Draco n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver la personne avec qui Hermione allait au bal.

« Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur… » commenta Pansy, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Pas vraiment… » se contenta de répondre Draco.

Pansy fit alors un tour sur elle-même et demanda : « Alors, comment tu me trouves ? »

Elle était habillée d'une robe rose pâle surchargée de dentelles, qui lui donnait un air assez enfantin.

« Mais magnifique voyons… » sourit le blond, « Bien qu'il y ait un peu trop de rose à mon goût…»

Pansy lui fit alors un clin d'œil et lui prit le bras, se collant à lui d'un air tentateur, « Mais c'est le but mon cher… Ne penses-tu pas que je ressemble à une princesse comme ça ? »

« J'ai tendance à ne pas me fier aux apparences… surtout que la tienne est extrêmement trompeuse. » rétorqua Draco, avec un sourire entendu. « Bon si on y allait maintenant ? »

En montant des sous-sols, Draco croisa Potter, Weasley et leurs partenaires – les jumelles Patil – et leur lança un regard plein de dédain, tandis que de son côté Pansy – tenant toujours étroitement le bras de Draco – jouait son rôle de fiancée à la perfection.

Les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée s'ouvrirent alors et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang menés par Karkaroff.

La voix de McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall.

« Les champions pas ici, s'il-vous-plait. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Draco la remarqua… La fille qui accompagnée Krum… C'était Hermione !

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle avait complètement changée de coiffure. Ses cheveux habituellement touffus et emmêlés étaient lisses, soyeux et élégamment relevés sur la nuque. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse d'un bleu pervenche et son maintient valait celui des filles de famille aristocratique. Elle souriait avec nervosité, tandis que son regard croisa celui de Draco, pendant un court instant.

Le blond soupira discrètement. Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que la personne avec qui Hermione allait au bal serait Krum. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment cela avait pu arriver…

A côté de lui, Pansy ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle la reconnut.

« Ferme la bouche Pansy… » chuchota Draco, d'un ton amusé, « Ce n'est pas vraiment digne de ton rang. »

Pansy s'exécuta avec une moue boudeuse, « Il faut croire que même _elle_, peut devenir potable avec un peu de maquillage. »

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas, son regard parcourant toute la salle. Les murs avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Les champions se dirigèrent alors vers une grande table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis.

_« Croupton n'est pas là ! » _remarqua alors immédiatement le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Pansy serra son bras un peu plus fort et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Celle-ci fixait attentivement un point devant elle, et gardait un visage impassible, mais Draco pouvait voir que derrière ce masque le brune devait être triste.

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco suivit son regard, et la compréhension le frappa quand il avisa le couple Diggory/Chang.

Soupirant, le blond les fit changer de position de telle sorte que le couple ne soit plus dans le champ de vision de la brune. Elle lui jeta alors un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, à mi-voix.

« ça ne sert à rien de les regarder et déprimer dans ton coin. » souffla Draco à son oreille, « Tente plutôt de trouver un moyen de casser leur couple, tu y trouveras plus de satisfaction. »

« Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis plus de trois mois ? » rétorqua Pansy à voix basse, « Mais si je suis trop brusque, je n'aurais plus aucune chance d'être avec lui… »

Draco ne commenta pas car du côté de la projection, Potter venait de s'assoir à côté de Weasley ( Percy ), qui occupait la place de Croupton.

« J'ai été promu. » dit Weasley, d'un ton arrogant, « Je suis maintenant l'assistant personnel de Mr Croupton et il m'a chargé de le représenter. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ? » demanda Potter.

« Je suis navré d'avoir à le dire mais, depuis la Coupe du Monde, Mr Croupton ne se sent pas bien, pas bien du tout. Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant : le surmenage. Il n'est plus si jeune – bien que toujours brillant, cela va sans dire. Son esprit n'a rien perdu de sa profondeur, mais la Coupe du Monde a été un fiasco pour l'ensemble du ministère et, en plus, Mr Croupton a subi un choc considérable en raison du comportement intolérable de son elfe de maison. Bien entendu, il l'a aussitôt renvoyée, mais… il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui et je crois que la vie quotidienne est devenue beaucoup plus difficile pour lui. En plus il a fallu organiser le tournoi et affronter les conséquences de la Coupe du Monde – cette épouvantable Rita Skeeter qui n'arrête pas de nous tourner autour. Vraiment le pauvre homme avait bien le droit de passer un Noël tranquille. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Le cas de Croupton devenait de plus en plus louche. Est-ce que sa mauvaise santé était réellement due à la perte de son elfe ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas en prendre un autre ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était difficile d'en trouver un, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Croupton…

« _Je crois qu'il est temps d'étudier le cas Croupton plus en détail. » _


	62. Conseil & Skeeter

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 57 : Conseil & Skeeter **

Draco dansait avec Pansy, mais il avait un air profondément songeur sur le visage que seules les personnes qui le connaissaient bien parvenaient à voir. Et Pansy faisait partie de ses personnes, mais heureusement pour lui, elle était trop concentrée dans sa propre réflexion pour faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Draco réfléchissait intensément. Il avait trop peu d'information sur Croupton et il n'avait aucune idée de comment obtenir plus d'informations ! Certes ils auraient pu demander à Hermione, qui était l'une des plus douées dans ce domaine, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler de ses suspicions et puis Hermione ne serait pas objective, vu qu'elle détestait Croupton pour avoir renvoyé son elfe, de plus il doutait sincèrement que quelqu'un comme Croupton laisse des informations à portée de simples étudiants comme eux…

Son regard se porta alors sur Weasley (Percy), il semblait plutôt proche de son patron et semblait à même de savoir des choses intéressantes sur lui, mais Draco abandonna vite cette idée. Non seulement Weasley était trop « attaché » à son patron pour révéler des informations importantes sur lui, mais en plus Draco ne pourrait jamais l'approcher sans paraître suspect !

Demander à Dumbledore était tout aussi inutile, après tout il était sûr à 90 % que le directeur n'allait pas lui donner de réponse mais rajouter des questions, et Draco n'en avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment, au contraire !

Restait donc sa dernière solution : Dobby. Bien sûr, les choses de réussite étaient faibles, mais peut-être que Dobby parviendrait à trouver quelque chose en furetant un peu partout, et puis il fréquenter l'ancienne elfe de Croupton, peut-être que –même si Draco en doutait profondément – elle allait lui révéler –inconsciemment – une information essentielle !

Quand il vit, à travers la projection, que Potter et Weasley quittaient la sal, il proposa à Pansy de se balader un peu dans les couloirs, afin de les observer sans aucune distraction et bruit extérieur. Après tout qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait arriver ?

Potter et Weasley descendaient les marches menant au parc, se retrouvant entourés de massifs et de buissons parmi lesquels serpentaient des chemins bordés de fleurs et de grandes statues de pierre. Draco pouvait entendre l'eau d'une fontaine ruisseler quelque part. Par endroits des couples étaient assis sur des bancs sculptés. Ils suivirent un des chemins qui s'enfonçaient parmi les roses mais à peine avaient-ils parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres que Draco entendu une voix familière :

«… Je ne vois aucune raison de faire tant d'histoires, Igor. »

« Severus tu ne peux pas faire comme s'ile ne se passait rien ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils, la voix de Karkaroff semblait anxieuse, étouffé, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

« Depuis plusieurs mois, on la voit de plus en plus nettement. » poursuivit-il. « Je commence à être très inquiet, je dois l'avouer… »

« _De quoi il parle ? »_

« Alors, prends la fuite. » répliqua sèchement la voix de Severus. « Va-t'en je trouverai une explication pour justifier ton absence. Moi, en tout cas, je reste à Hogwarts. »

Severus et Karkaroff apparurent au détour du chemin. Severus paraissait de très mauvaise humeur et semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Il avait sorti sa baguette et lançait de petits sortilèges pour écarter les buissons de roses. Des cris aigus s'élevaient des bosquets et des silhouettes sombres en émergeaient.

« Dix points de moins pour Hufflepuff, Faucett ! » grogna Severus, en voyant une fille s'enfuir à toutes jambes. « Et également dix points de moins pour Ravenclaw, Stebbins ! » ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse du garçon qui courait derrière la fille. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? »

Cette fois, c'était à Potter et Weasley qu'il parlait. Il venait sans doute de les apercevoir un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Draco remarque le léger trouble de Karkaroff lorsqu'il vit les deux Gryffindors apparaître. D'un geste nerveux, il enroula l'extrémité de son bouc autour de son doigt.

« On se promène. » répliqua Weasley d'un ton sec, « Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache ? »

« Et bien, continuez à vous promenez ! » lança Severus, en les croisant d'un pas vif, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, tandis que Karkaroff se hâtait de le suivre.

Pendant que Potter et Weasley poursuivaient leur chemin, Draco et Pansy arpentaient les couloirs près de la Grande Salle. Analysant attentivement ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'y avait pas énormément de points communs entre Karkaroff et Severus, en fait l'un des seuls était le fait qu'ils aient été des Mangemorts par le passé…Alors le sujet ne pouvait tourner que vers ce milieu-là… Mais quoi ?

Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération : « _Encore des questions ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de cette année scolaire pourrie ! » _

Potter et Weasley étaient arrivés devant une grande statue de renne au-dessus de laquelle, Draco voyait scintiller les jets d'eau d'une fontaine. Deux silhouettes se dessinaient un peu plus loin, assises sur un banc de pierre, contemplant la fontaine au clair de lune. Draco put soudainement entendre la voix d'Hagrid : « Dès que je vous ai vue, j'ai compris. » disait-il d'une voix rauque.

« _Oh merlin, non ! Je ne veux absolument pas entendre la suite ! » _

Le regard de Draco se posa alors sur un scarabée qui rampait sur la croupe du renne, pour essayer de se distraire, mais l'insecte n'était pas suffisamment passionnant pour l'empêcher d'entre ce que disait Hagrid.

Le garde chasse parlait de son père et de sa famille. Madame Maxime, qui était évidemment l'autre silhouette, écoutait religieusement tout ce que disait Hagrid… Elle semblait complètement sous le charme. Cette scène aurait fait désactiver immédiatement le Prongs' Snitch à Draco, si le fait que la vie de Potter –mais surtout la sienne ! – soit en danger n'était pas en jeu.

Cependant il s'arrêta net, quand il entendit l'annonce d'Hagrid… Demi-géant.

Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas le fait qu'Hagrid soit un demi-géant qui le choquait, après tout il s'en doutait déjà… Il était tout simplement impossible qu'une personne normale fasse plus de six mètres ! Mais c'était plutôt le fait qu'Hagrid ait eu l'audace – quoi que cela pourrait être plus qualifié d'idiotie, dans ce cas – de révéler la vérité sur sa « race » à une inconnue qu'il venait de rencontrer il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le scarabée – qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la conversation – avoir un léger sursaut en entendant les paroles d'Hagrid et ramper un peu plus près de lui, comme si l'insecte voulait entendre plus en détail la conversation.

Draco eut alors un léger rire jaune… C'était tout simplement ridicule… Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de devoir surveiller Potter, qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis mortels, ou le fait de devoir suivre les cours de Maugrey… mais il avait l'impression d'être devenu extrêmement paranoïaque et de voir les dangers partout autour de lui – ou plutôt autour de Potter.

« Rentrons… » proposa alors Draco, en soupirant, « Il est presque minuit le bal va bientôt se terminer de toute manière et c'est pas comme si on avait encore besoin d'y retourner de toute façon… »

Pansy hocha la tête, d'un air songeur.

« Draco… » chuchota-t-elle alors.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage, mais écarquilla les yeux sous le choc en sentant les lèvres de la brune se plaquer contre les siennes.

« Qu – » glapit-il de surprise, mais Pansy en profita pour faufiler sa langue entre ses dents et se lia contre celle de Draco. Celui-ci s'était remis de son choc et repoussa rapidement la brune. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Celle-ci eut un léger rire de dérision, « Je voulais confirmer quelque chose… Et j'avais raison, de un je ne ressens absolument rien du tout pour toi – du moins pas dans ce sens-là –, et de deux ce baiser ne m'a fait aucun effet. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça… » grommela Draco, en s'essuyant la bouche avec le revers de sa manche, « Tu me l'aurais demandé je t'aurais tout de suite donné la réponse. »

Pansy eut un léger sourire triste, et Draco parvenait presqu'à suivre l'acheminement de ses pensées : si seulement elle était amoureuse de lui, tout aurait été plus simple… Mais l'instant suivant elle sembla se ressaisir car elle lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir : « Bon moi j'y vais… Toi tu avais certainement envie d'aller autre part, non ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Comment tu sais ça ? »

La brune lui fit un clin d'œil, « Parce que je te connais, et que même quand je suis dans les nuages j'arrive à te comprendre… je suis ta fiancée après tout. Ne rentre pas trop tard et ne fais pas de bêtise.»

« Fiancé tu parles… » marmonna Draco, assez haut pour que Pansy puisse l'entendre, « on dirait ma mère plutôt. »

En réponse ladite fiancée lui tira la langue et Draco la perdit de vue au coin du couloir.

Il soupira légèrement, et allait partir en direction de la question, pour aller voir Dobby, quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention du côté de la projection.

« Hé Harry ! » appela Diggory, alors que Potter était dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigeait vers sa salle commune.

« Oui ? » répondit Potter, froidement, manifestement peu content de parler au cavalier de Celle-qui-lui-avait-tapé-dans-l'œil.

« Ecoute… » dit le Hufflepuff à voix basse, « J'ai une dette envers toi pour m'avoir parlé du dragon. Alors je voulais te dire, au sujet de l'œuf d'or… Est-ce que le tien se met à hurler quand tu l'ouvres ? »

« Oui. » répondit Potter.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre un bain d'accord ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Prends un bain… heu…avec l'œuf et… réfléchis. L'eau chaude t'aidera… Fais-moi confiance. » poursuivit Diggory, « Un conseil, va dans la salle de bains des préfets. La quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe, c'est « fraîcheur des Pins. ». Bon il faut que j'y aille. »

_« Prendre un bain ? » _répéta intérieurement Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

Est-ce que le fait de mettre l'œuf sous l'eau atténuerait le son du cri ? Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on parvenait à trouver comme ça… Comment Diggory avait-il fait ? Etait-ce juste de la chance ? Ou quelqu'un le lui aurait dit ?

« _Ou alors il n'a dit ça que pour piéger Potter… » _

Draco secoua alors la tête, Diggory n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose, il était trop fairplay pour faire ça.

Le blond poussa alors un long soupir exaspéré, de toute façon il verrait bien quand Potter ira dans la salle de bains des préfets, même si d'après ce que Draco pouvait voir, cela n'allait pas arriver tout de suite.

Il marcha alors en direction de la cuisine les mains dans les poches et une expression songeuse sur le visage.

~HPDM~

« Je vais te montrer _qui _est la fille, Potter. »

Harry haleta tandis qu'il sentait la main baladeuse de Draco se faufiler sous ses vêtements et taquiner ses points sensibles. Son sexe se réveillant petit à petit sous la stimulation.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant l'autre main frôler son sexe à travers son pantalon.

« Un problème, Potter ? » ricana Draco, tandis que le brun le fusillait du regard.

« Tu peux parler. » marmonna Harry, en bougeant légèrement sa cuisse contre l'érection du blond.

Celui-ci se figea durant un instant, soudainement parcouru par un long frisson mais se reprit presqu'immédiatement, jetant un regard joueur à son vis-à-vis.

« Dis-moi… Potter… » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du brun, tout en faisant glisser d'un geste habile le pantalon et le boxer du Gryffindor, « Jusqu'où êtes-vous allé avec l'autre connard ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, avant qu'une certaine irritation ne s'empare de lui « Tu es encore là-dessus ? Tu ne veux pas abandonner pour une fois ? »

Draco eut un sourire carnassier, « Je parie qu'il ne t'a jamais fait ça… »

« Wah ! » cria Harry en sentant un doigt taquiner son entrée, « T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? »

Mais Draco l'ignora, et d'un mouvement rapide le plaqua au sol, se plaçant entre ses cuisses et posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Je parie qu'il ne t'a jamais fait de fellation, non plus… » poursuivit Draco, tandis qu'Harry sentit son souffle s'arrêter.

Non… Draco n'allait quand même pas –

Harry eut l'impression qu'un électrochoc eut lieu dans son corps, tandis qu'il sentait la bouche du blond autour de son érection. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose comme ça, c'était si bon et il avait l'impression de perdre toute once de raison, tandis que le Slytherin suçotait le bout de son sexe et taquinait ses testicules.

« Oh merlin…. » gémit Harry.

Il n'arrivait presque plus à reprendre son souffle tellement c'était intense et ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes pour ressentir encore plus de contact avec la bouche du blond. Harry était tellement perdu dans son monde qu'il ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'un doigt taquina son entrée et pénétra en lui. Ce ne fut que lors du second doigt qu'il le sentit et grimaça sous la douleur.

« Détends-toi. » conseilla Draco, en arrêtant un instant ses mouvements buccaux et enlevant rapidement son propre pantalon et boxer.

Puis l'instant d'après il reprit de plus belle ses activités, bougeant encore plus vite pour faire oublier au brun la sensation de ses doigts, et cela dû marcher, car Harry se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir.

Draco en profita alors pour faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, et il vit Harry tressauter quand il toucha un point particulièrement sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Souriant machiavéliquement, Draco s'amusa à toucher encore et encore la prostate du brun ne lui laissant aucun répit, tout en accélérant encore les mouvements de sa bouche.

Harry tremblait de plaisir, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune pensée cohérente et d'avoir perdu totalement le contrôle de son corps, des gémissements et des cris de plaisir s'échappant de sa bouche sans sa permission.

Draco sentit alors Harry lui agripper les cheveux, et les tirer en arrière « Draco… je vais… vais… »

Mais Draco n'arrêta pas ses mouvements au contraire. Et un instant plus tard Harry explosa dans sa bouche, dans une explosion de plaisir.

« Tu n'as vraiment, mais vraiment, aucune endurance. » se moqua le blond, en retirant ses doigts, provoquant une grimace de la part de Harry.

« La ferme. » grogna le brun, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de souffle, ses joues étaient aussi rouges que des tomates.

« Ooh… » le taquina Draco, d'un ton faussement compatissant, « Tu es gêné ? »

« La ferme. » répéta Harry, en détournant le regard, les joues toujours aussi rouges. « Comment peux-tu faire quelque chose comme ça… aussi naturellement ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'un sourire amusé prenait place sur ses lèvres « Justement parce que c'est quelque chose de naturelle tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry fit une légère moue et se redressa lentement, le regard détourné et les joues légèrement rouges … « Tu l'avais déjà fait avant ? » mais avant que Draco n'ait pu répondre, Harry poursuivit, « Bien sûr… c'est évident que tu l'as déjà fait, tu es le dieu du sexe de Hogwarts après tout… »

Draco cligna des yeux, « Pour ta gouverne, » fit-il d'un ton irrité, « je suis peut-être le dieu du sexe de Hogwarts mais je n'ai pas fait de fellation à chaque abruti qui se pointait devant moi ! Sache, qu'à part toi, je n'ai fait de fellation qu'à une seule autre personne ! »

Harry se tourna brusquement vers le blond, « Qui ? » demanda-t-il, en s'approchant un peu plus du Slytherin.

« Comme si j'allais te le dire. » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton supérieur, mais légèrement tremblant, son érection, qui n'avait toujours pas été soulagée, réagissant à la proximité du brun.

Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs également le remarquer, car d'un geste tremblant il se pencha mais fut rapidement stoppé par Draco.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? » demanda le blond, d'un air exaspéré.

« Te rendre la pareille. » bougonna Harry, les joues cramoisis cette fois.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, Potter. » souffla Draco, avec un léger sourire, « Je ne t'ai rien demandé ok ? Alors ne le fais pas ! De toute façon, doué comme tu es tu risquerais de la mordre, t'étouffer avec ou je ne sais quelles autres imbécilité alors je préfère la garder en sécurité. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'indigna Harry, « Si toi tu peux le faire je ne vois pas pourquoi je – »

« Potter, t'es en train de trembler… » fit remarquer Draco, « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es capable de le faire maintenant. »

Draco cligna les yeux de surprise en voyant une lueur de détermination s'allumer dans les yeux d'Harry… _Merde, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire… _

~HPDM~

« Draco… » dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave, en fixant le blond, « J'imagine qu'il y a des raisons derrière tes actes… et j'aimerais bien les entendre. »

Le directeur montra d'un geste de la main, le _Prophet _où contenait l'article de Rita Skeeters sur la véritable nature d'Hagrid.

« J'ai mes raisons. » approuva Draco, d'un ton sérieux, « Mais je ne peux pas vous en parler pour l'instant. »

« Dans ce cas je te fais confiance, Draco. » répondit le vieux sorcier qui s'était manifestement détendu. « Essaye juste de ne pas causer d'ennui à ce pauvre Hagrid, il ne mérite pas ça. »

Draco hocha la tête, resongeant à ce qui s'était passé après qu'il se soit rendu dans la cuisine.

##Flash-Back##

Draco marchait lentement quand soudain il sentit une présence dans le couloir, ce n'était que minime mais il avait l'impression d'être observé, et il était sûr que ce n'était pas Maugrey.

Regardant attentivement le couloir, il tentait de trouver où la personne était cachée, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était un scarabée sur l'une des armures du couloir, un peu plus loin.

« _Un scarabée ? » _

Draco fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant de marcher tranquillement. Ce scarabée était exactement le même que celui qui était sur la statue près de l'endroit où était Hagrid… Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ? Draco en doutait, de plus si ce scarabée avait été un simple insecte, Draco ne se serait pas senti ainsi, il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule solution : c'était un Animagus.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur du scarabée d'un mouvement rapide sortit sa baguette et jeta le sort que Severus lui avait appris et qui retransformait les Animagus à leur état normal.

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la nouvelle personne qui venait d'apparaître : « Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à pénétrer dans le château sans autorisation, Skeeter. » siffla Draco, d'un ton menaçant, réfléchissant aux implications que cela apportait. Elle avait entendu ce qu'Hagrid avait dit… Et il y aurait très certainement un article dessus bientôt… « Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« L'appât du scoop je dirais. » susurra la journaliste, d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Mais Draco pouvait voir qu'elle était légèrement nerveuse.

« Il n'y a rien à découvrir par ici, Skeeteer. » énonça-t-il, d'un ton glacial, « Allez donc fourrez votre nez ailleurs. »

Un sourire menaçant apparut alors sur le visage de l'Animagus, « Rien à découvrir ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Avec tout ce qu'il y a ici, j'ai de quoi vivre pour au moins cinq ans ! »

« A fureter partout comme un simple ver de terre. » dit Draco, d'un ton méprisant.

Elle plissa alors les yeux, « Si tu savais, jeune Malfoy. Je connais des choses que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer dans tes cauchemars, alors je te conseille de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là. »

Draco eut alors un léger rire froid, et prit une expression assez similaire à celle de son père quand il se montrait imposant et terrifiant : « Je pense que c'est le contraire Skeeter… Je sais des choses, que ce soit sur vous ou votre entourage... Je sais où vous vivez, je sais dans quelle maison vous étiez et je connais même la composition de votre baguette. Il suffirait d'un léger mouvement de ma part, pour que votre existence même disparaisse. Ne me défiez pas Skeeter, ou vous risquez de ne pas vous en sortir. »

Celle-ci avait les yeux écarquillés, et des sueurs froides coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle regardait Draco avec un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur. Ce qui prit un instant Draco au dépourvu, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître. Ces paroles n'avaient été que partiellement du bluff et même s'il avait utilisé un ton menaçant, cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi efficace… Alors pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ?

_« Je verrais ça plus tard. » _

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? » demanda Skeeter d'une voix faible.

_« Elle me vouvoie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ? » _

Mais à cet instant un éclair de génie le traversa. C'était ça !

« Vous alliez écrire un article sur le garde-chasse, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Draco, d'un hautain et arrogant.

Skeeter sursauta et regarda le Slytherin avec encore plus d'horreur. Elle devait très certainement se demander comment Draco pouvait savoir cela.

_« Bien ça donnera plus de poids à mon bluff. » _

Skeeter hocha la tête.

« Je ne vous empêcherais pas de l'écrire. » annonça le blond, « Cependant je veux pouvoir lire tous les articles que vous écrirez sur tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin, Hogwarts et mon entourage, _avant _la publication. J'y rajouterais ma contribution et vous direz certaine chose qui pourrait même mettre du piment dans votre article. »

La journaliste sembla légèrement intéressée à présent, même si toujours méfiante, « En échange de quoi ? »

« Vous comprenez vite, on dirait. » fit Draco, avec un sourire mauvais, « Je veux pouvoir changer certain passage à ma guise, si cela est nécessaire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de très flagrant. »

Skeeter sembla peser le pour et le contre, et après un moment de réflexion et quelques regards craintifs lancés à l'égard de Draco, elle hocha finalement la tête.

« Je veux un contrat sorcier. » enchaina alors Draco. « En preuve de bonne foi, bien entendu. »

« Bien. » fit-elle en retour, même s'il était évident qu'elle n'était pas emballée par l'idée.

« Oh et dernière chose… » poursuivit le blond, avec un sourire profondément mauvais, « Je voudrais que vous me rendiez un petit service. »

« Quoi ? »

« Des renseignements. » répondit Draco, « Complètes, détaillés et objectifs sur certaines personnes que j'aurais désignées. Cependant, vous devrez vous engager à boire une potion d'oubli après la remise – de vive voix – de ces informations. »

« Mais c'est de la folie ! » protesta la journaliste.

« A votre guise dans ce cas… » sourit le Slytherin, « Les scarabées sont des créatures fascinantes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me demandais jusqu'à quelle point ils sont résistants… Que se passerait-il, si jamais par mégarde quelqu'un en écrasait un qui furetait non loin ? Cela serait triste, n'est-ce pas ? Au fait quelqu'un est-il au courant de votre forme Animagus ? »

La menace était claire, cela voulait dire que si jamais elle était tuée sous la forme d'un scarabée, personne ne saurait jamais rien…

Et sur ces mots Draco continua de marcher lentement en direction des appartements de Severus.

« A-t- Attendez ! » cria alors Skeeter, d'un air paniqué « J'accepte ! J'accepte, mais vous devrez signer un contrat sorcier qui m'assurera que ma vie sera hors de danger. »

Draco inclina légèrement la tête, « Entendu. »

Il resta sur ses gardes durant tout le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de Severus, s'assurant que Skeeter ne le suivrait pas et se permit un certain relâchement en ouvrant la porte. Ce qui le surpris en revanche se fut de tomber nez à nez avec les baguettes de Severus et Sirius, qui avaient une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix faible et d'un ton surpris en écarquillant les yeux, tandis que les deux autres se détendirent visiblement.

« Désolé… J'ai cru que – » commença Sirius, mais il s'arrêta net, en voyant Draco vaciller, comme s'il avait du mal à tenir debout, et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol : « Draco ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Draco ! »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Bon... inutile de rappeler qu'on ne tue pas l'auteur, n'est-ce pas ? :p

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous remercie d'avoir lu et/ou reviewé !

See Ya !


	63. Informations & Oeuf d'or

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**/ Attention Lime dans ce chapitre, si ça vous dérange ne lisez pas après le premier HPDM / **

**Un grand MERCI à Chaimette pour la correction de ce chapitre :p **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 58 : Informations & Oeuf d'or **

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait l'impression que le Hogwarts Express venait de lui rouler dessus et qu'un bataillon de trolls se disputait dans sa tête. Sa vue était légèrement floue et il avait un peu du mal à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Autour de lui, le monde semblait tourner sans cesse et il était sûr que s'il n'avait pas été allongé il serait très certainement tombé.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rappela : il était allé voir Dobby pour lui demander de garder un œil sur Winky, et en rentrant il avait croisé Skeeter, là ils avaient passé un accord et Draco était ensuite allé dans les appartements de Severus, puis… plus rien.

D'un geste maladroit, et toujours légèrement étourdi, Draco tenta de se redresser, grimaçant légèrement en sentant la douleur se propager un peu partout dans son corps.

Aussitôt une main se posa sur son dos, l'aidant doucement à se redresser.

« Tu aimes nous causer du soucis, hein, gamin ? » le taquina Sirius, « Pas étonnant que ton abruti de parrain ait déjà des cheveux blancs. »

« Je n'ai pas de cheveux blanc, Black. » répliqua en retour, une voix non loin d'eux.

Puis Draco sentit quelque chose de froid, qui devait certainement être une fiole, se poser délicatement contre sa bouche et avala sans se poser de question le liquide qui entrait dans sa bouche.

L'instant d'après son mal de tête commença à se dissiper, et il voyait à présent les choses avec beaucoup plus de clarté.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Draco, dans un murmure.

« C'est aussi ce qu'on aimerait savoir. » répliqua Severus en s'accroupissement près de Draco et procédant à l'examen habituel.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit le blond, « Je me rappelle juste que lorsque je suis arrivé vous avez pointé vos baguettes sur moi. »

Severus hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

« Nous avions senti une énorme pression magique et nous avons cru que c'était une quelconque menace alors on a réagi instinctivement. » expliqua-t-il, demandant implicitement des explications.

« Une énorme pression magique ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton surpris, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui… »approuva Sirius, « Est-ce que tu as déjà été près de Dumbledore quand il est en colère ? »

Draco grimaça, puis hocha la tête, il se souvenait de la fois où il avait mis le directeur en colère parce qu'il l'avait accusé de ne rien faire et de juste rester assis sur sa chaise en train de regarder Potter faire les choses à sa place. Ou alors quand Dumbledore avait voulu testé sa loyauté au sujet de Sirius… C'était vraiment effrayant.

« Et bien ce n'était peut-être pas au même niveau… » dit son cousin, « Mais c'était quand même assez fort pour nous mettre sur le qui-vive, ton stupide parrain graisseux et moi. »

Draco afficha une expression confuse, « Mais je n'ai rien fait… »

Sirius et Severus échangèrent alors brièvement un regard.

« Tu crois que c'est normal ? » demanda Sirius, d'un air grave. « Même s'il s'était entraîné plus de quatre ou cinq fois par jour il ne devrait pas encore être arrivé à ce stade… »

« L'entraînement des tasses est différent selon les personnes, peut-être que pour lui cela s'est produit plus tôt, c'est tout… ou alors… le sort aurait pu avoir une certaine incidence sur ça… peut-être que cela a affaibli son contrôle… ou alors c'est un mélange des deux. » répondit Severus, d'un ton songeur, qui pour le coup semblait presque avoir oublié toute animosité envers l'Animagus.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien si Dumbledore t'a demandé de faire l'entraînement des tasses. » répondit Sirius, « A terme ça devrait te permettre un nettement meilleur contrôle de ta magie, mais avant cela il y a plusieurs stades… et l'une d'elle est la 'perte de la restriction' magique… »

La restriction magique… Hermione lui en avait déjà parlé auparavant, c'était ce que chaque sorcier avait naturellement et qui leur permettait d'ajuster instinctivement la quantité de magie ou la puissance qu'il utilisait pour un sort…

Draco écarquilla les yeux, mais dans ce cas, une perte de la restriction magique voulait dire que…

« Tu as compris, on dirait… A ce stade tes sorts seront beaucoup plus puissants qu'habituellement. » dit Severus, « Mais il y a un revers à la médaille, Draco… Et surtout dans ton cas il faudra que tu fasses très attention. La restriction magique est l'une des frontières qui séparent la magie instinctive du reste… Hors là tu n'en as plus, ça veut dire qu'à la moindre saute d'humeur, à la moindre pensée un peu trop véhémente ta magie se manifestera. »

Le blond comprit alors la cause de la peur de Skeeter… Il avait voulu alors paraître aussi menaçant que son père, il avait voulu la terrifier au point qu'elle n'arrive plus à raisonner logiquement… Sa magie s'était sans doute manifestée autour de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, à ce moment là…

Et en voulant être sûr que la journaliste ne le suivait, il avait sans doute inconsciemment maintenu sa magie, et ne l'avait relâché que lorsqu'il était arrivé aux appartements de Severus…

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me suis évanoui alors ? » demanda le blond.

« Tu as utilisé trop de magie. » expliqua Severus, en soupirant, « Tu n'avais sans doute pas l'habitude d'en puiser autant d'un coup… Par contre je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'utiliser ta magie… Tu t'es senti menacé ? Quelqu'un t'a attaqué ? »

Draco se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à leur parler de sa conversation sur Skeeter… Mais s'il faisait ça il devrait inéluctablement leur parler de ses soupçons sur Croupton et il ne voulait pas le faire pour l'instant…

« Non je pensais juste que Potter n'avait toujours pas travaillé sur son œuf et que ça m'énervait parce qu'il était totalement irresponsable. » répondit Draco, d'un ton irrité, qu'il espérait être convaincant.

Apparemment pas. Sirius et Severus le regardaient avec suspicion, mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires à ce sujet.

##Fin du Flash-Back##

Draco soupira, depuis ce moment il faisait attention à ne pas ressentir trop d'émotion extrêmement et de rester calme… Mais ce qui était étrange c'est que bien des fois il avait été irrité ou même en colère – à cause de Potter notamment – mais que sa magie ne s'était pas manifestée, du moins pas à sa connaissance.

« Draco… » appela alors Dumbledore, en le fixant intensément, « Tu sais que si tu as des problèmes tu peux venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco serra les poings, Dumbledore pouvait-il être au courant de son accord avec Skeeter ? Dans ce cas savait-il également que le blond soupçonnait Croupton ?

_« Merlin, Draco tu es en train de devenir complètement parano. Il est impossible que Dumbledore puisse le savoir ! » _

« Je n'ai aucun problème, professeur. » dit Draco, « Du moins pas de nouveau problème depuis la dernière fois. »

Dumbledore hocha alors pensivement la tête, tandis que Draco serrait les poings, maintenant il ne manquait plus que les informations de Skeeter.

~HPDM~

Draco déglutit légèrement en voyant le regard déterminé que lui jetait Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu être aussi idiot, dire au brun qu'il ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose était la meilleure façon de le pousser à le faire ! Maintenant Harry allait sans aucun doute lui faire une fellation, avec toute la détermination et la passion qu'il –

« Merde, je n'aurais pas du penser à ça… » se sermonna mentalement Draco, en sentant une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui et son érection, pas encore soulagée, rappeler sa présence. « Pense à autre chose, Draco… Allez ce n'est pas si difficile, ce n'était pas comme si la personne avec laquelle tu 'sors' était nu devant toi et qu'il avait annoncé quelques secondes plus tôt qu'il te ferait une fellation et qu'il était à présent _juste _entre de regarder avec attention ton érection…»

« Potter… » grinça Draco, entre ses dents, « Arrête ça, c'est bizarre ! »

Harry leva alors les yeux vers le blond, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de légèrement frémir. Le brun avait toujours cette rougeur aux joues et son regard était quelque peu hésitant, mais une légère lueur de malice brillait au fond de ses yeux, et Draco reconnut immédiatement ce qu'il appelait le « mode Quidditch ». C'était le regard qu'Harry avait pendant les matchs de Quidditch, juste avant d'attraper le Snitch… Et en quelque sorte Draco détestait ce regard parce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait très certainement perdre….

Puis le brun lui fit un petit sourire crispé et se baissa jusqu'au niveau de l'érection du blond, son souffle effleurant le sexe dur du Slytherin.

Ce dernier usa de tout son self-control pour rester stoïque, mais la tâche fut particulièrement ardue quand la langue d'Harry titilla doucement le haut de son sexe.

Draco serra violemment les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que le Survivant continuait à simplement l'effleurer avec sa langue. Il savait que le brun ne faisait pas ça pour le torturer – ou peut-être était-ce le but caché derrière cette maladresse finalement ? – mais il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou si Harry continuait ainsi !

Puis finalement – pour le grand soulagement du blond – Harry sembla être un peu plus sûr de lui, car sa langue lapa toute la hauteur du sexe de Draco, qui avait à présent le souffle saccadé et les yeux voilés de désir.

Cependant Draco ne put retenir un gémissement et se cambra lorsqu'Harry décida de le prendre en bouche, et entama un lent mouvement sur son sexe.

« Oh Merlin tout puissant…. » souffla le blond, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de souffle en vain évidemment.

Il avait l'impression que petit à petit sa raison et sa cohérence disparaissaient et que bientôt il n'aurait plus du tout aucun contrôle sur son corps, heureusement que Potter n'était pas très habile – en même temps c'était normal, c'était sa première fois – sinon Draco aurait perdu la raison depuis très longtemps.

Puis soudainement, il n'y eut plus rien. Draco ouvrit les yeux – qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé – et darda un regarda interrogatif vers le brun tout en laissant échapper un léger gémissement de frustration.

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur lui et avait la bouche à quelques centimètres de son sexe, « Dis-moi ce que tu veux… Draco. » souffla-t-il, d'un ton provocateur et sensuel, qui fit frémir bien malgré lui le blond.

~HPDM~

Draco n'eut pas de nouvelle de Skeeter, jusqu'à mi-janvier, où elle vint se poser sous forme Animagus sur son épaule, alors que le Slytherin se baladait encore dans le couloir. En vérité il avait voulu être assez proche de la salle de bain des préfets, parce que Potter avait apparemment projeté de s'y rendre dans peu de temps pour tenter de résoudre le mystère de l'œuf d'or. Draco bifurqua alors vers une salle de classe vide qu'il insonorisa.

« J'espère que les informations seront complètes au moins... » dit le blond, d'un ton froid en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises près de lui, tentant de laisser passer juste assez de magie pour intimider Skeeter sans qu'il ne risque de souffrir d'une anémie magique plus tard. « Vu le temps que vous avez mis pour les apporter. »

« J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me les procurer. Ce sont des personnes extrêmement importantes, et je risquais ma place à chaque instant. » expliqua Skeeter en sortant deux grands dossiers de son sac et les posant sur la table. « Cela vaut une compensation, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » répondit Draco, avec un sourire mauvais, « Après tout vous n'avez pas totalement respecté une clause du contrat. Je sais que vous vous êtes vantée auprès de Granger au sujet de ce que vous saviez sur Verpey lors de la dernière sortie organisée à Hogsmeade. »

Skeeter écarquilla alors les yeux d'un air mi-surpris, mi-horrifié et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » balbutia-t-elle, d'un ton effrayé.

« Les murs ont des oreilles, Skeeter… » susurra sadiquement le Slytherin, « Ne l'oubliez jamais…Vous devriez être plus prudente lors de vos apparitions publiques… Il serait fâcheux que votre vie soit en danger pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, n'est-ce pas ? Que cette erreur ne se reproduise pas, Skeeter… sinon vous savez ce qui arrivera…»

La journaliste hocha alors vivement la tête et Draco lui montra d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main une fiole qui était placée sur la table, « Les effets de cette potion d'oubli commenceront trois minutes après l'ingurgitation. »

Skeeter déglutit et loucha sur la fiole en question.

« Suis-je vraiment obligée de – »

« N'oubliez pas votre part du contrat, Skeeter. » coupa sèchement Draco, d'un ton glacial, « A moins que vous ne vouliez me mettre en colère. »

Celle-ci secoua la tête et d'un geste tremblant, elle prit la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres. Draco surveilla du coin des yeux qu'elle eut bien avalé le liquide, puis ouvrit brièvement les dossiers pour être sûr que tout était en ordre.

« Vous resterez ici durant deux minutes cinquante. » dit-il, d'un ton nonchalant, ce n'était pas ordre, mais la froideur de ses yeux et cette lueur menaçante qui y brillait empêchaient tout simplement Skeeter de protester. « Ensuite vous sortirez par la fenêtre… cela devrait être dans vos cordes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Skeeter hocha la tête.

« Et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer l'article que vous comptez écrire sur Hermione Granger avant de le publier. » rajouta Draco, d'un air ennuyé.

Quand soudain une présence de l'autre côté de la porte attira son attention. Il allait sortir sa baguette mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand il reconnut qui était la personne. Un léger rictus apparut alors sur son visage tandis que Skeeter sortait par la fenêtre sous sa forme Animagus.

Il referma la fenêtre et jeta un puissant sort d'opacité avant de tirer les rideaux et retourna s'assoir.

« Ecouter aux portes n'est pas vraiment digne de toi… » dit-il à voix haute, d'un ton moqueur.

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement pour laisser passer une Hermione au visage sombre.

« J'avais caché ma présence. » chuchota-t-elle.

« J'avais jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte. » rétorqua Draco.

« Il était facile de le retirer. » expliqua la Gryffindor, en s'avançant jusqu'au niveau du blond. « Alors maintenant tu as trois secondes pour me dire ce que tu faisais avec elle, pourquoi tu as dis ses choses sur Hagrid et comment elle a fait pour sortir par la fenêtre alors que nous sommes au quatrième étage ou alors je te frappe. »

Draco eut un léger rictus, et l'invita à s'assoir.

« Tu sais que j'ai continué à chercher qui pourrait être la personne qui avait mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe – oh et pour info, ça ne peut pas être Karkaroff alors je vous conseille d'arrêter de le suspecter, ça ne serait qu'une perte de temps – et j'avais quelques soupçons… Mais il me manquait des éléments… et puis un jour j'ai croisé Skeeter qui fouinait dans les couloirs et il se trouve que j'ai découvert son petit secret... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et avisa alors les deux dossiers qui se trouvaient sur la table, « Tu lui a demandé de trouver des infos sur la personne que tu suspectes ? »

« Pas tout à fait… » répondit Draco, en rangeant les dossiers avant que la brune n'ait eu le temps de les regarder, « Il me manque juste certaines pièces du puzzle… Et c'est Skeeter qui s'est chargée de me les apporter. »

« Et tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as trouvé, parce que… ? »

« Pour la même raison que je ne t'ai rien dit au sujet de Sirius l'année dernière… tu ne sauras pas être objective, je le sais. » expliqua le Slytherin, « Tu devras me faire confiance sur ce coup-là. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément aux implications des paroles de Draco.

« D'accord… Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as dit ses choses sur Hagrid. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, puis sortant un rouleau de parchemin de son sac et le tendit à Hermione, « Voilà le véritable article de Skeeter. »

Celle-ci regarda le parchemin avec suspicion et parcourut l'article des yeux avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent d'horreur.

« Mais c'est – »

« Horrible… n'est-ce pas ? » compléta Draco, avec un sourire, « En échange de commentaires et d'informations de ma part sur les personnes concernées, je peux modifier ce qu'elle écrit dans son article. Mais évidemment tu te doutes que je ne peux pas tout changer non plus, il faut que je conserve ma crédibilité. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Tu as dis que tu avais découvert le secret de Skeeter ? »

Un énorme sourire apparut alors sur le visage du Slytherin, « Si tu veux le savoir, il faudra le découvrir toute seule, ma petite. »

La brune soupira, « Tu m'en veux encore de ne pas te l'avoir dit, pour Viktor ? »

_« Ah, oui… c'est vrai… c'est ''Viktor''… » _

« Enfin, Hermione, c'est Krum ! Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Comment c'est arrivé, d'ailleurs ? »

« Il était souvent à la bibliothèque… » répondit Hermione en rougissant, « Mais non seulement il ne lisait aucun livre, mais en plus il ramenait ses fans hystériques avec lui, alors un jour j'en ai eu marre et je suis allée le voir… et après il m'a avoué que s'il venait ici c'était pour me voir… et de fil en aiguille… et bien… il m'a invité au bal. »

Draco haussa un léger sourcil, tandis qu'un rictus amusé prenait place sur son visage.

« Je vois… Et j'imagine que vous avez dû parler de choses très intéressantes… »

Hermione rougit de plus belle, tandis que Draco continuait de la taquiner sur sa relation avec le champion de Durmstrang.

~HPDM~

Une trentaine de minutes après qu'Hermione soit partie, Draco ouvrit les dossiers sur Verpey et Croupton que Skeeter lui avait donnés. Il avait préféré demander à la journaliste d'enquêter sur ses deux –là afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur Croupton… Et puis au moins de cette façon il serait débarrasser du moindre soupçon qu'il aurait pu avoir sur Verpey.

Apparemment ce dernier aurait été accusé une fois de complicité avec des Mangemorts, mais il fut acquitté lors de son procès et n'aurait plus jamais eu d'autres accusations à son égard. Récemment cependant il aurait eu des problèmes d'argent avec les gobelins , et leur aurait promis de leur rendre une somme importante de galions à la fin de l'année, en pariant avec eux sur la victoire de l'un des champions du tournoi.

_« Ah c'est pour ça qu'il veut aider Potter à tout prix… c'est parce qu'il voulait gagner le pari… »_

Draco s'interrompit dans sa lecture quand il vit Potter sortir de sa salle commune et se diriger vers la salle de bain des Préfets. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grinçant et Potter se glissa par l'entrebâillement, ferma le verrou derrière lui et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

Un magnifique lustre de chandelles éclairait les lieux d'une lumière douce et tout était en marbre blanc, y compris la baignoire aménagée dans le sol, au milieu de la pièce. Une centaine de robinets d'or s'alignaient tout autour, chacun incrusté d'une pierre précieuse différente. De longs rideaux de lin blanc étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, une grande pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses était posée dans un coin et un unique tableau entouré d'un cadre doré, ornait le mur. Il représentait une sirène blonde profondément endormie sur un rocher.

Potter s'avança dans la pièce, prit une des serviettes blanche et la posa, avec la cape, la carte et l'œuf au bord de la baignoire. Puis il s'agenouilla et ouvrit quelques robinets.

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur tandis que Potter s'amusait à ouvrir et fermer quelques robinets au hasard.

« _C'est un gamin ou quoi ? » _

Lorsque le bassin fut rempli d'eau chaude, de mousse et de bulles, Potter ferma tous les robinets, enleva sa robe de chambre, ses pantoufles, son pyjama et se glissa dans l'eau.

_« Franchement… »_songea Draco, en lorgnant sur la silhouette nue du Survivant, « _Je ne vois pas pourquoi certaines filles fantasment sur lui, il n'a rien de spécial ! » _

Potter prit l'œuf entre ses mains mouillées et l'ouvrit. La plainte assourdissante retentit dans la salle de bains, en résonnant contre les murs de marbre, mais resta aussi incompréhensible qu'avant qu'auparavant. Potter referma alors l'œuf d'un coup sec.

Tout à coup une voix s'éleva derrière lui et lui fit faire un tel bond que l'œuf lui échappa des mains et roula l'autre bout de la salle de bains dans un bruit métallique.

« Si j'étais toi, j'essayerai de le mettre dans l'eau. »

Sous le choc Potter avait apparemment avalé une bonne quantité de bulle, se relevant en crachotant. Draco cligna alors des yeux en reconnaissant le fantôme d'une jeune fille au visage sinistre, assise en tailleur sur l'un des robinets. C'était Mimi Geignarde.

« Mimi ! » s'exclama Potter scandalisé, « Je… Je n'ai rien sur moi ! »

_« Pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir non plus… De toute façon la mousse est si épaisse que ça n'a pas d'importance !» _

«J'ai fermé les yeux quand tu es rentré dans le bain. » dit-elle, « En tout cas, à ta place j'essayerai de mettre l'œuf dans l'eau. C'est ce qu'à fait Cedric Diggory. »

«Lui aussi, tu l'as espionné ? » s'indigna Potter. « Alors tu passes tes soirées ici à venir voir les préfets prendre leur bain ? »

« Ça m'arrive. » avoua Mimi, d'un air un peu sournois, « Mais je n'avais encore jamais parlé à personne. »

« C'est un grand honneur pour moi. » rétorqua sombrement Potter, « Maintenant ferme les yeux ! »

Il attendit que Mimi ait mis ses mains devant ses yeux avant de se hisser hors de l'eau, puis il alla chercher l'œuf.

« Vas-y maintenant. » dit Mimi, quand Potter fut revenu dans la baignoire, « Ouvre-le sous l'eau. »

Potter plongea l'œuf sous la surface recouverte de mousse et l'ouvrit. Cette fois ce ne fut pas une plainte qui s'en échappa mais une chanson dont l'eau transformait les paroles.

« Il faut que tu sois dans l'eau aussi. » expliqua Mimi, apparemment ravie de lui donner des instructions.

Potter prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit.  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. _

Draco fronça les sourcils, alors c'était ça la deuxième tâche ?

~HPDM~

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent Draco continua d'écouter d'une oreille distraite Potter discuter avec Mimi sur le fait que c'était sans doute des sirènes qui déroberait 'ce qui lui était le plus cher', tandis qu'il commençait à lire le dossier sur Croupton.

Bien sûr le problème de Potter était qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas rester sous l'eau pendant une heure sans respirer, et qu'il lui faudrait très certainement trouver un sortilège capable de le faire, mais ça Draco ne s'en inquiétait pas trop, après tout le brun allait très certainement demander de l'aide à Hermione et il faisait confiance à la Gryffindor pour trouver la solution appropriée.

Puis Potter finit son bain, se sécha, s'habilla et remit sa cape d'invisibilité tout en saluant Mimi et sortit dans le couloir. Le Gryffindor vérifia alors que la voie était libre grâce à la Carte du Marauder. Et Draco bénit Sirius pour avoir trouvé un moyen de ne pas apparaître momentanément sur la carte, sinon Potter l'aurait immédiatement repéré.

Potter venait de faire un pas en direction de la tour de Gryffindor quand soudain quelque chose sur la carte attira son attention. Quelque chose de très étrange, qui stoppa net Draco dans sa lecture.

Dans le bureau de Severus, un point était animé, et ce point ne portait pas le nom de Severus Snape… mais celui de Bartemius Croupton.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Donc toujours le même principe... on ne tue pas l'auteur :D

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et d'avoir reviewé !

See Ya !


	64. Etrange Situation & Maugrey

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**/ Attention Lime dans ce chapitre, si ça vous dérange ne lisez pas après le premier HPDM / **

**Un grand MERCI à Chaimette pour la correction de ce chapitre :p **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 59 : Etrange situation & Maugrey **

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi Croupton était-il dans le bureau de Severus ? Et surtout comment avait-il fait pour y entrer alors que Severus – et très certainement Sirius – ne devait être pas loin ? Non en fait, comment avait-il fait pour entrer dans Hogwarts sans se faire remarquer ?

Au même moment le cas de Skeeter lui revint en mémoire. Etait-il possible que Croupton soit également un Animagus non déclaré ? Non, il était également possible que le fait qu'il se soit fait passer pour malade, n'était qu'une diversion pour pouvoir s'introduire discrètement dans Hogwarts le soir du Bal, et qu'il avait toujours été à Hogwarts durant tout ce temps ?

_« Et il se serait caché jusque là ? Mais bien sûr… » _songea Draco, avec ironie en soupirant, et il allait ouvrir le dossier Croupton pour en savoir plus quand soudainement il se redressa d'un bond.

« Merde ! » souffla-t-il, « J'ai oublié le facteur Potter. »

Bien sûr il était évident que Potter allait être intrigué par la présence de Croupton, et il était encore plus évident qu'après ça le Survivant n'allait pas se contenter de retourner à sa salle commune avec la tête pleine de question ! Potter allait encore une fois agir sans penser aux conséquences et naturellement il allait se diriger vers le bureau de Severus pour voir ce que Croupton trafiquait !

Draco se mit alors à paniquer. Comment réagirait Croupton s'il voyait que Potter l'avait surpris à fait Merlin-ne-sait-quoi ? Après tout si Croupton était le 'serviteur', il aurait la parfaite occasion pour tuer Potter !

Le blond serra les poings, il devait absolument empêcher Potter d'y aller ! Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir et lui crier de retourner à sa tour !

_« Que faire ? » _

Du côté de la projection, Potter descendait les escaliers en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il longea un couloir, à l'étage au-dessous écartant une tapisserie à mi-chemin et emprunta un escalier plus étroit.

Draco rangea rapidement les dossiers sur Croupton et Verpey et profita du fait que Potter soit relativement loin pour sortir de la salle de classe vide où il était resté et suivit discrètement le même chemin que le brun – bien que lui devait redoubler de vigilance, n'ayant pas de cape d'invisibilité, mais un simple sort de Désillusion.

« _Il ne faut pas que Potter arrive jusqu'au bureau de Severus… » _ne cessait de se répéter Draco, en réfléchissant à vive allure tout en surveillant Potter à travers la projection et le suivant de loin.

Draco serra les poings, il devait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'arrêter Potter… ou de prévenir Severus. Son regard se posa alors sur l'œuf que tenait Potter, et il eut une illumination.

« _Bien sûr l'œuf ! » _

Potter était parvenu au milieu d'un escalier et profita que le brun ait le dos tourné pour sortir sa baguette et la pointa en direction du Survivant.

« _Confondus. » _souffla Draco.

La jambe de Potter s'enfonça soudainement dans une marche piégée et perdit l'équilibre. L'œuf d'or encore humide de l'eau du bain, glissa de sous son bras et tomba le long de l'escalier, rebondissant sur chaque marche dans un bruit de grosse caisse. La cape d'invisibilité glissa à son tour mais Potter parvint à s'en saisir, en revanche la carte du Marauder lui échappa et voleta un peu plus bas.

Potter avait la jambe enfoncée jusqu'au genou au travers de la marche et n'arrivait pas à tendre le bras suffisamment loin pour la ramasser.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, l'œuf s'ouvrit et laissa échapper sa longue plainte dans le couloir, alertant sans aucun doute possible toutes les personnes se trouvant non loin de là.

_« Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu… Mais bon, je suppose que ça marche aussi. » _songea le blond.

Quelques instants plus tard Filch arriva, croyant que ce vacarme était l'œuvre de Peeves. Il trouva l'œuf, le ramassa et le referma.

« Peeves ! » gronda Filch, « Tu as volé quelque chose ! Tu te caches n'est-ce pas ? Mais je vais t'attraper Peeves, Dumbledore va te renvoyer quand il apprendra ça, espèce d'abominable petit voleur… »

Filch commença à monter les marches de l'escalier, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'endroit où était Potter. Draco quant à lui, se décala légèrement, se cachant derrière un renfoncement du mur en haut de l'escalier, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« _Il ne manquerait plus que je sois attrapé à cause de Potter, tiens ! » _

Draco se détendit légèrement, il était vrai qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Croupton était dans le bureau de Severus, mais au moins il était certain que Potter n'arriverait pas à destination. Et puis les hurlements de l'œuf avaient dû se propager jusqu'au bureau de Severus, donc Croupton aurait très certainement été alarmé par le bruit.

« Filch, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Filch s'arrêta à quelques marches de Potter et se retourna. Au pied de l'escalier se tenait Severus. Draco fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son parrain avait le teint livide.

_« Que s'était-il passé ? » _

« C'est Peeves, Professeur. » murmura Filch, d'un ton hargneux, « Il a jeté l'œuf dans l'escalier. »

Severus monta rapidement les marches et s'arrêta à côté de Filch. Draco déglutit, était-ce son imagination où le regard de Severus venait de s'orienter dans sa direction ? Son parrain ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était présent, n'est-ce pas ?

« Peeves ? » répéta Severus, d'un ton doucereux, en regardant l'œuf que Filch tenait dans ses mains « Peeves n'aurait certainement pas pu s'introduire dans mon bureau. » 

« Cet œuf était dans votre bureau, professeur ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répliqua sèchement Severus, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise du concierge, « J'ai entendu des coups et des cris… Je suis venu voir ce qui se passait… Et quand je suis passé devant mon bureau, j'ai vu que les torches étaient allumées et que la porte d'une armoire était entrouverte ! Quelqu'un l'a fouillée ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils, alors Croupton aurait réussi à s'enfuir avant que Severus n'arrive ? Pourtant la distance entre les appartements de Severus et son bureau n'était pas immense…

« Mais Peeves n'aurait pas pu… »

« Je le sais bien Filch ! » lança Severus, d'un ton brusque. « Je veux que vous m'aidiez à trouver ce rôdeur. Je me fiche éperdument de ce misérable esprit frappeur, il s'agit de mon bureau qui a… »

_Clac ! Clac ! Clac ! _

Draco se tendit immédiatement en reconnaissant la pression magique qui se propageait dans l'air : c'était Maugrey.

Et Draco ne semblait pas être le seul à se tendre parce que Severus s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, et Draco put voir que sa main s'était dirigée vers sa baguette par automatisme.

« Alors on fait une petite promenade nocturne ? » grogna Maugrey.

« Le professeur Snape et moi avons entendu des bruits, professeur. » répondit Filch, « C'était Peeves l'esprit frappeur, qui jetait des objets, comme d'habitude… Et le professeur Snape s'est rendu compte que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bur –»

« Taisez-vous ! » l'interrompit Severus, d'une voix sifflante.

Maugrey s'avança et Draco se tendit encore plus… L'œil magique de Maugrey pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités, ce qui voulait dire qu'il parvenait parfaitement à voir Potter. Soudainement Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, Maugrey parvenait-il à le voir, lui ?

_« Merlin faîtes qu'il ne puisse pas me voir… » _

Draco soupira. La situation aurait pu lui paraître extrêmement comique, s'il n'avait pas été l'un des principaux concernés. Franchement quelle était la probabilité pour qu'une telle scène se reproduise un jour ?

Severus en chemise de nuit, un air visiblement contrarié sur le visage, Filch serrant l'œuf d'or contre lui et Potter derrière les deux, pris au piège de la marche. L'entaille asymétrique qui tenait lieu de bouche à Maugrey s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise. Pendant quelques secondes Potter et lui échangèrent un regard, Puis Maugrey referma la bouche et tourna un œil vers Severus tandis que son œil magique s'arrêta un instant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Draco.

_« Merde. » _

~HPDM~

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Draco… » souffla Harry, d'un ton provocateur et sensuel.

Draco frémit bien malgré-lui, mais serra les poings pour tenter de rassembler le peu de raison et de cohérence qu'il lui restait.

« Quoi ? »

Harry eut un sourire canaille, qui fit écarquiller les yeux du Slytherin de surprise, mais où était donc passé le Gryffindor coincé et peu sûr de lui ?

« Apprends-moi à faire une fellation, Mr-Le-Dieu-Du-Sexe-De-Hogwarts. » susurra Harry.

Draco sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son cœur battre beaucoup trop rapidement et bruyamment à son goût. A ce stade, il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus demander à Harry de s'arrêter là… Et il devait avouer que la perspective de la scène semblait plus qu'intéressante… Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de chuchoter : « L-lèche sur toute la longueur… »

« Comme ça ? » demanda le brun, en s'exécutant.

« Ouui. » couina Draco, en frissonnant légèrement.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Suçote doucement le gland et – Oh Merlin…. » gémit le Slytherin, dont le souffle s'accélérait à grande vitesse.

« Et ? » demanda Harry d'un ton taquin, en souffla inconsciemment – ou pas – sur l'érection du blond, qui se tendit encore plus si c'était possible.

« Et… » haleta Draco, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de souffle et de cohérence, « En-sui-te… prends-là dé –dé-licate-ment en bouche… BORDEL, Potter ! j'ai dit délica-ah….. »

Le blond ne parvint pas à retenir le gémissement indécent qui sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'Harry venait de le prendre brusquement en bouche.

« Tu es chur ? cha à l'air de t'faire de l'effet pourtant. » rétorqua le brun.

« NE PARLE PAS ! » cria Draco, en tremblant et fermant les yeux pour tenter de se contrôler. Il avait l'impression de recevoir des décharges électriques dans tout son corps.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé, mais obéit. Ce qui aurait dû interpeller Draco – après tout depuis quand Harry Potter obéissait-il aux règles (surtout celles dictées pas Draco Malfoy) ? – s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état.

« M-maintenant… » souffla Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir correctement, « B-bouge doucement ta bouche sur – »

Draco s'interrompit net dans sa phrase, regardant le brun avec des yeux si écarquillés qu'ils ressemblaient à des soucoupes. A l'instant… Venait-il de rêver, ou Harry avait-il réellement concentré sa magie sur sa bouche ?

« P-P-P-Potter ! » balbutia Draco, en luttant pour conserver le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, tandis qu'il sentait tous ses membres trembler. Il en était sûr à présent, le brun était présentement en train d'essayer de maintenir sa magie sur sa bouche, envoyant des centaines de décharges de plaisir dans le corps du blond.

Draco se rappelait de l'effet dévastateur de la magie du Gryffindor sur lui – et ça n'avait été qu'un _doigt _ lui effleurant le torse– et maintenant c'était la bouche d'Harry en contact direct avec son _sexe. _Et Draco avait l'impression de mourir sous l'intensité des sensations qu'il ressentait.

Puis Harry bougea et Draco perdit immédiatement tout le peu de raison qu'il avait essayé de conserver.

« OH Merlin… Harry…C'est siii…..je…aah. » gémit Draco, son corps et son esprit saturé par la plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il allait exploser... Ses hanches bougeaient sans retenu et sa bouche libérait des sons totalement incohérent sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Et la tension et le plaisir augmentaient encore… et encore…et encore… jusqu'au point de non retour.

Sans même avoir eu le temps de prévenir Harry, Draco se libéra dans un long gémissement particulièrement indécent. Mais durant une infime seconde, le blond eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose se briser en lui, sans qu'il ne sache quoi.

~ HPDM~

Draco inspira profondément. Il devait absolument se calmer… La situation n'était pas critique, n'est-ce pas ? Résumons la situation :

Severus et Maugrey étaient sans doute au courant de la présence de Draco, caché derrière le renfoncement.

Maugrey allait sans doute essayer subtilement d'en parler pendant que Severus tenterait de protéger Draco.

Draco et Maugrey savaient que Potter était piégé dans la marche, à moins d'un mètre de Severus.

Maugrey allait essayer de cacher la présence de Potter à Severus.

« _Super… Et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Severus ne se rende compte de la présence de Potter… » _

Draco soupira c'était vraiment mal parti… Il voyait mal comment Potter – ou lui d'ailleurs –allait se tirer de se pétrin. Surtout que Croupton devait toujours être en train de rôder quelque part dans le château !

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, Snape ? » demanda Maugrey, « Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans votre bureau ? »

« Aucune importance. » répliqua froidement Severus.

« Au contraire. » grogna Maugrey, « C'est très important. Qui donc chercherait à s'introduire dans votre bureau ? »

« Un élève, j'en suis convaincu. » répondit Severus, mais Draco savait que son parrain mentait. « Cela s'est déjà produit dans le passé. Des ingrédients entrant dans la composition de _certaines _potions ont disparu de mon armoire privée. Des élèves qui essayaient de préparer de mélanges interdits, sans aucun doute. »

« Et cette fois aussi, vous croyez qu'il s'agissait de voler des ingrédients ? » demanda Maugrey. « Vous ne cachez rien dans votre bureau ? »

Severus devint soudainement légèrement rouge, pour une personne extérieure, cela aurait pu se faire passer pour de la colère – et Draco pouvait voir qu'il y en avait une infime partie – mais le blond savait qu'à cet instant, l'image de Sirius avait dû passer dans l'esprit de son parrain.

« Vous savez très bien que je n'ai rien à cacher, Maugrey. » susurra-t-il, d'une voix menaçante, « Puisque vous avez-vous-même fouillé minutieusement mon bureau. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne se rappelait pas en avoir déjà entendu parler !

Le visage de Maugrey se tordit en un sourire.

« C'est le privilège des Aurors, Snape. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil. »

_« Dumbledore aurait autorisé ça ? » _ s'étonna le blond.

« Il se trouve que Dumbledore me fait confiance. »grinça Severus, les dents serrés, « Je refuse de croire qu'il vous ait donné l'ordre de fouiller mon bureau ! »

« Bien sûr que Dumbledore vous fait confiance. » rugit l'ancien Auror, « C'est une homme confiant. Il croit qu'on peut donner une deuxième chance à tout le monde. Mais moi, je dis qu'il y a des tâches qui ne s'effacent pas, Snape. Et qui ne s'effaceront jamais, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

D'un geste compulsif, Severus se saisit son bras gauche avec sa main droite comme s'ile venait d'éprouver une soudaine douleur. Et le visage de Draco s'assombrit en comprenant que Severus devait être en train de penser à sa Marque.

Le blond fusilla alors Maugrey du regard, libérant inconsciemment de la magie autour de lui. Maugrey éclata alors d'un rire menaçant, un œil fixé sur Draco, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

« Allez donc vous recoucher, Snape. »

« Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! » protesta Severus, d'une voix sifflante, en lâchant son bras, et ayant l'air d'être en colère contre lui-même. « J'ai autant le droit que vous de me promener la nuit dans cette école. »

« Et bien allez donc vous promenez ailleurs. » répliqua Maugrey d'une voix dangereuse. « Au fait… Vous avez laissé tomber quelque chose… »

L'Auror montra alors du doigt la Carte du Marauder, qui se trouvait toujours sur une marche de l'escalier. Et tandis que Severus et Filch se retournaient tous les deux pour la regarder, Draco soupira.

« _Severus va tout de suite comprendre. » _

Potter quant à lui, risqua le tout pour le tout : il leva les bras sous sa cape et fit des signes frénétiques à Maugrey pour attire son attention, formant silencieusement sur ses lèvres : « C'est à moi ! A _moi _! »

Severus tendit le bras pour ramasser la carte et Draco put voir d'après l'expression de son visage qu'il venait de comprendre.

« _Accio Parchemin ! » _

Et à ce moment là, Draco retint un ricanement. Et dire que Potter n'avait même pas pensé à lancer un sortilège d'attraction pour récupérer sa carte. Mais quel idiot !

La carte s'envola, glissa entre les doigts de Severus qui s'apprêtait à s'en saisir et alla atterrir dans la main de Maugrey.

« Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé. » dit Maugrey, d'une voix tranquille, « En fait ce parchemin est à moi. J'ai dû le faire tomber tout à l'heure. »

Mais les yeux de Severus se posèrent alternativement sur l'œuf que Filch avait toujours entre les mains et la carte que tenait Maugrey. Draco savait que son parrain venait d'établir la relation entre les deux.

« Potter… » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » demanda l'Ex-Auror d'une voix paisible, en pliant la carte qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

« Potter ! » gronda Severus.

Il tourna alors la tête, et fixait l'endroit où Potter se trouvait – enfin en apparence, parce que Draco savait qu'actuellement le regard du maître des Potions était tourné vers lui. La présence de Draco dans un tel endroit devait être une preuve de plus pour lui, que Potter était bien ici.

Mais alors que Severus faillit trouver Potter, Maugrey l'arrêta, lui certifiant que Potter n'était pas là, et qu'il trouvait cela extrêmement suspect que Severus ait tout de suite pensé au Gryffindor.

Puis ils se défièrent un long moment du regard.

« Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher. » dit Severus d'un ton brusque.

« C'est la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue cette nuit. » répliqua le professeur de Défense, « Et maintenant, Filch, si vous voulez bien me donner cet œuf… »

«Ah non ! » protesta Filch, « C'est la preuve de la malfaisance de Peeves ! »

« Cet œuf est la propriété du champion à qui il l'a volé. » rétorqua Maugrey, d'un ton sévère, « Alors, donnez-le moi. »

Severus descendit rapidement les escaliers, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard d'avertissement à Draco, qui déglutit et passa devant Maugrey sans dire un mot. Puis Filch donna l'œuf à contre cœur à Maugrey avant de s'en aller à son tour.

« Tu l'as échappé belle, Potter. » murmura-t-il, l'un de ses yeux posés sur Draco.

« Oui… je…heu…merci… » balbutia Potter, d'une voix faible.

Draco écoutait d'une oreille attentive, la conversation qui eut lieu entre Potter et Maugrey, toujours caché dans son renfoncement, une main posée sur sa baguette au cas où. Maugrey voulait savoir comment fonctionnait la Carte des Marauders et Potter le lui expliqua après que le professeur l'ait libéré de la marche dans laquelle il était coincé.

« Potter… » dit lentement Maugrey, en regardant à nouveau la carte du Marauder, « Tu n'aurais pas vu par hasard qui s'est introduit dans le bureau de Snape ? Sur la carte, je veux dire. »

« Heu… Si. » répondit Potter, « C'était Mr Croupton. »

L'œil magique de Maugrey parcourut rapidement la carte de son entier, et il eut l'air soudainement inquiet.

« Croupton ? » répéta-t-il, « Tu es sûr, Potter ? »

« Absolument sûr. » affirma Potter.

« En tout cas, il n'est plus là… » remarqua Maugrey, sans détacher son œil de la carte. « Croupton… Voilà qui est… très intéressant. »

« Heu professeur Maugrey… A votre avis, pourquoi Mr Croupton a-t-il voulu fouiller le bureau de Snape ? »

L'œil magique du professeur se détacha de la carte et se fixa sur Harry, puis sur Draco, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message, ou un avertissement, Draco ne saurait le dire.

« On va présenter les choses comme ça, Potter… Tout le monde dit que le vieux Fol Œil est obsédé par les adeptes de la magie noire, qu'il essaye de les débusquer partout… Mais Fol Œil, ce n'est rien – absolument rien – comparé à Barty Croupton. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, était-ce vrai ?

« Pensez-vous que… que tout cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec… Peut-être que Mr Croupton pense qu'il se passer quelque chose ici… » reprit Potter, d'un ton hésitant.

« Quoi par exemple ? » demanda sèchement Maugrey.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura Potter, « Il s'est produit de drôles de choses ces temps-ci, non ? On en a parlé dans le _Prophet… _La Marque des Ténèbres pendant la Coupe du Monde, les Mangemorts et tout le reste… »

Les deux yeux de Maugrey s'écarquillèrent alors et inconsciemment un léger sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Draco, finalement Potter n'était peut-être pas aussi dépourvu d'intelligence qu'il pensait.

« Tu as l'esprit vif, Potter. » commenta Maugrey. « Il se peut que Croupton ait pensé la même chose… » poursuivit-il lentement. « Très possible… De drôles de rumeurs ont circulé ces derniers temps – relayées par Rita Skeeter, bien entendu. Beaucoup de gens sont inquiets je crois… »

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire sinistre tandis que son œil magique croisa durant un instant le regard de Draco, « S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est un Mangemort en liberté. »

« _Alors allez attraper mon père, au lieu de vous focaliser sur Severus. » _maugréa Draco, intérieurement, en serrant les poings pour maîtriser sa colère.

Puis Maugrey demanda à Potter de lui prêter la carte du Marauder, et ils remontèrent ensemble les escaliers. Potter passa sans se rendre compte de la présence de Draco, mais Maugrey lui, fit une légère pause, son regard fixé sur le blond et lui fit un rictus mauvais, empli de menace.

Et Draco comprit que dorénavant Maugrey allait encore plus se focaliser sur lui, dans les jours à venir.

Mais quand Maugrey et Potter eurent disparu de son champ de vision, Draco ressentit quelque chose d'étrange… Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose clochait ? Comme s'il venait de rater quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Mais avant que Draco n'ait pu y réfléchir plus longtemps, il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant Severus.

Celui-ci avait une expression colérique sur le visage et fixait Draco d'un œil sévère : « Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis ! »

Le blond déglutit difficilement, « Je peux t'expliquer… » tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

« J'espère bien. » rétorqua Severus, d'un ton sec, «Suis-moi. Immédiatement. »

Draco ne chercha même pas à désobéir et suivit son parrain jusqu'à ses appartements.

A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il se fit aborder par Sirius : « Alors comme ça on joue les cousins désobéissant qui se promènent la nuit dans les couloirs ? »

« ça ne semblait pas te déranger quand c'était pour venir te nourrir. » marmonna Draco.

« Je crois que la situation est un peu différente. » nuança Sirius, d'un ton moqueur, mais l'instant d'après son visage arbora une expression sérieuse, « Tu sais qui a fouillé le bureau de ton abruti de parrain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco détourna le regard. C'était trop tôt pour leur dire… Il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments.

« Draco. » le sermonna Severus, d'un ton sévère. « Je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu as encore une fois sauvée la peau de Potter, mais je veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé… _depuis le début. _»

« Et aussi ce que tu trafiques avec Skeeter. » rajouta Sirius, d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

Le blond serra les poings.

« Je vais vous expliquer… » dit-il, « Mais je veux que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. »

« Ce n'est pas – » protesta Severus mais il se fit couper par Sirius.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

Draco hocha la tête, et commença ses explications.

~HPDM~

Harry grimaça en sentant le sperme de Draco dans sa bouche et le recracha vivement tandis que le blond tentait de reprendre son souffle, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

Harry jeta alors un sort de nettoyage et regarda d'un air amusé Draco revenir à lui. Cela avait été particulièrement passionnant de voir le blond perdre le contrôle de lui-même ainsi. Et Harry était assez fier de lui-même pour avoir réussi cet exploit.

« Alors est-ce que je suis un bon élève ? » susurra Harry, avec un sourire taquin.

« Le…pire…de…tous. » souffla en retour Draco, en gardant les yeux fermés.

Le Gryffindor eut un sourire en coin et allait répondre quelque chose quand soudainement Draco se redressa comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

« Draco ? » appela Harry, en fixant le blond.

L'interpella croisa le regard d'Harry et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire 'Quidditch' il devint rouge écarlate et détourna le regard, se plaquant le dos de la main sur la bouche d'un air mortifié.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'étonna le brun, qui avait eu peu d'occasion de voir le blond dans cet état.

Mais Draco l'ignora, marmonnant une litanie de « Merde, merde, merde. » qui fit hausser un sourcil au brun.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Bon, je rappelle encore une fois, on ne tue pas l'auteur... = )

J'espère que ça vous a plus, merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !

See Ya !


	65. Explications & Deuxième Tâche

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**C****hapitre 60 : Explications & Deuxième Tâche **

Draco tentait laborieusement de reprendre son souffle et de revenir sur terre après ce qu'Harry lui avait fait, se sermonnant mentalement pour avoir perdu le contrôle aussi rapidement et aussi facilement !

Bon, en même temps il fallait dire pour sa défense que le brun avait _triché _puisqu'il savait parfaitement que s'il utilisait sa magie, Draco n'aurait aucun moyen d'y résister.

« Alors est-ce que je suis un bon élève ? » susurra Harry, et même si Draco ne le voyait pas, il était persuadé que le brun avait un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Le…pire…de…tous… » souffla Draco, en gardant les yeux fermés, pour être sûr de récupérer l'intégralité – ou du moins une bonne partie – de son self-control.

Quand soudainement une image d'Harry et lui dans une position peu catholique lui traversa l'esprit. Il secoua alors mentalement la tête, pour penser à autre chose, il savait que les jeunes de son âge pensaient souvent au sexe mais de là à y songer alors qu'Harry et lui venaient de faire ce _genre _de choses, c'était exagéré !

« _Mais en même temps c'est dur de penser à autre chose… c'était une image sacrément alléchante… et je suis sûr qu'Harry serait d'accord si – »_

Draco se redressa soudainement. C'était quoi ça ? Il ne venait pas de penser ça, si ?

« Draco ? » appela Harry, d'un ton surpris.

Le Slytherin croisa alors le regard du brun, et aussitôt l'image lui revint en mémoire et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour ne dire « Quidditch » il sentit ses joues brûler et il détourna vivement le regard, se plaquant la main sur la bouche d'un air mortifié.

« _Je ne viens pas de penser à faire _ça _avec lui… Je ne viens pas de l'imaginer avec beaucoup moins de vêtements et dans une situation extrêmement alléchante… » _

« Merde…Merde… Merde. » ne cessa de se répéter Draco, tentant vainement de se débarrasser de cette image, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas partir, et selon l'avis de Draco elle serait même devenue plus claire, et beaucoup plus osée.

Mince ! Depuis quand était-il devenu si pervers ?

« _Peut-être depuis, que tu es seul avec lui, sans personne pour t'empêcher de lui faire subir les plus délicieuses supplices… Et –»_

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains d'un air mortifié, ignorant le regard étonné du brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le Gryffindor, d'un ton où l'on pouvait déceler une légère touche d'inquiétude.

« R-rien… » balbutia le blond, en s'éloignant légèrement d'Harry.

« _Abruti ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à réfléchir alors que tu pourrais tout aussi bien lui sauter dessus et – »_

« BORDEL ! » jura Draco, en fusillant le Gryffindor du regard. « C'est de ta faute ! »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda le Slytherin avec des yeux ronds. « Hein ? »

« Oui ! » s'emporta Draco, en pointant Harry du doigt, « Si tu n'avais pas été aussi –» _sexy _«…toi !, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de – » _me retenir de te sauter dessus à chaque instant _« de trier de nombreuses informations dans ma tête –» _notamment des images de toi et moi dans des situations érotiques _« te concernant toi et ta bêtise monumentale ! »

« Hein ? » répéta Harry, d'un air mi-perplexe, mi-amusé, « Je ne crois pas que tu parles une autre langue mais je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu viens de dire. »

Draco soupira et se massa les tempes d'un air las, « J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression je crois… » commenta Harry, d'un air intrigué, « Est-ce que j'ai réussi à te faire avoir un orgasme si dévastateur que tu n'arrives même plus à parler normalement ? »

« N'importe quoi ! » grinça Draco en retour, en jetant un regard noir à son vis-à-vis.

Mais soudain un énorme doute s'empara de lui… Il était vrai qu'il avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui… mais ce n'était pas sa raison n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'avait été que son imagination, et un effet secondaire de son état d'extrême excitation, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Et si je devenais fou ? » _

« Bon Draco… » fit Harry, d'un ton faussement détaché, « Je sais que tu es schizo mais ce n'est pas la peine de – »

Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Draco, qui écarquilla les yeux. « Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il, la compréhension se reflétant sur son visage, « Et dire que j'allais presque me faire avoir ! Oh ce salaud il va me le payer ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe, décidément il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait avec le Slytherin.

« Potter ! » s'écria alors Draco, d'un ton passablement irrité, en agrippant la main d'Harry, « Je te préviens tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose sinon je te jure que ça va mal aller pour toi ! »

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, Draco força Harry à toucher son tatouage.

~HPDM~

« Vous savez… » commença lentement Draco, se demandant par où il devait commencer, «… que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux évènements qui se sont produits ces derniers temps – notamment autour de Potter : l'accident de la Coupe du Monde, _l'accident _avec le nom de Potter dans la coupe de feu… Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que les personnes responsables étaient sans doute les mêmes. »

Draco s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et par la même occasion observer les réactions de Severus et Sirius. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils ne semblaient pas surpris, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute arrivés à la même conclusion.

« A partir de là… Je me suis demandé quelles étaient les personnes qui étaient à la fois présentes à la Coupe du Monde et qui pourraient entrer à Hogwarts sans risque de se faire soupçonner : Verpey et Croupton. Oh bien sûr cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être d'autres personnes, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces deux là… Ils avaient l'air tous les deux de cacher un secret – relativement important – mais je n'avais pas assez d'informations… »

« Alors tu as conclu un marché avec Skeeter. » conclut Sirius, d'un ton neutre.

Draco hocha la tête, et sortit les deux dossiers que lui avait remis la journaliste. « Je ne pense pas que le serviteur soit Verpey. Non, le plus suspect pour moi reste Croupton. Depuis le début il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez lui… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire son dossier – à cause de ce qui vient de se passer – mais il devient de plus en plus suspect à chaque instant qui passe… »

Draco vit au léger froncement de sourcil de Severus que les rouages de son esprit venaient de s'enclencher et qu'il allait très certainement comprendre ce que le blond impliquait.

« C'est Croupton qui a fouillé ton bureau cette nuit… » décréta Draco, « Et si Potter se trouvait là, c'était parce qu'il avait vu Croupton sur la carte. »

Un étrange silence suivit les paroles de Draco, tandis que chacun méditait les implications que cela entraînait.

« Mais c'est absurde. » fit Sirius, « Pourquoi est-ce que Croupton irait prendre le risque de fouiller dans le bureau de Snape, en pleine nuit en plus, alors que ton abruti de parrain aurait pu être dedans ? »

« Du polynectar. » s'exclama Severus, d'une voix blanche, en faisant les cent pas, « Les ingrédients qui ont été pris dans mon bureau sont exactement les mêmes que lorsque Miss Granger et toi aviez fait du Polynectar. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais alors ça veut dire que – »

« Que Croupton est sans doute ici… mais caché sous Polynectar. » compléta Severus, « Si, bien sûr, c'est bien Croupton qui est entré mon bureau. » ajouta le maître des potions d'un ton ironique, en jetant un regard en coin à l'ex-prisonnier, « Je ne remets pas en cause les capacités de Draco à analyser une situation, cependant j'ai des doutes concernant Potter et la carte qu'il transporte. »

«Harry est autant capable d'analyser une situation que Draco ! » rétorqua l'autre, « Et puis la carte ne ment pas ! » affirma Sirius, avec assurance « Elle ne ment jamais, et peut même voir à travers les formes animagus et les potions. »

« Mais elle n'est pas infaillible. » répliqua Severus, « La preuve, _tu _n'apparais pas sur la carte. »

« C'est parce que _j'ai fait exprès _de fausser la carte ! « protesta Sirius.

« Dans ce cas qui te dit que quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas faussé la carte ? »

« C'est impossible, les seules personnes capables de fausser cette carte étaient James et moi, et Draco maintenant, bien sûr. » expliqua l'ancien Gryffindor d'un ton légèrement hautain, « Et même si quelqu'un essayait de la fausser, il faudrait qu'il soit en sa possession pendant un très, très long moment et encore je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y arrivera. D'ailleurs il faudrait déjà qu'il connaisse l'existence de la carte… Et puis, tu devrais le savoir pourtant, puisque d'après mes souvenirs tu as passé un bon bout de temps dessus sans succès. » ajouta Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Severus plissa les yeux et allait très certainement répliquer quelque chose de pas très amicale, si Draco n'avait pas décidé de les interrompre.

« Oui, on sait que le fait que Severus n'ait pas réussi à fausser la carte montre que le niveau de Sirius en sortilège est extraordinaire… » marmonna-t-il, d'un ton irrité, « et que le fait que Sirius prenne Severus pour exemple, montre que Sirius considère Severus comme un sorcier plus que compétant, et si nous revenions maintenant à notre problème ? »

« Ne sois pas insolent. » siffla en retour Severus, d'un ton sévère.

Draco soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour des remontrances ! Et Sirius semblait partager son avis car il intervint : « Il nous suffirait d'avoir la carte et on pourrait rapidement déterminer où se trouve Croupton et on découvrira surtout sous quelle identité – même si je persiste à dire que d'un point de vue morale, Croupton ne pourrait pas être le serviteur. »

« C'est Maugrey qui a la carte. » grommela Draco, d'un ton pessimiste.

Ils auraient pu accéder très facilement à la carte, si elle avait été entre les mains de Potter, mais Maugrey c'était totalement impossible. A peine auraient-ils essayé d'ouvrir la porte du bureau, qu'ils se feraient toucher par une bonne cinquantaine de sorts. Et ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui demander d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Draco eut un léger rire jaune en imaginant la scène.

Severus Snape, le professeur dont Maugrey avait fouillé le bureau – et donc accessoirement la personne qu'il soupçonnait le plus à cause de son passé de Mangemort et présentant une flagrante _antipathie _envers Potter, le 'chouchou' de Maugrey, en compagnie de Sirius Black, ancien disciple de Maugrey, considéré comme traître par la plupart des combattants de la lumière et surtout un criminel dangereux, évadé d'Azkaban et dont la moitié de la population est à la recherche et enfin Draco Malfoy le Slytherin qui avait voulu jeter un sort dans le dos de Potter et qui était connu pour avoir des _divergences d'opinions _avec ce même Potter et qui semble tourner sans arrêt autour du brun sans aucune raison apparente, demandant gentiment à Maugrey de lui prêter la carte –dont il n'était pas censé connaître l'existence – pour attraper quelqu'un que l'ancien Auror considérait sans aucun doute comme un allié…

_« Quel magnifique tableau…. » _songea Draco avec ironie.

Et d'après les grimaces respectives (quoique moins visible chez Severus) des deux autres, ils en étaient manifestement arrivés plus ou moins à la même conclusion : ils pouvaient oublier la solution 'facile' de la carte.

« De toute façon me fier à un objet créé par le sac à puce et sa troupe, ne m'enchantait pas réellement. » dit Severus, « Mais il serait possible de déterminer qui utilise du Polynectar, en observant les actions et les mouvements de chacun.»

« Ah parce que tu t'amuses à mater chaque personnel de Hogwarts durant ton temps libre toi ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Non. » asséna sèchement le maître des potions, « Mais il y a des habitudes qui restent. »

Draco vit l'expression de Sirius s'assombrir tandis qu'il comprenait que l'ancien Slytherin parlait sans aucun doute de son ancien statut d'espion, qui lui demandait un esprit d'observation plus que supérieur à la moyenne.

« Quoiqu'il en soit il suffit de regarder les changements qu'il y a eu chez les personnes de notre entourage. » poursuivit Severus, d'un ton neutre. « Si Croupton a réellement utiliser du Polynectar je pense qu'il devrait être à Hogwarts depuis un bon moment… peut-être même a-t-il déjà pris la place de quelqu'un ici, juste après sa dernière apparition… »

« _Lors de la Première Tâche donc… » _en conclut Draco…

« Peut-être que si on – » commença à proposer le blond mais il fut vivement couper par Sirius.

« Il n'y a pas de 'on', _toi _tu vas te coucher avant de t'attirer plus d'ennuis. »

« Oui, effectivement ça fait très crédible venant de toi. » se moqua Severus, en jetant un regard éloquent à l'Animagus, tandis que ce dernier lui jetait un regard noir. « Mais il n'a pas tord, ça commence à devenir un peu trop dangereux pour toi. »

Draco voulut protester, mais un regard sévère de Severus l'en empêcha et il hocha docilement la tête. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste amical, « Tu as bien travaillé… » le complimenta Sirius, avec un énorme sourire.

« Bonne nuit ! » dit précipitamment Draco, en sortant vivement de la pièce, et s'adossant à la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retenir le sourire stupide qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage, s'il avait été dans la pièce. Mince alors, ce n'était que des mots… Et pourtant… ces mots lui rappelaient tellement ceux qu'avaient prononcés Severus quelques années plus tôt « _je suis fier de toi… » _… Il se rappelait d'ailleurs d'avoir eu une réaction semblable (enfin sauf qu'il ne s'était pas enfui de la pièce mais s'était contenté de détourner le visage).

« Tu sais qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là… » filtra alors la voix de Sirius à travers la porte, « Je le connais, il va sans aucun doute désobéir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua Severus, « C'est une question de principe, s'il fait une bêtise il faut le gronder, même si on sait pertinemment que ça ne l'empêchera pas de commencer. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et pouffa légèrement, tout en commençant à se diriger vers sa salle commune les mains dans les poches. Vraiment ces deux là ressemblaient trop à un couple marié.

« _Non pire on dirait des parents en train de discuter au sujet de leur – »_

Draco s'arrêta net. Il ne venait pas de sous-entendre qu'il se considérait un peu comme le fils de Severus et Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? C'était stupide. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai… mais alors pourquoi continuait-il à arborer ce sourire ?

Draco secoua mentalement la tête, pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose. En fait les réactions de Sirius et Severus l'avaient fortement surprises, il s'était attendu à devoir argumenter énormément pour les convaincre de croire ce qu'il disait… Mais il n'y avait rien eu de tel. Ils avaient écouté jusqu'au bout ce que Draco avait à dire et n'avaient pas une seule fois remis en question son jugement, au contraire ils étaient immédiatement partis sur cette piste… Ils lui faisaient confiance.

Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela le rendait stupidement heureux.

~HPDM~

Harry cligna des yeux tandis qu'il sentait le poids de Draco contre lui, signe que le blond venait de « partir ». Quelques instants plus tard il entendit un ricanement dans son cou et il sut que la personne qui lui faisait face était à présent Dray.

« Ok… » soupira Harry, d'un ton las, « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Puisque je présume que la cause de l'agitation de Draco c'est toi ? »

Dray arbora un petit sourire innocent, mais la satisfaction qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux le trahissait.

« Il semblerait… » énonça-t-il, d'un ton égal, «… qu'à la suite de vos _dernières activités… » _une touche d'irritation pouvait être décelée dans sa voix, « l'autre connard chanceux puisse enfin sentir ma présence en lui… d'ailleurs là il est réveillé et m'ordonne de ne pas m'approcher de toi… pff, comme si j'allais écouter. »

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé, « Tu veux dire que tu arrives à entendre ce que te dis Draco ? »

Dray hocha la tête, « Et vice-versa. »

« Donc… » conclut le brun, en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire moqueur, «…Si Draco agissait aussi bizarrement c'était parce que… ? »

« Je lui mettais _certaines _images dans la tête et que cet abruti est trop coincé pour assouvir ses envies cachés. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?»

Harry cligna des yeux et se recula légèrement, d'un air prudent « Je m'en abstiendrais… merci. »

« Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? » protesta Dray, d'un ton boudeur, en écartant les bras comme s'il voulait prendre Harry dans ses bras… « Je veux te sentir près de moi.»

Le brun fronça les sourcils devant le comportement plus qu'étrange du blond. Il savait que Dray ne devait pas avoir une personnalité trop éloignée de Draco, puisqu'au fond c'était la même personne, et il était quasiment certain que le Slytherin n'agirait pas de cette façon.

Puis Harry vit une légère lueur machiavélique s'allumer dans les yeux de Dray et il comprit.

« Non, tu veux surtout faire croire à Draco que tu agis comme ça avec son corps. » corrigea Harry, d'un ton exaspéré, « Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. »

« Tch'. » fit Dray, « Tu aurais pu me laisser m'amuser jusqu'au bout quand même. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'un sourire amusé s'affichait sur son visage. Franchement il n'y avait qu'un Draco Malfoy pour piéger un autre Draco Malfoy.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que Draco arrive à t'entendre maintenant ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton perplexe.

Dray haussa les épaules, « Aucune idée. Peut-être parce que le lien est devenu plus fort. » Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il enchaîna, en arborant un léger sourire pervers : « Bref, alors comme ça tu lui fais une fellation, alors que moi tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher ? »

« _Oh tu n'as pas intérêt sal parasite. » _se fit entendre immédiatement une voix dans sa tête.

« Je vais me gêner tiens. » rétorqua Dray, mentalement. « Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser sortir abruti, je vais en profiter maintenant, puisqu'apparemment tu ne sais pas apprécier la chance que tu as.»

Harry quant a lui regardait d'un air sceptique Dray soudainement s'immobiliser et très certainement en proie à un combat intérieur.

« Merlin… » songea Harry, en soupirant, « Déjà qu'avec l'un ou l'autre j'ai dû mal à gérer mais si en plus j'ai les deux en même temps… je vais finir par y rester. »

~HPDM~

Dire que Draco paniquait était un euphémisme. On était à la veille de la Seconde Tâche et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à trouver un moyen de permettre à Potter de respirer sous l'eau.

Et Draco crut que le pire était arrivé quand les jumeaux Weasley appelèrent Hermione et Weasley pour qu'ils rejoignent McGonagall, laissant Potter seul pour tenter de trouver une solution.

« _Merde, mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de s'y prendre à la dernière minute ? » _

De son côté le blond avait aussi cherché vivement dans les nombreux livres de sortilèges qu'il possédait, mais aucun sort ne semblait pouvoir marcher et il se sentait de plus en plus frustré. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait en plus que la recherche sur l'identité de Croupton soit infructueuse !

Draco sentit sa magie crépiter autour de lui et s'asséna immédiatement au calme, il ne manquerait plus qu'il détruise sa salle commune, tiens !

Il ne parvint à restreindre sa magie qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Heureusement que la salle commune était vide en raison de l'heure tardive, sinon il était certain que plusieurs têtes se seraient tournées vers lui.

Draco étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux pour les empêcher de se fermer contre son gré, lorgnant sur les nombreux livres qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Vers deux heures du matin, ayant peur d'être surpris par quelqu'un et n'ayant toujours rien trouvé, le blond décida de monter dans son dortoir et de continuer ses recherches à l'abri sur son lit, protégé par un sortilège de silence et d'impassibilité.

Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un – ou plutôt quelque chose – dans son lit.

« Fawkes ? » s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton surpris, « Mais ça ne va pas la tête, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et si quelqu'un te voyait ! »

Le Phénix émit un léger caquètement, que Draco traduisit comme '_Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour me faire voir' _

« Loin de moi l'idée de te vexer. » ironisa le blond, en caressant distraitement la tête de l'oiseau «Non sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Fawkes chantonna et Draco eut alors une image de Dumbledore.

« C'est Dumbledore qui t'a demandé de venir ? » interrogea-t-il, d'un ton surpris, « Pourquoi ? »

Mais cette fois le Phénix ne prit même pas la peine de « répondre », car il baissa la tête et plongea son bec dans la poche de Draco, s'attirant un couinement surpris de la part du Slytherin.

« Arrête… » protesta le blond, qui se retint de rire tandis que les mouvements de bec de Fawkes dans sa poche le chatouillait.

Finalement l'oiseau se redressa tenant dans son bec une petite balle en or, qui n'était autre que le Prongs' Snitch.

« Hey ! » s'écria Draco, en essayant de récupérer le Snitch, mais Fawkes lui jeta un regard sévère, et posa la petite balle sur le lit hors de la portée du Slytherin.

Fawkes caqueta à nouveau et de nouvelles images apparurent dans la tête de Draco.

« Dumbledore ne veut pas que je stress à cause de Potter, c'est ça ? » soupira le blond.

Fawkes hocha la tête.

« C'est bon je ne stresserais pas… » affirma Draco, en mentant avec aisance, « Tu peux me la rendre… »

L'oiseau lui jeta un regard éloquent qui montrait qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe… et il caqueta d'un air sévère.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Draco, en fusillant le phénix du regard, « Mais ça sert à rien si je ne peux le récupérer qu'après la deuxième tâche ! »

Mais apparemment Fawkes ne voulait rien savoir et Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré, tant pis il continuerait ses recherches sans pouvoir surveiller Potter…

_« En une nuit il ne risque pas de faire des conneries, n'est-ce pas ? » _

Draco soupira encore une fois et ouvrit un des livres qu'il avait amené, quand Fawkes émit un son réprobateur.

« Quoi encore ? » s'agaça Draco.

Il vit alors une image de lui-même endormi.

« Bah voyons. » ironisa-t-il, « Comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir maintenant. »

Mais Fawkes ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, car l'instant d'après il émit une douce mélodie harmonieuse et chaleureuse.

« Arrête. » ordonna le Slytherin, en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, il détestait vraiment quand Fawkes faisait des choses comme ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses paupières se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

~HPDM~

Le cœur de Draco battait un peu trop fort à son goût, tandis que depuis les tribunes il jetait des coups discrets aux alentours.

Mais où était-on donc ce fichu Potter ?

Immédiatement Draco imagina le pire, et si le serviteur avait finalement décidé de tuer Potter, profitant du fait que tout le monde était présent ici ? Ou alors peut-être que Potter était retenu quelque part et –

Draco secoua la tête, il devait rester calme.

Le blond poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant Potter arriver en courant, mais il ne se détendit pas dans la mesure où il ne savait pas si Potter avait réussi ou pas à trouver une solution.

« _Maudit Fawkes ! » _

« Et voilà… » annonça Verpey, « Tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention à trois… Un… deux… _trois ! » _

Des cris et des applaudissements explosèrent dans les tribunes, mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention, son regard fixé sur Potter. Il retint son souffle tandis que Potter fourra quelque chose dans sa bouche et entrait dans l'eau.

Le brun s'arrêta quand l'eau lui arriva à la taille et semblait attendre quelque chose.

Puis brusquement Draco vit Potter porter les mains à sa gorge comme si le Gryffindor ne parvenait plus à respirer et malgré lui Draco laissa échapper un léger couinement qui passa inaperçu (heureusement d'ailleurs) dans les cris de la foule.

Mais avant que la panique n'ait eu le temps d'envahir Draco, Potter plongea dans le lac.

Puis les minutes qui passèrent, furent infernales pour Draco qui ne cessait d'observer la surface du lac à l'affut de chaque mouvement.

C'était dans de tel moment qu'il aurait dû compter sur le Snitch pour s'assurer que Potter allait bien ! Mais non, il avait fallu que Fawkes le lui prenne !

L'irrégularité de la surface de l'eau qui montrait que quelqu'un remontait, stoppa Draco dans sa lamentation et il retint son souffle espérant ne pas voir le corps sans vie de Potter remonter à la surface.

« _Abruti, s'il était mort tu l'aurais senti. » _

Mais il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n'était que Fleur Delacour. Celle-ci affichait une mine effondrée, elle n'avait apparemment pas réussi à atteindre sa destination et récupérer sa prisonnière.

Puis le temps continua de passer et Draco commençait à sentir une légère touche de panique. Le temps imparti allait bientôt être dépassé et Potter – ni aucun des deux autres champions d'ailleurs –n'était pas encore remonté.

Une minute après que le temps imparti soit dépassé, Draco parvint à voir de nouveau des mouvements inhabituels dans l'eau et pria cette fois pour que ce soit Potter, mais il serra les poings en se rendant compte que c'était Diggory, tenant dans ses bras Chang.

« _Calme toi, Draco. » _se sermonna-t-il mentalement_, « ça ne veut rien dire, après tout Krum n'est toujours pas remonté non plus. »_

Mais quelques instants plus tard, Krum remonta à la surface aux côté d'Hermione et cette fois Draco commençait réellement à paniquer tandis qu'il entendait son cœur pulser violemment contre sa poitrine.

Pourquoi Potter ne remontait-il pas ?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà, j'espère que la chapitre vous aura plu !

Je m'excuse d'avance puisque je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre aux reviews cette semaine, mais je vous remercie d'avoir lu le chapitre et d'avoir reviewé !

See Ya !


	66. Disputes & Danger

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 61 : disputes & danger **

Draco sentit la panique l'envahir, et si ce que Potter avait avalé avant de plonger n'était plus efficace ? Après tout cela faisait beaucoup plus d'une heure que le Survivant était dans le lac. Est-ce que cet idiot savait nager au moins ? Ou avait-il simplement coulé, donnant l'impression qu'il plongeait dans le lac ? Ou alors peut-être qu'il s'était tout simplement perdu ?

Draco serra les poings tout en fixant intensément la surface du lac.

_« Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir Potter, je te préviens ! » _

Puis enfin Draco parvint à voir l'agitation à la surface de l'eau qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Potter remontait. Draco poussa inconsciemment un énorme soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'il reconnut la chevelure brune qui sortait de l'eau.

Puis ce fut comme si une bulle l'avait entouré jusqu'à présent et qu'elle venait de se briser, car il eut enfin conscience du tumulte qu'il y avait dans les gradins.

« Et bah dis donc… » commenta Blaise, « J'ai bien cru qu'il s'était noyé dans le lac ! »

_« M'en parle pas ! » _

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils en regardant Potter plus attentivement. Pourquoi diable avait-il _deux _personnes avec lui ? Draco plissa alors les yeux pour les identifier, évidemment Weasley était difficile à manquer avec ses cheveux, mais l'autre personne était… blonde ?

Draco haussa un sourcil…. Puis son regard s'attarda sur Fleur Delacour et il fixa encore une fois la fille que Potter avait ramené (ou kidnappé ?) et son visage s'éclaira, avant qu'il ne prenne une expression dépité et ne soupire d'exaspération.

« _Merlin, ne me dîtes pas qu'il a ENCORE voulu jouer les héros… » _

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la championne de Beauxbâtons se précipiter vers Potter, Weasley et la fille blonde, qui venaient de sortir du lac.

« _C'est vraiment un idiot suicidaire… » _songea Draco, en regardant d'un air ennuyé Potter aller retrouver Hermione et Krum qui étaient assis non loin, emmitouflés dans des couvertures.

« Mesdames et messieurs, » résonna alors la voix de Verpey, « La sirène Mircus, chef des êtres de l'eau nous a fait un compte rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac et, en conséquence, voici les notes, sur cinquante, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions : Miss Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait fait un excellent usage de sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été attaquée pas des Strangulots en approchant du but et n'a pas réussi à délivrer sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points. »

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans les tribunes, mais Draco lui, avait l'esprit ailleurs, se demandant si pour la dernière tâche Potter allait encore faire l'idiot.

« Mr Cédric Diggory, qui a également fait usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été le premier à revenir avec sa prisonnière, bien qu'il ait dépassé d'une minute le temps imparti. Nous lui accordons par conséquent quarante points. »

Un tonnerre d'acclamation retentit, et Draco remarqua avec amusement que Pansy jetait un regard brillant à Diggory.

« Mr Victor Krum, » reprit Verpey, « a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est quand même révélé efficace puisqu'il a été le deuxième à ramener sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons quarante points.»

Draco soupira non peut-être que la prochaine fois Potter allait se mettre encore plus en danger que cette fois : se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup par exemple. Le Slytherin eut un rire jaune, oui Potter était suicidaire mais pas à ce point n'est-ce pas ?

« Mr Harry Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore. Il est revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Marcus nous a informés que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifesté de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien… »

_« Evidemment qu'il voulait tous les ramener… Son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie, la fille qu'il aime ET une parfaite inconnue ( mais on va dire que ça passe parce que c'est une gamine)... » _

« La plupart des juges pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et aurait mérité la note maximum. Il obtient cependant quarante-cinq points. »

Draco eut un léger rire jaune et se serait volontiers frappé la tête contre le mur, non seulement Potter faisait l'abruti sans instinct de survie, mais en plus il était félicité pour ça ? Non…en fait… après mûr réflexion ça a toujours été ainsi, que ce soit en première, deuxième ou troisième année Potter avait toujours été récompensé pour risquer sa vie.

« _Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas d'instinct de survie après ça… »_

~HPDM~

Harry regardait avec mélange de curiosité et de scepticisme, Dray s'immobiliser manifestement en plein combat intérieur.

« _Je t'interdis de le toucher tu m'entends ? » _cracha Draco, d'un ton qu'il espérait menaçant – du moins aussi menaçant qu'une voix dans une tête pouvait l'être. « _Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu toujours là, alors que tu aurais dû disparaître ? Il n'y a plus de blocage sentimental. » _

Dray afficha un léger sourire narquois, « Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais pouvoir disparaître comme ça ? Je ne suis pas uniquement la représentation physique de ton incapacité flagrante à affronter la vérité en face… et je pense que tu as dû également le comprendre, ce que je suis réellement. »

Constatant que Draco ne répondait rien, le sourire de Dray s'accentua, « Quoi qu'il en soit… » poursuivit-il, « Profite bien du spectacle qui va suivre… »

Dray leva alors enfin les yeux vers Harry, une lueur profondément perverse dans les yeux, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de ce dernier.

« Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses. » dit Harry, en s'éloignant prudemment de quelques pas du Slytherin.

« C'est dommage… » susurra Dray, d'un ton goguenard en avançant au fur-à-mesure que l'autre reculait. « Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais. Ça serait encore mieux que tout ce que l'autre connard aurait pu te faire… »

Harry frissonna légèrement en voyant le regard que le blond lui jetait, et détourna le regard d'un air mal-à-l'aise. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi gêné ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dray lui faisait du rentre-dedans pourtant ! Etait-ce parce que cette fois il savait que Draco pouvait tout voir ? Ne serait-ce pas comme le tromper sous son nez ? Quoique techniquement il ne trompait personne puisque Draco et Dray étaient la même « personne ».

Le brun eut alors un rire jaune, pourquoi était-il toujours impliqué dans des situations plus insolites les unes que les autres ?

« Non vraiment ça ira… » assura Harry, avec un sourire crispé.

Mais il fronça soudainement les sourcils, « Comment peux-tu rester aussi longtemps ? Je croyais que ton temps 'ici' diminuait à chaque fois ? »

« Et bien il semblerait que ça ne soit plus le cas. » répondit Dray, avec un sourire en coin. « Tu veux déjà me voir partir, Harry ? »

« Disons que je suis pour la paix 'inter-Draco '… » se justifia le brun, « Et que je me doute que si tu continues à me faire du gringue Draco ne va pas vraiment être content. »

« Comme si ce qu'il pensait m'importait. » rétorqua le Slytherin, d'un ton moqueur, « Oublie-le un peu, veux-tu ? Et profite du fait que ce soit _moi, _quisois à tes côtés. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, franchement pourquoi les Draco Malfoy étaient-ils tous comme ça ? Il vit Dray s'arrêter de bouger durant un court instant et il sut que ces deux là venaient encore de se disputer ! Observant Dray d'un air distrait, Harry se demandait vraiment s'il y avait tant de différence que ça entre Draco et sa double personnalité. Il était vrai que Dray semblait plus 'relâché' que Draco (et plus pervers aussi), mais au fond ces deux là avaient de nombreux points communs.

Il sursauta cependant en se rendant compte que Dray n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le Gryffindor tenta de reculer mais le blond le prit dans ses bras, le bloquant efficacement contre lui et susurra à son oreille d'une voix suave : « Alors, dis-moi, Harry, lequel de nous deux préfères-tu ? »

~HPDM~

Draco eut un léger sourire en coin, en relisant encore une fois l'article qu'avait écrit Skeeter sur Hermione et Potter. Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire la première fois qu'il avait cet article – du moins le premier jet de cet article. _Franchement…. _Comment quiconque pourrait croire que Potter et Hermione aient une relation amoureuse ? C'était tout simplement ridicule !

Et puis cette histoire de triangle amoureux avec Krum avait juste été la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Enlèves-moi tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, sale garçon ingrat. » siffla Hermione, en devinant la cause de l'amusement de Draco.

« Moi ? Ingrat ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton faussement surpris, « Tu me vexes sincèrement Hermione. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, « Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quel est le secret de Skeeter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es assez grande pour le trouver toute seule je pense. » rétorqua avec amusement le Slytherin « Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas très compliqué à trouver. »

La Gryffindor ouvrit la bouche voulant très certainement dire quelque chose, mais finalement elle se ravisa et baissa les yeux vers l'un des parchemins qu'elle lisait.

« Je pense que tu dois déjà le savoir… » dit-elle d'une voix égale, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin , « …mais Sirius est revenu, on l'a vu lors de la sortie à Hogsmeade, et il nous a parlé des Mangemorts qu'il connaissait, dont le fils de Mr Croupton, et de fil en aiguille… »

Elle se tut, se raclant la gorge d'un air gêné, comme si elle ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase, jetant des regards hésitants autour d'elle et vérifiant sans doute que Severus ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que Draco comprit, oui il se rappelait de quoi avaient parlé les Gryffindors ce jour-là, ou plutôt de _qui._

« Severus n'est pas un Mangemort si c'est que tu veux savoir. » dit sèchement Draco.

Hermione hocha la tête, « Je sais, je voulais juste m'en assurer. Et sinon comment tu vas ? J'ai entendu dire que ta magie était instable en ce moment… »

Draco haussa un sourcil devant le peu discret changement de sujet mais s'en accommoda, « J'arrive à peu près à la contrôler maintenant… Enfin sauf si Potter décide encore de refaire le même coup que pour la Deuxième tâche… où là je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la maîtriser…»

Après la deuxième tâche, Dumbledore lui avait rendu le Snitch, et Draco avait appris avec étonnement que la personne qui avait donné du Blanchiflore à Potter n'était nul autre que Dobby ! L'elfe de maison avait apparemment entendu la conversation qu'avait échangée McGonagall et Maugrey au sujet de cette plante, et de ce fait Dobby s'était précipité dans la réserve de Severus pour lui voler de la Blanchiflore. Autant dire que Severus n'avait pas été content après ça.

Mais heureusement pour Dobby, Severus avait été trop occupé par sa recherche de Croupton pour réellement lui en tenir rancune.

« Depuis le temps tu devrais le connaître… » dit Hermione avec philosophie, « A chaque fois tu crois qu'il ne peut pas faire pire…et pourtant il se débrouille pour te démontrer le contraire. »

« Quelle excellente manière de me rassurer. » soupira Draco, tandis que la Gryffindor affichait un sourire malicieux.

« Demain, Harry et les autres champions doivent aller retrouver Verpey pour qu'il leur explique en quoi consistera la troisième tâche… » lui informa-t-elle, d'un ton nonchalant.

« Super… » grogna le blond, d'un ton ironique, « Je pourrais m'endormir rassuré ce soir. »

Hermione eut un sourire en coin, « Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira… » dit-elle avec assurance, « C'est Harry après tout. »

« Quel argument de taille. » ironisa le Slytherin, « Fais gaffe tu me ferais presque penser à Chang à s'extasier devant un champion comme ça… Quoique c'est vrai que tu as déjà Krum…»

La brune lui jeta un regard noir, « Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avec ça… et puis pourquoi cites-tu Cho en particulier, ce n'est pas comme si elle était la seule à –»

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase regardant Draco avec des gros yeux, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de totalement surprenant.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco, d'un ton ennuyé.

« Tu es amoureux… » souffla Hermione, les yeux toujours aussi écarquillés.

« Pardon ? » manqua de s'étouffer le blond, « Il faudrait _vraiment _que tu m'expliques comment ton cerveau a pu en venir à cette conclusion parce que franchement je ne vois pas d'où tu sors ça. »

« Mais c'est tellement évident. » affirma la Gryffindor, sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir plutôt.

« _Mais elle débloque totalement ! » _

« Premièrement un Malfoy ne tombe jamais amoureux, au mieux ce n'est que de l'affection, deuxièmement il est totalement impossible que je sois amoureux de la fille pour qui _Potter _a un béguin, et _troisièmement… _Chang n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout mon genre. » grinça Draco, d'un ton empli de dégoût.

Hermione cligna des yeux durant un instant, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

« Quoi, encore ? » s'irrita le blond.

« Non rien… » chuchota évasivement la Gryffindor, le même sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu as certainement raison, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de Cho… J'ai juste dit ça pour me venger de ce que tu as dit sur Viktor et moi. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas totalement la vérité et qu'Hermione cachait encore quelque chose, de relativement important ?

~HPDM~

Draco fulminait. Comment ce parasite pervers osait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher Harry, non en fait il n'avait même pas le droit de _penser _à toucher Harry ! Le Gryffindor était à lui ! Et les paroles que disait l'autre avaient eu le don de l'énerver encore plus si c'était possible.

« Oublies-le un peu veux-tu ? » susurra le parasite – que Draco refusait tout simplement d'appeler Dray – « Et profite du fait que ce soit _moi _qui soit à tes côtés. »

« _Ecoute-moi bien petit parasite de second étage, si tu ne veux pas subir des conséquences terribles je te conseille de t'arrêter TOUT DE SUITE ! » _

« Ah ouais ? » se moqua ledit parasite, intérieurement. « Et tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? Me frapper ? Me jeter un sort ? ça serait particulièrement idiot de ta part, étant donné que tu te frapperais toi-même…»

« _Je te ferais exorciser et ensuite je te donnerais à Mimi pour qu'elle te tienne compagnie pour le restant de tes jours ! » _siffla Draco, d'un ton sérieux et menaçant.

« Tu crois que je suis un fantôme ou quoi ? » rétorqua l'autre, d'un ton moqueur. « Et puis de toute façon c'est ce qu'_Harry _veut, alors ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'empêchera de lui faire _plaisir _dans tous les sens du terme. »

« _ça_ _m'étonnerait que _Potter_ voudrait faire ce genre de chose avec un imposteur comme toi_. » grinça en retour Draco, « _Alors que l'original est tellement plus compétent. » _

« Oh oui c'est évident… » ironisa le parasite, « C'est pour ça qu'il est actuellement en train de frissonner d'expectation suite à mon regard de braise. »

« _Il est actuellement en train de trembler de _peur _suite à ton regard de _pervers. » corrigea Draco, d'un ton mauvais.

Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais même lui savait que ce n'était pas vrai, et qu'effectivement Harry ressentait de l'attraction envers le parasite – normal après tout c'était le même corps que le sien – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en colère. Harry était à _lui._ Et uniquement à _lui. _

« _Tu as dit tout à l'heure… » _reprit Draco, d'un ton grave, «… _que je ne savais pas apprécier la chance que j'avais… Que voulais-tu dire ? » _

« C'est vrai. » approuva l'autre, « Tu n'es pas digne d'être avec lui. Il te manque quelque chose… Et ce quelque chose fait que peu importe les éléments futurs _je _serais toujours celui qui aura le plus d'effets sur Harry, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. »

« _C'est faux. » _grogna presque Draco, d'un ton colérique.

« Reste dans le déni, si ça te chante… De toute façon je sais que j'ai raison…» dit la double personnalité d'un ton nonchalant, « Et puis si on veut être sûr de la réponse, il suffirait de le demander directement à Harry tu ne crois pas ? »

Avant que Draco n'ait pu réagir, le parasite se rapprocha de Potter à grande vitesse, et ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées ne sembla le remarquer que plus tard et se retrouva coincé dans les bras du Slytherin.

« Alors dis-moi, Harry, lequel de nous deux préfères-tu ? »

Et au moment où ces paroles sortirent de 'sa' bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un énorme doute.

Et Draco se serait très certainement maudit par la suite pour ça, s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à tendre les oreilles – métaphoriquement bien sûr puisqu'il était présentement dans sa propre tête - pour écouter la réponse du Gryffindor.

~HPDM~

Draco regardait Sirius et Severus se disputer – pour Merlin ne savait quoi – d'un air absent, quand soudainement du mouvement du côté de la projection l'interpella : Potter se rendait au terrain de Quidditch pour savoir ce qui l'attendait pour la troisième tâche, croisant Diggory au milieu du trajet.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être à ton avis ? » demanda Diggory, « Fleur est persuadée qu'il va falloir découvrir un trésor caché dans les souterrains. »

« _Si seulement la troisième épreuve pouvait être aussi simple… » _songea Draco avec ironie.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité et entrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« Qu'est qu'ils ont fabriqué ? » s'indigna Diggory, en s'arrêtant net.

Le terrain avait cessé d'être plat et lisse. Il était sillonné de longs murs bas qui serpentaient se croisaient en tout sens.

« Ce sont des haies. » informa Potter, qui s'était penché pour regarder de plus près.

« Bonjour ! » lança une voix joyeuse.

Ludo Verpey se tenait au milieu du terrain, en compagnie de Krum et de Delacour. Potter et Diggory s'avancèrent vers eux, en enjambant les haies et Delacour fit un grand sourire à Potter. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air irrité, l'attitude de la championne de Beauxbâtons envers Potter avait complètement changé depuis que Môssieur le Survivant avait sorti sa sœur du lac.

_« Ridicule. » _

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Verpey, d'un air ravi, « Elles poussent bien, non ? Encore un mois et, grâce aux bons soins de Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, » ajouta-t-il en voyant leur mines déconfites, « Votre terrain de Quidditch sera remis en état dès que la tâche sera terminée ! J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce qu'on est en train d'installer ? »

Pendant un instant les quatre champions restèrent silencieux, puis…

« Un labyrrrinthe. » grommela Krum.

« Exactement. » approuva Verpey, d'un ton un peu trop joyeux d'après Draco, « Un labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximum. »

« Il suffit simplement de retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? » demanda Delacour.

« Oh bien sûr il y aura des obstacles. » répondit Verpey, d'un air guilleret, en se balançant d'avant en arrière, « Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter l'épreuve… Il y aura des tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Les champions qui ont actuellement le plus grand nombre de points pénétreront les premiers dans le labyrinthe. Ensuite ça sera au tour de Mr Krum… puis à celui de Miss Delacour. Mais chacun aura sa chance, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à franchir les obstacles. Ça devrait être amusant, non ? »

« _Bien sûr… extrêmement amusant, surtout lorsqu'on sait quels genres de créatures Hagrid affectionne… » _

« Parfait si vous n'avez pas de question à poser, nous pouvons tout de suite rentrer au château. Il fait un peu froid, dehors… »

Tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortie et Verpey se précipita du côté de Potter, allant lui proposer sans aucun doute encore une fois son aide, mais il fut pris de cours par Krum qui tapota l'épaule de Potter.

« Harrry, je pourrrais te parrrler ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Krum voudrait-il soudainement parler à Potter ? Une alarme s'alluma alors soudainement dans sa tête, il avait éliminé d'office les élèves des potentiels suspects parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour trafiquer la Coupe de Feu… Mais, et si Croupton avait pris la place d'un élève au lieu de celle d'un professeur, comme ils le pensaient ?

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Potter, légèrement surpris.

« Allons fairre un tourr, tu veux bien ? »

« Ok. » dit Potter avec curiosité.

Verpey eut alors un air un peu décontenancé, « Je t'attends, Harry, d'accord ? »

« Oh ce n'est pas la peine, Mr Verpey. » répondit Potter, en essayant de réprimer un sourire, « Je crois que je saurai retrouver tout seul le chemin du château. »

Potter et Krum quittèrent le stade ensemble, mais le champion de Durmstrang ne prit pas la direction de son vaisseau, il marchait vers la forêt, ce qui eut le don d'alarmer encore peu plus Draco.

« Pourquoi on va par là ? » demanda Potter.

« Je ne voudrrais pas qu'on surrrprenne notrre converrsation. » répliqua vivement Krum.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin atteint un coin suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas risquer d'être entendus, Krum s'arrêta dans l'obscurité des arbres et se tourna vers Potter.

« Je voudrrrais savoirr… » dit-il le regard flamboyant, « Ce qu'il y a entrre toi et Herrrmioneu. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de Sirius. Franchement, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, que quelqu'un comme _Krum _demande ce genre de chose à _Potter !_

« Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Sirius.

« Rien, juste une situation particulièrement amusante. » répondit Draco avec un sourire amusé, en se recalant sur le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua quelque chose, « Où est Severus ? »

« Parti voir Dumbledore. » grommela Sirius, d'un ton indifférent.

Draco reporta alors son regard vers la projection.

« Rien. » répondit Potter. « Nous sommes amis, mais elle n'est pas ma _petite _amie et elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est cette Rita Skeeter qui a tout inventé. »

« Herrmionneu parrle trrrès souvent de toi. » répliqua Krum, d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Oui… » dit Potter, « C'est parce que nous sommes _amis._ »

« Tu n'as jamais… vous n'avez pas … ? »

« Non. » décréta Potter d'un ton ferme.

Krum parut un peu plus heureux, puis regarda Potter durant quelques instants et dit : « Tu es trrrès bon surr un balai. Je t'ai rrregarrdé pendant la prremièrre tâche. »

« Merci. » répondit Potter, avec un grand sourire, « Moi, je t'ai vu à la Coupe du Monde. La feinte de Wronski, c'était vraiment… »

Quelque chose bougea dans les arbres derrière Krum, et Potter le saisit par le bras et le tira vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Krum, d'un ton surpris.

Potter regarda l'endroit suspect et plongea la main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette. Draco quant à lui se redressa d'un air tendu : il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Un instant plus tard un homme sortit en titubant de derrière un grand chêne. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Draco pour le reconnaître : c'était Croutpon.

Draco tourna alors les yeux vers Sirius et dit d'une voix blanche : « Potter est danger. »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà je rappelle qu'on ne tue pas l'auteur et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

Merci pour vos reviews, mais surtout d'avoir lu jusque-là !

See Ya !


	67. Croupton & Vision

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 62 : Croupton & Vision **

« Potter est en danger. » souffla Draco d'une voix blanche, tandis qu'il pouvait voir la panique apparaître dans les yeux de Sirius, « Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! »

« Attends. » le tempéra Sirius, d'une voix calme, mais dont pouvait transparaître un soupçon de panique, « Expliques-moi d'abord la situation. »

« Potter est seul près de la lisière de la forêt avec Krum. » dit rapidement Draco, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, « Et Croupton vient d'en sortir. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Va rapidement prévenir Dumbledore, je vais voir ce que je peux – »

« Non. » le coupa alors Draco, « Tu vas aller prévenir Dumbledore, si jamais Potter te voit venir alors que tu n'aurais pas dû être là, il va se douter de quelque chose. Je vais aller là-bas, au moins si je me fais repérer je pourrais toujours me justifier en disant que je voulais me promener près du lac. »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres semblant peser le pour et le contre, « Tu sais que ton parrain va me tuer, si jamais je te laisse te mettre sciemment en danger… »

Draco eut un sourire narquois, « Tu m'as pris pour un Gryffindor ou quoi ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira d'un air exaspéré, « Fais attention à toi. »

Et sur ces mots Draco ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers le hall, derrière lui il entendant des bruits de pas feutrés et il vit un énorme chien noir le dépasser.

« Ne te fais pas prendre surtout. » lui conseilla Draco, en bifurquant vers l'entrée, tandis que Sirius se faufilait dans un passage secret.

Du coin de l'œil Draco surveilla la projection, espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

Puis il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'apparence de Croupton, sa robe de sorcier était déchirée et tachée de sang à la hauteur des genoux, son visage portait des égratignures, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, le teint grisâtre, l'air épuisé. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffés auraient eu besoin d'un shampooing et d'une bonne coupe.

«_Est-ce qu'il serait resté dans la forêt pendant tout ce temps et avait attendu que Potter apparaisse ? » _

Mais ce qui choqua définitivement Draco, ce n'était pas son apparence, mais plutôt son comportement. Marmonnant et gesticulant, Croupton semblait parler à quelqu'un que lui seul pouvait voir.

« C'est un des juges, non ? » dit Krum, en regardant attentivement Croupton, « Il n'était pas avec votrre ministrrre ? »

Potter approuva d'un signe de tête, puis s'approcha lentement de Croupton qui semblait ne lui prêter aucune attention. Draco jura dans sa barbe inexistante, pourquoi Potter était-il toujours aussi inconscient ? Et il accéléra l'allure, espérant arriver à temps si Croupton décidait soudainement d'attaquer Potter.

« _Ah la blague… C'est bien beau d'arriver à temps, mais ce n'est pas moi et ma magie complètement instable qui pourrait aider à quoi que ce soit… Limite profiter de l'effet de surprise, mais bon… » _

Draco soupira, peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour inverser les rôles avec Sirius… Mais il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Après tout, Sirius tenait _réellement_ à Potter, et il en voudrait très certainement à Draco si à cause de lui, il devait perdre la confiance du Survivant.

Serrant les poings, Draco tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce que disait Croupton.

« Et lorsque vous aurez terminé, Wistily, vous enverrez un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui confirmer le nombre d'élèves de Durmstrang qui assisteront au tournoi. Karkaroff vient de nous informer qu'ils seraient douze… »

« Mr Croupton ? » appela prudemment Potter.

Draco ralentit la cadence quand il arriva dans une zone où il pourrait facilement se faire repérer et se jeta un sort de désillusion et se déplaça en se cachant derrière les arbres, se rapprochant au maximum de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Quelque chose le dérangeait réellement dans le comportement de Croupton…

« Ensuite vous enverrez un autre hibou à Madame Maxime parce qu'il se peut qu'elle veuille augmenter le nombre des élèves qui l'accompagneront, maintenant que Karkaroff a limité les siens à douze… Faites cela le plus vite possible, Wistily, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce… ? »

Croupton avait les yeux exorbités. Il fixa le tronc de l'arbre en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, puis vacilla et tomba à genoux.

« Mr Croupton ? » appela encore une fois Potter à voix haute, « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Dumbledore ! » dit Croupton d'une voix haletante.

Il tendit la main et s'agrippa à la robe de Potter qu'il tira vers lui. Draco leva sa baguette et la pointa vers lui, prêt à agir à la moindre once de menace.

« Je …dois… voir… Dumbledore… » haleta-t-il, « J'ai fait… des choses… stupides… »

Il avait l'air complètement fou. Ses yeux exorbités continuaient de rouler dans leurs orbites et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait lui coûter un terrible effort. Draco quant à lui réfléchissait à vive allure, était-ce un sortilège d'amnésie ? Non, la réaction était trop extrême pour que cela soit le cas… C'était comme si Croupton luttait pour ne pas faire quelque chose et –

_« Imperium ! » _comprit-il, alors en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Quelqu'un avait mis Croupton sous l'imperium et l'avait obligé à faire des choses, peut-être même à fouiller le bureau de Severus… Et Croupton avait réussi à lutter contre les effets de l'impardonnable et essayait de prévenir Dumbledore de quelque chose.

« Faut… dire… Dumbledore… »

« Levez-vous, Mr Croupton. » ordonna Potter à haute et intelligible voix. « Levez-vous, je vais vous amenez auprès de Dumbledore ! »

« Qui… vous ? »

« Je suis un élève de l'école. » répondit Potter.

« Vous n'êtes pas… avec _lui ?_ » murmura Croupton.

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou le Serviteur ? » _

« Non… » répondit Potter, qui n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce que voulait dire Croupton.

« Du côté… Dumbledore ? »

« C'est ça… » assura Potter.

« Avertir… Dumbledore… »

Potter se tournait vers le château pour aller chercher Dumbledore, ordonnant à Krum de rester auprès de Croupton, mais il fut arrêter par ce dernier qui l'attrapa violemment par les genoux et le fit tomber par terre.

« Ne…me… laissez pas ! » murmura-t-il, les yeux à nouveaux exorbités, « Je… me suis enfui… il faut…prévenir… Dumbledore… ma faute… entièrement ma faute… Bertha… morte… ma faute…mon fils… ma faute… dites à Dumbledore… Harry Potter…. Seigneur des Ténèbres… plus puissant… Harry Potter… »

« J'irai chercher Dumbledore si vous me lâchez ! » s'exclama Potter, en jetant un regard furieux à Krum, « Tu voudrais bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

Avec une appréhension extrême, qui donnait envie à Draco de lever les yeux au ciel, Krum s'avança et s'accroupit à côté de Croupton.

« Fais attention qu'il ne s'en aille pas. » ordonna Potter, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Croupton « Je reviens avec Dumbledore. »

« Dépêche-toi, d'accorrrd ? » cria Krum tandis que Potter partait en courant vers le château.

Draco de son côté se détendit légèrement au moins Potter ne risquait plus grand-chose, le problème était maintenant Croupton. Draco avait toujours pensé que si Croupton avait été le serviteur, il aurait tout fait de son plein gré, le blond n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que le juge puisse être sous Imperium.

Mais cela tombait sous le sens maintenant qu'il y pensait… D'après Sirius – et même Severus – Barty Croupton détestait tout ce qui concernait la magie noire, toute personne censée ne l'aurait donc jamais soupçonné d'être le serviteur, et si Draco l'avait fait, c'était tout simplement à cause du contexte…

Le blond se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, « _Mais si Croupton n'est pas le serviteur… Dans ce cas, qui pourrait l'être ? » _

Draco sursauta en entendant alors en sentant une pression magique inhabituelle, se décalant légèrement de l'arbre il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en avisant une personne dont il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage transporter le corps inconscient de Croupton vers la forêt. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ? Avait-il été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu cette personne arrivée ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne sentait-il la pression magique que maintenant ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en regardant le corps inconscient de Krum et la silhouette de l'inconnu disparaître dans la forêt. S'il avait été comme Potter, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se serait précipité dans la forêt pour essayer d'arrêter cette personne, peu importe qu'elle soit sûrement un Mangemort tentant de le tuer… Mais il était loin d'être comme Potter, très loin même, alors il se contenta de les regarder disparaître dans la forêt, retenant son souffle et priant pour que la personne ne le repère pas. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aider Croupton et puis même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Il fallait être réaliste, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire face à un Mangemort entrainé, encore moins avec sa magie instable et il n'avait aucune réelle motivation.

Quand il fut sûr que le Mangemort ou peu importe qui c'était, ne pouvait plus le voir, il sortit de derrière l'arbre et vérifia que Krum, qui était toujours au sol, était encore vivant. Il retourna alors derrière l'arbre et se laissa glisser au sol. Si cette personne était le serviteur, Potter n'avait été qu'à deux doigts de le croiser, et Draco ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si cela avait été le cas, si jamais Potter avait envoyé Krum chercher Dumbledore au lieu d'y aller lui-même…

Draco secoua la tête et resta concentré sur l'instant présent, après tout cette personne pouvait revenir à tout moment, il devait se montrer plus prudent.

Du coin de l'œil, il vérifia que Potter était toujours entier. Ce dernier venait d'atteindre la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bouge ! » s'écria Potter, en voyant que la gargouille ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser passer, « Tu vas bouger, oui ? »

« POTTER ! »

Severus venait de surgir de l'escalier secret, derrière la gargouille de pierre. Le mur se referma dans son dos en glissant silencieusement tandis que Severus faisait signe à Potter d'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il faut absolument que je voie le professeur Dumbledore » répondit Potter, « C'est à cause de Mr Croupton… Il vient d'arriver… Il est dans la forêt… Il demande… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme bêtises ? » coupa Severus les yeux noirs et brillants, « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Severus réagissait-il de cette manière ? Même si c'était Potter, il aurait dû l'écouter un minimum… surtout qu'il était censé être un minimum au courant de l'histoire puisque Sirius –

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira, Sirius devait encore être là-haut, c'est pour ça que Severus faisait tout pour que Potter ne monte pas… Draco ne put alors empêcher un léger rictus d'apparaître sur son visage, malgré le fait que Severus et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer à longueur de journée, Severus protégeait quand même Sirius, et –

« Alors comme ça on joue les espions, hein ? » susurra une voix juste derrière lui.

~HPDM~

« Alors dis-moi, Harry, lequel de nous deux préfères-tu ? »

Harry cligna des yeux d'un air surpris. Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec sa dispute intérieure avec Draco ?

« Il y a de forte chances. » songea Harry, en soupirant.

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton rempli d'exaspération.

« Et bien en général quand les gens posent une question c'est pour avoir une réponse, oui. » se moqua gentiment Dray, tandis qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Alors ? »

« Alors… » répéta Harry, « Je dis que c'est complètement stupide comme question. »

Dray ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette réponse car ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

« Euh tu peux développer ? »

Harry soupira, « Tu es Draco Malfoy, et il est Draco Malfoy ! Alors dis-moi, à quoi ça sert de me demander qui je préfère entre Draco Malfoy et Draco Malfoy ? De toute façon vous êtes pareil ! Aussi têtu, aussi arrogant, aussi imbu de lui-même, aussi possessif et jaloux, aussi pervers, aussi insupportable et aussi gamin que l'autre, alors ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi, ça te va ? »

Dray cligna plusieurs fois des yeux regardant Harry d'un air étrange, puis il éclata de rire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… » songea-t-il, « Mais c'est une réponse digne d'Harry tu ne crois pas ? »

« _Il n'y a pas plus Potterien comme réponse. » _approuva Draco à contre cœur, cela ne lui plaisait pas réellement d'être d'accord avec le parasite.

En fait cela le rendait même furieux de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre parvenait à lire en Harry aussi facilement. Il savait que le parasite avait réussi à comprendre au même moment que lui, que le brun cherchait à éviter de répondre à la question, qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il avait inventé une excuse bidon… Mais cela voulait aussi dire autre chose : qu'Harry ne pouvait pas les départager, pour l'instant…

« Il viendra un moment où Harry prendre sa décision, et quelle qu'elle soit il faudra la respecter. » dit Dray d'un ton grave. « Et peu importe ce qu'il se passe il ne doit pas savoir, tu m'entends ? »

« _Pour qui tu me prends ? » _siffla en retour Draco, d'un ton méprisant. « _Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose pour m'assurer que Potter me choisira. » _

Dray allait répondre quelque chose mais il fut devancer par Harry.

« Bon c'est fini avec les questions stupides et les agissements bizarres ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton mi-suspicieux, mi-prudent. « Ou alors je dois encore m'attendre à – »

Dray sourit, « Je ne te ferais rien si tu ne veux pas, tu sais, je ne suis pas si pervers que ça… »

Le brun lui jeta un regard peu convaincu et Dray poussa alors un soupir théâtral, « Quelle image péjorative tu as de moi, Harry. »

« On se demande pourquoi. » grommela Harry, en tentant de s'écarter du blond, mais celui-ci le maintenait toujours contre lui.

« Je suis sérieux. » dit-il, d'un ton grave, « Je me contenterai de ce que tu voudras bien me donner, Harry. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Dray lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et lui sourit : « N'hésite pas à m'appeler si l'autre connard t'agace, je viendrais à ton secours. »

Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil et « s'en alla ».

Harry s'attendait à devoir supporter le poids de Draco, en attendant que ce dernier ne revienne, mais celui-ci semblait s'être réveillé directement.

Il libéra rapidement Harry de l'emprise de ses bras et se recula afin de mettre plus de distance entre eux, son regard évitant celui du Gryffindor.

« Draco ? » appela Harry, d'un ton hésitant, « quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Draco serra les poings, resongeant aux paroles que lui avait dîtes le parasite auparavant, « _Quand Harry prendra sa décision, l'un de nous deux disparaîtra, pour toujours. » _

« Si, si… » répondit Draco, d'un ton distrait, « J'essaye juste de me faire à l'idée que j'ai un parasite relativement pervers dans ma tête… »

Harry lui fit un léger sourire, « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas l'apprécier, vous vous ressemblez tellement qu'on dirait que vous êtes la même personne. »

« Ah, Ah, très drôle, Potter. » ironisa Draco.

~HPDM ~

Draco fixait la porte des appartements de Severus, comptant mentalement les pas qui le séparait d'elle et calculant ses chances de pouvoir l'atteindre et s'enfuir sans se faire attraper, mais son plan fut réduit à néant quand Sirius – qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées – se plaça stratégiquement entre elle et lui.

« Draco. » le rappela alors à l'ordre Severus d'un ton sévère, « Réponds-moi et _tout de suite _que s'est-il passé prêt de la forêt interdite ? »

Mais Draco se murait dans le silence, serrant les poings pour garder son calme. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être à la place de Potter en ce moment ? Peinard dans sa classe de divination et piquant du nez. Et bien non, lui devait être retenu prisonnier dans cette fichue pièce à subir un foutu interrogatoire !

« DRACO…. » siffla Severus, un air furieux sur le visage, « Pour la dernière fois – »

Bien malgré lui, Draco tressaillit devant le ton qu'utilisait son parrain, mais il se força à reprendre son calme.

« Je ne veux PAS en parler, ok ? » grinça le blond, entre ses dents en soutenant plus ou moins courageusement le regard du maître des potions.

« Non, pas ok. » répliqua Severus, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, « Je te forcerai s'il le faut, mais j'apprendrais ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Draco se releva immédiatement tout en sortant sa baguette et la pointa vers son parrain dans un geste défensif, mais le Slytherin pouvait sentir sa main trembler. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas de taille et qu'il suffirait moins d'une minute à Severus pour le neutraliser.

« Comme si j'allais me laisser faire. » rétorqua Draco avec défi, en bénissant le fait que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Severus sortit à son tour sa baguette et le blond crut durant un instant voir le visage de son père se superposer à celui de son parrain. Il secoua alors vivement la tête. Severus n'était pas comme son père, il ne le blesserait pas sciemment juste pour avoir des informations ou le punir… non Severus n'était pas comme ça…

« Bon ça suffit ! » s'exclama alors Sirius, en se plaçant entre les deux, et les faisant sursauter. « Snape va t'assoir dans un coin ou sort, peu importe mais éloignes-toi un peu. »

« De quel droit – »

« Bordel ! » le coupa l'Animagus, « Tu vois pas que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode ? A continuer comme ça, il finira par t'assimiler comme un second Lucius Malfoy, c'est ça que tu veux ? Mais regarde-le enfin ! Il tremble ! »

Le regard de Severus se porta alors sur son filleul et il se mordit les lèvres semblant hésiter quant à la décision à prendre.

« Franchement … » poursuivit Sirius d'un ton méprisant, « On dirait Tobias Sn –»

Mais il fut coupé en pleine phrase par Severus qui venait d'enfoncer sa baguette dans sa poitrine.

« Je. Ne. Lui. Ressemble. Pas. » siffla-t-il, en séparant chaque mot, sa magie crépitant autour de lui.

Sirius pourtant ne semblait pas du tout effrayé et le regardait avec indifférence.

« Prouves-le. » susurra-t-il, sur un ton de défi, « Prouves-le, et va te calmer un peu plus loin. »

Puis sans attendre la réaction de Severus, l'ex-prisonnier lui tourna le dos et regarda avec attention son cousin. Et doucement, comme s'il était en train d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, Sirius s'avança vers Draco.

Celui-ci le regardait avait un mélange de méfiance et de détermination.

« Je ne dirais rien. » dit-il.

Sirius eut un léger sourire et s'accroupit au niveau du Slytherin, « Nous savons tous les deux que cette histoire finira par être découverte un jour ou l'autre alors autant faire ça tant que le fer est chaud, tu ne penses pas ? »

Draco secoua la tête d'un air buté.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit, « T'es pas à moitié Black pour rien toi. » le taquina-t-il, mais il reprit immédiatement une expression sérieuse, « Ecoute, Snape a eu tort de réagir comme ça, mais il n'a pas complètement tort non plus, tu devrais vraiment en parler. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir réagir en conséquence. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en évitant le regard de son cousin, « Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. »

« Pas grand-chose ? » répéta Sirius, « Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es revenu ici le visage blême, le corps tremblant, la magie incontrôlable et à la limite de l'évanouissement, alors que nous venions d'apprendre qu'un fou qui n'a toujours pas été trouvé, se baladait à quelques mètres de toi. Tu crois _vraiment _que ce n'est ''pas grand-chose '' ? »

« J'étais juste un peu perturbé sur le coup. » se justifia le Slytherin.

Mais sous le regard insistant que lui lançait Sirius – regard qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de sa mère d'ailleurs – Draco finit par soupirer.

« J-je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, en fait je ne saurais pas comment vous raconter ça… »

« Montres-le nous dans ce cas. » répondit Sirius, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et lui désignant du doigt le Padfoot's Time qui dépassait de son sac.

Draco hocha la tête d'un air hésitant et prit l'invention de Sirius en main, mais alors qu'il allait l'activer, il vacilla et le fit tomber sur le sol, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Sirius et Severus.

« Draco ? » appela son cousin, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas, se prenant la tête entre les mains et tentant d'ignorer la douleur fulgurante qui venait de le traverser. Bientôt il n'eut plus du tout conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

_Il chevauchait un hibou grand duc qui volait dans le ciel d'un bleu clair vers une vieille maison couverte de lierre, dressée au sommet d'une colline. Le hibou descendait peu à peu vers le sol. Enfin ils atteignaient une fenêtre cassée à l'étage de la maison et le hibou s'y engouffrait. Ils volaient à présent le long d'un couloir obscur, en direction d'une pièce située à l'extrémité. Lorsqu'ils entraient dans la pièce, elle était plongée dans la pénombre, ses fenêtres condamnées par des planches… _

_Il n'était plus sur le dos du hibou… Il le regardait voleter dans la pièce en direction d'un fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos. A côté du fauteuil, il voyait remuer sur le sol deux silhouettes sombres… _

_L'une des silhouettes était celle d'un énorme serpent… L'autre était celle d'un homme. Un petit homme chauve, avec des yeux larmoyants et un nez pointu… Affalé sur le tapis, devant la cheminée, il sanglotait la respiration sifflante…_

_« Tu as de la chance, Wormtail, disait une voix aiguë et glacée qui s'élevait du fauteuil. « Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance. Ton idiotie n'a pas réussi à tout gâcher. Il est mort.' _

_« Maître ! » haletait Wormtail, « Maître, je suis tellement heureux… et tellement désolé… » _

_« Nagini. » disait la voix glacée, « Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas de chance. Finalement je ne vais pas te donner Wormtail à manger… Mais ça ne fait rien… Il reste toujours Harry Potter… Et maintenant Wormtail il est temps de te donner un petit avertissement pour te rappeler que je ne tolérerai plus la moindre erreur… »_

_« Maître… non… je vous en supplie… » _

_L'extrémité d'une baguette émergea soudain du fauteuil et se pointa sur Wormtail._

_« Doloris. » lança la voix glacée. _

_Wormtail se mit à hurler, hurler comme si chacun de ses nerfs étaient en feu. Ses cris transperçaient les tympans de Draco. Il parvenait à sentir la présence de Potter non loin, mais ne le voyait pas… il sentait que ce n'était pas son rêve mais celui de Potter. Et il entendait aussi Potter crier, si fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait peut-être s'apercevoir de leur présence. _

_Puis soudain il sentit la douleur se propager également en lui. La douleur de Potter. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de telle, comme si cela venait directement du plus profond de son âme, il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, même pas essayer d'y résister… c'était tout simplement horrible. _

_Puis tout s'arrêta…_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Merci d'avoir lu et reviwé, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !

See Ya !


	68. Colère & Procès

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 63 : Colère & procès **

Draco ouvrit les yeux d'un air terrifié, il sentait que quelqu'un l'entourait de ses bras et il se mit à paniquer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était-il rendu compte de leur présence ? Avait-il réussi à les emprisonner là-bas ?

Draco se débattit comme il put pour se dégager, mais il se révéla que la personne qui le tenait était plus forte que lui. Il allait tenter une nouvelle fois, quand il se rendit compte que la personne lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes et faisaient des mouvements circulaires de la main sur son dos, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une menace…

« Shh… » fit la voix, « Calme-toi, d'accord ? Tout va bien… »

Draco se détendit progressivement en reconnaissant la voix, c'était Sirius. Puis quand l'Animagus fut sûr que le blond était calmé il le relâcha et le regardait d'un œil profondément inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce.

Draco frissonna au souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer, « C'est Potter… il vient d'avoir un autre cauchemar sur Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et allait demander quelque chose, mais Severus qui était près de lui le devança, « Tu as encore partagé un cauchemar avec Potter ? »

Draco hocha la tête, d'un air hésitant. « Mais de mon côté ça ressemblait plus à une vision qu'à un cauchemar… » Même lui savait qu'il était impossible que le sort soit assez évolué pour qu'il puisse faire ça, alors comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose qui ferait qu'il puisse voir les cauchemars du brun ?

« Ce n'est pas vraiment notre priorité de savoir pourquoi Harry et Draco ont les mêmes cauchemar. » fit sèchement Sirius, en fusillant Severus du regard, « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Draco ? »

Le blond se mordit les lèvres essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vu et le leur raconta. A la fin de son récit Sirius avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et le visage de Severus s'était notablement assombri.

« Et… » dit Sirius d'un ton hésitant, « Et Harry aussi a vu tout ça ? »

Draco hocha la tête. « Il se dirige en ce moment vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de sensé. » commenta Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

Sirius devait être réellement perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, car ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de répliquer vertement à ce que venait de dire le maître des potions, il se contentait de le fusiller du regard durant un court instant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais t'examiner Draco… cette histoire de cauchemar ne me plaît pas, ça pourrait être dangereux…. Enfin… sauf si tu préfères que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre… » ajouta Severus, d'un ton étrangement résigné qui surprit Draco.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, que la précédente dispute avec Severus lui revint en mémoire et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il était vrai que son parrain avait été effrayant, mais s'il y réfléchissait franchement, cela ressemblait étrangement aux remontrances d'un parent envers son enfant. Et Draco fut touché – même s'il ne le montrait pas.

« Je serais idiot de vouloir me faire examiner par quelqu'un d'autre… » répondit Draco, d'un ton détaché, en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux, « …après tout je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre pour ça… »

Severus le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis finalement hocha la tête. « Va t'allonger. »

Draco s'exécuta et subit les habituels tests avec indifférence, surveillant du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Potter. Si ce qu'ils avaient vu tous les deux s'étaient réellement déroulé, et Draco était quasiment certain que c'était le cas, Potter devrait être impérativement mis en sécurité… Mais il était également certain que le Survivant tête brulé comme il était, allait refuser.

« Ok… » conclut Severus, d'un ton légèrement plus rassuré, « A part une légère irrégularité au niveau de ta magie tout semble normal. »

Draco hocha la tête, puis tourna son regard vers Sirius qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

« Potter a l'air d'aller plutôt bien et il vient d'arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais Fudge et… Maugrey sont déjà présents, alors il est en train d'attendre devant la porte. » lui informa-t-il, d'un ton neutre, espérant que les deux autres ne s'étaient pas aperçu de son hésitation à prononcer le nom du professeur de défense.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas entouré d'un espion et d'une personne particulièrement observatrice pour rien… Ils le remarquèrent immédiatement.

« C'est à cause de Maugrey que tu étais revenu dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?» demanda Severus d'un ton grave, dont l'on pouvait y percevoir de la colère à peine soutenue.

Draco détourna les yeux, son regard se portant sur le Padfoot's Time qui était toujours par terre, et le prit avec hésitation, ignorant les regards que posaient Sirius et Severus sur lui.

« J'ai dit que j'allais vous le montrer, non ? Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. » chuchota Draco, en activant l'invention de Sirius.

~HPDM~

Harry regardait Draco d'un air soucieux. Depuis que ce dernier était « revenu » il arborait une expression pensive, quand il croyait qu'Harry ne le voyait pas.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Draco lui avait assuré que tout allait bien, pourtant il pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre eux, comme si le blond voulait mettre une certaine distance entre eux… Malgré les efforts de Draco pour ne rien laisser paraître, Harry en était sûr, quelque chose avait définitivement changé et il allait définitivement trouver quoi, mais pour cela il devait agir comme d'habitude pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Draco.

« Tu crois que si tu parvenais à voir mes cauchemars c'était à cause du lien du Phénix ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton hésitant.

Draco sursauta légèrement comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui parle, puis sembla prendre en considération la question du brun avant de répondre d'un ton prudent : « C'est probable… et ça expliquerait pourquoi Sirius n'était pas si intrigué par la question que ça… »

Son ton était distant et neutre, et Harry dut serrer les poings pour ne pas lui crier dessus. C'était quoi son problème à la fin ?

Harry inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme et continua sur sa lancée, « Mais je ne comprends pas… enfin je veux dire, je sais que le lien du phénix est très puissant… mais est-ce que c'est suffisant pour qu'il te permette de voir des choses sur Voldemort, alors que tu n'as pas de lien avec lui ? »

« Il faut croire que oui. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules, son regard fixé sur le souvenir.

Harry serra les poings pour s'empêcher de faire un commentaire désobligeant sur l'attitude du blond, « Mais et si tu demandais à Dray peut-être qu'il – »

« Il n'en sait foutrement rien non plus ! » le coupa sèchement Draco, les yeux toujours rivé sur le souvenir. « Et puis arrête de poser des questions, ça me saoule. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, profondément choqué par l'attitude de Draco, avant que la colère ne s'empare de lui.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » cracha Harry, d'un ton furieux.

« Mon problème ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton froid « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Harry avait les poings si serrés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, « Tu te fiches de moi, Malfoy ? Tu me parles comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire inconnu, comme si je ne représentais rien ! »

« T'es con Potter. » rétorqua le blond, « Comment peux-tu ne rien représenter, on a un putain de lien de phénix je te rappelle ! »

« La belle affaire. » siffla Harry, « Alors c'est uniquement parce qu'il y a ce lien que je représente quelque chose ? »

« Tu sais bien que non Potter. » répliqua Draco, d'un ton irrité.

« Je croyais le savoir. » répondit le Gryffindor, le visage sombre.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire exactement ? » s'agaça le vert et argent.

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit. »

« BORDEL ! » s'énerva à son tour Draco, « Mets-toi dans le crâne une fois pour toute que je ne suis PAS ce putain de parasite !»

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » cracha Harry, « Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois comme lui ! »

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

«Et si tu commençais par me regarder dans les yeux au lieu de fixer ton souvenir ? » hurla le Gryffindor, en agrippant le blond et le forçant à le regarder.

A l'instant où les yeux de Draco plongèrent dans les siens Harry comprit pourquoi le blond évitait son regard. Ces yeux étaient tellement remplis d'incertitude, de doute et de peur, qu'il ne parvenait pas à le cacher et encore moins à Harry.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se figeant complètement sur place, tandis que Draco détournait le regard.

C'était comme si toute sa colère et son ressentiment venait de s'évaporer pour laisser place à une incompréhension la plus totale. Draco doutait de quelque chose… mais de quoi ? Harry était certain que cela avait un rapport avec lui, mais –

Il s'arrêta net dans sa réflexion, son visage s'éclairant. Etait-ce à cause de Dray ? Etait-ce parce qu'en quelque sorte Draco se sentait menacé par Dray ? Mais Dray et Draco étaient la même personne pour Harry, c'était idiot de chercher à entrer en compétition…

« _Mets-toi dans le crâne une fois pour toute que je ne suis pas ce putain de parasite ! » _

Les paroles de Draco frappèrent l'esprit d'Harry tel un coup de fouet… Non c'était vrai, ils étaient tous les deux Draco Malfoy, mais ils étaient différents… Et en cherchant à les assimiler à une unique personne, Harry avait dû les blesser dans leur amour propre… surtout Draco. Draco qui doutait si souvent des sentiments des autres à son égard…

~HPDM~

Une bulle sortit du sablier et s'agrandit de telle sorte que Severus et Sirius puissent voir la scène distinctement.

_« Alors comme ça on joue les espions, hein ? » susurra une voix. _

_Draco sursauta et eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la personne lui agrippa la gorge et le plaqua contre l'arbre. Draco grimaça et tenta de se dégager, mais une pression un peu plus forte sur sa gorge l'en dissuada. Il leva alors les yeux et les écarquilla d'horreur en reconnaissant Maugrey. _

_« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Malfoy… » chuchota le professeur d'une voix démente, «… mais je trouve que tu es beaucoup trop souvent dans les alentours de Potter ces temps-ci… » _

_« Je – » tenta d'articuler Draco, mais il hoqueta en sentant une énorme pression magique se dégager de Maugrey._

_« C'est oppressant, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra Maugrey, d'un ton satisfait « Tu souffres Malfoy ? Je pourrais te faire encore plus mal en un claquement de doigt. » _

_Draco suffoquait, il avait l'impression de ne plus parvenir à respirer correctement, il tremblait de tous ses membres et sentait sa magie devenir de plus en plus instable, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux du regard de Maugrey. _

_Ce dernier eut un rictus, « Tu es bien suicidaire pour un serpent… » commenta-t-il, « ça cache forcément quelque chose…Pourquoi traînes-tu autour de Potter ? Pour lui jeter un sort ? Garder un œil sur lui en attendant le bon moment pour lui faire du mal ? » _

_La vue de Draco se brouillait légèrement et il commençait à voir de petits points blancs, signe qu'il n'aillait plus pouvoir rester conscient très longtemps. Merde, il n'allait tout de même pas mourir de cette façon ? Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi et VITE ! _

_Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait fait lors de sa première rencontre avec Skeeter et concentra alors toute sa haine sur Maugrey, encore, encore et encore. _

_Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner, Draco sentit enfin sa magie lui répondre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser car Maugrey le relâcha, une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage, tout en crachant :_

_« C'est un avertissement, ne t'approches plus de Potter et ne te mêles plus de ce qui ne te regarde pas. » _

_Draco sentait ses jambes trembler prêtes à céder à tout moment sous son poids, mais il se força à rester debout, et se tint la gorge, toussant légèrement, tout en tentant de reprendre de l'air. _

_« Méfies-toi jeune Malfoy, à force de jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler les ailes. »_

_Et sur ces mots Maugrey s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Quand il fut sûr que Maugrey était loin, Draco se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre, le corps tremblant et la main toujours sur sa gorge. Il était certain que Maugrey avait dû laisser des marques. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête se reposer contre le tronc, tandis qu'il prenait de grande inspiration, la gorge douloureuse. _

_Au loin il entendait les pas de Potter, avec sans doute Dumbledore à ses côtés. Il attendit qu'ils soient arrivés à destination et parvint à se lever bien qu'il tremblait toujours autant et parvint à rentrer discrètement au château. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que Maugrey avait fait semblant de venir du château pour berner Potter… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, alors que le professeur était là depuis le début ? Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensait pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi quand Croupton s'était fait attaquer ?_

_Draco voulut y réfléchir davantage, mais comme une alarme la douleur de sa gorge et des quelques égratignures qu'il avait dans le dos à cause de l'impact avec l'arbre se rappelèrent à lui et il jugea plus prudent de ne pas y penser… Maugrey avait ses raisons, et Draco ne voulait pas, ne devait pas s'en mêler. _

_Mais alors qu'il arrivait presque à l'appartement de Severus, Draco vit son reflet dans une des fenêtres. Il était pâle comme la mort et tremblait toujours. Mais à ce moment là, sa seule pensée fut qu'il était heureux que la main de Maugrey n'ait pas laissé de marques sur son cou._

La bulle rétrécit puis retourna dans le sablier, tandis qu'un silence de plomb venait de s'installer dans la pièce. Severus et Sirius regardaient l'endroit où se trouvait la bulle, d'un air estomaqué, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Mais cela ne leurs prirent pas longtemps pour reprendre leurs esprits.

«Je vais le tuer…. » cracha Severus, d'un ton furieux, « Comment a-t-il osé ? »

Draco s'attendait à voir Sirius raisonner le maître des potions, comme les autres fois, mais il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que l'ex-prisonnier arborait un regard sombre, meurtrier… Le blond tressaillit, cela lui rappelait le regard qu'avait Sirius l'année dernière quand il projetait de se venger de Pettigrew.

« Ecoutez… » tenta Draco, « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat – »

« Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ? » répéta Sirius d'un ton dangereux, « Je n'apprécie par réellement quand quelqu'un de ma famille se fait _étrangler _par un de ses _professeurs _juste parce qu'il devait recevoir une leçon. Et je ne sais pas pour le bâtard graisseux mais si cela avait été Harry j'aurais été tout aussi furieux… »

Severus ne répondit pas, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, l'expression haineuse sur son visage était une réponse suffisante.

Draco soupira, « Et vous comptez faire quoi exactement ? Vous n'êtes pas réellement en position d'aller lui régler son compte, toi, Severus qui est déjà dans son collimateur, et toi non plus Sirius, un évadé d'Azkaban toujours recherché ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas idiots, Draco. » dit Severus, « Nous le savons parfaitement, c'est pourquoi nous allons en parler à quelqu'un qui _pourra _faire quelque chose. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Vous allez aller en parler à Dumbledore ? Vous rigolez j'espère, il fait entièrement confiance à Maugrey, la preuve il lui a confié la sécurité de Potter ! »

« C'est mal le connaître Draco. » rétorqua Sirius. « Il saura agir en conséquence. »

« Dumbledore est avec Maugrey en ce moment… » informa Draco, d'un ton morose.

«Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous lui parlerons tout de suite ? » dit Severus, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres, « Non, il s'attend sans doute à ce que nous le faisons – enfin moi, puisqu'il ne sait pas que le clébard est là – c'est pourquoi nous allons attendre le bon moment. »

« Ancien mentor ou pas je lui ferais regretter de s'en être pris à toi. » ajouta Sirius, avec le même rictus.

Et à cet instant Draco fut reconnaissant d'avoir ces deux là de son côté… parce qu'ils étaient vraiment effrayants.

~HPDM~

Draco serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça face à Harry ? Alors qu'il aurait dû essayer de se rapproche du brun, Draco s'en était éloigné, il avait placé inutilement une barrière entre eux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry lui parlait, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait mais à une illusion de Draco qui ressemblerait à ce parasite. Et dans sa tête résonnait sans arrêt la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le parasite.

**# Flash-Back #**

« _Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je ne disparaissais pas alors que le blocage sentimental avait disparu, tu te souviens ? » susurra Dray, «J'ai été crée à cause de l'énorme quantité de magie de Fawkes qui ne parvenait pas à être transmis vers Harry, tu dois le savoir… A la base je n'étais qu'une entité magique, visant uniquement à compenser le trop plein de magie… prêt à tout donner à Harry dès que la barrière s'effondrait… et effectivement à ce moment là j'aurais dû disparaître. Mais tu as mis trop de temps, trop de magie s'était déjà accumulée et je suis devenu ''quelqu'un'', oh certes je ne pouvais vivre qu'en toi, mais je vivais …à travers toi, à travers ta magie instinctive. Et à partir de ce moment-là il fut impossible pour moi de disparaître, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est avec moi qu'Harry a un lien maintenant… » _

_« C'est ridicule. » rétorqua Draco, avec dédain, « Ce lien était en place AVANT ta création, puisque c'est à cause de lui que tu as été crée... » _

_« Certes. » admit Dray, « Mais si nous voyons ça d'un point de vue magique… La magie que j'utilise est composée _uniquement _de ta magie instinctive, alors que toi tu es incapable d'utiliser plus de quelques pourcent de cette magie. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, le lien du phénix se base principalement sur le partage de la magie instinctive, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Draco fut incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit… Restant sonné devant ce que lui disait sa double personnalité, mais finalement il se reprit, « Cela ne change rien au fait que tu devrais disparaître progressivement à cause de la perte de barrière ! Parce qu'au final tu es une partie de moi, composée uniquement de magie ! » _

_« C'est justement ce point-là qui est intéressant… Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je contrôle ta magie instinctive, donc la magie du phénix que tu aurais dû normalement transmettre 'instinctivement' à Harry, est également sous mon contrôle… Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Je deviens de plus en plus puissant, et à l'heure actuel, je le suis assez pour t'effacer totalement… mais pas pour exister après ta 'disparition'… c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'Harry. C'est lui qui me permettra de le faire. » _

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de m'effacer. » siffla Draco, avec colère._

_« Ce n'est pas par intérêt mais par nécessité. » le contredit Dray, « Il viendra un temps où je serais trop puissant pour que nous soyons capable de coexister, et de ce fait je n'aurais que deux solutions, disparaître ou te faire disparaître. Et ce choix je le laisse à Harry, je respecterais sa décision. » _

_« Si tu disparaissais de ton plein gré, maintenant, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir recours à Potter. » rétorqua Draco._

_« Je refuse de te le laisser sans rien faire... » répliqua Dray, d'un ton méprisant «… parce que j'aime Harry. Et que de nous deux je suis celui qui lui correspond le mieux. De toute façon il te manque quelque chose qui fait que tu perdras toujours contre moi. » _

**# Fin du Flash-back #**

Il ne lui manquait absolument rien, bordel ! C'était ce fichu parasite qui essayait de le perturber… oui rien de plus … Mais alors pourquoi sentait-il cet affreux doute serpenter en lui… Et s'il lui manquait réellement quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça changerait réellement quelque chose dans le fait de l'avoir ou pas ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'était ce « quelque chose » ? Et si le fait de ne pas l'avoir, lui faisait perdre Harry ? Et si –

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras l'entourer, mais il refusait de croiser à nouveau le regard d'Harry, « Je ne suis pas le parasite. » dit-il d'un ton froid.

« Et alors ? » rétorqua Harry, d'une voix étrangement douce, resserrant son étreinte.

~HPDM~

Etonnement ni Sirius ni Severus ne parlèrent plus longtemps de Maugrey, comme s'ils voulaient ménager Draco… Ce dernier était à présent assis sur l'un des canapés de Severus, regardant avec attention la projection. Potter avait dû attendre seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore parce que ce dernier avait dû aller régler quelque chose au sujet de la disparition de Croupton. Potter avait ensuite trouvé la pensine de Dumbledore, et Potter étant Potter, il avait bien évidemment plongé dedans.

Les souvenirs avaient eu lieu quand le directeur avait assisté au procès des Mangemorts, Draco ne s'y intéressa pas, sauf évidemment quand le nom de Severus fut prononcé par Karkaroff – qui dénonçait un par un les Mangemorts qu'il connaissait pour espérer avoir une remise de peine.

Cependant quelques instants plus tard, le regard du blond était entièrement focalisé sur le nouveau procès.

Six Détraqueurs entèrent dans la salle, encadrant quatre accusés, parmi eux Draco reconnut sa tante Bellatrix. Draco vit alors tous les visages se tourner vers Croupton qui dirigeait le procès.

Croupton se leva et regarda les quatre accusés avec une haine absolue.

« Vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique. » déclara-t-il, d'une voix forte, « Afin que nous puissions vous juger pour avoir commis un crime si atroce… »

« Père… » appela l'un des accusés, et Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, c'était donc le procès du fils de Croupton ? « Père je t'en supplie… »

« Un crime si atroce que nous avons rarement eu l'occasion d'en juger de semblables devant cet cour. » poursuivit Croupton en parlant plus fort pour couvrir la voix de son fils, « Nous avons entendu les témoignages retenus contre vous. Vous êtes accusés tous les quatre d'avoir capturé un Auror – Frank Longbottom – et de l'avoir soumis au sortilège Doloris en pensant qu'il connaissait l'endroit où s'était réfugié votre maître exilé. »

« Père, je n'ai rien fait ! » s'écria le garçon d'une voix perçante. « Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! Père, ne me renvoie pas chez les Détraqueurs… »

« En outre vous êtes accusés d'avoir fait subir le sortilège Doloris à l'épouse de Frank Longbottom lorsque vous avez compris qu'il ne vous révélerait pas l'information que vous recherchiez. Vous aviez l'intention de ramener Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au pouvoir et de reprendre une existence consacrée à la violence semblable à celle que vous aviez sans doute menée lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. »

« Mère ! » s'exclama le fils de Croupton, en regardant une petite sorcière gracile assis à côté de Croupton, « Mère empêches-le ! Mère ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas moi ! »

« Je demande aux jurés… » poursuivit Croupton, «… de lever la main s'ils estiment comme moi, que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban. »

Tous les jurés levèrent la main en même temps.

« Non ! Mère, Non ! Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne savais pas ! Ne m'envoies pas en prison ! Empêches-le ! »

Les Détraqueurs entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce et les trois autres accusés se levèrent. Bellatrix regarda alors Croupton et lança : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous ses autres partisans ! Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver ! »

A ces mots Draco écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que toute la clef de cette affaire avait eu lieu dans ce procès ?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Et j e vous souhaite une bonne année 2012 ! ^^

See Ya !


	69. Conflit intérieur & Révélation

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 64 : Conflit intérieur & révélation **

Draco resta là, les bras ballants tandis qu'il sentait les bras d'Harry accentuer son étreinte. Le blond détourna le regard, il pouvait sentir le regard perçant d'Harry sur lui. Ils étaient tellement proches que Draco pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer sa joue.

Puis doucement Harry vint butiner ses lèvres, faisant se tendre complètement Draco qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise, mais refusant toujours de croiser le regard du brun, il savait qu'Harry était devenu l'une des rares personnes qui pouvaient lire en lui comme un livre ouvert… et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry le voit ainsi. C'était… humiliant.

« Tu sais Draco… » chuchota Harry, à quelques centimètres des lèvres du blond, en inclinant légèrement la tête, «… si tu continues à être aussi amorphe, je vais finir par croire que je ne te fais plus du tout d'effets… »

Puis voyant que le blond n'était pas décidé à participer au baiser – ou à lui parler d'ailleurs –, Harry soupira et se recula, il se figea cependant durant un instant en avisant la grimace de dégoût qu'avait Draco durant un très court instant... Le brun se mordit les lèvres, sentant son cœur se serrer étrangement…

Avant il aurait su comment faire réagir le blond, mais là il ne savait pas du tout… S'il essayait la manière forte, est-ce que ça ne ferait pas empirer les choses ? Est-ce que ça ne le blesserait pas, est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas qu'éloigner et isoler encore plus Draco ? Avant, il–

Harry fronça alors les sourcils, avant quoi ? Avant que Draco ne puisse 'parler' à Dray ? Avant que Draco ne sache l'existence de Dray ? Avant que Dray ne se manifeste ? Avant qu'ils ne se soient rendu compte de leur sentiment respectif ? Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans les souvenirs de Draco ?

Harry soupira, peut-être devait-il simplement laisser Draco régler ça par lui-même… Jetant un regard à la dérobé au Slytherin – qui était retourné dans sa contemplation du souvenir –, Harry fut alors sujet à un affreux doute, et s'il avait vraiment fini par lasser Draco ?

Harry se donna alors une claque mentale, tandis qu'un sourire ironique prenait place sur son visage c'était complètement ridicule… Même lui savait que ce n'était pas possible, Draco était sincère, et ça Harry pouvait en être certain !

Pourtant dans une partie lointaine de son cerveau, le doute subsista, même si lui-même n'en avait pas encore conscience…

~HPDM~

Draco serra les poings tentant de se calmer. Son instinct lui disait qu'il avait _enfin _rassemblé tous les éléments de cette affaire et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à reconstituer le puzzle, mais pourtant il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver la logique. Ce procès n'aurait pas dû lui donner cette impression, surtout que c'était les paroles de sa tante Bellatrix qui l'avaient interpellé. Et il était sûr que celle-ci se trouvait en ce moment-même à Azkaban, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas mêlée à tout ça…

« _Heureusement d'ailleurs… manquerait plus qu'elle s'en mêle… » _songea Draco, en ayant un rire jaune.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda ce que faisait Potter, et haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'il était sorti du souvenir et qu'il parlait avec Dumbledore, sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

Draco soupira et se refocalisa sur le problème actuel. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, toutes les informations qu'il avait, tournoyaient dans sa tête, se succédant sans aucune suite logique… Et pourtant, il le savait, il y avait forcément un fil conducteur !

Draco résista à la tentation de se frapper la tête contre la table basse et regardait d'un air agacé la porte qui menait au bureau de Severus, où les deux autres s'étaient enformés depuis un moment… avec le Padfoot's Time !

Le Slytherin laissa sa tête se reposer sur le dossier du canapé, tout en soupirant, ils se demandaient réellement de quoi ils discutaient… Il avait bien essayé d'écouter en douce, mais Severus n'était pas un ancien espion pour rien, la porte était tellement protégé sous les sorts de silence, qu'il se demandait même s'il parviendrait à l'entendre si une explosion avait lieu dans la pièce d'à côté !

BOUM !

Draco redressa la tête et regardait la porte – qui avait été réduite en morceau – avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« Mais ils sont sérieux là ? » souffla Draco, d'un ton interloqué, en observant la fumée et la poussière se dégager du bureau de Severus.

« _Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas allés dans son laboratoire, alors, sinon, Severus aurait pu dire adieu à toutes ses potions… » _

Le blond soupira pour la énième fois et se leva d'un geste las, il fallait dire que les derniers évènements l'avaient déjà assez épuisé comme ça, sans que son cousin et son parrain n'en rajoutent ! Draco entendit alors une voix à l'intérieure lancer un sort et l'instant d'après la fumée avait disparu laissant au blond tout le loisir de contempler l'ampleur des dégâts.

Severus et Sirius étaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant en chien de faïence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient être préoccupés par le fait que le bureau de Severus, ressemblait plus à une cave en ruine qu'à un bureau … ou que la porte venait de sauter, ou encore que Draco les regardait d'un air totalement ahuri qui aurait valu son pesant d'or, si quelqu'un avait pensé à prendre une photo et la vendre sur le marché.

Draco quant à lui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce mais il s'arrêta net, en sentant à quel point l'atmosphère était pesante. La magie semblait crépiter dans l'air, prête à envoyer des étincelles à quiconque s'aventurant dans la pièce.

Draco tressaillit légèrement, mais se força à rester calme. Il se racla alors discrètement la gorge et décréta : « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

« On parle. » dit Sirius, d'un ton passablement énervé en jetant un regard que Draco ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer au maître des potions.

« Ah bon ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton ironique, « Alors la prochaine fois qu'on parlera rappelle-moi de le faire dans une pièce vide qui ne risquerait pas de subir les dégâts d'une explosion ! »

Draco voulut poser une question, mais se tut en se remarquant que le Padfoot's Time était toujours activé, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin en savoir plus finalement ! Il plissa alors les yeux et il parvint à voir une bulle représentant deux personnes dans un lit –

Sirius avait dû le remarquer également car d'un geste de la main il éteignit l'invention et supprima tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, tandis qu'un rictus amer se formait sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-tomber, ce n'est plus important maintenant. » décréta-t-il, d'un ton nonchalant en haussant les épaules.

Severus écarquilla les yeux durant un court instant et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais l'expression de son visage se referma immédiatement, pour ne laisser qu'un masque d'indifférence.

« Fais comme tu veux. » grinça-t-il, tout en examinant la pièce.

Il fit une légère grimace en se rendant compte de l'état de son bureau et jeta plusieurs sorts de rangements et de réparations avant que la pièce ne retrouve son état de départ. Sirius pendant ce temps s'époussetait la poussière qui s'était retrouvée sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

« Au fait… » dit-il, en regardant Draco, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ce que je fais là ? » répéta ce dernier d'un air désabusé, « Oh, je ne sais pas… peut-être parce qu'une porte a explosé devant mes yeux et que cela m'a _légèrement_ choqué… Surtout quand je sais qui sont à l'intérieur et de quoi ils sont capables, autant individuellement qu'ensemble. »

Sirius afficha alors une légère moue amusée, « Tu avais peur que je tue ton parrain par inadvertance ? »

Severus claqua la langue d'un air agacé, tandis qu'il toisait le dos de Sirius comme s'il espérait pouvoir y creuser un trou. Mais Draco, anticipant la violente – et très certainement insultante – réplique de son parrain, prit très rapidement la parole : « Je voulais juste récupérer le Padfoot's Time… Et si vous pouviez attendre que je sois sorti pour vous cracher votre haine, _ou autre chose_, à la figure, ça m'arrangerait, je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir un sort perdu… ah et évitez aussi de faire exploser la porte encore une fois, c'est assez désagréable quand on essaye de se concentrer. »

Il se reçut alors deux regards noirs, bien que celui de Sirius contenait des touches d'amusement, et les ignora superbement, prenant dans ses mains le Padfoot's Time que son cousin lui tendait. Draco tourna les talons et allait quitter la pièce, mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et se tourna vers les deux autres un sourire goguenard sur le visage : «En outre ça serait problématique si tu le tuais… ça attirerait l'attention sur nous… »

Sirius pouffa, « T'a vu comment ton filleul tiens à toi ? » se moqua-t-il, en direction de Severus, « Il est _tellement _attentionné… il ne veut pas que tu meurs pour une raison de _pratique…_»

« Comme si tu étais capable de me tuer de toute façon. » rétorqua en retour Severus, d'un ton mauvais, « Tu auras à peine levé ta baguette que je t'aurais déjà neutralisé. »

« Ah ouais ? » rétorqua Sirius, un air moqueur sur le visage, « N'oublies que je suis un Marauder et que je suis un excellent duelliste, tu ne pourras pas m'avoir aussi facilement, en outre c'est moi qui te mettrai une raclée, ensuite je ferai en sorte qu'on te croit tous mort, comme ça je pourrais te faire souffrir autant que j'en aurais envie sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt. »

« Bien sûr ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, sac-à-puces ! » siffla le maître des potions.

« Quoi, n'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée ? » ironisa Sirius, « On pourrait alors t'utiliser pour se venger tranquillement de Maugrey, après tout qui irait soupçonner un mort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois moi aussi je peux avoir l'esprit pratique, ça nous fera d'une pierre deux coups. »

« ça _te _fera d'une pierre de coups plutôt. » corrigea Severus, qui n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on prévoyait sa mort…

Draco quant à lui émit un léger cri qui fit tourner d'un geste très synchronisé la tête de Sirius et Severus vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sirius, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Draco quant à lui, sautillait presque sur place d'excitation ! Il avait enfin trouvé, son fil conducteur, un élément qui pourrait presque tout expliquer !

« Je crois que je viens de trouver _qui _est le serviteur. » annonça-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

~HPDM~

Draco serra les poings, en avisant l'expression qu'arborait le brun, suite au refus du vert et argent de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Quand soudainement une voix qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre raisonna dans sa tête :

_« Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais, sombre abruti ? » _

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Draco, avec mauvaise humeur, puis poursuivit d'une voix amère « ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ? Harry est en train de s'éloigner de moi. »

« _Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! » _siffla Dray, d'une voix hargneuse, « _Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser que je suis heureux alors qu'Harry a l'air si désemparé ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais il est en train de douter de ton amour pour lui ! »_

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il douterait ? » s'énerva Draco, « Il ne doit pas vivre avec un putain de parasite qui le menace de le faire disparaître ! Il ne doit pas essayer de rester indifférent alors que son amant ne lui parle que de ce putain de parasite, signe que cet amant commence à se désintéresser de lui ! »

« _Non ! » _cria Dray, « _C'est vrai ! Mais comment crois-tu qu'il doit se sentir en te voyant agir de la sorte comme si justement il n'était qu'un parasite ? Et tu sais le comble ? C'est que malgré ton attitude de merde, il continue d'essayer de trouver un moyen de t'aider, se demandant même si ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il est en train de se sentir coupable alors qu'il n'a absolument rien fait, si ce n'est être lui-même ! »_

Draco serra les poings, si fort que ses jointures étaient devenus blanches, « Comment peux-tu savoir, ça ? » cracha le blond, en sentant un sentiment étrange l'envahir. Comment ce parasite parvenait-il à comprendre Harry mieux que lui ? Pourquoi arrivait-il à voir des choses que Draco ne voyait pas ?

« _C'est du bon sens. » _siffla en retour Dray, « _Mais regardes-le enfin, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une infime partie de lui, mais il commence à douter de toi… de ton amour pour lui… il s'est sans doute aussi demandé si tu ne commençais pas à te lasser de lui. »_

« C'est ridicule… » dit Draco, d'un ton méprisant, « Et il doit le savoir… »

« _Non justement. » _rétorqua Dray_ « Parce que tu ne fais rien pour lui montrer qu'il a tort, au contraire avec ta fichue attitude, tu confirmes son idée ! Il est complètement désemparé parce qu'il ne sait pas comment agir avec toi, est-ce que s'il essayait de te consoler à nouveau tu le rejetterais encore comme un malpropre ? Il a peur que s'il continuait à te parler, tu finirais par l'abandonner… »_

« Etrange… » cracha l'autre d'un ton sarcastique, «… s'il tient tant que ça à moi alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait que parler de _toi _? »

Draco entendit l'autre soupirer d'exaspération, et cela eut le don de l'irriter, il connaissait la signification de se soupir, c'était celui qu'il utilisait assez souvent et qui voulait dire 'mais tu es complètement idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?'.

_« La relation entre Harry et toi n'est pas basée sur les mots… Harry n'a pas besoin que tu lui répètes à longueur de journée que tu l'aimes, et il ne le veut pas de toute façon… Non votre relation tourne essentiellement autour de la confiance et la compréhension de l'autre… » _

« Et alors ? »

« _Alors… ces derniers temps Harry n'arrive plus à te comprendre, alors il se sent perdu, et pour lui le seul moyen de s'assurer que tu l'aimes toujours – même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte lui-même – est le lien du Phénix et par extension ma présence, alors tant que je serais là, Harry sera rassuré. » _

Draco se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, mais cela ne voulait-il pas dire que la présence du parasite était essentielle pour Harry ?

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors ? » siffla Draco, avec colère, « Me retirer et te laisser tranquillement aller rassurer Potter ? »

« _REAGIS, Merde ! » _cria Dray, « _Tu es pathétique ! Pas étonnant qu'Harry s'éloigne de toi petit à petit, tu n'es même pas foutu de savoir comment le rassurer ou lui faire confiance ! » _

« Je lui fais confiance ! » rétorqua Draco, qui ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec le sujet, « Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance, sinon je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'approcher autant de moi ! Je ne lui aurais pas révéler ce qui me – »

Draco s'arrêta net. Est-ce que ses précédentes actions avaient donné à Harry la stupide idée qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance ?

« _Non… » _assena Dray, « _Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, pas totalement en tout cas… » _

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » cracha Draco, avec mauvaise humeur.

« _Tu vois, la différence entre nous deux… » _susurra Dray, « _C'est que même si un foutu « parasite » se manifestait dans ma tête et me disait qu'Harry le préférait, je n'aurais jamais douté de ce qu'Harry ressentait pour moi... » _

~HPDM~

Le jour de la troisième tâche était arrivé et Draco était plus anxieux que jamais. Mais Potter semblait plus serein que pour les tâches précédentes, et pour cause, cette fois le Survivant avait décidé de venir, _préparé _et c'était entraîné durant les derniers jours auprès d'Hermione apprenant autant de sorts que possible et qui lui seraient utiles dans le labyrinthe. En plus de ça, Potter devait très certainement se dire que ça serait enfin fini et que quelque soit le résultat il n'aurait plus rien à redouter… Mais Draco n'était pas aussi optimiste, il savait que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui… Il le _sentait, _le serviteur allait passer à l'action durant la troisième tâche.

Draco lança alors un regard circulaire dans la pièce, les sens en éveil, tandis que son poing se serrait de frustration, il avait enfin réussi à trouver la véritable identité du serviteur, mais cela ne l'avançait guère dans le sens où il ne savait pas sous qu'elle apparence il avait choisi de se cacher.

**# Flash-Back # **

« Je crois que je viens de trouver _qui _est le serviteur. » annonça Draco, d'une voix blanche.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent aussitôt Severus et Sirius.

Draco hocha la tête puis activa le Padfoot's Time.

« J'avais beau me triturer les méninges je ne parvenais pas à trouver _qui _serait assez fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour faire ce genre de choses… Cela ne pouvait pas être… père et ses _amis, _qui étaient à la Coupe du Monde… et même lorsque j'étais persuadé que c'était Croupton, je me rendais compte que cela clochait à ce niveau là, Croupton ne pourrait pas lui être fidèle… Mais j'ai eu ma réponse il y a quelques minutes, par… Tante Bellatrix. »

Les deux autres sursautèrent à la mention de sa tante, et le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Dis-moi, _quand _exactement as-tu eu l'occasion de parler à ta folle de tante ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton incrédule.

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé… Je l'ai vu… » rectifia Draco, « En même temps que Potter, dans la pensine de Dumbledore… c'était le souvenir de son procès… Et quand sa sentence est tombée elle a dit qu'ils étaient ceux qui osaient s'afficher comme Mangemort, qu'ils étaient ceux qui étaient les plus fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Personne à part le clébard n'a réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban. » rétorqua Severus, « Ils ne peuvent pas être le serviteur. »

« C'est vrai. » admit le blond, « Après tout quelqu'un qui s'évaderait attirerait immédiatement l'attention… mais qu'en est-il de quelqu'un qui meurt ? »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que deux bulles s'agrandirent, l'une d'elle Sirius parlant du fils de Croupton et l'autre représentant Sirius quelques instants plus tôt.

_« Croupton déteste profondément les adeptes de la magie noir, après tout ce bâtard n'a pas hésité à faire emprisonner son propre fils ! » « Le fils de Croupton est un Mangemort ? » « Oui, mais je te vois venir, ça ne peut pas être lui, parce que Barty Croupton Jr est déjà mort ! » _

« _Après tout qui irait soupçonner un mort ? » _

Un étrange silence plana alors dans la pièce, puis « Tu veux dire que le fils de Croupton se serait arrangé pour mettre en scène sa mort ? » récapitula Sirius, d'un ton incrédule.

Draco hocha la tête, « Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il a réussi à le faire avec l'aide de son père. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi Croupton l'a fait, mais il a dû planquer son fils durant toutes ces années. Et vous vous souvenez la place vide dans les loges de la Coupe du Monde ? Je pense que Croupton junior y était caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, c'est lui qui a volé la baguette de Potter, c'est lui qui a invoqué la Marque des Ténèbres. »

« Et s'il n'a pas été trouvé… » compléta Sirius, son visage s'éclairant, « c'est parce qu'il était sous sa cape quand il a été touché par le sort de Stupéfiction, et l'elfe qui devait être chargée de le retrouver s'est fait prendre à sa place ! »

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête, oui c'était tout à fait logique, et ça expliquerait l'attitude étrange de Winky.

« A un moment ou un autre, Croupton junior a dû réussir à s'extirper du contrôle de Croupton et il l'a mis sous Imperium pour pouvoir être tranquille, là il se rend à Hogwarts sous Polynectar… »

« Il a le même nom que son père, alors Potter et toi aviez cru que c'était son père, qui avait fouillé mon bureau, mais en fait c'était lui… » dit Severus, d'un ton songeur.

« Mais ça ne nous avance toujours pas… » fit remarquer Sirius, «… il faut qu'on trouve de qui il a pris l'apparence ! »

**#Fin du Flash-Back# **

Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée des hiboux et il esquissa un rictus moqueur en voyant la première page du Prophet, puis regarda du coin de l'œil la projection pour observer les réactions des Gryffindors.

Hermione déplia le journal, jeta un coup d'œil à la première page et recracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandèrent Potter et Weasley, d'une même voix.

« Rien. » répondit-elle précipitamment en essayant de cacher le journal, sous le regard amusé de Draco.

Mais Weasley fut plus rapide et lui arracha le journal des mains et lut le grand titre.

« Ah non ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Pas aujourd'hui ! Cette vieille _pie !_ »

Quoi ? » demanda Potter, « Encore Rita Skeeter ? »

« Non » dit Weasley.

Tout comme Hermione, il essaya de cacher le journal.

« On parle de moi ? » insista Potter.

« Non. » répondit le rouquin, d'un ton qui ne pouvait convaincre personne.

Draco décida alors d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et s'écria : « Hé, Potter ! _Potter ! _Comment ça va la tête ? Tu te sens bien ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas piquer ta crise ! »

Potter plissa alors les yeux et réclama le journal que Weasley finit par lui donner.

Draco fut cependant déçu en voyant que Potter semblait prendre ça à la légère, lui qui avait voulu se distraire, c'était raté.

« On dirait qu'elle m'aime un peu moins qu'avant… » commenta Potter, d'un ton léger.

« Comment a-t-elle su que ta cicatrice te faisait mal pendant le cours de divination ? » s'étonna Weasley « Elle ne pouvait pas être là, elle ne pouvait pas entendre… »

« La fenêtre était entrebâillée… » dit Potter, « C'est moi qui l'avais ouverte pour respirer. »

« Vous étiez au sommet au sommet de la tour nord ! » fit remarquer Hermione, « Ta voix n'aurait pas pu porter jusque dans le parc ! »

« C'est toi qui est censée mener des recherches sur les méthodes magiques pour écouter aux portes ! » répliqua Potter, « Si on ne peut pas poser de micros à Hogwarts, c'est à toi de me dire comment elle fait pour cafarder dans son journal ! »

« J'ai essayé ! » assura Hermione, « J'ai essayé, mais je… mais… »

Son visage prit soudainement une étrange expression… Elle leva lentement une main et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« _Pff… ça y est, elle a compris pour Skeeter… » _songea Draco, en se désintéressant de la scène, « _Dommage, c'était amusant de la voir se triturer les ménages. » _

~HPDM~

La journée passa à grande vitesse et bien vite Draco se retrouva dans les tribunes regardant le terrain de Quidditch avec appréhension. A côté de lui, au contraire Pansy semblait rayonner.

« Quelque chose de bien s'est produit ? » interrogea-t-il, d'un air surpris.

« Oh oui. » approuva-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais n'insista pas son regard se tournant vers la projection.

Accompagnés de Hagrid, Maugrey, McGonagall et Flitwick firent leur entrée dans le stade et s'approchèrent de Verpey et des champions.

« Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe. » dit McGonagall aux champions, « Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitiez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ? »

Les champions approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Alors, allez-y » dit Verpey d'un ton joyeux aux quatre patrouilleurs.

Draco quant à lui fronçait les sourcils, il pensait que Severus ferait parti des patrouilleurs afin d'arrêter le serviteur dès qu'il le pouvait… mais son parrain était complètement hors de vue.

« _Bizarre… est-ce qu'il aurait prévu quelque chose avec Sirius ? » _

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq-points chacun : Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Hogwarts ! A la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang ! Et à la quatrième place : Miss Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons ! »

Draco surveilla les alentours avec attention et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant un gros chien noir, assis non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« _Mais il est totalement inconscient ou quoi ? » _s'indigna le blond, en se levant, sous le regard surpris de Pansy.

« Où tu vas ? ça va commencer !»

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… » prétexta Draco, en faisant une légère grimace, «Je vais me balader un peu, histoire de prendre l'air, on étouffe ici. »

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude, mais finit par hocher la tête, Draco descendit alors rapidement les tribunes et quand il fut hors de vue, se jeta un sort de Désillusion avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe prêt de l'endroit où était Sirius.

« Tu devais rester dans les appartements de Severus. » Reprocha Draco.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, et reporta son attention sur le terrain, ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération Draco.

« Attention… A mon signal, Harry et Cedric ! » reprit Verpey. « Trois… deux…un… »

Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Potter et Diggory s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

...Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :p

Merci pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

See Ya !


	70. Troisième tâche & Renaissance

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 65 : Troisième tâche & Renaissance **

« _Tu vois, la différence entre nous deux… » _susurra Dray, « _C'est que même si un foutu « parasite » se manifestait dans ma tête et me disait qu'Harry le préférait, je n'aurais jamais douté de ce qu'Harry ressentait pour moi... » _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » grinça Draco, s'il l'avait pu il aurait très certainement fusillé le parasite du regard.

« _Ah parce que tu as besoin d'une traduction en plus ? » _siffla Dray, d'un ton moqueur. « _Tu as besoin que je te dise que tu as été un parfait idiot en réagissant de la sorte ? Tu veux que je t'explique ce que tu aurais dû faire au lieu de te l'éloigner d'Harry ? Tu aurais dû répliquer espèce d'abruti sans cervelle ! Tu aurais dû te battre et pas juste abandonner dès le début ! Tu aurais dû tout faire pour le convaincre de te garder et pas tomber dans une putain de dépression ! Tu – »_

« TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS ? » hurla Draco, « Je le SAIS, mais je ne PEUX pas !»

Draco serra les poings. Merlin qu'est-ce que c'était frustrant ! Il avait conscience de ce que lui disait son double, et il savait que le parasite avait raison… Mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à le faire ! A chaque fois qu'il essayait, il avait une sorte de blocage qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit !

« Et pourquoi tu me dis ça d'abord ? » cracha le blond. « Tu ne devrais pas juste attendre que Potter ne veuille plus de moi ? »

« _BORDEL ! Tu es bouché ou quoi ? Je t'avais déjà dit que ma priorité est Harry ! J'en n'ai strictement rien à foutre de toi et de ta pseudo crise existentielle ! Tu pourrais disparaître que je m'en ficherai complètement ! Mais Harry va avoir besoin de TOI ! » _

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… » répliqua Draco, d'un ton amer et remplie de jalousie qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, «… Après tout tu es là, non ? Puisque tu le connais si bien, tu devrais pouvoir le faire ! »

« _TU NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI ? » _répéta Dray d'un ton sidéré. « _A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que le lien du phénix est réputé pour être aussi dangereux ? » _

Draco se figea totalement comprenant l'implication des paroles de son double. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait n'est-ce pas ? Le parasite n'était tout de même pas en train de suggérer qu'il était possible qu'Harry puisse –

« _Seul un lien du phénix ne s'est pas terminé en un 'bain de sang'… sur les six ou sept liens répertoriés… » _récita Dray, d'un ton colérique.

« Potter et moi ne partageons pas encore notre magie instinctive. » rétorqua Draco, « On ne peut donc pas encore puiser dans l'énergie vitale de l'autre – tu devrais le savoir puisque tu vis dans cette partie de magie – alors il est impossible que le lien soit dangereux pour l'instant. »

_« A ton avis… » _susurra Dray, « _Crois-tu qu'il est possible que seulement six ou sept liens soient répertoriés, même si on considère la difficulté de mise en place d'un tel lien ? Je vais t'apprendre un scoop, Draco, les six ou sept liens, sont les liens qui ont été _complétés. _Par contre on compte plus d'une cinquantaine de lien non complétés… et tu sais ce qui s'est passé pour toutes ses personnes concernées ? Elles sont mortes. Mortes à cause d'un lien non achevé. » _

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer et jeta un regard en coin au brun qui regardait le souvenir avec une mine renfrognée.

« Comment ces personnes peuvent-elles mourir alors que le lien n'est pas achevé ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix rauque.

« _Il y a plusieurs étapes avant que le lien ne soit véritablement complet. » _expliqua Dray, d'une voix amère, dont la colère était toujours présente mais à un niveau plus contenu, « _Durant les premières étapes, même si le lien est coupé ou rompu d'une manière ou d'une autre, les deux personnes concernées n'ont rien à craindre puisqu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'y accoutumer… Mais quand on dépasse une certaine étape, il devient impossible de rompre le lien sans tuer au moins une des deux personnes, parce que le lien sera considéré comme partie intégrante de ces deux personnes et le rompre reviendrait à leur mettre un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Toi et Harry avaient dépassé ce stade de non-retour depuis bien longtemps… Et à l'heure actuelle il ne vous reste que peu de solution soit vous achevez complètement le lien soit vous mourrez tous les deux.»_

Draco serra les poings, il détestait être mis devant le fait accompli, et il savait que c'était également le cas pour Harry. D'ailleurs comment ce dernier réagirait-il quand il saurait cela ? Ils avaient tous les deux reçu trop d'ultimatums du destin pour pouvoir apprécier ce genre de chose…

_« Ecoute moi bien Draco, je refuse qu'Harry meure par ta faute. » _poursuivit Dray, d'un ton extrêmement menaçant, qui lui rappelait Lucius « _C'est une sorte de test que le destin est en train de t'envoyer et je peux te dire que tu le foires mais en beauté ! Alors soit tu te ressaisis TOUT DE SUITE et tu vas arranger les choses avec Harry, soit je prends ta place de force et je vais en sorte que tu disparaisses pour toujours ! » _

~HPDM~

Draco surveillait d'un œil alerte tout ce que faisait Potter, tandis qu'à côté de lui Sirius ne quittait par le terrain des yeux.

« Tu devrais vraiment rentrer. » souffla Draco, « Tu vas te faire repérer. »

Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, sinon un gros chien noir ne serait pas passé inaperçu ! Mais l'Animagus se contenta de le lui lancer un regard exaspéré que Draco traduisit par « Pour qui me prends-tu enfin, je ne me ferais jamais avoir aussi facilement ! »

Draco soupira devant l'inconscience de son cousin, et reporta son attention sur la projection. Tous les concurrents étaient à présent entrés dans le labyrinthe et Potter ne semblait pas avoir rencontré énormément de créatures pour l'instant. Aucun pour ainsi dire.

« _Potter a vraiment de le chance parfois, c'est assez surprenant. » _

Le blond tentait de garder son calme. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, Potter était plutôt doué en défense contre les forces du mal et il n'aurait certainement pas beaucoup de problème durant l'épreuve… Mais le problème était le moyen qu'utiliserait Croupton junior pour le capturer.

Le ferait-il durant la tâche ? Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était plus que probable, après tout c'était le moment idéal pour faire des mauvais coups, à l'abri des regards et –

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Sirius d'un air choqué : « Severus n'est quand même pas parti se venger de Maugrey, _maintenant ?_ » s'étrangla-t-il.

Sirius lui jeta un regard surpris durant un instant puis une expression que Draco qualifiait de particulièrement mauvais apparut son sur visage et Draco sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

Draco soupira, bien sûr il était heureux de tout ce que faisaient Sirius et Severus pour lui, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était le bon moment. Après tout Maugrey était chargé de patrouiller autour du labyrinthe et que se passerait-il si au moment où Severus se vengerait du professeur de défense Croupton junior apparaissait et les prenait au dépourvu ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ? » demanda Draco, mais Sirius l'ignora royalement.

Draco voulut dire quelque chose mais un hurlement provenant de la projection lui glaça le sang. Et lentement, espérant qu'il ne découvrirait pas le corps ensanglanté de Potter au sol ( ce qui était particulièrement stupide comme idée, vu que si Potter avait été blessé, il l'aurait senti), il tourna la tête vers la projection.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que Potter était sain et sauf… enfin c'était une façon de parler puisque le Survivant semblait être pris dans une brume magique qui donnait l'impression que le monde venait d'être renversé et que le ciel était en bas, tandis que le sol en haut.

C'était assez comique à voir… Mais Draco ne s'y attarda pas, analysant plus calmement la situation maintenant qu'il savait que Potter était en sécurité. Le cri, ressemblait à un cri féminin, sans doute Fleur Delacour.

Peut-être avait-elle été prise dans un piège, attaquée par une créature… « _Bien fait pour elle. » _songea Draco, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais immédiatement une autre pensée, qui l'alarmait déjà plus, lui vint. « _Et si elle avait été attaquée par Croupton Jr ? » _

Après tout Draco n'avait pas vu d'étincelle rouge… Croupton Junior aurait-il réussi à entrer dans le labyrinthe malgré les protections qu'il devrait y avoir, et les patrouilles des professeurs…

Sirius lui donna gentiment un coup de museau sur ses flancs pour attirer son attention et Draco baissa les yeux pour croiser un regard extrêmement inquiet. Après tout l'Animagus avait dû être alarmé par la soudaine immobilité de son cousin.

« J'ai entendu un cri… » expliqua Draco, à voix basse, « Mais ce n'est pas Potter, lui il va bien et est juste coincé dans un piège magique – enfin, non là il vient de réussir à s'y échapper. Le cri doit sans doute parvenir de Fleur Delacour et je me demandais s'il était possible qu'elle ait été attaquée par Croupton… »

Sirius lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, puis fit un mouvement qui semblait être l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaule. Mais Draco pouvait voir que les muscles de Sirius s'étaient tendus et que malgré sa position assise il semblait être prêt à bondir à tout moment.

Le message était clair. Ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs que c'était vraiment Croupton qui avait attaqué la championne de Beauxbâtons, mais ils devraient quand même rester sur leur garde et foncer dès qu'ils auraient plus d'éléments.

Draco scruta alors à nouveau la projection. Depuis dix minutes, Potter ne rencontrait pas d'autres obstacles que des culs-de-sac. Par deux fois, il choisit la même mauvaise direction – ce qui attira un sourire moqueur de la part de Draco – puis découvrit enfin un autre chemin et se mit à courir. Le rayon lumineux de sa baguette tressautait au rythme de ses pas, projetant son ombre tremblotante et déformée à la surface des haies. Il tourna ensuite à un autre coin et se retrouva face à… un Scroutt à pétard.

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant la taille de la créature. Long de trois mètres le Scroutt à pétard ressemblait à un scorpion géant avec son long dard recourbé sur son dos et son épaisse carapace qui brillait sous le faisceau lumineux de la baguette de Potter.

« _Stupéfix ! » _

Le sort ricocha sur la carapace du Scroutt et Potter se baissa à temps pour éviter son propre sort.

Finalement Potter parvint à s'en sortir en lançant un maléfice d'Entrave sur la créature – au niveau de son ventre, là où il n'y avait pas de carapace – et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Potter suivait un chemin depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose qui l'arrêta net et qui mit tous les sens de Draco en alerte : du chemin parallèle à celui de Potter, lui parvenait la voix de Diggory :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es fou ? »

Puis Draco entendit la voix de Krum : « _Dolorrrris ! » _

Draco resta tétanisé sur place tandis que les hurlements de Diggory retentirent dans le labyrinthe et que Potter semblait chercher désespérément un passage vers l'autre chemin. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Krum agissait-il comme ça ? Ce n'était pas normal !

Un affreux doute le submergea alors… Et si Croupton Junior avait pris la place de Krum ?

Au même moment Potter parvint à se frayer un chemin à travers les haies à coup de _reducto_ et de coups de pied. Draco aperçut alors Diggory qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Krum, debout devant lui, le regardait.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son cœur pulsait violemment contre son torse tandis que Potter pointait sa baguette sur Krum au moment où ce dernier se retournait vers lui.

Mais au lieu d'attaquer Potter comme Draco s'y attendait, le champion de Durmstrang fit volte-face et se mit à courir.

« _Stupéfix ! » _s'écria Potter. Le sortilège atteignit Krum dans le dos, qui se figea sur place, tomba en avant et resta immobile, face contre terre.

Draco reprit son souffle, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir bloqué, puis fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Krum n'avait-il pas attaqué Potter ? Au contraire il avait essayé de fuir, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné l'ordre de –

Draco se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter Sirius à côté de lui. « Imperium… » souffla Draco, d'un ton interloqué, « Quelqu'un a jeté un Imperium sur Krum, pour qu'il attaque les autres concurrents…Mais, si quelqu'un l'avait fait avant la troisième tâche Karkaroff, ou Dumbledore l'auraient remarqué… ça veut dire qu'on a dû le faire _pendant _la tâche… Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Les seules personnes qui auraient eu la capacité de le faire, sont les patrouilleurs. Croupton Junior a pris la place de l'un des quatre patrouilleurs. »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, en comprenant les implications de son annonce. « Merlin… Severus est en danger. »

Il vit alors Sirius sursauter et amorcer un mouvement – comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir – mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et jeta un regard qui se voulait méprisant. Mais Draco pouvait voir que l'Animagus était inquiet et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir Severus, pour s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien.

Draco inspira, puis expira pour reprendre son calme. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un qui se ferait avoir facilement… « _Sauf s'il est aveuglé par sa rage et sa haine, comme pour la fois où il avait revu Sirius dans la cabane hurlante. » _

Le blond serra les poings, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux : « Il faut prévenir Dumbledore… J'irais… mais en même temps je m'inquiète pour Severus, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose… tu pourrais aller voir s'il-te-plaît ? »

Il vit Sirius lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût comme si le fait d'y aller le dérangeait, mais Draco n'était absolument pas dupe. « S'il-te-plaît. » répéta-t-il.

Et ce fut suffisant, car l'instant d'après le gros chien noir bondit et courut en direction du labyrinthe. Draco quant à lui inspira une nouvelle fois, puis plissa les yeux en essayant de repérer Dumbledore. Il parvint à le repérer à la table des juges qui étaient à l'autre bout du terrain de Quidditch.

« _Evidemment… » _grogna intérieurement Draco, en se mettant à courir, et se relançant un sort de désillusion au cas où « _ça aurait été TROP simple s'il se trouvait pas loin. » _

Jetant un regard à la dérobé à la projection, Draco vit que Potter avait sauvé Diggory, puis leur chemin s'était séparé, et Potter se trouvait à présent devant un sphinx.

« _Oh merlin, ne me dîtes pas que Potter va crever parce qu'il n'a pas su résoudre une énigme… » _

Mais Draco secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça… Son regard se posa alors à nouveau sur objectif et il accéléra le rythme, pestant contre la grandeur du terrain. Il ne se souvenait pas que le terrain de Quidditch avait été si grand, il ne prenait pas autant de temps pour arriver de l'autre côté d'habitude !

« _Sauf que d'habitude tu es sur un balai volant relativement vite, et que comme tu es dans les airs tu n'as pas à contourner ce foutu labyrinthe. » _rétorqua une voix en lui.

Draco était arrivé aux trois-quarts du chemin quand Potter parvint à passer le sphinx, et il accéléra la cadence.

Le blond s'arrêta net en entendant le cri que Potter poussa : « Cedric ! Attention à gauche ! »

Draco tourna juste à temps la tête vers la projection pour voir ce qui se passait… Une araignée immense semblait foncer droit sur Diggory et Potter, et non loin d'eux se trouvait, posé sur un piédestal, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillant dans l'obscurité.

Draco serra les dents, et reprit sa course surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil comment se débrouillait Potter avec la créature immense.

« _Stupéfix ! » _cria Potter.

Le sortilège atteignit le corps noir, velu, gigantesque de l'araignée mais n'eut pas plus d'effet que s'il lui avait jeté un caillou. La créature sursauta, fit volte-face et se désintéressa de Diggory pour foncer sur Potter.

« _Stupefix ! Impedimenta ! Stupéfix ! » _

Mais c'était inutile, l'araignée était si grande, ou dotée de tels pouvoirs magiques, que les sortilèges ne faisaient que l'énerver davantage. Soudainement, Potter fut soulevé en l'air par les deux pattes avant de l'araignée et se débattit comme un fou en essayant de lui donner des coups de pied. Sa jambe heurta alors une des pinces.

Draco glapit et trébucha, sentant une vive et intense douleur lui parcourir la jambe, avant de disparaître immédiatement. Le blond souffla et se redressa puis fixa un instant sa jambe d'un air interloqué avant de reprendre sa course.

Potter leva sa baguette au moment où l'araignée ouvrait ses pinces et cria : « _Expelliarmus ! » _

Cette fois le sortilège de désarmement se révéla efficace et l'araignée le lâcha, mais Potter fit une chute de près de quatre mètres et tomba sur sa jambe déjà blessée, et Draco émit un sifflement en sentant une nouvelle fois la douleur dans sa jambe, mais il parvint à rester en équilibre cette fois.

Draco arriva enfin à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Dumbledore, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Se demandant comment il pouvait lui indiquer sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout avec tout le monde qui se trouvait dans les gradins.

Potter et Diggory lancèrent simultanément un _Stupéfix _ et les deux sortilèges combinés eurent l'effet escompté, l'araignée s'effondra sur le côté, écrasant une haie proche.

Draco poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et reporta son attention sur le directeur, ce dernier semblait captivé par une conversation avec Madame Maxime, et Draco ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rapprocher de peur de se faire repérer.

« Harry ! » s'écria Diggory, « ça va ? Elle n'est pas tombée sur toi ? »

« Non. » répondit Potter la respiration haletante, sa jambe saignait abondamment. Il essaya de se relever mais sa jambe tremblait et semblait refuser de supporter son poids. Il s'appuya contre la haie, essayant de reprendre sa respiration et se tourna vers Diggory.

Ce dernier n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du trophée.

« Prends-le. » dit Potter, « Tu es tout près. »

« Non, prends-le toi, c'est toi qui dois gagner. Tu as sauvé ma peau deux fois dans ce labyrinthe. »

Draco aurait très certainement levé les yeux au ciel s'il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi critique.

« Cesse de faire le chevalier noble et généreux. » s'irrita Potter, « Prends ce trophée, qu'on puisse enfin sortir d'ici. »

« C'est toi qui m'as prévenu pour les dragons… » rétorqua Diggory.

« Moi aussi j'ai été aidé. » répondit sèchement Potter.

Draco sembla se déconnecter de la réalité en entendant cette phrase.

''_Moi aussi j'ai été aidé…'' _Potter ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de créatures sur son chemin… Krum n'avait pas attaqué Potter mais s'était enfui… Croupton était certainement l'un des patrouilleurs…il aurait donc très bien pu neutraliser les créatures sur le chemin de Potter… D'ailleurs il avait aussi ordonné à Krum d'éliminer les autres concurrents… il voulait donc que Potter gagne ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si Potter ou un autre gagnait ?

« On prend le trophée tous les deux en même temps. » proposa Potter, « ça restera une victoire de Hogwarts. On sera ex aequo. »

« _''Prendre tous les deux, en même temps ?''… » _répéta Draco, en sentant un très mauvais pressentiment l'envahir.

« A trois d'accord ? » dit Potter, « Un… »

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux et commença à paniquer, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait n'est-ce pas ? Le trophée ne pouvait pas être un portoloin !

«… Deux…. »

Dans un geste désespéré Draco libéra sa magie, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, il vit alors se dernier se tendre durant un instant puis arrêta sa conversation avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons, tournant son regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Draco.

«… Trois. »

Dans un même geste, Diggory et Potter se saisirent chacune une anse du trophée. Et ils disparurent sous le regard tétanisé de Draco.

~HPDM~

Draco sentit son souffle se bloquer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le monde semblait tourner autour de lui, en plus sa magie continuait à se libérer sans qu'il ne parvienne à la maîtriser.

Soudainement il sentit une main lui agripper doucement le poignet, et l'instant d'après il se retrouva près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Une douce chaleur se répandant dans son corps. Levant les yeux il croisa le regard inquiet de Dumbledore.

« Professeur. » paniqua Draco, « P-P-Potter il a disparu… Le trophée c'était un portoloin et Merlin il vient d'atterrir dans un cimetière ! Le serviteur c'était l'un des patrouilleurs, et – »

« Calme-toi, Draco. » chuchota doucement Dumbledore.

Draco déglutit difficilement, mais tenta malgré tout de reprendre son souffle erratique. Une mélodie familière s'éleva alors dans l'air et Draco vit Fawkes apparaître sur les épaules de Dumbledore. La mélodie du phénix lui permis de reprendre finalement son calme et il leva des yeux inquiets vers le directeur.

« Je vais te demander quelque chose de pénible, Draco. » souffla ce dernier d'un air peiné, « Mais je voudrais que tu me décrives très exactement ce que tu vois… »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis finalement hocha la tête d'un air hésitant. Mais soudainement il ressentit une douleur si insoutenable qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il sentit alors à nouveau cette douce chaleur se propager en lui et la douleur s'atténua légèrement.

Il entendit alors une voix aiguë et glaciale ordonner : « _Tue l'autre. » _

Une deuxième voix perça alors le silence de la nuit… « _Avada Kedavra. » _

Draco leva juste les yeux à ce moment là pour voir un rayon vert atteindre la poitrine de Diggory en plein fouet. Ce dernier tomba au sol. Mort.

Draco poussa un cri terrifié et recula de plusieurs pas, titubant, légèrement et fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas voir ça… Il ne pouvait pas supporter de continuer à regarder…

« Draco ! » appela alors Dumbledore d'une voix forte et autoritaire. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, sais-tu où est Harry ? C'est vraiment important, Draco. »

Le blond secoua la tête d'un air désemparé, « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où il est professeur… je sais juste que c'est un cimetière… »

Est-ce que Potter allait mourir par sa faute ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de déterminer où il se trouvait ?

« Est-ce qu'il a autre chose qui pourrait te permettre de savoir ? » continua Dumbledore d'une voix à la fois douce mais pressée.

Draco secoua la tête, étouffant un sanglot, « Je ne sais pas. Professeur… il… il est attaché… il… va mourir… Il n'a plus de baguette… il est totalement à la merci de Wormtail et de cette chose… »

« Calme-toi, Draco. » ordonna Dumbledore, dont l'inquiétude semblait augmenter d'un cran, « Wormtail est là c'est ça ? » hochement de tête. « Et Harry est attaché ? »Nouveau hochement de tête, « Où ? »

« S-Sur une pierre tombale… » souffla Draco, en se forçant à continuer de regarder la projection.

« Tu as vu le nom ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Et cette chose dont tu parles ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » sanglota Draco, « Cette chose… elle parle… elle a ordonné à Wormtail de tuer Diggory… et…elle a une voix terrifiante… et…»

« Et ? »

« Et il y a un très grand récipient sous la tombe où Potter est attaché… »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ce grand récipient ? »

Draco secoua la tête et s'arrêta net, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur en voyant Wormtail déplier le drap qui servait à recouvrir la chose. Il sentit la nausée lui monter. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. La chose était entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. L'être avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants.

« Wormtail vient de… » chuchota Draco, sentant sa voix se briser et trembler, mais il inspira et poursuivit, « de…mettre la chose dans le chaudron. »

« _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! » _

Draco tremblait de plus en plus, « Wormtail… vient de mettre… un os dans le chaudron… je, je crois que ça vient de la tombe… »

« _Que la chair… du serviteur… donnée vo..volontairement…fasse…revivre…son maître. » _

Draco se plaqua une main devant la bouche en voyant Wormtail sortir de sous sa cape un long poignard, tendre sa main droite devant lui et serrant étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche… Il éleva sa main droite au-dessus de lui et la coupa.

Le blond sentait la nausée monter en lui, mais se força à regarder.

_« Que le sang de l'ennemi…pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat. » _

« NON ! » hurla Draco, en voyant le sale rat s'approcher de Potter.

Potter ne put rien faire, il était trop solidement attaché. Puis la pointe de la lame pénétra dans le bras de Potter et Wormtail tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Potter. D'un pas chancelant le traître retourna près du chaudron et y versa le sang.

Soudainement un panache de vapeur s'éleva à la surface du liquide, formant un écran de fumée si épais, que Draco ne pouvait rien voir durant un instant…

« _Tout a raté… Merlin faites que la chose se soit noyée… faites qu'elle soit morte. » _

Puis une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête, tandis qu'il apercevait à travers le nuage de vapeur la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait du chaudron.

« Habilles-moi. » ordonna la voix aiguë et glacée, qui fit frissonner violemment Draco.

Secoué de sanglots, Wormtail obéit. L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Potter, et Draco sentit ses jambes se dérober sur lui, et ne tomba pas au sol que grâce à Dumbledore qui le rattrapa.

Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière d'un serpent…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de renaître devant lui…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

C'est bientôt la fin du tome :p

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et d'avoir reviewé !

See Ya !


	71. Remise en question & choix difficile

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**/ ATTENTION LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE ! Si ce genre de chose vous dérange, ne lisez pas la fin ! / **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 66 (part 1) : Remise en question & Choix difficile **

Draco serra violemment les poings, les paroles de Dray faisant écho dans sa tête. Le parasite avait-il raison ? Est-ce que Draco manquait réellement de… _confiance _? Draco émit un son rempli de dédain, comme si c'était possible. _Lui, Draco Malfoy _manquerait de confiance en lui ? C'était comme si quelqu'un disait que Dumbledore n'était pas fou, ou que Harry n'était pas courageux, c'était totalement –

Draco soupira. Pourtant le parasite avait raison… (Il crut entendre quelqu'un marmonner un '_bien sûr que j'ai raison_' mais décida de l'ignorer) pourquoi avait-il abandonné aussi facilement ? Ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère ! D'habitude les défis et les obstacles le distrayaient voire le motivaient, c'était d'ailleurs l'un des points communs qu'il avait avec Harry et qui expliquait le fait que leur relation soit aussi _conflictuelle _et _explosive_…

Alors quelle était la cause de tout ça ? Etait-ce parce que cette fois il n'affrontait pas un adversaire visible mais un autre lui-même ? Ou alors…

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas songer à cette possibilité mais il se força à le faire. Etait-ce parce que cette fois les chances qu'il perde soient très fortes ? Après tout c'était quand même contre lui-même, qu'il « jouait ». Ne disait-on pas que son pire ennemi n'était autre que soi-même ?

Serait-il capable de le battre alors que manifestement le parasite parvenait à mieux comprendre Harry que lui ? Il avait l'irrésistible envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains et d'hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, mais il se retint préférant s'éviter une humiliation. A la place il inspira profondément pour reprendre un semblant de calme, tandis que les mêmes questions continuaient à tournoyer dans sa tête… Encore et encore… ramenant à la surface, ses incertitudes et son insécurité, qu'il avait savamment ignorées et cachées jusque-là…

Une phrase se démarqua alors de flots de questions, une phrase appartenant à son passé, qui malgré lui s'était gravée dans son esprit… « _Tu ne sais pas te laisser aimer Draco, c'est ça ton problème. » _

Draco n'avait pas compris à l'époque ce que cette phrase signifiait, d'ailleurs même aujourd'hui il n'était pas certain de l'avoir comprise, mais il savait une chose : il était hors de question que sa relation avec Harry soit détruite à cause d'un quelconque blocage de sa part… alors s'il était réellement la source, il devrait tout simplement dispa –

« _HARRY ! » _cria alors Dray, faisant sursauter Draco, qui leva immédiatement les yeux vers le brun.

Ce dernier fixait le souvenir d'un œil vide, le teint pâle. Il semblait tétaniser sur place et ne plus avoir aucune attache avec la réalité…

~ HPDM~

Draco tentait de reprendre son calme, tandis qu'il continuait à regarder la scène, tremblant comme une feuille en plein tempête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Potter parvenait à rester aussi impassible alors que lui devait être terrifié pour deux.

Heureusement la présence de Dumbledore et surtout de Fawkes lui permit de regagner plus facilement un semblant de calme. Il décrivit alors le plus précisément possible, sa voix rauque et tremblante.

Il expliqua comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à la vie, sous le regard impassible et indéchiffrable de Dumbledore.

Draco mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier tandis qu'une immense douleur le traversait : le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'appeler les mangemorts. Il tressaillit malgré lui en se rendant compte que son père allait être présent, qu'il assisterait au meurtre de Potter, un sourire narquois et satisfait aux lèvres, que peut-être même il demanderait à participer sa bouche s'élargissement en un rictus sadique tandis qu'il tournerait entre ses doigts sa baguette.

Draco sentait la nausée monter et serra les dents.

« Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts… » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres à voix basse, « Treize ans… Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier… Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ? Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité, une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère. »

« Vous-Savez-Qui… » souffla Draco, «… est en train de faire le tour de ses Mangemorts… Potter est toujours attaché, il n'a aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne savez pas où est enterré le père du Seigneur des Ténèbres, professeur ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton paniqué.

« Si je l'avais su, crois-moi bien que j'aurais déjà été sur place, Draco. » rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Le Slytherin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant l'insulte qui lui venait du bout des lèvres. Il n'avait pas le droit de blâmer Dumbledore pour ça…

« Il vient de faire apparaître une main d'argent à Wormtail pour compenser le fait que ce traître se soit coupé la main… Il parle maintenant à… » Draco hésita, mais après un très léger temps de réflexion il poursuivit, « … à mon père. Il lui reproche de s'être enfui à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres durant la Coupe du Monde… Il parle maintenant des Lestrange, il dit que lorsqu'Azkaban sera ouverte, il les honorera comme il se doit. Il… Il projette de s'allier aux Détraqueurs, et aux géants….et – »

Draco fut interrompu par un aboiement non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait et l'instant d'après, il vit Sirius en compagnie de Severus arriver, et s'arrêter devant eux.

Severus était extrêmement pâle, se tenant le bras –là où devait se trouver la Marque – avec force, une grimace de douleur déformant ses lèvres.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Severus, à voix basse, la respiration sifflante, « Le cabot m'a forcé à revenir ici alors que – »

Il s'interrompit en entendant ledit cabot aboyer, comme pour le réprimander. Ils se regardèrent alors longuement et fixement avant que finalement Severus ne détourne le regard, un air irrité sur le visage et il répéta : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Harry s'est fait capturer par Voldemort. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

« QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent aussitôt Sirius – qui venait de reprendre forme humaine – et Severus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte encore là ? » siffla immédiatement Sirius d'un ton menaçant, « Mon filleul s'est fait kidnapper par un malade et vous, vous restez tranquillement ici à – »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, et son regard se tourna vers Draco. Il avisa son teint pâle, ses membres tremblants, ses yeux rougis et il semblait comprendre immédiatement la situation car aussitôt il se plaça entre Dumbledore et son cousin, fusillant le premier du regard.

« ET EN PLUS VOUS FORCEZ DRACO A VOUS DECRIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? Mais vous êtes malade, ou quoi ? » cria presque Sirius, « Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il est déjà assez traumatisé comme ça, sans qu'en plus vous n'en rajoutiez une couche ? »

« Sirius – » tenta Draco, sa voix ne dépassant pas un murmure, mais son cousin l'ignora royalement.

« Déjà que sa magie est instable mais si en plus vous le faites assister à une telle chose ! » poursuivit Sirius, « Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera si jamais il ne parvient plus du tout à maîtriser sa magie ? Que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera à Draco si jamais Harry… (il déglutit)… si jamais il arrivait à quelque chose à Harry ? Et vous serez assez cruel pour le faire assister à ça ? Et inversement que croyez-vous qu'il pourrait arriver à Harry si, de panique la magie de Draco se brisait ? Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! »

Sirius s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et observant par la même occasion les réactions du directeur. Ce dernier avait un visage impassible, pourtant les trois autres personnes présentes pouvaient sentir sa magie crépiter autour de lui, signe qu'il était en colère.

Sirius, Severus et plus particulièrement Draco tressaillirent. Draco se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le directeur en colère, c'était en deuxième année quand il avait accusé Dumbledore de laisser tout le travail sur quatre adolescents, mais cette fois-là en comparaison ce n'était rien du tout.

Et même si Draco n'avait jamais douté du courage de Sirius, il dut bien admettre qu'il l'épatait. Son cousin s'était rapidement repris et ne se laissait pas du tout impressionné par la puissance phénoménale que dégageait Dumbledore, au contraire… Et Severus surprit également le blond en se plaçant à côté de Sirius, comme pour montrer son soutien.

« En plus…. » reprit Sirius, d'un ton encore plus colérique, « Comment croyez-vous qu'Harry réagira quand il reviendra – parce qu'il reviendra avec ou sans votre putain d'aide – vous croyez qu'il parviendra à oublier ça facilement ? Merde il sera sans doute traumatisé à vie ! Et vous voulez infliger la même chose à Draco ? Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Personne ne devrait jamais assister à ce genre de chose, encore moins des adolescents de quatorze ans ! Et –»

« Sirius. » coupa d'un ton ferme Dumbledore, « Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix… Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où se trouve Harry, on ne peut pas lui venir en aide. »

« Oui alors vous vous êtes dit, quitte à sacrifier un adolescent autant en sacrifier un deuxième, ça ne changera pas grand chose ! » ironisa Sirius, d'un air profondément mauvais. « Je vous préviens Dumbledore, s'il arrive quelque chose à Harry ou à Draco, je vous jure que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir la défaite de Voldemort, sorcier le plus puissant de cette génération ou pas ! »

« Dis-moi, Sirius… » amorça Dumbledore, d'un ton calme, qui contrastait avec la quantité de magie qui crépitait toujours autour de lui, «… tu es conscient que tu es en train de sauver Draco au détriment d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius qui semblait vouloir répliquer, s'arrêta net en entendant cette phrase et il blêmit.

« Quel est le rapport ? » siffla Severus.

« Le seul moyen… ou plutôt la seule personne capable de sauver Harry est Draco. » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton impassible, « Alors maintenant Sirius… Est-ce que tu veux sauver Harry en prenant le risque de traumatiser Draco ? Ou veux-tu protéger Draco en prenant le risque de ne plus jamais revoir Harry ? »

~HPDM~

Harry jetait un regard maussade à Draco, qui semblait encore être pris dans un conflit intérieur, il ne remarquait même pas qu'Harry l'observait !

Soupirant, Harry focalisa son attention sur les souvenirs, mais se figea totalement en se rendant compte de quel souvenir il s'agissait.

La mort de Cédric…

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il voyait le rayon vert frapper de plein fouet le Hufflepuff… Il avait revu des centaines, non des milliers de fois, cette scène dans ces cauchemars, incapable de passer une nuit sans avoir revu ce rayon vert.

Il avait naïvement cru qu'il avait réussi à surmonter ça… Il avait bêtement cru, qu'un jour il ne se sentirait plus coupable pour ce qui s'était passé… Il avait cruellement cru qu'il parviendrait à oublier Cédric… Il avait lâchement cru qu'il lui suffisait de cacher ça au plus profond de lui et ne plus jamais y penser… et il avait courageusement pensé qu'il aurait été capable de voir à nouveau cette scène sans flancher…

Il avait eu tord.

Tout revint, comme si la scène s'était déroulée hier… et avec, les remords, la détresse, la peur, la culpabilité… Il se revoyait dans le cimetière, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement tandis que Cédric perdait la vie à ses côté… Il se rappelait son soulagement de ne pas avoir été à sa place…puis de sa honte d'avoir songé à une telle chose…

Harry restait tétanisé sur place, emprisonné dans ce cauchemar qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais revoir… Mais malgré tout ses efforts cette vision continua de le hanter. Comme si Cédric était juste à côté de lui, lui susurrant à l'oreille qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour le sauver, que tout était de sa faute si le Hufflepuff était mort, que s'il ne lui avait pas proposé de prendre ce fichu trophée ensemble rien ne serait arrivé…

Le Gryffindor serra les poings et se força à garder un visage impassible tandis que toute âme criait la détresse… Il voulait appeler Draco… Il voulait ne penser qu'au blond et rien d'autre… oublier… oublier qu'il était Harry Potter… oublier que par sa faute des personnes étaient mortes… oublier qu'il devrait tuer Voldemort un jour…

Mais il ne le pouvait pas… S'il appelait Draco est-ce que ce dernier le regarderait encore avec dégoût ? Est-ce qu'il se rendrait compte que finalement Harry ne valait pas la peine d'être aimé, qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que Draco ne le pensait ?

Harry se sentit alors sombrer… Il ne voyait autour de lui que des ténèbres… Puis au bout il vit…

« _Draco ? » _appela-t-il, d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu aussi désespéré… « _Aide-moi… » _

« _T'aider ? » _ rétorqua Draco, avec dédain, « _Qui voudrait aider quelqu'un comme toi… Comment ai-je pu penser être amoureux de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un faible, Potter. » _

« _Non… » _hoqueta Harry.

Puis l'image de Draco disparut, à la place il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il pleurait et tremblait… Le garçon se tenait le torse au niveau du cœur une expression douloureuse sur le visage… il semblait hurler quelque chose à Harry, mais ce dernier ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Harry hoqueta en se rendant compte que le garçon semblait devenir de plus en plus transparent comme s'il disparaissait…

~HPDM~

« Sirius… » appela Draco, mettant sans doute fin aux délibérations intérieures de son cousin, qui semblait être anéanti par les paroles de Dumbledore « … je…je peux le faire… je ne suis pas faible. »

Sirius se tourna immédiatement vers Draco, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

« Je sais Draco… » dit-il d'une voix douce, « Tu es loin d'être faible… mais… je ne veux pas te faire subir plus que ce que le destin t'a déjà infligé, ni à toi, ni à Harry… »

Draco serra les poings, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, « Etre Gryffindor c'est tout remettre au destin… mais on ne peut gagner contre son destin, c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Etre Slytherin c'est admettre cette défaite, on ne se bat pas pour vivre, on se bat pour survivre. Alors peut-être que je mourrais ce soir, mais je ferais tout pour retarder ce moment le plus possible, quitte à être traumatisé à jamais, quitte à ne plus jamais pouvoir utilisé ma magie correctement… »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux durant un instant, puis son regard se radoucit, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Si c'est ton choix, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. » souffla Sirius.

Draco hocha la tête puis regarda Dumbledore.

« Que dois-je faire, professeur ? »

« Pour le moment… » répondit le directeur, « Je voudrais que tu continues de m'informer de ce qu'il se passe. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, continue de faire le tour des Mangemorts… Il dit qu'il manque six Mangemorts, que trois sont morts… Un a été trop lâche pour revenir … »

« Karkaroff. » dit Severus, d'un ton maussade, « Je l'ai vu s'enfuir quand il a senti que la marque lui brûlait. »

« Il dit aussi… » poursuivit Draco, d'une voix hésitante, «… qu'un autre l'a trahi définitivement… et que ce Mangemort sera tué. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors naturellement vers Severus dont le visage s'était assombri.

« C'est une évidence. » souffla-t-il, incitant Draco à continuer.

Draco ne fut pas surpris pas la phrase du Mage noir. « Il dit que le dernier est son plus fidèle serviteur… qu'il est déjà à Hogwarts et que c'est grâce à lui que Potter est parmi eux... et…»

Draco frissonna tandis qu'il essayait de répéter mot pour mot ce que disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres par la suite. Le Mage Noir expliquait pourquoi il avait perdu face à Potter il y a treize ans, comment il avait réussi à détourner la protection du sang de la mère de Potter, il décrivait comment il avait réussi à survivre durant ses treize années, racontant sa tentative d'avoir la pierre philosophale, puis sa rencontre avec Wormtail et la façon dont il avait mis le plan en place pour attraper Potter.

« Et le voici… » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres, «…ce garçon dont vous pensiez tous qu'il avait eu raison de moi… »

Le Mage Noir s'avança lentement et se tourna pour faire face à Potter, puis il leva sa baguette.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« _Doloris ! » _

Draco hurla, en sentant la douleur le traverser. Il avait déjà reçu auparavant des Doloris par son père, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi douloureux… Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, que sa tête allait se fendre en deux.

Puis la douleur disparut. La respiration haletante, Draco se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait par terre, entouré des visages inquiets des autres. Il les rassura du bout des lèvres et tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais Severus l'en empêcha lui disant que dans ce genre de situation il valait mieux ne pas se redresser tout de suite.

« Vous comprenez maintenant à quel point il était insensé d'imaginer que ce garçon puisse jamais l'emporter sur moi… » lui parvint la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Que personne ne s'y trompe, seule la chance a permis à Harry Potter de m'échapper. Et je vais faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir sur lui en le tuant ici même, sous vos yeux. Cette fois, Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'aider et sa mère ne sera pas là pour mourir à sa place. Mais je vais quand même lui donner sa chance. Il aura le droit de combattre et vous saurez alors lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. A présent détache-le Wormtail, et rends lui sa baguette. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. « Il… il veut que Potter se batte en duel contre lui. »

~HPDM~

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? » hurla Draco, d'un ton paniqué, en tentant de faire réagir Harry, mais ce dernier semblait complètement amorphe.

« _Je ne sais pas ! » _répondit Dray, d'un ton tout aussi paniqué, « _Je sens de moins en moins sa présence !» _

Draco serra les dents et regarda aux alentours essayant de trouver une solution pour « ramener » Harry, son regard s'attarda alors sur le souvenir et il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant pourquoi Harry était dans cet état.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » jura-t-il. « Potter ! Potter ! Réagis ! »

Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne devait pas laisser Harry comme ça !

« Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? » demanda le blond d'un ton désespéré.

«_ Non !_ » répondit immédiatement Dray, sur le même ton, « _Je sens que la passerelle entre la magie d'Harry et la tienne est en train de disparaître… »_

Draco se mordit alors violemment la lèvre inférieure de frustration, quand soudainement une idée lui vint. C'était totalement saugrenu et il n'était pas certain que cela puisse marcher mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« C'est toi qui a le contrôle sur ma magie instinctive, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton précipité.

« _Oui, mais – »_

« Laisse-moi l'utiliser, _maintenant ! _» ordonna Draco.

Dray semblait avoir un léger temps d'hésitation. Mais l'instant d'après alors que Draco allait presser le parasite, il sentit sa magie bouillonner de l'intérieure, de la magie à l'état brute. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

« _j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » _

« Moi aussi. » répondit Draco, d'une voix grave en concentrant sa magie vers le brun.

Puis sans cérémonie, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles immobiles d'Harry, essayant de mettre le plus en contact possible sa magie avec Harry, car si sa voix et ses gestes ne pouvaient atteindre le brun, sa magie devrait pouvoir le faire.

Draco laissa alors sa main glisser sous la chemise du brun, caressant désespérément chaque centimètre à sa portée.

« _Reviens… » _supplia Dray.

« Reviens. » répéta Draco.

Draco déboutonna alors rapidement l'habit du brun, et sa bouche glissa sur son torse, restant sur les endroits que le blond savait étaient les plus sensibles. Mais Harry ne réagissait toujours pas.

Le Slytherin prit alors une grande inspiration et concentra encore plus de magie, puis embrassa Harry passionnément, mêlant leur langue avec la force du désespoir tandis que son esprit ne cessait d'hurler à Harry de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'il n'avait pas le droit !

Sentant les larmes monter, Draco descendit la braguette d'Harry d'un geste rageur, ses doigts glissant dans le sous-vêtement du brun.

« Tu n'as pas le droit, Potter ! Tu n'as pas le droit tu m'entends ? » hurla Draco, « Je t'interdis de partir comme ça ! Merde… Harry… j'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

Toujours rien.

Draco déposa sa bouche sur le torse du brun, il sentait le cœur d'Harry pulsait doucement contre ses lèvres et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, dans un geste rageur, il le mordit.

Aussitôt, il entendit Harry pousser un gémissement de douleur et il se redressa, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Le brun le regardait d'un air perdu, semblant complètement désorienté. Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits car ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Terrifié à l'idée qu'Harry puisse retourner dans cet état de légume, Draco concentra encore plus de magie faisant haleter le brun.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que – »

Mais le blond l'ignora, prenant de force sa bouche, le faisant gémir et il sentit immédiatement quelque chose de dur se former contre sa cuisse. Il rompit alors le baiser et regarda fixement le Gryffindor.

« Ne pense pas à Diggory. » ordonna-t-il, d'un ton ferme. « Concentre-toi uniquement sur moi, sur ma voix, sur ma magie, tu la sens n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, l'air encore un peu désorienté.

« Je vais te faire oublier. » affirma Draco, tandis que ses mains retournaient explorer le corps d'Harry qui cette fois était beaucoup plus réceptif à ses caresses.

Harry gémit, se cambrant tandis que l'une des mains de Draco était partie chercher son érection pendant que l'autre traçait des arabesques sur ses zones sensibles.

« Je te ferais oublier cette guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ton destin… Je te ferais même oublier ton fichu nom ! » Draco accompagnait chaque élément d'un mouvement de va-et-vient violent et rapide, qui fit rapidement perdre la tête à Harry.

Harry avait le souffle erratique, il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement tandis que tout son corps était parcouru de frisson, chaque pore de sa peau réagissant à la voix de Draco, à son toucher et à sa magie.

« Draco… » hoqueta Harry, gémissant de plaisir.

Draco eut un rictus satisfait et laissa sa bouche voyager encore une fois sur le corps d'Harry, faisant gémir et hurler le Gryffindor tandis qu'il taquinait ses tétons.

La magie de Draco faisait tourner la tête d'Harry, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, incapable de penser, incapable de faire autre chose que de subir les douces tortures du blond.

Puis soudainement il sentit un doigt taquiner son entrée tandis que les mouvements sur son sexe s'arrêtèrent momentanément pour faire descendre complètement son pantalon et son boxer, avant de reprendre encore plus intensément.

« Merlin, je vais mourir. » gémit Harry, en se cambrant, relâchant sa tête en arrière.

Harry se tendit cependant en sentant le doigt entrer en lui, mais une autre bouffée de chaleur provoquée par la magie de Draco, lui fit vite oublier le doigt.

Lui jetant un regard brûlant, les mains d'Harry vinrent retrouver le torse de Draco, se glissant sous sa chemise.

« Dés… Déshabille-toi… » haleta Harry.

Il voulait sentir la peau de Draco contre lui, il voulait sentir sa magie contre la sienne.

Inconsciemment sa magie crépita autour de lui faisant tressaillir Draco dont les yeux se dilatèrent de désir. Draco se déshabilla alors rapidement et brusquement, déchirant presque ses vêtements au passage. Puis dans un geste précipité, passionné et violent, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Aucun des deux ne parvenait à contrôler ses mouvements à présent, perdu dans un monde de plaisir et de luxure. Autour d'eux leurs magies respectives tourbillonnaient, se rencontraient, s'affrontaient et à certains endroits fusionnaient.

Puis Draco ajouta un deuxième doigt faisant se tendre Harry, qui gémit légèrement devant la douleur. Mais il fut distrait par l'autre main de Draco qui avait repris ses mouvements sur son érection.

Décidant de ne pas rester passif, Harry se redressa légèrement et parvint à attendre l'érection de Draco, ce dernier glapit momentanément distrait.

« H-H-Harry… » gémit-il, « Si tu fais ça…je…je…ne peux pas… pas….me con-con-concentreeer …. »

Le brun eut un sourire paresseux rempli de luxure, mais dut fermer les yeux tandis que les doigts de Draco faisaient des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry cria, alors que les doigts frôlaient un endroit particulièrement sensible, le brun bougea frénétiquement des hanches essayant de ressentir encore une fois cet intense plaisir.

Harry était tellement perdu dans son monde de plaisir, qu'il ne remarqua même pas avoir lâché l'érection du blond, et que ce dernier avait ajouté un nouveau doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

« Viens… » supplia alors Harry, il avait besoin de le sentir en lui…

Draco tenta de garder un minimum de self-control tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts et plaçait son sexe contre l'entrée d'Harry, mais la magie ambiante lui fit tout simplement perdre la tête.

« Oh Merlin…. » gémit-il, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en Harry.

Ce dernier tressaillit, une légère grimace de douleur transparaissant sur son visage.

« J-j'ai besoin de… de… bouger… » haleta Draco, tandis qu'il luttait contre ses instincts, seul le fait de savoir qu'il ferait mal à Harry lui permettait de se retenir.

« Att-Attends un peu. » souffla Harry.

« Harry… » gémit Draco, d'un ton désespéré.

Harry gigota légèrement, mais ce fut fatal pour Draco qui perdit immédiatement tout son contrôle. Le blond entama des mouvements de bassin, gémissant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus en Harry.

Ce dernier vit les étoiles quand Draco toucha à nouveau cet endroit si sensible, et s'arqua encore plus, bougeant frénétiquement le bassin au même rythme que Draco.

« Oh merlin, Draco ! » hurla Harry, tandis que la main de Draco caressait son sexe, faisant des va-et-vient frénétiques.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se libérèrent dans un cri rauque.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Hé hé, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !

See Ya!


	72. Duel & Priori Incantatum

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE QUATRIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire **

**Chapitre 66 (part 2) : Duel & Priori Incantatum**

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'à côté de lui Draco faisait de même.

Harry ferma alors doucement les yeux mais les rouvrit immédiatement ayant peur de retourner dans cet endroit sombre qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Une image du petit garçon brun aux yeux vert se tenant le torse avec une expression de douleur lui revint alors en mémoire et il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce gamin était bien ce que Harry suspectait qu'il était ?

Le brun soupira, se demandant combien de question sans réponses viendraient encore s'ajouter à l'énorme pile déjà existante. Décidant d'y songer un peu plus tard, Harry se concentra sur un autre problème.

« Ne crois pas que le fait de coucher avec moi permettra de tout arranger, Draco. » souffla Harry, bien qu'il était conscient de ne pas avoir de crédibilité, étant totalement nu, en sueur et ayant la respiration haletante, mais il savait aussi que Draco comprendrait qu'il était sérieux.

Harry essaya alors d'anticiper les réactions qu'aurait le blond et les répliques qu'Harry aurait en retour tentant de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute… Mais de toutes les réactions qu'il avait envisagées, le Gryffindor fut totalement surpris de celle du blond.

La respiration de ce dernier s'était accélérée et il semblait… étrange.

« Draco ? » appela Harry se redressant (il esquissa une légère grimace de douleur mais l'ignora rapidement) et se pencha pour mieux observer le blond, ayant soudainement une très mauvaise impression.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le brun posa une main sur l'épaule du Slytherin. Il comptait le secouer légèrement mais il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement en entendant :

« _Mais tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'était moi qui avait le contrôle de ta magie instinctive ! C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de situation espèce d'abruti de première – »_

Harry sursauta et se recula, d'un totalement surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne rêvait pas n'est-ce pas, il venait bien d'entendre une voix dans sa tête ? Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait sembler il avait reconnu la voix de Dray, même si techniquement il avait la même voix que Draco.

« Dray ? » s'exclama-t-il. ira

Il n'obtint aucune réponse que cela soit mentale ou de par la bouche du blond, qui d'ailleurs semblait toujours aussi mal en point.

Il toucha alors encore fois d'un air hésitant le blond et cette fois il entendit très distinctement :

_« … essaye de te contrôler bordel ! Tu vas finir par perdre la raison si ça continue ! »_

« Dray ? » répéta Harry, d'un ton étranglé, tout en gardant un contact physique avec Draco.

« _Harry ? » _s'étrangla Dray. « _Tu… Tu m'entends ? Non laisse tomber c'est une question stupide… Oh cet idiot c'est encore de sa faute tout ça ! Non mais quel abruti ! Idée de génie tu parles ! » _

« De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda le brun, en fronçant les sourcils.

Dray soupira.

« _On a paniqué quand… quand tu as fait ta crise… et Draco a proposé d'utiliser ma magie, donc sa magie instinctive pour attirer ton attention et te faire revenir parmi nous… Le problème c'est que cet abruti y a mis tellement d'énergie et a tellement utiliser de magie instinctive qu'il en a totalement perdu le contrôle… » _

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le Gryffindor, « Mais tu ne peux rien faire ? »

« _Je suis en train d'essayer de tout réabsorber… » _grommela Dray, « _Mais il en a utilisé énormément… et ça devient vraiment difficile, surtout que le fait qu'il utilise sa magie instinctive m'affaiblit puisque c'est en quelque sorte mon « lieu d'habitation » … » _

« Hum… ça va peut-être paraître stupide mais tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton hésitant, regardant avec une inquiétude non dissimulée le blond.

Il entendit alors Dray pouffer, et il prit une mine vexée. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

« _Harry.. » _souffla Dray d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, « _Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu as un fichu complexe du héros ou parce que tu es trop gentil mais… tu te rends compte que tu étais ENCORE une fois sur le point de… enfin tu sais…de _disparaître…_ et ensuite tu te tapes l'abruti qui est responsable de tout ça… donc si nous résumons, fatigue morale, fatigue physique… et tu veux ajouter fatigue magique en plus, c'est ça ? » _

Harry rougit légèrement, mais il se reprit immédiatement « Mais c'est normal, non ? » dit-il, avec un léger sourire, « Si tu avais été à ma place, n'aurais-tu pas réagi de la même façon ? »

Dray émit alors un grognement et grommela quelque chose qu'Harry parvint à traduire par « _Comme si t'avais besoin de poser la question… » _

Le sourire d'Harry s'accentua, avant qu'il ne reprenne une expression sérieuse… « Pourquoi est-ce que je peux t'entendre maintenant ? »

« _Parce qu'à cause de Draco, votre magie à fusionner à certains endroits…mais heureusement ce n'était pas assez pour avoir un partage complet… »_

« Pourquoi heureusement ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton surpris.

_« On va dire qu'aucun de vous n'êtes encore prêt pour ça. » _

Harry allait dire quelque chose mais Dray le coupa : « _J'aurais bientôt fini de récupérer toute ma magie… et quand ça sera fait… Draco se « réveillera »… et il sait qu'il devra s'expliquer avec toi… Mais il va sûrement se dégonfler alors ça sera à toi de le bousculer ! » _

« Mais et si ça aggravait les choses ? »

« _Harry… n'aies pas peur de le blesser. Votre relation a toujours été comme ça, non ? Vous vous disputiez sans mâcher vos mots… Votre relation était électrique, passionnée… Qu'est-ce qui a changé Harry ? »_

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobé à Draco.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Dray ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Draco alors pourquoi –»

« _Je le déteste… » _confirma Dray, «… _mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je fais ça, c'est pour toi. Tu avais l'air de souffrir, et je déteste ça, encore plus que je ne le déteste lui… alors j'ai dû faire un compromis. » _

~HPDM~

L'expression de Dumbledore s'assombrit immédiatement, ainsi que celles des autres personnes présentes, même Fawkes avait l'air abattu.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Dumbledore semblait penser que Draco pourrait venir en aide à Potter, mais à part rester là à regarder, il voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Nous devons nous saluer, Harry. » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Allons, il faut respecter les usages… Dumbledore serait content que tu montres ta bonne éducation… Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry… »

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et la bouche sans lèvres du Mage Noir s'étira en un sourire, mais Potter ne s'inclina pas.

« _Bordel, Potter… Tu n'as aucun instinct de survie ou quoi ? Incline-toi ! Ta fichue fierté ne te servira à rien une fois mort ! » _

« J'ai dit : _incline-toi. » _insista le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en levant sa baguette.

L'échine de Potter se courba malgré lui, comme si une main immense et invisible l'avait brutalement obligé à se pencher et les Mangemorts se mirent à rire de plus belle.

« Très bien… » susurra Vous-Savez-Qui, en relâchant la pression sur le dos de Potter « Maintenant, affronte-moi comme un homme… Droit et fier, comme est mort ton père… Allez, en garde ! »

Draco voulut prévenir Dumbledore que le duel allait commencer mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança une nouvelle fois le Doloris sur Potter, et tout ce qui sortit de la bouche du blond fut un cri de douleur, qui alerta immédiatement les autres.

Serrant les dents, Draco tenta de rester concentrer sur la projection, mais c'était douloureux extrêmement douloureux, et il ne parvenait pas à distinguer correctement les formes autour de lui.

Il se détendit légèrement tandis que la douleur cessait. Sa vision redevint clair, et il vit Potter rouler sur lui-même et se relever avec peine, il était agité de tremblements incontrôlables.

« On va faire une pause… » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « ça t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, je crois ? »

Potter ne répondait pas, mais Draco pouvait voir s'allumer dans ses yeux une lueur de défi. Et le blond comprit ce que pensait le Gryffindor, que même s'il allait mourir, il n'allait pas laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouer avec lui, il n'allait pas lui obéir…

Draco serra les poings, se sentant à la fois furieux et admiratifs –même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais à voix haute – envers Potter. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi fier alors qu'il était clairement dans le couloir de la mort ?

« Je t'ai demandé si tu aimerais que je recommence ! » siffla Voldemort, « Réponds-moi ! _Impero ! » _

« JE NE REPONDRAI RIEN DU TOUT ! » hurla alors Potter, montrant encore une fois que l'impardonnable n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? » reprit Voldemort d'une voix très calme. « Tu ne veux pas répondre « non » ? Harry, l'obéissance est une vertu que je vais devoir t'enseigner avant de te tuer… Encore une petite dose de douleur ? »

Draco retint son souffle, se préparant à la prochaine vague de douleur qui allait bientôt arriver, mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Potter se jeter sur le côté et rouler derrière la pierre tombale, tandis que le sortilège venait fendre le marbre sans l'atteindre.

Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Harry. » dit la voix calme et glacée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tu ne vas quand même pas te cacher ? Cela voudrait-il dire que tu en as déjà assez de notre duel ? Tu préfères peut-être que j'en finisse dès maintenant avec toi ? Allez sors de là, Harry… Sors de là et joue le jeu… Ce ne sera pas long… Peut-être même que tu ne souffriras pas… Je n'en sais rien… Je ne suis jamais mort...»

Draco vit alors la détermination dans les yeux de Potter, tandis qu'il était accroupi derrière la pierre tombale et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Potter se le leva et serra sa baguette.

Au moment où Potter surgit de derrière la tombe faisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Fawkes poussa un léger cri attirant l'attention de Draco. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco sentit comme un déclic en lui… Il ne saurait dire d'où venait cette certitude, mais il _sut _à cet instant précisque Potter allait s'en sortir.

Son regard se porta alors de nouveau sur la projection. Au moment où Potter cria « _Expelliarmus ! » _le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança : « _Avada Kedavra ! » _

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du mage noir à l'instant même où une lumière rouge fusait de celle de Potter. Les deux traits lumineux se heurtèrent en pleine course et, tout à coup, la baguette de Potter se mit à vibrer. Un étroit faisceau de lumière reliait à présent les deux baguettes, ni rouge ni vert, mais d'une intense couleur or. Draco, stupéfait, suivit des yeux le rayon de lumière et vit que la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres tremblait et vibrait avec la même intensité que celle de Potter.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que Potter et le Mage Noir s'élevèrent dans les airs toujours reliées par ce fil de lumière dorée et tremblante. Le fil d'or se morcela soudainement. Leurs baguettes restaient liées l'une à l'autre, mais des milliers d'autres traits de lumières furent projetés dans les airs dessinant une multitude d'arcs entrecroisés au dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouvèrent enfermés sous un dôme d'or, semblable à une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse.

« Ne faîtes rien ! » ordonna le mage noir, aux Mangemorts qui commençaient à s'agiter ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire, « Ne faites rien tant que je ne vous aurai pas donné l'ordre. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que Fawkes alla se poser sur son épaule. Une étrange mais magnifique mélodie s'éleva alors dans les airs. Draco sentit alors sa magie réagir, comme si elle répondait directement au chant de Fawkes, comme si le chant de l'oiseau résonnait non seulement autour de lui mais aussi en lui… et il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre également le chant à travers la projection… Comme si cela le connectait directement à Potter.

Sa magie tournoyait violemment autour de lui. Mais il était étrangement calme et avait l'esprit bien plus clair que jamais…Il ignorait si c'était dû au chant de Fawkes ou à autre chose, mais cela était arrivé à point nommé ! Il vit du coin de l'œil que Sirius et Severus le regardaient d'un air surpris et inquiet, ils ne savaient visiblement pas s'ils devaient intervenir… Dumbledore quant à lui affichait un visage impassible.

« Professeur… » dit Draco d'une voix forte, afin de couvrir le son du chant de Fawkes « Vous devriez retourner là-bas… Potter ne va pas tarder à revenir. »

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette assurance et il ne comprit pas pourquoi Dumbledore le crut, mais le directeur hocha la tête, murmura quelque chose à Sirius que Draco ne parvint pas à attendre, prit Severus par le bras et disparut.

Draco reporta alors son attention sur la projection. Potter semblait mal en point et avait du mal à maintenir sa baguette en place.

« Ne brise pas le lien. » souffla Draco.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis qu'il entendit la réponse de Potter : « Je sais ! Je sais que je ne dois pas le briser. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, parce qu'à peine Potter avait-il dit cela, que sa baguette se mit à vibrer avec plus de force que jamais… et le rayon qui l'unissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres se transforma également. On aurait dit que de grosses perles de lumière glissaient dans les deux sens le long du fil d'or. Draco vit la baguette de Potter trépigner tandis que les perles avançaient lentement dans sa direction.

Draco avait la certitude que la baguette de Potter ne résisterait pas si jamais la perle entrait en contact avec elle.

Le Slytherin vit Potter plisser les yeux, et il sut alors que le brun se concentrait de toute ses forces pour renvoyer les perles de l'autre côté. Draco hoqueta alors en sentant sa magie se faire aspirer petit à petit, comme si le Gryffindor se nourrissait de sa magie pour atteindre son but.

Serrant les dents, Draco se força à dégager encore plus de magie. Finalement lentement les perles de lumières s'immobilisèrent dans un frémissement puis, tout aussi lentement commencèrent à glisser dans l'autre sens. Le seigneur des Ténèbres semblait abasourdi, presque apeuré en voyant l'une des perles de lumière trembloter à quelques centimètres de sa baguette.

Draco redoubla d'effort, et sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui mais il se força à rester debout. Toujours avec la même lenteur la perle avança peu à peu le long du fil d'or, trembla pendant un moment puis toucha enfin la baguette…

Draco sursauta en entendant la baguette du Mage Noir émettre des hurlements de douleur, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée en forme de main jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette, puis disparut… c'était comme un fantôme de la main que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait offerte à Wormtail.

Puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand s'éleva de la baguette, comme une fumée grise d'une telle intensité qu'elle paraissait solide.

Draco hoqueta en reconnaissant Diggory.

« Tiens bon Harry. » dit Diggory.

Sa voix était distante, comme répercutée par un écho. Draco observa alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi abasourdi que Potter et lui…

D'autres cris de douleur s'élevèrent, puis une autre forme surgit. Cette fois Draco reconnut le vieux Muggle de son rêve.

« Il était donc vraiment sorcier ? » dit le vieil, en regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « C'est lui qui m'a tué… A toi de le combattre, mon garçon… »

Une autre tête émergeait à présent de la baguette du Mage Noir, et Draco parvint à deviner qui allait apparaître. L'ombre d'une jeune femme aux cheveux long descendit lentement vers le sol et regarda Potter. Draco vit les bras de ce dernier trembler tandis qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur sa mère.

« Ton père arrive. » chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix douce, « Il veut te voir… Tout ira bien… Tiens bon. »

Et il apparut à son tour… Sa tête, puis son corps… Grand les cheveux en bataille comme ceux de Potter, James Potter déploya sa silhouette immatérielle, puis s'approcha de Potter, le regardant dans les yeux, et parlant à voix basse, sans doute pour ne pas être entendu par le Mage Noir.

« Lorsque le lien sera rompu. » dit-il, « Nous ne resterons que quelques instants… Mais nous te donnerons du temps… Il faut que tu retournes auprès du Portoloin, il te ramènera à Hogwarts… Tu as compris, Harry ? »

« Oui. » haleta Potter.

Draco pouvait voir que le brun luttait pour maintenir sa prise sur la baguette.

« Harry. » murmura la silhouette de Diggory, « Ramène mon corps s'il-te-plaît. Ramène mon corps auprès de mes parents… »

« D'accord. » répondit Potter le visage crispé par l'effort.

Draco haleta, tandis que sa vision se brouillait. Il utilisait trop de magie et il serra violemment les poings.

« _Encore un peu… Bordel Draco, tiens bon ! » _

« Vas-y maintenant. » murmura la voix de James Potter, « Tiens-toi prêt à t'enfuir… Maintenant… »

« MAINTENANT ! » s'écria Potter.

Ce fut comme si tous les fils qui le reliaient à Potter se coupèrent, et Draco s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il plissa les yeux et parvint à voir la silhouette brouillée de Potter zigzaguer parmi les tombes, se précipitant vers le corps de Diggory.

« Stupéfixez-le ! » hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Potter parvint enfin jusqu'au corps du Hufflepuff et lui attrapa le bras.

« Ecartez-vous ! Je vais le tuer ! Il est à moi ! » hurlait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix perçante.

« _Accio ! » _hurla Potter, en pointant sa baguette magique sur la coupe.

Le Trophée des Trois Sorciers s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola dans les airs et s'envola vers lui.

La dernière chose que Draco vit fut le visage inquiet de Sirius, qui s'agenouillait à côté de lui, et dans la projection, la silhouette de Potter atterrissant à plat ventre sur l'herbe. Draco poussa un soupir et il sombra.

~HPDM~

Draco gémit tandis qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être endormi. Il se redressa légèrement, grimaçant tandis qu'il avait l'impression que tous les muscles de son corps étaient devenus douloureux.

Clignant des yeux pour rétablir sa vision, Draco parvint à distinguer la silhouette d'Harry non loin de lui. Ce dernier l'observait avec une expression neutre sur le visage. Harry semblait attendre qu'il soit bien réveillé, avant de se racler la gorge et dire d'une voix hautaine qui semblait être une _très _mauvais imitation de Draco.

« Je suppose que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'utiliser une énorme quantité de magie instinctive alors que tu savais pertinemment que cela risquait de te mettre dans cet état. Non, mais es-tu particulièrement inconscient ou complètement idiot ? La prochaine que tu refais quelque chose comme ça je te jure que tu n'auras plus JAMAIS accès à ta magie. » Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, puis un rictus apparut sur son visage. « C'est un message de la part de Dray. »

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Et pourquoi est-ce que ce parasite ne me le dit pas lui-même ? »

« Il est momentanément hors service à cause de, je cite « Ton incapacité à te contrôler et ton non-respect pour la magie d'autrui »…» répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Tu parles. » grogna Draco, « A la base, c'est MA magie. Une minute… Comment tu as pu lui parler ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard… » rétorqua Harry, « Mais avant, il y a une chose plus importante… »

« Quoi ? »

« Aurais-tu la mémoire courte, ou pensais-tu que le fait de coucher avec moi arrangerait les choses ? » susurra Harry.

Draco tressaillit. Le ton du Gryffindor ne semblait pas vraiment colérique, au contraire, sa voix était indifférente et calme. Ce qui d'après Draco, était sans doute pire.

« Je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi… » commença Draco, mais il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, ses yeux s'arrondissant tel des soucoupes, regardant Harry, d'un air paniqué, « Non… je ne voulais pas dire ça !»

Harry haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de Draco, « Mais alors vas-y _Malfoy, _explique moi ce que tu voulais dire… »

« A la base je ne comptais pas coucher avec toi, juste te faire revenir… » expliqua Draco, « Mais j'ai perdu le contrôle, et puis j'avais eu tellement… » Draco s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, d'un air frustré.

« Tellement quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de le dire ? » répliqua Draco, « Tu le sais très bien. »

« Non, je ne le sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te le demande. »

«J'ai eu peur pour toi, ça te va ? » siffla le blond, d'un furieux.

« Tu as eu peur pour moi, alors que quelques minutes auparavant tu me regardais comme si je te dégoutais ? » grinça le Gryffindor. « Tu as eu peur que ton jouet ce casse, Malfoy ? Parce que c'est ce que je représente pour toi, non ? Un simple jouet avec lequel tu pourrais jouer autant que tu le veux ? »

Draco sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. « Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je ne te prends pas pour un jouet, ça serait plutôt le contraire. »

« Pardon ? » siffla Harry, « Mais tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ? Quand est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression de te prendre pour un jouet ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avec rage en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'exemple, et il détourna le regard.

Harry soupira devant la réaction de Draco, puis se déplaça lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où était assis le blond, ce dernier se tendit, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Draco… » souffla Harry, « Je vais te poser deux questions, et je voudrais que tu me répondes sincèrement… ok ? Je te promets que je te croirais sur paroles et que je te ne le redemanderais plus. »

Le blond ne dit toujours rien, alors Harry poursuivit « Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir ce lien avec moi ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et il tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il était sûr que son cou avait dû se craquer. « Tu te fiches de moi ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Harry garda un visage impassible et poursuivit : « Est-ce que tu crois que _je _regrette d'avoir ce lien avec toi ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Espèce d'abruti congénital ! » cria alors Harry faisant sursauter Draco, qui le regardait avec yeux ronds, « C-comment peux-tu… AH tu m'énerves ! Donne-moi ta main !»

« Pardon ? » fit Draco, « Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? »

« Donne-moi ta main. » insista Harry, en empoignant la main de Draco de force.

Harry posa alors sa main sur celle de Draco, et ferma les yeux.

Ce dernier allait lui demandait ce qu'il fabriquait, encore, quand soudainement il écarquilla les yeux : « Oh merlin. »

~HPDM~

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux, et les referma immédiatement tandis que ses yeux étaient attaqués par la lumière. Il poussa un léger grognement qui sembla attirer l'attention de plusieurs personnes autour de lui.

Faisant une nouvelle tentative, Draco rouvrit les yeux et parvint cette fois à distinguer la forme floue de Sirius, Severus et Dumbledore. Ils étaient manifestement dans les appartements de Severus.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Severus, en l'examinant attentivement.

« J'ai mal partout. » répondit Draco d'une voix rauque, pas plus haute qu'un murmure. « Où est Potter ? »

« A l'infirmerie. » répondit Sirius, « Il va bien… enfin il doit encore se remettre du double choc. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Le serviteur avait pris l'identité de Maugrey. »expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix douce, tandis que Draco écarquillait les yeux d'horreur.

Bien sûr maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était évident… Tous les indices étaient là, mais alors comment avait-il bien pu faire pour ne pas l'avoir deviné ?

« Nous ne l'avons découvert qu'à la toute fin. » dit Sirius, « Quand il avait amené Harry dans son bureau l'éloignant de Dumbledore… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall sont arrivés à temps pour le sauver, mais Croupton est mort à cause de cet imbécile de Fudge qui non seulement n'a pas cru un mot de ce qu'Harry racontait mais en plus à ramener avec lui sa saleté de Détraqueur, qui a l'instant où il est rentré dans la pièce, s'est rué sur Croupton pour lui donner le baiser ! »

Draco prit son temps pour assimiler les informations, puis finalement il demanda « Et Diggory ? »

L'expression de Dumbledore s'assombrit. « Harry a ramené son corps aux Diggory. Ils étaient dévastés.»

Draco songea alors soudainement à Pansy et allait se lever mais il fut retenu par Severus, « Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

« Je dois retourner au dortoir. » répondit Draco, « Il faut que j'aille voir Pansy. »

« Tu le feras plus tard. » rétorqua Severus, d'un ton froid, « Tu viens juste de te réveiller et ta magie est encore plus instable, tu ne dois pas – »

« Non ! » le coupa Draco, « Il faut que j'y aille… s'il-te plait. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, et Draco vit qu'il allait protester, mais Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule du maître des potions, lui intimant du regard de laisser Draco faire, et Severus poussa un soupir.

« Prends ces potions, d'abord. Ensuite je te raccompagnerais aux dortoirs. Et tu ne dois absolument pas utiliser ta magie, est-ce clair ? Et tu devras être mis dans un EPC dès le début des vacances. »

Draco se tendit. Avec toute cette histoire il avait complètement oublié l'EPC ! Se mordant la langue inférieure, il hocha la tête et avala les potions que son parrain lui tendait.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Severus le raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune, tandis que Dumbledore regagnait son bureau et que Sirius était retourné auprès de Potter.

« Ne fais pas de bêtise, Draco. » le prévint Severus, d'un ton grave.

« Je sais. » répondit le blond, et il entra dans la salle commune.

Il était tard et la salle était vide… ou presque. Pansy et Blaise étaient là, assis sur un des canapés devant le feu. Blaise s'était visiblement endormi, tandis que Pansy fixait le feu de la cheminée d'un air vide.

Elle leva les yeux en voyant Draco approcher.

« Tu rentres tard… où étais-tu passé, j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. » dit-elle, d'une voix cassée, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Non, je vais bien. » la rassura Draco, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, « Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort. » souffla-t-elle, « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, Draco ? »

Draco la prit alors doucement dans ses bras, tandis que Pansy posait lentement son front contre son épaule, des larmes ruisselant sur l'épaule du blond.

« I-Il avait l'air si joyeux… si fier… » renifla Pansy. Soudainement elle se redressa et regarda attentivement Draco, « T-tu as pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco se tendit, mais devant le regard larmoyant de Pansy, il finit par hocher la tête.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il avait gagné ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, « Il… Il a réussi à attraper la coupe ? »

Draco hocha la tête et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant un sourire triste se former sur le visage ruisselant de larme de Pansy…

« Alors il avait gagné. » répéta-t-elle, un rire étranglé lui échappant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Rien. » répondit-elle en reniflant, « Tu as dit que ton EPC était pour la fin de l'année n'est-ce pas ? »

« Severus a dit qu'il le ferait dès le début des vacances. »confirma Draco, d'un ton hésitant.

« Jure-moi que tu ne mourras pas, Draco. » sanglota Pansy, « Jure-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas toi non plus ! Tu dois t'en sortir ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, puis ses traits s'adoucirent et il prit une nouvelle fois sa fiancée dans ses bras, « Je te le jure. »

* * *

TO BE CONTINED !

YEAH c'est la fin du tome 4 !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et je vous remercie pour vos reviews !

Ah oui j'ai aussi une annonce à faire...

"Le prochain chapitre  ne sera publié que dans 3/4 semaines"

Ok alors avant de crier et de jeter des tomates, je m'explique. Donc dans ces 3/4 semaines est compris :

- La pause d'1 semaine (ptet 2 vue que le tome 5 est énorme) que je m'accorde pour préparer le prochain tome

- Les interludes Pansy/Cedric ( 1 ou 2, ça dépend)

Donc voilà, je rappelle on ne tue pas l'auteur... et See Ya =)


	73. Interlude 3

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Interlude : Leurs enfances **

**~Pansy~ **

Dans une énorme chambre remplie de jouets, de poupée et d'accessoires en tout genre, se trouvait une petite fille brune aux yeux noisette. Elle observait son reflet dans un miroir à pied qui semblait être deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Elle affichait un regard fier et hautain tandis qu'elle prenait une stature typiquement aristocratique, comme le lui avait appris sa mère.

Elle soupira. Elle détestait réellement faire ce genre de chose.

« Pansy, trésor. » appela alors une voix douce derrière elle, « Viens, il est l'heure d'y aller. »

Pansy se retourna et afficha un léger sourire, crispée « Oui, mère. »

Sa mère la regarda de la tête au pied et un sourire fier apparut sur son visage, « Tu es magnifique… » elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, « Je te l'ai déjà dit mais si tu ne veux pas, je pourrais convaincre ton père d'annuler les fiançailles. »

Pansy secoua négativement la tête, « C'est un honneur de pouvoir faire parti un jour de la famille Malfoy. »

Tout le monde connaissait les Malfoy, de par leur beauté glaciale, leur rang, leur argent. De ce fait le fils Malfoy était de loin le meilleur parti d'Angleterre. Du moins c'était ce que lui avait dit son père… Et Pansy savait que son père était fier d'elle… Alors elle ne voulait pas décevoir son père en refusant de rencontrer son fiancé.

Pansy suivit sa mère jusqu'à la salle de transplanage en silence, se demandant mentalement à quoi il ressemblerait… Oh bien sûr, elle avait vu des photos, et il était vrai que le fils Malfoy était magnifique, mais et s'il était méchant avec elle ?

La jeune fille sursauta en sentant sa mère lui prendre la main.

« Prête ? »

Pansy hocha la tête.

~PPCD~

Pansy écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le Manoir Malfoy. Enorme. Elle avait l'habitude de voir de grande maison, et elle vivait même dans une d'elles, mais là… Ce n'était tout simplement pas comparable.

A côté d'elle, la mère de Pansy pouffa en voyant l'expression de sa fille. « Il paraît que notre maison, ne fait même pas le quart du Manoir Malfoy. » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Waw. » fut tout ce que put dire la fillette, ne quittant pas des yeux le Manoir.

Sa mère l'entraîna alors gentiment jusqu'à l'entrée, où elles furent accueillies par une dizaine d'elfe, qui les guida jusqu'au salon des invités où apparemment les attendait la famille Malfoy. Pansy était complètement subjuguée par ce qui l'entourait, à savoir des multitudes de tableaux plus magnifiques les un que les autres. Pansy avait toujours aimé les tableaux et les arts en général, (malgré son jeune âge) et pouvait rester des heures à contempler une œuvre qu'elle aimait.

Pansy semblait avoir complètement oublié pourquoi elle était venue ici. Cependant cela lui revint rapidement quand elles atteignirent le salon des invités.

Alors Pansy se départit d'un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir affiché, et étudia la famille Malfoy du regard, une expression impassible sur le visage.

Elle fut immédiatement impressionnée par la prestance que semblait dégager tous les membres de cette famille, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être minuscule et insignifiante par rapport à eux, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité si on pensait.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Madame Malfoy. » salua-t-elle, d'un ton poli, se félicitant mentalement pour ne pas avoir bafouillé.

« Tu dois être la jeune Pansy Parkinson. » décréta Lucius, d'un ton peu – voire pas du tout – chaleureux, qui fit frissonner intérieurement la fillette.

« O-oui, Monsieur. » répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle fronça alors soudainement les sourcils en sentant un regard pesant sur elle. Levant la tête, elle croisa un regard gris glacé. Pansy baissa immédiatement la tête, légèrement intimidée, par le regard polaire de son futur fiancé. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Draco Malfoy était bien ce garçon blond debout derrière Madame Malfoy, qui la regardait avec insistance comme s'il essayait de voir à travers elle juste avec les yeux.

« Voyons, Draco… » susurra alors Lucius Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse, « Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les invités n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu amenais Miss Parkinson visiter le manoir ? »

Levant les yeux d'un air mal assurée, Pansy vit du coin de l'œil, Draco se tendre légèrement devant les paroles de son père avant de chuchoter d'une voix douce « Oui père. »

Le fils Malfoy se tourna alors vers Pansy, son visage ne montrant plus qu'un profond désintérêt pour sa fiancée.

« Viens… » murmura-t-il, à l'égard de Pansy.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa mère, qui se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête, son regard n'ayant pas quitté Monsieur et Madame Malfoy depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans la pièce.

Soupirant, Pansy suivit doucement Draco. Ce dernier avançait assez rapidement. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse marcher à ses côtés mais pas assez pour qu'elle le perde de vue. Il avait l'air de l'ignorer complètement et seuls les discrets regards à la dérobée qu'il lui jetait de temps en temps, étaient la preuve qu'il n'avait pas oublié la présence de la fillette.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un air anxieux sur le visage, tandis que le blond disparaissait au tournant d'un couloir, elle accéléra alors le pas ayant peur de le perdre de vue. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et elle ne saurait pas non plus rebrousser chemin.

Ce manoir était vraiment, _vraiment _très grand.

« Tu t'es déjà perdu ici ? » tenta Pansy d'entamer la conversation.

« Non. » fut la réponse indifférente du fils Malfoy.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, devant le manque de coopération de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Et tu viens souvent par ici ? » continua Pansy, avant de soudainement rougir dans sa stupidité tandis que Draco se retournait et la regardait comme si elle était la dernière des imbéciles.

« C'est chez moi, ici… » répondit-il, d'une voix traînante, « Bien sûr que je vais souvent par ici. »

« Et dire que c'est la plus longue phrase qu'il m'ait dite » songea Pansy. « Et c'est pour se moquer de moi… super.»

« Où on va ? » demanda finalement Pansy, tandis qu'ils traversaient un long couloir lugubre.

Draco ne daigna même pas répondre et continuait à avancer d'un air nonchalant.

« Où on va ? » répéta Pansy, se demanda si le blond l'avait entendu.

Le blond émit un claquement de langue glacé et fit volte-face, « Nulle part. » siffla-t-il.

« Mais je croyais que – »

« Arrête de parler. » la coupa Draco, d'un ton sec. « Tu m'énerves. »

La fillette écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle les sentait s'embuer et picoter doucement. Elle vit alors le blond se figer durant un court instant comme s'il était choqué, mais Pansy parvint à percevoir une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux argents, si vite cependant, que la fillette pensait l'avoir imaginé. D'autant plus que l'instant suivant, le regard devint méprisant et haineux.

Comme s'il détestait Pansy. Alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Pansy, ne parvenant pas à restreindre l'un de ses sanglots. « Je ne t'ai rien fait… »

« Pleurnicheuse, en plus. » grommela Draco, « Sur quoi je suis tombé moi ? C'est vraiment la pire des fiancées possibles…»

Cette fois elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent à flots sur son visage.

Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur le visage du blond, qui tournait les talons et continuait à avancer tranquillement dans le couloir.

« Appelle un elfe de maison pour retrouver la salle où on était. » lança Draco, sans se retourner.

Et Pansy resta tétanisée, regardant le fils Malfoy disparaître au tournant du couloir.

~PPCD~

**~Draco~**

Draco se retint de grimacer tandis que son père lui annonçait la venue d'une potentielle fiancée pour lui, _encore une fois. _

Pas que le blond n'avait pas de succès auprès des filles et de leurs géniteurs, non du haut de ses huit ans, il se savait parfaitement magnifique. Mais le problème était que Draco ne voulait _pas _de fiancée. Cependant comme il l'avait appris assez vite – à coup de bâtons – son avis ne comptait que moyennement voire pas du tout.

Soupirant, Draco suivit son père et sa mère dans le salon des invités, attendant l'arrivée de la fiancée numéro douze, si le blond comptait bien.

Après quelques minutes, elle fit son apparition avec un air clairement intimidé devant les parents de Draco. Ce dernier ne la quitta pas des yeux, comparant ses traits avec celle des précédentes.

Elle était jolie. Ses cheveux très noirs mi-longs relevés par une queue de cheval contrastaient avec la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Puis elle leva ses yeux clairs, qui croisèrent ceux de Draco, avant de se rebaisser immédiatement.

Mais ce court instant avait suffi au jeune héritier Malfoy, que Pansy devait être très vive d'esprit.

« Mauvais. » songea-t-il. « Il faut que je me débarrasse d'elle avant – »

«Voyons Draco… » susurra son père, le faisant légèrement sursauté, « Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les invités, n'est-ce pas … Et si tu allais faire visiter le manoir à Miss Parkinson. »

« Oui père. » chuchota Draco.

Il entraîna alors Pansy hors de la pièce, se dirigeant vers aucun endroit en particulier, ce dont ne se doute pas la fillette, bien sûr. De toute façon, Draco en était certain, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule pièce du Manoir…

Draco se demandait d'ailleurs quand Pansy oserait lui poser la question de la destination, ce qu'elle fit une dizaine de minutes après leurs départs de la salle où se trouvaient leurs parents. Ce qui d'après Draco était un record… Cette fille avait donc un semblant de patience… Pas bon… vraiment pas bon…

« Où on va ? » demanda Pansy pour la deuxième fois.

Draco cacha un rictus satisfait, et fit volte-face. « Nulle part. » siffla-t-il, en imitant le ton méprisant de son père.

Il se figea cependant légèrement en voyant les yeux de Pansy s'embuer.

« _Super tu as encore fait pleurer une fille… » _songea Draco.

Cela semblait être une étape nécessaire dans le plan « Je-Fais-En-Sorte-Que-La-Fille-Me-Déteste-Pour-Qu'elle-Annule-Elle-même-Les-Fiançailles »… Oui voilà comment malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans ses fiançailles il avait réussi à faire annuler les onze autres propositions. Bien sûr il était quand même puni en fin de journée, mais cela en valait la peine.

« Appelle un elfe de maison pour retrouver la salle où on était. »dit Draco, en tournant les talons et avançant dans le couloir, tournant au bout pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Arrivé à destination, il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond d'un air absent.

Pansy Parkinson aurait fait une fiancée idéale, si Draco en avait voulu une. Elle était issue d'une bonne famille, son père étant en étroite collaboration avec celui de Draco, et semblait avoir les principales qualités de quelqu'un cherchant une fiancée. C'est pourquoi il avait dû se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite… Sinon il aurait risqué de l'apprécier, et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre.

~PPCD~

Draco avait dû s'endormir car il fut réveillé par un Dobby en panique.

« Jeune Maître, Draco ! Jeune Maître Draco ! » couina l'elfe, « Miss Parkinson… elle a disparu ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil. Il prit deux minutes avant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son elfe de maison, et se redressa brusquement.

« QUOI ? » fit-il. « Je croyais qu'elle était retournée dans le salon des invités ? »

Dobby secoua la tête. « Dobby est allé vérifier, comme le Jeune Maître voulait… Mais Dobby n'a pas trouvé Miss Parkinson… Elle n'est pas retournée dans la salle. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air paniqué. « Père est au courant ? »

Dobby secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ne lui dis rien. » ordonna alors le blond, en sortant précipitamment de sa chambre.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la punition qu'il recevrait si jamais son père apprenait qu'il avait perdu sa future fiancée quelque part dans le manoir. Draco frissonna… ça serait extrêmement douloureux.

Draco atteignit rapidement le couloir où il avait laissé la fillette en plein et ne fut pas surpris de n'y trouver personne, après tout Dobby ne lui mentirait pas sur ce point. Le blond inspira alors profondément… Vers où serait-elle partie ? Aurait-elle essayé de faire demi-tour et retrouvé le chemin jusqu'au salon des invités sans l'aide d'un elfe de maison ?

« Non. » supposa le jeune héritier. Pansy n'était pas assez stupide pour faire quelque chose de ce genre… Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle avait essayé de retrouver Draco.

Soupirant, Draco tourna les talons et avança le plus rapidement possible.

« Dobby… » appela-t-il en se tournant vers son elfe, qui l'avait suivi en sautillant d'un air anxieux, « Va voir dans la salle abandonnée si elle n'y est pas… »

« Oui, Jeune Maître Draco. Dobby y va tout de suite. » couina Dobby en disparaissant immédiatement.

Draco quant à lui se dirigea vers un escalier bancal, maudissant Pansy pour sa stupidité flagrante. Rien de tout ça ne se serait produit si elle l'avait sagement écouté et était retournée auprès de sa mère… Mais non, Mademoiselle devait s'aventurer dans la partie la plus dangereuse du Manoir, à part la cave, bien sûr.

Draco attint le palier et regarda autour de lui, d'un œil alerte. En principe il n'avait pas le droit de venir par ici… Cet endroit était – d'après sa mère – un lieu rempli de magie noire et d'artifices beaucoup trop dangereux pour un garçon de huit ans…

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air effrayé, Draco s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille espérant repérer Pansy de cette façon. Il songeait d'ailleurs à la laisser dans cet endroit, et de retourner illico dans sa chambre en attendant sa punition, mais un grincement de parquet non loin de l'endroit où il était le fit sursauter et pousser un léger couinement de terreur.

Il entendit alors un ricanement et il vit Pansy sortir de l'ombre d'une vieille armoire et le regarder avec un air pleinement satisfait sur le visage.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. » siffla-t-il, en fusillant Pansy du regard.

Cette dernière ne se départit pas de son sourire. « Moi je trouve ça très drôle. » rétorqua-t-elle, d'une voix amusée. « J'ai réussi à te faire peur. »

« Descends. » ordonna Draco, en montrant les escaliers et ignorant la dernière phrase de Pansy, « Tout de suite. Tu n'as rien à faire là. »

« Je ne veux pas. » rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton boudeur. « Tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, alors tu n'as qu'à rester là et mourir. Je m'en fiche. »

« Tu mens. » répliqua Pansy, d'un ton assuré, mais regardant tout de même autour d'elle d'un œil alerte « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me chercher si tu t'en fiches ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu te chercher. » répliqua Draco, « Juste vérifier que tu étais encore en vie… Et tu l'es. Donc mission accomplie. Je m'en vais. »

Et sur ces mots il descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il était monté et retint un sourire satisfait en entendant les pas précipités de Pansy derrière lui.

« Attends-moi ! » cria Pansy tombant presque dans les escaliers pour rattraper Draco.

Draco l'ignora et continua d'avancer, mais Pansy le rattrapa vite et lui agrippa le bras. « Tu vas encore m'abandonner en plein milieu d'un couloir ? » siffla Pansy.

« Je t'avais dit de retourner dans le salon des invités. » rétorqua le blond, d'un ton sévère, « PAS d'aller te balader comme tu veux dans le Manoir ! »

« Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas toute seule. » répondit la fillette.

« Pourquoi ? » se moqua Draco, « Peur d'aller voir le grand Lucius Malfoy pour lui annoncer que tu refuse d'épouser son fils unique ? »

Pansy eut un rictus. « Je ne veux pas annuler les fiançailles. »

Draco s'arrêta net. « Quoi ? » fit-il d'un ton étranglé. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai réfléchi après que tu m'aie abandonné en plein milieu du couloir. » dit Pansy, « Et j'ai décidé que tant que tu ne me montreras pas ton _vrai _toi, je ne réfléchirais même pas à annuler les fiançailles ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Le vrai moi ? » répéta-t-il, d'un ton moqueur, « Tu crois que je suis un faux ou quoi ? »

Mais intérieurement il était surpris, elle avait réussi à voir à travers son masque ? Dès le premier coup ?

« Tu as été trop méchant avec quelqu'un que tu rencontres pour la première fois… C'est bizarre… » justifia-t-elle, « Donc je veux voir ton vrai toi et ensuite je verrais si je veux annuler les fiançailles. »

« Je ne veux pas d'une fiancée. » siffla-t-il, disant ces paroles à voix haute pour la première fois.

« Moi non plus… » répondit-elle, « Mais on n'a pas le choix. »

« Oh que si, il suffit que t'aille annuler. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Même pas en rêve. » assura Pansy. « Quitte à être fiancée avec quelqu'un c'est mieux que ce soit avec toi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Pourquoi n'avait-elle tout simplement pas réagi comme toutes les autres ? C'était totalement énervant !

« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument garder ces fiançailles ? » s'énerva Draco.

« Parce que mon père sera enfin fier de moi. » répondit Pansy avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. « Et puis comme tu ne veux pas toi non plus avoir de fiancée, on pourrait s'arranger. »

Draco fronça encore plus les sourcils, « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Si on se contentait d'être amis ? » répondit Pansy, « Juste amis… Même si pour les parents nous serons fiancés… Comme ça, ça arrangera tout le monde ! »

~PPCP~

**~Cedric~**

« Oh je n'arrive pas à croire que mon fils chéri aille déjà à Hogwarts ! » roucoula Mrs Diggory, en embrassant son fils, tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur le quai 9 3/4 « Le temps est passé tellement vite, n'est-ce pas Amos ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que notre petit Cedric – »

« Maman. » coupa Cédric, en rougissant. « Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, tout le monde va à Hogwarts et –»

« Pas si extraordinaire ? » coupa sa mère, en le regardant comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, « Bien sûr que si ! Oh je suis sûre que tu feras un Gryffindor exceptionnel. »

Amos Diggory leva les yeux au ciel, « Chérie, Cédric ne sera peut-être pas un Gryffindor, tu ne peux pas savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, fils… » ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers Cédric, « Peu importe la maison où tu seras nous seront fiers de toi. »

Cédric baissa la tête. Il savait déjà qu'il n'irait pas chez les rouges et or, contrairement à ses parents. Il n'avait tout simplement pas les qualités nécessaires. Et son père semblait aussi s'en être aperçu, vu son dernier commentaire.

Et malgré ce que lui avait dit son père, Cédric ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où il devrait annoncer à ses parents qu'il irait à Hufflepuff. Parce qu'il était certain qu'il se trouverait réparti dans cette maison. Il ne voulait pas croiser les yeux remplie de déception de sa mère qu'elle ne parviendrait qu'à peine à masquer sous le coup de la 'surprise', et les commentaires maladroits de son père, lui disant que Hufflepuff n'était pas une mauvaise maison et qu'il aurait très bien pu tomber sur Slytherin.

Oh bien sûr Cédric savait que les Hufflepuff ne devaient certainement pas être comme on le lui avait décrit… Et il était même persuadé de pouvoir s'y faire une place et en être fier… Enfin cela aurait était le cas s'_il _n'avait pas était là…

Cédric avait toujours fait de son mieux pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui, il avait toujours travaillé durement pour essayer de _le _remplacer… Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, plus il essayait et moins il y arrivait. Il ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids face à _lui. _

Cédric fut coupé dans ses pensées par la main de son père se posant sur son épaule, « Il est l'heure d'y aller, fils. Le Hogwarts express va bientôt partir. »

Cédric hocha machinalement la tête, souhaita au revoir à ses parents et monta dans le train. Entrant dans le premier compartiment vie qu'il trouva, il serra les poings. Se jurant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir ses parents.

~PPCD~

**~Six ans plus tard ~ **

**#Pansy (3****e**** Année) #**

Pansy se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs, n'ayant strictement rien à faire durant son heure de pause. En tant normal elle serait allée avoir Draco, mais ce dernier semblait totalement ailleurs ces temps-ci, comme si quelque chose de très grave le préoccupait.

« _Pour changer, tiens ! »_ songea-t-elle, avec ironie, puisqu'il semblerait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Draco semblait TOUJOURS préoccupé par quelque chose.

Soupirant, Pansy continuait d'avancer, regardant avec attention les tableaux qui l'entouraient, cernant rapidement les défauts et les points forts de ces peintures.

Elle manqua cependant de tomber, en trébuchant sur quelque chose qui traînait par terre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se baissa et ramassa un cahier.

Sur la page de couverture était dessiné un paysage qui attira immédiatement son attention. C'était le parc de Hogwarts, redessiné si fidèlement qu'on avait l'impression de s'y trouver. La personne devait avoir énormément de talent.

Pansy remarqua alors que tout en bas du paysage se trouvait une signature, ou plutôt des initiales : « C.D »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu... Même si pour l'instant rien n'a "commencé" entre Pansy et Cédric, d'ailleurs ils ne se sont même pas encore parlés xD Mais je voulais juste montrer leur passé dans ce premier interlude, leur relation sera abordée dans le deuxième interlude :p

Merci pour toutes vos reviews (dont je ne pourrais pas répondre cette semaine, je vous prie de m'en excuser) !

See ya !


	74. Interlude 4

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Interlude : Leur rencontre**

**#Pansy# **

« Hé oh ! Pansy tu m'écoutes ? » appela Blaise, d'un ton exaspéré.

Cette dernière sursauta et regarda son ami d'un air confus, « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Oh… non … » ironisa Blaise, « Je te parle juste depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, mais sinon non rien de particulier. »

Pansy prit un air faussement penaud et demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je disais que Draco était très souvent dans les nuages ces derniers temps… Mais d'après ce que je vois toi aussi… » commenta Blaise, en l'étudiant attentivement du regard, « Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a une conspiration dont je ne suis pas au courant ? »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, « N'importe quoi. »

Il était vrai qu'elle avait été très distraite ces derniers temps, son esprit divaguant toujours sur le carnet qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tant une fixation dessus. Il était vrai que le propriétaire du carnet, qui qu'il soit était doué, très doué même… Mais cela n'équivalait pas les plus grands artistes que Pansy avait eu l'honneur de voir. Et pourtant… Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autres chose que ces dessins. Ces paysages si réalistes…

« _Je me demande qui est ce C.D_. » songea Pansy.

Qui serait assez doué pour pouvoir mettre autant de profondeur, de sentiments dans ces dessins ? Jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée le long de la table des Slytherins, Pansy secoua la tête. D'après ces souvenirs il n'y avait aucun « C.D » chez les verts et argents.

« _De toute façon aucun Slytherin ne pourrait dessiner comme ça… et il était encore plus improbable qu'un Slytherin ait fait tomber le carnet… » _

« … de pas net ?»

Pansy cligna des yeux, se tournant vers Blaise, « Quoi ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré, « Je disais que j'espérais que Draco ne soit pas encore mêlé dans quelque chose de pas net. »

Pansy lui jeta un regard désabusé tout en jouant avec les morceaux de pomme de terre dans son assiette, « Tu rigoles ? Il est _toujours _impliqué dans quelque chose de pas net. »

« Pas faux. » admit Blaise, avec un léger sourire, mais Pansy pouvait voir l'inquiétude transparaître sur son visage.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était vrai qu'elle s'inquiétait également pour Draco, après tout ce dernier avait le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis plus gros que lui…

« Il s'en sortira. » affirma alors Pansy, avec une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas.

Blaise semblait l'avoir compris également car il hocha la tête, et baissa la tête pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

L'esprit de Pansy, quant à lui, divagua à nouveau sur le carnet, et plus précisément sur l'identité du propriétaire du carnet. Pansy voulait absolument la ou le rencontrer… ou du moins avoir une idée de qui c'était…et éventuellement lui rendre le carnet… ou peut-être pas.

Pansy soupira… Elle commençait à s'embrouiller toute seule, ce n'était généralement pas très bon signe… Peut-être devrait-elle tout simplement se débarrasser du carnet et le remettre là où elle l'avait trouvé ?

Un sourire désabusé apparut alors sur ses lèvres. « _Impossible. » _

« Pansy. » grommela Blaise, d'un ton plaintif.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle d'un distrait.

« T'es amoureuse ou quoi ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement… Puis…

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Pansy, en écarquillant les yeux, sa mâchoire manquant de se décrocher, « Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« T'es dans la lune… Tu soupires toutes les trois secondes avec un air étrange sur le visage…. Et tu sembles complètement préoccupée par quelque chose… » énuméra Blaise, d'un air nonchalant, bien que Pansy pouvait voir qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, « Je te croyais plus intelligent pourtant, mon cher Blaise… Tu me connais pourtant, tu sais que l'amour et moi ça fait quinze ! »

Blaise pouffa , « Je voulais juste te taquiner, mais vu comment tu réagis on dirait que c'est sérieux… »

« A l'avenir évite ce genre de chose. » rétorqua Pansy, se maudissant d'être tombée aussi facilement dans le panneau.

« Oh c'est bon c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère… » répondit Blaise, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et allait répliquer quelque chose, quand soudainement elle s'arrêta net.

« _Atmosphère ? » _

« Euh Pansy… ? » appela Blaise, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Mais Pansy ne l'écoutait. « Mais bien sûr, c'est évident ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le rater ? »

Elle se leva alors brusquement, faisant sursauter son ami et attirant les regards curieux de presque le quart de la table.

« Où tu vas ? » s'exclama Blaise, d'un air interloqué.

« Il faut que j'aille vérifier un truc ! » dit Pansy, en sortant rapidement de la Grande Salle.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, Pansy vérifia que personne ne l'observait et prit le même chemin qu'elle avait pris avant de découvrir le carnet. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle vérifia encore une fois qu'elle était seule, s'adossa contre le mur et sortit le carnet ainsi qu'un magazine de son sac.

Elle plaça le carnet derrière le magazine par pure précaution et feuilleta consciencieusement le carnet. Elle savait d'expérience qu'un artiste s'inspirait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre de son entourage, elle était donc presque sûre de pouvoir deviner la maison à laquelle appartenait le propriétaire du carnet.

Pansy plissa les yeux, il y avait beaucoup de dessin du parc de Hogwarts, et plusieurs sur le terrain de Quidditch… Cette personne jouait-elle au Quidditch ?

« _Non pas forcément, peut-être que cette personne est juste fan… » _

Pansy soupira et continua de regarder les dessins…

Quand soudainement elle entendit des bruits de pas non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se crispa légèrement, mais se força à se relaxer. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là !

Elle fit alors mine d'être absorbé par ce qu'elle lisait tandis qu'un groupe d'élèves passait. Elle jeta alors un regard à la dérobée par-dessus son magazine/ carnet. Ils avaient l'air plus âgés qu'elle, peut-être des cinquièmes ou sixièmes années… D'après l'uniforme ils devaient être des Hufflepuff…

« _C'est vrai que la salle commune des Hufflepuff est prêt d'ici… » _songea Pansy. « _Est-ce possible que le propriétaire soit parmi eux ? » _

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le groupe passa sans faire attention à elle, discutant joyeusement et bruyamment les uns avec les autres. Quand soudainement l'un d'eux, tout en continuant de discuter leva les yeux. Ses yeux gris croisèrent alors ceux noisettes de Pansy.

~PPCD~

**# Cédric # **

« Cédric ! » appela Josh, « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Cédric détourna alors les yeux de la fille qui était adossée contre le mur.

« Huh ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chang ! Chang ! » chantonna Josh, d'un ton narquois, « Je te demandais comment ça se passait avec elle. »

Cédric soupira discrètement, depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Cho… soit il y a environ deux semaines, Josh et tous ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions incessantes sur leur relation.

« Bah normal. » répondit Cédric, en haussant les épaules, « ça ne fait que deux semaines après tout… qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?»

« Bah je ne sais pas… » susurra en retour son ami, un sourire lubrique sur le visage, « Chang est vraiment jolie… et bien pourvue… et toi t'es canon… alors on se disait que peut-être vous aviez déjà sauté le pas, pas vrai les gars ? »

Les autres approuvèrent vigoureusement et Cédric se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Franchement, pourquoi étaient-ils autant intéressés par sa vie sexuelle ?

« Et bien non, pour votre gouverne, bande de commères, nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que quelques baisers. » répondit Cédric.

« Oh… » firent les autres, d'un ton profondément déçu.

Cédric haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne pas répondre. Il jeta à nouveau un regard à la dérobé à la fille. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle était partie. « _Rapide. » _Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec elle… Que pouvait bien faire une Slytherin aussi loin des cachots ? Surtout qu'elle semblait attendre quelqu'un… Ou plutôt elle semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Une idée totalement saugrenue apparut alors dans sa tête… « _Et si c'était elle qui avait mon carnet ? » _

Cédric soupira. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son carnet, il avait l'impression d'être complètement parano. Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait de l'avoir perdu… ça à la rigueur ce n'était pas grave… après tout il en avait des dizaines… Mais c'était plutôt parce que personne n'était au courant pour le carnet. Personne ne savait que Cédric savait dessiner, ni Cho, ni ses amis, ni ses parents… personne. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis très jeune… Cela le rassurait de dessiner…

Non en fait maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il dessinait à chaque fois que la pression était trop grande, quand il n'arrivait plus à jouer _son _rôle…

Cédric secoua la tête. « _Ne pas y penser. » _

~ PPCD~

« Diggory ! »

Cédric s'arrêta dans sa discussion avec ses amis, et se retourna, avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la fille de l'autre fois.

« J'aimerais te parler en privé. » annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

Mais avant que Cédric n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'un de ses amis, il ne saurait dire lequel répliqua : « Qu'est-ce que fait un serpent ici ? » siffla-t-il, « Les cachots sont de l'autre côté au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. »

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel, ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle venait pour parler ? Visiblement la fille de Slytherin (elle devait être en troisième ou quatrième année) devait penser à la même chose, car elle répliqua d'un ton moqueur. « A moins que tu aies des problèmes d'audition, il me semblait avoir dit que je souhaitais parler avec Diggory. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Céd' n'a rien à faire avec des Slytherins. »

« C'est bon… » intervint Cédric, « ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Mais…. Tu la connais ? » demanda Josh, d'un ton suspicieux.

« Pas du tout. » sourit Cédric, « Mais je suis de naturel curieux alors je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire… Vous n'avez qu'à continuer sans moi, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

« Tu es sûr ? C'est une Slytherin après tout ! » insista Josh, « Je peux rester pour surveiller tes arrières si tu veux. »

La fille et Cédric levèrent les yeux au ciel, « Oui et c'est surtout une fille d'au moins trois ans de moins que nous ! Crois-moi, si jamais elle tente quelque chose je saurais me défendre. »

« Si tu le dis… » dit Josh, d'un ton peu convaincu, « C'est juste que tu es trop gentil Céd'… »

Le regard de Cédric se voilà durant un court instant… « _Gentil, hein ? » _songea-t-il, d'un air ironique.

« T'inquiète pas je m'en sortirais. » sourit Cédric.

Josh parut encore hésitant, mais finalement hocha la tête avec reluctance et il partit avec les autres, tout en continuant de jeter des regards à la dérobé à Cédric.

Ce dernier attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue et jeta un sort de silence pour s'assurer que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que cette conversation marquerait un tournant de sa vie.

Il inspira… Peut-être se faisait-il juste des idées…

« C'est toi qui à mon carnet n'est-ce pas ? »

~PPCD~

**# Pansy# **

Pansy masqua sa surprise derrière un léger rictus.

« Et si c'était moi ? »

« J'apprécierai que tu me le rendes. » répondit le Hufflepuff d'une voix posée.

« Hm…. » fit Pansy, « Peut-être que j'en n'ai pas envie… »

Elle jeta un regard à la dérobée au plus âgé, mais se figea en avisant l'expression de son visage. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Diggory de quelques secondes auparavant… Il était plus sombre, plus effrayant ? Non ce n'était pas ça…

« _Plus naturel… » _songea alors la Slytherin, avec un sourire en coin.

« Pas besoin de faire cette tête. » commenta-t-elle, en sortant le carnet de son sac « J'allais te le rendre de toute façon… J'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. »

Et là Diggory eut une réaction totalement imprévue, il rougit tout en reprenant le carnet.

« Tu… Tu veux dire que tu as regardé ? »

Pansy haussa alors un sourcil, un rictus moqueur sur le visage, « Non, non… Je me suis simplement dit, pourquoi ne garderais-je pas un carnet que j'ai trouvé par terre sans l'ouvrir ? Après tout ça risquerait de déranger le propriétaire dont je n'ai aucune idée sur l'identité ! »

Diggory se renfrogna. « Comment as-tu su que c'était moi dans ce cas ? Et puis pourquoi tu l'as gardé aussi longtemps ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de regarder à l'intérieur c'est privé ! »

Pansy renifla de dédain, « J'ai déjà été assez gentille comme ça pour te rendre ce fichu carnet alors peut-être pourrais-tu être un petit plus reconnaissant ! »

Le Hufflepuff écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux, avant de prendre une expression repentante.

« C'est vrai… Excuse-moi. » dit-il d'une petite voix. « Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? »

Pansy haussa un sourcil, comment pouvait-il passer aussi vite d'un extrême à l'autre ?

« _Un coup il est en colère… et l'instant suivant il est totalement désolé… Il est vraiment bizarre. » _songea-t-elle, d'un air amusé.

« L'autre jour quand tu es passé par ici, avec ton groupe d'ami… Quelqu'un t'avait appelé « Cédric »… c'est là où j'ai eu le déclic… Alors j'ai fait des recherches sur toi… Apparemment tu serais plutôt populaire auprès des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années… Et tu sortirais avec une certaine Cho Chang, depuis moins d'un mois, mais vous n'avez toujours pas dépassé le stade du baiser.»

Diggory manqua de s'étouffer dans sa salive, tandis qu'il regardait Pansy avec de gros yeux. « C-Comment tu sais ça ? »

Pansy haussa les épaules, cachant sa satisfaction derrière un sourire en coin. « Je suis pleine de ressources. »

Finalement Cédric Diggory se révélait être beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé…Il n'était peut-être pas aussi ordinaire que ce qu'elle en avait déduis finalement…

« Je te remercie de m'avoir rendu le carnet… » dit Diggory, « Mais c'est étrange… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Pansy cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« D'après ton comportement, et pas simplement parce que tu es une Slytherin, tu ne sembles pas être du genre à simplement vouloir faire une ''bonne action''… Si tu n'avais pas d'arrières pensées tu aurais pu me le rendre l'autre jour quand on s'est croisé dans le couloir. »

« Je n'étais pas encore sûre à ce moment là, ce n'est qu'après m'être renseignée que – »

« Tu aurais pu me l'envoyer par hibou, le faire passer par un quelconque élève… Ce n'est pas les moyens qui manquent. » la coupa Diggory, en l'étudiant attentivement du regard, « Tu es pleine de ressources, non ? »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux ne parvenant pas à masquer complètement sa surprise. C'était quoi ça ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi perspicace ? Elle savait d'après ses sources qu'il était du genre intelligent mais légèrement naïf sur les bords…

« En plus – » poursuivit Diggory.

« Dis… » coupa Pansy, d'un ton pensif, «… tu ne serais pas légèrement schizophrène ? »

…

« Huh ? » fut la réponse de Diggory, avant que le Hufflepuff n'éclate de rire, sous le regard surpris de la vert et argent.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton renfrogné.

Diggory parvint en quelque sorte à se calmer, bien qu'un énorme sourire soit présent sur ses lèvres.

« Je me demandais si c'était une tentative pour me distraire, ou alors si tu te posais véritablement la question… » sourit-il.

« Les deux sûrement. » grommela Pansy, légèrement honteuse de s'être fait aussi bien cernée par un _Hufflepuff. _

« Laisse-moi deviner… » poursuivit ledit Hufflepuff, avec un sourire en coin « Là tu es en colère parce que moi, le Hufflepuff naïf, ai vu clair dans ton jeu, non ? »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux, « _Mais comment il fait ça ? » _

**#Cédric#**

Cédric retint le léger sourire satisfait qui menaçait de poindre le bout de son nez. Oui, il était vrai qu'il avait tout de suite réussi à deviner ce qu'elle pensait, mais c'était tout simplement parce qu'il utilisait souvent la même technique. Chose dont il était peu fier d'ailleurs.

Il soupira, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée à la fille, dont d'ailleurs il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

« Et donc ? Réponds à ma question, s'il-te-plaît. » dit-il d'une voix douce, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Cédric inclina la tête, il était vrai que Cho lui avait dit une fois qu'il était presqu'irrésistible auprès des filles s'il utilisait ce ton à bon escient… « _Merde, Cédric, ne t'habitue pas à utiliser ce genre de technique… Tu es un HUFFLPUFF et PAS un Slytherin ! Rentre ça toi bien dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute ! » _

« Je crois qu'invraisemblablement je suis tombée amoureuse…. »

_« HEIN ? »_

Cédric afficha un sourire crispé, « Je te demande pardon ? »

La fille inclina alors doucement la tête, tout en le regardant avec des yeux pétillants… « Tu m'as bien entendu… je suis tombée amoureuse… »

Cédric écarquilla les yeux. « _Sérieux ? » _

« … de tes dessins. » compléta-t-elle avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

La mâchoire de Cédric manqua de dégringoler, mais heureusement il parvint à se retenir et à ne pas se ridiculiser et soupira. « Je suppose qu'on appelle ça un prêté pour un rendu, non ? »

La fille sourit, « Exactement… N'essayes pas trop de jouer avec les serpents, tu risques de te faire mordre. Mais concernant tes dessins, j'étais sérieuse… c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu te parler directement…»

Cédric écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux, tandis que son visage s'assombrissait. Ses dessins… Ses dessins étaient son secret, sa partie cachée… celle que personne ne devrait et n'aurait dû découvrir parce qu'ils étaient reliés intrinsèquement avec un autre secret beaucoup plus grand.

« Les dessins… » dit Cédric d'une voix grave, « Oublie-les. »

La fille fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Oublie-les. » répéta Cédric.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Je suis totalement sérieux… Ils ne sont pas faits pour être vus. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits… mais je suis sûre qu'avec quelques améliorations ils pourraient peut-être même intéresser quelques spécialistes et –»

« ILS NE DOIVENT PAS ETRE VUS ! » hurla Cédric, « Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? »

La fille haussa un sourcil moqueur, et le Hufflepuff eut soudainement l'impression d'être celui qui avait plusieurs années de moins.

« J'en sais certainement mieux que toi…. » sourit-elle, avec un air arrogant sur le visage, « Regarde ton dessin en couverture par exemple. Au premier abord il semble vraiment, vraiment bien fait, avec le reflet du soleil sur le lac… C'est lumineux et rafraichissant… Mais quand on observe plus en profondeur…. Il y a quelques petites erreurs au niveau de la technique même, mais ça à la rigueur ce n'est pas vraiment important. Tes traits manquent de souplesses et de finesses, on a l'impression que c'est fait avec précipitation, comme si tu voulais te défouler dessus… Et ça nous donne une nouvelle vision de ton dessin… une sorte de partie sombre, profondément cachée… ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Cédric écarquilla les yeux… Comment arrivait-elle à voir tout ça juste à travers un dessin ? Etait-ce si visible que ça ? Ou alors essayait-elle de le piéger en racontant des choses un peu au hasard ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un les voit… alors n'en parle à personne. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant manifestement pas. « Mais pourquoi, c'est du gâchis… »

« ça me regarde. Maintenant si tu permets, mes amis ne vont pas tarder à s'inquiéter. Merci pour le carnet. »

Et sur ces mots il annula le sort de silence et tourna les talons. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner au bout du couloir, la fille l'interpella.

« Diggory. Je n'en parlerai pas… Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi… mais je te le promets… Bon c'est vrai que la parole d'un Slytherin ne vaut peut-être pas grand-chose mais – »

Et Cédric ne sut pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça… Mais il se retourna, lui fit un sourire crispé, et répondit, « Je te crois. Merci. »

~PPCD ~

**## Pansy ##**

Pansy se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, en soupirant d'un air exaspéré. Sur le canapé d'à côté était allongé sur toute la longueur Blaise. Il avait un livre ouvert sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » grommela Blaise, en retirant le livre.

« Et toi pourquoi tu restes ici ? » demanda Pansy, « Tu as un lit à quelques pas et quelques marches d'escaliers de là ! »

« Je vous attendais… Draco et toi. » répondit-il, en étouffant un bâillement.

« Comme c'est mignon. » ricana la Slytherin.

« Tu as l'air énervé… » commenta Blaise, d'un air nonchalant en ignorant son commentaire, « Tu as fait une mauvaise rencontre ? »

« Pas spécialement. » répondit-elle, en fixant le feu.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange avec Cédric Diggory… Il était le genre de personne que Pansy détestait… populaire, attentionné, sans jamais aucune arrière pensé… Il était toujours trop gentil avec les gens, cela en semblait presque maladif… mais alors pourquoi était-elle tant intéressée par lui ? « _C'est à cause de son secret… Il cache forcément quelque chose. » _

Et foi de Parkinson elle trouverait ce qu'il cachait !

~PPCD~

**~Quelques mois plus tard~**

« Dis est-ce que tu serais un genre de Stalker ? » demanda Cédric d'un ton amusé, en appuyant son menton contre le banc qui se trouvait dans le parc. « J'ai l'impression de te voir partout ces derniers temps, Parkinson. »

« Ce n'est pas un crime de se balader dans le parc… Et puis c'est normal qu'on se croise de temps en temps… Avant c'était pareil, le seul point qui a changé c'est que nous sommes conscients de la présence de l'autre. »

Bien qu'en vérité les rencontres accidentelles n'étaient peut-être pas si _accidentelles _que ça… si l'on considérait le fait que Pansy connaissait l'emploi du temps de Cédric par cœur… Mais n'allez pas vous imaginez qu'elle s'était amourachée d'un Hufflepuff ! Non, c'était juste dans le but de pouvoir connaître son secret ! Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs Pansy faisait en sorte de faire tomber discrètement quelques affaires de Cédric et les lui ramassait afin de pouvoir lui parler…. Et ainsi finir par découvrir son secret évidemment !

« Mouais si tu le dis… » sourit Cédric, en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

« Quoi tu n'as pas peur que je t'envoie de mauvaises ondes ? » ricana Pansy, « Tu sais, Slytherin et tout ça… »

C'était ce que sembler répéter sans cesse les amis de Cédric à chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient, ce qui était particulièrement énervant à force. Oui, car si les premières fois où Pansy et Cédric s'étaient recroisés, ce dernier s'était montré suspicieux, il avait fini par se détendre et se montrer de plus en plus naturel avec elle… jusqu'à ce que finalement ils devinrent amis.

« Et bien il faut dire que vous autres les Slytherins ne faites pas vraiment d'effort pour vous socialisez avec nous autres les Hufflepuff. » la taquina Cédric.

« Et bien si vous autres les Hufflepuff arrêtiez d'être aussi manipulable peut-être qu'on se socialiserait plus avec vous… C'est une mesure de sécurité pour vous… » rétorqua Pansy avec un rictus.

Cédric pouffa et secoua la tête d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

« Encore venue me rendre quelque chose que j'aurais fait tomber ? Ou alors pour me harceler au sujet de mes dessins ? »

Pansy fit la moue, « Tu exagères, je ne fais pas que ça… »

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton dubitatif. « Pourtant la dernière… l'avant dernière fois…. L'avant-avant –dernière fois, mais aussi… »

« Oh ça va. » grommela-t-elle, « Aujourd'hui je ne suis venue que pour admirer le merveilleux spectacle que nous offre le lac. »

Cédric sourit, « Cho dit que c'est vraiment ennuyeux de regarder de l'eau stagner comme ça… Que c'est en quelque sorte une perte de temps. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta petite amie ne sait pas apprécier les belles choses. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer Cho. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. » répondit Pansy, d'un ton franc.

« Elle est sympa. » répondit Cédric.

« Mais quand bien même, ça fait plus de six mois que vous sortez ensemble et pourtant vous n'avez toujours rien fait de concret… » commenta la brune, d'un ton désinvolte.

« Mince alors comment tu fais pour savoir ça ? » s'exclama le Hufflepuff, d'un ton étranglé. « Non laisse tomber je ne veux pas savoir. »

Pansy afficha un sourire en coin, « Alors tu sors avec elle juste parce qu'elle est sympa ? »

Cédric se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air pensif… « Je suppose que c'est parce que je l'apprécie… et que mes parents l'apprécient également… ça peut paraître stupide ou très bizarre, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un que mes parents désapprouveraient… »

« Je te comprends. » sourit Pansy, d'un air nostalgique. « Tu ne veux pas les décevoir… »

Cédric hocha la tête.

~PPCD~

Pansy lançait des regards discrets à la table des Hufflepuff. C'était quelque chose qu'elle semblait faire de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer. C'était déstabilisant… Et elle ne voulait pas essayer de comprendre pourquoi, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'apprécierait pas réellement ce qu'elle en déduirait.

« Pansy ? » appela Blaise, d'un ton amusé.

« Quoi ? » grogna presque l'interpellé, sans détourner son regard.

« Tu baves. »

Pansy sursauta et prit immédiatement une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche, puis se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Alors voyons voir… » chuchota Blaise, d'un ton machiavélique, « Qui est l'objet de tes fantasmes ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, il n'y a personne. » siffla Pansy.

Malheureusement elle ne put empêcher son regard de dériver encore une fois vers Cédric. Blaise ne faisait pas parti des personnes dotées d'une grande capacité d'observation, du moins c'était le cas quand ça ne concernait pas ses proches, car dans ces cas là il avait des yeux de lynx qui pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux de Pansy.

« Non ! » cria-t-il presque, d'un air totalement surpris, s'attirant tous les regards de la table sur eux.

« _Mouais sauf que la discrétion ce n'est pas encore ça. » _songea Pansy en soupirant et tira Blaise par la manche pour le forcer à se lever et à la suivre hors de la Grande Salle, jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Blaise décida de parler.

« Diggory ? Tu flashes sur Diggory ? » s'exclama Blaise, d'un ton surpris.

« Je ne flashe pas sur lui. » répliqua Pansy, sur un ton catégorique.

« Oh je t'en prie, tu avais les yeux ancrés sur lui… et tu _bavais._ »

Pansy s'apprêtait à protester, mais Blaise n'ayant énoncé que la vérité, elle fut obligée de se raviser. Est-ce qu'elle flashait pour Cédric ? Il était vrai que Cédric était mignon… Mais comme elle l'avait déjà admit auparavant, il n'était pas du tout son type. Trop gentil, trop sage, trop naïf… Mais dans ce cas… pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à détourner les yeux quand Cédric était dans la même pièce, pourquoi recherchait-elle toujours sa présence, pourquoi détestait-elle Cho Chang alors que cette dernière ne lui avait strictement rien fait ?

Pansy serra les poings, sentant soudainement ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Oh merde Pansy. » s'exclama Blaise, en s'approchant d'elle, « Tu pleures ? Merde je suis désolé… »

Pansy secoua la tête et renifla. « Blaise… » sanglota-t-elle, « Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de Cédric. »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Hum... Je sais que j'avais dit 2 interludes pour Pansy/Cédric, mais finalement ça a pris de l'ampleur... et donc il y aura un interlude de plus pour finaliser toute cette histoire ! ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu =)

Merci pour vos reviews.

See Ya!


	75. Interlude 5

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... Voilà ^^**

**Note 3 : Et voilà enfin le dernier Interlude Pansy/Cédric... Et si vous voulez un support musical pour cet interlude, écoutez "Saigo no yakusoku" par Kouda Mariko, et qui se traduirait littéralement par "La dernière promesse", c'est ce que j'ai écouté en boucle pour l'écriture de l'interlude donc on peut dire que ça m'a énormément influençé ! **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Interlude 5 : Leur promesse **

**~ Pansy ~**

« Blaise… » sanglota Pansy, « Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de Cédric. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue tandis que son regard était obstinément dirigé vers le sol. Comment et surtout _quand _était-ce arrivé ? Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure tout en serrant les poings. Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse, et elle ne le devait pas. C'était la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue bien des années auparavant en observant les couples qui l'entouraient. Et jusqu'à présent Pansy avait été contente d'y parvenir avec succès.

« Shh… » murmura doucement Blaise, en la prenant dans ses bras. « Calme-toi d'accord ? Respire… »

Pansy secoua la tête puis renifla. « Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Même si toi et Draco êtes persuadés que je suis un imbécile fini, incapable de comprendre ce que quelqu'un lui raconte… Je peux t'assurer que j'ai bien saisi le message. » rétorqua Blaise, d'un ton taquin.

Pansy lui offrit un sourire crispé baigné de larmes.

« Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse… Et puis si un jour il avait fallu que ce soit le cas… j'avais espéré que ce soit de Draco ou de toi… »

Blaise émit alors un son à mi-chemin entre un grognement amusé et soupir dramatique. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux… faire partie de la liste des « futurs amoureux de Pansy par défauts » ou le fait de n'être que le troisième de la liste. »

« Troisième ? » répéta Pansy, en reniflant, acceptant avec gratitude le mouchoir que lui tendit Blaise.

« Personne, Draco et moi. » expliqua Blaise, avec un sourire taquin.

Pansy rit malgré elle. « Idiot.»

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Pansy… Si un jour tu te mets à vouloir lui écrire des poèmes ou virer Hufflepuff, promis je ferais en sorte de te ramener dans le droit chemin des verts et argents. »

Pansy secoua la tête, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, tandis que des larmes discrètes continuaient à couler par intermittence de ses yeux. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux. Pansy était toujours dans les bras de Blaise, sa tête se reposant confortablement sur son épaule.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse de Blaise ou de Draco… Mais elle savait que c'était impossible, il y avait un lien trop fort entre eux trois pour qu'un quelconque amour puisse ternir une telle amitié.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Blaise une fois que Pansy se fut légèrement calmée.

Cette dernière se dégagea gentiment de son étreinte et haussa les épaules.

« Rien je suppose. » répondit-elle d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

« Tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si tu ne venais pas de découvrir que tu étais amoureuse de lui ? » s'étonna Blaise, d'un ton interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Il a déjà une petite amie ! La solution la plus raisonnable est de l'oublier. »

« Et toi, tu as un fiancé, donc l'argument de la petite amie n'est pas vraiment valable. » rétorqua-t-il tandis que Pansy le fusillait du regard.

Blaise leva alors les mains en signe de paix. « Quoiqu'il en soit… » poursuivit-il, d'un ton prudent, « Tu es sûre que tu pourras supporter de le voir bécoter Chang ? Ça ne te fera rien ? »

« Je l'observe bécoter Chang depuis assez longtemps, donc ce n'est pas parce que je viens de me rendre compte de mes sentiments envers lui que ça va changer quelque chose ! » argumenta-t-elle, d'un ton assuré.

« Tu es sûre ? » insista Blaise, « Tu pourrais observer sans flancher Diggory introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Chang, tout en caressant doucement du pouce sa joue tandis que son autre main se dirige vers – »

« Arrête. » siffla la Slytherin en le fusillant du regard.

« Alors admets que j'ai raison. »

Pansy se pinça les lèvres jusqu'à ce que la commissure de ses lèvres ne soit plus qu'une fine ligne.

« Dans ce cas là. » dit-elle, « Il suffirait que je ne le regarde pas. Voilà à partir de maintenant j'arrête de le regarder, de le croiser accidentellement, ou de lui parler… Et avec un peu de chance ça s'en ira naturellement… Tu sais, un peu comme un mauvais rhume. »

Blaise haussa les sourcils, « Comme un mauvais rhume ? » répéta-t-il, d'un ton dubitatif, « Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple, Pansy. »

« Je réussirai. » affirma Pansy d'un ton déterminé.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et l'étudia du regard pendant un long moment avant de finalement soupirer et de se masser l'arrête du nez. « Ce que je vais dire va sonner très Hufflepuff ou Gryffindor… Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, je te soutiendrais à trois cents pourcent, même si j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi c'est tombé sur Diggory parmi tous les autres magnifiques spécimens qui se trouvent dans cette école. »

Pansy sourit faiblement. « Merci. »

~PPCD~

**[Deux jours plus tard] **

« Je n'y arriverai pas. » souffla Pansy, avec une touche de désespoir dans la voix, « C'est plus fort que moi… J'ai beau essayé de me contrôler, à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce je suis obligée de le chercher du regard… Et je n'arrive pas à ne pas le regarder ! »

Blaise referma le magazine qu'il feuilletait et porta immédiatement son attention sur Pansy. Mais il ne dit rien, attendant que la brune ait fini de parler.

« Je ne vais plus essayer de l'ignorer. » continua-t-elle, « De toute façon à chaque fois que j'essaye soit j'échoue, soit j'y parviens miraculeusement et finis par me sentir mal après. »

« C'est une bonne et sage décision. » confirma Blaise, avec un sourire. « Et donc, tu vas aller te déclarer bientôt ? Et essayer de dégager Chang du terrain ? »

Pansy cligna des yeux.

« Bah non. »

Blaise manqua de tomber de la chaise où il était assis, « Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il, « Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus ignorer tes sentiments pour lui ? »

« Mais je ne les ignore pas… Je les assume totalement d'ailleurs…. » répliqua la Slytherin, « Je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt de le lui dire, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir…et ça ne le regarde pas vraiment… »

« Euh un peu quand même… » corrigea Blaise, « C'est le principal concerné je te rappelle. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit…. » annonça Pansy, d'un ton buté, « Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis… Accepter mes sentiments, ok, mais les déclarer ? Jamais de la vie. »

Blaise soupira, « T'es vraiment un cas, toi. »

Pansy plissa les yeux et allait répliquer vertement, mais finalement se ravisa et décida de jouer la carte de la maturité en ignorant royalement ce que venait de lui dire Blaise.

~PPCD~

**[Durant la quatrième année de Pansy, et septième année de Cédric] **

« Hey ! » salua Pansy, en s'asseyant à côté de Cédric sur ce qu'elle avait fini par nommer ''leur banc personnel'' près du lac de Hogwarts.

« Salut. » répondit Cédric d'un ton enjoué… _trop _enjoué pour que cela paraisse naturel.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, puis plissa les yeux avant d'étudier plus attentivement le Hufflepuff du regard. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué. Et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux ne faisaient qu'agrémenter sa déduction. Il avait également le teint légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude, mais ce n'était quelque chose qui était décelable qu'en l'observant consciencieusement.

Et malgré sa fatigue apparente, Cédric affichait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Cependant, Pansy connaissait ce sourire, pour l'avoir vu de nombreuse fois sur le visage du Hufflepuff, c'était un faux sourire qu'il arborait pour rassurer ses 'amis'… Et en général cela voulait dire qu'il était tourmenté par quelque chose…

« Tu ne dessines pas ? » hasarda Pansy, en détournant son regard du Hufflepuff pour contempler le lac.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Cédric avait sursauté et la regardait d'un air étrange.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix suspicieuse.

« D'habitude quand tu es tourmenté, tu dessines… » répondit Pansy, d'une voix nonchalante.

« Je n'ai jamais dessiné en ta présence. » rétorqua Cédric, se demandant visiblement comment elle pouvait savoir cela, « En plus je ne suis pas tourmenté, au contraire je suis fou de joie à l'idée d'être l'un des champions de Hogwarts. »

Pansy haussa un sourire. « _C'était donc ça la cause… » _

« Je sais que tu dessines quand tu es tourmenté…. En fait je te vois dessiner au loin, et quand je m'approche et que tu commences à sentir ma présence tu ranges rapidement le carnet dans ton sac comme si de rien n'était…. » expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Cédric prit une mine renfrognée et marmonna quelque chose que Pansy ne comprit pas, mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Ah oui et au fait… _félicitations _pour ta place de champion. » dit-elle d'un ton ironique, faisant sursauter encore une fois Cédric, qui manifestement ne s'y attendait pas.

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers elle, une question clairement visible dans ses yeux.

« Oh ne te méprend pas… » expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix amusée, « Je suis contente que tu sois champion, mais je me suis dit que comme tes idiots d'amis – et ne parlons même pas de ta copine – n'ont dû que te féliciter, il faudrait que quelqu'un te remette les pieds sur terre… Tu sais, histoire de te dégonfler un peu la tête. »

Cédric pouffa, mais Pansy pouvait toujours entendre cette légère touche de tourment dans sa voix.

« Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

« C'est un honneur d'être choisi pour représenter Hogwarts. » répondit immédiatement le Hufflepuff.

Pansy soupira, « D'accord… et maintenant je veux savoir ce que tu penses vraiment… pas ce que tu veux te convaincre de penser. »

**~Cédric ~**

Cédric se demandait réellement comment Pansy pouvait être aussi perspicace… Cela en devenait effrayant.

« Est-ce que tu maîtrises la Légilimancie ? » demanda Cédric, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Non. » répondit Pansy, avec un sourire, « C'est juste que tu es tellement transparent… »

Cédric se renfrogna. Il savait qu'en vérité il ne pouvait pas être aussi transparent que le disait la Slytherin… sinon ses amis auraient très vite compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui… Mais alors comment pouvait-elle le comprendre mieux que ses amis, alors qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble ? C'était invraisemblable.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que depuis que Pansy et lui étaient amis, il n'avait plus réellement ressenti le besoin de dessiner comme avant. Car d'une manière ou d'une autre Pansy réussissait à le calmer… Il pouvait être lui-même en sa présence, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

« J'ai peur… » souffla alors Cédric, d'une voix cassée, « J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Et si jamais je n'étais pas assez doué pour représenter Hogwarts ? Et si jamais je me ridiculisais dès la première tâche ? »

« Si tu as été choisi parmi tant d'autres postulants… » amorça Pansy, « Je pense que c'est pour une bonne raison. »

Cédric eut un sourire, « Quand je m'étais inscrit, je ne croyais pas réellement que je pourrais être choisi… Et maintenant que c'est le cas… que la coupe de feu m'a désigné et que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, je commence à regretter… c'est particulièrement idiot, je savais à quoi m'attendre quand j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe. »

Cédric émit alors un son mortifié avant que la Slytherin n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Parce que je suis plus à même de comprendre ce qui t'arrive que tes amis ou ta petite amie. » répondit simplement Pansy.

« Tu as trois ans de moins qu'eux. » rétorqua Cédric, d'un ton dubitatif.

« Je suis une Slytherin. » répliqua Pansy, comme si cela expliquait tout.

C'était tellement facile de parler, de se confier à elle, que cela ne cessait de surprendre Cédric. Etait-ce parce que c'était la seule personne avec qui il n'essayait pas de garder _son _rôle ? Il savait les réactions qu'auraient ses amis, Cho, ou même ses parents s'il leur racontait ce qui le tracassait. Ses amis lui auraient assuré qu'avec ses capacités il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et seraient très rapidement passés à un autre sujet. Cho l'aurait regardé étrangement, comme si elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait être que content d'être choisi. Et ses parents… Ses parents avaient l'air tellement fier, que Cédric n'avait même pas le cœur de leur en parler. Ils n'auraient pas compris de toute façon.

« Je pense que ta réaction est normale. » commenta Pansy, en l'interrompant dans ses pensées, « Moi aussi j'aurais peur. Surtout que, excuse-moi de le dire, mais tu auras du mal à gagner. »

« Ah bon ? » fit Cédric d'un ton faussement vexé.

« Hm. Hm. » approuva Pansy, en hochant la tête, un sourire taquin, « Tu pars avec un handicap majeur. »

« Lequel ? »

« T'es trop fair-play… » sourit la Slytherin, « Tel que je te connais tu serais capable de te faire avoir en plein milieu d'une épreuve… juste parce que tu aurais voulu aider un autre concurrent…»

Cédric fit la moue. « N'importe quoi. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » répondit Pansy, en souriant malicieusement, « Essaye juste de ne pas te faire piéger dès la première Tâche, ça serait dommage. »

Et là, Cédric ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un geste particulièrement puéril… Il lui tira la langue.

« Oh oui très mature bravo. » commenta Pansy, « Rappelle-moi qui a dix-sept ans déjà ? »

Cédric plissa les yeux, mais ne parvint pas à rester sérieux et éclata de rire. Pansy esquissa un sourire.

Puis le silence retomba, tandis qu'ils observaient tous les deux le lac.

**~Pansy ~ **

Pansy écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant quelque chose se reposait sur son épaule et rougit en se rendant compte que ce quelque chose n'était qu'autre que la tête de Cédric.

Pansy esquissa un sourire, remplie de tendresse, tandis qu'elle observait le visage endormi et serein du Hufflepuff. Cédric devait certainement être très fatigué, pour se laisser aller ainsi. Le fait d'avoir été désigné champion avait dû le maintenir réveillé toute la nuit.

« _Il va avoir mal au cou quand il se réveillera. » _songea Pansy, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller pour lui conseiller de dormir dans un lit et non sur un banc avec l'épaule de Pansy en guise de coussin.

Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre elle et frissonnait légèrement tandis que son souffle venait effleurer son cou.

~PPCD~

**[Après le bal de Noël, cf : chap 57, après le baiser entre Pansy et Draco]**

Pansy tourna au bout du couloir afin de s'assurer que Draco ne pouvait plus la voir et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle secoua la tête pour se retirer les images de Chang et Cédric dansant ensemble, ou ensemble tout court. Elle se dirigea alors jusqu'à son dortoir et ouvrit son armoire. Là, elle loucha sur une robe qu'elle avait accrochée en évidence.

C'était la robe qu'elle avait prévu de porter… C'était la robe qu'elle porterait si elle avait été au bal avec Cédric.

Poussée par une envie incompréhensible, Pansy retira sa robe (rose bonbon) et enfila la nouvelle. La robe était de couleur vert pâle et mettait en valeur les courbes de la silhouette de Pansy là où il le fallait.

Pansy soupira tout en s'inspectant dans le miroir, puis sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea discrètement vers le lac. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis belle lurette, mais elle ressentait le besoin d'aller là-bas… pour soulager sa peine.

Elle parvint à atteindre sa destination, sans se faire prendre mais s'arrêta net, en se rendant compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur le banc. Et elle le reconnut immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Môsieur est le champion de Hogwarts qu'il peut se permettre de ne pas respecter le couvre-feu. » énonça-t-elle, d'un ton amusée, tandis que ce dernier sursautait.

Il écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. « Les petites files de ton âge devraient être au lit à cette heure-ci. » rétorqua-t-il, tandis que Pansy affichait une moue boudeuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » mentit Pansy. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. » répondit Cédric, puis il l'examina du regard, « Tu n'avais pas cette robe tout à l'heure… »

Pansy rougit et hocha la tête, « Je l'ai tâchée alors j'ai dû aller me changer. »

« Le vert te va mieux que le rose. » commenta Cédric, avec un sourire.

« Normal… » dit-elle, d'un ton faussement arrogant, « Le vert est la couleur de ma maison. »

Cédric pouffa et se leva du banc pour s'approcher de Pansy.

« Tu veux danser ? »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Pansy, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade « Le bal est terminé, je te signale. »

Cédric sourit, « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander durant le bal, alors j'en profite maintenant… Mais bon si tu ne veux pas – »

« Non, c'est bon. » répondit précipitamment Pansy. « ça ne me dérange pas… Mais après ne te plains pas si jamais je te marche sur les pieds.»

Cédric eut un léger rictus, « D'après ce que j'ai vu au bal, tu avais l'air de très bien t'en sortir… et puis les pieds de ton fiancé avaient l'air intact aussi. »

**~Cédric ~**

Cédric se sermonna mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui demander ça ? Il l'avait vu dans cette robe… et les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Non mais quel idiot.

« Il n'y a pas de musique. » fit remarquer Pansy.

« Pas besoin. » rétorqua Cédric et lui tendit la main.

Elle posa délicatement la sienne dessus, tandis que son autre main se posait sur son épaule. Cédric la serra contre lui, et ils mirent à danser … ils ne suivaient aucun rythme en particulier, aucune musique…

Cédric pouvait sentir la chaleur de Pansy contre lui et sentit soudainement des papillons se manifester dans son bas ventre et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« _C'est quoi ce bordel ? » _songea Cédric en se donnant une claque mentale.

Il n'était pas sensé ressentir du désir pour Pansy, c'était totalement immorale. Mince alors, elle avait _trois _ans de moins que lui ! Et puis il sortait avec Cho ! C'était Cho qu'il était sensé désirer pas Pansy. Ce n'était pas normal. Cédric prit une profonde inspiration et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Puis soudainement Pansy pouffa et Cédric lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« On est totalement ridicule. » rit-elle, « Deux imbéciles qui se mettent à danser pour aucune raison, sans musique à une heure trente du matin devant le lac, un soir d'hiver. »

Cédric sourit, « C'est vrai que dit comme ça… »

Mais aucun des deux ne s'arrêta… Ils ne voulaient pas briser le moment…

« Tu t'imagines si quelqu'un nous surprend. » ricana Pansy, en se rapprochant inconsciemment de lui.

« On se prendrait des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » confirma Cédric, avec un sourire en coin.

Pansy sourit. Puis son regard se planta dans celui de Cédric. Et la suite des évènements se déroulèrent si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de les analyser.

Pansy s'immobilisa sans quitter les yeux de Cédric. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Cédric retint son souffle. Pansy s'approcha encore plus. Cédric ne fit rien pour reculer. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Doucement… Timidement…

Cédric sentit à nouveau les papillons revenir. Il ferma les yeux. Savourant l'étreinte. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Il le savait au plus profond de lui-même… il pouvait entendre au plus profond de son esprit, une voix lui crier que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça… Mais cette voix semblait si loin, qu'il ignora complètement.

Il répondit au baiser. Puis il sentit une langue taquine lui quémander l'entrée et comme dans un état second, sa langue vint à la rencontre de sa comparse. Et dès lors qu'elles se touchèrent, Cédric sentit de nombreux frissons le parcourir… Il pouvait entendre Pansy émettre un gémissement étranglé, tandis que ses bras venaient entourer l'arrière de la nuque de Cédric, afin de les rapprocher encore plus… Et le Hufflepuff fut submergé par son parfum, sa chaleur…

Puis ils durent se séparer pour reprendre de l'air… Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que l'esprit de Cédric sembla se reconnecter et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Son souffle se bloqua encore une fois, tandis qu'il croisait les yeux de Pansy. Cette dernière le regardait d'un air incertain, puis finalement murmura : « Je t'aime. »

Et elle s'en alla en courant.

Cédric la regardait partir, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Son esprit répétant en boucle les paroles de Pansy.

« Merde. » souffla-t-il, en retraçant du bout des doigts ses lèvres, son regard ne quittant pas l'endroit où il avait perdu de vue Pansy.

~PPCD~

Les jours… Non les mois suivants furent un enfer pour Cédric. Pas à cause des épreuves qui l'attendaient, non… Mais la cause était une certaine brune trop tentatrice et Slytherin pour son bien. Il avait fait une erreur en embrassant Pansy le jour du bal, lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça… Mais il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

Mais Pansy ne semblait pas être de son avis, et même lorsque Cédric lui avait dit – sans grande conviction certes – qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments… (parce que oui, Cédric avait dû finir par admettre à lui-même que s'il était certain de ne pas être amoureux de Cho, c'était une toute autre histoire pour Pansy…) Mais cette dernière ne s'était pas laissée décourager et continuait de venir lui parler tous les jours… Lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle l'aimait…

Et Cédric avait peur à chaque rencontre de craquer. C'était mal de désirer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. C'était d'ailleurs considéré comme de la pédophilie puisqu'il était majeur…

Bien sûr il avait essayé – en vain – d'éviter la Slytherin, mais elle semblait toujours savoir où il se trouvait et s'arrangeait toujours pour venir lui parler… Et Cédric (Pansy aussi d'ailleurs) savait qu'une fois les salutations échangées, il ne pourrait pas l'envoyer balader, parce que parler avec Pansy le détendait, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître. Et puis parfois, quand Cédric baissait sa garde, elle se mettait à l'embrasser… et malgré tous ses maigres efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre au baiser. Puis il la réprimandait pour faire quelque chose de ce genre, lui demandant de ne plus recommencer. Et là, elle se contentait de sourire. Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle recommencerait la prochaine fois, et que comme d'habitude Cédric se laisserait faire…

Et puis le jour fatidique arriva…

**[Quelques jours après la deuxième tâche]**

**~Pansy ~**

Pansy sentit les larmes lui monter tandis qu'elle regardait le lac de leur banc habituel. Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Cédric. Elle détourna rapidement ses yeux humides, espérant que le Hufflepuff n'ait rien vu… Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce, « Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Pansy secoua la tête, tandis qu'un sourire triste s'inscrivait sur son visage.

« J'abandonne… » souffla-t-elle.

Cédric se tendit. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression de foncer dans un mur à chaque fois que je te vois. » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix peinée, « Je t'aime…Cédric… et je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente. Mais ça fait si mal de te voir avec Chang, alors que quelques heures voire minutes auparavant c'est moi qui t'embrassais… ça fait si mal de savoir que la personne la plus importante pour toi est Chang… »

« Wah, wah ! » la coupa Cédric d'un ton interloqué, en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, « De quoi tu parles ? »

Pansy le fusilla du regard, « La deuxième tâche. » dit-elle, d'un ton glacial, « La chose la plus importante à tes yeux est dérobée, non ? Et pour toi c'était Chang.»

Cédric cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis soupira. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Ah bon ? » fit Pansy, d'une voix sarcastique « Il n'y a pourtant pas de matière à douter. »

Le Hufflepuff se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblait délibérer intérieurement de quelque chose, puis il détourna le regard et marmonna.

« Je suis allé voir Dumbledore. »

Les yeux de Pansy s'arrondirent. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis allé voir Dumbledore. » répéta-t-il, refusant de la regarder, et quand Pansy l'observa plus attentivement, elle remarqua que ses joues et oreilles semblaient rouges, « Et je lui ai demandé de ne pas te prendre toi… parce que je ne voulais pas…que…que tout le monde sache… que… tu étais importante pour moi. »

Pansy avait l'impression que son cœur battait à tout rompre et qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

« Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Pansy… » chuchota Cédric.

« Laisse-moi deviner… » rétorqua Pansy, dont les paroles de Cédric avaient rassuré, « Je suis trop jeune ? »

Cédric hocha la tête.

« C'est ridicule. » dit-elle, « Je n'ai que trois ans de moins que toi, ce n'est pas la mort et puis j'ai déjà tout de développer là où il le faut. »

A ces mots, Pansy vit le regard de Cédric dériver inconsciemment vers sa poitrine, et elle retint un sourire satisfait. Après tout, le Hufflepuff restait un adolescent… Pansy se racla la gorge pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Et Cédric rougit avant de faire un bond en arrière.

« Je t'aime. » dit alors Pansy.

Cédric détourna le regard, « Je croyais que les Slytherin n'aimaient pas les effusions de sentiments ? »

« Je croyais que les Hufflepuff étaient sensibles à ce genre de chose ? » répliqua Pansy, d'un ton narquois.

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et butina doucement ses lèvres. Et se redressa pour voir ses yeux se voiler. Et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné le combat, quand il soupira.

« Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi… » dit-il, d'une voix grave.

Et Pansy serra les poings, elle s'était trompée…

« Pas tout de suite. » ajouta-t-il, « Je… il faut que je fasses des trucs avant… et il y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi… Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles toujours sortir avec moi, si tu le savais… »

Pansy allait dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa, en voyant la mine qu'arborait Cédric. Son secret était-il si terrible que ça ?

« Je te dirais de quoi il s'agit. » continua Cédric, « Mais pas tout de suite… Laisse-moi un peu de temps… Ce sont de très vieux et mauvais souvenirs qui vont refaire surface, alors j'aimerais me préparer mentalement avant. »

« Et tu sortiras avec moi, après ? » demanda Pansy.

Cédric hocha la tête, « Si tu veux encore de moi à ce moment là … Oui. »

Pansy hocha la tête, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. « Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. J'attendrais… »

Puis prise d'un énorme doute elle demanda : « Mais on pourra toujours continuer à se voir, hein ? »

Cédric pouffa et hocha la tête.

~PPCD~

**[Trois mois plus tard (un mois avant la troisième tâche)]**

Pansy observait le lac d'un air détendu, et sourit en entendant les pas qui annonçaient l'arrivée de Cédric. Elle se retourna avec un sourire, mais qui se fana légèrement en voyant la mine sombre du Hufflepuff. Et là elle comprit, que le moment était arrivé. Elle allait enfin connaître le secret de Cédric.

« J'ai rompu avec Cho. » dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas déjà fait le tour de Hogwarts ? Normalement les nouvelles comme ça se propage super vite. »

« Cho m'a demandé de ne rien dire jusqu'à la fin de la Troisième Tâche. » expliqua Cédric.

Pansy renifla de dédain. « Elle est juste attirée par ton statue de Champion. Je parie qu'elle va se jeter sur Potter après… »

« On sortait déjà ensemble avant que le Tournoi ne commence… » fit remarquer Cédric, mais il décida manifestement de ne pas insister car il se racla la gorge. « C'est ta dernière chance de pouvoir t'en aller et de ne rien savoir. »

Pansy inspira. « Aucune chance que je m'en aille alors que j'ai attendu ce moment depuis plus d'un an. »

Elle le vit tiquer à la mention de la durée, mais il passa rapidement outre, et hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas Cédric Diggory. »

Les yeux de Pansy s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas Cédric Diggory. » répéta-t-il, d'une voix grave. « Du moins pas le véritable Cédric Diggory. »

Pansy inspira, son ton était trop sérieux pour que cela puisse être une blague.

« Explique-toi. » demanda-t-elle.

« Le vrai Cédric Diggory est mort. » souffla-t-il, « Il y a 10 ans. Il avait une santé fragile et il est mort d'une maladie incurable. »

Pansy sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, « M-mais alors, qui es-tu ? »

Cédric eut un sourire sombre, « Mes… Les parents de Cédric savaient qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Alors en désespoir de cause, ils ont essayé de le substituer. De le faire revivre en moi. Je suis un enfant, qui a été abandonné dans la rue… Je ne connais pas mes vrais parents… Je ne sais même pas mon véritable nom… et un jour il est venu, m'a demandé si je voulais des parents, une nouvelle vie. J'ai dit oui… et il m'a amené avec lui. »

Pansy déglutit, sentant soudainement une boule se former dans sa gorge, « M-Mais tu ressembles trop à tes parents pour être adopté. »

« Ils ont réalisé un rituel de sang sur moi. »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit Cédric, « Un rituel de magie noire, illégal. Ils ont prélevé leurs sangs et un peu du sang du vrai Cédric. Je ne me souviens pas des détails, j'étais trop petit et je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait… Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais une autre apparence, une qui ressemblait plus à ceux des Diggory… Et à partir de ce jour là j'étais devenu Cédric Diggory, et personne n'avait su pour la substitution parce qu'en raison de la maladie de Cédric les Diggory s'étaient isolés de tous.

Mais j'avais vite remarqué que je ne pouvais pas rendre heureux les parents de Cédric si je restais moi-même. Alors j'ai regardé des photos, je leur ai demandé de me montrer des souvenirs de lui… Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Et j'ai essayé de l'imiter, d'agir, de penser, de réagir comme lui. Et cela rendait si fier mes parents que je savais que cela en valait la peine. Ils m'avaient offert tellement de chose qu'il fallait que je leur rende la pareille.

Mais ce n'est pas si facile de jouer la vie d'un autre… La preuve je suis allée à Hufflepuff alors que Cédric était fait pour se retrouver à Gryffindor.

Et puis il y a aussi ça… (il montra son carnet de dessin qu'il sortit de son sac)… dessiner, c'est la seule chose qui me permets de me rappeler qui je suis réellement. Parce que Cédric avait peut-être énormément de qualités et de talents mais il était nul au dessin. Alors quand la pression était trop lourde, je dessinais.

Tu sais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux chaque jour pour les rendre fier de moi… Mais, je sais qu'au tout profond de moi, quoi que je fasse, ils ne pourront pas l'être totalement… Et j'ai peur… Je suis terrifié à l'idée de me réveiller un jour et de me rendre compte que c'est fini, qu'ils se sont lassés de moi, et qu'ils décident de m'abandonner là où ils m'avaient trouvé.

S'ils m'enlèvent Cédric, je n'aurais plus rien… plus d'identité, plus de vie… Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter encore une fois.

Alors tu comprends maintenant ? Tu es tombé amoureuse d'une illusion, de quelqu'un qui n'existe même plus ! »

Cédric écarquilla alors les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait.

« Tu n'es pas sensée pleurer tu sais. » dit-il, d'un ton étranglé, la gorge nouée.

Pansy secoua la tête, les joues toujours ruisselantes de larmes et elle s'approcha et le serra fort contre elle.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Peu importe ton nom, peu importe qui tu es vraiment… Mais pour moi tu es et tu resteras le véritable Cédric Diggory… Je… Merde Cédric ça doit être si dur de vivre comme ça tous les jours. »

Cédric renforça son étreinte, « C'est mieux depuis que tu es là… J'ai l'impression de ne plus devoir être Cédric quand tu es là… »

Et ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment…

~PPCD~

**[Troisième Tâche] **

Pansy sentait les larmes couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle observait sans le voir, le corps immobile de Cédric…

Non…

Les gens criaient autour d'elle, ils bougeaient dans tous les sens, mais son regard à elle ne quitta pas une seule fois ceux vide de vie de Cédric.

Non…

Ses jambes bougèrent sans son accord et elle se rapprocha de lui…

Pitié…

Sa mère et son père l'étreignaient… Ils pleuraient… Ils criaient… Mais Pansy ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

C'est impossible…

Seuls quelques mètres la séparaient maintenant de lui… Mais il semblait si loin à présent… Comme si elle le voyait marcher au loin, essayant de le rattraper mais en vain… Comme si elle ne pouvait que voir son dos, se brouiller et disparaître… sans plus jamais revenir…

_Je t'en supplie, reviens ! _

Elle se laissa tomber devant son corps. Ses parents ne firent pas de remarque. Comme s'ils savaient déjà… Elle voulait hurler, hurler sa peine à la terre entière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche…

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir… Elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour profiter de lui, pour l'aimer… Pourquoi devait-il partir si vite ? Pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un lui prit la main… et elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard mouillé de la mère de Cédric. Pansy voir tellement de peine dans ses yeux et tellement d'amour quand elle regardait Cédric, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser.

« _Ils t'aimaient Cédric… Ils t'aiment tellement… Ils t'ont toujours considéré comme leur fils… tu es et seras à jamais Cédric Diggory, pour eux, pour moi. » _

Plus tard… Bien plus tard dans la soirée… Pansy était dans la salle commune, elle ne souvenait pas vraiment comment elle était arrivée là, mais par contre elle se souvint d'avoir continué à pleurer sans s'arrêter durant un long moment. Blaise était à côté d'elle, et il s'était endormi.

Puis Draco était arrivé.

« Tu rentres tard… où étais-tu passé, j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. » dit-elle, d'une voix cassée, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Non, je vais bien. » la rassura Draco, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, « Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort. » souffla-t-elle, « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, Draco ? »

Draco la prit alors doucement dans ses bras, tandis que Pansy posait lentement son front contre son épaule, des larmes ruisselant sur l'épaule du blond.

« I-Il avait l'air si joyeux… si fier… » renifla Pansy.

Quand soudainement Pansy se rappela de quelque chose…

« _Cédric… » _

_« Oui ? » _

_« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais encore, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Tu veux que je te le dise maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, en ouvrant la bouche pour s'apprêter de lui dire mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher._

« T-tu as pu voir ce qu'il se passait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco se tendit, mais devant le regard larmoyant de Pansy, il finit par hocher la tête.

« _Tu me le diras demain… » dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse, en l'embrassant, « Quand tu auras gagné le Tournoi. »_

_« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Cédric, « M-mais je ne suis même pas sûr de gagner ! Et si je perdais lamentablement et que je ne te le disais jamais ? » _

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il avait gagné ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, « Il… Il a réussi à attraper la coupe ? »

« _Mais n'importe quoi. Tu vas gagner j'ai confiance en toi. » répliqua Pansy, en souriant, « Tu vas gagner, rapporter la coupe et me dire que tu m'aimes, et ensuite on fera l'amour. Ça sera notre promesse, d'accord ? »_

Draco hocha la tête. Et Pansy afficha un sourire triste, tandis que son visage ruisselait toujours de larmes.

« Alors il avait gagné… » répéta-t-elle, tandis qu'un rire étranglé lui échappa.

_« C'est promis. » _


	76. Pont & Beuglante

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petits rappels # **

**- EPC (Etat proche du coma) : c'est un état dans lequel la magie devient stable. Il faut dans ce cas considérer la magie comme un fils. Le risque de l'EPC étant que la magie de la personne puisse disparaître complètement. **

**- En prévision de cet EPC, Draco avait fait promettre à Pansy de signer un document qui stipulait que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au blond, elle héritierait dans toutes ses économies, et qu'elle devrait prévenir la mère de Draco, si au bout de deux semaines elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent du côté "présent" : Draco est convaincu qu'Harry le considère comme un "jouet" et malgré les efforts du brun pour le convaincre de son importance, Draco ne veut rien entendre. Alors agacé, Harry finit par lui demander de lui passer sa main... **

**Voilà =) **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 67 : Pont & Beuglante **

Des ténèbres… si noires… si suffocantes… Où était-il ? Pourquoi devait-il rester là ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide, et paradoxalement aussi calme ? Comment pouvait-il se sentir aussi lourd et pourtant avancer d'un pas aussi léger ?

Il avançait mais pour quel destination ? Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus.

Puis soudainement il entendit un cri strident, qui le fit frémir jusqu'à la moelle épinière. Une étrange douleur lui prit au niveau du cœur et haletant, il se courba presque en deux sous la douleur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude… au contraire… Il savait, son corps se rappelait d'autres douleurs encore plus fortes, plus meurtrières… Celle-là en comparaison n'était pas grand-chose…

Et pourtant… Et pourtant celle-là semblait insoutenable…

Puis soudainement il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et poussa un gémissement de douleur étant ébloui par la soudaine lumière qui attaquait ses yeux. A ses oreilles il parvenait à entendre, tout d'abord des bourdonnements incompréhensibles, puis petit à petit, il reconnut des mots, puis des phrases.

« SNAPE ! Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas se réveiller ? » siffla une voix lointaine, mais pourtant familière.

« Cela devait être le cas, on ne peut PAS se réveiller d'un EPC sans aide extérieure, c'est totalement impossible ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose. » rétorqua une autre voix, plus cassante mais non moins familière. « Draco ? Draco, tu m'entends ? »

Draco ? Il s'appelait donc Draco… Mais ce n'était pas important… pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur s'en alla… Ce fut comme si d'un coup un énorme poids lourd lui était retiré…

Puis il sentit ses paupières se refermer bien malgré lui… Et il sombra à nouveau.

Sauf que cette fois, il n'était plus dans cet endroit sombre. Au contraire, c'était un endroit lumineux, qui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi le réchauffait, le rassurait… Et un sourire serein se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il avançait sans trop savoir où il allait, puis plissa les yeux en voyant une forme au loin… Et il sentit soudainement l'irrésistible besoin d'aller à la rencontre de cette forme, il accéléra alors le pas, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

C'était un petit garçon brun… Un petit garçon qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu dans une situation similaire… Qui était-ce donc ? Le garçon était assis à même le sol – si l'on pouvait appeler ça un sol – et était recroquevillé de tel sorte que sa tête était sécurisé entre ses genoux. Il émanait une telle détresse de lui, que Draco sentit son estomac se nouer étrangement.

Puis le garçon leva les yeux. Et son regard vert brillant de détresse et de désespoir se fixa sur Draco.

Ce dernier déglutit et s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à se retrouver qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

« Q-qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda le blond, d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Mais le petit ne lui répondit pas se contentant de l'observer d'un regard perçant, qui rendait Draco mal-à-l'aise, même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais à voix haute.

« Tu… Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Le petit secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? »

Le petit se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souffla : « Je me cache. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « De qui ? »

Mais le brun ne le répondit pas, et se leva maladroitement avant de se diriger vers Draco, tendant les bras comme s'il voulait que Draco le porte. Ce que le blond fit immédiatement, se surprenant lui-même par son propre geste.

Et dès l'instant où il toucha le garçon, Draco se sentit vaciller légèrement, une myriade de sensations l'envahissant soudainement et un sourire s'installa sur son visage.

« Je me cache… » répéta alors le garçon… « Je vais me cacher profondément pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me trouver… »

« Qui ? »

Mais le brun l'ignora et poursuivit, « Alors ne t'inquiète pas si je disparais… si tu ne me sens plus. Mais je serais toujours là… tout au fond… »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le brun inclina légèrement la tête et lui fit un petit sourire triste, « Ce n'est pas important… ça ne l'est plus…Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Je reviendrais… plus tard, quand tu seras prêt… quand _vous _serez prêts. »

« Prêts à quoi ? » demanda Draco, commençant à être agacé par les paroles énigmatiques du garçon.

Mais avant que le brun ne puisse répondre – si cela avait été son intention – Draco haleta, en sentant une sorte de déchirure l'envahir, puis le garçon disparut et Draco retourna à nouveau dans ce monde sombre.

~HPDM~

« Donne-moi ta main. » insista Harry en empoignant la main de Draco de force.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Draco et ferma les yeux.

Ce dernier allait lui demandait ce qu'il fabriquait quand soudainement il écarquilla les yeux : « Oh Merlin… »

Il ne savait pas ce que le brun essayait de faire mais l'énorme quantité de magie qu'Harry était en train d'emmagasiner dans sa main, lui envoya d'énorme bouffée de chaleur dans tout le corps et Draco pouvait sentir son sexe commencer à durcir.

« P-Potter… » balbutia-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Chut. » répondit Harry, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Draco, « J'essaye de me concentrer, ne bouge pas. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de rester immobile, mais il échoua lamentablement tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de désir le submergeait en même temps que la magie toujours croissante d'Harry. Il tenta alors de s'approcher du Gryffindor, mais l'autre main d'Harry vint lui agripper l'épaule et y exerça assez de pression pour s'assurer que Draco reste en place.

« H-Harry… » gémit-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Encore un peu. » lui chuchota en réponse le brun, en plissant les yeux sous la concentration.

Le blond tremblait à présent, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que trafiquait le Gryffindor mais il avait intérêt à faire vite parce que Draco ne parviendrait pas à se contrôler plus très longtemps. Mais une minute, qui ressemblait à une heure pour Draco, passa et Harry ne semblait pas encore avoir fini.

Draco gémit encore une fois de frustration, son érection douloureusement dure à présent.

« Potter… » supplia-t-il.

« Deux petites secondes. » souffla le brun, dont les yeux s'étaient légèrement dilatés manifestement peu indifférent à l'excitation de Draco. « J'y suis presque… »

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de lui redemander ce qu'il essayait de faire, une myriade sensations et d'émotions familières se propageant en lui. Des émotions si fortes que cela en devenait presque douloureux.

Draco haleta en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, que se passait-il ? Il ressentait tellement de chose en cet instant qu'il ne saurait les décrire un par un, cela le rendait étrangement fébrile.

En face de lui, Harry eut un sourire en coin, il semblait satisfait et heureux.

Non, songea alors Draco, il ne semblait pas heureux, il l'_était._ Draco ne savait pas comment mais il pouvait le sentir du plus profond de son être. Et il comprit. Cette myriade d'émotions n'était pas les siennes… Mais celles d'Harry.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, comment diable Harry avait-il pu réussi à faire ça ?

Il entendit alors le brun rire et ce dernier relâcha la pression qu'il y avait sur les épaules du Slytherin pour s'approcher légèrement de lui, mais maintenant toujours leurs mains en contact.

« C'est Dray qui m'a expliqué comment faire. » dit-il, d'un ton amusé, en avisant l'expression stupéfaite de Draco.

« C-Comment - ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'accentua, « Quand je te touche je peux communiquer avec Dray, ça veut dire que je peux savoir ce que tu penses aussi. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et recula immédiatement lâchant la main d'Harry. Cependant il haleta en se rendant compte qu'il ne ressentait plus les émotions du brun.

Harry soupira : « ça marche à double-sens tu sais… » marmonna-t-il, « Tu ne peux les sentir que si tu me touches. »

Draco mit un certain temps avant de dompter l'étrange sensation de solitude qui l'envahi et finit par demander des explications.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu faisais pour discuter avec l'autre. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, son sexe toujours douloureusement dur rappelant sa présence. Bien qu'il parvenait mieux à se contrôler maintenant qu'Harry n'utilisait plus sa magie.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux des explications, _maintenant ? » _demanda Harry, avec un sourire amusé, en lorgnant sur la bosse de son pantalon.

Draco lui jeta un regard, qui pourrait être interprété comme '_A qui la faute d'après toi ?_' et hocha la tête.

« D'après Dray ça serait parce que nos magies se seraient mélangées à certains endroits… ça aurait eu comme effet de renforcer notre lien… » expliqua Harry.

Draco hocha la tête, oui c'était logique. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que je puisse sentir tes émotions ? »

« J'ai construit un pont. »

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai construit un pont. » répéta Harry d'un air profondément amusé, « Un pont mental entre nous deux… En fait il existait déjà, d'après Dray, mais il n'était pas complet, donc tout ce que j'ai dû faire c'était de le finir. »

« Et ça t'arrive souvent d'aller dans la tête des autres et d'y construire des ponts ? » demanda sarcastiquement Draco.

Et là Harry eut une réaction complètement inattendu, son visage s'était assombri. « Je peux le retirer si tu veux… » murmura-t-il, en se rapprochant de Draco et levant la main pour manifestement essayant de toucher celle de Draco.

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Draco, cachant ses mains derrière son dos, dans un geste complètement stupide – selon son avis – pour qu'elles soient hors de portée d'Harry, « C'est le mien maintenant… Tu n'as pas le droit de le retirer !»

Harry semblait complètement abasourdi devant cette réaction. Et d'ailleurs Draco semblait mortifié d'avoir dit quelque chose comme ça à voix haute.

Mais Harry se reprit rapidement et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

Le sourire se transforma alors en un sourire lubrique. « Maintenant que nous avons réussi à calmer tes doutes – dignes d'un Gryffindor – et si nous nous occupions de _ceci ? » _demanda-t-il, en pointant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du blond.

~HPDM~

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son esprit embrouillé mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa chambre à Square Grimault. Il essaya de se redresser mais grimaça en se rendant compte que le moindre mouvement était atrocement douloureux.

Tournant légèrement la tête, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Sirius et Severus assis près de son lit. Ils étaient tous les deux endormis et semblaient complètement crevés. Mais ce qui surprit totalement Draco fut le fait que la tête de Sirius reposait sur l'épaule de Severus et que ce dernier lui serrait fortement la main, comme pour le rassurer.

Draco ne savait pas s'ils avaient fait ça, en étant éveillés ou si cela c'était fait pendant leur sommeil (certainement la deuxième solution) mais c'était une scène qui resterait toujours gravée dans sa mémoire. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage, se demandant comment ils réagiraient en se réveillant et en se rendant compte que Draco les avait surpris en flagrant délit…

Mais son amusement s'arrêta quand il se rappela soudainement _pourquoi _il était là, et pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal… L'E.P.C…

Inspirant profondément, Draco ferma les yeux et essaya de sentir sa magie, la concentrant juste légèrement… Mais il glapit quand à la place, une énorme concentration de magie apparut et il tenta tant bien que mal de la remettre sous contrôle, mentalement soulagé de ne pas s'être transformé en Cracmol.

Mais cette soudaine activité magique réveilla en sursaut Sirius qui de par son agitation réveilla également Severus. Leurs premières réactions furent d'être soulagés de voir que Draco était réveillé, mais bien vite le soulagement fut remplacer par de l'inquiétude pour le blond.

« Ne fais pas de magie. » le réprimanda Severus, tandis qu'il avait déjà sa baguette en main, pour examiner l'état de Draco.

Sirius quant à lui semblait retenir son souffle, et ne se détendit que lorsque Severus hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, sans doute pour aller chercher des potions.

« Alors comment tu te sens ? » demanda Sirius.

« J'ai mal partout. » répondit Draco, sa voix ne dépassant pas un murmure, tandis qu'il essayait de cacher son amusement.

Manifestement ni Sirius ni Severus ne s'étaient rendus compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

« _Tant mieux, je pourrais utiliser ça contre eux plus tard… » _

« Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur il y a trois jours. » commenta alors Sirius, en baillant.

Devant le regard perplexe de Draco, il expliqua : « Tu t'es réveillé en plein milieu de l'E.P.C alors que Snape était en train d'essayer de démêler le sort de ta magie…. »

« Mais… » souffla le blond, « Je croyais que –»

« Oui c'est impossible normalement… » répondit Sirius, d'une voix grave, « Mais, je pense savoir pourquoi… Il y a trois jours Harry s'est fait attaqué par des Détraqueurs, et je pense que ton corps a dû ressentir sa détresse et ça t'a obligé à te réveiller… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Comment Potter avait-il pu se faire attaquer par un Détraqueur ? N'était-il pas sensé être en sécurité chez ses Muggles ? Depuis quand les Détraqueurs se baladaient-ils dans des rues Muggles ? Etait-ce parce que quelqu'un les y avait envoyés ?

Il sursauta en entendant un claquement de langue agacé. « Tu es fier de toi, j'espère, Black. » siffla Severus, d'un ton meurtrier, « Draco doit rester au _calme _et non pas songer au bien être de ton abruti de filleul, qui attire aussi rapidement les dangers qu'un aimant. »

« Il avait le droit de savoir. » rétorqua Sirius, mais il jeta néanmoins un regard d'excuse à Draco.

« Peut-être mais pas tout de suite. » grinça Severus, en aidant Draco à se redresser, non sans un gémissement étouffé de douleur de ce dernier.

Severus lui tendit alors plusieurs fioles de potions, que Draco observait avec curiosité, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait.

« Potion Anti-Douleur. » expliqua Severus, en pointant du doigt la première fiole, « Potion de régulation magique, c'est pour permettre à ta magie de ne pas trop s'affoler. Et grâce à ton abruti de cousin, Potion anti-stress maintenant. Elles ont été concoctées spécialement pour ne pas interférer avec l'E.P.C… »

Draco hocha la tête et accepta les fioles avec gratitude. Une fois qu'il eut fini de boire les potions, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en voyant ce qui l'attendait. Jus de citron au miel… Il jeta alors un regard suppliant à Severus, mais manifestement cela ne l'affectait pas…

« Draco ne fais pas ton enfant. » le réprimanda Severus, en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Derrière lui, Sirius avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, « ça me rappelle une certaine personne que j'ai dû attacher à une chaise… pour forcer cette personne à boire le jus de citron… » ricana-t-il, en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

Severus fusilla Sirius du regard. « La ferme. »

Draco les observait avec curiosité, se demandant manifestement ce qui avait changé en eux… Ils étaient toujours aussi désagréables l'un avec l'autre, il y avait toujours autant d'animosité et pourtant Draco avait la distincte sensation que ce n'était plus pareil…

Mais une relation pouvait-elle changer autant en si peu de temps ? Draco fronça alors les sourcils, combien de temps était-il resté en E.P.C ?

« Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? » demanda Draco, avec une grimace tandis qu'il buvait le jus de citron.

Severus et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard, puis Severus répondit : « Nous sommes en août… »

Draco fit rapidement le calcul. « Un mois ? » s'exclama-t-il, aussi fort que sa voix le lui permettait, lui provoquant ainsi une quinte de toux et un regard réprobateur de Severus.

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux d'horreur… Il avait dit à Pansy d'attendre deux semaines avant d'en parler à sa mère… Cela voulait donc dire que celle-ci devait être au courant… Elles devaient être mortes d'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle…

« Je croyais qu'une E.P.C était relativement rapide… » souffla Draco, se jurant d'écrire une lettre à sa mère le plus rapidement possible…

« C'est le cas. » répondit Severus, « Mais ton cas était particulièrement compliqué. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le sort était vraiment étroitement lié à ta magie. » expliqua son parrain, « Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec, aussi… »

« Quelque chose d'étrange ? »

« C'était relié à ta magie, mais d'après le clébard, il ne fallait absolument pas que j'y touche, sinon ça risquerait de te causer des dommages… Mais cet abruti ne veut toujours pas me dire ce que c'est. » grogna Severus, en fusillant l'Animagus du regard.

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu as besoin de savoir dans l'immédiat. »

Severus plissa alors les yeux et ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant un court moment avant que finalement Severus ne détourne le regard d'un air agacé.

« Et donc… » poursuivit-il d'un ton hargneux, « J'ai mis énormément de temps à essayer de différencier ta magie avec le reste. »

« Et tu as réussi à te débarrasser du sort ? » demanda Draco, avec espoir.

Mais Draco devina la réponse en voyant les mines qu'arboraient à présent Severus et Sirius.

« Comme je l'ai dit… » commença Severus, d'un ton grave, « Le sort était déjà trop emmêlé à ta magie…Mais il y a une petite partie qui a pu être « coupée »… Mais je ne sais pas de quelle partie il s'agit, ni si ça sera une assez grande partie pour que des progrès soient visibles. »

Draco hocha la tête, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Il savait pourtant que ses chances d'annuler le sort étaient quasi-nulles, et il se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir ne serait-ce espéré que cela puisse s'arranger.

« On va tester les différentes possibilités pour voir quelles effets du sort auraient pu disparaître ? » demanda Draco, mais il se ratatina sur lui-même en voyant le regard de Severus.

« Non. » fit-il, d'un ton sévère, « Tu vas manger, boire, et ensuite tu retourneras dormir, _sans _utiliser ta magie et ce jusqu'à ce que je juge que tu sois capable de faire autre chose. »

« Mais… » protesta Draco, « Je n'ai fait que dormir pendant un mois ! »

« Ta magie reste instable, et mentalement tu es épuisé. » répliqua Severus, sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune protestation, si bien que Draco se tourna en désespoir de cause vers son cousin.

Ce dernier eut un rictus, « Pour une fois il a raison, gamin, faut que tu dormes. »

Draco se renfrogna, où allait le monde si Severus Snape et Sirius Black se mettaient à être d'accords ?

Quand soudainement une étrange sensation de solitude envahit Draco… Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir… quelque chose d'essentiel. Puis sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les paroles de Sirius concernant Potter, lui revinrent en mémoire… Et il ressentit le besoin de le voir, juste pour s'assurer que cet abruti ne s'était pas inutilement mis en danger…

« Je peux au moins avoir mon Snitch ? » demanda Draco.

Il vit Severus ouvrir la bouche, pour sans doute refuser mais Sirius fut plus rapide.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il, en se dirigeant vers le bureau où étaient posées les affaires de Draco, ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Severus.

« Ça ne fera que le stresser encore plus. » siffla Severus.

« C'est ce que tu crois. » rétorqua l'Animagus, qui manifestement avait trouvé le Snitch et le passa à Draco.

Draco quant à lui poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que Potter était toujours à Privet Drive, n'étant manifestement pas en danger imminent. Il se détendit alors visiblement sous le regard surpris de Severus et celui indulgent de Sirius.

Draco n'essaya même pas d'interpréter ce regard, il savait que cela ne le mènerait nulle part. Sirius et Dumbledore semblaient être au courant de choses le concernant _directement, _mais ne semblaient pas vouloir lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il est dans sa chambre. » dit alors Draco, à l'intention de Sirius, sachant que l'Animagus voudrait certainement des nouvelles de son filleul.

« Ok… tant mieux… » souffla Sirius, « Il devrait être en sécurité jusqu'à demain… »

« Demain ? » interrogea Draco, en détournant difficilement les yeux de la projection.

Sirius hocha la tête, « Demain, Harry sera amené ici. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Draco.

« Enfin pas ici, exactement, mais dans la demeure principale. » précisa Sirius, « Pendant que tu étais inconscient, Dumbledore m'a demandé l'autorisation d'en faire le quartier général de… »

« Tais-toi. » siffla alors Severus, « Il n'a PAS besoin de savoir ça. »

Draco voulut protester mais un regard sévère de Severus l'en empêcha.

« Ouais, enfin bref… » poursuivit Sirius, « Et donc ce qui fait que cette partie de la maison est de nouveau habitable… Et actuellement il y a toute la famille Weasley et Hermione là-bas. Et vu ce qui est arrivé à Harry il y a trois jours, Dumbledore a jugé plus prudent de l'amener ici, même si je pense que cela aurait été plus productif si Harry avait pu venir dès le départ… »

Draco s'apprêtait à demander plus de détail, mais un bâillement trahit sa fatigue et attira immédiatement l'attention des deux autres.

« Dors. » ordonna immédiatement Severus.

~HPDM~

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant ce qu'avait rapporté Fawkes avec lui. Une beuglante.

Aussitôt que Draco s'était réveillé, il avait décidé d'envoyé par l'intermédiaire de Fawkes, une lettre à sa mère et à Pansy pour leurs assurer qu'il allait bien…

Draco se recula alors le plus loin possible du Phénix qui déposa la lettre rouge sur le bureau et regardait le blond d'un air moqueur, puis il caqueta moqueusement.

« Oui. » siffla Draco, en ne quittant pas la lettre des yeux, « J'ai peur et alors ? Tu ne veux pas la reprendre ?» demanda-t-il, avec espoir.

Mais Fawkes secoua la tête et alla se poser à une distance respectable de la beuglante. Il envisagea même la possibilité de s'enfuir de la chambre, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la Beuglante explosa et la voix de sa mère inonda soudainement la pièce à un volume sonore qui fit frémir Draco, sa mère n'avait pas l'habitude de crier… Mais c'était sans doute pour ça, que c'était aussi effrayant maintenant.

« _DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! _

_JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT FURIEUSE CONTRE TOI ! AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE J'AI PU RESSENTIR QUAND CETTE PAUVRE PANSY EST VENUE ME VOIR POUR RACONTER CE QU'IL SE PASSAIT ? J'AI CRU QUE MON MONDE VENAIT DE S'ECROULER ! QUE J'AVAIS PERDU MA DERNIERE RAISON DE VIVRE ! _

_ET TOI ? TU OSES M'ENVOYER UNE SIMPLE __LETTRE__ POUR ME DIRE QUE TU ALLAIS BIEN ? J'EXIGE QUE TU REVIENNES IMMEDIATEMENT, SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE VIENDRAIS TE CHERCHER MOI-MEME PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ?_»

Draco avait hoché la tête, d'un air terrifié, malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Quand soudainement il entendit quelqu'un éclater de rire derrière lui, et il se rendit compte que Sirius se tenait à la poignée de la porte, complètement plier de rire. Severus se tenant derrière lui.

Ils avaient dû être alertés par le bruit de la Beuglante.

« AH AH AH… » rigola Sirius, les larmes aux yeux« C'est la première fois que je l'entends aussi furieuse… Et puis Draco, tu aurais vu ta tête, on aurait juste dit que la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous tes pieds…»

« Ne rigole pas. » dit Draco, d'un ton plaintif, « Je vais me faire tuer… »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ! Et oui on reprends enfin les tomes :p

J'espère que ça vous aura plu : ) Au fait je me demandais, est-ce que les petits rappels aux débuts vous ont été utiles ? Histoire de savoir, si je dois les mettre systématiquement ou pas.

Merci pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	77. Miroir & Frustration

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco reçoit une Beuglante de sa mère qui lui ordonne de revenir immédiatement au Manoir. Du côté "présent" Harry a rassuré Draco, en créant un "pont" qui permettrait à Draco de ressentir les émotions et les sensations d'Harry. **

_**!**_**ATTENTION ! Lime dans ce chapitre ! Si cela vous gène ne lisez pas entre le premier et le deuxième "HPDM" _! _**

**Voilà =) **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 68 : Miroir & frustration **

« Ne rigole pas… » dit Draco d'un ton plaintif, « Je vais me faire tuer… »

Sirius ricana et Draco se tourna en désespoir de cause vers Severus, espérant y trouver une quelconque aide. Mais il prit un air mortifié en se rendant compte que Severus avait un léger rictus sur le visage, signe qu'il était lui aussi amusé par cette situation.

« _Traîtres ! » _

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » gémit Draco en se laissant tomber sur son lit…

« Aucune idée… » répondit Sirius, d'un ton étrangement sérieux, « Mais tu ne retourneras pas au Manoir. »

Draco tiqua.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas rester ici pendant toutes les vacances d'été. » expliqua Severus, « Il n'est pas raisonnable que tu retournes chez toi tout de suite, ça risquerait d'aggraver ton état. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Comment ça ? »

« Je penses que tu as dû le remarquer… » commenta Sirius, d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-détaché, « Mais ta magie est encore plus instable qu'avant… alors jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la contrôler il vaudrait mieux t'éviter des _ennuis _inutiles… »

« Mais… » protesta Draco.

« Oh non… Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser rentrer chez toi alors que ton malade de père y est, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil… et très, très profondément ! » décréta Sirius d'un ton meurtrier qui fit frissonner Draco.

Cela lui rappelait les premières fois où il avait parlé avec son cousin, quand ce dernier souhaitait ardemment tuer cette vermine de Pettigrew.

« Je fais quoi alors ? » se plaignit Draco, d'un ton mortifié, « Elle va me tuer si jamais je ne rentre pas assez vite ! »

« Bah de toute façon, tu te feras déjà tuer pour la gourde fondamentale que tu as faite en oubliant d'informer ta mère que tu passerais une E.P.C…. » relativisa Sirius, « Alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr, ça m'aide beaucoup ça. » ironisa Draco, avec une grimace.

« Tu n'as qu'à la faire venir ici, puisque tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas… » intervint Severus, avant que l'Animagus n'ait eu le temps de commenter ce que venait de dire le blond.

Sirius jeta alors un regard insistant et meurtrier vers le maître des potions, qui l'ignora royalement.

Draco quant à lui, cligna des yeux, puis jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers son cousin… Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité, et puis il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas non plus particulièrement envie de retourner au Manoir.

L'évadé soupira en croisant le regard de Draco, « Puisque ton foutu parrain a déjà décidé de te planter cette fichue idée dans la tête sans même m'en parler au préalable, d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, ce n'est que _chez moi _après tout… Mais bon je ne vois pas _pourquoi _je refuserai… »

Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement puis fronça les sourcils en avisant le mini-rictus satisfait qu'affichait Severus. Quel intérêt avait-il à inviter la mère de Draco ici ? Surtout qu'il devait être pertinemment au courant de cette discorde entre Narcissa et Sirius…

Severus croisa alors le regard interrogateur et perçant de Draco, puis leva les yeux au ciel, dans une manière implicite de lui signaler sa stupidité pour ne pas encore avoir compris.

« _Comme si je pouvais comprendre tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! » _songea Draco avec sarcasme.

Derrière lui, Fawkes caqueta soudainement d'un air moqueur. Comme si lui avait déjà trouvé et compris les raisons derrière les actions de Severus.

« _Oh non ! Je refuse de croire que je suis moins perspicace qu'un foutu piaf ! » _grinça le blond.

Plissa les yeux, Draco examina alors plus attentivement les deux adultes, et avisant le regard troublé de Sirius, l'esprit de Draco tourna plus rapidement que jamais.

Sa mère lui avait dit que Sirius la détestait parce qu'elle avait épousé son père, mais que même si c'était le cas, elle ferait tout pour l'aider, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle espérait pouvoir se réconcilier avec lui, mais n'osait pas faire le premier pas et –

Le visage de Draco s'illumina tandis que la réponse lui parvenait comme un coup de fouet dans la figure. Sirius voulait sans doute aussi se réconcilier dans une certaine mesure avec sa cousine, et ça… Severus devait le savoir !

« _Même si… » _songea Draco, avec un sourire en coin, « _Severus ne l'avouerait certainement jamais à voix haute… » _

Draco masqua alors son sourire, et afficha un visage neutre.

« Je vais envoyer une lettre à ma mère pour lui expliquer la situation… » marmonna-t-il, en se tournant vers son bureau et regardant d'un air méfiant et prudent la Beuglante qui s'y trouvait toujours.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, et allait griffonner un mot rapide quand soudainement Fawkes caqueta et Draco vit une image légèrement floutée de Pansy apparaître dans sa tête.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un air mortifié, « Il y a Pansy aussi… Il faut absolument que je lui parle. »

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne vienne pas ici… » dit alors Severus, « Pour des raisons de sécurité. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il comprenait. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Dumbledore avait jeté un sort de Fidelitas sur Square Grimault. Ce qui rendait impossible l'accès pour les personnes non au courant. Cela voulait donc dire que cet endroit était important pour le camp de la lumière, et Pansy étant en constant contact avec des Slytherins et/ou des futurs Mangemorts, et ne maîtrisant pas l'Occlumencie apporterait le risque de se faire découvrir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant, il devait lui parler… Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent…

« Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. » répéta Draco.

« Ca pourra attendre la rentrée. » rétorqua Severus, « Tu te contenteras de correspondre avec elle par courrier d'ici là… Je ne crois pas que ce soit _si _urgent que ça… »

« _Et bien si ! » _grogna mentalement Draco.

Severus ne savait pas… non en fait il ne pouvait pas savoir, que Pansy risquait de faire quelque chose d'idiot, si jamais Draco ne lui parlait pas au plus vite. Severus ne savait _pas _que Pansy aimait Diggory, il ne savait pas à quel point elle était désespérée à la mort du Hufflepuff… Pansy était quelqu'un de fort… Cependant parviendrait-elle à supporter deux pertes en l'espace d'un mois, aussi forte soit-elle ?

« Je dois lui parler. » grinça Draco, d'un ton buté, « Et que tu le veuilles ou non je lui parlerais ! Si elle ne peut pas venir ici, alors je m'arrangerais pour aller la voir chez elle ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là ! » gronda Severus, en plissant les yeux, « Et il est _hors de question _que tu sortes dans cet état. »

« Faudra m'attacher au lit pour m'empêcher d'y aller. » siffla le blond, sur un ton de défi, qu'il regretta immédiatement en voyant le regard que lui jetait Severus.

Severus était furieux…

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne dise autre chose, Sirius intervint : « Ok… Vous allez arrêter ça _tous les deux _et immédiatement ! »

Severus et Draco se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Sirius, qui manifestement avait profité de la dispute pour reprendre contenance.

« Toi ! » grogna l'Animagus en direction de Severus, « Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de comprendre que si jamais Draco est autant déterminé à aller voir sa fiancée, c'est parce qu'il a sûrement des raisons importantes et/ou _urgentes _derrière qui ne peuvent pas attendre la rentrée et qui nécessite de lui parler ! »

Severus ouvrit la bouche, sans aucun doute pour répliquer vertement quelque chose, mais Sirius s'était déjà retourné vers Draco, « Et toi ! Ne le provoque pas quand tu sais que ça ne fera que le mettre en colère après ! Surtout qu'il n'a pas tort, tu ne peux pas sortir dans cet état. Non mais franchement vous êtes complètement _idiots _ou quoi ?

Snape tu sais très bien que le fait de donner des restrictions à Draco, lui donnera encore plus envie de désobéir ! Et toi Draco, tu sais très bien qu'en désobéissant le bâtard graisseux donnera encore plus de restrictions ! C'est un putain de cercle vicieux que vous allez arrêter tout de suite !

Donc… Snape tu vas laisser ton filleul tranquille et retourner à tes potions ou peu importe ce que tu feras, mais tu lui fiches la PAIX ! Draco tu vas finir d'écrire la lettre à ta mère, ensuite tu iras chercher les miroirs à double-sens qui se trouvent dans le tiroir du salon et tu en donneras un à Pansy par l'intermédiaire de Fawkes juste pour le temps où vous parlerez. »

Et sur ces mots Sirius quitta la pièce, d'un air furibond, laissant derrière lui deux Slytherins complètement sonnés.

« Je me suis fait traiter d'idiot par un Gryffindor… » marmonna Severus, d'un ton éberlué, en quittant la pièce, « _Non, _je me suis fait traiter d'idiot par cet _idiot _de clébard ! »

Draco cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire que Severus avait obéi à Sirius…

Il eut alors un rire jaune, tout en se tournant vers Fawkes…

« Mon cousin est effrayant… » marmonna-t-il, en caressant nonchalamment la tête du Phénix.

Fawkes caqueta et une succession d'images apparurent dans la tête du blond. D'abord une image de sa mère associée à l'image de la Beuglante qu'elle avait envoyée, puis à côté apparut l'image de Sirius durant la scène précédente. Un trait relia les deux images, tandis que les mots « cousins » apparurent. Suivies d'une flèche qui pointait vers les mots « Gène des Blacks ».

Draco pouffa et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

~HPDM~

Draco frissonna d'anticipation en voyant le regard lubrique que lui lançait Harry. Et il ne fallut rien de plus pour qu'il traverse la distance qui les séparait et plaque violemment ses lèvres contre celles du Gryffindor, entamant un baiser passionné. Se délectant de toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, gémissant, tremblant et haletant devant l'écho des émotions qu'Harry ressentait… Merlin c'était tout simplement incroyable.

Il sentit alors Harry sourire contre ses lèvres, et ce dernier arrêta le baiser et se recula de quelques pas mettant une distance entre eux, faisant gémir Draco de frustration à la fois à cause de la perte des émotions d'Harry et à la fois pour avoir mis au baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » siffla-t-il, tandis que le brun affichait un sourire joueur et complètement Slytherin sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton innocent.

Draco plissa les yeux, se demandant ce que le Gryffindor pouvait encore manigancer.

« Potter. » le prévint Draco, d'un ton qui aurait pu être menaçant si elle n'avait pas été aussi rauque de désir et de frustration mêlés.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, « J'étais juste en train d'essayer de me rappeler… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Te rappeler ? » répéta-t-il, d'un ton suspicieux.

« Le sort que tu m'avais lancé pour m'attacher… » élabora Harry, d'un ton faussement indifférent, pointant sa baguette vers le Slytherin avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste des cordes apparurent de nulle part et se nouèrent autour de ses poignets, l'autre extrémité semblant être relié au plafond, ce qui obligeait Draco à rester debout.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt Potter. » siffla alors Draco, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore plus excité qu'il ne l'avait été, par cette situation, « Détache-moi tout de suite sinon, je peux t'assurer que quand je me serais libéré je te ferais la peau. »

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé, « On verra ça… quand tu te seras libéré, ok ? Enfin… si tu te libères… » susurra le brun, « Peut-être que j'ai envie de te laisser dans cette position pour toujours… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Draco plissa les yeux et allait dire quelque chose mais il préféra se taire tandis qu'il voyait Harry s'approcher de lui. Le blond tenta de reculer mais la corde ne lui permit que de faire un pas en arrière. Il maudit alors intérieurement cette fichue corde, Harry pour avoir faire apparaître la corde, et lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à deviner ça plus tôt, tandis que le brun s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

Là il afficha un petit sourire en coin, légèrement pervers. Et d'un mouvement de baguette déshabilla totalement le blond, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Il s'humecta alors les lèvres d'envie, faisant frissonner Draco malgré lui.

« Potter. » grogna alors Draco, d'impatience.

Harry pouffa doucement, puis décidant apparemment d'obéir à l'ordre implicite du blond se pencha lentement en direction des lèvres de Draco. Mais au dernier moment Harry dériva vers le cou du blond, tandis que ses mains exploraient le torse et le ventre de Draco.

Draco haleta et gémit tandis que la myriade d'émotions et de sensations d'Harry le submergeaient de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir le désir d'Harry, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer _son _désir à lui… et tous cela ajoutés aux caresses aux endroits stratégiques allaient très, très rapidement et efficacement lui faire perdre la tête…

« C'est intéressant, comme réaction. » souffla Harry, avec un sourire en coin rempli de satisfaction, « Alors ça te fait perdre la tête ? »

Draco écarquilla ses yeux dilatés de plaisir, et allait utiliser son dernier soupçon de raison et de cohérence pour demander au brun comment il avait fait pour savoir, quand soudainement il se rappela qu'Harry pouvait entendre ses pensées.

« Oui… » murmura Harry, « C'est plutôt pratique, non ? »

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, la main d'Harry ayant décidé d'aller rencontrer son sexe douloureusement dur. Les jambes de Draco se dérobèrent sous lui – et il ne restait debout que grâce aux cordes qui le maintenaient, ainsi qu'Harry qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir – et il rejeta la tête, un cri de plaisir lui échappant.

Merlin c'était si bon…

« Dis… » chuchota alors Harry à son oreille, « Je me demandais ce qui se passerait si je me masturbe alors que nous sommes toujours en contact… est-ce que tu crois que ça aurait un quelconque effet ? »

Draco gémit, Merlin ça serait tellement dévastateur que Draco n'était pas sûr qu'il y survivrait… Et puis la façon dont Harry le disait d'une voix mi-taquine, mi-innocente, ça avait le don d'exciter encore plus –si c'était possible – Draco.

« Hm… intéressant. » commenta Harry, qui retira la main qui était entrée en contact avec l'érection de Draco pour rapidement retirer son propre pantalon où une bosse pouvait se voir.

Harry haleta tandis que doucement il laissa sa main caresser son érection, tandis que Draco se mettait à trembler et tressaillir dans ses bras des mots incohérents sortant de sa bouche.

Souriant, Harry accéléra le rythme sur son sexe, tout en gardant les yeux rivés vers le blond. Ce dernier était tout simplement en train de perdre la raison. Il était perdu à mi-chemin entre un plaisir dévastateur et une horrible frustration. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir d'Harry, se sentant s'approcher de plus en plus du septième ciel au fur et à mesure que la main d'Harry bougeait, et c'était si _bon _qu'il ne parvenait même plus à contrôler les sons et les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Mais dans le même temps, il pouvait toujours sentir son érection douloureusement dure, et il avait tellement besoin d'être libéré qu'il sentait des larmes de frustrations commencer à apparaître au coin de ses yeux…

Puis Harry accéléra encore, encore, et encore… Chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses gémissements et cris de plaisir faisaient échos à ceux de Draco, qui tremblait encore plus violemment qu'avant, se tortillant de frustration et de plaisir mêlé.

Draco avait la respiration erratique et il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle… et il était plus tendu que jamais, essayant désespérant de bouger le bassin pour que son érection entre en contact avec celle d'Harry… Mais ce dernier se tenait de telle sorte que ce fut impossible et Draco poussa gémissement plaintif, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir devant ce trop plein de sensations.

Puis Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, se libérant dans un halètement dans sa main. La respiration haletante il posa son front sur l'épaule de Draco en guise de support, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle, ses jambes tremblantes sous son poids.

De son côté Draco avait l'impression de vivre un paradis en enfer. Il ressentait l'effet d'un orgasme dévastateur et sa vision était devenue blanche durant un court instant, mais très, très rapidement son érection tressaillit pour lui rappeler sa présence. Et il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à le supporter…

« Pitié… Harry, pitié, pitié, pitié… » supplia alors Draco, qui tremblait comme une feuille, « J-j'ai besoin de… de… Merlin pitié. »

Harry hocha la tête et sa main retrouva à nouveau l'érection de Draco. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Draco ne jouisse. Incapable de reprendre pied durant un long moment où Harry en profita pour détacher le blond et les nettoyer d'un rapide sort.

~HPDM~

Draco inspira profondément, tandis qu'il fixait le miroir à double-sens qui pour l'instant ne montrait que son reflet, se demandant ce qu'il devrait dire à Pansy…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car soudainement le visage de Pansy remplaça son reflet. Elle avait le visage pâle et des cernes sous les yeux, et son regard ne reflétait qu'un regard morne.

« Draco… » souffla-t-elle, d'un ton indéfinissable, qui fit déglutir l'interpellé.

« Pansy… » salua-t-il, « C-Comment tu vas ? »

Pansy éclata alors d'un rire plein d'amertume qui fit sursauter le blond. « Comment je vais ? » répéta-t-elle, avec sarcasme, « Mais parfaitement bien, enfin… Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie et que j'avais cru perdre l'un de mes meilleurs amis en l'espace d'un moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si mon meilleur ami ne m'avait prévenu qu'il allait bien _deux semaines en retard, _avec une _simple _lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment je vais à ton avis ?»

« Je suis désolé. » souffla Draco.

Pansy secoua la tête, « Tu sais ce que ça fait de devoir annoncer à la mère de son meilleur ami que peut-être son fils est devenu un Cracmol ou pire, est mort, pour une raison totalement inconnue ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir si impuissant que tout ce que tu peux faire c'est espérer que tout ça soit un cauchemar ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'attendre deux putains de semaines en espérant chaque putain de seconde que ton meilleur ami se manifeste ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pouvoir passer une seule nuit sans faire de cauchemar horrible ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pouvoir passer une seule journée sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à ce qui est arrivé à ton meilleur ami ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de pleurer des heures et des heures entières sans pouvoir te calmer parce que tu repenses à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La voix de la brune c'était brisée vers la fin de son discours, et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Non… » poursuivit Pansy, « Tu ne sais pas… Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? »

Draco serra les poings. Voir Pansy dans cet état lui faisait mal, il détestait la voir pleurer, la voir souffrir… Surtout quand c'était de sa faute. Et il se détestait encore plus parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la consoler… Non en fait il ne savait pas comment faire. Qu'était-il sensé dire dans ce genre de situation ?

« Je suis vraiment désolé… » dit Draco.

Pansy lui jeta alors un regard peu amène et Draco déglutit.

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolé ou pas Draco. » murmura-t-elle, « Merde, Draco, tu te rends compte que j'ai cru que tu avais disparu pendant deux semaines ? Je ne savais même si tu étais en vie ! J'avais tellement peur… Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu m'entends ? Si… si tu meurs… je crois que je ne le supporterais pas… »

« Je ne mourrais pas. » dit Draco.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû passer une E.P.C, Draco ? » demanda alors Pansy, d'une voix sans sentiment, « Ce n'était pas parce que tu étais malade ? Et est-ce que tu es guéri maintenant ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard.

« Il y a eu des complications… Mais rien de très grave… »

« Et tu crois que je vais croire ça ? » répliqua Pansy, « Est-ce que tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. » se justifia Draco.

« Comme c'est mignon. » ironisa Pansy, « Et bien d'un ce n'est pas très bien réussi et de deux tu crois que tes petites considérations serviront à quelque chose si tu meurs ? »

Mais devant le silence de Draco, Pansy soupira. « Dis-moi Draco… S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ce que tu as… Je veux savoir… jusqu'à quel point c'est grave, je veux pouvoir me préparer mentalement à toutes les possibilités. »

Le blond avait les poings si serrés que ses jointures devinrent blanches, « Je ne peux pas. » souffla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler du sort. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait également lui parler de son père, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Pansy semblait hésiter entre insister et laisser tomber, mais décida finalement d'opter pour la deuxième option. Elle soupira d'un air las.

« Je souhaiterais qu'un jour tu t'ouvres à moi, que tu me parles de ce qui ne va pas, de ce qui t'inquiète… de toi-même et pas parce que je t'aurais tiré les vers du nez. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix peinée, « Je sais que tu as des problèmes Draco, beaucoup de problèmes et certainement un bon nombre qui me dépasse totalement… Mais- »

« Tu exagères. » la coupa Draco, « Je n'en ai pas tant que ça… et puis crois-moi aucun ne vaut le fait que tu t'inquiètes. Tout va bien. »

Pansy ne paraissait pas convaincue, mais elle soupira une énième fois et essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées, avant de murmurer, « Tu pourrais demander au Phénix de revenir s'il-te-plaît ? Je dois te rendre le miroir. »

Draco hocha la tête et se tourna en direction de Fawkes qui disparut immédiatement.

« Porte-toi bien, Pansy. » dit-il.

« Toi aussi. » souffla-t-elle.

Puis le reflet disparut.

Draco reposa alors le miroir sur le bureau et alla s'assoir sur son lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même tout en se retenant d'hurler de colère, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Sirius ou de Severus.

~HPDM~

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Draco mangeait sans réel appétit. Il était seul à la table. Sirius et Severus étaient apparemment en réunion, pour faire Merlin ne savait quoi. Et Fawkes était allé voir Dumbledore.

Et Draco se sentait étrangement seul… étrangement vide de l'intérieur. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose de très important. Secouant la tête et se réprimandant mentalement pour sa stupidité, Draco sortit le Snitch et joua distraitement avec… avant de finalement l'activer et observer d'un œil morne ce que faisait Potter.

Ce dernier était toujours chez lui. Seul également. D'après Sirius, des connaissances ne tarderaient pas à venir le chercher pour le ramener à Square Grimault. Draco se demandait réellement comment Potter réagirait quand il saura que tous ses amis étaient réunis ici, alors que lui était coincé à Privet Drive.

« _Il piquera certainement une crise. » _songea Draco, avec un certain amusement.

Quand soudainement un bruit typique de transplanage se fit entendre et Draco écarquilla les yeux, sortant immédiatement sa baguette, et maudissant le fait que sa magie était toujours trop instable pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que penser à jeter un sort correctement.

« Tu lèverais ta baguette contre moi, Draco ? » demanda alors le nouvel arrivant.

Et Draco se détendit visiblement en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait à trois mètres de lui.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

See Ya !


	78. Mémoire & Ordre du Phénix

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel # **

**- Draco utilise le surnom de "Weasel" pour désigner Ginny et non pas Ron.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sirius et Severus sont allés à une réunion, laissant Draco seul. Quand soudainement un invité surprise arrive...**

**Voilà =) **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 69 : Mémoire & Ordre du Phénix **

« Tu lèverais ta baguette contre moi, Draco ? » demanda alors le nouvel arrivant.

Et Draco se détendit alors visiblement en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait à trois mètres de lui.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » balbutia Draco, en écarquillant les yeux et baissant sa baguette, « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que vous deviez assister à la réunion avec Sirius et Severus, en ce moment même ! »

Dumbledore afficha un sourire en coin, « C'est vrai, je suis sensé y assister. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, attendant que le directeur ne développe.

« Mais j'ai appris par Fawkes que tu étais réveillé, et comme depuis hier je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps de te rendre visite… j'en profite aujourd'hui. »

« Et c'est tout ? » s'étrangla presque Draco, mais il se racla la gorge en avisant l'haussement de sourcil amusé de Dumbledore et élabora : « Enfin je veux dire… Vous n'avez quand même pas raté une réunion relativement importante, _juste _pour venir me voir… »

« Et bien techniquement je ne l'ai pas ratée. » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé, en allant s'assoir sur le canapé sous les yeux interloqués de Draco.

Comment, par Merlin, était-il encore possible que Draco soit surpris de rien comprendre aux paroles énigmatiques de Dumbledore… ? Il aurait pourtant dû être habitué à force ! Bon il était vrai que d'habitude Draco _essayait _au moins résoudre l'énigme, sans succès la plupart du temps, mais là il était tellement las, qu'il préféra ne pas s'embêter à réfléchir pour rien.

« Je ne comprends pas. » admit-il à voix basse.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller.

« Et bien, c'est simple, mon garçon… » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin, « Je me suis juste absenté durant quelques instants pour renforcer les sorts de protection autour de la maison, en prévision de l'arrivé d'Harry, pendant que les membres restants méditeront sur un problème plus _compliqué._ Et puis il y a aussi le fait que ta mère sera bientôt présente.»

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi venir en pleine réunion ? Vous auriez très bien pu venir après la réunion… »

« Ah… » souffla le directeur, « Je crains malheureusement que cela aurait été problématique et peu malin de ma part. »

Le blond fronça encore plus les sourcils, s'apprêtant à demander pourquoi, mais il se ravisa. Il _savait _par expérience, que la manière la plus simple était encore de deviner ce que Dumbledore essayait de lui faire comprendre… Parce que le directeur était du genre à répondre à une question par une question encore plus compliquée… Alors Draco se força à réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce qui empêchait le directeur de venir plus tard ? Qu'y avait-il de différent ? L'arrivé de Potter ?

Non. Potter ne changeait rien à la donne… Après tout il n'était même pas au courant que Draco était « proche » de Dumbledore. Alors cela ne pouvait pas être ça…

L'arrivée de la mère de Draco, dans ce cas ? Dumbledore ne voulait peut-être pas se retrouver en sa présence ? Non, pas sans raison valable…C'était plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose en sa présence… Mais de quoi ? Du sort ? De l'E.P.C ? Potter ?

Draco soupira cela pourrait être tout et n'importe quoi… Pourtant il suffisait que Dumbledore lui en parle quand il sera à Hogwarts pour pouvoir éviter le fait d'en parler devant sa mère…

Cela voulait donc dire que le directeur voulait éviter quelqu'un qui serait également à Hogwarts…

« _Severus ! » _réalisa alors Draco… « _Et peut-être même Sirius. » _

Mais Draco ne parvint pas à pousser plus loin son raisonnement, après tout, comme pour le cas avec sa mère, Dumbledore pourrait parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu que je sois seul ? » demanda Draco, « Que voulez-vous me dire ? Pourquoi faut-il que Severus et Sirius ne soient pas présents ? »

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire.

~ HPDM~

Harry observait le souvenir, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Maintenant que Draco et lui avaient finis leurs « activités » et que le blond tentait de reprendre son souffle, Harry pouvait se refocaliser sur ce qui s'était passé avec le Draco « du passé ».

« Draco… » appela alors Harry, d'une voix neutre, son regard constamment rivé sur le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, les yeux fermés, tentant de dompter son souffle toujours erratique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant la conversation avec Dumbledore ? »

Draco ouvrit les yeux, et son regard passa alternativement du souvenir au visage impassible d'Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le souvenir. Le Slytherin soupira alors, et se redressa, « Je ne sais pas. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, qu'Harry se détacha de l'image du passé et regardait Draco avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. « Comment ça ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas. » précisa Draco, d'un ton où l'on pouvait détecter une légère touche de frustration, « Mes souvenirs de cette soirée sont extrêmement flous, je pense que Dumbledore a dû me révéler quelque chose d'extrêmement important et m'a ensuite jeté un sort d'oubli. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Je ne vois pas réellement l'intérêt de cette action. »

« Je te rassure moi non plus… » répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules, « Mais cela a dû avoir une certaine importance pour que Dumbledore le fasse… enfin je veux dire, soit c'est ça… soit il est vraiment devenu sénile… »

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin… Peu importe ce que disait Draco au sujet de Dumbledore, Harry pouvait voir que le Slytherin respectait profondément ce dernier. Il lui faisait même _confiance._

Et puis, Dumbledore montrait à Draco une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais montrée à Harry… Non. En fait… pas que Dumbledore, mais aussi Hermione, Sirius et même _Snape_ maintenant qu'il y pensait_._

Ils semblaient tous légèrement différents de ce que Harry savait d'eux. De ce qu'Harry _semblait _savoir d'eux. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas eux même avec lui, parce que justement il était _Harry. _Ou alors était-ce le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être naturels en présence de _Draco _?

Si Harry n'avait pas vu les souvenirs de Draco, il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qu'ils auraient pu agir ainsi, que Snape _maternisait _autant Draco, qu'Hermione pouvait aller volontairement et ouvertement contre Snape juste pour être sûre que Draco allait bien, que Sirius pouvait aller jusqu'à cohabité avec _Snape… _

« Peut-être… » songea Harry, « Que je devrais essayer de voir plus loin que ce que ce ''qui paraît être vrai '' quand on sera rentré… »

« Potter… » marmonna alors Draco.

Harry tourna la tête vers le Slytherin, lui jetant un regard interrogateur, mais ce dernier avait le dos tourné et était en train de se rhabiller.

«… Si tu continues à faire cette tête tu vas avoir des rides avant l'heure. » dit Draco, d'un ton nonchalant.

Harry sourit.

~HPDM~

« Draco ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et leva les yeux de son assiette pour tomber sur les yeux inquisiteurs de Sirius et de Severus.

« Tu es bizarre depuis hier soir. » commenta Sirius.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant qu'on n'était pas là ? » demanda Severus, d'un ton suspicieux.

« Ah c'est ta mère qui est venue et qui t'a passé un savon ! » tenta Sirius.

« Réfléchis pour une fois. » siffla le Maître des potions d'un ton acide, « Personne ne peut entrer dans cette maison sans que tu ne sois au courant. »

« En théorie. » répliqua Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Tu _sais _très bien qu'il existe un moyen de détourner ce stupide sort que mes ancêtres avaient lancé… »

« Un sort ? » intervint Draco, d'un ton surpris, « Quel sort ? »

Sirius soupira et marmonna, « En fait ce n'est pas vraiment un sort… Mais plutôt un _lien _avec la maison_. _Le chef de la famille a la possibilité de savoir si jamais quelqu'un entre chez lui… C'était l'une de leur manière de ne pas être pris de court si jamais quelqu'un essayait de les attaquer en s'introduisant chez eux… Mais ce n'est pas parfait… Parce qu'il suffit qu'une personne entre par une pièce que l'héritier ne connaît pas, et le lien ne servira plus à rien…

En plus ce lien s'est détérioré avec les années et maintenant ce n'est rien de plus qu'une légère intuition…En plus je ne suis pas le chef de la famille à cent pour cent, puisque techniquement j'ai été retiré de l'arbre généalogique. Donc le ''lien'' est quasiment effacé. »

« Oh… » se contenta de répondre Draco, d'un air songeur.

C'était sans doute pour ça que Sirius n'avait pas su que Dumbledore était venu…

Draco serra les poings. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa discussion avec le directeur. Il avait eu l'impression que la conversation concernait quelque chose d'extrêmement important, mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pas pu s'en rappeler. Il avait donc dû se rendre à l'évidence, Dumbledore lui avait parlé et lui avait effacé la mémoire juste après.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée que Dumbledore lui ait retiré ses souvenirs. Si c'était pour les enlever pourquoi lui avoir parlé dès le départ ? Ce n'était pas vraiment logique !

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. » rappela Severus, « Si c'est à cause de l'arrivée de ce stupide Potter alors – »

« Alors rien du tout. » répliqua Sirius, d'un ton sec.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Potter. » murmura Draco, « Je suis juste un peu fatigué… et puis mère doit venir dans peu de temps, alors j'appréhende un peu. »

Il avait dit la vérité. L'arrivée de Potter ne l'avait pas particulièrement dérangée. En fait cela lui avait même fait sourire quand le Gryffindor avait hurlé à en perdre la voix sur ses deux meilleurs amis, cela avait été _divertissant. _

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour autre chose ? » insista Sirius, d'un air entendu.

Puis Draco resongea aux révélations qu'il avait réussi à avoir par l'intermédiaire de Potter, lors de la « réunion » de l'Ordre du Phénix.

**#Flash Back #**

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. » dit Mrs Weasley en bâillant.

« Pas encore, Molly. » répondit Sirius, qui se tourna vers Potter, « Tu sais que je suis un peu surpris. Je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant ici serait de poser des questions sur Voldemort. »

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Draco, qui leva si vite la tête de son livre pour regarder la projection qu'il crut l'entendre craquer. A côté de lui, Severus, qui avait fait semblant de quitter la maison principale pour revenir ici après la réunion pendant que Sirius restait manger avec les autres, darda un regard suspicieux vers Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. » répondit immédiatement Draco, d'un ton convainquant, en se massant les yeux « Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

Severus ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer le blond retourner dans sa chambre avec un air profondément suspicieux sur le visage. Une fois arrivé à destination Draco ferma la porte de sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, son regard ne se détachant pas de la projection. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin comprendre ce qui se passait finalement.

« Bien sûr que j'ai des questions ! » s'indigna Potter, « J'en ai posé à Ron et Hermione, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas admis aux réunions de l'Ordre, alors… »

« Et c'est vrai ! » l'interrompit Mrs Weasley, « Vous êtes trop jeunes. »

Elle était assise bien droite, les poings serrés sur les bras de son fauteuil, et toute trace de somnolence avait disparu de son visage.

« Depuis quand doit-on est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour poser des questions ? » rétorqua Sirius, « Harry a été prisonnier de cette maison Muggles pendant un mois entier. Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est pass –»

« Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! » coupa sèchement Mrs Weasley. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ? »

« A quel moment ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton poli mais avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se prépare à la bagarre.

« Au moment où il nous a recommandé de ne pas révéler à Harry plus de choses qu'il n'a _besoin de savoir._ » répliqua Mrs Weasley.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire plus qu'il n'a _besoin de savoir, _Molly. » reprit Sirius. « Mais comme c'est lui qui a vu revenir Voldemort (Draco tressaillit, tandis qu'un frisson parcourut toute l'assemblée) il a davantage le droit que beaucoup d'autres de – »

« Personne ne nie ce qu'il a fait ! » répondit-elle en élevant la voix, ses poings tremblants sur les bras du fauteuil. « Mais il est encore – »

« Ce n'est plus un enfant ! » s'impatienta Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas non plus un adulte ! » protesta Mrs Weasley, dont les joues commençaient à prendre des couleurs, « Il va encore à l'école et les adultes responsables de son éducation ne devraient pas l'oublier. »

« Ce qui signifie que je suis un parrain irresponsable ? » s'exclama Sirius d'une voix puissante.

« Ce qui signifie que tu es connu pour tes comportements irréfléchis, Sirius, et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore ne cesse de te répéter que tu dois rester à la maison… »

Draco eut alors un reniflement de dédain. Il était vrai que Sirius était légèrement gamin sur les bords, mais Draco savait qu'en cas de besoin il saurait être présent et agir en conséquence… Potter avait des comportements irréfléchis alors que Sirius _semblait _juste en avoir…. C'était là tout le point essentiel et Mrs Weasley ne l'avait manifestement pas compris.

Et si Dumbledore avait demandé à Sirius de rester à la maison, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il avait peur que Sirius fasse une bêtise.

« Personnellement… » intervint alors Lupin, à mi-voix, « Je pense préférable que Harry apprenne les faits – pas tous les faits, Molly, mais l'idée générale – de notre bouche plutôt que par d'autres personnes qui lui donneraient une version… déformée. »

Draco haussa un sourcil se demandant durant combien de temps les adultes continueront de parler de Potter comme s'il n'était pas là, alors qu'il était face d'eux. Le blond était d'ailleurs surpris que Potter ne se soit pas encore manifesté.

« Très bien. » grinça Mrs Weasley, « Je vois que je suis en minorité, mais j'ajouterai simplement ceci : Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas vouloir que Harry en sache trop et, comme je suis quelqu'un à qui les intérêts de Harry tiennent particulièrement à cœur –»

« Il n'est pas ton fils. » rétorqua tranquillement Sirius.

« C'est comme s'il l'était. » répliqua-t-elle, « Qui d'autre a-t-il ? »

« Il a moi ! »

« Ah oui ? » claqua-t-elle, en retroussant la lèvre, « Sauf qu'il était plutôt difficile pour toi de t'en occuper pendant que tu étais enfermé à Azkaban, non ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Merlin, c'était bas. C'était un coup tellement bas, que Draco n'aurait jamais pensé avoir entendu ça de la bouche de Mrs Weasley.

Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise, et Draco pouvait voir qu'il avait une main sur sa baguette. Manifestement Lupin aussi, car il intervint aussitôt.

« Molly, tu n'es pas la seule personne autour de cette table qui se soucie de Harry. » lança-t-il sèchement, « Sirius, rassieds toi. »

Sirius retomba lentement sur sa chaise, le visage livide, et la main crispée sur sa baguette.

« Je pense que Harry devrait avoir son mot à dire. » reprit Lupin. « Il est suffisamment grand pour décider par lui-même. »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. » assura Harry.

« Très bien. » dit Weasley-mère, « Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, vous sortez tout de suite de la cuisine. »

S'en suivit un long concert de protestation, que Draco ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, préférant se préparer mentalement aux futures révélations qu'il aurait. Puis il sursauta en entendant Fawkes apparaître à ses côtés, un morceau de parchemin dans le bec.

« _Je viendrais demain. » _fut tout ce qui y était inscrit. Mais Draco, n'avait pas besoin de plus, il reconnaissait l'écriture fine et gracieuse de sa mère.

Draco soupira et caressa distraitement la tête de Fawkes, qui venait de se poser sur ses genoux.

« Je me demande si je devrais tout lui dire… » chuchota Draco, plus pour lui-même, « Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète… elle a suffisamment de chose à faire comme ça… »

Fawkes lui mordilla l'oreille en signe de réconfort, Draco eut alors un léger sourire sans joie.

Puis la projection attira à nouveau son attention.

« OK, Harry qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Potter inspira profondément, tandis que Draco inspectait la pièce. Finalement seul Weasel avait dû quitter la pièce.

« Où est Voldemort ? » demanda Potter, sans se soucier des frissons et des grimaces qu'il provoqua en prononçant ce nom. « Que fait-il ? J'ai essayé de regarder les informations Muggles mais on n'a encore rien annoncé qui porte sa marque, pas de morts étranges, rien. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a eu aucune mort étrange pour l'instant. » répondit Sirius, « Autant que nous puissions le savoir en tout cas… et nous en savons beaucoup. »

« Plus qu'il ne le pense. » ajouta Lupin.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait plus tué personne ? » s'étonna Potter.

« Parce qu'il ne veut plus attirer l'attention sur lui. » expliqua Sirius, « Ce serait dangereux. Son retour ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme il l'aurait voulu. Il l'a raté. »

« Ou plutôt c'est toi qui le lui as fait rater. » rectifia Lupin avec un sourire satisfait.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Potter, d'un air perplexe.

« Tu n'étais pas censé en réchapper ! » répondit Sirius. « Personne en dehors de ses Mangemorts, ne devrait savoir qu'il était revenu. Mais tu as survécu et témoigné. »

« En quoi cela a-t-il aidé ? » interrogea Potter.

« Grâce à toi, Dumbledore a pu réunir à nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix, environ une heure après le retour de Voldemort. » expliqua Sirius.

« Et qu'à fait l'Ordre ? » demanda le Survivant.

« Tout son possible pour empêcher Voldemort de mener à bien ses projets. » répondit son parrain. « Voldemort veut reconstituer son armée. Dans le passé, il avait énormément de gens sous ses ordres. Tu l'as entendu dire qu'il avait l'intention de recruter les géants mais ce ne sont pas les seuls qu'il cherche à rallier. Il n'essayera sûrement pas de s'emparer du ministère de la Magie avec simplement une douzaine de Mangemorts. »

« Alors vous essayez de l'empêcher de réunir des partisans ? »

« Nous faisons de notre mieux. » dit Lupin. « L'étape la plus importante est de convaincre le plus de gens possible que Voldemort est revenu pour qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes, mais c'est déjà très difficile. A cause de la position du ministère. Fudge refuse catégoriquement de croire que c'est vrai. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Potter d'un ton désespéré. « Pourquoi est-il si stupide ? Si Dumbledore – »

« Justement. » l'interrompit Mr Weasley avec un sourire désabusé, « _Dumbledore. » _

« Fudge a peur de lui. » expliqua Lupin, « Au fond il sait que Dumbledore est beaucoup plus intelligent que lui et que ses pouvoirs de sorcier sont bien plus puissants. Dans les premiers temps, Fudge lui demandait sans cesse aide et conseils. Mais il semble qu'il ait pris goût au pouvoir et qu'il se sente beaucoup plus sûr de lui, à présent. Il aime être ministre, il a même réussi à se convaincre que c'est lui le plus intelligent et que Dumbledore essaye simplement de provoquer des troubles pour servir ses propres intérêts. »

Draco hocha la tête, cela correspondait bien à la description de Fudge que Draco avait en tête. A un détail prêt cependant. Ce n'était pas Fudge qui était venu lui-même avec cette idée… Non… Cela venait sans aucun de Lucius Malfoy. Cela ressemblait typiquement à ce que son père faisait.

« Comment peut-il penser cela ? » s'indigna Potter, « Comment peut-il penser que Dumbledore aurait tout inventé – que j'_aurais _tout inventé ? »

« Parce que accepter le fait que Voldemort soit de retour signifie devoir affronter des problèmes que le ministère n'a plus jamais connus depuis près de quatorze ans. » expliqua Sirius, d'un ton amer, « Et Fudge ne peut s'y résoudre. Il est tellement plus confortable à ses yeux de se convaincre que Dumbledore ment dans le seul but de le mettre en difficulté… »

« Tu vois le problème. » reprit Lupin, « Tant que le ministère répète qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de Voldemort, il est difficile de convaincre les gens qu'il est bel et bien de retour, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas du tout envie de le croire et puis le ministère s'appuie largement sur le _Prophet _pour que ne soient jamais rendues publiques les « fausses rumeurs » de Dumbledore. »

« Mais si Voldemort essaye de rassembler de nouveaux Mangemorts, on finira forcément par s'apercevoir de son retour, non ? » interrogea Potter, d'un ton désespéré.

« Voldemort ne va pas frapper à la porte des gens. » répondit Sirius, « Il les trompe, les ensorcelle, leur fait du chantage… De toute façon, il ne cherche pas seulement à recruter des partisans. Il a également d'autres projets. Des projets qu'il peut et veut mettre en œuvre très discrètement et c'est là-dessus qu'i l se concentre pour le moment. »

« Des projets ? » répéta aussitôt Potter.

Draco haussa un sourcil en voyant Sirius et Lupin échanger un regard à peine perceptible avant que Sirius réponde : « Des choses qu'il ne peut obtenir que dans le plus grand secret. »

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Potter, Sirius ajouta : « Une arme, par exemple. Une arme nouvelle dont il ne disposait pas la dernière fois. »

« Lorsqu'il avait le pouvoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Quel genre d'arme ? » s'exclama Potter, « Pire que l'Avada Kedavra – ? »

Draco tendit l'oreille, totalement attentif quand soudainement.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » s'exclama Weasley-mère, « Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous coucher. Tous ! »

Draco observa Potter et les autres retourner dans leur chambre, tandis qu'il se repasser en boucle la conversation, tout en caressant distraitement la tête de Fawkes.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette arme… » souffla Draco.

**##Fin du Flash Back ##**

Draco soupira. Bien sûr que cette _arme _qu'ils avaient évoquée l'inquiétait, comment cela ne pourrait-il pas être le cas, quand ça concernait une arme qui devait certainement être plus puissante que le sortilège de mort ? Mais il ne voulait pas que Severus sache qu'il était au courant. Quelque fois Severus lui rappelait vraiment Mrs Weasley… Enfin c'était quelque chose qu'il ne dirait jamais à voix haute, sinon il pouvait être certain de se faire tuer sur place par le principal intéressé !

« Si tu veux parler du fait qu'après le dîner que Potter ait piqué sa crise, me donnant ainsi un mal de tête carabiné… et bien juste un petit peu. »

Draco vit Severus froncer les sourcils, mais Sirius comprit immédiatement et hocha la tête d'un air soucieux, « Ce n'est pas si terrible que tu ne le crois… »

« Oh bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire ? »

Mais Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car soudainement Severus et Sirius se figèrent regardant tous les deux en direction du coin opposé de la pièce.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons de la compagnie. » commenta Severus.

« Comment –» commença Draco, mais il eut vite sa réponse, en entendant le bruit caractéristique du transplanage … et à l'exact endroit où s'étaient dirigés les regards de Severus et Sirius, se tenait à présent Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

To Be Continued !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! (Je n'aurais pas le temps d'y répondre, je vous prie de m'en excuser !)

Voilà !

See Ya !


	79. Préfet & Snitch

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel # **

**- Draco utilise le surnom de "Weasel" pour désigner Ginny et non pas Ron.**

**- Durant l'E.P.C, Severus voit un "fil" qui ne devrait pas se trouver là, mais Sirius lui ordonne de ne pas y toucher**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco assiste à travers la projection à l'explication de ce qu'est exactement l'Ordre du Phénix, le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils sont en train de petit déjeune, transplanne Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Voilà =) **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 70 : Préfet & Snitch**

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec le jus de citrouille qu'il avait commencé à boire, en reconnaissant sa mère.

Mais sa première réaction – qui aurait été tout à fait normale – n'avait pas été d'être effrayé par son arrivée, non en fait… Il avait plutôt été surpris par le fait que Sirius et Severus aient su que quelqu'un allait transplaner. Il devrait très certainement leur demander plus tard comment ils avaient fait…

« _Enfin s'il y un 'plus tard'… » _songea-t-il, en étudiant prudemment l'expression calme et sereine _en apparence _de Narcissa.

Son regard traversa alors pièce et s'arrêta vers l'endroit où se trouvait les deux adultes.

« Severus. Sirius. » salua Narcissa d'un ton poli et neutre, bien que sa voix ait légèrement tremblé en s'adressant à son cousin.

« Narcissa. » répondit Severus, d'un ton indifférent, tandis que Sirius se contentait d'hocher la tête. On pouvait clairement voir qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Draco.

Ce dernier déglutit et se leva rapidement. « Mère… » salua-t-il, « C-Comment allez-vous ? »

Il écarquilla en se rendant compte de son erreur, et se traita mentalement d'idiot pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide… Manifestement Sirius et Severus avaient également compris cela, puisque dès que le blond avait fini sa phrase, ils avaient grimacé.

« Comment je vais ? » répéta Narcissa d'une voix douce, qui fit tressaillir Draco.

Il se rappelait d'ailleurs que sa conversation avec Pansy avait commencé exactement de la même manière.

« _Je suis vraiment, vraiment un abruti ! » _

« Est-ce que tu es sincèrement en train de me demander comment je me porte alors que mon fils ne m'a donné aucunes nouvelles durant plus d'un mois, que le seul semblant d'information avait été que tu avais passé une E.P.C _sans _mon autorisation, que normalement tu aurais dû donner des nouvelles à Pansy depuis au moins deux semaines, Draco ? »

Draco se ratatina sur place, sa mère n'avait pas levé la voix depuis le début de la conversation… Mais cela ne la rendait que plus effrayante.

« J..Je suis vraiment désolé, mère… » balbutia-t-il, « J-J'ai oublié… »

Différentes réactions suivirent cette déclaration… Narcissa plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. Severus et Sirius poussèrent des soupirs d'exaspération… Et Draco… Et bien lui, avait juste envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur pour sa monstrueuse stupidité.

« Tu as oublié… » répéta Narcissa, d'une voix blanche, « Tu as oublié de prévenir ta _mère _que tu devais avoir une opération qui pouvait conduire à la perte de ta magie ou pire _ta mort_… Est-ce cela ton excuse Draco ? »

Draco baissa la tête. « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

« Bien sûr après tout ne pas m'inquiéter est tellement plus important que de me préserver de la nouvelle de la mort de mon fils sans aucun préavis… » commenta avec sarcasme Narcissa.

Draco serra les poings la tête toujours baissée.

« C'est le _droit _et le _devoir _d'une mère de s'inquiéter pour son fils, Draco… Est-ce que tu veux me retirer ce droit ? » poursuivit Narcissa, et cette fois Draco pouvait clairement entendre la douleur dans sa voix, « Est-ce que tu veux me priver de ce qui fait de moi, une mère, _ta _mère ? »

Draco secoua la tête, incapable de produire le moindre son, sa gorge étrangement nouée.

Puis il entendit des bruits de pas précipités arriver vers lui et il leva la tête juste assez vite pour voir que sa mère avait levé la main, dans le but certain de le gifler. Alors il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à ressentir la douleur.

Mais à la place il ne sentit qu'une douce caresse… Il ouvrit alors les yeux de surprise et plongea immédiatement dans le regard perçant de se mère, où les larmes étaient à peine contenues.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi, Draco. » souffla-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras et l'étreignant fortement mais pas assez pour l'étouffer.

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise. Sa mère n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, elle ne le prenait pas souvent dans ses bras… Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas… Au contraire. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle avait juste une manière différente de le montrer.

Alors Draco, bien que désemparé, se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et posa maladroitement ses mains sur son dos pour la rassurer.

«Tu as grandi trop vite Draco… » chuchota Narcissa d'une voix peinée, «… Tu n'as que quinze ans et pourtant tu agis déjà comme un adulte… Et j'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de responsabilités sur les épaules même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit… »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler. » répondit Draco.

Narcissa hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait, puis poursuivit «Parfois, j'aimerais que tu ais eu une enfance normale…»

Et sur ces mots elle le serra encore plus fort, « Merlin, Draco… Je t'interdis de recommencer quelque chose comme ça, tu m'entends ? »

Draco aurait voulu hocher la tête. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il _savait _que d'autres situations où il mettrait sa vie en jeu – simplement parce que Potter était totalement imprudent et suicidaire – arriveraient inévitablement. Et il détestait ça. Il n'était pas un Gryffindor, mettre sa vie en danger pour le bien être d'autrui ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction au contraire.

Sa mère dut sentir son désarroi car elle soupira et défit doucement l'étreinte, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Draco.

« Je veux que tu comprennes que ce que tu as fait est intolérable Draco… » dit-elle, « C'est pourquoi je pense qu'une punition est de rigueur. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'horreur mélangées. Les punitions de sa mère étaient d'un genre et d'un objectif totalement différents de ceux de son père. Si les punitions de Lucius visaient plus à blesser Draco physiquement et le terrifier le plus possible. Ceux de sa mère étaient plus personnels et plus _efficaces _d'une certaine façon.

« Si je peux me permettre Narcissa… » parla alors Severus pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Narcissa. « Je pense avoir la punition appropriée. »

Draco tressaillit, c'était mauvais signe… Il sentait qu'il allait détester la punition … Et puis de toute façon n'était-il déjà pas trop âgé pour recevoir une punition ? Cherchant un quelconque soutien, Draco dirigea son regard vers Sirius, qui lui avait les yeux rivés sur Severus, une expression suspicieuse sur le visage. Comme si l'Animagus se demandait ce qu'avait encore Severus en tête.

« Je t'écoute. » décréta alors Narcissa en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions.

« Draco semble très attaché à un certain objet… » commenta Severus, « Qui d'après mes connaissances pourraient lui apporter un supplément de stress qu'il ne peut se permettre d'avoir en ce moment… Je pense qu'il serait donc préférable de lui retirer cet objet jusqu'à ce que sa magie se soit stabilisée à nouveau et que nous le jugions assez en forme pour récupérer cet objet… »

« Il en est hors de question. » aboya immédiatement Sirius, « Mais tu es complètement fou ou quoi ? »

« Au contraire. » siffla en retour Severus, « Je me soucis de lui. Il ne pourra jamais complètement se rétablir s'il est constamment soumis à un stress parfaitement inutile ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Severus voulait le priver du Snitch ? Mais… Et si pendant qu'il ne pouvait pas le surveiller Potter se faisait tuer ou blesser ? Draco mourrait sans même savoir pourquoi !

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas mère ? » souffla Draco, d'un ton totalement désemparé, arrêtant la dispute qui avait lieu entre Severus et Sirius, et regardant sa mère d'un air suppliant. Il savait que sa mère ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, et il ne comptait pas lui dire qu'il surveillait Potter à longueur de journée.

Narcissa, qui affichait une expression indéchiffrable regardait la dispute d'un air totalement neutre, tourna la tête vers Draco en l'entendant lui parler.

« Cet objet est-il important pour toi ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas l'avoir. » répondit Draco.

« D'après Severus cela pourrait nuire à ta santé. » murmura sa mère, « Pourquoi gardes-tu un tel objet, s'il est aussi dangereux ? »

Draco baissa la tête serrant les poings d'un air frustré, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui en parler…

« Je pense que Severus a raison. » dit alors Narcissa, « Tu t'éloigneras de cet objet aussi longtemps que Severus le jugera nécessaire. »

« Mais –» protesta Draco, mais il se tut en voyant le regard sévère que sa mère lui jeta et il se tourna vers Sirius à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Il semblait être la seule personne à comprendre que Draco ne pouvait tout simplement _pas _se débarrasser du Snitch. Mais même Sirius semblait impuissant. Après tout il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans les décisions de Narcissa…

Alors avec une reluctance qu'il fut incapable de dissimuler Draco sortit le Snitch de sa poche et le tendit à Severus, tout en le fusillant du regard pour avoir proposé quelque chose comme ça.

~HPDM~

Draco soupira pour la énième fois de la journée sous le regard désapprobateur de Fawkes, qui essayait manifestement de dormir.

« Je suis sûr qu'il doit être en train de faire n'importe quoi… » marmonna Draco, « Il est toujours comme ça, il ne pense jamais avant d'agir… »

Merlin, vivement que sa magie se stabilise. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ne rien pouvoir faire, et puis il devait admettre que l'absence de son Snitch le perturbait. Surveiller Potter était devenu une habitude dont il avait dû mal à se débarrasser. Par réflexe il passa la main dans sa poche à l'endroit où aurait dû être le Snitch et un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à analyser l'envahit et lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de ne plus rien faire.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Severus avait pris son Snitch et pourtant Draco avait l'impression que cela faisait plusieurs mois.

« Je suis vraiment pathétique. » grinça-t-il.

Il sursauta soudainement en sentant quelqu'un passer une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffer, mais se détendit en reconnaissant Sirius.

Puis il se sermonna mentalement pour avoir été si pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu son cousin arriver.

« Encore incapable de contrôler ta magie, morveux ? » demanda Sirius.

Draco secoua la tête un air frustré sur le visage. « Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de me privé de Snitch m'aiderait à rester apaisé. » se plaignit-il, « C'est l'effet contraire, je suis en train d'être encore plus stressé parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe autour de ton inconscient de filleul. »

Sirius lui offrit une grimace compatissante, « Au moins, dis-toi qu'il ne risque rien en restant ici… »

Draco fronça alors les sourcils, puis un élément lui revint rapidement en mémoire, « Merlin, son procès, c'est demain, non ? »

Merlin il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir son Snitch à un moment pareil ! Le ministère était rempli d'espions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'hésiteraient pas à capturer Potter à la moindre occasion !

« Calme-toi, Draco. » le rassura Sirius, « Il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Draco fit une moue dubitative, mais préféra ne pas s'aventurer plus loin sur ce terrain, sentant sa magie qui commençait à s'agiter.

« Je ne comprends pas… » souffla Draco en baissant les yeux, « J'ai lu dans les livres que m'avaient prêtés Hermione sur l'E.P.C que la magie ne devait pas rester instable plus d'une ou deux journées. Et pourtant ça fait une semaine que ça dure pour moi ! Est-ce que c'est parce que ma magie était déjà instable avant l'E.P.C ? »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas la cause principale. Ton abruti de parrain ne le sait pas, mais quand il a réalisé l'E.P.C il a perturbé quelque chose qui se trouvait en toi… Ton organisme doit donc essayer de rétablir cette perturbation, c'est pourquoi ta magie prend plus de temps pour se stabiliser. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Quelque chose en moi ? » répéta-t-il. « C'est le fil que tu lui avais dit de ne pas toucher c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire Draco… » répondit Sirius d'un ton penaud, « Dumbledore dit que tu dois le découvrir par toi-même… Et je pense qu'il n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

« Mais… » protesta Draco, « ça doit être quelque chose d'important ! Et si jamais je ne découvrais jamais ce que c'est ? »

« Et bien dans ce cas peut-être que je te donnerais un petit coup de pouce le moment venu… » rétorqua Sirius d'un ton amusé.

Draco fit la moue, et sa main voyagea à nouveau jusqu'à sa poche. Il soupira, un air frustré sur le visage.

« _Draco mets-toi une fois pour toute dans la tête, que tu n'as plus ton Snitch ! » _

~HPDM~

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé, en voyant à quel point Draco était frustré de ne plus pouvoir le surveiller avec le Snitch.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius était au courant depuis tout ce temps pour ce fichu lien du Phénix et n'a jamais voulu m'en toucher un mot. » grogna Draco, « Cela aurait évité tellement de problème. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, « Je pense surtout que tu te serais enfermé dans ton dortoir pour éviter tout contact avec moi. »

« N'importe quoi. » rétorqua Draco, « Après tout je n'ai pas réagi de cette façon quand j'ai appris pour le lien. »

« Non c'est vrai… » admit le brun, « Mais bon, il y aussi le fait que tu ne peux pas m'éviter dans cet endroit. »

Draco plissa les yeux, mais préféra ne rien dire. A la place, il changea de sujet, « Nous, nous entraînions avant la découverte du lien, non ? Peut-être qu'on devrait reprendre l'entraînement. »

« Mais l'Impérium ne marche pas… » marmonna Harry, « Sur quoi veux-tu t'entraîner ? »

« Oh… Je ne sais pas… » dit Draco, d'un ton faussement nonchalant, « Peut-être cette courte démonstration de magie sans baguette que tu avais réalisé… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Tu rigoles ? Ce n'était que de la chance et sous le coup de l'émotion… Il est impossible que je puisse refaire quelque chose comme ça. »

«Et bien peut-être que si on te mettait sous pression constante, tu y arriverais… » commenta Draco, avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

~HPDM~

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant sa magie tourbillonner autour de lui. Puissante et _contrôlée._ Il avait presque poussé un cri de joie, quand il s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus instable, et seule la présence de sa mère – qui avait décidé de lui rendre visite tous les trois jours pour le surveiller – et de Severus l'empêchait de le faire.

Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir faire de la magie à nouveau, c'était presque comme si il la redécouvrait, comme s'il renaissait. C'était comme une bouchée d'air frais qui parcourait tout son corps. Et puis elle semblait légèrement différente – de manière assez subtile – mais Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment.

Il vit alors Severus lui tendre quelque chose. « Ceci est arrivé par hiboux ce matin. » marmonna-t-il, en lui tendant une lettre, provenant sans doute de Hogwarts, mais plus volumineuse que d'habitude.

Draco la prit avec une certaine curiosité, et l'ouvrit. Il eut un léger sourire en découvrant l'insigne de préfet qui s'y trouvait et allait l'annoncer à sa mère quand soudainement il écarquilla les yeux.

Severus lui tendait un autre objet. Rond, or, avec des ailes.

« Comme tu sembles pouvoir à nouveau contrôler ta magie… Je te rends ça… »

Et là, Draco fit quelque chose qui le surprit lui-même. Il lâcha sa lettre de Hogwarts et se précipita vers le Snitch, comme s'il venait de récupérer un trésor qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Le bruit de son insigne tombant et résonant sur le sol le fit revenir sur terre et il se figea complètement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Narcissa et Severus le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, puis leurs yeux passaient successivement de l'insigne au sol, au Snitch que Draco tenait à présent dans ses bras.

Le blond rougit, rangea précautionneusement son Snitch dans sa poche, et se baissa pour ramasser son insigne. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance… « Euh je suis préfet. »

~HPDM~

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Sirius, Dumbledore a dit _non _! » résonna la voix de Mrs Weasley, attirant immédiatement le regard de Draco vers la projection.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, et Draco avait été accompagné par sa mère, jusqu'à la gare, il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Au même moment tout ceux qui allaient à Hogwarts cette année, ainsi que tous les gardes du corps, semblaient être prêt pour partir de Square Grimault en direction de la gare, à _pieds. _Et apparemment Sirius avait décidé de les accompagner sous sa forme Animagus.

Draco soupira devant son inconscience et son imprudence, mais ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire en voyant le grand chien noir lancer un aboiement joyeux tout en se mettant à bondir autour de Potter, faisant mine de mordre les pigeons et courant après sa queue. Sirius était resté enfermé si longtemps qu'un peu d'air frais devait lui faire du bien.

Au final le groupe arriva juste à temps avant le départ du train, et Draco soupira en voyant les deux balourds arriver dans son compartiment et s'assoir sur la banquette en face de lui. Il se demandait où se trouvaient Blaise et Pansy… Heureusement il put s'en aller, car il se souvint qu'en tant que préfet il devait assister à la même réunion que Granger et Weasley. Et il eut le plaisir d'y trouver Pansy.

« _Bien sûr qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu être la préfète de Slytherin ? »_

Durant ce temps Potter et Weasel cherchèrent un compartiment de libre et croisèrent Longbottom en chemin. « Bonjour Harry, Bonjour Ginny. » dit-il le souffle court, « Tout est plein, je n'arrive pas à trouver de place… »

Draco fut rappelé à l'ordre par le préfet-en-chef qui lui demandait de prêter attention à ce que les autres préfets disaient. Mais Draco se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Pour le moment c'était une simple réunion, où chaque préfet se présentait… Rien de bien passionnant… Il fit alors semblant d'écouter pendant la présentation du préfet de Hufflepuff – dont il ne se rappelait déjà plus le nom – mais une minute plus tard son esprit divagua à nouveau vers la projection.

« Devine ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire ! » s'exclama Longbottom.

« Un nouveau Rapeltout ? » tenta Potter.

Draco eut un rictus en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait en première année avec le Rapeltout de Longbottom.

« Non. » dit Longbottom, « Remarque ça me serait bien utile, il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu l'autre… Non… regarde. »

Tenant son crapaud d'une main, Longbottom plongea une main dans son sac, et après y avoir fouillé pendant un certain temps, en retira quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit cactus gris planté dans un pot. Mais en guise d'épine la plante était recouverte de pustule.

Draco grimaça légèrement de dégoût.

« _Mimbulus Mimbletonia. » _annonça fièrement Longbottom, le visage rayonnant « C'est une plante très, très rare. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a une dans la serre de Hogwarts. J'ai hâte de la montrer au Professeur Sprout [ fr : Chourave ] Mon grand oncle Algie me l'a dénichée en Assyrie. Je vais voir si je peux la reproduire. »

« Est-ce que… heu… est qu'elle fait quelque chose de spécial ? » demanda Potter.

« Oh oui, plein de chose ! » répondit Longbottom, « Elle possède un système de défense étonnant. Tiens, tu peux me tenir Trevor ? »

Longbottom laissa tomber son crapaud sur les genoux de Potter et prit une plume dans son sac. Levant la plante au niveau de son visage, il choisit un endroit précis et piqua sa plante d'un petit coup sec avec la pointe de la plume.

Un liquide vert foncé et épais jaillit alors de chacune des pustules en de longs jets puissants qui éclaboussèrent le sol, le plafond, la fenêtre. Weasel qui avait levé les bras devant son visage juste à temps, avait simplement l'air de porter un chapeau d'un vert de vase, mais Potter dont les mains étaient occupées à maintenant le crapaud en place, reçut en pleine tête une giclée de liquide.

Draco se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire, en voyant la tête stupide et _verte _de Potter.

« Désolé. » haleta Longbottom, « Je n'avais jamais essayé… Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet-là… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Empestine n'est pas un poison. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix fébrile, tandis que Potter crachait un liquide par terre, faisant grimacer Draco de dégoût.

« _Pas très Glamour le Survivant… » _

A cet instant précis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

« Oh… Bonjour, Harry… » dit une voix mal assurée. « Hum… J'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment ? »

Et cette fois Draco ne parvint pas à retirer son ricanement, en reconnaissant la fille qui se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Cho Chang. Potter avait manifestement mal choisi son moment pour être couvert d'une substance douteuse, visqueuse, _verte _ et très certainement malodorante…

« Ah euh salut… » dit Potter l'air ahuri.

« Hum…voilà… je voulais simplement te dire bonjour…alors, au revoir. » dit Chang.

Le teint virant au rose vif, elle referma la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Potter se laissa alors tomber contre le dossier de la banquette en poussant un grognement.

« _Comment faire fuir les filles en dix leçons, par Harry Potter. Efficace à tous les coups. » _


	80. Interlude 6

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction !  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Interlude 6 : une succession de problèmes **

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant la lueur sadique qu'affichait Draco, et recula d'un pas en arrière, pour conserver une certaine distance de sécurité, tout en s'assurant _cette fois _qu'il avait sa baguette sur lui.

Draco eut un sourire en coin en voyant la réaction d'Harry. « Et dire que tu es sensé être _courageux.»_

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que je n'avais aucun sens d'auto-préservation? » rétorqua le brun, d'un ton ironique, « Je ne fais qu'appliquer des méthodes de Slytherins. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne pas commenter sur ce point à la place, il murmura « N'es-tu pas curieux de savoir si tu pourrais être capable de maîtriser la magie sans baguette ? »

« Et toi ? » répliqua Harry pour éluder la question.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, « Je ne pense pas en être capable. » dit-il avec une légère touche de frustration dans la voix, « La magie sans baguette demande une grande puissance magique, et je _sais _que je ne suis pas aussi puissant que toi. »

Harry garda une expression neutre, tandis qu'il observait le blond. Avant d'avoir vu les souvenirs de Draco, Harry aurait été étonné d'entendre le Slytherin admettre être plus faible, parce que cela ne correspondait tout simplement pas au personnage, qu'il avait imaginé. Mais maintenant, il admirait le fait que Draco avait une opinion objective des choses, _la plupart du temps._

Et Draco avait raison. Harry n'avait peut-être pas envie de se recevoir les sorts de Draco les uns après les autres, mais si cela lui permettait de maîtriser – non juste pouvoir utiliser – la magie sans baguette, d'obtenir un outil de plus pour vaincre Voldemort alors Harry ne pouvait qu'accepter.

« On peut toujours essayer. » marmonna alors Harry, en lui tendant sa baguette.

Draco hocha la tête et pris la baguette. Il ne lui demanda pas d'où venait ce soudain changement d'avis… Il n'en avait pas besoin, après tout.

Draco s'éloigna alors de quelques pas. « Je vais te lancer plusieurs sorts, et tu devras essayer de reproduire le bouclier que tu avais réussi à faire apparaître avant. »

Harry hocha la tête, son expression plus sérieuse que jamais. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer, puis fit un signe de tête vers Draco pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt.

« _Stupefy ! » _lança alors le Slytherin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à celui-là dès le départ, tandis que le rayon rouge fusait vers lui, instinctivement il l'évita.

« Potter ! » siffla alors immédiatement Draco, « Tu n'es pas sensé l'éviter ! »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens. » grommela Harry en retour, « C'est pas toi qui doit te recevoir un sort en pleine tête, _sans _bouger. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et enchaîna immédiatement sur un autre sort.

~HPDM~

Draco poussa un long soupir de soulagement en sortant du compartiment où avait eu lieu la réunion des préfets, Pansy sur ses talons. Au final cette ennuyeuse réunion ne lui avait strictement rien appris qu'il ne savait déjà – à part peut-être l'identité des autres préfets, mais c'était une information complètement inutile, d'après lui.

« Tu as l'air en forme. » commenta alors Pansy, d'un ton neutre, en le guidant jusqu'au compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Blaise.

Draco se tendit imperceptiblement, mais continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, bien que son léger temps d'arrêt n'était pas passé inaperçu par Pansy. « Je le suis. » répondit-il, d'un ton prudent, se souvenant de leur dernière discussion.

Pansy avait l'air d'être en forme aussi, cependant quelqu'un qui la connaissait aussi bien que Draco pouvait clairement voir qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la mort de Diggory.

« Est-ce que tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix douce et basse, au cas où quelqu'un aurait eu l'idée de les écouter.

Pansy hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêve. » commenta alors le blond, d'une voix inquiète, « Severus devrait –»

« Je n'en veux pas. » coupa la brune d'une voix douce, qui fit froncer les sourcils de Draco.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pansy eut alors un rire sans joie. « Tu vas rire… » dit-elle d'une voix amère, « Mais, j'en suis arrivée au stade où en fait j'_attends _d'avoir des cauchemars…. Parce que même si c'est horrible et douloureux ça reste le dernier endroit où je peux _le _voir vivant. »

Draco posa alors une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien, et allait dire quelque chose quand soudainement la porte d'un compartiment s'ouvrit laissant passer Blaiser.

« Enfin, vous voilà ! » se plaignit-il, « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui ! »

Pansy roula alors les yeux, agissant comme si de rien n'était, « Non mais franchement Blaise, tu ne peux pas rester tranquille, un petit moment ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est chiant de rester seul dans un compartiment avec _lui. » _répliqua Blaise, d'un ton dramatique, « Aucune offense, hein ? » fit-il en passant la tête dans son compartiment, parlant à quelqu'un que Draco ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était, « Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu aies ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet jusqu'à présent.»

Pansy leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, « Arrête donc de faire ton gamin et laisse nous entrer. »

« Oui maman. » répondit Blaise, d'un ton moqueur, en se décalant pour leur laisser le passage de libre.

Draco entra le premier, et haussa un sourcil en avisant la présence de Nott sur l'une des banquettes, lisant un énorme livre, dont Draco n'arrivait pas à lire le titre. « _On dirait Hermione._ » songea Draco avait amusement.

« Nott. » salua Draco, d'un ton sceptique, en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Malfoy. » répondit en retour Nott en levant un instant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Draco, avant de rapidement retourner à son libre.

« Merlin, il a parlé ! » s'exclama Blaise, d'un ton faussement surpris, « Et dire que ça m'a pris une trentaine de minutes pour lui faire dire un simple mot, et toi tu arrives et tu le fais parler dès le départ ! C'est injuste. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, tandis que Pansy jetait un regard agacé en direction de Blaise et que Nott se contentait d'ignorer la remarque.

Quelque chose avait changé. Blaise n'agissait pas comme ça habituellement. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas non plus un model de tact et de subtilité mais ce _comportement _ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Comme s'il essayait de faire quelque chose dans un but obscur que Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

_« __Non… _» songea alors Draco, en fronçant encore un peu plus les sourcils. Il se trompait, il arrivait parfois à Blaise d'agir de cette façon quand ils étaient petits et que son meilleur ami était particulièrement en colère ou irrité…

La question était maintenant de savoir pourquoi…

Jetant un regard en biais à Pansy, il vit que la brune regardait tranquillement le paysage défiler à la fenêtre sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui se passait – sauf pour jeter des regards irrités à Blaise quand celui-ci disait quelque chose de particulièrement idiot. Elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Blaise, que Draco. Et même si c'était le cas, elle aurait été trop préoccupée par ses propres démons pour pouvoir voir le problème de Blaise.

_« S'il y en avait un …_ »

Après tout peut-être que Draco ne se faisait que des idées, qu'il voyait des problèmes partout… Mais Blaise fit un autre commentaire, confortant Draco dans l'idée que quelque chose clochait.

Draco se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure. Il était presque certain que le problème ne venait pas de la famille de son meilleur ami… Après tout Blaise s'était déjà habitué à la vie que menait sa mère – et les dizaines de maris qu'elle avait eu. Il prenait ça avec indifférence.

Sa première pensée fut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de contacter Blaise, mais Draco élimina vite l'idée. La demeure des Zabini était protégée de plusieurs sorts très anciens et puissants, que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait briser. C'était ainsi que Mrs Zabini et son mari de l'époque avait réussi à rester neutre durant la précédente guerre, personne n'avait jamais réussi à les trouver. Même Draco ne savait précisément où habitait son ami…

_« Donc pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » _conclut Draco, avec soulagement.

Puis Draco vit durant un court instant une lueur d'amertume passer dans les yeux de Blaise, tandis qu'il regardait successivement Pansy puis Draco.

Et là Draco comprit.

Blaise se sentait mis à l'écart. Après tout il n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence au sujet de l'E.P.C de Draco… Il avait probablement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais était frustré de ne pas avoir pu _savoir_. Et puis il devait sentir qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre Pansy et Draco, et encore une fois il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Draco serra les poings, se rappelant les paroles de Pansy. _Je souhaiterais qu'un jour tu t'ouvres à moi, que tu me parles de ce qui ne va pas, de ce qui t'inquiète… par toi-même et non pas parce que je t'aurais tiré les vers du nez. _

Le blond hocha la tête, il parlerait à Blaise, peut-être pas de tout – de toute façon il ne pouvait _pas _parler de tout ce qui le dérangeait sans compromettre le secret de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il lui en dirait le plus possible.

« _Et puis…. » _songea Draco, en jetant un regard en biais vers le Slytherin solitaire qui lisait toujours son livre comme si de rien n'était… Même si Draco savait que Nott écoutait attentivement chaque échange… « _Il y a aussi le problème Nott. » _

Théodore Nott n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres, d'où son surnom. En fait l'une des seules personnes avec qu'il parlait était Draco. C'est pourquoi Draco était surpris de le trouver dans le même compartiment que lui. Habituellement – Draco ne savait comment – Nott parvenait à avoir un compartiment pour _lui tout seul_. Alors pourquoi venir dans ce compartiment, cette fois-ci ?

C'était improbable qu'il soit venu pour discuter avec Draco, après tout le Slytherin solitaire préférait parler avec lui quand ils étaient seuls.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, Draco avait appris que le père de Nott le battait. Et depuis Nott avait mis un point d'honneur à l'éviter. Ou alors Draco n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à sa présence… Quoi qu'il en soit, Nott semblait avoir un objectif en tête que Draco ne parvenait pas du tout à appréhender.

Après tout il ne connaissait pas assez Nott, pour pouvoir deviner à quoi il pensait.

Puis comme s'il avait senti le regard de Draco, Nott leva les yeux de son livre et les plongea dans ceux de Draco, une légère lueur de détermination dans le regard, tandis qu'un léger sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres.

Draco écarquilla un instant les yeux, frissonnant légèrement sans savoir pourquoi sous la pression de ce regard, puis fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard interrogateur et suspicieux vers Nott. Mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser légèrement les épaules et retourner à sa lecture.

« _Il me perturbe. » _songea alors Draco, avec mécontentement.

~HPDM~

« _Mon cher Lucius, _

_Je pense qu'il est temps que tu te rachètes pour avoir si lâchement abandonné notre cause.  
J'ai ouï dire que ton fils était un véritable prodige en matière de magie instinctive et sa grande sensibilité à la magie pourrait énormément servir notre cause. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de laisser place à la prochaine génération, qu'en penses-tu Lucius ?_

_J'aimerais rencontrer ton fils bientôt, afin de voir si les commentaires de mon fidèle serviteur sont fondés. »_

Lucius reposa calmement la lettre sur son bureau. S'il avait été troublé par cette lettre il n'en montra rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de signature pour savoir _qui _avait écrit cette lettre. Puis avec des gestes lent mais contrôlé, il entreprit de répondre à cette lettre, non à cette demande.

« _Maître, _

_Mon fils est pour le moment incapable de répondre à vos attentes, j'ai honte de dire que sa sensibilité est pour l'heure plus une faiblesse qu'une force. J'aimerais pouvoir bénéficier d'un peu plus de temps, pour pouvoir le rendre plus fort. _

_A la place je ferais tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour racheter de ma lâcheté passé._

_Je suis à votre entière disposition, My Lord. » _

Inspirant profondément, Lucius reposa sa plume, et s'arrangea pour faire parvenir cette lettre à son maître. Il se ferait très certainement punir par la suite, mais ce n'était pas important, il avait acquis une plus grande résistance à la douleur qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Non la chose la plus importante pour l'heure était de _gagner du temps. _

* * *

To Be continued !

Je suis désolée pour la longueur de cette interlude, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera normal ^^ Mais j'en avais besoin pour introduire certaines intrigues :p

Ah oui je tiens aussi à signaler que la deuxième partie de cet interlude ne sera pas présent "dans les souvenirs de Draco" cela veut dire que Draco n'a pas eu conscience de ce fait :p

Je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews, je vous prie de m'en excuser, mais je vous remercie pour avoir pris la peine d'en laisser !

Voilà !

See Ya !


	81. Discours & Message

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**Note 3 : Vous avez du le remarquer je n'ai pas publié durant un mois et demi... En fait il y a une explication derrière... Je rentrais dans une période d'examen, et j'avais décidé que j'allais me couper de toutes distractions pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes révisions. Et donc j'avais laisser un message annonçant qu'il n'y aurait plus de publication jusqu'à... et bien aujourd'hui... Mais j'ai ensuite reçu un message d'une de mes amies qui m'a "gentiment" fait comprendre que le message n'était pas passé et que je devais "grouiller mes petites fesses et pondre immédiatement un chapitre " (dixit elle xD)... ET DONC MEA CULPA de ne pas avoir vérifié que le message était passé !**

**Voilà, sur ce revenons au chapitre. **

**#Petit rappel # **

**- Draco est sensible à la magie **

**- Si Draco peut passer du temps à Square Grimault c'est parce que Lucius croit qu'il est dans un camp d'entraînement pour renforcer sa résistance contre la magie**

**- A cause du lien et du "pont" qu'Harry a construit entre eux, Harry peut lire les penser de Draco, et Draco peut ressentir les émotions d'Harry **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco décide d'entraîner Harry, pour qu'il puisse utiliser la magie sans baguette. Dans le passé, Draco est dans le Hogwarts Express et remarque un changement de comportement chez Blaise et étrangement Nott. **

**Voilà =) **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction !  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 71 : Discours & Message **

Draco observa le paysage défiler durant un court moment essayant d'oublier le fait que Blaise lui en voulait pour ne lui avoir rien dit à son sujet, que Pansy était au comble du désespoir, que Nott semblait avoir une idée en tête que Draco ne parvenait pas à déterminer… que Draco lui-même avait toujours des problèmes concernant le sort.

Soupirant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ces faits étaient tout simplement impossible à ignorer. Alors il se leva soudainement attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Blaise, d'une voix blanche.

« Faire chier Potter. » répondit Draco sans se retourner, tout en vérifiant à travers la projection que le brun n'avait pas bougé.

Potter était toujours dans le même compartiment en présence de Weasel, Longbottom et Lovegood, sauf que cette fois Weasley et Hermione les avait rejoins.

« _Parfait. » _songea Draco, tout en mettant les mains dans les poches, et se dirigeant vers le compartiment où il avait laissé les deux balourds.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que ces deux là deviennent suspicieux et aillent rapporter ça à son père. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé ça surprenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà manifestés en prenant en compte le temps où il avait déserté leur compartiment.

Ce relâchement le rendait plus suspicieux que ne le soulageait. Et s'ils avaient prévu quelque chose qui rendra la vie encore plus difficile pour Draco ? Ou peut-être avaient-ils réussi à trouver un moyen de le surveiller discrètement sans avoir réellement besoin d'être à côté… Bon peut-être pas eux, vu que leurs capacités intellectuelles étaient très limitées, mais il était possible – voire certain – que son père connaissait un sort qui agirait de cette façon… Mais dans ce cas son père ne se serait pas embêté à utiliser les deux balourds s'il avait déjà un sort – beaucoup plus fiable et efficace – à sa disposition…

Ou peut-être était-ce juste parce que jusqu'à présent Lucius n'avait pas besoin de surveiller si strictement Draco ?

Draco secoua la tête. C'était ridicule, Draco n'avait rien fait récemment. En tout cas, rien dont était au courant son père et qui pourrait entraîner une surveillance plus approfondie…

« _Ou peut-être que tu deviens juste parano. » _

Après tout pour lui lancer un sort il fallait qu'il soit à proximité, or cela faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas vu son père, donc tout allait bien. Draco se faisait juste des idées, et les deux balourds devaient juste s'être endormis et n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence prolongé de Draco.

Cependant quand Draco ouvrit la porte du compartiment, il tomba sur les regards idiots des deux balourds fixés sur lui, et un étrange sentiment de malaise l'envahit.

« _Arrête d'être aussi parano, Draco, calme-toi, par Merlin ! » _se morigénera-t-il mentalement.

Il fit alors un mouvement sec de la tête en direction de la sortie, leurs ordonnant de le suivre, et puis sans prendre le temps de vérifier si les deux balourds avaient obéis il referma la porte du compartiment et se dirigea vers celui de Potter.

Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment de Potter, et se figea net à la vue du brun durant un court instant, ravalant la salutation/l'insulte qu'il avait à son égard.

Potter n'avait pas changé… De toute façon Draco l'aurait remarqué immédiatement via la projection si cela avait été le cas… Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco avait-il cette étrange impression que quelque chose clochait ?

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança Potter, d'un ton agressif.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de ramener le blond hors de ses pensées.

« Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue. » dit Draco, d'une voix traînante qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser. « Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions. »

« C'est ça. » répliqua Potter, « Mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix. »

C'était un comble tout de même que Potter le critique pour son intelligence ! Draco sentait la colère monter soudainement, mais il préféra l'ignorer et enchaîna : « Dis-moi, Potter quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco n'avait pas besoin de voir l'expression de Potter pour voir qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

« Ferme-là, Malfoy. » répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

Draco pouvait deviner au ton de sa voix, qu'elle était véritablement en colère contre sa remarque. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison. Après tout il avait déjà insulté le brun de diverse manière et sur des centaines d'autres sujets beaucoup, beaucoup plus grave, et Hermione n'avait rien « fait ». Alors pourquoi réagir maintenant ?

« Tiens in dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. » commenta Draco, avec un sourire narquois, « En tout cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace comme un _chien _(Hermione plissa les yeux), et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers – »

« Fiche le camp ! » ordonna Hermione, en se levant.

Draco fut sans doute le seul à voir la main qu'elle avait dirigé instinctivement vers sa poche – là où se trouvait sa baguette – et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Draco jeta un dernier regard venimeux en direction de Potter avant de s'en aller. Hermione claqua la porte derrière eux et Draco vit à travers la projection qu'elle se tourna vers Potter, un regard mi-alarmée, mi-inquiet sur le visage qui se reflétait sur celui de Potter.

« _Parfait. » _songea Draco, en se dirigeant vers son propre compartiment.

Il fallait bien que Potter se mette une fois pour toute dans le crâne que l'escapade de Sirius avait d'autres conséquences que le simple fait de se faire engueuler par Dumbledore. Maintenant que Pettigrew était en liberté et avait rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la forme Animagus de Sirius ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester un secret.

« Malfoy ! »

Draco ne prit ni la peine de s'arrêter, ni de se retourner, tandis que la voix de Crabbe l'interrompait dans ses réflexions.

« Quoi ? » siffla-t-il, d'un ton agacé.

« Ton père nous a remis ça. » répondit Crabbe, en tendant une feuille de parchemin pliée à Draco.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son père ne l'avait-il pas contacté directement ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de passer par Crabbe – qui était l'une des personnes les moins fiables que Draco connaissait – et prenant ainsi le risque que le message n'arrive pas à destination ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à la manière de faire de son père…

Fixant le parchemin avec une suspicion bien dissimulée, il tendit finalement la main pour prendre le papier. Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec le parchemin, Draco tiqua, sentant un étrange fourmillement lui monter tout le long du bras.

_« De la magie… »_

Oui cette simple feuille était totalement imprégnée de magie. La question était à présent quelle genre de magie ? Des sorts de protection ? Une malédiction ? Un sortilège pour le punir ? Du coin de l'œil il vit que Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient – ou plutôt le papier – comme un faucon observait sa proie.

Intérieurement Draco eut un sourire amusé, ainsi donc les deux balourds n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait sur le parchemin – ou alors n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui y était écrit – et attendaient que Draco le lise…

« _Bien sûr c'est beau de rêver…. » _

D'un geste nonchalant Draco rangea le papier dans sa poche, se délectant des regards exorbités de Crabbe et de Goyle.

« Il serait imprudent de lire cela, là où des regards – et des oreilles – indiscrets pourraient nous voir n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Draco, d'un ton entendu, masquant son sourire satisfait derrière un masque de nonchalance, tandis que les deux balourds durent ravaler leurs frustrations et curiosités.

Draco tourna alors les talons et continua de marcher, se mordant discrètement la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il sentait un picotement dans sa main, à l'endroit où il avait tenu la feuille.

« _Je devrais très certainement le montrer à Severus au cas où… Mais bon, si père a décidé d'y mettre un sort, j'ai dû être touchée au moment où ma main est rentrée en contact avec le parchemin…» _

Il s'arrêta devant le compartiment de Crabbe et Goyle.

« En tant que préfet je me dois de faire ma ronde… » marmonna-t-il, se fichant bien qu'ils l'aient entendu ou pas, et continua d'avancer. Mais il entendu distinctement la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière les deux balourds.

Il s'amusa alors à ouvrir quelques compartiments au hasard distribuant quelques insultes en passant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assuré être assez loin du compartiment des deux balourds et allait sortir le parchemin quand il avisa soudainement la personne qui était adossée à une des portes, fixant le compartiment d'en face d'un air ennuyé.

Quand cette personne se rendit compte de la présence de Draco, elle eut un rictus et inclina légèrement la tête tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Draco.

« Nott… »

~HPDM~

« _Stupefy ! _Bordel, Potter fais un effort ! » siffla Draco, en fusillant le brun du regard. « Concentre-toi ! »

Harry lui rendit son regard noir, tout en essayant de calmer son souffle erratique. Il avait beau essayer, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de magie sans baguette. De ce fait, soit il évitait le sort que lui lançait Draco à la dernière minute mais de manière extrêmement chaotique qui se terminait très souvent avec Harry par terre, soit il se prenait le sort de plein fouet et le résultat n'était pas mieux.

« J'essaye ! » répliqua Harry, d'un ton frustré, « Je ne fais que ça depuis le début figure-toi ! »

« Ah bon ? » se moqua Draco, « Et bien on ne dirait pas ! »

Harry plissa les yeux, tandis que le Slytherin lui jetait un regard hautain et suffisant.

« On n'a qu'à échanger les rôles puisque tu as l'air de croire que c'est facile. » grinça Harry.

« Et dire que tu es sensé être le Survivant. » commenta Draco, d'un ton moqueur, « Ou non, qu'est-ce que c'était dernièrement ? Ah oui, _l'Elu _! Et tu n'es même pas capable de t'entraîner sans te plaindre ! »

Harry sentit sa magie bouillonner en lui, tandis que la colère suite aux paroles de Draco commençait à monter.

« Quoi ? » poursuivit Draco, d'une voix traînante, «Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise tes quatre vérités ? Que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'est pas si puissant que ça et qu'au contraire il n'est qu'un faible qui – »

« La ferme. » le coupa Harry, en serrant les poings, essayant de garder sous contrôle sa colère _et_ sa magie, qui commençait dangereusement à crépiter autour de lui.

« Le petit pote Potter est fâché ? » ricana Draco, d'un ton mauvais, « Allons Potty, tu sais bien que –»

« LA FERME ! » cria Harry.

Et là, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il sentit sa magie se diriger violemment vers Draco.

Draco sentit la magie d'Harry foncer vers lui comme un boulet de canon, et s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'utiliser le sortilège de bouclier, il aurait très certainement été propulsé sur plusieurs mètres. D'ailleurs son bouclier n'avait apparemment pas absorbé tout l'impact de la magie d'Harry, car Draco sentait un long frisson le parcourir, caractéristique de l'effet de la magie du brun sur lui.

Draco retint un sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur son visage, et allait dire quelque chose quand soudainement une nouvelle vague de magie le prit par surprise et brisa son bouclier. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que l'impact de la destruction de son bouclier le faisait reculer de plusieurs pas.

Draco leva alors la tête vers Harry, et plissa les yeux en voyant que ce dernier affichait un rictus satisfait.

« _Ce bâtard… » _songea Draco, en levant sa baguette, ou plutôt celle d'Harry, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Harry évita le rayon bleu qui fusa vers lui et répliqua immédiatement avec une nouvelle vague de magie. C'était étrange comme sensation. Sa magie était presque comme un membre dont il venait juste de découvrir l'existence. Cependant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire avec était d'envoyer ces décharges de magie vers Draco, il avait beau essayé de se concentrer pour jeter un sort, il n'y arrivait pas… Ce qui le frustrait un peu.

Draco de son côté était impressionné – même s'il ne le montrait pas – il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry puisse continuer à utiliser la magie sans baguette alors que le facteur déclencheur – sa colère – s'était clairement dissipée au moment où le brun avait compris les intentions de Draco. Non, en fait, le simple fait qu'Harry puisse utiliser la magie sans baguette aussi facilement – et Draco devait l'avouer, aussi rapidement – était extraordinaire en soi. La question était maintenant de savoir _combien de temps _le brun arriverait à tenir. Après tout le manque d'endurance était le principal défaut du brun….

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Chaque décharge de magie sans baguette lui coûtait énormément d'énergie, et tout au plus il ne pourrait en envoyer que deux de plus avant de s'effondrer lamentablement… Chose qui ne devait absolument pas se produire, où Draco risquerait de le lui rappeler très souvent cet épisode… Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de gagner, ou non autant être réaliste il ne pouvait pas gagner ce duel contre Draco. Il devait trouver un moyen de le _prendre par surprise._

Draco devait avouer qu'Harry avait tenu plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait pensé… « _Mais bon… » _se dit-il, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré « _…depuis quand Potter fait-il ce qu'on attend de lui ?_ »

Puis Harry se mit à foncer sur lui, ses yeux luisant de détermination. Si le brun avait eu l'intention de surprendre Draco de cette façon, c'était raté. Après tout la distance entre eux était trop grande pour qu'Harry puisse atteindre sa destination sans se prendre un sort, songea Draco, en levant sa baguette en sortilège sur le bout des lèvres. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre de technique, hum, non à bien y réfléchir Harry n'avait _jamais _fait ça avant. Mais foncer _littéralement _sans réfléchir sur l'ennemi était quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à Harry. Non en fait même Harry n'était pas aussi suicidaire…. Il devait très certainement avoir une sorte de plan…

« _Comme si j'allais te laisser faire… » _songea Draco, avec un rictus.

« Stupe – » commença Draco, mais fut interrompu par… son propre rire.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Harry avait réussi à trébucher sur _rien du tout,_ ou peut-être qu'il s'était fait un croche-pied à lui-même, Draco avait dû mal à le dire, mais le Gryffindor était tout simplement sur le point de s'écraser par terre, la tête la première. Etc'était tellement ridicule, que Draco n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter de rire même s'il l'avait voulu.

Harry cacha un sourire satisfait, en voyant que Draco était momentanément distrait et parvint à poser ses mains par terre pour amortir le choc, tout en évaluant mentalement la distance entre Draco et lui. _Parfait. _Puis sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se servit de ses mains comme d'une impulsion et sauta– assez littéralement – sur le blond. Il rassembla alors ses dernières ressources magiques.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. _Mais il est malade ou quoi ? _Draco lança un sort de bouclier sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'éviter la vague de magie qu'Harry venait de lancer. Sauf que la magie du brun n'atteignit jamais le bouclier. Si Draco n'avait pas eu autant de self-control sa mâchoire se serait très certainement décrochée sous le coup de la surprise. Harry n'avait pas utilisé sa magie pour attaquer Draco. Non, au dernier moment la vague était repartie en arrière jusqu'à derrière Harry. Et ce dernier utilisait la force de la vague le frappant par derrière comme d'un propulseur. Et cette fois, Harry _volait _carrément vers Draco. Et parce que la distance qui les séparait était infime, qu'Harry ''arrivait'' à une vitesse fulgurante et ne semblait pas savoir comment « freiner », que le sort de bouclier de Draco n'était efficace que sur la magie et _pas _sur les imbéciles de Gryffindors volants… et bien l'inévitable arriva. Harry s'écrasa magistralement sur Draco, l'emportant bien évidemment dans sa chute.

Et ce… ce… cet _abruti _avait le culot de rire !

« Je ne savais pas que ça t'amusait de jouer les fusées déficientes, Potter. » siffla Draco, tout en grimaçant en sentant une légère douleur dans son dos. « Mais je te conseillerais à l'avenir de ne _plus jamais _recommencer ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'est une fusée, toi ? » demanda Harry, légèrement essoufflé, d'un ton moqueur.

Puis Draco remarqua leur position et se retint, au prix d'un grand effort, de grogner. Harry était _encore _à califourchon au-dessus de lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. « _Non franchement, c'est lourd à force… » _songea Draco avec irritation, puis voyant le sourire d'Harry s'agrandir, Draco jura mentalement. Il oubliait tout le temps qu'Harry pouvait l'_entendre _penser.

« Tu croyais sincèrement que tu pourrais dire tout ce que tu as dit et t'en sortir comme ça ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton faussement sévère.

« Bien sûr, après tout c'est grâce à moi que tu as réussi à utiliser la magie sans baguette. » décréta Draco , d'un ton arrogant, malgré sa position peu avantageuse, « Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant. »

Il gigota, essayant de se relever, mais Harry le maintint, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Et toi tu devrais être soulagé de t'en sortir avec simplement quelques vagues de magies. » rétorqua Harry, en imitant le ton de Draco, « Après tout tu aurais pu finir gonflé comme un ballon, comme ma tante Marge. »

Draco tressaillit rien qu'en imaginant la scène. « Je te jure Potter, que si jamais un jour tu oses me faire ça – accidentellement ou pas – je te ferais regretter d'être né… »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé, « Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, que les menaces ne m'atteignent pas… surtout venant de toi. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « Mais oui, mais oui, maintenant si tu pouvais te lever ça m'arrangerait. Tu n'es pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un poids-plume au contraire. »

Harry plissa les yeux, puis un léger sourire sadique apparut sur son visage, « Tu crois que si je me concentre j'arriverais à te faire gonfler ? »

« Tu crois que si je me concentre j'arriverais à te tuer avant ? » répliqua Draco sur le même ton.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard durant un long moment. Puis Harry pouffa, vite suivit par Draco, et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. A cet instant, aucun des deux ne pensait à la guerre, à Voldemort, au fait qu'ils étaient toujours coincés dans les souvenirs de Draco… non, c'était comme si toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulé s'était volatilisée.

« ça m'avait manqué… » commenta Harry, se sentant beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant.

« On devrait se battre plus souvent. » admit Draco, se sentant lui aussi plus détendu.

Puis un silence apaisant s'installa. Chacun appréciant ce moment de détente, oubliant leurs positions peu confortables sur le sol. Draco observait un point invisible sur le « plafond », et Harry lui observait les souvenirs d'un air absent.

« Draco… » chuchota alors Harry, son regard toujours fixé sur les souvenirs.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, ressentant une légère touche de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir venant d'Harry.

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a eut quelque chose entre toi et Théodore Nott ? »

~HPDM~

« Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. »

Draco serra les poings sous la table, tandis qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs.

« ça ne va pas ? » souffla Blaise à son oreille, d'une voix inquiète, « Tu as l'air bizarre. »

« Non, non ça va. » répondit Draco, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas regarder en direction de Nott. « Je me demandais juste sur quoi on allait tomber cette année. » ajouta-t-il, à voix basse, jaugeant Ombrage du regard.

Blaise suivit son regard puis eut un sourire ironique « Au moins, on est sûr d'une chose, elle s'en ira l'année prochaine, comme tout bon prof de Défense. »

Draco allait approuver, mais il s'arrêta net, en se rendant compte que Ombrage s'était levée – interrompant par la même le discours de Dumbledore – et semblait prête à parler. Pendant un bref instant, Dumbledore parut pris au dépourvu – ce qui Draco devait l'avouer était assez exceptionnel – puis il se rassit avec élégance et regarda Ombrage d'un air intéressé.

« Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. » minauda-t-elle, d'une voix haut perchée, qui fit grimacer intérieurement Draco, « Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Hogwarts et de voir ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! »

Draco vit du coin de l'œil que certains échangeaient des regards et des sourires ironiques.

Ombrage s'éclaircit la gorge, (_hum, hum). « _Le ministère de la magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. »

Draco échangea un bref regard avec Blaise. Ce dernier avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et ses lèvres étaient pincées, signe de son irritation. Lui aussi avait sans aucun doute réussi à lire entre les lignes, et le fait qu'il n'aimait pas réellement le ministère n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Le ministère avait manifestement l'intention de surveiller les élèves – et de très près. Draco jeta alors un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. McGonagall et Sprout avaient l'air, elles aussi, clairement irritées par les paroles d'Ombrage. Dumbledore gardait toujours son air – faussement intéressé – mais il y avait une légère touche de méfiance dans ses yeux. Severus quant à lui, affichait une expression si impassible que même Draco ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait – mais bon en général la présence de cette expression n'était pas un très bon signe.

_« Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle a du succès auprès de ses collègues. » _songea Draco, avec ironie.

« _Hum, Hum…_ Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Hogwarts a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi que cela doit être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. »

_« Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair », _songea Draco, en se demandant alors de quelles parts de ce discours son père – ou les autres Sangs-Purs aux ministères – avaient été l'initiateur. Draco se retint de renifler de manière dédaigneuse, tandis qu'il voyait les yeux d'Ombrage parcourir la Grande Salle d'une manière qui aurait semblé totalement naturelle pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été entraîné à reconnaître ce genre de regard.

«_Elle les jauge. » _

Oui c'était le regard de quelqu'un qui déterminait, sur _qui _elle pourrait compter, ou alors _qui _serait d'accord avec ses idées, _qui _s'en fichait carrément, et _qui _serait contre elle…

Draco jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil aux alentours, et soupira discrètement en se rendant compte que seul les Slytherins semblaient avoir compris ce qui se passait.

« … _hum, hum, _car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une nouvelle ère d'ouvertures, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous seront confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. »

Elle se rassit, et Dumbledore applaudit. Les autres professeurs l'imitèrent, mais sans conviction.

« Merci beaucoup, _professeur _Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant. » commenta Dumbledore en s'inclinant.

Draco eut un rictus, en remarquant l'insistance sur le 'professeur' comme si Dumbledore s'était souvenu seulement à la dernière minute de l'appeler ainsi.

Le blond n'écouta pas la suite du discours de Dumbledore, distrait par le fait que Blaise se penchait discrètement vers lui pour lui parler.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » chuchota son meilleur ami.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas se la mettre à dos. » répondit Draco, d'un ton prudent, touchant du bout des doigts le morceau de parchemin venant de son père dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas encore une l'occasion de lire le message, et il se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec Ombrage.

Blaise hocha légèrement la tête. Et Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant manifestement à dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment là Dumbledore annonça la fin du repas, et déjà plusieurs élèves se levaient.

Draco se rappela alors qu'en tant que préfet il était chargé de montrer le chemin aux premières années et se leva, faisant un discret signe d'excuse à Blaise et se crispa en sentant le regard de Nott sur lui. « _Mais c'est quoi son problème ? » _

Draco secoua mentalement la tête, pour reprendre une expression indéchiffrable et pour se forcer à ignorer Nott. « Les premières années. » appela-t-il. Il ne parlait pas particulièrement fort, contrairement à Pansy qui avec sa voix volontairement aigüe le fit grimacer légèrement, il n'en avait pas besoin. Après tout, c'était une sorte de test. Soit les premières années allaient être assez attentifs pour remarquer qu'on s'adressait à eux, soit ils allaient être assez observateurs et avoir assez de _bon sens _pour suivre les autres élèves de la maison. Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas réussi à atteindre la salle commune pour une raison X ou Y, et bien ils n'auraient qu'à aller voir Pansy ou aller se convertir chez les Griffons ou les Blaireaux.

« Suivez-moi. » marmonna-t-il alors, en sortant de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les cachots, « Et tâchez de vous souvenir du chemin. »

Certains haussèrent un sourcil, comme s'il était impossible qu'_ils _ne puissent pas faire quelque chose d'aussi _simple _que de retrouver leur chemin dans Hogwarts, d'autres regardèrent nerveusement autour d'eux essayant désespérant de se souvenir du chemin. Draco nota qu'un petit nombre semblait rester totalement impassible – du moins si l'on ne faisait pas attention à la manière dont leurs épaules étaient tendues.

« _Leur entraînement ne doit pas être terminé…. » _supposa Draco, se disant que certains Sang-Purs devait _être _moins strict et dur que Lucius Malfoy concernant l'éducation de leur enfant…

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Draco alla s'installer directement sur « son » fauteuil près de la cheminée, et d'un coup de baguette déplaça les divans, pour laisser de la place aux premières années.

« Il existe trois règles fondamentaux chez les Slytherins qu'ils vous faudra suivre. » dit Draco, d'une voix trainante, « Premièrement la hiérarchie des Slytherins prime avant tout. Considérez cela comme un entraînement pour le monde après Hogwarts. Vous êtes les plus jeunes, les plus inexpérimentés, les moins connus... Alors apprenez à rester à votre place… » Là, Draco s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes pour laisser sa déclaration prendre effet, et susurra, « Sauf bien sûr si vous vous montrez capable de monter dans cette hiérarchie… Ce que les autres respecteront très certainement.

En tant que Slytherin vous devrez vous faire à l'idée que vous avez été placé dans la plus majestueuse des maisons mais que paradoxalement vous serez les cibles de préjugés. Peu, voire aucun professeur, aucun élève, ne fera quoi que ce soit pour vous aider – du moins pas de bon cœur – simplement parce que vous êtes chez les verts et argents. C'est pourquoi vous devez rester unis entre vous, quoiqu'il arrive les mésententes entre Slytherins restent chez les Slytherins. C'est la deuxième règle.

La dernière et troisième règle ? Survivez. »

Draco put voir l'admiration et le respect apparaître sur les visages des premières années présents et sourit intérieurement avec satisfaction. Puis il se calla plus confortablement contre son fauteuil, au moment où la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un Severus Snape à l'allure impassible, faisant sursauter les trois quarts des premières années.

Severus étudia alors les nouveaux élèves du regard, puis susurra d'une voix à peine inaudible. « En tant que votre directeur de maison, j'exige de mes élèves une attitude exemplaire, selon nos règles. De plus –»

Draco sourit intérieurement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille discrète le discours de Severus. Après tout il le connaissait déjà. C'était toujours le même chaque année. Cependant en tant que Préfet Draco était tenu de rester jusqu'à la fin. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Pansy non plus ne semblait pas écouter. Elle se pencha vers Draco.

« Combien de temps as-tu mis pour préparer ce discours ? » chuchota-t-elle, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé.

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai préparé quoi que ce soit ? » répondit-il à voix basse, « Les discours sont toujours meilleurs quand ils sont spontanés. »

Pansy leva alors les yeux au ciel, « Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu arrives à pondre ce genre de discours instantanément, même _toi _tu n'es pas aussi éloquent. »

« Bon d'accord… » admit Draco, d'une voix faussement penaude, « J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais dire durant le trajet jusqu'à la Salle Commune. »

Quand le discours de Severus fut terminé, Draco salua Pansy et se hâta de retourner dans son dortoir. Habituellement il restait un peu plus tard pour discuter avec Pansy et Blaise, mais cette fois il voulait profiter de la tranquillité du dortoir avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Draco s'assit sur lit, tira les rideaux puis jeta un sort de silence et d'impassibilité dessus. Il inspira alors profondément avant de sortir de sa poche le morceau de parchemin. Sa main tremblait légèrement mais il s'exhorta au calme. Il déplia alors lentement le parchemin.

Vide.

Il soupira. « _Evidemment ça serait trop facile sinon. »_

Le blond ferma alors les yeux et pointa sa baguette dessus concentrant sa magie sur le morceau de parchemin. Il rouvrit les yeux s'attendant à voir des mots s'afficher.

Toujours rien.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Son père ne lui enverrait jamais un parchemin vide. Cela voulait donc dire, que c'était quelque chose que Draco devait être capable de lire, ou faire apparaître.

« _C'est un test. » _réalisa alors Draco, « _Il veut voir si je suis CAPABLE de lire ce qu'il m'a envoyé… »_

Le Slytherin inspira profondément, puis étudia une nouvelle fois le parchemin vierge. Il était peu probable que cela soit du même type que la Carte du Marauder, répondant à un « mot de passe ». Son père n'aurait pas pris le risque que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lire le message, cela devait être quelque chose que seul Draco était capable de faire.

Draco se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, une idée lui venant à l'esprit. Il pouvait peut-être essayer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre durant les vacances. Mais est-ce que son père pouvait être au courant de ce qu'il avait appris ? Ou était-ce justement un moyen pour son père de voir jusqu'où il avait appris ?

Draco hésita durant juste un instant et décida de tenter le coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours s'assurant qu'il était seul, malgré la présence des sorts de Silence et d'impassibilité. Puis posa sa baguette sur son lit et prit le morceau de parchemin.

Il ignora la sensation familière de picotement dû à la présence de magie sur le parchemin et ferma les yeux, appliquant ce qu'il avait appris. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, quand il sentit la magie changer, il rouvrit les yeux avec un léger sourire victorieux. Qui se fana immédiatement.

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux, tandis qu'une étrange boule se formait dans sa gorge, fixant la seule ligne qui se trouvait sur le parchemin.

« _Je viendrais te rendre visite demain. »_

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**Scène bonus n°1 : **

_Draco haleta tandis qu'une main se baladait adroitement sur son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait, ses yeux étant fermés et refusant obstinément de s'ouvrir, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que cette personne était douée. La main vint taquiner le téton du blond dont le corps s'arqua en réponse, sa respiration devenant erratique et un gémissement étouffé passant la barrière de sa bouche. _

_Puis il sentit une langue glisser sur son torse, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas, jouant expertement avec son nombril. _

_« Ah… » gémit Draco, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. _

_Son corps était en feu et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à une autre. _

_Les doigts qui taquinait son téton trouvèrent alors leur chemin jusqu'à un endroit beaucoup plus bas, qui bloqua efficacement le souffle du blond. _

_« Oh merlin… » souffla-t-il, « J-Je… Je vais – »_

BOUM !

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui pour chercher la source du bruit son esprit toujours embrumer par le sommeil. Il vit deux silhouettes familières se disputer.

« Snape, espèce de bâtard ! » siffla Sirius, « Tu aurais pu éviter de le réveiller quand même ! »

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, Black, mais je n'apprécie pas particulièrement ce qu'il était en train de faire. » rétorqua en retour Severus, d'une voix meurtrière.

Sirius roula des yeux, « C'est un adolescent, c'est normal, ne me fais pas croire qu'à son âge tu n'en as jamais eu ! »

« Jamais dans une cuisine, en plein entraînement, en présence de mon parrain et de mon cousin, non. » répondit ironiquement Severus.

Et ce fut avec ces paroles que la réalité frappa Draco de plein fouet. Il devint écarlate. I-I-Il venait de faire un rêve érotique. Dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas terminé son entraînement, s'étant endormi en plein milieu. Avec Sirius et Severus juste à côté.

« La honte…. » gémit mentalement Draco, en se mettant la tête entre les mains, le rougissement montant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Les deux adultes semblaient avoir remarqué sa réaction car Severus poussa un reniflement de dédain, tandis que Sirius ricanait.

« Et dire que je m'inquiétais parce que tu ne semblais pas agir comme quelqu'un de ton âge… » dit Sirius, d'un ton faussement ému, « Mais ça me rassure finalement…. Le petit Draco deviendra bientôt un homme…»

Draco résista à l'énorme tentation de se cogner violemment la tête contre la table de la cuisine, son visage toujours aussi rouge, si ce n'était encore plus après la pique de Sirius.

Mais il écarquilla alors les yeux d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'une partie de son corps n'avait pas été soulagée après son rêve. Son visage s'embrasa et sans regarder ni parler à personne il fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

« Il y a des pornos derrière la commode si ça peut t'aider. » cria alors Sirius, un énorme sourire moqueur sur le visage, « Ce sont ceux de Sn – OUCH ! –Non mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Severus venait tout simplement de lui balancer un énorme livre sur la tête. « Ne dévergonde pas mon filleul espèce de clébard en chaleur ! ET NE LUI DONNE PAS DE PORNOS ! »

**Fin de la scène bonus n°1 **

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai vu dans plusieurs mangas le concept des petites scènes bonus à la fin des chapitres, et j'ai voulu essayer ^^**

**Les scènes se passeront principalement durant les vacances d'été de Draco, et ce seront surtout des scènes que je ne pouvais caser nulle part, mais qui me trottaient dans la tête ! :p (Bien sûr si vous avez des propositions pour ces scènes n'hésitez pas... même si je ne promets pas d'être dans la mesure de les faire !)**

**Voilà, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très, très plaisir, et je rappelle également aux reviewers anonymes que si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part, vous devrez me joindre une adresse mail ( avec des espaces, vu que ffnet n'affiche pas les addresses sinon) ou alors me contacter directement sur mon mail, qui normalement devrait être sur mon profil ^^**

**Donc je vous souhaite un bon week-end et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**

**See Ya ! **


	82. Un seul problème à la fois & Jalousie

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel # **

**- Draco est sensible à la magie **

**- Si Draco peut passer du temps à Squar****e Grimault c'est parce que Lucius croit qu'il est dans un camp d'entraînement pour renforcer sa résistance contre la magie**

**- A cause du lien et du "pont" qu'Harry a construit entre eux, Harry peut lire les penser de Draco, et Draco peut ressentir les émotions d'Harry, si jamais il y a un contact physique**

**- Le surnom "Weasel" est utilisé pour Ginny et pas Ron. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry parvient à utiliser sa magie sans baguette mais de façon limitée, grâce à une dispute déclenchée sciemment par Draco, mais alors qu'ils sont tous les deux à terre, Harry pose une question des plus surprenantes à Draco. Dans le passé, Draco parvient à déchiffrer le message que lui avait envoyé son père par l'intermédiaire de Crabbe. Son père va lui rendre visite le lendemain. **

**Voilà =) **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction !  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 72 : Un seul problème à la fois & Jalousie**

Draco avait les yeux si écarquillés d'horreur qu'il était certain qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites d'une seconde à l'autre. Son père allait venir demain.

Il était intéressant d'observer que dès que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à oublier un mauvais (ou horrible) épisode de sa vie quelque chose ou quelqu'un arrivait pour tout massacrer. Draco avait été négligeant. Il avait oublié qu'il ne devait _jamais _oublier que son père l'attendait au tournant. Il s'était habitué à être insouciant et 'tranquille' durant les vacances avec Sirius et Severus, si bien que le retour « à la normale » ne pouvait être que douloureux.

Draco serra fortement les poings et il avait l'impression que tout son corps tremblait. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. En fait si, c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait son père depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Soudainement Draco devint aussi pâle qu'un linge. Pourquoi son père souhaiterait-il le voir aussi brusquement ? « _Merlin, faîtes que ce ne soit pas parce qu'il veut me recruter chez les Mangemorts. » _

Draco savait depuis bien longtemps – depuis qu'il avait commencé à surveiller Potter et être ami avec Hermione en fait – qu'il était loin de partager les idées des Mangemorts. Mais il savait aussi que si son père voulait qu'il devienne Mangemort, alors Draco n'aurait pas la force de refuser. Draco n'avait tout simplement pas assez de témérité – à comprendre courage, pour nos amis les Gryffindors – pour se mettre volontairement à dos son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux, il devrait se résigner. Cela ne servait à rien de protester ou de se révolter – il n'était pas comme Potter après tout – alors si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait de faire une mission, il devra la faire, même s'il détestait ça.

Le blond entendit alors un bruit étouffé non loin de son rideau, et se crispa immédiatement, fourrant le parchemin de son père sous les draps et agrippant violemment sa baguette, la pointant en direction du bruit. Là, il tira un coup sec sur les rideaux et tomba nez-à-nez avec… Théodore Nott.

« Qu –» bredouilla Draco, puis se rendant compte de son étrange intonation, il se racla la gorge pour essayer de reprendre un semblant de contenance, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai senti une étrange sensation… » expliqua Nott, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, «… ça venait de ton côté, alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. »

« Tout va bien. » répondit alors Draco, évitant le regard de son camarade de chambre, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était produit dans le Hogwarts express.

# Flash-Back#

« Nott… »

« Nott ? » répéta Nott, d'un ton neutre, mais dont on pouvait apercevoir une légère touche d'amusement. « D'après mes souvenirs tu m'appelais par mon prénom, auparavant. »

Draco allait nier, affirmant qu'il l'avait toujours appelé Nott, quand soudainement quelques souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Et Nott avait raison. Draco l'appelait Théo avant. Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais avant quoi ? A quel moment Théo s'était-il transformé en Nott ? Et surtout pourquoi par Merlin, Draco ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

« _Parce que tu as d'autres choses à faire que de te préoccuper des détails insignifiant. » _intervint une voix dans sa tête.

Durant le court instant de réflexion de Draco, Nott s'était décollé du mur contre lequel il était adossé et fixait à présent le blond, avec une lueur dans les yeux que Draco ne parvenait pas à analyser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira alors Draco, décidant d'ignorer le problème de l'appellation de Nott, « J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas juste attendu pour te plaindre du fait que je t'appelle par ton nom de famille… Alors bon fais vite, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.» ajouta-t-il, en songeant au morceau de parchemin de son père, l'étrange comportement de Crabbe et Goyle, les problèmes de Pansy et la future conversation avec Blaise etc…

Théo – ou Nott, peu importe – inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, tandis qu'un très léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

« Peut être que si. » dit-il d'une voix nonchalante, « Peut-être que je voulais juste te voir… et peut-être que j'ai été légèrement blessé que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille. »

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Nott – »

« Théo. » insista le brun.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Théo. » marmonna-t-il, « Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à ça. Alors soit tu dis ce que tu veux me dire, soit je m'en vais. »

Théo sourit. « Il se pourrait que tu détiennes quelque chose que je souhaite obtenir – mais je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait certain. »

Draco plissa les yeux. « Quoi ? »

L'autre Slytherin avança de quelques pas vers Draco, et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre du blond. Ce dernier mit alors sa main dans sa poche, là où il y avait sa baguette, prêt à se défendre si Théo essayait de l'attaquer.

« _Est-ce qu'il travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » _Draco n'était pas certain des allégeances de Théo, d'ailleurs il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur lui. « _Il a dit qu'il voulait quelque chose que je possède… Qu'est-ce qui en vaudrait la peine ? Le Snitch ? Le Padfoot's time ? Le morceau de parchemin que je viens de recevoir ? » _

Mais alors que le cerveau de Draco travaillait à toute allure, il ne parvint à voir qu'au dernier moment que Théo se penchait doucement vers lui, fixant comme hypnotisé les lèvres de Draco. Et à cet instant le blond eut la pensée la plus stupide du monde « _Il veut me mordre ? »_

Draco écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Théo se poser sur les siennes, et se recula rapidement mettant une bonne distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? » marmonna Draco, en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant, se demandant si Théo n'avait pas mis un quelconque poison sur les lèvres.

« Je vérifiais quelque chose. » souffla doucement Théo. « Et il semblerait que j'ai raison. »

Draco fronça les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, Théo s'étant déjà éloigné dans les couloirs.

« _Il est vraiment étrange. » _

# Fin du Flash-Back #

Théo lui lança alors un regard pénétrant.

« Tu trembles un peu. Tu as les yeux légèrement dilatés. » fit-il remarquer d'un ton nonchalant qui aurait pu être convaincu si ses yeux n'avaient pas été aussi perçant que ceux d'un aigle. « Tu as mis un sort d'impassibilité et de silence autour de ton lit. Alors soit tu étais en train de te masturber à l'intérieur – ce à quoi je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu – soit tu étais en train de faire une petite crise d'angoisse. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux durant un court instant, et tenta de conserver un visage impassible malgré sa surprise.

« Tu te fais des idées. » éluda-t-il.

« A quel propos ? » demanda Théo, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Draco se sentit rougir légèrement. « Les deux. »

« Hm… » commenta Théo, d'un ton clairement peu convaincu.

« En quoi ça te concerne de toute façon ? » marmonna Draco, en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à agir bizarrement cette année ?

« Disons que j'ai des raisons qui me sont propres. Mais ne t'inquiète ce n'est pas par simple altruisme. » répondit Théo, avec un léger rictus. « J'en tirerai des intérêts personnels. »

« Peu importe. » marmonna Draco en secouant légèrement la tête, il allait retourner dans son lit, mais Théo lui agrippa le poignet. Instinctivement le blond pointa sa baguette sur l'autre Slytherin. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

« Je te conseillerai de me lâcher. » dit Draco, « Et _tout de suite. » _

Théo inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, un geste qui commençait très sérieusement à agacer Draco, et murmura « ça serait problématique si, à cause de ta crise de panique, ta magie devenait instable…. Ça risquerait de détruire ton lit, et par extension le dortoir. Je connais une méthode pour – »

« Je. Ne. Fais. Pas. De. Crise. De. Panique. » grinça le blond entre ses dents. « Fiche-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute. »

Depuis quand Théo était-il devenu aussi bavard, n'était-il pas le Slytherin solitaire ? Celui qui ne se mêlait des affaires de personne et qui se contentait d'observer ne parlant que lorsque cela est strictement nécessaire ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« J'ai bien essayé… » murmura énigmatiquement Théo, en le relâchant doucement, « Mais il semblerait que cela soit impossible pour moi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« A toi de le deviner. » répondit Théo, avec un rictus, en se dirigeant vers son lit. Une fois arrivé, il ferma le rideau de son lit baldaquin derrière lui.

Draco soupira, referma son rideau, jeta à nouveau les sorts de Silence et d'Impassibilité, et se laissa tomber, fixant le plafond d'un œil vide. « _Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à moi ? »_

Doucement il s'endormit, se sentant étrangement beaucoup plus détendu qu'auparavant.

~HPDM~

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre toi et Théodore Nott ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » demanda Draco sur le ton de la défensive, tournant la tête pour éviter son début de rougissement.

Harry cligna un instant les yeux, comme surpris de la réaction de Draco, puis répondit « Je suis curieux c'est tout. Vu la façon dont il te regardait et comment tu réagissais, cela semble être une déduction logique, non ? Alors… Il y a eu quelque chose ou pas ? »

Le ton de sa voix était calme, beaucoup plus calme que ce dont s'était attendu Draco, et avec un détachement remarquable, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Et étant tous les deux en contact, Draco pouvait certifier que le brun était vraiment calme.

_Bien… Au moins on évitera la crise de jalousie, _songea Draco.

« Nous sommes sortis ensemble… » dit Draco, d'un air évasif. « Pendant pas mal de temps… »

« Hm… » commenta Harry, se redressant pour permettre à Draco de se relever, mais laissant leurs épaules en contact. « Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché alors ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre une expression renfrognée sur le visage, « Va savoir… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement … »

« Hm. » répéta le brun.

Draco tiqua. « C'est ma première et plus longue relation. » expliqua-t-il, d'un ton absent, regardant dans le vide, comme s'il se remémorait cette période dans sa tête.

« Hé… Donc c'est à cause de lui que tu es devenu le Dieu du Sexe de Hogwarts? » demanda Harry, d'un ton neutre.

Draco serra les poings, « Je suppose, oui. »admit-il, d'un ton crispé. « Et c'est aussi l'autre seule personne à qui j'ai fait une fellation. »

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Draco sentit alors un énorme sentiment de jalousie l'envahir. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la jalousie ne venait pas d'Harry, mais bien de Draco lui-même.

Pourquoi Harry ne réagissait pas ? Cela ne pouvait pas être parce qu'il n'était pas de nature jaloux, Draco _savait _qu'Harry avait été jaloux. De Thomas, quand il sortait avec Weasel. Weasel…. Cette petite –

Harry pouffa, interrompant Draco dans ses insultes mentales de Weasel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » siffla-t-il, d'un ton vexé.

Harry inspira et expira profondément pour reprendre contenance, mais dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir et encore… un sourire amusé ornait toujours ses lèvres. « Franchement Draco, tu ne trouves pas ça comique ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _toi _qui es _jaloux _alors qu'on parle d'un de tes ex-copains ? »

Draco allait nier véhément, mais il se rappela qu'Harry fichu Potter, pouvait lire ses pensées. _Maudit Potter ! _

« C'est aussi une question que je me pose. » marmonna-t-il, en croisant les bras, jetant un regard inquisiteur à Harry.

« Draco… » expliqua Harry, « Si je me m'étais à être jaloux de toutes les personnes avec qui tu as couché dans le passé… Cela voudrait dire que je serais jaloux de plus du trois quart de Hogwarts… Et franchement je crois que ça serait contre-productif. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce que disait Harry avait du sens… Draco se demanda alors depuis quand Harry était devenu si mature.

« Hé ! » protesta Harry, « Ce que je dis à du sens la plupart du temps ! Mais tu te trompes je ne suis pas devenu mature d'un coup… »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

Harry soupira, et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. « En fait je pense que si je ne ressens rien pour l'instant c'est parce qu'en fait rien ne s'est passé encore. Je ne t'ai rien _vu _faire avec quelqu'un d'autre… Par contre quand ça sera le cas… et bien je ne saurais pas vraiment comment je réagirais…

Par contre dans l'avenir si jamais Nott ou l'un de tes ex t'approchaient dans la claire intention de recommencer…. »

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Mais le petit sourire sadique qui était apparu sur son visage, et la pointe de jalousie que Draco pouvait ressentir chez lui, étaient largement suffisant pour comprendre que cela n'envisageait rien de bon.

« Waw, effrayant. » se moqua Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres, « Tu comptes pouvoir intimider quelqu'un juste avec ça Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

~HPDM~

Draco se dirigeait tranquillement vers le cours de potions, quand quelque chose au niveau de la projection attira son attention.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

Draco grimaça légèrement en entendant la voix, mais bien vite un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il s'arrêta de marcher, s'adossant à un mur pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

_« ça risque de devenir amusant. » _

C'était Chang, cette fois encore, elle était seule. Ce qui d'après Draco, n'était pas très surprenant vu qu'elle essayait manifestement de discuter seul avec Potter.

« Salut. » répondit Potter, son visage s'embrasant.

Il repensait sans doute à leur dernière rencontre, quand il était couvert d'une substance gluante verte. Draco ricana.

« Tu as fini par te débarrasser de ce truc ? »

« Oui… » dit Potter d'un crispé. « Alors, tu… heu… tu as passé de bonne vacances ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec n'avait donc aucun tact ? Potter semblait regretter ce qu'il venait de dire au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

Les traits du visage de Chang semblèrent se tendre un peu, mais elle répondit, d'un ton peu convainquant. « Oh oui, c'était bien. »

« C'est un badge des Tornades de Tutshill que tu as là ? » interrompit soudainement Weasley, en pointant l'index sur la poitrine de Chang, où était épinglé un badge bleu ciel frappé d'un double T, « Tu n'es quand même pas une de leurs supporters ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et se remit en route, ignorant à présent la projection. «_Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Je me demande comment Hermione fait pour rester avec eux. » _

Arrivé en cours de potion, Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle, et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Blaise, il semblait plus crisper que d'habitude. Draco ignora le léger picotement qu'il ressentait à l'arrière de la nuque, signe que quelqu'un l'observait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cela devait être Théo. Puis au même moment la porte des cachots s'ouvrit laissant passer un Severus particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, même si l'expression de son visage était impassible, son léger froncement de sourcil trahissait son humeur.

« _Aïe… » _songea Draco, d'un air amusé, en jetant un coup d'œil aux rouges et ors, se demandant mentalement la cause de son irritation « _Les Gryffindors vont encore morfler. »_

Là il croisa l'expression renfrognée qu'affichait Hermione, et fronça les sourcils.

«_Ok, un seul problème à la fois. »_

Il devait discuter avec Blaise, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui parler de l'E.P.C, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin de savoir, cela risquerait de le rendre encore plus en colère. Alors il ne restait plus que peu de sujet…

« Blaise… » chuchota-t-il, « Il faut que je te parle après… »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, l'invitant implicitement à développer.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, « C'est au sujet de… mon père. »

Il vit son meilleur ami se tendre imperceptiblement, et une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

Draco inspira. Il était vrai que cela ne lui plaisait pas de parler de son père… Mais Blaise était déjà au courant…et puis…

_« Et puis, j'aurais certainement besoin d'un soutien pour ma rencontre avec père. » _

Draco soupira, restait encore à s'occuper de Théo, de trouver pourquoi Severus s'était levé de mauvais poil et pourquoi Hermione agissait ainsi… tout en surveillant Potter, bien sûr.

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois. « _Je sens que ça va être une très longue journée… »_

~HPDM~

Draco mangea son déjeuner observant du coin de l'œil les Gryffindors. Hermione et Weasley semblaient se disputer…_encore. _Et Potter en ayant manifestement marre, passa ses nerfs sur eux et finit par s'isoler au pied de la tour de Divination.

« _Faut croire que personne n'est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. » _

Draco vérifia l'heure. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant son prochain cours. Parfait. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Blaise, puis se leva, ignorant _encore _le regard de Théo qui semblait être constamment sur lui.

Blaise termina son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva à sa suite.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure… » dit-il à Pansy, qui leur jetait un regard interrogateur, « Draco veut sa revanche aux échecs, il n'arrive manifestement toujours pas à croire que je l'ai battu. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « Je n'appelle pas jeter un sort sur les pièces adverses pour qu'elles désobéissent aux instructions 'gagner'. Maintenant ramène tes fesses, Zabini, que je te montre comment on joue _vraiment _aux échecs. » répliqua Draco, pour jouer le jeu.

Ils quittèrent alors la Grande Salle et Draco les amena dans une salle de classe inutilisé depuis bien longtemps près des cachots et jeta un sort de verrouillage et de silence dessus, avant de se tourner vers Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton père ? » demanda Blaise, d'une voix tendue.

Draco se retint de soupirer. Bien sûr il savait que c'était utopique d'espérer que Blaise n'aborderait pas le sujet sans préambule, mais Draco avait quand même espéré pouvoir introduire le sujet en douceur.

Maintenant la question était… Par où commencer ?

« Mon père m'a fait passer un message hier par l'intermédiaire de Crabbe, il disait qu'il allait me rendre visite aujourd'hui… »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait passer un message par Crabbe ? Je veux dire il y a des moyens plus… fiable. »

« Je pense que c'était un test. » répondit Draco, « Tu sais que pendant les vacances je vais dans un camp d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise hocha la tête. « Tu crois donc que ton père voulait juste savoir ce que tu as appris de plus ? »

« Je pense que oui, en partie… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il tient à me voir… Je veux dire si ce message était juste un test, il n'avait pas besoin de se déplacer… Surtout que si jamais je n'avais pas réussi à lire le message, je n'aurais pas _su _qu'il viendrait… »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre inférieure… « Est-ce que tu penses que c'est justement parce que tu as réussi qu'il vient ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité, mais maintenant que Blaise le disait c'était tout à fait logique. « Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour me féliciter… Et puis si cela le dérangeait il n'aurait pas accepté que je suive cet entrainement en premier lieu. »

Blaise plissa alors soudainement les yeux. « Pourquoi as-tu suivi cet entrainement ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait pas compté parler à Blaise de sa sensibilité à la magie ni de son entraînement d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être qu'il devrait, peut-être que son meilleur ami parviendrait à voir quelque chose que lui n'avait pas vu…

« Je… Hum… » tenta Draco, inspirant profondément, « Il se trouve que par un enchaînement d'évènements et de circonstance, je sois devenu sensible à la magie. »

L'autre Slytherin cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

« Tu QUOI ? »

Draco soupira, « Tu m'as bien entendu. »

« Mais, Draco, est-ce que tu te rends compte que – »

«... que ce n'est absolument pas normal ? … que d'autres personnes peuvent utiliser ça contre moi ? … que je suis devenu extrêmement vulnérable ? Oui je m'en rends compte. »

Blaise resta silencieux pendant un instant. Quand soudainement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh Merlin, Draco… Il n'a pas fait exprès d'utiliser la magie en ta présence juste pour te faire du mal n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco eut un rire jaune, « Que quelqu'un utilise la magie en ma présence ne me perturbe pas réellement… Oh bien sûr je ressens l'intensité de magie qui est émise, mais ce n'est pas vraiment dérangeant, sinon je ne pourrais pas rester à Hogwarts… Par contre, quand quelqu'un essaye de concentrer sa magie autour de lui, oui là je le sens passer… Surtout quand je suis l'objet de cette concentration. »

« Et ton père en a profité. » devina Blaise, en serrant les poings comme s'il voulait frapper quelqu'un. « Ce bâtard… »

Draco eut un léger rictus crispé, et laissa du temps à Blaise pour se calmer un peu. Quand cela fut fait, Draco poursuivit.

« Au bout de quelque temps, il a pensé que j'étais trop faible, et que je devais faire quelque chose pour y remédier, que c'était une faiblesse que je ne pouvais me permettre d'avoir… » raconta-t-il, à voix basse, évitant de regarder Blaise, « Et puis au même moment, on me proposa d'aller à ce stage d'entraînement me permettant de mieux contrôler ma magie. J'y ai appris pas mal de chose et je suis un peu plus résistant maintenant… Mais bon, je n'arrive toujours pas à tenir très longtemps si un puissant sorcier me met la pression… »

Le blond s'arrêta, fixant un poing invisible sur le mur, se remémorant l'entraînement des tasses, et à quel point il avait travaillé pour faire virevolter quelques malheureuses tasses.

« Mais cette année était un peu différente. Quelqu'un m'a appris à considérer ma sensibilité non pas comme une faiblesse, mais comme une arme. »

# Flash-Back#

_« Draco… Je pense qu'il est temps que tu en saches un peu plus sur ta sensibilité… »dit Dumbledore. « Pour quelqu'un de ton âge être aussi sensible à la magie –» _

_«… N'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? » compléta Draco, d'un ton résigné, « Je le sais, professeur… Croupton Jr me l'a déjà dit. » _

_« Et depuis quand crois-tu tout ce que les gens te disent Draco ? » interrompit Severus, d'un ton froid._

_Draco jeta un regard reconnaissant à son parrain, il savait que Severus essayait de le réconforter. _

_« Il est vrai que cela n'est pas commun. » admit le directeur de Hogwarts, ignorant l'intervention de Severus, « Encore moins avec l'intensité de ta sensibilité… En général être sensible à la magie est un don que nous avons dès la naissance… »_

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être un don. » marmonna Draco, « C'est plus dérangeant qu'autre chose. » _

_« Pour toi, parce que justement tu n'as pas eu cette sensibilité à la naissance. » expliqua patiemment Dumbledore, « Tu n'as donc pas appris à t'y habituer. Mais crois-moi Draco, si jamais tu apprends à l'utiliser correctement, ta sensibilité pourrait être un énorme – si ce n'est ton meilleur – atout. » _

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**~Scène bonus n°2~**

Severus lisait un livre de potion, se demandant mentalement comment il pourrait l'améliorer quand il perçut du coin de l'œil quelqu'un passer dans la cuisine. Il reposa alors son livre, et se tint l'arête du nez, d'un air exaspéré.

« Combien de fois, dois-je te dire de ne pas t'approcher de la cuisine, fichu clébard ! » ronchonna-t-il, en fusillant Sirius du regard. « Tu risquerais de tuer quelqu'un avec ta cuisine infecte. »

« J'espère que tu mourras vite alors. » rétorqua Sirius, avec un sourire mauvais, « En outre, c'est _ma _cuisine, alors j'y entre _si je veux_. »

Severus plissa les yeux et allait répliquer vertement quand un cri attira son attention. Cela venait de la chambre de Draco. Il allait se précipiter dans la chambre de son filleul, mais s'arrêta en entendant ce que disait Draco.

« AH ESPECE DE TRICHEUR ! (silence) BIEN SUR QUE SI C'EST TRICHER ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! (silence) Mais oui c'est ça, cherche toi des excuses, tu as juste fait ça parce que tu étais sur le point de perdre ! (silence) Et alors ? Ce que tu es n'a pas la moindre importance ! (silence) BIEN SUR QUE NON CA NE COMPTE PAS ! CETTE REGLE N'EST PAS A COMPRENDRE LITTERALEMENT ! (Silence) Mais oui c'est ça va bouder, dans ton coin, je m'en fiche. »

Et sur ces mots plus qu'incompréhensible, ce fut un Draco furibond qui sortit de sa chambre, ignorant les regards interrogateurs de Sirius et Severus. Le blond se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, se versa un verre de jus de citrouille, le vida d'une traite, et repartit dans sa chambre tout en marmonnant des « Saleté de piaf, débile, mangeur de pièces d'échecs ! Intelligent, tu parles ! »

Il claqua alors la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton abasourdi.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » marmonna Severus.

~Ce qui s'est passé~

Draco avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, tout en observant le plateau d'échecs devant lui. Encore un coup il allait gagner. Soudainement il écarquilla les yeux.

« AH ESPECE DE TRICHEUR ! » accusa-t-il, en fusillant Fawkes du regard.

« _Je n'ai pas triché. » _caqueta le Phénix. **(1)**

« Bien sûr que si c'est tricher ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« _Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt ! » _

« Mais oui c'est ça, cherche toi des excuses, tu as juste fait ça parce que tu étais sur le point de perdre ! » grinça Draco, d'un air irrité.

« _Je te signale que je suis un Phénix alors – »_

« Et alors ? Ce que tu es n'a pas la moindre importance ! » coupa le blond d'un ton catégorique.

« _De toute façon… J'ai gagné. »_caqueta Fawkes, d'un air arrogant, « _J'ai mangé ton roi. DONC ça compte comme une victoire. » _

« BIEN SUR QUE NON CA NE COMPTE PAS ! CETTE REGLE N'EST PAS A COMPRENDRE LITTERALEMENT ! » cria Draco, exaspéré.

« _Je vais retourner auprès d'Albus, lui au moins – »_

« Mais oui, c'est ça va bouder dans ton coin je m'en fiche. »

Fawkes se désintégra alors et apparut sur son perchoir dans le bureau d'Albus, et sans faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait laisser croire qu'il avait remarqué la présence du directeur et de la directrice adjointe, il se baissa pour prendre un peu de nourriture qu'Albus avait laissé pour lui et quelques gorgées d'eau pour s'hydrater un peu.

« _Saleté de morveux ! Si tu ne voulais pas perdre. Ne me défie pas aux échecs en premier lieu ! » _siffla Fawkes, battant violemment des ailes et disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a… » dit Dumbledore à voix haute, en observant le perchoir vide de son phénix.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » répondit McGonagall.

~ De retour à Square Grimault ~

Fawkes réapparut au moment où Draco claqua la porte de sa chambre.

« Ok, saleté de piaf. » marmonna Draco, « Recrache mon roi, et on se fait la revanche et tu n'as pas intérêt à le manger cette fois ! »

**~FIN de la scène bonus n°2 ~**

* * *

**(1) **Fawkes peut parler avec Draco via des "images" qu'il lui envoie dans la tête, et que Draco traduit ensuite. Par commodité, seule la version "traduite" a été mise.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	83. Ombrage & Mensonge

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel # **

**-Blaise est au courant pour les punitions que le père de Draco lui afflige**

**-Draco est sensible à la magie  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco et Blaise se sont isolés dans une salle de classe vide pour pouvoir parler du père de Draco, et une chose entraînant une autre, le blond vient à parler de l'entraînement qu'il a suivit durant les vacances scolaires.  
**

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction !  
**

**Voilà =) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 73 : Ombrage & Mensonge**

_# Flash-Back# (suite) _

« _Crois-moi Draco, si jamais tu apprends à l'utiliser correctement, ta sensibilité pourrait être un– si ce n'est ton meilleur – atout. » _

_Draco fronça les sourcils. Comment une faiblesse si flagrante pouvait-elle devenir un atout ? Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer une situation où sa sensibilité à la magie serait un avantage. _

_« Je ne vois pas ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre, professeur. » dit Draco. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais apprendre à utiliser quelque chose qui se manifeste à cause d'un évènement extérieur ? ça serait comme me demander de ne pas entendre quelqu'un crier dans mes oreilles ou voir quelqu'un en face de moi. »_

_Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent, et Draco ragea intérieurement, il détestait ne pas comprendre – ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, surtout lorsqu'il parlait avec Dumbledore. _

_« Dans ce cas essaye de voir ta « sensibilité » non pas comme une « sensibilité » mais comme une sorte de « perception accrue » de la magie. » décréta le vieux sorcier. « Il est vrai que tu ne peux pas ne pas entendre quelqu'un qui te crie dans les oreilles, et je ne te le demanderai pas parce que cela n'est que peu probable… Par contre tes oreilles sont faites telles que même si personne ne te crie dessus, tu _peux _quand même _entendre. »

_Le Slytherin plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre la métaphore… Puis son visage s'éclaira, tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux._

_« Vous voulez que j'essaye de ressentir de la magie, même quand personne n'exerce de pression sur moi ? » _

_Dumbledore esquissa un sourire. « Je pense que tu pourrais parvenir à détecter la magie même à basse quantité… » _

_« Mais en quoi ça me serait utile ? » demanda Draco. _

_« Et bien premièrement… » chantonna Dumbledore, en mettant dans sa bouche un bonbon au citron qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, «… cela te permettrait de détecter à l'avance des choses comme…ça. »_

_Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant un rayon violet arriver sur lui, il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se le prit en plein de fouet. Cependant il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en subir les effets, Dumbledore annulant immédiatement le sort d'un coup de baguette._

_« Deuxièmement… » poursuivit le directeur, ses yeux pétillant encore plus que tout à l'heure, «… Si tu peux sentir la magie, tu peux aussi voir là où il est de faible ou forte intensité. La magie n'est jamais totalement stable, il y aura toujours des hauts et des bas, même pour les plus puissants sorciers. Alors si jamais tu arrives à trouver l'endroit où la magie est la plus faible tu pourrais « désactiver » un sort ou une protection… Bien sûr plus le sorcier, le bâtiment, etc… est puissant, plus il sera dur d'en voir les points faibles, ou les « points morts ». » _

_« Mais professeur… » dit Draco, « Même si j'arrive à voir les points faibles, je ne vois pas comment j'arriverais à détruire ou annuler le sort, ou peu importe. » _

_« Et c'est pour ça que cela devient intéressant Draco. » sourit Dumbledore._

_# Fin du Flash-Back# _

Blaise se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. « Merlin, Draco, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi ton père voulait te voir après que tu aies réussi à lire son message. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer, même s'il savait que cela n'allait sans doute pas lui plaire.

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu deviennes plus fort… peut-être que le fait que tu sois arrivé à tourner ta faiblesse en atout lui déplait, et qu'il veut – »

« Corriger ça. » termina Draco d'une voix blanche.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour toi de l'éviter ? » demanda Blaise, d'un ton manquant clairement de conviction.

« Tu sais bien que non. » soupira le blond, en se massant légèrement les tempes, « Il trouverait ça suspect si je ne venais pas le voir alors qu'il m'a _explicitement _fait comprendre qu'il voulait me parler… et puis je risquerais de le payer assez cher. »

Blaise retroussa les lèvres et ses yeux se plissèrent signe de sa colère, de son irritation et de sa frustration.

« J'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire, et le voir te détruire de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il te voit. » grinça Blaise, en serrant les poings.

« Il ne –» commença à protester Draco, mais son meilleur ami le coupa.

« Bien sûr que si, Draco ! Et tu le sais très bien. A chaque fois que tu sors d'une rencontre avec ton père je te vois détruit, désemparé, pâle comme un linge… » siffla Blaise, d'un ton empli d'amertume. « Il _doit _y avoir un moyen pour te sauver de ses griffes, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais je te jure que je trouverai et je te tirerai de là. »

Draco se mordit la langue, pour s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Blaise, que si Narcissa, Severus, Dumbledore et Sirius n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un moyen, il était hautement improbable que son meilleur ami y parvienne.

Bien sûr il était touché par la dévotion de Blaise à son égard, mais il ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Il ne pourrait sortir du joug de son père que lorsqu'il serait majeur, jusque là il devrait patienter et essayer d'attirer le nombre minimal de dégâts possibles.

Blaise était manifestement encore en pleine délibération intérieure, quand la cloche sonna, le faisant sursauter.

« Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, McGonagall ne manquera pas de nous tomber dessus si on arrive en retard. » marmonna Draco, en retirant les sorts qu'il avait jetés sur la porte et se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Blaise hocha vaguement la tête, et le suivit en silence, réfléchissant certainement à Merlin ne savait quoi. Et Draco se demanda alors si cela avait été une bonne idée d'avoir parlé de ça à Blaise.

Ils arrivèrent tout juste à l'heure, cependant tous les autres élèves étaient déjà installés. Blaise s'installa à côté de Pansy, l'air toujours songeur. Et Draco s'arrêta net, en se rendant compte que la seule place de libre était à côté de Théo.

« Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous installer rapidement. » clama McGonagall qui venait de rentrer dans la salle par l'une des portes du fond.

« Oui, professeur. » marmonna Draco, s'asseyant de mauvaise grâce à côté du Slytherin solitaire.

Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire et durant un instant Draco ressentit un étrange frisson le parcourir. Fronçant les sourcils, le blond sortit ses affaires, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer… Mais il décida finalement de ne pas y prêter attention et d'ignorer durant tout le cours le regard persistant de Théo. Puis il finit par se détendre légèrement, ses épaules tendues se relâchèrent et il se sentait étrangement calme et serein.

Cette sensation lui rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti hier soir, après l'altercation avec Théo, avant de s'être endormi et –

Draco fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil en coin suspicieux à son voisin de table. Ce n'était absolument _pas _normal de se sentir calme alors qu'il venait de sortir d'une conversation houleuse avec Blaise et qu'il devait voir son père dans moins d'une demi-journée !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » souffla-t-il, d'un ton suspicieux.

« A quel sujet ? » répliqua Théo d'une voix parfaitement innocente.

Draco soupira, secouant lentement la tête, « Laisse tomber », il se pencherait sur le sujet plus tard, là il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps de lui tirer les vers du nez.

~HPDM~

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Blaise, d'un air surpris en voyant Draco se diriger vers la direction opposé de leur salle commune. Métamorphose avait été leur dernier cours de la journée.

« Prendre l'air… » répondit Draco, d'une voix nonchalante, « J'en aurai très certainement besoin. »

Blaise étudia alors durant un moment le blond du regard, semblant hésitant entre lui proposer de l'accompagner ou pas… Mais finalement il sembla comprendre que Draco avait besoin d'être seul car il hocha la tête et s'en alla.

« Ne fais pas de bêtise. » lança-t-il.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le lac. Une fois arrivée, il s'assit au pied de l'arbre et fixa la surface de l'eau, d'un air absent. Quand soudainement la voix de Ombrage dans la projection attira son attention, manifestement les Gryffindors venaient d'arriver en cours.

« Rangez vos baguettes. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, le cours allait très certainement se révéler des plus ennuyeux…

« Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Ombrage, en se tournant vers les élèves, les mains jointes devant elle. « Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit de vous attendre au début d'une année de BUSE.

Cette année, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.»

Elle tapota sur le tableau noir avec sa baguette – étonnamment courte, nota Draco – et trois objectifs d'apprentissage apparurent.

Draco survola les mots qui y étaient inscrits et soupira. Elle ne rigolait pas quand elle parlait d'un programme centré sur la théorie… Dans ses objectifs, il n'y avait _absolument aucune _mention d'utilisation des sorts de Défense.

« Je voudrais que vous ouvriez vos livres à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : ''Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ''. Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder. » poursuivit Ombrage, une fois que tout le monde eut fini de recopier les objectifs.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Draco allait se désintéresser de la projection quand il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione ne lisait pas. En fait, elle n'avait même pas _ouvert _le livre. Elle regardait fixement Ombrage, et tenait obstinément sa main en l'air.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal l'ignorait visiblement, mais elle ne put plus le faire plus longtemps lorsque plus de la moitié de la classe s'intéressait plus à la main levée d'Hermione qu'au livre qu'ils étaient censés lire.

« Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

« Non pas au sujet du chapitre. » répondit Hermione, « Mais j'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage. »

Ombrage haussa un sourcil tandis que Draco eut un léger rictus, comptez sur Hermione pour ne jamais rater _ce _genre de détail.

« Et vous vous appelez ? »

« Hermione Granger. »

« Eh, bien Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs, si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement… » répliqua Ombrage, d'un ton faussement aimable.

« Je le pense pas. » dit abruptement Hermione.

Cette fois ce fut Draco qui haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione se montrer aussi peu respectueuse envers un professeur – enfin sauf avec Severus, quand ils étaient seuls.

_« Il faut vraiment que je lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive… »_

« Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'_utilisation _des sortilèges de Défense. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il vit les autres élèves plisser les yeux pour relire les objectifs et se rendre compte qu'effectivement rien n'était indiqué à ce sujet.

« L'_utilisation _des sortilèges de Défense ? » répéta Ombrage, avec un petit rire, « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ? »

« Alors on ne fera pas de magie ? » s'exclama Weasley d'une voix sonore.

« Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr… »

« Weasley. » dit le roux qui tendit aussitôt la main en l'air.

Ombrage l'ignora, mais immédiatement Potter et Hermione levèrent leur main à leur tour. Les yeux de crapaud d'Ombrage s'attardèrent durant un instant sur Potter, mais finalement s'adressa à Hermione.

« Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ? »

« Oui. » répondit Hermione, « La raison d'être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de Défense, non ? »

« Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ? »

« Non mais… »

« Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques. »

« A quoi ça peut bien servir ? » interrogea Potter, à haute voix, « Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec – »

« Votre _main, _Mr Potter. » l'interrompit Ombrage.

Potter brandit le poing en l'air, mais cette fois encore Ombrage se détourna de lui. Cependant plusieurs autres élèves avaient également levé la main.

« Vous vous appelez ? » demanda Ombrage.

« Dean Thomas. Harry a raison, non ? » décréta Thomas, « Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents. »

« Je le répète… » reprit Ombrage, « Craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ? »

« Non, mais – »

« Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, » coupa Ombrage, d'un ton mielleux «… mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux. »

Draco décrocha de la conversation, et son regard parcourut à nouveau le lac. Il savait où ce genre de conversation allait mener : nulle part. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Ombrage n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait faire changer d'avis avec des arguments – aussi logiques et véridiques soient-ils – elle était le genre de personne à avoir des idées prédéfinies qui ne bougeraient certainement jamais même devant le fait accompli. Et plus on essayait de la contredire plus elle camperait sur ses positions.

La meilleure des choses à faire ici, aurait été de l'ignorer. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop espérer non plus, on parlait d'une classe remplie de Gryffindors impulsifs et pour la plupart idiots.

« Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? » demanda Potter, d'un ton où la colère était palpable.

Cela attira à nouveau l'attention de Draco, qui se tourna vers la projection pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expression de Potter, c'était comme si sa mauvaise humeur avait atteint son point d'ébullition. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait remarqué que Potter semblait tout le temps en colère ou irrité ces derniers temps.

Draco haussa alors les épaules, il se fichait royalement de l'humeur de Potter, du moment que ce dernier ne se faisait pas tuer tout irait bien.

« Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? interrogea Ombrage, de sa voix mielleuse.

« _Beaucoup trop de monde. » _songea Draco, d'un air exaspéré, en voyant presqu'apparaître devant ses yeux la liste de personnes voulant tuer Potter.

« Mmmm… Voyons… » répondit Potter en faisant semblant de réfléchir, « Peut-être… disons… _Lord Voldemort ? »_

Draco tressaillit à la mention du nom du Lord.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffindor, Mr Potter. » claqua Ombrage, « Et maintenant je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses. On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts… »

« Il n'était pas mort ! » s'emporta Potter, « Et c'est vrai, il est revenu ! »

« Mr Potter vous avez déjà dix points en moins, alors n'aggravez pas votre cas. » grinça Ombrage, « Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. _Il s'agit d'un mensonge !_ »

« Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! » s'exclama Potter, « Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui ! »

« Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter. » répliqua Ombrage, et son ton triomphal portait à croire que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis le début, « Demain Soir. Cinq heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, il _s'agit d'un mensonge._ Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages noirs, j'aimerais bien être mise au courant. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie. Et maintenant veuillez reprendre votre lecture, page 5. »

Ombrage s'assit derrière son bureau. Potter, en revanche se leva. Et Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré, sentant les ennuis pour le Survivant arriver. Hermione aussi apparemment puisqu'elle lui tira la manche pour le forcer à se rassoir mais il se dégagea d'un geste et resta hors de portée.

« Alors, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? » demanda Potter d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Et Draco fut soulagé que les Slytherins ne suivent pas les cours de Défense en même temps que les rouges et ors. Il redoutait la réaction de Pansy si elle avait entendu ça.

« La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident. » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« C'était un meurtre. » répliqua Potter, « Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien. »

Le visage d'Ombrage resta sans expression, mais Draco le savait c'était mauvais signe.

« Venez par ici, mon cher Mr Potter. »

Potter écarta sa chaise d'un coup de pied et s'avança à grand pas vers le bureau. Ombrage sortit de son sac à main un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'elle étala sur le bureau et commença à griffonner dessus. Au bout d'une minutes, elle roula son parchemin, et d'un coup de baguette, le scella soigneusement.

« Allez donc porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, cher Mr Potter. » dit Ombrage, en lui tendant le rouleau.

Draco soupira. Déjà qu'il était dur de garder Potter en vie, mais si en plus c'était un Potter qui _cherchait _les ennuis, il était mal barré !

Draco soupira encore une fois d'exaspération en entendant la conversation entre McGonagall et Potter. Une semaine. Potter avait réussi à écoper d'une semaine de retenue, alors que ce n'était que le _premier _jour.

« _Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que Potter fasse sa crise d'adolescence, maintenant ? »_

~HPDM~

« Crise d'adolescence. » répéta Harry, d'un ton outré, « N'importe quoi ! »

« A d'autre, Potter. » répliqua Draco, d'un ton moqueur, « Tu _étais _en pleine crise d'adolescence. Avec tes sautes d'humeurs… et tes hormones en ébullition chaque fois que tu croisais Chang. »

Harry allait répliquer vertement, mais il s'arrêta net, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

« Mes sautes d'humeurs… » répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? »

« Tu sais qu'à cause de ma cicatrice, mon esprit est lié à celui de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Quel est le rapport ? »

« Et bien ma cinquième était l'année où j'étais très, très souvent énervé, pas à cause de ma crise d'adolescence. » trouva Harry nécessaire de préciser, « Mais je pensais que c'était justement parce que j'étais lié à Voldemort et que son humeur m'affectait… »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda le blond, qui ne voyait pas du tout où Harry voulait en venir.

Le survivant secoua la tête. « Quand j'y repense, ce n'est pas logique, si cela avait été réellement dû à ce lien, j'aurais dû avoir des sautes d'humeurs bien avant, puisque j'ai _toujours_ eu ce lien avec lui. Et même si on considère le fait que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas réellement _humain _à ce moment là… »

« Tu n'as pas eu de sautes d'humeurs cette année. » compléta Draco, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, « A quoi ça serait dû alors selon toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » répondit Harry, d'un ton hésitant, « Mais je crois que la première fois que cela s'est manifesté c'était le premier jour où je suis arrivé à Square Grimault… Juste après que tu te sois réveillé de ton EPC. Et je ne sais pas, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait peut-être un lien avec –»

Draco n'écouta pas la suite. Son esprit fonctionnait à vive allure, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait trouver quelque chose d'énorme à la fin de cette réflexion.

Severus avait parlé d'un 'fil' que, d'après Sirius, il ne devait pas couper durant l'EPC. L'étrange réaction de Potter et cet effet de vide qui avait frappé Draco en se réveillant après l'EPC.

Harry frôla alors le bras de Draco, et ce dernier put sentir la curiosité du brun.

Et là… ce fut le déclic.

« Merlin, Potter… » chuchota le blond, en écarquillant les yeux, « Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'énorme. Et que Dumbledore n'a pas jugé nécessaire de dire à quelqu'un…»

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Ce ne serait pas nouveau… » marmonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a encore caché cette fois ? »

« Le sort que m'a jeté Severus à la fin de ma première année… Celui qui a causé tant de mal et de soucis à tous ceux de mon entourage qui étaient au courant… s'était déjà dissipé de lui-même depuis un bon bout de temps. »

~HPDM~

« Draco. »

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » salua-t-il, regardant à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours…

_« Même si… » _songea-t-il, avec dérisoire, « _Il est peu probable que quelqu'un ait décidé de se promener près du lac, à cette période de l'année…»_

« Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait te voir. » annonça sombrement le directeur.

Le blond se figea, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Bien sûr il savait que son père viendrait, mais le savoir était une chose, le vivre en était une autre.

« Il est actuellement dans une salle inoccupée au troisième étage. » précisa Dumbledore, le pétillement habituellement présent dans ses yeux, s'étant éteint, tout en commençant à se rediriger vers le château.

Draco hocha la tête, d'un air crispé et suivit le directeur. Le chemin se déroulait en silence, Draco s'exhortant au calme et se forçant à ne pas céder à la panique. Arrivée au troisième étage, Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco, et la serrant doucement en signe de soutien. Son visage prit alors une expression hésitante comme s'il voulait demander quelque chose.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Draco secoua la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il était vrai qu'il se serait senti beaucoup plus en sécurité avec Dumbledore à ses côtés mais son père ne devait absolument _pas _savoir que Draco était plus proche de Dumbledore que les autres élèves. Sinon cela risquerait de mal finir, _très _mal finir.

« Fais attention. » chuchota le directeur, en rebroussant chemin.

Draco hocha la tête. Et se dirigea lentement vers la porte que lui avait montrée le vieux sorcier. Draco s'arrêta alors net devant la porte de la salle en question, même sans les indications de Dumbledore, le blond était certain qu'il aurait pu trouver où se trouvait son père. Cette salle dégageait tant de magie qu'il n'aurait pas pu se tromper.

La magie dégageait une énorme pression et une sensation d'étouffement envahit Draco, mais il se força à respirer à rythme régulier pour se calmer, et finalement frappa à la porte.

Il sentit la magie de son père tournoyer, et il dû fermer fortement les yeux pour reprendre un semblant de contenance.

« Entre. » vint la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy à travers la porte.

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**~Scène Bonus n°3 ~**

"BLACK DEGAGE DE LA CUISINE, TOUT DE SUITE !"

« Et puis quoi encore ? » grinça Sirius, « Comme si j'allais te laisser seul dans la cuisine, sans surveiller que tu ne mettes rien de suspect dans la nourriture ! »

« Si j'avais décidé de mettre quelque chose tu serais déjà mort, clébard stupide ! » répliqua Severus d'un ton agacé, en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

« Dites… » commença Draco, qui était assis à la table de la cuisine.

Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'aucun des deux ne l'avaient entendu.

« Et tu crois que c'est un argument valable ? » cracha Sirius, « Je te signale que toi aussi tu fais pareil alors ce n'est que justice, bâtard graisseux paranoïaque. »

« Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas te surveiller. » se moqua Severus, « Après tout, tout le monde s'est que tu es un fou déséquilibré et stupide. »

« Dîtes… » retenta Draco, mais il fut une fois encore ignorer.

« Moi ? Fou ? » répéta Sirius d'un ton outré, « Ce n'est pas moi qui – »

« DITES ! » cria alors Draco, interrompant Sirius, en plein milieu de sa phrase.

« QUOI ? » firent les deux adultes en se tournant vers Draco.

« Je ne sais pas quel plat tu avais essayé de faire… » commenta le blond, d'un ton nonchalant, nullement impressionné, « Mais il est en train de brûler… »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la cuisinière pour trouver une masse noire suspecte dégageant de la fumée nauséabonde. Il éteignit immédiatement le feu et fusilla Sirius du regard.

« C'est de ta faute, sac à puces inutile. » accusa-t-il, d'un ton meurtrier.

« De ma faute ? » répéta Sirius d'un ton moqueur, « Qui est celui qui a fait brûler le repas, ici ? Moi au moins mes plats ont l'air de quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute si tu ne traînais pas dans mes pattes, je – »

Draco bailla, puis continua de regarder la scène d'un air indifférent – dont on pouvait percevoir une légère touche d'amusement. Peut-être qu'il devrait noter ces scènes… songea-t-il, d'un air absent.

Il entendit un impact contre le mur. « _Oh, ils ont déjà sorti leur baguette. » _nota-t-il mentalement, en observant les deux adultes se battre.

« Clébard stupide. » siffla Severus.

« _Voyons, voir, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si j'essayais de retranscrire la scène par écrit ? » _se demanda Draco.

« _Severus et Sirius se battent… »_

Il jeta un sort de protection autour de lui, tandis qu'un rayon envoyé par Severus passa non loin de lui, pour finir son parcours sur un sachet de farine qui était sur la table de travail juste à côté de Sirius.

_« … Sirius est recouvert de farine de la tête aux pieds… »_

« Alors là Snape, tu vas me le payer ! » cria Sirius, en agitant rapidement sa baguette, « Tu aimes me traiter de clébard ? Alors regarde ce qu'il va te faire le clébard ! »

Soudainement des centaines de peluches représentants de grands chiens noirs se matérialisèrent et froncèrent vers Severus, qui trop surpris n'eut pas le temps de bouger.

« _… et Severus se fait attaquer par des peluches. » _

Draco soupira et se leva, fouillant dans l'un des tiroirs –là où les sorts ne risqueraient pas de toucher – et prit quelques biscuits avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas très faim, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt de manger tout de suite. Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre à travers laquelle on pouvait toujours entendre les cris de Sirius et Severus, Draco eut un sourire narquois et sortit un parchemin.

~Dans le bureau du directeur~

« _Severus et Sirius se battent encore, Sirius est recouvert de farine de la tête aux pieds et Severus se fait attaquer par des peluches. » _

Dumbledore posa le parchemin sur son bureau, ses yeux pétillants. Il caressa distraitement Fawkes tandis qu'il observait le message, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser là-bas… »

**~FIN de la Scène Bonus n°3~**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine, je vous prie de m'en excuser, et je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine d'en envoyer !

See Ya !


	84. Déduction, Tension & Détente

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel # **

**-Severus a jeté un sort à Draco durant sa première année quand ce dernier fouinait un peu trop du côté de Harry, alors pour le punir Severus lui jette un sort qui malheureusement se fusionne avec le sort qu'il y avait dans le cercueil où Lucius enfermait Draco, et il était impossible à annuler.  
**

**-Draco est sensible à la magie  
**

**- Draco a donné à Théo un baume, quand il avait vu que ce dernier avait des blessures ( à cause du père de Théo)  
**

**-Dray est la double personnalité de Draco, mais il vit dans la "magie instinctive" de Draco et il peut ainsi relativement contrôler le lien du Phénix  
**

**- Pour permettre à Draco de ressentir les émotions d'Harry, le brun a achevé la construction d'un pont mental entre eux.  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco, suite à un message de son père, doit aller à sa rencontre. Dans le présent, Draco émet une hypothèse pour le moins étonnant et déstabilisant.  
**

**Voilà =) **

**Merci à CHAIMETTE pour sa correction !  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 74 : Déduction, Tension & Détente**

Il eut un étrange silence pesant.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, d'une voix blanche, « Mais je croyais qu'il était impossible d'annuler ce sort parce qu'il avait déjà fusionné avec ton organisme et que même l'E.P.C n'avait pas suffit… »

« C'est ce qu'on croyait aussi. » répondit Draco, une expression étrange sur le visage, mélange entre l'excitation et la colère, « Mais réfléchis-y… au tout début quelles étaient les effets du sort ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, faisant appel à sa mémoire, « A chaque fois que tu approchais quelque chose qui était source de danger pour moi, tu voyais ton père à la place. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Et ensuite ? »

« Et ensuite… » poursuivit lentement Harry, « Le sort a… évolué. Tu avais mal quand je me blessais… Quand j'étais proche d'un Détraqueur, tu ressentais les mêmes effets à travers moi… Et bien sûr tu voyais toujours ton père à chaque fois. Mais les visions se sont arrêtées en troisième année… Sauf que tu as développé une forte sensibilité à la magie, une étrange barrière mentale qui protège ton esprit et que tu devais continuer à me garder en vie sinon tu mourrais aussi. »

« Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'on croyait… Maintenant réfléchis-y… Quand est-ce que le sort a commencé à ''évoluer'' ? »

« Euh… Tu en demandes trop à ma pauvre petite mémoire là… » dit Harry, en grimaçant, « Vers ta deuxième ou troisième année ? »

Draco afficha un léger sourire narquois mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus, à la place il répondit à sa propre question, « La première fois où je l'ai remarqué c'était dans le Hogwarts Express durant notre troisième année… ta première rencontre avec un Détraqueur. Mais il est possible que ça avait déjà commencé plus tôt vers la fin de la deuxième année… »

« Et donc ? » demanda Harry.

« Ce ''partage'' de la douleur, ça ne te rappelle rien, Potter ? » rétorqua le blond, en faisant un mouvement entre Harry et lui, comme pour désigner un fil invisible.

Et là Harry comprit, ses yeux s'écarquillant comme des soucoupes.

« Tu… » commença le Gryffindor, « Tu veux dire que ce que tout le monde avait cru être un effet du sort était en fait un effet du lien du Phénix ? »

« Le timing correspond en tout cas. » marmonna Draco, en hochant la tête, « Comme le parasite est apparu durant notre deuxième année, on peut en conclure que ce fichu lien aussi… et c'est également à cette période que le sort a ''évolué''… »

« Mais attends… » le coupa Harry, en fronçant les sourcils, « Comment est-ce que le sort a pu disparaître de lui-même ? Je croyais que justement parce qu'il avait 'fusionner' avec le sort qu'il y avait dans le cercueil on ne pouvait pas l'annuler ! »

« Je pense que le sort en lui-même n'a pas totalement disparu… » répondit Draco, d'un ton songeur, « La preuve j'ai toujours ma barrière mentale ''naturelle''… Même si une certaine personne peut la passer comme un couteau dans du beurre…. » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton boudeur, en jetant un regard en coin à Harry, qui sourit, «…elle reste quand même efficace contre toutes les autres personnes…. »

Harry l'encouragea alors à continuer ses explications, d'un geste de la main.

« L'influence du sort sur le cercueil a dû s'estomper petit à petit, comme je n'y étais plus exposée… vu que j'ai commencé à aller au Square pour m'entraîner au lieu de rentrer au Manoir à partir de la troisième année… Et du coup, l'influence était peut-être tellement basse que l'autre sort – celui que Severus m'avait jeté – a commencé à se dissiper également… »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu n'as plus eu de vision de ton père lorsque j'étais en danger. » en conclut Harry, « Mais dans ce cas, ta barrière mentale elle est due à quel sort ? Celui du cercueil ou celui de Snape. »

« Aucune idée… Peut-être un mixte des deux. » répondit Draco.

Il laissa le temps à Harry de méditer ses paroles, avant de reprendre sa précédente explication.

« Il y a autre chose aussi… » commença-t-il, puis il semblait se rappeler de quelque chose car il décréta, « Tu n'avais pas fini tes explications sur pourquoi tu avais ces sautes d'humeur… »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai…. » constata Harry, « Je m'étais dit que durant l'EPC peut-être que ton parrain avait sans faire exprès perturber le développement du lien et que du coup j'en avais inconsciemment ressenti les effets…. »

Draco eut alors un sourire narquois, «Comme quoi, même toi, tu peux faire des suppositions justes parfois… »

« J't'emmerde, Malfoy. » fut la réponse d'Harry, ce qui agrandit le sourire moqueur de Draco.

« Bref… Tu dois avoir raison sauf que Severus l'_avait fait exprès_. Puisqu'il croyait que le lien était le sort… » murmura le blond, « Il n'a sûrement pas réussi à rompre le lien… mais il a dû faire quelque chose… »

Harry fronça un instant les sourcils, fixant un point dans le vide et réfléchissant à vive allure.

« Le pont… » murmura-t-il alors.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco, d'un ton interrogateur.

« Le pont qui reliait ton esprit et mon esprit était _incomplet… _Comme si au moment de sa 'construction' tout s'était arrêté… »

« Tu veux dire qu'il aurait stoppé le développement du lien ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton songeur… « Oui, ça se tiendrait…. Mais si jamais le pont n'était pas 'terminé', pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais ta douleur, alors ? »

Là encore Harry s'arrêta pour réfléchir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Draco.

« Quoi, le grand Draco Malfoy ne peut pas trouver cette réponse de lui-même ? »

Draco plissa les yeux.

« Contrairement à toi, Potter je n'ai ni vu, ni fait mumuse avec ce pont… » répliqua le blond.

« Cette partie là du pont était déjà complétée… » répondit finalement Harry, d'un ton pensif. « Celle qui partage la douleur, je veux dire. Je pense que cette partie s'est développée le plus vite, parce que c'était… hum… vital. »

« Oui, vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es attiré des ennuis, si ta douleur n'avait pas été diminuée en me la transférant, tu serais certainement devenu fou depuis le temps… » confirma Draco…

« Merci bien. » grommela Harry, d'un ton vexé, mais il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le sujet. « Dray m'a dit qu'il filtrait ta magie pour garder le lien sous contrôle…. Je pense qu'il essayait de ralentir la construction du 'pont' le plus longtemps possible… Mais l'arrêt a dû se faire au moment de l'EPC … Il faudrait demander confirmation auprès de Dray pour en être sûr. »

Draco se renfrogna à la mention de sa double personnalité, peu friand de devoir _encore _lui demander des informations, étalant le fait qu'il avait bien plus de connaissance que Draco. Ce que d'ailleurs le blond trouvait complètement injuste. Pourquoi, et surtout comment, ce fichu parasite parvenait à comprendre plus de chose que Draco ? Après tout ils avaient le même corps et le même cerveau !

« _Peut-être que ça veut dire que je suis tout simplement plus intelligent que toi… » _résonna alors une voix, que Draco aurait voulu ne plus avoir à entendre de nouveau, dans sa tête.

« T'aurais pas pu rester endormi pour toujours fichu parasite. » marmonna Draco, pour lui-même.

Il remarqua alors le sourcil haussé d'Harry, mais l'ignora.

« _Et te laisser gagner des points auprès, d'Harry ?» _rétorqua Dray d'un ton moqueur, « _Et puis quoi encore ? D'ailleurs je te rappelle que toi et ton imbécilité d'insécurité m'en devez une. » _

Draco grinça des dents ne voulant pas particulièrement se rappeler de cet épisode.

Puis soudainement il sentit Harry poser sa main sur son bras, et fut submerger par la curiosité du brun. Ce dernier eut alors un rictus en coin.

« Bon réveil, Dray. » chuchota-t-il, tandis que Draco le fusillait du regard.

« _Harry, quel plaisir de te parler à nouveau… » _répondit Dray, d'un voix suave.

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère. » siffla Draco, d'irritation, en essayant de se dégager de la prise d'Harry, pour empêcher le brun de discuter avec le parasite, mais Harry le maintenait fortement.

« Je dois te poser quelques questions sur le pont. » murmura Harry.

« Et en plus, il m'ignore ! » rouspéta Draco mentalement, mais il soupira d'un air exaspéré en entendant le rire d'Harry et le reniflement moqueur du parasite, signe que les deux l'avaient entendu.

« _Pose toutes les questions que tu veux. » _répondit Dray, sur un ton encourageant.

~HPDM~

« Entre. » fit la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy à travers la porte.

Draco inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante, mais forçant son visage à garder une expression neutre. A l'instant même, où la porte fut ouverte, il vit son père, le regardant d'un air froid.

« Bonjour père. » dit Draco, d'une voix – Merlin merci – calme.

Il sentait toujours la magie de son père tournoyer autour de lui, rendant l'air de plus en plus difficile à respirer.

« Draco. » répondit froidement Lucius, continuant de fixer son fils. « Je vois que tu as reçu mon message. »

L'air était à présent si pesant, que Draco devait user d'un effort surhumain pour conserver une respiration stable. Draco hocha la tête.

« C'était très astucieux, père. » murmura Draco, en serrant les poings.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répliqua le plus âgé, un rictus déformant son visage. Son regard de glace n'ayant pas quitté une seule seconde son fils. « Mais ne reste donc pas là… Approche. »

Draco déglutit discrètement, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : faire demi-tour et s'enfuir à toute vitesse, le plus loin possible de son père. Néanmoins il obéit, avançant lentement et avec difficulté vers son père. Plus il avançait et plus la pression magique semblait importante.

« _Merlin. » _haleta mentalement Draco, sentant son corps commencer à trembler malgré lui.

Finalement au prix d'un énorme effort, Draco s'arrêta à quelques pas en face de Lucius, la respiration haletante et tremblant comme une feuille.

Puis soudainement la pression magique qu'exerçait son père sur lui disparut, et il recommença à respirer normalement bien que toujours essoufflé. Il releva alors la tête et croisa les yeux argent plissés de Lucius.

« _Mauvais signe. » _grimaça intérieurement Draco, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre en colère son père.

« Il me semble que ton… entraînement ait porté ses fruits. » susurra Lucius… « Il serait préférable de t'en tenir là… »

Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« V-vous voulez dire que –» balbutia-t-il.

« Que tu ne retournas plus à ce camp d'entraînement. » décréta Lucius, « Aux prochaines vacances d'été tu retourneras au Manoir. »

« Mais père… » commença à protester Draco, d'un ton tremblant, « Mon entraînement n'est pas encore – »

« Suffit. » claqua Lucius, d'une voix qui ne dépassait pas un murmure mais ce fut suffisant pour faire s'arrêter net Draco et lui faire baisser la tête de peur et de soumission. « Oserais-tu remettre en cause ma décision, Draco ? » siffla-t-il, d'un ton menaçant.

« Non, père. » répondit immédiatement Draco , « Excusez-moi, père. »

« Relève la tête. » ordonna Lucius, « C'est indigne d'un Malfoy. »

Draco obéit, une étrange boule commençant à se former dans sa gorge. Il ne pourrait plus retourner au Square Grimault l'année prochaine… c'était terminé.

« Tu ne devras en aucun cas mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris là-bas, est-ce clair ? » ordonna le plus âgé, d'un ton autoritaire.

Draco fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ne devait-il pas l'utiliser ?

« Est-ce-clair ? » répéta Lucius, en grinçant des dents séparant tous les mots.

« Oui père. »

« Bien, tu peux t'en aller. » chuchota Lucius, « Je voulais juste m'assurer que… tout était en ordre. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Au revoir, père. »

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie, le corps battant à tout rompre. Quand la voix de son père se fit à nouveau entendre, le figeant sur place.

« Oh…et Draco… » susurra Lucius, « Ne te mets pas à dos, cette chère Ombrage. »

« Oui père. » répondit Draco, ouvrant la porte et la refermant derrière lui, après s'être assuré que son père n'avait plus rien à dire. Là, il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter, marchant rapidement vers une direction au hasard.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il y avait une bonne distance entre son père et lui, et il s'adossa au mur le plus proche, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, et se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, par Merlin, à chaque fois qu'il pouvait enfin être heureux quelque chose venait tout gâcher ? Il ne voulait pas retourner au Manoir… Il ne voulait pas être proche de son père… Il voulait pouvoir sourire des blagues de Sirius, des bagarres entre Sirius et Severus… Pouvoir dormir tranquillement et sereinement sachant qu'il était protégé…

Draco sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il refoula ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas être puni par son père, parce que s'il retournait au Manoir il allait forcément l'être…. Il ne voulait plus retourner dans cette cave, approcher ce cercueil…

Draco renifla. Merlin il était pathétique. Il avait pourtant vécu plus de quatorze ans dans ce Manoir… Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude… Et pourtant…Malgré la petite taille de l'endroit, malgré le fait qu'il devait se débrouiller lui-même sans elfe de maison, malgré le fait qu'il partageait sa minuscule chambre avec un phénix au caractère de cochon, malgré le fait qu'il était souvent taquiné par Sirius – et occasionnellement Severus – , malgré le fait qu'il devait dépenser énormément d'énergie durant ses entraînement monstrueux…. C'était au Square Grimault qu'il se sentait chez lui.

Il entendit alors soudainement des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui et il releva la tête de terreur s'attendant presque à voir son père arriver baguette à la main pour lui lancer des sorts plus douloureux les uns que les autres parce qu'il avait oublié de le punir tout à l'heure. Mais à la place ce fut…

« Théo ? » chuchota Draco, d'un ton surpris, en tentant de reprendre contenance et se relevant soudainement. Mais il était trop tard, le Slytherin l'avait déjà vu dans cette position pathétique.

Mais le Slytherin solitaire ne répondit pas à la place, il agrippa Draco par le poignet et l'entraîna Merlin ne savait où.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta Draco, en essayant tant bien que mal de le suivre.

Cependant Théo l'ignora toujours et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur Salle Commune – Draco n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il était aussi proche que ça des cachots – et entra rapidement à l'intérieure entraînant Draco avec lui.

Irrité Draco finit par se libérer de la prise de l'autre Slytherin et le fusilla du regard. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je t'ai rendu service… » se contenta de répondre Théo, tout en montant les escaliers pour se rendre dans leur dortoir, obligeant Draco à le suivre s'il voulait entendre la suite de la phrase, « Les derniers cours viennent de se terminer, imagine ce qu'auront pensé les autres élèves s'ils avaient vu le prince des Slytherins assit par terre d'un air désespéré ? »

« Je n'étais pas désespéré ! » protesta Draco avec véhémence.

« Bien sûr… » ironisa Théo, ignorant alors le regard noir que Draco lui jetait. « Quoi qu'il en soit la vision n'était pas réellement glorieuse pour toi et ta réputation. »

Draco soupira, et finit par marmonner un 'merci' à peine compréhensible du bout des lèvres, tout en se dirigeant mécaniquement vers son lit. Au moins là, il pourrait s'apitoyer sur son sort autant qu'il le voulait, personne ne le dérangerait. Mais une fois encore, Théo l'arrêta.

« Quoi encore ? » siffla Draco, d'un ton irrité.

« Tu as l'air complètement déstabilisé. » commenta Théo, d'une voix neutre.

Draco plissa les yeux « Et alors ? »

« Tu te souviens du cours de métamorphose quand tu es arrivé avec Zabini, donnant l'impression que vous vous étiez disputés ? »

Draco hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il se rappelait de la sensation de sérénité qui l'avait envahi quelques instants après s'être assis à côté de Théo. Mais quand Draco avait confronté le Slytherin solitaire, ce dernier avait nié en être responsable.

« Tu as fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna Draco, qui sentait un mal de tête, poindre le bout de son nez.

Théo sembla hésiter un instant, avant de finalement hocher la tête. « Je… Je peux t'aider. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton suspicieux.

Théo inclina légèrement la tête, « Considère ça, comme une compensation pour ton baume de la dernière fois…»

Draco fronça encore plus les sourcils se rappelant de la fois où il en avait prêté à Théo pour soigner ses blessures. Il sursauta en sentant la main de Théo se poser sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que –» protesta Draco, s'apprêtant à retirer la main de l'autre Slytherin, sentant un étrange frisson le parcourir.

Son épaule, là où se trouvait la main de Théo, commença à picoter légèrement. « _Il utilise de la main. » _songea Draco, mais étrangement cette idée ne l'effrayait pas…

Ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit et Draco se retrouva à nouveau submergé par cette sensation de plénitude… La main de Théo bougea alors de son épaule, pour se poser derrière sa nuque, faisant se crisper instinctivement Draco.

« Pourquoi – » commença à demander le blond, mais Théo commença à masser doucement l'arrière de son cou, et un soupir de bien être passa la frontière de sa bouche.

Merlin, il avait l'impression de flotter, tellement sa tête était devenue légère. C'était tout simplement comme si toute sa tension s'était volatilisée d'un coup…

Il ne remarqua même pas que Théo avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, jouant distraitement avec sa chevelure.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi calme…

« Merlin… » soupira Draco, en fermant les yeux, un sourire apaisé apparaissant sur ses lèvres, « Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Je te le dirais quand tu seras en état de penser correctement… » répondit Théo, d'un ton clairement amusé, riant doucement, « Tu m'as l'air de dormir debout là. »

« Hm…. » murmura Draco, les yeux toujours fermés.

~HPDM~

Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'air plus détendu que jamais, et légèrement déboussolé. Se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas en pyjama, Draco fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Il rougit quand ce que lui avait fait Théo lui revint en mémoire. « _Merlin, je me suis endormi, alors que j'étais encore tout habillé, et DEBOUT… » _

Puis la raison pour laquelle Draco avait eu besoin de l'aide de Théo, lui revint également et son visage s'assombrit.

Il devait en parler à Dumbledore et Severus.

« Fawkes… » chuchota Draco, tout en s'assurant au préalable que son rideau était bien tiré.

Le phénix apparut quelques secondes plus tard et vint se poser automatiquement sur l'épaule de Draco, lui mordillant affectueusement l'oreille tandis que Draco le caressait.

« J'aurais besoin de parler avec Dumbledore… » murmura le blond, en fixant le phénix. « Est-ce que tu pourrais lui transmettre le message s'il-te-plait ? »

Fawkes caqueta doucement pour signifier son accord et disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme. Draco regarda le phénix s'en aller une expression peinée sur le visage. Quand il serait de retour au manoir il ne pourrait plus, ne serait-ce que passer du temps avec Fawkes…

« _Merlin… » _songea Draco, avec dérision, « _Qui aurait cru que je me serais pris d'affection pour un Phénix ? » _

Soupirant, Draco tira les rideaux de son lit. Il se rendit alors compte que tous les autres rideaux étaient encore tirés et il pouvait même entendre les ronflements bruyants de Crabbe et Goyle. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco repéra sa baguette que Théo avait eu l'intelligence de placé près de son oreiller et vérifia l'heure. Il n'était que six heures du matin.

Draco alla alors se préparer, et une demi-heure plus tard, sortit discrètement de son dortoir, puis de sa salle commune se dirigeant discrètement vers les appartements privés de son parrain. Il savait que Severus était déjà réveillé à cette heure-ci.

Arrivé à destination, Draco frappa. Mais quand il n'obtint aucune réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte – Severus lui ayant donné le mot de passe au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Le 'salon' était vide, mais Draco pouvait entendre du bruit venant d'une des portes entrebâillées et s'approcha discrètement de l'origine du bruit, une main sur sa baguette.

Quand il fut suffisamment prêt, Draco parvint à déterminer l'origine du bruit et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Severus se disputait avec quelqu'un. Curieux, le blond s'approcha encore plus, et là il reconnut la voix – bien qu'elle soit étouffée par quelque chose – c'était Sirius.

« _Ils doivent se parler grâce au miroir à double-sens. » _supposa le blond.

Draco se figea alors complètement, son estomac se contractant douloureusement. Il n'entendrait plus Sirius et Severus se disputer… Il ne pourrait plus vivre avec eux….

Le blond dut faire un bruit quelconque car soudainement la dispute s'arrêta et Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte. Son parrain écarquilla les yeux. « Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Quand Draco croisa le regard profondément inquiet de Severus, quelque chose se brisa en lui.

« Severus. » dit Draco, d'un ton désespéré, s'accrochant soudainement à la robe de son parrain, « Pitié…. Aide-moi… Je ne veux pas retourner au Manoir. »

**To Be Continued !**

**~Scène bonus n°4~**

Draco sortit de sa chambre, les yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était beaucoup plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle il se levait d'habitude.

« Fichu Fawkes. » marmonna Draco.

Le Phénix avait la sale manie de le réveiller dès qu'il en avait envie, et pour des raisons complètement stupides.

Draco entendit alors des bruits de cliquetis et des grommellements. Il scruta le couloir sombre, se demandant d'où venait le bruit. Sa vue finit par s'habituer à l'obscurité et il put enfin repérer la provenance des bruits : Sirius.

_« Qui d'autre ? » _songea Draco…

Son cousin était extrêmement matinale, ce qui d'après Draco ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Au contraire il l'imaginait plus comme quelqu'un qui se couchait très tard et qui se levait aux environs de midi…

Draco cligna des yeux, en se rendant compte de la scène. Sirius. Accroupit devant la porte de Severus. A six heures du matin. Marmonnant Merlin ne savait quoi.

On aurait pu penser qu'avec le temps que Draco passait avec son cousin et son parrain, il ne serait plus surpris de voir ce genre de scène. Et bien, ce n'était pas le cas, pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco.

Sirius sursauta et se retourna vivement, mais se détendit visiblement en reconnaissant le blond.

« Chut ! » admonesta Sirius en se tournant à nouveau vers la porte de Severus.

Draco plissa les yeux, essayant de voir ce qu'il faisait, mais Sirius se décala expertement pour lui cacher la vue. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Sirius se leva, l'air de rien et entraîna le blond vers la cuisine avant que Draco ne puisse voir ce que son cousin avait trafiqué.

« Tu t'es levé vachement tôt. » commenta Sirius en faisant du café. « Tu es tombé du lit ou quoi ? »

Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré. « Juste Fawkes qui fait sa mauvaise tête dès le matin. »

Sirius eut un sourire en coin. « Le grand Draco Malfoy dominé par le Phénix de Dumbledore, c'est la classe. » ironisa-t-il, posant les tasses de café sur la table tandis que Draco le fusillait du regard.

Ignorant le regard meurtrier de son cousin, Sirius sortit sa baguette fit un étrange mouvement de baguette, ne visant rien en particulier, puis s'assit en face de la porte de l'entrée de la cuisine. Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre et un énorme sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

Draco haussa un sourcil et Sirius lui jeta un regard complice.

« On est mardi… » se contenta d'expliquer Sirius en fixant sa montre.

Le blond soupira et sirota sa tasse fumante de café, et ne pensa même pas à demander plus d'explication. Après tout, s'il avait analysé correctement l'expression faciale de Sirius, il allait très bientôt savoir de quoi il s'agissait…. Et étrangement quelque chose lui disait que cela allait avoir un rapport avec Severus.

Le sourire sadique de Sirius s'agrandit tandis qu'il continuait de fixer sa montre.

« 3… » fit-il, « …2…1… »

« BLACK SALE CABOT COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE!"

Draco leva la tête de sa tasse de café, pour apercevoir un Severus furibond passer l'entrée de la cuisine. Severus était trempée de la tête au pied, et recouvert d'une substance rose fluo hautement suspecte. Sur son front était écrit en capitale « BATARD GRAISSEUX. »

« CHEESE ! » s'exclama alors Sirius, d'un ton joyeux, sautant presque sur sa chaise, tandis qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'un appareil photo que Draco ne l'avait pas vu sortir. « Et pour info, j'ai ensorcelé l'appareil pour faire une dizaine de copie qui sont déjà cachées en lui sûr… Et oui, Snape tu es maintenant fiché à vie. »

Draco masqua son sourire derrière sa tasse de café en voyant l'expression meurtrière qu'affichait Severus – ce qui n'était guère crédible, ni compatible avec le rose fluo.

«_Il faut que je demande à Sirius, de m'en passer une copie. »_

**~FIN Scène Bonus n°4~**

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**Je tenais aussi à remercier ceux qui m'avaient laisser une review !**

**Il est fort possible qu'il n'y aura pas de publication la semaine prochaine, le prochain chapitre sera donc très certainement pour dans deux semaines !  
**

**See Ya !  
**


	85. Pont & Inquiétude

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel # **

**-Dray est la double personnalité de Draco, mais il vit dans la "magie instinctive" de Draco et il peut ainsi relativement contrôler le lien du Phénix  
**

**-Peu de temps après que Draco ait découvert l'existence de Dray, il s'était pleins d'un manque de vie privée.  
**

**-Pour permettre à Draco de ressentir les émotions d'Harry, le brun a achevé la construction d'un pont mental entre eux.  
**

**-Le magicomètre est un appareil crée par Hermione - avec l'aide de Draco - qui permet de mesurer la puissance magique d'un sorcier.  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Dray réapparait et est prêt à répondre aux questions qu'Harry et Draco se posent au sujet du pont mental. Dans le passé, Draco est allé demander de l'aide à Severus concernant la dernière visite de son père.  
**

**! Attention Lime dans ce chapitre ! Si cela vous dérange, ne lisez plus à partir de ''Harry ouvrit la bouche pour nier...'' jusqu'au premier HPDM  
**

**Voilà =) **

**Merci à Chaimette pour sa correction !  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 75 : Pont & Inquiétude**

« _Pose toutes les questions que tu veux… » _répondit Dray sur un ton encourageant.

Harry hocha la tête, se mordillant distraitement la lèvre inférieure, souriant intérieurement. Entendre un Draco Malfoy (même s'il était pertinemment au courant que c'était Dray) lui dire ça sur ce ton était tout simplement _inimaginable._ Mais il secoua mentalement la tête, se reconcentrant sur le présent.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que le 'pont' est là ? » demanda-t-il, décidant de commencer par le début.

« _Hm… Je dirais depuis presqu'aussi longtemps que moi. » _dit Dray, d'un ton songeur. « _C'est moi qui l'empêchait de se construire trop vite. » _

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea le brun, d'un ton curieux, « ça aurait été une mauvaise chose, si le pont avait été fini ? »

Avant que Dray n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Draco renifla de dédain. « Réfléchis un peu, Potter. _Comment _crois-tu qu'on aurait réagi si jamais d'un coup on parvenait à lire les pensées/ressentir les émotions de l'autre, alors que l'on n'arrivait à peine à rester dans la même pièce sans se disputer ? »

Harry retint au prix d'un grand effort, le sourire en coin qui commençait à traitreusement apparaître sur son visage... Là ! Cela ressemblait déjà plus à Draco. Cet air hautain qui ne quittait pas son visage et qui vous donnait tout simplement l'air d'être un parfait idiot… Ce ton sarcastique, méprisant, tranchant qui ne manquait pas une occasion de ridiculiser son interlocuteur… même quand il s'adressait à Harry… enfin _surtout _quand il s'adressait à Harry.

« _Tout le contraire de Dray, en somme… » _songea Harry, se demandant mentalement comment ces deux là pouvaient être aussi différents tout en étant la même personne.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, Potter ? » marmonna Draco, regardant Harry, d'un air mi-curieux, mi-irrité.

« Rien… » sourit Harry, avant de se refocaliser sur le sujet, s'adressant à Dray « … donc c'est grâce à toi que la construction du pont a été ralenti… En combien de temps cela aurait dû se faire ? »

Il y eut un étrange silence, durant lequel Dray semblait hésiter.

« _Je ne suis pas sûr… » _répondit-il, « _Cela dépend de comment notre relation aurait évolué... Le pont est un peu comme… hum… la représentation ''physique'' du lien… une sorte de fil, entre nos deux esprits… Et donc comme le lien, il se développe et se construit par rapport à nous deux... »_

« Par rapport à Potter et MOI, tu veux dire. » rectifia Draco, d'un ton méprisant en fusillant un point dans le vide, faute de pouvoir le faire directement à la personne qu'il voulait viser.

Harry pinça les lèvres, se demandant s'il devait ressortir le miroir…

« …_Il est donc difficile de prévoir comment il aurait pu se développer. » _poursuivit Dray, ignorant l'interruption.

« Le pont aurait pu ne pas se construire du tout. » répliqua alors Draco, « S'il est basé sur le lien du Phénix et la manière dont la relation entre Potter et moi évolue… alors il était possible que _rien _ne se passe du tout ! »

« _Non, mais quel idiot. » _grinça Dray, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Harry se disant que finalement Dray et Draco n'étaient pas _si _différents que ça, « _Le pont aurait progressé de toute façon, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut empêcher définitivement – d'ailleurs malgré tous mes efforts une petite partie du pont s'est achevée. Et puis, si le lien du Phénix a réussi à se tisser, cela veut dire qu'il y avait DEJA à la base des sentiments qui favorisaient la mise en place du pont. DONC il se serait inévitablement et assez rapidement passé quelque chose entre vous.» _

Draco se renfrogna, n'appréciant manifestement pas le fait de se faire traiter d'idiot par un fichu parasite.

« Et durant l'EPC la construction du pont s'est arrêtée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, avant que Draco n'ait pu répliquer vertement à son double.

« _Oui. » _confirma Dray, « _Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé, mais durant l'EPC, le lien ''s'est senti menacé'' alors il s'est enfouit profondément dans l'esprit de Draco pour se protéger… » _

« Et ce pont, il est complètement terminé maintenant au moins ? » grinça Draco.

« _Pas vraiment... » _répondit Dray, d'un ton indifférent, « _Bien qu'avec l'aide d'Harry, le pont recommence à se construire… »_

« Et tout ça, tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? » siffla Draco.

« _On ne m'a jamais posé la question. » _rétorqua Dray, d'un ton hautain, « _En outre, QUAND aurais-je pu l'expliquer ? Avant ou après ta crise d'insécurité qui aurait pu couter la vie d'Harry ? » _

Harry écarquilla les yeux, en entendant l'amertume qu'il pouvait discerner dans la voix de Dray. Draco quant à lui s'était figé, donnant l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre une bonne paire de claque.

« Dray._ » _tenta d'apaiser Harry, tout en faisant des mouvements apaisants sur le bras de Draco pour le réconforter « Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter une couche, ce qui a été fait est fait. »

Dray ne dit rien à ce sujet, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que l'on devrait savoir sur ce pont et que tu nous as pas dit ? » demanda Harry, tout en n'interrompant pas ses gestes réconfortants.

Harry put alors presqu'_entendre _le sourire mystérieux qu'il aurait arboré s'il n'avait pas été dans la tête du blond, dans la voix de Dray.

« _Quelques petites choses… Mais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour dévoiler… » _

Harry fit la moue, « Même pas à moi ? »

Dray pouffa, « _Justement pas à toi… Cela risquerait de choquer ta petite tête et tes oreilles innocentes. Même si d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu n'es plus _si _innocent que ça maintenant… » _

Harry écarquilla les yeux, tandis que de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ce que Dray fasse aussi soudainement de telles insinuations, même si en y repensant, cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, considérant le personnage.

« _Oh… il est gêné. » _roucoula Dray, d'un ton amusé.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour nier ce que le blond venait de dire, mais à la place un glapissement franchit ses lèvres. Le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas parlé depuis la remarque de Dray, il s'était contenté de rester figé sur place, mais à présent une lueur étrange transparaissait dans ses yeux, tandis que ses mains se baladaient allégrement sur le corps d'Harry – qui avait dû rester près, pour maintenir le contact physique – s'appliquant minutieusement à ne toucher _que _les zones sensibles du Gryffindor.

« D…Draco. » balbutia Harry, d'un ton étranglé, momentanément distrait par les mains baladeuses du vert et argent « Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Draco.

« J'essaye de me racheter. » susurra le blond, l'une de ses mains s'amusant à taquiner le téton d'Harry, qui haleta. «Même si ça me coûte énormément de l'avouer, le parasite a raison. C'était de ma faute… Alors maintenant je compense en te faisant perdre la tête. »

Harry tenta vaillamment de garder contenance – chose extrêmement difficile en vue de la situation. « C…ce n'est pas vraiment… ce qu'on peut appeler… une compensation. » parvint à articuler le Gryffindor, se tortillant imperceptiblement à cause des caresses de Draco.

« Ah bon ? » répliqua Draco, d'un ton faussement innocent.

« T-tu… oublies que – Merlin arrête ça ! – que, je peux lire tes ah- pensées… » haleta Harry, dont le souffle commençait à devenir erratique. « Je sais… ce que tu essayes… de faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire ? » demanda Draco, clairement amusé à présent devant l'état du brun.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par une autre voix, qui semblait clairement furieuse. « _Draco, sale bâtard ! Retire tes mains, maintenant ! » _

Une lueur sadique s'alluma dans les yeux de Draco, et Harry tenta de s'extirper de cette situation avant que cela ne dégénère… enfin avant que ça ne dégénère _plus._ Mais contrairement à il y a quelque instants, c'était _Draco _maintenant qui raffermit sa prise sur Harry, en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Quoi ? ça te dérange, M. le parasite ? » susurra Draco, d'un ton doucereux, l'un de ses doigts glissant lentement tout le long du dos d'Harry. Ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson et il dut se maintenir aux épaules de Draco malgré lui pour garder un certain équilibre.

« Draco –» tenta Harry, mais même à ses propres oreilles son ton n'avait rien de convaincant.

Dray quant à lui était silencieux, mais Harry était pratiquement certain qu'il fulminait intérieurement et qu'il allait sans doute très bientôt exploser.

« Tiens donc… on est silencieux tout d'un coup ? » ricana Draco, « ça t'énerve n'est-ce pas ? De ne pas pouvoir le toucher… le faire trembler sous tes doigts, lui faire mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement sous tes caresses, le rendre complètement incohérent et brûlant sous tes baisers… Exactement comme ce que je suis en train de faire… »

Draco avait susurré doucement ces mots à l'oreille d'Harry, le faisant frémir d'expectation. Harry avait beau essayé de l'ignorer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire… Il se sentait déjà réagir sous l'assaut des caresses du blond et de ses paroles. Le fait de savoir que ces mots n'étaient pas réellement destinés à lui – mais à Dray – ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu'Harry était à présent complètement excité.

« Et toi… » poursuivit Draco, d'un ton suffisant, « …comme le pervers que tu es, ne peut t'empêcher de regarder… parce que malgré tout, ça te fait de l'effet de voir Potter comme ça… Tremblant dans _mes _bras, le souffle erratique, les joues rougies par l'excitation, les yeux dilatés par le plaisir que procurent _mes _caresses et– »

« _Arrête. » _siffla Dray. « _Tu n'as pas le droit de –»_

« Bien sûr que si. » coupa Draco, « Potter est à moi. _Ex-clu-si-ve-ment_. »

« Je ne suis pas un objet ! » protesta Harry, beaucoup plus rauque et vacillante qu'il n'aurait voulu, « Et ne te sers pas de moi pour – Oh Merlin – pour rendre – AH – D-Dray jaloux – AH ! PAS LA c'est mon….. »

La fin de la phrase se termina en un gémissement incompréhensible, tandis qu'Harry posa son front sur l'épaule de Draco, la respiration haletante, pendant que ce dernier avait sournoisement – et injustement – laissé balader sa main beaucoup _trop bas_.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du blond, mais il était quasiment certain qu'un sourire satisfait s'étendait sur ses lèvres à cet instant. « _Fichu Slytherin. » _maugréa mentalement Harry.

« Ar-rête. » articula difficilement Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil amusé, tandis que sa main faisait de lents, _très _lents mouvements sur l'érection du brun.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix faussement ennuyée, ralentissant encore plus ses mouvements. « Tu as l'air d'être extrêmement _tendu _pourtant… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ravalant un gémissement, tandis que son corps tremblait plus que jamais. Il avait l'esprit brouillé et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les mouvements de Draco sur son sexe étaient tout simplement insoutenables.

« Draco… » gémit Harry, d'un ton plaintif.

Draco se pencha doucement et susurra à l'oreille du brun, d'une voix suave. « Tu veux que j'aille plus vite, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry haleta. Ne pas céder. Ne pas céder. Ne pas –

« Merlin oui. »

Draco eut un large sourire, « Tu entends ça, le parasite ? Potter en veut _plus_. »

Si le parasite avait répondu quelque chose, Draco n'y prêta plus aucune attention, car même si Draco avait fait de son mieux jusqu'à présent pour ignorer les sensations et les émotions – l'excitation et à présent la frustration sexuelle – venant d'Harry, il avait atteint sa limite.

« Enfin… » murmura Harry, d'un ton soulagé, bien que la frustration était toujours majoritairement présente dans sa voix.

Draco accéléra alors les mouvements de sa main, faisant s'arquer le dos d'Harry, un léger cri s'échappant de la bouche du brun, tandis qu'il glissait son autre main dans son pantalon, faisant des mouvements similaires sur sa propre érection.

Harry ferma fortement les yeux tandis qu'il sentait le plaisir et la tension monter de plus en plus. Il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Draco et dans un cri, d'une voix étranglée, se libéra, son corps prit de légers soubresauts. Quelque part dans les méandres de son cerveau embrouillé par le plaisir, Harry parvint à entendre un léger couinement venant de Draco, avant que celui-ci ne se libère à son tour.

« Mince alors… Potter. » dit Draco, en essayant de reprendre son souffle, « Tu n'as vraiment _pas _d'endurance. »

« La ferme. » répliqua Harry, tout aussi essoufflé, sans prendre la peine de bouger ou de même ouvrir les yeux, « Je te rappelle que toi non plus tu n'as pas tenu très longtemps. »

« ça c'est à cause de toi, abruti. » grinça le blond, « Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais je ressens tes émotions… Alors quand tu jouis…et bien je… »

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens, détournant la tête d'un air gêné, tandis qu'Harry pouffa.

« Ok, c'est ma faute, mille excuses, la prochaine fois, j'essayerai de rendre ça moins… dévastateur pour toi. » ricana Harry.

« Abruti. » siffla Draco, cherchant la baguette d'Harry du regard. Il la trouva non loin d'eux, et la ramassa avant de jeter un sort de nettoyage sur eux.

« Je te retourne le compliment. » dit le brun, « A quoi est-ce que tu as bien pu penser pour faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Il était en train de _flirter _avec toi, je n'allais juste pas rester silencieux. » répondit Draco, d'un ton désinvolte, comme s'il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi Harry lui posait la question, « Et puis… ça lui a cloué le bec. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Où il est d'ailleurs ? ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus entendu… »

« Il a dû retourner Merlin ne sait où dans ma tête, ne supportant pas la vue. » marmonna Draco, « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. »

Harry soupira, se sentant quand même un peu embarrassé d'avoir fait ça à Dray. « Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignait de ne pas avoir de vie privée ? »

« Si… » sourit Draco, « Mais vois-tu, l'être humain est dû genre à vite s'adapter… et puis si j'arrive à utiliser cette situation à mon avantage, qu'est-ce qu'une petite entorse à ma vie privée, en comparaison ? »

~HPDM~

Severus ouvrit les yeux, regardant par réflexe l'heure. 6h03. Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. Merlin ne savait pourquoi, mais Severus avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller chaque mardi à 6h03 précises sans aucune exception depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine d'années. C'était une habitude qui ne l'avait pas particulièrement dérangé… Mais ça c'était avant qu'un certain Animagus ait décidé d'utiliser cette habitude à son avantage.

Grinçant les dents face aux mauvais souvenirs que cela apportait, il s'extirpa rapidement de son lit et fila dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. En ressortant, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération en entendant la _si_ irritante voix du clébard, à travers le miroir à double-sens, que Severus se maudit d'avoir pris.

« Et bien enfin. » clama Black, d'une voix impatiente, « J'ai bien cru que tu allais mettre trois heures pour te préparer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sac à puces ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton irrité. « Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire que de m'exaspérer dès le matin ? »

«Oh, mais quel maraudeur je ferais, si jamais je laissais passer une occasion de rendre le début de journée du bâtard graisseux un enfer. » rétorqua Black, avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ledit bâtard graisseux plissa les yeux. « Va donc jouer avec un os, pendant que les adultes responsables vont travailler. »

« Travailler ? » répliqua Black, d'un ton moqueur, « Faire mumuse avec tes potions tu veux dire ? »

Severus allait répliquer quand il se figea complètement. S'il n'avait pas été un espion qualifié, il l'aurait très certainement manqué, mais il pouvait sentir une présence derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Se levant rapidement et se dirigeant vers la porte d'un air prudent, non sans avoir indiqué silencieux au clébard de rester silencieux, Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte, une main sur sa baguette au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant son filleul. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco semblait complètement désemparé.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Severus, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, se demandant si Draco avait déjà réussi à s'attirer des ennuis, alors qu'il n'était là que depuis deux jours.

« Severus… » dit Draco, d'un ton désespéré, s'accrochant soudainement à la robe de son parrain, « Pitié… aide-moi… Je ne veux pas retourner au manoir. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux, secoué momentanément par la visible détresse qu'il pouvait sentir chez son filleul.

« Snape. »

La voix de Black derrière le ramena immédiatement sur terre, et il posa une main maladroite sur le dos de Draco pour essayer du mieux qu'il pouvait de le réconforter. Merlin savait qu'il était inconfortable avec ce genre de chose.

« Calme-toi, Draco. » ordonna Severus, d'une voix basse et calme. Il attendit que son filleul s'arrête de trembler pour finalement demander, « Explique-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'je ne veux pas retourner au Manoir' ? »

Severus sentit le blond se tendre de nouveau, mais Draco finit par murmurer, d'une voix tremblante : « P-Père est venu hier. » expliqua-t-il.

Severus se figea, tandis que derrière lui Black s'exclamait « Quoi ? »

Le maître des potions sentit Draco se crisper encore plus. « J'ai reçu un message de père, dans le train… C'était un parchemin vierge… et j'ai donc essayé d'utiliser ma magie pour essayer de lire. Et le message disait que père viendrait me rendre visite le lendemain… donc hier. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, « Et je suppose que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas m'avoir informé de la visite de ton père. »

Draco évita son regard. « Je comptais le faire plus tard… Je ne… Je n'avais pas pensé que sa visite me bouleverserait autant… Enfin je veux dire, je savais que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir – c'est de _père_ dont l'on parle après tout – mais… je ne m'attendais pas à _ça._ »

« ça ? » répéta Black, devançant Severus, qui allait demander à Draco de développer.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tremblant imperceptiblement. « Il a dit que je n'avais plus besoin de faire ce stage… et que dorénavant je devrais passer mes vacances au Manoir. (il leva la tête et fixa Severus ) Mais je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au Manoir, je veux… Je veux aller à Square Grimault. Je veux rester avec Sirius et toi… Je veux pouvoir me réveiller le matin, tout en sachant que je ne me ferais pas punir sévèrement pour une raison obscure, et entendre vos chamailleries… »

La voix de Draco se brisa, et il détourna à nouveau le regard. Severus tremblait. Pas de peur, mais bel et bien de rage. Il n'avait pas de se retourner et vérifier dans le miroir pour savoir que Black devait être dans le même état.

« Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ? » demanda Severus, d'une voix calme qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Draco, « Mais il savait que père venait… C'est lui, qui m'a montré où aller. »

« Je vois… » commenta Severus, en se levant. « Black. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire autre chose, l'ex-évadé semblait avoir compris, contrairement à Draco qui semblait confus.

« Oui, je sais. » répondit l'Animagus, « Je m'en occupe. »

Puis il désactiva le miroir.

Severus se tourna alors vers Draco et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, « Tu devrais aller dans la Grande Salle, c'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner… Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Severus sentit un rictus se former sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'une lueur de détermination et de fureur froide s'allumait dans ses yeux. « Avoir une petite discussion avec le principal intéressé. »

~HPDM~

Draco ne pouvait empêcher une lueur d'inquiétude de transparaître dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il lorgnait sur la table des professeurs. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que des professeurs soient absents durant le petit déjeuner, après tout certains avaient des horaires qui ne nécessitaient pas de se lever tôt, et d'autres préféraient parfois prendre le petit déjeuner dans leurs appartements. Ce qui, cependant, attira l'attention de Draco, c'était l'absence de deux personnes en particulier. Severus _et _Dumbledore.

Bien sûr il était parfaitement conscient qu'ils étaient tous deux de puissants sorciers… En fait, maintenant que Draco y pensait… D'après le magicomètre d'Hermione, ils devaient être les deux plus puissants sorciers de Hogwarts, cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Il ne savait pas quand Severus allait avoir une conversation avec son père, et si la raison de son absence au petit déjeuner était parce qu'il avait décidé de l'avoir _immédiatement_, mais dans tous les cas, Severus risquait sa couverture en tant qu'espion si jamais il insistait trop. Mais également et surtout sa vie ! Merlin savait comment son père allait réagir.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que l'absence de Dumbledore était également liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette histoire.

Le blond soupira. Il avait été idiot d'être allé voir Severus dans cet état. Il aurait dû attendre de s'être calmé. Cela lui aurait au moins permis de ne pas faire paniquer Sirius _et _Severus. D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius. Il complotait également quelque chose, Draco en était sûr. Mais quoi ?

Draco sursauta tandis que quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule à côté de lui. Se tournant, il vit Blaise lui lancer un regard plein de reproche, derrière lui arrivait également Pansy et Théo – qui semblait dormir debout.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de descendre. » grommela Blaise, en s'asseyant à côté de Draco, lui jetant un regard éloquent. « Après tout, tu es parti te coucher tellement vite hier soir, que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de discuter avec toi. »

Draco comprit le sous-entendu, Blaise lui en voulait pour ne pas être allé le voir après la visite de son père.

Draco esquissa un faux sourire. « Oh, oui, désolé. J'étais vraiment fatigué… Tu sais avec le stress des Buses et tout ça. »

Blaise ricana, « Tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire croire ça… Après tout, les Buses sont à la _fin de l'année_, et aujourd'hui n'est que le _deuxième jour._ En plus, tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec tes notes, Mr-le-deuxième-de-notre-année. »

« Mince alors, je pensais être convaincant pourtant. » répondit Draco, d'une voix qu'il essayait de paraître détendue.

Il se sentit alors observé, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Théo avait étouffé un bâillement, mais que son attention semblait fixer sur Draco.

« _Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de lui demander des explications._ » songea Draco. « _Ou non, peut-être que je ferais des recherches d'abord… _»

Puis il y avait également un autre regard. Celui-là n'était pas aussi insistant que celui de Théo, mais il rendait quand même Draco mal-à-l'aise. Surtout quand il savait que cela provenait de la table des rouges et ors, et d'une certaine Préfète en particulier.

Encore un autre problème qu'il n'avait pas encore résolu et dont il ignorait absolument l'origine. Après tout il était pratiquement sûr de n'avoir rien fait pour avoir froissé Hermione. _Pratiquement sûr_ étant les mots clefs.

Draco regardait sa tasse de café d'un air las. Comment se faisait-il qu'il devait faire face à autant de problèmes ? Il y avait Blaise qui manifestement lui en voulait, Pansy qui n'était pas remise de la mort de Diggory, Théo avec ses étranges regards et son étrange 'pouvoir', Hermione qui lui en voulait pour Merlin ne savait quoi, Potter qui semblait toujours chercher la merde auprès de Ombrage, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, son père…

Draco soupira… Et dire que ce n'était QUE le deuxième jour, non en fait ce n'était que le _matin _du deuxième jour… Il sentait que cette année allait être très, très longue, et remplie de problèmes. Et il n'avait pas tord.

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Il n'y aura pas de bonus cette fois, mais j'en ai déjà prévu un pour le prochain chapitre.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

See Ya !


	86. Amitié & Ecouter aux portes

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel # **

**- le matin même, Severus et Dumbledore était absent au petit déjeuner  
**

**- Hermione pour une raison inconnue semble en colère contre Draco  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suite à la visite de Draco. Severus décide d'avoir une petite discussion avec Lucius, et Sirius semble de son côté comploter quelque chose...  
**

**Merci à Chaimette, pour sa correction !  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 76 : Amitié & Ecouter aux portes  
**

« _Merlin, je vais me faire tuer… » _ fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Draco à cet instant, tandis qu'il fixait la personne en face de lui, sentant des gouttes de sueurs froides couler de son front.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver en danger de mort… Non, en plus de quinze ans d'existence, Draco pouvait affirmer avoir fait face à la mort un bon nombre de fois – bien que la majorité, non en fait la quasi-totalité avait un rapport direct avec un certain idiot à cicatrice. Cependant là c'était _différent_…

_Habituellement_ il savait _à peu près _pour quelles raisons il s'était attiré les foudres de son interlocuteur … Mais là c'était le noir complet… _Habituellement_ il aurait pu trouver un moyen de s'échapper ou de survivre… Mais cette fois écouter son instinct de survie qui lui criait de sortir immédiatement de la pièce semblait – Merlin savait pourquoi – être une assez mauvaise idée... surtout en sachant que son interlocuteur avait pris la précaution de verrouiller la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle il se trouvait. _Habituellement, _dans le pire des cas, il aurait tenté de se défendre… Mais comment pouvait-il avoir une chance alors que la sorcière en face de lui était l'une des plus puissantes et intelligentes de sa génération, qu'elle connaissait très certainement un bon nombre de sort qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais entendu parler et surtout alors qu'elle avait _déjà _sa baguette pointé sur lui ?

Draco esquissa un sourire crispé tandis qu'il levait les mains en signe de paix, « Euh… H-Hermione tu devrais peut-être essayer de te calmer… » tenta-t-il.

Hermione – car oui c'était bien elle – haussa un sourcil, « Mais je suis parfaitement calme. »

Draco eut intérieurement un rire jaune, c'était peut-être _ça _le problème justement… Elle avait l'air calme… En y réfléchissant bien, Draco avait déjà mis plusieurs fois Hermione en colère auparavant… _hum…_furieuse, même. Elle lui avait déjà crié dessus, l'avait insulté, l'avait ignoré, l'avait _frappé, _l'avait claqué _plusieurs fois, _et l'avait même déjà menacé de sa baguette… Mais c'était la première fois où elle semblait parfaitement calme… Et Merlin c'était dix mille fois plus effrayant que si elle avait montré sa colère…

« Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérangerait pas de baisser ta baguette… » proposa Draco, d'une petite voix, « Je ne me sens pas particulièrement à l'aise là… »

« Oh mais c'était le but, Draco… » répondit Hermione, esquissant un sourire qui fit frémir intérieurement Draco.

_« Non, franchement ce n'est pas drôle… pas drôle DU TOUT. » _

« Je croyais que tu voulais me parler. » marmonna Draco, « C'est ce que disait ton message. »

Il avait reçu discrètement peu après le petit déjeuner un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel Hermione lui disait de venir à une certaine salle de classe vide, après le déjeuner, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de parler.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est chez les Muggles, mais pointer sa baguette sur son interlocuteur n'est pas _vraiment _un moyen efficace pour – » commença Draco.

Il glapit en sentant une marre d'eau froide tomber sur lui.

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! » cria-t-il, grelottant légèrement, et complètement trempé, oubliant momentanément qu'Hermione avait _toujours _sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Et avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, il sentit un nouveau jet d'eau lui tomber dessus.

« Hermione ! » protesta-t-il, ses dents claquants, malgré lui.

Cette dernière consentit alors à lui lancer un sort de chauffage, mais elle le fusillait à présent du regard.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » siffla Draco, dont la patience commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'effriter.

Il était à présent sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir sur le côté au cas où Hermione aurait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui jeter un autre sort à la figure.

Hermione eut un rire jaune. « Mon problème ? » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix _trop _calme. « Mais je n'ai aucun problème. _Accio chaise ! » _

Draco écarquilla les yeux, et eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté, tandis qu'une des chaises de la salle de classe s'écrasa à l'endroit exact où il était. Il grimaça légèrement en entendant le bruit de la chaise qui s'était brisée, se demandant dans un moment d'égarement si Hermione avait pensé à mettre un sort de silence sur la porte.

« _Abruti ! » _se sermonna mentalement Draco, « _Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois t'inquiéter dans l'immédiat ! » _

« Mais parlons plutôt de _toi, _Draco… » dit Hermione, d'une voix faussement chaleureuse et amicale « Comment s'est passé ton E.P.C ? »

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant que finalement la réponse ne le frappe de plein fouet. L'E.P.C ! Voilà pourquoi Hermione était en colère ! Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait il aurait dû s'en douter après tout ce fichu E.P.C semblait depuis le début lui attirer des problèmes auprès de la gente féminine. _« Pansy, ma mère… et maintenant Hermione ! J'ai vraiment la poisse…» _

« Euh… » fut la seule réponse que Draco parvint à trouver.

« La seule raison pour laquelle je savais que l'EPC s'était déroulé durant les vacances, c'était parce que _Snape _avait prévu ça à l'avance. » siffla Hermione, qui laissa tomber son petit jeu d'indifférence, « Avec toutes les recherches que j'avais faites et mes connaissances concernant ton _problème _je pensais avoir le droit, si ce n'est d'avoir pu participer à l'EPC, au moins d' être présente _après. _OU avoir au moins de tes nouvelles. »

Draco _savait _par expérience (cela faisait tout de même _deux _fois qu'il se faisait engueuler pour ça) qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se taire, car peu importe ce qui sortirait de sa bouche, cela risquerait d'envenimer les choses. _« Au moins, maintenant je sais pourquoi elle est en colère contre moi. » _

« Dis-moi, Draco, est-ce que tu as pensé que je n'étais pas apte à aider pendant l'EPC ? » demanda Hermione. Draco tressaillit en percevant la touche de douleur qui s'était mêlée à sa voix. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour me confier quelque chose comme ça ? »

Draco détourna le regard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Je… Je te fais confiance, Hermione. » dit-il, mal-à-l'aise « Je te fais confiance même avec ma vie… et tu le sais. »

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir qu'Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux et que ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Et bien, manifestement, _non, _elle ne le savait pas. Draco soupira.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé… Je n'étais pas vraiment… hum… _en état…_ de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit à la fin de l'année dernière… et puis Severus avait décidé de faire ça au plus vite. Je n'avais vraiment pas mon mot à dire là-dessus… »

« Et l'EPC ? » demanda-t-elle, « Est-ce que Snape a réussi à retirer le sort ? »

Draco secoua la tête, « Juste une toute petite partie… Mais on ne sait pas encore quels progrès cela apportera… Enfin _s'il y en a_.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement à Merlin ne savait quoi. Mais elle semblait en avoir fini, car finalement elle hocha la tête. Mais Draco pouvait voir qu'elle avait toujours les sourcils légèrement froncés, et les lèvres pincées. « _Elle m'en veut toujours…_ » songea Draco, en soupirant.

« Et ta magie ? » demanda-t-elle.

«A peu près stable. » marmonna-t-il, « Il y a toujours des moments où de temps en temps elle est plus… difficile à contrôler, mais rien de bien méchant. »

« Hm… » fit-elle d'un air songeur. « Et concernant ta… sensibilité ? »

« Toujours pareil. » répondit-il, se demandant intérieurement comment une dispute avec Hermione avait bien pu se terminer en une séance d'auscultation improvisée. « Mais Dumbledore et Severus m'aident pour pallier ce _problème_. »

« Ah oui ce fameux camp d'entraînement. » commenta-t-elle, puis croisant les bras elle plongea son regard dans le sien, « Tu sais que je t'en veux toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour te faire pardonner ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il sentait arriver le piège, après tout il n'était pas le Prince des Slytherins pour rien. Répondre ''Tout ce que tu voudras'' n'était certainement pas une solution, même si en langage Gryffindor cela aurait signifié un dévouement et une sincérité absolue.

« Tu as déjà quelque chose en tête, non ? » fit remarquer Draco, d'un air las « Contente-toi de le dire et je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouge et or.

« Trois questions et je veux que tu y répondes _sans mentir._» annonça Hermione, « Et après ça considère-toi comme pardonné. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas te dire parce que cela ne me concerne pas uniquement mais aussi d'autres personnes. Mais j'essaierai de te répondre dans la mesure du possible. » ajouta-t-il, avec reluctance.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Snape n'a pas pu raisonnablement procéder à l'EPC tout seul… Quelqu'un a donc dû l'aider. Qui était cette personne ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Je ne peux pas te le dire… »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Où étais-tu cet été ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » répéta Draco, en serrant les poings.

Dire à Hermione que Sirius était celui qui avait aidé Severus revenait presqu'à dire qu'il avait habité au Square. Et inversement, dire qu'il habitait au Square ne pouvait qu'entrainer la déduction que Sirius avait sûrement été là.

«En quoi consistait ton entraînement ? » enchaîna Hermione, dont l'irritation était à présent visible.

« _Draco, tu ne dois pas parler de ton entraînement – du moins pas les détails – sauf en cas d'extrême urgence… » _

Draco pouvait presqu'entendre la voix de Dumbledore dans sa tête.

« C'est un entraînement qui permet d'utiliser ma sensibilité à mon avantage. » décréta-t-il finalement, décidant de répéter ce qu'il avait dit à Blaise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je vois. » déclara-t-elle, d'un ton sec, avant d'annuler le sort de verrouillage sur la porte, l'ouvrir à la volée, sortir et claquer la porte derrière elle sans rien ajouter et sans même se retourner.

Draco grimaça au son, et lorgna sur la chaise cassé qu'Hermione lui avait balancée à la figure quelques minutes auparavant, en soupirant.

« _Reparo. » _lança-t-il, puis il se massa les tempes en fusillant du regard la porte.

A cet instant la cloche sonna. Il avait cours de Sortilège à l'autre bout du château. Il allait être en retard.

« _Quelle journée de merde. » _

~HPDM~

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, en voyant Fawkes apparaître non loin de lui. Le blond tourna alors la tête pour voir si quelqu'un aux alentours les avait vus, mais le couloir dans lequel il était, était vide.

« Tu aurais pu être plus discret ! Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu ? » le sermonna Draco.

Fawkes leva les yeux au ciel – enfin fit un mouvement qui y ressemblait – et caqueta.

« _Tu crois que je suis assez bête pour me faire prendre ? Tu me prends pour qui ?_ **[1]**_ » _

Draco esquissa un sourcil, « Pardon, c'est vrai, Môsieur est tellement intelligent, après tout. Bref… Si tu es là, c'est bien pour une raison, non ? »

_« Dumbledore veut te voir tout à l'heure, à cinq heures, apparemment c'est urgent. Le mot de passe est 'Plume en sucre' »_ répondit Fawkes, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes, ne laissant même pas le temps à Draco de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le blond soupira, se demandant de quoi Dumbledore voulait lui parler, quand soudain il s'arrêta net. Une étrange boule se formant dans sa gorge. Et si c'était parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Severus ? Ou Sirius ?

Presqu'immédiatement un nombre incalculable de scénarios– les uns plus désastreux que les autres – lui traversa l'esprit, n'arrangeant en rien l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait déjà pour Sirius et Severus.

Draco secoua la tête, non si Sirius ou Severus avait été blessés, Dumbledore l'aurait appelé _immédiatement _et n'aurait pas attendu la fin de ses cours … Du moins c'était ce que Draco espérait… « _Fawkes avait bien précisé que c'était urgent... » _

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il détestait la sensation qui lui vrillait l'estomac à cet instant. C'était si désagréable. Il restait moins de trois heures avant l'heure fixée par Dumbledore. Draco pouvait quand même patienter jusque là, non ?

Mais son – petit – côté émotionnel semblait prendre à présent le dessus sur son côté rationnel, car Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher par la suite de regarder l'heure toutes les trois minutes. Ce qui attira le regard curieux de Théo et le regard inquiet de Blaise.

Ce dernier lui demanda d'ailleurs, à la première occasion, si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou si cela avait un rapport avec ''il-savait-quoi'', à comprendre son père. Mais Draco s'empressa de le rassurer, lui assurant que non ce n'était pas à cause de son père –même si en vérité cela était le cas, _indirectement _– et que non, il n'était pas embarqué dans quelque chose de dangereux – du moins _pas encore_.

Il lui fallut tout le self-control dont Draco était capable pour ne pas bondir de sa chaise et se précipiter vers le bureau du directeur à l'instant où la cloche, marquant la fin de la dernière heure de cours, sonna. A la place, il rangea consciencieusement ses affaires dans son sac, et se força à suivre un rythme qui paraissait normal – bien qu'il devait l'avouer il marchait plus vite que d'habitude.

« Partez devant. » dit-il aux Slytherins qui le suivaient, à savoir Pansy, Blaise, Théo, et évidement les deux balourds. « Je vais aller prendre l'air avant de rentrer… »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? » s'exclama Blaise, d'un ton désabusé « On a une tonne de devoirs et toi tu veux aller prendre l'air ? »

Draco lui fit un sourire d'excuse, ignorant les regards suspicieux de Blaise, et des deux balourds, pour des raisons totalement différentes. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais si je ne m'aère pas l'esprit au préalable je pense que je risquerais de m'exploser la cervelle à force de trop réfléchir. »

« Quelle magnifique image… » commenta Théo, son visage restant impassable, mais ses yeux perçants fixés sur Draco, comme s'il cherchait à trouver quelque chose dans l'expression du blond. Finalement il semblait trouver ce qu'il cherchait, peu importe quoi, car il tourna les talons et leur fit un léger signe de la main pour les saluer.

« Il est vraiment étrange, celui-là… » marmonna Blaise, en observant Théo, s'en aller, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous suivait, en premier lieu ? »

« Va savoir. » répondit Draco, regardant dans la même direction que son meilleur ami.

Du coin de l'œil il vit quelque chose qui le choqua. Pansy… Pansy qui depuis la mort de Diggory semblait ailleurs – du moins pour ceux qui la connaissait vraiment, pour les autres ils ne voyaient tout simplement pas la différence – arborait à présent un petit sourire… peiné, mais un sourire quand même.

« Pansy ? » appela Draco, d'une voix douce, qui contrastait avec le mouvement emplie de mépris à l'égard des deux balourds pour leur ordonner de dégager, « Qu'est -ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Pansy secouait la tête, fixant l'endroit où quelques instants auparavant se trouvait Théo.

«Je me disais juste que… » commença-t-elle, d'une voix songeuse, « …que c'était bien que les choses commencent à changer. »

« Huh ? » fit Blaise, « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Draco était également perdu. Il fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant que Pansy l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Rien. » répondit-elle, puis se tournant vers le blond « Tu ne devais pas aller quelque part, Draco ? Enfin, prendre l'air, je veux dire… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Si. J'y vais… A tout à l'heure ! »

Il vit que Blaise s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, sûrement pour lui demander où il comptait _vraiment _aller, mais Draco accéléra le pas, tournant au coin, avant que Blaise n'ait eu le temps de le lui demander. Manifestement ni lui, ni Pansy n'avaient cru à son excuse de « prendre l'air ».

« _Tu te ramollis Draco… Il faudrait penser à d'autres excuses plus convaincantes la prochaine fois… »_

Draco s'arrêta alors net. _La prochaine fois ? _Mentait-il si souvent que ça à ses amis, que cela commençait à devenir une habitude ? Draco secoua la tête et recommença à marcher, non, c'était pour le mieux. Si Blaise savait pour l'EPC il risquerait de s'inquiéter pour rien… Et puis il était déjà au courant pour Lucius, cela devait être suffisant, non ? Pansy savait pour l'EPC mais ignorait le reste… ça aussi c'était pour le mieux, après tout, elle était déjà assez déprimée comme ça à cause de la mort de Diggory… Théo… Et bien Draco n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que savait, ou pas, Théo… ce qui en soit était assez problématique, mais bon il pourrait tout aussi bien –

Attends ! Depuis quand considérait-il Théo comme un ami ? Draco soupira et préféra ignorer le cas « Théo » pour le moment.

Ensuite il y avait… Hermione. Elle n'était pas comme Blaise ou Pansy. Une demi-information ne pouvait pas lui suffire… Elle savait pourtant pour l'EPC, le sort, et le fait qu'il surveillait Potter… et aussi pour son père. Et pourtant, pourquoi insistait-elle pour savoir ce que Draco faisait durant les vacances d'été ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui dire, puisque cela concernait directement Sirius et Severus… Cependant…

Draco s'arrêta devant la gargouille de pierre, et prononça le mot de passe. Avant de monter lentement les escaliers en pierre qui menaient au bureau du directeur.

…Cependant…Draco avait l'impression que si jamais, il ne lui en parlait pas, il risquerait de perdre son amitié. Draco serra les poings. Et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre… il était déjà devenu trop attaché à elle pour la laisser partir comme ça…

« _Et voilà que je deviens sentimental… C'est pitoyable, Draco… » _ songea-t-il, avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

Draco secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il leva le bras, s'apprêtant à frapper à la porte, quand soudainement quelque chose attira son attention. Il pouvait entendre une voix féminine à travers la porte.

Draco fronça les sourcils, interrompant son geste et tendant l'oreille.

« … N'arrive pas à croire…. Vous êtes vraiment inconscient ! » siffla la voix, que Draco finit par reconnaître.

« _Pomfrey. » _

Mais que faisait-elle dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis que l'angoisse reprenait le dessus. Etait-elle là pour Dumbledore ? Merlin faites qu'elle ne soit pas là pour –

« Je ne vous permets pas de me juger. » siffla une autre voix, beaucoup plus familière cette fois, que Draco reconnut immédiatement et qui le fit se figer sur place.

Severus… Elle était donc bien la pour Severus. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait être blessé… Draco serra les poings. La voix de Severus avait perdu en hargne, comme s'il était exténué…

« C'était une simple constatation. » rétorqua Pomfrey, « Maintenant arrêtez de bouger que je puisse regarder vos blessures de plus près. »

« ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » cracha Severus, « Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Allons Severus, ne faites pas l'enfant. » le gronda l'infirmière. « Enfin, Albus ! Dîtes quelque chose ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Et Draco se demanda si Dumbledore et Severus étaient en train de se confronter du regard… Puis finalement, il y eut un soupir – Draco ne savait pas très bien de qui il provenait, mais il supposait que cela devait venir du directeur – et Dumbledore dit : « Ce ne serait pas correct de lui forcer la main… Il viendra vous voir si quelque chose ne va pas… Désolé de vous avoir appelé ici… »

Draco entendit alors Pomfrey marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre, mais une chose était sûre, c'était que cela ne devait pas être très beau à entendre. Puis des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de la porte. Ce qui eut le mérite de ramener Draco à la réalité… Il était devant le bureau du directeur, en train d'écouter aux portes… Et même si c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait appelé, cela n'en restait pas moins honteux s'il se faisait surprendre maintenant…

Alors sans y penser il fit un bond en arrière, se plaqua contre le mur le plus loin possible des escaliers et se jeta un sort de désillusion, retenant inconsciemment son souffle. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Pomfrey descendit les escaliers en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. La porte se referma derrière elle, et Draco put respirer de nouveau.

Il lorgna alors une nouvelle fois sur la porte, tendant l'oreille.

« … pas tord, Severus. Je ne te savais pas aussi impulsif, c'était un acte inconsidéré qui aurait pu t'apporter beaucoup d'ennuis. » réprimanda Dumbledore.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire ? » répliqua Severus, « Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais rester ici les mains croisés, après ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fonces la tête baissée au Manoir Malfoy. » répondit Dumbledore, d'une voix calme, puis il ajouta d'une voix légèrement amusée, « Et tu es même allé jusqu'à demander à Sirius de venir me distraire pour pouvoir partir tranquillement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, alors c'était pour ça que Dumbledore était absent ce matin… Quand soudainement, il réalisa quelque chose. Sirius et Severus s'étaient _alliés, _avaient comploté _ensemble…_ Et manifestement ils formaient une assez bonne équipe puisque malgré tout Severus avait réussi à sortir. Et puis ils avaient fait ça, en un très court laps de temps… Non, en fait ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés…

« _Waw… soit ils ont développé une nouvelle forme de télépathie et sont maintenant sur la même longueur d'onde… soit ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'ils complotent ensemble… Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux options est la plus effrayante… »_songea Draco, en réprimant un frisson.

« Il faut croire que ce sale cabot n'a pas fait un très bon boulot alors, si vous vous en êtes rendu compte. » répondit le maître des potions avec une hargne qui surprit Draco, d'habitude Severus n'employait ce ton que lorsque Sirius était présent.

Il y eut alors un aboiement menaçant. Draco haussa un sourcil, et bien apparemment Sirius était là, aussi.

« Je t'en ficherai des bons boulots, moi ! »grogna alors Sirius, qui manifestement avait repris forme humaine, « Tu n'aurais pas fait mieux, si les rôles étaient inversés. »

« Si les rôles avaient été inversés, sale cabot inutile, tu n'aurais même pas passé le _portail _du Manoir Malfoy. » se moqua Severus.

Draco pouvait presque sentir la tension qui régnait de l'autre côté de la porte… Sirius et Severus devaient se regarder en chiens de faïence, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Si l'un ou l'autre avait une autre insulte en réserve, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de l'utiliser car Dumbledore les interrompit.

« Messieurs ! » les rappela-t-il à l'ordre, « Veuillez tous les deux vous rasseoir… et rangez vos baguettes. »

Draco esquissa un léger sourire amusé, d'après les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre Sirius et Severus s'étaient manifestement exécutés.

« Bien. » reprit Dumbledore, sa voix étant redevenu sérieuse, « Severus, comment s'est déroulé la conversation ? »

L'expression de Draco redevint immédiatement sérieuse et il tendit encore plus l'oreille.

Severus soupira.

« Vous connaissez le caractère de Lucius, une fois qu'il a une idée dans la tête, il ne la lâche pas… » dit le maître des potions, d'une voix légèrement frustrée, « Je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire… mais il y a tellement d'autres méthodes pour réaliser ses plans sans – »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, se retenant de justesse de crier de frustration, pourquoi Severus s'était-il arrêté de parler ? Quels étaient les plans de son père ?

La voix forte de Dumbledore passa alors distinctement à travers la porte, figeant complètement Draco sur place : « Combien de temps comptes-tu rester devant la porte, Draco ? »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

**[1]** Fawkes communique avec Draco grâce à des ''images'', qu'il envoie directement dans la tête de Draco et que Draco traduit... Par commodité, la version traduite sera dorénavant utilisée **  
**

* * *

**~Scène Bonus n°5~ (part 1) **

_(Cette scène se déroule le lendemain de l'arrivée de Narcissa au Square Grimmault)  
_

_**Narcissa ~**_

Narcissa fut réveillée en sursaut par le son de quelque chose qui se brisait par terre. Les sens en alerte elle se redressa, baguette à la main, et tendant l'oreille pour essayer de déterminer l'origine du son. Cela provenait du salon, et elle pouvait entendre le son de plusieurs voix étouffées qu'elle reconnut comme étant ceux de Severus, Sirius et Draco.

Elle se détendit alors, et d'un coup de baguette vérifia l'heure. 6h15. Elle haussa un sourcil, il était étrange que Draco soit déjà réveillée à cette heure-ci, après tout son fils n'était pas vraiment du matin. Elle songea alors avec une certaine tristesse que le rythme de vie de Draco avait dû changer à force de côtoyer Sirius et Severus.

« _Draco a appris à grandir loin de moi… » _songea-t-elle, en s'extirpant de son lit pour se diriger vers l'_unique _salle de bain. « _Et peut-être que ça sera pour le mieux… » _

Quand Narcissa eut fini de se préparer elle se dirigea vers la _petite _cuisine, et trouva Draco assit à la table, une tasse de café devant lui, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Cependant quand il la vit arriver, il esquissa un sourire.

« Bonjour Mère, avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Narcissa sourit à son tour, songeant qu'au Manoir, Draco ne lui aurait jamais sourit de cette façon… Le fait qu'il vive ici était vraiment une bonne chose…

« Bonjour, Draco. Je suppose que j'ai encore dû mal à me familiariser avec cet environnement… J'ai l'impression de me sentir à l'étroit. » répondit-elle franchement, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui avec grâce et élégance.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. » dit Draco, d'un ton nonchalant, en lui versant une tasse de thé, qu'il déposa devant elle.

Narcissa huma le thé avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua quelque chose.

« Draco, il semblerait qu'il y ait un Phénix derrière toi. » constata-t-elle, d'une voix ennuyée comme si elle parlait du beau et du mauvais temps.

En réalité si elle n'avait pas été Narcissa Malfoy, et si elle n'avait pas eu cette grande maîtrise de soi, elle aurait très certainement recraché son thé. Qu'est-ce que diable faisait un Phénix ici ?

Draco, lui par contre, ne semblait avoir aucune réaction. « Oh c'est tout à fait normal, Mère… » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

Le phénix caqueta alors, et Narcissa vit son fils froncer les sourcils. « A qui la faute à ton avis ? » maugréa-t-il à… personne en particulier.

Non en fait, c'était comme si son fils était en train de parler au… Phénix ? Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question à Draco, quand soudainement une certaine action provenant du salon – qui était dans la _même pièce _que la cuisine- attira son attention.

Elle couvrit sa surprise en reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

« Sirius et Severus sont en train de se disputer. » commenta-telle.

« C'est tout à fait normal, Mère. » répondit Draco, sans même regarder en direction du salon.

Elle reposa la tasse, et regardait du coin l'œil ce qui se passait dans le salon.

« Sirius vient de se changer en Sinistros…et est en train d'attaquer Severus. » dit-elle.

« C'est tout à fait normal, Mère. »

« Severus a réussi à propulser le chien, qui a maintenant une laisse autour du cou. »

« C'est tout à fait normal, Mère… » répondit Draco, en sirotant son café, d'un air blasé.

« Le chien vient de faire tomber quelque chose et à présent tout le salon est couvert d'une étrange substance verte… je dois avouer que cela apporte un effet bien peu esthétique. » commenta Narcissa, en terminant sa tasse, « C'est également normal, je suppose ? »

« C'est tout à fait – QUOI ? » s'écria Draco, en se levant d'un bond et regardait vers le salon d'un air interloqué.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil, tandis que son fils se dirigeait d'un pas furieux vers les deux adultes - du moins ce qu'il restait des deux adultes.

« Vous vous fichez de moi, ou quoi ? » tempêta Draco, « C'est moi qui suis sensé nettoyer tout ça je vous signale ! Comment je me débarrasse de ça moi ? »

La réponse à sa question fut masquée à l'instant où il franchit la 'limite' invisible entre la cuisine et le salon, et Narcissa supposa que cela était dû à un sort de Silence qui avait été lancé au début de la dispute.

Narcissa lança un dernier regard en direction du salon, cachant un sourire amusé. « Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser… » dit-elle à voix haute.

Puis elle se leva de sa chaise, époussetant des grains de poussières inexistants de sa robe, remit sa chaise en place, et quitta la cuisine d'un pas gracieux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres… Oui, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir confié Draco à Severus et Sirius, au moins son fils pourrait grandir dans un environnement relativement normal…

Au moment où elle referma la porte de la cuisine, il y eut une explosion assourdissante, puis la voix de son fils lui parvint à travers la porte.

« Non, mais vous le faites exprès là, avouez-le ! » cria-t-il, d'un ton exaspéré, « Et Fawkes ne te fous pas de moi ou je te fais lécher tout le bordel qu'il y a par terre ! »

Narcissa cligna les yeux… plusieurs fois… peut-être que le laisser en présence d'un maître des potions sadique et d'un ex-évadé d'Azkaban farceur (_et d'un Phénix)_, n'était pas une si bonne que ça au final… et qui était ce _Fawkes _? Un ami imaginaire de Draco ?

_**Draco**_

« _Draco…_ »

Draco marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, et se tourna sur le côté sans se réveiller.

« _Draco. » _

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« _DRACO ! » _

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda autour de lui, pour essayer de déterminer ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il tomba alors nez à bec avec un Fawkes.

« Waw ! Mais t'es malade ? » s'exclama Draco, en faisant un bond en arrière, se cognant la tête contre le mur par la même occasion. Il fusilla alors le Phénix du regard tout en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'heure… 6 h…. « Non, mais t'es pas sérieux. » se plaignit le blond, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« _J'ai faim… et je dois faire mes besoins. » _

Draco le regarda un long moment sans comprendre, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil. Mais quand finalement il comprit une expression d'incrédulité s'installa sur son visage : « AH ? Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ? Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Comment tu fais d'habitude ?»

« _Tout est dans le bureau d'Albus…_ » caqueta Fawkes, « _Mais, il est parti en voyage et a verrouillé son bureau… donc je peux pas rentrer… »_

Draco le fixa, puis se rallongea et rabattit la couverture sur lui, « Débrouille-toi. »

Fawkes émit alors un son désapprobateur et disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme. Draco quant à lui arborait un sourire satisfait et s'apprêtait à se rendormir, quand quelques minutes plus tard Fawkes réapparut, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

« _Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles dans la cuisine…. » _

Draco se redressa alors immédiatement tandis que des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son cou, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » siffla-t-il à l'égard du Phénix.

« _Je me suis débrouillé. Et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher sinon… » _répondit l'oiseau avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, n'osant même pas imaginer ce que le Phénix de _Dumbledore _avait bien pu comploter, et fonça hors de sa chambre en direction de la cuisine le plus rapidement possible, espérant que Sirius et Severus n'étaient pas encore réveillés.

Evidemment quand il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volée, il put mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts, et _évidemment _Sirius et Severus _étaient _réveillés, et le fusillaient du regard. Enfin… Severus le fusillait du regard, parce que Sirius semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Draco… » siffla dangereusement Severus, « Ton _Phénix _a fait ses besoins sur le plat que j'étais en train de cuisiner… et – »

_SPLACK ! _

Draco se figea sur place, tandis qu'il vit Fawkes virevolter à la hauteur des placards et faire tomber une tasse qui se fracassa sur le sol.

« AH ! » s'écria alors Sirius, scandalisé, « DRACO, regarde ce que ton Phénix a fait ! »

« Ce n'est pas le mien. » grommela Draco, dans sa barbe inexistante, fusillant Fawkes du regard.

« N'en fait pas tout un plat. » siffla Severus, « Une tasse ça se répare, alors que mon plat est définitivement foutu ! »

« Mais on s'en fout de ton plat. » rétorqua Sirius, « Cette tasse là était spéciale, je te signale ! »

« Ah oui ? » railla Severus, « Et en quoi ?»

« J'avais placé un sort dessus pour que –» commença l'Animagus mais il s'arrêta en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil, puis fixa la tasse cassée avec suspicion, « BLACK ! Sale Bâtard, c'est _ma _tasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu as placé comme sort dessus ?»

« Hm. » renifla dédaigneusement Sirius, « Comme si j'allais te le dire.»

Draco détacha finalement son regard du Phénix pour observer la dispute avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux… Avec un peu de chance, ils seront trop pris dans leur bagarre pour que les actions de Fawkes ne retombent sur lui…

Severus sortit sa baguette et l'instant d'après Sirius en fit de même. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, et Draco profita de ce moment pour essayer de procéder à une retraite stratégique dans sa chambre mais son action ne passa manifestement pas inaperçu.

« Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » dit Severus sans même prendre la peine de regarder Draco. « Puisque c'est _ton _phénix qui est à l'origine de tout ça, _tu _es désormais chargé de corvée de nettoyage, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Quoi ? » protesta Draco, « Mais –»

« Et sans magie. » ajouta Sirius, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Draco le fusilla du regard, et regarda avec dégoût l'état de la cuisine… Il commença alors à nettoyer sous le regard satisfait de Fawkes. Trois quart d'heures plus tard, il termina enfin sa tâche et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine, d'un air exténué. La dispute entre Severus et Sirius avait manifestement dégénéré et les deux étaient à présent dans l'espace salon, en train de se chamailler sous un sort de Silence.

Quand soudainement quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'un bureau verrouillé t'empêche de rentrer dans ledit bureau ? » réalisa Draco, en regardant Fawkes d'un air interloqué « Tu te _téléportes_, ce n'est pas une porte fermée qui va te gêner…. Donc BORDEL tu l'as fait exprès ! »

Une lueur de fierté s'alluma dans les yeux du Phénix. Et Draco cogna mollement son front contre la table de la cuisine… « Saleté de piaf manipulateur… t'es bien le Phénix de Dumbledore toi. » grommela Draco, de mauvaise humeur, « Je te jure que tu vas me le payer. »

« _Mais oui c'est ça… » _rétorqua Fawkes.

Soudainement Draco entendit, des bruits de pas se diriger vers la cuisine et il rougit, sachant _qui _allait arriver.

« _Quoi tu n'as pas envie d'être humilié devant ta mère ? » _railla Fawkes.

« La ferme. » siffla Draco, en arborant une expression de nonchalance.

La porte s'ouvrit, Narcissa s'asseyant gracieusement sur la chaise en face de lui, tandis qu'il conversait avec elle, comme si de rien n'était… Puis sa mère vit Fawkes.

« C'est tout à fait normal, Mère… »

« _Dis donc tu m'as l'air bien blasé ce matin… Où est passé ta vivacité et ton éloquence naturelle ?» _se moqua le Phénix.

« A qui la faute à ton avis ? » grommela Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il croisa le regard de Narcissa, et se retint de rougir. « _Et merde, maintenant elle pense que je parle tout seul. » _

Sa mère remarqua alors la dispute qui avait lieu dans le salon, tentant manifestement de cacher sa surprise derrière des gorgées de thé et des paroles nonchalantes – technique qui marchait merveilleusement bien d'ailleurs. Draco quant à lui, était tout simplement trop fatigué pour y porter un intérêt quelconque … Après tout, les disputes entre Sirius et Severus avaient beau être divertissantes, elles n'en étaient pas moins très fréquentes…

« Le chien vient de faire tomber quelque chose et à présent tout le salon est couvert d'une étrange substance verte… je dois avouer que cela apporte un effet bien peu esthétique. » commenta Narcissa, en terminant sa tasse, « C'est également normal, je suppose ? »

« C'est tout à fait – QUOI ? » s'écria Draco, en se levant d'un bond.

Cela avait au moins eu le don de le faire sortir de son état de léthargie. Il regarda alors en direction du salon, espérant que sa mère avait tout simplement exagéré et s'exhorta au calme… Mais au moment où il vit cette chose verte _gluante, dégoulinante, partout _sur les murs du salon, Draco craqua.

« Vous vous fichez de moi, ou quoi ? » tempêta Draco, en se dirigeant vers Severus et Sirius « C'est moi qui suis sensé nettoyer tout ça je vous signale ! Comment je me débarrasse de ça moi ? »

A l'instant où il entra dans l'espace salon, il grimaça de dégoût… De près cette chose semblait encore plus difficile à nettoyer… Mais comment par Merlin, ils avaient réussi à faire ça ? Ou plutôt à partir de quoi ?

Mais les deux autres semblaient ne même pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait à se battre, Sirius ayant repris entre temps forme humaine.

« _Pauvre de toi… » _caqueta Fawkes, « _ça doit être dur à nettoyer… » _

Draco le fusilla du regard. « Va te faire frire, sale piaf. »

« _Quelle vulgarité… Tu me choquerais presque dis donc…» _

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et se concentra sur le combat, il fallait absolument qu'il empêche ces deux là de faire plus de dégât… sinon…

_BOUM ! _

Draco écarquilla les yeux, puis toussa tandis qu'un nuage de poussière traversa la pièce.

« _Oh, oh… » _ricana Fawkes, « _J'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'avant… » _

« Non… mais vous le faîtes exprès, avouez-le ! Et Fawkes ne te fous pas de moi, sinon je te fais lécher le bordel qu'il y a par terre ! »

« _Tu n'oserais pas. » _

« Bah tiens je vais me gêner ! »

**To Be Continued … **

* * *

**Voilà !  
**

**Je crois que vous avez du le remarquer... Il n'y a pas eu de Draco/Harry du présent dans ce chapitre...Il y a une raison toute bête... Les évènements dans le passé vont beaucoup trop lentement... Donc je préfère me focaliser sur le passé pour le moment... (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le "présent" devrait revenir dans un ou deux chapitre :p )  
**

**En parlant du passé, vous avez également dû remarquer que depuis quelques chapitres on ne parle plus du Harry du passé... Là aussi, il y a une raison toute bête... Hé, hé... Mon HP 5 avait juste été kidnappée... et comme je n'avais pas d'interlude sous la main... et bien j'ai dû continuer les chapitres sans le livre... Mais bon, normalement cela reviendra à la "normale" au prochain chapitre ! ;p  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
**

**See Ya !  
**


	87. Confrontation & Révélation

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel # **

**-Severus s'est rendu au Manoir Malfoy pour discuter avec Lucius au sujet de Draco  
**

**- Harry s'est écopé des retenues avec Ombrage dès le premier jour  
**

**-Draco est sensible à la magie  
**

**-Théo a un pouvoir étrange  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Alors que Draco écoutait aux portes du bureau de Dumbledore, il est découvert au moment le plus crucial...  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 77 : Confrontation & Révélation  
**

« _Combien de temps comptes-tu rester devant la porte, Draco ? » _

Draco écarquilla les yeux… Comment – Il secoua la tête, non la question n'était pas _comment _Dumbledore avait su – après tout le directeur semblait toujours tout savoir – mais _depuis combien de temps _savait-il que Draco était là ?

Draco déglutit, et ouvrit la porte avec hésitation. La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard indulgent que lui jetait Dumbledore, puis tournant légèrement la tête il remarqua les yeux plissés de Severus, qui était assis sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Draco déglutit une nouvelle fois, et termina son inspection visuelle de la pièce sur l'expression mi-surprise, mi-amusé de Sirius. Ce dernier était adossé à l'un des murs de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, et légèrement à l'écart des deux autres.

Draco inspira profondément, et passa le pas de la porte, avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas en colère, contrairement à Severus qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre… Mais Draco préféra ne pas regarder son parrain, cela ne faisait que le sentir honteux… Comme un enfant faisant une bêtise, et pris sur le fait… Ce qui, songeait Draco, n'était pas loin de la vérité… Mais il y avait également le fait que Draco avait aperçu les égratignures qui parsemaient le visage de Severus… Et cela avait eu l'effet de lui nouer complètement l'estomac… C'était de _sa _faute si Severus était blessé… Si Draco n'était pas allé le voir, il n'aurait jamais eu à aller voir son père et –

« Draco. » siffla Severus, d'une voix furieuse, faisant tressaillir le blond et le sortant de son auto-culpabilisation intérieur. « De quel droit te permets-tu d'écouter aux portes ? »

Draco déglutit difficilement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« Oui, enfin, Draco… » intervint Sirius, d'un ton amusé, « Quitte à écouter aux portes, il vaut mieux essayer de ne pas se faire prendre. »

Severus fusilla l'Animagus du regard, qui leva les mains en signe de paix. « Ne l'encourage pas à faire ce genre de chose, clébard stupide. C'était une conversation _privée, _et il n'avait PAS à agir ainsi !»

A l'entente du mot « privée », Draco écarquilla les yeux, serrant violemment les poings, tandis qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Privée ? » répéta-t-il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure « Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être privée, alors que cela me concerne directement ? »

Sirius et Severus qui étaient partis pour une énième joute verbale, se figèrent d'un coup et d'un bel ensemble se tournèrent vers le blond. Dumbledore quant à lui avait entrecroisé ses doigts devant lui, regardant fixement Draco…

« Cela ne te concerne pas. » trancha Severus, d'un ton sec.

« Bien sûr que si ! » cria presque Draco, « C'est de _mon _père dont il s'agit ! De _mon _avenir ! C'est quoi ce projet dont tu as parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu de faire de moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit si jamais tu étais courant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé le voir si jamais tu savais que cela allait finir ainsi ? »

Le regard de Severus s'endurcit, « Je te le répète une dernière fois, Draco. Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Draco serrait à présent si fort les poings, que ses jonctures étaient devenus blanches. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix où la frustration se faisait clairement entendre. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas encore _prêt_… Ce n'est pas comme si, je ne savais pas déjà que mon père ne fait que m'utiliser depuis ma naissance… ça je l'ai su à l'instant même où j'ai dû entrer dans ce fichu cercueil… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà affronté et vu des choses que certains adultes n'auraient même pas pu imaginer dans leur pire cauchemar… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me briser juste parce que j'aurais eu la confirmation de ce que je soupçonnais depuis le début concernant mon père…Alors… Je… BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de me cacher ça, hein ? »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » rugit alors Severus en se levant d'un bond, sa magie tourbillonnant rageusement autour de lui, sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Draco émit un glapissement de surprise et de terreur mêlé et tomba en arrière, tremblant tandis que la magie de Severus faisait pression sur lui. Draco ne parvint pas à réprimer ses tremblements, ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvant détourner les yeux de son parrain.

« Si JE juge que tu n'as pas à le savoir, alors _tu _n'as pas à le savoir. » siffla Severus, « Ce n'est pas à toi de remettre en question _mes _décisions ! Alors maintenant tu vas te _taire, _et ne plus poser de question là-dessus, est-ce clair ? »

Draco serra les poings, continuant de fixer Severus avec rage, malgré ses tremblements.

« Est-ce clair ? » répéta Severus, grinçant entre ses dents, d'un air menaçant.

Draco ne disait toujours rient, défiant toujours son parrain du regard. A bout de patience, Severus avança vers le blond, ce dernier sentant la pression magique augmenter encore plus – rendant l'air difficilement respirable – se recroquevilla légèrement, sans toutefois détourner les yeux.

Dumbledore affichait à présent un visage sérieux – presque menaçant – tandis qu'une main se tendit vers sa baguette. C'était allé trop loin, il _devait _intervenir.

Mais Sirius le devança.

Severus émit un son de surprise tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui et qu'il s'effondrait sur la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis auparavant et qui était venue miraculeusement se cogner contre l'arrière des genoux du maître des potions, la magie de ce dernier s'évaporant sous le coup de la surprise. Cela ne lui prit pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour se rendre compte du coupable du déplacement de la chaise…

« BLACK – » commença à crier Severus, de fureur.

Mais Sirius qui s'était redressé de son mur, et qui avait parcouru rapidement la distance qui le séparait avec les autres tout en déplaçant magicalement la chaise, l'ignora royalement, s'arrêtant pile devant le blond, qui continuait encore à trembler. Là, il leva le poing et frappa brièvement sur le haut de la tête de Draco.

« Ouch. » se plaignit Draco, clignant des yeux de surprise, puis regardant son cousin avec des yeux ronds, tout en se massant le haut de la tête.

« Non, mais je vous jure. » cingla Sirius, en se mettant pile entre Severus et Draco et levant les yeux au ciel, « C'est à se demander _qui _sont les deux _Gryffindor _ici ! Aussi impulsifs et irréfléchis que l'autre… Draco, si ton crétin de parrain a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas t'en parler, c'est parce qu'il a sûrement ses raisons ! Tu n'as pas _tous _les éléments en main, _donc _tu ne peux _clairement _pas le juger ! Et TOI ! » poursuivit Sirius en se tournant cette fois vers Severus, « Tu es _sensé _être l'adulte, et tu sais _pertinemment _qu'il allait réagir comme ça, si jamais tu lui refusais tout d'emblée. La _subtilité _c'est TON domaine, non ? »

Severus plissa les yeux de colère, tandis que Severus et Sirius s'affrontaient du regard. Draco se contenta de les regarder avec les sourcils froncés. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre ces deux là se bagarrer mentalement. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil – dans la projection – Potter entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage. « _Sa détention… » _songea distraitement Draco, avant de se re-concentrer avec ce qui se passait dans la pièce, légèrement honteux d'avoir agi de la sorte avec Severus.

Fawkes qui jusque là avait été étrangement ''silencieux'' et calme, s'envola de son perchoir pour se poser sur l'épaule du blond.

« _ça y est tu t'es calmé ? » _demanda Fawkes.

Draco hocha la tête, se rendant compte qu'il s'était effectivement calmé et que ses tremblements s'étaient à présent arrêtés. Fawkes tourna alors la tête vers Severus et Sirius et émit un son, qui selon Draco se rapprochait d'un sifflement admiratif.

« _Quand même… c'est impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle ton cousin a réussi à vous calmer… Même Albus aurait presque mis un peu plus de temps. » _commenta Fawkes.

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, que Dumbledore n'aurait pas pris plus de temps… Après c'était _Dumbledore… _Mais Draco se garda bien d'en faire le commentaire à voix haute. Cependant il était d'accord avec Fawkes, sur le fait que Sirius avait réussi à les calmer très rapidement…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, ce n'était pas la première fois… Si sa mémoire était bonne, la dernière fois aussi… Quand Draco et Severus s'étaient disputés au sujet de Maugrey, c'était Sirius qui les avait arrêtés… Son cousin avait réussi à éloigner Severus qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser et l'avait _convaincu, _Merlin ne savait comment, de le laisser faire… Et encore plus incroyable, il avait réussi à persuader Draco de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, là où, Severus avait échoué…

Le blond eut alors intérieurement un rire jaune, tout en regardant le dos de Sirius, « _Il est vraiment effrayant parfois… » _

Du côté de Severus et Sirius, la bataille mentale semblait s'être terminée car Severus poussa un soupir d'exaspération et d'irritation, avant de finalement croiser les bras et de détourner le regard.

« Bien. » siffla-t-il, de mauvaise humeur, « Fais comme ça te chante. »

Draco n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Sirius pour savoir que ce dernier arborait une expression victorieuse. Dumbledore, qui depuis le début de l'intervention de Sirius regardait la scène d'un air presqu'amusé, son menton se reposant sur la paume de sa main et son coude posé sur le bureau, se redressa en voyant que la « dispute » était terminée et afficha à nouveau une expression sérieuse, reprenant la situation en main.

« Et si tu t'asseyais, Draco ? » invita Dumbledore, faisant apparaître une nouvelle chaise devant son bureau. « Severus… Revenons sur ta discussion avec Lucius… »

Severus soupira à nouveau, mais obéit néanmoins.

« Je suis allé parler à Lucius de sa décision concernant Draco, comme vous le savez… » dit-il, avec une certaine reluctance, « Mais _évidemment, _il n'a rien voulu entendre, disant que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dedans… et que pour la réalisation de ses projets, Draco devait retourner au Manoir… »

Là, Severus hésita, serrant légèrement les poings, et évitant le regard de Draco, il poursuivit, « Il s'est mis en tête depuis peu, de regagner sa place – de bras droit – auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et il est prêt à tout pour réussir… » Severus serra encore plus les poings, « Même… »

« … utiliser son propre fils comme d'un tremplin pour y parvenir. » compléta Draco, d'une voix sinistre.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, son regard se tournant vers le blond, se demandant sûrement comment Draco avait pu faire pour deviner.

Draco affichait un sourire sans joie, « Je m'y attendais en quelque sorte… ça ressemble beaucoup au mode de pensée de père… Après tout, pour lui, je ne suis qu'un pion… un jouet… qu'il peut utiliser, manipuler à sa guise… Alors pourquoi ne pas m'utiliser pour gagner du pouvoir auprès de son Maître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence morbide s'installa dans la pièce…

« Ce que je ne comprends pas… » dit finalement Draco, « C'est s'il veut m'utiliser pour attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres… pourquoi m'empêche-t-il de poursuivre mon entrainement ? »

« Parce que cela deviendrait problématique si jamais tu te faisais _trop _remarquer. » grinça Severus, entre ses dents, signe qu'il était en colère, « Lucius a conscience que ta sensibilité développée au maximum _pourrait _le surpasser aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors je suppose que c'est une simple précaution. »

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux… C'était étrange, il s'y attendait… Il le _savait_… Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait si mal de l'entendre dire à voix haute ?

« _Je suppose qu'entendre dire que son propre père ne nous considère que comme un tremplin n'est pas vraiment agréable… même si on le sait déjà… » _songea amèrement Draco.

« Et est-ce que tu sais comment il compte m'utiliser ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix lasse.

Severus secoua la tête, « Crois-moi, Draco, il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas… » son ton n'était pas aussi catégorique que tout à l'heure, mais étrangement cette fois, Draco n'avait pas envie de protester… Oh bien sûr il voulait savoir… Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que si jamais il connaissait tout le plan de son père, cela ne ferait que rendre tout ça plus _réel _… Et, ça il ne le voulait pas… sans doute parce qu'intérieurement il avait encore un semblant d'espoir face à son père…

_« Ridicule… » _ se sermonna mentalement le blond, « _Tu le sais pourtant, Draco… Espérer ne fera qu'empirer les choses._ »

Draco était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il manqua presque la suite des paroles de son parrain.

« Cependant j'ai réussi à 'convaincre' Lucius de ne laisser Draco rentrer aux manoirs qu'aux vacances d'été… » dit Severus.

Draco tressaillit. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que quelques manières de convaincre son père de revenir partiellement sur sa décision, et celle la plus efficace était de gagner un duel face à lui… Et d'après les blessures que Severus avaient sur le visage, Draco était certain que Severus avait eu recourt à cette solution…

Dumbledore hocha la tête, un air grave sur le visage. « C'est déjà mieux que rien… Cela nous laissera du temps pour essayer de trouver une autre solution… »

Draco soupira. Y avait-il au moins une solution ? Parce que s'il n'y en avait pas, il ferait perdre inutilement du temps aux autres. Severus, Sirius et Dumbledore avaient d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de ça…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard dériva vers la projection.

« Très bien… » dit Ombrage, « On parvient déjà mieux à contrôler son humeur, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant vous allez copier des lignes, Mr Potter. »

« _Copier des lignes ? » _s'étonna Draco, « _C'est tout ? » _

« Oh non, pas avec votre plume. » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Potter se pencher pour ouvrir son sac. « Vous allez vous servir d'une de mes plumes personnelles. Voilà. »

Draco plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Ombrage avait tendu à Potter une longue plume mince et noire dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue.

« _Il doit y avoir un truc qui cloche avec cette plume… » _

« Je veux que vous écriviez : ''Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge'' » poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

« Combien de fois ? » demanda Potter, d'un ton qui imitait atrocement mal celui de la politesse.

« Oh autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message _rentre_. » répondit Ombrage, d'une voix doucereuse. « Allez-y. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre. » dit Potter.

« Oh mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin. » répondit le professeur.

Draco se tendit légèrement en entendant le ton qu'employait Ombrage. Un ton foncièrement mauvais qui se cachait sous un ton amusé.

Potter posa la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin et écrivit ''Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge.''

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux se forçant à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage pour ne pas alerter les trois autres, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante venait d'apparaître sur sa main. Serrant les dents le blond vit que les mots s'étaient inscrits sur le parchemin dans une sorte d'encre rouge et brillante, et qu'au même moment ils étaient apparus sur le dos de la main droite de Potter, tracée dans sa peau comme avec un scalpel.

« _Son sang ! » _réalisa alors Draco, en serrant encore plus les poings, « _Cette pétasse est en train de lui faire écrire avec son propre sang ! Mince alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait des pieds et des mains tout le long de l'année dernière juste pour en avoir quelques gouttes… et elle – »_

« Draco ? » appela Sirius d'un ton surpris, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Se reconnectant avec la réalité, le blond se rendit compte que les yeux de Sirius, Dumbledore et Severus étaient rivés sur lui.

« _Bien sûr… Impossible de cacher quelque chose comme ça, quand on est en présence des trois personnes les plus observatrices de la planète…. » _

« R-Rien. » répondit Draco, en se forçant à sourire, constatant avec soulagement du coin de l'œil qu'heureusement les mots n'étaient pas apparus sur sa main à lui… Du moins rien de bien visible, juste une légère marque rouge qui passait inaperçu. De toute façon sa main droite était hors de la vision des trois autres, donc c'était parfait.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu semblait ailleurs… »

Draco hocha la tête, « Je surveillais Potter… » se justifia Draco.

Après un dernier regard suspicieux, qui montrait qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient convaincus, ils plongèrent de nouveau dans un silence songeur.

Draco jeta alors de nouveau un œil vers la projection, où Potter continuait de copier ses lignes, sous le regard satisfait d'Ombrage. Cependant Draco pouvait y décerner une légère touche de surprise.

« _Elle doit se demander comment Potter peut aussi supporter la douleur. » _devina Draco, « _Outre le fait que Potter a une incroyable résistance à la douleur, il y a aussi le fait que j'en absorbe une partie… Cependant rien qu'avec cette partie, c'est douloureux et désagréable… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'on devait subir ça ''entièrement''… Cette plume est vraiment dangereuse… » _

Draco serra les poings, il devrait faire des recherches pour en être certain, mais il était pratiquement sûr que cette plume était illégale et était caractérisée comme un objet de magie noire.

« _Père m'avait également averti contre Ombrage… » _

L'expression de Draco se rembrunit, « _Des précautions s'imposent donc... »_

Draco sursauta tandis que Sirius se levait brusquement de sa chaise, une lueur de détermination s'allumant dans ses yeux. Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais son cousin l'ignora.

« Professeur, je pense que nous allons rentrer. » dit-il, agrippant Severus par le poignet et le tirant vers la cheminée.

« Nous ? » répéta Severus, d'un ton interloqué, « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Oi ! Lâche-moi ! Espèce de –»

L'insulte du maître des potions fut étouffée par le crépitement de la cheminée. L'instant suivant les deux avaient disparu.

Draco regardait la cheminée, avec des yeux ronds. « _Ok… C'était quoi, ça ? » _

Dumbledore par contre ne semblait nullement dérangé par le kidnapping de son professeur de potion, se contentant d'entrecroiser ses doigts devant lui et d'y laisser reposer son menton.

« Draco… » dit-il alors, d'une voix vague.

«Oui, Professeur ? » répondit Draco, détournant les yeux de la cheminée.

« Tu te souviens certainement de l'endroit où nous nous étions arrêtés pour ton entraînement… » poursuivit Dumbledore, tandis que Draco hochait la tête, «… et je t'avais également dit de n'en parler à personne et d'utiliser au minimum ce que je t'avais appris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Etrangement son père lui avait dit la même chose. « _Certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons » _songea Draco.

« Je pensais que le fait d'exploiter tes _capacités _uniquement durant les vacances scolaires était une bonne chose… Cela permettait à ton corps de ne pas être exposé à trop de tensions différentes et cela aurait crée un équilibre idéal entre l'apprentissage de la magie classique et le développement de tes capacités. » décréta Dumbledore. « Cependant… le facteur ''Lucius'' vient de s'ajouter à l'équation… C'est pour ça que je dois remettre au point mes projets… »

« Vous voulez dire que vous aller m'entraîner aussi _pendant _l'année scolaire ? » demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Ah… Hélas. » soupira Dumbledore, « Je ne crains que cela ne soit possible. Il semblerait après tout que cette année quelqu'un me surveille attentivement.»

« _Ombrage. Encore elle…» _

« Dans ce cas, que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Draco, ne voyant absolument pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

« Je devrais te demander de t'entraîner seul. »

Le Slytherin écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Seul ? » répéta Draco, « Mais je croyais que vous vouliez me superviser pour être sûr que je n'épuise pas trop mon corps et ma magie… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Je suppose que tu devrais pouvoir le faire seul maintenant… Cependant Draco, n'oublie surtout pas, pas plus d'une heure par jour. »

« Une heure ? » s'exclama Draco, « Mais au Square –»

« Les situations sont différentes. Durant les vacances tu _pouvais _te permettre de travailler ton endurance et exploiter au maximum tes capacités, parce que tu n'avais pas de cours en plus. Cependant à Hogwarts c'est différent… Alterner trop souvent ces deux formes de magies ne fera qu'épuiser inutilement ton corps, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? »

« A peu près… » répondit avec reluctance le blond.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Bien, je ne vais pas prendre plus de ton temps… Tu peux retourner à ton dortoir…»

Draco hocha la tête, et se leva lentement prenant soin de mettre sa main droite dans sa poche. « Merci, professeur. »

« Pourquoi me remercie-tu ? »

« _Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… » _

Draco eut un léger rictus, « Pour rien, Professeur… Juste… Merci… »

« Je t'en prie, mon garçon. »

Draco allait sortir du bureau, quand soudainement une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Professeur ! » appela-t-il, « Je… Je me demandais s'il était possible, que je demande à certaines personnes de m'aider pour mon entraînement. »

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'étudier du regard le visage de Draco.

« Ce sont des personnes de confiance. » assura Draco.

« Dans ce cas je suppose que tu pourrais, oui. » répondit Dumbledore, « Il est important de se reposer sur quelqu'un quand on a besoin d'aide. Mais, concernant ton père –»

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. » coupa Draco, « Je vais bien… »

Draco sourit doucement et referma la porte du bureau. A l'instant où la porte se referma, son expression changea. Sortant sa main droite de sa poche, il la regardait d'un air pensif, fixant la légère marque rouge et ignorant la douleur lancinante qui s'y était installée depuis le début de la retenue de Potter.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge, hein ? »

~HPDM~

Draco se dirigea vers sa salle commune, passant discrètement par les cuisines pour prendre un peu de nourriture. Il ne dînerait pas dans la grande salle ce soir… il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, et puis il devait absolument remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Draco tressaillit en sentant la douleur au niveau de sa main refaire surface, il fusilla alors la projection du regard, « _Fichu Potter ! » _

Secouant la tête, le blond tenta de l'ignorer, et franchit le passage menant à sa salle commune, en forçant une expression impassible à apparaître sur son visage.

Jetant un œil circulaire à la pièce, Draco haussa un sourcil en voyant les tonnes de parchemins et de livres éparpillés dans un des coins de la pièce – là où se trouvait Blaise. Ce dernier tapotait machinalement sur la table et avait les sourcils froncés sous la concentration en lisant son livre. Pansy était assise non loin de lui et griffonnait de temps en temps sur un parchemin en face d'elle. Et enfin Théo était assis à l'écart des autres, lisant un livre dont Draco ne parvenait pas à voir le titre. Cependant aucun des deux balourds n'étaient en vu… _Etrange_.

Draco, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, s'avança discrètement jusqu'à la table où étaient assis ses amis – tournant le dos à Théo – et lut le livre de Blaise par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lire un livre qui _parle _du sujet de ton devoir… » se moqua Draco, faisant sursauter Blaise qui manqua de renverser son encrier sur la totalité de son devoir.

« Purée, Draco ! » cria Blaise, en se tenant une main au niveau du cœur, « Ne refais _plus jamais _ça ! »

Draco eut un rictus, « Tu avais l'air tellement _concentré_… que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.»

« Ah…Ah. » rétorqua Blaise, d'un ton boudeur, « J'_étais _concentré, figure-toi ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur, « Bien sûr… Tu vas me dire qu'un livre sur la magie théorique pourrait t'aider avec ton devoir de _Soin aux créatures magiques _? »

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua son meilleur ami, avec mauvaise foi.

Le blond ricana, mais s'arrêta net en sentant quelqu'un agripper son bras droit – dont la main était toujours dans la poche. Se retournant immédiatement, Draco fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Théo.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Draco, laissant juste une touche d'irritation passer dans sa voix.

Mais Théo ne répondit pas, à la place son regard descendit jusqu'à la poche de Draco, là où se trouvait la main du blond. Le Slytherin solitaire fronça alors les sourcils.

« Tu es bl– »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, en se rendant compte de ce qu'allait dire Théo. Tentant de cacher sa surprise et sa panique au mieux, Draco essaya de s'extirper de la grippe du Slytherin solitaire.

Théo raffermit sa prise sur le blond. « Viens avec moi. » siffla Théo, en entraînant Draco de force vers les dortoirs sous le regard surpris de Blaise, et le haussement de sourcil de Pansy.

« Oy ! » fit Draco, en essayant encore une fois de se dégager, mais la douleur de sa main l'empêchait de bouger trop brusquement « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Théo l'ignora et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur dortoir, et qu'il eut vérifié que ledit dortoir était vide.

« J'ignorais que le fait d'aller ''prendre l'air '' pouvait entraîner une telle blessure à la main. » commenta Théo, d'une voix faussement nonchalante, en pointant du doigt ladite main.

Draco se tendit durant une seconde, mais se ressaisit immédiatement, « Une blessure ? » répéta-t-il, d'un ton étonné, « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…»

_« Comment diable Théo avait-il bien pu faire pour le savoir ? C'est insensé ! Je suis sûr de n'avoir montré aucune expression qui trahissait la blessure ! » _

Théo soupira d'un air las, « Arrête ça, veux-tu ? Je _sais _que tu es blessé. »

Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur, tout en s'adossant à la porte du dortoir, « Oh ? Et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, _comment _aurais-tu pu le savoir ? »

Théo inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, « Comment sais-tu de quelle couleur est un objet ? Comment sais-tu qu'il fait froid ? » rétorqua Théo, « C'est simple, c'est parce que tu _vois _la couleur et que tu _sens _le froid s'engouffrer dans tes membres que tu peux savoir ça… »

Draco fronça les sourcils, attendant que l'autre Slytherin ne développe mais au bout d'un moment de silence, Draco insista « ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

L'autre eut un rictus, « Peut-être que je devrais te le montrer, alors… » décréta-t-il, d'un ton pensif, « Quoi que… non… Tu l'as déjà vu… »

Le blond fronça encore plus les sourcils, « Tu veux dire que ça un rapport avec ton étrange capacité ? »

« Etrange capacité, hein… » répéta Théo, d'un ton presqu'amusé, « Mais oui, tu as vu juste… Alors maintenant, veux-tu bien tendre ta main droite vers moi que je puisse m'en occuper ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton suspicieux, « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Qui sait… » répondit l'autre d'un ton mystérieux.

Draco plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux, mais tendit tout de même la main, sous le sourire victorieux de son camarade de chambre.

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit –» commença à menacer Draco.

« Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal… » répondit Théo, en levant les yeux au ciel, puis examinant la main tendue du regard, « … j'aurais déjà eu pas mal d'occasion de le faire. »

_« __Il marque un point… » _songea le blond malgré lui, observant à présent Théo avec un regard mi-curieux, mi-soupçonneux.

« Tu me dois toujours une explication… » décréta le blond, d'un ton faussement nonchalant, en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Théo inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis semblant ignorer la précédente remarque de Draco, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le lit du blond.

« Il vaut mieux que tu t'assois… » expliqua Théo, d'un ton neutre, en désignant le lit d'un geste de la main.

« Que c'est gentil à toi de m'inviter à m'assoir sur _mon _lit. » ironisa Draco, mais allant s'assoir quand même.

Théo afficha un micro-sourire, avant de se placer rapidement à côté du Prince des Slytherins, et de reprendre une expression neutre. Là il déposa sa main au-dessus de celle de Draco, qui par réflexe la retira, ayant pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel de Théo.

« Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper si ta main est à trois mètres tu sais… » commenta Théo.

Draco plissa un moment les yeux, mais finalement remit sa main en place…

Théo réitéra son précédent mouvement, puis ferma les yeux. Draco écarquilla les yeux en sentant le fourmillement familier de la magie se propager sur sa main, en même temps qu'un sentiment d'apaisement le submergeait et que la douleur dans sa main diminuait.

« L'explication. » rappela alors Draco, en forçant son corps à ne pas trop se détendre, après tout s'il se référait aux autres fois il risquait encore une fois de s'endormir avant de comprendre ou même _entendre _ les explications de Théo.

« Tu es vraiment têtu quant tu t'y mets… » commenta Théo, d'un ton légèrement essoufflé, puis voyant le regard noir que lui jeta Draco, il ajouta précipitamment, « Oui, oui…C'est bon… Je vais te le dire… Mais avant ça, n'essaye pas de résister s'il-te-plait… C'est plutôt difficile et fatiguant à maintenir quand il y a de la résistance. »

Draco cligna les yeux, puis soupira, oblitérant.

« Ma famille… » commença à expliquer Théo, d'un ton hésitant, «…possède un don un peu particulier : ''Influence''. »

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien, laissant l'autre continuer.

« C'est un don aussi utile que désagréable. » dit Théo, une étrange lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux « Pour faire simple, ma magie se diffuse, se mélange puis influence la magie des autres. La magie d'un sorcier est directement liée à son esprit, c'est pourquoi je peux forcer ledit sorcier à entrer dans un certain état à travers sa magie. Théoriquement je pourrais forcer quelqu'un à se mettre en colère sans aucune raison, ou même déclencher un état de dépression si intense que cette personne pourrait se suicider… Je sais que mon arrière-grand père l'avait déjà fait… Mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire autre chose que de diffuser un état de détente et de soulagement… Enfin il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé non plus. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, sentant ses yeux se fermer contre son accord, tandis que son corps se détendait encore plus.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était un don utile et _désagréable, _non ? » répondit Théo, « C'est parce que le fait de pouvoir diffuser un état aux autres, me rend _sensible _à certaines choses… Je peux la sentir… la douleur, le tourment et la tension de tous les gens qui m'entourent… Et plus quelqu'un est proche de moi, plus je la sens… Et c'est sûrement aussi parce que…» ajouta Théo, sa voix ne dépassant pas un murmure, « … la douleur est l'un des états avec lequel je suis le plus familier, c'est pourquoi j'essaye de me battre au maximum contre elle… »

Draco, dont l'esprit semblait prendre plus de ton pour analyser ce qu'il entendait qu'habituellement, allait demander autre chose quand soudainement il se sentit tanguer vers l'arrière, tombant mollement son sur son lit. Il essaya de pousser un bruit d'irritation face à son état, mais ne parvint qu'émettre un son incompréhensible.

« C'est une bonne chose que mon pouvoir soit aussi efficace sur toi, non ? » commenta Théo, sa voix commençant à devenir lointaine, « Vu le nombre de fois où tu sembles être blessé ou pris dans un tourment intérieur… »

« Aussi efficace ? » répéta Draco, d'une voix endormi.

« Hm… » affirma Théo, « Habituellement il me faudrait utiliser beaucoup plus de magie et d'énergie pour soulager une douleur telle que celle de ta main… Mais bon je suppose que le fait que tu sois sensible à la magie contribue beaucoup à ça… »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent sous le choc, brisant net son état de 'transe' « Q-quoi ? » balbutia-t-il, en se relevant d'un mouvement brusque.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira « Cela me plairait si tu arrêtais de me prendre pour un idiot fini… Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de sensible à la magie qu'en j'en vois un… La preuve… il suffit que je fasse CA… »

Théo passa rapidement un doigt le long du torse du blond, appuyant pour que le mouvement puisse être senti à travers la chemise de Draco. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, arquant son corps sans même en avoir conscience. Cependant quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et plaqua une main sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher le son de sortir à nouveau, ses joues prenant une couleur rougeâtre.

« … pour que tu réagisses. » termina Théo, d'un ton malicieux.

« _Nott ! » _siffla Draco, en fusillant le Slytherin solitaire du regard.

« Théo. » corrigea l'autre, ignorant aisément le regard du blond, « En outre, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça… Après tout, ça t'a fait du bien, non ? »

« Pas du tout. » nia le blond avec mauvaise foi.

« Oh ? » fit Théo, en se penchant doucement vers le blond, « Et si je fais _ça_ ? »

Avant que Draco n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, les lèvres de Théo vinrent emprisonner celle de Draco.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**~Scène Bonus n°5~ (part 2)**

_**#Sirius# **_

Quand Sirius se réveilla ce matin-là, il fut surpris d'entendre du bruit dans la cuisine, étant toujours le premier à ce lever d'habitude. Se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller plus vite, Sirius vérifia l'heure d'un coup de baguette. 5h45. Il haussa un sourcil… Ok, c'était louche.

S'extirpant habilement de son lit, il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Il haussa encore une fois un sourcil en se rendant compte de la personne qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce par Merlin, le bâtard graisseux est en train de faire dans la cuisine aussi tôt ? » songea Sirius, en s'approchant discrètement du maître des potions.

Ce dernier semblait concentré sur un plat qu'il préparait. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, l'Animagus fronça les sourcils, se demandant si l'autre idiot n'avait pas mis _quelque chose _dans le plat.

« Je ne te savais pas si motivé dès le matin, Snape… » commenta Sirius, faisant sursauter le maître des potions qui fusilla l'Animagus du regard, tandis que ce dernier ricanait.

Après tout _qui _pouvait se vanter de pouvoir surprendre un espion, surtout _cet _espion hautement paranoïaque ?

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton moqueur, en sortant deux tasses de café, les posant sur la planche de travail d'un air nonchalant, « Tu es tombé du lit ou alors tu préparais un mauvais coup ? »

« Hmpf. » fit l'espion d'un air dédaigneux, « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi immature que toi, sac à puce. »

Sirius sentit une veine pulser sur son front à cause de l'irritation, mais l'ignora d'un geste nonchalant de la main, préférant se concentrer sur les tasses qui se trouvaient devant lui, sortant discrètement sa baguette… s'il se souvenait bien, il y avait un sort qu'il avait crée il y a une vingtaine année qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester et qui pourrait se révéler fort utile, en ce moment même.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a mis quelque chose dans le plat. » songea Sirius, en jetant un regard en biais au maître des potions qui lui tournait le dos, toujours occupé à cuisiner Merlin ne savait quoi.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit Snape glisser une poudre suspecte dans le plat… Sirius allait crier d'indignation, bien qu'intérieurement fier d'avoir pris le bâtard graisseux – pas si mature que ça finalement – sur le fait… Mais brusquement un tourbillon de flamme apparut au dessus du plat, juste en face de Snape, qui fit un bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

Une fois que Sirius et Snape se furent remis de leur surprise, ils examinèrent de plus près le tourbillon de flamme qui se révélait être le Phénix de Dr – non de Dumbledore. Ce dernier battait tranquillement des ailes pour rester en suspension au-dessus du plat que cuisinait Snape.

Sirius écarquilla alors les yeux en se rendant compte qu'une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait à présent du plat de Severus, très différente de la précédente odeur alléchante – ce que Sirius n'avouerait jamais à voix haute, même sous la torture – qu'il avait senti en entrant auparavant dans la cuisine. Puis remarquant la substance suspecte qui se trouvait sur la poêle, il ne fallut pas plus d'éléments à l'ex-prisonnier pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer tandis que Fawkes disparaissait dans un nouveau tourbillon de flamme.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu en premier lieu ? » songea Sirius en sentant une goutte de sueur perlée à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de rire en voyant le changement d'expressions qui apparaissaient sur le visage habituellement inexpressif du maître des potions : d'abord une expression de surprise totale, puis un visage déconfit en songeant que son plat était totalement raté, ensuite une grimace de dégoût en se rendant compte de ce qu'il y _avait _dans ledit plat et enfin les prémices de la colère.

« Allons, allons… » dit Sirius, d'un ton faussement compatissant, mais où l'on pouvait clairement remarquer la touche moqueur dans la voix. « Ce n'est pas si grave que ça… Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu avais mis quelque chose dans le plat ou que tu avais passé beaucoup de temps là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Sirius à mi-voix, d'un ton légèrement provocateur, « Tu peux toujours le refaire… »

Snape détacha alors immédiatement son regard de son plat pour fusiller l'Animagus du regard. Sirius était certain que le bâtard graisseux allait sortir l'une de ses fameuses répliques qui avaient le don de faire réagir immédiatement Sirius et déclencher ainsi une nouvelle bagarre entre eux, après tout ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux où appuyer pour faire réagir l'autre au quart de tour….

« Comme Harry et Draco… » songea Sirius avec amusement, « Comme quoi… Tel parrain, tel filleul… »

Justement en parlant de Draco… Ce dernier venait d'apparaître au pire moment qu'il soit, attirant l'attention de Snape avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de dire 'sa' réplique.

« Paix à ton âme… » ricana intérieurement Sirius, en écoutant d'une oreille discrète les remontrances du bâtard graisseux, « Quel _excellent _timing, Draco, franchement bravo… Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux… »

Sirius continuait de s'esclaffer intérieurement jusqu'à ce que…

SHLACK !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise… Sa tasse !... Enfin la tasse Snape, plutôt, mais ce n'était qu'un détail… Non le fait était que sa tasse… Celle qu'il avait mis tant de temps à ensorceler et dont il avait été impatient de tester les effets… venait de se BRISER par terre ! A cause de ce fichu Phénix.

« AH ! » s'écria alors Sirius scandalisé, « DRACO ! Regarde ce que ton Phénix a fait ! »

Les évènements qui suivirent furent si rapide qu'il avait un peu de mal à se remémorer… Il avait laissé échapper que la tasse était ensorcelé, Sirius et le bâtard graisseux avaient alors sorti leur baguette –non sans avoir puni au préalable Draco, qui avait voulu se faire discrètement la malle – et avant même que Sirius en ait eu conscience, Snape et lui étaient dans le salon.

« Donc tu avais vraiment eu l'intention de me jeter un sort, sale cabot immature stupide ! » siffla Snape, en envoyant un sort que Sirius ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, mais qu'il parvint à éviter de justesse… La peinture derrière lui cependant n'eut pas la même chance.

« Tu peux parler ! » rétorqua Sirius, en contrattaquant avec un sort de son cru « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis une poudre dans le plat ! Donc c'est toi qui as commencé ! »

« C'était du sel, sac-à-puce idiot ! » grinça le maitre des potions, déviant le rayon qui fonçait vers lui.

« Bien sûr… » ironisa Sirius, « Depuis quand tu utilises du sel _vert _? »

Quand soudainement l'un des sorts du Slytherin l'atteignit de plain fouet. Il poussa un glapissement de surprise en se sentant rétrécir, exactement comme si…

« _Comme si je prenais ma forme Animagus… » _réalisa Sirius, « SNAPE ! »

Mais seul un grognement sortit de sa gorge.

« _Donc je suis vraiment sous ma forme Animagus… » _

Sirius réétudia alors ses possibilités… Il était vrai qu'en tant que Snuffle, il était plus vulnérable face aux sorts qui pourraient arriver sur lui… _Mais en contrepartie…_ songea-t-il, en contractant ses muscles, prêt à bondir.

« En contrepartie au niveau physique, la chauve-souris ne fait carrément pas le poids ! » ricana intérieurement l'Animagus, bondissant sur le maître des potions pour l'attaquer.

Sirius fronça alors les sourcils en se rendant compte que Snape avait un rictus sur les lèvres et ne semblait pas du tout menacé par l'attaque du Sinistros, au contraire il semblait même… satisfait ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? » se demanda Sirius.

Il était à présent à quelques centimètres à peine du bâtard graisseux.

« Couché. » ordonna Snape, un air supérieur sur le visage.

« Comme si j'allais t'obéir ! » aboya Sirius… (Littéralement)

Mais il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en sentant son corps tomber comme une masse en plein bond et s'écraser sur le sol, obéissant à l'ordre donné.

« Ce bâtard ! » grogna Sirius.

« Mais quel chien obéissant tu fais… » complimenta faussement Snape, avec un sourire machiavélique, « Estime-toi heureux… Je t'ai même fait cadeau d'une magnifique laisse. »

« Une laisse ? ça doit être ce qui me force à obéir… » en déduisit Sirius. « Alors si c'est comme ça… »

Sirius tenta de reprendre forme humaine, mais malheureusement le sort qu'avait jeté Snape semblait l'en empêcher…

« Bâtard de chauve-souris ! »

« Allons, Allons… » dit Snape d'un ton conciliant en reprenant les mots précédents de Sirius, « Reste poli… Sinon je pourrais tout aussi bien te faire faire des choses totalement ridicules, _sac-à-puce… » _

Sirius écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, « Tu n'oserais pas ! » grogna-t-il.

« Ah vraiment ? »

Sirius grogna mais ne tenta rien pour l'instant. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'en sortir… Hors de question qu'il reste comme ça sans rien faire…

« Ok réfléchissons… Snape a dû jeter un sort sur la laisse… Mais ce genre de sort n'est pas du tout facile à réaliser… Si je me souviens bien, cela demandait même beaucoup de concentration… et puis cette saleté de chauve-souris a dû légèrement modifiée le sort… donc du coup il suffit… »

Sirius aboya bruyamment, tandis que Snape se contentait d'hausser un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas le son donc. » en déduisit Sirius. « Dans ce cas… »

Sirius fit bouger sa queue dans tous les sens, entraînant ainsi l'apparition d'un nuage de poussière.

« Arrête ça ! » siffla Snape.

Mais Sirius sentit clairement que la compulsion était faible cette fois, alors il se redressa. « _Donc il a besoin d'un contact visuel… J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est un légilimens après tout. » _

L'Animagus profita alors de la poussière pour bondir sur le maitre des potions avant que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de lui donner un ordre. Snape se décala afin d'éviter l'attaque mais le chien avait quand même réussi à toucher une partie de son vêtement, d'où tomba une fiole contenant une étrange poudre verte. Il sentit au même moment la laisse disparaître, manifestement la concentration du maître des potions avait été brisée.

« Alors il en restait ! » réalisa Sirius, tandis que la fiole tombait sur le sol et se brisait en mille morceaux.

Sirius, reprenant forme humaine, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, en remarquant le mini-tourbillon vert qui était apparu dans la pièce… Puis…

« Waw… » siffla-t-il, en se rendant compte des dégâts… Le salon était littéralement recouvert d'une substance verte suspecte.

« Black ! Sale abruti ! Est-ce que tu sais combien cette minuscule fiole m'a couté ? » tempêta Snape, d'un ton furieux.

« Cela coûtait tellement cher que tu as décidé d'utiliser ça pour une farce idiote… » ironisa Sirius, en étudiant rapidement la substance, ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure, après tout c'était Draco qui était chargé de nettoyage… « A quoi elle servait d'ailleurs ? Ne me dis pas que c'était sensé me faire transformer en extra-terrestre ? Ou en monstre gluant vert… »

« Ta stupidité intersidérale ne cessera de m'étonner. » grinça Snape.

Sirius plissa les yeux et pointa sa baguette sur Snape, qui écarquilla un instant les yeux d'horreur.

« Ne fait pas –»

Trop tard. Un rayon sortit de la baguette de l'Animagus et l'instant d'après une énorme explosion retentit.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Snape, sale bâtard ! Non seulement c'est moche et gluant mais en plus ça explose au contact de la magie ? Et tu voulais ME faire avaler ça ? Tu voulais me transformer en bombe à retardement _vert_ et _gluant_ ?»

« Tu aurais préféré du rose peut-être ? »

« Va te faire voir. »

**To Be Continued ! **

* * *

****Voilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! En fait je suis actuellement en vacances - dans un coin pas vraiment paumé pourtant - et quelle fut ma surprise en me rendant compte que la connexion internet était _merdique... _voire quasiment inexistante... C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à rester connecté aussi longtemps... Donc j'en profite pour publier le chapitre... Mais du coup je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews.

Et concernant le prochain chapitre et bien je ne suis sûre de rien... Ce n'est vraiment pas de mon ressort... Ce qui est sûr c'est que le 19 août il y aura un chapitre de publié, mais est-ce qu'il y en aura d'autre entre le aujourd'hui et le 19 ? Absolument aucune idée ^^

Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Et bien sûr je vous remercie pour vos reviews...et j'espère pouvoir republier bientôt... *prie le Grandissime dieu Internet*

See Ya !


	88. Surveillance & Soutien

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel  
**

**- Théo a un pouvoir spécial qui lui permet d'influencer l'état d'esprit des autres via la magie  
**

**- Hermione a posé un ultimatum à Draco, lui disant qu'elle arrêterait leur amitié s'il ne le disait pas ce qu'il cachait  
**

**- Dumbledore a donné à Draco un livre en deuxième année lorsqu'il cherchait à savoir si Harry était ou pas Parseltongue  
**

**- Draco est sensible à la magie  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco découvre que son père essaye de l'utiliser comme tremplin auprès de Voldemort, et tandis qu'il se fait soigner par Théo, ce dernier l'embrasse.  
**

**Merci à Chaimette pour la correction !  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 78 : Surveillance & Soutien  
**

Durant un très court instant, l'esprit de Draco sembla se vider. Puis quand l'information passa enfin dans son cerveau, Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Théo était en train de… l'embrasser. Draco allait repousser violemment le brun, mais le Slytherin solitaire choisit ce moment pour libérer son 'don'…

Draco referma les yeux malgré lui, tandis que la sensation de plénitude et de _plaisir _le submergea à nouveau. Il gémit contre les lèvres de l'autre Slytherin, qui suçotait doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco sentit une langue s'infiltrer dans sa bouche que son cerveau redémarra.

Et sa première et très idiote pensée fut « _Merde alors… Pourquoi c'est lui qui domine ce fichu baiser ?! » _… suivit de très près par, « _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose !_ »

Draco leva alors l'une de ses mains et asséna un coup sur la tête de Théo… Ce n'était pas assez fort pour l'assommer ou lui infliger des dégâts, mais juste assez fort pour lui faire mal et montrer le _mécontentement _de Draco.

« Ouch. » commenta Théo, en se reculant, et se massant la tête, là où Draco l'avait frappé.

« Refais encore une fois quelque chose de ce genre et je te paierai un allé simple pour l'infirmerie. » grinça Draco, en s'essuyant les lèvres avec le dos de sa main.

Théo eut un demi-sourire, pas intimidé du tout. « Je voulais juste prouver mes propos. » répondit le Slytherin solitaire d'un air nonchalant, en haussant les épaules.

Draco plissa les yeux, « Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de le faire. »

« Oh mais celle-là est la plus intéressante. » rétorqua le brun, avec un sourire en coin, jetant un regard à la dérobé au blond.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, quand soudainement il remarqua quelque chose. Malgré l'air désinvolte qu'affichait Théo, il était plus pâle que tout à l'heure et respirait un peu plus fort et lentement qu'auparavant comme s'il avait du mal à respirer ou qu'il était énormément fatigué…

Les paroles du brun lui revinrent alors en tête. ''_N'essaye pas de résister s'il-te plaît… c'est plutôt difficile et fatiguant à maintenir quand il y a de la résistance…'',''Habituellement il me faudrait utiliser beaucoup plus de magie et d'énergie pour soulager une telle douleur…'' _

Draco écarquilla les yeux tandis que la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet… « _Cet idiot…_ »

Théo dut remarquer l'inspection de Draco, car l'instant d'après un masque indéchiffrable prit place sur son visage. « Bon… tu devrais dormir un peu, cela permettra à ma magie de mieux passer… La douleur de ta main devrait s'être estompée maintenant… mais il y a des chances pour qu'elle revienne bientôt… » dit Théo, d'une voix neutre, en se redressant et s'apprêta à descendre du lit, quand Draco l'interrompit lui agrippant le poignet pour le retenir.

Théo lui jeta un regard interrogateur, « Sauf si tu veux que je reste dormir avec toi dans ton lit je pense que tu devrais me relâcher. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et ignora le commentaire du brun, « _Idiot_. Comment comptes-tu arriver jusqu'à ton lit alors que tu as l'air de tenir à peine debout. »

Théo haussa un sourcil, mais ne bougea pas, jetant un regard curieux vers Draco.

« C'est un don bien peu pratique que tu as là… » commenta Draco, « Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'avoir un tel don si cela consomme autant d'énergie. »

Théo afficha un rictus, « Et bien chaque don a ses plus et ses inconvénients n'est-ce pas ? Et puis à la base je n'avais pas prévu d'utiliser autant de magie… C'est juste que ton cas c'est révélé plus _compliqué_ que prévu.»

Draco fronça les sourcils, faisant un mouvement de la main pour lui demander de développer.

« Je t'ai expliqué comment mon don marchait dans les grandes lignes, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Théo, « J'envoie une partie de ma magie en toi, qui arrive jusqu'au cerveau, ce qui me permet de contrôler ton état d'esprit – du moins l'influencer grandement – cependant avant d'atteindre ton cerveau, ma magie doit déjà parvenir à _passer. _Il se peut parfois qu'il y est des obstacles… Comme quand tu émets de la résistance et que ta magie inconsciemment s'élève pour empêcher la mienne de passer… C'est un système de défense si tu veux. Mais dans ton cas, ou plutôt dans le cas de la douleur de ta main il y a autre chose qui bloque… Une autre forme de magie, beaucoup plus compliqué et fatiguant à _influencer_. »

« La magie noire. » réalisa Draco, son regard se tournant brièvement vers sa main avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Théo qui avait hoché la tête.

« _Donc cette fichue plume est bien un objet de magie noire…Cette pétasse. »_

« Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu t'es fait une telle blessure… » décréta alors Théo, interrompant Draco dans ses pensées, « Cependant j'apprécierai si tu évitais d'en recevoir d'autre du même style. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Et tu te permets de me donner des ordres, parce que ? »

Théo esquissa un micro-sourire, « … parce que je suis celui qui te soignes après, évidemment. »

« Qui t'as demandé de me soigner ? » grinça Draco, avec irritation. « Ne te plains pas pour quelque chose que tu as décidé toi-même. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais que pour toi. » rétorqua Théo, « C'est juste problématique de ressentir ta douleur, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

« Tu as dit que c'était par rapport à la proximité, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas il te suffirait de ne pas m'approcher. » répliqua le prince des Slytherin sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce _genre _de proximité. » répondit l'autre, « Si je me souviens bien, le terme que j'avais employé c'était ''proche''… »

« _Hein ? » _

Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais l'autre Slytherin n'élabora pas, à la place un léger sourire en coin s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il y avait un message caché dans ses paroles et qu'il trouvait ça amusant que Draco ne parvienne pas à le déchiffrer. Draco sentit alors l'irritation monter en lui… il détestait vraiment ne pas comprendre… Malheureusement, il semblerait que sa destiné soit d'être entouré de mystères ambulants.

Théo étouffa alors un bâillement et se leva du lit avec un équilibre précaire.

« Si tu tombes je te laisserais par terre. » prévint alors Draco, en s'allongeant sur son lit.

« Que c'est cruel… » dit Théo, d'une voix faussement blessé, « Et dire que je viens de te soigner et voilà comment tu me remercies. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas –»

Draco s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait dans la phrase que venait de dire Théo, mais quoi ? Draco jeta un regard à la dérobé à sa main, il remarqua la légère marque rouge avait disparu. Puis finalement quelque chose tilta en lui. Se redressant d'un coup, il vit que Théo affichait un léger sourire, qui aurait pu très certainement signifier ''_Alors tu as enfin remarqué_''

« Ce serait franchement très négligeant et inconscient de ma part de _tout _te révéler, n'est-ce pas ? » décréta le Slytherin solitaire, en marchant d'une démarche peu assuré jusqu'à son lit, « Je suppose que je devrais te laisser découvrir le reste par toi-même. Enfin si tu en es capable…»

« C'est un défi ? »

« Juste une constatation. »

~HPDM~

Harry cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Puis un sourire en coin fleurit sur son visage tandis qu'il jetait un regard à la dérobé au blond. « Je compatis pour Nott… » décréta Harry, d'un ton amusé.

Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ça « Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien il t'avait quand même envoyé pas mal de signaux… » fit remarquer le brun, « Il t'a embrassé dans le train… Il a utilisé son pouvoir plusieurs fois sur toi quand tu étais déprimé ou stressé, ou blessé… Il t'a _encore une fois _embrassé… et il t'a presque dit noir sur blanc que tu comptais pour lui… » énuméra Harry, en levant un doigt à chaque propos, « Et malgré _tout _ça… Tu n'as pas été capable de comprendre qu'il en pinçait pour toi. »

Draco plissa les yeux, allez savoir pourquoi, mais entendre _ça _de la bouche d' Harry, Monsieur l'aveugle et l'imperméable à tous signaux dirigés vers lui par excellence, était vraiment, mais _vraiment_ agaçant_. _

« La ferme, Potter. » grinça Draco.

Harry ricana, tandis que son regard se porta à nouveau vers la projection.

« _C'est un défi ? » « Juste une constatation. »_

« Hum, Draco tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils, « C'est quoi cette histoire de ne pas tout révéler. »

Draco lui jeta alors un regard que l'on pouvait très clairement traduire par '_Tu n'as encore rien compris à ce qui se passait n'est-ce pas ?_' puis afficha un sourire typique du '_Puisque je suis clairement plus intelligent que toi, Potter, je vais prendre sur mon temps pour t'expliquer.' _

Harry eut intérieurement un rire jaune, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait à l'arrière de sa tête. **[1]**

« Tu vois Potter, le problème était que Théo avait _soigné _ma main. » expliqua Draco.

« Euh, en quoi est-ce un problème ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard qui voulait approximativement dire '_Tu n'as vraiment rien suivi à l'histoire, toi, hein ?'. _Ce à quoi, Harry répondit par un regard exaspéré, '_Excuse-moi de ne pas être doté de la même intelligence que toi'. _Un sourire hautain '_Il fallait s'y attendre venant de ta part' _ prit place sur le visage de Draco. Harry plissa les yeux, son regard pouvant être traduit par quelque chose comme '_Je t'emmerde, Malfoy'. _

Finalement Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais répondit quand même à la question, « D'après les explications que Théo avait donné sur son don, il n'aurait pas dû être capable de me 'soigner', puisque sa magie est capable d'influencer l'esprit de quelqu'un, il aurait dû simplement être capable de me faire oublier la douleur… Mais là, il a carrément fait _disparaître _la douleur _et _la marque rouge. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a fait autre chose que juste influencer mon état d'esprit. »

Le front d'Harry était plissé sous la concentration, essayant de comprendre ce que Draco lui disait. « Donc… » résuma Harry, après un moment de réflexion, « … si je comprends bien, Nott aurait la capacité de soigner en plus de son pouvoir d'influencer la magie des autres ? »

« Non. » dit Draco, « Tu ne peux pas considérer ses deux choses séparément… parce que l'une découle de l'autre. Et puis avec du recul, je pense que ce genre de chose ne peux même pas s'appeler 'soigner' même si c'est le terme que Théo a choisi… »

« Hein ? » fit très intelligemment Harry, la confusion présente sur tous les traits de son visage.

« Soigner… C'est ce que fait Pomfrey avec ses potions et ses sorts, c'est ce que font les Guérisseurs à Saint Mungo… En fait quand tu y penses, soigner est à la portée de tout le monde, à partir du moment où tu maîtrises les sorts adéquats… Cependant ce que fait Théo, c'est beaucoup plus subtile et plus efficace que n'importe quel sort de guérison, c'est quelque chose que seul _lui _peut faire. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, en voyant l'expression de Draco s'adoucir quand il parlait de la capacité de Théo. Il en parlait avec révérence et admiration – ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage, mais Harry avait appris à lire entre les lignes à force de le côtoyer. _Il doit tenir beaucoup à lui. _La réalisation lui fit serrer les poings et détourner un instant les yeux.

C'était si étrange… Malgré le fait qu'il pouvait clairement voir que Draco semblait encore très proche de Théo, qu'il savait que les deux étaient sortis ensemble et avaient _couché _ensemble et qu'il y avait visiblement une sorte de complicité très profonde entre eux… il ne sentait aucune jalousie monter en lui.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le blond, étudiant plus en détail les traits de son visage. Quand Draco parlait de Théo, ses traits semblaient toujours s'adoucir –même si lui-même ne devait pas en avoir conscience – et pourtant… Harry pouvait le voir, ce sentiment qui troublait ces traits… Etait-ce du regret ? De la culpabilité ? Un mélange des deux ?

« Mais… » demanda Harry, en essayant de suivre à nouveau le fil de la conversation, et ne rien laisser paraître «… cette capacité, qu'est-ce c'est exactement ? »

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Draco, « Je suppose que tu découvriras ça en même temps que mon moi du passé. »

« Hm… » fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

~ HPDM~

Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération, en fusillant du regard les livres qu'il avait empilés sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait feuilleté la plupart des livres de la section « Soin » et « capacités spéciales » et n'avait trouvé strictement _aucune _information sur le don de Théo. C'était _frustrant_.

Se massant distraitement les tempes, Draco referma le dernier livre de la pile d'un bruit sec, s'attirant le regard noir de la bibliothécaire qu'il ignora royalement. Cela faisait quatre jours depuis que Théo lui avait mis au défi – peu importe ce que le Slytherin solitaire en pensait, pour Draco _c'était _clairement un défi qui lui avait été lancé – de trouver comment marchait son don, et Draco n'allait pas abandonner de si peu.

Avec du recul, et si Draco avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis que c'était une manière efficace de ne plus penser à son père et ses projets.

Draco prit la pile de livre, tanguant légèrement sous le poids et tressaillit sous le coup de la douleur au moment où sa main droite râpa contre le rebord de la table. Inspirant profondément pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur, Draco se dirigea vers les sections de la bibliothèque correspondantes aux livres qu'il avait pris.

Une fois qu'il eut rangé chaque livre à sa place, il fusilla du regard le dos de sa main où la marque rouge était revenue. Fichu Potter. Fichu Ombrage. Bien sûr c'était partiellement sa faute pour avoir évité Théo ses quatre derniers jours. Si Severus avait su – ce que Draco avait bien fait attention d'éviter aussi – il l'aurait très, très certainement traité d'idiot… Ou pire de Gryffindor à la fierté mal placée. _Cependant _Severus n'était au courant de rien, et de ce fait, Draco persistait dans le fait de ne pas se laisser soigner par Théo tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire. Le fait que le brun avait semblé tomber mort de fatigue le lendemain n'avait _évidemment _aucune influence sur sa décision.

« Fusiller ta main ne va pas arranger les choses… » intervint une voix, non loin de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Levant les yeux, Draco croisa le regard noisette d'Hermione.

« Hermione. » salua Draco, d'une voix hésitante.

Cette dernière détourna le regard, « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais ranger les livres au bon endroit. » dit-elle, « Vu ta grimace de tout à l'heure je n'étais pas sûr que tu avais encore toute ta tête… »

Draco cligna des yeux, pris momentanément au dépourvu par les paroles de la Gryffindor, mais quand il perçut l'inquiétude dans sa voix et le fait qu'elle essayait difficilement de ne pas regarder en direction de la main blessée de Draco, un petit sourire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout est en ordre. » répondit-il.

Une touche de soulagement passa dans son visage, avant qu'Hermione ne se renfrogne et fasse volte-face. « Je vois. » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris par le changement soudain de comportement.

« Hermione. » appela Draco, en la rattrapant le plus rapidement possible.

« Quoi ? » grinça la Gryffindor.

« J'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire… après. » annonça Draco, en détournant le regard.

Hermione baissa légèrement la tête, cachant ses yeux sous sa frange, et continua d'avancer. Cependant lorsqu'elle passa le coin d'un des rayons, elle s'arrêta un instant. « Ok. » souffla-t-elle. Et elle repartit.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua quelque chose du côté de la projection. Potter était à la volière, envoyant une lettre à Sirius – ce qu'Hermione lui avait bien dit de ne _pas _faire. Et puis _Chang _était arrivée. Draco ne sut pourquoi, mais il sentit l'irritation monter en lui.

« Salut. » dit machinalement Potter.

« Oh.. .Salut… » dit-elle, « Je viens de m'en souvenir il y a cinq minutes, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère aujourd'hui. »

« _On s'en fout…. » _

« Ah très bien… » répondit Potter, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi dire d'autre, « Belle journée... »

Draco eut un rictus et voilà que Potter se mettait à parler de la _météo_. Il sortit alors de la bibliothèque, écoutant distraitement la conversation de Potter et Chang. Il écouta cependant attentivement au moment où il entendit Chang parler de Ombrage.

« Cette Ombrage est abominable. » dit-elle, « Te donner une retenue simplement parce que tu as dit la vérité sur la façon dont… dont il est… dont il est mort. Tout le monde est au courant, la nouvelle a circulé dans toute l'école. C'était vraiment courageux de ta part de lui tenir tête comme ça. »

Et Draco eut subitement l'envie de frapper son poing contre un mur… Ou la tête de Chang. Cette pétasse utilisait la mort de Diggory comme moyen de s'attirer la sympathie de Potter. C'était _bas _et _dégoûtant. _Même dans les standards Slytherin. Et Potter, en vie de la tête qu'il faisait, tomber _droit _dans le piège. «Idiot de Gryffindor trop naïf. » marmonna Draco.

La porte de la voilière s'ouvrit alors à la volée laissant passer un Filch à la respiration sifflante. Ses joues creuses, aux veines apparentes, étaient parsemées de plaques violettes. Manifestement il avait couru jusqu'à la volière.

« Aha ! » s'exclama Filch, avançant vers Potter, « On m'a dit que vous vous apprêtiez à passer une grosse commande de Bombabouses. »

Potter croisa les bras et fixa le concierge.

« Qui vous a dit que je commandais des Bombabouses ? »

« J'ai mes sources. » dit Filch, d'une voix sifflante qui exprimait toute sa satisfaction, « Donnez-moi donc ce que vous aviez l'intention d'envoyer. »

Et ce fut à ce moment que Draco comprit. Le blond poussa alors un soupir exaspéré. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre _qui _était la source de Filch. « Alors comme ça, _elle _surveille aussi les courriers ? » marmonna Draco, pour lui-même.

« _Et par Merlin-ne-sait-quel-moyen elle a réussi à attirer Filch de son côté. » _

~HPDM~

Le soir même, Draco s'assit sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et jeta les sorts habituels de protection avant de sortir son miroir à double-sens que Sirius lui avait donné.

« Sirius Black. » annonça Draco.

Il ne dut même pas attendre trois secondes avant que le visage de Sirius n'apparaisse de l'autre côté.

« Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer si tu réponds aussi vite. » fit remarquer Draco avec amusement.

Sirius fit la moue. « Tu t'ennuierais aussi si tu te retrouvais coincé ici, vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre avec pour seul compagnie un elfe de maison stupide et un tableau bruyant. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « Potter t'a envoyé une lettre ce matin… Tu ne devrais pas tarder à la recevoir… Donc je me suis dit que j'allais te rassurer avant que tu n'en fasses tout en foin et te précipite à Hogwarts tout en paniquant pour ton cher filleul. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, « Je ne ferais pas un truc de ce genre. » dit-il, puis voyant le regard que lui jetait son cousin, il admit, « Bon peut-être que si… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais paniqué ? »

« Potter était en retenue avec Ombrage hier soir… » répondit Draco, d'une voix nonchalante, « Et sa cicatrice lui a fait mal. »

Draco vit le visage de Sirius blêmir considérablement, avant qu'il ne crie « QUOI ?! »

Le blond soupira, « Ne panique pas. » lui dit-il.

« Comment veux-tu que je ne panique pas ? » répliqua Sirius, « Si Harry a eu mal cela voulait dire qu'Ombrage à quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ! C'est dangereux ! »

Draco frémit en entendant le nom, mais passa rapidement outre, « Tu crois vraiment que _je _n'aurais rien senti si jamais Ombrage était possédée ou contrôlée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Non, ça Draco en était certain. Ombrage agissait de son plein gré… ce qui d'une certaine manière était encore pire… mais ça, Draco n'allait certainement pas le lui dire.

Il vit alors Sirius pousser un soupir de soulagement, avant de froncer les sourcils, « Mais alors pourquoi sa cicatrice lui a fait mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mais quel que soit la raison, ce n'était pas Ombrage. » assura Draco.

Un pli soucieux vint prendre place sur le front de Sirius, « Est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil sur lui, au cas où ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais chaque fichu minutes? » rétorqua Draco, « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. »

Draco crut alors voir une étrange lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de son cousin, mais l'instant suivant Sirius avait reprit une expression normale et lui faisait un grand sourire. Alors Draco mit ça sur le compte de son imagination.

« Je vois… Alors je compte sur toi, gamin. » dit Sirius. « Allez j'y vais. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises. »

« Attends ! » appela alors Draco, « Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré… Ombrage a une complète surveillance sur les alentours… »

« Moi ? Faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré ? » répéta Sirius, « Je ne ferais pas ça ! Tu me connais, voyons. »

Et sur ces mots, il fit un léger signe de la main et disparut du miroir. Draco regarda son reflet durant un court instant avant de soupirer. « _Justement. _Je te connais. »

~HPDM~

Draco ouvrit la porte d'une des salles de classe au hasard, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et la referma, en soupirant. « _Ici non plus. » _songea-t-il, en mettant les mains dans ses poches et avança jusqu'à la prochaine pièce, reproduisant le même schéma à chaque porte qu'il ouvrait.

Une trentaine de portes plus loin et un étage plus bas, Draco poussa un soupir d'irritation tout en s'adossant contre le mur. Trouver un endroit où s'entraîner était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y pensait… Après tout se contenter de prendre la première salle de classe vide n'était pas une solution, les chances de se faire prendre par Ombrage, Filch ou un professeur étaient trop grandes pour ne pas prendre ce facteur en compte. Il fallait un endroit éloigné des salles de classes habituelles. Et puis –

Draco se redressa et ouvrit une autre porte, laissant juste passer sa tête pour observer la pièce. Son regard tomba alors immédiatement sur une petite lentille incrustée dans le sol, dissimulée d'une manière relativement habile derrière un Glamour. « _Et puis il y a ces fichus détecteurs. » _

Draco soupira, fusilla la toute petite lentille de verre, et referma la porte. « _Cette pétasse de Ombrage. » _

Draco se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait remarqué la lentille. C'était quelques jours auparavant… Le lendemain de sa discussionavec Théo.

**# Flash-Back #**

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne sait rien passé. » grinça Draco, avec irritation, en fusillant son meilleur ami – qui n'allait pas le rester très longtemps s'il continuait de le gonfler avec des questions stupides – du regard.

Ils étaient actuellement dans les cachots, en chemin pour se rendre au cours de potions.

Blaise haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a entraîné de force dans les dortoirs alors ? Depuis le début de l'année il agit vraiment bizarrement… Enfin… plus bizarrement que d'habitude ! »

Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré, « Pour la dernière fois, il. Ne. Sait. Rien. Passé. »

« Mais – »

« Oh ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, BLAISE ! » s'impatienta Draco, en accélérant la cadence et arrivant devant la salle de classe juste au moment où la cloche sonna. « Arrête donc de te comporter comme – »

Draco s'arrêta net, se figeant sur place tandis qu'il passait le seuil de la porte.

« Draco ? » appela Blaise derrière lui, surpris du changement d'attitude du blond.

Mais Draco l'ignora, à la place son regard alerte passa en revue toute la pièce. Il pouvait le sentir. Ce soupçon de magie qui entourait la pièce. C'était très léger, tellement léger qu'il était certain que toute personne autre que lui ne l'aurait pas remarqué – Severus inclus. Oh bien sûr, on était dans une école de _magie _après tout, donc c'était normal qu'il sente continuellement de la magie autour de lui, mais il pouvait faire la différence entre la magie habituelle qui parcourait Hogwarts, et _ça. _C'était juste totalement anormal…

« _Où ?_ » se demanda Draco, son regard continuant de circuler dans la pièce, plissant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. « _Où est le point d'origine ? » _

« Monsieur Malfoy. » intervint alors la voix froide de son parrain, le faisant sursauter et brisant immédiatement sa concentration, « Vous serez prié de gagner votre place et ne pas empêcher vos camarades de passer. »

« Excusez-moi, professeur. » répondit Draco, en s'exécutant.

Il croisa alors durant un bref instant le regard intrigué de Severus, mais décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant et alla s'assoir à sa place, vite suivi par Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton mi-curieux, mi-inquiet.

« Je t'expliquerai après. » répondit Draco dans un murmure.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Draco versa le contenu de son chaudron dans une fiole qu'il étiqueta de son nom, son front légèrement plissé par l'irritation. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer totalement durant le cours à cause de cette fichue magie, résultant du fait que sa potion était légèrement moins bien réussie que d'habitude – rien de bien notable juste une légère variation dans la nuance de couleur que seul un œil attentif aurait pu remarquer. Manque de bol pour lui, Severus était quelqu'un de particulièrement attentif.

« Monsieur Malfoy. » appela-t-il depuis son bureau, « Venez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Draco hocha la tête, bouchant la fiole juste au moment où la cloche sonna, marquant la fin des deux heures de potions. Il alla alors déposer la fiole sur le bureau de son parrain et attendit patiemment que tous les élèves soient sortis de la salle de classe – quoi qu'il ne dût pas attendre très longtemps étant donné que la plupart n'avait qu'une envie sortir le plus rapidement de la salle – enfin à l'exception de Blaise, qui jeta un regard interrogateur au maître des potions.

« Vous pouvez rester également, Monsieur Zabini. » décréta Severus, répondant à la question silencieuse de son élève.

Severus ferma alors la porte d'un coup sec et se tourna vers Draco.

« Explication. » exigea-t-il rapidement.

« J'ai senti de la présence d'une magie inhabituelle en rentrant dans la pièce. » expliqua le blond, « Et ça entoure toute la salle comme un film protecteur… »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Et c'est inquiétant ? » demanda Blaise.

« C'est un problème. » répondit Severus, « Puisque cela signifierait que quelqu'un est entré ici _sans _permission. »

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent alors durant un instant. « Ce n'est pas Potter… si c'est ce que tu penses. » intervint Draco, d'un air absent, en parcourant chaque centimètre de la salle de classe, « Beaucoup trop subtile… et puis j'aurais reconnu la magie de Potter… »

Le regard de Draco se posa alors sur la porte et il plissa les yeux, avant de rapidement traverser la pièce.

« Là. » dit-il alors en s'accroupissant et frôlant du bout des doigts une zone à moins de trente centimètres de la porte « C'est de là que provient la magie.»

« Mais il n'y a rien. » fit remarquer son meilleur ami, en s'approchant.

« Sort de Glamour ou de camouflage. » supposa Draco, d'un ton songeur, il allait sortir sa baguette quand soudainement il sentit la magie de Severus se diriger vers la zone en question, annulant efficacement le Glamour.

Draco siffla intérieurement « _Un 'Finite' informulé… Severus doit vraiment être furieux. » _

Mais Draco se refocalisa presqu'immédiatement sur la source de magie et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une petite lentille de verre incrustée dans le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Un détecteur. » siffla Severus.

« Un détecteur ? » répéta Draco, « De quoi ? »

« De magie… Cette chose est réglée de telle sorte que lorsqu'un certain niveau de magie est dépassé, elle envoie un signal spécial aux détenteurs du détecteur. » expliqua Severus, d'une voix furieuse. « C'est sans doute _sa _manière de vérifier que nous ne faisons pas plus que ce qui nous est demandé. »

On n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre de qui Severus voulait parler. Après tout _qui _venant juste d'arriver dans Hogwarts aurait _pu _faire quelque chose comme ça, à part cette folle venant du ministère ?

**#Fin du Flash-Back #**

Draco referma une autre porte. Merlin, _elle _en avait mis dans toutes les pièces de cette fichue école, ou quoi ?! Draco se massa les tempes, sentant un début de mal de tête apparaître. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, tout serait tellement plus facile si seulement il avait eu la carte des Marauder !

« _Bon… si on part du principe que toutes les salles de classes ont déjà été incrustés d'un détecteur… Qu'est-ce qui reste ? » _

La volière… Non trop petit et trop visité. La tour d'astronomie ? Non plus, il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée donc sortie, ce qui voulait dire que si jamais il se faisait prendre il n'aurait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Les appartements privés de Severus ou le bureau du directeur, Draco était pratiquement certain qu'Ombrage n'était pas assez puissante pour franchir les barrières de sécurité qu'il y avaient devant ses deux pièces, elle n'aurait donc pas pu y placer de détecteur.

Le blond secoua la tête. C'était justement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de détecteurs qu'elle allait très certainement surveillés ses pièces avec la méthode traditionnelle…

Draco soupira une énième fois. Son regard dériva alors durant un instant vers l'une des fenêtres ayant une bonne vue sur le parc de Hogwarts.

La forêt interdite ? Aussitôt des images de psychopathes suçant du sang de licorne, d'araignées géantes pourchassant des étudiants pour les manger, de loups garous déambulant et de meurtrier-déguisé-en-professeur se cachant pour tuer plus facilement sa victime envahirent son esprit. Et un frisson le parcourut. « _Pas moyen que je retourne là dedans_. »

Quand soudainement son visage s'éclaira. La cabane hurlante ! Peu de personnes connaissaient le passage menant là-bas, il n'y avait donc pas moyen qu'Ombrage y mette des détecteurs et c'était assez éloigné pour ne pas attirer l'attention… En cas de besoin, il pourrait sortir par « l'entrée principale » de la cabane. C'était juste _parfait. _

~HPDM~

« La Grande Inquisitrice de Hogwarts, hein ? » commenta Draco, à voix basse en lisant le Prophet, finissant distraitement son petit déjeuner.

Il fronça alors les sourcils durant un instant, resongeant aux évènements de la veille. Sirius – en dépit du fait qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas se faire remarquer – avait discuté avec Potter et sa troupe via la cheminée de la tour de Gryffindor. C'était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux. Ombrage aurait pu mettre des détecteurs dans la salle commune des rouges et ors ou alors surveiller le réseau de cheminette.

Cependant la conversation avec Sirius aura au moins apporté une chose : confirmer ce que Draco pensait déjà. « _Fudge ne veut pas qu'on vous entraîne au combat. Il pense que c'est Dumbledore qui essaye de former sa propre armée pour s'emparer du Ministère. » _

Draco soupira et se leva, marchant distraitement jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose.

Maintenant qu'Ombrage avait encore plus de pouvoir Hogwarts risquerait encore plus d'être surveillé. Draco fit un bruit d'irritation. C'était une bonne stratégie. Surveiller les professeurs et les élèves explicitement grâce à ses inspections, et avoir les détecteurs comme back-up. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune faille dans son système de surveillance… « _Surtout qu'elle a Filch de son côté. » _

Draco arriva alors à sa destination mais haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui attendait devant la porte, malgré le fait que les cours ne commençaient que dans dix minutes. Pansy.

Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, _encore. _ C'était ce qu'elle avait tendance à faire lorsqu'elle était toute seule. Draco serra les poings, mais quand il s'adossa contre le mur juste à côté d'elle, aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage.

« Raconte-moi tes cauchemars. »

Pansy sursauta et regarda le blond d'un air interrogateur, cependant Draco remarqua que ses yeux étaient assombris.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Diggory… » commença Draco, voyant Pansy se tendre clairement, « Ce sont les seuls endroits où tu peux encore le voir vivant, non ? Je me rappelle que tu avais tendances à me parler de tes ''rendez-vous'' avec lui… Alors parle-moi encore de tes rendez-vous nocturnes avec lui. »

Il savait que la méthode la plus raisonnable aurait été de demander à Pansy d'oublier Diggory, cependant il connaissait également sa meilleure amie et c'était une chose impossible pour elle… Peut-être qu'avec le temps elle aurait pu, cependant il y aurait toujours ses _petits quelques choses _qui fatalement lui rappelleraient son défunt amant, l'entraînant à nouveau dans un état de dépression… Et ça Draco ne le voulait pas. Non, ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin n'était pas d'oublier…

« Mes cauchemars ne sont pas vraiment effrayants… mais plutôt douloureux… » souffla Pansy, « C'est douloureux parce qu'ils sont tellement réalistes que chaque matin en me réveillant j'ai l'impression de le perdre une nouvelle fois… Mes cauchemars même s'ils changent chaque sont tous un peu près semblable. Il est là, à mes côtés. Il me regarde, il m'écoute et… » (sa voix se brisa, tremblant légèrement) « et… il me sourit… Comme… Comme _avant_. Alors je reste à ses côtés et j'ai l'impression de sentir à nouveau sa chaleur, son odeur… et je lui parle. De ce qui se passe à Hogwarts, tout ce qu'il rate… de Blaise… de Nott et toi aussi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous mets Nott et moi dans le même panier. »

Pansy eut un micro sourire, « Je lui raconte à quel point tu peux être aveugle sur certaine chose malgré le fait que tu es extrêmement intelligent… Et il me répond, joyeusement, juste comme avant… Mais tu sais ce qui est étrange ? C'est que systématiquement à la fin de chaque rêve, il me regarde avec des yeux si tristes… Et c'est si douloureux… »

Draco resta silencieux pendant un instant, se contentant de regarder les larmes couler sur les joues de Pansy… « Je pense que je le comprends. » dit-il finalement, tournant la tête pour éviter le regard larmoyant de Pansy. « Si… Si j'avais été à sa place, moi aussi j'aurais été triste de te faire subir ça… » souffla Draco, « Je pense que… qu'il est en quelque sorte conscient de ce que tu ressens… Il doit se sentir désolé de te faire subir ça… Et pourtant, il revient systématiquement toutes les nuits pour te revoir, non ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »

Pansy cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

« C'est parce qu'il est égoïste. » fut la réponse de Draco, « Malgré le fait qu'il sait que cela te fait du mal, il ne peut pas supporter de ne plus te voir… Alors il revient encore et toujours…et regrette dès qu'il voit ton regard si triste… et pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher le lendemain de revenir te voir…»

Pansy écarquilla les yeux durant un instant avant de laisser échapper un léger rire larmoyant. « Comme si c'était possible. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire, « Tu sais peut-être que c'est le _vrai _qui vient te voir chaque soir… » lança-t-il, d'un ton nonchalant, « Et dans ce cas… je crois qu'il apprécierait que moyennement de se faire appeler 'cauchemar', non ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Pansy sourire, il n'atteignait pas ses yeux, mais c'était tout de même un sourire. Un vrai.

« Merci Draco. » dit-elle, en essayant ses larmes, « Mon état avait dû être vraiment alarmant pour que tu te mettes à dire de telle conneries… »

Draco poussa une exclamation faussement outrée, « Non mais je ne te permets pas ! »

Pansy secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

La cloche sonna alors et Draco entendit les bruits des autres élèves qui arrivaient, il entra alors dans la salle de classe, non sans avoir murmurer « N'oublie pas de me raconter comment s'est passé ton rencard demain matin. »

Draco alla alors s'assoir à sa place habituelle, un petit sourire présent sur les lèvres. Non, Pansy n'avait pas besoin d'oublier Diggory… Elle devait juste apprendre à transformer ses cauchemars en rêves, et tout irait bien.

~ le lendemain ~

Draco manqua de pousser un grognement en plein milieu du cours, en voyant ce qu'il se passait à travers la projection. Potter avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et _bien sûr _cet abruti devait aller chercher des ennuis !

« Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à utiliser une méthode approuvée par le ministère et qui ne nécessite aucunement que les élèves donnent leur opinion sur des sujets auxquels ils ne comprennent pas grand-chose. Vos professeurs précédents vous ont peut-être accordé un plus grand intérêt mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'aurait passé avec succès l'épreuve de l'inspection du Ministère – à part le professeur Quirrell qui, au moins, s'est limité à l'étude de sujets adaptés à l'âge de ses élèves… »

« Ah oui, ça, c'était un grand professeur, Quirrell. » l'interrompit Potter, à voix haute, « Son seul petit défaut, c'est qu'il avait Lord Voldemort collée à l'arrière de la tête. »

« Je crois qu'une autre semaine de retenue vous ferait le plus grand bien, Mr Potter. » susurra Ombrage d'une voix onctueuse.

De son côté, Draco voulait vraiment, mais _vraiment _se cogner la tête contre son bureau… Ou non plutôt la tête de _Potter _contre son bureau. « _Bordel, Potter, tu fais chier ! Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta grande gueule pour une fois ! Fichu Gryffindor ! » _

Et dire que la douleur dans sa main venait juste de disparaître et voilà que Potter allait en rajouter une couche !

~HPDM~

« Ainsi donc tu as trouvé un endroit où t'entrainer… » commenta Dumbledore, d'un ton absent, en sirotant sa tasse de thé, invitant Draco d'un geste de la main à faire de même.

Draco leva légèrement la main droite pour attraper sa propre tasse, quand il se rappela ce qu'il y avait sur sa main droite, il changea alors discrètement de main, espérant être passé inaperçu.

« Oui… Je ne suis pas allé voir toutes les salles de l'école pour voir s'ils avaient tous des détecteurs, mais… » expliqua Draco, «… je pense qu'il serait moins dangereux de prendre un endroit hors de Hogwarts. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « La cabane hurlante est assez éloigné des autres bâtiments de Hogwarts pour ne pas attirer l'attention dessus… Mais tu devrais quand même placer des sorts d'alertes devant chaque entrée au cas où. »

Draco hocha la tête, buvant une gorgée de son thé. Du coin de l'œil il vit Fawkes s'envoler de son perchoir pour aller se poser sur son épaule. Draco déposa alors tasse sur le bureau et caressa distraitement la tête du Phénix, essayant de se sentir à l'aise malgré le regard perçant et scrutateur du directeur.

« Quelque chose te perturbe toujours. » fit alors remarquer Dumbledore.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il songea durant un instant à nier mais il se rappela rapidement que c'_était _Dumbledore et que mentir ne servirait à rien. Draco soupira intérieurement.

« C'est juste… » dit-il d'une voix hésitante, « …que récemment un nouveau problème est apparu et je suis un peu frustré de ne pas encore l'avoir résolu. »

En effet, Draco avait vite abandonné l'idée de trouver quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de Hogwarts. Mais il s'était alors rappelé qu'il _possédait_ deux livres qui étaient susceptibles de l'aider. Le premier était un livre recensant toutes les capacités héréditaires provenant du côté de la 'lumière' ou des lignées de sorciers considérées comme ''blanches'', un présent de Dumbledore durant sa deuxième année, lorsque Draco cherchait à savoir si la capacité de parler le Parselmouth de Potter provenait de sa lignée ou pas. Le deuxième était une copie d'une version très similaire au premier livre sauf qu'elle contenait des informations sur ''l'autre'' camp – il avait demandé à sa mère de lui en faire une copie et de le lui envoyer discrètement.

Cependant aucun des deux livres ne semblaient contenir des informations sur le don de Théo.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent, « Je vois… » commenta-t-il, d'un ton presqu'amusé. « Dans ce cas, peut-être que le temps est venu de te faire un autre cadeau. »

Et sur ces mots, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente, laissant le blond en compagnie de Fawkes.

« _Ta main. » _caqueta le Phénix.

Draco cligna des yeux, « Quoi ? »

« _Montre-moi ta main. » _développa l'oiseau, tandis que Draco écarquilla les yeux, « _Oh franchement tu croyais très sincèrement qu'Albus ne le remarquerait pas ? » _

Draco se renfrogna, il avait espéré en effet que le directeur ne remarquerait pas la blessure qu'il avait à la main. Il leva alors à contre cœur sa main droite à la hauteur des yeux du Phénix.

Fawkes ne fit cependant que regarder la marque rouge pendant un moment.

Draco sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud et d'humide atterrir sur sa main, se tournant vers le Phénix il vit que ce dernier pleurait.

« Merci… » marmonna le blond, en soupirant d'aise tandis que la douleur de sa main disparaissait.

Au moment où la marque rouge disparut complètement et que Draco reposa sa main, Dumbledore revint dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

« _Il l'a fait exprès… » _songea Draco.

« _Evidemment. » _fut la réponse de Fawkes, lui donnant un coup de bec sur la tête, faisant sursauter Draco.

Il avait complètement oublié que Fawkes et lui avaient un lien mental qui lui permettait de partiellement lire ses pensées. Draco fronça alors les sourcils, puis se figea net en réalisant quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas que Fawkes mais aussi –

« C'est une bonne chose que tu t'en sois rappelé, Draco. » pouffa Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants, tandis que Draco se renfrognait légèrement.

« Tiens. » dit alors le directeur en lui tendant un livre.

Draco prit le livre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant le titre, « Mais, c'est – »

« Fais-en bonne usage, Draco. »

~HPDM~

La première chose que Draco fit en arrivant dans son dortoir fut de se diriger rapidement vers son lit. Là, il tira les rideaux et jeta un sort d'impassibilité et de silence. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Draco sortit le nouveau livre que Dumbledore lui avait donné.

Il resta là un instant à contempler la couverture, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il avait reçu un tel livre… Son regard dériva alors sur sa malle où deux autres livres y étaient soigneusement rangés.

« _Ha… Je suppose que j'ai toute la collection maintenant… » _ songea-t-il, avec dérision, puis secoua la tête, non, il ne devait surtout _pas _prendre ça à la légère. Ces livres contenaient des informations essentielles dont certains seraient prêts à tuer juste pour avoir. « _Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore m'a passé un tel livre ? » _

Draco soupira et décida de ne plus y penser, après tout chercher à comprendre les raisons derrière les actions du directeur était tout à fait inutile.

Son regard se reporta alors à nouveau sur le livre et cette fois il l'ouvrit, le feuilletant rapidement mais soigneusement, scannant toutes les pages les unes après les autres quand soudain son regard s'arrêta sur la première ligne d'une page se trouvant un peu près au quart du livre.

« _Bingo. » _

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait et enregistrait chaque bribe d'informations, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent petit à petit, connectant les informations les unes aux autres et les reliant avec ce qu'il savait déjà sur le sujet.

« Alors c'était ça… » souffla Draco, en refermant le livre et se laissant tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

~HPDM~

« Euh Draco… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de s'approcher de cet arbre… C'est pas celui dans lequel Potter et Weasley se sont crashés il y a trois ans ? » demanda Blaise, d'un air incertain en regardant le saule avec prudence.

Draco esquissa un rictus, « Et si tu surveillais plutôt les alentours pendant que je m'occupe de ça ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes. » fut la réponse de son meilleur ami, qui fit tout de même ce que Draco lui avait demandé, lui tournant le dos en toute confiance. « T'occuper de quoi ? »

« Tu verras. » répondit Draco, en ramassant une longue branche et la pointant sur le nœud au pied du saule, l'immobilisant.

Derrière lui, Blaise siffla. « Waw, comment tu as fait ça ? »

« Secret professionnel. » rétorqua le blond, « Allez viens.. »

« Venir ? Où ça ? » s'exclama l'autre Slytherin, « Ne me dis pas que l'on rentre _dans _l'arbre. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « Bien sûr que non, on va passer en-dessous. » décréta le blond, en se glissant habilement dans le passage.

Blaise cligna des yeux, durant un instant, mais finit par suivre le blond.

« Où on va en fait ? » demanda-t-il, en observant avec curiosité le tunnel dans lequel il était.

« Un endroit que ni Ombrage ni ses détecteurs ne peuvent atteindre. » répondit Draco, mystérieusement.

« Hmmm. » commenta Blaise.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco se rendit compte de quelque chose, « Tu m'as suivi sans savoir où on allait ni ce qu'on allait faire ? »

Blaise cligna des yeux, « Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as demandé de t'accompagner ? Alors pourquoi tu te plains ?! Et puis tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions donc je dois me contenter d'attendre d'arriver sur place !»

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne rien ajouter, continuant d'avancer dans le tunnel, remarquant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination.

« … heureux, tu sais ? » souffla une voix inaudible derrière lui.

Se tournant vers Blaise, Draco fronça les sourcils, « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Moi ? Non…» répondit Blaise, en haussant les épaules.

« ça doit être mon imagination alors… » marmonna Draco.

Il accéléra la cadence, en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. Derrière lui, Blaise laissa échapper un sourire, avant d'accélérer lui aussi.

Un peu plus tard, Draco entra dans la cabane hurlante, observant les alentours. La cabane n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu – soit environ deux ans – toujours aussi sale et délabrée.

Draco sursauta en apercevant du mouvement dans le coin de la pièce, mais se détendit en reconnaissant une certaine Gryffindor, qui l'observait avec un haussement de sourcil.

Il allait la saluer quand derrière lui, Blaise passa le trou. « Hey, Draco où on est ? »

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta cependant en croisant le regard d'Hermione.

« Granger. » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Zabini. » répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? » demanda Blaise, d'une voix toute sauf amicale.

« _On _m'a demandé de venir ici. » répondit Hermione, en jetant un regard en coin à Draco.

Draco soupira, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de parler aux deux séparément... Mais finalement, il secoua la tête, puis se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses deux amis.

« Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'était parce que j'avais quelque chose de très important à vous demander à tous les deux. » commença-t-il, d'une voix hésitante.

« Quelque chose d'important ? » répéta Blaise, une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Draco hocha la tête, « J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez pour mon entraînement. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, « Ce même entraînement que tu n'étais pas autorisé à divulguer ? »

Draco hocha brièvement la tête, un rictus apparaissant sur son visage, « Je crois qu'il est temps de vous en quoi consistait précisément mon entraînement… »

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**~BONUS n°5~ (part 3) **

_**Severus.**_

Severus se réveilla avec l'esprit légèrement embrouillé, oh bien sûr il l'était toujours un peu au réveil, cependant cette fois, il sentait qu'il aurait un peu plus de mal à rependre pied avec la réalité.

Il vérifia l'heure par pur automatisme, après tout il était parfaitement au courant de l'heure qu'il était puisque c'était _lui _qui l'avait programmé. 5h30. Severus grogna en fermant les yeux, habituellement, il ne se serait pas réveillé avant une bonne heure.

« Fichu clébard ! » marmonna Severus, en se levant de mauvaise grâce. C'était après tout de _sa _faute si Severus devait se lever aussi tôt. Bien sûr, Severus ignora la voix horripilante dans sa tête qui lui faisait savoir qu'il n'était pas obligé de « faire payer le sac-à-puce » – il refusait obstinément d'utiliser un terme aussi puéril que 'farce ' – et qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien agir en adulte et laisser passer.

En temps normal, le maître des potions aurait écouté cette voix, qui peu importe le point de vue semblait être la voix de la raison. Cependant le clébard stupide avait toujours tendance à réveiller le côté immature et impulsif de Severus… Et puis _il était __5h30__ du matin ! _ Ce fait en lui-même justifiait totalement les actions de Severus.

Severus se dirigea alors rapidement vers l'un de ses tiroirs à potions et déplaça méthodiquement plusieurs fioles, puis il leva la tête, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce pour vérifier qu'un certain idiot sur patte n'était pas dans les parages. Non il n'était absolument PAS paranoïaque, juste prudent, nuance !

Il murmura « Crétin de clébard. » puis une ouverture se dévoila laissant entrevoir une fiole contenant une poudre verte.

C'était un ingrédient extrêmement difficile à obtenir et dangereux pour ceux qui ne savait pas l'utiliser correctement… Mais c'était l'arme parfait pour clouer le museau de ce stupide chien.

Severus referma l'ouverture, replaça les fioles comme elles étaient et mit la fiole verte dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour une rapide toilette.

Quand il eut fini, il alla dans la cuisine et commença la préparation de son plat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sursauta en entendant la voix de Black derrière lui. Severus se tourna alors vers l'intrus (peu importe que c'était en fait la maison de Black) et le fusilla du regard. Black devait très certainement être la seule personne sur terre à échapper aux radars de Severus. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Après tout être capable de sentir systématiquement lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait de lui était un talent dont il était hautement fier, et il avait fallu – parmi toutes les personnes présentes sur terre – que ce soit cet abruti de clébard qui passe inaperçu. Non franchement la vie était _injuste_.

Severus décida d'ignorer les commentaires horripilants de Black et retourna à la préparation de son plat. Profitant alors du fait que le clébard lui tournait le dos, Severus sortit la fiole et versa un peu de son contenu à l'intérieur.

Cependant il fit un bond en arrière en voyant un tourbillon de flamme se manifester devant lui. Puis il sentit une odeur nauséabonde émerger de son plat. Et il lui fallut plus d'une seconde pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Puis il avait fallu que Black fasse un commentaire pour sentir Severus de ses gonds. Le maître des potions allait insulter vertement l'Animagus quand soudainement la cause de sa colère – autrement dit Draco – apparut.

« Draco… » siffla dangereusement Severus, « Ton _Phénix _a fait ses besoins sur le plat que j'étais en train de cuisiner et –»

_SPLACK ! _

Severus se tourna pour voir deux tasses se fracasser par terre. Vite suivie d'une déclaration plus qu'énervante de Black.

« Ah ! DRACO regarde ce que ton Phénix a fait ! »

Puis Black laissa échapper que la tasse était ensorcelée. Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent en se rendant compte que la tasse en question était la _sienne. Ce bâtard de clébard ! _

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Black et lui étaient dans le salon, des sorts fusant dans tous les sens, de même que des insultes et des accusations, totalement justifiées d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Puis Severus profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Black pour lui lancer un sort particulièrement vicieux qu'il avait pris la peine de remanier à sa sauce. Le sort frappa l'ex-prisonnier de plein fouet et Severus regarda avec satisfaction Black se retrouver sous forme Animagus, avec une laisse autour du cou.

« _Parfait. »_ songea Severus, avec satisfaction.

Severus pouvait alors presque _voir _les pensées de Black tandis que ce dernier réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Et l'instant d'après le chien bondit sur lui.

« Couché. » susurra Severus, voyant avec fierté son sort agir.

C'était un dérivé du sort qu'utilisait certain propriétaire pour se faire obéir de leur chien. La seule différence était que le sort habituel n'avait qu'une durée limitée – en général seul un ordre ou deux pouvait marcher – celui de Severus cependant pouvait fonctionner indéfiniment à partir du moment où il ne perdait pas sa concentration.

Black aboya alors et Severus dut utiliser la Légilimancie pour comprendre de ce que le chien disait.

« Allons, allons… Reste poli… Sinon je pourrais tout aussi bien te faire faire des choses totalement ridicules, _sac-à-puces._ »

Il vit les yeux de Black s'écarquiller avec horreur, « Tu n'oserais pas ! » grogna le chien.

« Ah vraiment ? »

Immédiatement des centaines d'idées sur la manière de ridiculiser Black traversèrent son esprit, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de les tester car quelques instants plus tard, Black parvint à briser sa concentration.

Severus écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, en voyant la fiole contenant la poudre verte tomber de sa poche. C'était un ingrédient extrêmement couteux et dangereux.

« _Cet idiot ! » _ siffla Severus tandis que la fiole se brisait.

Dangereux parce que si jamais la poudre à l'état pure restait au contact de l'air pendant plus de cinq secondes, la poudre se répandrait absolument partout et se multiplierait avant de prendre une forme visqueuse. D'où l'état actuel du salon.

Severus remarqua du coin de l'œil que Draco se plaignait de l'état du salon, mais il l'ignora préférant crier sur Black, qui était la cause de tout ça. Black qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se plaindre à cause de la couleur. Quel abruti.

« Ta stupidité intersidérale ne cessera de m'étonner » grinça Severus.

Et puis il avait fallu que cet abruti sorte sa baguette. Parce que oui, en plus de mal supporter le contact avec l'air, la substance était également très, très réactive –hum explosive – la magie.

D'où l'explosion qui suivit…

« Snape, sale bâtard ! Non seulement c'est moche et gluant mais en plus ça explose au contact de la magie ? Et tu voulais ME faire avaler ça ? Tu voulais me transformer en bombe à retardement _vert_ et _gluant_ ?»

« Tu aurais préféré du rose peut-être ? »

« Va te faire voir. »

Un rictus sadique se forma alors sur le visage de Severus… « Non je ne crois pas, non… » dit-il, d'un ton machiavélique, « Sauf si bien sûr tu veux que le monde sache quel chien _obéissant _ tu fais… »

Il vit alors Black écarquiller les yeux d'horreur, tandis que Severus montra une photo de Sirius. Sous forme Animagus. En laisse. Et obéissant à un ordre de Severus. Parce qu'en plus cette fichue photo avait du son !

Le rictus de Severus s'agrandit. « _Que la vengeance était douce… » _

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

**[1] **Je me permets un petit coup de gueule ici... Imaginez la goutte qui apparaît très souvent derrière la tête des personnages de manga... Et c'est très sincèrement difficile à décrire... en français du moins... Parce que les anglais ont un verbe très pratique "Sweatdrop"... Et je trouve ça foutrement injuste parce qu'il y a énormément de mots et de nuances qui apparaissent en anglais et qu'on ne peut pas retranscrire en français ! Enfin bon voilà un petit coup de gueule concernant la merveilleuse langue de Molière... ah ah...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce LONG chapitre vous a plu... J'ai voulu faire quelque de spéciale pour aujourd'hui car oui... aujourd'hui Harry Potter et la Mémoire du Dragon a deux ans ! Le temps passe tellement vite...

Et puis vous remarquerez que dans ce chapitre Draco a eu une discussion avec tous les personnages importants de la fic... C'était super chaud à faire, mais je l'ai fait, YOUPI !

Bref Merci pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	89. From the friends' eyes

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**Note 3 : Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre... c'est un bonus. C'est en quelque sorte une réécriture du chapitre 78 mais avec le point de vue des ''autres personnages''... Voilà pourquoi c'était important d'avoir tous les persos importants dans le chap 78 ^^ **

**Enfin bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

**Merci à Chaimette pour la correction !  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 78.5 : From the friends' eyes. **

_***PoV Hermione* (La bibliothèque )**_

Lorsque je l'avais vu grimacer de douleur au moment où sa main racla la table, mon premier reflexe avait été de faire un pas vers lui pour l'aider. Cependant je m'arrêtai vite. Une voix dans ma tête me rappela sévèrement que _j'étais fâchée contre lui_.

Je me renfrognai en le regardant disparaître dans l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Je détestais être en froid avec lui. _Vraiment beaucoup_. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être totalement immature – ce qui m'arrivait très souvent quand il était dans les parages – et me faisait énormément culpabiliser… Parce que je savais qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de problèmes et que ma dispute avec lui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Mais c'était justement ça le problème. Draco… Il avait tellement de chose en tête et devait supporter tellement de situations de crises que je me demandais sincèrement comment il faisait pour ne pas perdre pied. Et puis, ce n'était que le pic de l'iceberg… Je savais qu'il me cachait beaucoup d'autres choses.

Et c'était frustrant, parce que malgré le fait que je savais qu'il faisait ça pour me protéger, ou protéger quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal… Parce que je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Déjà avec le sort. J'avais promis de l'aider, j'avais promis que j'arriverais à le lui retirer et pourtant… plus de quatre ans plus tard le sort était toujours _là_. Et j'avais eu beau inventer tout un système de conversion magique – la première à avoir réussi quelque chose de ce genre et à l'âge de _douze ans _– ainsi qu'un magicomètre, je n'en tirais aucune satisfaction… Parce qu'aussi génial que cela soit je n'avais pas réussi à annuler le sort. C'était le plus grand échec de ma vie.

Je voudrais tellement lui être utile… l'aider même ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu… Mais je ne pouvais rien faire si je ne savais _rien. _Ces derniers temps, Draco qui avait l'habitude de se confier à moi, ne le faisait plus… Je connaissais la cause, évidemment. Sirius. Je savais que c'était injuste et totalement immature de ma part d'être jalouse de lui, après tout Sirius faisait parti de la famille de Draco et tenait beaucoup à lui. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, parce que je savais que Draco se tournait à présent vers Sirius s'il avait un problème… Alors… Alors quand je voyais Sirius faire toutes ses choses irresponsables je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être irritée… Sirius était un bon, un très bon parrain pour Harry. Mais Harry et Draco étaient totalement différents. Harry, même s'il n'est pas aimé par sa famille, il aura toujours la famille Weasley et le professeur Lupin pour lui, Harry était aimé par beaucoup de personne. Draco, lui, n'avait pas autant de chance. Son père lui faisait des choses abominables même si je ne savais pas exactement _quoi_, je savais que c'était lui la cause de la blessure au bras de Draco en troisième année. En fait Draco n'avait comme figure protectrice que le professeur Snape, le professeur Dumbledore et maintenant Sirius. Alors je savais que si d'un coup, Sirius venait à disparaître ou se faire blesser… celui qui en serait le plus atteint ne serait peut-être pas Harry, mais plutôt Draco. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais que me sentir irritée par le comportement de Sirius.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Sirius. Mon regard se tourna alors vers l'endroit où Draco avait disparu de mon champ de vision.

Je savais que c'était injuste de ma part de lui demander des explications, de lui faire du chantage affectif pour qu'il m'en parle – pour être franche je me sentais honteuse de mon comportement – cependant je savais aussi que cela serait l'une des seules manières qui me permettrait d'avoir la vérité… Je ne voulais pas savoir toute la vérité – parce que j'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas la donner – mais juste… Juste un tout petit peu…

Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers les différentes sections de la bibliothèque cherchant Draco du regard. Je le trouvais alors dans la section « soin » et me demandais brièvement ce qu'il faisait dans cette section, puis je le vis fusiller sa main du regard.

Sa main… Cela devait être extrêmement douloureux. Je le savais parce qu'Harry revenait toujours de ses retenues avec cette expression de douleur… Il fallait vraiment le connaître pour le remarquer par contre parce que Draco comme Harry étaient tous les deux très, trop bons pour supporter la douleur.

Avant que je n'aie pu m'en empêcher, je fis un commentaire au sujet de sa main. Il sursauta et leva des yeux surpris vers moi.

« Hermione. » me salua-t-il avec hésitation.

Et je m'en voulus encore une fois pour lui faire subir ça, mais je devais ignorer ce sentiment. Je lui fis alors une excuse bancale concernant les livres, demandant implicitement s'il allait bien. Je savais que Draco avait lu entre les lignes quand il répondit « Tout est en ordre. ».

Je ne pus empêcher le soulagement de passer dans mes yeux. Puis craignant de craquer, je décidai de m'éloigner rapidement. Après tout je m'étais assurée qu'il allait bien, je n'avais plus besoin de rester. Quelques secondes après que je me sois éloignée cependant j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et je sus qu'il m'avait suivi.

Et puis il me dit juste les mots que je voulais entendre… « J'aurais quelque chose à te dire… après. »

Je le vis détourner les yeux, mais je pus voir le sérieux dans ses yeux. Je baissais moi-même la tête pour cacher mes yeux derrière ma frange, parce que sinon il verrait que mes yeux étaient en train de briller d'espoir et de bonheur. C'était stupide… Je n'étais même pas sûre que ce qu'il allait me dire était ce que je voulais et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer.

Mais je devais garder mon comportement… au moins jusqu'à ce que je sache de quoi il en retournait… Je m'éloignais alors de lui à nouveau et juste avant de tourner dans une section je murmurai un « ok » inaudible, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait l'entendre.

Bien plus tard, quand je l'attendis dans la cabane hurlante, là où il m'avait demandé d'aller, je ne pus m'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience. Cependant je fus légèrement prise au dépourvu en le voyant venir avec _Zabini. _Je me sentais un peu déçue aussi… Parce que, égoïstement, je voulais être la seule avec qui il parlerait…

Cependant quand il nous annonça qu'il parlerait de son entraînement… celui qu'il avait refusé de me révéler quelques jours plus tard… Je me sentais stupidement heureuse et soulagée… Parce qu'il m'avait à nouveau demandé de l'aide, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il me considérait toujours comme son amie malgré ce que je lui ai dit et la façon dont laquelle je me suis comportée ces derniers jours, parce que cela voulait simplement dire que notre amitié _comptait_ à ses yeux…

Draco était l'un de mes amis les plus précieux…Il était tellement fort et pourtant si fragile… Il était quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait apprécier que _si _on avait réussi à passer outre son masque d'arrogance et de mépris… C'était une sorte de test qu'il fallait passer pour gagner son amitié… Et je ne pouvais qu'être contente de l'avoir passé –un peu par hasard je dois l'avouer – bien des années plus tôt, quand je l'avais surpris en pleine crise dans la bibliothèque…

C'est pourquoi… Si Draco me demandait de l'aide, j'accepterais et y mettrais corps et âme.

_***PoV Sirius* (Conversation via miroir à double-sens) **_

Je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de responsable, ni comme une bonne figure paternelle. En fait avoir des responsabilités me mettais toujours très mal à l'aise… Malgré le fait que j'avais un petit frère, je n'avais jamais réellement eu besoin d'être responsable. Après tout, Reg' était déjà assez responsable pour deux. Même lorsque j'étais entré à Hogwarts je n'en avais pas eu besoin… Il y avait déjà Moony pour faire le gendarme dans notre petit groupe. En fait même lorsque Harry était né et que j'avais reçu le titre de parrain, je n'en avais pas eu besoin… Après tout mon filleul avait déjà des parents, et je me contentais donc d'être celui qui le gâtait de cadeaux et l'entraînait à faire des bêtises au grand malheur de ses parents – surtout Lily, car James se contentait de rire sous cape.

Et puis il y avait eu Azkaban… Cela avait clairement tout changé…

Et puis… quand je m'étais évadé, marchant jusqu'à Hogwarts dans la ferme intention de me venger de ce traître de Pettigrew. J'avais rencontré cet étrange adolescent qui faisait beaucoup plus que son âge. Il ne me pensait pas coupable, la première personne qui me l'avait dit de vive-voix. J'avais été méfiant à son égard au départ, mais petit à petit, Draco avait réussi à totalement me faire changer d'avis… Pour être franc, je le trouvais adorable ce gamin, et pas seulement parce qu'il me donnait à manger !

Et puis j'ai appris à le connaître… Et savoir son passé, tout ce qu'il avait subi, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry, réveilla pour la première fois de ma vie mon instinct paternel.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il arrivait à se comporter aussi normalement après tout ce qu'il avait subi… Je voulais le protéger… l'empêcher de plonger dans les ténèbres que beaucoup trop d'enfants finissaient par connaître en grandissant. Et pourtant je me suis mis à lui parler de mes problèmes… à compter sur lui.

C'était totalement irresponsable de ma part, je le savais… et pourtant il était si borné et semblait savoir tellement de chose qu'un garçon de son âge n'aurait pas dû… que j'ai laissé les choses faire… jusqu'à présent.

Quand j'ai vu l'expression de ces yeux au moment où il avait appris que son père – ce putain de connard – ne se servait de lui que comme un tremplin, quelque chose s'est retourné en moi… Et je l'ai senti à nouveau du plus profond de mes entrailles, cet instinct qui me disait de protéger ce qui était _mien. _Draco était devenu tellement proche de moi que je le considérais à présent comme mon fils. Celui que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Et à nouveau mon irresponsabilité me frappa de plein fouet lors de notre discussion via miroir à double-sens. Il m'avait annoncé le problème concernant la cicatrice d'Harry. Et il m'avait rassuré, ce qui m'avait permis de me calmer efficacement, après je croyais dur comme fer en son jugement… J'étais d'ailleurs presque certain que si un jour il me disait de sauter d'une falaise je l'aurais fait, chose à laquelle j'aurais hésité si cela avait été avec James ou Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit… ce sentiment revint, se manifestant comme un nœud dans mon estomac.

Il m'avait rassuré… _Alors que cela aurait dû être l'inverse_.

Il m'avait averti du danger qu'était Ombrage et m'avait conseillé d'être prudent… _Alors que cela aurait dû être l'inverse_.

Je lui avais demandé de jeter un œil sur Harry, je lui avais confié sa protection… _Alors que j'aurais dû le faire moi-même. _

J'avais oublié inconsciemment que Draco n'était qu'un enfant... _Merde il avait le même âge qu'Harry_. Je secouais la tête, non Harry non plus n'était pas un bon exemple… Ces deux là avaient grandi vite…beaucoup trop vite pour leurs âges, ils avaient déjà vu des horreurs que même certains adultes expérimentés craignaient…

Alors je me jurais intérieurement de les protéger coûte que coûte… même si je dois en perdre la vie. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des enfants… C'étaient _mes _enfants. _Mes _fils.

_***PoV Severus* (découverte des détecteurs)**_

Severus sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir, en voyant Draco faire usage de ses capacités. Draco avait réussi à trouver un détecteur que même _lui, _n'avait pas senti…

Et Severus comprit quel sentiment c'était… de la fierté.

Draco avait toujours été très intelligent, frisant même parfois le génie. Il pouvait être bon dans tout ce qu'il faisait s'il s'en donnait la peine… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème. Le problème était que Draco ne faisait pas quelque chose pour lui-même.

Draco était un petit génie en potion par exemple… Mais juste parce que Severus lui-même appréciait cette matière. Draco était le deuxième de sa promotion, mais juste parce que ses parents n'espéraient pas moins de lui. Draco était devenu très bon avec tout ce qui concernait les sortilèges, parce que le clébard était bon pour ça… Draco avait une bonne maîtrise de sa magie, parce qu'Albus le lui avait demandé.

Certes la sensibilité de Draco face à la magie n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait voulu au départ et l'idée de s'entraîner n'avait pas non plus était sienne… Cependant cette façon de développer sa capacité, sa manière de l'utiliser… Tout ça lui était propre. C'était quelque chose que Draco voulait faire, _pour lui-même_.

Et ça Severus en était particulièrement fier. Cette capacité allait très certainement devenir _son _domaine à lui et à personne d'autre. Ce domaine où il n'allait pas juste être bon, mais très clairement _excellent._

Et pourtant, en même temps que ce sentiment de fierté, il sentait de l'inquiétude. C'était une capacité extrêmement rare, et il était certain que Draco allait devenir la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres si cela venait à se propager… Alors dans ce cas peut-être vaudrait-il mieux empêcher Draco de continuer à s'entraîner ?

Severus secoua la tête mentalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela ne ferait qu'empêcher son développement magique. Draco allait devenir un sorcier puissant… Merlin ce gamin _était _déjà très puissant pour son âge…

Mais aussi puissant qu'il soit, Draco restait un adolescent, avec ses complexes, ses peurs et son insécurité… Draco avait besoin de support, de personnes pouvant l'aider… Cependant le problème avec les personnes qui entouraient Draco étaient qu'ils avaient tous tendances à oublier que malgré la manière dont il se comportait, il n'était qu'un jeune sorcier de quinze ans.

Narcissa le regardait agir de loin, en fait elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Albus le considérait déjà presque comme un adulte vu toutes les choses qu'il lui laissait faire. La façon dont Albus avait obligé Draco à regarder Potter et décrire ce qu'il se passer durant la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres restait d'ailleurs toujours au travers de la gorge de Severus. Ensuite, il y avait le clébard évidemment. Mais loin de retenir Draco dans ses bêtises, l'Animagus semblait les aggraver ou _pire _les encourager. Les amis de Draco ne pouvaient évidemment pas faire grand-chose… Severus avait cependant cru que Miss Granger aurait pu être capable de raisonner un temps soit peu Draco… Mais elle finissait quand même toujours par faire ce que Draco voulait.

Il fallait donc quelqu'un pour gronder Draco quand il dépasser les bornes, ou se mettait inutilement en danger… Quelqu'un qui serait là pour le soigner après coup, pour lui faire garder un semblant de bon sens… Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait allait voir lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'un conseil… Et comme personnes d'autres n'étaient qualifiées pour ce rôle, c'était Severus qui l'avait assumé.

Il _était _le parrain de Draco après tout. Et même si techniquement tant que le père de Draco était vivant, il n'avait aucun mot à dire sur l'éducation de Draco, c'était _lui _qui l'avait pratiquement élevé… Et puis il y avait une chose dont il allait s'assurer. _Lucius Malfoy _allait mourir s'il continuait à agir ainsi avec Draco.

_***PoV Pansy*(devant la salle de métamorphose) **_

Ma tête était remplie de pensées concernant Cédric… J'avais tendance à faire ça quand j'étais seule. Je ne devais pas je le savais… Tout le monde me disait que je devais essayer de l'oublier… que je devais tourner la page, ne plus y penser… que j'irais mieux après. Mais ils ne comprennent pas.

Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'être à ma place. Comment pourrais-je oublier Cédric ? C'était tout simplement impossible pour moi… Pas quand je le renvoyais chaque soir, à chaque cauchemar.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'adosser contre le mur près de moi. Mais je ne levai pas les yeux, ne sortai pas de ma rêverie.

« Raconte-moi tes cauchemars. »

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Draco. Son visage était impassible, mais je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. C'était Draco tout craché ça, de s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'il avait déjà tant de problèmes.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

Il savait pourtant ce que contenaient mes cauchemars… Alors pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Quand il me donna la raison je n'en crus pas mes oreilles… Draco. Il était le premier à me conseiller de ne pas l'oublier… En fait il parlait de Cédric comme s'il était encore vivant…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentis une sensation de chaleur m'envahir. Draco était l'une des personnes qui me comprenait le mieux, il semblait toujours savoir ce que j'avais besoin pour aller mieux, même quand _moi _je ne le savais pas…

Il avait compris. A quel point c'était douloureux d'essayer d'oublier. Alors il ne me faisait pas oublier. A la place, il me faisait m'en rappeler… De mes cauchemars… De Cédric… De la façon dont il souriait et agissait dans mes cauchemars… Il me donnait l'impression, l'espoir que Cédric était toujours vivant, toujours parmi nous…

Et je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues contre mon gré tandis que je lui racontais le contenu de mes cauchemars. Il m'écoutait d'une oreille attentive… Et pour la première fois après sa mort je me sentis plus légère, comme si un poids venait de se libérer en moi… Et je continuais à en dire plus toujours plus…

Draco avait toujours été doué pour comprendre, cerner les autres…Et lorsqu'il parla de ce qu'il ressentirait s'il avait été à la place de Cédric… C'était tellement juste que j'avais l'impression de voir Cédric devant moi. Et les mots qu'ils disaient m'apportaient tellement de peine… Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Cédric –même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que Cédric était mort – et je compris le message que Draco essayait de me faire passer. 'Quitte à le revoir tous les soirs, pourquoi ne pas passer du bon temps avec lui, plutôt que de se sentir déprimer ?'

Puis la cloche sonna et il entra en classe, l'air de rien. Je restais un instant adossé contre le mur, essuyant mes larmes, tandis qu'au loin les autres élèves arrivaient…

Mon regard se dirigea vers l'endroit où Draco était sorti de mon champ de vision, et je sentais un sentiment se former en moi. De la gratitude.

Je suis tellement soulagée de l'avoir comme ami. D'être rentrée dans sa vie. Parce que Draco était la seule personne qui me comprenait réellement. Parce que Draco était tellement extraordinaire que je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Draco n'avait pas été là… Il était et est quelqu'un d'irremplaçable pour moi.

_***PoV Dumbledore* (Dans son bureau)**_

Albus regardait avec une expression de tristesse, Draco se faire soigner par Fawkes.

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose pour Draco. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. Les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire étaient de regarder de loin, et intervenir de temps en temps pour leur donner de légers coups de main.

Albus n'avait jamais fait de favoritisme… Il avait rencontré bon nombre d'élèves, certains extrêmement intelligents, d'autres dont la situation étaient peu favorables… Mais Albus avait été fier d'avoir pu les traiter de la même façon que les autres élèves…

Mais ça c'était avant d'avoir rencontré Harry et Draco. Albus ne s'était jamais autant impliqué dans la vie d'un élève auparavant. A l'exception peut-être de Severus…

Cependant Harry et Draco dégageaient quelque chose de spécial… une sorte d'aura qui ne pouvait _que _pousser les autres à agir pour les protéger. Cela était flagrant lorsque que l'on remarquer les personnes qui les entouraient tous les deux, très souvent les mêmes personnes d'ailleurs, quand Albus y songeait. Severus (même s'il n'avouerait jamais à voix haute qu'il s'inquiétait pour Harry ), Sirius, Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, Mr Weasley, Fawkes… et évidemment Albus lui-même.

L'entraînement de Draco était quelque chose qu'Albus n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire… Il ne pouvait pas protéger directement le garçon, alors il allait lui donner les armes pour se défendre lui-même.

Albus tenait tellement à eux… qu'à bien des occasions il avait dû résister à la tentation de les protéger ouvertement. Lorsqu'il avait appris le traitement d'Harry par les Dursleys il avait été à deux doigts de confier sa garde à quelqu'un d'autre… Cependant il se rappela rapidement qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix s'il voulait qu'Harry reste en sécurité… Il avait également dû résister à la tentation de foncer au Manoir Malfoy et retirer Draco de là… Mais Merlin savait que cela aurait attiré l'attention des autres personnes sur Draco et plus spécialement un certain Tom Riddle, et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Albus savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils le détesteraient pour ne pas avoir agi… Albus lui-même se détestait parfois pour ça… Cependant… Il préférait qu'Harry et Draco le détestent plutôt qu'ils soient en danger. Du moins, _plus _en danger.

C'est pourquoi…quitte à se faire détester, il allait les aider, l'un comme l'autre à tenir le coup… Tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir eux-même sur leur jambe et s'envoler de leurs propres ailes, il _serait _celui qui leur permettrait de le faire…il serait leur mentor… Et il allait s'assurer que le jour où il ne pourrait plus les protéger… parce qu'il savait qu'un jour où l'autre cela allait arriver, qu'ils pourraient le faire eux-même.

Albus ne faisait pas de favoritisme, sauf pour Harry et Draco… Mais était-ce du favoritisme quand il les considérait comme ses petits-enfants ?

_***PoV Blaise* (sur le chemin de la cabane hurlante)**_

Je suivais Draco tant bien que mal, tandis que nous avancions dans ce long tunnel… Draco m'avait demandé pourquoi je l'avais suivi sans poser de question, comme s'il pensait que c'était extrêmement stupide de ma part…

Mais il ne comprenait pas.

« Enfin je suis extrêmement heureux, tu sais ? » soufflai-je à voix basse.

Il ne m'avait pas entendu, et c'était pour le mieux… Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il sache ce que je ressentais… Après tout quoi qu'on en dise j'étais tout de même un Slytherin et les effusions de sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment ce que j'appréciais…

J'ai toujours su et senti que Draco nous cachait des choses. Des choses tellement pesantes que parfois je me demandais comme il le supportait… Mais cela m'inquiétais de voir mon meilleur ami comme ça…

Quand j'y pense la sensation que j'ai lorsque je le regarde est très similaire à la situation actuelle… C'était comme nous étions dans un long tunnel sombre, et que je ne pouvais que voir son dos, sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper.

Etre derrière était quelque chose dont je m'étais contenté… Parce que cela voulait dire que s'il basculait je pourrais être celui qui le rattraperait, qui le soutiendrait…

Depuis la première année, je sentais que la distance commençait à s'agrandir entre nous… Inévitablement… Je me sentais tellement mal et frustré en voyant Draco s'enfoncer dans ses problèmes sans rien pouvoir faire…

Je voulais lui laisser du temps pour lui, me disant qu'il viendrait sûrement m'en parler après quelques temps… Mais je m'étais très vite rendu compte qu'il fallait que je lui tire les vers du nez pour qu'il veuille m'en parler… C'était le cas pour son père.

C'est pourquoi, cette fois j'étais tellement heureux de voir que Draco était venu me demander de lui-même sans que je n'ai eu besoin de le confronter.

Et je l'étais encore plus, un peu plus tard, quand il nous dit à Granger et à moi qu'il avait besoin de notre aide. Et j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Je me sentais si soulagé de savoir qu'il avait besoin de moi, que je pouvais l'aider pour quelque chose… Moi qui le regardais toujours par derrière pouvais enfin le rattraper et me mettre à ses côtés … ne plus me contenter de le soutenir, mais partager ses douleurs et ses peines, poursuivre le chemin _avec _lui.

Draco avait confiance en moi… Et il gèlera en enfer si jamais je trahissais cette confiance.

Parce que Draco était mon meilleur ami et qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen pour se mettre dans la merde jusqu'au coup, je tomberais avec lui et l'en sortirais de force…

Tout à l'heure il m'avait demandé pourquoi je l'avais suivi sans poser de question… Ce qui ne comprenait pas c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me le demander pour que je le suive… Même si c'est jusqu'en enfer…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Je suppose que vous pouvez considérer ça comme un p'tit cadeau pour l'anniv de ma fic ^^

Concernant les PoV, vous avez du remarquer que quelques personnes manquent :

1/ Théo : C'est simple il fait parti d'un des "persos du tome" (comme Pansy pour le tome 4) DONC il aura un interlude pour lui dans peu de temps, je ne voulais donc pas tout révéler tout de suite... Et puis bon, Théo est un peu le perso "mystère" et j'aimerai qu'il le reste un petit peu encore :p

2/ Harry : Pour une raison assez évidente je suppose... puisque le Harry passé n'est pas du tout proche de Draco, et qu'on sait déjà ce que pense celui du future donc un PoV pour lui est assez inutile.

3/ Fawkes : Ah ah... Mea Culpa... si Fawkes n'est pas présent c'est simplement parce que je l'ai oublié... Oui je sais c'est horrible...

Bref... Donc voilà je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	90. Théorie Magique & Détermination

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel  
**

**- Théo a un pouvoir spécial qui lui permet d'influencer l'état d'esprit des autres via la magie  
**

- **Hermione a reçu un livre durant sa deuxième année "La magie, tout un Univers" dont l'un des auteurs serait Merlin, l'autre étant inconnu, mais c'est grâce à ce livre qu'Hermione à pu dresser son tableau de conversion magique. **

**- Draco est sensible à la magie  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco se réunit dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Hermione et Blaise, afin de leur expliquer en quoi consistait son entraînement avec Dumbledore durant les vacances d'été.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 79 : Théorie magique & Détermination  
**

_« Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire en quoi consistait précisément mon entraînement… » _

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Hermione se tendre imperceptiblement et serrer les poings, et Blaise se rapprocher d'un pas inconsciemment sans doute pour mieux entendre.

Draco inspira alors profondément… « Vous savez tous les deux que je suis sensible à la magie… »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

« Dumbledore a donc pensé utiliser cette sensibilité à mon avantage...»

Blaise attendait patiemment la suite des explications étant donné qu'il connaissait déjà cette partie, cependant la Gryffindor quant à elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, attendant manifestement que le blond développe.

Ledit blond dut retenir un léger sourire en songeant qu'une bonne centaine de solutions avaient dû l traverser l'esprit de son amie à l'instant même où il avait énoncé sa phrase.

« Il m'a entrainé à sentir la magie … hum... 'plus en profondeur'… »

Cette fois Hermione ne parvint pas à s'abstenir de poser une question.

« Plus en profondeur ? » répéta-t-elle, l'indignation et l'inquiétude clairement présente dans sa voix « Comment pourrais-tu sentir la magie plus en profondeur alors que tu te sens mal dès que quelqu'un concentre une trop forte quantité de magie autour de toi ?»

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. » la rassura-t-il, en haussant les épaules, « Si ça peut t'aider à comprendre essaye de voir ça comme la nuance entre ''entendre'' et ''écouter''… La quantité de « sons » qui vient vers toi ne changent pas, la seule différence est que tu dois te concentrer un peu plus pour ''écouter''. Donc de la même façon, le fait de ressentir la magie plus en profondeur ne me rend pas plus 'sensible'… »

La Gryffindor ne dit rien pendant un moment, analysant et enregistrant certainement ce qu'il venait de lui dire, cherchant par précaution une faille dans ses paroles.

« Continue. » dit-elle, n'en trouvant manifestement aucune.

Draco hocha la tête, « Dumbledore m'a appris à sentir toutes les différentes nuances qu'il existe dans la magie… parce que la magie n'est pas constante, elle varie à chaque instant… que ce soit lorsqu'elle est sous forme d'un sort, d'un objet magique, ou même juste de la magie à l'état pure **[1]**. Et donc… il m'a entraîné à ressentir ses variations et à les comprendre… »

« A les comprendre ? » demanda Blaise, parlant pour la première fois depuis un long moment. « Comme ce que tu as fait en potions avec les détecteurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Les détecteurs ? » répéta Hermione, perplexe.

« Je t'en parlerai plus tard. » proposa le blond, en s'adressant à Hermione, puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, « Oui… Comme avec les détecteurs… Si par exemple un sort entoure une pièce, on peut –relativement – facilement trouver le 'point d'origine' du sort, en essayant de voir où la magie est la plus forte. Inversement on peut trouver le 'point mort' du sort à l'endroit où la magie est la plus basse. »

Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, cela dépendait vraiment du type de sorts… Parfois le point d'origine pouvait avoir la plus faible intensité magique … Mais, Draco songea en voyant la tête que faisait Blaise, qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir au cas général et de loin le plus simple… pour l'instant.

« Attend ! » intervint alors son meilleur ami, la confusion visible sur ses traits « C'est quoi cette histoire de point d'origine et de point mort ? »

« Le point d'origine… » expliqua le blond, d'un ton patient, «… est l'endroit d'où le sort a été lancé, ou la ''source de la magie'' si tu préfères. Par exemple pour un sort comme _Stupefy, _ le point d'origine est l'endroit où la magie sera la plus concentrée juste avant d'être relâchée sous forme de rayon… c'est-à-dire juste à l'extrémité de la baguette.

Le point mort est l'endroit le plus vulnérable… C'est une sorte de faille dans la magie, si tu veux. »

« Et ça t'avance à quoi de savoir ça ? » demanda Blaise, « Enfin je veux dire c'est cool de savoir où est le point d'origine et tout ça… Mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose quand tu te prends un sort en pleine tronche. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre quand la rouge et or le devança. « Le fait de savoir où se situe les points morts d'un sort est en fait une capacité extrêmement utile… » dit Hermione, d'un ton songeur comme essayant de se remémorer quelque chose qu'elle avait lu, «… que ce soit dans un combat ou même juste en cas de besoin. »

« En quoi ? » demanda Blaise. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux voir la faille que ça changera quelque chose ! »

Là encore une fois, le blond comptait prendre la parole mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute, curieux de savoir jusqu'où Hermione en savait sur le sujet. Il était également intérieurement amusé du fait que Blaise avait fait – à peu de chose près – la même réflexion que lui lorsque Dumbledore lui avait parlé des points d'origines et des points morts.

« Au contraire c'est d'une importance capitale. » contra Hermione, d'une voix posée, « Voir la faille d'un sort, par exemple… pourrait te permettre d'annuler ce sort… quel qu'il soit, sans même avoir besoin de connaître le contre-sort ! »

« Comment ? »

La Gryffindor marqua un léger temps de pause, réfléchissant sans doute à la manière de formuler les choses, puis reprit ses explications.

« Le fait que tu parviennes à produire un sort provient en partie de ta capacité à stabiliser ta magie. En fait, même si l'intensité de ta magie varie constamment, il faut tout de même qu'elle parvienne à trouver un équilibre pour pouvoir être utilisée correctement. Le point mort est l'endroit où cet équilibre est le plus faible. C'est pourquoi si jamais la magie de quelqu'un d'autre venait à toucher le point mort elle déclencherait un déséquilibre, empêchant le sort de continuer à subsister. Donc le sort serait ''annuler''»

Draco vit son meilleur ami froncer les sourcils durant un instant, et son regard se tourner vers lui, comme pour lui demander confirmation. Il hocha la tête.

« Des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça. » marmonna Draco, en direction d'Hermione, avant de reprendre à voix haute, « Il est vrai qu'en _théorie _il serait possible pour moi de faire ça… Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai non plus. »

Ce fut au tour de la rouge et or de froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas annuler tous les sorts. » poursuivit Draco, « Beaucoup de facteurs doivent être considérés… mais si on veut simplifier les choses, considère ça comme un code à déchiffrer… chaque chiffre représentant un facteur magique… Plus le code est long plus il est compliqué et long voire impossible à déchiffrer. » Là, le blond marqua une légère pause, une expression mêlant exaspération et appréhension marqua son visage, tandis que des souvenirs – relativement – désagréable remontèrent à la surface. Il eut alors un rictus ironique, « Et puis il y a aussi le fait que certaines personnes peuvent compliquer _intentionnellement _leur sort pour rendre la tâche plus difficile… »

**~Flash-Back~**

Draco plissa les yeux sous la concentration. Son champ de vision entrant en mode «détecteur» comme aimait le nommer Sirius, tandis qu'il fixait longuement l'objet en face de lui. C'était une tasse quelconque – Draco commençait d'ailleurs à croire que Dumbledore faisait une étrange fixation sur les tasses – dont la seule _particularité _était qu'elle avait été ensorcelée par le directeur. Un sort de protection 'basique' d'après le vieux sorcier. Mais Draco savait par expérience que rien n'était _jamais _simple ou basique avec Dumbledore.

D'où la situation actuelle. Lui assis sur la table de la petite – il avait également remarqué qu'il avait très souvent tendance à rappeler la taille de la maison quand il était irrité – cuisine, fixant stupidement une fichue tasse. Et en face de lui, Dumbledore, le regardant d'un air clairement amusé, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Et bien, Draco…un problème ? » demanda le directeur d'une voix faussement inquiète.

« Aucun professeur… » grinça Draco, entre ses dents.

Il inspira alors un bon coup et reprit ses observations se concentrant encore plus qu'auparavant. Son regard vogua de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, de long en large… Mais rien. Il ne parvenait absolument pas à voir le point mort – ni le point d'origine d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait. Draco soupira d'irritation.

Quand soudain il repéra quelque chose dans le champ périphérique de sa vision. C'était bref et à peine repérable, mais c'était là, dissimulé habilement : le point mort. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il plaça sa main à l'endroit adéquat. Inspirant profondément, le blond focalisa sa magie sur sa main et d'un coup la relâcha. Il vit la magie autour de la tasse commencer à s'effriter et un son sourire s'élargit.

Quand le Slytherin leva les yeux vers le directeur, il eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux en remarquant que les yeux de Dumbledore semblaient pétiller encore plus, et qu'un demi-sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'était absolument pas _bon signe_.

L'instant d'après, Draco sentit une énorme concentration de magie se former exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait la faille. Le blond blêmit tandis qu'une mini-explosion fit légèrement trembler les murs de la cuisine, le faisant tomber très violemment de sa chaise, et qu'un nuage de poussière commençait à se former.

Toussant, le blond se redressa tant bien que mal. Il entendit alors un bruit étouffé venant de la direction du directeur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier le son. Dumbledore était en train de _pouffer_.

Draco sentit l'irritation l'envahir tandis qu'il se rassit sur la chaise, une expression bougonne sur le visage et les joues légèrement rouges d'embarras, tentant de fusiller Dumbledore du regard. Tentant, parce qu'évidemment avec l'allure, dû à la mini-explosion qui lui avait littéralement sauté au visage, qu'il avait, il ne devait plus être très crédible.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès. » accusa Draco, d'une voix _absolument pas _boudeuse, quoi qu'en pense les autres – c'est-à-dire Fawkes.

Le directeur eut un petit rire. « Bien sûr que je l'ai fait exprès, Draco. »

« _Il ne le nie même pas ?! » _

« Tu es bien naïf, Draco, d'avoir cru que cela être aussi simple… » poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé, « Tu manques encore manifestement d'expérience et de patience. Tu aurais dû observer calmement les choses au lieu de foncer directement dessus. »

Le Slytherin se renfrogna, fusillant la tasse qui était _intacte_, malgré l'explosion. D'ailleurs en parlant d'explosion… Comment avait-elle été déclenchée ? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander, puisque manifestement le vieux sorcier avait anticipé sa question.

« J'avais oublié de préciser… » ajouta le vieux sorcier, d'un ton faussement innocent, «… qu'il arrivait parfois que contrairement aux points morts, si jamais on transfère de la magie dans un point d'origine, le sort pourrait être renforcé considérablement… jusqu'au point d'une explosion magique parfois. »

Draco sentit son sourcil droit tressauter d'irritation, tandis qu'une goutte perlait à l'arrière de sa tête… « _Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu dire ça plus tôt… » _

« Bon… et bien, maintenant que tu as reçu cette nouvelle information… Continuons veux-tu ? » décréta Dumbledore, d'un ton chaleureux qui contrastait complètement avec son sourire digne d'un Slytherin.

D'ailleurs cela fit déglutir le vert et argent, qui regardait à présent le vieux sorcier avec appréhension. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit tandis que d'un coup de baguette, le nombre de tasse se multiplia.

« Essaye donc de désactiver ses sorts… » lui ordonna le directeur, « Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher… Il semblerait que ces tasses aient la manie d'exploser après quelques minutes… »

Inutile de dire qu'après ça, l'image du bon papy sénile avait été complètement détruite aux yeux de Draco… Pas qu'il n'ait jamais cru à cette image… Pour lui Dumbledore avait toujours été un vieux manipulateur… Il avait juste eu tendance à l'oublier depuis quelque temps…

Glapissant tandis qu'une nouvelle tasse lui explosait à la figure, Draco se demandait combien de temps il pourrait survivre à cet 'entraînement'.

**~Fin du Flash-Back~**

« Argh ! » s'exclama alors Blaise, en se tirant presque les cheveux, « Je comprends absolument que dalle à ces histoires de théories magiques. »

Draco eut un léger rictus, mais ne commenta pas. Tournant son regard, vers la seule fille de la pièce, il la vit froncer les sourcils, signe que quelque chose la dérangeait.

« Mais, Snape n'était pas là, avec Dumbledore et toi ?» demanda-t-elle.

Cela attira également l'attention de Blaise, qui arrêta d'essayer de se tirer les cheveux et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air interrogateur.

« Severus n'était pas là, non… » répondit Draco, « Il… hum… n'est pas au courant de quoi consiste mon entraînement. »

Il y eut un léger temps de pause… puis…

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama son meilleur ami, « Mais ça n'a absolument aucun sens ! Il était là lorsque Dumbledore t'a expliqué en quoi allait consister ton entraînement et puis il ne semblait pas surpris en te voyant trouver le détecteur. »

Le blond hocha la tête, « On va dire qu'il est partiellement au courant… Il sait juste que je peux voir les points morts et les points d'origines mais ne sait pas vraiment ce que je peux faire avec… Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que Dumbledore voulait que personne ne soit au courant… »

« Mais… » poursuivit Blaise, « S'il est déjà au courant des points morts et points d'origines, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas tout simplement deviner quoi faire avec ? Je veux dire… Miss-je-sais-tout a réussi , sans problème, elle ! »

Draco resta interdit durant un instant, avant que son regard ne dérive vers la Gryffindor, qui fusillait Blaise du regard à cause du surnom. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Comment Hermione avait-elle fait pour deviner ça aussi facilement ? Non, elle ne l'avait pas deviné, elle l'avait _lu _quelque part… Mais si cela avait été aussi facile de trouver des informations sur ce sujet, pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il pris la peine de garder ça secret ?

« Hermione… » demanda-t-il, d'un ton songeur, « Comment as-tu fait pour connaître autant de chose sur la théorie magique ?»

L'interpellée sembla hésiter, mais finalement décida de répondre sincèrement à la question… « Tu te rappelles en deuxième année lorsque j'essayais de gagner le pari contre Snape… (Draco hocha la tête)… et bien j'ai dû faire beaucoup de recherche sur la théorie magique. »

_« Pour son tableau de conversion… » _se rappela le blond.

« Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose… » poursuivit Hermione, « … en fait le seul livre qui contenait quelque chose à ce sujet était ''_La magie, tout un univers''. _»

Draco fronça les sourcils. S'il se rappelait bien… C'était un livre extrêmement rare au prix exorbitant qui s'était miraculeusement mêlé aux livres qu'avaient envoyés Severus à Hermione, et dont ils n'avaient eu absolument aucune idée de la provenance mais qui avait manifestement donné une très bonne piste à Hermione pour commencer son tableau de conversion magique. Et qui avait apparemment eu deux auteurs… Le premier étant Merlin et le deuxième inconnu pour l'instant…

Et donc ce même livre semblait contenir des informations sur la théorie magique… Le blond écarquilla alors les yeux, avant de laisser échapper un rire jaune. Il aurait dû s'en douter… Qui avait les moyens voire la capacité de posséder un tel livre en premier lieu ? Qui semblait avoir l'étrange manie de _donner _des livres aux valeurs indescriptibles à des étudiants de seconde année sans même poser de question, pour des raisons on ne peut plus discutables ? Qui était le plus à même d'en savoir autant de chose sur la théorie magique ? Ah ah… Qui d'autre que Dumbledore évidemment…

« _Donc Dumbledore serait le deuxième auteur du livre… pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas… D'ailleurs… ça me rappelle que le Choixpeau avait dit connaître le deuxième auteur… Ah ah… Dumbledore : Le Merlin des temps modernes.» _

Draco secoua la tête, et soupira, n'arrivant pas à croire sa propre stupidité.

« Cela explique donc pas mal de chose… » commenta le vert et argent, ignorant le regard interrogateur des autres, « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que Severus soit capable de deviner l'utilité des points morts, puisqu'il lui manque une information essentielle. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? » demanda Hermione.

L'expression du blond s'assombrit légèrement, baissant la tête pour empêcher les deux autres de voir clairement l'expression de son visage. « Ils ne doivent pas savoir. » murmura-t-il, d'une voix grave.

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux, mais se retinrent de poser des questions, sachant tous deux où se situait leur limite.

Blaise coupa alors le silence pesant qui avait commencé à se former, « Bon… Alors maintenant que tout le blabla incompréhensible a été dit… Comment veux-tu exactement que l'on t'aide ? »

Draco écarquilla un instant les yeux, avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage, reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami pour le changement de conversation. Mais son expression redevint sérieuse tandis qu'une lueur déterminée apparut dans ses yeux.

« Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné d'instruction particulière à part poursuivre ce que l'on faisait… C'est-à-dire travailler sur des objets ensorcelés… » expliqua le blond, puis marquant un léger temps de pause, comme s'il hésitait à continuer ou pas, avant de finalement poursuivre, « Mais… Je ne veux pas m'arrêter là. Je veux essayer de voir ce que je peux faire avec des sorts _non _statiques et beaucoup d'autres choses. »

La seule fille de la pièce hocha, une expression songeuse sur le visage, comme si elle réfléchissait déjà à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Blaise, cependant se contenta de lui faire un sourire, signe qu'il allait s'y mettre à fond aussi.

Draco ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Sourire qu'il dissimula rapidement en détournant la tête. « _Je commence à virer Gryffindor…ou Hufflepuff… C'est pitoyable. » _

Le blond inspira alors profondément avant de vérifier l'heure d'un coup de baguette. Il restait plus de deux heures avant le couvre-feu. Parfait. Non pas qu'il accordait une quelconque importance à ce fichu couvre-feu, mais cela lui apporterait un argument en plus si jamais il se faisait prendre. Ce n'était qu'une pure précaution évidemment, puisqu'en un peu plus de cinq à se balader dans les couloirs quand il ne le fallait pas, il ne s'était jamais pratiquement fait prendre alors ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres, baguette levée, « Attaquez-moi, tous les deux, sérieusement comme si j'étais un ennemi. »

Blaise et Hermione échangèrent un regard, avant d'hocher la tête et de lever eux aussi leur baguette.

Ainsi commença l'entraînement.

**~HPDM~ **

Draco jeta un coup d'œil en coin au Gryffindor à côté de lui, et ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de s'afficher sur son visage, en voyant son expression confuse.

« Tu m'as l'air complètement paumé, Potter. » commenta le blond d'un ton léger.

Le ''Comme d'habitude'' était clairement sous-entendu, mais Harry ne s'en accommoda pas, après tout il était _vraiment _paumé.

« Je pense que Dumbledore, Hermione et toi devaient être les seuls personnes sur cette fichue planète à pouvoir parler de ce genre de chose sans être paumé. » répliqua le brun, d'un ton désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

En réponse le Slytherin leva les yeux au ciel, « Et dire que ce n'étaient que des explications simplifiées. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as vraiment rien compris… »

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Harry de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus ! « En gros si jamais ta magie interfère avec un point mort, le sort ou la magie est annulé c'est ça ? »

« Dans l'essentiel… oui. » répondit Draco, se disant qu'après tout le rouge et or n'avait pas vraiment besoin de connaître les détails.

« Mais dans ce cas si tu possèdes une capacité comme celle là… Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais utilisé dans nos combats ? » demanda le brun, d'un ton curieux…

« Franchement Potter… Je ne me suis pas embêté à essayer de cacher mon entraînement, pour dévoiler ça à la première occasion ! Peu de personnes sont au courant de mes réelles capacités… »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était logique, en effet. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, si même Dumbledore _et _Lucius Malfoy - même si pour le dernier cela n'avait pas vraiment de valeur aux yeux d'Harry – s'étaient donnés la peine de demander à Draco de ne pas utiliser ses capacités, cela devait être particulièrement important – voire rare.

Dumbledore devait avoir ses raisons pour ne pas laisser Voldemort le savoir… Peut-être avait-il déjà prévu un rôle pour Draco et sa sensibilité ? Un rôle essentiel que seul lui pouvait faire ?

Harry afficha alors un sourire amer et empli d'ironie en songeant que c'était un peu comme pour lui avec les Horcruxes… Le brun s'arrêta net dans sa pensée et écarquilla les yeux. Et si Draco pouvait être d'une quelconque d'aide au sujet des Horcruxes ?

« Dis, Draco… » marmonna Harry, d'un ton songeur, « Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a parlé des Horcruxes ? »

Il avait jeté un regard en coin en direction du blond, tout en posant la question, et s'était attendu à plusieurs réaction, mais celle de Draco le fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Le visage du Slytherin s'assombrit soudainement, tandis que son corps se tendait, et il évitait clairement le regard du brun.

« Non. » dit Draco, d'une voix grave et tranchante.

Le rouge et or quant à lui fronçait les sourcils, s'apprêtant à demander des explications, mais il se ravisa rapidement quand quelque chose en lui, lui suggéra de ne pas insister pour le moment, qu'il le saurait très certainement en temps voulue.

« Potter. » appela alors le blond, au bout d'un moment, faisant sursauter l'interpellé qui était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, « ça te dirait de reprendre l'entraînement pour ta magie sans baguette ? J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent, son esprit toujours concentré sur le fait qu'il avait certainement dû se passer quelque chose avec Dumbledore concernant les Horcruxes pour que Draco soit si réticent à en parler.

**~HPDM~ **

Droite. Gauche. Haut. Droite. Droite. Gauche.

Draco haleta, tandis qu'il essayait d'éviter les rayons multicolores qui fusaient vers lui.

Gauche. Droite.

Il laissa échapper un son de frustration. Merlin, il n'était pas sensé éviter les sorts, mais essayer de les annuler ! Cependant les rayons arrivaient à une vitesse bien trop grande, pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de le faire.

Haut. Droite. Droite. Gauche.

Il était complètement essoufflé, et savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Comment faire ? Comment pouvait-il réussir à annuler quelque chose qui fusait à cette vitesse ? Il y avait également le fait que même s'il parvenait à en annuler un, il y aurait toujours les autres…

Il sauta par-dessus une chaise cassée, tandis qu'un rayon lui frôla le bras, et manqua de trébucher sur ce qui semblait être autrefois un pied de table en bois.

« _Réfléchis… Réfléchis ! » _

« _Protego ! » _lança alors Draco, en voyant deux rayons foncer droit vers lui.

Les rayons s'écrasèrent alors sur son bouclier et s'évaporèrent instantanément. Il écarquilla alors les yeux. C'était ça ! Il pouvait tout simplement lancer un Protego pour isoler quelques sorts et se concentrer uniquement sur un.

Inspirant profondément, le blond observa la succession de sorts qui fusaient vers lui et fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour avoir plus de recul.

« _Protego._ » utilisa-t-il à nouveau, bloquant efficacement tous les sorts, sauf un, qui se dirigeait droit sur lui.

Draco leva sa baguette, et plissa les yeux sous la concentration, cherchant le point mort du sort. Le rayon commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui quand enfin il le vit. Il envoya alors un peu de magie dans cette direction **[1]**.Mais son 'sort' rata le point mort et le sort le toucha de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser jusqu'à l'autre côté de la place.

« Draco ! » appelèrent alors les deux autres d'un ton paniqué.

L'interpellé se releva tant bien que mal, prenant appuis sur le mur et toussant violemment pour essayer de ramener de l'air dans ses poumons, sa respiration s'étant coupée sous le coup de l'impact.

« ça va. » parvint-il à articuler. « C'est ….rien… continuez… »

Il ne vit pas la manière dont Hermione avait froncé les sourcils, ni le fait que Blaise serrait si fortement sa baguette entre ses doigts que ses jonctures étaient devenus blanches.

Les deux reprirent leur place, et l'entraînement recommença. Cependant le résultat était toujours le même. Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver le bon timing et finissait toujours par se faire frapper par le sort.

« Draco. » tenta Hermione, d'une voix inquiète, tandis qu'elle aidait Draco à se relever d'une énième rencontre contre le mur, « Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller plus douce –»

« Non. » coupa Draco, sa voix était entrecoupée par son souffle erratique mais son expression ne montrait rien d'autre qu'une intense détermination, « ça n'aurait plus de sens, si vous n'y allez pas sérieusement. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda alors Blaise, d'une voix blanche, « Je pensais au départ que tu t'entraînais juste pour améliorer tes capacités et pouvoir te défendre… Mais… mais ça, c'est différent ! Ce n'est même plus un entraînement standard, mais enfin regarde-toi, tu es couverts d'égratignure et tu tiens à peine debout ! Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?»

**~HDPM~**

~Quelques instants plus tard~

Draco entra dans sa salle commune et se dirigea vers son dortoir comme si de rien n'était, cachant de manière efficace le fait qu'il était légèrement blessé et totalement épuisé.

Refermant la porte de son dortoir, il observa rapidement les alentours et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la pièce était vide.

« _Etrange… » _songea-t-il alors d'un ton absent en se dirigeant à pas lent vers son lit, «… _ça fait un bon moment que Crabbe et Goyle ne m'ont pas tourné autour… Est-ce qu'ils auraient déjà abandonné ? Non pas possible… Me surveiller était un ordre venant de père après tout… » _

Draco s'arrêta un instant. « _Alors est-ce que le fait de ne plus me surveiller serait aussi un ordre de père ? » _

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrant à la volée le faisant sursauter, il regarda alors le nouveau venu d'un air interrogateur.

Ce dernier étudia durant un instant le blond de haut en bas, avant de soupirer et de refermer la porte.

« Tu es _encore_ blessé. » énonça-t-il, d'un ton las, en s'approchant du blond, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Tu es venu juste pour ça, Nott ? » rétorqua Draco, en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Enoncer l'évidence ? »

« Théo. » corrigea l'autre, d'un ton presqu'irrité, en prenant place près du blond. « Et non, je ne suis pas venue juste pour ça. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Déshabille-toi. » ordonna alors Théo.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fut la réponse instantanée du blond.

L'autre Slytherin leva les yeux au ciel, « J'ai besoin que tu te déshabille pour soigner tes blessures. » élabora-t-il. « Tu pensais à autre chose peut-être ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, exposant son torse égratigné. L'expression de Théo ne changea pas, quand ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil aux « dégâts », mais Draco pouvait voir que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement endurcis.

« Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu t'es fait tout ça… » marmonna Théo, en commençant à soigner le blond, «… mais j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de te blesser constamment. »

« ça risque pas. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules, son corps commençant à se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la capacité de Théo prendre effet. « Je dirais même qu'il est fort probable que le nombre de blessures augmente. »

Il entendit le brun soupirer, d'un air exaspéré, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Théo brisa le silence, « Tu ne résistes plus. » réalisa-t-il sa voix était neutre mais le blond pouvait voir l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

« Plus besoin. » répondit doucement Draco, sentant les prémices du sommeil arriver. « Je sais comment elle marche, maintenant… ta capacité. »

L'autre Slytherin écarquilla les yeux de surprise durant un bref instant, mais reprit rapidement une expression neutre. « Je vois… C'était plus rapide que ce que je pensais. »

Le blond hocha la tête, sentant ses yeux se fermer contre son gré.

~**HPDM~**

_[Au même moment] _

Hermione attendait le retour d'Harry, de sa retenue avec Ombrage, au côté de Ron dans la salle commune. Son regard était tourné vers la cheminée tandis que son esprit repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'entraînement.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? » _

Blaise serra les poings, tandis qu'il avançait à grands pas en direction de la Volière. Il se fichait de se faire prendre par Filch ou Ombrage, non, son esprit était uniquement concentré sur ce qu'avait dit Draco.

_Draco, qui avait accepté l'aide d'Hermione pour se relever, se détacha de l'étreinte et se maintint tant bien que mal debout, regardant les deux autres d'un déterminé. _

_« Je le sens… » chuchota Draco, d'une voix troublée. _

Hermione leva la tête en entendant le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter et vit Harry entrer, la main droite ensanglantée. Elle lui tendit alors un bocal contenant une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés, afin de faire diminuer la douleur de sa main.

_« Tu le sens ? » répéta Hermione, avec confusion, « Tu sens quoi ? » _

_« Avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle reprendra là où elle avait été arrêté, son arrivée est imminente : la guerre. » poursuivit le blond d'un ton grave. _

Blaise ouvrit la porte de la Volière à la volée, et la referma dans un bruit sec, sortant un morceau de parchemin de son sac il se mit à écrire frénétiquement dessus, les paroles de Draco résonnant encore dans sa tête.

_« Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus…Elle va arriver. Et cette fois personne ne pourra être épargné… Que nous soyons Sang-Pur, né-Muggles, du côté des Mangemorts ou du côté de Dumbledore, nous serons tous touché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même les familles dites neutres n'auront pas d'autre choix que de se rallier à un camp. Et je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que cette guerre ne touchera pas Hogwarts. Au contraire je pense que nous serons même au cœur de cette guerre. » _

_Draco serra les poings. « Alors je me prépare… pour qu'au moment où ça arrivera, je ne sois pas aussi faible que je le suis à présent… que je puisse au moins survivre. Dans l'état actuel des choses, si une guerre se déclenchait, demain, aucun de nous ne pourrait survivre. » _

« Merci. » dit Harry avec reconnaissance en plongeant sa main ensanglantée dans le bol.

« Je pense toujours que tu devrais te plaindre auprès de quelqu'un. » dit Ron à voix basse.

« Non. » répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

« McGonagall serait folle de rage si elle savait ça… »

« Oui sans doute. » répondit le Survivant, « Et combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudrait à Ombrage pour faire passer un nouveau décret stipulant que quiconque se plaindra de la Grande Inquisitrice sera immédiatement renvoyé ? »

« Cette bonne femme est abominable. » dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

_Hermione écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de Draco._

_« Mais les professeurs –»_

_« Ce n'est pas avec ce que nous apprend Ombrage que l'on pourra se défendre, Hermione. » répliqua Draco, « Au contraire. Et puis même si le reste des professeurs est compétent, même si Dumbledore est là… Rien ne nous certifie que ça sera toujours le cas… Dumbledore aussi puissant, intelligent, manipulateur soit-il n'est pas à l'abris d'une erreur fatale, comme chacun de nous… Alors je m'entraîne aussi pour ça… parce que s'il arrivait que Dumbledore chute, ceux qui devront reprendre la relève sera nous… La prochaine génération. » _

_« Mais tu… nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre. » protesta Blaise. _

_Draco secoua la tête, « Nous n'avons pas le choix, Blaise. Si nous voulons survivre et ne pas mourir dès le départ, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. » _

« Harry… » dit alors Hermione, d'une voix remplie de détermination, « Je me disais que le moment était peut-être venu de… de faire les choses par nous-mêmes. »

Blaise termina d'écrire sa lettre et accrocha le parchemin à la patte de son hibou, qui s'envola immédiatement à la destination ordonnée. Le Slytherin regarda son hibou disparaître au loin, son regard rempli d'une détermination nouvelle.

'' _Mère, _

_Je crois qu'il est enfin temps pour moi de passer à la prochaine étape. _

_Blaise. ''_

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**~Bonus n°5~ (part 4)**

_**Fawkes**_

Il n'y avait que trois mots pour décrire parfaitement la situation actuelle : Fawkes s'ennuyait. Contrairement à ce que certain croyait, être un Phénix n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça… Surtout lorsque l'on était le Phénix d'Albus Dumbledore.

En fait, Fawkes avait toujours eu une distraction… Par exemple, vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi Albus n'avait jamais de paperasse sur son bureau ? Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en occupait de manière régulière… non c'était même loin de la réalité. En fait, Fawkes admirait profondément l'originalité qu'avait Albus pour parvenir à faire disparaître/métamorphoser/envoyer Merlin ne savait où sa paperasse de manière originale. Et c'était tout aussi amusant de voir Minerva sermonner Albus, et l'obliger à récupérer chacun des papiers qu'il y avait eu sur son bureau, quand celle-ci se rendait compte de la supercherie.

Quoiqu'il en soit l'animation dans le bureau d'Albus était presque toujours présente. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Albus était absent de son bureau. Il était parti Merlin ne savait où… Et Fawkes s'ennuyait.

Il décida alors d'aller faire un tour du côté du gamin. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception en se rendant compte que le gamin dormait _encore !_ Il était déjà 6 heures passé pourtant !

« Draco. » appela Fawkes.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'oiseau réitéra son appel. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la cinquième fois que le morveux daigna enfin ouvrir un œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai faim et je dois faire mes besoins. » répondit Fawkes, inventant une quelconque excuse.

« AH ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? D'emmerde toi. »

Vexé, Fawkes disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme et apparut dans la cuisine, observant la scène entre l'Animagus et le maître des potions. Il vit ce dernier mettre une poudre verte dans le plat. Alors dans sa grande magnanimité il décida d'empêcher le maître des potions d'arriver à ses fins – et non ce n'était pas du tout un moyen pour se venger du morveux.

Le Phénix apparut juste au dessus du plat, puis disparut immédiatement après avoir terminé ce qu'il avait eu à faire. Là, il décida de prévenir le gamin – afin d'aggraver *hum* non de minimiser les dégâts – de ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine, et s'en alla à nouveau.

De retour à son point d'observation, cette fois, il vit l'Animagus jeter un sort sur la tasse du maître des potions. Décidant qu'il était pour la _paix _des ménages et pour l'égalité pour tous, il attendit le moment où le morveux se précipita dans la cuisine pour faire tomber la tasse par terre.

Fawkes se posa alors sur le coin du dossier d'une des chaises, observant le spectacle – hum beau bordel – qu'il avait déclenché. Il se demandait d'ailleurs combien de temps le morveux allait mettre pour se rendre compte que son excuse de bureau fermé était bidon…Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps… Juste le temps que le gamin s'asseye et redémarre correctement son cerveau.

Ce fut à ce moment que la mère du morveux arriva. Elle s'assit calmement à table et ne parut pas surpris par la présence de Fawkes, ce qu'il devait avouer l'avait un peu déçu…

« Draco, il semblerait qu'il y est un Phénix derrière toi. » commenta-t-elle, d'une voix neutre.

Ah bah peut-être pas si peu surpris que ça finalement.

Fawkes écouta alors distraitement les commentaires de la mère du gamin, qui ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde de voir les deux autres se disputer. Lorgnant vers le gamin, qui lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir de réaction, Fawkes déduisit que cela devait être un trait de famille.

Cependant les choses devinrent un peu plus intéressantes quand l'Animagus réussit à remplir le salon d'une substance verte gluante.

Ce n'était pas si terrible comme couleur… Le morveux, cependant ne semblait pas être du même avis.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ?! » tempêta le gamin, « C'est moi qui suis sensé nettoyer après ! Comment je me débarrasse de ça moi ? »

Fawkes fut compatissant.

« Pauvre de toi… ça doit être dur à nettoyer. »

« Va te faire frire sale piaf ! » fut la réponse de l'impertinent.

« Quelle vulgarité… tu me choquerais presque dis donc… »

BOOOM !

Fawkes se tourna vers la source de l'explosion, « Oh, oh.» ricana-t-il, « J'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'avant. »

« Non, mais vous le faîtes exprès ?! » cria le gamin, « Et Fawkes ne te fous pas de moi ou je te fais lécher le bordel qu'il y a par terre ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » s'indigna Fawkes.

« Bah tiens je vais me gêner. »

Vexé, Fawkes décida de retourner dans le bureau d'Albus. Il s'attendait à trouver un bureau vide, mais fut un instant déconcerté de trouver Albus assis à sa place habituelle, sirotant un bonbon au citron.

« Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant ce soir. » dit Fawkes, en se posant sur son perchoir.

Albus soupira et montra la pile de papier qui était empilée sur son bureau. « Minerva a trouvé une autre de mes cachettes. »

« _Plus que 99998… » _en déduisit Fawkes.

« Et toi qu'es-tu allé faire si tôt au Square ? » demanda Albus.

« Hmpf… » fit alors le Phénix, d'un ton faussement indigné, « Ce sont tous des ingrats, je ne faisais que les aidés et aucun d'eux ne m'ont remercié correctement. »

Albus haussa un sourcil, attendant que Fawkes développe.

« Je m'ennuyais. » expliqua Fawkes.

« Je vois… » commenta le directeur de Hogwarts.

Etait-ce son imagination ou il avait vu une sueur froide coulée du front d'Albus ?

De son côté Albus se demandait quel était l'ampleur des dégâts au Square, après tout, un Fawkes qui s'ennuyait n'était jamais bon signe.

**THE END ! **

* * *

**[1] **Draco projette un peu de sa magie via sa baguette, ce qui sort donc ressemble à un rayon, mais ce n'est pas un sort à proprement parlé

* * *

Voilà ! Alors premièrement, désolée pour le retard ! Je sais que je suis franchement loin de mes anciennes habitudes, (publication tous les dimanches), Mais j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre le rythme...Surtout que j'ai dû recommencer tout mes plans de chapitres, puisque je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une grosse incohérence... Enfin bref.

D'ailleurs je pense que les publications seront une fois par mois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à retrouver mes bases...

Aussi si vous avez des questions concernant la théorie magique n'hésitez pas à les poser ^^

Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'à partir de ce chapitre, pratiquement toutes les pistes de l'intrigues ont été posées, et donc que les choses risquaient de s'accélérer bientôt ! Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'à partir de maintenant je prendrais quelques libertés par rapport aux bouquins !

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu et vous remercie pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	91. Tête de Sanglier & Colère

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel  
**

**- Théo a un pouvoir spécial qui lui permet d'influencer l'état d'esprit des autres via la magie  
**

**- Draco est sensible à la magie  
**

**- Un soir, pendant qu'Harry était en retenue avec Ombrage, il a eut mal à la cicatrice  
**

**-Ombrage a placé des détecteurs de magie dans toutes les pièces de Hogwarts  
**

**- Weasel est le surnom de Ginny donné par Draco.  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : En entendant les paroles de Draco sur la guerre et les raisons pour lesquelles il s'entraîne, Hermione propose à Harry de leur enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 80 : Tête de Sanglier & Colère  
**

_BOUM ! _

Draco grimaça tandis que son dos rentra une nouvelle fois en contact avec le mur. Il allait vraiment finir par faire écrouler la cabane hurlante si jamais il continuait ainsi !

« _La prochaine fois je cherche un sort pour transformer les murs en coussin. » _ songea Draco, en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Il tituba légèrement avant de faire à nouveau face aux deux autres. D'un hochement de tête, il leur fit alors signe qu'ils pouvaient reprendre.

Un rayon rouge fonçant sur lui, l'obligea à se jeter sur la droite. Il se retrouva alors face à trois autres sorts fusant vers lui.

« Protego. » siffla-t-il, d'un air essoufflé.

Il refit alors une liste mentale rapide de tout ce qu'il devait prendre en compte. Attendre que deux des trois sorts percutent le bouclier. Retirer le sort de protection. Se placer pile poil dans la ligne de mire du dernier rayon. Se concentrer, repérer le point mort. Là ! Concentrer sa magie, et viser !

Draco laissa échapper un son de frustration tandis que sa magie manqua encore le point mort de quelques millimètres résultant une nouvelle à une rencontre avec le mur pour lui. Le Slytherin tenta de reprendre son souffle avec de profonde inspirations et expirations tout en réfléchissant au problème qui se posait à lui.

Cela faisait deux semaines que son entraînement avec commencer… Et si à présent il arrivait à trouver avec une bien plus grande facilité les points morts, il n'arrivait jamais à déterminer le bon timing pour envoyer sa magie. Et c'était frustrant !

« Tu l'as encore manqué ? » demanda Hermione.

Blaise roula alors les yeux et dit d'un ton exaspéré, « Nan, nan, il l'a touché… C'est pour ça qu'il a fait un vol plané de trois mètres pour finir son parcours sur le mur, franchement Granger. »

Pour toute réponse la Gryffindor le fusilla du regard, mais reporta aussitôt son attention sur Draco.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer une autre méthode ? »

Draco secoua la tête, « Non le problème n'est pas la méthode mais plutôt le timing… Je n'arrive jamais à envoyer ma magie au bon moment… »

Puis voyant que ni Blaise, ni Hermione, n'avaient d'idées pour remédier à la situation, Draco leur demanda de reprendre l'entraînement.

~HPDM~

Draco se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, son regard fixant le plafond d'un air absent, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Hermione à la fin de l'entraînement.

**# Flash-back# **

« Draco. » appela la Gryffindor, d'un ton faussement nonchalant, tandis qu'ils se préparaient à rentrer – Blaise était parti devant, ayant Merlin ne savait quoi à faire.

L'interpellé lui lança alors un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, « Hum… ça te dérangerai pas de recommencer, je crois que j'ai pas trop suivi, ce que je pense de quoi, exactement ? »

« De ce que j'avais proposé à Harry il y a deux semaines. » élabora la brune, en lui jetant en regard en coin.

« Je comptais le lui redemander ce soir mais, peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée d'insister et que je devrais lui laisser plus de temps. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco était complètement largué.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il lentement, essayant de comprendre malgré la fatigue et le fait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi elle voulait parler.

Cette fois ce fut autour d'Hermione de paraître surprise. « Tu ne sais pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle, « Je pensais que vu que tu stalkais Harry –»,

« Je ne le stalke pas. » protesta le Slytherin d'un ton irrité, « Je vérifie qu'il soit toujours en vie c'est tout.

« Peu importe… » poursuivit Hermione, « Je pensais donc que tu serais au courant… »

« Au courant de quoi au juste ? » demanda Draco, « En ce moment j'ai tendance à m'endormir dès que j'atteins mon lit donc je n'ai plus vraiment eu l'occasion d'utiliser le Snitch… »

« Hm… » fit la rouge et or d'un ton songeur, « Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux finalement… Tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant. »

« Huh ?! De quoi tu –»

« Ce n'est pas important. » coupa Hermione, elle lui fit un signe de la main, « Je pars devant. » et s'en alla.

**#Fin du Flash-back# **

Draco fronça les sourcils, avant qu'un soupir ne pense la frontière de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que ce que cachait Hermione n'allait pas lui plaire. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

« _En plus ça concerne Potter… ça ne peut QUE être problématique. » _

Le blond avait l'intention d'activer le Snitch mais l'ouverture de la porte du dortoir le coupa dans son élan. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se redresser pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Après tout Crabbe et Goyle ne rentraient jamais avant le couvre-feu et Blaise… et bien ce dernier semblait occupé par un projet depuis quelques temps et rentrait bien après le couvre-feu. Il ne restait donc plus que Théo.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant petit à petit de son lit se firent entendre, et Draco vit une main écarter le rideau de son lit à baldaquin, dévoilant une silhouette familière. Théo soupira en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le blond.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès. » marmonna-t-il, en refermant le rideau derrière lui et s'installant sur le lit.

« Bien sûr… parce que ça m'amuse tellement de me blesser une fois tous les deux jours. » ironisa Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en se redressant.

L'autre ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil, il attendit alors que le blond ait retiré sa chemise pour étudier ses blessures.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Draco ne ressente les premiers effets de plénitude et de somnolence.

« ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. » lui informa Théo, d'une voix qui lui paraissait à présent lointaine, « Ta blessure au dos est un peu plus profonde que d'habitude… »

« Hm… » répondit-t-il, d'une voix absente.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir était qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir ce que trafiquait Hermione avec Potter et qu'il devait absolument trouver un moyen de le savoir.

~HPDM~

« Draco. »

L'interpellé ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier soupira, et lui rappela d'un ton amusé, « On devrait se dépêcher sinon, Pansy nous fera la peau pour la faire attendre. »

Le blond cligna des yeux, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, tandis qu'il se redressait lentement. Il remarqua alors distraitement que son corps avait l'air bien plus léger que d'habitude.

« _Il a dû utiliser une bonne quantité de magie pour arriver à ce résultat. » _songea Draco, avant de reporter son attention sur Blaise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Pansy nous ferait la peau ? » demanda lentement le blond, en s'étirant.

« Draco… Je sais que tu n'es pas du matin… mais quand même, tu devrais être plus réactif. » commenta Blaise, en tirant littéralement son meilleur ami hors du lit, « Tu ne te serais pas pris un coup de trop sur la tête par hasard ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que son esprit travaillait à vive allure pour essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il y avait aujourd'hui.

« Oh… » dit-il, au bout d'un moment « C'est vrai il y a une sortie à Hogsmeade aujourd'hui. »

_« Je me demandais tellement ce que Hermione trafiquait que ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit… » _

Derrière lui, Blaise poussa un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. « Tout à fait alors maintenant dépêche-toi, avant que cette chère Pansy n'ait la très mauvaise idée de monter nous chercher. »

« Oui… Oui. » marmonna Draco, fouillant dans sa valise pour trouver des vêtements propres.

Son regard se dirigea alors distraitement vers le lit de Théo. Les rideaux étaient tirés signe que le Slytherin solitaire dormait encore, ce qui était plutôt surprenant si on prenait en considération le fait qu'habituellement Théo était l'un des premiers à se lever.

« _Idiot, ça sert à quoi d'utiliser autant de magie si c'est pour te fatiguer autant ? » _

Draco secoua la tête, il ne comprenait vraiment pas la manière de penser de Théo. Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de soigner Draco après chaque entraînement ? Pourquoi se mettait-il soudainement à se mêler de ce que faisait Draco, alors qu'habituellement il observerait tout de loin ?

Le blond soupira. Puis se retournant il croisa le regard contrarié de Blaise, il leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien… » grommela ce dernier, « Juste que Pansy avait encore raison. »

« Huh ? » fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Sur quoi ? »

« Petit Draco comprendra quand il sera plus grand. » répondit Blaise, d'un ton amusé même si le blond pouvait encore entendre la contrariété dans sa voix.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco la sentit. « De la magie. » réalisa le blond « Tu as utilisé un sort de Glamour ? » demanda-t-il.

Il vit son meilleur ami se tendre légèrement, avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux d'un air nonchalant, « Ah ah… c'est pour t'épargner la vue de ces horribles cernes. » répondit-t-il.

Le prince des Slytherin fronça les sourcils, « C'est vrai que tu rentres vachement tard ces derniers temps… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le visage de Blaise devint sérieux durant un court instant – si Draco n'était pas si observateur et ne connaissait pas aussi bien son meilleur ami, il l'aurait sûrement raté – avant qu'une expression boudeuse ne le remplace.

« J'étudie. »

« Tu étudies ? » répéta Draco, d'un air peu convaincu.

« Oui ma mère m'a passé des tonnes de bouquins à lire, avant les vacances de noël. » grommela Blaise. « C'est tout simplement horrible, je ne comprendrais jamais comment Granger réussi à lire autant de bouquin. »

Draco eut un léger sourire, « On va dire que vous avez des capacités de concentration totalement différentes… Au fait ils parlent de quoi tes bouquins ? »

« MERLIN ! » cria alors Blaise, d'une voix paniquée, « Je crois que j'entends Pansy, qui monte. Dépêche-toi de te préparer je ne veux pas encore mourir jeune ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de Pansy… Non, il pensait juste qu'il serait fâcheux de la mettre en colère…

~HPDM~

Draco commanda rapidement trois Bièraubeurres, qu'il ramena à la table où avaient décidé de se placer Pansy et Blaise. Ces deux-là discutaient à voix basse de quelque chose que Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre à cause de la distance. Mais il avait l'étrange impression que cela le concernait.

« La prochaine fois vous irez chercher vos boissons vous-même. » grommela Draco, en posant les verres sur la table et s'asseyant à côté de Pansy.

Pour seul réponse, les deux lui firent un petit sourire de remerciement.

« Et donc… » marmonna-t-il, « Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De toi, évidemment. » répondit Pansy.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. « Et qu'il y a-t-il donc de si intéressant à dire sur moi ?»

La Slytherin laissa échapper un petit rictus, « Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt je pense… Après tout même _lui _doit avoir ses limites. »

« Hein ? » fut la réponse très éloquente du prince des Slytherins.

Mais si Pansy ou Blaise avaient ajouté quelque chose il n'écouta pas, car quelque chose du côté de la projection attira immédiatement son attention.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Potter, « Aux Trois Balais ? »

« Oh non. » répondit Hermione, « J'ai dit aux autres de nous retrouver à la Tête de Sanglier, c'est un autre pub, vous savez, celui qui n'est pas sur la grand-rue. Je crois que l'endroit est un peu…comment dire… un peu _louche._ Mais généralement les élèves de Hogwarts n'y vont pas, alors je pense que nous ne risquerons pas d'être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien trafiquer à la Tête de Sanglier ? Et surtout qui étaient les ''autres '' dont Hermione parlait ?

Draco soupira, il avait l'impression de voir une énorme flèche lumineuse avec écrit « PROBLEMES » en lettres capitales dessus, pointée sur le trio d'or.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione manigance, encore ? » _

« Draco… » appela Pansy, d'une voix amusée que Draco n'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps.

L'interpellé se tourna vers la Slytherin, lui demandant implicitement de continuer.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de penser à Nott par hasard ?»

Draco cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Draco s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, voire même de très intelligent, frisant même parfois le génie dans certains domaines… Cependant aussi intelligent qu'il était, et croyez-le ou non, il avait vraiment (mais vraiment) du mal à suivre la logique dans les paroles de sa meilleure amie, il ne comprenait même pas le raisonnement (ou l'évènement déclencheur d'ailleurs) qui l'avait menée à ce résultat….

« Je te demande pardon ? » fut la seule réponse que Draco parvint à donner, après un léger moment de flottement.

« Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. » développa Pansy, en haussant les épaules, « Alors je me demandais juste si tu pensais à Nott. »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent d'incompréhension, « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je penserai à lui… » dit-il lentement, essayant de comprendre la logique.

Un léger rictus se forma sur la bouche de Pansy, tandis qu'elle porta son verre de bièraubeurre à ses lèvres.

« Peut-être parce que ces derniers temps tu t'isoles souvent avec Nott dans votre dortoir… » poursuivit la brune.

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama soudainement Blaise, qui manqua de renverser son verre sur la table.

« Pourquoi es-tu étonné ? » demanda Pansy, « Tu partages le même dortoir qu'eux tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

« Quand je rentre tout le monde est déjà endormi. » marmonna-t-il, « Alors je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe, avant. »

« Hm… » fut la réponse de la Slytherin, puis son regard se tourna vers le blond qui haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un cinéma. » décréta Draco, d'une voix nonchalante, tout en jetant un regard en coin à la projection. « Etant donné que Blaise rentre bien après le couvre-feu et que les deux balourds disparaissent Merlin ne sait où pour ne revenir qu'au couvre-feu, il n'est pas surprenant que Théo et moi nous retrouvons seuls dans notre dortoir. »

« Hm… » fit à nouveau Pansy, mais elle n'ajouta pas d'autres commentaires, bien qu'il pouvait clairement voir dans son regard qu'elle avait envie de faire une remarque.

Le regard de Draco se tourna alors vers la projection. Le trio de Gryffindor était arrivé au pub et s'était installé sur l'une des tables mises à leur disposition. Immédiatement, le blond fit une rapide inspection circulaire de la pièce.

La salle était petite, miteuse et crasseuse. Sans parler des fenêtres crasseuses qui ne parvenaient même plus à laisser passer la lumière du jour. « _Un choix intéressant de lieu pour une Gryffindor… »_

Quant à la clientèle, Draco pouvait clairement affirmer qu'elle était bien différente de celle du Trois Balais. « _Un barman dont la tête est entièrement entourée de bandages, deux personnes cachées sous d'épais capuchons au fond de la pièce et une sorcière enveloppée d'un voile noir et épais… » _énuméra mentalement Draco, d'un air exaspéré, «_Franchement, Hermione ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme endroit… » _

« Alors qui doit nous rejoindre ? » demanda Potter.

« Oh… juste deux ou trois personnes. » répondit Hermione, en consultant sa montre et jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la porte. « Je leur avait dit de venir à peu près à cette heure-ci et je suis sûre qu'ils savent où ça se trouve… Ah, regardez, c'est sûrement eux. »

Draco plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. La porte du pub s'était ouverte, laissant passer… l'équivalent de cinq dortoirs…

« _Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle revoie sa définition de ''deux ou trois'' personnes. » _songea ironiquement Draco, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux personnes présentes.

Longbottom, Thomas, Chang, Weasel, les jumeaux Weasley, Lovegood, la crevette et son frangin et bien d'autres personnes dont Draco ne connaissait pas le nom. Il constata alors distraitement qu'il n'y avait pas de Slytherin dans le groupe. « _Evidemment. » _songea-t-il, avec dérision.

Sa curiosité était à présent encore plus accentuée que jamais. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle eu besoin de réunir autant de personnes ?

Potter regarda d'abord avec surprise les personnes présentes, puis blanchit légèrement. Il se pencha alors vers Hermione et demanda à voix basse « Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de moi ? »

« _Potter a l'air aussi paumé que moi, et pourtant d'après ce que j'ai compris il est sensé être au centre de ce groupe… et bah ils sont mal barrés. » _

« Je te l'ai dit, ils veulent simplement écouter ce que tu as à leur dire. » répondit Hermione, d'un ton apaisant.

Durant un bref instant l'image saugrenue de Potter comme gourou essayant de recruter des membres dans sa secte lui traversa l'esprit et Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bièraubeurre, s'attirant les regards curieux de Pansy et Blaise, qu'il se contenta d'éviter d'un geste évasif de la main.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, c'est moi qui leur parlerai d'abord. » s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione en voyant le regard furieux de Potter.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent autour du trio d'or, et lorsque tout le monde eut pris une chaise, Hermione reprit la parole.

« Heu… » dit-elle, d'une voix que la nervosité rendait légèrement plus aiguë, « Eh, bien, heu… Bonjour. »

_« Pour qu'elle soit aussi nerveuse… ça doit être quelque chose de très important… ou contre le règlement, ou sûrement les deux. » _

Draco soupira, le mauvais pressentiment revenant de plein fouet.

« J'ai eu l'idée… » poursuivit Hermione «…que ce serait peut-être bien pour les personnes qui veulent étudier la défense contre les forces du mal, et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage, parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal…. »

Le Slytherin écarquilla les yeux, il avait peur de comprendre jusqu'où la conversation allait être menée… et blanchit légèrement en se rappelant de l'avertissement de son père « _Ne te mets pas Ombrage à dos. » _

« Donc j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-mêmes les choses en main. J'entends par là apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement en théorie, mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione prendrait la peine d'organiser tout cela. Il était vrai que les cours d'Ombrage était parfaitement inutile, et qu'elle lui en voulait très certainement pour ce que cette femme avait fait subir à Potter, mais la rouge et or aurait dû savoir que se mettre directement Ombrage à dos n'était pas une solution !

« Tu veux quand même réussir l'épreuve de défense le jour des OWLs, non ? » demanda quelqu'un dont Draco se rappelait vaguement le nom, quelque chose Corner…

« Bien entendu. » répondit aussitôt la rouge et or, « Mais plus encore, je veux suivre un véritable entraînement défensif parce que… parce que… (elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'achever sa phrase)… parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant que son expression ne s'assombrisse. Alors c'était ça. Il serra les poings tandis que les paroles qu'ils avaient dites précédemment lui revinrent en mémoire.

«_ Ce n'est pas avec ce que nous apprend Ombrage que l'on pourra se défendre, Hermione. Au contraire. Alors je m'entraîne aussi pour ça… parce que s'il arrivait que Dumbledore chute, ceux qui devront reprendre la relève sera nous… La prochaine génération. _ _»_

Il n'avait pas pensé que ses paroles l'affecteraient autant. Et en quelque sorte elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle permettrait certainement à ce petit groupe de survivre un peu plus longtemps si la guerre venait à éclater. Cependant…

«_C'est beaucoup trop téméraire d'essayer de faire ça sous le nez d'Ombrage. » _

Son attention revint immédiatement vers la projection quand un garçon blond qui jouait dans l'équipe de Hufflepuff prit la parole.

« J'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ! Tout ce que Dumbledore nous adit l'année dernière, c'est que Cedric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il (il fit un mouvement de tête vers Potter) a ramené son corps à Hogwarts. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory a été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir… »

Draco serra si fort son verre de bièraubeurre qu'il manqua de le briser, mais se ressaisit à la dernière minute.

« Je vais prendre l'air… » informa alors Draco, au deux autre en se levant et s'en allant si soudainement que ni Blaise, ni Pansy n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand le blond atteignit la sortie, il respira un bon coup afin de se calmer, et tandis qu'il marchait le long de la rue principale son regard se tourna à nouveau vers la projection. Manifestement Potter semblait aussi en colère que lui. Un rictus ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres, Potter et lui… Ils étaient les deux seules personnes à Hogwarts à avoir vu la scène de leurs propres yeux, ceux qui cherchaient le plus à _oublier _ce qui s'était passé dans ce cimetière. Et voilà que simplement parce que Monsieur est curieux et avide de ragots, il estime avoir le _droit _ de savoir ? La bonne blague.

« Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi. » claqua Potter, d'une voix sèche, et pour une fois, Draco était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. « Je ne veux pas parler de Cedric Diggory, d'accord ? Alors, ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite. »

La colère du Slytherin se transforma progressivement en exaspération, tandis qu'il écoutait les membres de cette petite bande, conter les exploits de Potter. Il ressentit même une légère touche de dégoût quand Chang vanta les actions de Potter durant le Tournoi des trois sorciers tout en le dévorant du regard.

« Bien… alors. » reprit précipitamment Hermione, « Essayons d'avancer… Le premier point c'est : sommes-nous tous d'accord pour suivre des cours que nous donnerait Harry ? »

Draco soupira et n'écouta plus qu'une oreille distraite le reste de la conversation. Il se demandait réellement combien de temps cela allait durer…

« _Hermione sait pour les détecteurs… alors ils ne feront certainement pas leur petite réunion dans une salle de classe vide… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus tous rentrer dans la cabane Hurlante… Surtout que 25 personnes se déplaçant ensemble allaient forcément attirer l'attention... Alors il faudrait – » _

Le Slytherin s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et ressentit le besoin urgent de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Pourquoi est-ce que, par Merlin, essayait-il de les aider à s'organiser ?! Ce n'était absolument pas son problème !

« _Par contre si Potter se fait prendre et qu'il se fait punir ENCORE par Ombrage, cela deviendrait ton problème. » _susurra perfidement une voix dans sa tête.

Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Non, il ne fallait pas être aussi pessimiste après tout _Hermione _était celle qui avait prévu tout ça… Cela allait forcément bien se passer….

Le lendemain le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre, stipulant que toutes organisations, associations, équipes, groupes ou clubs d'élèves étaient dissous et que seuls ceux autorisés par la grande inquisitrice de Hogwarts pouvaient être reformés, fut annoncé.

Et soudainement l'idée d'aller se cogner la tête contre le mur ne semblait plus si mauvaise aux yeux de Draco.

~HPDM~

Draco écouta d'une oreille distraite le cours d'histoire, tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux endroits où la petite troupe de Potter (comme il avait fini par les appeler) pouvait se réunir sans se faire prendre par Ombrage.

« _J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques semaines en arrière quand je cherchais où je pouvais m'entraîner… »_ soupira mentalement le blond.

Cependant Draco fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un hululement plaintif au fond de la classe. Se retournant légèrement il vit que Potter n'était pas à sa place, mais près de la fenêtre, par laquelle sa chouette venait d'entrer. Jetant un regard en coin à Binns, il constata que le fantôme n'y prêta pas du tout attention.

Potter regagna rapidement sa place avec Hedwige sur ses épaules. Et Draco, curieux, activa rapidement le Prong's Snitch pour avoir une meilleure vision de se qui se passait.

« Elle est blessée. » murmura Potter, en se penchant pour examiner la chouette de plus près. « Vous voyez, elle a l'aile de travers. »

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils. Etait-ce une coïncidence ?

« Professeur Binns, » dit Potter, à voix haute, « Je ne me sens pas bien, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. »

Le Slytherin fit mine de griffonner sur son parchemin, tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil Potter se diriger vers la salle des professeurs.

« Je cherche le professeur Gobe-Planche. Ma chouette est blessée. »

Gobe-Planche apparut au côté de McGonagall.

« Une chouette blessée, dites-vous ? »

« Oui. » répondit Potter, en soulevant avec précaution sa chouette, « Elle est arrivée après les autres hiboux et elle a une aile bizarre, regardez… »

« Mmm… » fit Gobe-Planche, « j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est fait attaquer. Mais je ne sais pas qui aurait pu faire ça. Parfois, les Sombrals s'en prennent aux oiseaux, c'est vrai, mais Hagrid a dressé les Sombrals de Hogwarts pour qu'ils ne touchent pas aux hiboux. »

« _Donc elle s'est bien fait attaquer….. » _constata Draco, en plissant les yeux.

La commande de Bombabouse, les décrets, les détecteurs et maintenant l'attaque sur l'oiseau de Potter…Il semblerait qu'Ombrage soit vraiment prête à tout, pour le surveiller.

« Savez-vous d'où venait cette chouette, Potter ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Heu… » répondit Potter, « Londres, je crois. »

Draco se tendit. Ombrage avait-elle réussi à lire le message ?

« _Tch'. Sa présence commence à devenir de plus en plus problématique. » _

Le blond plissa alors les yeux pour mieux lire ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le parchemin que venait de recevoir Potter. « _Aujourd'hui, même heure, même endroit. » _

~HPDM~

« SIRIUS ! » cria Draco contre son miroir à double sens, « Je t'avais dit de faire attention et la première chose que tu trouves à faire c'est presque te faire attraper par Ombrage ! »

Draco avait regardé et écouté la conversation entre son cousin et le trio d'or avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement, bien que cela soit très, très léger pour le dernier. Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout que Sirius encourage Potter à faire ce genre de chose, après tout ils étaient des _Gryffindors. _

Cependant Draco avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre lorsqu'il avait vu la main d'Ombrage sortir de la cheminée pour essayer d'attraper l'ex-évadé.

« On dirait ma mère. » bougonna Sirius, d'un ton boudeur.

Le blond sentit une veine apparaître sur sa tête. « Elle t'a manqué à un cheveu près, Sirius, _littéralement ! _Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se serait passé si elle avait réussi à t'attraper ? »

« Mais l'important c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. » raisonna son cousin, avec un sourire joviale, « Et puis cette rencontre était nécessaire, je devais absolument parler à Harry au sujet de ce club de défense ! »

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'apprécierai que tu n'encourages pas ton abruti de filleul à faire des choses encore plus stupides. » grinça Draco, « Il attire déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, sans que j'ai besoin qu'il aille les chercher ! »

Sirius inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, tandis qu'un sourire sans joie apparut sur son visage. « Pourtant… Ce qu'il fait ne doit pas être bien éloigné de ce que tu fais avec Hermione, je me trompe ? »

Draco se figea, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » nia-t-il, une fois qu'il eut repris contenance.

« Franchement Draco… » répliqua son cousin, « Pour qui te me prends ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que la raison pour laquelle Hermione a voulu immédiatement éviter la Cabane Hurlante n'était pas parce que vous vous réunissiez déjà dedans pour autre chose ? Ou que soudainement elle ait une idée comme ça par elle-même ? Hermione est une fille intelligente, brillante même. Mais elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, sans une motivation derrière. »

Sirius marqua un léger temps de pause, avant de continuer avec un sourire en coin, « Bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que vous faîtes… » là son sourire devint moqueur, « Peut-être que vous faites autre chose que vous entraînez… »

« AH ?! » s'exclama Draco, « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? »

« Rien, rien. » chantonna Sirius, « Quoi qu'il en soit ne te surmène pas trop… Hey mais en fait… Tu n'es pas sensé être en cours en fait ? » réalisa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Les cours sont finis depuis deux ou trois heures déjà. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules. « Oh et en fait au cas où tu te poserais la question, l'équipe de Gryffindor a eu l'autorisation pour refermer leur équipe et ton abruti de filleul est en train de s'entraîner en ce moment. »

« C'est une bonne chose. » répondit l'Animagus, d'un ton soulagé, « Je pense qu'Ombrage aurait été capable d'interdire la formation de l'équipe. »

« Même elle n'aurait pas pu le faire. » contredit Draco en s'allongeant, « Malgré ce qu'elle en dise sur ces histoires de la Grande Inquisitrice de Hogwarts et tout ça… Elle a quand même des limites. Les matchs de Quidditch entre les quatre maisons sont une tradition vieille de plusieurs siècles. Briser ces traditions revient à briser le fondement même de Hogwarts, c'est une attaque beaucoup trop frontale pour pouvoir être ignorée. Et puis de toute façon elle avait déjà accepté l'équipe des Slytherins et des autres équipes, alors si elle avait ignoré celle des Gryffindor, cela reviendrait à crier haut et fort qu'il y a de la discrimination entre les maisons. »

« Hm… » fit Sirius d'un ton songeur, « C'est pour ça que tu t'es amusé à crier haut et fort devant tout le monde que l'équipe de Quidditch de Slytherin avait été reformée… »

« C-Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton surpris.

« Hé hé, ne me sous-estime. Je dispose de plusieurs sources très fiables à Hogwarts. »

« Ugh, on dirait un vieux pervers. » marmonna le blond, « Je ne veux pas –»

Draco sentit soudainement une douleur atroce le traverser, tandis qu'il laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur.

« Draco ? » appela Sirius d'une voix inquiète, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Potter. Cicatrice. » fut tout ce que parvint à dire Draco, entre ses dents. La douleur l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Inspirant profondément, il finit par sentir la douleur s'en aller progressivement pour finalement disparaître. Légèrement essoufflé, il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir. Sirius le regardait avec inquiétude.

« ça va. » le rassura Draco, bien que son ton manquait de conviction. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas ici… Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. (Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la projection) Et Potter va bien… »

Le soulagement était clairement visible dans l'expression de l'Animagus, mais bien vite une expression sérieuse prit place sur son visage.

« Dans ce cas comment expliques-tu la douleur ? »

Draco serra les poings. « De la colère… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère, très en colère. C'était différent de la dernière fois, quand Potter était dans le bureau de Ombrage tu te rappelles ? Cette fois là… Je crois qu'il était _content. » _

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, « Tu veux dire que tu… que vous ressentez les émotions de Voldemort ? »

Le blond grimaça à la mention du nom, mais hocha tout de même la tête. « Les émotions fortes tout du moins. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de son lit. « Y'a quelqu'un qui vient… Je te rappellerais. »

Au moment où il arrêta la communication, les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de courir jusqu'ici… » commenta Draco, en faisant face au nouveau venu, «… Ce n'est rien du tout…. Juste un léger mal de tête. »

« Menteur. » souffla Théo, fixant le blond droit dans les yeux, « Un léger mal de tête ne m'aurait pas autant alerté. »

Le Prince des Slytherin haussa les épaules tout en soupirant d'un air faussement exaspéré, « Croie ce qui te plaira de toute façon je – »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en voyant Théo se pencher vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche.

« Hm… » murmura le Slytherin solitaire d'un ton pensif, parlant à lui-même, « différent de la magie noire… pourtant c'est plus puissant que celle de la main… Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être… »

« Oi, Théo, t'es trop près ! » siffla Draco, en essayant de se reculer mais l'autre le maintint en place.

« Ne bouge pas. » souffla le brun, « J'essaye de vérifier quelque chose. »

« Il n'y a rien à vérifier. » rétorqua le blond, mais il resta quand même immobile. « Et puis même s'il y avait quelque chose tu ne pourrais pas faire ça de loin ? »

Un discret sourire apparut sur le visage de Théo, « Quoi, ma présence te perturbe tant que ça ? »

Draco le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse, tandis que le sourire du Slytherin solitaire s'agrandit, « Pour répondre à ta question, plus on est proche, mieux c'est… »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, en fait ? » demanda le blond, réalisant que cela aurait dû être la première chose à demander, il sentait de légers picotements au niveau de son front, signe que Théo utilisait sa magie, mais la sensation était différente de d'habitude.

«J'essaye de retrouver la marque magique à l'origine de ta douleur… Mais c'est étrange, je ne la vois nulle part, c'est comme si la douleur n'était pas sensée te toucher. »

Draco déglutit. « _Bingo… » _

« Laisse tomber alors… de toute façon je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un mal de tête. » décréta le blond, en haussant les épaules. « Maintenant, recule, je te l'ai dit tu es _trop _près. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise en constatant qu'à la place de se reculer comme il aurait dû, Théo se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**~Bonus n°6~**

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Mais il dut se redresser presqu'immédiatement après, quand il entendit quelque chose tapoter contre la fenêtre. Se dirigeant, d'un pas lent jusqu'à la fenêtre, il reconnut le hibou de Blaise.

Quand il ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau lui tendit immédiatement sa patte, et s'envola dès que Draco eut terminé de détacher la lettre.

Curieux, Draco l'ouvrit immédiatement.

« _DRACO ! C'est horrible, tout simplement HORRIBLE. Ma mère a ENCORE oublié que j'étais dans la maison quand elle a décidé de ramener son énième amant, et ils l'ont fait… dans ma CHAMBRE, parce que dans le feu de l'action elle s'est trompée de porte. Mais comment par Merlin, aurait-elle pu se tromper alors que sa chambre est à l'autre bout du Manoir ?! _

_Et DONC quand je l'ai confronté à ce sujet… Elle a décidé que c'était le bon moment pour parler des fleurs et des abeilles, sauf qu'elle a dû oublier qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation, _36 fois _auparavant ! Ugh c'est tout simplement horrible. » _

Draco eut un rire jaune en déposant le morceau de parchemin sur son bureau. Il compatissait réellement avec son meilleur ami, cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir une mère comme ça…

Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers son lit dans l'intention de se coucher, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, le faisant s'arrêter net dans son mouvement.

« La conversation sur les fleurs et les abeilles… » murmura-t-il, d'un ton horrifié, « Je ne l'ai pas encore eu… »

La question était également, avec _qui _il aurait cette conversation. Soudainement plusieurs scénarios lui vinrent en tête.

**~scénario n° 1 : LUCIUS~**

« Draco. Tu es un Malfoy. Et en tant que Malfoy tu dois suivre des règles, même lorsque tu es sur le point de procréer. Ces règles sont simples. Tu te dois d'être endurant, performant, et aller droit au but. Les jeux obscènes qui pourraient te venir en tête sont absolument proscrits. Et s'il te venait à l'idée d'enfreindre ses règles, tu risquerais de faire un séjour éternel dans ta boîte, suis-je clair ? »

**~FIN~**

Le visage de Draco était si blanc qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un fantôme. Il secoua alors violemment la tête, tout en réprimant un frisson… C'était complètement et irrévocablement effrayant.

**~Scénario n°2 : Narcissa~**

« Mon fils… Il viendra un temps, ou comme tout adolescent, tu ressentiras le besoin de laisser tes instincts primaires prendre le dessus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devras avoir honte… Au contraire, il est important de ne pas les refouler trop longtemps où tu risquerais de succomber au premier venu… Je ne briderais pas ta passion, jeune homme, cependant, tâche de te rappeler qu'il serait fâcheux que tu produises un héritier hors des liens du mariage. »

**~FIN~**

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, tandis qu'il se maudissait mentalement pour avoir pu songer à une telle chose. C'était traumatisant, même s'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer les choses…

**~Scénario n°3 : Severus~**

« Puisqu'il semble que toi aussi tu sois arrivé au stade où tes hormones sont en ébullition, il me semble nécessaire que tu sois bien informé sur ce qui t'attends. L'acte sexuel peut te sembler simple au premier abord, cependant si tu cherches le plaisir aussi bien pour toi que pour ton partenaire, il est important de maîtriser les techniques adéquates. Tu devras étudier attentivement les besoins de ton partenaire. Et –»

~Une demi-heure plus tard~

« … Il arrivera aussi parfois que ta performance s'essouffle, ce qui pourrait potentiellement offenser ton partenaire, dans ce cas là, je mettrai à ta disposition certaines potions qui pourraient se révéler utiles. »

**~FIN~**

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, face la première et tenta de s'étouffer avec son coussin. Il ne venait pas d'imaginer ça… Non absolument pas… ABSOLUMENT PAS !

**~Scénario n°4 : Sirius~**

« EH ? Le sexe ? Hum… c'est vrai que tu as atteint l'âge pour ce genre de chose. Hm… tu devrais juste laisser tes envies te guider et tout se passera bien. Après tout tu as le sang des Black dans les gènes alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème là-dessus ! Et puis, tu devrais essayer différentes sortes d'expériences, peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose à ton goût. Oh et puis il y a un tiroir rempli d'accessoires utiles dans la salle de bain, si un jour tu voudrais les utiliser. »

**~FIN~**

Draco fixa attentivement le mur, se demandant s'il parviendrait à s'assommer et ainsi arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose, s'il fonçait dessus suffisamment fort.

**~Scénario n°5 : Hermione ~**

Elle rougit et balbutia, « J-je vais faire des recherches si tu veux ! »

~Le lendemain~

« TIENS ! j'ai trouvé exactement 452 livres dans la bibliothèque qui évoquait ce sujet, je te conseille de les lire attentivement ! »

**~FIN~**

Pourquoi venait-il de penser à Hermione ?! Ce n'était absolument pas logique !

**~Scénario n°6 : Dumbledore~**

« Un bonbon au citron ? Oh alors tu es finalement prêt pour ça ? Ces jeunes… Je me rappelle que de mon temps –»

**~FIN~**

UGH ! Draco ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer la suite, tellement cela le choquait.

« Tout ça c'est de la faute de Blaise. » marmonna Draco, de mauvaise humeur.

« Draco ! » appela Severus, depuis le salon.

Luttant pour ne plus penser aux différents scénarios, le blond se dirigea à pas lent vers la cuisine, où Severus et Sirius l'attendaient.

« Draco. » dit alors son parrain, d'un ton sérieux, « Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une importante discussion sur – »

« NON ! » cria Draco, en se bouchant les oreilles, tout en tournant les talons et se réfugiant aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre.

Choqués, Severus et Sirius regardèrent l'endroit où se trouvait le blond une seconde auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? » s'irrita Severus.

« Il doit être dans sa période rebelle. » commenta Sirius, d'un air amusé.

**THE END ! **

* * *

****Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La prochaine publication se fera dans deux semaines ^^ (oui ça diminue au fur et à mesure :p )

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review mais également aux autres pour avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	92. Rêve & Sombrals

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel  
**

**- Draco s'entraîne avec Blaise et Hermione dans la Cabane Hurlante  
**

**- Sirius et Draco ont des miroirs à doubles-sens qui leur permettent de parler ensemble  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suite à une douleur à la cicatrice d'Harry, Draco ressent également la douleur et alors que Théo vient pour le soigner... Il l'embrasse.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 81 : Rêve & Sombrals  
**

Draco écarquilla les yeux, en sentant les lèvres de Théo toucher les siennes. Intérieurement il eut un rire jaune, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce genre de situation se répétait assez souvent ces derniers temps ?

Il repoussa alors l'autre Slytherin, et il haussa un sourcil tout en dévisageant le brun.

« Est-ce que tu serais en manque d'affection ou quelque chose de ce genre ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix nonchalante, « Ou alors est-ce une pulsion qui te pousse à embrasser la personne la plus proche de toi ? »

Théo cligna des yeux, totalement pris au dépourvu. Mais finalement il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'essaye de trouver une explication logique à ton comportement. » rétorqua Draco, en cherchant des yeux sa chemise.

Le Slytherin solitaire inclina la tête sur le côté, regardant le blond avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il fallait peut-être penser à la raison la plus évidente ? » suggéra-t-il, en prenant la chemise du blond, qui se trouvait près de lui, et la tendant au blond.

« La raison la plus évidente ? » répéta Draco, prenant la chemise, tendue.

« Hum, hum. » approuva Théo, son sourire amusé toujours en place, il se rapprocha à nouveau du blond, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque leur visage n'était séparé que de quelques centimètres, « La raison pour laquelle je cherche si souvent à être en ta présence, la raison pour laquelle j'essaye toujours de te soigner coûte que coûte peu importe la quantité de magie que je devrais utiliser, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai révélé mon don alors que je n'était censé le dire à personne, la raison pour laquelle je veux t'embrasse… La raison pour laquelle je suis _si _proche de toi en ce moment… Tu ne peux pas deviner ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, avant de décrété d'une voix blanche « Pas la moindre idée. »

Théo se figea durant un court instant, avant de se reculer en pouffant. « Quand _elle _m'avait dit que cela risquerait d'être difficile, je n'y avais pas cru… Mais maintenant je commence à voir d'où vient le problème. »

« Elle ? » répéta le blond, en fronçant les sourcils, « Et de quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce qui risquerait d'être difficile ? »

Théo fit un geste évasif de la main, un léger sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres. « Rien… Laisse tomber… Pour le baiser… Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme un paiement pour m'être occupé de tes blessures. »

Et sur ces mots, le Slytherin solitaire fit un salut de la main, descendit du lit du blond et s'en alla.

Pendant ce temps, Draco fixait l'endroit où était Théo quelques secondes auparavant et attendit que les bruits de pas se furent bien éloignés pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il posa son avant-bras sur son front cachant la partie supérieure de son visage et surtout un léger rougissement au niveau de ses joues.

« Une raison évidente, hein ? » murmura-t-il, à personne en particulier, « Je ne suis pas aveugle, non plus, bien sûr que je peux deviner, _idiot._ »

~HPDM~

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. « _Encore ce rêve… » _ Depuis quelques temps, il faisait toujours le même rêve. Quelqu'un marchait dans un long couloir sans fenêtre et cette personne essayait d'atteindre une porte, mais importe combien elle essayait elle n'arrivait jamais à l'ouvrir, Draco se réveillait toujours avant.

« _C'est vraiment étrange… » _songea-t-il, en se redressant, « _Peut-être que je devrais en parler à Severus… » _. Il écarta légèrement les pans du rideau pour observer la pièce. Il était une heure passé et les rideaux des deux balourds ainsi que ceux de Théo étaient tirés mais par contre le lit de Blaise était vide.

« _Mais à quelle heure il rentre ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué après. » _

Draco soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil au Snitch qui avait été laissé activer durant toute la nuit. Potter dormait sur l'un des fauteuils de sa salle commune, un livre de potion posé précairement sur ses genoux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que le rouge et or avait dû s'endormir en faisant son devoir de potion.

« _Après il se demande pourquoi Severus lui donne des mauvaises notes. » _songea Draco, d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

Quand soudainement une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Son regard passa alors plusieurs fois du lit vide de Blaise à la projection. Blaise ne se serait qu'en même pas endormi dans la salle commune pendant qu'il était en train d'étudier Merlin ne savait quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire désabusé se forma alors sur ses lèvres… non, après tout ce n'était pas parce que son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'habitude d'étudier tard ou étudier tout court d'ailleurs qu'il allait s'endormir en plein milieu de la salle commune, là où il serait vulnérable et à la vue de tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant, Draco se glissa hors de son lit et sortit discrètement de son dortoir. Quand il arriva à la salle commune, il remarqua que le feu était toujours allumé dans la cheminée et que quelqu'un était assis en face, fixant l'âtre d'un air absent.

Draco cligna des yeux, s'étant attendu à trouver Blaise, et non pas Pansy. Cette dernière alertée par les bruits de pas se tourna vers Draco et son visage se détendit lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

« C'est rare de te voir debout à cette heure-ci. » commenta-t-elle, d'un ton détaché, son regard retournant vers la cheminée, « Ces derniers-temps tu es souvent le premier à aller te coucher. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, tandis qu'il prenait place à côté de son amie, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle tâchait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Draco pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et que sa voix était un peu plus rauque que d'habitude : elle avait pleuré.

Son regard dériva alors jusqu'à la projection et haussa un sourcil en voyant Potter et Dobby discuter. Apparemment l'elfe de maison serait venu rapporter le hibou de Potter…

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit où vingt-huit personnes puissent s'entrainer à la défense contre les forces du Mal sans être découvert par un professeur. » expliqua Potter.

« Dobby connaît l'endroit idéal, Monsieur ! Dobby en a entendu parler en arrivant à Hogwarts, Monsieur, on l'appelle Pièce-va-et-vient ou encore la Salle sur Demande. »

« _Alors moi je passe des jours et des jours pour trouver un endroit où s'entrainer pour 3 personnes pour finalement finir dans la cabane hurlante…. Et LUI, il trouve immédiatement un endroit pour 28 personnes et qui est en plus parfaitement équipé pour son entrainement ? Si ça c'est pas du favoritisme… » _

« Et donc… » entama Draco, d'un air nonchalant, décidant de se reconcentrer sur son problème actuel, c'est-à-dire, Pansy « Comment c'était ton ''rencard'' avec Diggory, aujourd'hui ? »

Pansy se tendit durant un court avant que finalement qu'une légère grimace ne prenne place sur son visage.

« On s'est disputé… »

« Oh… » fut la réponse de Draco, avant que finalement l'information ne parvienne à son cerveau, « Attends, QUOI ?! »

« On s'est disputé. » répéta Pansy, d'un ton désabusé, « C'est tellement étrange, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'est tellement réaliste que j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment lui… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Quel était cet étrange pressentiment qu'il ressentait ? Comme si tous ses instincts lui criaient que la clef était là, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Et vous vous êtes disputés au sujet de quoi au fait ? » demanda le blond, d'un ton songeur, son esprit travaillant à vive allure.

L'expression de son amie semblait s'assombrir encore un peu plus, tandis qu'elle répondit d'un air mécontent, « De toi. »

Le blond se figea durant un instant, « De moi ? » répéta-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que par Merlin vous vous disputez à mon sujet ?! J'apprécierais que vous ne me mêliez pas à vos disputes de couple… »

Pansy montra une expression boudeuse, « Je lui ai parlé du fait que tu semblais avoir la tête ailleurs et que tu disparaissais souvent après dîner pour revenir complètement crevé… Je lui ai dit que je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien trafiquer et que j'espérais que tu n'étais pas encore mêlé dans un problème énorme… » Elle marqua une courte pause, avant de continuer, « A ce moment là, son expression a changé et il m'a dit que je devais tout simplement te laisser et pas m'en mêler que c'était un problème qui ne concernait que toi. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de baisser légèrement la tête, détournant le regard. « … Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi ? »

« Que c'était… dangereux. » répondit Pansy avec hésitation.

Le blond serra les poings. « Pansy… » souffla-t-il, « Il est plus que probable que –»

BOUM !

Draco et Pansy regardèrent d'un air interloqué une personne tomber tête la première juste à leur pied. Cette personne étant Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » interrogea Draco, complètement choqué « Et puis d'où tu sors ?! »

« Hein ? » fit Blaise, en se redressant et se massant la tête d'un air grognon « Saleté de livres, trop violent… Elle n'aurait pas pu m'en envoyer des normaux pour changer ? » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, puis il se tourna vers les deux autres, il pointa le plafond du doigt, « Je viens de là… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne veux pas savoir ? » demanda le blond à voix haute, en se massant les tempes. « Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une impression de déjà vue ? **[1]**»

« Crois-moi tu ne rates pas grand-chose. » répondit Blaise, en haussant les épaules « D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à cette heure ? Non… ne me dîtes pas que vous faites des réunions secrets entre potes et que vous ne m'invitez même pas ?»

« On parlait juste du fait que je trouvais ça étrange que Nott ne lui ai pas encore sauté dessus, malgré les conseils que je lui ai donné. » répondit Pansy, d'un air détaché en se levant.

Draco cligna des yeux, puis s'écria « Mais alors c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi le 'elle' dont il parlait ! »

« Oh alors finalement il l'a fait ? » susurra-t-elle, « Il a moins de patience que ce que je croyais… »

Draco eut un rire jaune, « J'apprécierais si tu ne poussais pas les gens à faire des choses de ce genre… Je crois que c'est appelé harcèlement sexuel… »

Pansy eut un petit sourire, « Mais ce n'est pas considéré comme du harcèlement quand c'est consentant, mon cher Draco. »

« Qui a dit que j'étais consentant ? » marmonna le blond en retour, « De toute façon, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il t'aurait tourné autour pendant super, super, super longtemps, t'envoyant des milliers et des milliers de signaux et tu n'aurais toujours pas compris… Alors je ne fais qu'accélérer les choses… Et puis en tant que ta fiancée j'estime avoir le droit de choisir qui pourra prendre ta virginité. » Elle leur fit alors un signe de la main, « Et sur ce… je retourne coucher. »

« Il y avait tellement de choses qui sonnaient faux dans sa phrase… » remarqua Blaise, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, une fois que Pansy fut parti « D'ailleurs, Draco, c'quoi cette histoire avec Nott ? »

« Pas grand-chose. » marmonna l'interpelé, d'un ton exaspéré. Puis son visage redevint sérieux et jeta un regard en coin à son meilleur ami, « Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? »

« Hm ? » répondit-il, « Pour le plafond ? Je ne déconnais pas, en fait j'ai découvert récemment un passage pour une salle là-haut, et c'est le parfait endroit pour que je puisse étudier… Par contre l'entrée et la sortie sont un peu chiant… »

« Je ne parlais de ça. » rétorqua Draco, « Il y a une énorme quantité de magie canalisée autour de toi en ce moment-même. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais ça ressemble à de la magie noire et ça pourrait être dangereux –»

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. » coupa Blaise, d'un ton jovial, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, « Ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose dont tu dois te soucier… et puis…» son visage devint sérieux durant un très court instant, « C'est un problème que je dois régler seul. »

~HPDM~

Draco regarda d'un air las la projection. La petite troupe de Potter tenait actuellement leur premier meeting.

« _L'armée de Dumbledore… C'est une déclaration de guerre ou quoi ?! » _

Le blond soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Hermione, de cette _merveilleuse _idée qu'elle avait eu.

« Draco. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son parrain. Ils étaient actuellement dans les appartements du maître des potions.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une nouvelle crise, à cause de Potter ? » susurra Severus, en fixant son filleul.

Ce dernier déglutit. Comment par Merlin Severus avait-il réussi à savoir ça ? Presqu'instantanément la réponse lui vint à l'esprit : Sirius. Après tout ces deux là étaient peut-être comme chiens et chats mais ils semblaient parler très, très souvent ensemble… « _On dirait un couple marié… » _

« Ce n'était pas une crise à proprement parlé… » tenta de se rattraper Draco, « Juste un peu de douleur ressenti parce que Potter avait mal à la cicatrice. »

« Bien sûr, juste un peu de douleur signifiant que tu avais été incapable de bouger durant deux ou trois minutes… » rétorqua le maître des potions d'un air sarcastique.

« _Sirius lui en a définitivement parlé… ce traître ! » _

« Mais la douleur n'était que temporaire. » argumenta le blond, se demandant si finalement il avait bien fait de rendre visite à Severus.

« Quand bien même… Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il serait raisonnable de venir me voir afin que je puisse t'ausculter et vérifier que tout aller bien ? » poursuivit Severus, d'un ton doucereux.

Draco déglutit et jeta un œil alerte à la porte, se demandant s'il parviendrait à l'atteindre, s'il se mettait à courir…

« N'y pense même pas. » grinça Severus.

Le blond soupira. « Je suis désolé… Mais je pense vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'alarmer. Je ne vais pas venir te voir à chaque petite blessure, non plus ! »

« _Surtout quand Théo les soigne presqu'immédiatement derrière. » _

Il vit son parrain se pincer l'arête du nez, et marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à ''ce gamin sera ma perte'', tandis qu'il soupirait d'un air las.

« Je suis prêt à ignorer tes petites escapades nocturnes avec Miss Granger et Monsieur Zabini, puisque tu sembles miraculeusement parvenir à soigner toi-même tes blessures, _cependant _lorsque c'est un problème qui provient de _Potter,_ du _Seigneur des Ténèbres, _ou de ton _père, _j'exige que tu viennes me voir, est-ce clair ? »

Le Prince des Slytherin hocha la tête à contrecœur, quand soudainement il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Comment par Merlin, Severus pouvait-il savoir pour son entraînement avec Hermione et Blaise ? Il se rappela alors du petit sourire narquois de Sirius quand il avait répondu qu'il avait ses sources… Et Draco frissonna… Ces deux là pouvaient faire peur parfois…

Son regard se tourna alors presque naturellement vers la projection. « _Sérieusement ? L'expelliarmus ? » _

~HPDM~

« Oui l'expelliarmus, et alors ?! » s'exclama Harry, « C'est le sort qui m'a permis de m'en sortir face à Voldemort, et puis c'est la base de la base, s'ils ne maîtrisent même pas ce sort ils n'auraient pas pu faire grand-chose. »

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur le visage du blond. « Merci, Potter, on sait que l'expelliarmus est ta marque de fabrique mais tu dois bien être le seul sorcier – ou le seul idiot plutôt ? – sur cette planète à l'utiliser face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et t'en sortir. » ironisa le blond, « Et puis ça sert à quoi de réagir un an plus tard ? »

« Il y a un an je n'étais même pas au courant que tu pouvais voir tous mes faits et gestes. » répliqua le brun, en haussant les épaules. « Enfin bon… Tu étais déjà si mature… Que ce soit au sujet de la guerre, de comment le monde marche… comment te comporter face à Ombrage… »

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Evidemment, Potter, j'ai grandi dans un milieu où si je n'apprenais pas rapidement les règles je ne pourrais pas survivre. Et concernant Ombrage, c'est juste toi qui t'enflammais trop vite… t'es tellement impulsif comme mec. »

« Elle me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. » se défendit Harry, « Et puis toi aussi d'ailleurs… Quand tu avais crié haut et fort que l'équipe de Slytherin avait eu l'autorisation pour se reformer… Ou quand par ta faute, Fred, George et moi nous avions été interdit à vie de Quidditch. »

« Ah oui… c'est vrai que j'avais fait ça aussi… » se remémora Draco, d'un ton songeur.

« J'avais presque eu des envies de meurtres à l'époque… Mais bon maintenant avec le recul… et surtout en voyant ça de ton point de vue j'arrive mieux à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça… c'était une manière de m'aider tout en restant toi-même…»

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Non en fait… Pour ton interdiction au Quidditch c'était juste parce que tu m'énervais. »

Harry se figea durant un instant, tandis qu'un tic apparut sur l'extrémité de son sourcil droit. « Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… »

Le blond ricana, « Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai aidé deux ou trois fois – pour ma propre survie je tiens à le rappeler – que toutes mes actions ont été faites dans ton intérêt, Potter… Tâche de ne pas l'oublier.»

Le rouge et or fit une légère moue, avant que son regard ne se reporte à nouveau sur les souvenirs. « Draco… C'est quoi cette histoire avec Cedric ? »

Draco hésita durant un court instant, avait-il réellement le droit d'en parler à Potter ? Après tout cela ne concernait que Pansy et Diggory…

« _De toute façon il finira par le savoir vu qu'il regarde tes souvenirs. » _intervint une voix dans sa tête qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un moment déjà et qu'il n'avait nullement envie d'entendre.

« T'étais pas en train de dormir, toi ? » grommela mentalement Draco, en direction de Dray.

« _Quand il y a un idiot qui pense des choses stupides sans considération pour Harry, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me réveiller. » _rétorqua Dray.

« Sans considération pour Potter ? » répéta le blond, d'un ton dubitatif, « Je ne vois pas ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans. »

« _Il a été complètement bouleversé par ce qui s'est passé avec Diggory, alors c'est évident qu'il veut savoir plus de choses à ce sujet ! » _ grinça sa double personnalité sur le ton de l'évidence.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira, « Bien. » Il se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Au début je pensais que si Pansy voyait Diggory tous les soirs s'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remis de sa mort, mais ensuite quand elle a commencé à me raconter ce qu'il lui disait, j'ai commencé à trouver ça étrange… »

« Etrange ? » demanda le brun.

« Comment le Diggory du rêve pouvait-il savoir que j'étais impliqué dans quelques choses de dangereux ? Bien sûr il y avait l'explication la plus simple, c'était tout simplement parce que Pansy avait senti que j'étais sûrement impliqué dans quelque chose de dangereux et que ça s'est manifesté dans son rêve. Mais quand tu peux voir les rêves de quelqu'un qui peut voir les gestes du Seigneur des Ténèbres tu apprends vite que certains rêves ne sont pas anodins… »

Harry retint son souffle, écoutant avec attention ce que disait le Slytherin.

« Pansy l'avait dit, non ? Que son Diggory du rêve était si réaliste qu'on aurait _vraiment _ dit que c'était lui. » poursuivit Draco.

« Tu veux dire que –»

« …Que le Diggory du rêve de Pansy est peut-être le vrai. » finit le blond, « Bien sûr il y a également la possibilité que ce soit un imposteur, quelqu'un qui essaierait de manipuler Pansy via ses rêves. »

« Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible… ? » demanda Harry, « Enfin je veux dire, comment est-ce que ça pourrait être le _vrai _? »

**~HPDM~**

« Hermione… » susurra Draco, d'une voix doucereuse, « La prochaine fois que tu as de merveilleuses idées comme celle-là, abstiens-toi de les mettre en œuvre, s'il-te-plait. »

La Gryffindor afficha un sourire nerveux, tandis qu'elle évitait son regard, « Alors tu sais pour l'AD ? »

« Comme si je pouvais manquer quelque chose comme ça. » rétorqua le blond en soupirant, « Franchement Hermione, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? »

Le regard d'Hermione devint soudainement plus sérieux et déterminé. « Je n'arrêterai pas si c'est ce que tu comptais me demander. Je sais que c'est risqué de faire ça sous le nez d'Ombrage, je sais que ça causera sûrement beaucoup de problèmes à Harry si jamais on se faisait prendre… Mais… Je ne vais pas arrêter. Après tout tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? On doit se préparer pour cette guerre. » elle marqua une légère pause, son regard se voilant légèrement, « Harry et toi… Vous êtes déjà si incroyables tous les deux… Vous êtes si loin devant nous, c'est tellement flagrant. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau dans cette guerre. Je veux pouvoir vous aider tous les deux, je veux me battre aussi ! Alors si j'ai une chance de devenir plus forte, je n'abandonnerai pas. »

« Hermione… » commença Draco. « Je n'allais pas te demander –»

« DESOLE pour le retard. » cria Blaise, en entrant à travers le trou qui faisait office d'entrée de la cabane Hurlante.

Draco haussa un sourcil, « T'as vraiment le chic pour arriver au mauvais timing ces derniers temps… Tu le fais exprès ? »

« Huh ? » fit son meilleur ami, son regard circulant d'Hermione à Draco, puis son visage s'éclaira de compréhension. « J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Ugh, Draco ne me dis pas que t'étais en train de –»

« Je te conseille pour la survie de tes parties génitales, Zabini, de ne pas continuer ta phrase. » grinça Hermione, en fusillant le nouveau venu du regard.

Ce dernier eu un rire jaune, « Bon… et si on commençait ? »

Draco eut un rictus amusé, avant d'hocher la tête et se placer en face des deux autres, baguette en main. Bien vite les sorts commencèrent à fuser vers lui. Il évita les deux premiers rayons, et se focalisa uniquement sur le troisième, il repéra rapidement le point mort et concentra sa magie sur l'extrémité de sa baguette avant de viser le point, mais il manqua de quelques centimètres et dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter le rayon.

Se relevant rapidement et se remettant en position, Draco réfléchissait à toute allure. Comment pouvait-il parvenir à toucher ce fichu point mort ?! De nouveaux rayons arrivèrent très rapidement dans sa direction. Son regard se fixa immédiatement sur le point mort. Comment parvenir à trouver le bon timing ?

Et puis le timing n'était pas le seul problème. Une fois il avait réussi à par hasard à toucher le point mort. Cependant la quantité de magie qu'il avait envoyée n'était pas suffisante pour annuler le sort.

« _Réfléchis… Réfléchis… Réfléchis… » _

« DRACO ! »

Le blond sursauta, en entendant son meilleur ami crier son nom. Et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'il avait été tellement focalisé dans sa réflexion qu'il avait oublié que des rayons fonçaient sur lui, dont l'un d'eux était dangereusement proche. Son premier réflexe fut de lever le bras pour se protéger. Mais le sort le toucha de plein fouet et il sentit une légère brûlure au niveau de sa main gauche.

« Draco ça va ? » demanda Blaise, d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

Mais le prince des Slytherins ne l'écoutait pas. En fait son attention était entièrement focaliser sur sa main gauche.

« Draco ? » appela Hermione, d'une voix inquiète.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé… » souffla Draco, regardant d'un air presque fasciné la brûlure au niveau de sa main. « …comment parvenir à atteindre le point mort. »

**~HPDM~**

« Alors comme ça j'ai entendu dire qu'à cause de toi, Harry est interdit de Quidditch à vie ? » demanda Sirius, une question clairement présente dans sa voix et son regard à travers le miroir à double-sens.

Draco se figea, se demandant comment répondre à cette question. Il savait que Sirius tenait énormément à Potter, et qu'il était fier de l'exploit de son filleul au Quidditch. Et maintenant Draco venait de faire en sorte que Potter en soit privée à vie. Et il n'avait même pas de raison particulière à dire pour sa défense. C'était juste qu'il s'était senti en colère contre Potter… énormément, mais le pire c'était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. C'était complètement stupide. Quand Draco l'avait vu au match de Quidditch il avait ressenti le besoin de le provoquer.

« Draco… » appela alors doucement Sirius, le faisant sortir de sa réflexion. « Je ne suis pas en colère tu sais… Ce qui se passe entre Harry et toi ne me regarde pas… Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en mêler et je n'ai pas envie de faire l'arbitre entre vous deux. »

Et Draco ne savait pas pourquoi mais de savoir que Sirius ne lui en voulait pas, enleva un poids de ses épaules.

« Pour être franc je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » expliqua Draco… « C'est vrai que je venais de perdre le match de Quidditch contre Potter… Mais ça on va dire que je commence à avoir l'habitude, et puis même si ça m'énerve de l'avouer, Potter se débrouille plutôt _bien _au Quidditch… D'un coup je me suis senti super en colère contre lui. »

« Soudainement comme ça ? » demanda l'Animagus d'un ton surpris.

Draco hocha la tête, « Le match était terminé, donc Potter était sur le chemin pour retourner à son vestiaire, et puis Chang allait venir lui parler quand –»

« Attends une minute ! » coupa Sirius, « C'est qui Chang ? »

Le Slytherin haussa un sourcil, « Pour quelqu'un qui est si fier de ses sources tu ne te tiens pas si au courant que ça des nouvelles concernant la vie amoureuse de ton filleul. »

« Vie amoureuse ? » répéta béatement son cousin.

« Potter bave sur Chang depuis l'année dernière et depuis le début de cette année Chang le dévore tellement des yeux que ça me donne envie de gerber. »

Durant un instant, Sirius fronça les sourcils puis soudainement son visage s'éclaira. « OH. » fit-il, « C'était donc ça… Je comprends mieux… »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

L'Animagus eut un sourire narquois et fit un geste évasif de la main, « Rien, rien, ce n'est pas important… »

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je viens de dévoiler une information d'une importance capitale et que ça risque de me retomber dessus plus tard ? » _

Quand soudainement quelque chose du côté de la projection attira son regard. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et soupira. « Ton filleul est encore en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, attendant manifestement qu'il développe.

« Tu sais qu'Hagrid était absent depuis le début de l'année et que le professeur Gobe-Planche le remplaçait en tant que professeur… Et bien il vient juste de revenir. Et ton filleul a une la merveilleuse idée d'aller lui rendre visite… en pleine nuit … alors qu'il est plus que probable qu'Ombrage surveille les environs… N'oublions pas de préciser qu'il y a de la neige, et que trois traces de pas se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid ne passent _pas _inaperçus. »

L'Animagus soupira, « Ils devraient vraiment apprendre à être plus discret. »

« Non je ne crois pas que ce soit ça le problème. » rétorqua Draco, d'une voix lasse.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers la projection. Potter, Weasley et Hermione avait atteint la cabane et discutaient avec Hagrid.

« Alors vous allez nous racontez ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda Potter, d'un ton curieux.

« Peux pas, Harry. Top secret. Si je vous le disais, ça me coûterait plus que mon poste. »

« Ce sont les géants qui vous ont battus Hagrid ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse.

« Les géants ? » répéta Hagrid, « Qui vous a parlé de géants ? Qui vous avez vu ? Qui vous a dit ce que j'ai… ? »

Draco eut un rire jaune, comment piéger quelqu'un en une leçon par Hermione Granger.

« Laisse-moi deviner… » intervint alors Sirius, « L'un d'eux a réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Hagrid concernant sa mission. »

« Bingo. » soupira Draco. « En même temps il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour réussir à deviner qu'Hagrid le demi-_géant _irait essayer de recruter des _géants…_surtout quand on sait qu'ils ont joué un rôle clé dans la première guerre…_ » _

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête sans rien ajouter, laissant Draco porter toute son attention sur la projection. Le blond écouta attentivement, essayant de retenir tous les détails. En résumé, Hagrid et Madame Maxime étaient partis dans les montagnes essayer de recruter les géants dans le camp de la lumière. Ils avaient réussi à amadouer le chef, mais au bout de deux jours, ce chef avait été tué et le nouveau chef refusait tout simplement de les écouter, allant même jusqu'à les attaquer. Ils n'avaient donc pas réussi à rallier les géants à leur cause, ou plutôt à la cause de Dumbledore… Mais pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, des Mangemorts avaient, eux, réussi à convaincre le chef des géants… Ce qui voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi encore une fois à avoir les géants dans son camp.

« Tu savais déjà qu'Hagrid n'avait pas réussi à recruter les géants ? » demanda finalement Draco.

Sirius hocha la tête, « La directrice de Beauxbâtons avait laissé un message à Dumbledore, qu'il a ensuite retransmis à tout l'Ordre. »

« Hm… » marmonna le blond, il écarquilla cependant les yeux en voyant ce qu'il se passait du côté de la projection, « Devine _qui _vient de venir rendre visite à Hagrid, alors que ton filleul et ses deux amis sont toujours à l'intérieur ? »

L'évadé haussa un sourcil attendant la suite. « Ombrage bien sûr. » compléta Draco, d'un ton ironique. « Quand je disais que c'était une mauvaise idée… »

**~HPDM~**

Draco se dirigeait vers le Cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et se demandait _vraiment _ ce qu'avait prévu Hagrid pour son cours. « _J'espère que ce ne sont pas quelque chose du style des hypogriffes… » _

« Rapprochez vous, rapprochez-vous… » encouragea Hagrid, « Ils vont être attirés par l'odeur de la viande mais de toute façon je vais les appeler parce qu'ils aiment bien savoir que je suis là… »

Il lança alors un étrange cri perçant qui résonna parmi les arbres comme l'appel d'un monstrueux oiseau. Une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle tout le monde continua de jeter des regards alarmés parmi les arbres pour essayer d'apercevoir les créatures attendues.

Draco attendait avec une certaine appréhension ce qui allait sortir, mais à sa surprise aucune créature ne semblait venir… Il remarqua seulement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en entendant un léger son de surprise venant de quelqu'un derrière lui. Se retournant il vit Théo reculer de quelques pas, son regard fixé dans le vide, d'un air à la fois fasciné, inquiet et horrifié. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco tourna son regard dans la même direction, mais il ne voyait absolument rien… Comme la majorité des élèves. Cependant Longbottom et Potter, eux, semblaient pouvoir voir la créature.

« _Des sombrals ! » _réalisa alors Draco, « _Mais c'est étrange… pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas les voir alors que j'ai vu Diggory mourir ? A moins que …»_

Draco frôla le Snitch qui était dans sa poche et l'activa discrètement. Puis jetant un coup d'œil à la projection, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte qu'il y avait effectivement des créatures présentes à l'endroit où les trois autres regardaient.

« _C'est perturbant comme concept… » _ songea Draco, en jetant un coup à l'endroit où était supposé être les sombrals.

« Des Sombrals… » commenta fièrement Hagrid. « Maintenant qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d'entre vous les voient et d'autres pas ? »

Sans surprise, Hermione leva la main.

« Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort. » récita-t-elle, avec assurance.

Le regard de Draco se tourna alors vers Théo, qui semblait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude, son regard était légèrement voilé comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs douloureux.

« _Alors mes déductions étaient bien juste… » _songea Draco, en détournant le regard, sentant son estomac se nouer légèrement.

Quand le cours se finit, Théo fut le premier à s'en aller.

« Je pars devant. » marmonna le Prince des Slytherins, à l'égard de Pansy et Blaise, en avançant plus rapidement pour essayer de rattraper Théo.

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le château, le blond le vit bifurquer vers le lac. Finalement quand Draco le rattrapa enfin, Théo était déjà assis devant le lac, observant d'un œil vide l'eau glacée.

« Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour rester là ? » demanda Draco, en s'approchant, et s'accroupissant près de l'autre Slytherin qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le lac.

« Nott ? » appela le blond, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse.

« Ne m'appelle pas NOTT ! » explosa alors soudainement Théo, en se redressant si vite que sous le coup de la surprise, Draco perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière s'égratignant légèrement le bras contre une branche.

Draco regardait d'un air interloqué, l'autre Slytherin.

« Je ne suis pas NOTT ! NOTT C'EST LE PUTAIN DE CONNARD QUI A TUE MA MERE ! »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

****Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Il n'y a pas de scène bonus pour ce chapitre... (comme vous avez dû le remarquer...) je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon retard... J'avais dit 2 semaines et ça en fait 3 -_-' Quoiqu'il en soit au programme du prochain chapitre : Le fin mot de cette histoire avec Cedric + le passé de Théo.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	93. Ressemblance & Blocage

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel  
**

**- Draco s'entraîne avec Blaise et Hermione dans la Cabane Hurlante  
**

**- Le père de Théo le bat  
**

**- Cedric avait rompu avec Cho quelques mois avant la dernière épreuve  
**

**- Blaise ne rentre que très tard le soir, car il doit "étudier"  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Dans le présent, Draco évoque la possibilité que le Cedric qui apparait dans les rêves de Pansy pourrait être, plus qu'un rêve... Dans le passé, suite au cours sur les Sombrals, Draco apprends que le père de Théo est celui qui a tué sa [Théo] mère...  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 82 : Ressemblance & Blocage  
**

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être le _vrai_ ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'en vérité il n'est pas vraiment mort ? »

Draco pouvait voir la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumé dans les yeux d'Harry… Et même si c'était ridicule, il se sentait un peu mal de devoir briser cet espoir…

« _Comme quoi ton cas n'est pas si désespéré que ce que je pensais… » _commenta Dray d'un ton narquois.

« La ferme. » répondit Draco d'un ton irrité, puis se tournant vers Harry, il dit à voix haute, « Non… Cedric Diggory est bien mort… Tu étais là quand ça s'est produit tu devrais le savoir… Il n'y a aucun moyen d'échapper à l'Avada. »

Draco marqua une légère pause, repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire, et surtout à _qui_ il venait de le dire.

« Enfin sauf pour toi, Mr-je-ne-fais-jamais-rien-comme-tout-le-monde. » ajouta Draco, puis son ton redevint sérieux et grave, « Quoiqu'il en soit, il est bien certain que Cedric Diggory est mort. »

« Mais comment est-ce que ça pourrait être le vrai alors ? » insista Harry, « Est-ce qu'il serait revenu sous forme de fantôme ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Tu as déjà assez croisé de fantômes dans ta vie pour te rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas, non ? J'ai demandé au baron Sanglant pourquoi certains revenaient sous forme de fantôme et d'autres ne revenaient pas du tout. Je crois que tu as dû demander une chose similaire à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, après… _sa _mort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, réticent à évoquer Sirius.

Le Gryffindor hocha la tête. « Il m'avait dit que les sorciers pouvaient choisir de laisser sur terre une empreinte de ce qu'ils étaient de leur vivant, qu'ils pouvaient revenir se promener sous une forme affaiblie là où leur personne existait autre fois. Mais que très peu de personne choisissait cette fois.»

« Hm… » approuva le vert et argent, « C'est un peu près ce que le Baron m'a dit… Concernant Diggory, ce ne sont que des suppositions… mais imagine… Diggory meure, et il se retrouve face au choix de revenir ou partir… Il décide de partir, son âme commence alors à se détacher de son corps… Mais à ce moment là, il est soudainement rappeler dans le monde des vivants. »

« Soudainement rappelé ? » répéta le brun, en fronçant les sourcils. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, « Le priori incantatum ! »

« Exactement… » souffla Draco, « Il est extrêmement rare qu'un évènement pareil se produise, alors on ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe, à part que les deux baguettes entrent en résonnance. »

« Mais… » songea alors Harry à haute voix, « Dans ce cas il aurait dû tout simplement retourner… euh là où il devait aller… après que le priori incantatum se soit brisé, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il apparaîtrait dans les rêves de Parkinson ? »

« Et si le fait qu'il soit revenu avant d'être véritablement parti de l'autre côté, lui permettait de se déplacer entre les deux ''mondes'' ? » suggéra Draco, « Pas avec une apparence spectrale comme les fantômes, mais une forme immatérielle… et qu'il utilisait les rêves de Pansy comme « réceptacles » pour avoir une apparence physique. Je suppose que dans ces cas-là plus il y a un lien émotionnel fort plus le 'moyen de communication' est efficace. »

« Mais Cedric avec des liens émotionnels avec d'autres personnes comme ses parents, par exemple…Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne rendrait visite qu'à Parkinson ? »

« Peut-être qu'il le fait… Mais que personne ne sait jamais posé la question de savoir si ce n'était qu'un simple rêve ou pas… Et puis concernant Pansy, je suppose qu'elle doit être plus sensible sur ces choses là. Son grand-père était un médium. » expliqua Draco, puis finalement il haussa les épaules, « Enfin bon, tout ça ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je n'ai jamais réussi à vérifier si c'était le vrai ou pas… Et puis les chances que cela arrive sont minimes… Bien sûr si je demandais à Pansy je pourrais le savoir tout de suite, il suffirait qu'elle lui pose une question sur ce que lui seul aurait pu savoir et on aurait été fixé… Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs. Et s'il se trouvait que Diggory était un imposteur, je risquerai de la mettre en danger. »

« Hm… » se contenta de répondre Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, « Quelle était cette sensation qu'il ressentait ? Il avait comme l'impression de toucher quelque chose du bout dès doigts, mais il ne savait pas quoi ni dans but…»

~HPDM~

« NOTT C'EST LE PUTAIN DE CONNARD QUI A TUE MA MERE ! »

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux durant un instant, tandis qu'il réalisait l'implication de ce que venait de dire Théo. Son père avait tué sa mère….

Maintenant qu'il y pensait il aurait dû s'en douter. Il savait que la mère de Théo était décédée, il savait aussi que le père de Théo avait l'habitude de battre son fils… Draco serra les poings. Il était à court de mot… Etait-il même sensé dire quelque chose ? Pouvait-il parler sans empirer la situation ? Devait-il s'excuser ? Mais comment ? Il n'avait jamais eu à gérer ce genre de situation… Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il ?! En temps normal, il se sera contenté de sortir une remarque sarcastique et serait parti sans se soucier le moins du monde d'avoir blessé Théo… Mais là… Mais là…

« _Oh et puis fait chiez ! »_

« Théo… » commença Draco, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car l'autre Slytherin lui agrippa violemment le col.

« Oh, maintenant c'est Théo ? » grinça-t-il, fusillant clairement Draco du regard, « Est-ce que tu fais ça par pitié, Draco ? »

Les paroles de Draco se ravalèrent dans sa gorge, et il se contentait de fixer l'autre Slytherin. Pourquoi est-ce que son esprit venait de se vider ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il rien à redire ?

Théo fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, ses poings se resserrant sur le col du blond, « Alors, c'est ça, hein ? C'est de la pitié ? »

Draco esquissa une grimace de douleur, quand Théo le secoua si violemment que sa tête, bien qu'amortie par la couche de neige, entra en contact contre le sol.

« Je pensais… que tu comprendrais… » dit Théo, son ton rempli de déception et de colère, « Qu… Que tu serais différent ! Je pensais que puisque toi aussi tu… as le même genre de père, tu saurais que… que la pitié est la pire chose qui soit ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !»

Le prince des Slytherin sembla finalement reprendre ses esprits, et d'un coup il sentit la colère monter en lui. Agrippant les poignets du brun pour le forcer à desserrer sa prise sur son col, Draco se releva rapidement, fusillant l'autre du regard.

« De la pitié ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton moqueur, « Qui a dit que c'était de la pitié ?! N'interprète pas mes gestes et mes paroles comme bon te semble ! »

« Si ce n'était pas de la pitié, c'était quoi alors ?! Tu m'as appelé 'Nott' et dès que j'évoque la mort de ma mère, boum, ça redevient 'Théo' ? »

« C'est TOI qui m'a demandé de t'appelé Théo, non ?! Alors c'est quoi ton fichu problème ?! Quand je t'appelle Nott, tu n'es pas content et quand je t'appelle Théo c'est de la pitié ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! » rétorqua Draco.

« Tu – » commença Théo, mais soudainement il se figea complètement, et blanchit considérablement, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Surpris par ce total changement de comportement, Draco fronça les sourcils et allait demander ce qui lui arrivait, quand il sentit quelque chose couler au niveau de sa tempe. Intrigué, il toucha sa tempe et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un liquide rouge tâcher ses doigts.

« _Waw, j'ai dû me cogner la tête plus fort que ce que je pensais… » _songea avec une légère surprise Draco, « _Peut-être qu'il y avait un caillou à cet endroit là et que je ne l'ai pas senti… » _

Levant à nouveau les yeux vers le Slytherin solitaire, le blond se rendit compte que ce dernier semblait toujours sous le choc et on pouvait même apercevoir de légers tremblements parcourir son corps.

« oi… Qu'est ce qui – » demanda Draco, tout en s'approchant pour essayer de voir le problème de plus près.

« Ne t'approche pas… » souffla Théo, son regard était tourné vers Draco, mais c'était comme s'il le regardait sans le voir, comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'autre… « Je… Je… »

Le blond s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Théo agissait de cette manière et c'était frustrant… Horriblement frustrant.

« Non… Je ne veux pas… devenir comme lui… non…» continuait de marmonner le Slytherin solitaire.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, au même moment les précédentes paroles de Théo lui revinrent en tête…

_« Ne m'appelle pas Nott… Nott c'est le connard qui a tué ma mère… » _

Et il réalisa. Serrant les poings, Draco voulut se frapper la tête contre un mur pour avoir été aussi stupide. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ?! C'était pourtant évident ! Théo détestait son père du plus profond de son âme parce qu'il avait tué sa mère, mais lui, Théodore Nott qui portait le même nom et les mêmes gènes que son père, plus que tout, il avait peur de devenir comme lui.

« Tu es conscient que tu n'es pas comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta de le raisonner Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » rétorqua Théo, d'une voix à peine contrôlée, « Son sang coule dans mes veines… Son apparence, ses gènes, sa magie, sa lignée… Même son putain de nom ! Tout me vient de lui ! Alors comment… Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas devenir comme lui ? » Il laissa alors échapper un rire qui n'avait absolument rien de joyeux, « Je m'étais pourtant juré… Juré que jamais je ne deviendrais comme lui, que jamais… » son regard tourmenté plongea dans celui du blond, « …que jamais je ne blesserais quelqu'un qui compte pour moi… et surtout pas quelqu'une que j'aime… et pourtant… pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une appellation j'ai –»

Le regard de Théo se dirigea durant un court instant vers la blessure sur la tête de Draco et les égratignures sur ses bras, puis il détourna le regard, incapable de regarder plus longtemps ou même de terminer sa phrase.

Et à cet instant, l'irritation ainsi que l'envie de faire prendre conscience à Théo de sa propre stupidité s'empara de Draco. Et sans réfléchir il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparait, à une telle vitesse que Théo n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, et lui envoya un coup de poing sur le visage.

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, Théo toucha sa joue à l'endroit où Draco l'avait frappé et il le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« Maintenant on est quitte… » commenta le blond, en haussant les épaules. « Et puis… » il pointa son front du doigt, « Tu crois vraiment que quelque chose comme ça pourrait me tuer ? Très sérieusement, même si tu le voulais tu ne parviendrais pas à me tuer, _Nott. _»

« Ne m'appelle pas –»

« Nott. » répéta fermement le prince des Slytherins, « Si tu penses que le simple fait de t'appeler comme ton père, va te faire devenir comme lui alors tu es plus faible que ce que je pensais ! »

« Faible ? » répéta Théo, d'une voix dure, « Si j'avais été faible j'aurais abandonné ce combat depuis longtemps, je serais devenu un jouet docile pour _lui_ !»

« Dans ce cas, qu'elle est le problème ? » répliqua le blond, « Si tu n'es pas faible, si comme tu le dis tu n'as pas abandonné le combat, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu deviendrais comme lui ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas… » siffla Théo, « J'ai beau répugner ce nom, je reste quand même un Nott de sang… Ce sang en moi, c'est comme du poison que je ne peux pas purger… Il est tellement facile de blesser quelqu'un et d'y prendre goût… »

« Il n'y a pas que le sang des Nott qui coule dans tes veines. » rétorqua Draco, « Le sang des Hearth, le sang de ta mère, est aussi présent…»

Théo ne répondit pas, son regard était fixé sur le sol, refusant obstinément de croiser le regard du blond.

« Pas convaincu, hein ? » souffla le prince des Slytherin. « Le contraire m'aurait étonné… »

Draco ramassa une pierre qui trainait à ses pieds et se frappa violemment le bras gauche avec. Le bruit de l'impact fut suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de Théo qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de surprise mêlés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton tremblant, « Arrête… »

« _Je dois être complètement stupide… » _songea Draco, avec dérision, « _Aller jusque là juste pour lui faire entendre raison… c'est complètement absurde. » _

Mais Draco l'ignora, frappant encore plus fort exactement au même endroit. Déjà quelques goutes de sang commençaient à couler de son bras.

« Alors… » demanda Draco, d'un ton enjoliveur, « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir mon sang couler ? Est-ce que ça réveille tes pulsions violentes ? »

« Arrête. »

« Ou alors est-ce qu'il faut qu'il y en ait plus encore ? » poursuivit le blond, en frappant une nouvelle fois bras, « C'est douloureux, tu sais ? »

« Arrête. » répéta Théo d'un ton désespéré, son corps littéralement tétanisé.

« Ou alors… » susurra Draco, « Est-ce que ça ne marche que si c'est toi qui le fait ? »

« ARRETE ! »

Théo lui agrippa le bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'asséner un nouveau coup, et le fusilla du regard. « Tu es complètement malade, ou quoi ?! » cria-t-il « Comment est-ce que tu peux faire une chose pareille ?! »

« Je me le demande. » répondit Draco, dans un murmure.

Mais Théo ne l'entendit pas, il était trop concentré à examiner la blessure.

« Complètement stupide. » marmonna-t-il, en posant délicatement sa main sur le bras blessé de Draco, commençant rapidement à la guérir.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Draco laissa échapper un sourire en coin, « Ce don… Cette capacité à guérir si facilement… » souffla-t-il, « N'est-ce pas déjà la preuve que tu tiens de ta mère ? »

Théo écarquilla les yeux, s'arrêtant net dans son mouvement.

« Tu es peut-être le fils de Théodore Nott Senior, mais tu es surtout et incontestablement le fils d'Elizabeth Hearth. » poursuivit le blond.

Le Slytherin solitaire resta figé durant un court instant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, quand finalement un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Hm… Tu as sûrement raison. »

« Evidemment que j'ai raison, _idiot._ » répondit immédiatement Draco, d'un faussement moqueur et hautain, « Maintenant, dépêche-toi de réparer tes bêtises. » ajouta-t-il, en montrant d'un geste ses blessures.

Théo pouffa, « Toujours fidèle à toi-même, à ce que je vois… » dit-il d'une voix remplie d'affection, bien que toujours légèrement tremblante, signe qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis, « En outre il n'y a pas que le fruit de mes bêtises que je vois là… » lui informa-t-il, en montrant du doigt la blessure au bras de Draco. « Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as des tendances masochistes. »

Draco lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse. « Si tu m'avais écouté dès le départ, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'utiliser cette méthode… »

Le Slytherin solitaire émit un sceptique, puis demanda d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, « Dis-moi est-ce que tu arrives toujours à de telles extrémités pour prouver aux autres que tu as raison ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, « Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ? Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurais complètement ignoré.» puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Draco se dépêcha d'ajouter, « ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es spécial… Je tiens à le préciser. »

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de l'autre Slytherin qui n'émit cependant pas de commentaire, préférant se concentrer sur la blessure du blond.

Au moment où Draco commença à ressentir les premiers signes de somnolence, il émit un léger son d'inconfort. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Me mettre dans cet ''état ''. » développa le blond, d'un ton mécontent. « Je sais que tu peux me soigner sans passer par là. »

Théo eut un sourire en coin, « Comme tu es sensible à la magie je ne sais pas trop comment tu pourrais réagir face à de la magie 'brute', c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin au préalable de te mettre dans cet 'état'. » expliqua-t-il, « ça ne semblait pas te déranger les autres fois pourtant… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir en plein milieu de la neige. » rétorqua Draco sur le ton de l'évidence, il commençait à sentir ses paupières s'alourdir.

« Je pourrais toujours te porter à l'intérieur si tu as peur d'attraper froid. » proposa le Slytherin solitaire, d'un ton où l'on pouvait entrevoir une légère touche d'amusement.

« Je crois que je préfère encore dormir sur de la neige. » marmonna le blond.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, quand la sensation de plénitude disparut. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux de surprise quand même instantanément après, il ressentit des picotements au niveau de son bras là où Théo le soignait. Et il dut user d'un effort surhumain pour se forcer à rester immobile.

« _Wah… c'est plus fort que ce que je pensais… » _songea Draco, en serrant les dents, son bras tremblants légèrement, « _OK…ignore-le, pense à autre chose… » _

Tentant de faire abstraction d'un fait qu'il avait l'impression que des milliers de petits insectes étaient en train de remonter le long de son bras, il commença à observer un peu plus attentivement l'autre Slytherin qui fixait avec attention la blessure.

Théo avait des cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches rebelles, qu'il utilisait la plupart du temps pour cacher ses yeux bleus clairs. Ses traits du visage étaient fins, presque gracieux. En fait maintenant que Draco y pensait, le Slytherin solitaire avait un visage assez androgyne.

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur les lèvres du blond. Durant les soirées mondaines auxquelles il avait dû participer dans son enfance, Draco se rappelait avoir croisé plusieurs fois Théodore Nott Senior. Et même s'il était vrai qu'il y avait une ressemblance physique entre les deux, elle n'était pas flagrante. Il était coutume de dire, chez les Sangs-Purs, qu'un enfant, et plus particulièrement les héritiers, ressemblait au parent duquel il hériterait, car d'après eux une grande ressemblance physique traduisait une ressemblance magique également. Mais en voyant Théo il était évident qu'il avait plus reçu l'héritage des Hearth que des Nott…

« Elizabeth Hearth… » souffla Draco, « A quoi ressemblait-elle ? »

Théo se figea durant un instant, puis finalement son expression s'adoucit et ses yeux furent remplis de nostalgie. « Elle était assez maladroite et tombait très souvent et puis les choses qu'elle disait n'était pas toujours très logique non plus…j'étais trop jeune pour souvenir exactement de comment elle était… Mais je me rappelle des fois où elle me prenait dans ses bras après qu'_il_ m'ait puni, je me rappelle de la chaleur, du réconfort et du sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais quand elle me serrait contre elle… Elle était tellement fragile –même à travers mes yeux d'enfants de l'époque – et pourtant… je l'admirais parce qu'elle parvenait à tenir tête face à _lui. _ Elle m'a appris comment utiliser la capacité héréditaire venant des Hearth… C'était quelqu'un que j'admirais et respectait énormément.

…Et elle est morte en voulant me protéger de _lui_. »

Son ton était à présent devenu amer et plein de rancœur. « Elle est morte juste devant mes yeux… et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. »

Un silence pesant se forma alors entre eux.

Draco serra les poings. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi concerné par l'histoire de Théo… Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait dû passer par les punitions de son père ? Draco avait toujours enduré docilement chaque punition et chaque correction de son père, parce que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses dans le cas contraire. Et il avait de la chance dans le sens où même si son père était cruel envers lui, Draco savait que son père aimait sincèrement sa mère, que jamais il ne pourrait lever la main sur elle… Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il aurait réagi si cela avait été le cas… Est-ce qu'il se serait contenté de regarder, se sentant complètement impuissant comme Théo ? Est-ce qu'au contraire il aurait essayé de la protéger ? Il serra fortement les poings, comment aurait-il réagi si sa mère mourrait en face de lui à cause de son père ?

Le prince des Slytherin sursauta, quand soudainement Théo posa son front contre l'épaule du blond. La blessure du bras était complètement soignée.

« Ah… » se lamenta Théo, « Tu as des effets néfastes sur moi, Draco… »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Je suis le Slytherin solitaire, tu sais… » souffla Théo, « Celui qui ne se mêle pas aux autres, qui ne parle presque jamais, et qui observe tout de loin… Mais depuis quelque temps, je n'ai plus l'impression de l'être… En l'espace de quelques minutes, tu as réussi à me faire déballer mon passé et avouer toutes ses choses que je n'ai jamais dîtes à personne… » Théo, marqua une légère pause, et son ton se fit légèrement plus amusé, « Maintenant que j'y pense je crois que j'ai même dû faire une déclaration dans le lot… »

Draco cligna des yeux, puis les exactes paroles de Théo lui revinrent en mémoire, se répétant comme un écho dans sa tête. « _…que jamais je ne blesserai quelqu'un qui compte pour moi… et surtout pas quelqu'un que j'aime et pourtant… » _

Le blond se tendit alors… Qu'était-il sensé faire à présent ? Répondre ? L'ignorer et faire comme si ce n'était pas important ? « _Pourquoi est-ce que dans des moments comme ça, ma tête est-elle toujours vide ?! » _

Théo eut un léger rire et se redressa légèrement, fixant Draco droit dans les yeux.

« Puisque je suis déjà si bien parti dans le pathétisme et la mièvrerie… je vais continuer sur mon élan… » dit-il, à voix basse, « Parkinson m'a dit que si jamais j'essayais de t'envoyer des signaux implicites, ça ne marcherait pas, qu'il valait mieux que je fonce sans réfléchir… Alors je pense que je vais suivre son conseil… ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? »

~HPDM~

« Ouah… fait froid. » s'exclama Blaise en se frottant les mains, tout en traversant le trou menant à la cabane hurlante.

« En même temps qu'est-ce que tu espérais on est dans une cabane délabrés en plein milieu de l'hivers, bien sûr qu'il fait froid ! » rétorqua Hermione, sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Il devrait exister un sort pour réchauffer la pièce… » songea à voix haute Draco, « Mais bon pour l'instant faudra faire avec. »

Blaise hocha la tête, et sortit sa baguette, vite suivie d'Hermione.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Presqu'instantanément deux rayons fusèrent vers lui. Il évita avec dextérité le premier, et se focalisa sur le deuxième. Fixant attentivement le rayon.

_« Je crois que j'ai trouvé… » souffla Draco, en regardant d'un air presque fasciné la brûlure au niveau de sa main, « …comment parvenir à atteindre le point mort. » _

_« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione, d'un ton curieux._

_« Tu sais que mon problème était le timing… » expliqua le blond, son regard toujours fixé sur sa main, « Que quoi que je fasse ma magie ne semble jamais atteindre le bon point et que même si par hasard elle l'effleurait, que ça ne serait pas suffisant pour l'annuler… Et donc… » _

Il repéra presqu'instantanément le point mort et garda les yeux fixés dessus, tandis que le sort se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il leva alors sa baguette.

_« … pour éviter que cela se produise… il suffit que … » _

Et la jeta par terre. Fixant toujours le sort qui était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il attendit alors le dernier moment et se décala d'un centimètre sur le côté.

«_...que je fasse en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus besoin de timing. Et d'une manière où je pourrais facilement contrôler la quantité de magie que j'envoie. Et il y a une façon très simple d'y parvenir… C'est… » _

Au moment où le sort passa à côté de lui, il leva sa main droite, et toucha le point mort.

«… _d'utiliser directement ma main. » _

Et il envoya alors immédiatement la quantité nécessaire de magie sur le point mort. Et le rayon lumineux se brisa avant de disparaître.

Un sourire satisfait apparut alors sur son visage tandis qu'il observait les derniers « morceaux » du rayon disparaître. Il avait enfin réussi !

~un peu plus tard~

« Je pars devant. » dit alors Hermione, juste après avoir vérifié l'heure, en courant vers la sortie de la Cabane Hurlante.

« _Oh c'est vrai c'est la dernière réunion de l'AD avant les vacances aujourd'hui… » _se rappela Draco.

« Draco, tu es vraiment incroyable. » chuchota alors Blaise, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la salle commune. « Tu as réussi à trouver une solution en aussi peu de temps… »

« Ouais enfin bon, j'étais un peu obligé. » répondit le blond, en haussant les épaules, « C'était pour la survie de mon dos, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps si j'avais continué de me cogner contre les murs. » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton amusé.

« Oh c'est vrai que tu ne t'es pas cogné aujourd'hui… » remarqua distraitement son meilleur ami, il s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée menant à la salle commune. « Je suppose que moi aussi je vais devoir faire de mon mieux. » chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

« Hein ? »

Mais Blaise secoua la tête, un étrange sourire se formant sur son visage, « Bon sur ce, je dois aller étudier, a plus ! » dit-il, d'un ton jovial, avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Draco cligna des yeux, fixant l'entrée d'un air intrigué, « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Soupirant, il finit lui aussi par entrer, et se dirigea directement vers son dortoir, surveillant du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Potter à travers la projection. Apparemment vu que c'était leur dernière séance avant les vacances, Potter avait décidé de ne rien leur faire apprendre de nouveau. C'était donc une sorte de révisions de tous les sorts qu'ils avaient appris.

« _Hm… » _commenta mentalement le blond, « _Mine de rien, certains ont fait quelques progrès... » _

Quand Draco ouvrit distraitement la porte de son dortoir, il se figea durant un instant en voyant qu'à part lui, seul Théo était présent. Ce dernier était présentement en train de lire sur son lit, il avait sans doute levé la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Un silence pesant prit place, avant que finalement Draco ne décide de détourner le regard et d'aller rapidement se réfugier dans son lit, fermant les rideaux derrière lui. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond d'un air contrarié, repensant à ce qui s'était près du lac.

**#Flash Back #**

« …ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, tandis que son cerveau cherchait ardemment une réponse appropriée. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, car Théo reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, au début je pensais que Parkinson m'avait dit de foncer parce que tu étais plutôt imperméable aux signaux qu'on t'envoyait… Mais en y réfléchissant, j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, « De quoi tu parles ? »

Théo eut un léger sourire, qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux, « Je t'observe depuis pas mal de temps… Et j'ai remarqué que malgré ton attitude arrogante et méprisante, tu faisais tout ce qu'il était en ton pouvoir pour aider ceux qui t'étaient chers. Comme Zabini ou Parkinson. Et on peut clairement voir qu'ils te tiennent vraiment à cœur… Tu n'as aucun problème pour aimer quelqu'un Draco… Mais, tu ne laisses personne t'aimer en retour. »

« Q-quoi ? »

« Tu savais que Zabini et Parkinson te lancent des regards inquiets à longueur de journée lorsque tu as le dos tourné ? » demanda le Slytherin solitaire, « Et a chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de t'aider ou de te soutenir, tu refuses… bien sûr parfois, tu acceptes quand c'est nécessaire, mais tu ne le fais que partiellement… En fait c'était comme si tu faisais un blocage qui t'empêche de laisser les autres te soutenir… je me demande pourquoi… »

**# Fin du Flash-Back# **

Draco laissa échapper un soupir irrité, « Je ne fais pas de blocage, _idiot. » _

Son regard se tourna alors vers la projection, clignant des yeux en se rendant compte que la séance de Potter était déjà terminée. Il ne restait plus que Potter et Chang dans la pièce. Draco fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Et Chang _pleurait _?!

« Excuse-moi. » dit-elle, d'une voix pathétique, « C'est simplement … apprendre tous ces trucs… ça me fait penser… si _lui _avait su tout ça… peut-être qu'il serait encore vivant. »

Draco tiqua, sentant l'irritation monter en lui. Alors c'était ça sa stratégie ?! Elle jouait la fille désespérée, et touchait la corde sensible en évoquant Diggory ?

« _Je me demande comme Pansy réagirait, si elle voyait ce que cette pétasse est en train de faire… » _

« Je sais que ça doit être horrible pour toi… M'entendre parler de Cédric alors que tu l'as vu mourir… J'imagine que tu préfères oublier ? »

Potter resta silencieux, mais il était évident qu'il était mal-à-l'aise. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, et Potter semblait vouloir s'enfuir de la pièce.

« Du gui. » remarqua alors Chang, en montrant le plafond.

« Oui. » répondit Potter, la bouche sèche, « Mais il est sans doute infesté de Nargoles. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est des Nargoles ? »

Chang s'était rapprochée de Potter. Et ce dernier semblait comme stupéféxié, « Aucune idée, il faut demander ça à Luna. »

Chang émit alors un son horrible entre le rire et le sanglot. Et elle était tellement près de lui, que Draco était sûr, que Potter pouvait voir les moindres détails de son visage.

« _Beurk… » _ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond. Et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait encore plus en colère qu'avant.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Harry, tu sais. » dit Chang mièvreusement.

_Mais tu ne laisses personne t'aimer en retour… C'était comme si tu faisais un blocage. _

Draco se redressa soudainement et tira violemment sur son rideau. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers Théo, qui était toujours en train de lire son livre sur son lit. Ce dernier leva la tête en voyant le blond approcher, et ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps, car il lui agrippa la cravate le tirant vers lui, et sans aucune hésitation plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles du brun.

Théo écarquilla les yeux, semblant complètement choqué par l'action de Draco, mais bien vite, il commença à répondre au baiser.

« Je ne fais _pas _de blocage. » dit Draco, d'une voix légèrement essoufflée, à la fin de leur baiser, son regard intense plongeant dans celui de Théo, « C'est clair ? Ne t'avise plus à redire quelque chose comme ça ! »

Et sur ces mots il se dirigea rapidement vers son lit.

« Draco ! » appela alors Théo, une fois qu'il parvint enfin à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, « Est-ce que c'est ta réponse ? »

Draco s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. « Que les choses soient clairs, il est hors de question que je joue le rôle de la fille. »

Il monta alors sur son lit et referma les rideaux derrière lui, se laissant une nouvelle fois retomber sur son lit.

Quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de faire, il laissa échapper un son de frustration, s'ébouriffant les cheveux, d'un air agacé, bien qu'un léger rougissement pouvait être perçu sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi impulsif ces derniers temps ? » se demanda Draco.

Un petit sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres… Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal finalement…

~HPDM~

_Il voyait quelque chose glisser entre des barres de métal brillantes, sur un sol froid et sombre… Cette chose était grande, sombre, et flexible. Et elle continuait d'avancer dans le couloir… Le couloir semblait vide à première vue. Mais non… Un peu plus loin, un homme était assis par terre, le menton sur la poitrine. Les contours de sa silhouette luisaient dans le noir… _

_L'homme était vivant, mais assoupi… Assis devant une porte au bout du couloir. La chose se rapprochait encore plus de l'homme. Elle dressa la tête le plus haut possible et frappait une fois, deux fois, trois fois, plongeant profondément ses crochets dans la chaire de l'homme. _

_L'Homme hurlait de douleur… Puis il se taisait… tombait en arrière et s'effondrait contre le mur… Du sang se répandait sur le sol… _

_Et soudainement son front lui faisait terriblement mal comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. _

_Harry ! HARRY !_

« DRACO ! »

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était entièrement recouvert de sueur froide et il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de faire un exercice intense.

« Draco ! »

Théo et Blaise se tenaient debout près de lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Il pouvait voir vaguement que du côté de la projection Potter semblait être dans un cas similaire… Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. La douleur l'aveuglant. Et il sentit la nausée lui monter, mais il serra les dents, s'assénant au calme.

« Draco. »

Le blond força sa vue à se focaliser malgré la douleur, en reconnaissant la nouvelle voix. Severus était également présent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda son parrain.

Draco ne savait pas si la question lui était destinée, mais il était de toute façon incapable de répondre.

« Je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit… » expliqua Blaise, « Et j'ai vu que le rideau semblait bouger de manière étrange comme s'il se débattait, ou quelque chose… Alors je suis allé voir ce qu'il se passait… Et quand j'ai tiré légèrement les rideaux, j'ai entendu Draco crier… Mais Nott était déjà présent… et apparemment il essayait de le réveiller sans y parvenir… »

Draco ne parvint à entendre la suite que par bribes de mots, il savait juste que Severus et Théo semblaient se disputer au sujet de quelque chose… Puis quelques instants après, il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa lèvre, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il fut. Il sentit alors le goût amer d'une potion dans sa gorge. Et quelques instants plus tard, la douleur commença à diminuer légèrement.

Son regard tomba alors droit sur la projection où Potter fixait Weasley d'un air paniqué.

« Ton père… » dit-il la respiration haletante, « Ton père… s'est fait attaquer… »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

****Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et on arrive enfin à la moitié du tome 5 ! ^^ Il n'y a pas non plus de bonus dans ce chapitre... En fait je pense qu'il n'y en aura plus du tout, parce que je n'ai absolument plus aucune idée concernant les bonus...

Et la prochaine publication ne sera pas un chapitre, mais un interlude sur Théo.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et surtout d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	94. Interlude 7

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Interlude 7 : Elizabeth Hearth  
**

~PoV Théo~

Je tournai lentement la page de mon livre d'images, regardant avec attention les petits personnages bouger.

_BOUM ! _

Je sursautai et levai la tête de mon livre. J'entendis alors des bruits dans la salle d'à côté. Je me glissai alors hors de mon lit et marchai rapidement vers la porte de ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte, je passai ma tête hors de la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'haussai un sourcil en voyant la cause du bruit.

« Mère ? » j'appelai tout haut, la faisant sursauter.

En me reconnaissant, elle me fit un petit sourire contrit et se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassée, « Théo… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai entendu du bruit. » dis-je.

L'intonation de ma voix était toujours la même, mais ma mère semblait toujours savoir ce que je voulais dire sans que je n'ai besoin de modifier ma voix… Comme maintenant, elle avait compris que j'attendais une réponse.

« Oh, ça… » dit-elle, en souriant, « Je suis encore tombée. J'ai trébuché sur le tapis. »

« Fais attention s'il-te-plaît. » décrétai-je.

« Ah ah… » rit-elle, de bon cœur, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

J'hochai la tête et refermai la porte derrière. Je retournai sur mon lit et repris mon livre. Mais je regardai les images sans les voir parce que je repensai toujours à ma mère.

« Mère… » dis-je tout haut à personne en particulier, « … elle avait la joue rouge…»

Mère était vraiment maladroite. Elle avait toujours plein de blessures sur elle, et elle tombait très souvent, aussi. Mais elle avait toujours le sourire, et à chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle je me sentais toujours bien… je me demandais vraiment comment elle faisait…

Je refermai mon livre, puisque de toute façon je n'y faisais plus attention depuis un moment, et je regardais autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'occuper…Ma chambre était grande, plus grande que beaucoup d'autres héritiers de Sang Pur, mais pas aussi grande que celle de Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy ou Blaise Zabini. Père m'avait expliqué que la taille du Manoir et des chambres servaient à montrer combien une famille était importante. « Les Nott font partis des plus hauts rangs des Sang Purs, cependant par rapport aux autres hauts rangs comme les Malfoy ou les Zabini, nous sommes faibles. » C'était ce que m'avait dit Père.

Il semblait en colère ce jour-là. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais je n'avais pas osé poser la question.

Père… Il était vraiment très différent de mère… Parfois, quand il parlait avec moi, je le voyais lever le bras et le reposer immédiatement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais dans ses moments là, j'avais peur… très peur. Surtout quand je croisais ses yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais une fourmi ou un insecte. Mais tout de suite après il me souriait, et même si j'avais toujours un peu peur, je faisais de mon mieux pour lui sourire en retour.

BOUM !

J'entendis un nouveau bruit assourdissant et je me redressai vivement. Je me demandais si Mère était encore une fois tombée… Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre ma porte, car elle s'ouvrit violemment. Je clignai les yeux de surprise, me figeant sur place, quand je vis que père était celui qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

Il avait l'air furieux.

Ecarquillant les yeux, je reculai de plusieurs pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que je devais m'éloigner de lui.

« P-père ? » balbutiai-je. Ma voix tremblait.

« Il semblerait que ma patience ait atteint ses limites… » dit-il, d'un ton mauvais, en sortant sa baguette.

Je voulus reculer plus loin, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger.

« Voyons, Théo… » sermonna-t-il, « Tu ne viens même pas saluer ton propre père ? Où sont donc tes manières ? »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre très fort contre mon torse. Un sourire mauvais apparut alors sur le visage de père, et je frissonnai en le voyant.

« Une punition s'impose… »

Un hurlement sortit de ma gorge quand je sentis quelque chose de brûlant se poser contre ma peau. Père avait posé sa baguette sur mon bras, ayant bien pris soin de relever la manche d'abord… Ça faisait mal… C'était brûlant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux, et j'implorais silencieusement père d'arrêter. Mais son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je me demande combien de temps _elle _va mettre pour arriver jusqu'ici… » susurra-t-il, en bougeant lentement la baguette le long de mon bras.

Un nouveau cri retentit. J'avais mal… Tellement mal… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Est-ce que j'avais fait une bêtise ? Je l'ai mis en colère ? Pardon… Pardon ! Mais, pitié que ça s'arrête ! Je ne pouvais plus voir que du noir autour de moi, et je n'étais même plus sûr d'être encore debout… La seule chose que je savais était que la douleur était toujours là et qu'elle empirait.

« Théo… Oh merlin ! »

La douleur s'arrêta… et je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras… Et je me sentis immédiatement en sécurité, réconforté par cette présence. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je vis ma mère. Elle me portait dans ses bras, et son regard était tourné vers père. Je n'osais pas regarder dans sa direction, j'avais peur que si jamais je le faisais qu'il me fasse mal à nouveau.

« Tu avais promis ! » cria alors mère, me faisant sursauter, « …que tu ne le toucherais pas ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis laissée faire jusqu'à présent ! »

J'écoutais sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait… C'était la première fois que j'entendais mère crier, d'habitude elle était toujours joyeuse et insouciante.

« Il faut croire que j'ai trouvé un meilleur moyen de pression… » dit mon père, « … après tout le précédent n'était pas très efficace, tu es plus résistance que tu as en à l'air… Mais que feras-tu si c'est Théo, qui est jeu, Elizabeth ? T'obstineras-tu à refuser de m'aider malgré tout ? »

La prise de mère se resserra autour de moi, et je la vis serrer les dents.

« Tu es ignoble, utiliser ton propre fils – »

« Je serais prêt à tout pour élever le rang des Nott, même si pour ça je dois utiliser mon fils de six ans ! » coupa père, d'un ton sec, « Et cette capacité récurrente chez les Hearth pourrait m'être grandement utile… ça serait du gâchis de ne pas exploiter un don si rare, tu ne penses pas ? »

Mère commença légèrement à trembler et je levai la tête, l'observant attentivement, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Mais je n'arrivais pas à voir grand-chose. Puis Mère plongea ses yeux bleus clairs dans les miens. Elle me fixa durant un court instant et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Très bien. » dit-elle finalement. « Je ferais ce que tu veux. Mais en échange tu ne touches pas à Théo… »

« ça dépendra de la qualité de ton travail, _chérie_ » rétorqua alors père, d'un ton amusé, avant de se diriger vers la porte, et la refermant derrière elle.

Mère resta alors immobile pendant un long instant après le départ de Père. Elle tremblait toujours un peu, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'osais pas l'interrompre parce que j'avais peur d'être puni encore une fois… Mais au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas bouger, je rassemblais tout mon courage et l'appela.

« M-mère… » appelais-je.

Elle sursauta et son regard se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, « Non pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que père m'a puni ? » enchaînai-je, « ça faisait très mal, ça veut dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. »

« Non, Théo, tu n'as rien fait de mal… Au contraire… » chuchota-t-elle, elle caressa doucement ma joue, puis son regard se posa sur mon bras, « ça te fait encore mal ? »

J'hochai la tête. Même si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que tout à l'heure, ma peau piquait encore comme si – je retins un frisson – comme si sa baguette était toujours sur mon bras.

« Je vais m'en occuper… » dit alors mère, d'une voix douce, en levant délicatement mon bras pour observer la blessure.

Elle posa alors ses doigts sur la marque de brûlure, et je fermai les yeux, me préparant à la douleur qui allait sans doute arriver… Mais il n'y avait rien… Au contraire… Je me sentais bien, la sensation de brûlure commençait à diminuer petit à petit, et quand j'ouvris finalement les yeux, je vis que la marque disparaissait aussi petit à petit.

« Comment – »

« C'est la capacité spéciale de maman… » répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire triste, « Avec ça, je peux guérir toutes les blessures que tu auras. »

Je voulais lui demander pleins d'autres choses, mais j'avais soudainement très sommeil et mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

« Dors, Théo… » souffla mère, en caressant tendrement mes cheveux. « Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais définitivement te protéger. »

~Fin du PoV~

**~Six mois plus tard~**

Elizabeth sortit de sa chambre, un air frustré sur le visage. Cela faisait six mois depuis « l'incident », et Théodore avait étonnamment tenu parole et n'avait pas touché à Théo. C'est pourquoi en contrepartie elle avait dû assister à toutes les négociations de son mari, influençant la partie adverse pour la rendre plus conciliante ou plus en confiance, afin de faire pencher la balance du côté des Nott. Elle détestait devoir utiliser son don pour ça. C'était tout simplement ignoble.

Elle marcha lentement dans le couloir, sans destination en particulier, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière elle. Se retournant, elle haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Théo courir à toutes vitesses, se dirigeant très certainement vers sa chambre qui était un peu plus loin. Mais en voyant sa mère, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s'arrêta net.

« Mère… » salua-t-il, d'un ton essoufflé.

Elizabeth soupira, « Franchement, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler ''maman '' ?! »

Voyant que Théo ne répondait pas, Elizabeth soupira une nouvelle fois, se demandant pourquoi son fils était aussi sérieux, avant de l'étudier du coin de l'œil.

Il essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle, et il avait les joues rouges – sûrement dû au fait qu'il venait de courir – et était légèrement plus débraillé que d'habitude. C'était assez surprenant. Théo avait toujours été un enfant très calme, très intelligent et très mature pour son âge. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs sans raison, et puis il était évident que son fils essayait d'éviter son regard.

« Ok… qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Théo écarquilla les yeux et se tourna si vite vers elle, qu'elle eut peur qu'il se fasse mal à la nuque.

« Je ne cache rien, mère. » répondit-il malgré tout avec calme, « J'étais juste pressé de retourner dans ma chambre. »

« Ah je vois… » répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire, « Comme si j'allais gober ça. »

« J'étais juste – »

_Miaw…_

Elizabeth se figea durant un instant se demandant, d'où venait se bruit, quand elle remarqua finalement que la robe de Théo bougeait de manière suspicieuse.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas mettre de créature étrange dans ta robe ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré, en voyant la tête d'un chaton remonter.

« Jamais mère. » répondit avec sérieux son fils, tandis qu'une goutte perlait à l'arrière de la tête de sa mère.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » poursuivit Elizabeth, en se raclant la gorge, « Tu ne dois pas recommencer. Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené d'ailleurs ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. »

« Je pensais qu'il voulait prendre l'air… » répondit Théo, en faisant un point d'honneur à regarder partout sauf vers sa mère.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux, tandis qu'elle comprenait l'implication des paroles de son fils, « Attends tu veux dire que ce chaton est là depuis un moment déjà ?! » demanda-t-elle, d'un air surpris.

Théo regarda soudainement nerveusement autour de lui, avant d'hocher la tête avec hésitation. Elizabeth quant elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant les agissements de son fils. Avait-il peur de se faire surprendre par son père ?

« Allons, dans ta chambre… » décréta-t-elle, en serrant les poings, « Tu pourras m'expliquer en détail ce qui s'est passé. »

**~HPDM~**

**[Quelques semaines plus tôt] **

Théo se baladait lentement dans le jardin, regardant d'un air absent les nombreuses fleurs que sa mère avait pris la peine de planter. A part sa chambre, le jardin était l'endroit que Théo préférait. Parce que cet endroit lui rappelait sa mère, et surtout qu'il était très peu probable que son père aille dans le jardin.

D'ordinaire, Théo, préférait restait dans son coin plutôt que bouger. Mais un jour, alors qu'il était dans sa chambre, sa mère était venue, et lui avait ordonné d'aller prendre l'air.

« _A force de rester enfermer dans ta chambre tu vas finir par perdre des neurones. Va donc un peu te balader dehors ! » _

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas cru… Mais il était quand même sorti… au cas où. Et c'était à ce moment là que sa mère lui avait montré son jardin. Et depuis, il était retourné tellement de fois dans le jardin, qu'il connaissait ses moindres recoins par cœur.

Théo s'arrêta quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pour chercher la source du bruit, mais lorsqu'il ne trouva rien, il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination, et allait continuer sa balade, quand il l'entendit à nouveau. C'était faible, mais pourtant il parvenait à l'entendre, non loin de lui… Et il avait l'impression que c'était douloureux aussi… que la chose à l'origine du bruit avait mal…

Suivant le son qu'il entendait, Théo sortit du chemin de terre et se fraya un chemin parmi les buissons. Un peu plus long, il trouva un chaton allongé par terre. Il était impossible pour lui de déterminer la couleur du pelage de l'animal, tellement il était sali par la boue. Le chaton tremblait et miaulait faiblement, ce qui sonnait comme un appel à l'aide dans les oreilles de Théo. Mais le son était si faible, que l'héritier des Nott se demandait vraiment comment il avait fait pour l'entendre de là où il était.

Quelques années plus tard et avec du recul, Théo se disait, que c'était sans doute la douleur du chaton qu'il avait ressenti plutôt que le miaulement et que c'était là les prémices de ses capacités.

S'accroupissant au niveau du chaton, Théo toucha son flanc dans le but de le porter, mais l'animal frémit et émit un son de douleur. Si bien que Théo retira immédiatement sa main.

« Tu es blessé…. » réalisa alors l'enfant, en prenant soin cette fois de ne plus toucher le flanc du chaton en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, ne faisant pas attention au fait que ses vêtements étaient à présent tâchés par la boue dont le chaton était recouvert. Il grimaça légèrement, quand pris de panique et se sentant manifestement en danger, le chaton se mit à lui mordre faiblement la main.

Théo retourna alors rapidement dans sa chambre – ne marchant pas trop vite, pour éviter de bousculer, l'animal blessé dans ses bras – priant pour ne croiser personne et surtout pas son père. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint à atteindre sa destination sans encombre.

Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers sa salle de bain et déposa le chaton tremblant, délicatement sur le sol. Il envisagea durant un court instant d'appeler un elfe de maison. Mais se ravisa presqu'immédiatement. D'abord parce que Théo n'avait pas d'elfe personnel, ce qui voulait dire que l'elfe de maison qu'il appellerait risquerait de tout répéter à son père, et ensuite parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise autour de ces créatures.

Théo sortit alors une serviette propre de son armoire qu'il déposa sur une petite table non loin du lavabo. Il fit alors couler l'eau et attendit que le bac se remplisse pour l'éteindre. Il prit alors de nouveau le chaton dans ses bras et le déposa dans l'eau. Mais dès l'instant où le félin entra en contact avec l'eau, il se mit à paniquer et bouger dans tous les sens –même si ses gestes étaient limités par sa blessure – et Théo se retrouva complètement éclaboussé.

« Wah… » s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton surpris, luttant pour maintenir sa prise sur le chaton et ne pas le laisser tomber.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il avait voulu aider le chaton, mais est-ce qu'il empirait la situation ? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait mal, comme père lui avait fait mal?!

Théo se mit à trembler doucement tandis que des larmes se mettaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé… » dit-il, d'une voix tremblante, « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal… Je suis désolé, promis je vais faire attention… alors s'il-te-plaît… calme-toi… »

Théo écarquilla les yeux tandis que le chaton arrêta de bouger, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire. L'enfant laissa échapper une expression soulagée.

Encore une fois plus, plus tard en y repensant, Théo se disait qu'il avait dû manifestement influencer le chaton, et que ce fut la première fois qu'il utilisa ses capacités.

Théo allait reposer une nouvelle fois le chaton dans l'eau, mais en le voyant se tendre à l'approche du liquide, il le reposa sur la table près du lavabo, et sortit une nouvelle serviette plus petite qu'il trempa dans l'eau. Il tamponna alors doucement le pelage de l'animal avec la serviette mouillée, nettoyant doucement mais sûrement toute la boue qui s'y était collée.

Au départ, le chaton était toujours sur ses gardes mais au fur et à mesure que Théo le nettoyait, il finit par se détendre et se laissa faire, ne sursautant que lorsque l'enfant se rapprochait de sa blessure.

Théo ne sut combien de temps le nettoyage avait duré, mais il poussa un soupir satisfait quand il vit que le chaton était à présent propre. L'animal avait un pelage gris clair et quelques traits noirs-bleus sur le corps surtout au niveau de la tête.

Il grimaça quand son regard passa sur la blessure du chaton, tout le flanc était touché.

« ça doit faire mal… » dit-il d'un ton compatissant, tandis qu'il caressait distraitement la tête du chaton. « Je t'ai ramené avec moi, mais je ne sais pas comment te soigner… » continua-t-il, d'un ton désolé. « Si seulement je pouvais faire comme mère et te soigner –»

Théo écarquilla les yeux, et s'il essayait de faire comme sa mère… est-ce que ça marcherait ?

Regardant sa mère d'un air hésitant, il décida tout de même de la placer au dessus de la blessure du chaton. Essayant de se rappeler ce que sa mère avait fait.

« _Je veux le soigner. Je veux le soigner. Le soigner. Le soigner… » _se répéta-t-il en boucle, avant de poser délicatement le doigt sur le bord de la blessure.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet et le chaton émit un feulement de douleur, ce qui refit paniquer le brun.

« Oh Merlin, je suis désolé, je voulais juste que tu n'es plus mal, je ne voulais pas – »

Il s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose d'étrange passer tout le long de son bras, dans sa main, puis jusqu'à son doigt, avant de toucher la blessure. C'était extrêmement faible – comme le miaulement que Théo avait entendu dans le jardin – mais tout comme cette fois là, Théo sut qu'il avait réussi à guérir une minuscule partie de la blessure.

**~HPDM~ **

**[Retour à l'instant présent]**

« Mais comme je n'arrivais pas à tout guérir… je l'ai fait petit à petit. » expliqua-t-il, avec un peu de fierté dans la voix, ne se rendant pas compte du fait que les yeux de sa mère s'étaient écarquillés et que l'horreur avait pris place sur son visage.

Il caressa distraitement la tête de son chaton – qu'il avait fini par nommer Silver – qui se mit à ronronner, bougeant légèrement la tête contre la main de Théo, pour réclamer encore plus de caresses. Théo sourit, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait soin d'un animal, et il ne regrettait pas du tout de l'avoir ramassé. Mais quand il leva les yeux et vit l'expression de sa mère, son sourire se fana immédiatement.

« M-Mère ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton incertain.

Cela sembla faire revenir sur terre, Elizabeth dont le regard se focalisa à nouveau sur son fils, bien que l'expression d'horreur soit toujours présente sur son visage.

« Théo. » dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse, « Tu as vraiment guéri ce chaton… par toi-même ? »

Théo cligna des yeux et hocha prudemment la tête.

Elizabeth serra les poings, son corps tremblant légèrement. « E-Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ? »

« Mais il n'y a rien à – » commença à protester l'enfant, mais il s'arrêta en voyant que sa mère lui tendait sa main.

« Je me suis coupée tout à l'heure. » expliqua-t-elle, en désignant une petite coupure au niveau de sa main. « Tu peux me montrer comment tu fais ? »

Elle tentait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas alarmer son fils, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, l'enjeu était beaucoup trop important. S'il se révélait que Théo pouvait utiliser les mêmes capacités qu'elle, il risquerait d'être en danger…

Théo fixa le doigt, et essaya de se concentrer sur la blessure, se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait essayé de soigner Silver.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux en sentant la magie de Théo passer en elle, puis quelques minutes plus tard la coupure disparut.

« OH Merlin. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer, se forçant à ne pas pleurer.

Elle agrippa alors les deux bras de son fils et le força à la regarder, ignorant le miaulement plaintif du chaton qui avait été sur les genoux de Théo, « Ecoute-moi bien Théo. » ordonna-t-elle, d'un ton urgent et sérieux, « Tu ne dois jamais, _jamais, _tu m'entends, parler de ça à ton père. Ne soigne jamais rien, ni personne devant lui, est-ce clair ? Il ne doit PAS savoir. »

Légèrement effrayé, Théo hocha précipitamment la tête. Est-ce qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant il n'avait fait qu'essayer de reproduire ce qu'avait sa mère ? Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ?

Voyant la terreur dans les yeux de son fils, Elizabeth s'adoucit. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Théo… Au contraire, c'est incroyable ce que tu as réussi à faire par toi-même. »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La capacité d'utiliser son don pour soigner, était quelque chose qu'elle avait mis personnellement au point. Aucun de ses ancêtres n'avait eu l'idée d'utiliser ça de cette façon… Elle-même n'avait réussi à l'utiliser que très récemment… Mais Théo… son fils avait réussi à utiliser cette technique, à seulement _six _ans… alors qu'elle ne lui avait montré qu'une seule fois. C'était tout simplement incroyable – et une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté – mais c'était également effrayant. Effrayant parce que si Théo parvenait déjà à faire ce genre de chose si jeune, elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard… Mais plus il s'améliora, plus il y aura de chance que cela attire l'attention de Théodore, et ça Elizabeth n'allait pas le permettre !

Théo la regarda alors avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs, « Dans ce cas, est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre, mère ? Comment utiliser ce don comme vous. »

Elizabeth se tendit, songeant durant un court instant à refuser, mais si elle le faisait, il y avait la possibilité que Théo essaye de l'apprendre tout seul par la suite, ce qui était beaucoup plus dangereux encore.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle, « Mais seulement quand on sera seul tous les deux, d'accord ? N'oublie pas ça sera notre petit secret. »

Théo hocha la tête, un petit sourire soulagé sur les lèvres.

« Merci mère. »

Cette dernière lui sourit, en retour même si le sien était un peu forcé.

**~HPDM~**

**[Un an plus tard]**

Théo garda une expression impassible, mais Elizabeth pouvait voir que son fils était déçu.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » le consola-t-elle, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi à soigner complètement la blessure. » fit remarquer Théo. Derrière lui, Silver miaula comme pour signifier son accord.

« Tu feras sûrement mieux une prochaine fois. » assura Elizabeth, d'un ton qu'elle voulait convaincant.

Ce qu'elle avait oublié de lui préciser c'était le fait qu'il puisse soigner une plaie d'une telle ampleur sans avoir bénéficié du _privilège _des héritiers des Hearth était déjà incroyable. Théo avait vraiment un potentiel énorme, bien plus qu'elle, qui avait pourtant été considérée comme le prodige de la famille.

Son fils se contenta d'hocher la tête, la déception toujours présente malgré tout dans ses yeux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit ton chat a l'air d'avoir énormément grossi depuis un an… » fit-elle remarquer d'un air nonchalant en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Silver qui paressait allégrement sur le lit de Théo, « Tu ne le nourris pas trop, j'espère ? »

Théo hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Dans ce cas c'est peut-être ce chat qui est étrange… Tu devrais peut-être t'en débarrasser… » continua Elizabeth sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Silver, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle disait, feula dans sa direction, et se releva, marchant jusqu'à Théo, il poussa alors miaulement plaintif.

« Non, je ne vais pas t'abandonner… » rassura Théo, en esquissant un léger sourire, « Silver est vraiment intelligent, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend tout ce que je dis. »

« Il n'est pas le seul à être beaucoup trop intelligent, ici. » bouda Elizabeth, en prenant son fils dans ses bras d'un air faussement désespérée, « Oh… tu étais tellement mignon quand tu n'avais qu'un an… avec ta petite bouille et tes petites mimiques… Maintenant t tu as grandi et tu es devenu tellement intelligent que tu corriges parfois ce que je dis… C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas toujours avoir un an ? »

Théo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tandis qu'une goutte se formait à l'arrière de sa tête, « Mère… ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Et puis je ne peux pas toujours avoir un an, il est normal que je grandisse.»

« Tiens tu vois ! » s'exclama sa mère d'un ton dramatique, « C'est exactement de ça dont je parlais ! »

Théo sourit, secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

Mais il s'arrêta, se crispant tandis qu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'apparition d'un elfe de maison.

« Maitresse Elizabeth, Maître Théodore requiert votre présence dans la salle de réception. » couina-t-il, en baissant la tête.

Théo jeta un regard en coin vers sa mère, et vit que cette dernière s'était tendue et qu'à présent il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement ou de taquinerie sur son visage.

Elle hocha la tête. « Dis-lui que j'arrive. »

L'elfe disparut dans un _pop _sonore, et Elizabeth se tourna vers son enfant, son regard s'étant de nouveau adouci. « Je reviens bientôt. »

Théo hocha la tête, bien qu'avec reluctance. Il détestait les moments où sa mère devait rejoindre son père, parce qu'elle avait l'air si triste et même temps déterminée, que Théo ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi elle continuait d'y aller.

Au moment où Elizabeth passa la porte, elle se figea sur place en entendant derrière elle, Silver pousser un miaulement plaintif… Comme… Elle déglutit… comme s'il lui disait de ne _pas _y aller. Comme s'il savait que quelque chose allait se passer…

Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Silver n'était qu'un chat ordinaire que Théo avait trouvé par hasard dans le jardin… « _Un chat ordinaire qui est apparu en même temps que Théo a développé ses capacités… Un chat ordinaire qui semble pouvoir comprendre exactement ce qu'on dit… Et plus particulièrement Théo… Un chat ordinaire dont la taille a énormément augmenté… Comme la magie de Théo…» _ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Mère… tu vas être en retard. » lui rappela Théo, d'un ton qui se voulait monotone, mais Elizabeth pouvait sentir l'inquiétude qui se cachait dans sa voix.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, que bientôt leurs deux vies allaient dramatiquement basculer… Mais, plus tard, en y repensant, Théo avait le sentiment… que peut-être, à ce moment précis, ils avaient eu tous les deux consciences que bientôt quelque chose se passerait.

**~HPDM~**

« Miiiaw… »

Théo qui avait eu les yeux fixés sur la porte que sa mère avait refermé depuis environ une demi-heure sursauta et dirigea son regard vers Silver, qui avait bondi du lit et trottiné jusqu'à la porte.

« Miaw. » miaula-t-il, à nouveau en donnant un coup de patte sur la porte.

« Tu veux sortir ? » demanda Théo, en se glissant hors de son lit et allant ouvrir la porte.

A l'instant même où il entrebâilla la porte, Silver se glissa à l'extérieure et partit si vite que Théo mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que son chat était déjà loin dans le couloir. Blêmissant, Théo se dépêcha de le poursuivre. Il savait ce qui risquait de se passer si quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère trouvait le chat, et il ne voulait absolument pas que ça se produise !

« Silver. » appela Théo, en voyant au loin l'ombre de l'animal. « Reviens ! »

Théo ne comprenait pas pourquoi son chat agissait ainsi. D'habitude, il attendait patiemment que Théo le prenne dans ses bras et le cache sous une couverture, ou sous ses vêtements.

L'héritier des Nott blêmit encore plus en se rendant compte quelques instants plus tard dans quelle direction ils se dirigeaient. La demeure des Notts n'était pas énorme, mais elle était suffisamment grande pour que Théo sache exactement quelles zones il devait éviter pour ne pas croiser accidentellement son père. Et il avait fallu que Silver se dirige exactement dans l'une de ces zones !

« Silver ! » appela à nouveau Théo, mais d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder basse, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il parvint enfin à le rattraper en voyant que Silver s'était arrêté devant une porte, entrouverte. Théo devint pale comme un linge quand il la reconnut.

« _Silver._ » appela-t-il, d'un ton presque désespéré, « On n'a pas le droit d'aller là-dedans ! C'est le bureau de _père. _S'il nous trouve –»

« Théo ! » entendit-il quelqu'un l'appeler au loin.

L'interpellé sursauta, et se figea complètement terrifié. Faite que ce ne soit pas père… Faite que ce ne soit pas père… Continuait-il de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Il jeta un nouveau regard suppliant en direction de Silver, mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant toujours la porte du bureau de son père.

« Théo ! » appela-t-on, à nouveau, et ce dernier se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère.

« Mère ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Sa mère paraissait extérieurement calme, mais il pouvait _sentir _que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'elle était stressée et paniquée.

« Merlin, Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton grave, « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dans ta chambre. »

« C'est Silver. » répondit piteusement Théo. « Il s'est enfui de ma chambre et il ne veut pas bouger quoique je fasse… »

« Silver ? » répéta Elizabeth, son regard se tournant vers l'animal, dont les yeux se détachèrent durant un court instant de la porte pour se porter vers elle.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement. Avant que Silver ne se tourne à nouveau vers la porte du bureau.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose dans le bureau ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse le félin se leva et poussa la porte d'un coup de tête, l'ouvrant encore un peu plus et entra à l'intérieur.

« Théo. » ordonna Elizabeth, en fixant la porte ouverte, « Va dans le jardin. Cache-toi à l'endroit où tu as trouvé Silver… Je t'y rejoindrai plus tard avec lui, d'accord ? »

Théo cligna des yeux, s'apprêtant à protester, quand il perçut l'urgence qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Il finit par hocher la tête et courut.

**~HPDM~**

Elizabeth inspira profondeur, avant de pousser la porte du bureau, cherchant des yeux le chat gris. Elle finit par le trouver, assis en face d'une bibliothèque, où étaient entreposés des centaines et des centaines de dossiers.

Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui rappela que ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait pu laisser trainer un tel dossier à un tel endroit. Mais l'autre partie, celle qui prédominait à l'heure actuelle, sentait, non _savait _que ce qu'elle avait cherché depuis très longtemps était là.

Elle fit de son mieux pour retenir les tremblements de sa main. Elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de vérifier tous ces dossiers un par un, mais comment savoir où se trouvait celui qu'elle voulait ?!

Silver miaula.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, puis eut un rire nerveux. « Je suis vraiment tombée bien bas, hein ? » se dit-elle, à voix haute. « Ok… Vas-y… » soupira-t-elle, en levant le chat au niveau des étagères de la bibliothèque, « Tu sais où il est, non ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'être surprise ou perturbée par le fait qu'un _chat _avait réussi à trouver le dossier, car son regard se porta immédiatement sur le dossier.

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle l'ouvrit.

« ….Ce salaud… » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux étaient plissés sous le coup de la colère. « Comment a-t-il osé ?! »

Elizabeth sursauta, en entendant un cri strident, au loin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, « Théo ! »

**~HPDM~**

Théo atteignit le jardin avec soulagement, reprenant son souffle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait réagi de cette façon, ni pourquoi Silver s'obstinait à aller dans le bureau de son père. Mais il savait que c'était important.

Il se figea cependant en entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir _qui_ était derrière lui.

Son père lui agrippa violemment l'épaule et le força à se tourner vers lui. Son visage était tordu de rage.

« Alors elle pensait qu'elle pourrait délibérément saboter les négociations et empêcher une excellente alliance de se former, et s'en sortir comme ça ? » susurra Théodore. « Quoiqu'elle avait bien pensé à te mettre à libre. Dommage que pour atteindre le jardin tu as dû passer sous la fenêtre de la salle de réception, n'est-ce pas ? »

Théo commençait à trembler de peur, il ne comprenait pas ce que son père voulait dire. Mais il comprenait, il _savait _qu'il allait être puni. Encore une fois.

« Dis-moi, Théo… où est ta mère, en ce moment ? » demanda Théodore, d'une voix faussement aimable. « Est-elle aussi cachée quelque part dans les environs ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête.

« Non ? Où est-elle alors ? » redemanda son père, puis voyant que Théo gardait obstinément le silence, « Dans ce cas peut-être qu'il faudrait l'attirer ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? En combien de temps crois-tu qu'elle mettrait pour accourir ici, si elle t'entendait crier ? »

Théo tenta de reculer quand il vit son père sortir sa baguette. Mais la prise sur son épaule était trop forte pour qu'il puisse bouger.

« _Crucio _! »

La douleur l'envahit immédiatement, il n'arrivait plus à penser, il n'avait plus conscience de rien autour de lui. Il avait mal, si mal… Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Il voulait que ça s'arrête… Pitié… il ferait n'importe quoi, mais que ça s'arrête. Il hurlait fort… tellement fort, qu'il sentait sa gorge brûlée.

Quand la douleur s'arrêta enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé par terre. Il avait dû tomber sur le sol sous le coup de la douleur. Son père le regardait, intransigeant, une expression cruelle et méprisante sur le visage.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, Théo essaya de se relever, mais la douleur avait été si forte, qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce.

« Hum… Elle n'est pas encore là… » commenta Théodore, d'un air ennuyé, « Peut-être que je devrais recommencer une nouvelle fois ? »

« NON ! » sanglota Théo, « Pitié…. Non…. »

« Tu as quelque chose à redire ? » rétorqua Théodore, d'un ton menaçant, « Je devrais te punir pour ton insolence. »

Théo écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, à nouveau la douleur l'envahit. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui perçaient le corps à la fois. Quand Théodore leva le sort, Théo reprit désespérément son souffle, se forçant à ne pas faire de bruit. Peut-être que son père voyait qu'il ne protestait pas, il arrêterait de le punir ?

Malheureusement pour lui, son père ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

«Tu me sembles bien silencieux tout d'un coup… ça veut dire que tu en redemandes plus ? » susurra-t-il.

Levant légèrement la tête, Théo pouvait voir la lueur de folie qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son père.

« Je me demande jusqu'où ton frêle corps pourrait tenir… » dit-il, « Tu crois qu'elle comprendra la leçon, si je te tue devant ses yeux ? »

Théo déglutit. Tuer ? Il allait mourir... ? Pourquoi ?

« Hm… Mais en même temps il serait problématique si je perdais mon héritier… » réfléchit Théodore, son visage s'éclaira alors soudainement, « Tiens tu l'entends, voilà ta mère qui arrive… Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Quand Elizabeth arriva dans le jardin, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Théodore. Ce dernier était debout, sa baguette pointée vers le sol. Se rapprochant rapidement, les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent, lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son fils allongé piteusement aux pieds de Théodore.

« Théo. » suffoqua-t-elle, presque, puis la colère prit rapidement place sur son visage. « Espèce de salaud ! Eloigne-toi de lui, tout de suite ! »

Théodore esquissa un sourire sadique. « C'est ta punition pour avoir volontairement saboter les négociations, _chérie_. »

Elizabeth serra violemment le poing. « Eloigne-toi. » répéta-t-elle, les dents serrées, se rapprochant de plus en plus des deux autres. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à présent.

Le sourire de son mari s'élargit, tandis qu'il restait sur place et gardait obstinément sa baguette pointée sur Théo. « Peut-être devrais-je lui lancer un autre _crucio ?_ » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Théodore eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le rayon rouge qui sortit de la baguette de sa femme, le forçant ainsi à reculer de plusieurs pas, s'éloignant légèrement de Théo. Elizabeth en profita pour s'approcher encore plus.

« Voyons… Elizabeth. » sermonna Théodore en secouant la tête, « C'est dangereux tu sais… Qui sait, si tu oses recommencer peut-être… que par simple réflexe –bien entendu – un sort très douloureux pourrait s'échapper de ma baguette pour atterrir sur Théo. Tu sais par exemple… ce maléfice si ingénieux qui te fait perdre ton sang comme si tu avais été poignardé de toutes parts… Ce maléfice si efficace que si bien visé, pourrait tuer quelqu'un en dix minutes, dans une mort douloureuse ? Dis-moi tu me feras un autre héritier si celui là meurt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se figea, terrifiée à l'idée que Théodore puisse faire encore plus de mal à Théo. Pourquoi… Pourquoi devait-il tant souffrir… ? Tout ça simplement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de naître dans cette famille ? Elle serra les poings, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle devait faire quelque chose… Elle devait absolument le protéger… Elle devait –

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle songea à une solution. Elle se tourna vers son fils toujours au sol. Et leurs regards se croisèrent durant un court instant. _Je suis tellement désolée Théo… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas pu te protéger correctement… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait subir tout ça…._

Puis ses yeux bleus clairs n'affichaient plus qu'une intense détermination, tandis qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers Théodore. Elle leva lentement sa baguette. Prononçant les formules nécessaires dans sa tête. Les répétant encore et encore… Concentrant une énorme partie de sa magie. Puis soudainement un filet noir sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit sur Théodore l'entourant immédiatement.

Poussant un cri de surprise, le visage de Théodore fut ensuite déformé par la colère. « Pétasse ! » cria-t-il, parvenant à tout juste lever son bras pour pointer sa baguette sur Théo. Aussitôt un rayon bleu en sortie, et Elizabeth savait exactement quel sort ou plutôt quel maléfice venait d'être lancé. Sans réfléchir elle bondit, pour s'interposer, utilisant son corps pour protéger son fils.

**~HPDM~**

Théo écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, laissant échapper une exclamation de pure terreur quand il vit le rayon bleu foncer sur lui. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait compris que c'était le maléfice dont avait parlé son père quelques instants plus tôt… Celui qui… des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux… celui qui allait le tuer.

Mais l'instant d'après, quelque chose obstrua sa vue. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était parce qu'Elizabeth s'était interposée entre le sort et lui. Elle avait le dos tourné au rayon, et ses yeux remplis de douceur plongèrent dans ceux de Théo, elle avait un léger sourire triste aux lèvres.

« NON ! » cria-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard. Le rayon la toucha de plein fouet, lui transperçant le dos. Immédiatement du sang commença à couler, et Elizabeth esquissa une grimace de douleur, luttant pour rester debout.

Derrière elle, Théodore se débattait toujours avec le filet noir qui se resserrait de plus en plus autour de lui.

Théo se redressa doucement les membres tremblants. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout, ni être efficace, mais il devait absolu faire quelque chose… Il devait l'aider… Elle souffrait tellement.

« Mère… » sanglota-t-il, en tendant les mains vers la plaie, « J-Je vais –»

« Non. » ordonna Elizabeth d'une voix qu'elle essayait de maintenir ferme, puis elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, avant d'entourer la petite forme frêle de Théo entre ses bras, ne faisant pas attention au fait que son sang continuait à couler. « Quoiqu'il arrive tu ne dois pas me soigner, est-ce clair Théo ? » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« Mais… » protesta Théo, « Sinon, vous… vous allez... »

« Non Théo… Il ne doit pas savoir. Tu entends ton père ne doit jamais savoir ce que tu sais faire… Tu me l'as promis, tu as oublié ? » rappela sa mère d'une voix douce, ses paroles cependant entremêlés de toux.

Les larmes coulaient à présents à flots. C'était de sa faute. Si jamais, il ne s'était pas fait attraper. Si jamais il n'avait pas été aussi faible, sa mère n'aurait jamais eu le protéger…

« Promet-le moi Théo. » insista encore une fois Elizabeth.

« P-promis. »

Elle hocha la tête, et se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir faire face à Théodore, gardant toujours son fils dans ses bras.

« Pétasse ! » jura Théodore, d'un air mauvais, « Attends un peu pour voir. Quand tu crèveras enfin, ce maudit filet disparaitra et je te jure que je vais lui faire payer au centuple ! »

Elizabeth secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-elle, « Ce filet… Ce n'est pas juste un filet. C'est une malédiction Théodore. Un haut sortilège de magie noir. »

Les yeux de son mari s'écarquillèrent d'horreur mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vociférer d'autres menaces et insultes, Elizabeth enchaîna, « C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu avoir à utiliser. C'est un sortilège de stérilité, Théodore. Oui tu as bien compris. Dès l'instant où ce filet disparaîtra tu seras à jamais incapable de procréer à nouveau avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Cela t'empêchera également de nommer un autre héritier peu importe de quel ordre. » Elizabeth reprit difficilement son souffle, sa respiration commençant à devenir haletante et sa vue se brouiller.

Elle secoua la tête. Non… Pas maintenant… Elle avait encore quelque chose à faire, elle devait tenir… encore un peu… Juste un peu…

« La seule personne capable de retirer cette malédiction est le lanceur lui-même. Ce qui veut que quand je mourrais plus personne ne pourra t'aider. »

Elle put alors voir que d'après l'horreur dans ses yeux il avait compris les implications de son geste. Pour Théodore la lignée des Nott impliquait plus que tout. Si elle lui retirait la possibilité de nommer ou concevoir un autre héritier que Théo, alors ce dernier sera protégé. Son père n'osera pas lui faire de mal.

Elizabeth ferma douloureusement les yeux, et se tourna à nouveau vers Théo.

« Allons plus loin là-bas d'accord ? » souffla-t-elle.

Théo dont les larmes continuaient désespérément à couler, hocha la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent de Théodore qui était toujours immobilisé par le filet, et quand Elizabeth fut assurée qu'ils avaient pris assez de distance, elle s'autorisa enfin à se relâcher.

Elle leva alors une main tremblante caressant doucement les joues baignées de larmes de son fils.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. » pleura Théo.

« Je suis désolée. » fut tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire, des larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux, « Je suis tellement désolée Théo… »

_Désolée de devoir te laisser avec lui. Désolée de n'avoir pas pu mieux te protéger. De ne pouvoir m'assurer _que _du fait que tu pourras rester en vie… Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir empêcher ton père de te blesser à l'avenir… Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça… Je suis désolée de ne plus pouvoir te soutenir dans les moments difficiles que tu auras sûrement… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été une assez bonne mère. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… Alors que tu le fait que si rarement d'habitude… _

Elle le serra fortement contre lui.

_Je suis désolée de ne plus pouvoir t'offrir de chaleur et de réconfort. Je suis désolée de ne plus pouvoir te soigner. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te communiquer autant d'amour que j'aurais souhaité._

« Mère… Ne me laisse pas… S'il-te plait. » supplia Théo , « Je… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux… je serais un bon garçon promis… alors… S'il-te-plaît…»

« Tu es déjà un bon garçon, Théo… » murmura-t-elle, d'un ton fière… « Un si… bon et intelligent garçon… Je suis tellement… fière de toi… »

Même pour elle le son de sa voix était effrayamment bas et faible.

_J'aurais tellement voulu te voir grandir…._

Elle avait si froid et si mal… La douleur devenait de plus en plus atroce et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus.

_Ah il est donc temps… _

Elle força ses yeux à rester ouvert. Voulant, une derrière fois, voir le visage de Théo. Marquant chacun de ses traits scrupuleusement dans sa mémoire. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

« So..Souris… pour moi… une dernière fois… » supplia-t-elle.

Théo écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et un nouveau sanglot le prit. Mais il força un sourire à apparaître sur son visage. C'était dur… Tellement dur…

Elizabeth esquissa alors un sourire.

_Oui c'était ça…C'est mon fils… que je n'oublierais jamais… Théo…Théodore Nott… non… Théodore Hearth._

Et elle ferma les yeux.

«Mère ? » appela Théo, d'une voix paniquée, « Non ! Non ! Mère ! Mère… MAMAN ! »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu...Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement je me sens déprimée après avoir écrit cet interlude... -_-

La prochaine publication sera également un interlude sur Théo.

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews ! (Je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre cette semaine, j'en suis désolée)

See Ya !


	95. interlude 8

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Interlude 8 : Théodore Nott  
**

**[ 5 ans plus tard]**

~PoV Théo~

« Voilà qui est parfait, Mr Nott… » clama une femme d'un air satisfait en se levant. « Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire affaire avec vous. »

Je me tendis légèrement tandis que le regard de la femme se tournait vers moi.

« Vous avez vraiment un fils adorable, si je puis me permettre. » commenta-t-elle, alors avec un sourire, en se tournant vers mon père, « Il a l'air tellement sage et intelligent, j'ai moi-même un fils de son âge et Merlin sait à quel point il est turbulent. Il n'accepterait certainement jamais d'assister à une négociation avec moi. »

Je ne pus empêcher le léger reniflement moqueur qui m'échappa. Mais je repris rapidement contenance, jetant un regard à la dérobé vers mon géniteur, craignant qu'il l'ait remarqué, mais si ce fut le cas ce dernier n'en laissa rien paraître.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir assister à ces négociations, Madame. » répondis-je d'un ton solennel, en inclinant légèrement la tête, « J'espère pouvoir en apprendre le plus possible, et ainsi être à la hauteur des espérances de mon père. »

« Qu'il est charmant ! » roucoula la femme, « Vous devez être très fier de lui, Mr Nott. »

Père esquissa un faux sourire tendu, tandis que son regard se tournait vers moi, « Oh oui, plus que vous pouvez le penser. »

Je déglutis discrètement en lisant l'avertissement dans ses yeux. Manifestement il avait dû avoir entendu mon reniflement moqueur de tout à l'heure. Je soupirai intérieurement. Cela devait faire à présent presque trois ans et demi, que père m'obligeait à assister à toutes ses négociations et réunions. Il s'était apparemment mis en tête de faire de moi le parfait hériter des Nott… C'était comme si la… disparition de mère, lui avait enfin rappelé qu'il avait un héritier. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'ignore comme avant.

Quoiqu'il en soit les consignes avaient été simples. _Observe. Retiens. Reproduis. Et pense par toi-même. _ Je n'avais eu aucun mal à les respecter. Au contraire, pour quelqu'un qui aimait rester en retrait et observer de loin comme moi, ces consignes semblaient presque comme une seconde nature. Peut-être parce que j'avais fait ça toute ma vie, ou peut-être parce que je parvenais à ressentir les émotions des personnes en face de moi, si je me concentrais suffisamment, mais je n'avais aucune difficulté à percer aux jours les personnes qui m'entouraient.

« A présent je vais prendre congé. » annonça alors la femme, en souriant, « J'espère pouvoir continuer à faire affaire avec vous, Mr Nott. »

Je suivis du regard le parcours que fit la femme pour atteindre la cheminé qui était spécialement prévue pour les collaborateurs ou futurs collaborateurs de père. Je fermai alors les yeux au moment où elle disparut dans les flammes vertes, et comptai mentalement jusqu'à dix dans ma tête. Le coup arriva sur mon ventre avant même que je n'atteigne cinq, bloquant durant un instant mon souffle.

Je grimaçais, me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour essayer de reprendre – très difficilement ma respiration. Mes cheveux furent alors agripper, me forçant douloureusement à relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard plongea immédiatement dans ceux de père, ce dernier eut un rictus moqueur. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise tandis que sa jambe rentrait en contact avec mon flan, m'envoyant _littéralement _de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me cognai contre une table, la renversant au passage et faisant tomber au sol tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, c'est-à-dire une pile de livre et un vase, qui bien entendu se brisa en mille morceaux lorsqu'il entra en collision avec le sol.

Je fus totalement incapable de bouger pendant un instant. Mon flanc me faisait mal. Mon dos, qui s'était cogné contre la table, n'était pas mieux. Quand je parvins enfin à relever la tête, père me regardait d'un air méprisant depuis l'autre côté de la tête.

« La prochaine tâche de bien te comporter. » grinça-t-il, « Enfin bon, tu as de la chance je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

J'attendis que la porte de la salle se referme pour me redresser difficilement, clignant des yeux en me rendant compte que ma vision était légèrement floue.

« Est-ce que je me serais cogné la tête aussi ? » me demandai-je d'un ton songeur, en examinant mes autres blessures. A part mon dos et mon flanc, rien d'anormal. Je soupirai et me relevai.

« Aïe. » grimaçai-je tandis qu'en essayant de prendre appuis sur le sol pour lever, l'un des débris de verre s'enfonça dans ma main. Je regardai alors presqu'avec fascination le sang couler de ma main. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon propre sang.

Soupirant encore une fois, je me dirigeai tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'avais vite compris comment les choses fonctionnaient avec père. Lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il n'allait pas plus loin que des coups – j'avais vite compris que je ne pouvais pas espérer ne _pas _recevoir de dommage… c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude je présume. C'est pourquoi j'essayai toujours de le rendre de bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de grandiose ni de très voyant… Influencer discrètement et très légèrement une personne, afin de lui faire accepter une alliance par exemple. J'étais conscient que je prenais des risques, après tout si je faisais un faux pas, père risquerait de se rendre compte de mes capacités. Mais j'étais prêt à les prendre, après tout il était plus facile de supporter les coups plutôt que les sorts. Ma tactique s'était avérée efficace jusqu'à présent. Et j'espère qu'elle le restera. Et puis…

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la referma immédiatement après y être entré.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que depuis la disparition de mère, père essayait d'éviter au maximum de faire couler mon sang. Comme s'il craignait de perdre le précieux sang des Nott ou alors peut-être avait-il peur de perdre la tête à la vue de mon sang et finir par me tuer ? Je n'étais pas très sûr, mais dans tous les cas, il se limitait à des sorts ou des coups qui se contenteraient de me faire mal pendant des jours plutôt que de me faire saigner.

« Miaw ! »

Je sursautai tandis que je vis une boule de poils grise trottiner rapidement vers moi. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage malgré moi.

« Hey Silver. » saluai-je en me penchant, pour me mettre à la hauteur de mon chat. Je tressaillis cependant quand une douleur intense se fit sentir sur mon dos. Je demeurai immobile durant les quelques secondes craignant de réveiller d'autre douleur.

J'entendis alors soudainement une sorte de grognement, et ne put m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en voyant que Silver qui un instant auparavant faisait moins de 30 cm de longueur, avait au moins grandi d'un mètre.

« Tu sais que tu ressemble à une panthère comme ça ? » demandai-je d'une voix monotone, essayant de ne laisser paraître ni ma douleur ni mon épuisement.

Pour toute réponse, Silver émit un nouveau grognement, et mordit ma manche avant de m'entraîner doucement jusqu'à mon lit. Je clignai des yeux, mais obtempérai. Là je me laissai tomber délicatement dessus, me forçant à me détendre malgré la douleur lancinante sur mon dos. Je fermai un instant les yeux, mais les rouvrit immédiatement quand je sentis quelque chose lécher ma main – celle qui avait été blessée par les débris de verre et qui continuait toujours de saigner.

Mon regard croisa alors celui de Silver – qui Merlin ne savait quand avait repris sa taille 'normale' et avait bondi sur le lit – et je me sentis comme d'habitude, me détendre en sa présence. Il lécha une nouvelle fois ma main blessée. Je la levai alors lentement et y jeta un coup d'œil. Plus aucune trace de sang, ni de blessures. Elle était complètement guérie. Je soupirai.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Silver. » le réprimandai-je doucement, « Si mes blessures guérissent trop vite, père pourrait se douter de quelque chose. »

Les oreilles de Silver s'aplatirent sur sa tête, tandis qu'il me jetait un regard de pure détresse.

« Je sais… » soufflai-je, d'une voix douce, en lui caressant la tête, « … Mais on n'a pas le choix… On a fait une promesse à mère, tu te souviens ? Père ne doit pas savoir. _Jamais._ Et puis…» continuai-je, « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si jamais par malheur, père découvrait ta présence… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir sans toi… »

Et c'était vrai. Je n'osai même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si jamais père découvrait Silver… Et plus particulièrement s'il découvrait ce _qu'était _Silver. Je frissonnai, il n'y avait aucun doute que père chercherait à se débarrassait de lui. Silver avait été mon support, mon ami, celui qui m'avait permis d'aller de l'avant même après la disparition de Mère.

**~Flash-Back~**

**[Cinq ans auparavant. (Quelques jours après la mort d'Elizabeth)]**

Je tremblai, cherchant désespérément à reprendre mon souffle à travers mes sanglots incessants. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, rendant ma vision brouillée. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Miaw. »

« S…Silver. » hoquetai-je, en voyant le chaton se rapprocher de moi. Cela faisait trois jours que je ne l'avais pas vu… Trois jours… depuis la… _disparition _de mère.

Des images sanglantes revinrent de force dans ma mémoire, et je sentis un haut-le-cœur me prendre. Je vomis.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais me rappeler précisément de chaque détail ? Pourquoi est-ce que je parvenais encore à sentir cette odeur horrible du sang ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'image de mère couverte de rouge ne cessait de revenir ? Pourquoi est-ce que les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler ?!

Je toussai, essuyant ma bouche avec le revers de ma manche. Je sentis alors un poids sur mes genoux et baissai la tête. Silver était assis sur moi, son regard ancré profondément dans le mien.

« C-C'est de ma faute. » sanglotai-je. « Si je ne m'étais pas… fait repérer… par père, elle n'aurait pas eu … besoin de me protéger… C'est de ma faute ! Je suis tellement désolé… Je suis désolé d'avoir été un mauvais fils… Si seulement je n'étais pas là ! Si seulement je n'étais pas né, mère n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant… Si seulement père m'avait tué avant qu'elle n'arrive !»

Silver mordit soudainement mon doigt. Très fort. Me faisant pousser une exclamation de douleur et de surprise.

Je vis alors qu'il me regardait avec un regard si sévère que cela me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Puis il lécha délicatement le doigt qu'il venait de mordre, avant de pousser un miaulement. Il me grondait. Je le voyais à travers son regard.

Je reniflai bruyamment, puis je sentis la colère monter en moi. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir ? Tu n'étais pas là ! Et puis tu n'es qu'un vulgaire chaton, tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre, jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi faire ! »

La tristesse était à présent visible dans les yeux de Silver. Ce dernier descendit de mes genoux et bondit hors de mon lit, se dirigeant sûrement vers la porte qui était entrouverte. Immédiatement une sensation qui me glaçait le sang, m'envahit.

« Non ! » criai-je, en me redressant si soudainement que je fus totalement déséquilibré durant un court instant, « Ne pars pas…. » soufflai-je d'une voix, rauque, toute trace de colère complètement volatilisé en un instant et les larmes recommençant à couler sans mon accord, « Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé, Silver. Je ne voulais pas crier sur toi… Pardon… Je ferais ce que tu veux… alors s'il-te-plait… S'il-te-plaît ne… ne pars pas… ne m'abandonne pas !»

Silver s'arrêta et son regard se tourna vers moi. Je poussai un cri de surprise, quand l'instant d'après Silver avait soudainement grandi jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une panthère. Je déglutis quand il plongea ses yeux dans les mains. Je n'avais pas peur… Non comment pourrais-je avoir peur de Silver ? Mais j'avais honte… honte parce que je lui avais dit des choses horribles… honte parce que c'était de ma faute si Silver décidait de partir maintenant…

Je sursautai quand je sentis quelque chose me lécher la joue – et plus particulièrement mes larmes. J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte que Silver s'était rapproché de moi. Puis il bondit avec agilité sur le lit et il ronronna tandis que sa tête se frottait contre ma joue. Je reniflai bruyamment puis le serrai contre moi, des larmes continuant de couler sur ma joue.

« Je suis désolé. » répétai-je, mais je continuai de le tenir contre moi. « Ne pars pas… Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plait. »

Et sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis, serrant Silver contre moi, bercé par ses ronronnements et calmé par sa présence…

**~Fin du Flash-Back~**

Je souris quand le ronronnement de Silver atteignit mes oreilles. Je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi à chaque fois que père me frappait… Et mon chat avait tendance à avoir une apparence proche de celle d'une panthère – ''proche'' parce que Merlin, ne savait pas pourquoi, Silver détestait quand je le comparais à une panthère – quand il était inquiet pour moi, ou quand il ressentait le besoin de me protéger…

J'avais été grandement surpris par son apparence dans le passé et m'étais demandé comment il parvenait à faire ça… Ma réponse à l'époque avait été que Silver devait très certainement être un animal magique ou quelque chose comme ça… Je n'avais pas totalement tord… Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait exact non plus.

Je serrai les poings en me remémorant le jour où j'avais appris la vérité, non seulement au sujet de Silver mais également à propos de mère.

**~Flash-Back~**

**[Un an auparavant]**

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte de ma chambre, immédiatement Silver accourut vers moi, comme pour vérifier que je n'avais aucune blessure grave.

« Je vais bien. » le rassurai-je en me penchant pour lui caressant la tête, « Père est parti en voyage d'affaire aujourd'hui… En fait il ne rentrera que dans quelques jours d'après ce que j'ai compris… »

Silver miaula pour montrer son contentement, je souris mais mon sourire se fana quand mon regard se porta sur le calendrier qui était bien mis en évidence sur mon bureau.

« ça fait déjà quatre ans… » murmurai-je, d'une voix nostalgique, jouant distraitement avec le petit pendentif qui était attaché au collier de Silver, cela avait été un cadeau de mère.

Quand soudainement Silver miaula et le pendentif se mit à briller, puis se détacha du collier et s'agrandit.

« Que – » m'exclamai-je d'un ton surpris, regardant le pendentif s'ouvrir, et l'instant après une multitude d'objets tomba au sol. Et le pendentif reprit immédiatement une taille normale allant sagement se replacer sur le collier du chat. Fronçant les sourcils, je jetai à Silver un regard interrogateur, mais ce dernier se contenta de faire un mouvement de tête vers les objets parsemés par terre.

Je les observai alors plus attentivement. Il y avait beaucoup de livres, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un dossier, un vieux carnet ainsi qu'une lettre.

Silver s'approcha des objets et toucha la lettre de la patte, m'indiquant très certainement qu'il fallait que je la lise.

Ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, je la pris prudemment, et l'ouvrit. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je froissai légèrement le papier tellement mes mains étaient agrippées à la lettre. J'avais immédiatement reconnu l'écriture… C'était une lettre de ma mère.

« _Théo, mon fils, _

_Si jamais tu lis cette lettre, cela voudra dire que je ne m'en suis pas sortie, et je suis désolée d'avoir dû te laisser auprès de ton père. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. J'ai confié cette lettre à Silver, je lui fais confiance pour te la remettre quand il sentira que tu seras prêt. » _

« Quand je serai prêt ? » répétai-je, mes mains tremblant légèrement, «Prêt à quoi ? »

Silver me lança un regard impénétrable et fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la lettre. Je poursuivi alors ma lecture, ignorant la boule qui venait de se former dans ma gorge.

« _Prêt à quoi ? Je parie que c'était ce que tu es en train de te demander… Prêt à recevoir le lourd secret qui entoure ton père et moi. _

_C'est un fardeau, une information, que je voulais ne jamais avoir à te révéler. Mais je savais que c'était nécessaire, qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devrais savoir la vérité, même si elle est dure à accepter… alors une nouvelle fois je te demande de me pardonner. Mais avant que je te la dévoile, sache – et c'est très important, ne l'oublie jamais – que je t'aime et que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir eu. _

_Ensuite j'ai plusieurs instructions à te donner. Je sais que tu es du genre prudent, et que tu ne risquerais pas d'agir sans réfléchir, cependant je te demanderai de ne pas agir de manière impulsive après que tu auras terminé cette lettre. Quoi qu'il se passe ton père ne doit pas être au courant de ça. _

_Ma famille, les Hearth, était une famille neutre depuis plusieurs générations. Nous avions hérité d'une capacité particulière, celle dont tu as toi-même hérité. Je ne m'y attarderai pas, tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir dessus sont écrits dans les livres que j'ai mis à ta disposition._

_J'étais particulièrement douée avec cette capacité, tellement douée que l'on m'appelait la « prodige » dans la famille. Mon père – ton grand-père – était extrêmement fier de moi. Jusqu'au jour où je fis la rencontre de ton père. _

_Le fait qu'il soit adepte de la magie noire était quelque chose que ma famille ne pouvait pas supporter. Ils avaient essayé de me convaincre de ne pas côtoyer Théodore, mais je ne les ai pas écoutés. Quelque chose me fascinait chez ce jeune homme ambitieux. J'aimais la façon dont il se mettait corps et âme pour quelque chose qu'il voulait… Et crois-le ou non, au départ, on s'aimait véritablement. Mais un jour la lignée des Nott est presque tombé en disgrâce à cause de ton grand-père paternel, et Théodore avait dû reprendre les affaires familiales. Bien évidemment Théodore avait réussi à faire remonter la réputation de la famille, mais c'était trop tard, le nom des Nott n'était plus ce qu'il était, et il voulait à tout prix changer ça…_

_Au départ je l'avais encouragé dans cette optique, mais un jour j'ai fait l'erreur de lui parler de mes capacités. Et je tremble rien qu'en me rappelant du regard qu'il m'avait jeté. Comme si j'étais de la nourriture qu'on tendait à un affamé. Il semblait bien trop intéressé par mes capacités, posant des questions les unes après les autres… J'aurais dû me douter qu'à ce moment là, tout allait changer… Mais j'avais été naïve et aujourd'hui j'en paye le prix. _

_Un jour une nouvelle horrible atteignit mes oreilles. La famille des Hearth avait été totalement massacrée. J'étais la dernière survivante de ma famille. Alors j'ai accouru vers ton père, lui suppliant de retrouver le meurtrier, je savais que ton père avait accès à de nombreuses informations. Il accepta à condition que je me marie avec lui et lui donne un héritier. J'étais désespérée à l'époque, de trouver le meurtrier, de me venger, alors j'ai accepté. _

_Et c'est ainsi que tu es né, un an et demi plus tard. Mais même après tout ce temps, Théodore n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le meurtrier et je commençai à désespérer, mais il m'avait assuré qu'il était sur une piste, mais que cela risquerait de prendre du temps. _

_Puis le temps est passé, et j'ai commencé à être obnubilé par toi, mon petit trésor, mon bébé adoré… Tu ne peux pas savoir la colère qui m'a envahi la première fois que j'ai surpris ton père en train de te faire du mal, tu étais encore trop jeune alors tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler. Ce jour là ton père a passé un autre accord avec moi. Si j'utilisais mes capacités pour l'aider dans ses négociations, il faisait la promesse de ne pas te faire de mal. J'ai accepté. _

_Mais après quelques années, cela ne suffisait plus, il recommençait à te faire du mal, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Bien sûr, j'avais envisagé de nombreuse fois de t'amener avec moi et de partir très loin, loin de lui. Mais je savais qu'il aurait fini par nous retrouver et j'avais peur de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire après ça, il y a ça, mais également le fait qu'une partie de moi-même attendait toujours de connaître l'identité du meurtrier de ma famille… C'était une très grande faiblesse de ma part, et je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour être partie dès le premier jour. _

_Et puis une autre nouvelle m'avait bouleversé. Le fait que tu avais hérité des mêmes capacités que moi, non en fait je savais que tu étais encore plus puissant que moi. J'étais terrifiée, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ton père aurait fait s'il l'avait découvert… Mais il y avait également le risque que tu utilises tes capacités sans le faire exprès devant lui, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de t'apprendre à l'utiliser en cachette. _

_Il y avait également le mystère autour de Silver… Pourquoi est-ce que mystérieusement ce chaton était apparu au moment où tu développais tes capacités ? Pourquoi semblait-il si intelligent ? Pourquoi était-il si attaché à toi ? Pourquoi grandissait-il en même temps que tu améliorais tes capacités ? Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris la vérité… Silver… Il n'est pas un chat ordinaire… C'est un animal magique qui est directement lié à ta magie. En d'autre mot, c'est ton familier. (Si tu veux plus d'informations j'ai laissé des livres à ce sujet). _

_Quoiqu'il en soit Silver m'a été d'une grande aide lorsque qu'il t'a guidé jusqu'au bureau de ton père. Ah que j'avais été paniquée lorsqu'en courant hors de la salle de réception, je ne t'avais pas trouvé dans ta chambre. Vois-tu aujourd'hui j'avais atteint mes limites, je ne te dirais pas ce que ton père m'avait demandé de faire, mais c'était tout simplement trop. Alors je l'ai assommé et j'ai accouru vers toi. Je comptais t'emmener loin d'ici une fois pour toute… Mais vu que tu es en train de lire cette lettre, je suppose que mon plan a échoué. _

_Pendant que tu courrais vers le jardin, Silver m'a guidé à l'intérieur du bureau. J'avais des soupçons depuis un certain temps, que ton père _savait _qui était le meurtrier mais qu'il refusait tout simplement de me donner cette information, pour que je reste à ses côtés… Et je n'avais pas tord. Silver m'a indiqué le dossier que je cherchais… Le dossier qui révélait la vérité au sujet du meurtre de la famille Hearth – celui dont je t'ai donné une copie. Et figure-toi, que le meurtrier n'était autre que… Théodore Nott Sénior…_

_Ah, Ah, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Après tout ce temps à le chercher, et il se trouvait juste à côté de moi ! _

_A présent, Théo c'est ici que se termine ma lettre. Je considère qu'en vue de la situation tu méritais de connaître la vérité. Cependant. Je me répète, ne fais rien d'impulsif. Et SURTOUT ne tente PAS de faire quelque chose contre lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on dirait que notre capacité ne l'atteint pas. _

_Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir Théo, mais je sais que tu es, et sera un magnifique jeune homme dont je peux être fier. _

_Je t'aime de tout cœur, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner,  
Elizabeth Hearth.»_

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dus lâcher la lettre, des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, et mes jambes cédèrent sous moi. J'étais complètement sonné, et je tremblai de tout mon corps.

« C-C-C'est une blague. » murmurai-je, d'une voix tremblante, « S'il-te-plaît Silver dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire… Mère était _morte_ parce que père souhaitait JUSTE remonter la réputation de la famille ?! Je frappai le sol du poing, d'un air désespéré, mon regard se tourna alors vers les nombreux livres qui traînaient par terre.

Puis soudainement ce fut comme si toutes mes émotions s'en allait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi calme de toute ma vie. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'instant. J'étais impuissant face à père… Cependant… _Cependant… _Je me jurais intérieurement, _qu'un jour, _je lui ferai payer.

« Je lui ferai définitivement payer pour avoir pris mère comme un objet qu'il pouvait utiliser. » jurai-je, une énorme détermination dans les yeux, tandis que je serrais fortement les poings.

**~Fin du Flash-Back~**

Après cela, j'avais lu et relu tous les livres que mère avait mis à ma disposition, que cela soit au sujet des familiers ou de mes capacités. J'avais également étudié de fond en comble le carnet – qui s'était révélé être celui de mère, dans lequel elle détaillait tout ce qu'elle avait réussi elle à développer en se basant sur les capacités héréditaires des Hearth.

Et je m'étais rendu compte que Mère était vraiment incroyable, elle n'était pas considérée comme un génie pour rien, et j'étais tellement fier de faire les mêmes choses qu'elle.

**[Deux mois plus tard] **

Je choisis un compartiment vide au hasard, et regardai le quai de la voie 9 ¾ d'un air absent. Je me demandai pourquoi je ne me sentais pas plus excité à la perspective d'aller à Hogwarts comme tous les autres ? De pouvoir enfin ne plus recevoir les coups de père ?

Mon sac remua soudainement, et Silver sortit curieusement sa tête, observant les alentours. « Tu ne peux pas sortir, Silver. » murmurai-je, « Quelqu'un pourrait te voir. »

Silver miaula de déception et retourna sagement se cacher dans mon sac. Je me demandai réellement comment je pourrais parvenir à cacher sa présence une fois arrivé à Hogwarts…

Mon attention fut alors attiré par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un sur le quai. Les _Malfoy_. L'héritier Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, avait mon âge, et commençait également sa première année à Hogwarts. Les Malfoys devaient être l'une des familles les plus riches d'Europe, et leur influence et leur réputation était incontestable. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient un rang aussi haut dans la société sorcière.

Je n'avais toujours vu Draco Malfoy que de loin, durant les réceptions auxquelles père était convié, et d'après ce que j'avais vu il me semblait être le parfait héritier. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieux face à lui. Il semblait étrangement tendu à côté de son père, comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Bien entendu son regard restait impassible, et je n'aurais pas été capable de remarqué son inconfort si je n'avais pas appris à repérer ce genre de chose pratiquement toute ma vie.

**~TNDM~**

Je m'assis à la table des Slytherins, mon visage ne reflétant rien d'autre que l'ennui. Bien qu'intérieurement je ressentais de la curiosité envers les autres Slytherins de mon année.

Bien entendu il y avait Draco Malfoy, qui au moment même où il s'était assis s'était déjà vu réservé le rang du Prince des Slytherin. Mon regard s'attarda un moment vers lui. Il ne semblait ni fier, ni particulièrement expressif par rapport à sa nouvelle position. Non en fait il semblait même songeur. Je fus immédiatement interpellé par l'atmosphère qui l'entourait, c'était comme s'il était devenu soudainement bien plus âgé qu'un simple première année. Il donnait l'impression d'être un adulte, ce qui était surprenant parce que –

Je secouai la tête. Non je devais juste me contenter d'observer de loin, sans intervenir dans quoi que ce soit, c'était la stratégie la plus sûre à faire.

Mon regard se tourna alors vers Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. D'après ce que je savais ces deux-là avaient toujours été ensemble, on ne pouvait pas croiser l'un sans remarquer la présence de l'autre pas loin. Leur deux familles n'étaient ni réputés pour leur intelligence, ni pour leur ruse, mais plutôt par leur _quantité _de muscles. En eux-mêmes les Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas un si haut rang dans la société, en fait ils étaient loin derrière les Nott. Cependant leur alliance avec les Malfoy leur était suffisante pour leur donner une plus grande influence.

A côté de Malfoy se trouvait Pansy Parkinson. Les Parkinson possédaient de nombreuses galeries d'arts et avaient réussi à mettre la main sur des œuvres très rares qui dataient parfois de Merlin, personne ne pouvait reconnaître aussi vite et avec autant d'assurance une œuvre authentique que le père de Pansy Parkinson. Ce qui plaçait déjà leur famille dans une bonne position sociale, mais ce qui faisait des Parkinson l'une des plus puissantes et influentes lignée de Sang-Pur était leur étroite collaboration avec les Malfoy. La preuve Pansy Parkinson était la fiancée de Draco Malfoy.

Ensuite Blaise Zabini. Meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy. Mais malgré les relations amicales entre les deux héritiers Mme Zabini était la seule à ne pas être ralliée à la cause des Malfoy, préférant garder un statut neutre. Le fait que les Zabini étaient par eux-mêmes seulement légèrement derrière les Malfoy en termes d'influence et de richesse était quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Les prochaines années allaient se révéler intéressantes.

**~TNDM~**

Je m'assis sur mon lit et refermai les rideaux d'un air las. Quand soudainement quelque chose tomba à grande vitesse sur moi.

« Wah ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer, mais je me détendis presqu'immédiatement en me rendant compte que ce n'était que Silver, je soupirai, « Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'apparaître de nulle part comme ça… Je sais que je t'avais demandé de ne pas te faire repérer par les autres à tout prix, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux me surprendre _moi._ »

Silver semblait étrangement fier de lui, et je soupirai une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête. Il me jeta alors un regard curieux.

« Rien ne t'échappe, hein ? » marmonnai-je en lui caressant distraitement la tête, « Tu sais je m'étais donné comme instruction de ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres Slytherins, et de toujours rester en retrait et les observer de loin… Mais plus le temps passe, plus je commence à trouver ça dure… _Il _attire ma curiosité plus que j'aurais cru possible… »

Habituellement je n'avais aucun mal à déterminer quel genre de personnalité quelqu'un avait en très peu de temps. Mais Draco Malfoy restait pour moi un grand mystère. Plus je l'observais et moins j'arrivais à le comprendre, et par conséquent plus j'avais envie de le connaître. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait très manifestement des problèmes, mais je parvenais aussi à en déduire que ce n'était pas juste quelque chose qu'un première année pourrait résoudre… Pas avec cette atmosphère tendue et parfois désespérée qu'il tendait parfois.

A ce moment là, j'aurais pu l'aider, intervenir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me tenais strictement à ma règle de ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres.

Cependant j'aurais dû me douter que ma volonté ne parviendrait pas à tenir durant les sept années que je passerais à Hogwarts.

C'était durant ma troisième année, Draco Malfoy et moi étions les premiers à attendre l'arrivée du professeur d'arithmancie. Ce fut lui qui entama la conversation. Cela aurait été impoli de ma part de ne pas répondre. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si une simple conversation allait changer quelque chose… C'était ce que je pensais.

Mais après cette première véritable discussion, je commençais à l'observer encore plus et à vouloir discuter avec lui. Et petit à petit. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je commençai à l'aider… Puis arriva le jour où il me tendit le baume après qu'il ait vu mes blessures dans le dos. Ce n'était probablement qu'un geste de pitié de sa part… Mais c'était suffisant pour le rendre encore plus intéressant à mes yeux. Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle…

Je me rassurais alors en me disant que si je continuai à lui parler c'était tout simplement parce que je voulais résoudre le mystère qui l'entourait au plus vite et une fois que cela serait fait, tout redeviendrait normal.

Mais le temps passait, et Draco semblait s'attirer encore plus d'ennui chaque année. Ce fut un véritable choc pour moi de me rendre compte que je pouvais savoir quand il était blessé ou au bord du gouffre. Mais j'essayai toujours de me persuader que cela ne voulait rien dire, que c'était tout simplement une phase. Après tout Draco avait attiré mon attention depuis plusieurs année, il était normal qu'au bout de toutes ses années d'observation, un semblant de béguin apparaissait.

Et puis le fait que je flirtais plus ou moins ouvertement avec lui au début de la cinquième ne signifiait rien du tout, de même que le fait que je me précipitais pour aller le soigner à chaque fois que je sentais une trop forte douleur en lui, n'avait pas particulièrement d'importance.

J'eus alors un petit rire. Qui pensai-je pouvoir tromper ? Moi, qui voulait définitivement passer ma scolarité à Hogwarts à l'écart de tous, moi qui voulait absolument pas me mêler des problèmes des autres, moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais me lié émotionnellement avec quelqu'un d'autre de peur de reproduire le même scénario qu'avec mère… J'étais définitivement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cet interlude vous aura plu ^^ La prochaine publication sera un chapitre 'normale' !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	96. Nuit blanche & comportements étranges

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel  
**

**- Draco et Théo sortent ensemble  
**

**-**** Blaise ne rentre que très tard le soir, car il doit "étudier"****  
**

**- Harry venait d'avoir une vision d'Arthur Weasley se faisant attaquer par Nagini  
**

**- Draco peut parfois voir les rêves d'Harry**

**- Théo a une capacité magique qui lui permet d'influencer l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un mais aussi de soigner**

**- Harry avait dit que s'il n'était pas jaloux de Théo, c'était parce qu'il se devait être jaloux de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles Draco étaient sortis, il en voudrait au trois quart de Hogwarts, ce qui serait contre-productif **

**- Harry et Draco ont une connection mentale, qui fait que lorsqu'ils se touchent, Harry peut entendre les pensées de Draco, et Draco peut ressentir les émotions d'Harry**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Alors que Draco assiste à l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley via le rêve d'Harry, il se réveille en sursaut, se retrouvant entouré de Théo, son très récemment petit ami, ainsi que Blaise et Severus.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 83 : Nuit blanche & comportements étranges  
**

Draco tentait de reprendre son souffle tandis que dans sa tête les images de son cauchemar ne cessaient de revenir. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, s'assénant au calme. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de pouvoir respirer normalement et se détendre, l'image du serpent attaquant le père de Weasley le faisait de nouveau paniquer.

Il sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main, son premier réflexe étant de la retirer immédiatement. Mais la prise sur sa main se raffermit, l'empêcher efficacement de la bouger. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le calme, qu'il avait cru impossible à atteindre, s'insinua lentement en lui.

« Merci.» souffla-t-il, à mi-mot en direction de Théo.

Ce dernier, lui tenant toujours fermement la main, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait bien entendu, l'inquiétude se reflétant cependant dans ses yeux.

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard, que Draco eut de nouveau conscience de son entourage. Severus et Blaise étaient toujours présents, leur visage miroitant l'inquiétude de Théo. Draco s'aperçut alors qu'ils leur jetaient des regards étranges, et plus particulièrement à leurs mains toujours en contact. Le blond se sentit rougir légèrement, il pouvait déjà anticiper toutes les questions que cela allait causer plus tard, notamment de la part de son parrain, mais il se ressaisit presqu'immédiatement. Après tout ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose !

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda à nouveau Severus, maintenant qu'il s'était assuré que Draco était suffisamment calme pour lui répondre.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa en se rappelant de la présence de Blaise et Théo dans la pièce, ce qui l'empêchait de parler librement. Quelque chose lui disait que de parler de son « implication » avec Potter à ces deux-là n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter… Le regard de Draco se tourna automatiquement vers la projection, s'assurant que le Gryffindor n'avait pas encore fait quelque chose de profondément stupide. Potter était actuellement en train de convaincre McGonagall de la véracité de son rêve… Et si ce rêve n'était pas tout simplement un rêve, mais un fait réel – comme ce que Potter et lui pensaient – il impératif que Potter parvienne à prévenir quelqu'un au plus vite, avant que Weasley-père ne se vide de son sang.

Draco sursauta en entendant un raclement de gorge impatient, et se tournant vers la source du bruit, il se rappela alors que Severus lui avait posé une question et qu'il avait oublié de lui répondre. Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

« Il s'est produit la même chose qu'au moment où tu as été amené en urgence chez Snuffles. » répondit lentement Draco, espérant que Severus comprenne. « Même si le contenu était légèrement différent. »

En vue des yeux écarquillés de Severus, il avait effectivement compris. Contrairement à Théo et Blaise qui fronçaient les sourcils et jetaient des regards interrogateurs en direction de Draco, mais ce dernier décida de les ignorer, il s'occuperait d'inventer une excuse plausible plus tard.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Potter avait finalement réussi à convaincre sa directrice de Maison et qu'ils étaient actuellement en chemin pour aller voir Dumbledore et sûrement pour lui faire part de la situation.

« Je vais bien. » rassura Draco, en ressentant les très légers fourmillements familiers que provoquaient les sorts de diagnostics de son parrain.

« Bien sûr que tu vas bien. » ironisa Severus, en continuant à jeter sort après sort « Si on t'écoutait tu irais toujours bien, même dans des moments où tu serais au bord de la mort. »

Draco sentit une goutte de sueur perler à l'arrière de sa tête, en voyant Théo et Blaise hocher la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accords avec les propos de Severus.

« Je vais _bien_. » insista le blond, d'un ton buté, mais voyant que cela n'empêchait pas son parrain de poursuivre son auscultation, il laissa ses pensées dériver légèrement. Et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il resongea au cauchemar de Potter. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre… Pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait été le _serpent_ et pas un simple spectateur comme Draco ? Et puis pourquoi ce serpent avait-il attaqué Weasley-père ? Et surtout que pouvait bien faire le père de Weasley à cet endroit, à une telle heure, quelque soit l'endroit que c'était ?!

« _Il gardait quelque chose…c'est indéniable, mais quoi ?! » _

Son regard fut attiré vers la projection, quand il entendit Potter, McGonagall et Weasley entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Oh, c'est vous, professeur McGonagall et… _ah… _»

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, dans un fauteuil à dossier haut. Il se pencha en avant, dans la flaque de lumière diffusée par les chandelles qui éclairaient les papiers posés devant lui. Il portait une robe de chambre pourpre et or, aux broderies somptueuses, par-dessus une chemise de nuit d'un blanc de neige, mais semblait parfaitement éveillé, ses yeux perçants, d'une couleur bleu clair, fixant le professeur McGonagall d'un regard intense. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il était certain d'avoir vu le regard de Dumbledore se tourner durant un court instant vers Potter avant de précipitamment fixer le professeur de Métamorphose. Comme s'il essayait de ne pas regarder le Survivant dans les yeux.

Draco secoua mentalement la tête, c'était ridicule, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore essayerai d'éviter de regarder Potter ? Le Survivant était tout de même son élève favori, (quoi que Dumbledore en dise sur le fait qu'il ne faisait aucun favoritisme).

« Professeur Dumbledore… Potter a eu un… enfin… un cauchemar…. » tenta d'expliquer McGonagall, « Il dit… »

« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! » interrompit Potter, « Je… _dormais _c'est vrai… »

Draco eut à présent la certitude que Dumbledore _évitait _le regard de Potter, si le fait qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains croisées devant lui, était une quelconque indication.

« Mais ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire… » poursuivit Potter, « C'était réel… J'ai vu ce qui arrivait… Le père de Ron, Mr Weasley, a été attaqué par un serpent géant. »

« Comment avez- vous vu cela ? » demanda Dumbledore à voix basse, toujours sans regarder Potter.

« _Et il le vouvoie, maintenant ?! » _s'étonna Draco, d'un air incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Potter, d'un ton légèrement confus, « Qu'est-ce ça peut faire ? Dans ma tête, j'imagine… »

« Vous m'avez mal compris. » décréta Dumbledore, d'un ton calme, « Je voulais dire… Vous souvenez-vous de l'endroit où vous vous trouviez lorsque l'attaque s'est produite ? Etiez-vous à côté de la victime, ou observiez-vous la scène du dessus ? »

Draco fronça encore une fois les sourcils. Le fait que Dumbledore pose la question, signifiait qu'il devait déjà avoir une idée de la position de Potter. Donc le fait que Potter ait été le serpent, devait avoir une importance capitale… Peut-être même était-ce la raison pour laquelle, Dumbledore était aussi froid avec Potter en ce moment ?

« J'étais le serpent. » répondit Potter, après une légère hésitation, « J'ai tout vu par l'œil du serpent. »

Le Slytherin fut brusquement ramené à la réalité, en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et serrer assez fort pour marquer une certaine insistance. Draco tourna la tête et croisa le regard plissé de son parrain.

« Peut-être que tu devrais te focaliser sur _tes propres problèmes_ avant d'essayer de résoudre ceux des _autres_. » susurra-t-il.

Draco n'eut aucun de mal à traduire 'autres' par 'Potter'.

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que nous avons les _mêmes_ problèmes ? » rétorqua Draco sur un ton de défi, « De ce fait je suis actuellement en train de m'occuper de _mes_ problèmes. »

Les yeux de Severus étaient tellement plissés à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux fentes.

« Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit ! » siffla-t-il, « Et certainement pas en état pour réparer les conneries qu'_il _a pu faire. »

« Ce n'était pas comme s'_il _avait eu le choix ! » grinça Draco, « Comment, par Merlin, dis-moi, il aurait pu prévoir quelque chose comme ça ! Ni lui, ni moi, n'aurions voulu ça ! Comment peux-tu parler de conneries, alors qu'il ne peut même pas les contrôler ! »

Intérieurement, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un rire jaune, était-il vraiment en train de défendre Potter devant Severus ? Dumbledore évitait le regard de Potter comme la peste, et voilà que Draco se mettait à le défendre … Non franchement, le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers…

« S'il avait eu suffisamment de bon sens et de force d'esprit pour ne pas _réagir _face à ça, il –»

« Ne pas réagir ? » répéta Draco, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, « Comment est-ce que par Merlin il pourrait ne pas réagir ?! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu n'as jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation alors ne fait pas comme si c'était facile de s'en débarrasser ! Cette sensation d'être un spectateur, sans pouvoir rien faire, voir toutes ses horribles choses et –»

La voix de Draco se brisa, tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler, les sensations qu'ils avaient ressenties en étant témoin du cauchemar de Potter, revenant comme un coup de fouet en lui. Ce besoin de sang, d'attaquer, l'odeur métallique qui se répandait et envahissait ses narines tandis que le liquide rouge coulait à flot. Cet envie d'attaquer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, le délicieux goût qui emplissait sa bouche, la merveilleuse vue d'un corps qui se vidait peu à peu de sa vie…

Draco fut brusquement ramené à la réalité et assené au calme, par une douce mais néanmoins forte présence près de lui. Deux bras l'entouraient, le serrant fermement contre une personne, le rassurant, le détendant.

Il écarquilla les yeux, en voyant la situation. Théo le serrait contre lui, d'une manière protective tandis que sa magie travaillait ardemment pour calmer le blond. Blaise était venu se positionner directement entre Severus et Draco, agissant comme un rempart, sa magie virevoltant autour de lui.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, professeur Snape. » grinça son meilleur ami, d'un ton menaçant, « Cependant, le fait que vous soyez le parrain et le directeur de maison de Draco, ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de le blesser. Si votre présence ici, ne fait qu'aggraver les choses, peut-être que vous feriez mieux de partir.»

Severus plissa les yeux.

« Outre votre claire insolence, Mr Zabini. Vous ne possédez pas une assez vue d'ensemble pour pouvoir juger de ce qui est bon ou pas pour mon filleul. »

« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous, non plus professeur. » répliqua Blaise, sans se laisser intimider par la présence menaçante du maitre des potions.

La tension était palpable entre les deux. En fait, Severus avait l'air tellement furieux, qu'on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à attaquer Blaise, à la seconde qui suivait.

Et là, Draco fit l'une des choses que même lui ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il savait que logiquement il aurait dû essayer d'empêcher son parrain et son meilleur ami de potentiellement s'arracher les entrailles, ou même juste essayer de parler pour essayer de calme le jeu… Mais non, à la place il avait décidé de se focaliser à nouveau sur la projection. Et en fait il y prêta attention juste à temps pour entendre Dumbledore donner des instructions à deux tableaux d'anciens directeurs de Hogwarts.

« L'homme a les cheveux roux et porte des lunettes. » dit Dumbledore, « Allez donner l'alerte et assurez- vous qu'il soit découvert par les gens qu'il faut. »

Les deux portraits hochèrent la tête, et l'instant d'après ils se volatilisèrent.

« Ces deux-là ont été deux des directeurs de Hogwarts les plus célèbres et les plus appréciés. » expliqua Dumbledore en contournant Potter, Weasley et McGonagall, pour s'approcher de Fawkes, endormi sur son perchoir, « Leur renommée est telle qu'ils ont tous les deux leurs portraits exposés dans d'autres institutions importantes du monde de la magie. Et comme ils possèdent la faculté de se déplacer à leur guise entre leurs différents portraits, ils peuvent nous dire ce qui se passe ailleurs… »

Puis Dumbledore caressa d'un doigt les plumes d'or de Fawkes, et le Phénix se réveilla aussitôt, relevant la tête et observant le directeur, d'un air interrogateur.

« Nous aurons besoin d'être avertis. » chuchota le vieux sorcier en direction de l'oiseau.

Il y eut alors un tourbillon de flamme, et Fawkes disparut. Draco eut à peine le temps de détacher les yeux de la projection, qu'un même tourbillon de flamme apparut non loin de lui, faisant sursauter d'un même ensemble tous les autres occupants de la pièce. Fawkes apparut alors près de lui se posant sur ses genoux.

Draco eut un léger sourire, au moins l'arrivée impromptue de Fawkes avait fait totalement oublier à Severus et Blaise qu'ils étaient en désaccord.

« Hey… » salua Draco, en caressant doucement sa tête.

« _Albus m'a demandé de vérifier que tu n'étais pas mort. » _décréta Fawkes, avec un air arrogant sur le visage, « _A part l'horrible tête que tu fais en ce moment même, je suppose que tu n'es pas en danger de mort immédiat. »_

« C'est tellement observateur de ta part. » taquina le blond, se sentant encore plus apaisé après la venue du Phénix.

« _La capacité de Théo, plus la présence de Fawkes… Il serait impossible pour moi de paniquer même si je le voulais. » _

« _Je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être utilisé comme un antistress. » _se plaignit le Phénix d'un air offusqué.

« _J'avais oublié que tu pouvais faire ça… » _

« _Evidemment que je le peux. » _

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, devant l'air supérieur que montrait l'oiseau. « _Quoiqu'il en soit tu n'es pas simplement venu ici pour voir comment je vais n'est-ce pas ? »_

« _Albus veut que ton parrain aille dans son bureau dans les plus courts délais, apparemment ça serait urgent. » _

Draco hocha la tête et se tourna, vers Severus qui s'était contenté de regarder l'échange.

« Euh… » dit alors le blond, d'un ton hésitant, n'aillant pas oublié leur précédente et très récente dispute, « Dumbledore veut que tu ailles dans son bureau… hum… _Tout de suite._ Apparemment ça serait urgent. »

Severus plissa les yeux, mais finalement hocha la tête. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lui jeta cependant un regard qui aurait pu être traduit approximativement par 'la discussion est loin d'être terminée'. Draco se fit alors un rappel mental d'éviter son parrain dans les deux ou trois prochains jours.

« Message transmis. » soupira-t-il en direction de Fawkes, « Et puisque tu as aussi vérifié que j'étais toujours indemne peut-être que tu devrais procéder aux autres choses que Dumbledore t'a demandé de faire. »

Fawkes hocha la tête, et disparut à nouveau dans un tourbillon de flamme.

« C'était bien un _phénix, _n'est-ce pas ? » demanda finalement Théo d'un air abasourdi fixant l'endroit où venait de disparaitre l'oiseau.

« Non la vraie question, serait plutôt, c'était bien le phénix de _Dumbledore, _n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Blaise, ce dernier n'était pas vraiment surpris par la présence du Phénix puisqu'il l'avait déjà vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore au cours de sa deuxième année.

« Euh… oui. » se contenta de répondre Draco, ne souhaitant pas réellement développer ce point. Après tout, expliquer comment il était devenu proche avec Fawkes, nécessitait de parler de bien d'autres choses (entre autre, le sort, Potter, le Snitch, l'EPC), et il ne voulait absolument pas que les deux autres soient au courant.

« Et tu communiquais avec un Phénix. » commenta Théo, d'une voix lente, comme s'il énonçait mentalement toutes les données qui auraient pu expliquer ce fait. « Je ne savais pas que c'était possible… »

« Je ne savais pas non plus… » répondit évasivement le blond, cherchant un moyen de détourner la conversation, ou au moins – donner une réponse plus ou moins évasive qui permettrait de stopper efficacement le flot de questions qui, Draco était sûr, allait suivre. La tâche se révélait être plus difficile que prévue, puisqu'il devait avant même d'envisager une réponse, se rappeler de ce que chacun savait…

« _La prochaine fois que j'ai la merveilleuse idée de distiller mes secrets comme ça, je m'abstiendrais. » _songea Draco, d'un air agacé.

Mais le dilemme intérieur du blond fut stoppé par son meilleur ami. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de question, à devoir redoubler d'ingéniosité pour ne pas laisser échapper des informations importantes, puisque lui tirer très efficacement les vers du nez semblait être une seconde nature chez Blaise. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Non ce qui avait attiré son attention, était l'énorme quantité de magie – et son intensité – qui dégageait de son meilleur ami à cet instant même. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce déploiement de magie, Draco ne savait pas quoi, mais la magie de Blaise ne semblait pas _naturel _à cet instant même.

Levant les yeux vers Blaise, pour essayer de voir ce qui avait bien pu causer cette réaction, Draco fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que le regard de son meilleur ami était fixement tourné vers la main de Draco – et plus précisément la main de Draco qui était toujours en contact avec celle de Théo.

« Draco… » commença Blaise, d'une voix que le blond ne parvenait presque pas à associer à celle de son meilleur ami, « Tu –»

Draco se tendit, quelque chose clochait définitivement chez Blaise. Est-ce que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec le fait que ce dernier s'isolait pratiquement tous les soirs pour soit disant _étudier_ ?

Le blond retira sa main de dessous de la main de Théo, par précaution. Il était pratiquement certain que quelque soit la cause des agissements étranges de Blaise en ce moment, ce dernier n'allait pas soudainement se mettre à l'attaquer… Mais quand même il voulait avoir ses deux mains libres pour pouvoir agir.

Puis ce fut comme si une bulle avait éclaté. Blaise écarquilla soudainement les yeux, et presque comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait – ou ce qu'il comptait faire – se dernier se racla la gorge, et l'instant d'après sa magie redevint normal.

« Tu devrais peut-être retourner te coucher. Même si tel que je te connais, c'est peine perdue…» compléta-t-il, comme si de rien n'était en se dirigeant vers son lit, puis d'une voix taquine – qui semblait forcée aux oreilles de Draco – il ajouta à l'égard de Théo, « Et puis quand Pansy t'avait donné le conseil de foncer… Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait dire foncer littéralement dans le _lit _de Draco. »

« C'est une méthode comme une autre. » dit Théo.

Blaise haussa les épaules, étouffa un bâillement et disparut derrière les rideaux de son lit.

Le prince des Slytherin fixa durant un long moment les rideaux entourant le lit de son meilleur ami, essayant de comprendre le comportement de Blaise. Il était conscient qu'il avait très peu de chance de pouvoir en tirer quoique ce soit en ce moment, il n'avait pas assez de recul et – il devait l'admettre – il était toujours légèrement troublé par les récents évènements. Cependant il y avait bien une chose, qu'il avait compris…

« _Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré, Blaise ? »_

Draco sursauta, entendant Théo fermer brusquement les rideaux de son lit. Il se tourna alors vers le Slytherin solitaire, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu comptes rester dans mon lit ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton incrédule.

« On va dire que dans le tien il y a quelque chose d'essentiel qui manque dans le mien. » répondit Théo, en lui lançant un regard équivoque.

Draco haussa un sourcil, puis afficha un rictus amusé, «Si mes draps en soie comptent tellement pour toi, dans ma grande générosité je pourrais t'en prêter. »

« Tu ne sais pas combien ton geste me touche. » pouffa le Slytherin solitaire, mais il redevint légèrement plus sérieux, bien qu'en conservant un ton décontracté, « De toute façon je sais que tu ne comptais pas te rendormir, alors je me suis dit que je te tiendrai compagnie. »

'_Histoire de m'assurer que tu ne ferais rien de risqué… ' _était implicitement suggéré dans son ton.

« Quoique je tiens à préciser… » poursuivit Théo, d'un ton amusé, «… que rester debout toute la nuit à regarder le rideau de ton lit, n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé comme première nuit ensemble avec mon petit ami. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à la mention des mots 'petit ami'. Il était vrai qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Théo et donc que d'un certain angle il était aussi vrai qu'à présent le Slytherin solitaire était son _petit ami_, mais Draco n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire à cette idée…

« Promis la prochaine on fera quelque chose de plus _intéressant_… » répondit Draco, d'un ton suggestif, puis voyant l'expression de surprise de Théo, il marqua une légère pause pour marquer l'effet et ajouta, « Observer mes coussins par exemple. »

Théo cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de secouer la tête d'un air amusé.

« N'empêche je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton parrain et Zabini le découvre aussi vite. » songea-t-il à voix haute. « J'avais prévu quelques choses comme quelques jours voire semaines, pas quelques _heures_. »

Et le commentaire du slytherin solitaire, le fit se figer littéralement sur place. Et il réalisa. Severus était courant. _SEVERUS _était au courant. Et il y avait de fortes chance que si Severus savait, et bien _Sirius _allait savoir aussi. Ce qui inévitablement allait mener à des commentaires les plus embarrassants les uns que les autres. En fait maintenant qu'il y pensait, Fawkes avait été là pendant quelques instants aussi et avait certainement vu ce qui se passait.

_**«**__Génial maintenant, Dumbledore sera au courant aussi. » _

Draco soupira. « Ce qui se passe entre nous est un secret absolu, donc évidemment tout le monde est au courant. »

Théo haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. Un étrange silence s'installa entre eux, et Draco pouvait voir dans les yeux de Théo que ce dernier hésitait à lui poser des questions. Le Slytherin solitaire devait très certainement être en train de peser le pour et le contre actuellement.

Ce silence permit également à Draco de pouvoir se concentrer à nouveau sur la projection. Weasley-père avait apparemment été retrouvé, et les autres Weasley (les jumeaux et Weasel) avaient été appelés dans le bureau de directeur.

« Vous avez déjà tous utilisé un portoloin ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête et chacun d'eux tendit la main pour toucher le portoloin.

« Bien, attention, à trois… Un… Deux… »

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Durant le très court instant qui précéda le « trois », Draco vit Potter lever son regard vers le directeur qui lui-même le regarder. Aussitôt, Draco sentit une énorme douleur au niveau du front, là où devrait sans doute être la cicatrice de Potter, en même temps qu'un sentiment de haine monter en lui. Une haine si intense, qu'en cet instant précis rien n'aurait pu lui apporter plus grande satisfaction que de frapper –

Draco secoua la tête, inspirant profondément, ignorant la douleur lancinante de son front. Non la haine ne venait pas de lui, il n'avait ni envie de frapper ni faire quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore. Ce sentiment ne venait certainement pas de Potter, non plus.

« _Ne lâche pas le portoloin, ne soit pas stupide Potter tu n'as pas envie de frapper Dumbledore, ni de le _mordre_, tu n'as même pas de crochet pour l'amour de Merlin ! » _

« Trois ! »

L'instant d'après, Potter fut emporté au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil Sirius accourir vers les nouveaux venus. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de son cousin. Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, ne s'était manifestement pas rasé depuis quelque jours et était toujours habillé malgré le fait qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin.

« Oh Merlin, Draco, tu saignes ! »

Draco détacha avec reluctance son regard de la projection, et se tourna vers Théo qui regardait son front avec inquiétude.

« Ne bouge pas… » souffla ce dernier en levant la main vers la blessure.

Draco frissonna, en sentant la familière sensation de la magie de Théo le parcourir.

~HPDM~

Harry observa les souvenirs d'un air songeur, une question, qu'il avait dû poser il y a un moment sans avoir eu de réponse concrète, lui revint en mémoire.

« Draco ? » appela-t-il.

L'interpelé détourna son regard du souvenir, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, d'un air interrogateur.

« Hum…» dit Harry, « A propos de Nott… »

Le Slytherin retint son souffle durant un court instant, redoutant les questions qu'Harry pouvait lui poser sur Théo.

« Au risque de me faire traiter encore une fois d'idiot… Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment Nott pouvait te soigner ? » compléta le brun.

Draco cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. « Il vient de voir ma mise en couple avec Théo et la seule chose qu'il demande c'est au sujet de sa capacité ?! » songea-t-il, avec incrédulité.

« _Quoi, tu espérais qu'il soit jaloux ?_ » susurra Dray, d'une voix amusé.

« Non. » nia Draco, avant de se tourner vers Harry et prendre une expression songeuse, « Je suppose que je peux te l'expliquer maintenant… » dit-il à voix haute.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant manifestement la manière la plus simple d'expliquer les choses.

« Tu sais déjà que Théo peut influencer avec sa magie la magie de quelqu'un d'autre, et la magie étant directement lié au cerveau, il peut ainsi influencer l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est pourquoi théoriquement cela n'aurait pas dû être possible de soigner, puis qu'une blessure ne peut pas disparaitre peu importe l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu es. » compléta Harry, se rappelant ce que Draco lui avait dit auparavant.

« C'est exact. » confirma Draco, « C'est pourquoi Théo n'utilise pas sa magie pour essayer de manipuler le cerveau. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais attendit que le blond développe.

« C'était vraiment une découverte brillante de la part de la mère de Théo. Le fait est que la magie est certes reliée au cerveau mais fait aussi partie intégrante de notre corps. Chaque membre, _chaque cellule_ est parcourue par de la magie. »

« Il utilise sa magie pour influencer les cellules de notre corps. » souffla alors Harry, la réalisation visible dans ses yeux.

Draco hocha la tête, « Il 'force' les cellules à se régénérer plus vite. On peut donc dire qu'il ne fait qu'accélérer une guérison naturelle. »

« Et c'est différent des sorts de soins qu'utilisent Pomfrey ? » demanda Harry, avec curiosité.

« Les sorts de soins ne peuvent pas créer de nouvelles cellules. » expliqua le blond, « Ils restituent les anciennes cellules présentes. Ils ne font que réparer les dommages que les cellules ont reçus. Bien sûr il existe des sorts ou des potions qui permettent d'accélérer la vitesse de régénération des cellules, mais dans ce cas la personne qui se fait soigner ressentira énormément de douleur. »

Harry se rappela la fois, où il avait perdu tous les os de son bras, en deuxième année et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti après qu'il ait bu la potion poussos. « Mais comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est parce que un sort ou une potion est considéré comme une entité étrangère à ton corps. » expliqua Draco, « De ce fait s'ils essayent d'intervenir dans un processus naturel comme la guérison, alors la magie se lève comme un système de défense, forçant la potion ou le sort à passer outre. Et c'est ça qui rend la guérison douloureuse.

Contrairement à ce que fait Théo, puisque Théo utilise la magie de la personne elle-même pour la soigner. De ce fait aucune entité étrangère n'est perçue par le système immunitaire de la personne, et donc pas de douleur.»

Harry plissa les yeux, se concentrant pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que Draco lui disait. Finalement il poussa une exclamation admirative, « Waw, c'est vraiment incroyable. » dit-il son regard se tournant vers le souvenir où Théo était en train de soigner Draco, « Il devrait travailler à St Mungos ou quelque chose comme ça plus tard. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, surpris que le brun ait dit quelque chose comme ça. « Il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu être Guérisseur. » dit-il.

« 'aurait voulu' ? » répéta Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« On va dire que ses conditions familiales ne sont pas tout à fait propices pour qu'il puisse réaliser le métier de ses rêves. » grimaça Draco, sentant la colère monter en lui, rien qu'à la pensée de Théodore Nott sénior.

« Oh… » se contenta de dire Harry, d'un air compréhensible, « C'est dommage. »

« OK ! » explosa Draco, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, « C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?! »

Harry cligna les yeux de surprise, ne comprenant manifestement pas la réaction du blond « Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi… Comment peux-tu parler de Théo comme ça, alors que tu sais que… que –» Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais fit un geste explicite en direction du souvenir.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, durant un court instant, avant de répondre, « Il me semble qu'on a déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet, concernant tes ex. »

« On en a eu une. » confirma Draco, « Mais ça n'explique rien du tout ! »

Intérieurement, Draco se sentait complètement stupide. Il aurait dû être heureux du fait, qu'Harry soit aussi compréhensif, combien aurait déjà piqué une énorme crise de jalousie rien qu'en entendant Draco parler de Théo ? D'ailleurs, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devrait admettre que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il _aurait _piqué une énorme crise de jalousie, malgré le fait qu'il savait que c'était irrationnel et stupide. Mais justement, Harry était _trop _compréhensible, c'était ça le problème !

« Comment est-ce que tu peux me regarder embrasser Théo sans même réagir ? » enchaîna Draco, agrippant fermement le bras du brun « Comment est-ce que tu peux te soucier de l'avenir de Théo comme si c'était un de tes amis proches ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne perçois que de l'admiration et du respect à l'égard de Théo venant de ta part à cet instant même ? C'était comme si tu te fichais du fait que lui et moi étions sortis ensemble ! »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois les yeux de surprise, en entendant les paroles du blond, et son expression s'adoucit légèrement.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Si je devais être jaloux de toutes les personnes avec qui tu – »

« Mais Théo est différent ! » siffla Draco, « Et tu le sais ! Théo est la seule personne que j'ai sincèrement – »

« Aimé ? » compléta Harry, avec un léger sourire, « Oui j'en suis conscient, Draco. »

« Et malgré tout ça ne te fais absolument rien. » grinça le blond, se sentant profondément irrité.

Quand Harry était-il devenu le plus mature, le plus rationnel, des deux ?!

« Non, c'est faux, Draco, ce ne me fait pas _rien_. » le contredit Harry, « Quand je t'ai entendu parler de Nott avec tant de dévotion et de douceur dans la voix, j'ai été moi-même surpris de ne ressentir aucune jalousie alors que l'on pouvait clairement voir que tu tiens énormément à Nott. Après tout comme tu l'avais si bien fait remarquer avant, j'ai été jaloux pour bien moins que ça.

Ça m'a fait réfléchir… et j'en suis arrivé à une hypothèse, que je ne trouve pas si tiré par les cheveux que ça. »

~HPDM~

Draco entendit Théo pousser un grognement de frustration, tandis qu'il sentait la magie du Slytherin solitaire s'accumuler encore plus au niveau de son front. Manifestement soigner son front, prenait plus de temps qu'habituellement, ce qui ne le surprenait absolument pas, après tout la blessure était directement lié à la cicatrice de Potter, qui était lui-même lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était concerné, il y avait forcément un peu de magie noire.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Théo poussa un soupir de soulagement et se recula légèrement.

Puis son regard se durcit, et l'hésitation, que Draco avait perçue auparavant, avait complètement disparu en faveur de l'inquiétude et de la détermination.

« Les autres fois je n'ai rien dit… » marmonna Théo, « … parce que je n'étais pas présent au moment où tu te blessais et que de ce fait cela ne me regardait pas… Mais, Merlin, Draco comment as-tu fait pour recevoir une telle blessure alors qu'il est évident que personne ne t'a attaqué ?! »

Cette fois ce fut autour de Draco de peser le pour et le contre, se demandant ce qu'il devait/pouvait révéler au brun. Pas l'entière vérité, ça c'était une certitude.

« C'est un sort. » dit lentement Draco, « Un sort que _quelqu'un _m'a lancé, à cause d'une connerie que j'avais faite. Mais ce sort a eu des effets inattendus et irréversibles. Je ne peux pas vraiment donner de détails, mais l'une des nombreuses conséquences sont les blessures que je reçois. »

Théo écarquilla les yeux, semblant complètement figé sur place devant la révélation, « Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix tendue.

« A la fin de ma première année. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules, « ça m'a fait un choc à l'époque, mais maintenant j'apprends juste à vivre, du moins j'essaye. »

« Et c'est vraiment irréversible ? » demanda l'autre Slytherin, « Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup d'experts qui pourrait – »

« Le sort est tellement emmêlé dans ma magie que maintenant il _fait parti _de ma magie… Je parie que même si quelqu'un essayait juste simplement de _détecter _le sort, il ne le trouverait pas. » expliqua le blond.

Théo prit une mine renfrognée. « Et le fait que tu aies tout le temps l'air de regard ailleurs, comme si tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, a un rapport avec le sort ? »

« ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec le sort, dans le sens où ce n'est pas l'un des effets dont je te parlais, » répondit le blond, « Cependant ce n'est pas totalement sans rapport, non plus. Le fait que je semble parfois prêter attention à ce qui semble être pour toi le vide, est en fait le résultat d'un petit objet très utile. Encore une fois je ne peux pas donner de détails, mais cet objet me permet d'anticiper quand je recevrai d'éventuelles blessures… C'est assez pratique. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand Théo l'attira vers lui, le serrant contre lui d'un geste protecteur. « Je guérirais chacune de tes blessures, même si c'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire avant de mourir. » jura-t-il, d'un air déterminé.

Draco pouffa, bien qu'intérieurement il était légèrement, _très légèrement, _touché par les paroles du Slytherin solitaire, « Je n'ai certainement pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, en outre, si tu continues de dire des choses comme ça tu vas finir par te faire envoyer chez nos camarades rouge et or… »

~HPDM~

Draco et Théo – même s'il avait essayé de convaincre ce dernier que c'était complètement inutile de sa part – restèrent éveillés toute la nuit. Finalement, contrairement à ce que Draco s'était imaginé, Potter n'eut aucune autre 'crise' ou douleur à la cicatrice.

Draco regardait d'un œil absent, Weasley-mère entrer dans la cuisine sous les yeux inquiets de toutes les personnes de la pièce. Mais la tension semblait s'écrouler comme un château de carte, quand elle annonça d'une voix faible que Weasley-père allait s'en sortir.

Draco se glissa alors hors de son lit et fouilla dans sa malle sous le regard curieux de Théo. Il sortit deux fioles de Pimentine et en tendit une à l'autre Slytherin.

« ça serait problématique si tu t'endormais en classe… Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui est le dernier jour du trimestre. Tu pourras rattraper le sommeil perdu demain. » marmonna Draco, son regard se tourna alors vers les lits des deux balourds. « C'est étrange, même si ces deux-là ont le sommeil lourds, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour ne pas se réveiller avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait cette nuit. »

Théo afficha un rictus et avala la potion. « Ils risquent pas de se réveiller avant un moment. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Draco, en haussant un sourcil.

« Et bien quand j'ai senti que tu étais… hum… troublé, je me suis dirigé vers ton lit, et comme je ne voulais pas risquer que quelqu'un intervienne ou voit quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas… J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose comme forcer le reste du dormir à rester endormi. » avoua Théo, en haussant les épaules. « Par contre ce qui m'étonne c'est que _Zabini _ait pu se réveiller, normalement il n'aurait pas dû en être capable. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, enregistrant l'information quelque part dans sa mémoire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… » continua Théo, « Quand Zabini a vu que tu étais dans cet état, la première chose qu'il a faite était de lancer un sort de sommeil sur les deux autres, et il a foncé prévenir Snape. Inutile de préciser que quand Snape est arrivé il a _lui aussi _jeté un sort de sommeil sur Crabbe et Goyle… Donc je peux t'assurer qu'avec ma capacité et deux sorts de sommeil, ils ne sont pas près de se réveiller avant au moins midi. »

Le blond hocha la tête, mais son attention fut vite attirée vers la projection. Potter avait entraîné Sirius à part, et était actuellement en train de lui parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas simplement était spectateur de l'attaque mais le serpent en lui-même.

« Tu as raconté tout ça à Dumbledore ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui. » répondit Potter, d'un ton agacé, « Mais il ne m'a pas dit ce que ça signifiait. D'ailleurs il ne me dit plus rien du tout. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait prévenu s'il fallait y voir quelque chose d'inquiétant. » assura Sirius.

Draco plissa les yeux. Quelque chose dans le ton de son cousin sonnait faux. Et puis cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir une foi aveugle en Dumbledore.

_« Est-ce que Sirius est au courant de quelque chose ? »_se demanda Draco.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » reprit Potter, « Sirius, je… je crois que je deviens fou. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, juste avant de qu'on prenne le portoloin… pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais un serpent. Je me _sentais_ serpent… Ma cicatrice m'a vraiment fait mal quand j'ai regardé Dumbledore… Sirius j'ai eu envie de l'attaquer, lui ! »

« C'était sans doute un effet de ta vision, rien de plus. » insista Sirius, « tu pensais toujours à ton rêve, ou je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, et… »

« Non, ce n'était pas ça ! » coupa Potter, « C'était comme si quelque chose s'était soudain dressé en moi, comme s'il y avait eu un _serpent _dans mon corps. »

« Tu as besoin d'aller dormir. » dit alors fermement Sirius, « Tu vas prendre un petit déjeuner et monter te coucher. Cet après-midi tu pourras aller voir Arthur avec les autres. Tu es en état de choc, Harry. Tu t'accuses toi-même de quelque chose dont tu n'as été que le témoin et heureusement que tu as _été_ ce témoin, sinon Arthur en serait peut-être mort. Cesse de t'inquiéter. »

Il donna à Potter une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'en alla.

Draco plissa encore un peu plus les yeux. Il était certain maintenant que Sirius cachait quelque chose. Et il était prêt à parier que ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec la soudaine distance que Dumbledore avait placé entre lui et Potter. Et foi de Malfoy, il allait définitivement découvrir ce que c'était !

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

****Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre...

Quoiqu'il en soit je me demandais si ça vous intéressait une petite rubrique ou un petit rappel sur "qui sait quoi", puisque comme Draco l'a si bien fait remarquer il a tendance à distiller ses secrets un peu partout xD

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	97. Hypothèses & Stabilité Mentale

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

**- Draco et Théo sortent ensemble**

**- Blaise ne rentre que très tard le soir, car il doit "étudier"**

**- Draco, Severus et Sirius vivent dans u ne petite partie de Square Grimmauld.**

**- Harry et Draco ont une connection mentale, qui fait que lorsqu'ils se touchent , Harry peut entendre les pensées de Draco, et Draco peut ressentir les émotions d'Harry**

**- En deuxième année, Draco suspectait Harry d'être l'héritier magique de Voldemort**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Arrivé à Square Grimmauld suite à une vision concernant Arthur Weasley se faisant attaquer par Nagini, Harry fait part de ses inquiétudes à Sirius, qui se contente d'évincer le sujet. Du côté du présent, Harry a une explication quant à la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas jaloux de Théo.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 84 : Hypothèses & Stabilité Mentale  
**

Draco se dirigea d'un air las vers le bureau du directeur. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de la vision de la nuit précédente, parce qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche et que les effets de la pimentine commençait à se dissiper, pare qu'il avait dû suivre les cours tout en surveillant d'un œil les faits et gestes de Potter, parce qu'il avait dû être alerte toute la journée dans le but d'éviter Severus, ou tout simplement parce qu'Ombrage ayant remarqué l'absence de plusieurs élèves , dont Potter, semblait être encore plus méfiante et _insupportable _que d'habitude, mais Draco était complètement crevé.

« _Heureusement que c'est les vacances. » _songea Draco, en passant la gargouille après avoir prononcé le mot de passe.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il leva la main, s'apprêtant à frapper, mais la voix du directeur filtrant à travers la pièce le devança.

« Entre, Draco. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, n'étant même plus surpris du fait que Dumbledore savait qu'il était là. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma rapidement derrière lui. Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant comte que seul Dumbledore et Fawkes étaient présents. Il s'était attendu à trouver Severus.

« _Au moins ça veut dire que je peux l'éviter encore un peu plus longtemps._ »

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire, qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux, et il manquait dans son regard le pétillement si caractéristique. Il était clair que Dumbledore devait lui aussi être fatigué.

« Assieds-toi, Draco. » invita le directeur, en montrant d'un geste de la main, la chaise présente devant lui.

Draco s'exécuta, songeant qu'un jour il devrait peut-être désigner cette chaise comme la sienne vu le nombre de fois où il s'y était assis durant les cinq dernières années. D'ailleurs il était certain qu'il avait battu tous les records de convocation dans le bureau du directeur, même les Marauders, les jumeaux Weasley et Potter n'avaient pas dû visiter le bureau de Dumbledore aussi souvent. Draco leva alors les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont il fallait être fier !

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry était à St Mungos pour visiter Arthur… » entama Dumbledore, d'un ton faussement nonchalant, son regard bleu fixé droit sur Draco.

Ce qui permit au blond, d'en déduire qu'effectivement seul Potter était sujet à l'indifférence du directeur, et que ce n'était pas seulement une nouvelle lubie de sa part de ne plus regarder les gens dans les yeux.

Puis son regard se dirigea presque par reflexe en direction de la projection. Potter venait d'entrer dans la salle où se trouvait actuellement Weasley-père, en compagnie des autres membres de la famille Weasley.

Il hocha alors la tête pour confirmer les paroles de Dumbledore. Il se demandait si le directeur allait parler de la raison pour laquelle il évitait Potter du regard, ou s'il devait au contraire évoquer le sujet lui-même.

« Ce qui est arrivé à Mr Weasley est fâcheux. » décida finalement de commenter Draco. « Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si Potter n'avait pas été là pour _assister _à la scène. »

Il vit Dumbledore se tendre imperceptiblement, mais l'instant d'après il fit comme si de rien n'était, si bien que si Draco n'avait pas passé autant de temps au côté de personnes particulièrement inexpressifs par moment – Severus pour ne pas le citer – et que s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction, il aurait pu mettre cette réaction pour le compte de son imagination.

« Ah… je suis certain que Arthur ainsi que toute la famille Weasley lui en sont très reconnaissants. » dit Dumbledore. « Et je ne peux qu'approuver sa capacité à convaincre son entourage sur la réalité des faits et sa grande réactivité. »

Draco plissa les yeux durant un court instant, il était évident que Dumbledore tournait autour du pot et évitait de parler de son indifférence à l'égard du Survivant.

« Potter semble penser que vous refuser de le regarder dans les yeux, ou même reconnaitre sa présence, professeur. » décida finalement de commenter Draco, songeant qu'une approche plus directe serait la meilleure solution.

Il n'avait simplement ni la patience, ni la force, en ce moment même, d'aborder les choses de façon subtile.

Les yeux de Dumbledore cessèrent de pétiller.

« Et qu'en penses-tu sur le sujet, Draco ? »

« Je ne peux pas nier l'évidence : il est clair que vous souhaitez éviter sa présence, professeur. » répondit prudemment Draco, en observant le directeur, jaugeant ses réactions. « Quant à la raison de vos agissements, je me garde d'exposer mes hypothèses. »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, mais le pétillement n'était toujours pas revenu dans ses yeux, signe qu'il était malgré tout sérieux. « Cela ne m'étonne pas de ta part, mais j'admets être curieux. Quelles sont donc tes hypothèses, Draco ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air hésitant. Après tout il n'avait aucune garantie que Dumbledore confirme ses idées même si c'était la bonne hypothèse. Mais devant le regard insistant du directeur, Draco soupira.

« Je pense que votre soudaine indifférence à l'égard de Potter n'est pas le résultat d'une soudaine aversion envers Potter ou d'une perte d'intérêt. » commença le blond, d'un ton fatigué, « Je pense que c'est plutôt lié aux cauchemars ou plutôt aux _visions _de Potter. Le fait que Potter puisse voir à travers les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres ou de son serpent n'est pas normal. Ça signifie qu'ils sont connectés d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Là Draco s'arrêta, et poursuivit d'un ton hésitant, « Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de notre discussion sur les héritiers magiques, professeur ? »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, puis hocha la tête, « Il me semblait que tu suspectais Harry d'être l'héritier magique de Voldemort, ce qui serait la raison pour laquelle il puisse parler le Parseltongue, exact ? »

« Je me demandais si la connexion entre eux ne serait pas dû au fait que Potter soit l'héritier magique _accidentel _du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » poursuivit le blond, se forçant à rester impassible devant le regard perçant de Dumbledore, « Peut-être que la connexion s'est crée parce que, hum, les _conditions _normalement requises pour désigner un héritier magique n'ont pas été respectées. »

« C'est un point de vue intéressant, qui mérite réflexion. » dit Dumbledore, puis d'un geste de la main, il l'invita à continuer.

« Quoiqu'il en soit cette connexion est bien présente. Et même si pour l'instant Potter semble avoir un léger avantage (puisqu'il est conscient du lien) sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Il reste cependant très vulnérable. Potter n'a aucune défense mentale pour se défendre face au Lord, et ça pourrait être dangereux si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendait compte du lien.

Alors peut-être que vous évitez de regarder Potter dans les yeux, pour ne pas que Potter se fasse submerger par les émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres – comme quelques instants avant qu'il prenne le portoloin – et ainsi éviter d'attirer l'attention du Lord. Mais peut-être aussi que vous craignez baisser votre garde devant Potter, et ainsi laisser au Seigneur des Ténèbres une opportunité de vous atteindre (j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un meilleur Legilimens qu'Occlumens exactement comme le Lord.). Le risque que le Lord, puisse voir également à travers les yeux de Potter est grand, c'est pourquoi, il est possible que vous essayez de lui faire croire que finalement vous n'êtes plus si proche de Potter que ça, qu'il se retrouve livrer à lui-même, alors qu'en fait vous l'aidez dans l'ombre, ça peut apporter un effet de surprise, non négligeable.

C'est peut-être même un peu des trois… » Draco s'arrêta de parler quand il se rendit compte que Dumbledore affichait une légère expression de surprise, et le fixait comme si soudainement une deuxième tête lui avait poussé sur la tête.

« _Waw je ne pensais pas pouvoir le surprendre un jour._ » songea le blond.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire en soit. » fit remarquer Dumbledore, en affichant un petit sourire amusé, « De nombreuses choses me surprennent tous les jours. »

Draco sursauta, mais reprit rapidement contenance. Pourquoi ne cessait-il d'oublier que Dumbledore pouvait lire ses pensées ?!

Fawkes s'envola de son perchoir et se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du blond.

« _Je pense qu'il est surtout choqué par ton analyse, gamin._ » caqueta Fawkes, d'un ton presque moqueur, « _Malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, il est aime bien le fait que personne n'arrive vraiment à savoir ce qu'il pense ou pourquoi il fait tel action._ »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, comme pour rappeler le Phénix à l'ordre, ce qui fit sourire le Slytherin.

« Bien… » dit finalement le directeur en se redressant de sa chaise, « Je suppose qu'après les derniers évènements, tu dois être épuisés… Il est temps que je te laisse te reposer. Je t'ai préparé un portoloin jusqu'au Square, à moins que tu ne préfères que je t'y amène moi-même.»

« Par portoloin, ça ira très bien. » répondit poliment Draco, en se levant, puis se tournant vers le directeur il demanda, d'un ton presque résigné « Vous n'allez ni confirmer ni réfuter mes hypothèses, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »

« Je te laisse le soin de différencier le vrai du faux. » répondit simplement le vieux sorcier avec un petit sourire en coin.

Draco soupira, n'ayant même plus la force de protester devant cette injustice. Non seulement il avait donné ses hypothèses, satisfaisant ainsi la curiosité de Dumbledore, mais en plus il n'avait même pas eu le droit à une réponse digne de ce nom !

Puis entendant de l'agitation du côté de Potter, Draco tourna naturellement sa tête vers la projection, où les jumeaux Weasley semblaient déterminer à faire subir à leur père un interrogatoire.

« Quand tu dis que tu étais parti en mission, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux.

« Tu étais chargé de la garder, c'est ca ? » enchaina l'autre à mi-voix, « L'arme. Celle que Tu-Sais-Qui essaye de se procurer ? »

« George, tais-toi ! » ordonna sèchement Weasley-mère, mais aucun des deux jumeaux ne semblaient lui prêter attention, au contraire le premier jumeaux, Fred ?, revint à la charge.

« Tu nous avais dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait un serpent, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, en observant son père comme pour observer sa réaction, « Un très gros ? Tu l'as vu, la nuit de son retour, non ? »

« ça suffit ! » cracha leur mère avec colère, « Tonks et Fol-œil sont dans le couloir, Arthur, ils voudraient venir te voir. Vous autres, vous attendrez dehors. » ajouta-t-elle en direction de ses enfants et de Potter, « Vous pourrez revenir après pour dire au revoir. Allez-y. »

Draco prit une expression pensive. Est-ce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à deviner le fin mot de l'histoire ? Est-ce que Arthur Weasley était vraiment en train de surveiller l'arme que convoite le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Possible, en vue de la réaction de Weasley-mère.

Puis quand il se concentra à nouveau sur la projection, il leva les yeux au ciel. Potter et ceux qui venaient de se faire mettre à la porte, étaient tous en train d'écouter aux portes. « _Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprends pas venant de sa part ? » _

Draco tendit l'oreille et parvint à entendre : « … Ils ont fouillé tout le secteur, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé le serpent. Il semble qu'il ait disparu juste après t'avoir mordu, Arthur… Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'espérait quand même pas qu'un serpent puisse rentrer là, non ? »

« Je pense qu'il l'a envoyé en éclaireur. » grogna Maugrey, « Etant donné qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, ces derniers temps. Il a voulu avoir une vue plus claire de ce qui l'attendait et , si Arthur n'avait pas été là, la bête aurait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour inspecter les lieux. Potter dit qu'il a assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oui. » répondit Weasley-mère, d'un ton mal-à-l'aise, « Dumbledore semblait presque s'attendre à ce que Harry ait ce genre de vision. »

« Oui, oui. » dit Maugrey, « On sait bien que ce jeune Potter est un peu bizarre. »

_« Un PEU bizarre ? »_répéta mentalement Draco, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, « _Carrément dérangé oui ! » _

« Dumbledore avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour Harry quand je l'ai vu ce matin. » murmura la mère de Weasley.

« Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète. » gronda Maugrey, « Ce garçon voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui –»

Draco se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. De toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, il avait fallu que Potter l'apprenne de cette manière. Génial. Franchement _génial. _Maintenant ce stupide Gryffindor allait encore faire quelque chose de stupide parce qu'il allait sûrement craindre d'être posséder par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, merci bien ! Draco espérait juste que le Survivant n'est pas la merveilleuse idée de quitter les protections du Square pour aller airer dans les rues de peur de blesser les autres habitants de la maison. Non, même lui ne pouvait pas être aussi stupi –

Comme un flash, une scène lui revint en mémoire. Potter en troisième année. S'enfuyant de chez son oncle. En pleine nuit. Alors qu'un supposé criminel était en liberté.

« _Laissez tomber… Potter allait s'enfuir dès la première occasion. » _

« Professeur. » appela alors Draco, en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui s'était contenté de l'observé, « Potter vient d'apprendre qu'il était possible qu'il puisse être possédé par Vous-Savez-Qui… Et connaissant le personnage, il est très probable qu'il fasse quelque chose de complètement stupide. C'était juste histoire de vous prévenir que votre précieux Survivant risquerait de se faire la malle d'ici ce soir.»

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, tout en soupirant, son visage reflétant une énorme fatigue. « Je prendrais des mesures nécessaires. » assura-t-il, tout en se tournant vers l'un des nombreux tableaux qui ornaient bureau, « Phineas. » appela-t-il.

Le directeur représenté, jeta un regard un regard ennuyé vers Dumbledore, mais lui porta tout de même attention. « J'aurais besoin que fassiez le nécessaire pour qu'Harry reste au Square. Vous avez bien compris ? En aucun cas, il ne doit sortir seul. »

Phineas fronça les sourcils pendant un instant, mais finit par hocher la tête et disparut de son portrait.

« Vous croyez que cela sera suffisant pour empêcher Potter de s'en aller ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton sceptique.

« Phineas peut être très persuasif quand il en prend la peine. » se contenta de répondre le directeur, en lui tendant un objet que Draco supposait être le portoloin.

Il le prit, remerciant le vieux sorcier à mi-voix. Quand soudain une réalisation le frappa.

« Professeur, vous ne vouliez pas regarder Potter dans les yeux à cause de la connexion qu'il partage avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais je ressens aussi les émotions fortes et ai également des visions du Lord, à travers Potter… Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela ne vous dérange pas de _me _regarder dans les yeux ? »

Dumbledore lui offrit alors un petit sourire mystérieux.

« Ah, je ne m'inquiète pas à ton sujet, Draco. Voldemort ne sera pas capable de t'atteindre _réellement_ à travers Harry. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander à Dumbledore ce qu'il voulait dire par là le portoloin s'activa et il ressentit la sensation caractéristique d'être tiré par le nombril.

Atterrissant au Square quelques secondes plus tard, il se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air agacé. Il était pratiquement _certain _que Dumbledore l'avait fait exprès !

~HPDM~

« Une hypothèse ? » demanda Draco, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler la curiosité de sa voix.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Dis-moi, Draco. Est-ce que tu as déjà été jaloux d'Hermione ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, « Bien sûr que non, Potter. Mais la situation est complètement différente ! J'ai toujours su que tu ne sortirais jamais avec elle. Que tu l'aimes. Mais uniquement comme une sœur. »

« Pourtant… » fit remarquer le Gryffindor, avec un petit sourire, «… tu étais jaloux de Ginny alors que jusqu'à très récemment je la considérais comme une sœur. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. » répliqua Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Même si toi tu ne ressentais rien, ça se voyait comme un nez sur la figure que Weasel ne TE considérait pas juste comme un frère. »

« Alors est-ce que tu vas être jaloux de toutes les personnes qui sont soit disant amoureux de moi ? » demanda innocemment le brun.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, Harry marquait un point. Il soupira. « Quel est le rapport avec Théo, Potter ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? Nott est en quelque sorte ta…euh _Ginny _ou _Hermione_. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer que je ne le considérais que comme un frère dès le départ, Potter ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton doucereux, en plissant les yeux, une expression menaçante sur le visage, « Parce que je te rappelle que j'ai _couché _avec lui. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » répondit calmement le rouge et or. « Je dis juste que Nott est une personne importante de ta vie. Tout comme Ginny et Hermione le sont dans la mienne. Quand j'ai vu comment tu le regardais, ou comment tu parlais de lui… Je me suis demandé… que se serait-il passé si Nott n'avait pas été là… Est-ce que tu serais comme tu es à cet instant ? Et la réponse est non… Parce qu'il a tellement eu d'impact dans ta vie, que sans lui tu ne serais pas le Draco que je connais. Alors dis-moi, Draco, comment pourrais-je être jaloux de lui, le détester, l'envier, alors que je suis tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? »

Draco serra les poings. Il comprenait ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer le brun… Il comprenait mais –

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? » demanda le blond, sa voix ne dépassant pas un murmure, « De savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que toi a une place si importante, que tu n'es pas la seule personne sur qui je peux compter, que tu dois partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, que cette personne risquerait de me voler à toi– »

Tandis qu'il continuait de parler, il eut intérieurement un rire de dérision. Qui cherchait-il donc à berner ? Ne serait-ce pas ses propres insécurités qu'il venait d'énoncer ? N'était-il pas la personne qui avait peur de perdre Harry ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de prendre la place de Nott. » dit Harry, « Parce que quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais jamais être comme lui, je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer. Tout comme toi tu ne pourras jamais remplacer Ginny ou Hermione. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux durant un court instant, avant de se pencher en avant, laissant reposer son front sur l'épaule du brun.

« Draco ? » appela Harry, d'un ton surpris.

Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin.

« A-bru-ti. » lança-t-il finalement d'un ton trainant, sans pour autant changer de position « Pourquoi par Merlin est-ce que je voudrais remplacer Weasel ? Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en groupie du Survivant, merci bien. »

Harry cligna des yeux, avant de finalement pouffer. « Tu serais une groupie déplorable de toute façon. »

~HPDM~

Draco jeta un rapide regard circulaire autour de la pièce, vérifiant que Sirius n'était pas là, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il sortit alors le Padfoot's Time de sa poche.

« _Thinking too much will destroy your brain._ » chuchota Draco.

Aussitôt quatre ou cinq émeraudes sortirent du sablier.

« Dumbledore. » ajouta le blond.

Seule une émeraude resta tandis que toutes les autres retournèrent dans le sablier. Et l'émeraude restante se sépara rapidement en plusieurs images qui bougèrent rapidement pour entourer le blond. C'était une nouvelle fonctionnalité du sablier que Sirius lui avait rajouté. Cela lui permettait de trier ses souvenirs en plusieurs 'dossier'. Ainsi il lui suffisait simplement de rajouter un nouveau fait ou souvenir à chaque dossier, au lieu de tout remettre à chaque fois.

Les souvenirs de la discussion avec Dumbledore s'ajoutèrent à toutes les autres qu'il avait déjà rassemblés. Puis il fit la même chose pour les dossiers concernant 'Sirius', 'Severus' et 'Blaise'.

Il eut à peine le temps de désactiver le Padfoot's Time, s'allonger sur son lit et fermer les yeux dans l'intention de se reposer, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter.

« Hey gamin ! » salua Sirius d'un ton jovial, mais Draco pouvait clairement entendre que cela sonnait faux. « Wah… t'es aussi pâle qu'un mort ! »

Le blond grimaça, « Je me passerais de cette comparaison, merci bien. Entre autre, tu n'as pas l'air mieux que moi. »

Sirius se gratta l'arrière de la tête, d'un air légèrement embarrassé, « Ah, ah, on va dire que les derniers évènements ont été stressants pour tout le monde. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu de Snivellus… Tu nous ferais des cachoteries, hein ? »

Draco, qui s'était tendu à la mention de Severus, écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que Sirius devait très probablement parler de Théo. Le blond se renfrogna. « Commère. » marmonna-t-il.

Son cousin ricana et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, « Alala, petit Draco devient enfin grand… Dis-moi vous êtes allé jusqu'où ? »

« ça ne te regarde pas. » grinça le Slytherin, en se forçant à ne pas rougir. Non vraiment il ne voulait absolument _pas_ parler de sa vie amoureuse avec son cousin.

« Hum… » fit Sirius, mais il ne rajouta rien à ce sujet, « Est-ce que toi et ton abruti de parrain vous êtes encore disputés ?» demanda-t-il finalement l'air de rien.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cette question. Comment par Merlin est-ce que Sirius pouvait savoir ça ? Il était pratiquement sûr à 90% que ce n'était pas Severus qui lui en avait parlé…

« C-Comment tu sais ça ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Oh ça… » répondit l'évadé d'un ton désinvolte, « c'est parce qu'il faisait cette tête… tu sais celle où il a les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres si pincés que tu as l'impression que ça ne forme plus qu'une seule ligne. En général cet abruti fait cette tête là quand il s'est engueulé avec quelqu'un qu'il tient. »

Le Slytherin cligna des yeux. Juste avec ça ? Sirius pouvait deviner ce qui s'était passé rien qu'en ayant vue durant un court instant l'expression de Severus, alors que ce dernier était justement réputé pour être indéchiffrable. Incroyable. Draco fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il parvenait à faire ça… En fait s'il réfléchissait bien, c'était presque comme si Sirius parvenait parfaitement à déchiffrer Severus à chaque instant.

« Dis… Je me le suis déjà demandé, mais est-ce que Severus et toi – » commença-t-il, mais au même instant la porte s'ouvrit, le coupant dans sa phrase.

D'un même ensemble les deux cousins se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre. Severus, qui avait l'air passablement irrité, se tenait actuellement sur le pas de la porte.

« Gh… » marmonna Sirius, « En parlant du loup. »

« Black dehors ! » siffla Severus, d'un ton menaçant.

« Quoi ?! » s'outragea immédiatement l'Animagus, « De quel droit –»

Mais il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, son regard s'étant soudainement écarquillé, tandis qu'il observait le maître des potions. Draco ne savait pas ce que Sirius avait vu, mais manifestement cela fut suffisant pour le convaincre. « _Bien_ _!_» grinça finalement son cousin, en sortant, mais non sans avoir dirigé un clair avertissement du regard à Severus.

Draco déglutit difficilement en se retrouvant seul face à son parrain.

« Je ne compte pas m'excuser pour mon comportement. » prévint alors immédiatement le blond, d'un ton buté.

Severus plissa les yeux, et Draco pouvait presque voir le peu de patience que le maître des potions avait à cet instant même, s'effriter. Mais étrangement, il parvint à garder son calme.

« Des excuses qui ne sont pas sincères n'ont peu de valeurs de toute façon. » se contenta de répondre le directeur des Slytherins, « Après tout tu ne vois pas ce que tu as fait qui ait pu m'énerver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco plissa les yeux, sentant la colère et l'irritation monter en lui. _Il _était celui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal ?! Quelle blague !

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te fiches complètement de ce qui peut arriver à Potter que tu dois forcer les autres à agir comme toi. Parce qu'il se trouve, je te signale, que si jamais je ne le surveillais pas constamment il est hautement probable que je meurs soudainement sans même savoir pourquoi, vu la fréquence à laquelle il s'attire des ennuis ! » lança le blond, d'un ton colérique.

« C'est justement ça le problème, Draco. » répondit Severus, d'un ton calme, ce qui déstabilisait légèrement le blond, mais attisait surtout encore plus sa colère, « Est-ce que tu te rends comptes que dernièrement ta vie tourne essentiellement autour de Potter ? »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna le plus jeune, « C'est faux ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda le maître des potions, d'un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait réellement sur la question.

Draco serra les poings. « Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Potter ! »

« Dis-moi, Draco, sais-tu ce qui se passe avec Mr Zabini récemment ? Avec Miss Parkinson, ou Miss Granger ? Quand fut la dernière fois où vous avez discuté ensemble, et je parle d'une réelle discussion, pas juste ce qu'on appelle 'faire la conversation'. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche dans la firme intention de nier et de contredire ce qu'essayait d'impliquer Severus, voulant lui faire remarquer qu'il discutait régulièrement avec Pansy concernant ses rêves, qu'il parlait avec Blaise dès qu'il avait l'occasion sur tout et rien en particulier, et qu'il parlait également très souvent avec Hermione.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Sauf que ça faisait quelques jours (voire semaines) que Pansy ne venait plus se confier à lui concernant ses rêves avec Diggory, que les conversations qu'il échangeait avec Blaise devenaient de plus en plus courtes, distantes et presque maladroites, qu'il ne parlait presque plus avec Hermione à part à l'entrainement.

Draco referma la bouche, et détourna le regard.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » commenta son parrain, « Dans ce cas, dis-moi autre chose… Combien de temps passes-tu sur ce Snitch, Draco ? »

« Le temps nécessaire à ma survie. » répondit le blond, en serrant les dents, n'aimant vraiment pas la tournure des évènements. Il avait imaginé de la colère, des cris et tout ce qui suivaient, mais certainement pas à des arguments on ne peut plus logique !

« Laisse-moi deviner… » susurra alors son directeur de maison, « … Tu actives l'invention le matin dès que tu te lèves, là tu le laisses activer toute la journée, pour pouvoir jeter un œil sur lui, _au cas où_. Tu le désactives éventuellement quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, mais là encore tu es réticent à le faire, parce que tu veux écouter et voir exactement tout ce qui se passe, _au cas où_ tu raterais un évènement important. Et je pense que tu dois le désactiver lorsque tu vas te coucher… Mais parfois tu le laisses allumer toute la nuit, _au cas où_. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise « Com –»

« Ce n'est même plus une précaution à ce stade, Draco. » coupa le brun, « Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une _obsession _pour Potter. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que Potter risque de tomber dans la cuvette des toilettes et s'y noyer, ou s'étouffer dans son sommeil par son propre coussin, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je pense que même Potter n'est pas assez stupide pour ça ! »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement moqueur, « Bien sûr parce que c'est tellement évident que Potter est en sécurité, ici, à Hogwarts… Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas fait systématiquement attaqué par un membre de l'établissement chaque année depuis qu'il a commencé sa scolarité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour le surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, Draco ! » répliqua Severus, « Ecoute moi bien, si tu continues à t'obstiner à surveiller constamment Potter, tu vas finir par te perdre toi-même. Et avant d'essayer de me contredire à tout prix. » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton agacé en direction de son filleul, qui s'apprêtait à protester, « Réfléchis un peu… Ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange que tu sois incapable de dire ce qui se passe précisément dans la vie de tes _meilleurs amis_ mais que tu n'aies absolument aucun problème à décrire les petites manies de Potter, ou ce qu'il préfère au petit déjeuner ? Ne trouves-tu pas ça anormale que la première chose que tu aies faite, alors que tu étais en plein choc et que tu venais d'assister à une scène traumatisante, comme tu me l'as si bien fait comprendre, était de vérifier si _Potter _allait bien ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?! » demanda le blond à la fois colérique et incrédule.

« Tu aurais dû t'inquiéter pour toi-même ! Voilà ce que tu aurais dû faire ! » explosa finalement le maître des potions, puis en voyant l'expression butée du blond, il se calma et soupira. Il ajouta alors d'un ton, qui montrait qu'il était clairement mal-à-l'aise, ce qui était rare en vu du personnage, « Ecoute, Draco… ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu ne dois pas négliger ta propre santé. Beaucoup de personnes sont prêts à perdre leur vie pour Potter, la sureté de Potter étant l'une des plus grandes priorités dans cette guerre. Cependant, je ne veux pas que ce soit ton cas… Je refuse de voir mon filleul – qui est obligé de voir les mêmes atrocités que Potter, de partager sa douleur et ses dangers – passer au second plan.

Tu peux continuer à l'observer autant que tu veux si cela t'apporte un quelconque apaisement, mais promets-moi, que jamais tu ne feras passer sa sécurité avant la tienne. »

Draco déglutit difficilement, en entendant les paroles de Severus, sentant une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge. Etait-ce normal de se sentir si bouleverser ? Après tout ce qu'avait dit Severus n'était rien qu'il ne savait pas déjà : Severus avait prouvé de nombreuses fois à quel point il s'inquiétait pour la santé de Draco.

Puis il se sermonna mentalement pour réagir de cette façon, _oui _il était touché par les paroles de Severus, _oui _il était encore plus touché parce que cela venait de Severus qui, il le savait, ne parlait que très rarement de ses propres émotions et sentiments, _oui _il se sentait stupide et coupable d'avoir inquiété Severus, mais _non_ il n'était pas un _Hufflepuff_, alors en bon _Slytherin _il allait arrêté tout de suite cette effusion de sentiments qui les rendaient mal-à-l'aise tous les deux.

« Humpf. » dit Draco, d'une fois faussement méprisante, « Le jour où je considérerais la vie de Potter plus importante que la mienne, tu finiras marié avec Sirius. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et au même moment un son suspect se fit entendre à travers la porte. Comme si quelqu'un venait de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, d'indignation.

« J'ai du mal à voir la logique de tes propos, Draco. » susurra en réponse Severus, d'une voix dangereuse, « _Surtout la fin_. »

Draco eut un rire jaune, il pouvait clairement voir ou plutôt entendre le sous-entendu dans le ton qu'avait utilisé son parrain. _Comment oses-tu même, pour renforcer tes propos, utiliser mon nom et celui du clébard dans la même phrase avec le verbe 'se marier' ?! _

Il sursauta en sentant une main lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux, avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur son visage. C'était le signe que Severus n'était plus vraiment en colère contre lui.

Puis son parrain, se tourna vers la porte fermée ou avait retenti le son suspect et d'un coup de baguette l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant tomber, tête la première, la personne qui s'était collée contre la porte pour écouter la conversation… à savoir Sirius.

Ce dernier émit un léger glapissement, se redressant tout en touchant son nez qui manifestement avec cogné le sol, lors de sa chute, et fusilla le maître des potions du regard, qui actuellement arborait un rictus suffisant.

« Bordel, Snivellus tu l'as fais exprès ! » accusa Sirius, d'un ton furieux, « ça fait mal ! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'écouter aux portes. » rétorqua Severus, avec un sourire narquois, puis observant le nez de l'Animagus, il afficha une moue déçue, « J'avais espéré qu'il se soit cassé. »

« Si tu continues comme ça c'est le tiens qui va bientôt se casser, bâtard graisseux ! »

« Stupide Clébard ! »

Draco retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux. Et, bercé par les chamailleries incessantes de Severus et Sirius, il s'endormit avec un sourire paisible sur le visage. Il était enfin de retour de _chez lui _et rien n'avait changé…

**~HPDM~**

Draco fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Severus.

« C'est l'heure de manger. » lui informa-t-il, tandis qu'il laissait le temps au blond d'émerger correctement du monde du sommeil.

Le blond cligna des yeux, puis hocha lentement la tête. « J'arrive. » répondit-il.

« _Je ne me rappelais pas que tu avais autant de mal à te reconnecter avec la réalité d'habitude_. »

Draco sursauta et se tourna immédiatement vers le côté, puis croisant le regard moqueur de Fawkes, il se détendit légèrement. Merlin, depuis combien de temps le Phénix, était-il là ?

« Essaye de faire une nuit blanche et passer une journée stressante, et tu verras si tu parviens à agir normalement après. » bougonna-t-il, en étouffant un bâillement.

_« Albus m'a demandé de venir pour t'informer que tu avais raison._ » l'informa alors Fawkes, en ignorant les paroles du blond.

« J'ai toujours raison. » répondit alors hautainement le blond, sur le ton de l'évidence, « Sur quoi ? »

« _Harry a essayé de s'enfuir du Square, quelques instants après être rentré de l'hôpital. C'est Phineas qui l'a persuadé de rester._ »

Draco soupira, tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, « Tellement prévisible. » marmonna-t-il, en sortant de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où Severus l'attendait pour dîner.

Il cligna alors des yeux, en se rendant compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. « Sirius n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton curieux.

« De l'autre côté. » se contenta de répondre Severus d'un ton indifférent, ordonnant à Draco, d'un geste de la main, de s'assoir.

« Oh… » fut la réponse du blond, en s'exécutant.

Le repas se déroula en silence, Draco jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil du côté de la projection. Hermione venait d'arriver au Square par Magicobus et essayait actuellement de convaincre le _stupide _Survivant que ce qu'il faisait – à savoir s'isoler et refuser de parler à tout le monde – était totalement ridicule.

Draco eut un rictus, s'il y avait bien une personne capable de le sermonner comme ça, c'était bien Hermione. Et tandis que le trio de Gryffindor descendit dîner, le regard de Draco se tourna vers Sirius. Il semblait avoir meilleur mine et être beaucoup plus heureux que lorsque Potter était arrivé hier soir.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, en se rappelant de l'état de Sirius.

« Est-ce que… » demanda Draco, d'une voix incertaine, se demandant intérieurement s'il faisait le bon choix en demandant à Severus, «… tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Sirius dernièrement ? »

Il vit son parrain se tendre durant un court instant, avant de répliquer d'un ton détaché, « Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

« Je sais que vous discutez souvent ensemble. » rétorqua le blond.

« L'état de santé du clébard ne me regarde en rien. » répliqua Severus, puis après un léger temps de pause, il ajouta d'un ton neutre, « En outre, cela ne me concerne absolument _pas _que cet abruti d'évadé soit mentalement instable. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Mentalement instable ? » répéta-t-il, d'un ton confus.

« Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban, constamment exposé aux Détraqueurs. » rappela son parrain, d'un ton rempli de dédain, « Bien sûr qu'il est mentalement instable. La moyenne des sorciers deviennent fous en moins de trois ans. »

« Mais pas Sirius ! Enfin tu l'as vu, non ? Il est parfaitement sain d'esprit ! Quand il est avec nous il –»

Draco s'arrêta net, une lueur de compréhension s'allumant dans son regard. Bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?! C'était évident ! Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais posé la question ? Pourquoi avait-il trouvé ça parfaitement normale, que Sirius, qui avait passé douze ans en prison, puisse agir presque normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ce n'était pas que Sirius avait réussi à oublier Azkaban, ou qu'il n'avait pas été traumatisé par ça… Non c'était juste parce qu'avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés après son évasion, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y songer. Et puis il était constamment en présence de Draco, Severus, ou même Potter, ce qui permettait de le distraire efficacement.

Mais maintenant que Dumbledore avait décidé d'utiliser le Square comme le QG de l'Ordre, Sirius ne pouvait plus se permettre de sortir comme avant… Il était seul dans cette maison, avec très peu de chose pour le distraire. Bien sûr que les souvenirs d'Azkaban allaient revenir le hanter ! Livré à lui-même, seul face à ses démons intérieurs ! Quiconque sombrerait face à cette situation !

Draco serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il s'en voulait, il en voulait aussi à Potter, de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point Sirius était mal en point sans eux. Il en voulait à Dumbledore pour avoir placé Sirius dans cette situation. Il en voulait à Severus pour avoir remarqué le malaise de Sirius et l'avoir ignoré. Draco s'arrêté net dans ses pensées. A moins que –

Levant les yeux, en direction de Severus, il vit que ce dernier continuait de manger tranquillement, comme si Draco ne s'était pas arrêté soudainement dans sa phrase, presque comme s'il s'y était attendu. D'ailleurs le blond, avait même presque l'impression d'avoir vu durant un très court instant l'ombre d'un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de son parrain.

Une lueur de détermination s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Draco, tandis qu'un plan commençait déjà à se former dans sa tête.

**~HPDM~**

Le jour de Noël arriva et Sirius semblait plus heureux que jamais, allant même jusqu'à chanter des quantiques, tandis qu'il aidait les autres à décorer Square Grimmauld.

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant son comportement, et son sourire s'agrandit quand il remarqua le tas de cadeaux qui se trouvaient au pied de son lit. Mais il n'y toucha pas – Sirius ayant réussi à les convaincre, Severus et lui, de l'attendre pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Comment Sirius avait réussi à convaincre Severus était un grand mystère. Mais Draco décida que pour sa santé mentale, mieux valait ne pas se poser de question là-dessus.

Son regard se tourna finalement vers un énorme livre qui trônait sur son bureau. Il avait demandé de l'aide – et l'autorisation, pour faire bonne mesure – à Dumbledore pour l'aider à réaliser ses plans. Et pour toute réponse, le directeur lui avait envoyé via Fawkes, cet énorme bouquin, accompagné d'un petit mot '_Bonne chance et joyeux Noël'._

Draco soupira, et commença la lecture.

Quelques heures plus tard, il tomba finalement sur ce qu'il cherchait et il manqua de pousser un cri de joie, mais se retint de justesse ne voulant pas alarmer Severus qui l'aurait très certainement entendu. Il se mit alors attentivement les instructions plusieurs fois, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier d'important, et finalement se mit au travail. Apprendre à réaliser ce sort allait très certainement lui prendre du temps. Il espérait juste pouvoir le finir avant son retour à Hogwarts.

Il fut cependant interrompu deux heures plus tard par un Sirius, surexcité, qui venait de rentrer. Profitant apparemment du fait que Potter et les autres étaient partis rendre visite à Weasley-père pour revenir ici ouvrir les cadeaux.

« Cadeaux ! » cria-t-il du salon.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'un sourire amusé était présent sur son visage, tandis qu'il entrait dans le salon « Encore pire qu'un gosse. »

« Black, je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter dans la seconde qui suit je t'attache à ta chaise. » menaça Severus, entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Pour toute réponse Sirius lui tira puérilement la langue.

Ils se mirent alors à ouvrir leurs cadeaux en silence.

~HPDM~

Draco plissa les yeux de concentration, tandis qu'il tapotait les objets devant lui, murmurant plusieurs formules à la suite. Puis avec précaution il réduisit les différents objets qu'il inséra avec précaution à l'endroit où ils devraient être. Quand le dernier objet prit sa place, Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sentant sa tête tourner légèrement à cause de la grande quantité de magie qu'il avait dû utiliser.

Cela avait demandé plus de magie qu'il ne l'avait pensé… Mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Après tout il avait remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure que la date de son retour à Hogwarts approchait, Sirius devenait de plus en plus taciturne et grincheux, se réfugiant pendant plusieurs heures d'affilés dans sa chambre de « ce » côté. Draco avait vu que Potter avait également remarqué le comportement de Sirius, et le blond pouvait voir que le Survivant mourrait d'envie de rester au Square avec l'Animagus.

« _S'il n'avait pas eu des responsabilités à Hogwarts avec son petit club de défense, il l'aurait certainement fait._ » songea Draco.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte, le tirant de sa réflexion.

« Entrer. » dit-il, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa fatigue.

Severus ouvrit la porte mais n'entra pas dans la pièce.

« Je vais de l'autre côté. » lui informa-t-il, d'une voix neutre. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, alors arrange-toi pour ne pas t'attirer d'ennui d'ici là. »

« Très drôle. » marmonna Draco, d'un ton sarcastique, « Tu y vas pour quoi au fait ? »

Severus se renfrogna légèrement, « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il s'en alla. L'attention de Draco se tourna alors immédiatement sur la projection, se demandant si la réponse à ses questions se trouvait du côté de Potter. Il ne fut pas déçu quand une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Potter jouait aux échecs avec Weasley, il fut interrompu par Weasley-mère.

« Harry, mon chéri. » dit-elle en passant la tête par la porte entrebâillé de la chambre, « Pourrais-tu descendre dans la cuisine ? Le professeur Snape voudrait te parler. »

La mâchoire de Draco manqua de se décrocher. Severus voulait parler à _Potter ?! _

« Snape ? » dit Potter, l'air interdit.

« Le professeur Snape, mon chéri. » le reprit Mrs Weasley, sur un ton de reproche, « Viens vite, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre très longtemps. »

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Potter poussa la porte de la cuisine et Draco vit Sirius et Severus assis à la table, se lançant tous deux des regards noirs. Il régnait un silence lourd d'hostilité réciproque. Et Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré, pourquoi sentait-il que ces deux-là allait _encore _se battre ? En plus le ''sujet Potter'' était l'un des sujets qui avait le don de les mettre tous les deux très rapidement sur le qui-vive.

« _Fantastique_. » songea Draco, avec ironie.

« Euh… » dit Potter pour signaler sa présence.

« Asseyez-vous, Potter. » ordonna Severus, en tournant les yeux vers le Survivant.

« Tu sais. » dit immédiatement Sirius, d'une voix forte en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise, le visage levé vers le plafond, « j'aimerais bien que tu évites de donner des ordres quand tu es ici. C'est ma maison je te le rappelle. »

Draco pouvait voir dans le regard de Severus, que ce dernier mourrait d'envie de donner un petit coup dans les pieds arrière de la chaise de Sirius, pour le faire tomber, mais manifestement parvint à se retenir.

« J'étais censé vous voir seul, Potter. » dit Severus, avec un rictus méprisant, qu'il mettait très souvent en place, lorsqu'il s'adressait à Potter, « Mais Black – »

« Je suis parrain. » rappela Sirius.

« Je suis venu ici sur ordre de Dumbledore. » répliqua Severus, avec irritation. « Mais reste donc avec nous, Black, je sais que tu aimes bien… participer. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » rétorqua l'Animagus, en laissant sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds avec un grand bruit.

« Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir… disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'_utile_ pour l'Ordre. »

Draco esquissa un petit sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus et Sirius interagir ensemble en présence de Potter, et il pouvait clairement voir que leur insulte manquait de conviction.

« Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumancie dès le début de ce trimestre. »

« Des cours de quoi ? » demanda Potter, interloqué, tandis que Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« _Des cours d'Occlumancie ? Est-ce que Dumbledore compte réduire les visions comme ça ? » _se demanda distraitement Draco, en écoutant attentivement la suite de la conversation.

« D'occlumancie, Potter. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais très utile. »

« Et pourquoi faut-il que j'étudie l'occlu…chose ? » balbutia Potter.

« Parce que le directeur pense que c'est une bonne idée. » répondit Severus, d'une voix doucereuse, « Vous aurez des cours privés une fois par semaine mais vous n'en parlerez à personne, et surtout pas à Dolores Ombrage. Compris ? »

« Oui. » assura Potter, « Et qui me donnera des cours ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil, tandis que Draco traitait mentalement Potter d'idiot.

« Moi. » répondit le maître des potions.

~HPDM~

Draco poussa la porte d'entrée de Hogwarts, avec un soupir. Les vacances venaient tout juste de se terminer, et il était déjà mort de fatigue.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à sa salle commune, tirant sa valise derrière. Mais il s'arrêta net, son corps se tétanisant sur place, en sentant et reconnaissant une présence derrière lui. Se retournant lentement, priant Merlin, pour que cela ne soit que son imagination, il croisa le regard de son père.

« Bonsoir père. » salua Draco, étant mentalement soulagé de ne pas avoir laissé paraître de tremblement dans sa voix.

« Draco. » susurra Lucius, en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers son fils.

Draco par pure instinct recula de plusieurs pas, sentant le sang se glacer dans ses veines, et son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi son père était-il ici ? Est-ce que Draco avait fait quelque chose ?!

Lucius jouait distraitement avec sa baguette, son regard froid tourné vers Draco, et sa magie tournoyant d'un air menaçant et oppressant autour de lui.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs… » commenta Lucius, d'un ton faussement nonchalant… « Sur toi et un de tes camarades… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui… le jeune _Nott. _»

Draco blanchit. Comment ? Comment son père pouvait-il être au courant ?!

« Il semblerait que vous soyez très proche. » poursuivit son père.

« C-ce n'est qu'un ami, père. » dit Draco, d'une voix tremblante.

« Vraiment ? Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on me mente, Draco. » siffla dangereusement Lucius, en pointant sa baguette sur son fils, « Cela mérite une petite punition. »

Draco déglutit difficilement, sentant la panique le prendre. Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait que regarder le rayon sortir de la baguette de Lucius, pour filer droit dans sa direction. Mais au moment où le rayon allait le toucher il rebondit soudainement, comme s'il avait touché un bouclier invisible. Ecarquillant les yeux, Draco, recula de plusieurs pas sous le coup de la surprise.

Aussitôt il entendit des bruits de pas résonnèrent à ses oreilles, et l'instant d'après, se plaçant précisément entre Draco et son père, dans une posture protectrice, se tenait son meilleur ami.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise en le reconnaissant. Blaise avait changé durant ses vacances. Il dégageait à présent une énorme puissance autour de lui, et il fixait avec calme Lucius en face de lui.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous, Mr Malfoy. » dit-il, d'une voix posée, mais l'on pouvait clairement entendre l'avertissement dans sa voix. « Je ne vous laisserai pas blesser Draco. »

« Mais je ne comptais pas le _blesser_, Mr Zabini. » contredit Lucius, « Juste le remettre à sa place. »

« Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible non plus. » répliqua Blaise, ne bronchant pas en voyant la baguette de Lucius pointé vers lui.

Lucius Malfoy plissa les yeux de colère, mais soudainement son visage s'éclaira. Une lueur de compréhension prenant place dans son regard.

« Oh… » commenta-t-il, son regard voyageant de Blaise à Draco « Alors c'est ça, hein… ? », puis ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Draco, un rictus méprisant et moqueur prenant place sur son visage, « Il semblerait que tu aies beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente masculine, Draco. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, d'un air confus, tandis que Blaise se décala légèrement sur le côté de telle sorte que Lucius ne puisse plus voir totalement le blond. Bien que ce dernier pouvait encore voir la partie inférieure du visage de son part.

« Dîtes-moi Mr Zabini… » susurra alors Lucius, un rictus mauvais se formant sur son visage, « … est-ce que Draco est au courant que la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes ami avec lui est la malédiction qui coule dans vos veines ? »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre était vachement guimauve, ça m'a fait un peu bizarre ^^

Enfin au prochain chapitre, vous saurez ENFIN le secret de Blaise, et aussi ce qu'a trafiqué Draco pendant les vacances pour aider Sirius !

Merci pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	98. Cadeaux, Reconnaissance & Dague

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

**- Draco et Théo sortent ensemble**

**- Blaise ne rentre que très tard le soir, car il doit "étudier", il étudie dans une salle qui se situerait apparemment au-dessus de la salle commune des Slytherins  
**

**- En tant que chef de famille des Blacks, Sirius a une sorte de connexion avec la maison familiale qui est sensé lui permettre de savoir si quelqu'un s'introduit dans la maison... Mais ce lien s'est considérablement dilué avec le temps.  
**

**- Harry et Draco ont une connexion mentale, qui fait que lorsqu'ils se touchent , Harry peut entendre les pensées de Draco, et Draco peut ressentir les émotions d'Harry**

**- Draco est en possession d'une montre sorcière, ce qui lui avait permis de déterminer que malgré tout ce temps (13 ans) passer dans les souvenirs il ne s'était écoulé que 3 secondes dans la réalité (cf : chapitre 36)  
**

**- Draco, durant les vacances au Square, a travaillé ardemment sur un cadeau pour Sirius. **

**- Draco est sensible à la magie. Théo possède une capacité qui permet d'influencer l'état d'esprit des autres. Son don est particulièrement efficace sur Draco.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Rentrant tout juste des vacances de Noël, Draco fait la rencontre de son père dans un des couloirs de Hogwarts. Blaise fait alors soudainement apparition pour l'aider... C'est alors que Lucius évoque une malédiction qui toucherait Blaise.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 85 : Cadeaux, Reconnaissance & Dague  
**

Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et avait l'impression que son esprit venait de se vider presque entièrement. Bien entendu seules les paroles de son père semblaient être présentes et elles semblaient même résonner si fort que c'était totalement impossible pour lui de l'ignorer. _Est-ce que Draco est au courant que la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes ami avec lui est la malédiction qui coule dans vos veines ?_

De quoi son père parlait-il ? Une malédiction ? Laquelle ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?

« Je vous conseillerai de ne pas parler de ce dont vous ne savez pas, Mr Malfoy. » répliqua calmement Blaise, d'un ton toujours aussi anormalement calme, mais Draco pouvait voir que son meilleur ami avait les dents serrés signes qu'il était tendu.

« Mais au contraire, Mr Zabini… » susurra Lucius d'un ton mielleux qui donnait des frissons à son fils, «… je sais exactement de quoi je parle. J'ai pris la peine de faire quelques recherches. Après tout j'ai toujours trouvé la… _particularité _de votre famille _fascinante._ »

Les yeux de Blaise s'assombrirent alors considérablement, son animosité qui jusqu'à présent était subtilement suggéré, était à présent clairement visible.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que vous comprenez les risques encourus en persistant dans cette direction. » grinça-t-il, « Et nous savons tous les deux que le résultat ne vous sera pas forcément favorable, bien au contraire. »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard durant un instant qui s'assimilait à des heures aux yeux de Draco, la tension ambiante augmentant d'un cran, proportionnellement à leur magie respective qui tournoyait violemment autour d'eux.

Mais Draco réalisa, qu'étrangement leur magie ne semblait pas l'affecter. Oh, bien sûr il sentait toujours les picotements caractéristiques d'une activité magique, mais sans aucunes autres sensations néfastes. En fait, songea-t-il, c'était comme si un dôme s'était soudainement formé autour de lui, le protégeant de toutes attaques.

Puis la présence magique d'un des d'autres disparut soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant que c'était celle de son père qui venait de se retirer. Est-ce que son père venait réellement de céder face à Blaise ? Venait-il réellement de perdre face au meilleur ami de son fils, dans un combat de volonté et d'intimidation ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Je prendrais en compte vos conseils. » dit Lucius d'une voix faussement diplomatique, « Après tout il serait fâcheux et fort regrettable si _quelque chose _venait à se produire dans l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Mieux vaut prendre des … précautions. »

« Je suis content d'avoir pu vous être utile, Mr Malfoy. » susurra Blaise en retour d'un ton acide, qui retranscrivait bien ce qu'il pensait réellement à ce sujet.

Lucius eut un rictus mauvais, avant que son regard ne se tourne vers Draco – même son champ de vision était partiellement bloqué par Blaise, qui était toujours stratégiquement placé entre le père et le fils.

« Je te reverrai au Manoir cet été. » dit-il, avec un clair avertissement dans la voix, « Tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer d'ici là. »

Draco déglutit, mais parvint tout de même à répondre d'une voix sans tremblement « Oui père. »

Lucius commença alors à avancer dans sa direction, et le dépassa sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Blaise le suivit des yeux, la tension toujours présente dans son langage corporel et l'expression de son visage, et sa magie tournoyant toujours dangereusement autour de lui. Manifestement il était préparé à se défendre – ou à attaquer Draco n'était pas sûr duquel – au cas où Lucius aurait subitement décidé de changer d'avis.

En fait il ne se détendit que quelques minutes plus tard, quand Lucius eut disparu au détour d'un couloir et quand le bruit de ses pas n'atteignit plus leurs oreilles. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent en même temps que sa magie s'apaisait petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Son regard se tourna alors vers Draco, et le blond pouvait presque voir l'inquiétude briller dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda Blaise, dans un murmure, l'inspectant rapidement, et lui jetant un regard qui donnait la désagréable impression à Draco d'être une demoiselle en détresse, ce qui en soit était plutôt dérangeant comme idée.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Draco, « Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. »

D'ailleurs il était soulagé de ne pas avoir été exposé assez longtemps à la magie oppressive de son père pour recevoir des dommages, parce que dans le cas contraire, il était certain, qu'une _autre personne _ aurait rappliqué aussitôt. Et Draco n'était pas un expert en relation amoureuse, mais il était pratiquement certain, que le moment n'avait pas été idéal pour présenter son petit ami à son père.

Un raclement de gorge gêné le sortit de son état pensif, et son attention se tourna vers Blaise, qui le regardait d'un air mi-mal-à-l'aise, mi-inquiet.

« Ecoute… » dit Blaise, en détournant le regard, «… au sujet de ce qu'à dit ton père –»

Draco se tendit légèrement. C'était drôle de se rendre compte que l'homme avait une extraordinaire facilité à ignorer ou oublier ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire face. _« Je crois qu'on appelle ça le déni… » _

« … je te dois des explications et des clarifications je suppose… » poursuivit Blaise, «… mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire tout de suite, j'ai quelques détails à régler avant… Mais donne-moi quelques jours et je te promets de tout t'expliquer dans le moindre détail.»

Le blond inspira profondément, avant d'hocher lentement la tête, tandis que Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement.

~HPDM~

Draco ne s'attendit pas quelques heures plus tard en ouvrant la porte des appartements de son parrain, de se faire sauter dessus pas un gros chien noir qui aboya joyeusement. Il soupira en reconnaissant immédiatement l'animal et referma immédiatement la porte.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'avais aucune maîtrise de soi… » dit-il d'un las, en regardant le chien sautillé, d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu aurais dû te douter… » confirma Sirius qui, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, venait de reprendre forme humaine «… qu'en m'offrant un cadeau pareil j'aurais voulu le tester immédiatement ! »

Il leva fièrement son poignet où était attachée une montre scintillante.

Draco sourit malgré lui devant le comportement immature de son cousin. Au même moment, Severus sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, manifestement surpris par la présence de Sirius dans ses appartements, puis son regard se porta sur la montra que Sirius était toujours en train de mettre en évidence et soupira, comprenant rapidement la situation.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à tourner mon filleul en un délinquant, briseur de règles et sans respects pour autrui, comme toi et tes _semblables_ »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu dormais durant ces cinq dernières années ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Draco aurait déjà brisé les règles une bonne cinquantaine de fois depuis sa première année. En fait Draco est déjà un Marauder accompli ! » clama Sirius, en regardant son cousin avec fierté. « Et puis, ceci, ( il pointa la montre du doigt) est sa première invention en temps que Marauder. »

« C'est faux. » rétorqua Severus, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Cette montre est juste la preuve que _mon _ filleul est particulièrement avancé pour quelqu'un de son âge »

« Pfeu. » grommela l'Animagus, d'un ton rempli de dédain, « Tu es juste jaloux que sa première invention soit un cadeau pour _moi._»

~Flash-Back~

Sirius cligna des yeux en observant la montre que lui tendait Draco. « Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai offert une montre sorcière pour Noël que tu dois ressentir le besoin de faire de même quelques jours après. » signala-t-il, d'une voix remplie de confusion, « Surtout que tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas une montre ordinaire… En fait je dirais même qu'elle est _unique._ Faite spécialement pour toi. »

Cela eut le mérite d'éveiller la curiosité de Sirius, qui observait à présent beaucoup plus attentivement la montre.

« Dis-moi s'en plus. » demanda finalement le brun, d'un ton excité, presque comme un enfant qui venait juste de recevoir un nouveau cadeau dont il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement.

« Commence déjà par la mettre. » ordonna gentiment Draco.

Son cousin s'exécuta sans aucune hésitation, attendant avec impatience les prochaines instructions.

« Ensuite ? » pressa-t-il.

Un petit sourire narquois prit alors place sur le visage de Draco, tandis qu'il lui tendait un petit morceau de parchemin. « Le mot de passe. » informa le blond, d'un ton désinvolte, faisant un grand effort pour ne pas montrer son amusement.

Le regard de Sirius passa brièvement sur le parchemin et il fit la moue. « C'était vraiment nécessaire comme mot de passe ? » se plaignit-il.

« On va dire que c'est ma petite vengeance pour le Padfoot's Time. » se contenta de répondre Draco en faisant mine d'être absorbé par ses ongles.

Sirius soupira dramatiquement et bougonna « _I always need to think before acting._»

Aussitôt sa montre s'illumina, et Sirius regardait avec curiosité, une petite sphère bleue qui était incrustée dans la montre, projeter plusieurs noms à la hauteur de ses yeux : _Draco Malfoy. Severus Snape. Sirius Black. _

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis jeta un regard interrogateur à son cousin.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et entama son explication. « La première petite sphère – bleue – a pour but de renforcer ton rôle en tant que chef de la famille Black. Elle amplifie en quelques sortes ton lien avec la demeure familiale. Les noms que tu vois apparaître sont ceux actuellement présents dans la maison. Ainsi tu pourras savoir exactement, à chaque instant, qui est présent à Square Grimmauld. »

« C'est un dérivé de la Carte des Marauder, mais pour le Square. » en déduisit Sirius, clairement impressionné, « ça a dû te prendre un temps fou pour faire ça… Ce n'est pas vraiment un sort qu'un sorcier n'ayant même pas encore ses OWLs pourrait réaliser. »

Draco se força à ne pas montrer son embarras devant les compliments de son cousin, et jugea plus sûr de continuer les explications, « En fait, la première sphère n'est pas l'élément principal de la montre… En fait ce n'est qu'un outil, qui éviterait certains désagréments. »

L'Animagus fronça les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas, préférant attendre que le blond développe.

« _Comment est-ce que je vais réussir à expliquer ça, sans sembler être complètement Hufflepuff ? » _se demanda Draco.

« Hum… » hésita-t-il, « J'ai remarqué que tu ne semblais… pas en forme, ces derniers temps… Et j'ai vu aussi que tu semblais détester être enfermé dans cette maison avec pour seule compagnie un elfe de maison désagréable… Et puis j'ai pensé que les seules raisons pour laquelle tu ne sortais pas étaient parce que Tu-Sais-Qui était au courant pour ta forme Animagus et qu'il serait dangereux pour toi de sortir, mais aussi parce que tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser la maison vide, puisque tu dois accueillir les membres de l'Ordre qui viendraient de temps en temps…

Et euh… sans offense, hein ? Mais le rôle d'hôte de maison ne te va absolument pas, tu n'es pas une sorte de Molly Weasley… (Draco reprit son souffle, et fit en sorte de regarder partout sauf vers Sirius)

Donc… hum… c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de pouvoir retourner à Hogwarts comme avant… enfin je veux dire, tu _vivais _quasiment dans les appartements de Severus l'année dernière… Donc la deuxième sphère – la verte – est un portoloin modifié, qui te donne accès aux appartements de Severus quand tu le souhaites. Il a un sort spécial qui te permet de passer les protections de Hogwarts sans problème…

La troisième sphère – la rouge – est évidemment un portoloin qui te ramènerait ici. Comme ça tu pourrais rester à Hogwarts et dès que tu vois quelqu'un entrer dans le Square, tu pourrais y aller et faire comme si de rien n'était…

Ah et la montre ne marche que avec toi… Et il y a un sort de protection autour, donc normalement elle ne devrait pas pouvoir se casser. Et enfin voilà… c'est tout… »

A la fin de sa tirade, Draco jeta un timide regard vers son cousin, jaugeant sa réaction, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en remarquant que Sirius semblait complètement tétanisé sur place.

« Sirius ? » appela le blond, se demandant si la montre avait été une bonne idée finalement.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de débattre à ce sujet plus longtemps car l'instant d'après il sentit deux bras forts l'enserrer.

« Merci, Merci, Merci… » ne cessait de chuchoter à son oreille Sirius, la voix remplie d'une myriade d'émotions.

Draco, dont les bras pendaient le long du corps, les leva pour répondre maladroitement à l'étreinte, sentant une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge. Il y avait tellement de gratitude et de joie dans la voix de Sirius, qu'il se sermonnait lui-même pour ne pas avoir pensé à faire quelque chose comme ça plus tôt. Même si la partie logique de son esprit lui rappelait qu'il n'aurait pas pu savoir quelque chose comme ça et qu'il devait absolument arrêter de continuer sur cette ligne de penser parce que cela le rendait beaucoup trop Hufflepuff.

« Il serait souhaitable que tu arrêtes d'essayer d'étrangler mon filleul pour qu'il puisse enfin aller faire ses valises. » intervint soudainement Severus, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

~Fin du Flash-Back~

« Pourquoi, par Merlin, serai-je jaloux de _toi _? » demanda sarcastiquement Severus, en levant les yeux au ciel, puis décidant d'ignorer complètement l'Animagus, il se tourna vers Draco, lui jetant un regard inquisiteur, « Est-ce que tu es juste venu pour une visite de courtoisie ? »

Draco se tendit soudainement. Le fait de voir Sirius, lui avait complètement fait oublier la raison de sa visite. « Hum… » commença-t-il, d'un ton hésitant, « Père est venu à Hogwarts et –»

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà les deux autres réagirent au quart de tour.

« QUOI ?! » cria Sirius, tandis que Severus avait traversé toute la pièce à toute vitesse, baguette levée prêt à l'ausculter.

Draco soupira, « En rentrant à Hogwarts, et voulant me diriger vers ma salle commune, je l'ai… euh… croisé en chemin. »

Severus plissa soudainement les yeux. « Cela fait deux heures, depuis ton retour à Hogwarts, Draco… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas immédiatement venu me voir ? »

« Parce que cette fois j'en étais sorti indemne alors je pensais que je pouvais attendre un peu avant de t'en informer… Et puis je devais laisser ma valise à mon dortoir… » se justifia Draco, « Arrivé à la salle commune je suis tombé sur Théo et Pansy qui s'inquiétaient de mon retard et donc j'ai dû les rassurer… Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte deux heures étaient passées. »

Il était évident que Severus n'était pas satisfait avec son explication, mais il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire là-dessus, se concentrant sur ses sorts de diagnostics. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que Draco _allait _vraiment bien, il se détendit un peu, et d'un mouvement de la main, invita le blond à s'assoir sur l'un des canapés.

Draco s'exécuta et suite à la demande de Sirius, leur expliqua ce qui s'était produit. Il décida cependant de ne pas parler de la 'malédiction' qu'avait évoqué son père.

« J'aime bien ce Blaise. » commenta finalement Sirius, une fois que Draco eut terminé, « C'est un brave petit. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'stupide Gryffindor', ce qui fit sourire Draco.

**~ HPDM~**

« Alors la montre sorcière dont tu m'as parlé et que tu es actuellement en train de porter était un cadeau de Sirius… » souffla Harry, avec une voix chargée d'émotions qu'il ne voulait absolument pas analyser.

Draco hocha la tête et remonta sa manche, dévoilant la montre en question.

Le brun s'approcha et effleura l'objet délicatement, comme si c'était un objet extrêmement fragile qu'il avait peur de casser.

« Tu sais… » dit le rouge et or, d'une voix qui ne dépassait pas un murmure, son regard toujours fixé sur la montre «…Je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Sirius… Je le voyais hanter par son passé, par sa vengeance et sa frustration de devoir rester enfermer seule dans une maison qu'il déteste… Après les vacances de Noël, j'avais été tenté de tout abandonner… de ne plus retourner à Hogwarts et rester auprès de Sirius… Et la seule chose qui m'avait retenu était que j'avais encore des responsabilités auprès de l'AD, je ne pouvais pas les laisser affronter ça seul…

Mais au plus profond de moi… Je m'étais toujours demandé… Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas été un filleul indigne et n'avais pas jugé comme moins important les problèmes de mon parrain ? Sirius aurait encore été en vie… Et bien des choses auraient pu être évitées…

Et puis quand bien même sa… mort, aurait été un évènement inévitable, alors j'aurais pu profiter des instants passés auprès de lui… Je l'aurais aidé à guérir… qu'il n'est pas à affronter ça tout seul… qu'il ne nous quitte pas en ayant l'impression d'être seul et incompris… »

Draco écoutait ce que disait le Survivant, sentant une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge. Sensation qui s'amplifia lorsqu'Harry détourna le regard de la montre et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. Le brun avait les yeux brillants de larmes retenus, et son expression laissait entrevoir un énorme désarroi. Si bien que Draco était complètement tétanisé sur place, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry reprit la parole.

« Mais maintenant que j'ai vu tout ça (il fit un mouvement circulaire pour désigner les souvenirs), que j'ai vu l'expression qu'il avait quand tu lui as expliqué pour sa montre… Je ne peux qu'être soulagé… Je suis tellement heureux que même si je n'ai pas pu être là pour lui, que quelqu'un soit parvenu à l'aider… que quelqu'un soit parvenu à lui faire oublier, même momentanément, son passé… Merlin, Draco, je te suis tellement reconnaissant de lui avoir offert une échappatoire à cet enfer… Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais jamais pu faire la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour lui… Merci infiniment de lui avoir donné un sentiment de normalité, d'appartenir quelque part, après tout ce qu'il avait subi… Merci de l'avoir rendu heureux jusqu'à la fin… Et Merlin je suis tellement désolé d'avoir gâché tout ça… »

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent librement sur les joues d'Harry, et Draco sentait les siens commencer à piquer, mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était touché par ce que venait de dire le brun. Il n'était pas sûr de faire confiance à sa voix pour parler, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il serra Harry contre lui, et sentit immédiatement tout le désarroi, la tristesse et la culpabilité du brun l'envahir, mais il se força à passer outre et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, presqu'avec tendresse puis finalement en réponse aux émotions d'Harry, le baiser se fit désespéré, violent… Ils cherchaient tous deux le réconfort dans le bras de l'autre, essayant de ne pas perdre pieds… de ne pas se laisser submerger par le deuil qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore réussi à faire…

Et tous deux ne pouvaient que redouter le moment où ils devront revivre l'inévitable cauchemar du Département des Mystères.

**~HPDM~ **

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent et Draco se rendit vite compte que Blaise semblait l'éviter comme la peste, semblant éviter ses regards en classe, étant toujours le premier sorti pour la fin d'une heure de cours, le dernier arrivé pour le début d'une autre. Pansy et Théo avaient bien entendu remarqué cette soudaine distance entre Draco et Blaise et ne cessèrent de jeter des regards interrogateurs à Draco. Mais ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête, leur faisant comprendre que c'était un problème uniquement entre Blaise et lui.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Cela fit sursauter Draco, qui perdit dans ses pensées, jeta un regard curieux vers la projection, se demandant si c'était encore l'un des membres du petit club de Potter qui voulait lui demander s'il y aurait une réunion ce soir.

« _Ah… » _songea-t-il, en reconnaissant la personne, « _Chang_. »

Draco ignora l'irritation qui l'envahit et tendit les oreilles pour mieux écouter.

« Tu as passé un bon Noël ? » demanda Chang.

« Oui pas mal. » répondit Potter.

« Le mien était plutôt calme… » poursuivit-elle, « Heu… Il y a une autre sortie à Hogsmeade le mois prochain tu as vu ? »

« Quoi ? Ah non, je n'ai pas encore regardé le tableau d'affichage depuis mon retour. »

« C'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si Chang pensait être subtile ou quelque chose comme ça… Après tout il était certain que tout le monde avait déjà compris ce qu'elle essayait de demander. »

« Ah très bien… » dit Potter, d'une voix blanche.

Le blond ricana. Ok, rectifia-t-il, mentalement, tout le monde _sauf _Potter avait déjà compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Le pauvre Gryffindor semblait complètement paumé se demandant manifestement pourquoi elle lui parlait d'une sortie qui n'aurait lui que le mois prochain.

« J'imagine que tu veux –» commença Potter.

« Seulement si tu le veux aussi. » s'empressa d'ajouter Chang.

Potter écarquilla les yeux, et la regardait d'un air étonné. Manifestement quoi qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, n'était pas une invitation à sortir…

« _Comptez sur Potter pour être totalement hors de la plaque… » _

« Je… Heu… » balbutia-t-il, totalement perdu, pour le grand amusement de Draco, qui trouvait ça extrêmement divertissant.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave… » dit Chang l'air mortifié, « Ne t'inquiète pas… A… à un de ces jours. »

Potter la regarda s'éloigner, avec un froncement de sourcil, faisant manifestement travailler frénétiquement ses méninges. Quand tout à coup il semblait avoir une illumination et fonça après Chang.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, devant la stupidité du Survivant.

**~HPDM~**

A dix-huit heures, Draco monta dans son dortoir, regardant la projection avec appréhension : c'était l'heure du cours d'Occlumancie de Potter. Le blond se demandait sincèrement comment il allait réagir face à l'intrusion de l'esprit de Potter. Est-ce que cela allait être comme les rêves ? Pires ?

Il secoua la tête et sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, se retournant il eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant Théo.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour que tu ailles te coucher à six heures du soir sans même avoir encore diner ? » demanda Théo avec curiosité en refermant la porte du dortoir.

« Peut-être que j'ai vraiment sommeil. » proposa sans conviction Draco, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les explications de Severus à Potter concernant l'Occlumancie.

Théo haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. Se dirigeant simplement vers son lit, piochant un livre dans sa malle et commençant à lire sans poser de questions.

Draco se dirigea également vers le sien, et s'assit en tailleur dessus, regardant d'un air concentré la projection.

« Pourquoi dois-je apprendre l'Occlumancie ? » demanda Potter.

Severus dévisagea Potter, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi ce garçon était aussi stupide. Mais il lui répondit néanmoins.

« Les règles habituelles ne paraissent pas s'appliquer à vous, Potter. Le maléfice qui a failli vous tuer semble avoir établi une sorte de connexion entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'observation laisser penser qu'à certains moments, lorsque votre esprit est le plus détendu et le plus vulnérable – quand vous êtes endormi par exemple – , vous partagez ses pensées et ses émotions. Le directeur estime qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que cette situation se prolonge. Il désire donc que je vous apprenne à interdire l'accès de votre esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Potter fronça les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut-il y mettre fin ? » demanda-t-il, « Je ne peux pas dire que ça me plaise beaucoup mais c'est quand même utile, non ? J'ai vu ce serpent attaquer Mr Weasley. Si je n'avais rien vu du tout, le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu le sauver à temps, vous ne croyez pas Monsieur ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, se disant pour une fois que Potter semblait utiliser sa tête avant de parler et que ce qu'il disait avait du sens.

Severus sembla penser la même chose car il observa Potter pendant quelques instants. Et quand il reprit la parole, il s'exprima lentement, posément, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Il apparaît que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pris conscience de cette connexion entre vous et lui que très récemment. Jusqu'alors, il semble que vous éprouviez ses émotions et que vous partagiez ses pensées sans qu'il en ait connaissance. Cependant, la vision que vous avez eue peu avant Noël a représenté une intrusion si puissante dans les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres –»

« J'étais dans la tête du serpent, pas dans la sienne ! » coupa Potter.

« Ne m'interrompez pas Potter. » siffla Severus, d'un ton agacé, « Il semble que vous vous soyez trouvé dans la tête du serpent pare que c'était là qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment précis. Il avait pris possession du reptile et c'est pourquoi vous avez rêvé que vous étiez à l'intérieur.

Le point important, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait maintenant que vous accès à ses pensées et à ses émotions. Il en a déduit que le processus pouvait sans doute s'inverser, c'est-à-dire que lui aussi avait la possibilité d'accéder à vos pensées et vos émotions.»

Potter semblait comprendre l'ampleur de la situation car il interrogea d'un ton tendu, « Et il pourrait essayer de me faire faire des choses ? »

« Il pourrait en effet. » confirma froidement le Maître des Potions, « Ce qui nous ramène à l'Occlumancie. »

Il sortit sa baguette et retira plusieurs souvenirs qu'il déposa dans la pensine que Dumbledore lui avait visiblement prêtée. Draco était pratiquement certain que les souvenirs étaient au sujet de Sirius, James Potter et Lily Evans. Le blond se tendit soudainement en entendant les instructions de Severus.

« Levez-vous et sortez votre baguette Potter. Vous pouvez utilisez votre baguette pour essayer de me désarmer ou de vous défendre de la manière qui vous conviendra. »

Draco retint son souffle tandis que Potter s'exécutait. C'était stupide, pourquoi était-il celui qui était nerveux alors que c'était l'esprit de _Potter _qui se faisait envahir ? Quoi que, reconsidéra Draco, en remarquant l'inquiétude dans les yeux du Survivant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Potter, d'un ton nerveux.

« Je vais essayer d'entrer de force dans votre esprit. » expliqua Severus à mi-voix, « Nous verrons si vous parvenez à résister. On m'a dit que vous aviez déjà montré certaines aptitudes à combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium. Vous verrez qu'il faut faire appel à des pouvoirs similaires dans le cas présent… Préparez-vous... _Legilimens !_ »

Draco grimaça, sentant un désagréable élancement se manifestant presqu'immédiatement quelque part dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas spécialement douloureux – non Draco avait déjà dû subir bien pire – mais ça se rapprochait de la sensation que l'on avait lorsque quelqu'un ne cessait de nous tapoter la tête avec un doigt : c'était horriblement dérangeant et irritant.

Il ne savait pas quels souvenirs Severus était en train de découvrir dans la tête du Survivant, cependant en vue dans la tête de Potter, cela ne devait pas être très plaisant.

Puis soudainement un rayon sortit de la baguette du Gryffindor filant droit sur la main de Severus, qui grimaça imperceptiblement, avant de sortir de la tête de Potter. Ce dernier tomba par terre se cognant violemment le genou contre un pied de table dans le processus, puis ses yeux semblèrent se focaliser à nouveau dans la réalité, se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il était.

« Vous avez fait exprès de lancer un maléfice Cuisant ? » demanda Severus, avec froideur.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait dans le temps de son parrain…

« Non. » répondit Potter, d'un ton amer en se relevant.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » dit le maître des potions, avec mépris, qui aux oreilles du blond manquait clairement de conviction, « Vous m'avez laissé entrer trop loin. Vous avez perdu tout contrôle. »

Le visage de Potter se décomposa légèrement, « Vous avez vu tout ce que j'avais dans la tête ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Par éclairs. » répondit Severus, la lèvre retroussée et le ton crispée, comme s'il essayait à tout prix de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait face aux souvenirs de Potter. Etait-ce du regret ? De la colère ? Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr, peut-être était-ce même un mélange des deux. Mais une chose était sûre, quoique Severus ait vu cela l'avait grandement perturbé…Du moins assez pour ne pas parvenir à rester totalement impassible. « A qui appartenait le chien ? »

« A ma tante Marge. » dit Potter, avec haine.

Potter pensait manifestement que Severus voulait se moquer de lui. L'imbécile ! Ce n'était pas parce que Severus détestait Potter qu'il allait forcément l'enfoncer à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui ! Surtout que – si les souvenirs concernaient bien ce à quoi Draco pensait, c'est-à-dire l'enfance guère aimante de Potter – cela concernait un sujet assez _sensible_.

Mais Draco ne put pas profiter bien longtemps de cette occasion pour disserter de la stupidité légendaire de Potter car bientôt Severus plongea à nouveau dans la tête de Potter, rappelant de plein fouet bien entendu la sensation désagréable à l'arrière de la tête du blond.

Puis ils recommencèrent à de nombreuses reprises, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable arriva : la sensation était devenue telle, que cela attira l'attention d'un certain Slytherin.

« Draco ? » appela Théo, en parcourant les quelques mètres qui séparait son lit de celui de Draco, « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Draco envisagea brièvement la possibilité de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais décida rapidement que cela serait très contre-productif.

« Un léger mal de tête. » répondit le blond, en haussant les épaules, « J'ai connu pire… »

« Je n'en doute pas… » commenta le Slytherin solitaire, marquant une courte pause devant le lit de Draco, avant de finalement décider de s'y assoir faisant face au blond, « Est-ce que c'est à cause du sort ? »

Là encore, mentir serait contre-productif, il hocha la tête, se demandant si cela avait été une bonne idée de lui parler du sort après tout. Non, décida-t-il, après réflexion, lui parler du sort avait été la meilleure chose à faire… S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Théo aurait continué de lui poser des questions encore et encore, et peut-être qu'il aurait découvert la vérité par lui-même, _toute _la vérité. Ce qui n'était certainement pas souhaitable.

Il sursauta en sentant une main toucher délicatement l'arrière de sa tête.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » chuchota Théo, le regardant d'une telle manière, que Draco sentit son estomac se retourner et papillons virevolter dans son bas-ventre.

Un nouvel élancement dans sa tête, lui rappela assez désagréablement que ce n'était pas de cette _manière _que Théo voulait l'aider. Se rendant compte que sa gorge était étrangement sèche, il se contenta d'hocher la tête en réponse. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer les réactions qu'il avait en présence du Slytherin solitaire… C'était juste totalement étrange et nouveau…

Il sentit le matelas bouger, signe que Théo venait de se déplacer, s'attendant presqu'à sentir la main du brun le toucher, il cligna des yeux en se rendant compte qu'en fait le Slytherin solitaire s'était juste éloigner.

« Allonge-toi… » souffla alors Théo, en désignant ses genoux d'un geste de la main.

Draco le regarda sans comprendre durant un long moment, et un silence stérile s'installa dans la pièce. Avant que finalement le blond comprenne ce que voulait dire Théo. Et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher sous le choc, tandis que ses yeux s'étaient tellement arrondis qu'ils ressemblaient à des soucoupes.

« Q-quoi ? » balbutia Draco, d'un ton incrédule, « Pourquoi ? »

« ça sera plus confortable pour toi de cette façon. » expliqua calmement le brun, loin de se sentir gêné par sa demande.

Draco regarda les genoux de son petit-ami, avec tellement de méfiance et d'embarras – comme si ils s'étaient soudainement transformés en animal dangereux – que cela en devenait extrêmement comique.

Il s'exécuta avec hésitation et beaucoup de gêne, quelques instants plus tard, quand Severus eut la bonne idée de rentrer à nouveau dans la tête de Potter, et que la sensation désagréable refit surface dans sa tête de plein fouet.

Draco posa maladroitement sa tête sur les cuisses de Théo, sentant ses joues rougir affreusement. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été dans cette position auparavant et il se sentait complètement stupide et vulnérable. Mais il devait quand même admettre que c'_était _effectivement confortable.

Puis Théo commença à délicatement passer les mains dans ses cheveux, lui massant expertement la tête. Bientôt toute trace de malaise, de honte ou même de tension disparut du visage de Draco, qui ferma les yeux poussant un léger soupir de bien être…

Une pression à l'arrière de sa tête, lui vida presque littéralement l'esprit, une immense sensation de plénitude et de confort l'envahissant. Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment il parvint enfin à se détendre complètement. Toutes ses préoccupations et tous ses derniers soucis s'envolant miraculeusement… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses plans obscures … Ombrage et son ambition morbide pour le ministère… Son père, qui semblait toujours mettre un point d'honneur à faire de sa vie un enfer dès qu'il commençait à être heureux… Potter et sa fichue tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et les uns après les autres à chaque seconde de son existence… Hermione et son insistance à toujours connaître la vérité… Pansy et ses étranges 'rêves' avec Diggory… Théo et les étranges réactions qu'il semblait provoquer chez Draco dernièrement…. Blaise et cette foutue malédiction, dont le blond ne connaissait toujours pas l'ampleur… Dumbledore et les informations capitales qu'il semblait dissimuler, ou refuser de divulguer… Severus et son obstinée fixation sur la santé et la sureté de son filleul… Sirius et son passé noire qui semblait toujours revenir le hanter…

Tout cela fut écarté… Seule restait la sensation de ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux, malaxant sa nuque, faisant une légère pression sur cette partie de son crâne, caressant affectueusement, presque tendrement sa tête. Et il avait l'impression de flotter littéralement sur un nuage…

Puis Draco sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire contre celle de Théo.

« Je ne savais pas que m'embrasser faisait parti du lot pour ''m'aider''… » chuchota le blond, en ouvrant paresseusement les yeux et plongeant dans le regard clairement amusé du Slytherin solitaire.

« Je suppose que c'est un bonus qui va avec… » répondit-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un Blaise passablement furieux, sa magie tournoyant violemment autour de lui tandis que son regard se posa sur le couple.

Draco se redressa doucement, puis haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu causer la colère de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi furieux.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » dit Blaise, d'un ton crispé, en faisant tout pour ne pas regarder en direction du blond.

Draco cligna des yeux, son cerveau prenant un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour redémarrer et enregistrer ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Mais lorsque cela fut finalement le cas, il hocha la tête, amorçant un mouvement pour descendre du lit, quand il fut stoppé en plein mouvement : Théo lui avait attrapé le poignet dans un geste dissuasif, jetant un regard suspicieux en direction de Blaise.

Mais après un long regard insistant et d'avertissement de la part du blond, il le lâcha finalement avec une moue réticente. Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Draco.

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin. » s'agaça Draco, « J'apprécierai que vous arrêtiez, tous autant que vous êtes, de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile qu'on doit protéger. Je sais encore me défendre tout seul, merci bien. »

Blaise n'attendit pas une de seconde de plus pour détourner les talons. Draco suspectait que son meilleur ami craignait de perdre le contrôle s'il restait plus longtemps dans la pièce. La raison de cette perte de contrôle par contre était assez floue. Même si… songea Draco, en jetant un regard à la dérobé à la pièce – et plus particulièrement à Théo, qui affichait une expression inquiète – il avait bien une petite idée de la raison. Il se dépêcha de suivre Blaise…

Ce dernier l'attendait avec une expression impassible dans la salle commune qui était vide. « _L'heure du dîner._ » en déduisit rapidement le blond.

Blaise se rapprocha alors de la cheminée, et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible aux oreilles du blond. Soudainement le feu, qui ronflait confortement dans la cheminée s'éteignit et le foyer s'agrandit laissant place à un escalier. L'autre Slytherin disparut immédiatement dans les escaliers et Draco l'imita calmement, étudiant le dos de son meilleur ami.

Le Prince des Slytherins écarquilla les yeux, en arrivant à la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il jeta un rapide regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle faisait la même taille que la salle commune, et était aménagé comme une librairie – l'effet était encore plus accentué avec les nombreuses piles de livres qui étaient entreposés un peu partout. Mais au fond il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire dans cette pièce… Sauf une chose. Une unique petite chose, qui avait une énorme importance.

« Cette pièce est entièrement entourée de magie… » commenta Draco, d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, « Une protection ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« C'est une protection de très haut niveau. Peu importe la quantité de magie utilisée ici, personne pas même le directeur, ou toi, si on considère le fait que j'ai pu m'entraîner ici pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans que tu ne le saches, ne pourra le détecter. » expliqua Blaise, d'une voix égale, même si on parvenait toujours à y sentir la tension.

Draco retint l'envie de demander pourquoi Blaise aurait besoin d'une pièce comme ça, à la place, il demanda, « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Ses paroles eurent comme l'effet d'un détonateur, car immédiatement le masque de calme que Blaise essayait de maintenir s'effrita pour laisser place à une expression anxieuse.

« J-Je… » commença-t-il, d'une voix rauque et légèrement tremblante, « Je ne voulais pas arriver à ça… Pas maintenant…. Je pensais avoir le temps pour me faire à l'idée… Merlin… Pour me convaincre qu'au final ça serait mon unique option… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pensai avoir plus de contrôle sur moi-même que ça… Mère m'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas essayer de combattre les effets, que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation… » poursuivit son meilleur ami, d'une voix déchirée.

Draco inspira profondément, entendant son cœur battre à tout rompre à ses oreilles. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements… Et encore moins, quand il ne savait même pas de quoi l'autre Slytherin pouvait bien parler ! Quand soudainement il eut le déclic.

« Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec la malédiction ? »

Blaise se tendit encore plus en entendant les paroles du blond, il faisait exactement la même tête que quelqu'un à qui on aurait annoncé la fin imminente du monde. Donc ça _concerne _la malédiction, en déduisit logiquement le Prince des Slytherins. Mais ce n'était pas bon signe, songea-t-il, en étudiant un peu plus en détail l'expression de son meilleur ami.

_Pas bon du tout_, décida-t-il, en voyant Blaise sortir d'une main tremblante une dague tranchante. Et Draco n'avait même pas besoin de s'approcher pour remarquer que la lame suintait presque littéralement de magie.

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, mais se força à rester calme. Paniquer ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Son esprit travaillait à toutes allures pour essayer de donner une explication logique à la situation.

Imperio ? Nan. Les yeux de Blaise n'étaient pas vitreux. Ces paroles étaient cohérentes. Et puis les tremblements de sa main n'étaient pas assez marqué pour être le signe d'un combat intérieur contre l'impardonnable.

Etait-ce la malédiction dans ce cas ? Très probable. Mais le problème était que Draco n'avait absolument aucune idée, de quel genre de malédiction cela pouvait être ! Une malédiction qui contrôlait Blaise ? Mais ce n'était pas logique, pourquoi dans ce cas est-ce que l'élément déclencheur de tout ça serait Théo ? A moins que…

Draco déglutit très difficilement, sentant la respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, tandis qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Et si l'élément déclencheur n'était _pas _Théo, mais quelqu'un qui durant toutes ses années avaient pu lancer à loisir une malédiction sur Blaise, quelqu'un qui était _au courant _de cette fameuse malédiction, quelqu'un qui avait vu récemment Blaise, quelqu'un que Blaise semblait haïr… Lucius Malfoy.

Le blond secoua la tête, s'assurant encore une fois de ne pas céder à la panique. _Si, _son père était vraiment responsable de tout ça, alors Draco devait à tout prix essayer de libérer Blaise de cette malédiction. La pensée que son père pouvait avoir un quelconque contrôle sur l'esprit de Blaise était tout simplement dérangeante et nauséabonde.

« Ecoute, Blaise… » commença Draco, d'une voix qu'il força à être calme et conciliante. « Je ne sais pas précisément comment marche cette fichue malédiction… Mais, j'ai besoin que tu tiennes encore un peu plus longtemps, je trouverai un moyen de te libérer. »

_« Tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort depuis ta première année et tu espères pouvoir parvenir à le libérer d'une malédiction ?_ » songea-t-il, avec dérision, mais préféra l'ignorer, ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste. Aussi longtemps que Blaise était sous l'emprise de cette malédiction, il serait en danger !

Blaise sembla pris un instant au dépourvu par les paroles de Draco. Mais il laissé finalement échapper un rire étranglé, qui se transforma ensuite par un fou rire sans joie. Avec la main qui ne tenait pas la dague, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, dissimulant une partie de son visage.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je – ou tu – peux me libérer, Draco… » souffla-t-il, d'une voix tremblante, puis il ajouta d'une voix mi-admirative, mi-désabusé, « Tu es vraiment incroyable parfois… _Je_ suis avec une dague en main. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'au lieu de te préoccuper de ta propre sécurité, tu t'inquiètes pour la mienne ? C'est amusant comme quoi tu as tout de suite supposer que j'étais manipulé ou contrôlé… Tu n'as même pas envisagé la possibilité que peut-être je pouvais te blesser de mon plein gré, que notre amitié n'était qu'un mensonge depuis le début… »

La panique qui auparavant menaçait de submerger le blond, se dissipa rapidement, au fur et à mesure que Blaise parlait, jusqu'à laisser placer à une sérénité qu'il était légèrement surpris de ressentir.

« C'est vrai. » admit Draco avec une confiance immuable dans la voix, « Cette possibilité ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit pendant une seule seconde… Mais c'est parce qu'elle a été écarté avant même de pouvoir s'être formée. Il est impossible que tu veuilles me blesser volontairement.»

Un rictus amer s'esquissa alors sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Je ne mérite pas une telle confiance… » chuchota-t-il, « Mais tu as fait fausse route, Draco… » ajouta-t-il, son rictus se transformant en un petit sourire triste.

Il s'avança vers Draco d'une démarche assurée, s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, son regard ne quittant pas une seule seconde celui du blond, qui était resté immobile pendant tout ce temps, une sorte de résignation visible dans ses yeux argent.

« Cette dague… »

Blaise leva la dague.

«… ne t'étais jamais destiné… »

Et avant que Draco n'ait pu réagir ou même réussi à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Blaise apposa la dague contre son propre poignet, le lacérant d'un geste expert et rapide.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Qui a cru que Blaise allait vraiment blesser Draco ? xD Je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais donner plus de détail sur cette fameuse malédiction, mais finalement je préfère le faire au prochain chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu jusque là, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

See Ya !


	99. Malédiction & Ancienne et Noble Lignée

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

**- Draco et Théo sortent ensemble**

**- Blaise ne rentre que très tard le soir, car il doit "étudier", il étudie dans une salle qui se situerait apparemment au-dessus de la salle commune des Slytherins.  
**

- **Harry et Draco partagent un lien du Phénix, basé principalement sur un sentiment d'amour**

**- Théo a un don hérité de sa mère Elizabeth Hearth. **

**- Pansy 'voit' et discute avec Cedric dans ses rêves. D'après Draco la raison qui expliquerait ça serait le fait que l'esprit de Cedric avant d'atteindre "l'autre côté", avait été rappelé par le Priori Incantatemn entre Harry et Voldemort, et se serait rattaché à Pansy (dont l'arrière grand mère était une Seer). **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Blaise demande une discussion privée avec Draco et l'amène dans la salle au-dessus de la salle commune. Mais à l'instant même où ils sont seuls, Blaise sort une dague et après quelques paroles confuses, se lacère le poignet devant Draco.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 86 : Malédiction & Noble et Ancienne Lignée  
**

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le sang couler du poignet lacéré de Blaise.

« Blaise… Merlin… qu'est-ce que tu –»

Son meilleur ami serra les dents sans doute pour retenir une expression de douleur et secoua la tête demandant silencieusement au blond de ne pas intervenir.

Ce dernier hésita, mais devant le regard déterminé et insistant de l'autre Slytherin, il finit par hocher la tête non sans une certaine appréhension dans le regard en voyant le sang toujours couler. Il se rassura légèrement cependant en se disant que son meilleur ami devait savoir ce qu'il faisait…

« J'ai besoin que tu restes où tu es quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe et quoi que tu puisses ressentir… » énonça finalement Blaise, d'une voix crispée, « C'est très important, Draco, tu ne dois pas bouger avant que je ne te le dise. »

Encore une fois après un léger temps d'hésitation, Draco hocha la tête.

Blaise lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, avant d'inspirer profondément. Il posa ensuite un genou à terre, mettant en évidence son bras lacéré devant lui, et inclinant la tête, comme si…

« _Comme s'il me prêtait allégeance_… » réalisa Draco d'un air abasourdi.

« Moi, Blaise Zabini, chef de l'ancienne et maudite lignée des Zabini, de par mon nom, mon sang et ma magie, jure solennellement être prêt à repayer ma dette ancestrale. Comme mes pères, avant moi, je demande rédemption pour les fautes de ma lignée, en jurant ici présent, allégeance, loyauté et fidélité, soumission et protection, à Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

Draco sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, tandis que l'air devenait de plus en plus pesant autour de lui, il sentait des frissons lui prendre tandis que la magie de Blaise et celle de _quelque chose d'autre _tournoyait furieusement autour d'eux. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était peut-être la magie ancestrale de la famille des Zabini qui répondait à l'appel de son descendant, ou tout simplement celle de Hogwarts qui réagissait au…rituel… Mais c'était tout simplement _énorme_…

« Mon nom et mon honneur sont tiens à restituer ou retirer… » poursuivit Blaise, regardant fixement le blond dans les yeux.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant un long fil dorée sortir de la chevalière arborant le blason des Zabini, et signe de sa position dans ladite famille, et venir s'enrouler autour du pouce de Draco là où aurait dû se trouver sa propre chevalière indiquant qu'il était l'héritier des Malfoy.

«… Mon sang est tien à faire couler… »

Le sang qui coulait du poignet lacéré de Blaise se mit à s'agiter et tournoyer autour d'eux.

«… Ma baguette est tienne à user ou à détruire. »

Blaise sortit sa baguette et la déposa au pied de Draco.

« …Ma magie est tienne à utiliser, que ce soit pour ta protection ou contre tes adversaires. »

Cette fois les jambes de du blond manquèrent de se dérober sous lui, lorsqu'il sentit la magie de Blaise l'entourer presque comme une seconde peau… Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, non la sensation était plutôt même rassurante, il se sentait protéger, mais la quantité de magie était juste _trop_ grande pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Depuis quand Blaise avait-il autant de magie ? Et en réponse la propre magie de Draco semblait tourbillonner violemment en lui, comme un lion en cage.

«… Ma vie est tienne à commander comme bon te semble, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

A nouveau un fil dorée jaillit, partant du cœur de Blaise jusqu'à celui de Draco. Et durant un court instant il était certain d'avoir entendu les battements de cœur frénétiques de Blaise, faisant échos à ses propres battements.

« Je serai ton bouclier et ton épée, ton support et ton sanctuaire, ton loyal serviteur et ton fidèle ami… Tes alliés sont les miens, et tes ennemis, mes ennemis. Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu es désormais mon seul et unique Lord, de par la loi, le nom, le sang, la magie et la vie…. Maintenant… et à jamais. »

Draco sentit sa tête tourner sous la pression de la magie et des fils dorées qui semblaient s'agrandirent devenant de plus en plus épais à chaque mot que prononçait son meilleur ami. A l'intérieur de lui, sa magie s'agitait, s'élevait, comme si elle répondait à l'appel de Blaise et acceptait son serment.

Puis d'un coup tout disparut. Draco écarquilla les yeux sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, c'était comme si la magie du rituel, serment, peut-être importe ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, avait été la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir debout. Mais Blaise le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le sol, malgré la blessure qu'il avait toujours au bras.

« Merci. » chuchota Draco, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, son cerveau devant prendre le temps de bien enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Mais de rien. » répondit Blaise, d'une voix qui sonnait étrange à ses oreilles.

Il désigna alors l'une des chaises qui se trouvait dans la pièce, « Tu devrais peut-être t'assoir, j'imagine que tu as… hum… beaucoup de question à me poser. » ajouta son meilleur ami, d'une voix légèrement nerveuse.

Draco hocha la tête, mais au lieu de s'exécuter il se contenta de regarder fixement la blessure au poignet de l'autre Slytherin. « J'ai un bon nombre de questions sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je préfère les poser quand mon meilleur ami n'est pas en train de saigner abondamment sur le parquet... ça fait un peu mauvais genre…»

Blaise eut un petit rictus, mais au lieu de sortir sa baguette et guérir la plaie comme Draco s'y attendait, il se contenta de sortir un bandage qu'il entoura maladroitement autour de sa blessure. Devant le regard interrogateur du blond, il expliqua, « Dague magique. Impossible de la guérir avec la magie. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai jamais été bon avec les sorts de guérisons. »

Draco hocha la tête, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers la chaise que lui avait auparavant désignée Blaise, préférant éviter les mouvements brusques. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait confiance à ses jambes pour le soutenir.

Une fois assis, il regarda fixement son meilleur ami, attendant ses explications, même si avec ce qui venait de se passer il avait déjà une brève idée de quoi il s'agissait.

Blaise prit la chaise en face de lui, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, manifestement il cherchait ses mots ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer.

« Tu connais l'histoire des Anciennes Lignées, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Blaise, en s'humectant les lèvres, tandis que Draco hochait la tête. « Laxus Zabini, jeune et inconstant, faisait parti de ceux qui avait reçu l'_honneur _de recevoir la bénédiction et le don de Merlin. Mais le pouvoir qu'il avait en sa possession le terrifiait, c'est pourquoi au lieu d'assumer son rôle de _pilier_ comme il aurait dû, il a déserté, mettant en danger la portion de terre dont il était le protecteur.

C'était une époque sombre et très dangereuse, c'est pourquoi Merlin avait désigné les piliers en premier lieu. Bien sûr la disparition de Laxus donnait libre passage aux éventuels dangers. Le trois quarts de son domaine fut complètement décimé. Sa famille et ses plus proches amis en faisaient partis. Quand il reçut la nouvelle, Laxus en fut dévasté et honteux.

Alors il alla voir Merlin, demandant rédemption, un moyen de se racheter de sa couardise et de son incapacité à protéger les siens. Merlin l'autorisa à regagner son statut, à une condition, il l'obligea à choisir une personne. Une personne, dont la vie serait plus importante que la sienne. Une personne qui devrait être protégée quoi qu'il arrive. Une personne, à qui, il aurait juré allégeance.

Finalement Laxus choisit une jeune orpheline que le massacre avait préservée. Et il se dévoua, comme juré, à sa protection, son bien-être, son bonheur. Cette même dévotion lui permit de protéger avec hardiesse son domaine lors de l'attaque suivante et celle d'après, et celle encore d'après. Cette allégeance lui avait permis d'atteindre son véritable potentiel, cependant une telle dévotion envers une unique personne ne peut qu'entraîner le développement de sentiments… Laxus tomba amoureux de cette jeune orpheline, qui devint par la suite sa femme et qui lui fit peu de temps après un héritier.

Pendant de nombreuses années le domaine Zabini était en paix et en sécurité. Mais la femme de Laxus se révéla avoir une santé fragile. Lorsque Laxus comprit que sa femme était aux portes de la mort, il sut instinctivement que le serment ne lui permettrait pas de vivre bien longtemps après. Mourir au côté de celle qu'il aimait ne le dérangeait pas. Non sa seule inquiétude était son domaine, dont la protection reviendrait à son unique héritier. Laxus pouvait voir que son fils semblait avoir un caractère assez semblable au sien et il craignait que lorsque cela serait à son tour de s'occuper du domaine qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs.

Alors il jeta une malédiction sur son fils et sur toute sa lignée. Un héritier, avant de devenir chef de famille, sera poussé inévitablement à choisir une personne à qui il prêtera allégeance. Je pense que c'est à cause de ça que la devise ma famille est '_Vivre pour protéger et protéger pour vivre'_. »

Draco cligna des yeux, essayant d'enregistrer et de retenir tout ce que Blaise lui avait dit le plus rapidement possible. Il comprenait le raisonnement et la logique qu'il y avait derrière toute cette histoire, protéger quelqu'un qui nous est chère est l'un des meilleurs moyens de puiser dans des ressources inexploité. La preuve Lily Potter en voulant protéger son fils avait permis à Potter de survivre à _l'Avada_. _Cependant_ le fait que quelqu'un ait pu lancer une malédiction sur sa propre lignée était une idée qui lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête.

Une voix qui sonnait étrangement comme Théo intervint alors dans sa tête, « _Rappelle-moi déjà _qui _avait décidé de t'enfermer dans une cercueil en guise de punition, t'a empoisonner pour t'empêcher de guérir, et t'a éduquer à coup d'impardonnables ?_ »

En fait, nuança finalement Draco, si, il pouvait se faire à l'idée de lancer une malédiction sur sa propre lignée. Il était pratiquement certain que si Lucius avait une possibilité de lui jeter une malédiction qui lui permettrait de mieux contrôler Draco, il le ferait sans hésitation.

Et là Draco blanchit légèrement. Existait-il une telle malédiction ? Et là une autre voix qui cette fois ressemblait à celle d'Hermione décida de se faire entendre. « _Peut-être que je devrais faire des recherches à ce sujet au cas où…_ » Ou plutôt demander à Hermione de faire des recherches. Après tout elle semblait toujours réussir à trouver ce qu'elle voulait dans la gigantesque librairie de Hogwarts.

Draco sursauta en entendant Blaise se racler nerveusement la gorge, observant étrangement le blond. Manifestement il attendait sa réaction concernant la malédiction. Draco se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi cette fichue malédiction n'était pas le centre de ses pensées et surtout comment par Merlin il avait réussi à dériver jusqu'à penser à la bibliothèque de Hogwarts !

« _C'est un dénie de la réalité. Ton esprit te fait volontairement dériver parce que si tu pensais à la malédiction tu serais obligé de prendre en compte les implications qui la concernent. Et tu n'as pas envie d'envisager cette possibilité.» _offrit efficacement une voix docte qui ressemblait à celle de Severus.

Et juste au moment où Draco se demandait s'il devait s'inquiéter du fait d'avoir des espèces de consciences qui sonnaient comme la voix de ses proches dans sa tête, –était-ce les signes précurseurs de la folie ? – une autre voix plus pressante et impatiente, qui cette fois s'assimilait à Sirius, retentit, « _Par Merlin, Draco arrête donc de fuir la réalité, et vois la vérité en face ! Et cesse un peu de réfléchir pour une fois ! Le fait de penser à la bibliothèque de Hogwarts ne va pas changer les faits. Blaise t'a manifestement choisi comme 'personne à protéger', fais toi une raison ! » _

Draco inspira et focalisa à nouveau son intention sur Blaise. « Comment elle fonctionne exactement cette malédiction ? » demanda-t-il, préférant se cacher pour l'instant derrière de la curiosité.

Parler de ce qu'il savait semblait aussi rassurer Blaise, car ce dernier se détendit légèrement même si tout son langage corporel criait l'inconfort, la nervosité et l'insécurité. Si bien que Draco se sentait coupable d'être le responsable de tout ça. Mais par Merlin, comment était-il sensé parvenir à s'ajuster à tout ça ?!

« Comme je te l'ai dit la malédiction permet de… hum… révéler un certain potentiel caché. Au départ la nature exacte de ce potentiel était un peu floue et certains pensaient même que ce n'était que psychologique. Tu sais un espèce de placebo. » expliqua son meilleur ami, « Mais il y a quelques générations mon arrière, arrière, quelque chose, grand-mère a réussi à trouver exactement ce que nous permettait cette malédiction.

En règle générale nous ne pouvons utiliser que dix pourcent de notre potentiel magique. Cependant lorsque l'on est dans des situations de crises ou de dangers de morts, on parvient à puiser plus de magie, presque le double de la normale en fait. Les Zabini une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur Lord ou Lady parviennent à constamment utiliser dix huit pourcent de notre magie et peut même monter jusqu'à vingt-cinq lors des cas extrêmes. Dis plus simplement, c'est un espèce de boost magique. »

Cela expliquait le fait qu'une énorme nouvelle quantité de magie semblait émerger de Blaise, songea Draco, il se demandait combien de temps il mettrait à se réajuster de sentir autant de magie chez Blaise.

« En plus… » poursuivit l'autre Slytherin, « En vue de la nature du serment que nous devons jurer, la protection d'un Zabini est absolu et prioritaire devant presque toutes les formes d'autorités… au même titre qu'un Veela ou Vampire protégeant son compagnon ou son calice. C'est pourquoi si jamais je venais à tuer quelqu'un pour protéger mon Lord, aucunes charges ne pourront être pressées contre moi. De même si je découvrais, par exemple, la maltraitance de mon Lord, il serait tout à fait de mon droit de, disons, retirer toute autorité de son chef de famille envers lui. Et ceux quelque soit l'influence ou le rang de ce dit chef de famille. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, empêchant de justesse sa mâchoire de pendre, geste fortement peu élégant. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de la puissance et l'influence de Blaise. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père s'était retiré et était parti aussi rapidement.

« Mais dans ce cas le choix de ton L… » Draco grimaça, le mot 'Lord' sonnait beaucoup trop comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son goût, «… de la personne à protéger doit être murement réfléchi. Il est difficile à croire que baser sa vie sur une décision d'adolescent, période où l'on a tendance à être inconstant, indécis et impulsif, soit une idée raisonnable. »

Blaise eut un léger sourire en coin, « C'est parce que ce n'est pas simplement une décision d'adolescent. Il y a bien des étapes _avant _le serment. C'est un long processus, qui démarre généralement par un sentiment d'admiration ou de respect envers une personne. Ce qui semble logique tu ne vas pas aller mettre ta vie en jeu pour une personne que tu méprises. A partir de là de nombreux Lord ou Lady potentiels peuvent apparaître. D'après ce que ma mère m'a dit il serait alors de mise de les observer de très près, essayer de voir lequel serait le plus compatible, lequel serait le plus apte, autant émotionnellement que magiquement.

Bien sûr comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer il y a la possibilité que notre opinion soit faussée par notre jeunesse ou notre stupidité. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire d'attendre un geste du Lord ou de la Lady potentiels en retour pour passer à l'étape suivante. Ça peut être n'importe quoi et dépend de la personne : une action qui engendre une dette ou du moins une grande reconnaissance, une présence infaillible et constante, une preuve de leur confiance, etc.

Bref une fois cette étape franchit, cela est généralement suivit d'un test. Chaque héritier doit être soumis à la magie ancestrale de la lignée, on est testée par elle. Et si on est jugé digne, assez puissant, pour protéger notre Lord ou Lady, alors on peut commencer à… hum… 'courtiser' cette personne. Et enfin en dernier lieu vient le rituel, celui qui finalise la position du Lord. »

« _Ok, Draco… Inspire… expire… Ne panique pas… Reste rationnel. » _

Il repassa rapidement les paroles de son meilleur ami en revue, et remarqua un détail. « Tu… » il se racla la gorge, en se rendant compte que sa voix étant beaucoup trop aiguë à son goût, « Tu as dit 'généralement'… » fit-il remarquer.

Pour la première fois depuis le rituel, un véritable sourire détendu se forma sur le visage de Blaise. « Mon cas est un peu… particulier. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Comment ça ? »

« On va dire que j'ai décidé –involontairement bien sûr quoi que ma mère en pense sur le sujet – de passer ses étapes dans le désordre le plus total. » répondit Blaise, en haussant les épaules, puis une expression nostalgique passa sur son visage, « Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ? »

Le blond cligna des yeux, « Dans la forêt ? Quand tu m'es assez littéralement tombé dessus ? Bien sûr comment oublier ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se reçoit sur la tête un gamin en fuite. »

Blaise fit la moue, voulant manifestement contredire les propos de Draco, ou du moins lui faire remarquer qu'à l'époque ils avaient le même âge et que donc techniquement Draco était aussi un gamin, mais finalement se ravisa, « Bref, il semblerait que ce jour-là, la partie 'j'attends un geste de mon Lord en retour' se soit réalisée : une dette de vie envers toi. Franchement j'aurais dû m'en douter un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien à moitié et jamais rien comme les autres. »

Draco ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait prendre sa comme un compliment ou une insulte alors il préféra l'ignorer, et décida plutôt d'appliquer ce qu'avait expliqué Blaise, dans ses actions passées. Il refusait cependant de reconnaitre explicitement qu'il était le L… la personne à protéger de Blaise… Quand il comprendra toutes les implications qu'il y a derrière cette… hum… position, et surtout les raisons d'une telle position, là peut-être parviendra-t-il à le faire, mais pas avant… Son esprit refusait tout simplement d'admettre ce fait.

« Dans ce cas… » marmonna Draco, d'un ton pensif, «… la période où tu me harcelais constamment pour que je devienne ton ami était ta façon de…'courtiser'. »

« Je ne te harcelai pas ! » protesta avec véhémence Blaise.

« Comment tu appelles être constamment derrière moi, me poser pleins de questions incessantes et refuser de partir quand je demandais la paix ? » rétorqua le blond, d'un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

« Etre assez obstiné pour devenir le premier ami de Draco Malfoy ? » proposa Blaise.

« Touché. » concéda Draco, « Ensuite donc j'imagine que la première étape est venue après que j'ai accepté d'être ton ami. (Blaise hocha la tête). Et la deuxième ? »

« Jamais eu lieu. » se contenta de répondre Blaise.

« Quoi ?! »

« Pour ce que je savais tu as toujours été le seul et unique Lord potentiel… Pas que je connaissais ce genre de chose avant – après tout je ne suis au courant de tout ça que depuis le début de l'année scolaire – mais en rétrospective, il n'y a jamais eu d'autres Lord ou Lady potentiel, pas même Pansy, que je considère comme une sœur… Donc non l'étape 'j'élimine les différents Lord potentiels jusqu'à en garder un seul' n'a jamais eu lieu. »

« J'imagine que ta mère a dû être ravie. » ironisa le blond.

« Elle était surtout sous le choc. » admit Blaise, « Elle était préparée à ce que tout cela arrive bien plus tard. Généralement le processus démarre lorsque nous sommes assez mature magiquement, donc onze ans... Les règles de la famille stipule que dès lors le processus activée, la personne est immédiatement considérée comme héritier de la famille, et chef de famille après avoir passé le test. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en se rendant compte que son fils était devenu héritier à l'âge de cinq ans… et plus tard chef de famille à quinze ans. »

« Tu as passé le test durant les vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était une formalité. » répondit Blaise, abordant un air suffisant, tout en hochant la tête « Si on réussi à passer le test on a la magie ancestrale qui nous permet justement d'utiliser notre magie à dix huit pour cent… Mais étant donné que je pouvais déjà utiliser – bien que pas pleinement – la magie ancestrale de ma famille avant, elle m'a accepté tout de suite… Donc oui… juste une formalité. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Et après le rituel. »

« Le rituel. » confirma Blaise, soudainement plus tendu qu'auparavant.

« Avant que tu ne commences ce rituel, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire des choses comme 'je n'avais pas le choix', 'je ne voulais pas te faire ça', à t'entendre c'était quelque chose d'atroce qui allait t'arriver. Je pensais que c'était le fait de devoir prêter allégeance, risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre qui te répugnait… Mais plus je t'écoute parler de cette malédiction, plus j'ai l'impression qu'au final elle ne te dérange pas… Donc ce n'est pas la malédiction en elle-même mais le fait que je sois appliqué là dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Tu redoutais ma réaction à ce sujet, tu agissais comme si c'était une chose particulièrement horrible à faire… Pourquoi ? D'après ce que j'ai compris _tu _es celui qui met ta vie en jeu pour _me _protéger, je n'ai rien à perdre dans cette histoire alors pourquoi craindre ma réaction ? »

Oui, il était certain que Blaise avait dû omettre de lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'essentiel qui allait très certainement expliquer son récent comportement à l'égard de Draco. Et en vue de la tension palpable qui venait d'apparaître sur les traits de son meilleur ami, le blond en déduisit que ses hypothèses étaient justes.

« Je te l'ai dit n'est-ce pas ? Une telle dévotion pour une seule et unique personne ne peut qu'entraînement le développement de… sentiments. Théoriquement ce sentiment n'est sensé être présent que pour l'héritier Zabini, mais en pratique c'est faux. Tous les Lords et Ladys sans exceptions ont fini par … hum… faire partis de la famille. »

Draco cligna des yeux sans comprendre… Puis il remarqua la légère rougeur sur les joues de son meilleur ami et il eut le déclic. Oh… _oh ! _

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'imposer tout ça tu sais… Je sais que tu détestes être contrôlé, et en effectuant le rituel je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix… Et puis récemment il y a eu _Nott_. »

Soudainement Draco parvenait à voir le comportement de son meilleur ami sous un nouveau jour. Jalousie. Evidemment comment avait-il pu rater la manière dont Blaise semblait toujours se tendre quand Draco était avec Théo, ou le fait que la magie de Blaise semblait faire rage à chaque fois qu'il entrevoyait un signe d'affection entre eux ? Tout semblait si logique maintenant.

« Enfin je veux dire… Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus, mais le fait de vous voir ensemble comme ça… Je ne sais pas c'est comme si ma magie criait que quelque chose clochait… » poursuivit Blaise, d'un ton clairement nerveux, « Je pense qu'au bout d'un moment tu le ressentiras aussi… »

Draco haussa un sourcil, une question claire dans les yeux.

« Ma mère… » expliqua son meilleur ami, d'un ton peiné, «… était la Lady de mon père. Il est mort pour la protéger durant une attaque lors de la guerre. Après ça, elle ressentait constamment un manque en elle… Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à chercher du réconfort auprès de ses nombreux amants. Cela explique aussi le fait qu'elle s'est mariée sept fois depuis…Mais malgré le fait qu'elle se soit mariée à sept autres hommes, elle a toujours gardé le nom de Zabini. Tu comprends ? Même si je meurs, tu ne seras jamais vraiment libéré de tout ça… Et je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas t'imposer tout ça. »

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait ce que Blaise lui disait, et comprenait aussi que Blaise n'avait pas eu le choix, mais il était vrai qu'il ressentait une légère irritation d'être mis encore une fois devant le fait accompli. Et puis il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait fortement : le fait que Blaise l'ait choisi _lui_. La personne qui risquait sa vie presque tous les jours ! Blaise n'aurait pas pu choisir pire… ou peut-être si, il aurait pu choisir Potter, mais bon c'était clairement inimaginable.

Et puis la notion que Blaise puisse avoir de quelconques _sentiments _pour lui était tout simplement étrange… Comme si…

« Comme si quelque chose clochait. » dit Draco à voix basse, avec un étrange pressentiment.

Il leva les yeux vers Blaise, qui s'était mis à l'observer à nouveau étrangement. Et pris d'une impulsion se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Blaise.

La réaction fut immédiate, son meilleur ami eut un violent sursaut et tomba littéralement de sa chaise, regardant Draco comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Eurg ! Draco. » s'exclama Blaise, en s'essuyant les lèvres, d'un air dégouté « C'était complètement –»

Il se figea complètement, la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Le sourire que Draco lui jeta en retour était clairement complice. « Dégoutant ? Contre nature ? Comme si tu embrassais ton propre frère ? Etrange, n'est-ce pas, d'avoir une telle réaction pour quelqu'un qui est supposé avoir _ce_ genre de sentiment ? Et c'est juste _pas comme il faut_… comme si quelque chose clochait peut-être ? »

Blaise avait l'air soudainement si soulagé, que Draco était certain que si son meilleur ami n'était pas déjà par terre, ses jambes auraient céder sous lui.

« Merlin… Draco… Je ne sais absolument pas _comment _tu as réussi à faire quelque chose comme ça… ou comment c'est même possible… Mais je suppose que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre venant de toi. »

« J'ai une idée du comment. » admit le blond, « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler. »

« Oh… ok. » accepta Blaise, en se redressant, époussetant la poussière sur son uniforme. Quand soudainement il poussa un gémissement plaintif, « Merlin… Je vais devoir en informer ma mère… Déjà qu'elle pense que je suis un petit extra-terrestre qui a décidé de ne jamais rien faire comme tout le monde… Maintenant elle va vraiment penser que je suis un anti conformiste ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon » ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé, « Maintenant que j'ai pour Lord Draco Malfoy, le fait d'être anormal devient une normalité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Idiot. »

Puis au bout d'un léger moment de silence. « Blaise ? »

« Hm ? »

« Si tu m'appelles encore une fois ton Lord, ou te désigne comme étant un serviteur, je te jure que je vais te lancer un sort très douloureux. »

**~HPDM~**

Draco détourna les yeux des souvenirs, pour les diriger vers Harry. Voyant l'expression de ce dernier, le blond soupira. « J'imagine que tu as des questions. »

« Deux ou trois. » confirma Harry, une légère confusion sur le visage. « C'est quoi cette histoire d'Ancienne Lignée ou je ne sais pas quoi ? »

« C'est une vieille légende… » expliqua Draco, « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est vrai ou ce qui n'est que fabulation, mais c'est une légende que chaque enfant grandissant et étant éduqué dans le monde magique connait. Cela raconte la naissance du monde sorcier.

A l'époque une personne suspectée de pratiquer la magie était traquée puis tuée. Etre sorcier, posséder de la magie, même peu était extrêmement dangereux à l'époque. Les sorciers étaient méfiants les uns des autres, vivant chacun isolé des autres, devenant ainsi des proies faciles pour toutes sortes de… dangers.

Puis c'est à ce moment là qu'un sorcier particulièrement puissant fit émergence : Merlin. Bientôt de nombreux sorciers apeurés vinrent chercher refuge auprès de lui. Mais il était tout simplement possible, même pour Merlin de protéger tout le monde, alors il pensa à une alternative et entreprit un voyage. Lors de son retour, il désigna sept sorciers et leur fit don d'un peu de sa magie. Il assigna à chaque sorcier un domaine – assez grand pour contenir quelques villages et que Merlin avait lui-même pris la peine de chercher – qu'ils devront à tout prix protéger. Ces sept sorciers furent connus comme les _piliers du monde sorciers. _Les sept premières lignées sorcières et par la même occasion les plus anciennes. On peut considérer que les piliers étaient en quelque sorte la noblesse sorcière ou presque la royauté si on veut pousser un peu. D'où leur titre aujourd'hui d'Ancienne et Noble lignée.

Les Ancienne et Noble lignées sont très respectées et influentes, même de nos jours. Parce qu'elles ont reçu le pouvoir et la bénédiction de Merlin. Et surtout parce que leurs lignées ont survécus jusqu'à présent.»

« Et qui étaient les sept sorciers ? » demanda Harry, avec curiosité.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de montrer un sourire suffisant. « Aio Malfoy. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ça expliquait en partie le comportement du blond.

« Cayrel Black. »

« _Encore une fois pas surprenant_. » songea Harry.

« Laxus Zabini… évidemment. » poursuivit le blond, « Affectio Hearth. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. « Attends… Hearth comme la mère de Nott ? » demanda Harry pour confirmation, Draco hocha la tête, « Mais je croyais que Nott senior était plus puissant que la mère de Nott ? Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible si sa mère faisait partie du Noble et Ancienne Lignée ? »

« Les Hearth en faisaient partis. » confirma le blond, d'un ton docte, « A l'époque. Mais ils ont été destitués de leur fonction il y a sept ou huit générations. Et sont toujours respectés, mais ont perdu énormément d'influences. »

Harry hocha la tête et fit signe au Slytherin de continuer.

« Cassandre Fatalis. Plus personne de notre génération ne porte se nom. » expliqua le vert et argent, « Mais les descendants direct des Fatalis sont les Parkinson. Ensuite, Elldora Longbottom. Oui aussi difficile et agaçant pour moi de l'admettre. _Longbottom _fait parti d'une Noble et Ancienne Lignée. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, la lignée était auparavant puissant et était une sorte d'icône du côté de la lumière. Mais après le malheureux accident du chef de famille et de sa femme en 1981, ils ont commencé à perdre petit à petit de l'influence.»

« ça fait six… » comptabilisa Harry, « Qui est le dernier ? »

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. « Ignitus Peverell. »

Devant le regard blanc qu'Harry lui jeta, signe qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était cette personne, le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « Son dernier descendant encore vivant étant nul autre qu'un certain Harry James Potter, alias le Survivant. »

La mâchoire d'Harry manqua de se fracasser sur le sol. « Moi ? »

« Tu connais beaucoup d'Harry James Potter ? » ironisa le blond.

« Mais… Mais… » balbutia le Survivant.

« Absolument Potter. Très éloquent. Maintenant tu avais d'autres questions il me semble non ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais demanda quand même, « D'après ce que j'ai compris Zabini ne…enfin... je veux dire… toi et Zabini vous ne… »

Draco semblait clairement amusé par la gêne du brun mais finalement il eut pitié de lui. « Contrairement à tous les autres membres de sa lignée qui ont manifestement non seulement choisis leur Lord ou Lady mais également conjoint, Blaise n'a développé aucun sentiment amoureux envers moi, tout comme je n'en ai pas pour lui. Du moins pas de _cette manière là_. »

« Mais comment ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je suspectai à l'époque que c'était à cause de toi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu sais avec le sort et tout ça et qu'à partir du moment où cela concernait une exception à la règle _tu _étais forcément concerné. Soit ça, soit le lien que j'avais avec Fawkes qui primait en quelque sorte sur l'influence de la malédiction. » expliqua le Slytherin, « Mais maintenant… C'est différent. Maintenant je sais qu'il y avait effectivement quelque entre nous qui empêchait la malédiction d'agir correctement. »

« Le lien du Phénix. » réalisa le brun, en écarquillant les yeux.

« Le lien du Phénix. » confirma Draco, « Un lien rare et très puissant, qui concerne également _ce_ sentiment que la malédiction m'aurait fait ressentir. »

Merlin… pouffa Harry, Draco n'avait pas été forcé de tomber amoureux de Blaise parce que la ''place'' était déjà prise dans son cœur, une place réservée pour le lien du Phénix et par extension Harry… C'était presque mignon et romantique.

« Enlève tout de suite ce sourire stupide de ton visage Potter. » grinça Draco, l'embarras clair dans sa voix.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, quand soudainement il fronça les sourcils, une réalisation le frappa.

« Draco… »

« Quoi ? » grogna l'interpellé, mais quand il remarqua l'expression du brun, il écouta attentivement ce qu'Harry disait.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? » demanda le Survivant, avec une légère grimace.

« ça quoi ? »

« Tout… »

« Explique-toi. »

« J'ai déjà eu ce genre de pressentiment auparavant, quand je t'écoutais parler de Nott et Parkinson, mais là je viens juste de réaliser. C'est tout simplement trop de coïncidence…

Ecoute, quel est le pourcentage de chance que quelqu'un ait pu survivre à un Avada Kedavra en étant un simple bébé de un an ? Nulle, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse cet 'exploit', n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que ce même bébé ait un lien du Phénix avec quelqu'un, sachant que ce lien est extrêmement rare ?

En parallèle, quel était le pourcentage de chance que Nott ait hérité du don de sa mère, soit rentré dans ta vie contre toute attente, et ait partagé tout ça avec toi ?

Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que Parkinson ait hérité du don de son arrière grand-mère, qu'un Priori Incantatem est eu lieu juste après la mort de Cedric, que Cedric ressente un très grand attachement envers Parkinson ? Quel est le pourcentage de chance que tous ses évènements soient rassemblés pour permettre à Cedric d'entrer dans les rêves de Parkison ?

Quel est le pourcentage de chance que tu sois celui choisi par Zabini, qu'il ait été le premier à ne pas suivre à la lettre les étapes de sa malédiction ? Que comme par hasard, ce lien du Phénix qui nous relit t'a permis d'en quelques sortes vous sauvez tous les deux de la partie dont vous étiez tous les deux inconfortables.

Rien que tous ses évènements sont extrêmement improbables et rares en eux-mêmes. Mais que tout ça, se déroule en même temps, autour de toi, de nous ?

A tout cela on peut ajouter le fait que j'ai hérité des dons de Voldemort par accident, de l'existence de la Prophétie et… Et… Je viens juste de le remarquer… Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que tous les descendants de ses sept piliers sont à Hogwarts ? Non plus précisément sont dans la _même _année que nous ? Encore plus précisément dans notre _entourage proche _?! Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Neville, toi et moi !

Quel est le fichu pourcentage que TOUT ça arrive en même temps, Draco ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ? Tout était pourtant là sous ses yeux…

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela veut dire ? » demanda le blond.

« Je pense que quelque chose de gros est en train de se préparer. » chuchota Harry, « Quelque chose qui nous échappe complètement…»

**~HPDM~**

Il se révéla que Blaise n'avait aucune idée de comment invoquer à nouveau les escaliers pour les faire descendre, de ce fait le seul moyen qu'il connaissait était d'utiliser un espace de trou qui les ferait tomber directement dans la salle commune. Habituellement cela passait inaperçu parce que Blaise se munissait toujours d'un sort de Désillusion et jetait sur le sol un sort pour amortir sa chute. Cependant parfois il oubliait de faire l'un et l'autre, ce qui résultat à la chute à laquelle Pansy et Draco avaient assisté, il y a quelques semaines de là.

Draco soupira en atterrissant lestement sur le sol, vite suivi de Blaise. Ils se dirigèrent alors d'un même ensemble vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir, profitant du fait que l'escalier était vide ils retirèrent le sort de Désillusion. « Un de ses jours, il faudrait vraiment que tu t'ouvres un moyen de descendre normalement. » commenta Draco, d'un ton amusé.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? » rétorqua Blaise, sur le même ton, tandis qu'ils montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir, « ça ne m'amuse pas particulièrement de devoir sauter du haut de la salle pour atterrir trois ou quatre mètres plus bas sur un sol froid. »

Draco allait rétorquer quelque chose tout en ouvrant la porte du dortoir mais se figea net devant la scène qui l'accueillit. Théo abordant une expression inquiète dardant ses yeux vers lui. Severus les bras croisés le fixant d'un air sévère, près de son lit. Et au pied de son lit, un énorme chien noir. D'un même ensemble les trois regards se dirigèrent vers Draco et ils écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond s'inspecta, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu causer –

Un rire nerveux passa la barrière de sa gorge. Quand Blaise l'avait rattrapé, il avait accidentellement tâché la chemise de Draco, et elle était à présent immaculé de sang.

Ok, le blond n'avait aucun de mal à comprendre la situation maintenant. Vu l'état de colère de Blaise et si on considérait le fait que cela faisait plus de deux heures que Draco était parti, Théo s'était inquiété et avait alerté Severus. Et voilà que Draco rentrait comme si de rien n'était avec une énorme tâche de sang sur la chemise.

« Bon aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître… » commenta Draco, d'un ton presque détaché, « Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis sensé croire. » marmonna Théo qui se rapprocha immédiatement de Draco, « Comment par Merlin est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas sentir que tu étais blessé ? »

« Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas. » répondit avec désinvolture le blond, en montrant la tache de sang, « C'est celui de Blaise. »

Froncement de sourcil général dans la pièce.

« Explication. » ordonna finalement Severus, d'un ton crispée. Il se demandait manifestement dans quel problème Draco s'était encore fourré.

Mais avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, une douleur si aiguë qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête coupée en d'eux le submergea, et il se sentit vaciller dangereusement. Un rire de dément résonna dans sa tête. Il ressentait un bonheur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps. Jubilant, extatique, triomphant… Une chose absolument merveilleuse venait de se produire…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai… Ces émotions n'étaient pas à lui… pas à…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ignorant le rire qui continuait à raisonner dans sa tête, et qui n'était _pas à lui_. Il tomba sur le regard doublement inquiet de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Severus, en s'avançant vers lui pour vérifier que son filleul allait bien.

« Il est heureux. » se contenta de répondre Draco à bout de souffle. « Vraiment _très _heureux. Pourquoi Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher ça ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »

Le regard de Severus était sombre lorsqu'il lui répondit d'une voix grave, « Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je ne sais pas. »

Draco eut sa réponse le lendemain. Il se figea complètement en recevant son édition du _Prophet_ et en lisant le gros titre.

EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN  
LE MINISTERE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT  
LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT »  
D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**~Bonus n° 7~**

Draco joua distraitement avec le contenu de son assiette, regardant le bacon et les œufs qui s'y trouvaient avec peu d'appétit. Soupirant, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Pansy assise en face de lui semblait presque s'endormir dans son assiette. Théo, juste à côté de lui, avait terminé son petit déjeuner depuis bel lurette et lisait attentivement un livre, dont la taille rendrait sans doute envieuse Hermione. De l'autre côté du blond, se trouvait Blaise, qui mangeait avec appétit son propre petit déjeuner, faisant de temps en temps quelques commentaires sur tout et rien.

L'arrivée du courrier tira le prince des Slytherins de ses observations, et il regarda avec curiosité un hibou qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu déposer un paquet de taille moyenne en face de lui. Examinant avec curiosité et suspicion le paquet, il s'assura rapidement que ce n'était ni ensorcelé, ni un portoloin ou un quelconque objet mal intentionné. Aucune trace de magie. Vu la taille, des livres peut-être ?

Draco ouvrit d'une main le paquet tout en buvant distraitement son verre de jus de citrouille de l'autre. Effectivement des livres, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Quand son regard arriva sur le titre du premier livre en question. Il recracha son jus de citrouille, manquant de s'étouffer avec, tandis que ses yeux sortaient presque littéralement de ses orbites.

« Merlin. » s'exclama-t-il, ses joues devenant écarlates.

Son cerveau, lui rappela alors que sa réaction avait dû attirer l'attention et qu'il serait plus sage de remballer ces fichus livres avant que quelqu'un ne les voient. Evidemment c'était beaucoup trop tard, puisque Théo et Blaise avaient immédiatement regardé par-dessus ses épaules pour voir ce qui avait causé cette agitation chez le Prince des Slytherins.

Blaise éclata de rire tandis qu'il examinait tous les livres un par un, à la fin, il était plié en deux tellement il riait. Draco lui était devenu si écarlate que l'on aurait pu confondre la couleur de sa peau avec les cheveux d'un Weasley.

« Blaise, pour l'amour de Merlin, ce n'est pas drôle ! » siffla-t-il, entre ses dents, en reprenant de forces.

« Au contraire. » rétorqua son meilleur ami qui n'allait pas le rester très longtemps s'il persistait sur ce chemin, en essayant désespérément de rependre son souffle. « C'est hilarant ! »

« Peine perdue. » soupira mentalement Draco, d'un air exaspéré, les rougeurs sur ses joues n'ayant toujours pas disparue.

Son regard se tourna alors vers son petit ami, qui était apparemment de nouveau concentré sur son propre livre. Cela aurait pu être convaincant, mais le tressautement au niveau du coin de ses lèvres trahissait son amusement.

« Aucun commentaire. » siffla Draco, d'un ton menaçant.

Théo détourna le regard de son livre, d'un geste parfaitement mesuré et nonchalant, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. « Je ne vois aucun de mal à ce que tu te… _cultives, _Draco. » se contenta-t-il de dire avant de retourner lire son livre.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Blaise qui avait réussi à regagner un semblant de contenance, éclata à nouveau de rire en entendant le commentaire de Théo. Et Draco décida qu'un retrait stratégique le plus rapidement possible était la meilleure tactique à adopter.

Il remballa rapidement les livres, marcha hors de la grande salle comme si de rien n'était, sous les yeux amusés de Théo et moqueurs de Blaise. Mais dès lors qu'il referma la porte, se mit à courir jusqu'aux appartements de Severus. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et fusilla du regard l'un des deux occupants de la pièce, à savoir Sirius.

« TOI ! » cria-t-il, en pointant son cousin du doigt, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire ça ! »

Sirius se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, loin d'être impressionné par la crise de colère du blond. « Il faudra te montrer plus spécifique, Draco, j'ai fait de nombreuses choses dans ma vie. »

Draco agita le paquet, en rougissant, « ça ! Comment as-tu pu m'acheter _ces livres_ ?! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi parlait Draco et s'apprêtait à démentir, quand il remarqua l'expression du Slytherin. « _Intéressant… » _songea-t-il, « _Que peut donc contenir ce paquet, qui le fasse réagir comme ça ?_ » Puis il jeta un regard en coin rapide et discret vers Severus et remarqua la mâchoire contractée et le fait que le maitre de potions semblait extraordinairement concentré sur sa tasse de thé. _Oh !_

« Je me suis dit qu'ils te seraient utiles ? » proposa innocemment Sirius.

« _Utile_s ?! » répéta Draco d'une voix aiguë, son rougissement s'accentuant, « Je…Tu…Enfin c'est… ils… »

« _Ok définitivement intéressant. » _décida l'Animagus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me les as envoyé _dans la Grande Salle _?! » décida finalement de demander le blond.

« C'est tellement plus amusant de cette façon. » répondit Sirius, d'une voix entendue, « Bien que… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction… Mon cadeau ne te fait pas _plaisir _? »

Durant un court instant Sirius crut que Draco allait s'enflammer ou exploser sur place tellement il était rouge de mortification. « Juste reprends-les, d'accord ? » dit Draco, en balançant presque le paquet sur son cousin, « Je peux me débrouiller tout seul d'accord ? Non ! Attends ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que même sans – Oh bordel ! »

Draco s'enfuit des appartements de son parrain.

Sirius put alors enfin assouvir sa curiosité et commença à déballer le paquet. Il remarqua avec amusement que Snape avait un tic à la main, comme s'il voulait arrêter Sirius ou quelque chose comme ça.

Finalement Sirius lut le titre, et eut approximativement la même réaction que Blaise quelques instants plus tôt, il éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement ? » rit-il, en se tournant vers Snape, « '_Kamasutra pour débutant', 'comment explorer et découvrir le sexe ?', 'Tout savoir sur les relations sexuels entre deux hommes', 'Protections et risques', 'la magie du sexe' _?! Merlin tu m'étonnes qu'il ait réagi comme ça… Franchement trop fort… Comment est-ce que tu as pu lui acheter un truc comme ça ?! »

« La ferme. » siffla Severus.

Mais Sirius l'ignora, « Oh si j'avais su, j'aurai préparé mon appareil photo. Merlin qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir voir sa tête quand il a ouvert le paquet ! Ou la tienne quand tu as dû aller les acheter ! »

« La ferme. » répéta Severus.

Sirius se rappela alors de sa conversation avec Draco, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte des doubles-sens qu'il avait utilisé sans même le savoir et la réaction de son cousin, il éclata à nouveau d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Non loin de là, dans son dortoir, Draco essayait présentement de s'étouffer avec son propre coussin maudissant son karma. Il se frappa ensuite méthodiquement la tête contre le mur, quand il découvrit quelques instants plus tard, le même maudit paquet posé innocemment au pied de son lit, avec un morceau de parchemin au dessus.

_Fais-en bon usage_.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous attendiez les explications sur la malédiction de Blaise ^^ J'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçu et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas... (un interlude est aussi prévue pour lui, mais je ne sais pas encore où le placer)

Merci d'avoir reviewé et d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	100. Lord Black & Interview

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

**- Draco et Théo sortent ensemble**

**- Blaise est récemment devenu Lord Zabini et prêté serment de loyauté à Draco**

- **Harry et Draco partagent un lien du Phénix, ce qui permet à Harry d'entendre les pensées de Draco et à Draco de sentir les émotions d'Harry**

**- Draco a une deuxième personnalité, nommé Dray.**

**- Théo a un don hérité de sa mère Elizabeth Hearth, qui est la possibilité d'influencer l'état d'esprit de son entourage via sa magie. Il a également un familier Silver, un chat gris, qui semble pouvoir utiliser les mêmes capacités que Théo et changer de taille à volonté.**

**- Sirius, grâce au cadeau de Draco, peut à présent sortir de Square Grimmauld, et vit à présent dans les appartements de Severus. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après que Blaise ait prêté serment de loyauté à Draco, ils reviennent au dortoir mais sont attendus par Severus, Théo et Sirius (sous sa forme Animagus). Juste avant d'être confronté sur la situation, Draco ressent soudainement un sentiment de choix venant d'Harry et par extension Voldemort. Le lendemain, il reçoit son exemplaire du Prophet sur lequel il est annoncé en première page que des Mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azkaban.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 87 : Lord Black & Interview **

Draco sentit son sang se glacer tandis qu'il fixait le titre de la première page du _Prophet. _Déglutissant, son regard descendit finalement sur les dix photographies qui prenaient la plus grande partie de la une. Immédiatement une photographie attira son attention.

C'était la seule photo représentant une femme parmi les dix, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui paraissaient négligés et décoiffées, elle lançait des noirs sous de lourdes paupières et ses lèvres minces esquissaient un sourire plein de dédain et d'arrogance.

Draco inspira, il n'avait même pas besoin de lire la légende qui se trouvait sous sa photo, pour savoir _qui_ cette sorcière était.

« Tante Bella. » grinça le blond, discrètement.

Bien sûr, il avait été beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir se rappeler d'elle avant qu'elle ne se fasse emprisonner. Mais les photos que lui avaient montré sa mère et les nombreuses, _très _nombreuses histoires sordides que son père lui avaient raconté à son sujet était suffisant pour qu'il la reconnaisse immédiatement et en soit méfiant. (Oui, son père avait considéré comme faisant parti de son 'éducation' de connaître presque par cœur les histoires de la majorité si ce n'était pas tous les Mangemorts.)

Draco frissonna, il se rappelait encore la fois où son père avait été amené à parler de _Tante Bella. _D'après ses souvenirs c'était juste avant que Lucius ne décide de passer aux Impardonnables, son père avait si bien souligné à quel point Draco était faible et que si sa 'folle de tante Bellatrix' avait été là, elle n'aurait fait qu'une seule bouchée de lui. Bien sûr l'histoire sur les exploits de _Tante Bella _aurait pu suffire pour donner des cauchemars à n'importe quel petit garçon de son âge, mais non ce n'était pas ce qui avait totalement terrorisé Draco ce jour là, c'était simplement parce qu'il l'avait _vu_. Du haut de ses sept ans il avait reconnu pendant un très court instant la lueur qui s'était allumé dans les yeux de son père en parlant de Bellatrix Lestrange : de la peur. Et les rouages dans sa tête s'étaient rapidement mis à tourner. Son père, la personne la plus terrifiante à ses yeux, avait peur ou du moins se sentait menacé par quelqu'un d'autre. DONC cette personne _devait _être encore plus terrifiante et dangereuse que lui.

Et maintenant cette même personne dont la santé mentale était clairement douteuse était en _liberté_. Non, en fait, songea le blond, avec un frisson d'effroi, il était même probable qu'il allait devoir la _voir_ bientôt. Après tout c'était la sœur de sa mère et puis son père était assez influent pour empêcher si besoin une inspection au Manoir, donc il était plus que probable que Tante Bella allait demander refuge au Manoir. Ou plutôt, Tante Bella allait _imposer_ sa présence au Manoir.

Draco sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le tirant de ses pensées pas très joyeuses. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Blaise.

« Tout va bien ? » chuchota son meilleur ami, « Tu es devenu tout pâle d'un coup. »

Draco, n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner en direction de Théo, à qui il tournait le dos pour l'instant, pour savoir que son petit ami arborait la même expression. Il retint l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour l'amour de Merlin, ces deux là devaient vraiment cesser de le prendre pour plus fragile qu'il n'était ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'être constamment surveiller ! Tout le contraire de Potter qui –

Le blond s'arrêta net dans sa réflexion et ressentit le besoin de se taper la tête contre quelque chose, dure de préférence. Evidemment que Potter allait _encore _être en danger ! Non seulement il avait un Seigneur des Ténèbres extrêmement puissant et dangereux sur le dos, mais en plus de ça, maintenant il aurait une évadé d'Azkaban, relativement saine d'esprit, fanatique dudit Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, venger son maître. Super… Juste Super.

Draco se demandait s'il était possible de convaincre Dumbledore d'enfermer Potter quelque part pour disons les cent trente prochaines années ?

« Draco ? » insista Blaise en voyant que le blond ne lui prêtait plus attention et qu'il n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de lui répondre.

« ça va. » répondit succinctement le prince des Slytherins, son cerveau fonctionnant à vive allure tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la prochaine démarche à suivre.

Il était évident qu'il devrait parler à Sirius au sujet de ces évasions et des autres mesures qui devront être prises pour assurer la sécurité de Potter… Sûrement avec Dumbledore aussi alors, puisque cela concernait explicitement Hogwarts et la sécurité de son Golden Boy. Et Hermione, décida Draco après une légère réflexion, elle était celle qui était pratiquement à longueur de journée à côté de Potter, si quelque chose devait arriver elle serait la première au courant et la plus à même à agir.

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers la table des professeurs et ignora l'anormale agitation qui y régnait et se concentra sur Severus. Ce dernier avait manifestement lu également le _Prophet _et regardait Draco avec une inquiétude – dissimulée expertement et qui passerait aisément pour de l'indifférence – qui semblait égaler celle de Blaise et Théo.

Severus également donc. La sécurité de Potter n'était manifestement pas sa plus grande sécurité, mais étant donné que Draco serait également concerné par quoi qu'il arriverait à cet abruti de Gryffindor, son parrain devrait certainement être au courant de ce qu'il se passe.

Blaise et Théo également, ajouta mentalement Draco, non seulement la sécurité de Draco était importante à leur yeux mais en plus cela les affectait _littéralement_. Et puis… se remémora avec une légère grimace le blond, il devait toujours une explication à Sirius, Severus et Théo concernant la nuit dernière.

Pendant un court instant, Draco eut la stupide idée de combler ce que chacun ignorait afin qu'il puisse au moins se concentrer sur l'affaire Bellatrix au lieu de se demandait ce que chacun pouvait bien cacher. Mais finalement l'ignora rapidement, mettre Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus, Hermione, Théo et Blaise dans la même pièce, n'était certainement _pas _une bonne idée.

Draco retint un grognement mécontent de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, franchement _pourquoi _est-ce que tout devait être aussi _compliqué _?!

« Il faut qu'on parle. » chuchota-t-il, après un temps de réflexion, à l'égard des deux personnes assises à côté de lui. « Ce soir à 19 heures dans les appartements de Severus. Vous savez où c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils hochèrent silencieusement la tête, et tandis qu'ils se levèrent pour aller en cours, une autre pensée traversa Draco, et il ajouta discrètement. « Il est possible que vos deux secrets respectifs soient révélés partiellement ce soir… Donc si vous ne voulez pas –»

« Franchement Draco ? » coupa Blaise, d'un ton amusé, mais son expression était sérieuse et grave «Le monde entier pourrait le savoir que je m'en ficherai comme de ma première chaussette. Tu as toujours été le plus fort aux échecs et à tous ces jeux de stratégies donc si tu juges que c'est le moment de faire quelque chose, je te fais confiance. »

Draco hocha la tête et se tourna vers Théo en attente d'une réponse. Ce dernier prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre avec prudence, « Tu es au courant de l'importance de mon secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Prince des Slytherins hocha de nouveau la tête, se rappelant ce que Théo lui avait dit… Théodore Nott senior ne devait _jamais _savoir.

« Ils ont mon entière confiance. » assura alors le blond, « Et si tu le souhaites tu peux même demander un _serment_. »

Théo haussa un sourcil, mais finalement acquiesça.

**~HPDM~**

A dix neuf heures, le trio se rendit dans les appartements de Severus comme prévu. Au moment où il passa le pas de la porte, il se figea en se rendant compte que Severus n'était pas la seule personne les attendant, mais également _Sirius _sous sa forme _humaine_. Draco retint un soupir d'exaspération, il avait déjà trouvé ça extrêmement dangereux que Sirius soit venu lui rendre visite dans son dortoir sous sa forme Animagus, mais maintenant il n'essayait même plus de se dissimuler ?! Comment pouvait-on par Merlin être aussi irresponsable ?!

« Peut-être que tu devrais laisser passer tes camarades, Draco. » commenta Severus, d'un ton sarcastique, « Etant donné que je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir cette conversation dans le couloir où n'importe qui pourrait nous interrompre. »

Draco sursauta et se décala rapidement, en se rendant compte qu'il bloquait le passage. Blaise et Théo remarquèrent immédiatement la présence de Sirius et se tendirent imperceptiblement. On pouvait voir à leur expression qu'ils étaient prêts à sortir leur baguette à la première occasion. Un silence pesant s'installa momentanément dans la pièce tandis que Sirius, Blaise et Théo se jaugeait du regard, Severus restait étonnamment silencieux et se contentait d'observer la scène.

Finalement se fut Sirius qui rompit le silence. « Lord Zabini, Mr Nott. » salua-t-il finalement d'une voix doucereuse et qui sonnait totalement fausse aux oreilles de Draco, « Veuillez donc vous assoir. »

Sirius désigna d'un geste de la main le canapé en fasse de lui et d'un autre geste de la main cinq tasses de thé apparurent sur la petite table basse qui séparait les deux fauteuils. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Severus lever discrètement les yeux au ciel et se demanda distraitement à coin ces deux là pouvaient bien jouer.

Puis la seconde d'après, Draco réalisa, Sirius avait appelé Blaise, '_Lord_ Zabini' ce qui signifiait qu'il reconnaissait sa position de chef de famille. Sirius, actuellement n'était pas simplement Sirius Black, mais plutôt _Lord _Black, le chef de famille de la Noble et Ancienne Lignée des Black.

Et puis, songea Draco, en observant Théo et Blaise s'exécuter avec méfiance et prudence, cette démonstration de magie sans baguette était sans aucun doute pour les intimider et montrer à quel point Sirius était puissant. Sauf, que réalisa Draco, ce n'était pas vraiment de la magie sans baguette, puisqu'il suspectait que son cousin avait simplement dissimulée la sienne dans sa manche.

« Lord Black. » salua en retour Blaise avec respect, en inclinant légèrement la tête, « C'est un honneur de finalement pouvoir vous rencontrer. »

Sirius hocha légèrement la tête en réponse, « J'ai moi-même attendu cette rencontre, Lord Zabini. J'étais intéressé de voir de mes propres yeux quel genre de personne vous étiez. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, c'était une phrase directe sans tact qui normalement était à proscrire des salutations entre Sang Purs, mais le blond pouvait voir que Sirius savait manifestement ce qu'il faisait, si l'on en jugeait par le regard perçant que l'Animagus jetait à Blaise.

« _Gryffindor à tendance Slytherin._ » soupira mentalement Draco.

« Dans ce cas j'espère que ce que vous voyez ne vous déçoit pas. » répondit diplomatiquement Blaise, avec un sourire crispé.

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Théo plisser légèrement les yeux signe qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure chose à dire, juste avant que le regard de Sirius ne se tourne vers lui.

« Je dois avouer, Mr Nott, que j'étais également curieux de vous rencontrer. » chuchota Sirius, d'un ton faussement plaisant, « Surtout maintenant que Draco et vous soyez si… _proches_. »

« Je vous en prie, Lord Black, appelez-moi Théo. » répondit Théo, d'un ton nonchalant, dissimulant presque parfaitement la légère tension qu'il avait ressentie en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler Mr Nott, _presque_.

Sirius l'observa attentivement durant un court instant, avant de finalement incliner la tête, « _Théo_ dans ce cas. Evitons la partie où je menace de vous tuer dans d'atroces circonstances si jamais vous osiez blesser Draco, voulez-vous ? Après tout je pense que vous êtes assez intelligent pour deviner que vous mettre à dos la famille Black _et_ Malfoy à dos n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, à moins que vous ne soyez du genre suicidaire, _évidemment_. »

Draco entendit assez distinctement la déglutition difficile de Théo, tandis qu'il essayait de rester de marbre. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, franchement, c'était complètement ridicule. Mais avant que Draco n'ait pu donner son avis sur la question, son petit ami répondit d'une voix relativement posée.

« Je ne suis certainement pas du ''genre suicidaire'', Lord Black. Et j'espère ne pas en arriver au point où vous devrez mettre vos menaces à exécution. »

Le prince des Slytherins vit son cousin ouvrir la bouche sans doute pour rebondir sur ce que Théo avait dit, alors il décida rapidement de les interrompre, songeant que la conversation avait déjà assez dégénéré comme ça.

« Bon ça suffit ! » siffla-t-il, d'un ton impatient, puis se tournant vers Sirius, il tempêta, « Et peu importe comment tu trouves ça amusant de les intimider, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! »

Sirius fit la moue et immédiatement son masque de Lord Black disparut comme si de rien n'était, « Mais Draco...» se plaignit-il, d'un ton totalement immature, « J'ai toujours voulu essayer de faire quelque chose comme ça ! Maintenant tu as totalement fait rater tout le _truc _!»

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blaise et Théo clignèrent des yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ce changement de comportement.

« Bon maintenant que le clébard a fini de faire joujou, il est temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. » décréta Severus. « Draco, je veux des explications. »

« _Droit au but… » _songea le blond avec une légère grimace, avant de s'humecter les lèvres réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait répondre, et surtout jusqu'où il était censé révéler. Il décida finalement après un temps de réflexion de ne dire _que_ le strict minimum.

« Hier… » dit-il, « Blaise a prêté serment. »

Severus plissa les yeux, son regard se tournant vers la personne nommée d'un air menaçant, « Quel genre de serment ? »

« Un serment d'allégeance, Monsieur. » répondit Blaise, sans se répartir de son calme, « Je lui suis et resterai toujours loyal. Mon rôle est également de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. »

Immédiatement plusieurs réactions prirent place chez les différents occupants de la pièce. Sirius restait silencieux, mais ses yeux luisaient de réalisation. Manifestement il devait être au courant pour la malédiction, ce qui amena Draco à se demander si ce n'était pas une information que seuls les chefs de famille connaissaient, ou du moins ceux faisant partis des _piliers_.

Théo se contenta d'observer Blaise, avec son air d'ennui habituel, mais le blond pouvait voir que sous cette façade, le Slytherin solitaire était très certainement en train de noter chaque détail soigneusement dans sa tête et qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure pour essayer de comprendre la situation.

Severus quant à lui, fut étonnement le plus expressif des trois. Au moment où Blaise avait prononcé le mot 'allégeance', Severus avait pâli, manifestement un mauvais rappel de son propre serment envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis de la contemplation quand Blaise avait parlé de loyauté. Et enfin de l'irritation, mélangé d'un sentiment indéchiffrable quand le noir avait évoqué le fait qu'il comptait protéger Draco.

« Le protéger quoi qu'il arrive ? » répéta Severus avec sarcasme, « Et que pensez-vous pouvoir faire alors que vous n'êtes même pas sorti de l'école, Mr Zabini ? »

Les regards de Draco et Sirius se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le maître des potions, tandis qu'ils identifièrent presqu'instantanément le mystérieux sentiment de quelques instants plus tôt… de l'_impuissance_, de la _frustration _et de l'_insécurité ? _

Draco conserva soigneusement cette réaction dans sa mémoire et se promit de confronter Severus à ce sujet plus tard.

Blaise leva la tête en signe de défiance, pas le moins intimidé du monde. « J'ai bien plus de ressources que ce que vous semblez m'en octroyer et que vous n'aurez jamais, _professeur_. »

Severus plissa les yeux, et allait très certainement répliquer vertement, mais écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers Sirius et le fusilla du regard.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en retour, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, « Tu devrais me remercier, entre nous deux ce n'est pas moi qui m'embarrasse en me disputant avec un adolescent. Surtout que… si, cela concerne ce que je pense, il a en parti raison. »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Sirius serait déjà mort depuis belle lurette, mais sans doute par habitude ce dernier ne semblait même pas concerné par le regard que Severus lui lançait.

« Je pense, Mr Zabini, » dit l'Animagus, « que seule une petite démonstration pourrait le convaincre. »

Et sans même attendre une seconde, Sirius pointa sa baguette sur Draco. « _Dormiens ! » _

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le sort fuser vers lui. Instinctivement ses yeux repérèrent le point mort du sort et il plissa les yeux se préparant à 'faire disparaitre' le sort au moment même où il serait à sa portée. Au même instant il sentit deux activités magiques : une grande quantité magique s'élever devant lui, comme si une espèce de barrière magique venait tout juste de s'ériger, et quelque chose de plus subtile qui se dirigeait vers Sirius. Le rayon magique vint s'écraser sur la barrière et disparut instantanément, Draco vit durant un très bref instant le bras, qui tenait la baguette, de Sirius vaciller.

Un rictus satisfait apparut sur le visage de Blaise, manifestement celui à l'origine de la barrière. Théo quant à lui avait froncé les sourcils, une expression de frustration sur le visage, il avait dû essayer d'influencer Sirius, pour l'empêcher de lancer son sort. Severus, lui, cligna des yeux avant de les plisser s'engageant dans une visible réflexion intensive.

Sirius jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du maître des potions, jaugeant sa réaction, mais ne s'y attarda même pas une seconde.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » chuchota l'Animagus, très manifestement fier de lui-même, regardant successivement Blaise, Théo et Draco.

Draco soupira, cela ressemblait bien à Sirius de lui envoyer un sort juste pour tester une théorie. Le blond se figea soudainement. Non. Ce n'était pas juste pour tester une théorie, mais plutôt pour tester _quatre _théories. Sirius avait successivement réussi en un seul sort à avoir une idée générale de quoi Blaise, Théo et Draco étaient capable, mais aussi de prouver à Severus que Blaise _pouvait _effectivement protéger Draco. Le seul Gryffindor de la pièce venait juste de réussir à berner _quatre _Slytherin !

«_Un Slytherin qui avait été élevé comme un, et autour de, Slytherins. » _se rappela Draco.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, en se disant que la conversation dérapait beaucoup _trop _souvent à son goût.

« Bref… » poursuivit Sirius, en annulant d'un geste nonchalant de baguette le sort de silence sur Severus, « … Donc comme je le disais… Mr Zabini a _partiellement _raison, cependant je suis sûr qu'il est au courant des limites de ses capacités, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, en direction de Blaise, qui hocha la tête, d'un air pensif.

Sirius ne regardait pas en direction de Théo, mais il était évident que le commentaire s'adressait également à lui, et si l'on en croyait par la façon dont il serrait les poings, il l'avait également compris.

Finalement, il se rassit sur le canapé, faisant comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant un court instant, avant que Draco décide de parler de la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus.

« J'imagine que tu es au courant pour l'évasion d'Azkaban ? » demanda le prince des Slytherin.

L'expression de Sirius s'assombrit, tandis qu'il hochait la tête, un rictus amer se formant sur son visage, « Ah oui, ma très _chère_ cousine a réussi à s'évader de prison, n'est-ce pas ? »

**~HPDM~**

Harry observait l'échange entre Sirius, Zabini et Nott, avec ce qui ressemblait être de l'amusement sur son visage. Et il était presque soulagé de ne pas avoir eu une relation sérieuse jusqu'à présent, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que la personne aurait pu réagir aussi 'bien' que Nott….

Harry sourit soudainement tandis qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Draco qui avait vu l'expression du brun, haussa un sourcil, une question claire sur le visage.

« Je me demandais juste quelle aurait été la réaction de Sirius, si on avait… » Harry fit un mouvement de la main entre Draco et lui, pour signifier assez explicitement leur relation, «… avant les évènements du département des mystères. »

Le blond haussa à nouveau un sourcil, mais cette fois prit une expression pensive, signe qu'il considérait ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Puis il eut alors un rictus amusé, et répondit, « Il aurait sans doute bondi dans tous les sens criant des 'je le savais' à qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Non en fait même à ceux qui ne voudraient pas l'entendre. Il aurait crié à l'injustice aussi, étant donné que tu es son filleul et moi son cousin, le coup du 'je te tue si tu oses le blesser' n'aurait pas été efficace, et complètement contre-productif. »

Harry sourit, il n'avait absolument aucun mal à imaginer la scène. Son expression s'assombrit soudainement. Sauf que la scène ne pourrait jamais se dérouler, Sirius n'était plus là. Il secoua la tête, empêchant des centaines et des centaines de pensées sombres de lui traverser l'esprit, et préféra plutôt se concentrer sur le présent. Enfin le _passé_, plutôt, rectifia mentalement Harry, en jetant un regard sur les souvenirs.

« Comment est-ce que Sirius pouvait être au courant de la capacité de Nott ou de Zabini ? Enfin, je veux dire ce n'était pas censé être un secret super important à garder – surtout pour Nott ? » demanda Harry, en se rendant compte que Sirius avait jeté le sort sur Draco en étant bien conscient des conséquences.

« Sûrement à voir avec son éducation, où le fait qu'il était Lord Black. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules, il marqua un temps de réflexion avant de trancher, « Non en fait sûrement parce qu'il est le chef d'une Noble et Ancienne Lignée. »

C'était dans des moments comme ça que Draco regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé dans savoir plus sur les familles piliers. Il les avait considérées, comme la plupart de la communauté sorcière, comme une vieille légende ou plutôt traditions qui n'avait plus aucunes importances à l'époque actuelle.

« Mais si des connaissances de ce genre sont transmis à chaque chefs de famille, alors ton père devrait également connaître ces informations, non ? » fit remarquer Harry, d'un ton songeur.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, la capacité de Théo était une véritable mine d'or pour des personnes comme son père, alors si Lucius avait su, il n'aurait jamais laissé Théo tranquille. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était absolument pas au courant pour Théo. Mais dans ce cas comment est-ce que _Sirius _aurait pu –

« _Franchement, est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois ? »_ se moqua le parasite dont il se passerait bien les commentaires.

« C'était ce que j'étais en train de faire avant que tu ne m'interromps. » signala mentalement Draco d'un ton acerbe. Il avait la désagréable impression que le parasite arborait un rictus moqueur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha finalement le blond d'un ton impatient.

« _Dans ma grande magnanimité, je pensais te donner les réponses à tes questions, mais vu ton accueil, je pense que je vais me raviser._ »

Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré, il n'avait pas la patience pour jouer à ces jeux-là, surtout pas avec le parasite, alors il décida plutôt d'employer la tactique qui lui semblait la plus efficace dans ce cas de figure.

« Potter. » appela Draco, avec un léger rictus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir senti le parasite se tendre ce qui, Draco le concédait, n'était pas vraiment possible puisque ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment de corps à proprement parler, mais le blond se laissa convaincre que c'était bien ce qu'il avait senti, rien que pour savourer son sentiment de satisfaction. « Il semblerait que le parasite sache quelque chose à ce sujet, mais qu'il ne veuille pas les partager. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, retenant à la dernière minute son sourire amusé et la pensée que Draco lui rappelait un gamin qui irait rapporter toutes les bêtises de son frère à ses parents, après tout il n'était pas sûr que le Slytherin apprécie la comparaison. Le brun s'approcha alors de Draco et lui prit la main, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la voix indignée de Dray se plaindre.

« … _pas de me faire passer pour le méchant !_ »

« Hey Dray. » salua Harry, pour faire part de sa présence, et également pour couper la dispute qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'éclater entre les deux Draco Malfoy.

« Harry. » répondit Dray avec affection, ce qui avait le don de perturber Harry légèrement à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce ton.

« Draco m'a dit que tu avais des réponses à nos questions ? » demanda le brun sans tourner autour du pot.

Dray soupira, avant de répondre d'un ton agacé. « _Il les aurait eu aussi, s'il prêtait un plus attention à ce qui l'entoure ! _»

Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de montrer son indignation et répliquer vertement, Harry décida de presser un peu plus le sujet. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« _La magie ancestrale_. » se contenta de répondre Dray sur le ton de l'évidence.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, tandis que les yeux de Draco s'illuminaient de réalisation.

« Mais bien sûr. » chuchota-t-il, « Comment ai-je pu rater ça ? »

« _Parce que tu es stupide_. » répondit nonchalamment Dray, avant de donner des explications au brun, « _Toutes les lignées sorcières possèdent une magie ancestrale. Le plus souvent cette magie est inaccessible, d'où la croyance populaire qu'aucune autre lignée à part les Nobles et Anciennes lignées, n'en possèdent. En vérité c'est faux. La magie ancestrale est tout simplement une magie qui est transmise de génération en génération. C'est un patrimoine magique, qui est propre à chaque famille. Le fait que certaines personnes soient Parselmouth ou Metamorphomage est un exemple de la manifestation de la Magie Ancestrale. » _

Il marqua un temps de pause, comme pour s'assurer qu'Harry n'était pas perdu, puis poursuivit d'un ton docte, qui ressemblait exactement à celui de Draco, quand il essayait de lui expliquer quelque chose, « _Dans une lignée de Sang Pur typique, l'héritier est désigné par le chef de famille. C'est l'enfant, en général l'ainé, que le chef de famille considère le plus digne à jouer ce rôle. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose pour les Nobles et Anciennes Lignées. _

_Le chef de famille choisit un héritier, mais il n'est héritier que de nom, ou héritier provisoire si tu préfères. Ensuite cette personne doit être testée par la magie ancestrale et c'est seulement si elle a été jugée digne par le Magie Ancestrale qu'elle devient véritablement l'héritier. Seuls le chef de famille et l'héritier légitimes peuvent utiliser la Magie Ancestrale. » _

Harry écouta attentivement, essayant de retenir et comprendre tout ce que Dray lui disait. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre ou même connaître toutes ses traditions sorcières. Il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant l'enthousiasme d'Hermione à ce sujet.

« Mais quel est le rapport entre la Magie Ancestrale et le fait que Sirius semble être au courant pour Zabini et Nott ? » demanda Harry.

« _La Magie Ancestrale se manifeste différemment pour chaque famille pilier. » _expliqua patiemment Dray, « _Laxus Zabini était connu comme étant le protecteur, le bouclier parmi les piliers… ça me parait logique que Blaise puisse être capable de faire apparaître cette barrière magique pour protéger Draco… Quant à Sirius… Cayrel Black était le 'Stratège', celui qui utilisait toutes les informations à sa disposition pour défendre son domaine. Alors peut-être que lorsqu'il est devenu l'héritier des Blacks ou Lord Black, il a eu accès à certaines connaissances ou du moins un moyen de les acquérir. » _

« Mais Sirius a été déshérité par sa mère, non ? » rétorqua le brun, en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco eut un léger rictus, « En théorie oui… Mais en pratique, il est impossible de déshériter un Héritier légitime, sauf en le tuant bien sûr. Grande tante Walburga n'a fait que le brûler de la tapisserie, mais tous ses privilèges et ses 'pouvoirs' au sein de la famille sont restés. »

« Oh… » se contenta de dire Harry, son esprit travaillant à vive allure, « Mais pour en revenir à cette histoire de Magie Ancestrale, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas facile d'en déduire la manifestation de la Magie Ancestrale en se basant sur la légende ? »

« _Non, ce n'est pas vraiment possible… C'est un peu comme une prophétie, que l'on peut interpréter de plein de façon différente. Et c'est seulement en sachant déjà la manifestation de la Magie Ancestrale que l'on peut essayer de la rattacher à la légende. » _

« Oh… » répéta le brun, légèrement déçu, « Pas de chance que tu connaisses la Magie Ancestrale des Peverell, alors ? »

« _Non, désolé. » _

« Et celle des Malfoy ? »

Harry vit Draco se tendre immédiatement en entendant sa question et quelque chose comme de la honte était perceptible sur son visage. « Je n'ai pas encore passé le test devant ma Magie Ancestrale… Apparemment mon père ne me jugeait pas encore _digne _pour ça. »

Harry ressentit à nouveau l'envie de frapper le connard qui servait de père à Draco. Comment pouvait-il autant diminuer son fils ? S'il avait observé correctement ne serait-ce qu'une fois son fils, il aurait remarqué à quel point Draco était incroyable ! Harry ne savait pas comment se manifestait la Magie Ancestrale des Malfoy, mais il était pratiquement certain que Draco passerait haut la main.

Quand soudainement Dray éclata de rire, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » siffla Draco, d'un air furieux.

« _Je me demandais juste comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi stupide… » _

« Je ne suis pas – »

« _Bien sûr que si tu l'es ! Seul quelqu'un de stupide aurait pu ne pas le savoir. » _

_« _Savoir quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« _Draco Malfoy…_ » décréta Dray, d'un ton moqueur, « _… est devenu l'héritier légitime des Malfoy il a très longtemps … » _

Il eut un léger temps de flottement, puis…

« QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent en même temps Harry et Draco, d'un ton incrédule.

~**HPDM~**

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en voyant toute l'agitation autour de lui. D'accord, on était samedi, ce qui signifiait que personne n'avait cours. D'accord c'était aussi une journée où une sortie à Hogsmeade était programmée. D'accord, c'était aussi la Saint Valentin, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi bruyant que Diagon Alley bondé, alors qu'il n'était que 8 heures du matin !

« On s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin ? » demanda Blaise, d'un air amusé, en remarquant l'expression de Draco.

« Trop bruyant. » se plaignit le blond. « Je ne comprendrais jamais l'agitation qu'il y a le jour de la Saint Valentin. »

Un sourire moqueur prit place sur le visage de son meilleur ami, « Moi qui pensait que tu allais être plus réceptif à ce genre de chose, maintenant que… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais le regard en biais qu'il jeta à Théo qui était assis juste à côté de Draco en disait long sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Certainement pas. » répliqua le blond, avec dégoût.

« Quoi ça veut dire que je ne vais pas te voir dans l'un de ses salons de thé _super_ _romantiques_ qu'on trouve à Hogwarts ? » le taquina Blaise.

Draco frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de poser un pied dans l'un de ses endroits, il jeta un regard biais vers Théo juste pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions d'aller là-bas. Son petit ami leva les yeux au ciel en s'apercevant du regard du blond.

« En fait je ne comptais pas aller à Hogsmeade aujourd'hui… Je me suis dit que comme tout le monde allait se précipiter pour y aller on allait avoir le dortoir à nous tout seul… » souffla Théo.

« Merlin merci. » répondit Draco, le soulagement clairement visible dans sa voix, puis son esprit analysa ce que Théo vint de lui dire et il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça serait plus calme. » répondit le Slytherin solitaire sur le ton de l'évidence.

« _Evidemment !_ »songea Draco, en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur petit déjeuner, Théo et Draco se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune tandis que les autres élèves partaient en direction de Hogsmeade.

Le regard de Draco se posa alors naturellement sur la projection. Il vit Potter se rendre dans le hall d'entrée où Chang l'attendait. Personnellement, Draco ne voyait rien de bien attirant dans la façon dont Chang s'était préparé, mais Potter quant à lui semblait complètement fasciné.

« _Bigleux. » _grinça mentalement le blond.

Après l'évasion de Tante Bella et la 'réunion au sommet' comme l'avait appelé Blaise, Sirius avait expliqué que de nouvelles mesures avaient été prises, notamment que les protections autour de Hogwarts avaient été renforcés et que certains passages secrets étaient étroitement surveillés. Il avait également rajouté des sorts de détections autour des demeures et domaines appartenant aux Black, de telle sorte que si Tante Bella essayait d'y trouver refuge elle serait immédiatement repérée. Mais Sirius était pratiquement certain que sa cousine n'irait _pas _se réfugier dans une de ses demeures.

Après cela Draco avait également eut une conversation avec Hermione, lui demandant de garder l'œil et d'essayer au mieux qu'elle pouvait d'empêcher Potter de faire des choses complètements inconscientes, puisque cette fois les évadés d'Azkaban qui étaient à ses trousses étaient loin de se révéler être ses attentionnés parrains.

Et voilà que Potter se promenait à Hogsmeade comme si de rien n'était. Bien que, Draco, devait l'admettre les chances qu'une attaque ait lieu à Hogsmeade alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait de faire profil bas, était très faible.

Draco murmura le mot de passe de sa salle commune, et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que la salle commune était vide.

« Waw, y'a vraiment personne. »

« Je te l'ai dit… » sourit Théo, « Tous ceux à partir de la troisième année se sont précipités à Hogsmeade, et les premières et secondes années préfèrent se réunir dans la bibliothèque les samedi matins. »

Draco hocha la tête, puis monta dans son dortoir. Son regard s'attarda durant un instant sur les lits des gros balourds. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il ne les avait pas vus… Enfin techniquement si, ces deux là continuaient de suivre tous les cours et faisaient offices de présences à la table des Slytherins dans la Grande Salle, mais à part ça aucun d'eux n'avait essayé de faire quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce même parler à Draco.

« _Etrange… » _

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps car soudainement il entendit du mouvement dans la pièce. Les sens immédiatement en alerte, Draco jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur un chat argenté qui avait bondi du lit de Théo et trottinait vers le blond.

« Ok… » dit-il à voix haute, « Théo, est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour qu'un chat vienne de bondir de ton lit ? » demanda Draco, sur le ton de la conversation, même s'il était toujours sur ses gardes, après il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce chat soit un Animagus potentiellement dangereux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Théo, qui venait d'arriver et refermait la porte derrière lui, son regard tomba également sur le chat et il s'exclama, « Silver ? »

Draco cligna des yeux. « Silver ? » répéta-t-il, « C'est ton chat ? »

Théo hocha la tête. « Bien que d'habitude il est assez intelligent pour rester _cacher_. »

Silver leva les yeux vers Théo et miaula d'un air que Draco jurait être insolant, Théo quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna, « Fait ce que tu veux. »

Le Prince des Slytherin haussa un sourcil amusé, il supposait qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris que Théo semblait comprendre ce que disait son chat et inversement. Après tout Potter pouvait bien parler à des serpents, Draco à un phénix… A côté de ça, Théo parlant à son chat semblait presque _normal_.

Lorsque le chat arriva à la hauteur du blond, il leva les yeux vers lui, et instinctivement Draco s'accroupit comme pour mieux observer l'animal. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il la sentit… De la magie… Ce chat était entouré de magie, que Draco reconnut immédiatement, c'était celle de Théo.

Immédiatement, le blond fit tous les liens et il sourit.

« Hum… » murmura-t-il, en direction du chat, « Alors comme ça tu es le familier de Théo ? »

Le chat n'eut pas de réaction à part ne pas quitter le bond des yeux, mais Draco sentit derrière lui, Théo se tendre légèrement. Draco restait immobile et attendit. Il avait l'impression que le familier cherchait quelque chose dans son regard, comme pour s'assurer que Draco était sincère et sans danger pour son maître… Quoiqu'il cherchait il dut le trouver car l'instant d'après Silver bondit dans les bras de Draco en ronronnant.

Draco frissonna en sentant la magie qui entourait Silver rentrer en contact avec lui. Il ferma les yeux ressentant cette familière sensation de plénitude et de bien-être.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il t'a accepté. » commenta Théo, d'un ton ironique, en regardant son familier ronronner dans les bras de son petit ami.

Draco cligna des yeux, son cerveau ayant du mal a fonctionné correctement sous les effets de la magie de Silver, d'ailleurs il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus. Ce qui eut l'effet de faire ricaner Théo qui se pencha pour prendre le chat. Silver poussa un miaulement de protestation mais le Slytherin solitaire l'ignora.

« Non ça suffit, si tu continues comme ça il va finir par s'endormir par terre. » le réprimanda-t-il.

« Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le sentir plus tôt… » marmonna Draco.

« Je ne sais pas comment… » répondit Théo, « Mais Silver sait extraordinairement bien passer inaperçu. »

« Hum… » fut la seule réponse du blond. Il s'assit sur son lit, son attention se portant sur la projection.

« Heu… tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ? » demanda Chang.

« Oui, d'accord ? » répondit Potter, en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, « Où ça ? »

« Il y a un endroit très agréable là-bas. Chez madame Pieddodu, tu connais ? »

Et Draco se retint de rire, devant la tête que faisait Potter en découvrant la salle décorée de petits nœuds et de fanfreluches.

« C'est mignon, non ? » demanda Chang, d'un air enjoué.

Draco se désintéressa rapidement de la projection, quand Potter et Chang commençait à parler des cours et des réunions de l'AD, et regarda plutôt ce que Théo faisait, pour se rendre compte que le Slytherin solitaire était lui-même en train d'observer Draco.

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à une nouvelle crise de fou rire ou de douleur ? » demanda Théo, d'un ton nonchalant, mais on pouvait quand même discerner de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, avant de secouer la tête. Théo eut un petit sourire, avant de sortir un petit cahier de sa malle et le lut avec attention, Silver s'étant allongé tranquillement sur ses cuisses.

« Heu… dis-moi est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi aux Trois Balais à l'heure du déjeuner ? Je dois retrouver Hermione Granger, là-bas. »

Chang haussa un sourcil, et Draco sentit un sourire moqueur se former sur ses lèvres. Des fois il adorait le tact de Potter, c'était tout simplement _tordant_.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger ? Aujourd'hui ? »

Draco paria avec lui-même un galion que Potter allait s'enfoncer encore plus.

« Oui, enfin, c'est elle qui me l'a demandé, alors j'ai dit oui. Tu veux m'accompagner ? Elle a dit que tu pouvais venir, si tu voulais. »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, il avait gagné son pari personnel.

« Ah bon ? Eh bien c'est très aimable à elle… » la voix de Chang était glaciale et son expression était tellement expressive, qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle ait l'inscription « JALOUSE » sur le front pour être plus évidente. Sauf que… à en juger par l'expression de Potter il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total, puis Chang tourna son regard vers l'une des tables à côté où un Ravenclaw était actuellement en train de se bécoter avec sa copine.

« Tu sais qu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? » dit-elle à voix basse, « Il y a une quinzaine de jours. Mais j'ai refusé. »

Est-ce que c'était censé être une façon de rendre Potter jaloux ? Si c'était le cas alors la technique était complètement inefficace à part rendre Potter encore plus confus que ce qu'il n'était.

« Ah… » fut sa seule réponse.

« Je suis venus ici avec Cédric l'année dernière. » poursuivit-elle.

Et cette fois Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Et maintenant elle allait essayer de jouer à la fille en détresse !

« _Quelle pétasse. » _songea Draco, avec irritation.

Quelques instants plus tard il regarda avec dégoût Chang sortir en trompe du café parce qu'apparemment Potter avait été complètement imperméable à ses avances.

Et tandis qu'il observait Potter quitter le café à son tour pour se diriger vers les Trois Balais, Draco sentit brièvement comme des papillons se manifester dans son bas ventre. Mais la sensation disparut rapidement et fronçant les sourcils le blond mit ça sur le compte de son imagination. Après tout le jour où Draco ressentirait un quelconque désir pour _Potter, _sera le jour où il neigera en enfer !

« Harry ! Harry, par ici ! »

Potter venait de rentrer dans les Trois Balais et Hermione lui faisait des signes de la main à l'autre bout de la salle. Le Survivant se fraya un chemin dans le pub surpeuplé pour aller la rejoindre. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques tables d'elle, et le regard de Draco se posa immédiatement sur les deux personnes qui étaient assises à côté d'elle : Rita Skeeter et Luna Lovegood.

Une combinaison pour le moins étrange. Draco se demandait vraiment ce qu'Hermione trafiquait, surtout qu'à peine Potter avait-il pris place à côté d'Hermione en regardant la journaliste avec méfiance qu'il se fit bombarder de questions par ladite journaliste.

« Comment as-tu réagi en lisant ces articles horribles sur toi, Harry ? Tu t'es senti trahi ? Désemparé ? Incompris ? »

« Il est en colère bien sûr. » coupa Hermione d'une voix dure et glaciale. « Parce qu'il dit la vérité au ministre de la Magie et que le ministre est trop bête pour le croire. »

« Alors, tu t'en tiens à ton histoire selon laquelle Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour ? » renchérit Skeeter, un air avide sur le visage, « Tu maintiens toutes ces salades que Dumbledore a racontées à tout le monde au sujet du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui dont tu serais le seul témoin ? »

« Je n'étais pas le seul témoin. » gronda Potter, « Il y avait une douzaine de Mangemorts également présents. Vous voulez leurs noms ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. » confia Skeeter dans un souffle. « J'imagine le titre en grand : ''Potter accuse…'' avec en sous-titre, ''Harry Potter révèle les noms de Mangemorts qui se cachent parmi nous''. Et puis, en légende d'une belle grande photo de toi : ''Harry Potter, quinze ans, l'adolescent perturbé qui a survécu à l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui, a provoqué un scandale hier en accusant d'éminents et respectables membres de la communauté magiques d'être des Mangemorts.'' Un scoop assuré. »

Skeeter semblait avoir les yeux dans le vague pendant un court instant comme si elle s'imaginait déjà en train d'écrire les détails de l'article, mais la bonne humeur s'évanouit vite de ses traits tandis qu'elle fusillait Hermione du regard.

« Mais bien sûr… » ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton rancunier, «… la petite Miss Parfaite ne veut surtout pas que je raconte cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, en réalité… » répondit Hermione, avec douceur, «… C'est au contraire ce que _veut _la petite Miss Parfaite. »

Skeeter la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Potter également. Et Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire narquois d'apparaître sur son visage. Un vrai petit coup de théâtre. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux pétillants de satisfaction d'Hermione qu'elle était fière de son effet. Mais il devait tout de même admettre que c'était bien penser. Rendre public cette affaire était un moyen efficace de semer le doute aux yeux de tous, bien sûr certains seront toujours persuadés que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'une vulgaire farce, mais un bon nombre de personnes commenceront à se demander _qui _il fallait croire. Et _ça_ c'était déjà une victoire non seulement contre le Ministère mais également contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, le fait que le _Chicaneur _allait publier cette article – ce qui était ridiculement facile à deviner si on considérait la présence de Lovegood à leur table – était un moyen de montrer que Potter ne cherchait pas une grande publicité médiatique, mais qu'il avait quand même en cas de besoin un support médiatique à sa disposition. Et que contrairement à la croyance publique, Harry Potter n'était pas totalement contre les médias, lorsque ceux-ci connaissaient leur limite.

Et enfin le coup de grâce était évidemment un article écrit de la main de _Rita Skeeter, _celle qui pas plus loin que l'année dernière écrivait toutes sortes de crasses sur Potter. Le fait que l'ennemi médiatique numéro un de Potter se rallie de son côté ne pouvait que montrer au public à quel point cette affaire est sérieuse.

Oui, un véritable coup de maître, en somme.

« Tu veux que je rapporte dans un article ce qu'il a dit au sujet de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? » répéta Skeeter, en écarquillant les yeux, d'une voix étouffée, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Oui, c'est ça. » confirma Hermione, « La véritable histoire. Tous les faits. Exactement comme les raconte Harry. Il vous donnera tous les détails, il vous révélera les noms des Mangemorts clandestins qu'il a vus là-bas, il vous dira à quoi ressemble Voldemort maintenant – Oh je vous en prie ressaisissez-vous ! » ajouta-t-elle avec mépris en voyant que Skeeter avait tellement sursauté en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle avait renversé la moitié de son Whisky pur Feu.

Draco sentit à nouveau cette sensation de papillonnement dans son bas-ventre et cette fois son regard fut immédiatement tourné vers Théo, lui jetant un regard accusateur. Son petit ami semblait actuellement très concentré sur la lecture de son petit carnet. _Semblait_ était le mot clef.

« Ne crois pas que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que tu essayes de faire. » commenta Draco.

Théo leva les yeux de son carnet et prit une expression parfaitement innocente. « Quoi donc ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « Je pensais que ton _don _ne marchait que lorsqu'il y avait un contact physique ? »

L'expression de Théo se métamorphosa rapidement de l'innocence à une expression contemplative, « Donc ça _a_ marché. » chuchota-t-il, d'une voix songeuse. « Combien de fois tu l'as senti ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton curieux.

« Deux fois. » répondit Draco, en détachant définitivement son attention de la projection.

« Deux. » répéta le Slytherin solitaire, comme s'il était en train de travailler sur un problème particulièrement complexe.

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Combien de fois as-tu essayé ? »

Théo fit la moue, « Une bonne dizaine voire quinzaine… C'est plus difficile à faire que ce que je m'imaginais…Peut-être que la distance à quelque chose à voir avec ça… »

Le blond calcula mentalement la distance qui séparait leur lit, environ 4 mètres, puis haussa les épaules, avant de se lever et d'avancer de deux mètres.

Et là il le sentit, comme si la foudre venait de le traverser : un désir fulgurant qui le fit haleter et qui rendait ses jambes tremblantes. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour reprendre son calme. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Théo l'observer avec intérêt.

« Tu l'as senti ? » demanda-t-il, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Draco hocha la tête. « Il semblerait que ton don est plus efficace dans un rayon de deux mètres autour de toi. » commenta le blond, d'un ton songeur, « Peut-être qu'il faudrait – » il s'arrêta en voyant le regard surpris que lui jetait le Slytherin solitaire, « Quoi ? »

Théo afficha un sourire dubitatif, tandis que son expression s'adoucit considérablement, « Tu es vraiment incroyable. »

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un air faussement hautain. « Quand même j'osais espérer que le Slytherin solitaire en personne se serait rendu compte plus tôt de mon incroyable personne ! »

Le sourire de Théo s'agrandit, « Savoir que tu avais une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, ça oui je l'ai remarqué assez tôt, savoir qu'il y avait autre chose sous ce masque d'arrogance, ça, ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps je l'admets, mais savoir que le fait que je _teste_, c'est le mot, mon don sur toi, ne te dérange absolument pas et qu'au contraire tu sembles même curieux à ce sujet, n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais remarqué, non. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant franchement, ce n'est pas comme si ton don était quelque chose d'horrible non plus. Plus tu auras d'informations là-dessus, plus tu pourras l'utiliser à ton avantage...Et plus tu pourras prendre conscience de tes limites. » ajouta Draco en se remémorant de la scène qui s'était déroulée avec Sirius dans les appartements de Severus.

Le Slytherin solitaire se contenta d'hocher brièvement la tête, ses yeux lorgnant durant un court instant vers le cahier qu'il lisait, avant qu'un rictus ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. Il referma le cahier qu'il posa précautionneusement sur sa table de chevet et se leva, s'attirant un miaulement plaintif de la part de Silver qui avait été allongé sur les genoux de son maître.

Théo se dirigea alors lentement vers Draco, puis murmura d'un ton suggestif, « Comme je le disais plus tôt nous avons le dortoir à nous tout seul… il serait _dommage_ de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco frissonna légèrement et sentit à nouveau ce sentiment de désir bouillonner en lui, sauf que cette fois ce sentiment venait de lui et pas dû à l'influence de Théo. Ce qui, selon Draco, n'était pas forcément une meilleure chose puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune excuse derrière laquelle se cacher pour ce qui allait suivre.

Le blond leva légèrement la tête, plongeant ses yeux argent droit dans ceux de Théo. Il avait les pupilles dilatés, remarqua distraitement Draco en s'approchant encore un peu plus de Théo. A présent ils étaient tellement proche que leur nez se touchait presque.

« Et que suggères-tu que nous fassions ? » souffla Draco, d'une voix lente et volontairement aguicheuse, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule seconde ceux de Théo.

« Je crois que tu le sais… » répondit Théo sur le même ton, mais avec une voix légèrement plus tremblante, ses yeux dérivant jusqu'aux lèvres du blond, les observant avec fascination.

« Je crois… » répondit le blond, en prenant soin d'articuler toutes les syllabes, sa voix ne dépassant pas un murmure, « … que j'ai …besoin … que tu me … le rappelles… »

La seconde d'après leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord chastement, comme si elles prenaient le temps de se découvrir, de se familiariser avec l'autre. Puis, le baiser devint progressivement passionné, les faisant haleter tous les deux et les faisant perdre pied. Rapidement un baiser en devint deux… puis trois… puis ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la peine de compter le reste.

**~HPDM~**

Le lundi qui suivit Draco reçut un paquet cylindrique, accompagné d'une courte lettre non signée, mais Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner de _qui _elle venait.

Son regard parcourut brièvement la lettre. « _Je pense que tu risques de trouver ça intéressant._ »

Sans plus attendre, Draco ouvrit soigneusement le papier d'emballage s'échappa un exemplaire précautionneusement roulé de l'édition de mars du _Chicaneur_. Il déroula le magazine et son regard tomba immédiatement sur gros titre en première page.

HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN :  
LA VERITE SUR CELUI-DONT-ON-  
NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM  
ET LE RECIT DE LA NUIT OU JE L'AI VU REVENIR

Un rictus fleurit sur les lèvres de Draco, tandis qu'il sirota distraitement son verre de jus de citrouille. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Ombrage accourir vers la table de Gryffindor où Potter venait de recevoir sans réel surprise un nombre considérable de lettres. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il observait la réaction d'Ombrage lorsque cette dernière prit connaissance de la situation. Il rangea alors comme si de rien n'était son propre exemplaire du _Chicaneur _dans son sac.

« Intéressant, en effet. » murmura-t-il.

**TO BE CONTINUED** !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Pour une raison quelconque tous les mots ou phrases que j'avais décidé de souligner sur Word, ne le sont pas du tout sur ffnet... Et comme j'ai un peu la flemme de relire tout le chapitre sur le site pour resouligner tout ce qui devrait l'être, et bien je vais laisser ça comme ça... Du coup, les pensées de Draco qui auparavant étaient en italique soulignées ne sont maintenant plus qu'en italique... Je sais ça change pas grand chose mais bon...

Ensuite, si vous avez des questions au sujet des Anciennes Lignées ou peu importe sur quel sujet, n'hésitez par à les poser !

Et à l'intention de _MinnieMouse_ étant donné que je ne peux pas te répondre via le biais de ce site, si tu souhaites toujours des réponses à tes questions, il faudrait soit que tu te crées un compte, ou alors tu peux toujours m'envoyer un mail miyuki _ soma (arobase) hotmail . fr (sans les espaces) et je te répondrais avec plaisir. Cette remarque est également valable pour tous les reviewers anonymes !

Je vous remercie tous pour avoir reviewer et surtout pour m'avoir lu et suivi jusque là !

See Ya !


	101. Héritier des Malfoy & Renvoi

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

**- Draco et Théo sortent ensemble**

**- Blaise est récemment devenu Lord Zabini et prêté serment de loyauté à Draco**

- **Harry et Draco partagent un lien du Phénix, ce qui permet à Harry d'entendre les pensées de Draco et à Draco de sentir les émotions d'Harry**

**- Draco a une deuxième personnalité, nommé Dray.**

**- Draco possède une barrière mentale qui empêche tout le monde de pouvoir lire dans son esprit via la Legilimancie. La barrière est brièvement apparue durant les vacances d'été entre la première et la deuxième année de Draco, après une crise de panique. La barrière était provisoire, mais est devenue permanente après les nombreuses crises que Draco ressentait à cause du journal de Riddle. Severus en avait déduit à l'époque que c'était le sort qui s'était crée un système de défense pour empêcher toute intrusion de l'esprit. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, Harry se fait interviewer par Skeeter pour expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé le jour de la Dernière Tâche au cimetière. Dans le "présent", Dray annonce à Draco il est l'Héritier des Malfoy.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 88 : Héritier des Malfoy & Renvoi **

Draco ne fut nullement surpris en voyant que quelques heures après le petit-déjeuner où l'exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ avait été envoyé, un nouvel décret vit le jour. Apparemment tout élève surpris en possession du _Chicaneur _serait immédiatement envoyé. Ce qui songeait Draco n'était pas vraiment le meilleur coup à faire à cet instant. Après tous ceux qui n'avaient pas lu le magazine allait être curieux sur son contenu. Draco ne donnait même pas la fin de la journée avant que _toute_ l'école soit au courant.

Et ces pronostiques se révélèrent exactes. Avant même la dernière heure de cours, tout le monde ne parlait plus que ça dans les couloirs, en cours lorsque les professeurs avaient le dos tournés, dans les salles communes. En fait même les professeurs semblaient au courant et il était clair qu'ils supportaient ce que Potter avait fait, lui attribuant arbitrairement quelques points en plus, lui filant des sucreries en douces etc.

Même _Severus _avait dû admettre après une longue, très longue joute verbale avec Sirius, que ce que l'interview de Potter avait été une assez bonne idée en vue des circonstances.

Bref, la journée avait merveilleusement bien commencé, s'était déroulée d'une manière relativement intéressante sans faits notables, alors _évidemment_ il avait fallu que quelque chose se produise le soir-même, ça aurait été trop _beau_ de passer tranquillement une journée.

Draco était en train de terminer son devoir de Défense, quand il sentit une douleur aigüe au niveau de la tête. Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la projection il vit Potter appuyer la tête contre l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre de son dortoir et il sut immédiatement que Potter était en train de recevoir une autre vision.

Draco siffla sous la douleur, mais ferma les yeux, usant de toutes ses forces pour essayer d'éloigner cette fichue sensation en vain. Il entendit de l'agitation autour de lui – sans doute Théo et Blaise qui s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas – mais il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur son entourage.

« Il me semble que l'on m'est mal conseillé. » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix aiguë, froide et palpitante de colère.

« Maître j'implore votre pardon. » répondit un homme agenouillé, clairement terrifié de se faire punir.

« Je ne te blâme pas, Rookwood… » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une voix glacée et cruelle, « Tu es sûr de ce que tu affirmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Seigneur, oui… Je travaillais au Département des mystères… »

« Avery m'a dit que Moroz arriverait à l'en sortir. » poursuivit le Lord.

« Moroz n'y serait jamais parvenu, Maître… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas… C'est certainement pour cela qu'il a tant combattu le sortilège de l'Imperium auquel l'avait soumis Malfoy. »

Draco revint à lui en sentant le picotement familier de la magie de Théo autour de lui. Le blond inspira profondément se forçant à reprendre son souffle et de se faire à l'idée qu'il était bien dans la bibliothèque avec Blaise et Théo et _non pas _dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parvint à respirer à peu près correctement, qu'il fut certain de pouvoir parler de manière relativement cohérente et qu'il s'assura une certaine maîtrise de soi-même – c'est-à-dire aucune crise de panique en vue –, qu'il daigna finalement ouvrir les yeux.

Immédiatement, il tomba sur les regards inquiets de Théo et de Blaise et un soupçon d'_impuissance_ ?

« Je vais bien. » les rassura Draco, avant même qu'ils n'aient pu lui demander quoique ce soit.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, d'un air clairement mécontent et Théo avait une expression impassible sur le visage. Et immédiatement le blond sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, son cerveau travaillant à vive allure – du moins aussi vite qu'une 'post-crise' le lui permettait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ces 'crises' donc cela aurait dû réduire à un certain niveau leur inquiétude…Ce n'était donc pas la crise en elle-même le problème. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose alors qu'il était en pleine crise ? Aurait-il accidentellement laissé échapper une quelconque information qui leur fasse réaliser le lien que ces 'crises' avaient avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Draco inspira et demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« En dehors du fait que mon meilleur ami vient d'avoir une crise devant mes yeux ? » rétorqua sarcastiquement Blaise, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois. » contra le blond.

« Oui parce que _forcément _ça change tout. » ironisa Blaise.

Draco soupira, ok, c'était peine perdue de ce côté-là… Il se tourna vers Théo, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Il se pourrait… » répondit Théo lentement à la question silencieuse de son petit ami, «…que Zabini ci-présent et moi-même soyons légèrement décontenancé de n'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit pendant ta… _crise._ »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, « Je peux sentir vos deux magies tourbillonner dans l'air pourtant. »

Celle de Blaise était encore une fois comme une espèce de barrière ou de mur qui entourait complètement Draco. Celle de Théo était plus subtile, virevoltant comme une brise autour du blond.

«Ma barrière magique n'a pas pu te protéger de ta crise, pourtant elle est d'origine magique alors j'aurais dû être capable de bloquer la source ! » dit Blaise, d'un ton frustré.

« Non… » se contenta de dire Draco, les éléments s'enchainant et se reliant automatiquement dans sa tête presqu'immédiatement de façon logique, « … Il y a une faille… tu ne pourras pas bloquer la magie venant de là. »

Parce que la magie ne venait pas d'une source extérieure mais de lui-même… C'était le sort le reliant à Potter qui lui causait ces crises, et puisque Potter était très certainement responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre des anomalies entre Blaise et lui, il était également logique de penser que la magie de Blaise ne pourrait pas le défendre contre ça.

« _Fichu Potter. » _

Blaise poussa un son frustré, « Si seulement tu pouvais au moins me dire d'où viennent ses fichus crises je pourrais –»

« Non. » coupa Draco, d'une voix ferme et en ne laissant place à aucune protestation.

Son meilleur ami se renfrogna voulant très clairement argumenter, mais il vit le regard que lui lançait le Prince des Slytherins et poussa un soupir exaspéré. « _Bien_. »

Le blond se détendit légèrement puis se tourna vers son petit ami, « Tu as essayé d'utiliser ton don sur moi pendant la crise, mais ça n'a pas marché. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Théo hocha tout de même la tête. « Ce n'était pas une si grande surprise pour moi… J'avais déjà essayé auparavant sans réel succès. »

« Je vois… »

Draco garda soigneusement ses informations dans un coin de sa tête, en plus des nouvelles informations que la vision de Potter lui avait procurées, notamment concernant le _Département des Mystères _et le fait que quoi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait c'était quelque chose de particulièrement _difficile _à se procurer. Potentiellement _unique_. Et surtout son _père _était très clairement impliqué là-dedans.

C'était des faits qu'il allait devoir transmettre à Dumbledore, après tout avec le plan 'Ignorons royalement Potter' du directeur, le Survivant n'allait pas vraiment avoir la possibilité de lui parler. Même si quelque chose lui disait que le vieux sorcier devait _déjà _être au courant, sinon pourquoi aurait-il envoyé Arthur Weasley – et certainement un bon nombre d'autres sorciers – aller surveiller quelque chose au Ministère ?

« Alors c'est tout ? » soupira Blaise, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, «'je vois'… Franchement pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas du tout venant de ta part ? »

Draco lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse, « Crois-moi, Blaise, même si tu étais au courant de toute l'histoire tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

Son meilleur ami se renfrogna, mais finalement hocha la tête.

« On devrait aller voir ton parrain pour le prévenir de ta crise. » dit-t-il.

Le premier réflexe de Draco fut de refuser – inutile d'alarmer sans raison valable Severus – mais il se ravisa. Quelque chose lui disait que si jamais Severus apprenait que Draco lui avait dissimulé l'une de ses crises, il risquerait de passer un _très_ mauvais quart d'heure.

~**HPDM~**

Draco entendit son cœur battre à tout rompre tandis que les paroles du parasites résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore.

Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ? Se pourrait-il vraiment que Draco soit l'Héritier des Malfoy ? Mais comment, pour l'amour de Merlin, pouvait-il ne pas être au courant d'une tête chose ?! S'il avait réellement passé un test d'une telle importance il s'en serait souvenu !

« Comment ? » demanda Draco, en un souffle, encore trop sonné par la révélation pour former une question complète.

Dray resta silencieux pendant un court instant, comme s'il était en train de considérer ses paroles. _« La forme du test est différente selon la lignée concernée évidemment, mais elle n'est pas obligée d'être la même pour chaque membre d'une même lignée non plus… Parfois il suffit d'un comportement, d'un geste, d'une parole pour le passé, on ne peut pas vraiment le savoir – sauf si on demande explicitement de passer le test devant la Magie Ancestrale évidemment_.

_Mais en général c'est en lien avec la prédisposition de la personne à manier la Magie Ancestrale, après tout ça ne sert à rien de t'accepter comme héritier si ton corps n'est pas capable d'invoquer la Magie Ancestrale… _»

« Quelle est la Magie Ancestrale des Malfoy, alors ? » demanda Harry avec un ton mi-curieux, mi-inquiet.

« _Dans la légende, Aio Malfoy était connu comme celui qui était le plus imprévisible et dont on doutait le plus, parce qu'il trompait sans cesse son entourage. Personne, ou très peu, parvenait à comprendre les réelles intentions d'Aio avant que la situation ne le nécessite. L'illusion, le faux, la tromperie, le mensonge, la dissimulation étaient les traits de caractères principaux de notre illustre ancêtre. Ces exploits étaient partiellement dus à sa capacité naturelle à manipuler à sa guise la perception de son entourage… Mais surtout aux faits que personne ne pouvait franchir la barrière de son esprit, ses pensées restaient imperméables mêmes aux plus grands Légilimens de l'époque. » _

Harry cligna des yeux, son esprit prenant le temps de traiter les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Et il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se former sur ses lèvres en se disant que ce Aio ressemblait énormément à Draco –ou plutôt le contraire, mais ce n'était pas important – après tout le blond avait réussi à aider, protéger, sauver Harry dans l'ombre depuis six ans, tout en faisant en sorte qu'Harry le déteste. Etait-ce ce trait de caractère qui avait permis à Draco de passer le test ? Non… Cela devait être autre chose…

« Ta barrière mentale ! » réalisa Harry, d'un ton interloqué, tandis que le blond lui jetait un regard confus, « C'est ça, ta Magie Ancestrale ! Snape et toi aviez pensé que c'était un effet secondaire du sort, mais en fait non, ça venait du fait que tu venais de passer le test ! »

« Mais si cela avait réellement été ma Magie Ancestrale alors j'aurais dû être protégé de tes visions et – » commença à protester le Prince des Slytherin, avant de froncer les sourcils, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit, « … A moins qu'il n'y est une relation de primauté… »

« _Et moi qui pensait que jamais tu n'utiliserais ta tête, il était temps ! » _se moqua Dray.

Au même moment Harry demanda d'un ton confus, « Une relation de quoi ? »

« De primauté. » répéta Draco, ignorant la remarque du parasite. « Ça veut dire qu'un sort prime sur un autre… Lorsque deux sorts sont jetés au même moment où sur la même personne, il y a un rapport de force entre les deux sorts et généralement celui qui a la plus haute primauté gagne. Un Impardonnable, comme l'_Avada, _prime largement sur un _Protego,_ c'est pourquoi il est inutile d'essayer de parer un _Avada_.

En règle général tous les sorts que nous apprenons en cours n'ont pas une si grande différence de primauté que ça, en tout cas ce n'est pas suffisant pour totalement oblitérer leur présence respective. Mais certains sorts ou magies _sont _clairement connus pour avoir une plus grande primauté sur d'autre, même si ce n'est pas explicitement dit… C'est pour ça que la plupart sont interdites d'utilisations : la Magie Noire… les Impardonnables…

On dit qu'il est impossible de guérir une blessure faite par la magie noire… En vérité ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que la Magie Noire a une plus haute primauté, un plus haut rang si tu préfères, que les sorts de guérisons. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui a une plus haute primauté que la magie noire ? » demanda Harry, mais au moment même où il posa la question la réponse lui vint d'elle-même, tandis qu'il repensait à Nott guérissant Draco et se plaignant qu'il s'était fait blesser par de la magie noire et que cela prendrait plus de temps à soigner, « La Magie Ancestrale… C'est ça, non ? »

Draco eut un petit sourire, malgré le fait qu'il taquinait souvent, _très_ souvent Harry sur son intelligence, il devait tout de même admettre que le brun apprenait extraordinairement vite ( quand il en prenait la peine bien entendu) et qu'il avait une capacité de raisonnement assez supérieure à la moyenne. Même si parfois il pouvait être aussi lent d'esprit qu'un escargot handicapé.

« Tu es conscient que je t'entends, n'est-ce pas ? » maugréa Harry, « Et un 'escargot handicapé', sérieusement ? »

En réponse Draco haussa les épaules et entreprit plutôt de répondre à la question précédemment posée.

« Avec les Impardonnables, la Magie Ancestrale est connue comme étant l'une des entités magiques ayant la primauté la plus élevée… C'est pour ça que Blaise était aussi perturbé de ne pas avoir pu bloquer la 'crise' avec sa barrière magique… Et même si Théo n'avait pas encore conscience à cette époque que son don était une représentation de sa Magie Ancestrale, il était quand même décontenancé de ne pas avoir pu me calmer…. » expliqua Draco, d'un ton docte. « Mais il semblerait qu'il existe en fait quelque chose ayant une plus grande primauté encore que la Magie Ancestrale… »

« Le lien du Phénix. » compléta le Gryffindor.

« Le lien du Phénix. » confirma le blond.

« Mais si le lien du Phénix est si puissant que ça pourquoi est-ce que si peu de personnes sont au courant de ses effets ? » demanda Harry.

Cette fois ce fut le parasite qui se chargea de répondre… Mais Draco ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite (enfin façon de parler, vu que le parasite était _dans_ sa tête), il disait quelque chose au sujet du danger qu'il y avait à former un lien du Phénix, mais le blond préféra plutôt se concentrer sur autre chose.

S'il avait vraiment réussi à passer le test comme l'avait dit le parasite, cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait sentir et utiliser sa Magie Ancestrale, n'est-ce pas ? Que quelque part en lui il pourrait sentir sa barrière mentale… Alors il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa propre magie… Il avait besoin d'une preuve, d'une confirmation… quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il avait _vraiment_ passé le test et que ce n'était pas juste le parasite qui s'amusait à lui faire croire des choses… Il sentit sa magie bouger sereinement à l'intérieur de lui, comme une calme rivière… Draco secoua la tête, non il ne devait pas se concentrer sur la surface, il devait plonger plus profondément… Encore et encore… Mais bientôt il n'allait plus pouvoir aller plus bas, parce que tout comme on ne pouvait plonger très profondément ou rester infiniment dans l'eau, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur sa magie sans ressentir la pression et le sentiment d'oppression qui le poussait à remonter immédiatement. Encore un peu… Juste… un peu… Il avait besoin de voir, de confirmer…

Et là il le vit… brièvement, juste avant de devoir 'remonter' précipitamment… c'était un iceberg.

Draco inspira, tandis que la réalisation le frappa. Il sentit le soulagement s'emparer de lui et un poids, dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience de l'existence, se délesta de ses épaules. Il était l'héritier des Malfoy ! Il avait enfin été reconnu par sa Magie Ancestrale comme un membre authentique et digne de la Lignée Malfoy. Toutes ses années où il avait essayé de faire plaisir à son père, de le rendre fier de lui, dans l'espoir que peut-être son père invoquerait leur Magie Ancestrale pour lui faire passer le test… Toutes ses années où il assistait à des banquets ou des fêtes de Sang Pur, son regard s'attardant toujours sur la chevalière qui était au doigt de nombreuses autres personnes et qui désignaient spécifiquement leur statut d'Hériter… Combien de fois avait-il senti la jalousie, l'envie à leur égard ? Combien de fois avait-il regardé sa propre main avec amertume, se demandant ce qu'il lui manquait et quand il recevrait enfin l'honneur de pouvoir en porter une ? Combien de fois Lucius avait-il convoqué Draco dans son bureau, sortant de son écrin la chevalière, faisant briller de joie et d'excitation les yeux de Draco, juste pour lui demander au final de nettoyer la chevalière et de la reposer dans son écrin après ?

Immédiatement, il se sentit honteux de lui-même… Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi stupidement heureux ? Alors qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ce que Lucius lui avait fait subir, qu'il ne représentait absolument rien pour son père à part un pion qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise, que jamais il ne verrait une lueur de fierté s'allumer dans les yeux de son père à son égard, que quoi qu'il fasse jamais il ne serait à la hauteur de ses atteintes. Il savait tout ça ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de sentir si soulagé et heureux ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'aller voir son père et lui montrer qu'il était digne d'être un Malfoy, son fils, son héritier, que Lucius s'était trompé sur son compte, que –

Draco se rendit soudainement compte du silence qui l'entourait, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines, quand il comprit son erreur… Harry pouvait l'entendre, non Harry _l'avait_ entendu… Et levant prudemment les yeux, il vit Harry le regarder avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'horreur sur le visage... Et il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge… Le pire n'était pas l'expression d'Harry, non c'était les émotions qu'il ressentait et que Draco pouvait sentir exactement comme si elles avaient été les siennes… De la colère, de la frustration, de la tristesse, de la compassion… de la _pitié_ et du _dégoût. _

Draco se recula brusquement, essayant de couper le contact avec Harry, mais le brun maintint sa poigne sur son bras.

« Lâche-moi. » siffla Draco, d'une voix menaçante.

« Non. » fut la réponse ferme d'Harry.

« Lâche-moi, _immédiatement_, Potter, où je t'assure que tu vas sérieusement le regretter. » menaça Draco, d'une voix furieuse, mais avec une touche de désespoir. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! »

**~HPDM~**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière vision de Potter et par extension les 'crises' de Draco. Le blond avait essayé de se renseigner sur le Département des Mystères, mais il ne trouva absolument aucune information concrète sur ce qu'il pourrait contenir… Cela semblait effectivement être l'endroit idéal pour créer une arme potentiellement plus dangereuse que l'Avada, tout en passant inaperçu. Cependant Draco ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qui empêchait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'aller récupérer l'arme ? Un sort qui n'autoriserait que certaine personne spécifiquement à retirer l'arme ? Mais dans ce cas il suffisait simplement de kidnapper la personne et la forcer à prendre l'arme… A moins qu'un acte volontaire soit nécessaire…

Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues quand il entendit un hurlement au-dessus de sa tête. Les sens en alerte le premier réflexe de Draco fut de se tourner vers la projection, s'assurant que ce n'était pas _encore_ Potter qui s'était attiré des ennuis. Il poussa un léger soupir en remarquant que Potter était actuellement auprès de Severus, pour leur cours d'Occlumancie.

Les cris continuèrent, et Draco marcha rapidement dans leur direction, jusqu'à arriver au hall d'entrer. Là il haussa un sourcil, en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Trelawney se tenait au milieu du hall, sa baguette dans une main, une bouteille d'alcool vide dans l'autre. Elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise de folie… Et Draco se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait encore car malgré le fait qu'il ne suivait pas les cours de Divination, il avait cependant assisté à quelques excentricités du personnage quand il surveillait Potter. Draco ne comprit la cause de tout ça que lorsqu'il remarqua les deux grosses malles qui étaient posées au sol à ses pieds. L'une d'elle était à l'envers comme si on l'avait jeté dans l'escalier.

_« Oh… Alors Trelawney s'était finalement fait renvoyer. » _songea Draco, avec détachement.

« Non ! » hurla le professeur de divination, « NON ! Ce n'est pas possible… ça ne se peut pas… je refuse de l'accepter ! »

« Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuseperformances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi inévitable. » dit avec un amusement cruel une voix aigüe de petite fille, que Draco reconnut aisément comme étant celle d'Ombrage.

« Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'écria Trelawney des larmes ruisselant derrière ses énormes lunettes. « Vous ne… Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je… Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! Hogwarts est ma maison ! »

« C_'était_ votre maison. » réctifia Ombrage, « Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de hall. Vous nous embarrassez. »

Draco vit du coin de l'œil McGonagall se détacher de la foule et marcher droit vers Trelawney.

« Allons, allons, Sibylle… Calmez-vous… Tenez, mouchez-vous… Ce n'est pas si grave… Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Hogwarts. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que le professeur de Métamorphoses voulait dire par là.

« Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? » demanda Ombrage, d'un ton assassin, « Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ? »

« Moi. » répondit une voix grave.

Les portes de chêne s'étaient soudain ouvertes et les élèves qui se trouvaient devant s'écartèrent précipitamment pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Et là Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, le directeur avait toujours un _truc_ pour le dramatique et les effets spectaculaires, sinon pour quelles raisons aurait-il attendu tout ce temps pour intervenir, il avait manifestement attendu juste pour l'effet que cela apportait de le voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette se découpant dans la nuit étrangement brumeuse. Une seule chose pouvait le décrire en ce moment _impressionnant._

Il laissa les portes grandes ouvertes derrière lui et s'avança à travers le cercle des spectateurs en direction de Trelawney, un petit sourire apaisant sur les lèvres.

« Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Ombrage avec un petit rire, singulièrement déplaisant, comme essayant de montrer qu'elle ne se sentait pas menacé par le directeur, mais quand on prêtait attention à sa stature et la crainte dans ses yeux, on comprenait qu'en fait c'était tout le contraire. « J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas bien compris la situation. J'ai ici, un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Hogwarts à le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant, qu'elle – c'est-à-dire je – juge incapable de répondre aux critères d'exigés par le Ministère. Or, j'ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis fin à ses fonctions. »

Dumbledore continua de sourire, ce qui ne surprenait absolument pas Draco, après tout si le vieux sorcier avait pris la peine de soigner son entrée, c'était qu'il avait trouvé une faille dans le décret et qu'il comptait bien sans servir. Si Ombrage pensait pouvoir avoir le dessus sur lui, elle se trompait lourdement, Dumbledore avait au moins quatre ou cinq coups d'avances sur elle.

Le directeur baissa les yeux vers Trelawney qui sanglotait toujours au sol.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien… » poursuivit-il en s'inclinant courtoisement, « que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l'établissement. Or je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d'habiter à Hogwarts. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que c'était l'une des failles du décret. Mais maintenant que Dumbledore l'avait mis en avant, il pouvait être certain que pas plus tard que le lendemain un nouveau décret allait apparaitre pour remédier à la situation. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait utiliser ce coup qu'une seule fois… Pourquoi l'avoir utiliser sur Trelawney, qui honnêtement, n'était pas franchement compétente dans son métier ? Etait-ce tout simplement parce que c'était la première à avoir subi ce sort ?

Non… décida Draco, Dumbledore avait dû réfléchir soigneusement avant d'utiliser ce coup…Ce qui signifiait que le professeur de Divination avait une grande importance. Ou du moins, nuança le blond, la _présence_ de Trelawney à Hogwarts était d'une grande importance. La question était à présent de savoir pourquoi. Après tout le professeur n'avait rien de particulier…

« Non… Non… » dit Trelawney en laissant échapper un petit rire frénétique, ponctué d'un hoquet qu'elle n'arrivait pas à étouffer, « Je v-vais partir Dumbledore ! Je quitterai Hogwarts pour chercher f-fortune ailleurs… »

« Non. » répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt, « Je souhaite que vous restiez Sibylle. »

_Ah…_ Réalisa soudainement Draco, ce n'était pas que Trelawney était utile pour Dumbledore qu'il la gardait au château… non… c'était pour sa propre _protection_. Manifestement, elle n'était pas au courant du danger, quelle qu'il soit, qui planait sur elle, mais Dumbledore lui, en était parfaitement conscient et essayait de la protéger. Mais de quoi, ou plutôt de _qui ? _ Qu'avait donc fait Trelawney pour qu'il y ait une cible au-dessus de sa tête ?

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux, se retenant de les ébouriffer de frustration – manquerait plus qu'il ressemble à Potter, tiens ! – il avait l'impression que la clef était là, mais il lui manquait clairement des éléments pour pouvoir tout relier ensemble. Néanmoins, il se fit la note mentale, d'ajouter cette scène dans le Padfoot's Time, une fois qu'il serait de retour au dortoir.

Dumbledore se tourna vers McGonagall, « Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle, professeur ? »

« Bien entendu. » répondit le chef de maison des Gryffindor, « Levez-vous Sibylle. »

Sprout surgit de la foule et se précipita pour prendre l'autre bras de Trelawney. Toutes deux l'entraînèrent vers l'escalier de marbre en passant devant Ombrage sans même lui accorder un regard. Flitwick accourut derrière elles, murmurant quelque chose d'une petite voix flûtée. Aussitôt, les deux malles s'élevèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, Flitwick fermant la marche.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, si ça ce n'était pas une façon de montrer l'unification des maisons pour se liguer contre un potentiel ennemi ! Après tout c'était bel et bien les chefs de maison de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw qui venaient de venir en aide au _pauvre_ professeur sans hésitation. C'était un message implicite dirigé vers les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, montrant que malgré les pouvoirs de plus en plus important d'Ombrage au sein de Hogwarts, leur vraie fidélité irait toujours vers Dumbledore et l'école. Intéressant.

Draco tourna la tête et repéra rapidement Severus au milieu de la foule. Ce dernier était le seul chef de Maison à ne pas avoir réagi… Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il était chargé de rester dans les bonnes grâces d'Ombrage. Cela ne devait pas être très difficile… Après tout, il parvenait à rester dans celles du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_, Ombrage ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Ombrage… Cette dernière était restée immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, qui souriait toujours.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire, » demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure qui résonna tout autour du hall, «… lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ? »

Draco devait admettre qu'Ombrage retombait vite sur ses pieds, cependant…

« Oh ça ne posera aucun problème. » répondit Dumbledore, d'un ton aimable, « Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée. »

… Dumbledore _avait_ toujours quelques coups d'avances.

« Vous avez trouvé ? » s'exclama Ombrage, d'une voix perçante, « _Vous_ avez trouvé ? Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux… »

« Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas – et uniquement dans ce cas – où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat. » compléta le vieux sorcier. « Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ? »

Il se tourna vers les portes ouvertes. Draco entendit un bruit de sabots, puis à travers la brume se dessinèrent une silhouette et un visage que Draco reconnut : c'était le centaure qui avait sauvé Potter dans la forêt interdite lors de leur première année.

« Voici Firenze. » présenta Dumbledore, d'un ton joyeux à une Ombrage qui semblait frappée par la foudre. « Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste. »

Draco retint un sourire. Et voilà le coup de grâce… Ombrage avait voulu jouer ? Elle avait perdu en beauté.

**~HPDM~**

Les cours de Firenze se révélèrent – comme Draco l'appris plus tard, en surveillant Potter à travers la projection – tout à fait normal, même si le centaure passait plus de temps à leur faire comprendre que la divination était faillible, même avec le savoir d'un centaure, que de partager ledit savoir. Non en fait le seul 'détail' qui attira l'attention de Draco fut le moment où Firenze demanda à Potter de rester un instant après les cours.

« Harry Potter, tu es un ami d'Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le centaure.

« Oui. » répondit Potter.

« Alors, donne-lui cet avertissement de ma part. Sa tentative est vouée à l'échec. Il ferait mieux de l'abandonner. »

« Sa tentative est vouée à l'échec ? » répéta Potter, l'air interdit.

Draco quant à lui sentit tous ses alarmes internes s'allumer… Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid avait _encore_ manigancé ? Quoi que c'était, Draco avait un trait mauvais pressentiment sur le sujet, encore plus si on connaissait le personnage.

Son mauvais pressentiment ne disparut pas, mais semblait au contraire s'aggraver quand il entendit la réponse du demi-géant à ce sujet, quelques heures plus tard. « Un brave type, Firenze, mais il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Ma tentative, comme il dit, se passe à merveille. »

Draco soupira, ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant… Il espérait juste que Potter n'allait pas s'attirer des ennuis à cause de ça… Non oubliez ça, Potter s'attirait toujours des ennuis, il espérait que Potter n'allait pas _trop_ s'attirer d'ennuis à cause de ça.

**~HPDM~**

Le décret que Draco s'était attendu à trouver le lendemain du renvoi de Trelawney, n'était pas présent. Il semblerait qu'Ombrage n'avait pas encore l'autorité ou l'influence nécessaire pour prendre la place de Dumledore. Chose que le directeur avait sans aucun doute anticipé.

Les semaines passèrent alors sans réelles incidents. Les OWLs commençaient à se rapprocher de plus en plus et cela se sentait dans le travail et la pression que leur mettait les professeurs. Malgré cela, Draco continuait à s'entraîner à avec Hermione et Blaise, continuait à surveiller Potter du coin de l'œil, continuait à passer du bon temps avec Théo –même si pour l'instant ils n'avaient encore rien fait en-dessous de la ceinture – continuait à écouter les disputes entre Severus et Sirius…

Un soir cependant, tandis qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque, il vit l'un des membres de l'AD – c'était l'amie de Chang s'il se rappelait bien – se rendre dans le bureau d'Ombrage avec une mine particulièrement coupable sur le visage. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco se dissimula dans un coin, attendant que la fille – peu importe son nom – ait refermé la porte et Draco s'y précipita. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort que Sirius lui avait appris et qui n'était _surtout _pas fait pour écouter aux portes.

Draco sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge quand il entendit la voix tremblante de la fille.

« Si vous vous rendez ce soir dans une salle secrète du septième étage, qu'on appelle la Salle sur Demande… » la voix de la fille se brisa.

Ombrage l'urgea de continuer, « Allons bon, continuez, je suis sûre que votre mère serait fière de ce que vous aurez accomplie pour le Ministère, elle travaille dans le Département des transports magiques, n'est-ce pas ? Que trouverais-je si je me rends à cette salle ? »

« I-Il y a une sorte de réunion qui va s'y dérouler. »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Le chapitre est plus court que le précédemment, mais je suppose que la taille du chapitre est relativement proportionnelle au temps d'attente entre chaque publication :p

Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre soutien, et un GRAND merci pour avoir lu jusque là !

_Petite annonce hors-sujet-mais-pas-tant-que-ça-en-fait__ : _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment nommer ça, mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui me donne un avis extérieur sur l'intrigue qui va suivre... Ce qui signifie que cette personne aura accès à d'énorme spoiler... Du coup cette personne devra 's'engager' à ne pas spoiler la fin ou la suite de la fic dans les reviews ou peu importe l'endroit...

Cette personne doit aussi être assez 'passionnée" par la fic pour que je n'ai pas besoin de lui rappeler toutes les trois secondes les faits. Cette personne devra être capable de me donner un avis structurée du moins argumenté... (Si c'est juste se proposer pour connaître la fin, sans vouloir vexer personne, ce n'est pas la peine)

Oh et étant donné que je suis assez butée sur certaine chose, il faudra aussi que cette personne ne se vexe pas rapidement si je décidais de ne pas suivre ses conseils (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne les ai pas pris en compte !)

Voilà, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, envoyez moi un mail ou un MP, s'il-vous-plaît ! Merci d'avance.

See Ya !


	102. Fausse chasse & bureau de Dumbledore

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

**- Pansy voit Cédric tous les soirs dans ses rêves, et les considère maintenant comme des 'rencard' avec lui.**

- **Harry et Draco partagent un lien du Phénix, ce qui permet à Harry d'entendre les pensées de Draco et à Draco de sentir les émotions d'Harry**

**- Durant les vacances d'été, après l'EPC de Draco, Severus avait confisqué le Prongs' Snitch de Draco avant qu'il ne soit pas stressé par les actions de d'Harry.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque Draco surprend une fille qui faisait partie de l'AD allait cafeté à Ombrage. Dans le 'présent', Draco est blessé parce qu'il avait senti de la pitié et du dégoût venant d'Harry.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 89 : Fausse chasse & bureau de Dumbledore**

Draco resta silencieux pendant un long moment, s'éloignant de la porte du bureau d'Ombrage et se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, rien dans son expression n'aurait pu laisser penser qu'il venait juste d'écouter aux portes du bureau de la _Grande Inquisitrice_ ou que son esprit était actuellement en train de fonctionner à vive allure. Envisageant des dizaines de possibilités les unes à la suite des autres.

Ombrage allait très certainement agir ce soir, préférant prendre l'AD la main dans le sac, plutôt que de lancer des accusations dans l'air. Draco regarda sa montre. La réunion de l'AD était dans exactement deux heures ce qui lui laissait une légère marge d'action…

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Prévenir Hermione et lui dire d'annuler la réunion pour ce soir ? Draco secoua la tête, non ce n'était pas la bonne solution, après tout maintenant qu'Ombrage était au courant, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle laisse tomber l'affaire même s'il s'était révélé que l'information était fausse.

Devait-il ne pas intervenir du tout alors ? Encore une fois, Draco abandonna vite cette idée. Si Ombrage parvenait à attraper l'intégralité de l'AD, le blond était certain qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de cadeaux. Pas qu'il se préoccupait du bien être de ces abrutis, absolument pas. Non en fait il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour qui, il s'inquiétait vraiment, et c'était Hermione, (Potter ne comptait pas vu que c'était simplement par nécessité qu'il devait s'assurer de sa sécurité).

Non le mieux à faire était d'essayer de limiter les dégâts au maximum. Il devait faire en sorte que le petit club de Potter parvienne à s'échapper suffisamment tôt pour ne pas se faire attraper par Ombrage, mais assez tard pour que _certain_ n'y parvienne pas. La question était, comment ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rendre à la Salle du Demande, ouvrir la porte et leur annoncé d'un ton bienveillant qu'Ombrage n'allait pas tarder à arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Premièrement il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir terminer sa phrase sans devoir éviter une bonne vingtaine de sorts fusant dans sa direction, deuxièmement même si ce n'était pas le cas, personne, à part Hermione, ne le croirait de toute façon et troisièmement il n'allait certainement pas parlé d'un ton _bienveillant_ à l'égard de Potter et son petit club de pacotille.

Draco continuait à s'avancer vers la bibliothèque quand soudainement il s'arrêta. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis que l'illumination lui vint. _Mais bien sûr _! Qui avait à la fois la confiance de Potter et ne discutait pas quand Draco lui demandait quelque chose ? Qui pourrait potentiellement connaître la situation sans paraître suspect ? Et qui avait une excellente excuse pour ne pas avoir pu les prévenir plutôt ?!

Le blond fit volte-face et revint sur ses pas, courant presque jusqu'à sa salle commune. Une fois arrivée à destination, le Prince des Slytherin ignora tout le monde et gravit deux par deux les marches qui le menaient à son dortoir.

« Dobby ! » appela alors immédiatement Draco.

Il cacha un sourire satisfait en entendant à peine quelques secondes plus tard le _Pop _caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison. Les yeux déjà énormes de Dobby s'élargirent encore plus de joie lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui l'avait appelé.

« Maitre Draco ! » couina-t-il, « Dobby est si heureux de voir Maître Draco ! »

Draco sourit, « Moi aussi, Dobby. »

« Que désire Maître Draco ? » demanda l'elfe de maison avec enthousiasme, sautillant presque partout, « Dobby fera tout ce que Maître Draco voudra ! »

« C'est au sujet de Potter… » commença le blond, ignorant la façon dont les yeux de Dobby s'illuminèrent à la mention du Survivant, « Ombrage est au courant pour l'AD et elle va sûrement essayer de les prendre la main dans le sac ce soir. »

Cette fois c'était de l'horreur que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'elfe. « Mais c'est horrible ! Dobby doit… Dobby doit prévenir Harry Potter ! »

« Tu le feras. » le rassura Draco, « Mais pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Si tu le fais tout de suite, tu risques de causer encore plus d'ennuis à Potter... alors tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis, d'accord ? »

Dobby hocha véhément la tête, écoutant attentivement les instructions que Draco lui donnait. Quelques instants plus tard, l'elfe hocha encore une fois la tête, d'un air déterminé, « Maître Draco peut compter sur Dobby ! Dobby va faire de son mieux pour sauver Harry Potter ! »

Et il disparut en un _pop_ bruyant. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement, malgré les excentricités et les méthodes assez peu orthodoxes de son ancien elfe de maison, Draco lui faisait entièrement confiance et était certain que Dobby parviendrait à réaliser sa tâche sans problème…

Il descendit dans la salle commune où Pansy, Blaise et Théo le regardaient avec curiosité. Ils avaient tous les trois remarqués la façon dont Draco était rentré – alors qu'il était supposé se rendre à la bibliothèque – et s'était précipité dans son dortoir.

Draco allait foncer hors de la salle commune, dans la firme intention d'aller voir Ombrage et lui proposer subtilement son aide. Il était à mi-chemin dehors, quand soudainement il s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et observa durant un court instant le trio, semblant considérer quelque chose…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » demanda Blaise, d'un ton curieux, « Tu as fait une mauvaise rencontre ou quoi ? »

Draco secoua la tête, puis un petit sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une lueur calculatrice s'allumait dans ses yeux. « ça vous dit de partir à la chasse aux Gryffins ? »

**~HPDM~**

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi ! » répliqua Harry.

« Menteur ! » accusa Draco, essayant toujours en vain de faire lâcher prise au brun, « Tu sembles oublier que je peux sentir tes émotions Potter ! »

Le Gryffindor plissa les yeux, « Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pitié de toi ? »

« Parce que je suis pathétique. » grinça le blond, entre ses dents, serrant violemment les poings « Parce que malgré tout ce qu'_il_ a fait une partie de moi cherche toujours sa reconnaissance. Cette partie de moi te fait pitié et te _dégoûte_ en même temps… Après tout, toute personne cherchant désespérément la fierté de _Lucius Malfoy _ne peut que te dégoûter, cette espèce de pourriture de l'espèce humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en même temps tu es _Harry Potter_, le putain de Gryffindor par excellence, _Saint Potter_, évidemment que tu ne peux t'empêcher de te sentir triste pour moi, en colère contre Lucius et tu – »

Il s'interrompit net, en voyant Harry s'approcher encore plus de lui, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses bras l'entourant maladroitement comme pour l'empêcher de reculer ou dans une tentative de câlin, Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr… Mais il se tendit imperceptiblement….

Puis soudainement Harry recula légèrement la tête et l'avança, cognant sa tête contre celle de Draco dans un bruit sourd, qui les fit grimacer tous les deux de douleurs.

« Mais t'es malade ! » siffla le blond, en se tenant douloureusement la tête.

De son côté Harry avait également une expression de douleur sur le visage et son front commençait à devenir rouge, mais il esquissa tout de même une grimace satisfaite. « Draco Malfoy, ton intelligence frise le génie, mais il y a des fois où tu es horriblement _stupide_. » décréta-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. « En outre je te conseillerais d'essayer d'arrêter de faire des déductions à partir de mes émotions, puisque tu arrives à la mauvaise conclusion au moins une fois sur deux ! »

Draco se contenta de conserver une expression butée, évitant de regarder le brun dans les yeux pour le moment. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer puis plongea finalement dans le regard du Gryffindor, étudiant son expression.

« Tu n'avais pas pitié de moi…. » décréta alors lentement Draco, comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire.

Franchement il détestait ces moments où il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation… ou plutôt, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre _Harry_. Ce fichu Gryffindor était un foutu livre ouvert avec ses émotions et ses pensées alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à le comprendre ? C'était complètement insensé.

« Et le dégoût non plus. » confirma Harry, d'un ton irrité, signe qu'il avait essayé –et échoué – d'être patient, comme s'il était en train de parler à un gamin particulièrement stupide, « Alors maintenant, Draco Malfoy, enregistre ça bien dans un coin de ta petite tête, sauf si tu me donnes une raison _valable_ d'être dégoûté par toi, je ne le serai pas ! Et avant que tu n'y penses, non le fait que tu cherches la reconnaissance de ton père, n'est _pas_ une raison valable. Je suis juste dégoûté par ton père par son traitement envers toi… et j'ai pitié de _lui_, parce qu'il n'a pas su voir à quel point tu étais un fils formidable. »

Et là Draco lui offrit un petit sourire peiné, « C'est ce que tu penses pour l'instant Potter… parce que tu ne _sais_ pas… du moins pas encore. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Je ne sais pas quoi ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, il s'approcha alors du brun déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres – rien d'exceptionnel juste un effleurement – et se recula. « Merci… » souffla-t-il, tellement bas, qu'Harry n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment entendu.

Puis Draco tourna son regard vers les souvenirs, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry ne pouvait que le regarder impuissant, il savait que c'était inutile de forcer le blond à en parler, cela ne ferait que le renfermer sur lui-même… mais en même temps il sentait cette étrange boule se former dans sa gorge, cette étrange sentiment de malaise… Qu'est-ce que le blond lui cachait ?

**~HPDM~**

Draco observa du coin de l'œil la projection tandis qu'il se dirigeait – avec ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'enthousiasme d'un point de vue extérieur – vers la Salle sur Demande. Devant lui, Ombrage semblait presque trépigner sur place d'impatience.

« Tu es sûr de connaître cette fameuse salle, n'est-ce pas jeune Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle, pour la énième fois.

Draco retint la grimace d'irritation qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres, dû à la voix beaucoup _trop_ aiguë d'Ombrage, à la place il offrit un sourire confiant, « J'ai entendu parler de cette salle par mon père, Grande Inquisitrice. »

« Lucius Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Ombrage, d'un ton songeur, « Il est d'une grande aide pour le Ministère, tu lui passeras le bonjour. »

« Bien sûr, Grande Inquisitrice, mon père m'a vanté vos exploits et m'a demandé de vous faire part du fait qu'il vous soutient pleinement dans votre régulation de Hogwarts. » minauda le blond.

« Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Ombrage en tapant des mains, comme une enfant fière de recevoir des compliments. « Tes efforts seront récompensés. »

« Je vous remercie de votre générosité. » répondit poliment le Prince des Slytherin, en inclinant légèrement la tête, plus pour dissimuler son dégoût qu'autre chose.

Il se demandait vraiment comment cette personne avait réussi à obtenir un si haut poste au ministère ! Après tout, ses actions étaient loin d'être stratégiques, ou si elles l'étaient, Ombrage avait dû ne pas penser plus loin que le futur immédiat.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil en biais à la projection et retint un rictus satisfait en voyant que Dobby venait d'arriver à Salle sur Demande.

« Harry Potter, monsieur… » couina l'elfe, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, « Harry Potter, monsieur… Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire… »

Puis Dobby se précipita vers le mur tête la première. Potter voulut le rattraper mais Dobby rebondit simplement contre le mur, le choc absorbé par sa pile de huit chapeaux superposés. Là, Draco fronça les sourcils. L'elfe de maison ne jouait pas la comédie, _quelqu'un_ lui avait vraiment ordonné de ne rien dire. Et il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir _qui_ avait pu faire une telle chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dobby ? » demanda Potter.

« Harry Potter… elle…elle… »

La confusion se dessinait tout d'abord sur le visage de Potter, avant d'être remplacée quelques instants plus tard par l'horreur et la compréhension.

« Qui ça elle ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix résignée, connaissant parfaitement la réponse. « Ombrage ? »

Dobby acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis essaya de se cogner le front contre les genoux de Potter. Draco sentit un nouvel élan de haine contre Ombrage l'envahir, tandis qu'il regardait la scène.

« Et alors, Dobby ? » enchaîna Potter, « Dis-moi, elle n'a quand même pas découvert ce qui se passe ici ? Elle n'a pas découvert l'A.D ? »

Potter dut lire la réponse dans les agissements de l'elfe de maison qui essayait encore une fois de se blesser, car il demanda « Elle arrive ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter, oui ! »

Potter se redressa et regarda les autres. Ils étaient tous immobiles, regardant comme des idiots Dobby, n'ayant manifestement pas encore saisi les conséquences de ce que l'elfe venait de dire. En fait, seul Potter semblait être capable de réagir à ce moment même.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? » s'écria-t-il, « FILEZ ! »

Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps vers la sortie et formèrent devant la porte une véritable mêlée d'où certains parvinrent à émerger pour se ruer dans le couloir. Draco pouvait les entendre courir à toutes jambes. Il se demandait vaguement s'ils allaient avoir assez de bon sens pour ne pas filer directement dans leur dortoir mais simplement s'arrêter quelque part – assez loin pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect – pour reprendre leur souffle et agir comme si de rien n'était.

« Harry, viens vite ! » cria Hermione, quelque part au milieu de la foule.

Draco retint son souffle, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la Salle sur Demande à présent, et Potter n'était toujours pas sorti ! Qu'est-ce que cet abruti fichait ?!

Potter loin de suivre l'ordre d'Hermione, se tourna plutôt vers Dobby, qui essayait toujours de s'infliger de cruelles blessures, le saisit et courut se joindre aux autres en portant l'elfe dans ses bras.

« Dobby, c'est un ordre : va tout de suite retrouver les autres elfes dans la cuisine. Si elle te demande si tu m'as prévenu, n'hésite pas à mentir et réponds-lui que non ! » ordonna Potter, « Et je t'interdis de te faire du mal ! »

Potter lâcha Dobby, étant le dernier à atteindre la porte, il la claqua derrière lui. « Merci Harry Potter. » couina Dobby, avant de disparaître en un _pop_.

Draco poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, au moins Dobby ne se ferait pas punir pour ça… Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation de mettre quelque chose dans le verre d'Ombrage, si elle avait osé blesser Dobby en guise de punition.

« On est juste à côté, professeur. » informa Draco, d'une voix enfantine et joyeuse.

« Merveilleux ! » trépigna Ombrage, en se frottant les mains comme si elle venait de recevoir un énorme cadeau et ne pouvait atteindre avant de l'ouvrir.

Draco hocha la tête, vérifiant que Potter avait bien commencé à s'éloigner de cette fichue salle. Il écarquilla les yeux, en entendant soudainement l'écho de bruits de pas à ses oreilles. _Beaucoup de bruits de pas précipités_.

«_Merlin tout puissant_. » jura intérieurement Draco, « _Aucun d'entre eux n'avait-il donc la présence d'esprit de jeter un sort de silence pour masquer leur pas ?! Mais quelle bande d'abrutis !_ »

« Quelqu'un a dû les avertir… » remarqua Ombrage, avec colère, elle se tourna alors vers Draco et ses amis, « Rattrapez-les coûte que coûte, je veux au moins en attraper un. Vous êtes autorisés à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires ! »

Draco hocha vivement la tête, il courut alors vers la Salle sur Demande, prenant de l'avance sur Ombrage, qui clairement avait des difficultés à faire un quelconque effort physique. Il tourna à droite à l'intersection après avoir eu le temps de remarquer l'air menaçant d'Ombrage. Elle avait sa baguette sortie, et quelque chose disait à Draco, que si jamais elle parvenait à trouver un membre de l'AD elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la magie noire pour être sûre de l'attraper.

Et _évidemment_ il avait fallu que la malchance légendaire de Potter montre le bout de son nez. De _tous_ les fichus chemins que Potter aurait pu prendre pour se mettre à l'abri, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse exactement celui de Draco – et par extension Ombrage. Draco retint un nouveau juron. Si ces calculs étaient exacts en vue de l'allure de Potter, il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre les toilettes – ce qui très certainement devait être sa destination – avant de tomber sur Ombrage.

Draco n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'Ombrage utiliserait un sort inoffensif pour empêcher Potter de s'enfuir… Il ne pouvait donc tout simplement pas faire comme si, il ne l'avait pas vu et le laisser continuer dans cette direction. Le prévenir n'était pas une solution non plus… Il ne restait donc qu'une seule possibilité.

Soupirant, Draco accéléra et quand il jugea que la distance entre lui et Potter était assez faible, il se dissimula derrière un énorme vase en forme de dragon.

Ses calculs se révélèrent effectivement juste, parce qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard il vit Potter courir devant lui sans le voir. Sans une once de regret ou de culpabilité, Draco sortit sa baguette et jeta le Maléfice du Croche-Pied. Potter s'étala en beauté sur le sol.

Draco émit alors un ricanement mauvais et s'approcha de Potter, « Maléfice du Croche-Pied, Potter ! » lança-t-il, d'un air satisfait, puis entendant les bruits de pas d'Ombrage, il cria, « Hé, professeur… PROFESSEUR ! J'en ai un ! »

Ombrage surgit au bout du couloir, complètement essoufflée mais avec un sourire ravi qui lui donnait l'expression d'un crapaud venant juste de voir une mouche voler juste devant ses yeux. Là encore Draco dut retenir le dégoût et l'aversion qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage.

« C'est lui ! » jubila Ombrage, en voyant Potter par terre, « Excellent, Draco, excellent ! Oh c'est vraiment très bien, cinquante points pour Slytherin ! Je m'en occupe, maintenant… Debout, Potter ! »

Potter se releva en leur jetant à tous les deux un regard noir et Draco esquissa un rictus satisfait.

« Voyez si vous pouvez encore en attraper, Draco… » ordonna Ombrage, « Demandez aux autres d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, qu'ils repèrent ceux qui sont essoufflés, vérifiez aussi les toilettes, Miss Parkinson s'occupera de celles des filles. Allez-y. »

Draco obéit et s'éloigna, mais il garda tout de même un œil sur la projection, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

« Quant à vous, Potter… Vous allez venir avec moi dans le bureau du directeur. »

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il continuait à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Il avait envisagé qu'Ombrage décide d'emmener Potter dans son bureau pour le punir elle-même, mais il semblerait que finalement le besoin d'aller demander des comptes à Dumbledore était plus fort qu'elle. Merlin merci la stupidité de cette femme qui pensait être capable de battre Dumbledore.

Draco n'eut pas de mal à repérer Pansy quelques mètres plus loin, adossée contre un mur. Elle n'avait pas l'air exténué du tout et semblait tout simplement attendre quelque chose. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle se redressa du mur et épousseta sa robe d'un geste nonchalant.

« La fausse chasse aux Gryffindors est terminée ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton profondément ennuyé.

Le blond esquissa un réel sourire cette fois et hocha la tête, « On est sensé aller vérifier la bibliothèque et les toilettes… Il est simplement regrettable que personne n'ait attiré notre attention. »

« Regrettable, en effet. » répéta Pansy, d'un ton moqueur, puis son visage prit une expression songeuse, « Est-ce que toute cette histoire concerne encore Potter ? »

Draco se tendit, la regardant d'un air qu'il voulait nonchalant, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Même si je n'ai pas été totalement présente ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas aveugle… » se contenta de répondre Pansy, en haussant les épaules, «… et je te connais. »

Le blond retint sa première réaction qui aurait été de faire remarquer cela n'était en rien une réponse et qu'elle était priée de développer, mais à la place il se contenta de répondre « Oui… ça concerne encore Potter. »

Pansy hocha la tête, avant lui faire un signe de la main, « Il est temps pour moi de rentrer… j'ai un 'rencard' ce soir… »

Draco eut un petit sourire, « Pas sûr que ton petit ami apprécie le fait que tu sois partie à la chasse aux Gryffins… »

Pour toute réponse, Pansy se contenta de lui faire un geste obscène de la main qui n'était certainement pas digne de son rang et s'éloigna en direction du dortoir.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner, en sentant une légère inquiétude émerger en lui. Pansy continuait à rêver de Diggory tous les soirs, et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à savoir si c'était vraiment lui ou le résultat d'un sort. Pourtant Draco ne sentait aucune magie étrange émanant d'elle, si elle avait été atteint par un sort, il aurait dû être capable de le sentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Son attention fut cependant reportée vers la projection à l'arrivée de Potter dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

La pièce était remplie de visiteurs. Assis derrière son bureau, Dumbledore paraissait serein, ses doigts joints devant lui. Mais Draco pouvait voir à son léger froncement de sourcil, que le directeur était légèrement contrarié par la tournure des choses. McGonagall se tenait debout à côté de lui, raide et le visage extrêmement tendu. Près de la cheminée, Fudge, se balançait d'avant en arrière apparemment ravi de la situation. Deux aurors se tenaient de chaque côté de la porte et non loin d'eux se tenait Percy Weasley avec une plume et un gros rouleau de parchemin dans la main.

« Eh bien, eh bien… » commenta Fudge avec une bien trop grande satisfaction.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et dire qu'il y avait trois ans, Fudge était en train d'essayer de lécher les bottes de Potter…

« Il essayait de revenir dans la tour de Gryffindor. » dit Ombrage.

Draco leva _encore une fois_ les yeux au ciel, d'exaspération. Si ce stupide crapaud qui leur servait accessoirement de professeur avait prêté un peu plus attention à la géographie du château elle aurait remarqué que Potter allait dans la direction _opposée_ de la tour.

« C'est le jeune Malfoy qui l'a coincé. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » dit Fudge d'un air appréciateur, « Il faudra que je pense à raconter ça à Lucius. Eh bien, Potter… J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Draco espérait que Fudge allait s'en abstenir, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attirer l'attention de son père en ce moment. Puis il entendit la deuxième partie de ce que le Ministre de la Magie venait de dire et il se tendit. Si l'on en croyait l'expression de Potter et son langage corporel, ce dernier allait faire face au Ministre tête baissée. Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela soit la meilleure réponse à donner, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment Potter allait se sortir de ce beau bordel.

Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne remarque le signe de tête que Dumbledore venait faire en direction de Potter. Le directeur secoua très discrètement la tête et Potter changea immédiatement sa réponse.

« O– non. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Fudge, d'un ton sidéré.

« Non. » répondit Potter, d'un ton décidé.

« Vous ne savez _pas_ pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

« Non je ne le sais pas. » répéta Potter.

Draco vit Dumbledore hocher imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'approbation, et son cerveau se mit à tourner à vive allure, tandis que Potter continuait à nier toutes les questions de Fudge sur le fait d'avoir violé le règlement de l'école et l'existence de l'AD. Pourquoi voulait-il que Potter joue celui qui ne comprenait pas la situation ? Il était évident que Potter avait une énorme part de responsabilité dans tout ça, même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas simplement ôter le rôle de Potter de manière convaincante, après tout Potter était la deuxième personne que le ministre cherchait désespérément à évincer, la première personne étant –

Draco écarquilla les yeux… Oh… _Oh !_ Bien sûr, qu'il y avait un moyen de sortir Potter de ce pétrin. _Dumbledore_ allait manipuler la situation pour faire en sorte que tout le monde croit que c'était _lui_ le responsable de tout ça, et le ministre allait se jeter à pieds joints dans son plan. La question maintenant était de savoir _comment_ le directeur allait réussir à faire ça… surtout qu'Ombrage venait de faire venir, la fille de tout à l'heure qui avait cafeté sur l'AD… Marietta Edgecombe, apparemment.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant que le visage d'Edgecombe était défiguré par une éruption de pustules violettes qui s'étalaient en rangs serrés sur son nez et ses joues en formant le mot « CAFARD ». Sacré Hermione !

« Vous vous souvenez sans doute, monsieur le ministre… » dit Ombrage, en se rendant compte qu'Edgecombe refusait de parler, «… que je vous ai envoyé au mois d'octobre un rapport pour vous signaler que Potter avait réuni un grand nombre de ses condisciples à la Tête de Sanglier, le pub de Hogsmeade.

Le but de la réunion de Potter avec ces élèves était de les persuader de s'enrôler dans une association illégale ayant pour objet d'enseigner des sortilèges et des maléfices que le ministère juge inappropriés pour des jeunes d'âge scolaire… »

« Je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce point, Dolores. » interrompit Dumbledore sans hausser le ton, en regardant Ombrage à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune avec son calme légendaire.

« Oh oh… » dit Fudge, « Allons-y écoutant la dernière histoire à dormir debout destinée à tirer Potter de ce mauvais pas ! Allez-y, Dumbledore, allez-y. Etait-ce un sosie de Potter qui se trouvait à la Tête de Sanglier, ce jour-là ? Ou bien s'agit-il de l'explication habituelle avec une inversion de temps, un mort qui revient à la vie et deux Détraqueurs invisibles ? »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

« Cornelius, je ne nie pas – et Harry non plus, j'en suis sûr – qu'il était bien à la Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là, ni qu'il essayait de recruter des élèves pour constituer un groupe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je voudrais simplement souligner que Dolores se trompe en laissant entendre qu'un tel groupe était illégal à cette époque. Si vous vous souvenez bien, le décret ministériel qui interdit toute association d'élève à Hogwarts n'a pris effet que deux jours après la réunion de Hogsmeade, aussi Harry n'a-t-il violé aucun règlement lorsqu'il se trouvait à la Tête de Sanglier. »

« Tout cela est très bien, cher directeur,» rétorqua Ombrage, « Mais à présent, six mois ont passé depuis l'application du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre. Si cette première n'était pas illégale, toutes celles qui ont eu lieu depuis le sont sans aucun doute. »

« Il est vrai… » admit Dumbledore, en la contemplant avec un intérêt poli, « qu'elles le _seraient_ si elles _avaient _ continué après la publication du décret. Avez-vous la preuve que de telles réunions se soient renouvelées ? »

« La preuve ? » répéta Ombrage, « Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée, Dumbledore. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Miss Edgecombe est ici ? »

« Oh, elle pourrait donc nous raconter six mois de réunion ? Il me semblait qu'elle parlait seulement d'une réunion qui aurait lieu ce soir. »

« Miss Edgecombe dites-nous ces réunions ce sont-elles produites régulièrement au cours des six derniers mois ? »

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était tournée vers l'interpelée, puis à la stupéfaction d'Ombrage, Edgecombe secoua la tête. Draco quant à lui, fronça les sourcils, est-ce que Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose, comme lui modifier la mémoire ? Ce n'était pas surprenant si l'on considérait le personnage.

Entre temps Ombrage insistait, mais obtenait toujours la même réponse. Non il n'y avait pas eu de réunion depuis six mois… Non Potter n'était pas le responsable de tout ça… Si bien que Fudge dut ressentir le besoin d'intervenir dans l'espoir de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toute.

« Dolores, parlons de cette réunion de ce soir, celle dont nous savons qu'elle a bel et bien eu lieu… »

« Oui… Et bien, voilà Miss Edgecombe m'a donc avertie et je me suis rendue aussitôt au septième étage accompagnée de quelques élèves dignes de confiance. Or il apparait qu'ils ont été avertis de mon arrivé. Mais c'est sans importance, j'ai quand même tous les noms. »

Ombrage sortit de sa poche la liste des noms qui avait été affichée dans la Salle sur Demande et la tendit à Fudge et Draco voulut se cogner la tête contre le mur, se demandant qui avait été assez stupide pour laisser ça là ?!

« Excellent Dolores, excellent. » approuva Fudge, « Mille tonnerres ! Vous avez vu le nom qu'ils se sont donnés ? L'_Armée de Dumbledore. » _

« Bon, et bien, c'est fini… » dit Dumbledore, en souriant, « Voulez-vous que je fasse une confession écrite, Cornelius, ou une déclaration devant ces témoins sera-t-elle suffisante ? »

« Une déclaration ? » demanda Fudge, lentement, l'incompréhension sur le visage.

« L'armée de Dumbledore, Cornelius. » répondit Dumbledore, toujours souriant, « Pas l'Armée de Potter, l'_Armée de Dumbledore_. »

Ah… Draco devait l'admettre, c'était magnifiquement bien joué de la part de Dumbledore, tandis que ce dernier confirmait toutes les peurs et les craintes du Ministre, facilitant d'une manière atrocement efficace sa manipulation des faits. Potter, bien sûr n'avait absolument rien compris à la situation et essayé de nier la situation, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

« Vous allez être escorté jusqu'au ministère où une inculpation officielle vous sera notifiée, puis vous serez envoyé à Azkaban en attendant le procès ! » décréta Fudge, avec bien trop de satisfaction qu'il n'aurait dû montrer.

«Ah oui, bien sûr.. » dit Dumbledore avec douceur, presque comme s'il avait pitié de Fudge, ce qui était certainement le cas… « Je pensais bien que nous allions en arriver à cette petite difficulté. »

« Une difficulté ? » s'étonna Fudge, qui avait la tête d'un enfant auquel on aurait annoncé un Noël avancé. « Je ne vois aucune difficulté là-dedans, Dumbledore ! »

« Eh bien, moi, si, je le crains… » répondit Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse. « Il me semble que vous entreteniez l'illusion selon laquelle je serais disposé à obéir… Quelle est la formule, déjà ? Ah oui, _sans opposer de résistance_. Or je crois bien que je vais en opposer une justement. Car, voyez-vous Cornelius, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser envoyer à Azkaban. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais m'en évader, mais quelle perte de temps et, très franchement, il y a tant de choses plus utiles que j'aimerais mieux faire à la place. »

Draco eut un petit rire jaune en entendant les paroles de Dumbledore… Le pire c'était qu'il était certain que le directeur disait la vérité, il pourrait très certainement s'évader d'Azkaban en moins de temps qu'il fallait à Potter pour attraper le Snitch.

« Ainsi donc… » ricana Fudge, « Vous avez l'intention d'affronter Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores et moi-même à vous tout seul, c'est bien cela, Dumbledore ? »

Draco soupira, pauvre homme, se croyait-il _réellement_ en position de supériorité ? Dumbledore n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser sa baguette pour les mettre tous à terre en moins de deux secondes.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, non… » répondit Dumbledore, avec un sourire indulgent, « Tant que vous ne serez pas assez sot pour m'y obliger. »

« Ça suffit, ces sottises ! » s'exclama Fudge, en sortant sa baguette, « Dawlish, Shacklebolt ! Saisissez-vous de lui ! »

Draco vit Dumbledore prendre une expression consternée, puis un éclair de lumière argentée illumina la pièce et fusa vers les deux aurors, Fudge et Ombrage. McGonagall, quant à elle, bondit en direction de Potter, le plaquant au sol pour l'écarter de la trajectoire de l'éclair.

« Ça va ? » demanda finalement Dumbledore, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Les quatre personnes touchées par l'éclair s'étaient effondrées par terre, demeurant complètement immobiles. Le blond poussa un sifflement d'admiration, se demandant par Merlin, ce qu'avait bien pu utiliser Dumbledore pour obtenir ce résultat.

« Malheureusement, j'ai dû infliger aussi le maléfice à Kingsley, sinon, ils auraient eu des soupçons… » commenta Dumbledore à voix basse.

Draco haussa un sourcil, donc ce Kingsley travaillait pour Dumbledore ? Etait-ce un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? C'était dans des moments comme ça, qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté la punition de Severus durant les vacances.

« Ses réflexes ont été remarquables… » poursuivit le directeur, «… il a réussi à modifier la mémoire de Miss Edgecombe pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs – vous le remercierez pour moi, voulez-vous, Minerva ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, maintenant, et il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas que nous avons pu communiquer vous devrez agir comme si aucun laps de temps ne s'était écoulé entre leur évanouissement et leur réveil. Faites-leur croire qu'ils ont simplement été jetés à terre, ils ne se souviendront de rien. »

« Où irez-vous, Albus ? » murmura McGonagall, « Square Grimmauld ? »

« Oh non. » répondit le vieux sorcier, avec un sourire sinistre, « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller me cacher. Fudge regrettera bientôt de m'avoir délogé de Hogwarts, je vous le promets. »

« Professeur Dumbledore… » commença Potter, la culpabilité clairement visible sur son visage.

« Ecoute-moi, Harry. » interrompit le directeur, d'un ton pressant, « Tu dois absolument étudier l'occlumancie, tu comprends ? Fais tout ce que te dit le professeur Snape et exerce-toi chaque jour, surtout le soir, avant de t'endormir pour pouvoir fermer ton esprit aux mauvais rêves. Tu comprendras pourquoi bien assez tôt, mais tu dois me promettre – »

L'un des aurors – Dawlish ? – commença à remuer, signe qu'il allait bientôt reprendre ses esprits. Dumbledore attrapa fermement le poignet de Potter, et Draco grinça des dents en sentant une douleur aiguë au niveau de son front et l'envie de frapper Dumbledore, que Draco parvint à réprimer en inspirant profondément pour reprendre son calme.

« Souviens-toi, Harry. » dit-il, « Ferme ton esprit. »

Fawkes s'élança de son perchoir – qui était miraculeusement intact, malgré le fait que le reste du bureau de Dumbledore soit une belle pagaille – et vola vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier lâcha la main de Potter et attrapa la longue queue dorée du phénix. Il eut un tourbillon de flamme et tous deux disparurent, juste avant que les autres occupants de la pièce ne se réveillent.

« Où est-il ? » hurla Fudge, « _Où est-il _? »

« Il ne peut pas avoir transplané ! » s'exclama Ombrage, « C'est impossible dans l'enceinte de cette école… Il a dû prendre les escaliers ! » Et ils se précipitèrent – elle et les deux aurors – vers les escaliers.

Et là Draco leva les yeux au ciel… Comme si _Dumbledore_ allait choisir une méthode d'évasion aussi _banale _et _plébéienne _ que s'enfuir par les _escaliers_ ! Alors que se volatiliser dans un tourbillon de flamme était dix milles fois plus _classe_.

Fudge quant à lui resta dans la pièce, regardant le bureau dévasté. Les portraits des directeurs émirent des sifflements hostiles à son égard.

« Voyez-vous, monsieur le ministre… » comment le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black, avec un petit sourire narquois, « Il y a bien des sujets sur lesquels je suis en désaccord avec Dumbledore… Mais il faut lui reconnaître qu'il ne manque pas de style… »

Draco ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette affirmation, surtout quand au même moment, le blond entendit un bruit similaire à un crépitement non loin de lui et que Dumbledore apparut dans un tourbillon de flamme juste à côté de lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Le blond soupira, il avait bien pensé que Dumbledore allait venir le voir avant de partir, histoire de lui donner des ordres de dernières minutes, que Draco allait –être manipulé à – suivre durant le reste de l'année…Quelque chose comme s'assurer que Potter était bien en sécurité, qu'il n'allait pas trop provoquer Ombrage, qu'il ne s'embarque pas encore une fois dans des dangers bien plus gros que lui…etc…etc..

Par contre il se demandait vraiment _comment_ Dumbledore avait su où il était… C'était assez flippant parfois…

Ce qu'il n'avait cependant pas prévu, ce fut que Dumbledore lui agrippa – toujours avec ce foutu _sourire_ sur les lèvres – le bras et Draco sentit la désagréable sensation d'être tiré par le nombril avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux dans un nouveau tourbillon de flamme.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! On avance pas des masses par rapport aux actions du bouquin, mais bon on approche quand même progressivement de la fin du tome...

En grand merci pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu jusque là !

Je tenais aussi à remercier tous ceux et celles qui s'étaient proposés pour l'avis extérieur... Sincèrement quand j'avais lancé l'annonce, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de proposition ^^ ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Hum... voilà... J'ai choisi quelqu'un (cette personne se reconnaitra) dont je ne dirais pas le nom/pseudo... Et hum je suis désolée pour les personnes qui s'étaient proposées, c'était quand même très gentils à vous !

Voilà... Sur ce...

See ya!


	103. Opinion & Mauvais Souvenir

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

**- Draco peut parler avec Fawkes **

- **Draco est en possession du Prong's Snitch qui lui permet de voir la projection d'Harry, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'Harry fait à tout moment de la journée, le premier propriétaire et créateur du Snitch était James Potter **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Juste avant de quitter le château, Dumbledore embarque Draco avec lui. Dans le "présent", Draco est persuadé que dans un futur relativement proche Harry sera dégoûté de lui. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 90 : Opinion & Mauvais Souvenir **

Lorsque les pieds de Draco touchèrent à nouveau le sol, ce dernier dut fermer les yeux, utilisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas vaciller et surtout essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était totalement désorienté.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire, professeur ? » demanda le blond, une fois qu'il fut certain que son dernier repas resterait bien dans son estomac.

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire, « Cela aurait été un peu présomptueux de ma part de croire que je ne me ferais pas prendre si j'étais resté en plein milieu du couloir… Quoi que tu penses de leur intelligence, je peux t'assurer que même _eux_ ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de ça… »

Draco haussa un sourcil amusé, « Vous auriez pu envoyer Fawkes si vous souhaitiez me parler… » fit-il remarquer.

« _Je ne suis pas un hibou ! » _protesta Fawkes, d'un ton outragé.

« Mais personne n'a dit une telle chose. » rétorqua le Slytherin d'un ton moqueur.

Le Phénix émit un son offensé et alla se poser sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, son dos tourné vers Draco, comme s'il était en train de bouder… ce qui était une notion assez ridicule, vu que c'était d'un_ Phénix_ dont on parlait…

« Je crois que Fawkes a donné un argument assez convaincant de la nécessité de t'amener ici. » commenta le directeur d'un ton nonchalant.

Quand Draco entendit le mot 'ici', il se résigna finalement à jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, ayant presque peur de l'endroit où Dumbledore les avait amenés… Après tout, cela pourrait être n'importe où connaissant le personnage.

La salle était petite, miteuse, crasseuse et poussiéreuse. Il y avait des fenêtres dans la pièce, mais elles étaient tellement sales que Draco était pratiquement certain qu'aucune lumière ne parviendrait à passer par là… En fait le seul éclairage semblait être les petites chandelles qui étaient posées précairement sur des tables en bois brut. Du coin de l'œil Draco entrevit un comptoir poussiéreux où étaient entreposés des verres dont la propreté laissaient à désirés.

Draco plissa les yeux, pourquoi cette pièce lui semblait-il familière ? Où l'avait-il vu avant ? Alors que son regard circulait autour de la pièce, Dumbledore lui se contentait d'attendre patiemment que le blond arrive au résultat voulu…

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps car à peine quelques secondes plus tard la réalisation le frappa… La Tête du Sanglier ! _Dumbledore _venait de l'emmener à _La Tête du Sanglier_ !

« Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que –»

Draco fut interrompu quand une porte au fond de la pièce, non loin du comptoir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le barman de la Tête du Sanglier… Son regard tomba tout d'abord sur Draco.

« C'est fermé. » grogna-t-il, d'un ton clairement mécontent, en pointant la porte du doigt « 'Sais pas lire ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait répondre, mais Dumbledore le devança. « Allons inutile de montrer temps d'animosité. »

La tête du barman se tourna si vite vers Dumbledore, que Draco se demandait si le barman ne s'était pas blessé le cou dans la manœuvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » siffla le barman avec colère, fusillant Dumbledore, « Tu n'as pas une école à garder, toi ? »

« Ah… » répondit Dumbledore avec calme, en affichant un petit sourire, « Il semblerait que j'ai été quelque peu _destitué _de mes fonctions, il y a environ cinq minutes de cela. »

« Et tu as pensé que c'était une merveilleuse idée de te réfugier et ramener avec toi un élève, _ici_, dans _mon _auberge ? » railla le barman.

Draco écarquilla brièvement les yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un tenait tête à Dumbledore, mais il y a avait quelque chose de différent chez cet homme… Il n'avait absolument pas peur de Dumbledore et il semblait même habitué à insulter le directeur. Le blond plissa les yeux, étudiant un peu plus en détail le barman. C'était un vieil homme à l'air revêche, arborant une imposante barbe grise et de longs cheveux de la même taille. Il était grand et mince.

« Allons, allons… » tenta de raisonner Dumbledore, « Je t'assure qu'il y a un raison parfaitement logique derrière tout ça… »

Le barman tourna brièvement la tête vers Draco à ses mots, son regard bleu flamboyant d'intelligence semblant l'analyser durant un court instant, avant que son attention ne se reporte vers Dumbledore.

« Merlin, Albus… » dit le barman d'un ton exaspéré, « Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de kidnapper cet élève et l'utiliser comme otage pour t'enfuir. »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, « Tu as une si haute estime de moi, Aberforth, cela en devient navrant. »

Pour toute réponse le barman, Aberforth, apparemment, se contenta de croiser les bras, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le regard de Draco passa successivement de Dumbledore à Aberforth, essayant de déterminer le mystère de leur relation, quand soudainement il eut le déclic… _Oh !_

« Frère. » réalisa-t-il, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il parlait à voix haute, « C'est son frère. »

Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore et … Dumbledore apparemment. Albus Dumbledore avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que Aberforth Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« _Tu as mis plus de dix minutes pour t'en rendre compte, tu deviens de moins en moins efficace, morveux…. » _se moqua Fawkes.

Draco le fusilla du regard, « On se passera de ton avis. »

« Et il parle au phénix… » commenta Aberforth, en étudiant attentivement Draco, du regard, « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ta progéniture illégitime, parce que je refuse de prendre soin de lui pendant que tu pars en vadrouille. »

Encore une fois, la réponse de Dumbledore fut d'hausser un sourcil, « Mon cher frère, je ne crains qu'il soit l'heure pour toi d'aller te coucher, tes suppositions deviennent de plus en plus grotesques…»

Aberforth inspira par le nez, son regard et sa posture en disaient long sur son état d'esprit, il faisait apparemment un effort surhumain pour ne pas traverser la pièce et envoyer un coup de poing particulièrement violent sur le visage de son frère.

« Ma patience a des limites Albus, alors pour la dernière fois : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Juste emprunter la tranquillité de ton auberge pendant dix minutes pour discuter avec Draco ci-présent. » répondit Dumbledore, en faisant apparaître deux fauteuils d'un coup de baguette et s'asseyant sur l'un deux.

« Cinq minutes. » trancha Aberforth, entre ses dents, avant de sortir à nouveau par la porte où il était entré. « Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête, pour montrer qu'il avait entendu les paroles de son frère, puis reporta son attention sur Draco, qu'il invita à s'assoir d'un geste de la main en direction du fauteuil vide.

Draco s'exécuta rapidement, et observa le vieux sorcier attendant que ce dernier ne commence la conversation.

« C'était un bon choix tactique de te mettre dans les bonnes grâces du professeur Ombrage. » commenta Dumbledore, « Cela facilitera certainement les choses après mon départ. »

« Je suppose… » répondit le blond, avec prudence, se demandant ce que Dumbledore avait en tête.

« Cela te sera donc d'autant plus facile d'être à la tête de la Brigade Inquisitoriale… » poursuivit le directeur, d'un air nonchalant.

Draco cligna des yeux. « La quoi ? »

« Brigade Inquisitoriale. » répéta Dumbledore avec patience « Une brigade composée d'élèves soigneusement choisis par toi qui représentera la nouvelle autorité parmi les élèves et qui pourrait avoir un excellent privilège consistant à avoir l'autorisation de retirer des points…Oh bien sûr cette brigade n'existe pas encore, mais cela va vite s'arranger… »

Le blond inspira profondément, son cerveau tournant à vive allure, « Vous voulez que je persuade Ombrage de créer une telle bridage ? »

Dumbledore sourit, « Je suis sûr que cela sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, mais aussitôt que la question passa la barrière de sa bouche, la réponse lui vint, « Oh bien sûr… pour limiter les dégâts… Si Ombrage voit que les élèves sont assez tourmentés comme ça, elle n'interviendra que modérément. »

« Je préfère que les élèves de Hogwarts perdent des points plutôt que ne reçoivent ce que le professeur Ombrage avait en tête… » confirma Dumbledore, d'un ton grave.

Draco hocha la tête, d'un air songeur, se demandant par Merlin, comment il pouvait jouer son coup pour réussir à convaincre Ombrage d'une telle chose… Mais il laissa rapidement cette pensée de côté pour se reconcentrer sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'étudiait du regard, ses yeux bleus pétillants comme à leur habitude et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il avait la même expression que quelques mois plus tôt dans son bureau quand il lui avait demandé ses hypothèses sur les évènements entourant l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley.

« Je suis curieux d'avoir ton opinion sur ce qui vient de se passer, Draco… » dit alors Dumbledore.

Draco soupira, encore une fois il allait énoncer son hypothèse et ne recevrait aucune réponse du directeur de Hogwarts.

« Je pense que vous aviez déjà plus ou moins prévu de quitter Hogwarts depuis un certain temps… » hasarda le blond.

« Ah ? »

« Vous saviez qu'Ombrage cherchait à prendre votre place à tout prix, pourtant vous n'avez rien fait pour essayer de sauver votre poste… Au contraire vous vous êtes délibérément mis dans cette position... Oh bien sûr cela pourrait être juste pour sauver la peau de Potter, mais il y avait d'autre méthode pour ça… Non si vous aviez choisi celle-ci, c'est parce que vous vouliez une excuse pour quitter le château, possiblement durant une assez longue période, sans attiré l'attention.

Pourtant il est clair que vous étiez légèrement réticent, le fait que vous m'avez _conseillé_ de créer une Brigade Inquisitoriale et que vous avez ordonné à Potter de fermer son esprit en sont la preuve. Vous vous inquiétiez du sort des élèves sous le joug de Ombrage et vous craigniez également une attaque –peut-être pas physique puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours dans l'idée de passer inaperçu – mais mentale à l'égard de Potter…

Et malgré tout ça vous avez quand même décidé de quitter le château, ce qui signifie que vous considérez que ce que vous avez prévu de faire est important. Je dirais que ça a un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que c'est relativement dangereux… Du moins vous pensez que c'est assez dangereux pour que vous risquiez de perdre votre vie si vous ne faîtes pas attention. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser une telle chose ? » demanda Dumbledore, d'un ton curieux, en écoutant attentivement les paroles du Slytherin.

« Le fait que vous m'avez emmené ici. » répondit le blond, immédiatement, « Pourquoi m'emmener ici alors que vous saviez pertinemment qu'on allait croiser votre frère ? Si vous souhaitiez juste discuter avec moi, il aurait suffi de choisir un endroit où on ne risquerait pas de nous déranger, comme la Cabane Hurlante ou Square Grimmauld par hasard… Mais non vous avez choisi la Tête du Sanglier… Vous vouliez que je rencontre votre frère et inversement que votre frère me rencontre. C'était un moyen détourné de me dire que si jamais j'avais un problème je pouvais aller le voir… C'était une mesure de précaution au cas où vous ne seriez pas disponible _ou _que ne pouviez pas revenir. »

« Impressionnant… » se contenta de commenter Dumbledore, d'un ton presque réjoui, « Continue… »

« Votre départ de Hogwarts a également un autre but, je pense… C'est la prochaine étape de votre plan ''je-vais-à-tout-prix-ignorer-Potter-pour-qu'on-cr oit-qu'il-est-vulnérable''… Il sera en effet vulnérable mais tant que ça, si l'on considère le fait que les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont clairement limités par son désir de cacher son retour… Cependant il voudra très certainement tenter quelque chose en vous sachant loin du château…De ce fait s'il souhaite atteindre Potter il devra mûrement réfléchir à la situation, considérer ses actions avant d'attaquer… Cela vous permet de concentrer son attention ailleurs, pendant ce temps-là vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez sans qu'il ne le sache ou le suspecte.» conclut Draco, avant d'inspirer profondément pour reprendre son souffle, se disant qu'il devrait très certainement évidemment de dire autant de chose sans reprendre correctement son souffle, et s'il demandait vraiment comment Hermione parvenait à parler autant sans être essoufflée à la fin de chaque tirade.

« Intéressant. » murmura en retour le directeur, une lueur calculatrice s'allumant soudainement dans ses yeux. « Très intéressant, même… J'imagine que – »

« Ça fait cinq minutes ! » intervint finalement une voix près du comptoir, et Draco tourna la tête pour voir que Aberforth était revenu et fusillait son frère du regard, « Maintenant, _dehors !_ »

Dumbledore se leva, jetant un regard faussement contrit vers Draco, « Ah, je suppose que nous en avons fini, nous avons assez abusé de l'_hospitalité _de mon très cher frère. »

A ces mots Fawkes se déploya de l'épaule de Dumbledore et se posa sur Draco.

« Ah mon cher ami. » poursuivit-il, « Tu serais bien aimable de ramener Draco à Hogwarts… dans les appartements de Severus, par exemple, cela évitera d'attirer l'attention. »

Draco se contenta de regarder le phénix, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire.

« _Contente-toi de t'accrocher à moi… » _expliqua Fawkes, d'un ton exaspéré.

Le blond obéit et attrapa l'une des plumes du phénix avec prudence, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Dumbledore lui souhaiter un bon voyage et un ''porte toi bien'' avant qu'il ne disparaisse encore une fois dans un tourbillon de flamme.

**~HPDM~**

Harry observait du coin de l'œil Draco, son cerveau travaillant à vive allure, tandis qu'il essayait de deviner ce que le blond lui cachait… D'après lui, cela serait suffisant pour qu'Harry en vienne à être dégoûté de lui. Mais encore une fois ce n'était pas vraiment un indice, puisque Draco semblait avoir des problèmes d'insécurités dès lors que cela touchait les sentiments à son égard.

Il ne pouvait pas demander au blond d'élaborer, cela ne ferait que le renfermer sur lui-même et puis il était certain que les dernières paroles de Draco signifiaient que la conversation était terminée. Et raisonnablement, Harry savait qu'il allait finir par le savoir, qu'au final Draco n'aurait plus aucun secret pour lui… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que le SLytherin lui en parle. Qu'il lui en parle parce qu'il avait volontairement décidé de lui confier ses secrets, ses doutes et ses craintes, sans que ce dernier n'y soit obligé parce qu'il a été mis dans le fait accompli.

Harry eut intérieurement un rire jaune, comme si c'était possible. Combien de fois les amis de Draco s'étaient déjà plaints à ce sujet ? Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'il parviendrait à le faire changer _juste_ parce qu'ils étaient à présent ensemble. Non, si le blond ne voulait pas lui parler ou simplement partager ses pensées quand quelque chose le dérangeait, alors Harry n'avait plus qu'à repérer ces moments lui-même et les interpréter comme il se doit.

La nouvelle résolution d'Harry fut cependant temporairement reléguée au second plan, tandis que le brun jetait un coup d'œil au souvenir, et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

« Il a un frère ?! » s'exclama-t-il, soudainement, faisant sursauter Draco. « Comment c'est possible ? »

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et Harry pouvait encore voir une légère tension au niveau de ses épaules, mais son ton était toujours aussi tranchant et moqueur qu'à son habitude – ce qui était déjà ça de gagner selon Harry.

« J'espère pour toi Potter que tu sais comment sont faits les bébés… » grinça Draco, avec sarcasme, en levant les yeux au ciel, « … parce que je n'ai absolument pas envie de penser à comment Aberforth est venu au monde, merci. Ou alors tu t'imaginais que Dumbledore n'avait tout simplement pas de parents et qu'il était tout simplement apparu dans ce beau monde dans un _pop_ magistrale avec sa longue barbe, son omniscience et ses 150 ans ?»

« Ah, Ah, hilarant. » rétorqua Harry, avec ironie, « J'étais juste surpris parce que Dumbledore n'en a jamais parlé c'est tout… »

« Oui parce que Dumbledore a tellement l'habitude de blablater ses secrets à tout le monde. » ironisa Draco.

Harry serra brièvement les poings et baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux. « Je ne suis pas 'tout le monde'… »

Harry retint son souffle, c'était risqué, et il y avait des chances pour que Draco lui réponde quelque chose du style 'Non, bien sûr, tu es Saint Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, alors évidemment tu as le droit de connaître les secrets de tout le monde'… Mais Harry savait aussi que malgré ce que Draco tentait de se persuader il n'était pas insensible à une personne en détresse et certainement pas quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Et puis il y avait _vraiment_ une part d'Harry qui était blessé par le fait que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas parlé de son frère, surtout qu'il se trouvait à peine à deux cents mètres de Hogwarts !

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter ! » siffla Draco, « Ne prends pas ça pour toi, si Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit c'est parce qu'il avait jugé que l'information ne te serait absolument pas utile, pas parce qu'il ne te fait pas confiance ou quelque chose comme ça… N'oublie pas que Dumbledore sous ses airs de papis gâteux _est_ un fichu manipulateur dans l'âme. »

Harry inspira et risqua un bref coup d'œil vers le blond, il baissa à nouveau la tête avant que ce dernier ne puisse voir le sourire satisfait qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres. La tension aux alentours des épaules du blond avait disparu. _Parfait_.

« Il te l'a dit à toi, pourtant. » répondit Harry, d'un ton buté.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes parfois ? » s'exaspéra Draco, « Il me l'a dit parce que cette information me sera _utile_, pas pour un quelconque sentimentalisme ou un soudain besoin d'étaler sa vie privée. Reste assuré Potter, tu _es_ toujours son préféré. »

Harry resta silencieux, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait ajouter, mais finalement il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir puisque Draco enchaîna d'un ton moqueur.

« Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, vu ton incapacité totale à réfléchir et relier ensemble deux éléments. »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Harry, « Ce n'est pas parce que je prends un _peu_ plus de temps que toi pour analyser une situation que je suis un parfait idiot ! »

« Permets-moi d'être perplexe. »

Harry leva les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Ils s'affrontèrent alors du regard pendant une bonne minute, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, sur le visage de Draco. Et Harry sentait lui-même ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire complice. Bientôt ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'idiotie de leurs paroles et de leurs actions.

**~HPDM~**

Quand Draco toucha une nouvelle fois la terre ferme, il tituba et aurait perdu l'équilibre si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Waw… » commenta Sirius, d'un ton moqueur, « Et bien pour l'entrée spectaculaire tu repasseras. »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens. » rétorqua Draco.

« Sans façon merci… » répondit son cousin, « Le transplanage me va très bien. »

Le Slytherin soupira et se massa les tempes d'un air fatigué, « Je sens que la vie au château va devenir encore plus pénible maintenant qu'Ombrage va devenir directrice. » marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, puis il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, « Où est Severus ? »

« Convoquée chez la nouvelle _directrice_. » fut la réponse de Sirius, qui leva les yeux au ciel, « Apparemment ils doivent discuter des nouvelles mesures à prendre. Cela risque de prendre pas mal de temps, tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir. Même si je me doute que tu te fiches pas mal du couvre-feu, il a été largement dépassé.»

Draco hocha la tête, il irait parler demain matin à Ombrage au sujet de cette fichue Brigade Inquisitoriale.

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle du départ de Dumbledore du château et de la nouvelle position d'Ombrage en tant que directrice de Hogwarts avait déjà fait le tour de toute l'école. Et évidemment la Bridage Inquisitoriale fut mise en place à peine quelques minutes après proposition. C'était vraiment trop_ facile_, que cela ne valait même pas la peine d'être mentionné.

Non pas contre deux choses avaient attiré l'attention de Draco ce matin-là. Premièrement les jumeaux Weasley trafiquaient quelque chose et avaient bien l'intention de _célébrer_ le nouveau poste d'Ombrage comme il se devait. Et deuxièmement, Potter venait _déjà_ de se faire convoquer dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Draco inspira profondément, il était pratiquement certain que Potter n'avait pas _encore_ eu l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit qui lui attirerait des ennuis, mais connaissant le personnage on ne pouvait être sûr de rien. C'est pourquoi Draco regardait la projection avec appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? » demanda Ombrage.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce que vous voulez boire, Mr Potter. » répéta-t-elle, avec un large sourire sinistre, « Du thé ? Du café ? Du jus de citrouille ? »

_« Et bien pour la discrétion et la subtilité on y repassera…_ » songea Draco avec exaspération.

« Rien merci. » répondit Potter avec méfiance.

« Je souhaiterai que vous buviez quelque chose en ma compagnie. » insista-t-elle, « Choisissez. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, franchement ça en était presque désespérant. Il était évident qu'elle comptait mettre quelque chose dans la boisson de Potter… Reste donc à savoir, _quoi _?

« Très bien… du thé alors. »

Ombrage lui tendit une tasse et sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

« Vous ne buvez pas ! » remarqua-t-elle, d'un ton contrarié.

Potter porta la tasse la tasse à ses lèvres, puis soudainement, comme s'il avait compris la bêtise de son geste l'éloigna de sa bouche.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » demanda Ombrage, « Vous voulez du sucre ? »

« Non… »

Il porta à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres et fit semblant de boire une gorgée. Au moins Potter n'était pas aussi stupide que ce que Draco pensait.

« Où est Albus Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

« _Ah… »_ réalisa Draco, « _Veritaserum_. »

« Aucune idée. »

Draco regarda la scène d'un air las tandis qu'Ombrage continuait d'insister sur la localisation de Dumbledore. Puis quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse elle dirigea la conversation vers l'endroit où se cachait Sirius.

« _SI seulement elle savait que Sirius n'était nulle part ailleurs que dans les appartements de Severus à, à peine, trois ou quatre étages de là. » _

BOUM !

Draco sursauta et remarqua que le sol tremblait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Cela ne pouvait pas être une attaque de Mangemort après tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait faire profil bas, attaquer Hogwarts en plein milieu de la journée avec des explosifs serait complètement contre-productif…

Non la réponse la plus probable était…

« _Les jumeaux Weasley._ »

Draco n'était pas si loin de l'origine du bruit que ça et lorsqu'il arriva, il tomba nez à nez avec les jumeaux. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit derrière eux des dragons entièrement constitués d'étincelles vert et or, volant dans les couloirs en produisant des explosions assourdissantes, des soleils d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, des fusées au long sillages d'étoiles argentées qui ricochaient sur les murs, des cierges magiques écrivant tout seuls des jurons qui restaient suspendus en l'air, des pétards explosant de partout.

Le blond siffla d'admiration, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley s'échangèrent un regard complice. « On apprécie le spectacle ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« Attends de voir –»

« … ce que ça fait si elle essaye de les stupéfixer ou d'utiliser un sortilège de Disparition ! »

Draco eut un rictus, « Dix points pour Gryffindor je suppose. »

« Quoi dix points ?! » s'offusqua l'un des jumeaux, « C'est tout ? »

« Notre œuvre d'art vaut bien plus que ça ! »

« J'en suis sûr… » répondit le blond, avec amusement, en secouant la tête et commençant à marcher rapidement dans la direction opposée.

Ombrage venait de sortir de son bureau et elle n'allait pas tarder à descendre voir ce qu'il se passait.

~**HPDM~**

Le lendemain, Draco se rendait tranquillement à la bibliothèque, observant du coin de l'œil Potter rompre avec Chang. Apparemment leur couple n'avait pas supporté la trahison de la meilleure amie de Chang, quel _dommage_. Quand il se fit interpeller par une voix derrière lui.

« Mr Malfoy ! »

Draco se retint de grincer des dents en reconnaissant cette voix mielleuse et il se retourna en arborant un énorme sourire joyeux et excitée, « Madame la Directrice, quel plaisir de vous voir ! »

« Moi de même, Mr Malfoy… » répondit-elle, « Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Snape par hasard ? »

Draco prit une mine songeuse durant un instant – malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que Severus était dans son bureau en train d'attendre l'arrivée de Potter pour le cours d'Occlumancie. « Il me semble qu'il est dans son bureau à ce moment même, mais je peux aller vous le chercher si vous voulez ! » ajouta Draco sur le ton d'un enfant qui ne cherchait qu'à faire plaisir, « Vous devez être fatiguée d'avoir dû courir un peu partout hier. »

« C'est très gentil à vous, Mr Malfoy. » dit-elle, en hochant la tête, « Dîtes-lui que l'on vient de retrouver le jeune Montague coincé dans les toilettes du quatrième étage et que sa présence serait nécessaire. »

Draco hocha la tête, salua la directrice et fit demi-tour en direction des cachots. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la projection – Potter venait d'arriver dans le bureau de Severus – et soupira, il allait devoir interrompre leur cours d'Occlumancie.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit à la volée, tout en se précipitant dans la pièce.

« Professeur Snape… oh… pardon… » s'excusa-t-il, en prenant une expression de surprise, regardant successivement Severus et Potter.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Draco… » dit Severus, en abaissant sa baguette, « Potter est venu prendre un petit cours de rattrapage en potions. »

Draco prit une mine réjouie, « Je ne savais pas. » commenta-t-il, tout en jetant un regard mauvais en direction de Potter.

Ce dernier rougit et semblait à deux doigts de vouloir crier la vérité ou lui lancer un sort, Draco n'était pas vraiment certain.

« Eh bien, Draco… de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Severus, le regardant de la tête aux pieds comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« C'est le professeur Ombrage, monsieur… Elle a besoin de votre aide. Ils ont trouvé Montague coincé dans les toilettes du quatrième étage. »

« Comment est-il arrivé là ? »

« Je l'ignore, monsieur. Ses explications sont un peu confuses. »

« Très bien, très bien… » marmonna Severus, d'un air exaspéré, « Nous reprendrons la leçon demain soir. »

Severus fit volte-face et sortit à grand pas de son bureau, avant de le suivre, Draco se tourna vers Potter et forma sur ses lèvres les mots 'rattrapages en potions' d'un air moqueur.

Quand il se fut assuré qu'ils étaient assez loin pour que Potter ne les entende pas, Draco afficha un petit rictus amusé, « Rattrapage en potion ? Sérieusement ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, « Idée de Dumbledore bien sûr. »

Le blond secoua la tête, « Même si je n'étais pas au courant de ce que vous faisiez réellement, j'aurais eu des doutes rien qu'en interrompant le cours d'aujourd'hui… Franchement il était évident que vous n'étiez pas en train de faire de potions, aucun ingrédients ni chaudron n'était sorti et puis tu ne me feras pas croire que pour faire une potion il faut que Potter et toi ayez vos baguettes pointés vers l'autre. »

« Et bien heureusement que 99% de la population de Hogwarts est stupide. » se contenta de répondre son parrain.

Draco sourit, jetant un coup d'œil rapidement vers la projection. Il écarquilla les yeux, se forçant à ne montrer aucun autre signe de sa surprise.

« _Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, cet ABRUTI !_ » 

Bien sûr Potter n'aurait pas pu faire comme tout élève _normal_ et _sortir_ quand on le lui demandait, _non_, bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il aille fouiner dans la pensine que Severus avait laissé. Draco soupira discrètement.

Draco savait qu'en toute conscience, il aurait dû prévenir Severus de ce que Potter était en train de faire et qu'il allait très certainement en être tenu responsable plus tard… mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux à ce sujet… Malgré le fait qu'il soit très proche de Severus, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à son sujet, parce que Severus n'aimait pas parler de lui.

« Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. » marmonna alors Draco à mi-chemin, « C'est là où je me rendais avant de me faire intercepter par Ombrage. »

Severus hocha la tête et Draco tourna à droite à l'intersection tandis que son parrain prit le chemin de gauche. Arrivé à destination, il se plaça à l'une des tables non occupées, sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une bouteille d'encre une plume et étala quelques livres ouverts sur la table pour faire bonne mesure et observa avec attention la projection.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, le souvenir se déroulait durant la cinquième année de Severus et Sirius, juste après leur OWLs de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. C'était particulièrement étrange de les voir tous les deux aussi jeunes et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en voyant que Sirius avait déjà fini son examen depuis bien longtemps – si on en jugeait par l'état de son brouillon complètement rempli de petits dessins – son regard voyageant d'abord vers Potter sénior lui envoyant des petits signes de la main complice, puis un peu plus discrètement vers Severus, qui était concentré sur sa copie.

Potter semblait totalement absorbé par la présence de son père et le regardait avec une tendresse mêlée d'admiration. Quand les élèves sortirent de la salle d'examen, Severus se dirigea vers le lac – de même pour les Marauders, que Potter continuait toujours d'observer avec enthousiasme. Potter Sénior sortit alors un Snitch, que Draco reconnut immédiatement ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu qu'il avait le même Snitch soigneusement caché dans sa poche et en cours d'utilisation.

Potter sénior joua avec le Snitch, s'amusant à le relâcher et l'attraper à la dernière seconde, s'ébouriffant les cheveux à peu près toutes les minutes, même si son regard semblait concentré sur quelque chose que Draco supposait être la projection de Lily Evans, sous les exclamations ébahies de Wormtail.

« Je m'ennuie… » se plaignit Sirius, d'un ton qui n'avait pas vraiment changé même vingt ans plus tard, ce qui amusa grandement le blond, « J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune… »

« Espère toujours. » rétorqua Lupin, ne levant pas la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser Padfoot. » murmura Potter sénior, « Regarde qui est là. »

Sirius tourna la tête et ses yeux s'éclairèrent durant un court instant avant qu'il ne murmure, « Parfait, Snivellus. »

Draco inspira profondément, il avait peur de savoir comment toute cette histoire allait se finir.

« Ça va Snivellus ? » lança Potter sénior, d'une voix forte.

Severus réagit immédiatement, lâchant son sac et plongeant une main dans sa robe pour sortir sa baguette. Mais il hésita une demi-seconde quand il s'aperçut que Sirius était présent, ce qui fut suffisant pour que Potter Sénior prenne avantage de la situation.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

La baguette de Severus fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata de rire, mais Draco pouvait sentir que c'était un rire forcé.

Draco serra violemment les poings de frustration et de colère tandis qu'il assistait sans pouvoir rien y faire à la vision de son parrain en train de se faire martyriser et ridiculiser par Potter Sénior et Sirius. Potter lui-même ne semblait pas fier de son père à cet instant, au contraire, il avait énormément pâli et regardait la scène d'un œil blanc comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Rangeant précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac, d'une main légèrement tremblante, Draco se leva rapidement et sortit à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque, là il marcha aussi vite que possible en direction des appartements de Severus.

« LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! »

Draco se tourna vers la projection, pour voir une fille aux cheveux roux foncés s'approcher du groupe avec fureur et détermination. Elle avait des yeux verts en amende et Draco la reconnut presqu'immédiatement Lily Evans, la mère de Potter. Son arrivée provoqua plusieurs réactions. Le regard de Potter sénior s'illumina brièvement avant qu'il ne se passe la main dans les cheveux comme un réflexe conditionné. Potter lui semblait complètement enchanté de pouvoir voir sa mère. Sirius, au contraire de Potter Sénior, se tendit imperceptiblement et son regard s'assombrit légèrement. Severus quant à lui semblait refuser de regarder la mère de Potter dans les yeux, clairement embarrassé.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » répéta-t-elle, « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Eh bien voilà… » répondit Potter sénior, avec arrogance, « Le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Draco accéléra le pas, se concentrant sur le chemin à suivre, parce que sinon il sentait qu'il allait frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il regarda, avec une rage à peine contrôlée, Severus être la cible de nombreux sorts les plus humiliants les uns que les autres, sans pouvoir se défendre, jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans sorte sa baguette après que Severus ait été touché par un _Petrificus Totalus _de Sirius.

« Ah Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort. » dit Potter senior, avec gravité.

« Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! » répliqua la mère de Potter avec colère.

Potter senior poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Severus et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.

« Et voilà. » dit-il tandis que Severus se relevait tant bien que mal. « Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Snivellus. »

Les joues de Severus rosirent d'humiliation, de frustration et de colère.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Mudblood comme elle ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle insulte venant de Severus.

Lily Evans cligna des yeux, comme si elle voulait retenir des larmes, une expression blessée sur le visage.

« Très bien. » dit-elle froidement, « Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir, _Snivellus. » _

« Fais des excuses à Evans ! » rugit Potter senior, d'une voix menaçante, en pointant sa baguette sur Severus.

« Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! » s'écria Lily Evans, en se tournant vers Potter senior, « Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. »

« Quoi ? » protesta Potter sénior, « JAMAIS, je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi ! »

« Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Snitch, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, non sans avoir jeté un regard incertain vers Severus d'abord, qui l'ignora complètement.

« Evans ! » lui cria Potter sénior, « EVANS ! »

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant sans succès de faire comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux. » répondit Sirius.

« Ah c'est ça ? Très bien… » marmonna Potter sénior, qui paraissait furieux maintenant, « Très bien… »

Il y eut un éclair de lumière et Severus se retrouva suspendu les pieds en l'air. Draco venait d'arriver devant les appartements de Severus et ouvrit la porte à la volée ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper dans sa rage.

Sirius qui était en train de boire du thé, écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant l'arrivée de Draco.

« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Snivellus ? » fanfaronna Potter sénior.

« Vous vous amusez bien Potter ? » demanda Severus adulte qui venait d'agripper l'épaule de Potter, son visage livide de rage.

Draco referma la porte derrière lui en la claquant violemment, se fichant pas mal du bruit qu'il faisait.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » siffla-t-il avec colère en direction de Sirius.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin du tome.

Attendez-vous à quelques interludes dans pas longtemps :p (normalement il devrait y en avoir un sur Blaise et un autre sur l'enfance de Sirius et Severus )

Merci pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	104. Conclusions hâtives & Problème

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

**- Draco est en possession du Padfoot's Time, qui lui permet de projeter des souvenirs.  
**

- **Draco et Théo sortent ensemble. ****  
**

**- Théo possède la capacité d'influencer l'état d'esprit de son entourage. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco est témoin du souvenir de Severus, via la projection, et furieux, il va demander des explications auprès de Sirius.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 91 : Conclusion hâtives & Problème  
**

Sirius haussa un sourcil, lançant un regard interrogateur en direction de Draco, tandis que ce dernier semblait bouillonner sur place de colère.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton prudent.

Draco sentit sa magie tournoyer violemment en lui, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment. Il inspira profondément tentant d'atteindre un simulacre de calme. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Sirius parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa magie.

Une partie de lui, lui rappela que ces évènements s'étaient déroulés il y a déjà vingt ans, qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'en vouloir à Sirius pour ça, surtout que ce dernier avait semblé clairement inconfortable au début… Mais une autre partie de lui –celle qui avait le plus d'influence en ce moment – ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène, de remarquer l'humiliation et la détresse dans les yeux de Severus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une colère irrationnelle envers Sirius et Potter sénior et tous ces abrutis qui s'étaient contentés de rire en voyant Severus dans cette position.

Draco inspira encore une fois, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se calmer, alors il ne retint plus les mots qui essayaient désespérément de sortir.

« Est-ce que c'était amusant ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton froid, sans émotion.

« Quoi ? » répondit Sirius, d'un ton confus, « De quoi tu –»

« De l'humilier comme ça devant tout le monde. » coupa Draco, « De s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il était clairement en position d'infériorité numérique… C'est marrant j'ai toujours pensé que les Gryffindor était du genre fair-play et détestait toute forme de persécution, mais il semblerait que je m'étais largement trompé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement plus facile d'avoir l'air puissant quand on s'en prend à quelqu'un de désarmé et distrait. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il était un Slytherin ? Un futur mangemort, peut-être ? C'était une sorte de justice ? Débarrassons-nous du vilain et horrible Slytherin, après tout il l'a mérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, son visage devenant de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait, il semblait ne pas avoir de problème à reconnaitre la personne dont Draco parlait.

Il semblait complètement tétanisé sur place, pendant un long moment, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi répondre.

« Tu – Comment ? Qui ? » balbutia-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré.

Draco inspira profondément encore une fois, avant de répondre d'un ton acerbe, ignorant le fait qu'il détestait être à l'origine de cette expression sur le visage de son cousin, « Ton _filleul_… », le mot semblait presqu'être une insulte venant de sa bouche, « … a eu la magnifique idée d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil dans les souvenirs que Severus avait placé de côté dans une pensine. »

Cette fois Sirius semblait aussi pâle qu'un linge, « Quel souvenir ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix faible, presque résigné.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut momentanément distrait par ce qui se passait dans la projection. Potter et Severus n'étaient plus dans la pensine, mais de nouveau dans le bureau de Severus, et ce dernier semblait serrait très fortement le bras de Potter si l'on en jugeait par l'expression d'inconfort chez l'adolescent.

« Alors… » dit Severus, d'un ton haineux, « Vous avez passé un bon moment, Potter ? »

« N-non… » répondit Potter. Et il était sincère, si sa honte à l'égard de son propre père en assistant à la scène était une quelconque indication.

« Un homme très amusant votre père n'est-ce pas ? » susurra le maître des potions.

« Je… Je n'ai pas… »

« Vous ne raconterez à personne ce que vous avez vu ! » vociféra Severus.

« Non… Non bien sûr je ne… »

« Sortez ! Sortez, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans ce bureau ! »

Et Potter prit la poudre d'escampette.

Draco serra les poings et se reconcentra sur Sirius, voulant plus que tout ignorer le fait qu'il pouvait voir que même vingt ans plus tard ce souvenir pouvait encore autant affecter Severus. Sinon pour quels autres raisons, l'aurait-il mis dans la pensine ?

« Après que vous ayez passé vos OWLs de Défense. » répondit Draco, « Près du lac. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se mordit les lèvres d'incertitude, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. A part un misérable « Je – J'étais stupide…»

Draco ressentit l'horrible envie de le frapper, mais se retint avec un effort surhumain. « Stupide ? Bien sûr que tu étais stupide ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? Explique-moi ! Parce que mon cerveau n'arrive tout simplement à rallier la façon dont vous vous comportez tous les deux, la façon dont Severus réagit et se comporte quand tu es présent et ce fichu souvenir ! Comment est-ce que -»

Draco s'arrêta net dans sa tirade en se rendant compte de l'expression de Sirius. Les yeux de son cousin s'étaient très clairement assombris et il tremblait légèrement. Draco déglutit. Il ressemblait au Sirius que Draco avait vu la première fois, il ressemblait au Sirius que le blond avait voulu ne plus jamais revoir, un Sirius hanté par son passé, ses erreurs… C'était le même Sirius qui s'en voulait encore de la mort de ses meilleurs amis. Et Draco sentit une horrible boule se former dans sa gorge tandis que sa colère se dissipa immédiatement. Merlin qu'avait-il fait ?

« Je… » murmura Sirius, d'un ton tremblant, « Je suis désolé… je.. j'ai essayé… il… il le savait… je devais… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une voix grave et autoritaire retentit derrière eux. « Ça suffit. »

Derrière eux, se tenait Severus les bras croisés et manifestement bien plus calme que quelques instants plus tôt quand il avait fait fuir Potter.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il se recula de plusieurs pas, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le pied d'une chaise. « Je… Je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

« Si tu oses quitter ses appartements, je t'assure que je te traquerais et te ferais regretter d'avoir même songé à t'enfuir la queue entre les jambes, Sirius Black. » siffla Severus, d'un ton menaçant. « Et _toi_. » poursuivit-t-il, en direction de Draco, « Abstiens-toi de faire ce genre de chose à l'avenir, je n'ai nul besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre, je te rappelle que je suis l'_adulte_ ici et ton _parrain_. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier. »

Draco fronça sourcils, ouvrant la bouche clairement pour protester, mais Severus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, tandis que Sirius après un court moment d'hésitation se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de Severus.

Ce dernier soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air exaspéré, puis après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Draco, l'invita à s'assoir dans l'un des canapés, lui-même s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« J'apprécierais si tu pouvais éviter à l'avenir de faire des conclusions hâtives. » commenta Severus, d'un ton las.

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Draco, « Je n'ai pas fait de conclusions hâtives ! »

« Ah vraiment ? » rétorqua son parrain, « Alors sûrement tu dois savoir comment ce souvenir se finit et pourquoi j'ai décidé de le mettre dans la pensine en premier lieu. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, « Tu… Potter sénior a dû exécuter sa menace. » dit-il, clairement inconfortable, « Et si tu l'as mis dans la pensine c'était pour que Potter ne découvre pas ce qui s'était passé entre son père et toi… »

Draco se retint d'ajouter que c'était raté, vu que Potter l'avait découvert de toute façon.

Severus haussa un sourcil, « Ah vraiment ? Donc je maintiens ce que j'ai dit Draco, tu _as _fait des conclusions hâtives. »

Voyant le regard confus et incrédule de Draco, Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. « Est-ce que tu as ce fichue Sablier sur toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Severus parlait du Padfoot's Time et il hocha la tête, le sortant de son sac et le tendant à Severus, qui murmura le mot de passe avec un clair dédain sur le visage.

Aussitôt une émeraude sortit du sablier, s'agrandit et montra une image de Severus pendu la tête en bas. Immédiatement Sirius et Draco se tendirent en voyant la scène, mais le directeur des Slytherin lui, semblait étrangement calme, ce qui emmena Draco à remettre en question la cause de la colère de son parrain précédemment à l'égard de Potter.

« _Voilà_ comment le souvenir se finit _vraiment_, Draco. » murmura Severus, en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l'image.

Draco inspira profondément se préparant mentalement à la scène et tourna la tête vers l'image.

« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Snivellus ? » fanfaronna Potter sénior.

Il y eut quelques acclamations dans la foule et Potter sénior se rapprocha de Severus qui était toujours pendu la tête vers le bas et se débattait pour essayer de se libérer en vain. Draco serra les poings et jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus, mais ce dernier n'affichait absolument aucune émotion sur son visage.

Puis…

« Sérieusement James ? » ricana Sirius, en secouant la tête « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais retirer son caleçon ? Mes yeux veulent être préservés de ce qu'il y a en-dessous merci bien ! Sauf si bien sûr, tu nous as tous caché une certaine inclinaison à l'égard de Snivellus ici présent… Ce qui bien sûr aura au moins le mérite de me choquer pour au _moins_ une semaine et me donner des cauchemars grotesques.»

Draco entendit un reniflement amusé quelque part derrière eux et repéra rapidement Lupin, qui secouait la tête d'un air amusé – bien qu'en apparence toujours concentré sur son livre – comme si c'était une espèce de private joke.

La foule éclata alors de nouveau de rire, tandis que James Potter fit une grimace, « Je te remercie pour l'image mentale, Sirius ! »

« Mais je vis pour servir voyons. » rétorqua Sirius, en faisant une petite révérence, « Maintenant tu ferais peut-être mieux de le laisser reprendre les pieds sur terre… Je ne suis pas sûr que même toi, tu pourrais t'en sortir si jamais il mourrait parce que le sang lui est trop monté à la tête. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en sortirai enfin ! » s'offusqua faussement Potter sénior, « Je recevrais même une médaille pour service rendu ! Et puis même si je me retrouverai à Azkaban, tu viendrais me rendre visite, hein ? »

Mais Potter sénior fit quand même un mouvement de baguette et Severus retomba par terre dans un bruit sec.

Sirius poussa un reniflement moqueur, « Je t'apporterai des oranges si tu veux. »

« Oh parce que les oranges sont tellement connus pour être efficace contre les Détraqueurs. » ironisa Potter sénior, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Non, mais tu peux toujours les balancer sur la tête des autres prisonniers. » commenta Sirius, d'un ton complice.

Le souvenir s'arrêta à ce moment-là et l'émeraude reprit sa place dans le sablier, juste pour être remplacé immédiatement après par un autre souvenir. Draco jeta un regard interrogateur à Severus.

« Ce souvenir se déroule quelques heures après le premier. » répondit Severus, mais son regard n'était pas tourné vers le souvenir, non il était entièrement focalisé sur Sirius, que Draco n'osait pas regarder pour le moment.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'analyser correctement ce qu'il venait de voir, le second souvenir commença et Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Severus dans la même pièce que là où ils étaient actuellement. Ce dernier était debout derrière un chaudron, ajoutant quelques ingrédients avec une intense concentration, prenant de temps en temps quelques notes sur un parchemin qui virevoltait non loin de lui.

« Ces appartements ont été les miens depuis le milieu de ma quatrème année… » expliqua Severus, d'un ton désinvolte.

Draco cligna les yeux. « Je ne savais pas que c'était possible… Enfin je veux dire les élèves ne sont pas censés pouvoir avoir des appartements privés. »

Severus eut un petit sourire en coin, « C'est parce que j'étais une exception, j'avais besoin d'espace, de calme et bien sûr d'un endroit où je pourrais faire des potions librement, pour terminer mon cursus. »

« Ton cursus ? » répéta Draco, d'un air confus.

Mais Severus se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

Il y eut alors un bruit sourd quelques part dans la réserve, qui fit sursauter Severus, qui lança immédiatement un sort statique sur sa potion et se dirigea prudemment vers la réserve, baguette à la main.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant que quelqu'un était rentré dans sa réserve – sans aucun doute par le passage qu'Hermione avait utilisé quelques années plus tôt – et que cette personne était à genoux, la tête baissée comme cherchant la rédemption. Mais ce qui était encore plus surprenant, c'était l'identité de la personne : Sirius.

Severus marqua un léger temps de pause avant de soupirer, « Tu sais que cette technique ne marche qu'une seule fois ? Et encore cela n'avait pas totalement marché la première fois non plus..»

Immédiatement Sirius leva la tête, et prit une expression boudeuse, « Quoi tu ne ressens pas le besoin de venir me consoler dans ma misère ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. » rétorqua Severus, « Là en ce moment, j'ai juste envie de signaler ton manque de dignité. Et puis, misère ? Je pense que tu l'as bien mérité, après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures. »

« Je m'ennuyais ! » se justifia Sirius.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, « Merlin nous pardonne… »

Il amorça un geste pour faire demi-tour, mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps et bondit sur ses jambes lui agrippant le bras, son expression soudainement bien plus sérieuse qu'auparavant.

« Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, d'un ton remplie de doute et d'incertitude.

Severus leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel, «J'apprécierai si tu pouvais éviter de me prendre pour un idiot, ou Potter… Bien sûr que je le sais. »

Sirius esquissa un petit sourire et dépassa alors le Slytherin, rentrant dans la pièce avoisinante comme s'il était déjà venu de nombreuse fois dans la pièce. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, si l'on en jugeait par la familiarité qu'il y avait entre Sirius et Severus.

« Je trouve ça toujours particulièrement injuste que tu aies le droit d'avoir tes appartements privées ! » se plaignit Sirius, en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés et regardant Severus poursuivre sa potion, « Tout ça _juste_ parce que tu es le plus jeune Maître des Potions de l'histoire de la magie, non mais franchement ! »

Severus eut un très discret sourire, « Tu es juste jaloux de mon talent, Black. »

« Oh je te t'assure que non, je n'ai aucune envie de te ressembler merci bien… Jamais je n'aurais envie d'essayer de créer de nouvelle potion compliquée comme toi. »

« Merlin merci, cela nous permettra au moins de sauver quelques vies de tes horribles potions. » rétorqua Severus, en coupant minutieusement l'un des ingrédients.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Sirius, « Je suis parfaitement capable de faire une potion correcte ! Je n'ai juste pas ton _truc_ avec les potions, d'ailleurs tu travailles sur quoi ? »

Severus observa la texture de la potion, fronça les sourcils durant un court instant, avant de noter les résultats sur son parchemin.

« Une potion Tue-Loup. » répondit-il d'un ton absent, en touillant sa potion dans le sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre.

Il y eut alors un silence pesant et Severus leva les yeux pour voir que le Gryffindor avait blanchi, regardant le jeune maître des potions avec horreur.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, « Pas littéralement, _crétin_. » grinça Severus, « Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire inculper pour meurtre et des quatre, Lupin serait potentiellement le plus supportable. »

Sirius fit la moue, « Comment j'étais censé savoir, avec un nom pareil, franchement ? Et donc elle fait quoi cette potion ? »

« Idéalement j'aurais voulu trouver une cure pour la lycanthropie. » répondit Severus, « Mais il y a trop de facteur en jeu pour que je puisse y arriver maintenant… Je pense donc qu'il serait plus facile d'essayer de rendre un lycanthrope plus de contrôle durant la pleine lune, puisque c'est l'un des côté les plus dangereux des loups garous. »

Sirius prit un air pensif et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour dire quelque chose mais le souvenir s'arrêta là et l'émeraude retourna docilement dans le sablier.

Draco regarda bêtement l'endroit où s'était situé le souvenir quelques instants auparavant, tandis que son cerveau travaillait à vive allure. Sirius avait été très manifestement attaché à Severus, alors pour quelles raisons l'aurait-il humilié de cette façon ? Pour maintenir les apparences, apparemment… Auprès de James Potter – à qui Sirius tenait énormément également – et auprès de tout Hogwarts… Mais il était évident que Sirius se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait à Severus, parce que même si ce dernier était au courant de la mascarade il en ressortait tout de même légèrement blessé… Et oh Merlin… Draco venait tout juste d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa alors sincèrement le Slytherin en se tournant vers Sirius, « Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon… »

L'animagus secoua la tête, « Non, ta colère était parfaitement légitime, et ce que tu as dit était vrai… J'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen de – »

Il glapit de surprise en voyant un rayon jaune fuser vers lui et l'évita de justesse en tombant de sa chaise dans un bruit sourd. Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner l'origine du sort, surtout si l'on considérait le fait que son parrain tenait actuellement une baguette à la main et qu'elle était pointée en direction de Sirius.

« Mais t'es malade ! » s'exclama Sirius, d'un ton indigné, en se relevant. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« J'avais envie. » fut la seule réponse de Severus, comme si c'était d'une évidence même. « L'atmosphère devenait un peu trop Gryffindor à mon goût. »

Sirius le fusilla du regard, mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il était évident pour toute personne ayant un quelconque sens d'observation, que l'Animagus était toujours perturbé par les mots de Draco.

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin. » s'exaspéra Severus, en se rendant compte que cela allait être la seule réaction du fugitif, « Cesse donc de jouer les martyrs ! »

« Je ne joue pas les martyrs ! » protesta faiblement Sirius.

« Ah oui ? Tu as une drôle de manière de le montrer alors ! C'est tout simplement ridicule, depuis quand te sens-tu coupable de tes actions envers moi ?! »

« DEPUIS QUE MES ACTES STUPIDES ONT FAILLI ÊTRE FATALS ! » explosa Sirius, en serrant violemment les poings.

Severus se figea complètement, ses yeux s'écarquillant imperceptiblement. Il semblait être à court de mot, ce qui était une occurrence extrêmement rare chez lui.

Draco déglutit tandis qu'un silence extrêmement pesant s'installait dans la pièce, il regarda alternativement son cousin et son parrain, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir l'intention de bouger de sitôt.

Le fait que Sirius et Severus se disputent n'était pas quelque chose de surprenant en soi, en fait c'était même _normal_, vu que ces deux-là semblaient ne savoir faire que ça. Mais cela avait toujours été des sujets banals qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance… Draco avait toujours senti qu'il y avait des sujets que l'un comme l'autre cherchait à éviter… Comme un espèce de terrain miné qu'ils cherchaient soigneusement à éviter afin de ne pas déclencher d'explosion… Mais _là_… Sirius venait tout simplement de sauter à pieds joints sur une mine particulièrement dangereuse.

Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il déglutit difficilement, son estomac se nouant inconfortablement. Etait-ce ce qu'un enfant ressentait lorsqu'il regardait ses parents se disputer tout en sachant pertinent qu'il en était la cause ? Le blond secoua la tête, se sermonnant mentalement pour avoir eu cette pensée. Sirius et Severus n'étaient _pas_ ses parents !

« Il est trop tard pour ça... » rétorqua Severus, d'un ton froid. « _Bien_ trop tard. »

L'expression de Sirius s'assombrit considérablement et un léger sourire triste prit place, « Il est toujours _trop_ tard, pour toi. »

Severus plissa les yeux mais n'ajouta rien, tournant les talons et sortant de la pièce sans lancer un seul regard en direction de Sirius ou de Draco. Au moment où la porte se referma, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains, d'un air accablé.

Draco quant à lui resta tétanisé sur place, n'osant pas bouger. « _C'est de ma faute… C'est de ma faute…. » _ne cessa-t-il de répéter en boucle dans sa tête, « _Si seulement j'avais réfléchi avant d'aller confronter Sirius, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. » _

Il devait essayer d'arranger les choses ! Merlin il pouvait encore se rappeler la haine et la colère qu'ils avaient ressenti l'un pour l'autre durant la troisième année de Draco… Il se rappelait encore de la trahison que Severus avait ressenti en voyant Draco s'entendre avec Sirius… Il se rappelait encore de la tension qu'il y avait eu entre ces deux-là, lorsqu'ils avaient dû cohabiter la première fois durant les vacances d'été… comme si à chaque instant, l'un comme l'autre pouvait sortir leur baguette et la pointer sur l'autre, des sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres au bout de leurs lèvres…

Il se rappelait encore de son soulagement quand ils parvinrent finalement et très subtilement à entrer dans une sorte de trêve, quand leur dispute n'était rien d'autre que des joutes verbales sans réels animosités… de son amusement en les voyant se disputer comme un vieux couple… de sa plénitude en réalisant pour la première fois qu'il se sentait à sa place à Square Grimmauld, entouré des chamailleries de Sirius et Severus…

Draco serra les poings. Et maintenant… et maintenant, il avait tout gâché… Ils allaient à nouveau se détester, à nouveau repartir au point de départ… Et c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Il devait arranger ça… Mais comment ? Comment espérait-il pouvoir arranger les choses s'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre le cœur du problème ? Malgré le fait qu'il soit extrêmement proche de Sirius et de Severus, il ne savait presque rien d'eux, il ne savait que ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui dire…. Merlin, il ne savait même pas pourquoi Severus et Sirius s'étaient autant détestés !

Draco se força à inspirer profondément, essayant de reprendre son calme. Cela ne servait absolument à rien de partir dans cette direction-là, il devait juste se calmer et penser à tête repenser. Il avait vu et observé les comportements de Severus et Sirius et il était pratiquement certain qu'il parviendrait à déduire bien des choses sur leur relation si _seulement_ son cerveau voulait bien se décider à _coopérer_ au lieu de lui envoyer des signaux de détresses ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à réfléchir correctement ?! Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à réfléchir à toutes allures en situation de crise, parce qu'il semblait ne faire _que ça_ depuis cinq ans. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes qui seraient pertinents pour le problème en question ?! C'était tout simplement ridicule !

Draco secoua la tête, c'était peine perdu, il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer, il devait sortir…sortir de là, prendre l'air, s'éloigner… s'éloigner le plus possible… pour ne plus avoir à observer la figure apitoyée de Sirius devant lui et pour ne plus ressentir la culpabilité monter en lui à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Et tandis qu'il sortait – _s'enfuyait_ – de la pièce aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il espérait sincèrement qu'il parviendrait à arranger les choses et qu'il ne venait pas juste de détruire définitivement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une _famille_ pour lui.

~HPDM~

Harry observa le souvenir d'un air songeur, se disant qu'en effet ces trois-là ressemblait à une petite _famille_, aussi dysfonctionnelle soit-elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Draco, malgré le fait qu'il savait que la vie du blond avait été un enfer, ce dernier avait tout de même réussi à trouver sa place au sein d'une famille.

Oh bien sûr Harry, lui, avait les Weasley, Ron et Hermione… Mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas pareil, parce qu'il sentait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la cuisine des Weasley à regarder ce petit monde interagir qu'il n'en faisait pas vraiment parti… Il était juste un spectateur, un invité.

Il se demandait alors vaguement si Pettigrew n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper cette nuit-là durant la troisième année d'Harry et de Draco, aurait-il réussi à s'intégrer dans cette espèce de petite famille bizarre qu'était Sirius, Snape et Draco ? Il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. La vie dans l'annexe du Square Grimmauld aurait été un beau gros bordel, il en était certain.

Harry secoua la tête, cela ne servait à rien d'imaginer ce genre de chose, sauf peut-être à le blesser encore plus puisqu'il savait que cela ne pourrait jamais se réaliser. Pettigrew avait réussi à s'échapper et Sirius était….

Le brun soupira et se focalisa à nouveau sur le souvenir, observant Draco et son conflit intérieur. La première fois qu'il avait vu Snape et Sirius se parler, il avait été évident pour lui que Snape haïssait Sirius et que réciproquement Sirius haïssait Snape. Il s'était alors vaguement demandé à l'époque la raison pour laquelle ils se haïssaient autant. Peu de temps après, il avait appris que Sirius avait failli causer la mort de Snape en causant la rencontre entre lui et Remus sous forme de loup-garou, et qu'il avait réussi à survivre grâce à James Potter. Il avait donc mis cette haine envers Sirius sur le compte de cet accident. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver pourquoi Sirius haïssait Snape, jusqu'au jour où il était allé fouiner dans la pensine de Snape. Il était alors bien sûr interrogé Sirius à ce sujet, dégoûté par les actions de son propre père et de son parrain qu'il admirait tant… Sirius ne lui avait évidemment pas donné de réponses concrètes et Harry s'en était contenté, parce qu'il avait eu peur de creuser plus loin, peur d'entrevoir autre chose, une autre raison qui le pousserait à ne plus les voir sous le même jour…

Mais il était évident que Draco, lui, n'allait pas s'en contenter. Et maintenant qu'Harry voyait les choses sous un autre angle, lui aussi commençait à penser qu'il devait très certainement il y avoir une autre raison derrière cette haine que ce fichu incident avec Remus, après tout Snape semblait déjà savoir à l'époque que Remus était un loup garou.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna brièvement vers Draco, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que le blond avait l'air tendu.

« Heureusement que tu es un bâtard sans cœur, Malfoy… » commenta Harry, d'un air amusé, « Tu vois les catastrophes que tu fais quand tu laisses tes émotions prendre le contrôle de ta tête ? »

« Ha.. Ha… hilarant, Potter, _vraiment_. » rétorqua sarcastiquement Draco, en le fusillant du regard. « Je ne veux pas entendre ça, de la personne qui ne réfléchit _jamais_ avant d'agir. »

« Hé ! » s'offusqua faussement le brun en réponse, « C'est faux ! Je réfléchis avant d'agir… parfois. »

« Tu veux dire qu'_Hermione_ réfléchit avant que tu n'agisses… » rectifia le Slytherin, « Ce qui ne sert à rien étant donné que tu n'écoutes jamais la voix de la raison. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais jugea plus sûr de ne pas répondre, étant donné que le blond avait partiellement raison, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

« Et donc, est-ce que tu as fini par découvrir ce qui clochait avec ces deux-là ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité, désignant le souvenir d'un geste de la main.

« Puisque tu sembles si certain d'en avoir un, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utiliserais pas ton cerveau pour une fois ? » répliqua Draco, « _Réfléchis_. »

Le Gryffindor fit la moue, « Ou alors je pourrais attendre que ton toi du passé trouve la réponse. »

« Parce que ça ne servira pas du tout à me donner raison concernant ta prétendue intelligence… » se moqua le Slytherin, avec un sourire en coin, « Sans parler du fait que tu ne sais pas, quand mon moi du passé aura trouvé la réponse… est-ce que toi et ta patience légendaire pourriez supporter ça ? »

Harry se renfrogna, avant de répondre d'un air arrogant, « Je _sais_ que tu – ou plutôt ton toi du passé – ne mettras pas longtemps à trouver la réponse. Franchement y'a des fois tu arrives à comprendre des trucs à une vitesse, des fois c'est à se demander si tu n'es pas la réincarnation de Sherlock Holmes. »

Draco fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Qui ? »

« Sherlock Holmes. » répéta Harry faisant un geste évasif de la main pour montrer que ce n'était pas vraiment important, «Muggles. C'est une sorte de détective privée, qui parvenait à faire des déductions super rapidement rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à quelqu'un… »

« Oh… » fut la seule réponse du Slytherin, puis il jeta un regard en biais vers le souvenir, un petit sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage, tandis qu'il murmurait, « Je pense que même ce Sherlock Holmes n'aurait pas réussi à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire en un coup d'œil. »

~HPDM~

Draco regarda d'un air vide la surface du lac, perché sur la branche d'un des arbres qui se situaient non loin du lac, tandis que des centaines de pensées à la fois tournoyaient dans sa tête. Le lac avait toujours été l'endroit où il se rendait quand il avait besoin de réfléchir parce que l'atmosphère calme qui régnait autour de ce petit cours d'eau avait toujours réussi à l'apaiser par le passé… Mais il semblerait que cette fois même la vue du lac n'était pas suffisante pour le calmer.

Le blond soupira, se demandant pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à garder son sang-froid comme il avait relativement réussi à le faire par le passé.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu te rends prétendument à la bibliothèque il faut que tu disparaisses comme ça ? » demanda une voix non loin de lui d'un ton exaspéré.

Draco sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber de là où il était, mais il parvint à s'agripper à la branche au dernier moment et réussi à maintenir un équilibre précaire. Baissant la tête, il fusilla la personne qui venait de l'interrompre du regard. Personne qui se trouvait être Théo.

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de défense. « Et si tu descendais de là ? » proposa son petit ami.

Le blond soupira et s'exécuta, sautant lestement de la branche où il se trouvait et atterrissant sur ses pieds sans aucune égratignure.

« Hey. » salua finalement Théo.

« Hey. » répondit Draco, d'un air absent. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Oh pas grand-chose, juste savoir où mon petit-ami qui était supposé être à la _bibliothèque_ était parti se réfugier, étant donné que j'ai ressenti sa détresse comme un énorme coup de fouet et que je connais sa tendance à s'attirer des ennuis à chaque opportunité. » ironisa le Slytherin solitaire, mais son expression s'adoucit quand il se rendit compte que Draco était manifestement bien trop perturbé par les évènements – quels qu'ils soient – pour répondre sarcastiquement comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Tu t'improvises psy, maintenant ? » marmonna Draco.

« Tu as décidé d'être désagréable, maintenant ? » rétorqua son petit ami, bien que son ton ne laissait entrevoir aucune animosité.

Le Prince de Slytherin soupira et s'adossa contre l'arbre duquel il venait juste de sauter et baissa les yeux. « Je viens de faire une énorme erreur de jugement. » souffla-t-il, avant que la frustration ne devienne trop forte et que finalement il explosa, « Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment rectifier les choses. A chaque fois que j'essaye d'y réfléchir, je reviens toujours sur cette erreur et je n'arrive même pas à _penser_ correctement ! Si seulement je pouvais juste me _calmer_ pendant quelques minutes histoire que mon cerveau puisse enfin coopérer ! Tiens voilà que je me mets à nouveau à culpabiliser et paniquer ! Je suis juste pathétique.»

Théo cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris par un tel manque de contrôle chez le blond, mais il ne commenta pas, à la place il franchit rapidement la distance qui le séparait du Princes des vert et argents et posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Le premier réflexe de Draco fut de se défaire de la prise du brun, mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit la présence familière de la magie de Théo et l'habituelle sensation de calme qui ne manquait pratiquement jamais de suivre. Théo sentant le manque de résistance, prit le blond dans ses bras.

« J'avais oublié que tu pouvais faire ça… » souffla Draco, se détendant visiblement dans l'étreinte.

« Tu devais être _vraiment_ perturbé alors… » répondit Théo, « Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste pour mon talent que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ? »

« Ah alors mes intentions étaient visibles depuis le début. » ironisa le blond.

Théo sourit, avant de demander d'un ton dont il parvenait à peine à dissimuler l'inquiétude, « Ça va mieux ? »

Draco hocha la tête, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu le contrôle comme ça devant toi… »

« Je suppose que ça arrive à tout le monde. » répondit son petit ami, son regard se tournant vers l'espace entourant le lac, se rappelant la fois où _il_ avait été celui ayant perdu le contrôle, pratiquement au même endroit d'ailleurs.

Draco soupira, puis secoua la tête. Il avait demandé du calme, et bien maintenant qu'il l'avait, il devait essayer de réfléchir au problème plutôt que de rester bloquer sur ses propres réactions.

Si l'on pouvait en croire le souvenir que venait de lui montrer Severus, l'animosité entre Sirius et Severus durant leur année de scolarité n'avaient été qu'une mise en scène… Mais pourquoi prendre la peine de faire ça ? Pour berner toute l'école ? Non, même si l'amitié entre Slytherin et Gryffindor n'était pas quelque chose de commun, surtout à cette époque-là, ce n'était pas assez pour prendre la peine de feindre une animosité. Non, la raison devait très certainement être James Potter. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Il sentait qu'un élément essentiel tournait autour de Potter sénior, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui –

Draco sentit soudainement une main se faufilant sous ses vêtements, tandis qu'une langue vint taquiner doucement son cou le faisant frissonner.

« Oi ! » se plaignit Draco, en fusillant Théo du regard, « J'essaye de me concentrer je te signale. »

Mais Théo l'ignora continuant à balader sa main sous la chemise du blond, parcourant le torse qui tremblait sous ses doigts. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement de passer la frontière de sa bouche et jeta un regard noir à son petit ami.

« Théo ! Arrête… Je… C'est important ! »

« Je sais. » se contenta de répondre son petit ami, mais ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

« Si tu sais… » s'exaspéra le blond, «… alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne – hmmm ! »

Draco fut coupé dans sa phrase par des lèvres se plaquant contre les siennes. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Théo n'approfondit pas le baiser mais s'éloigna légèrement, enlever ses mains de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

« C'est parce que c'est important pour toi que je fais ça. » décréta Théo, en affrontant le Prince des Slytherins du regard, puis voyant que ce dernier fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, Théo ajouta, « Ecoute quel que soit l'erreur que tu as faîtes, il est évident que ça te touche personnellement et grandement… Crois-moi tu n'arriveras jamais à arranger les choses si tu es dans cet état d'esprit là ! »

« Mais je suis calme ! » protesta Draco, « Tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi qui – »

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, Draco ! » coupa le brun avec fermeté, « Le problème c'est que tu es _bien_ trop impliqué là-dedans pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement… Si tu continues il est fort probable que tu atteignes les mauvaises conclusions et empires les choses ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, avant de serrer les poings, la frustration clairement visible sur son visage. « Je dois régler ça au plus vite ! »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que le fait de faire ça dans la précipitation va permettre de tout régler ? » rétorqua le Slytherin solitaire.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire alors ? » demanda le blond, sa voix n'étant pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« N'y pense plus… » répondit Théo, « Distance-toi du problème pendant un moment… Peut-être que de cette façon quand tu reviendras dessus tu pourras voir les choses de façon plus clair…»

Draco ferma les yeux pendant un moment, envisageant les possibilités à suivre. Une partie de lui, lui disait que c'était ridicule et que s'il ne le faisait pas au plus vite, il était possible que Severus et Sirius ne puissent plus rester dans la même pièce sans qu'une énorme tension n'apparaisse entre les deux. Mais une autre partie, la partie la plus raisonnable, ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la logique dans les paroles de Théo.

Draco soupira, avant de lever les yeux vers le brun, un sourire tendu sur les lèvres « Et je suppose que tu te portes volontaire pour me distraire ? »

Théo sourit en retour, avant d'attaquer à nouveau les lèvres de Draco. « Bien sûr. »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je m'excuse du retard, mais jusqu'à très récemment j'étais à Londres dans un endroit sans réseau. (je sais, on s'en fout, mais bon) Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais au départ prévu un chapitre allant plus loin dans la trame principale, mais la partie Sirius/Severus a pris plus de place que prévue. Aussi je tiens à préciser qu'à ce moment de l'histoire, le Draco du passé, n'est pas encore au courant que Sirius et Severus étaient amis avant.  
**

**Merci énormément pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu jusque là ! **

**See Ya ! **


	105. Dessus & Sortie spectaculaire

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

- **Draco et Théo sortent ensemble. ****  
**

**- Théo possède la capacité d'influencer l'état d'esprit de son entourage. **

**- Severus avait envoyé des bouquins sur le sexe à Draco.**

**- Draco avait offert à Sirius une montre-portoloin lui permettant d'accéder à tout moment aux appartements de Severus**

**- Durant leur troisième année, Draco avait vu une double projection lorsqu'Harry avait remonté dans le temps.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après avoir vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco, Théo décide de l'aider à se détendre.  
**

_**! Attention LEMON !**_**Si ce genre de chose vous dérange ne lisez pas le début et commencez au premier 'HPDM' **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 92 : Dessus & Sortie spectaculaire  
**

A l'instant même où Draco passa le seuil de la porte de son dortoir, il sentit une bouche attaquer la sienne, le plaquant contre la porte et refermant la porte par la même occasion. Gémissant doucement, il répondit avec ferveur au baiser, ses mains prenant appuis sur les épaules de Théo. Puis quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent légèrement, reprenant leur souffle.

« Embrasser le prince des Slytherin en plein milieu de son dortoir…Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien. » commenta Draco d'un ton essoufflé.

Théo esquissa un sourire provocateur et se pencha pour reprendre à nouveau les lèvres de Draco.

« C'est l'heure du dîner… » répondit-il, entre chaque baiser, entrainant Draco vers son lit, sans toutefois briser le contact entre eux. « … il n'y a personne ici. Ou alors tu aurais préféré qu'on reste devant le lac. »

Draco eut un léger rictus mais ne répondit pas, préférant plutôt s'attaquer à la chemise du Slytherin solitaire, qu'il parvint à déboutonner et retirer avec efficacité. Il constata distraitement que Théo avait également réussi à lui retirer sa chemise au moment où l'arrière de son genou buta contre le lit de son petit ami et qu'il se laissa tomber dessus, Théo au-dessus de lui.

Ils continuèrent alors à s'embrasser passionnément, leurs mains se baladant allègrement sur le corps de l'autre. Une partie lointaine du cerveau de Draco lui rappela alors qu'ils étaient toujours totalement exposés à la vue de tous ceux qui auraient eu l'idée d'entrer dans la pièce. Théo dut avoir la même pensée, parce que l'instant d'après il se redressa légèrement tirant les rideaux autour du lit d'un coup sec, attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence sur les rideaux.

Puis Théo se pencha à nouveau, ses lèvres s'attaquant cette fois au cou du blond, suçotant, léchant et mordillant de temps en temps, déclenchant des frissons, des tremblements et des gémissements étouffés chez son petit ami, pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de retirer le pantalon de Draco.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco inversa leur position d'un petit coup de bassin, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage en voyant l'expression de surprise de Théo.

« Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je ne serais pas en-dessous, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Draco.

« Ça ne me dérange pas… » répondit Théo d'un ton nonchalant, avant qu'un rictus n'apparaisse sur son visage, « … Mais est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ? »

Draco se figea et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des _choses_ avec Théo, mais ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'_acte_ jusqu'à présent, n'allant pas plus loin que quelques caresses à _cet endroit_.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » dit Théo, profitant de l'hésitation de Draco pour reprendre le dessus.

« J'ai lu les bouquins qu'on m'avait envoyé à ce sujet. » argumenta le blond, essayant encore une fois d'inverser leur position, mais Théo l'en empêcha en exerçant une pression sur ses épaules.

« J'en ai lu plus. » répliqua le Slytherin solitaire, puis voyant que son petit ami ouvrait la bouche sans doute pour protester, il ajouta, « Et je me suis entraîné à jeter le sort de protection. »

Draco referma la bouche. « Ok. »

Théo eut un petit sourire avant que sa bouche ne se remette à parcourir avec soin le torse du blond, insistant sur les endroits qu'il savait sensibles.

Draco haleta quand le brun arriva à son nombril, de nombreux frissons le parcourant soudainement, sa tête commençait à tourner et il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser correctement, quelques suites de mots incohérents s'échappant déjà de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher.

Finalement, le Slytherin solitaire arriva jusqu'au boxer qu'il retira délicatement, faisant frissonner Draco quand son érection rentra en contact avec l'air libre.

« Tu sais… » haleta Draco, « Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. »

Théo hocha la tête, puis attrapa sa baguette, murmurant quelque chose que Draco ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Mais quelques instants plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de froid taquiner son entrée et il se tendit instinctivement.

« Hum… » expliqua Théo, avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'avant, « Je suis sensé te préparer… pour… »

Draco hocha la tête, bien qu'on pouvait voir l'appréhension dans ses yeux « Je sais. »

Il retint son souffle, se préparant mentalement à l'intrusion qui allait suivre, mais malgré cela, il ne put empêcher une exclamation de douleur de franchir la barrière de sa bouche, quand il sentit un doigt rentrer en lui. Théo se figea immédiatement en entendant cela, hésitant manifestement à continuer ou pas.

« Continue. » encouragea Draco, en serrant les dents, « Dans les livres ils disent que la douleur est censée partir au bout d'un moment. »

Théo se pinça les lèvres, visiblement inconfortable dans l'idée de causer de la douleur au blond, quand soudainement son regard s'éclaira. « J'ai une idée… Je vais tenter quelque chose… »

Draco allait demander ce que Théo avait en tête, quand il se mit à ressentir les picotements caractéristiques de la magie du Slytherin solitaire et ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes quand il comprit ce que le brun cherchait à faire.

« Ne –» commença-t-il à dire mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Sa vision devint soudainement floue, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il arqua son corps, un cri s'échappant de sa bouche sous la bourrasque de plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir. Il mit pas mal de temps avant de parvenir à retrouver une vision à peu près correcte, un semblant de cohérence dans ses pensées et un souffle légèrement moins erratique.

« Waw… » commenta Théo, d'un ton clairement impressionné, avant de déglutir bruyamment sa gorge s'asséchant complètement devant la vue qu'il avait devant lui « Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi efficace… »

« Une… mise… en… garde… serait mieux… la prochaine fois. » haleta Draco, tentant de fusiller le brun du regard, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, ce n'était pas vraiment convaincant, puis indiquant son érection d'un geste vague de la main, il ajouta d'un à mi-voix, « C'est surprenant que je n'ai pas… juste avec ça. »

Théo sourit machiavéliquement, « Tu vois… » fit-il remarquer, d'un ton mi-satisfait, mi-amusé, « Si on avait inversé les rôles, tu n'aurais pas été capable de faire _ça_. »

Draco glapit en sentant un deuxième doigt entrer en lui immédiatement suivi de la même vague de plaisir qu'auparavant, sauf que cette fois il était légèrement mieux préparé et ne fit que trembler par intermittence, émettant un gémissement étouffé et fermant les yeux sous l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je trouverai quelque chose. » répliqua Draco, le souffle court et les pupilles extrêmement dilatés, puis il inspira profondément la respiration tremblante, « Dépêche-toi. »

Théo hocha la tête et termina de préparer consciencieusement le blond, ignorant à moitié les demandes de Draco d'accélérer. Puis après un temps interminable pour Draco, mais qui en réalité n'avait pas duré pas plus de deux minutes, Théo retira délicatement ses doigts et vint se positionner devant l'entrée du blond, respirant profondément pour garder un semblant de calme. Puis…

« Oh Merlin. » gémit Théo, d'une voix tremblante. « Draco je vais – J'ai besoin de –»

« A-ttends ! » haleta Draco, « Attends un peu… »

Le brun hocha la tête, s'efforçant de se contrôler, mais Draco pouvait à travers sa vision légèrement floue que Théo faisait un énorme effort et qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Draco inspira profondément, du moins essaya d'inspirer profondément, ce qui était assez difficile lorsqu'on avait la respiration complètement erratique. Puis finalement il hocha la tête.

Soulagé, Théo amorça immédiatement un coup de bassin maladroit, les faisant glapir tous les deux. Théo crut qu'il allait exploser sous la pression qu'il ressentait, incapable de penser correctement, il laissa son instinct le guider, tentant un deuxième coup de bassin tandis que l'une de ses mains venait à la rencontre de l'érection de Draco, le faisant gémir.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps le brun se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, quelques instants plus tard Draco le suivit. Théo eut la présence d'esprit de se retirer et se décaler avant de s'écrouler sur le lit juste à côté du blond, la respiration haletante.

Puis il entendit, Draco pouffer à côté de lui. Se tournant légèrement il regarda Draco avec incompréhension.

« C'était ridiculement rapide. » commenta Draco, en rigolant toujours, « Je pensais qu'on aurait plus d'endurance que ça. »

Théo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, « L'endurance ne s'acquiert qu'avec de l'entrainement. »

Draco haussa un sourcil devant le ton suggestif de Théo, puis répondit « La prochaine fois je serais au-dessus. »

Le Slytherin solitaire sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de se redresser légèrement, attraper sa baguette et jeter un sort de nettoyage sur eux. Il se laissa retomber à sa place, fixant le plafond et savourant l'instant présent.

« Tu sais… » fit remarquer Draco, d'un ton nonchalant, «… je commence à sauter beaucoup de dîners dans la grande salle à cause de toi. »

« Il va falloir que je te revaux ça alors. » répondit Théo, d'un ton magnanime, en se redressant en position assise et cherchant ses vêtements d'un rapide coup d'œil. Seul son pantalon et celui de Draco étaient encore sur le lit. « Combien de dîners déjà ? Trois? » Il enfila rapidement son pantalon, tandis que Draco en faisant de même.

« Quatre. » corrigea le Prince des Slytherin, en tirant le rideau, avisant sa chemise sur le sol et amorça un mouvement pour le récupérer.

Mais Théo l'en empêcha, le retenant vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. « Je suis sûr que c'était seulement trois, n'essaye pas de m'avoir, Draco. »

Draco sourit machiavéliquement contre ses lèvres et souffla, « Trois dîners, plus un quatrième en intérêt. »

« Ouch. Tu es dur en affaire. » se plaignit faussement son petit ami, « On peut toujours essayer d'aller dans la Grande Salle maintenant. »

Draco secoua la tête, « Non le dîner doit déjà être – »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, vite suivie par une exclamation choquée.

« A MES YEUX ! MES YEUX ! » cria Blaise, d'un ton dramatique en se cachant les yeux. « Merlin vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur ! Je suis traumatisé à vie ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et termina sa phrase d'un ton exaspéré. « … terminé. »

~HPDM~

Draco observa le souvenir, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était vraiment étrange de se voir en train de faire des choses peu catholiques. C'était dérangeant de se voir en train de faire des choses peu catholiques _avec son ex-petit ami_…. Et c'était _définitivement_ perturbant de se voir en train de faire des choses peu catholiques avec son ex-petit amie alors qu'on est en compagnie de son petit ami _actuel_. D'ailleurs en parlant de petit ami actuel…

Les yeux du blond dérivèrent vers Harry, essayant de voir ses réactions après avoir vu cette scène, mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte qu'Harry lui tournait le dos, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton incrédule et légèrement amusé devant l'absurdité de ce que faisait le brun.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, mais évita toujours soigneusement de regarder en direction du souvenir. « Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas jaloux de Nott. Et c'est _vrai_. » ajouta-t-il, en voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche, « _Mais_ ça ne veut pas dire que je suis confortable dans l'idée de te voir faire _ça_ avec lui. Et puis le voyeurisme n'est pas vraiment _mon_ truc. »

Le ''contrairement à toi'' était clairement suggéré dans ses paroles.

« Ce n'est pas mon truc non plus. » protesta Draco, avec indignation.

« Rappelle-moi qui me stalkais pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre depuis le milieu de notre première année avec un Snitch, déjà ? » répliqua le brun, d'un ton moqueur.

« Je te _surveillais_, nuance. » rectifia le blond. « Et puis je ne t'ai jamais observé en train de faire ça. »

« Oui ça aurait été _légèrement_ compliqué vu que j'ai perdu ma virginité ici même. » ironisa Harry.

« Tu marques un point. » accorda le Slyterin, à contrecœur.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait, manifestement fier de lui, quand soudainement il fronça les sourcils, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco d'un air songeur.

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais maté en train de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un si jamais cela s'était produit ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, avant qu'il ne répondre d'un ton indigné, « Bien sûr que _non_, Potter ! »

Le Survivant haussa les épaules, « Je me disais juste que cela te ressemblerait bien de me voir en plein acte et critiquer tout ce que je serais en train de faire. Tu sais quelque chose du style ''Franchement Potter, même un adolescent à peine pubère aurait fait mieux que toi.'' ou ''Tu sais que le sexe n'est pas une course de vitesse où la personne jouissant la plus vite gagne, n'est-ce pas ?''.»

Draco ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis soupira. « Peut-être. » admit-t-il.

Harry sourit et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres avant de décréter d'un ton satisfait, « Tu vois c'est bien ce que je disais. _Voyeur_. Par contre je me demande pourquoi l'idée ne me dérange pas tant que ça…»

« C'est parce que tu es complètement malade et dérangé, Potter. » répondit le Slytherin, pince-sans-rire.

« Oh… Et bien, Malfoy, puisque tu sors avec moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ? » rétorqua le brun, d'un ton amusé.

« Le prochain sur la liste pour une auscultation chez le psy ? » hasarda Draco, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le Gryffindor eut un petit rire, avant de faire un geste en direction du souvenir et demander « C'est fini ? »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les épaules du brun, « Yep. » confirma-t-il.

Hochant la tête, Harry se retourna, juste pour réaliser qu'en fait c'était _loin_ d'être fini, bien au contraire. Il rougit violemment et se tourna vers le Slytherin lui jetant un regard noir.

« Draco ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à me traiter de voyeur. »

~HPDM~

Draco essayait de se concentrer sur le devoir de botanique qu'il allait devoir bientôt rendre, mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de relire plusieurs fois la même ligne sans vraiment la comprendre, il abandonna et referma le livre dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Théo, Blaise et Pansy, qui étaient assis à la même table que lui, dans la salle commune.

« Ton devoir est si terrible que ça ? » demanda son meilleur ami, en levant les yeux de son devoir de Divination.

Draco soupira. « Vois par toi-même. » dit-il en lui montrant son parchemin vierge.

« Le sujet n'avait pas l'air très difficile pourtant. » commenta Blaise.

« Il ne l'est pas. » confirma le blond, « J'ai juste du mal à me concentrer. »

Un pli soucieux apparut immédiatement sur le front de Blaise, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander si tout allait bien, un léger bruit retentit dans la salle commune les faisant sursauter. Draco chercha l'origine du bruit, quand Théo lui montra du doigt le tableau d'affichage où un nouveau message venait d'apparaître.

Curieux, ils se levèrent et regardèrent de quoi il s'agissait. Mais avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de lire le message quelque chose du côté de la projection attira son attention. Potter était à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Weasel.

« Je voudrais parler à Sirius. » marmonna Potter, « Mais je sais que c'est impossible. »

_« C'est surtout une très mauvaise idée… » _songea Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment en valoir à Potter, après tout, il comprenait ce que Potter ressentait. Lui-même avait eu besoin d'aller voir Sirius après avoir vu le souvenir. « _Et regarde là où ça t'a amené. » _rappela une petite voix dans sa tête.

« En fait… » dit lentement Weasel, « Si tu veux vraiment parler à Sirius, il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'y arriver. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » rétorqua Potter, « Avec Ombrage qui fait surveiller les cheminées et lit tout notre courrier ? »

« L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec Fred et George… » commenta Weasel, «… c'est qu'on finit par penser que tout est possible quand on a suffisamment de culot. »

Potter prit un air penseur, considérant l'idée, et Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré. A tous les coups Potter allait bientôt tenter de prendre contact avec Sirius…

Draco songea alors distraitement qu'il devrait prévenir Sirius à ce sujet, avant que sa dernière ''discussion'' avec Sirius ne lui revienne en mémoire mais également le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème, et il voulut désespérément aller se cogner la tête contre un mur pour avoir été aussi stupide.

Le Prince des Slytherin secoua la tête se focalisa à nouveau sur son entourage, et lut le message du tableau d'affichage.

CONSEILS D'ORIENTATION

_Tous les élèves de cinquième année sont convoqués à un bref entretien avec le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison, au cours de la première semaine du troisième trimestre, afin d'examiner leurs perspectives de carrière. L'horaire de ces rendez-vous individuels est indiqué ci-dessous. _

Draco consulta brièvement la liste et vit qu'il était attendu dans le bureau de Severus après le dîner la semaine prochaine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter pour s'excuser et essayer d'arranger les choses à ce moment-là ? Cela leur permettrait également d'avoir le temps de réfléchir et méditer sur ce qui s'était produit dans les appartements de Severus.

Hochant la tête d'un air déterminé, Draco jeta finalement un regard aux alentours, se demandant ce que Blaise, Pansy et Théo faisaient. Il les trouva quelques mètres plus loin, piochant au hasard quelques prospectus et brochures. Il décida alors de les imiter puis ils retournèrent à leur table, les devoirs entamés complètement oubliés.

« Quelqu'un a déjà une idée de ce qu'il voudrait faire ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton curieux en lisant distraitement le premier prospectus de sa pile, où était marqué en gros ''SAURIEZ-VOUS DRESSER DES TROLLS POUR DES MISSIONS DE SURVEILLANCE ET DE SECURITE ?''

« Je pensais ouvrir une galerie d'art… ou ouvrir une école d'art. » répondit Pansy, d'un ton absent, puis un sourire triste apparut sur son visage, « Je suis sûre qu'il existe énormément de personnes capables de faire de grande chose, mais qui préfèrent garder ça pour eux… C'est dommage… Je voudrais les encourager à s'épanouir dans cette voie. »

Blaise hocha la tête, puis jeta un regard d'excuse en direction de la brune, s'excusant manifestement d'avoir entamé un sujet difficile pour elle. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un petit sourire triste, lui signalant que ce n'était pas grave.

« Je vais sûrement reprendre les affaires familiales. » dit Théo, d'une voix sans émotion.

Mais Draco pouvait voir l'envie et le regret de Théo, lorsque son regard passa sur la brochure concernant les guérisseurs. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas dessus l'écartant rapidement comme s'il avait peur que s'il s'y intéressait trop longtemps il ne parviendrait pas à résister à la tentation. Draco mit discrètement sa propre brochure sur ce sujet de côté, se faisant une note mentale de la montrer à Théo plus tard.

Le regard de Blaise se tourna alors vers Draco, attendant manifestement la réponse à sa question. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un air songeur. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent, après tout il avait été trop occupé à essayer de maintenir Potter en vie. Et pour être franc, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne se voyait pas suivre les traces de son père…

« Je ne sais pas encore… » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules, « Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec les potions. Et toi ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. » marmonna Blaise, en lisant un prospectus sur Gringotts.

_« Potter voudrait sûrement être Auror_… » songea distraitement le blond, puis il secoua la tête, il se fichait de ce que Potter voulait faire !

~HPDM~

Six jours plus tard, alors que Draco se préparait mentalement à l'entretien qu'il aurait avec Severus le lendemain, une conversation du côté de la projection attira son attention.

« Hé Harry… » appela Fred Weasley, « Ginny nous a dit que tu voulais parler à Sirius ? »

« Quoi ?! » demanda brusquement Hermione.

« Ouais… » répondit Potter, ignorant Hermione et essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé, « Oui, j'aimerais bien. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » l'interrompit Hermione, qui le regardait comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, « Avec Ombrage qui se promène dans les cheminées et passe tous les hiboux à la fouille ? »

« Nous, on pense pouvoir contourner la difficulté. » rétorqua George Weasley, « Il s'agit simplement de provoquer une diversion. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que nous nous sommes faits discrets dernièrement sur le front du chambardement… »

«… Et bien les affaires reprennent à partir de demain. » ajouta vivement son jumeau, « Et si nous devons créer un peu de de désordre, pourquoi Harry n'en profiterait-il pas pour avoir sa petite conversation avec Sirius ? »

« Oui, mais _même en admettant… »_ protesta Hermione, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui tente d'expliquer quelque chose de très simple à un interlocuteur particulièrement obtus, « … que vous provoquiez en effet votre petite diversion, comment Harry s'y prendra-t-il pour lui parler ? »

« Le bureau d'Ombrage… » répondit Potter à mi-voix, « Ombrage m'a dit que le seul feu non surveillé du château était le sien. »

« Tu es complètement _fou _?! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix incrédule, faisant écho aux pensées de Draco à ce sujet. « Et d'abord comment ferais-tu pour y rentrer ? »

« Le couteau de Sirius. » répondit-il d'un ton serein, ayant manifestement déjà bien réfléchie à la question, « A Noël Sirius m'a offert un couteau qui peut ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. Alors même si elle a ensorcelé sa porte pour résister à _Alohomora_, ce qui est sûrement le cas, je pourrais y rentrer. »

« Bien ! » dit Fred Weasley ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de protester encore une fois, « Alors nous avions pensé agir demain juste après la fin des cours, parce que l'impact sera beaucoup plus grand si tout le monde se trouve dans les couloirs. Harry, nous déclencherons la chose quelque part dans l'aile est, ce qui attirera Ombrage loin de son bureau. A mon avis nous devrions pouvoir te garantir dans les…disons, vingt minutes de tranquillité ? »

« Merci. » répondit Potter.

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, finalement son entretien avec Severus n'allait pas être la seule chose à laquelle il devrait se préparer mentalement. En plus s'il se souvenait bien, le conseil d'orientation de Potter se déroulait également demain.

« _Quelque chose me dit qu'Ombrage sera présent. » _

~HPDM~

L'entretien de Potter se déroula le lendemain à quatorze heures, comme Draco l'avait prédit, Ombrage _était_ effectivement présente en plus de McGonagall _et_ Potter voulait effectivement être Auror. Ombrage avait bien entendu profité de chaque occasion pour rabaisser Potter et lui décréter qu'il n'était pas fait pour être Auror. En conclusion elle s'était comporter d'une manière stupidement normale, tandis que McGonagall s'était montrée très encourageante mais réaliste à l'égard de Potter, lui présentant le métier avec pragmatisme tout en envoyant des piques et ridiculisant Ombrage.

En clair l'entretien se rapprochait le plus possible de ce qu'on pouvait appeler ''réussi'' lorsqu'on considérait la situation. Mais ce n'était pas ça, qui inquiétait Draco… Non, c'était surtout le fait que la ''diversion'' des jumeaux Weasley allait bientôt commencer et Draco n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient prévu. En temps normal, il aurait attendu avec impatience, se demandant ce que ces deux-là allaient bien pouvoir faire tout en se disant que cela allait être énormément distrayant et intéressant à voir… Mais cette fois, Potter allait utiliser ça pour pouvoir rentrer en douce dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Si jamais il se faisait prendre c'était l'expulsion au mieux et la torture au pire qui l'attendait.

Draco inspira profondément, tandis que la cloche annonçait la fin des cours. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des cris et des hurlements au-dessus de lui et sut que ce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient prévu venait de commencer. Soupirant, il suivit la foule d'élève curieux, tout en gardant un œil sur la projection et par extension Potter. Ce dernier courut en direction du bureau d'Ombrage et attendit que cette dernière se précipite vers la source de l'agitation pour s'y faufiler discrètement, sourd aux protestations d'Hermione et ses tentatives de lui faire entendre raison.

Draco s'arrêta net lorsqu'il découvrit la source de tout ce bruit et ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'admiration en se rendant compte que les jumeaux Weasley venaient de transformer un couloir entier en marécage.

_« Ça c'est de la diversion_. » songea le blond, en admirant de loin le travail des deux rouquins.

Pendant ce temps, Potter avait réussi à rentrer dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice et s'accroupit devant la cheminée d'Ombrage, une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main.

« 12 Square Grimmauld. » dit Potter à voix haute, en balançant la poudre dans la cheminée et rentra sa tête dans l'âtre vide.

Draco écarquilla les yeux légèrement de surprise quand quelques instants plus tard, une deuxième projection apparut. Elle représentait la vue de la cuisine depuis la cheminée et un homme était assis à la table en bois, visiblement concentré sur le parchemin qu'il lisait, tandis que la tête de Potter apparut dans la cheminée. La première projection quant à elle continuait de montrer le bureau d'Ombrage où Potter était toujours accroupi, la tête dans la cheminée.

« _Ok, c'est un peu moins perturbant que la fois où il s'est amusé à remonter le temps… »_songea Draco, se massant les tempes se rappelant l'horrible mal de tête qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là, à devoir surveiller _deux_ Potter en même temps.

« Sirius ? » appela Potter, faisant sursauter l'homme qui se révélait être Remus Lupin.

« Harry ! » dit-il d'un ton stupéfait, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout va bien ? »

« Oui… » répondit Potter, « Je me demandais simplement… Je veux dire… J'aurais voulu bavarder avec Sirius. »

« Je l'appelle. » dit Lupin, en se levant, mais on pouvait voir à la façon dont il regardait Potter, qu'il n'était qu'à moitié surpris de sa présence.

_« Donc Sirius lui a déjà parlé de l'incident de la Pensine… »_ conclut Draco.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius entra dans la pièce et Draco serra les poings en voyant que son cousin avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et qu'il semblait extrêmement pâle par rapport à la dernière fois où Draco l'avait vu. Un énorme sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit encore une fois et il se jura de parler à Sirius ce soir, juste après l'entretien avec Severus.

Sirius s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la cheminée et demanda d'un ton inquiet, « Ça va, Harry ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non…. » répondit Potter, avec hésitation et nervosité, « Je voulais simplement parler… de mon père. »

Sirius et Lupin s'échangèrent un regard qui en apparence semblait être surpris, mais Draco pouvait voir que tous deux venaient de se tendre, et se demandaient sans doute ce qu'ils devaient lui dire.

Draco entendit de l'agitation à l'autre bout du couloir – qui menait au hall d'entrée – et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Jetant un coup d'œil aux marécages qui lui bloquaient la route, il jugea plus prudent de prendre un détour pour se rendre au hall, Merlin - et les jumeaux Weasleys – seuls savaient ce qui pouvait bien trainer dans ces fichus marécages. Pendant ce temps, Potter parla de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine.

Quand il eut terminé, Sirius et Lupin restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Lupin murmura, « Je ne voudrais pas que tu juges ton père d'après ce que tu as vu là-bas, Harry. Il n'avait que quinze ans… »

Draco s'arrêta net dans sa marche, regardant la projection avec incrédulité. C'était ça l'excuse de Lupin ?! _Il n'avait que quinze ans_ ?! Draco et Potter aussi avaient quinze et pourtant ils ne s'amusaient pas à pendre les autres élèves par la cheville tout en menaçant de leur retirer leur sous-vêtements juste parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient !

Manifestement Potter avait eu la même pensée, parce qu'il répliqua vivement, « Moi aussi, j'ai quinze ans. »

« Ecoute… » dit Sirius d'un ton apaisant, mais Draco pouvait voir que ses yeux reflétaient tout sauf un état apaisé, « James et Snape se sont haïs dès l'instant où ils se sont vus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, non ? Je crois que James pour Snape tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être – il était aimé de tout le monde, très doué pour le Quidditch – d'ailleurs il était doué à peu près partout. Snape, lui, était ce petit personnage bizarre, plongé jusqu'aux yeux dans la magie noire et James a toujours détesté la magie noire. »

Draco fronça les sourcils devant les explications de Sirius, se demandant quelles paroles étaient sincères, lesquelles étaient des mensonges ou des demi-vérités, parce qu'il pouvait voir dans le langage corporel de Sirius et la manière dont laquelle il parlait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il disait.

« _C'est le genre de signe que j'aurais dû analyser lorsque j'ai vu les souvenirs de la pensine, plutôt que de réagir comme un Gryffindor._ » songea Draco, avec regret.

« D'accord… » admit Potter, d'un air peu convaincu, « Mais il a quand même attaqué Snape sans aucune raison, simplement parce que… parce que tu lui as dit que tu t'ennuyais. »

« Je n'en suis pas très fier. » répondit Sirius.

Draco eut un reniflement moqueur. Cela devait être l'euphémisme du siècle. Et d'après l'expression de Lupin et le regard en biais qu'il lançait en direction de l'Animagus, il devait sans doute penser la même chose. Ce qui amena Draco à se demander si Lupin était au courant ce qu'il se passer entre Sirius et Severus, peu importe ce que c'était.

« Ecoute Harry, ce que tu dois comprendre… » essaya de tempérer Lupin, « … c'est que ton père et Sirius étaient les meilleurs à l'école, dans presque tous les domaines, tout le monde pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus cool, même si, parfois, ils se laissaient un peu emporter… »

« Même si, parfois, on se conduisait comme de petits imbéciles arrogants, tu veux dire… » rectifia Sirius, d'un ton amer.

Lupin eut un petit sourire, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, mais Draco ne parvenait pas à en déchiffrer la signification, il ne connaissait pas assez le personnage pour le faire.

Il cessa d'écouter la conversation quand Potter se mit de discuter de la relation entre son père et sa mère, et accéléra plutôt le pas en direction du hall d'entrée, le bruit commençant à devenir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y approchait.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte que pratiquement toute la totalité des élèves et des professeurs étaient réunis dans le hall. Se faufilant parmi la foule, il parvint finalement à atteindre le centre.

Fred et George Weasley étaient debout au milieu du cercle, fixant Ombrage avec un air de défi, tandis que cette dernière semblait à la fois fulminer – pour ce qu'ils avaient fait – et trépigner – de les avoir attrapés – sur place.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Les jumeaux Weasley connaissaient assez le château pour pouvoir s'échapper tout en passant totalement inaperçu et sans se faire attraper par qui que ce soit. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient pris la main dans le sac, et par _Ombrage_ qui plus est.

Puis Draco vit la détermination s'allumer dans les yeux des deux rouquins, et la réalisation le frappa. Ils ne s'étaient pas fait attraper. Ils s'étaient _laissés_ attraper. Mais pourquoi ? Que gagnaient-ils à faire une chose pareille ? A moins que… Draco réalisa, c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, ce n'était pas grave s'ils se faisaient attraper, parce que de toute façon ils ne recevront rien, alors autant faire quelque chose de spectaculaire. Les jumeaux Weasley allaient quitter Hogwarts…

Draco soupira, se disant que la vie au château allait être bien trop calme après leur départ. Il tourna la tête en direction de la projection.

« Ecoute… » dit Sirius, « James était le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et c'était un type bien. Beaucoup de gens sont bêtes quand ils ont quinze ans. Ça s'est arrangé quand il a grandi. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… » dit Potter, d'un ton accablé, « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Snape me ferait pitié. »

« Au fait… » dit Lupin, un léger pli entre les sourcils, « Comment a réagi Snape quand il s'est aperçu que tu avais vu ça ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne me donnerait plus jamais de cours d'occlumancie. » répondit Potter, d'un ton indifférent, « Comme si ça pouvait me dérang – »

« Il a QUOI ?! » s'écria Sirius.

Draco eut une légère grimace, il était vrai qu'il avait omis de parler à Sirius de la décision de Severus.

« Je vais aller lui dire deux mots ! » s'exclama l'Animagus avec force, ayant manifestement oublié qu'ils étaient en froid.

Il amorça un geste pour se lever, sa main se dirigeant jusqu'à sa montre par réflexe, mais Lupin le fit brutalement se rassoir.

« Si quelqu'un doit aller voir Snape, ce sera moi ! » affirma-t-il d'un ton ferme, « Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses ! Mais tout d'abord Harry, il faut que tu dises à Snape qu'il ne doit en aucun cas arrêter de te donner des leçons. Quand Dumbledore saura que –»

« Je ne peux pas lui dire ça ! » protesta Potter, « Vous ne l'avez pas vu quand on est sorti de la Pensine, il me tuerait ! »

_« Waw c'est ce qu'on appelle le courage Gryffindorien… » _ironisa mentalement Draco.

« Harry, rien n'est plus important que ton apprentissage de l'occlumancie ! » assura Lupin, d'un ton grave, « Tu comprends ? Rien ! »

« D'accord ! D'accord… » marmonna Potter, totalement décontenancé et irrité, « Je… J'essaierai de lui dire un mot… Mais ça ne sera pas –»

Il s'interrompit en entendant un bruit de pas au loin. Mais quand il réalisa que le bruit venait de son côté, il termina rapidement la conversation et retira sa tête de la cheminée, mettant sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui juste à temps. Filch entra avec précipitation dans le bureau d'Ombrage marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, fouilla dans les tiroirs et retira un papier d'autorisation de donner des coups de fouet, ce qui semblait le rendre extatique et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

Potter suivit Filch, attendant de laisser assez de distance entre eux pour pouvoir retirer sa cape et la ranger dans son sac. Il courut ensuite en direction du hall où il tomba sur la scène ci-présente.

« Alors vous trouvez ça amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra Ombrage.

« Très amusant, oui. » répondit Fred Weasley.

« J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice ! » dit Filch d'une voix rauque en tendant le formulaire.

« Très bien, Argus. » dit Ombrage, d'une voix beaucoup trop enthousiaste, « Vous deux ! » ajouta-t-elle, en direction des jumeaux, « Vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce. »

« Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout. » répliqua Fred Weasley, tout en se tournant vers son jumeau. « George, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps. »

« Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » confirma ce dernier, d'un ton léger.

« Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? » reprit le premier.

« Sans aucune doute. » approuva son frère.

Puis ils levèrent leurs baguettes, Draco nota distraitement qu'Ombrage n'avait même pas songer à les leur retirer, ridicule. « _Accio balais _! »

Quelques instants plus tard les balais de Fred et George Weasley fusèrent dans leur direction.

« Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. » dit Fred Weasley, en enfourchant son balai, son frère faisant de même.

« Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles. »

Fred Weasley jeta un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés en une foule attentive et silencieuse, tandis que Draco se rapprochait discrètement du centre.

« Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration, rendez-vous au 93, Diagon Alley, chez Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Nos nouveaux locaux. »

« Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Hogwarts qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille ! » ajouta son frère, en pointant Ombrage du doigt.

« ARRETEZ LES ! » hurla Ombrage.

Draco fit semblant de se jeter sur eux, il en profita alors pour glisser une bourse de gallion dans la main du rouquin le plus proche – à savoir George, juste au moment où ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans les airs. George rangea la bourse dans sa poche, se tourna discrètement vers Draco et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vielle folle, Peeves. » lança alors Fred à l'esprit frappeur qui virevoltait non loin.

Et Peeves ôta de sa tête son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde-à-vous devant Fred et George Weasley, qui firent demi-tour face aux applaudissements de la foule avant de s'élancer par la fenêtre et disparaissant au loin dans le crépuscule.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs sorties théâtrales franchement ? Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement passer par la porte comme tout le monde ? Mais il devait avouer, songea-t-il, en fixant l'endroit où les jumeaux se trouvaient auparavant, que cela valait le coup d'œil.

~HPDM~

Après le dîner, Draco se dirigea avec appréhension vers le bureau de Severus. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau avant d'inspirer profondément et de frapper à la porte.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vous avoue que j'ai vachement hésité avant de faire ce lémon... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve que Théo et Draco sont mignons ensemble, mais dès que je pensais à l'étape d'après je bloquais... Enfin bon j'espère que ce n'était pas totalement raté non plus...

Quoiqu'il en soit un énorme MERCI pour vos reviews et surtout d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	106. Ensemble & Grawp

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

-**Severus avait montré à Hermione un passage secret qui menait tout droit à la réserve de potion de Severus. **

**- Sirius et Severus se connaissaient depuis qu'ils sont enfants. **

**- Draco a développé une capacité permettant d'annuler/dissiper les sorts. **

**- Hermione, Blaise et Draco avaient pris l'habitude d'aller s'entraîner dans la Cabane Hurlante. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suite à une journée bien mouvementé, notamment à cause de l'intrusion de Potter dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour discuter avec Sirius et Lupin, ainsi que l'évasion spectaculaire des jumeaux Weasley, Draco se rend enfin à son entretien d'orientation.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 93 : Ensemble & Grawp  
**

_Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, avant d'inspirer profondément et de frapper à la porte_.

Draco attendit pendant une minute entière avant de froncer les sourcils et frapper de nouveau. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Severus de ne pas répondre immédiatement. Peut-être s'était-il absenté ? Le blond secoua la tête, non Severus savait que l'entretien d'orientation de Draco était à cette heure-là, (d'ailleurs le fait qu'il était le seul à avoir été convoqué à une heure aussi tardive ne lui avait pas échappé) alors Severus n'avait aucune raison de partir…

« _Sauf si les circonstances l'obligeaient à agir de cette façon… »_

Il commençait à devenir inquiet et lorsqu'après une troisième tentative de frapper à la porte sans réponse de son parrain, il actionna la poignée de la porte. Il s'était presqu'attendu à trouver la porte fermée à clef – ce qui aurait signifié que Severus s'était absenté – mais le fait que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et que le maître des potions ne répondait pas, inquiétait encore plus Draco.

Quelque chose s'était produit… Quelque chose de si rapide ou soudain, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de verrouiller son bureau. Le Prince des Slytherins entra dans la pièce avec précaution, jetant rapidement un regard circulaire autour de la pièce essayant de détecter les éventuels dangers. Et comme il l'avait deviné quelques instants plus tôt, Severus n'était pas présent. Il avança prudemment jusqu'au centre de la pièce, observant attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait à la recherche d'indice concernant le lieu où se trouvait son parrain.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que la porte menant aux appartements privées de Severus était très légèrement ouverte. S'approchant rapidement de cette dernière, Draco écarquilla les yeux en entendant deux voix bien reconnaissables. Si l'on considérait le volume, ils étaient très certainement en train de se disputer.

Draco ouvrit complètement la porte et rentra à l'intérieur des appartements de Severus et referma discrètement la porte derrière lui, puis il se retourna pour étudier la situation mais glapit de surprise en voyant deux rayons lumineux fuser droit sur lui. Il se baissa pour éviter le premier qui vint s'écraser bruyamment sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer laissant une énorme marque noire qui fit déglutit Draco ne voulant pas penser à ce qui lui serait arrivé si le sort l'avait touché et leva la main annulant efficacement le deuxième sort qui se dissipa immédiatement.

Draco regarda alors avec incrédulité la scène. Severus et Sirius étaient face à face, se lançant sort après sort avec violence, se hurlant dessus avec rage. Et légèrement à l'écart se tenait, Lupin qui avait un sort de bouclier érigé autour de lui et tentait sans grand succès de calmer les choses entre les deux. Severus et Sirius semblaient prêter peu voire aucune attention à ce qui les entourait, d'ailleurs ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué l'entrée du blond.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Draco décida de prêter attention à ce que ces deux-là se disaient.

« Comment oses-tu ?! » hurla Sirius avec indignation et fureur, « De quel droit penses-tu avoir pour priver Harry de ces cours d'Occlumancie ?! »

« Potter est une calamité dans cette matière ! Je refuse de donner des cours à un imbécile qui ne fait aucun effort ni ne fait ce qu'on lui demande de faire ! » siffla Severus en retour, au moins aussi furieux que Sirius, ces yeux lançant presque des éclairs tandis qu'il parlait, « J'aurais peut-être pu passer outre si ton _filleul _n'avait pas décidé d'aller fureter dans ce qui ne le regarde pas ! »

Le mot 'filleul' sonnait comme une insulte sortant de la bouche de Severus, ce qui était une capacité que Draco lui avait toujours envié.

« Tu es en train de mettre la VIE de mon filleul en péril à cause de ton immaturité ! » accusa l'Animagus, puis ajouta d'une voix grave et pleine de menace « Jusqu'à présent j'ai décidé d'être indulgent avec la façon dont tu traitais mon filleul pour absolument aucune raison valable, mais Snape, je te jure que si quelque chose lui arrivait à cause de ta stupidité je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer de la pire manière qu'il soit ! »

Severus eut un rire mauvais, « Aucune raison valable ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?! Aussi arrogant et aussi ignorant que son père –»

« BORDEL ! » cria Sirius, « Harry n'a pas à souffrir à cause de James. Et si tu ouvrais un peu mieux tes putains de yeux et le regardait pour ce qu'il est vraiment et pas simplement ce que tu crois voir alors tu verrais qu'Harry est totalement différent de James ! Et ce qui est ironique ? C'est que tu sembles oublier qu'Harry est également le fils de _Lily !_ Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait si elle voyait la façon dont tu traiter son fils ?»

Draco eut une expression de surprise, en voyant une grimace de douleur apparaître sur le visage de son parrain. «Ne t'avise pas de mêler Lily dans tout ça. » grinça-t-il, articulant chaque syllabe d'un air menaçant.

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua l'évadé d'un ton mauvais, « Ça ne semblait pas te déranger pourtant de ramener James sur le tapis à chaque occasion. Dis-moi, Snape, comment est-ce que tu te sens lorsque tu traites Harry comme de la merde et qu'il lève ses yeux – les yeux de Lily – vers toi ? »

Severus était blanc comme un linge, sa colère si palpable que même un aveugle aurait pu la voir. Draco frémit en sentant l'intensité de la magie que Sirius et Severus libéraient, ne se s'arrêtant jamais de s'envoyer des sorts les uns plus dangereux que les autres.

« Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores ! »

« Que j'ignore ? » répéta Sirius avec un rire sans joie, « Je sais qu'à chaque fois que tu regardes Harry tu vois James en lui. Je sais que lorsqu'il te regarde dans les yeux tu revoies Lily. Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu détestes Harry et aussi parce qu'il est la preuve vivante et le constant rappel que la personne que tu aimais était profondément amoureuse d'un autre et heureuse sans toi. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Severus aimait la mère de Potter ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Mais avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, Severus lança un sort particulièrement vicieux qui rebondit sur le bouclier de Sirius et fusa droit vers Draco. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il parvint à faire dissiper le sort au dernier moment. Cela commençait vraiment à devenir dangereux d'être positionner à cet endroit. Suivant l'exemple de Lupin, il décida de jeter un sort de bouclier autour de lui par précaution, même s'il doutait que le bouclier parviendrait à le protéger de quoi que ce soit étant donné la puissance des sorts que ces deux-là s'envoyaient.

« Tu ne sais rien… » siffla Severus, « Tu ne sais absolument _rien_ de ce que je ressens, tu n'as aucun droit de venir ici et me faire la morale ! »

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Harry est mon filleul et _tu _le mets en danger, alors ton _droit_ tu peux te le foutre là où je pense ! » explosa Sirius.

Draco vit Lupin grimacer devant les mots utiliser par Sirius, et il secoua légèrement la tête d'un air dépité. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lupin remarqua la présence de Draco et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'il ne jette un regard en biais en direction de Sirius, d'un air pensif, hésitant manifestement à faire savoir la présence du blond à son ami. Ce qui amena Draco à se demander encore une fois jusqu'où son ancien professeur de Défense en savait, vu qu'il ne fit absolument aucun commentaire quant à sa présence.

« Et _je_ le répéterais autant de fois qu'il ne le faut, tant que Potter sera le fils de son père, je ne continuerai pas à lui donner des cours d'Occlumancie ! »

« Arrête de tout le temps tout ramener à James ! » grogna l'Animagus, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à – » Sirius s'arrêta net en plein milieu de sa phrase, fronçant soudainement les sourcils, puis il leva les yeux regardant Severus avec suspicion, « Tu _sais_ très bien que dès qu'on parle de James la conversation dégénère. Tu l'as mentionné sachant pertinemment ce que ça allait déclencher. La question est pourquoi aurais-tu fait une telle chose ? Pourquoi détourner la conversation d'Harry ? Et quoi qu'on en dise, tu n'aurais jamais arrêté les cours d'Occlumencie juste pour quelque chose comme ça… Harry avait dit que tu étais furieux… Mais quand tu es revenu dans tes appartements quelques instants plus tard tu étais parfaitement calme et composé… C'était parce que justement tu attendais une opportunité pour stopper ces cours… »

« C'est totalement ridicule. » grinça Severus, mais Draco – et très certainement Sirius – avait remarqué que son parrain s'était tendu en entendant les paroles de l'Animagus, signe que ce dernier avait vu juste.

Sirius secoua la tête, réfléchissant manifestement à toute allure, « Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu – » Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il réalisa, « Ses souvenirs… tu as vu les souvenirs d'Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu voir, qui te forcerait ainsi à ne plus vouloir continuer les cours ? » Severus évita son regard et cette fois les yeux de l'Animagus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, « Non… Ne me dis pas que ce sont ces Muggles ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Dis-moi… DIS-MOI BORDEL ! »

Severus resta silencieux et Sirius dans un grognement de rage s'avança vers le maître des potions et lui agrippa le col avec violence. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont osé lui faire ?! »

« Sirius… » tenta de le raisonner Lupin sans réel conviction, on pouvait voir à son regard inquiet que lui aussi voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Ils ont mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre. »

Ce n'était pas Severus qui avait répondu, mais Draco, décidant qu'il était temps d'intervenir et de faire savoir sa présence. Severus et Sirius sursautèrent, leur regard se tournant d'un bel ensemble vers Draco, remarquant pour la première fois sa présence.

« Draco… » commença à le réprimander Severus, « Tu ne devrais pas être – »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ils ont mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre' ? » interrompit Sirius, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait le maître des potions.

« Exactement ce que ça veut dire. » répondit le blond, essayant de paraître calme et nonchalant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux en repensant au désastre qu'était sa précédente 'discussion' avec Sirius. « C'était juste après qu'il soit revenu de sa première année. Ils ont enfermé tout ce qui concernait la magie dans son placard sous l'escalier, ont mis des verrous à sa porte laissant juste une petite ouverture pour pouvoir faire passer de la nourriture quand ils y pensaient, ont posé des barreaux à sa fenêtre pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent ou puissent contacter ses amis. »

Draco déglutit et se retint de faire quelques pas en arrière en sentant la magie de Sirius tourbillonner autour de lui, qui en ce moment-même aurait très bien pu passer pour le meurtrier qu'il n'était pas.

« _L'avantage… »_songea Draco distraitement, « _C'est qu'ils ont arrêté de se disputer… » _

« Je vais les tuer…les réduire en pièce et quand j'en aurais fini avec eux ils regretteront d'avoir même osé penser à faire du mal à Harry. » jura l'évadé avec véhémence.

« Bien sûr… » ironisa Severus, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Comme ça au moins tu auras une raison valable de te faire envoyer à Azkaban. Essaye de _réfléchir_ avant de dire des choses comme ça.»

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant très certainement à répliquer vertement, mais fut interrompu par Lupin qui avait décidé de garder le silence jusqu'à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par 'son placard sous l'escalier' ? » demanda Lupin, avec appréhension.

Toute l'attention fut de nouveau tournée vers Draco, qui déglutit nerveusement. Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Vu la façon dont Sirius avait réagi pour les barreaux, Draco avait jugé qu'il était plus sage de ne pas parler du placard… Mais il avait fallu que Lupin le remarque et se focalise sur cette fichue phrase ! Même Severus attendait à présent la réponse de son filleul, ce qui voulait dire que Severus n'avait pas encore atteint _cette_ partie des souvenirs de Potter… Et il n'y avait pas moyen que Draco parvienne à détourner la conversation maintenant.

Il soupira. « Jusqu'à quelques semaines avant ses onze ans… Potter dormait dans le placard sous les escaliers. »

Il y eut un silence de mort pendant un très court instant où les trois adultes semblaient progressivement enregistrer l'information. Puis –

« QUOI ?! » hurla Sirius, ses yeux étaient tellement plissés qu'ils ressemblaient à deux fentes. « Ils ont osé faire dormir mon filleul dans un PUTAIN DE PLACARD SOUS L'ESCALIER ?! »

« Calme-toi, tu veux ? » siffla Severus, son expression indéchiffrable même aux yeux de Draco, même s'il n'avait pas raté le fait que Severus venait de serrer violemment les poings, « Crier ne servira à rien, sauf à nous donner un mal de tête. »

« Me calmer… Me calmer…Tu crois vraiment que je peux rester _calme_ dans ce genre de situation ?! Comment est-ce que tu réagirais si c'était ton filleul qui était dans cette situation ?! »

Severus plissa les yeux, « L'exemple n'est pas vraiment _approprié_, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant l'ampleur de ses paroles et il se tourna vers Draco, lui jetant un regard d'excuse. Draco détourna le regard ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'expression qu'affichait Sirius en ce moment même il devint encore plus mal à l'aise quand il remarqua le regard d'incompréhension que lui jetait Lupin face au commentaire de Severus.

« Mais Dumbledore est-il au courant de tout ça ? » demanda Lupin, avec hésitation « Il n'aurait certainement pas laissé Harry avec ce genre de personne… »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant encore une fois à révéler ou pas l'information. Après tout il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle ni Dumbledore ni Potter n'en avait parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce vraiment sa place de dire de telles choses ?

« _Pas comme si ça allait changer grand-chose avec tout ce que tu as déjà dit_. » se sermonna-t-il mentalement.

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'où Dumbledore en sait… Mais il est au moins au courant du fait que Potter ne se sent pas heureux auprès des Dursleys. » Draco vit Sirius ouvrir la bouche d'outrage, et ajouta rapidement, « Il y a une raison pour laquelle Potter doit rester chez eux. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de tout cela, alors que d'après mes souvenirs, Harry et vous, n'êtes pas du tout proche ? » demanda Lupin avec curiosité et suspicion.

« Peu importe ! » s'exclama l'Animagus avec impatience, « Pour quelle raison Harry doit-il rester avec ces salauds ?! »

« Potter est protégé du Seigneur des Ténèbres par le sang de Lily Potter qui coule dans les veines de sa sœur. » expliqua Draco.

« Protection de sang ou pas il est hors de question que mon filleul reste plus longtemps là-bas ! » décréta Sirius, avec détermination, avant que son regard ne se tourne vers Severus, « _Cette _fois, même si Dumbledore n'est pas d'accord on le fait quand même ! »

Draco et Lupin froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension, tandis que Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étant manifestement le seul à avoir compris les paroles énigmatiques de Sirius, avant de s'exclamer d'un ton catégorique. « Non. »

« Quoi ?! Et pourquoi ?! » s'indigna Sirius, « Tu étais d'accord pour Draco. »

« Le mot clef étant _Draco_. » ironisa Severus, « Il est hors de question qu'on adopte _Potter ! _»

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement puis…

« QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent Draco et Lupin d'un même ensemble, l'air incrédule.

~HPDM~

« QUOI ? » cria Harry, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, « Tiens c'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un écho ici. »

Le blond leva les mains en signe de paix tandis qu'il reçut un regard noir de la part du Survivant. « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. » siffla le Gryffindor, « Qu'est-ce que Snape voulait par ''il est hors de question qu'on adopte Potter'' ? »

« Et bien personnellement je trouve que c'est assez explicite en lui-même tu ne penses pas ? » répondit Draco, mais voyant que la patience d'Harry commençait très sincèrement à diminuer, il ajouta dans un soupir, « Je ne suis vraiment pas au courant des détails… sauf que Sirius avait réussi à trouver un rituel d'adoption magique qui m'aurait permis de sortir des griffes de Lucius… Mais Dumbledore aurait apparemment était contre ce rituel pour une raison que j'ignore… Et cela aurait certainement été un moyen efficace pour que tu ne sois plus obligé de retourner là-bas. »

Harry sentit un sourire niais apparaître sur son visage sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sirius avait voulu l'adopter ! Il avait voulu devenir sa nouvelle famille ! Il n'arrivait vraiment pas y croire, cela avait presqu'était trop beau pour être vrai… Harry ne s'était jamais senti à sa place chez les Dursley, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible lorsqu'on considérait le fait que les Dursley faisaient tout pour qu'il se sente comme un étranger chez eux… De même il ne parvenait pas à totalement s'intégrer au sein des Weasley, non pas par leur faute – Merlin savait que cette famille était l'une des plus chaleureuse et accueillante qu'il connaissait – mais plutôt dû à un blocage de sa part…

Aussi ingrat que cela puisse paraître, Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à vivre pleinement chez les Weasley, avec Molly et ses tendances à beaucoup trop couver ses enfants. Harry aurait fini par se sentir étouffé par cette surprotection, ça il en était certain.

Mais avec Sirius, c'était différent… Avec Sirius il se sentait enfin accepté pour ce qu'il était vraiment… Pas juste le neveu ingrat, orphelin et monstrueux dont on était forcé de prendre soin… Pas juste le meilleur ami de son plus jeune fils, un enfant qui semblait totalement perdu et qu'on se sentait instinctivement obligé de couver et de prendre soin… Et pas même, le filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami décédé, auquel on devrait s'occuper par principe… Non, avec Sirius, il était Harry… juste Harry. Et Merlin, cette sensation d'appartenir quelque part, d'avoir un endroit où l'on se sentait à sa place était tout simplement merveilleux, qu'Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer, des larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais tout comme la fois où Sirius lui avait proposé d'aller habiter avec lui, son petit moment d'illusion disparut rapidement, quand il se rappela que Sirius n'était plus là. Et que même s'il avait prévu de le faire, il était trop tard maintenant, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de l'adopter… qu'encore une fois, sa chance de pouvoir s'échapper de chez les Dursley venait d'être brisé avant même d'avoir pu se faire à l'idée…

Le Survivant secoua la tête, n'aimant vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient ses pensées puis il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il resongeait à la scène « Pour Sirius je comprends… Mais qu'est-ce que Snape vient faire là-dedans ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, avec une expression désabusée sur le visage « Tu veux _vraiment_ que je te fasse un dessin, Potter ? »

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, faisant travailler son cerveau à toute allure, « Oh… _oh !_» réalisa-t-il, sa mâchoire manquant de dégringoler, « Alors ils étaient vraiment _ensemble_ ?! Mais genre… comme un _couple _?»

« Oui… Potter… » répondit patiemment Draco.

« M-mais… c'est impossible ! » protesta le brun, d'un ton confus, « Je croyais que Snape aimait ma… mère ! »

C'était d'ailleurs une information qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de digérer et voilà que Draco lâchait une autre bombe de ce genre ! Et puis décidemment Snape commençait à prendre un peu trop d'importance dans la vie d'Harry, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco eut un rire jaune et prit une expression blasée, « Oui Severus aimait ta mère. Mais d'après lui, il l'aimait comme une sœur, Lily Evans avait été la meilleure amie de Severus à l'école et ils étaient vraiment proches. D'après Sirius, la façon dont Severus agissait auprès de Lily n'avait strictement rien à voir avec un amour fraternel…surtout que ces yeux ne cessaient de loucher vers un endroit qu'un frère n'avait strictement rien à voir… Hum… Tu te doutes bien que ta mère a fait l'objet d'un très grand nombre de disputes. Par contre, ce qui les mettait tous les deux d'accord était le fait de dire qu'ils ne supportaient absolument _pas_ la présence de l'autre… et aussi qu'ils n'étaient _pas_ en couple… »

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé devant la dernière phrase de Draco.

« Oui je sais… » enchaîna le blond, d'un air presqu'exaspéré « Mais d'après Lupin, quoi qu'ils en disent, ces deux-là sont _définitivement _ensemble, et que de toute façon ils ne se supportent ni quand ils sont en présence de l'autre, ni quand ils sont éloignés. D'après ma mère, essayer de les définir serait une grande perte de temps étant donné que ces deux-là n'ont jamais su se contenter de la norme et n'entrent dans aucune catégorie existante… elle avait également ajouté cependant que le terme 'couple' n'était pas totalement incorrect. Et quand j'ai posé la question à Dumbledore il m'a répondu que l'exacte nature de leur relation n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important… mais plutôt le fait que c'était extrêmement distrayant quand ces deux-là étaient dans la même pièce… En conclusion… C'est le couple le plus bizarre et le plus dysfonctionnel que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne déconnais pas quand je disais que c'était compliqué… »

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord… Et pourtant à la lumière de tout ce qui s'étaient passés entre eux et la façon dont ils interagissaient, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre (même s'il était toujours très, très, grandement perturbé par tout ça) que, d'une façon complètement tordue et destructive, ces deux-là allaient plutôt bien ensemble.

~HPDM~

Draco regarda d'un œil absent le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison. Gryffindor contre Ravenclaw. Le blond devait admettre à contrecœur que les matchs manquaient de panache maintenant que le Survivant était privé de Quidditch. Après tout, malgré le fait qu'il ne supportait pas du tout Potter, il devait tout de même lui concéder le fait qu'il était très doué sur un balai et que de ce fait regarder un match dans lequel Potter jouait ou tout simplement jouer contre lui était presque toujours intéressant. Mais là… Draco s'ennuyait ferme, son regard dérivant lentement jusqu'à la projection. Il avait été pratiquement certain qu'il allait trouver Potter assis dans les gradins, encourageant véhément Weasley… C'est pourquoi ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite et sa mâchoire de dégringoler au sol, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où le Gryffindor était _en réalité_.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'est-ce que Potter foutait dans la _forêt interdite_ ?! Et Môsieur semblait bien décidé à continuer à s'enfoncer bien profondément dans cette fichue forêt. Il était en compagnie d'Hagrid, qui était armé d'une arbalète, chose qui ne rassurait absolument _pas_ Draco, au contraire, ainsi qu'Hermione qui avait l'air profondément inquiète.

« Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter un moment pour que je puisse… vous mettre au courant. » dit alors Hagrid, « Avant qu'on arrive là-bas… »

Draco déglutit, il ne savait pas de quoi voulait parler le garde de chasse mais il sentait que quoi que ce soit, il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'Hagrid allait dire.

« Bon alors, voilà… » commença-t-il, « Il y a de fortes chances que je sois renvoyé d'un moment à l'autre… Depuis que je suis revenu, elle cherche un prétexte pour se débarrasser de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, bien sûr, mais s'il n'y avait pas… heu… les circonstances particulières que je vais vous expliquer, je m'en irais tout de suite, avant de lui laisser l'occasion de me chasser devant toute l'école, comme elle l'a fait avec Trelawney.

Ecoutez, je ne vous raconterais pas tout ça si je n'y étais pas obligé. Vous comprenez, si je m'en vais… Je ne peux pas partir sans… sans dire à quelqu'un… Parce que je… je vais avoir besoin de vous deux pour m'aider. Et de Ron aussi, s'il veut bien. »

« Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider. » répondit aussitôt Potter, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? »

« Je savais que vous accepteriez… Je n'oublierai jamais… allez venez, c'est un peu plus loin là-bas. » dit Hagrid avec gratitude, tandis qu'il les menait encore plus profondément dans la forêt, quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrêta et murmura, « Attention… pas de bruit… il dort. »

Ils avancèrent avec précaution et Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand il aperçut le 'il' dont Hagrid parlait. Là… allongé au centre d'une sorte de clôture formée par des troncs d'arbres déracinés se tenait un _géant _profondément endormi…

« Hagrid… » balbutia Hermione, d'une voix terrifiée, ayant manifestement reconnue immédiatement la créature devant elle, elle resserra la prise sur sa baguette magique d'une voix tremblante, « Vous nous aviez dit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu venir ! »

« Justement, il ne voulait pas venir ! » répondit Hagrid, d'un ton désespéré, « Mais il fallait que je l'emmène, Hermione, il le fallait ! »

Draco eut un rire nerveux, priant Merlin pour que la situation ne tourne pas à la catastrophe, il n'y avait franchement qu'Hagrid pour _kidnapper _un fichu _géant _!

« J'étais sûr que si j'arrivais à la ramener et à lui apprendre un peu de bonnes manières, je pourrais le sortir et montrer à tout le monde qu'il est inoffensif ! »

« Inoffensif ?! » s'exclama Hermione, d'une voix suraiguë, qui résumait merveilleusement bien la pensée de Draco à cet instant même.

« Il ne connaît pas sa force ! » justifia le garde-chasse avec conviction, « Mais il fait des progrès, il se bat beaucoup moins… Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner… Tu comprends, c'est mon frère ! »

Draco inspira profondément, de mieux en mieux, non mais franchement pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'impliquait _toujours _dans des situations pareilles ?!

« Hagrid… Quand vous dites 'mon frère', ça signifie… » commença Potter, d'une voix lente.

« Enfin bon, mon demi-frère… Il se trouve que ma mère est partie avec un autre géant quand elle a quitté mon père et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a eu Grawp… »

Draco ferma les yeux, luttant très fort contre les images mentales – terriblement traumatisantes – qui menaçaient d'apparaître dans son esprit à l'entente de cette phrase… et remercia Merlin, quand, au même moment une grande agitation eu lieu sur les gradins de Quidditch – du côté des rouge et or – Weasley était _enfin _parvenu à empêcher le Quaffle de passer à travers sa défense.

« Grawp ? » s'étonna Potter.

« Oui… En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on comprend quand il dit son nom. » répondit Hagrid d'un air anxieux, « Il ne parle pas très bien l'anglais… J'ai essayé de lui apprendre… Ma mère n'a pas eu l'air de l'avoir aimé plus que moi… Vous savez, avec les géantes, ce qui compte c'est de faire de beaux gros enfants et lui, pour un géant il est plutôt du genre avorton… Il ne mesure que cinq mètres… C'est pour ça qu'il se faisait maltraiter… Mais malgré tout ça, il a toujours envie de revenir chez lui.»

« Oh oui, c'est minuscule ! » ironisa Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux, « _Absolument _minuscule ! Oh Hagrid pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas laissé partir ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire avec un géant violent qui n'a même pas envie de rester ici ? »

« Oh violent… C'est un peu fort… » tenta de dédramatiser le garde-chasse, « J'admets qu'il m'a donné quelques coups de poing quand il était de mauvaise humeur mais il fait des progrès… et il est beaucoup plus calme maintenant. »

« _Oui c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin d'être attaché par d'épaisses cordes… » _ironisa mentalement Draco, en jetant un regard en biais auxdites cordes qui étaient attachées aux troncs des plus gros arbres aux alentours et qui s'étiraient jusqu'à l'endroit où se situait le géant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? » demanda finalement Hermione avec appréhension.

« Que vous vous occupiez de lui… » répondit Hagrid, d'une voix rauque, « Quand je serai parti. »

Draco observa le sol du terrain de Quidditch par-dessus la rambarde du gradin sur lequel il était assis et se demandait distraitement si le choc de tomber tête la première jusqu'en bas allait être suffisant pour lui faire perdre partiellement la mémoire…

Il eut un rire jaune, comme si c'était possible ! Il se tourna alors avec réticence vers la projection et soupira… Bien sûr il avait fallu qu'Hagrid confie la charge d'un géant violent, ne comprenant pas bien l'anglais, attaché par d'épaisses cordes, ne maîtrisant pas du tout sa force et qui n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez lui, à deux adolescents de _quinze_ ans. C'était tout à fait logique après tout… Il y avait de nombreux professeurs compétents à Hogwarts… mais _non_ allons demander à Saint-Potter celui qui allait forcément s'attirer des ennuis !

« Et euh… ça consiste en quoi exactement ? » demanda Hermione, qui ne semblait pas vraiment enchantée à cette idée.

Potter, lui par contre, semblait prendre les choses sans plus d'inquiétudes ou de réactions… Mouais il était vrai qu'à force d'avoir une vie comme Potter, être demandé de jouer les giantsitter devait sembler presque _normal_ pour lui…

« Oh il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui donne à manger ! » répondit précipitamment Hagrid, comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit au problème initial, « Il se débrouille pour trouver sa nourriture tout seul… Non il a surtout besoin de compagnie. Si je pouvais être sûr que quelqu'un continue de l'aider un peu… à lui apprendre des choses, vous comprenez ? »

« Vous voulez qu'on lui apprenne des choses ? » répéta Potter, d'une voix sans conviction.

« Oui, même si vous lui parlez juste un petit peu… Je me dis que s'il a l'occasion de bavarder avec des gens, il comprendre mieux qu'on l'aime vraiment et qu'on tient à le garder parmi nous. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te donnes trop de mal… Je sais bien qu'il y a les examens… Si tu pouvais juste venir faire un tour avec ta cape d'invisibilité, disons une fois par semaine, et bavarder un peu avec lui… Bon je vais le réveiller maintenant… Pour vous présenter…»

« Que, quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Hermione, d'un air paniqué, « Ne le réveillez pas, nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de –»

Mais bien sûr Hagrid l'ignora. Draco soupira tandis qu'il observait le demi-géant marcher à grande enjambé en direction de son demi-frère et le réveiller sans le ménager le moins du monde : à savoir le frapper dans le dos avec une énorme branche.

_« Merlin, faîtes qu'Hagrid n'ait jamais à me réveiller_… »

« Ça va, Grawpy ? » dit Hagrid, d'une voix faussement joyeuse, « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Draco sentit une goutte de sueur froide perlée à l'arrière de sa tête, « _Il vient de se faire frapper dans le dos par une énorme branche, à votre avis ? » _

Potter et Hermione jugèrent alors plus sûr de se battre légèrement en retraite et reculèrent le plus loin possible.

« Grawpy ! » cria Hagrid, « J'ai amené des amis pour te les présenter. Souviens-toi je t'en avais parlé. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'irais peut-être faire un petit voyage et que je leur demanderais de s'occuper de toi pendant quelques temps ? Tu te souviens de ça, Grawpy ? »

Pour toute réponse le géant poussa un rugissement, qu'il était difficile d'associer à une quelconque réponse articulé… Draco n'était même pas sûr que Grawp avait écouté un quelconque mot de ce que lui avait dit son demi-frère, alors de là à supposer qu'il l'avait _compris_… Non en fait le géant semblait plutôt préférer tirer violemment l'un des arbres qui traînaient dans le coin.

« Non, Grawpy, ne fais pas ça ! » gronda Hagrid, « C'est comme ça que tu as déraciné les autres ! »

Quand Draco vit que la terre commençait à craqueler autour des racines de l'arbre, il commença à avoir un rire jaune… Qu'est-ce que Potter attendait pour se barrer de là ?! Une invitation ? Cet idiot n'avait-il simplement aucun instant de survie ?!

« Je t'ai amené un peu de compagnie ! » continua Hagrid, « De la compagnie, tu vois ? Regarde en bas, espèce de gros bouffon, je suis venu avec des amis ! »

« Oh, non, Hagrid ! » gémit Hermione.

Mais il était trop tard, Hagrid était déjà parvenu à attirer l'attention de son demi-frère sur les deux adolescents.

« Voici Harry, Grawp ! » présenta Hagrid en se précipitant vers Potter et Hermione. « Harry Potter ! Il viendra peut-être te voir si je dois m'en aller, tu as compris ? Et voici Hermione, tu vois ? Herm –» Hagrid marqua une légère pause puise se tournant vers la seule fille du groupe, « Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il t'appelle Hermy ? Ça sera plus facile pour lui de s'en souvenir. »

« Non, non pas du tout. » répondit Hermione, d'une petite voix aiguë.

« Voici Hermy, Grawp ! Et elle aussi viendra te voir ! C'est bien, hein ? Ça te fait de nouveaux amis… GRAWPY, NON !»

Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, lorsqu'il vit la main du géant jaillir soudainement vers Hermione. Mais heureusement, Potter avait de fichu bon réflexe, attrapant Hermione et la projetant derrière un arbre, hors de portée de Grawp et se mettant lui-même à l'abri aux côté derrière.

« C'EST TRES VILAIN, GRAWPY ! » hurla Hagrid, tandis qu'Hermione, tremblante, se cramponnait à Potter. « TRES VILAIN … IL NE FAUT PAS ESSAYER D'ATTRAPER…. OUILLE ! »

Hagrid était étendu par terre une main sur le nez. Visiblement, Grawp ne s'intéressait plus à lui et recommençait à essayer de déraciner l'arbre.

« Bien… » dit Hagrid, d'une voix pâteuse, « Voilà vous avez fait connaissance et… et maintenant il saura qui vous êtes quand vous reviendrez le voir… Bon, alors…Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui… On va retourner là-bas, maintenant, d'accord ? »

Potter et Hermione hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, tandis que Draco poussait un soupir soulagé. Cela devait être la chose la plus sensé qu'Hagrid n'ait dite aujourd'hui !

Mais son soulagement fut de bien courte durée… Parce qu'évidemment, il avait fallu que Potter – bon d'accord c'était Hagrid, mais étant donné qu'il était en compagnie de Potter cela revenait au même – s'attire des ennuis avec les centaures sur le chemin du retour. Draco n'avait pas tout compris – et pour être franc il ne voulait _pas_ comprendre – mais apparemment cela concernait Firenze… Les centaures n'étaient manifestement pas très heureux de voir l'un des leurs répondre à la requête de Dumbledore d'enseigner la Divination à des humains et ils étaient encore moins heureux qu'Hagrid ait aidé Firenze à atteindre le château. De ce fait, ils avaient fait savoir d'une manière manquant totalement de subtilité qu'Hagrid n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu dans la forêt…

Draco soupira, se demandant si Potter avait été maudit à un moment donné de sa vie pour s'attirer autant d'ennui à chaque occasion…

Le blond sursauta en entendant de grandes acclamations dans les gradins… Et si l'on en croyait la façon dont s'agitaient et criaient les rouge et or, Gryffindor avait manifestement gagné le match de Quidditch-que-Draco-n'avait-même-pas-pu-regarder-à -cause-de-Potter.

« _Super… » _songea-t-il, avec ironie, « _Peut-être que ce n'est pas Potter qui est maudit finalement, mais moi… Cela expliquerait pas mal de choses…»_

~HPDM~

Draco se laissa tomber sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante d'un air exténué, la respiration haletante et les membres douloureux.

« Merlin, Hermione, est-ce que c'est le fait de ne plus pouvoir t'entraîner à l'AD ou alors d'avoir juste fait un face à face avec un géant qui te fait agir comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, en levant les yeux vers Hermione, « Parce que je tiens à signaler qu'il y a d'autre moyen de te défouler. »

Il avait été surpris lorsque quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione l'avait contacté pour demander un entraînement à la Cabane Hurlante. Et étant donné que cela avait fait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé avec la Gryffindor il avait accepté. Blaise s'étant écopé d'une retenue avec Flitwick n'avait pas pu être présent, ce qui signifiait qu'Hermione avait été la seule à lui balancer des sorts aujourd'hui, mais cela n'en était pas plus facile pour autant, étant donné qu'Hermione paraissait particulièrement déchainée. Résultat : Draco était complètement lessivé.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et vint s'assoir en face de Draco.

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment j'ai les nerfs à vif… » marmonna-t-elle.

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te surprends… Après tout en premier année il y a eu Norbert le Dragon, en deuxième année Aragog l'Acromantula, en troisième année Buckbeak l'Hippogriffe, en quatrième année toutes les fichues créatures du labyrinthe, donc cette année Grawp le Géant semble être une suite assez logique, tu ne crois pas ? » commenta-t-il, d'un ton faussement léger.

Hermione poussa un grognement qui n'avait rien de très féminin ou distingué. « C'est vrai j'avais presque réussi à oublier Grawp pendant un court moment… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus en ce moment. »

Draco reprit immédiatement un air sérieux et fit signe à la Gryffindor de poursuivre.

« Je pense que tu dois déjà le savoir, mais Snape a arrêté de donner des cours d'Occlumancie à Harry.. » expliqua Hermione, d'un ton frustrée, « Et Harry refuse absolument de faire un effort dans ce domaine ! D'après ce que j'ai réussi à entendre, ses rêves n'ont pas l'air de s'être arrêtés et ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter… »

Draco hocha la tête, étant que trop bien conscient de l'évolution des rêves de Potter : ils étaient fondamentalement pareils sauf que depuis récemment Potter parvenait à passer la porte que Draco avait identifié comme étant celle du Département des Mystères et il atterrissait dans un lieu rempli de sphères poussiéreuses en verre filé, alignées soigneusement sur des rangées et des rangées d'étagères. Draco n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer ce que c'était mais une chose était sûr, quoi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait, il n'était plus très loin de l'obtenir… Et cela inquiétait grandement Draco, qui avait informé Dumbledore – par le biais d'un Abelforth peu coopératif – des évènements récents.

« Et donc… » poursuivit Hermione, « J'ai décidé d'aller confronter Snape à ce sujet…Mais comme je m'en doutais il a refusé de m'écouter… En fait il ne m'a même pas laissé rentrer ! » la dernière phrase avait été ajoutée avec indignation, « Et du coup je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas – »

« Attends… » coupa Draco, venant seulement d'avoir enregistré les paroles de son amie, « Tu es allée voir Severus ?! »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Quand ça ? » enchaîna le blond, en se levant précipitamment.

« Euh… Juste après le dîner... » répondit prudemment la Gryffindor, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Draco. « Mais si c'est au sujet d'Ombrage, ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai pris le passage secret que Snape m'avait montré… »

Draco blêmit considérablement. « Merlin… Il va se faire tuer… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, « Rien ce n'est pas important… Euh je vais voir ce que je peux faire à ce sujet… Mais franchement, même si je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, il y a une raison pour laquelle Severus a décidé d'arrêter les cours d'Occlumancie… Je pense que tu auras plus de chance d'essayer de convaincre ce crétin qui te sert d'ami que rentrer dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres en dormant n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée ! » Il se précipita alors vers la sortie de la Cabane Hurlante, « Faut vraiment que je file, on se voit plus tard ! »

Et sur ces mots il laissa une Hermione complètement bredouille dans la Cabane tandis qu'il courrait aussi vite que possible en direction du château et plus particulièrement en direction des appartements de Severus. S'il avait vu juste, l'apocalypse allait bientôt s'y dérouler… Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, bien sûr…

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et oui vous avez enfin la confirmation de ce que beaucoup avait déjà soupçonné, oui Sirius et Severus sont bels et bien ensemble... Mais comme Draco l'a si bien fait remarquer, c'est compliqué entre eux :p **  
**

Un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews et pour avoir lu jusque là !

See ya !


	107. Apocalypse & Entretien

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour l es dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

-**Severus avait montré à Hermione un passage secret qui menait tout droit à la réserve de potion de Severus. **

**- Sirius et Severus se connaissaient depuis qu'ils sont enfants. **

**- Draco a développé une capacité permettant d'annuler/dissiper les sorts. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Alors que Draco s'entraînait avec Hermione dans la Cabane Hurlante, cette dernière lui apprends que Severus ne l'avait pas laissé entrée dans ses appartements. Suite à cela, Draco ayant un énorme mauvais pressentiment, fonce vers les appartements de Severus.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 94 : Apocalypse & Entretien  
**

Draco parcourut aussi rapidement que possible la distance qui le séparait des appartements privées de Severus. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, et si ce que lui avait dit Hermione était juste, il avait sa petite idée de la raison pour laquelle Severus ne l'avait pas laissée entrer.

Quand le Slytherin arriva devant la porte des appartements de Severus il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de frustration quand il se rendit compte que cette fois, Severus avait pensé à verrouiller sa porte.

Il soupira se demandant par Merlin comment il pourrait faire pour entrer, quand il réalisa que Severus avait utilisé un sort de verrouillage basique et pas tout le système de protections qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre sur la porte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, bien que le sort que Severus avait utilisé était assez puissant pour ne pas être défait par un vulgaire _alohomora, _il n'était cependant pas assez compliqué pour empêcher Draco de l'annuler.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant durant un court instant. Il était pratiquement certain que Severus n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il comptait faire. Si son parrain avait décidé de verrouiller cette porte, cela devait être pour raison valable et sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé… Cependant cela ne s'appliquait pas à Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout le maître des potions lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa porte lui était toujours ouverte, cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si le blond annulait son sort de verrouillage, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco soupira, avant de regarder à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que le couloir était bien vide, avant d'inspirer profondément. Il n'eut même pas besoin de chercher pour repérer le point mort du sort, ce qui sûrement était un autre signe lui indiquant que Severus n'allait pas lui en vouloir puisqu'il n'avait même pas cherché à dissimuler le point mort… cela ne pouvait être qu'une invitation.

« _Oui, sauf que Severus n'est pas vraiment au courant que tu es capable d'annuler les sorts… » _lui rappela sa voix intérieure, qu'il ignora promptement.

Deux secondes plus tard, Draco ouvrit brusquement la porte sans frapper et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un rayon lumineux fuser droit vers lui. Il se décala d'un pas et annula le sort d'un geste de la main. Il referma alors la porte en soupirant, ce genre de scène se produisait un peu trop souvent à son goût… D'ailleurs en parlant de scène…

Draco jeta un regard circulaire, mesurant l'ampleur des dégâts. La pièce donnait l'impression d'avoir était frappé par une énorme tornade. Il y avait des traces de brûlures suspectes sur pratiquement tous les murs, sauf les étagères où se trouvaient les potions de Severus et qui étaient protégées par de complexes sorts de boucliers. La plupart des meubles étaient soit brisés soit renversés. Et au centre de tout ça se tenaient Severus et Sirius, se regardant en chien de faïence et s'hurlant des insultes à la figure.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ce n'était qu'un passage, stupide clébard ! »

« C'était MON passage, bâtard graisseux ! Je ne l'avais même pas mis sur la carte !»

« C'est ton problème ! Je m'en fiche complètement de ta fichue carte ! Et puis de toute façon ce passage mène à MA réserve de potions, je peux la montrer à autant de personne que je veux ! »

« Tu ne l'aurais même pas trouvé si je ne te l'avais pas montré, maniaque des potions ingrat ! »

« Pas comme si j'en avais besoin étant donné que c'est TOI qui l'utilisait… Tu sais quand tu accourais comme un chien en manque d'affection dans mes appartements.»

« REPETE UN PEU ?! »

« JE VAIS ME GENER ! »

Draco poussa un énorme soupir, l'apocalypse en effet… Quand soudainement un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention. Tournant la tête il sentit une goutte de sueur perler à l'arrière de sa tête, lorsqu'il remarqua ce que c'était… Là légèrement à l'écart et protégé derrière un sort de bouclier se trouvait Lupin. Il était assis nonchalamment sur l'un des canapés qui avait réussi à rester intact et sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé fumante tout en observant la scène du coin de l'œil.

Draco s'approcha du coin de Lupin, tout en jetant un regard prudent du côté de Severus et Sirius s'assurant qu'aucun autre sort, très certainement dangereux, ne fonçait sur lui. Il arriva sans encombre à côté de Lupin et s'assit sur le canapé, qui avait également miraculeusement survécu, en face de son ancien professeur de Défense.

« Du thé ? » proposa Lupin, avec un petit sourire en coin en remarquant la présence de Draco.

Draco hocha la tête et le remercia poliment lorsque Lupin sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une deuxième tasse de thé.

« Vous savez que ce n'est absolument pas productif d'avoir amené Sirius ici, juste pour qu'ils se disputent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton nonchalant.

« Sirius s'ennuyait… » répliqua Lupin, en soupirant, « Alors il a décidé de venir ici et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester je me suis fait embarquer ici également… »

« Et vous n'essayez pas de les arrêter ? »

Lupin sourit, « Libre à vous d'essayer, si vous voulez… Mais je trouve ça plus divertissant… et puis Sirius sera beaucoup moins hyperactif une fois qu'il aura dépensé toute son énergie. »

« _Sirius est une sorte de gosse ou quoi ? » _

Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré, c'était quoi cette attitude, c'était presque comme si Lupin avait tellement l'habitude de ce genre de comportement qu'il ne réagissait même plus… Ce qui… après réflexion ne devait pas être très loin de la réalité…

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation… » commenta Draco, une question claire dans la voix.

« Oh ? C'est le cas… » répondit Lupin, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, « On aurait pu croire que les années les auraient fait murir… Mais ils sont exactement comme lorsqu'on était à l'école… »

Bizarrement, Draco n'avait absolument aucun mal à le croire sur parole.

« _Ils sont irrécupérables… » _songea Draco avec un rire jaune.

« Vous étiez déjà au courant à l'époque ? » demanda le Slytherin.

« Je l'ai su dès le début… Quand ils se disputaient c'était comme si rien d'autre autour d'eux n'existaient…» sourit le lycanthrope, « Et puis c'est difficile à rater pour quelqu'un avec un odorat tel que le mien, lorsque Sirius rentrait à la tour avec l'odeur de Severus partout autour de lui. »

Ce commentaire eut au moins le mérite de faire arrêter durant un court instant la dispute des deux autres qui fusillèrent Lupin du regard.

« Ne m'appelle pas Severus, fichu loup ! » « Je n'empestais pas son odeur ! » crièrent-ils en même temps.

Puis ils réalisèrent ce qu'avait dit l'autre.

« Ne parle pas à Remus comme ça ! » « Je n'empeste pas ! » répliquèrent-ils en cœur.

La tension de la pièce monta encore d'un cran et Draco avait presque l'impression de voir des éclairs apparaître entre Sirius et Severus. Et la seconde d'après les sorts et les insultes recommencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens.

« Vous voyez ? » commenta Lupin, d'un ton tranquille, pas perturbé le moins du monde.

Draco hocha la tête. Il n'aurait pas pu le nier même s'il l'avait voulu, Lupin marquait un point.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… » dit Lupin, regardant fixement le blond par-dessus sa tasse de thé, «… je suis plus intéressé par votre implication dans tout ça… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Et moi je pense que vous le savez, Mr Malfoy… » répliqua tranquillement Lupin, sans quitter Draco des yeux, « Sirius semble très protecteur à votre sujet… Severus également, mais cela va de soi… De plus vous semblez savoir énormément de chose sur Harry, alors que d'après mes souvenirs vous ne sembliez pas du tout vous entendre… Déjà, durant votre troisième année, vous avez attiré mon attention… Vous semblez être un vrai mystère, Mr Malfoy… »

Le Slytherin déglutit discrètement, avant de reprendre une expression impassible, « Vous vous faîtes des idées, professeur, Sirius me prête seulement attention parce que je suis son cousin et que je l'ai aidé par le passé, il n'est pas vraiment protecteur, Severus l'est parce que je suis son filleul et si j'en sais autant sur Potter c'est parce que j'ai fait des recherches sur lui… ni plus ni moins… Je ne sais pas quelle était votre impression sur moi lors de ma troisième année mais elle doit très certainement être juste… »

« Hum… » commenta le lycanthrope, un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Draco, « Vraiment ? » Il reposa sa tasse sur la table, inspira profondément puis s'exclama d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit de la bagarre entre le couple, « Oh Merlin, il semblerait que le jeune Draco se sente mal tout d'un coup… »

Draco sentit une goutte perler à l'arrière de sa tête en voyant Sirius et Severus arrêter immédiatement de se disputer et tourner leur tête d'un même ensemble vers lui, la même lueur inquiète dans leurs yeux.

« Vous avez raison 'protecteur' n'est pas le terme correct… » fit remarquer Lupin, d'un ton amusé « 'Surprotecteur' serait plus juste… »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux auras meurtrières qui se dégagèrent de Severus et Sirius lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Draco allait bien et que Lupin s'était foutu d'eux.

« Lupin… » grinça Severus d'un ton menaçant, « Ne t'avise pas de recommencer. »

« Draco n'est pas un sujet de rigolade. » ajouta Sirius, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

Lupin reprit sa tasse de thé et but une nouvelle gorgée comme si de rien n'était.

« Je me disais juste que le jeune Draco _aurait_ toutes les raisons de se sentir mal… » corrigea le lycanthrope, jetant un regard en biais aux deux autres, « Après tout il a failli se recevoir un sort de Découpe venant de son très cher _cousin_ et un sort de brûlure de son _parrain_… sans parler du fait que la quantité de magie présente dans cette pièce aurait été suffisante pour blesser un étudiant moyen de septième année… alors n'est-ce pas _miraculeux_ que Mr Malfoy ait réussi à s'en sortir indemne ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, en voyant les mines de son parrain et de son cousin se décomposer au fur et à mesure que Lupin parlait. Il eut mentalement un rire jaune, son ancien professeur de Défense n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère…

Mais leur état ne dura pas plus de trois secondes. Severus poussa un soupir, tandis que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel.

« Oï, stupide loup… » grinça Severus, « Ne sous-estime pas mon filleul ce n'est pas un sort de découpe ou deux qui pourraient le blesser… »

« Et puis une magie suffisante pour blesser un étudiant moyen de septième année, tu rigoles ? » répéta Sirius, d'un ton amusé, « Ce niveau de magie ne suffit même pas pour le rendre inconfortable. »

« Huuum… Vraiment ? » sourit Lupin, en jetant un regard en coin vers Draco, l'air de dire 'C'est bien ce qui me semblait…'.

Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux que Sirius et Severus aient une si haute estime de lui ou s'il devait être inquiet pour sa santé mentale « Non mais, sérieusement ? » se plaignit-il « Je viens ici pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous et vous, vous vous liguez pour me poignarder dans le dos ?! J'essayais de passer incognito au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué !»

Sirius eut un petit sourire, « Tu as fini de bouder parce qu'on a décidé d'adopter Harry ? »

Le blond se tendit, se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il était dans les appartements de Severus…

~Flash-Back~

_« Il est hors de question qu'on adopte Potter ! » _

« _Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent Draco et Lupin d'un même ensemble, l'air incrédule_.

« Comment est-ce tu as réussi à survivre en tant que espion durant toutes ses années avec une langue pareille ? » marmonna Sirius.

Severus le fusilla du regard, « Il n'y avait pas d'abruti de clébard chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Bah j'espère bien !» répliqua l'Animagus d'un ton hautain, « Je suis unique !»

« Merlin merci… » ironisa le maître des potions, « Manquerait plus qu'il y ait pleins de clébards… le monde risquerait d'être détruit par toutes vos conneries réunies. »

« Enfoiré ! » siffla Sirius, sa magie tourbillonnant autour de lui.

« Vous pourrez terminer votre scène de ménage plus tard. » coupa Lupin, « Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par adopter Harry ?! »

« En faisant quelques recherches, je suis tombé sur un rituel qui aurait suprématie sur le lien de sang… » expliqua l'Animagus à contrecœur, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier en direction de Severus.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, quelque chose ayant une suprématie sur le lien de sang ? Comment était-ce possible ? Le sang était l'une des choses les plus importantes dans le monde sorcier, c'était pourquoi les Sangs-Purs étaient aussi respectés… La protection du sang de Lily Potter était également l'une des plus puissantes protections qui soient… Alors comment pouvait-il exister quelque chose de plus « haut classé» ?

« Je pensais que c'était impossible… » commenta Lupin, en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

« C'est quelque chose qui ne se fait plus depuis des siècles.. » répondit Sirius, en haussant les épaules. « Seulement quelques personnes sont encore au courant de son existence, mais même ceux qui sont au courant sont réticents à le réaliser… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

Son cousin prit un air gêné et se gratta la nuque en évitant le regard du Slytherin… « Et bien… comment dire… c'est légèrement risqué… et pas tout à fait considéré comme blanc non plus… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, autrement dit c'était super risqué et un rituel de magie noire… Et Sirius était prêt à risquer sa vie pour le réaliser et adopter Potter ? Draco baissa la tête et serra les poings… C'était quoi ce sentiment qu'il venait de ressentir ? De la jalousie ? C'était stupide ! Pourquoi diable était-il jaloux de Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait que Sirius était prêt à utiliser un rituel de magie _noire_ pour empêcher Potter de retourner chez les Muggles ?! Absolument rien !

Et puis c'était ridicule… Draco avait bien entendu Severus dire qu'ils avaient compté l'adopter et que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas fait était Dumbledore…

« _Mais Dumbledore veut également que Potter reste chez les Dursley… et pourtant… » _

Draco secoua la tête. Non il ne devait pas penser de cette façon… Après tout Potter n'avait _plus_ de parents, il était normal qu'ils veuillent adopter un orphelin comme lui… Et puis Merlin savait que Potter avait besoin d'être guidé, vu le nombre de conneries et de problèmes qu'il s'attirait à la seconde.

Oui c'était tout à fait normal… Donc Draco n'avait pas à se sentir jaloux… Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se le permettre ! Il avait quinze ans pour l'amour de Merlin, pas cinq ! Il avait passé l'âge de ce genre de chose !

Il serra les poings… Il le savait ! Il le savait et pourtant…. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'être frustré et jaloux de Potter ?

« Draco ? » appela Sirius, d'un ton inquiet. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Draco sursauta. « T-Tout va bien. » balbutia-t-il, essayant de paraître nonchalant, mais son ton ne trompait personne. « Juste un peu fatigué…»

Sirius hocha la tête, clairement peu convaincu, mais heureusement pour le Slytherin il décida de ne pas insister, à la place il demanda, « Pourquoi t'es là en fait ? »

Il poussa une expression indignée lorsque Severus le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, « Il peut venir ici quand il veut… »

« Je le sais bien. » répliqua l'Animagus, en se massant l'arrière de la tête d'un air irrité, « Je me demandais juste comment il avait fait pour venir à un moment si… _approprié… _T'aurais pas un détecteur de problème ou quelque chose comme ça, gamin ? »

« C'est toi qui a un fichu problème avec le timing… » grinça le maître des potions, en soupirant d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-irrité, « Draco est venu à cette heure-ci parce qu'il a un entretien d'orientation. »

« Entretien d'orientation ? » répéta l'évadé d'un ton songeur, puis se tournant vers son cousin, il demanda, « C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire plus tard ? »

« Euh… » répondit le blond, clairement mal à l'aise, « Je ne sais pas vraiment… peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec les potions… maître des potions ou quelque chose du – »

« Non. » coupa Severus, d'un ton ferme, faisant sursauter son filleul et Sirius.

« Q-quoi ? » balbutia Draco.

« Non. » répéta son parrain, « Tu n'es pas fait pour être maître des potions… »

« Oh… » se contenta de répondre le blond, clairement pris au dépourvu.

Draco serra les poings, tandis que les paroles de Sirius et Severus raisonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher…

_C'est quelque chose qui ne se fait plus depuis des siècles… C'est légèrement risqué et pas tout à fait considéré comme blanc… _

_Tu n'es pas fait pour être maître des potions. _

« Je vois… » souffla le blond, en baissant la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de frustration, « Je comprends… »

Et avant que l'un des trois autres n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Draco tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, la claquant fort derrière lui.

~Fin du Flash-Back~

« Je ne boudais pas ! » protesta-t-il.

« _Merlin… j'étais tellement préoccupé par ce qu'Hermione avait dit que j'avais complètement oublié ce détail… » _

« On ne l'adopte pas. » marmonna Severus, au même moment.

L'animagus haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il inspectait le blond du regard, le faisant se tendre inconsciemment.

« Eh bâtard graisseux… » dit Sirius à la dérobé sans quitter son cousin du regard, « … Tu as donné la potion Tue-Loup de ce mois-ci à Remus ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils durant un court instant avant de finalement hausser les épaules. « J'attendais qu'il vienne me supplier histoire d'en tirer une satisfaction personnelle. »

« Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire de tes journées ? » marmonna Sirius en réponse d'un ton irrité, en se massant les tempes.

Le maître des potions eut un rictus narquois mais ne répondit pas, se tournant vers Lupin, il lui fit un signe de tête vif vers la réserve de potions et s'y dirigea sans même prendre la peine de voir si le lycanthrope le suivait. La porte de la réserve se referma sur eux et Draco écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul face à face avec Sirius.

« Ce n'était pas très subtile… » commenta Draco, essayant de paraître décontracté.

« Tant mieux. » répondit Sirius avec un énorme sourire, « Parce que ce n'était pas sensé l'être. »

Puis voyant que son cousin semblait l'ignorer, l'Animagus soupira, avant d'ajouter. « Tu sais… avec ton abruti de parrain on se demandait comment on aurait bien pu parvenir à te faire revenir ici de ton plein gré… Mais finalement Hermione est arrivé à pic. »

« Ne me dis pas que vous aviez prévu ça depuis le début ? » s'exclama le Slytherin d'un ton incrédule, puis il ajouta d'une petite voix « Et puis je croyais que vous étiez en colère l'un contre l'autre, pourquoi vous complotez encore ensemble ? »

« Non, même nous ne sommes pas capables de prévoir quelque chose comme ça… » répondit Sirius, d'un ton amusé, « Même si ça flatte énormément mon égo de savoir que tu nous crois capable de faire ça… » il reprit une expression sérieuse, « Et puis peu importe comment on est en colère contre l'autre, on est capable de mettre nos différents de côté lorsque ça concerne quelque chose d'important… »

« Quelque chose d'important ? » répéta Draco, et il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir la voix aussi tremblante et remplie d'espoir, c'était vraiment ridicule, s'il continuait comme ça il allait finir par devenir un Hufflepuff ! Il détourna le regard.

Sirius s'approcha alors doucement et lui tourna gentiment la tête, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça de devoir faire partie de la même famille qu'Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Ce à quoi, Draco lui répondit par un regard blanc… suivi d'un « Huh ? » confus.

« Comment ça 'huh' ? » s'exclama Sirius, d'un air incrédule, juste avant que son visage ne s'éclaire, « Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on comptait juste adopter Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je croyais que Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord ? » répliqua le Prince des Slytherin. « Et puis qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé croire d'autre ?! »

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que pense Dumbledore… » marmonna Sirius, « On avait prévu de le faire de toute façon, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas… »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Draco, d'une petite voix.

Sirius hocha la tête sans aucune hésitation, avant de pousser un soupir théâtral, « Mince alors, si j'avais su que c'était ça qui te préoccupait j'aurais éclairci les choses plus tôt… Et dire que j'étais préparé à te citer les nombreuses qualités d'Harry… »

Draco eut un petit sourire narquois, « Nombreuses qualités, sérieusement ? »

~HPDM~

Harry sentit un sourire se former sur son visage bien malgré lui, il semblerait que si on voulait rentrer dans cette famille il fallait être préparé à avoir des revirements de comportements à 180 degrés en l'espèce d'une minute…

Quand soudainement une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et il jeta un regard blanc au souvenir.

« Draco… » appela-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

« Hum ? »

« Tu te rends compte que si Sirius avait mené à bien ses projets… On aurait été… frère ? »

Le Slytherin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, avant de demander « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose… Après tout je m'assurais déjà que tu restes en vie… donc je passe juste du statut de « nounou » à « grand frère »… rien de bien compliqué.»

Harry resta interdit pendant un instant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, avant de demander lentement, « Tu ne vois pas le problème ? »

Puis voyant le blond froncer les sourcils de confusion, le Survivant poussa un soupir exaspéré… « Des fois je me demande comment tu peux être à la fois aussi perspicace et aveugle sur certain sujet. »

L'œil droit de Draco tiqua d'irritation, « Tu sais qu'entendre ça venant de ta part est encore plus agaçant… Et donc… c'est quoi le problème ? »

Harry sourit et sépara rapidement la distance qui le séparait du blond, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'y avait plus qu'un mètre entre eux et tira sur la cravate du Slytherin, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais répondit tout de même au baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se recula et jeta un regard suggestif en direction du vert et argent.

« Tu ne vois _vraiment_ pas le problème ? » demanda de nouveau Harry, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh… » réalisa Draco, « C'est vrai que cela aurait été _légèrement_ problématique… »

« Hum, Hum… » approuva le brun, « Je ne sais pas pour toi… Mais je te préfère comme ça… Quelque chose me dit que tu aurais fait un grand frère pitoyable. »

Le Prince des Slytherins plissa les yeux, avant de prendre un air faussement hautain, « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, Potter. »

Harry ricana. « Si tu le dis. »

~HPDM~

« Il y a un autre sujet auquel je voulais te parler… » dit Sirius.

Draco se tendit, il avait déjà sa petite idée sur le sujet, mais il jugea plus sûr de feindre l'ignorance, « Ah ? »

Son cousin soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, réfléchissant très certainement à la manière dont il allait aborder les choses.

« Tu… Est-ce que Maître des potions est vraiment ce que tu as envie de faire plus tard ? » demanda-t-il, finalement de but en blanc.

L'expression de Draco s'assombrit, avant que d'hausser les épaules dans un simulacre de nonchalance. « Pas vraiment… Cela me semblait juste logique comme choix… »

L'Animagus hocha la tête, « Tu sais ton abruti de parrain déborde de subtilité habituellement mais dès que ça concerne un niveau personnel il manque autant voire même plus parfois de tact que moi. Dès fois il ne sait juste pas s'exprimer comme il faut… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil dubitatif, « Je ne vois pas ce que ''Tu n'es pas fait pour être maître des potions'' aurait pu signifier d'autre… Cela me semblait être assez bien exprimé pourtant… »

Malgré ses efforts il ne parvint pas à dissimuler le ressentiment dans sa voix, ce que Sirius repéra immédiatement _évidemment_.

« Il ne voulait pas dire ça dans le sens où tu n'as pas les capacités nécessaires pour devenir maître des potions… Mais plutôt dans le sens où tu ne pourrais pas t'y épanouir pleinement… Et il ne veut pas que tu suives cette voie par défaut en quelque sorte… » expliqua Sirius.

Draco fronça les sourcils, méditant les paroles de son cousin pendant un instant, avant de demander, « Comment _lui _a su que cette voie était pour lui alors ? » marmonna-t-il finalement.

Sirius eut un sourire narquois et une lueur machiavélique venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux, si bien que Draco se demandait si finalement il avait toujours envie de savoir.

« C'est une longue histoire qui commence approximativement par un rhume et qui se termine par lui devenant le plus jeune maître de potions de l'histoire magique… » résuma l'Animagus, en haussant les épaules.

Le blond jeta un regard blanc en direction de son cousin, l'air de dire, ''je me demande vraiment ce qui peut bien se passer dans ta tête parfois''. « Tu sais en général lorsqu'on résume une histoire on essaye de faire en sorte ça soit compréhensible pour une tierce personne. »

« Quoi tu n'arrives pas à déduire ce qui s'est passé rien qu'avec ça ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

« Etrangement, non. » répondit le Slytherin d'un ton sarcastique.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant une lueur nostalgique se former dans le regard de son cousin… « Ton parrain et moi… nous nous connaissions déjà avant Hogwarts… » expliqua l'Animagus, « Nos mères étaient amies, du moins autant amie que ma folle de mère était capable d'être… Alors quand nous avions quelque chose comme huit ans, Snape est venu suivre des cours chez moi… Forcément tu te doutes qu'avec nos personnalités _si_ compatibles nous nous sommes immédiatement _entendu_s… »

Draco eut un rire jaune mentale, une image d'un Severus et Sirius étant enfants se disputant pour tout et n'importe quoi apparaissant dans sa tête… Etrangement il n'avait aucun de mal à imaginer la scène… Il secoua la tête continuant à écouter ce que Sirius disait avec attention et essayant de ne pas paraître trop avide de connaître l'histoire. Il n'arrivait presque pas à y croire, pendant tout ce temps il avait essayé de déduire ce qui s'était passé entre Sirius et Severus, en vain… Et le moyen d'y parvenir était tout simplement de _demander _?!

« Quoiqu'il en soit… un jour cet abruti était malade, mais il a quand même fait tout le chemin jusqu'au Square Grimault qu'on venait de découvrir, alors qu'il était brûlant de fièvre, toussait comme je ne sais pas quoi et tenait à peine debout… Alors du coup je l'ai légèrement attaché à une chaise et l'ai forcé à boire du jus de citron… Hum… Autant dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment _content_… Et il a en quelque sorte décrété qu'il deviendrait un maître des potions juste pour m'empoisonner et m'humilier éternellement… »

Draco lui jeta exactement le même regard blanc qu'auparavant, sauf que cette fois il ajouta « En clair c'est de ta faute. »

Sirius émit un petit rire en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, « Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'il allait réagir comme ça ? Et puis tu le connais une fois qu'il s'est mis une idée en tête, c'est pratiquement impossible de le faire changer d'avis… Il s'est mis à étudier les potions en lisant tous les livres à ce sujet qui lui tombaient sous la main… Et après ça, il a même demandé à ma mère de lui donner des cours pratiques. Il s'est révélé que cet enfoiré était un petit génie en potion… Il avait déjà un niveau de cinquième année avant même d'entrer à Hogwarts… »

Le blond poussa un petit sifflement admiratif, Merlin, il savait que son parrain était extrêmement doué en potion, mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il l'avait été déjà bien avant de rentrer à Hogwarts.

« Ma mère, en bonne Slytherin qu'elle est, a vu le potentiel de Snape et avait commencé petit à petit à parler de lui dans son cercle… Bien sûr cela avait pratiquement immédiatement attiré l'attention de nombreuses personnes, qui curieuses de voir son niveau lui avait demandé de concocter quelques potions au hasard…

Et puis, ensuite ces mêmes personnes commencèrent à lui demander s'il pouvait concocter telle ou telle potion spécifique en échange d'un peu d'argent poche…

Bien vite la rumeur se propagea… Wallburga Black avait un petit prodige en potion sous son aile.

Lorsque Sev – je veux dire ton abruti de parrain est arrivé à Hogwarts, il était tellement en avance en potions qu'il s'ennuyait ferme… »

Sirius marqua une légère pause, et le blond se rendit compte qu'il s'était inconsciemment rapproché un peu plus de son cousin pour écouter ce qu'il disait et qu'il buvait presque littéralement les paroles de l'Animagus. Il grimaça intérieurement, « _Ok, le coup d'essayer de ne pas être intéressé par tout ça est complètement raté_. »

« Alors hum… _quelqu'un_ lui avait donné l'idée en l'air d'essayer d'améliorer les potions s'il s'ennuyait tant, qu'au moins cela l'occuperait un petit peu… Et c'est à ce moment que tout changea… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Draco.

Son cousin sourit, « Quoiqu'en pense le peuple, il est relativement facile… enfin il n'est pas extraordinaire quoi, d'être doué ou même excellent en potions. Parce qu'au fond il est facile de suivre une recette… Mais parvenir à créer une potion ou même à en améliorer une déjà existante est une capacité qui te place directement au même niveau que les meilleurs maîtres de potions. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un maître de potion lambda pourrait faire…

Et même si ça m'énerve de l'admettre – et si jamais tu le lui répètes je nierai tout en bloc – mais ton parrain n'était pas juste excellent, il avait un talent naturel impressionnant, il avait l'étoffe des meilleurs dans ce domaine et ce, presqu'instinctivement…

Et ça c'est parce qu'il arrivait à comprendre l'essence des potions, ce qu'il appellerait sûrement « l'art des potions », il ne se contentait pas juste de comprendre pourquoi telle potion était faite d'une telle manière, il allait beaucoup plus loin que ça…

Et c'est ce qui avait inévitablement attiré l'attention de Slughorn – c'était notre prof de potions à l'époque – et surtout de quelques grands noms du monde des potions. Ça accumulé avec le nom qu'il s'était déjà fait en vendant ses potions à quelques personnes, ne pouvait que créer un boost dans sa réputation.

Un jour, un Maître des potions s'est présenté à Hogwarts et en voyant le talent de ton parrain, il l'a emmené voir Dumbledore et leur a fait une proposition.

Il était à la recherche d'un apprenti, mais ne voulait pas transmettre son savoir à n'importe qui et Snape était juste la personne dont il avait besoin. Autant dire que Snape était aux anges, surtout qu'apparemment cette personne était extrêmement célèbre ou quelque chose comme ça…Cependant Dumbledore lui, était intransigeant, Snape même si extrêmement avancé en potion n'avait pas le niveau dans les autres matières pour pouvoir quitter Hogwarts maintenant, mais il admettait que c'était du gâchis de laisser Snape perdre son temps en potion…

Alors ils en étaient arrivés à un compromis, Snape suivrait un cursus en potion de son niveau et lorsqu'il aura passé ses NEWT's en potion, il pourrait alors faire une formation en tant qu'apprenti en alternance avec les cours de Hogwarts…

Quelque chose comme trois mois plus tard, Snape a passé son OWL de Potion en candidat libre en est ressorti avec un Optimal sans aucun effort… à la fin de sa deuxième année il a réussi à obtenir son NEWT de potion, juste après avoir passé son examen de deuxième année dans toutes les autres matières en même temps que les autres de son âge…

Sa formation avait commencé au début de sa troisième année… et autant dire que son mentor n'était pas tendre… Ah ah c'était la première fois que je voyais cet abruti trimer autant…

Quoi qu'il en soit… pour obtenir le titre de Maître des potions tu as besoin de l'accord de ton mentor et ensuite présenté l'un de tes projets à la commission du Ministère, qui ensuite te desservira le titre. Généralement les élèves préfèrent présenter une potion assez complexe… Mais ton parrain lui, a décidé de se débarquer et a travaillé sur une création de potion…

Mais pour ça il avait besoin d'espace et de calme pour travailler… C'est pour ça qu'il a reçu ses appartements privés au milieu de notre quatrième année…. Et cette été là, Severus Snape devint le maître de potions le plus jeune de l'histoire sorcière… » acheva Sirius, en reprenant son souffle.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant qu'un sourire ne s'esquisse sur ses lèvres , son parrain était vraiment incroyable… Avant qu'il ne réalise quelque chose, « Mais attends… » pensa Draco à voix haute, « Si Severus a fait des choses aussi incroyables que ça, comment est-ce que je n'aurais pas pu être au courant ? Je veux dire, son nom doit être mentionné un peu partout non ? »

« Snape et Dumbledore ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention des journalistes sur Hogwarts, alors Snape a utilisé un pseudonyme dont personne – à part les membres de la commission, Dumbledore, son mentor et ceux qui étaient au courant de son cursus – ne connaissait vraiment l'âge ou même l'identité… Si je me souviens bien c'était… hum… le 'Prince de Sang-Mêlé'. »

Le blond écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, il avait en effet entendu parler du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il était l'une des plus grandes figues modernes des potions, pour ceux qui s'y connaissaient et savaient lire entre les lignes.

« Waw…. » fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, « Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas de moi en tant que Maître des potions alors… A côté de lui, je ne vaux rien du tout… »

Sirius secoua la tête, « Je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas une question de talent… Parce que Merlin, ton stupide parrain ne cesse de répéter à qui veut bien l'entendre, que son filleul est l'un des meilleurs élèves de potion qu'il n'ait jamais eus…

Et je suis sûr que si tu voulais vraiment suivre la même voie que lui, il aurait fait de toi son apprenti avec joie et fierté… Mais tu sais quand Snape parlait de potions, il était tellement passionné par tout ce qu'il disait qu'on pouvait presque voir Potion écrit avec un P majuscule… C'était un vrai maniaque des potions.

Et c'est ça qui te manque, cette passion des potions qui feront que même si tu parviens à passer Maître des potions – ce dont je suis sûr certain que tu parviendras à faire – tu ne pourras pas parvenir à utiliser tout ton potentiel. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire pour trouver quelque chose qui me fera utiliser tout mon potentiel ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop indécis ou perdu.

Sirius prit une mine songeuse, « Tu devrais peut-être essayer de trouver quelque chose qui te plaît déjà… ça serait un bon début. Et puis au pire, si tu ne trouves toujours pas, tu pourras toujours inventer ton propre métier. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer. « Et puis de toute façon, comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui te charges de me faire passer le message. »

« Vu l'énorme bourde du bâtard graisseux de la dernière fois, il a été décidé que _je_ serais celui qui devrait te parler étant donné que je suis, je cite, 'le seul Gryffindor sentimental et stupide ici'… » marmonna le brun, en haussant les épaules. « Je pense que Snape a peur que tu lui en veuilles encore ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Draco eut une impression d'incrédulité, il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer Severus craindre quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que ça… L'expression du blond s'assombrit quand soudain il se rappela que malgré le fait que Sirius et Severus semblaient s'être relativement réconciliés, il avait été la cause de leur dispute en premier lieu.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux toujours venir me parler comme ça alors que je t'ai dit toutes ses choses ? » souffla-t-il. « Comment est-ce que tu peux me pardonner aussi facilement ? »

Et durant un court instant, il crut que Sirius ne l'avait pas entendu, mais ensuite son cousin s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« Parce que je suis un Gryffindor stupide… » ricana-t-il, « Et surtout parce que je ne t'ai jamais rendu responsable de tout ça alors il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

Draco leva les yeux vers son cousin et se sentit répondre au sourire de l'Animagus s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

~HPDM~

Draco étouffa un bâillement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, les OWLs approchaient à grands pas et tous les cinquièmes années étaient en effervescence et avaient décidé de surpeupler la bibliothèque. Ce qui en résultait presqu'à une bataille pour pouvoir avoir une place là-bas.

Le blond secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, quand soudainement il se figea net dans son mouvement, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillant perceptiblement, tandis que son regard se porta sur un point loin devant lui dans le couloir et qu'il tendait l'oreille à l'affut du bruit.

Il n'y avait aucun doute… Cette magie… Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne… Draco songea brièvement à tourner les talons et courir aussi loin que possible, mais il abandonna vite l'idée en réalisant à quelle point la personne était proche de lui. Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer.

D'ailleurs bien vite les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et une seconde plus tard, il vit une silhouette arriver au loin.

Draco inspira profondément et se força à ne pas trembler, se préparant mentalement à la rencontre inévitable.

« Père… » souffla le Prince des Slytherin avec un sourire crispée, « Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. »

« Draco… » susurra Lucius, son regard pénétrant examinant son fils en long en large et en travers, « J'étais venu discuter avec la nouvelle directrice de Hogwarts… Elle m'a fait part de tes exploits dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale. »

« Je ne fais que mon devoir de soutenir la Grande Inquisitrice, père. » répondit humblement Draco, en évitant le regard du plus âgé.

« En effet… » se contenta de répondre, d'une voix faussement polie, Lucius , « Je vois que tu es seul cette fois-ci… Et moi qui pensais que Lord Zabini allait dorénavant te suivre partout. »

Le blond se tendit à la mention de Blaise, et se força à apparaître détendu malgré la pression constante de la magie de son père autour de lui, « Blaise n'a pas besoin de me suivre partout. »

Lucius eut un rictus mauvais durant un court instant, puis secoua la tête, « Je vois… Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. »

Lucius commença à avancer lentement vers Draco, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut juste à côté du blond et posa une main sur son épaule. Draco retint un glapissement en sentant une énorme quantité de magie s'abattre sur lui, mais se força à rester de marbre.

« Juste un petit conseil… Draco… » souffla son père d'un ton doucereux, faisant frissonner Draco, « Ne t'habitue pas à ce mode de vie… Bientôt tout sera différent… Aussi, je te suggérerai de ne pas te faire remarquer… Il serait fâcheux que _son_ attention soit portée sur les personnes de ton entourage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge tandis que de nombreuses images traversèrent son esprit.

Dumbledore se concentrant sur quelque chose et Fawkes posé élégamment sur son épaule. Hermione assise à sa place habituelle à la bibliothèque entourée d'une colonne de livre et son regard brillant d'intelligence les parcourant à la recherche d'information. Pansy, assise sur un banc près du lac et regardant d'un air songeur la surface de l'eau, ses cheveux virevoltant à cause de la légère brise. Blaise, affalé sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, mâchouillant une friandise. Théo, allongé sur son lit, profondément concentré par l'un des livres qu'il lisait, tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait distraitement Silver, roulé en boule à côté de lui. Sirius et Severus, dans les appartements de ce dernier, se disputant pour quelque chose de stupide.

Draco serra les poings, son corps tremblant par intermittence.

Lucius afficha un rictus satisfait, puis s'éloigna de son fils, marchant lentement vers la sortie. « Nous nous reverrons au Manoir, Draco. »

Draco attendit de ne plus ressentir la magie de son père pour s'approcher du mur le plus proche et s'y laisser glisser, sa tête placée entre ses mains tremblantes.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**~La Pensine de Severus; **

**Souvenir n°1 :**_**Comment Severus est-il arrivé à l'idée de fabriquer la Potion Tue-Loup**_ ?

( Severus et Sirius sont en cinquième année)

Severus poussa un soupir exaspéré tout en tournant la page de son livre de potion. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu son titre de Maître des Potions, c'est-à-dire durant l'été dernier, il n'avait plus aucune occupation et commençait sincèrement à s'ennuyer…

Peut-être devrait-il essayer de fabriquer une nouvelle potion, histoire de passer le temps… Mais quel type de potion pourrait-il bien faire ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement choisir quelque chose au hasard non plus… Hum…..

« AH Je suis crevé ! » s'exclama une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Severus se tourna et émit un son irrité, en voyant Sirius entrer dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui et s'affaler sans aucune gêne sur la partie non occupée du canapé sur lequel Severus était assis.

« Tu ne dois pas l'être tant que ça, étant donné que tu as assez de force pour être aussi bruyant que d'habitude. » grinça le Maître des potions, d'un ton agacé.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas parce que Môsieur est déjà assuré d'avoir un métier que c'est le cas pour nous autres êtres normaux… Nous devons toujours travailler très, très dur pour nos OWL's. »

Le Slytherin tourna la page de son livre, puis émit un léger rire moquer, « Etre normaux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inclus dans cette catégorie ? Et puis je te signale que je dois quand même passer mes OWL's dans toutes les autres matières… Travailler dur ? Te fous pas de moi, depuis quand est-ce que _toi _ tu travailles dur pour réussir un examen ? T'étais certainement en train de foutre le bordel quelque part dans le château. »

Sirius fit la moue, avant d'hausser les épaules, écartant manifestement le sujet sans plus de cérémonie. Il fit alors un énorme sourire qui parvenait à tromper un bon nombre de la gente féminine du château, mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et demanda, tout en se massant les tempes, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le sourire du Gryffindor ne fit que s'agrandir et il tendit la main, d'un air innocent. « Une potion énergisante. »

« Je ne suis pas une boutique de potion ambulante. » grinça Severus, sans lever les yeux de son livre, « Si tu en veux une, tu n'as qu'à te la préparer toi-même ou alors aller t'en acheter la prochaine fois qu'on aura une sortie à Hogsmeade. »

« Mais, Seeev'… » fit Sirius, d'un ton plaintif, « Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment préparer une potion comme ça… tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je m'empoisonne en essayant de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis les autres potions ne sont pas aussi efficaces que les tiennes… »

« Tu pourrais t'empoisonner, je m'en ficherai complètement… » répliqua Severus, en levant les yeux au ciel, «… ça me fera même des vacances… »

« Je te paierai… » proposa Sirius.

« J'ai déjà un salaire tout à fait acceptable. » répliqua le Maître des potions.

L'Animagus plissa les yeux durant un court instant, juste avant qu'un sourire diabolique ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa alors, retira de force le livre de Severus et avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir il se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Severus, croisant les bras devant lui.

« Tant que tu ne me donneras pas la potion, je ne bougerais pas et je ne te rendrais pas ton livre. » décréta-t-il, d'un ton buté.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, « Non mais t'as quel âge ? Cinq ans ? Bouge de là.»

« Bougerai pas… » chantonna le Gryffindor, une lueur machiavélique s'allumant dans ses yeux, « Pourquoi, Sev-idiot, t'es gêné ? Mon charisme et ma présence extraordinaire te perturberaient-ils ? »

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, sac-à-puce. » siffla le Slytherin, en retour, mais il écarquilla les yeux, se tendant imperceptiblement, en voyant le rouge et or se pencher vers lui.

« Même maintenant tu n'es pas gêné ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, et ça ne marchera pas. » répliqua Severus, d'un ton ferme.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? »

Severus ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour répondre vertement mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Gryffindor était déjà extrêmement proche de lui, ses lèvres effleurant presque les siennes. Le maître des potions déglutit, mais quand il sentit leurs lèvres rentrer en contact il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber Sirius par la même occasion.

« Ouch. » s'exclama Sirius, mais son regard trahissait son amusement, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua que les oreilles de Severus étaient devenues écarlates.

« Tiens. » grinça Severus, en posant avec plus de force que nécessaire une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu sur la table basse, « Prends-là et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as besoin d'ailleurs ? »

Sirius sourit et rangea la fiole dans sa poche, « C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui… »

Severus qui s'était baissé pour ramasser son livre, s'arrêta net dans son mouvement pendant un très court instant, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était, espérant que le Gryffindor n'ait pas remarqué …

« Ah donc tu vas tenir compagnie à Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante, toi et ta bande d'idiot. » commenta Severus, d'un ton nonchalant.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et allait lui dire de ne pas insulter ses amis quand il remarqua l'heure qu'il était. « Merlin, je vais être en retard ! » s'exclama-t-il, en courant en direction de la réserve de Potion de Severus où était dissimulé un passage secret. « Merci pour la potion… On se voit demain ! »

« Ne reviens pas ! » siffla Severus.

Mais il savait que Sirius allait l'ignorer. Ce stupide clébard semblait déterminer à s'infiltrer dans les appartements privés de Severus et d'y rester jusqu'à pas d'heures aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait… Et il le faisait _très_ souvent…. Enfin sauf les nuits de pleine lune… où Sirius irait s'amuser aux côtés de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew…

Severus serra les poings et referma son livre d'un mouvement sec. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changeait si le clébard n'était pas là ?! C'était même mieux, les appartements de Severus étaient de nouveaux calmes, silencieux et paisibles, choses impossible à réaliser en présence de l'héritier des Black ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait, si ce crétin était devenu Animagus juste pour aller tenir compagnie à _Lupin_ ! Au moins l'énergie qu'il avait utilisée pour y parvenir était de l'énergie en moins qu'il passait à énerver Severus !

Et puis tant mieux si Sirius décidait de se focalisait sur le loup-garou, ça ferait des vacances à Severus !

Severus se leva alors d'un bond, tandis qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit… Il allait essayer de trouver une cure pour la lycanthropie ! Ça, au moins, cela allait être un challenge à sa taille ! Et puis s'il parvenait vraiment à faire cette potion, il deviendrait extrêmement célèbre et recevrait certainement une récompense pour ça… Et Lupin aurait une dette envers lui… Et ce n'était absolument _pas_ pour que Sirius n'ait plus de raison d'aller tenir compagnie à Lupin les soirs de pleine lune, PAS DU TOUT ! D'ailleurs cela allait même être l'un des plus gros _inconvénients_ parce que cela signifierait que ce stupide clébard allait passer encore plus de temps dans les appartements de Severus… Et ce n'était pas acceptable…

« Pas acceptable du tout ! » trancha Severus, ses doigts passant légèrement et inconsciemment sur ses lèvres à l'endroit où celles de Sirius l'avaient touché.

Et il commença à sortir tous les livres sur la lycanthropie qu'il possédait.

**~Fin du Souvenir~ **

* * *

Voilà tout d'abord... je suis fière d'annoncer que HP & la mémoire du dragon vient d'atteindre ses 3 ans ! Le temps passe vraiment trop vite ! snif snif... Du coup pour l'occasion j'ai décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle rubrique/bonus, la "Pensine de Severus" qui comme son nom l'indique sera entièrement dédié au passé de Severus et Sirius... C'est comme une espèce d'interlude mais à chaque fin de chapitre en gros ^^

Ensuite concernant le chapitre en lui-même, il ne se passe pas grand chose par rapport à la trame du livre... Je dirais même que je n'ai pas bougé d'une seule page du tome 5... Etant donné que ce chapitre était entièrement dédié au dynamisme entre Draco, Sirius et Severus... Et même Remus a ajouté son petit grain de sel... ha ha...

Quoi qu'il en soit ne vous inquiétez pas "l'action" reprend dès le prochain chapitre :p (le tome 5 touche bientôt à sa fin d'ailleurs...avec la scène que tout le monde redoute, moi y compris dans moins de trois chapitres je pense...)

Et enfin je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs autant pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début que ceux qui viennent de découvrir ma fic de m'avoir suivi jusque là... Et un ENORME merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review !

See Ya !


	108. OWLs & Mauvais pressentiment

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

-**Blaise a fait un serment d'allégeance à Draco, jurant de le protéger etc... De ce fait il peut 'sentir' dans une moindre mesure la détresse du blond quand ce dernier est à proximité. (la distance n'est pas encore totalement déterminé.)  
**

**- Théo possède la capacité d'influencer les émotions des personnes qui l'entoure, mais l'inconvénient c'est que du coup il est sensible à la détresse des personnes qui lui sont proches émotionnellement parlant (de même son champ d'action n'est pas tout à fait certain... Mais il est largement plus grand que celui de Blaise.)**

**- Pansy rêve de Cedric toutes les nuits, et Draco demande très souvent à Pansy de lui raconter ses 'rencards' avec Cedric. **

**- Draco avait fait - sous la tutelle de Dumbledore et occasionnellement Severus et Sirius - un entraînement consistant à faire du thé tout en lévitant dix tasses, cet entraînement avait pour but de faire travailler sa maîtrise de la magie. **

**- Draco partage les rêves/cauchemar/vision d'Harry lorsque cela concerne Voldemort, de plus il semblerait qu'il partage également les émotions très fortes ( douleur intense dû à une blessure, ou alors sa cicatrice) d'Harry... Lorsque Draco assiste au rêve, il est juste un spectateur, pas comme Harry qui est souvent à l'intérieur de la tête de Voldemort lui-même ou Nagini de temps en temps**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Alors que Draco revenait de la bibliothèque, il croise en chemin son père dont les paroles ne laissent présagés rien de bon...  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

******Chapitre 95 : OWLs & Mauvais pressentiment **

Le passage pour accéder à la salle commune des Slytherins s'ouvrit, laissant passer Draco, qui entra dans la pièce une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Draco ! » cria alors Blaise d'un ton plaintif en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et accourant vers lui, « Aide-moi…. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il raconte ! » dit-il en pointant du doigt Théo qui avait été installé à la même table que Blaise, des tas de parchemins et de bouquins éparpillés sur la table.

Draco remarqua d'un œil distrait que la salle commune était étrangement vide. Où étaient-ils donc tous partis ?

« Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant. » grinça Théo, d'un ton exaspéré, en suivant le brun.

« On ne peut pas tous être – » commençait à répliquer Blaise, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait le Prince de Slytherin, ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur mouvement, fronçant tous les deux les sourcils tout en regardant Draco. Le blond pouvait voir à la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans leur regard respectif qu'il était inutile d'essayer de faire comme si rien ne lui était arrivé…

Il soupira, tout en se massant les tempes, « Parfois c'est vachement flippant ce que vous faîtes… » grommela Draco, « Vous avez des détecteurs ou quelque chose comme ça ?»

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Théo, ses yeux inspectant le blond de la tête aux pieds, manifestement à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

Draco poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme. « Je vais bien… Juste une petite rencontre peu agréable. »

« Tu sais… » songea Blaise à voix haute, en s'approchant du blond et le tirant par la manche le ramenant jusqu'à l'endroit où Théo et lui avaient été assis précédemment. « A chaque fois que tu vas où retournes de la bibliothèque tu finis par tomber sur des ennuis… Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter d'y aller… »

Le blond eut un rire jaune, se disant que même s'il n'allait _pas_ là-bas, il s'attirerait des ennuis de toute façon… Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la familière présence de la magie de Théo sur lui et se détendit imperceptiblement, il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir été aussi stressé…

« Et donc… » insista Théo, le fixant intensément, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien de bien important crois-moi. » répondit le blond, « Malgré ce que vous avez _tous_ l'impression de croire ces derniers temps, je suis capable de régler certaines choses par moi-même, sans avoir besoin d'un garde du corps… » ses yeux se posèrent ostensiblement sur Blaise, « … ou quelqu'un pour me soigner. » Cette fois les yeux gris se tournèrent calmement vers Théo. « Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. »

Draco serra les poings, les paroles de son géniteur résonnant dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait empêcher un très mauvais pressentiment de l'envahir à ce sujet. Il secoua la tête, non, c'était exactement ce genre de réaction que Lucius voulait déclencher chez lui… Il cherchait juste à le distancer de toutes les personnes sur qui il comptait…

Mais… Et si, ce que disait Lucius était vrai ? Et si en restant auprès d'eux, il risquait vraiment d'attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur eux ? Mais c'était complètement ridicule ! Il n'avait strictement aucune importance aux yeux du Lord, en fait Draco n'était même pas sûr s'il n'avait pas déjà oublié que Draco existait… Après tout il n'était pas Potter. Et puis de toute façon ils savaient se débrouiller, Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il connaissait… Severus et Sirius étaient eux aussi des sorciers puissants et pleins de ressources… Et Blaise, Pansy et Théo –

Draco écarquilla très légèrement les yeux… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… La famille de Blaise avait été neutre lors de la dernière guerre, rien ne disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait accepter ce statut cette fois-ci, alors les Zabini devait absolument faire profil bas. Quant à Pansy, elle avait déjà dû subir la perte de Diggory, cela ne ferait que la faire souffrir de devoir obéir aux ordres du meurtrier de la personne qu'elle avait aimé… Sans parler de Théo… Le père de Théo _était_un Mangemort, il y avait donc déjà de forte chance qu'il soit obligé de suivre ses pas… Alors si en plus, l'attention du Seigneur des ténèbres se portaient sur lui –

Le blond frissonna rien qu'à cette idée. Merlin qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement ignorer cette menace – parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que c'_était_ une menace – mais il ne pouvait pas non plus trop y prêter attention au risque de tomber droit dans le piège de son père….

Il glapit et fit presqu'un bond en l'air en sentant quelqu'un pincer doucement ses hanches. Il se tourna vers le coupable – à savoir Théo et lui jeta un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Théo haussa les épaules, tout en lui lançant un regard curieux. « Je voulais juste attirer ton attention… » dit-il, d'un ton nonchalant, un petit sourire en coin prit alors place sur son visage, « Même si je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de ta part… c'est assez intéressant. »

Draco rougit. « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… » grommela-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

« Ah vraiment parce que j'étais pratiquement certain que –» commenta le Slytherin solitaire, s'apprêtant à réitérer son geste mais le blond lui attrapa les poignets, l'empêchant de mener à bien ses projets.

« N'y pense même pas. » prévint Draco, en le fusillant du regard.

Théo sourit et se rapprocha du blond malgré la pression que ce dernier exerçait sur ses poignets, jusqu'à déposer un chaste et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Qu-» balbutia Draco avec surprise avant de se reculer précipitamment, « On est en plein milieu de la salle commune je te signale ! »

« Qui est totalement vide… à part pour nous deux et Zabini – qui semble étrangement fasciné par quelque chose dans la direction opposé à la notre en ce moment même d'ailleurs – donc tout va bien…. » fit remarquer le Slytherin solitaire d'un ton posé.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, « Et pourquoi est-ce que la salle commune est vide un samedi après-midi ? »

A côté de lui, Blaise fit un petit bruit embarrassé tandis que Théo poussait un soupir exaspéré.

« L'instinct de survie… » expliqua Théo, d'une voix pincée, « Je pense qu'ils ont tous pensé que ce serait une excellente idée d'évacuer les lieux lorsque Zabini ci-présent a magnifiquement réussi à métamorphoser tous les canapés de la pièce en canapés-carnivores-dotés-de-très-longues-dents à la place de la plume qu'il était censé changé en petit oiseau. »

Draco regarda avec suspicion le canapé sur lequel il était actuellement assis, mais décida après une courte délibération que le canapé n'allait pas se mettre à le mordre.

« Ses désastreuses capacités en Métamorphoses doit être un _talent_ en lui-même. » commenta Draco, pince-sans-rire.

« Je t'entends tu sais ! » protesta Blaise, sans grande conviction, avant de secouer la tête comme pour redonner de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de s'exclamer, « Et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! Tu fais le coup à chaque fois ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le blond d'un ton innocent.

Mais Blaise ne mordit pas à l'hameçon se contentant de regarder avec insistance le Prince des Slytherin. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment avant que finalement Blaise ne soupire.

« Tu nous le dirais si c'était vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, avec une légère touche d'espoir et de résignation dans la voix.

« Oui. » mentit sans hésitation Draco, en laissant transparaître la bonne quantité d'honnêteté et d'inquiétude, pour être convaincant.

Blaise soupira et s'affala sur le canapé d'un air boudeur, « Parfois j'aimerais que tu te reposes un peu plus sur nous… Je me sens vraiment inutile. »

« _Je me repose déjà trop sur vous… » _répondit mentalement Draco, mais préféra garder le silence, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Et donc… Tu essayais de changer une plume en oiseau ? » demanda le blond avec curiosité, changeant de sujet.

Son meilleur ami poussa un grognement et s'enfonça encore plus sur le canapé, « M'en parle pas… C'est tout simplement impossible… Je vais complètement foirer mes OWL's de métamorphose ! »

Le blond pouffa, « Essaye juste de ne pas créer de canapé-carnivore et ça devrait passer. »

Blaise fit la moue, tandis que Théo ajoutait d'une voix totalement sérieuse, « Ou alors si le canapé-carnivore apparaît quand même tu peux toujours essayer de lui faire manger l'examinateur et le faire taire à jamais… »

Une goutte de sueur froide perla à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que Blaise frissonnait, « Ne dis pas des trucs pareils avec une tête aussi sérieuse ! C'est flippant. »

Draco eut un petit sourire durant un court instant, mais son expression redevint sérieuse tandis qu'une lueur de détermination s'allumait dans ses yeux. Il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas les mêler à tout ça…

**~HPDM~**

Draco poussa un léger soupir, tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement en direction du lac. Le fait que les OWL's allaient finalement commencer le lendemain semblait provoquer une tension et un stress totalement contre-productif dans l'esprit de pratiquement tous les cinquièmes années. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans que quelqu'un ne lui parle de ce fichu examen !

Secouant la tête, il accéléra le pas, espérant enfin trouver la tranquillité qu'il recherchait en s'asseyant près du lac, quand il remarqua une silhouette familière assise sur l'un des rares bancs où l'on avait vue sur le lac.

« Hey… » salua-t-il, doucement, faisant sursauter la personne qui était manifestement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Hey… » répondit Pansy – car oui c'était elle – d'un ton absent, son regard fixé sur la surface calme et lisse du lac.

Draco fronça les sourcils, l'étudiant un peu plus en détail, tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle semblait en apparence fatiguée et avait de légères cernes sous les yeux… Cependant il pouvait voir dans son langage corporel que paradoxalement Pansy était détendue et plus calme que jamais.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Pansy esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux et secoua doucement la tête.

« Rien d'inhabituel franchement… Juste mes rêves avec Cédric. »

Draco hocha la tête et prit une posture désinvolte, « Et donc ton dernier rancard avec Diggory ? »

Pansy poussa un soupir, « Il m'a fait réviser mes OWL's de sortilèges. »

« Sérieusement ? » ricana le blond d'un ton incrédule.

« Sérieusement. » confirma-t-elle, d'un air mi-attendri, mi-exaspéré, « Il m'a demandé si j'étais au point pour tous les sorts et lorsque je lui ai avoué qu'il y en avait certain où j'avais encore du mal, il m'a expliqué la théorie derrière tout ça, pendant je ne sais plus combien de temps et ensuite il m'a fait quelques démonstrations… »

Draco qui était toujours en train de rire de la situation, s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils.

« Il t'a fait des démonstrations ? » répéta-t-il lentement. Il avait l'impression de toucher du doigt quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Pansy hocha la tête, avant de lever la tête en direction du ciel et ferma les yeux d'un air paisible.

« Tu sais… » souffla-t-elle, en gardant les yeux fermés, « Il y avait des jours où j'aurais voulu ne jamais me réveiller, pour pouvoir tout le temps être auprès de lui… Mais il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'il est juste là à côté de moi, qu'il est en train de me parler, de me calmer, de me prendre dans ses bras… Comme en ce moment même… ça doit paraître étrange ce que je te raconte, non ? »

Draco secoua la tête, puis il se rappela que Pansy avait les yeux fermés et que de ce fait ne pouvait pas le voir. « Non… » répondit-il, d'une voix lointaine « Ce n'est pas étrange. »

Le blond eut alors soudainement la sensation que quelque chose de profondément enfoui en lui, cherchait à remonter à la surface et il crut même durant un court instant avoir entendu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui parler. Mais l'instant d'après tout redevint normal et Draco expira profondément ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration en premier lieu.

Pansy, qui avait entendu l'irrégularité dans le souffle du Prince des Slytherin, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec inquiétude. « Tout va bien ? »

Draco hocha la tête, « J'étais juste en train d'essayer de me rappeler de quelque chose… »

La brune le fixa pendant un long moment, jaugeant manifestement le degré d'honnêteté du blond, mais elle sembla être satisfaite de sa réponse car quelques instants après elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, laissant les rayons du soleil baigner sur son visage.

**~HPDM~**

Le lendemain matin, l'examen théorique de Sortilège commença et Draco leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant qu'Hermione – à quelques tables plus loin devant lui –avait déjà commencé à écrire alors que certaines personnes avaient à peine eut le temps de retourner leur questionnaire…

A une rangée devant lui et cinq tables à sa gauche, Théo avait lui aussi commencé à écrire, son langage corporel ne révélant absolument aucune anxiété. Pansy une table à sa droite et trois rangées devant lui se passait distraitement la main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'elle se penchait sur son questionnaire.

Blaise quant à lui était assis quelque part derrière lui à sa gauche et Draco ne pouvait donc pas voir ses réactions, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son meilleur ami. Après tout, les Sortilèges étaient l'un des points forts de Blaise.

Potter – Non il se fichait de comment se débrouillait Potter !

Il regarda alors avec calme son propre questionnaire et lut la première question, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« a) Donnez la formule et b) décrivez le mouvement de baguette permettant de faire voler un objet. »

Draco parcourut rapidement le reste des questions des yeux, avant de finalement commencer à écrire avec un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière question sans grand problème, il posa sa plume, reboucha son flacon d'encre et relut rapidement ses réponses, avant de laisser son regard dériver autour de lui.

Il restait une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant la fin…

Théo semblait avoir fini depuis belle lurette et avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer. Hermione bien entendu continuait de griffonner comme une malade sur son parchemin. Pansy n'avait pas encore fini et semblait déjà un peu plus tendue qu'au début de l'examen.

Finalement le temps imparti s'écoula et Draco se retourna finalement vers Blaise qui leva le pouce et lui fit un énorme sourire. Sourire que Draco lui rendit, avec plus de retenu bien entendu.

Après le déjeuner, l'épreuve pratique de Sortilège commença et les élèves furent appelés par petits groupes dans la Grande Salle. Draco fut appelé au même moment que Théo et ce dernier lui lança un regard encourageant avant de se diriger vers le professeur qu'on lui avait assigné.

« Le Professeur Marchebank est libre, Malfoy. » couina Flitwick, en lui montrant le professeur en question.

Draco hocha la tête et s'y rendit, non sans ressentir une légère tension et appréhension. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, pas vraiment… Mais le Professeur Marchebank avait tout de même été celle ayant fait passer les NEWT's de métamorphoses et de sortilèges à _Dumbledore_ !

« Malfoy ? » demanda le professeur, criant presque, en consultant ses notes.

« Oui. » confirma Draco.

« Bien… Tout d'abord, changez la couleur de ce rat. » demanda-telle.

« En quelle couleur ? » voulut savoir le blond, étudiant attentivement le rat et faisant appel à sa mémoire pour se rappeler de la formule de Changement de Couleur.

« Libre à vous de choisir, je veux juste qu'à la fin ce rat n'est plus du tout cette couleur grise délavée sur lui. »

Draco hocha la tête et murmura la formule adéquate. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant le résultat, sourire qui se fana presqu'immédiatement quand il vit le professeur écarquiller les yeux et regarder le rat en question tout en réajustant ses lunettes.

Soudainement anxieux d'avoir fait une erreur, le blond regarda plus attentivement le rat, essayant de voir s'il n'avait pas oublié une partie… Mais non, le rat était bien recouvert de bandes vertes et argents sur tout le corps.

« Tournez ses oreilles en rouge. La queue en bleu. Le museau en violet. Et gardez les pattes en vert. » demanda alors le professeur Marchebank, en le regardant avec une attention toute nouvelle qui le rendait encore plus nerveux.

Visualisant mentalement ce que lui avait demandé l'examinateur, Draco s'exécuta. Il fit une grimace mentale devant le résultat, le rat était devenu complètement moche avec toutes ces couleurs sur lui, rien à voir avec son chef d'œuvre en couleur Slytherin d'auparavant.

« Fascinant… » murmura Marchebank, en étudiant le rat, mais elle ne fit pas d'autres commentaires, lui demandant de redonner au rat sa couleur initiale.

Elle lui fit ensuite faire des choses diverses avec des objets tout aussi divers, murmurant des choses dans sa barbe inexistante que Draco ne parvint pas à comprendre, se demandant si c'était bon signe ou pas.

Puis finalement elle lui tendit un verre à vin.

« Utilisez les sorts de votre choix… Soyez créatifs. » fut les instructions données.

Draco observa le verre en question, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec, quand soudainement l'image des fichus tasses d'entrainement de Dumbledore lui vint en tête. Il murmura alors le sort de duplication, avec un petit sourire en coin, et dix verres de vins identiques commencèrent à léviter en cercle au-dessus de la table. Il commença ensuite à remplir les verres un à un avec de l'eau. Il lança le sort de Changement de Couleur, donnant à l'eau le même aspect et la même couleur que celle du vin. Il fit alors léviter un verre jusqu'au professeur Marchebank et ce dernier se dissipa juste devant elle. Il en fit de même pour les verres suivants.

Finalement l'avant dernier verre disparut et il ne restait plus que le verre de vin initial. Draco le fit avancer et allait le replacer délicatement sur la table. Mais il sentit soudainement une énorme quantité de magie apparaître brisant efficacement sa concentration. Le verre de vin n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la table et se fracassa par terre.

Draco reprit son souffle légèrement essoufflé et se tourna vers la source de magie qui l'avait surpris. Bien sûr, c'était _Potter_ ! Ce crétin venait manifestement d'être appelé dans la salle et était tellement nerveux que sa magie semblait partir n'importe comment autour de lui. Et _bien sûr_ il avait fallu que Draco soit juste à côté de lui.

Le blond jeta au Survivant un regard assassin avant de se tourner vers les débris de verre d'un air mortifié. Il venait de rater ses OWL's de Sortilège à cause de Potter !

« Reparo. » grogna presque le Slytherin, regardant les débris se recoller avec irritation. Il redéposa ensuite le verre à vin sur la table.

« Ça suffira. » décréta Marcheblank, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

**~HPDM~**

« Waw… » commenta Harry, « Et dire qu'à cette époque là, je pensais avoir fait un meilleur sortilège de lévitation que toi… »

Draco eut un reniflement moqueur, « Comme si j'aurais pu rater un simple sortilège de lévitation. Franchement Potter, c'est un sort de _première année_.»

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et non il ne se sentait _absolument pas_ coupable d'avoir brisé la concentration du Slytherin, pas du tout même ! Après tout pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable d'avoir gâché ce qui semblait avoir été une succession de sorts particulièrement bien exécutés ? Harry soupira… Ok… Il se sentait _définitivement_ coupable.

« Et au final tu as eu quoi comme résultat ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Draco cligna des yeux et répondit avec désinvolture, « Oh… j'ai eu un O. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, tandis qu'il regardait le Slytherin avec incrédulité, sa culpabilité complètement envolé.

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à obtenir la note maximale ?! »

« Et bien apparemment mon rat multicolore et le fait que j'arrive à maintenir plusieurs sorts en même temps ont largement compensé le fait que le verre se soit cassé à la fin… » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré, « Faut vraiment que j'arrête de fréquenter des gens qui pensent qu'avoir un O est une chose tout à fait normale… C'est désespérant.»

Le blond eut un petit sourire mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Son expression devint cependant plus grave lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les souvenirs, son corps se tendant inconsciemment… Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait bientôt arriver… l'élément déclencheur du futur désastre.

**~HPDM~**

Draco sentit une goutte de sueur perler à l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'il entrait dans les appartements privés de Severus.

Sirius et Severus se fusillaient du regard, et le blond avait presque l'impression de voir des éclairs apparaître entre ces deux-là. Cette scène commençait vraiment à apparaître un peu trop souvent à son goût…

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu encore pire qu'avant ? » marmonna le Prince des Slytherin, en poussant un soupir exaspéré, il ne voulait même pas essayé de deviner _pourquoi_ ils se disputaient encore.

Draco se racla la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence.

« Oh Draco. » sourit Sirius, passant en l'espace d'une seconde d'une expression furieuse à une expression joviale et bon enfant, « Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Du gâteau, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de difficulté… » répondit Draco, en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque, « Par contre j'ai eu un petit soucis au niveau de l'épreuve pratique. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama son cousin d'un ton dépité et plaintif, comme si le blond venait d'annoncer que la fin du monde était imminente.

Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur se demandant ce qui lui arrivait encore, mais il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard quand un rictus narquois apparut sur le visage du Maître des Potions et que ce dernier tendit la main en direction de l'Animagus.

Sirius le fusilla du regard, bougonna quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « bâtard graisseux de merde. », et lui jeta une petite bourse, qui d'après le bruit qu'elle faisait contenait de l'argent. Mais soudainement son visage s'éclaira et il regarda le blond avec un visage plein d'espoir.

« Attends une minute ! » dit-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par petit soucis ? »

Haussant un sourcil, le blond leur raconta en détail tout qui s'était passé. A la fin de son récit, Sirius semblait trépigner sur place et il jeta un regard à la dérobé à Severus, un énorme sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Les lèvres pincés d'irritation, Severus lui rendit la bourse sans un mot.

Draco quant à lui, observa l'échange avec un regard blanc, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir irrité ou pas du fait que ces deux-là avaient manifestement parié sur lui… Bien que le contenu du pari soit un vrai mystère. D'ailleurs il ne voulait même pas essayé de _comprendre_ comment un tel pari avait pu commencer en premier lieu…

« Attends un peu que ce soit l'épreuve de potion. »grinça Severus, d'un ton irrité.

Sirius ricana, « Mauvais perdant ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Stupide clébard ! »

« Chauve-souris grincheux. »

« Sac à puce. »

« Bâtard graisseux. »

Draco soupira peut-être qu'il devait arrêter de venir ici, au moins cela lui éviterait un mal de tête conséquent… Mais en même temps il perdrait un énorme divertissement… Ah quel dilemme…

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous disputer comme un vieux couple ou deux gosses dans une garderie pendant une minute ça serait formidable. » cingla-t-il, d'un ton nonchalant en observant ses ongles.

Pour toute réponse il se reçut deux regards noirs, ainsi qu'un « Ne sois pas insolent ! » de la part de Severus. Draco leva les mains en signe de paix, mais son visage ne montrait absolument aucun signe de repentance.

Puis finalement Draco soupira et reprit une expression bien plus sérieuse.

« J'ai vu mon père, il n'y a pas longtemps. »

La réaction fut quasi-instantanée. Leurs regards se durcirent et leurs corps se tendirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton meurtrier, si bien que Draco avait presque l'impression de voir en fond l'image d'un chien enragé, grognant et se préparant à bondir pour attaquer quelqu'un. « Qu'est-ce que ce connard t'a encore fait ?! »

« Bah justement il n'a rien fait de spécial… » répondit prudemment le blond, en détournant le regard, « Il a juste… parlé. »

Severus plissa les yeux. « Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Draco leur répéta les paroles de son père, se demandant si finalement cela avait été une bonne chose ou pas de leur en parler…

« Ce fils de –» insulta Sirius en se dirigeant furieusement vers la cheminée de Severus.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? » demanda ce dernier d'une voix étrangement calme.

« Lui botter le cul, quoi d'autre ?! » siffla l'évadé, « Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de – WAH ! »

Sirius s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en plein milieu de sa phrase, se relevant d'un bond il fusilla du regard le maître de potion qui lui avait fait un croche-pied, « Pourquoi t'as fait ça, enfoiré ?! »

Severus poussa un soupir irrité, « Réfléchis un peu avant de bondir tête la première dans les problèmes, tu veux ? A quoi ça servirait d'y aller maintenant ? Pense plutôt aux implications de tout ça ! »

L'Animagus se renfrogna, serrant furieusement les poings, mais on pouvait voir à son expression qu'il était effectivement en train d'y réfléchir.

Voyant que Sirius s'était relativement calmé et qu'il ne risquait plus de foncer vers le Manoir Malfoy à la seconde même où Severus aurait le dos tourné, ce dernier se tourna finalement vers Draco et demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, Draco ? »

Le Slytherin cligna des yeux, « De quoi tu parles ? »

Severus soupira, « Je te connais, Draco…Même si ce trait de ta personnalité m'exaspère au plus haut point je sais que si cela n'avait été que cette rencontre avec ton père, tu nous en n'aurais jamais parlé… Surtout que cette rencontre a eu lieu il y a plus d'une semaine, d'après ce que j'ai compris… Alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ? Quelque chose a dû te faire changer d'avis… »

Draco hocha la tête. « Ce n'était pas la première fois… j'ai remarqué que c'était devenu de plus en plus fréquent récemment… En fait c'est peut-être même juste mon imagination… Des fois quand quelqu'un parle ou fait quelque chose, j'ai comme l'impression que je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose… mais en général ça disparait presqu'instantanément… »

Draco ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait comme réaction de leur part, il avait imaginé de la perplexité ou qu'ils lui disent que ce n'était que son imagination et rien d'important, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers Sirius, d'un air interrogateur et curieux, comme si Sirius détenait la réponse à la question.

Déglutissant, Draco suivit le regard de son parrain et ses yeux se posèrent sur son cousin. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés avant de soudainement s'approcher du blond et lui demander.

« Cette impression… C'est comme si tu savais que quelque chose est important mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment… Comme si tu avais déjà entendu ça quelque part mais que tu n'as aucune idée d'où ? Comme si quelque chose essayait de remonter à la surface ?»

Surpris, Draco hocha la tête, se demandant par Merlin comment Sirius pouvait bien savoir ça…

« Est-ce que c'est… » demanda Severus, d'un ton incrédule.

Sirius hocha la tête, un micro sourire prenant place sur son visage. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lueur dans ses yeux ? De la fierté ?

« Ça y ressemble en tout cas… »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux expliquer ça ? » marmonna finalement le maître des potions, « Je pensais que –»

Il fit un geste vague de la main, qui n'aidait absolument pas Draco à comprendre la situation, mais Sirius avait apparemment compris la signification de ce geste puisqu'il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Va savoir… C'est assez hasardeux et capricieux comme mécanisme… » songea-t-il à voix haute, puis se tournant vers le blond, il ajouta, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Si c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est… ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais te focaliser pour l'instant. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco, frustré de ne pas comprendre la situation.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu… » répondit mystérieusement son cousin, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le blond fit la moue, mais n'insista pas, à la place il murmura, « Il y a aussi le fait que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours… Quoi qu'il en soit soyez vigilent, d'accord… avec ça et la… _menace_ de père… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se produire bientôt… Vous devriez faire att – Aie ! »

Sirius venait de lui frapper le haut du crâne, un air exaspéré sur le visage avant de lui pincer les joues et les tordre dans tous les sens. « C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention, parfois tu sembles oublier que _nous_ sommes les adultes ici, et que de ce fait notre job est de _te_ protéger et pas le contraire. »

Draco fit une grimace et fusilla son cousin du regard, « Etre un adulte ne change rien au fait que tu puisses mourir à chaque instant. »

« Non tu as raison je suppose… » consentit l'Animagus, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, « Ok… bah dans ce cas si je meurs ça sera pour protéger quelqu'un qui me tient à cœur… Donc c'est OK! »

Draco eut un rire jaune, « C'est censé me rassurer ça ? Et puis en quoi c'est OK ?! »

Sirius eut un grand sourire, « Ça veut dire que je serais mort sans regret ! »

« Ne sors pas des trucs comme ça, stupide clébard ! » siffla Severus d'un ton agacé, avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur, « Je parie que t'étais en train de penser que ce que tu venais de sortir était super cool, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius arbora une expression qui pouvait n'être plus transparente que si un énorme « En plein dans le mille… » était inscrit sur son front.

« Je le savais. » soupira Severus d'un air exaspéré, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Tu es juste jaloux parce que j'arrive à sortir ce genre de phrase…. » se moqua Sirius.

« Et puis quoi encore ?» riposta le maître des potions, «Ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça, si un stupide clébard avec 2 de QI arrive à le faire! »

« REPETE UN PEU, bâtard graisseux ! »

Draco sourit, ces deux-là étaient vraiment incorrigibles. Il serra les poings, il espérait vraiment que son mauvais pressentiment n'était que de la paranoïa et que ça disparaîtrait avec le temps…

~HPDM~

Mais loin de disparaître, le mauvais pressentiment semblait au contraire s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que les épreuves d'OWL's passaient. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer au moment de l'épreuve pratique d'Astronomie.

Draco avait pratiquement terminé sa carte quand soudainement un BANG retentit dans le parc. Sursautant, le regard du blond se tourna immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant ce qui se passait plus bas.

Six personnes essayaient manifestement de restreindre Hagrid, qui rugissait, les poings brandis. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'Ombrage avait manifestement essayé de renvoyer le garde-chasse.

« NON ! » cria Hermione en voyant plusieurs jets de lumières rouges jaillirent des baguettes des six personnes entourant le garde chasse et foncer droit sur lui. Mais cela ne semblait pas avoir grand effet sur lui…

« _Les géants ont une assez bonne résistance face à ce type de sort… Hagrid a dû hériter de cette résistance. » _jugea Draco, puis jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il remarqua que plus personne ne prêtait attention à leur carte du ciel à présent, leur regard obnubilé par ce qui se passait plus bas et ce malgré les remontrances de l'examinateur.

Un homme s'écria alors d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient.

« Soyez raisonnable, Hagrid ! »

« Raisonnable ? Va donc au diable ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Dawlish ! »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que McGonagall fit son apparition.

« Comment osez-vous ? » s'écria-t-elle, « Comment _osez-_vous ?! Laissez-le ! Je vous dis de le _laisser ! _De quel droit l'attaquez-vous ? Il n'a rien fait qui puisse justifier –»

Hermione et deux autres filles de Gryffindor poussèrent un hurlement d'horreur quand soudainement quatre éclairs de stupéfixion fusèrent sur McGonagall, la touchant de plein fouet. Elle fut projetée dans les airs et retomba brutalement sur le dos, étendue de tout son long et ne bougeant plus d'un pouce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hagrid se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer, se déchaîna furieusement sur ses opposants mettant quatre des six personnes au tapis avec ses poings avant de s'enfuir vers le grand portail et disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque l'examen fut terminé et que Draco fut retourné dans sa salle commune, le blond fixait la flamme de la cheminée, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Il entremêla ses doigts et les posa contre sa bouche, les sentant trembler imperceptiblement contre ses lèvres. Tous ses sens et son instinct lui criaient à présent que quelque chose allait se produire et très, très prochainement….

« Bordel. » jura-t-il à voix basse, en grinçant des dents, « C'est quoi le problème, avec ce fichu timing ? »

C'était le moment idéal… Dumbledore qui avait été forcé de quitter le château et qui était actuellement en fuite… Hagrid qui venait de se faire renvoyer… McGonagall rendue hors service par ses sorts de stupéfixion… Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sur qui Potter pouvait compter avaient été éloignés… Le seul restant était Severus, mais tout le monde savait que Severus détestait Potter…

En clair si quelque chose se produisait, Potter n'avait absolument plus personne vers qui se tourner…

**~HPDM~**

Le lendemain après-midi, l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie – la dernière épreuve d'OWL d'ailleurs – commença.

Draco se força à ignorer la sensation de malaise qui s'était insinué en lui depuis la veille au soir et se concentra sur le questionnaire. Mais alors qu'il était arrivé aux trois quarts du questionnaire il se rendit compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se focaliser sur les questions et que ses yeux commençaient à piquer signe de leurs fatigues.

Se frottant les yeux d'un geste irrité, le blond fit encore plus d'effort pour ne pas être distrait… Mais bien vite il recommençait à se disperser et sentait la fatigue monter de plus en plus en lui… Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il allait presque s'endormir sur sa copie qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas normal. Se mordant violemment la lèvre pour rester réveiller, Draco força ses sens à se mettre en alerte, cherchant la cause de sa soudaine somnolence.

Son premier réflexe fut de songer à Théo, mais il écarta rapidement cette idée, après tout il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son petit ami fasse quelque chose comme ça, surtout en plein milieu d'un examen !

Son regard se tourna alors vers Potter et il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il remarqua que le Gryffindor venait de s'endormir, sa tête tombant mollement sur sa table.

Draco grinça des dents tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de fatigue l'envahit, mais il se força à rester éveillé, son esprit travaillant à vive allure. Que se passait-il ? Jusqu'à présent il n'avait ressenti que la douleur de Potter quand ce dernier était gravement blessé, alors pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement également la fatigue du brun ? Ce n'était pas logique !

Non ! Réalisa alors le Prince des Slytherins avec horreur, il y avait autre chose qu'il avait partagé avec le Survivant… les visions concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

« Merde ! » jura mentalement Draco, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il sentit ses yeux se voiler et la vison de la Grande Salle disparut, remplacée par le couloir sombre du Ministère.

Draco grinça des dents, contrairement aux autres fois, il avait conscience d'être toujours dans la Grande Salle, pouvant sentir la dureté de la chaise contre son dos et deux coins de la table qu'il avait agrippés instinctivement… Mais en même temps il assistait au rêve de Potter, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour en sortir… C'était absolument dérangeant comme sensation.

Il voyait Potter marcher dans le couloir sombre et frais qui menait au Département des Mystères. Parfois le brun se mettait à courir, décidé à atteindre enfin son but… La porte noire s'ouvrit et il se retrouvait dans la salle circulaire avec de nombreuses portes…

Potter la traversait en arpentant le sol de pierre et ouvrit la troisième porte, se retrouvant une fois de plus dans la vaste salle remplie d'étagères et de globes de verres… Son cœur battait très vite comme si ses battements de cœur faisaient écho à ceux de Potter…

Ils atteignirent le numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept, tournèrent à gauche et se hâtèrent de parcourir l'allée entre les deux étagères. Tout au bout une forme se dessinait sur le sol, une forme noire qui remuait comme un animal blessé… Draco sentit son estomac se serrer et son sentiment de malaise se décuplait à chaque pas que Potter faisait. Il agrippa encore plus fort les coins de la table, sentant le bois rentrer douloureusement dans ses paumes…

Une voix aiguë s'élevait alors dans la pièce…

« Prends-la pour moi… Rapporte-la… Je ne peux pas y toucher… Mais toi, tu peux… »

La forme sur le sol bougea légèrement… Puis Draco entendit la voix glaciale prononcée le mot « _Crucio ! »_

L'homme étendu par terre laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui glaça le sang de Draco dans ses veines… Merlin… Il connaissait cette voix… Merlin il savait qui était cette personne qui essayait de se relever mais qui ne pouvait que retomber en se tortillant de douleur sur le sol.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se sentit des tremblements violents le parcourir. Il serrait la table encore plus fortement ses ongles raclant le bois.

« Réveille-toi ! » s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même… luttant pour ouvrir les yeux, « Réveille-toi ! »

Il regarda impuissant la silhouette pousser un gémissement tandis que l'Impardonnable prenait fin.

« Lord Voldemort attend… »

« Réveille-toi… Réveille-toi, bordel ! » continuait désespérément Draco, serrant encore plus fort la table et se mordant violemment la lèvre, il pouvait sentir du sang couler de sa lèvre.

Très lentement, les bras tremblants, l'homme étendu par terre souleva ses épaules de quelques centimètres et redressa la tête… Son visage émacié était maculé de sang, tordu par la douleur, mais restait crispé dans une expression de défi.

« Non…. Non … Réveille-toi ! Tu dois te réveiller… Réveille-toi ! » hurla le blond, intérieurement, « Tu dois te réveiller, _maintenant _! Où il sera trop tard ! Ouvre-les yeux ! Ne te laisse pas contrôler… »

« Tu devras me tuer… » murmura Sirius, d'une voix faible, bien trop faible…

Draco était comme tétanisé, son-lui du rêve ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger du tout.

« Sans aucun doute, c'est-ce que je finirais par faire… » répondit la voix glaciale, « Mais tu commenceras par aller me la chercher, Black… »

« Bouge… » s'ordonna Draco, en forçant ses jambes à avancer, « Bouge… Bouge… BOUGE BORDEL ! »

« Tu crois donc que c'était vraiment de la douleur, ce que tu as éprouvé jusqu'à maintenant ? Réfléchis… » poursuivit la voix.

Draco sentit finalement sa jambe lui obéir, avançant difficilement d'un pas, puis d'un autre et encore un autre…

« Nous avons des heures devant nous… »

Le blond tenta d'atteindre sa destination aussi rapidement que possible, mais cela semblait si loin…

« Et personne ne peut t'entendre… »

Au moment où Voldemort pointait à nouveau sa baguette sur Sirius, un nouveau maléfice sur le bout des lèvres, Draco agrippa violemment l'épaule de Potter et l'obligea à faire volte-face.

« Réveille-toi, Potter, MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces en secouant violemment le brun.

L'instant d'après, Draco fut de nouveau dans la grande salle et il remarqua que dans son agitation il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte… Mais cela avait été masqué par le fait que Potter venait de pousser un hurlement de douleur, se heurtant violemment sur le sol tandis qu'il se réveillait.

Profitant du fait que Potter avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde sur lui, Draco se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, plaquant une main tremblante sur sa bouche, son visage aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

« Sirius… » sanglota-t-il.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**~La Pensine de Severus **

**Souvenir n°2 : **_**Comment l'annexe du Square Grimmauld est devenu leur maison ?**_

(_Quelques semaines après les évènements de l'interlude 2, Severus et Sirius ont 9 ans.)_

« Malade ? » répéta Sirius, en jetant un regard incrédule à sa mère, « Mais il allait bien quand je lui ai parlé ce matin ! »

Wallburga fit un geste vague de la main pour montrer qu'elle n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance au sujet, « Eh bien, il est tout simplement tombé malade entre temps, c'est tout… Maintenant termine ton assiette et va te préparer pour les cours de cette après-midi. »

Sirius fusilla du regard son assiette et commença à picorer les petits pois qui y restaient. Wallburga leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet du 'manque de manière de son héritier', puis s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette et se leva quittant la salle à manger sans un regard pour ses fils.

Regulus jeta alors un regard à la dérobé en direction de son frère puis poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Je connais cette tête… »

Sirius cligna innocemment des yeux, « Quelle tête ? »

« Cette tête. » répondit le plus jeune, en pointant son frère du doigt, « Tu vas encore faire une bêtise. »

L'air innocent disparut immédiatement du visage de l'héritier et il affichait un air révolté et légèrement inquiet sur les bords, « Y'a pas moyen que Sev' soit tombé malade comme ça… Il a dû se passer quelque chose…»

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Regulus, qui se demandait mentalement s'il n'était pas plus sage d'ignorer son frère.

Sirius haussa les épaules, jouant distraitement avec ces petits pois, « 'Ché pas… Mais il m'a dit que sa mère devait partir quelque part pendant quelques jours pour son travail, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Regulus lui jeta un regard dubitatif, « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller le voir pour vérifier s'il est vraiment malade ou pas. »

Il vit la tête de Sirius se redresser d'un coup et une lueur venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux. D'après l'expérience de Regulus cette lueur était synonyme d'ennuis.

« Oh non… » s'exclama-t-il, avec horreur, en secouant la tête, « Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! C'est une très, très mauvaise idée… »

« Trop tard… » susurra Sirius, avant de finir sa dernière bouchée et bondir hors de sa chaise.

« Ne fais pas ça, tu vas encore avoir des problèmes ! » tenta de le raisonner Regulus, mais sans grande conviction, il savait qu'une fois que Sirius avait quelque chose en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis… à part Severus peut-être, mais _Severus_ était justement la raison pour laquelle Sirius allait faire ça, donc il n'était pas d'une grande aide en ce moment même. « Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire à mère ? » marmonna-t-il, finalement d'un ton défaitiste.

Sirius qui était en train de courir vers les escaliers, marqua une légère pause, avant de se tourner vers son frère avec un grand sourire, « Dis lui que je suis tombé malade. »

L'héritier monta les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre et courut jusqu'au passage qui menait à l'annexe de Square Grimmauld. Une fois arrivé à destination, il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et observer la pièce avec attention. Severus avait dit qu'il y avait un passage de l'extérieur, ce qui voulait dire que Sirius pouvait sortir par là sans se faire repérer par sa mère.

Sirius mit moins de cinq minutes pour trouver le passage en question et sentit un sentiment d'excitation monter en lui tandis qu'il se retrouvait dans la rue Muggles derrière chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait tout seul de chez lui, non en fait c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une rue Muggles tout court… Ses parents préférant utiliser les moyens de transports sorciers… Et puis les seuls fois où Sirius était autorisé à sortir de la maison était les jours où ils étaient invités à l'une de ses ennuyeuses réceptions de Sang-Pur où tout le monde faisait semblant de s'aimer alors qu'il était évident que qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout.

Il regarda alors avec curiosité et émerveillement ce qui l'entourait et se demanda comment par Merlin il allait faire pour arriver jusqu'à chez Severus… Quand soudainement il remarqua un groupe de filles qui discutaient joyeusement entre elles, elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, au bout de la rue et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage.

Il avança jusqu'à elle et lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonnable, il se mit à pleurer bruyamment, attirant efficacement l'attention du groupe, qui s'approcha alors de lui.

« Oh… » roucoula l'une d'entre elle, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon petit ? »

Sirius retint son reflexe de s'exclamer qu'il n'était _pas_ petit, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler comme s'il avait cinq ans alors qu'il en avait _neuf_. Mais il se rappela qu'il avait un rôle à jouer et renifla doucement, levant des yeux ruisselants de larmes vers elle, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement.

« M-maman… » sanglota-t-il, « J'veux ma maman… »

« Oh… Tu t'es perdu ? »

Sirius hocha piteusement la tête, « Maman… m'a dit –snif – de ne pas sortir – snif snif – mais je l'ai fait et maintenant je ne sais plus comment rentrer chez moi… »

« Oooh pauvre petit… » compatit-elle, « Est-ce que tu connais le nom de ta rue ? »

Sirius renifla encore une fois et chercha dans sa mémoire, où est-ce qu'il avait dit qu'il habitait déjà ? « L'impasse du Tisseur… » répondit-il finalement, en levant des yeux pleins d'espoir vers elle.

Elle lui fit alors un sourire rassurant, « Oui, je connais, c'est pas loin d'ici… Tu veux qu'on t'y amène ? »

Sirius hocha joyeusement la tête et suivit le groupe de fille, essayant de ne pas rougir en les entendant dire à quel point il était adorable et qu'elles auraient voulu avoir un petit frère comme ça…

Il se révéla alors que l'Impasse du Tisseur n'était vraiment pas loin de Square Grimmauld et il remercia joyeusement le groupe de fille, faisant un bisou sur la joue à celle qui était venu lui parlé et courut avec excitation vers l'une des maisons au hasard, attendant que le groupe de filles s'en aillent avant de reprendre une attitude normale.

Il scruta alors les maisons, se demandant laquelle pouvait bien être celle de Severus… Quand soudainement un bruit de verre se brisant attira son attention dans la maison qui se trouvait à gauche de lui et il s'approcha curieusement de celle-ci.

Il remarqua alors qu'il pouvait observer l'intérieure de la maison à travers la fenêtre ouverte et il écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant.

Severus était debout dos à la fenêtre, son corps était tendu et on pouvait voir de temps en temps de légers tremblements le prendre. Non loin de lui se trouvait un homme à l'apparence hostile et débraillé qui tenait une bouteille à la main, faisant de larges mouvements de bras.

« Tu devrais être reconnaissant –hic – que je te laisse vivre ici ! » s'exclama-t-il, en prenant une large gorgée de la bouteille, son visage rouge de colère et tendit qu'il avançait vers Severus, ses pas semblaient hasardeux et instables, « Ne crois pas juste parce que tu as ta fiche – hic – magie, que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Maintenant que ta mère n'est plus là, il est hors de question que tu ailles –hic –chez ces monstres ! »

L'homme but une nouvelle gorgée et poussa un grognement furieux en se rendant compte que la bouteille était vide. Il la lança alors violemment vers Severus qui tressaillit et leva instinctivement son bras pour protéger son visage. La bouteille se brisa sur son bras et les débris tombèrent au sol dans des _cling_ retentissants.

« Va m'chercher aut'e bouteille ! » ordonna l'homme d'une voix pâteuse.

Mais Severus ne bougea pas, il ne donnait même pas l'impression de l'avoir entendu, ce qui semblait énerver encore plus l'homme.

« T'es sourd ! 'Veux aut'e bouteille ! » cria-t-il, en s'approchant dangereusement de Severus, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire ne serait-ce que deux pas, les yeux de l'homme roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'écroula au sol dans un grand _boum_, vite suivi de bruyants ronflements.

Severus poussa un soupir, son corps se détendant visiblement, avant de se pencher pour ramasser les bouteilles vides qui trainaient sur le sol et que l'homme n'avait manifestement pas lancé sur lui. Sirius sentit la colère monter en lui.

~SBSS~

Le sang-mêlé se tendit cependant quand il entendit un bruit au niveau de la fenêtre et il se rappela alors avec horreur qu'il avait laissé cette dernière ouverte… Il espérait que c'était juste un chat où quelque chose comme ça et pas un voisin curieux qui avait été attiré par le boucan que son père avait fait, parce que sinon il allait vraiment s'attirer des ennuis…

Il tourna doucement la tête et poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit quelqu'un sauter à l'intérieur à travers la fenêtre et lui attraper fermement le bras. Severus se débattit, s'apprêtant à se défendre quand finalement il réalisa _qui_ était la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sonnée, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux. « Comment est-ce que tu –»

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, car déjà Sirius l'entraînait de force vers l'extérieure, l'obligeant à sauter par-dessus la fenêtre. Sirius raffermit alors sa poigne sur son bras et commença à descendre la rue sans un mot. Severus fut forcé de le suivre, arborant un air complètement perdu sur le visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le suivait sans discuter, ni pourquoi il restait silencieux durant tout le trajet alors qu'il avait des millions de question en tête… Peut-être était-ce parce que Sirius lui-même n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé alors qu'habituellement il était un moulin à parole… Peut-être parce qu'il avait remarqué à quel point la main de Sirius tremblait autour de son poignée… Peut-être parce qu'il avait croisé le regard furieux de Sirius durant un court instant… Peut-être parce qu'il parvenait à ressentir l'atmosphère pesant qui entourait l'héritier des Black… Peut-être était-ce un peu de chaque…

Quoiqu'il en soit Severus ne prononça aucun mot jusqu'à leur arrivée au Square Grimmauld annexe. De même il resta silencieux lorsque Sirius le força à s'assoir sur le canapé et partit chercher quelque chose dans les placards de la cuisine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec ce qui ressemblait à une boîte de premier secours.

Sirius prit alors précautionneusement le bras blessé de Severus et appliqua doucement plusieurs baumes de soin dessus, essayant d'ignorer au mieux la manière dont Severus s'était tendu et les légères grimaces de douleurs.

Quand il eut fini, Sirius referma la boîte et leva finalement les yeux vers Severus.

Severus frissonna bien malgré lui en remarquant que même si la fureur de l'héritier Black s'était légèrement atténuée, il arborait tout de même un regard meurtrier qui promettait de nombreuses souffrances.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas défendu ? » demanda Sirius, d'une voix calme, mais on pouvait clairement sentir la colère se dissimulant derrière.

Severus se tendit, puis le fusilla du regard, « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? C'est mon père, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand-chose ! »

« Tu aurais dû partir autre part ! » s'exclama Sirius, « Au lui de rester planté là et te laisser faire ! »

« Et où veux-tu que j'aille ?! » hurla Severus, « Ma mère ne sera pas là pendant au moins une semaine, je ne peux pas juste aller vivre dans le parc où quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir ici… » répondit l'héritier Black.

L'autre poussa un reniflement méprisant, « Comme si ta mère allait accepter que je vienne dormir chez toi pendant une semaine. »

« On s'en fout de ma mère. » décréta Sirius, avec détermination « Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, tu peux juste rester ici, dans l'annexe ! »

Puis il agrippa à nouveau Severus par le bras et l'entraîna vers le couloir, il pointa alors l'une des chambres du doigt, « Là c'est ta chambre. », il pointa ensuite celle d'en face, « Et celle-là c'est la mienne ! Maintenant tu as un endroit où aller si jamais… ça se produit à nouveau. »

« C'est ridicule… » souffla Severus.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Promets-moi que si jamais il recommence… si jamais ta mère doit partir à nouveau tu viendras ici ! Et si jamais tu ne le fais pas, je viendrais te chercher de force comme aujourd'hui à chaque fois s'il le faut ! »

Severus baissa la tête et serra les poings, « Et si jamais on se dispute ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne pourrais pas revenir ici ! Donc je devrais plutôt m'habituer à rester là-bas. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard blanc. « T'es bête ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ?! » répliqua furieusement Severus, en le fusillant du regard.

Mais il cligna des yeux de surprise lorsque Sirius se pencha et accola leur front. « Même si on se dispute… même si on n'est plus ami… même si soudainement je te déteste… même si je ne veux plus te voir… tu pourras _toujours_ venir ici… Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, cette annexe est à nous… ça sera _notre maison_… Donc comme c'est notre maison à tous les deux, je n'ai pas le droit de te virer… ok ? »

Severus déglutit, pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi vite soudainement ? Et puis pourquoi se sentait-il aussi soulagé que Sirius dise quelque chose comme ça ? Et puis c'était stupide, ils ne pouvaient pas encore avoir leur propre maison, ils n'avaient que _neuf _ans… Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il partagerait une maison avec_ Sirius_ ? Et puis… Et puis…

« Ok… » répondit faiblement Severus.

Sirius sourit… Il savait que Severus n'allait pas l'écouter au début et allait rester à l'Impasse du Tisseur, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que Sirius allait venir le chercher et le ramener _à la maison_ autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour que cet idiot comprenne qu'il était ici _chez lui_.

**~Fin du Souvenir~**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! L'action reprend enfin son cours et la fin du tome arrive à grand pas !

Concernant la Pensine de Severus, je suis contente que ça à l'air d'avoir du succès, parce que ce paring est mon préféré après le HPDM et c'est juste un vrai défi de l'écrire... Il y a tellement de matière, tellement de passé que je pense que j'aurais même pu écrire une histoire parallèle sur eux ^^ Bref... Ce souvenir est un peu long, mais c'est parce qu'à la base il était sensé être un interlude...

Donc voilà, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, mais également à tous mes lecteurs en général !

See Ya !


	109. Compulsion & Urgence

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

- **Draco ressent les émotions fortes d'Harry ( comme une intense douleur par exemple) et partage les mêmes rêves ( ceux concernant Voldemort seulement) **

**- Théo et Blaise peuvent ressentir la 'détresse' de Draco à cause de leur capacité/situation respective **

**- Grâce à un cadeau de Draco, Sirius possède une montre-portoloin qui lui permet de faire le trajet Square Grimmauld/ appartements de Severus rapidement, mais qui montre également le nom des personnes qui sont présents dans la maison... C'est pourquoi Sirius se trouve la majeur partie du temps dans les appartements de Severus**

**- Durant leur première année Draco avait 'utilisé' Neville pour faire en sorte qu'Harry ou plutôt Hermione réussisse à trouver qui est Nicolas Flamel **

**- Durant leur deuxième année, Draco avait réussi pendant un petit moment à briser le contrôle de Riddle sur Ginny et avait presque réussi à la convaincre d'aller voir un prof... **

**-**** Draco appelle Ron, 'Weasley'; alors que le surnom de Ginny est 'Weasel'**

**- Hermione et Blaise ont entraîné Draco dans la cabane Hurlante, donc ils sont un peu près civil l'un envers l'autre, même s'ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment**

**- Draco possède la capacité d'annuler/dissiper des sorts en envoyant sa propre magie dans un point mort**

**-Harry (du présent) peut utiliser une variante de la magie sans baguette, qui consiste à envoyer des 'vagues' d'énergies vers quelqu'un, jusqu'à présent cette utilisation de la magie n'a été possible que lorsqu'il était en colère **

**- Il a été montré à plusieurs moments que Fawkes parvenait à entendre les appels de Draco même à très longues distances.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : En plein milieu de son OWL d'histoire, Harry reçoit une vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à laquelle Draco est également obligé d'assister, et qui montrait que Sirius avait été capturé par Voldemort et torturé au Départements des Mystères...  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 96 : Compulsion & Urgence  
**

Draco ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour essayer de contrôler les tremblements de son corps et sa respiration erratique. Il pouvait sentir les regards inquiets de Théo et Blaise – qui avaient manifestement senti sa détresse, ou peu importe quelles émotions il avait ressenti à ce moment-là – sur lui. Il pouvait également entendre l'agitation que causait Potter alors que l'examinateur le conduisait rapidement hors de la grande salle, sans aucun doute sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. Mais il décida de les ignorer, il pourrait s'occuper de rassurer ses amis plus tard et Potter n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment… Non le plus important était –

Une image de Sirius hurlant de douleur sur le sol lui revint en mémoire et il secoua la tête serrant violemment les poings.

Non, il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, dans une telle situation, savoir conserver son sang-froid et pouvoir réfléchir correctement étaient des éléments essentiels pour éviter d'aggraver la situation.

Draco grinça des dents, chassant encore une fois l'image de Sirius qui venait d'apparaître dans sa tête et inspira profondément.

Il hurla mentalement de frustration quand il se révéla qu'il était incapable de réfléchir convenablement sans que le souvenir de la vision ne lui revienne en tête. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que son cerveau le lâchait toujours au mauvais moment ?!

Draco releva soudainement la tête lorsqu'il sentit une présence familière l'entourer… _Théo ?_ Instinctivement le blond tourna la tête vers son petit ami. Théo étaient en train de le regarder, les yeux plissés de concentration et ses lèvres légèrement pincés. Une partie de lui se demandait quand Théo était parvenu à utiliser son don à une telle distance mais une autre partie – celle qui dominait en ce moment même – lui rappela que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Il fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant en direction de Théo – mais le sourire était bien trop crispé pour pouvoir être convaincant – et se focalisa à nouveau immédiatement sur le problème en question…

Sirius était au Départements des Mystères… Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait il devait avoir reçu déjà pas mal de dégât… Sans compter le fait qu'il avait dû encaisser deux Crucio rien que durant la vision… Combien de temps son corps pourrait-il le supporter ? Combien de temps pourrait supporter _son esprit_ avant de craquer ? De combien de temps Draco disposait-il ?

« _Si ça se trouve il est déjà trop tard… »_ murmura cruellement une voix dans sa tête.

Draco secoua la tête. Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de Sirius pour récupérer quelque chose… quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher apparemment mais qu'au contraire Sirius pouvait… Etait-ce l'arme qu'il avait recherchée jusqu'à présent ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que seulement Sirius pourrait la récupérer ? Ou était-ce quelque chose que seulement les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient prendre ?

Le blond pinça les lèvres frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de Sirius, cela voulait dire qu'il devait au moins le garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à obtenir l'arme, donc cela devrait lui laisser un peu de marge pour agir.

La question était… combien de temps mettrait-il pour se rendre au Ministère et par quel moyen ? Il ne savait pas transplaner et le Magicobus prendrait beaucoup trop de temps… Le portoloin n'était pas une option non plus à cause des barrières magiques autour du Ministère… Il ne restait plus que par Cheminette… Mais toutes les cheminées étaient surveillées par Ombrage et il était impossible de pouvoir en utiliser une sans qu'elle ne le remarque… Draco s'arrêta net… Non, c'était faux, pas _toutes_ les cheminées étaient surveillées, celle d'Ombrage ne l'était pas.

L'examinateur annonça la fin de l'épreuve et Draco bondit hors de sa chaise, mettant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et courut presque hors de la Grande Salle, son cerveau travaillant à toutes allures tandis qu'il marchait rapidement en direction du bureau d'Ombrage… Passer à travers les sorts de protections qui étaient sur la porte était un jeu d'enfant… Non ce qui allait poser problème était le fait qu'Ombrage devait très certainement être dans son bureau à cet instant même, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de l'éloigner pendant assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'y introduire… Mais il ne se pensait pas assez chanceux pour qu'un évènement se produise autre part dans le château au même moment…il ne pouvait donc pas simplement aller la voir et lui dire que des élèves créaient du grabuge plus loin ou il risquerait de perdre sa crédibilité auprès d'elle…

Peut-être que si –

Draco fut arrêté net dans sa course par quelqu'un lui agrippant le poignet.

« Hey Draco ! » marmonna Blaise, en ayant l'air légèrement essoufflé, « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

« Lâche-moi. » répliqua Draco, en essayant de se défaire de la prise de son meilleur ami, « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller au ministère. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Au ministère ? » répéta-t-il avec confusion, sans toutefois lâcher le poignet du blond « Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire au Ministère et d'ailleurs comment comptes-tu y aller ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant l'examen ? Tu agis bizarrement ! »

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! » grinça le blond entre ses dents, « Je dois aller au Ministère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Trop tard pour quoi ? » demanda Théo qui avait également suivi le blond, puis le Slytherin solitaire plissa les yeux tandis qu'il étudiait son petit ami du regard, « Zabini ne le laisse surtout pas partir. Quelque chose ne va pas.»

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna « Je crois que je l'avais remarqué, merci. », avant de raffermir sa prise sur le poignet du blond, le tirer vers lui et placer ses bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami pour l'immobiliser.

Draco se débattit violemment. Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux-là se mettaient en travers de son chemin ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre à quel point la situation était critique ? Sirius pouvait mourir à tout moment, il n'avait pas un instant à perdre !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la magie de Théo l'entourer, essayant manifestement de l'apaiser.

« N'essaye même pas ! » siffla-t-il furieusement, en résistant aussi fort que possible à l'influence du Slytherin solitaire.

Théo haleta et esquissa une grimace d'inconfort, suite au geste du blond.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait l'emmener auprès de Snape… » proposa Blaise, d'un ton hésitant.

« NON ! » hurla presque Draco de frustration, en se débattant encore plus violemment qu'avant « Je dois aller au Ministère MAINTENANT ! Je dois aller sauver Sirius ! Je dois aller au ministère ! »

Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller voir Severus, cela ne ferait que le retarder ! Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il comprendrait l'urgence de la situation ! Non il devait absolument allait au Ministère… Severus ne pourrait l'aider en rien, il n'avait pas besoin de lui… Il devait aller –

Draco fronça les sourcils… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était absurde ! Bien sûr qu'il devait aller en parler à Severus ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait arrivait à quoi que ce soit tout seul…

Non ! Il fallait aller au Ministère maintenant ! Pendant qu'il était là à tergiverser inutilement, la situation de Sirius devenait de plus en plus en critique. Il devait aller au Ministère…

Mais c'était stupide à quoi cela lui servirait-il d'aller au Ministère, tout seul surtout ? Il était évident qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à sauver Sirius, même s'il y allait. Après tout il ne faisait carrément pas le poids face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Alors d'où lui venait ce genre de pensées illogiques et suicidaires ?

Peu importe ! Il devait aller –

Draco se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure se forçant à ne pas terminer sa pensée. Et puis pourquoi se sentait-il tant obligé d'aller au Ministère ? Il y avait d'autres moyens bien plus efficaces de sauver Sirius… D'ailleurs est-ce que Sirius était vraiment au Ministère ? Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier que déjà il comptait s'embarquer dans une mission suicide ?

Bien sûr que Sirius était au Ministère ! Il l'avait bien vu là-bas, non ? Il était en train de se faire torturer en ce moment même ! Peut-être même qu'il était déjà trop tard ! Draco devait -

NON ! Bordel il n'irait PAS au Ministère !

Draco haleta, s'agrippant la tête lorsqu'il sentit une intense sensation de brûlure. Maintenant il avait la confirmation qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait… C'était comme si quelque chose essayait de s'imposer de force dans son esprit.

_Va au Ministère_.

Draco grinça des dents, son corps tremblant légèrement tandis qu'il essayait d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans sa tête. Hé ? Alors maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas ses propres pensées, la chose qui était à l'origine de tout ça – peu importe ce que c'était ou qui c'était – décidait d'oublier toute subtilité, hein ?

_Va au Ministère. _

« _Et puis quoi encore ?! » _grinça Draco mentalement. Il n'allait certainement pas foncer là-bas tête la première ! Il n'était pas comme Potter après tout, il –

Le blond écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Potter ! Avec tout ça, il l'avait complètement oublié ! Il espérait vraiment que cet abruti n'avait encore rien fait de suicidaire comme –

_Va au Ministère ! _

« _La ferme ! » _répliqua le blond en serrant les dents et cherchant quelque chose à l'aveugle dans sa poche. Son doigt frôla alors quelque chose de froid et il murmura la phrase d'activation du Snitch.

« SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS FAIRE COMME SI JE N'AVAIS RIEN VU ! SIRIUS EST PRISONNIER ! VOLDEMORT LE TIENT A SA MERCI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE NE LE SAIT, CE QUI SIGNIFIE QUE NOUS SOMMES LES SEULS A POUVOIR LE SAUVER ! ALORS, SI TU NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER, TRES BIEN, MAIS MOI J'Y VAIS ! » hurla Potter.

Draco fit une grimace devant le volume de la voix de Potter, il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder la projection pour savoir quelle expression ce dernier devait aborder.

« Ecoute je suis désolée. » dit Hermione, « Mais ce que tu racontes n'a pas de sens, nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve de tout ça, pas la moindre preuve que Voldemort et Sirius soient vraiment là-bas… Comment serait-il possible que Voldemort ait capturé Sirius alors qu'il n'a pas quitté le Square ? Voldemort te connaît, Harry ! Il a emmené Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets pour t'y attirer… il sait que la première chose que tu feras est d'aller porter secours à Sirius ! Alors, imagine, et s'il voulait juste essayer de t'attirer au Département des Mys –»

« Sirius est TORTURE EN CE MOMENT MEME ! » l'interrompit Potter, « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

Draco poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, Potter devait toujours être à Hogwarts et puis Hermione était là pour le raisonner… puis il prit une mine dépitée quand quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit… Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas d'avoir approximativement la même réaction que Potter il y avait quelques minutes de cela ?

« _Pour une certaine raison me faire avoir par le même truc que Potter – peu importe ce que c'est – me fout vraiment en rogne… » _

« Tu peux me lâcher, Blaise… » dit-il, en réalisant que Blaise essayait toujours de le maintenir en place.

Son meilleur ami eut un léger moment d'hésitation, mais il sembla réaliser que Draco était bien plus calme que quelques instants auparavant et qu'il ne risquait pas à nouveau de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi car l'instant suivant il lâcha le blond.

« Est-ce que tu comptes nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ou doit-on encore une fois te tirer les vers du nez ? » demanda Blaise.

Draco détourna le regard, ses yeux se posant par réflexe sur la projection… Et il se figea complètement, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur tandis que plusieurs gouttes de sueur froide coulaient de son front.

« Bordel… » souffla-t-il, si bas qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réussi à prononcer ces mots « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Potter était avec Hermione et Weasley dans une salle de classe vide… Potter était toujours en train de s'époumoner au sujet du Ministère et Hermione essayait toujours de le faire entendre raison…Alors que Weasley les regardait d'un air indécis ne sachant manifestement pas quel parti prendre… Vu l'état des choses, il était inévitable qu'Hermione allait au final céder à la demande de Potter…Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème… _Non_, le problème était cette espèce de chose noire qui entourait la tête de Potter et qui semblait même _entrer_ dans sa tête… Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la stupidité de Potter qui avait décidé de sortir au grand jour…

Et puis… Draco plissa les yeux… Ni Hermione, ni Weasley ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué… Cela voulait dire que cette chose était de la magie n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas normal, comment parvenait-il à percevoir la magie à travers la projection ?

Quoi qu'il en soit… cette chose devait très certainement être à l'origine du comportement étrange de Potter… Ce qui voulait dire que –

Draco écarquilla les yeux et regarda brusquement à gauche et à droite, à la recherche des toilettes les plus proches. Heureusement pour lui elles se situaient à seulement quelques mètres de là, et il se mit à courir aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait dans leurs directions, mettant de côté le fait qu'il avait complètement ignoré la question de Blaise.

« AH ! » s'exclama ce dernier d'un ton outré, « Il s'est encore barré ! Draco faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de faire ce genre de chose ! »

Draco ouvrit la porte des toilettes à la volée et se précipita devant l'un des miroirs. Il écarquilla les yeux durant un court instant en voyant sa réflexion avant de pousser un soupir las, bien sûr… il aurait dû s'en douter, _évidemment _qu'il allait avoir la même chose noire autour de la tête.

« _Oï, Oï… pourquoi est-ce que le mien est trois fois plus gros que celui de Potter ? » _

Le blond fronça les sourcils, s'approchant un peu plus du miroir pour examiner plus attentivement la chose… Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant… Et puis il avait beau se concentrer il ne parvenait à voir ni le point mort ni le point d'origine…

_Va au Ministère_…

Draco grinça des dents, c'était encore plus perturbant de voir cette chose s'animer et rentrer dans sa tête que d'entendre cette fichue voix. Sans compter le fait que –

« Oi Draco ! » s'écria Blaise en débarquant dans les toilettes à son tour, Théo sur ses talons, « Tu aurais pu le dire si t'avais eu une envie pressante, moi qui pensait que t'aller encore te barrer quelque part… »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, « Abruti, ce n'est pas ça du tout… je devais aller vérifier quelque chose…»

Son meilleur ami cligna des yeux, son regard passant de Draco au miroir derrière lui, puis il dit « Je savais que tu étais du genre narcissique mais –»

« Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase. » coupa Draco, en sentant son œil tiquer d'irritation, puis il se tourna vers Théo, « Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose de différent chez moi ? »

Théo plissa des yeux et l'étudia attentivement… «C'est difficile à dire… » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

« C'est quoi cette réponse ? » marmonna Blaise, « C'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Je n'avais jamais vu Draco aussi hystérique. »

« Je parlais d'un point de vue magique, idiot. » répliqua le Slytherin solitaire, « Ta présence magique et émotionnelle est similaire et semble tout à fait normale…. Mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas… Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver l'origine de tout ça…. Je l'aurais définitivement senti si cela avait été de la magie noire… »

Draco soupira et laissa son regard dériver vers la chose noire, « C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Il pouvait définitivement la voir, cela voulait dire que c'était de la magie… mais pour une certaine raison il ne pouvait pas la _sentir_… Il ne ressentait pas les habituels picotements ou sentiments de malaise qui accompagnaient la présence de magie.

Son attention fut alors soudainement attirer vers la projection. Weasel et Lovegood venaient de faire irruption dans la salle de classe vide où se trouvait Potter….

« Salut… » dit Weasel, d'un ton hésitant, « On a reconnu la voix de Harry… Pourquoi tu criais comme ça ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » répondit brutalement Potter.

« Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. » répliqua-t-elle, avec froideur, « Je me demandais seulement si je pouvais me rendre utile… »

« Eh bien, non, tu ne peux pas. » trancha Potter, d'un ton cassant.

« Attends… » dit soudainement Hermione, « Harry, je crois au contraire qu'elles _peuvent _nous être utiles… Notre première priorité est de confirmer si Sirius a véritablement quitté le quartier général… Non… Harry, écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît !» ajouta-t-elle en voyant Potter, ouvrir la bouche sans doute pour nier les paroles d'Hermione, « Laisse-nous simplement vérifier que Sirius n'est plus chez lui, avant de foncer à Londres… Si nous nous apercevons qu'il n'est plus là, alors, je te jure que je n'essaierai pas de te retenir… Je viendrai avec toi et je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour le sauver… Mais nous devons d'abord nous assurer que ce n'est pas une ruse de Voldemort !»

«_ C'est la preuve, encore une fois que cette chose a vraiment trafiqué quelque chose avec mon cerveau…_» songea Draco, « _Comme Hermione l'a dit, la première chose que j'aurais dû faire c'est confirmer si Sirius c'était vraiment fait prendre ou pas… Surtout que ce n'était pas quelque chose de très compliqué à faire étant donné qu'il était à _Hogwarts… » 

« Comment ? » demanda Potter, « Comment on va s'y prendre pour vérifier ? »

« On se servira de la cheminée d'Ombrage. » répondit Hermione, qui semblait à la fois terrifiée à l'idée de faire une chose pareille et soulagée que Potter ait décidé de l'écouter, « On va de nouveau attirer Ombrage ailleurs mais nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le guet et c'est là que Ginny et Luna peuvent nous être utiles. »

Draco soupira, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que tout ça allait vraiment mal finir ? Heureusement que Potter n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pouvait se rendre au Ministère avec la cheminée d'Ombrage… Mais bon, Potter allait mettre un certain temps avant de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution ce qui lui laissait une marge pour agir…

« _Mais avant ça… »_

Draco se tourna vers Blaise et Théo qui le regardaient avec insistance, semblant bien déterminés à obtenir des réponses à leurs questions. Il poussa un soupir.

« Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux… » décréta-t-il, d'une voix grave, en jetant un sort de silence sur la porte et vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans les toilettes « Ce que je vais vous révéler maintenant ne doit pas être répété sous aucun contexte… »

~HPDM~

« Ghh ! » s'exclama Harry avec dégoût en fixant le souvenir, « C'est quoi ce truc ?»

« Compulsion. » décréta Draco, son expression s'étant clairement assombri, depuis quelques minutes.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec incompréhension, « Quoi ? »

« Compulsion. » répéta le Slytherin, en détournant le visage de telle sorte qu'Harry ne pouvait plus voir son expression, mais il le vit clairement serrer les poings « Au cours de l'histoire, il était très courant de voir des sorciers et sorcières se rassembler autour d'un sorcier magiquement puissant… Loyauté… Protection… Amitié… Amour… Crainte… Curiosité…Haine… Ce sont les raisons logiques qui expliqueraient un tel phénomène… Cependant… » Draco marqua une légère pause, il donnait l'impression de chercher ses mots, « Cependant, il y a une vielle croyance à ce sujet… Les sorciers possédant une grande quantité de magie parviendraient inconsciemment à affecter les autres sorciers et les attirer vers eux… C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps ils obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tournant et retournant les paroles du blond dans tous les sens dans sa tête pour essayer de voir où il voulait en venir, « Je ne comprends pas… » avoua-t-il.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi est-ce que tellement de personnes sont terrifiées de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres face à face ? Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes se sentent naturellement à l'aise auprès de Dumbledore ? Comment Tom Riddle est-il parvenu à charmer et rallier tant de personnes à sa cause ? Et surtout pourquoi personne à part _Dumbledore_ n'a jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? Comment Dumbledore parvient-il à calmer une salle remplie d'élèves en panique en élevant à peine la voix ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco enchaîna, « Je sais ce que tu vas répondre. Parce que sa nouvelle apparence est monstrueuse et qu'il peut te torturer pour un oui ou pour non. Parce qu'il est le leader du camp de la lumière. Parce qu'il avait un charisme extraordinaire et une intelligence supérieure qui pouvait berner tout le monde, sauf Dumbledore qui manifestement possède la même – voire un degré supérieur – intelligence… et d'innombrables d'autres raisons… Maintenant je vais t'en donner une autre… Une qui paraît légère par rapport à tout ce que je viens de dire – ce qui est la raison pour laquelle une telle chose n'a jamais vraiment été prouvée auparavant – mais qui est valable pour tous les cas que je viens de te citer… C'est parce qu'ils le _voulaient_. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux…Il commençait à comprendre le raisonnement de Draco maintenant… mais quelque chose le tracassait encore.

« C'est ça la compulsion ? » voulut-il clarifier.

Draco se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire sinistre.

« Non Potter… ce dont je viens de te parler est quelque chose d'inconscient que tout le monde ayant une quantité suffisante de magie pourrait faire… Tu pourrais considérer ça comme une sorte de _Charisme magique_ si tu veux…La compulsion est différente… C'est quelque chose que l'on fait _consciemment_… Inutile de préciser que c'est considéré comme un mythe et encore plus improbable que le Charisme en lui-même… »

« _Tu m'étonnes… »_ songea Harry, « _Parvenir à faire consciemment quelque chose dont l'existence n'est même pas certaine… c'est tout simplement hors normes… » _

Il était vrai qu'une telle chose était étonnante… Mais ce n'était pas la seule fois que quelque chose « d'impossible » ou « rare » se déroulait autour d'eux… Non d'ailleurs s'il était honnête avec lui-même il dirait même que l'impossible faisait partie de leur quotidien… Alors pourquoi Draco réagissait-il de cette façon ? Comme si c'était quelque chose de tout simplement horrible…

« Mais…Nott est capable de l'utiliser aussi, non ? Après tout il utilise sa magie pour influencer les émotions des autres… Et puis la compulsion est comme une forme d'Imperium en gros, non ? »

Draco le regarda avec des écarquillés pendant un court instant et Harry eut l'impression d'avoir encore une fois sortie une connerie plus grosse que lui, puis le blond poussa un rire sans joie qui donnait lui donnait des frissons dans le dos…

« Non Potter ça n'a absolument rien à voir… » expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre, « Théo utilise sa magie pour influencer notre magie, ce qui permet pas extension d'influencer nos émotions… Cela lui requiert une quantité relative d'énergie… Et il _est_ possible de se rendre compte qu'on est sous son influence et de résister.

L'imperium… te vide de toutes tes pensées et au final tu n'entends plus que l'ordre qui t'a été donnée… Cette impression de flottement est tellement surnaturelle, que tu es pratiquement obligé de te rendre compte que tu es sous ses effets… Tu fais alors donc tout pour comprendre ses effets avec ou sans succès dépendant des personnes… C'est un sort horrible parce qu'il te force à obéir même contre ton gré, si je devais le comparer à quelque chose ça serait sans doute un viol de l'esprit…

Cependant, la compulsion est bien pire que ça… » Draco serra violemment les poings, son corps tremblant sous le coup de la colère ? Du dégoût ? Harry n'était pas tout à faire sûr duquel c'était.

Harry déglutit, sentant une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge.

« La compulsion c'est lorsque quelqu'un implante directement sa magie dans ta tête de telle sorte qu'elle s'incorpore avec ta façon de penser… Tu ne peux pas savoir quand tu es sous l'influence de la compulsion parce que tu auras l'impression que c'est ton propre raisonnement et non pas que quelqu'un d'autre est en train de te forcer à le faire… Si tu ne sais pas que tu es contrôlé, tu ne résistes pas… Après tout comment fais-tu pour te défendre contre quelque chose dont tu n'as même pas réalisé l'existence ? Si tu n'avais pas vu mes souvenirs tu n'aurais jamais su avoir été sous influence de cette chose. Si l'imperium est un viol de l'esprit… La compulsion c'est se faire violer de la pire façon qui soit et de penser qu'on a actuellement _voulu_ se faire violer. »

Le regard du brun se tourna vers le souvenir et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la chose noire autour de la tête de son lui du passé, il ne put retenir un frémissement. Draco avait raison… A ce moment-là il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir été sous le contrôle de quoi que ce soit… Il avait sincèrement pensé que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait essayé désespérément de se rendre au Ministère était de sauver Sirius. Harry serra les poings, voilà comment Voldemort avait été certain que son piège marcherait.

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux d'horreur… Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il était ou pas sous l'effet de la compulsion ? Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'il n'était plus contrôlé par Voldemort ? Peut-être que les effets n'ont jamais disparu et que toutes ses actions jusqu'à présent –

Harry serra les dents, se sentant soudainement nauséeux.

Draco semblait avoir suivi son fil de pensées car ses yeux s'adoucirent légèrement, même s'il conservait un sourire amer sur les lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter… La compulsion s'est dissipée depuis longtemps et puis tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de ce sujet à l'avenir… »

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis fronça les sourcils… Qu'est-ce que Draco voulait dire par là ? Harry mourrait d'envie de le lui demander, mais il avait le sentiment que même s'il le faisait, le blond ne lui répondrait pas, alors à la place, il dit, « Tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir lorsqu'on était contrôlé par la compulsion et qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en défaire, mais tu as réussi toi. D'ailleurs quand est-ce que Voldemort a eu le temps de placer une compulsion sur toi ?»

« Je l'ai remarqué seulement parce que je suis extrêmement sensible à la magie et parce que je _savais _où se trouvait vraiment Sirius à ce moment-là… Et puis je ne m'en suis pas défais, je l'ai juste ignoré. Et concernant la compulsion… je pense que c'était au moment où je t'ai agrippé dans la vision. La compulsion qu'il plaçait sur toi s'est transféré en moi. »

« Hmm… » répondit pensivement Harry.

Quoi que Draco en pensait, ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était franchement incroyable. Harry se rappelait encore de son état d'esprit à ce moment-là, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser était de se rendre au Ministère pour sauver Sirius, rien ni personne n'aurait pu le convaincre de faire le contraire… Et la seule raison pour laquelle Hermione avait réussi à le faire aller de le bureau d'Ombrage d'abord était parce qu'il lui avait fait promettre d'aller au Ministère immédiatement après.

Et dire que Draco avait réussi à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors qu'il devait être dans le même état d'esprit qu'Harry… Non… cela devait être encore pire, vu que la chose autour de la tête de Draco était beaucoup plus grosse que celui d'Harry.

Harry ne put alors pas empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Franchement ce type était vraiment étrange… Il n'arrivait pas à résister à une attaque flagrante comme l'Imperium, mais il parvenait à le faire avec la compulsion, qui était invraisemblablement impossible à contrer… Harry se gratta la joue et eut un petit jaune, « _D'une certaine façon, on se complète vraiment, hein ? »_

Puis son attention fut de nouveau focaliser sur le souvenir. Et son expression s'assombrit considérablement, tandis qu'il serrait les poings… Chaque seconde, chaque minute les rapprochait de plus en plus de _ce_ moment… Merlin, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tenir en revoyant _cette_ scène.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers le blond pour savoir que ce dernier devait très certainement arborer une expression similaire.

~HPDM~

« Kreattur, où est Sirius ? »

« Le maître est sorti, Harry Potter. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait, « _Tu vois, il n'est pas là ! Il doit être au Ministère_. ».

_« Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas au Square, puisqu'il est à Hogwarts, abruti ! » _se rétorqua-t-il mentalement, d'un air irrité… Ce truc noir commençait très sincèrement à l'irrité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius devrait déjà savoir que Potter était là. Il devrait donc retourner au Square dans peu de temps pour maintenir l'illusion qu'il avait toujours été là-bas… Mais le portoloin avait été conçu pour qu'il arrive non loin de l'annexe…Ce qui voulait dire que Potter devait juste rester assez longtemps dans la cheminée pour que Sirius redescende.

Ainsi, il n'aurait plus besoin d'aller au Ministère et ne tomberait pas dans piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pourquoi était-il allé jusqu'à envoyer une vision pour leurrer Potter jusqu'au Département des Mystères ? S'il voulait juste attraper Potter il suffisait de choisir un autre endroit plus accessible… Ou alors était-ce juste pour garder l'illusion que c'était le même genre de rêve que d'habitude ?

« _Prends là pour moi… Je ne peux pas y toucher… Mais toi, tu peux… » _C'était ce qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la vision, n'est-ce pas ? Que cette 'arme' peu importe ce que c'était, ne pouvait être touché que par Sirius… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas plutôt attirer _Sirius_ au Ministère ? A moins qu'il ne compte sur le fait que Potter allait très certainement débarquer comme un idiot au Département des Mystères et que Sirius serait obligé de venir le sauver ? Non… c'était tiré par les cheveux, il y avait toujours le risque Sirius ne reçoive pas l'information à temps et qu'il ne vienne pas… Et puis de toute façon si Sirius était le seul capable de la récupérer pourquoi ne s'était-il pas introduit au Ministère et ne l'avait-il pas planqué dans un lieu plus sûr ? Il eut alors un rire jaune… Etrangement il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Sirius s'introduire furtivement dans le Ministère pendant la nuit et remplacer l'arme par un faux, avec un petit message du style 'perdu' dessus…

Draco écarquilla alors les yeux. Et si _Sirius_ n'était pas la personne qui pouvait la toucher, mais plutôt _Potter_ ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait absolument attirer Potter là-bas, si on mettait de côté la raison évidente que Potter était très haut placé dans la liste « à tuer » du Seigneur des Ténèbres bien entendu… Mais à quoi cette arme pourrait-elle servir ? Dans la vision, il n'était parvenu à voir qu'une pièce remplie de sphères étranges… Est-ce que c'était ça ? Mais dans ce cas cela voulait dire que _toutes_ les sphères étaient des armes ?

Le blond secoua la tête, non le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait spécifiquement désigné une étagère, donc cela signifiait qu'il était intéressé par une sphère en particulier. Mais en quoi était-elle différente des autres ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sphères en premier lieu ?

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air irrité, et puis qui était l'idiot qui avait décidé de créer une arme potentiellement dangereuse que seul cet inconscient, impulsif et sans instinct de survie d'abruti de Survivant pouvait prendre ?! La bêtise humaine atteignait vraiment des sommets parfois…

Mais Draco fut soudainement ramené à la réalité quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il était dissimulé derrière l'un des piliers du couloir non loin du bureau d'Ombrage alors il ne craignait pas d'être aperçu et il tendit l'oreille.

« Est-ce qu'il espérait vraiment me tromper avec ça ? » raisonna au loin la voix aiguë d'Ombrage.

Draco grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Weasley n'avait-il pas été chargé de l'attirer ailleurs pendant que Weasel et Lovegood faisaient le guet ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore foutu ? Il tourna rapidement la tête vers la projection.

« Où est-il allé ? Où est-il allé Kreattur ?! » insista Potter d'une voix impatiente.

« _Merde_. » jura mentalement Draco en serrant les dents, Sirius n'était pas encore descendu et ce fichu elfe n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il se focalisa alors de nouveau vers les bruits qui résonnaient dans le couloir, Ombrage ne devait pas être seule… Il soupira, pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'attirait-il toujours des ennuis à chaque occasion ? D'après le bruit des pas Ombrage et sa troupe devait se trouver au détour du couloir. Et de l'autre côté s'il se souvenait bien se trouvait –

Draco inspira profondément et sortit de derrière le pilier avant de se mettre à courir en direction d'Ombrage.

« Professeur ! » appela-t-il d'un ton essoufflé, en s'arrêtant juste devant elle.

« Draco… » dit-elle d'un ton mièvre, « Qui y a-t-il ? »

Draco fit mine d'avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle et profita de cet instant pour vérifier l'identité des personnes qui accompagnaient le pseudo-professeur. Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Warrington, Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle. Il soupira intérieurement, il s'était dit aussi que cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ces deux balourds ne s'étaient pas manifestés.

« Professeur… » reprit Draco, « Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Potter et sa bande en train de se faire des messes basses… Ils avaient l'air de comploter quelque chose alors je voulais venir vous prévenir. »

Ombrage hocha la tête, cachant à peine sa joie morbide de pouvoir avoir quelque chose à reprocher à Potter. « J'ai aussi senti que quelque chose se tramait, surtout lorsque Weasley a osé me rapporter un mensonge aussi peu convaincant sur Peeves… Merci énormément Draco, votre efficacité sera récompensée.»

Draco bomba le torse et prit un air satisfait.

« Vous cinq… » ordonna-t-elle en désignant Pansy, Théo, Warrington, Crabbe et Goyle, « Allez faire un tour aux alentours et attrapez moi les complices de Potter… Ramenez-les dans mon bureau. Quant au reste venez avec moi. »

Ils s'exécutèrent avec un hochement de tête énergique.

Draco lança un regard en coin vers la projection. Potter n'avait toujours pas fini ?! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait aucun moyen de déclencher une diversion maintenant alors qu'Ombrage était certaine qu'il s'était introduit dans son bureau… Au contraire essayer de l'empêcher d'atteindre son bureau allait le rendre suspect aux yeux de ce crapaud. Pas le choix, il devait suivre le mouvement et essayer de ne pas laisser les choses s'empirer.

Ombrage ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée. Draco qui était placée à sa droite, quelques pas derrière elle, parvint à voir l'intérieur du bureau. Potter était à quatre pattes par terre, tête dans la cheminée. Hermione quant à elle, avait sursauté face à l'intrusion et afficha une expression paniquée en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait. Instinctivement elle vint se placer devant Potter, comme pour faire rempart face à Ombrage.

« Tiens, tiens… Qui vois-je ? » caqueta presque Ombrage, d'un air tellement rempli de satisfaction qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de recevoir la meilleure promotion de sa vie. « Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faîtes dans mon bureau, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'un air paniquée mais semblait ne pas parvenir à trouver une excuse valable.

« Hum… » reprit Ombrage, « Et ne serait-ce pas Potter, derrière vous ? Décalez-vous. »

La Gryffindor écarquilla les yeux, avant de prendre un air déterminé et de secouer la tête.

Ombrage plissa les yeux.

« Décalez-vous. » ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix dangereuse, « Si vous vous décalez je vous promets que votre punition sera amoindrie. »

Pas une once d'hésitation ne se reflétait dans les yeux d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle restait obstinément devant Potter. Intérieurement Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. Bien sûr qu'Hermione n'allait pas céder devant Ombrage !

« Bien dans ce cas vous ne me laissez pas le choix… » sourit Ombrage, en sortant sa baguette, son expression énonçait clairement qu'elle avait attendu ce moment pendant longtemps.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Hermione se tendait, sa main commençant à se diriger vers sa poche, sans doute pour prendre sa baguette. Mais ce n'était pas bon, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de l'atteindre avant qu'Ombrage ne jette un sort et puis si elle la sortait maintenant elle risquait de se la faire confisquer plus tard.

« Professeur. » intervint-il, d'une voix surexcitée, il regardait Hermione avec de grands yeux et donnait presque l'impression de sauter sur place.

Ombrage tourna son regard vers Draco et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas me laisser l'honneur de vous débarrasser d'elle… Après tout il serait dommage que vous salissiez vos mains pour une telle _sorte_ de personne… Et puis j'ai un compte à régler avec elle… »

Ombrage pinça les lèvres, n'aimant clairement pas l'idée de se faire retirer une telle occasion, mais elle semblait prendre en compte la requête de Draco et finalement hocha la tête avec une légère moue déçue.

« Allez-y. »

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et avança d'un air menaçant vers Hermione, baguette à la main. En apparence elle semblait extrêmement méfiante et recula d'un pas, mais Draco pouvait voir dans son expression qu'elle s'était détendue en le voyant.

Le blond fit un sourire cruel et tapota sa joue du revers de la main, là où Hermione l'avait frappée en troisième année « Il me semble que je te dois quelque chose, Granger… »

Il lui attrapa alors les poignets et la tira sans ménagement vers le mur le plus, la plaquant dessus. Elle fit semblant de se débattre, mais il raffermit sa prise et maintint ses deux poignets grâce à une seule main. Son autre main vint se placer sur sa tête où il attrapa une bonne poignée de cheveux et la tira en arrière. « On fait moins la maligne, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? »

« Va te faire voir. » siffla en retour Hermione.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ombrage s'avancer vers la cheminée. Son regard se tourna ensuite instinctivement sur la projection.

« Où est parti Sirius ? » cria Potter, « Est-ce qu'il est allé au Département des Mystères ? »

L'elfe se figea durant un court instant et Draco plissa les yeux en voyant que durant un court instant Kreattur avait jeté un coup d'œil nerveux vers quelque chose à gauche. Mais avant que Draco n'ait le temps d'analyser son étrange comportement, il répondit : « Le maître ne dit pas au pauvre Kreattur où il va. »

Draco manqua alors de pousser un cri de frustration, peu importe le comporte de ce fichu elfe, Sirius n'était pas encore descendu ?! Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps ?! Ce n'était pas normal ! Il aurait dû déjà être là !

« _A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment au Ministère._ » Draco serra les dents et ignora cette pensée. Son regard fut alors attiré vers quelque chose posé négligemment par terre… Et il avait presque l'impression de sentir ses yeux sortir de leur orbite.

Cet _idiot_ ! Il avait laissé traîner sa baguette par terre. Juste quand il pensait que Potter ne pouvait pas être plus stupide, quelque chose se passait pour lui prouver le contraire.

« Blaise. » appela-t-il, « Viens prendre ma place. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, mais son visage arborait une expression d'ennui tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Draco « Quoi t'en as déjà marre ? »

« Non, mais je pense que quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant va se dérouler par là-bas… » répliqua-t-il en pointant négligemment la cheminée derrière lui, « ça serait dommage de rater le spectacle à cause d'elle… »

Draco se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre, là où il avait 'une meilleure vue de la situation' et s'y adossa nonchalamment. Bien sûr le fait qu'il était à présent juste à côté de la baguette de Potter n'était qu'une pure coïncidence.

« Mais tu sais quand même où il est, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Potter « Tu le sais ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l'elfe laissa échapper un rire sonore.

« Le maître ne reviendra pas du Département des Mystères ! » clama-t-il avec joie, « Kreattur et sa maîtresse sont à nouveau seuls ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et avait l'horrible sensation qu'un énorme rocher venait de tomber dans son estomac… Et si la raison pour laquelle Sirius n'était pas encore descendu était parce que Kreattur lui avait tendu un piège ? Mais était-ce vraiment possible pour un elfe de maison de trahir ainsi son maître ? Durant un court instant l'image de Dobby lui revint en mémoire… Et il retint un rire jaune en songeant distraitement que décidément même les elfes autour de Potter étaient bizarres.

Il secoua mentalement la tête, non Dobby était parvenu à trahir son père, parce que Draco le lui avait demandé… Et puis selon Dobby, Draco était son véritable maître donc il ne ressentait presque pas de remord à trahir Lucius… Même si Draco était persuadé que par solidarité envers Potter, Dobby aurait fait la même chose même sans que Draco le lui ait ordonné…

Draco plissa les yeux, et si la situation était similaire ? Il était évident que Kreattur ne considérait pas Sirius comme son vrai maître… Dans ce cas si quelqu'un qui aurait pu être son maître lui demandait de trahir Sirius, il aurait pu le faire même si ce n'était pas ouvertement, n'est-ce pas … ? Mais qui ?

Le blond fouilla intensément sa mémoire…qui ? Qui aurait pu… ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors d'horreur lorsque la réalisation le frappa… Sa tante Bellatrix ! Draco inspira profondément… Non… Non c'était une coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que ce soit une coïncidence !

« _Mais n'y avait-il pas un moment où Kreattur avait disparu et où il était prétendument caché dans le grenier ? Et si à la place il était allé au Manoir Malfoy au côté de Bellatrix ? » _

Draco inspira profondément, puis grinça des dents en sentant à nouveau le doute s'emparer de lui. Le besoin d'aller au Ministère revenant de plein fouet et avec encore plus d'intensité en lui… Non ! Non ! Il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur ! Il allait d'abord confirmer la position de Sirius.

« Espèce de –» insulta Potter, d'un ton furieux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ombrage fit rentrer sa main dans la cheminée, agrippa la tête de Potter par ses cheveux et le tira de force hors du feu. Draco serra les dents… C'était une chose de voir cette chose noire à travers la projection ou même à travers son reflet dans le miroir, mais la voir en réalité gesticuler autour de la tête de Potter lui donnait nausée.

« Vous pensez sans doute… » murmura-t-elle, en tirant un peu plus sur la tête de Potter, « Que j'allais laisser mon bureau sans surveillance ? Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai jeté des sortilèges Anticatimini tout autour de ma porte, espèce d'idiot. Prenez leur baguette ! » aboya-t-elle.

Draco se pencha l'air de rien en direction de la baguette de Potter… Après tout il n'y pouvait rien s'il était le plus proche n'est-ce pas ? Il vit du coin de l'œil Blaise prendre celle d'Hermione. Mais au moment où sa main rentra au contact de la baguette de Potter, il manqua de la lâcher sous le coup de la surprise mais parvint à se reprendre à temps.

« Je veux connaître les raisons de votre présence ici. » décréta Ombrage.

« J'essayais… de récupérer mon Firebolt ! » répondit Potter d'une voix rauque.

Et Draco eut soudainement l'envie de se cogner très fort la tête contre la fenêtre sur laquelle il était adossé… Cet _abruti_ ! C'était quoi cette excuse de merde ?! Pensait-il vraiment qu'Ombrage allait gober ça ? Il avait sa tête _dans la cheminée_, il était évident qu'il n'était pas en train de chercher son _balais _!

« _Je voulais contacter les jumeaux Weasley pour commander ce super feu d'artifice qu'ils avaient utilisé avant leur départ… Je voulais à tout prix prendre des nouvelles du professeur McGonagall lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle s'était fait transférer à Saint Mango… J'essayais de trouver le professeur Dumbledore mais je n'ai pas réussi… Ce n'est pas les excuses qui manquaient ! 'J'essayais de récupérer mon Firebolt qu'il dit !' »_

« Votre Firebolt est sous bonne garde dans les cachots, vous le savez très bien, Potter. Vous aviez la tête dans ma cheminée. Avec qui étiez-vous en train de communiquer ? »

« Personne. » assura Potter en essayant de dégager.

« _Menteur_ ! » hurla Ombrage, en le projetant vers le bureau qu'il heurta de plein fouet.

Draco vit alors le regard de Potter se poser sur Hermione plaquée au mur, puis dériver dans sa direction. Il se mit alors à lancer la baguette de Potter en l'air et la rattraper d'une seule main, d'un air narquois, avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

Il regarda alors sa main d'un air étrange pendant un court instant… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pendant un moment il avait presque l'impression de ne pas avoir la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre mais la sienne en main… Etrange…

Il y eut alors un grand bruit dans le couloir, coupant Draco dans sa réflexion, et les membres de la Brigade qu'Ombrage avait envoyé chercher les complices de Potter entrèrent dans le bureau, en tenant fermement Weasley, Weasel, Lovegood et… Longbottom ?!

«_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? Pourquoi est-ce leur nombre à augmenter entre temps ?! » _songea Draco, d'un air exaspéré.

« Nous les avons tous… » annonça fièrement Warrington, en poussant brutalement Weasley à l'intérieur, « _Celui-là _(il pointa Longbottom du doigt) a essayé de m'empêcher d'emmener _celle-ci_ (il désigna Weasel, qui essayait de donner des coups de pieds à Pansy qui la maintenait à bout de bras) alors j'ai décidé de l'ajouter aux autres. »

« Très bien, très bien… » se réjouit Ombrage. « Alors, Potter… De toute évidence il était très important pour vous de parler à quelqu'un. Etait-ce Albus Dumbledore ? Où l'hybride Hagrid ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'agir de Minerva McGonagall, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était plus en état de parler à quiconque. »

« Vous n'avez pas à savoir à qui je parlais, ça ne vous regarde pas. » cracha Potter, avec rage.

L'expression d'Ombrage se durcit et Draco se tendit, se demandant ce que cette folle avait l'intention de faire.

« Très bien. » répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix doucereuse « Je vous ai donné une chance de me répondre librement. Vous avez refusé. Je n'ai maintenant plus d'autre choix que de vous forcer à parler. Millicent allait chercher le professeur Snape. »

Le silence retomba dans le bureau après le départ de Bulstrode et Draco en profita pour jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce.

La lèvre de Weasley saignait sur le tapis d'Ombrage tandis qu'il se débattait pour essayer de se libérer de Warrington. Weasel s'efforçait toujours de donner des coups de pieds de Pansy, mais en vain, puisque cette dernière parvenait à la maintenir à bonne distance d'elle. Draco eut un léger rire jaune, elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais elle avait une de ses forces brutes ça faisait presque peur… Longbottom commençait à devenir violacée en essayant d'écarter les bras de Crabbe qui l'étranglaient. Goyle était debout légèrement à l'écart ayant l'air complètement stupide et perdu lorsque quelqu'un ne lui donnait pas une tâche à faire… Lovegood, en revanche se tenait négligemment à côté de Théo, qui n'essayait même pas de la retenir. Ces deux-là donnaient l'impression de profondément s'ennuyer.

« _Oi, Oi, prenez un peu en compte la situation, tous les deux. » _

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, qui avait l'air d'aller bien, si écartait le fait qu'elle était toujours plaquée contre le mur. Potter quant à lui était en train de soutenir le regard d'Ombrage et essayait manifestement de maintenir une expression neutre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les bruits de pas de Severus et de Bulstrode se firent entendre.

« Vous vouliez me voir, madame la directrice ? » demanda Severus, en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, semblant accorder une totale indifférence aux élèves qui se débattaient.

Mais Draco avait remarqué que les yeux de Severus s'étaient plissés d'un air menaçant durant l'espace d'un court instant. Quoi que la majorité des élèves pensait et ce que Severus essayait de faire croire, il restait tout de même un professeur de Hogwarts qui accordait une grande importance dans la sécurité de ses élèves.

« Ah, professeur Snape… » dit Ombrage avec un large sourire, « Je voudrais un autre flacon de Veritaserum, aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plaît. »

« Vous avez pris mon dernier flacon pour interroger Potter. » répondit Severus, d'un ton neutre, avant d'observer Potter d'un air froid, « Vous ne l'avez sûrement pas utilisé entièrement ? Je vous avais dit que trois gouttes seraient suffisantes. »

Draco eut un discret sourire narquois. Traduction : 'Vous ne pouvez, vous en prendre qu'à vous-même pour avoir utilisé de façon aussi stupide cette potion…à moins que vous ne soyez dans l'incapacité de comprendre la différence entre trois gouttes et tout un flacon…'

Et puis il était pratiquement certain que Severus mentait. Après tout le maître des potions avait toujours au moins trois flacons en réserve, surtout pour une potion aussi importante que le Veritaserum.

Ombrage rougit. « Vous pouvez m'en préparer encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais certainement. » répondit Severus la lèvre légèrement retroussée, sur le même ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il parlait à un élève particulièrement stupide, « La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune, elle sera donc prête dans un mois environ. »

« Un _mois_ ? » couina Ombrage, qui semblait enfler comme un crapaud, « Mais j'en ai besoin ce soir, Snape ! Je viens de surprendre Potter qui se servait de ma cheminée pour communiquer avec une ou des personnes dont il n'a pas voulu me révéler le nom. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Severus, qui eut une expression intriguée, « Je n'en suis pas surpris… Potter n'a jamais manifesté un goût très prononcé pour le respect du règlement. »

« Je veux l'interroger ! » s'écria Ombrage, d'un ton buté qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un enfant gâté qui n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le jouet qu'il voulait. « Je veux que vous me fournissiez une potion qui le forcera à me révéler la vérité ! »

« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne me restait plus de Veritaserum. » répondit Severus, d'un ton faussement doux, « A moins que vous ne souhaitiez empoisonner Potter – et je puis vous assurer qu'une telle tentative m'inspirerait la plus grande sympathie –, il m'est impossible de vous aider. Le seul ennui, c'est que la plupart des venins agissent trop vite pour laisser à la victime le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle sait… »

Draco était pratiquement certain que Severus avait une bonne dizaine de potions en tête qui aurait pu convenir à la situation, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

« Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve ! » hurla Ombrage, « Vous refusez délibérément de coopérer ! J'attendais mieux de votre part, Lucius Malfoy parle toujours de vous en termes très élogieux ! Et maintenant sortez de mon bureau. »

Le blond retint l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, cette bonne femme n'avait-elle donc aucun sens commun ?

Severus s'inclina en un salut ironique et s'apprêta à repartir, mais à ce moment là Potter s'écria : « Il a pris Padfoot ! Il a emmené Padfoot là où la chose est cachée. »

A ce moment Draco hésitait entre se frapper très fort la tête contre le mur ou au contraire attraper la tête de Potter pour la percuter contre le sol. Cet _idiot _!

Il soupira, bon au moins il avait eu la présence d'esprit de parler vaguement pour qu'Ombrage ne comprenne pas ce qu'il raconte et puis il avait même mis de côté son animosité envers Severus dans le but de sauver Sirius, donc ce n'était pas vraiment la pire des choses qu'il aurait pu faire… Mais toute de même, il aurait pu le faire avec plus de _subtilité_.

Severus s'était immobilisé, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Draco remarqua que son parrain s'était soudainement tendu.

« Padfoot ? » répéta Ombrage en regardant successivement Potter et Severus d'un œil avide, « Qui est Padfoot ? Où est cette chose cachée ? Que veut-il dire Snape ? »

Severus se tourna vers Potter, le visage insondable. Cependant, si quelqu'un regardait attentivement aux niveaux de son regard, on pouvait remarquer que le doute et… serait-ce de la crainte ? s'étaient formées. Puis son regard dériva vers Draco qui était derrière Potter, comme s'il lui demandait confirmation. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lui lançant un regard hésitant.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… » répondit Severus d'un ton glacial. « Potter, quand j'aurais envie de vous entendre crier des paroles sans queue ni tête, je vous donnerai une potion de Babillage. Et vous, Crabbe, desserrez un peu votre prise. Si Longbottom meurt étouffé, il faudra remplir tout un tas de paperasses et en plus, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à le mentionner dans vos références quand vous chercherez un emploi. »

Il ouvrit alors la porte et la referma derrière lui avec un léger claquement, non sans avoir vérifié que Crabbe lui ait obéi au préalable. Draco eut un petit sourire, franchement Potter devrait en prendre de la graine niveau subtilité.

Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il sentit la magie de quelqu'un se manifester. Son regard se tourna vers Ombrage… Elle tenait sa baguette fermement et tremblait légèrement de colère. Draco se tendit, sa main se dirigeant par réflexe vers sa baguette. La magie d'Ombrage n'était pas vraiment impressionnante, ni particulièrement puissante, mais c'était la manière dont elle se manifestait, comme si elle se préparait à utiliser un sort dangereux.

« Très bien… Je n'ai plus d'autre choix… Il ne s'agit plus seulement de discipline scolaire… C'est une question qui concerne la sécurité du ministère… » marmonna Ombrage, les yeux fixés sur Potter, « Vous m'y forcez, Potter… Parfois les circonstances justifient qu'on y ait recours… Je suis certaine que le ministère comprendra que je n'avais pas le choix… Le sortilège Doloris devrait vous délier la langue…»

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, le _Doloris_ ?! Mais c'était quoi son problème à celle-là ?!

« Non ! » s'écria Hermione, « Professeur Ombrage… C'est illégal ! Le ministre n'approuvera sûrement pas ! »

« Ce que Cornelius ignore ne peut pas lui porter tort. » répliqua Ombrage. « Il n'a jamais su que j'avais donné l'ordre à des Détraqueurs d'aller s'occuper de Potter l'été dernier, mais il a quand même été ravi d'avoir une occasion de le renvoyer. »

« C'était _vous_ ? » s'exclama Potter, « _Vous_ m'avez envoyé les Détraqueurs ?! »

« Il fallait bien que _quelqu'un _agisse… » dit Ombrage dans un murmure, « Ils étaient tous là à gémir qu'on devait absolument vous faire taire, vous discréditer, mais j'ai été la seule à agir en ce sens… L'ennui, c'est que vous avez réussi à vous en sortir, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Aujourd'hui, en revanche, vous ne vous en sortirez plus… »

Draco serra les dents, sa main sur sa baguette dans sa poche, son esprit travaillant à vive allure. Il devait faire quelque chose… Si jamais Potter se recevait un Doloris maintenant – même si celui d'Ombrage était carrément moins puissant que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres – Draco allait quand même recevoir une bonne partie de la douleur… Et tout le monde ici présent allait faire le lien, il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser ça se produire…

Mais s'il essayait de stopper Ombrage maintenant. Il regarda du coin de l'œil les deux balourds, ces deux-là n'allaient certainement pas se priver de rapporter ça à son père…

Ombrage prit une profonde inspiration…

Draco se tendit encore plus, sa main serrant douloureusement sa baguette. Est-ce qu'il parviendrait à faire comme si de rien n'était ?

« _Cruc –»_

« NON ! » hurla Hermione, d'une voix brisée, « Non… Harry… il faut le lui dire ! »

Draco tourna son regard vers la Gryffindor durant un court instant, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Ombrage et Potter, poussant un très léger soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que l'intervention d'Hermione avait été suffisante pour stopper Ombrage…

« Certainement pas ! » protesta Potter.

« Il le faut, Harry ! De toute façon elle t'y forcera, à quoi ça servirait de s'entêter ? » répliqua Hermione, avant de se mettre à pleurer dans la robe de Blaise, qui recula immédiatement d'un pas d'un air dégoûté.

Cette fois Draco se détendit presque complètement… Hermione avait manifestement un plan en tête.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… » dit Ombrage, d'un ton triomphant, « Mademoiselle J'ai-toujours-une-question va enfin nous donner quelques réponses ! Alors, allez-y ! »

« Her – mio-ne NON ! » cria Weasley du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa position.

Draco observa rapidement la réaction des complices de Potter… Weasel fixait Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait et une lueur trahie dans les yeux. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, Weasel n'était même pas directement concernée dans l'affaire. Longbottom fixait également Hermione, mais avec plus de réserve et de confusion, après tout il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à la situation en premier lieu… Lovegood… n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui se passait et continuait de regarder par la fenêtre…

Son regard atteignit alors Potter et il ne put empêcher un très léger sourire en coin de se former sur ses lèvres. Finalement, Potter n'était pas _si_ stupide que ça… Si l'on en croyait son expression plus sereine qu'auparavant et le très léger tressautement de ses lèvres, Potter avait dû comprendre qu'Hermione jouait la comédie.

« Je suis désolée… » sanglota Hermione, « Mais… je ne peux pas le supporter… »

« Très bien ! Très bien, petite ! » s'exclama Ombrage, en saisissant Hermione par l'épaule et la projeta sur un fauteuil avant de se pencher vers elle. « Allons-y maintenant… Avec qui Potter était-il en train de communiquer il y a quelques minutes ? »

« Eh bien… » hoqueta la Gryffindor, le visage dans les mains, « Il _essayait _de parler au professeur Dumbledore. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Draco aurait volontiers poussé une exclamation de joie, _enfin_ quelqu'un avec un peu de bon sens ! Il n'en attendait pas moins d'Hermione !

La bande de Potter par contre était des cas désespérés. Weasley s'était figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Weasel avait cessé d'essayer d'écraser le pied de Pansy sous le coup de la surprise… Et même Lovegood paraissait légèrement étonné.

Heureusement le seul présent dans le champ de vision d'Ombrage à part Hermione était Potter, et ce dernier avait conservé un visage de marbre. De plus l'attention de toutes les autres personnes de la pièce était focalisée sur Hermione, ainsi personne ne remarqua les manifestations de surprises de cette bande d'abruti.

« _Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour… Mais heureusement qu'He__rmione_et_ Potter était là pour faire monter le niveau d'intelligence… » _

« Dumbledore ? » répéta Ombrage, d'un air avide, « Vous savez donc où est Dumbledore ? »

« Oh… non ! » répondit Hermione, « On a essayé le Chaudron Baveur, les Trois Balais et même La Tête de Sanglier… »

« Espèce d'idiote ! Dumbledore ne va pas s'installer dans un pub alors que tout le ministère est à sa recherche ! » s'écria Ombrage.

« _En fait il y a bien un Dumbledore dans la Tête du Sanglier… Juste pas le bon… »_ songea Draco.

« Mais on avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire ! » gémit Hermione.

« Ah oui ? » murmura Ombrage, « Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez lui dire ? »

« Qu- que c'est prêt… » balbutia la Gryffindor d'une voix étouffée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? » demanda le crapaud d'un ton excité.

« L'ar- l'arme. »

« Une arme ?! De quel genre d'arme s'agit-il ? » demanda Ombrage, d'une voix dure en serrant l'épaule d'Hermione et la secouant légèrement.

« On n'a p-pas vraiment compris… On a simplement fait ce que le p-professeur Dumbledore nous a d-dit de faire. »

« Montrez-moi cet arme ! » ordonna Ombrage en se redressant et semblant exulter.

« Je ne veux pas la montrer… à _eux_. » protesta Hermione, en regardant les Slytherins de la pièce.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, tandis qu'il réalisa enfin le plan d'Hermione. Elle comptait attirer le crapaud dans un endroit isolé et se débarrasser d'elle. Mais à quel endroit ? Après tout Hermione était désarmée alors qu'Ombrage ne l'était pas, cela ne serait pas facile de la mettre KO même s'ils s'y mettaient à deux… Il vit alors les yeux d'Hermione loucher pendant un court instant vers la fenêtre. Curieux, le blond suivit son regard. La forêt Interdite ? Sérieusement ?

Le Prince des Slytherins soupira, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient d'autres options n'est-ce pas ? I

« Ce n'est pas à vous de fixer les conditions ! »

« Très bien. » répliqua Hermione, « Qu'ils la voient… et j'espère qu'ils s'en serviront contre vous ! Finalement, je voudrais que vous ameniez plein de gens pour la voir ! Ce serait bien fait pour vous ! Je serais ravie si toute l'école savait où elle est et comment s'en servir… Comme ça, dès que vous vous en prendrez à quelqu'un, il pourra vous régler votre compte ! »

Ombrage écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter un regard furtif vers les membres de la Brigade avec craintes. Draco laissa délibérément une expression avide sur son visage quand l'attention du crapaud se porta sur lui.

« Entendu ma chérie… » dit-elle d'un ton faussement mielleux, « Allons-y tous les deux… Et nous emmènerons Potter aussi, d'accord ? »

« Professeur ! » intervint Draco précipitamment, « Je pense que des membres de la Brigade devraient venir avec vous pour veiller –»

« Je suis une représentante officielle et parfaitement qualifiée du Ministère, Malfoy, vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule face à deux adolescents désarmés ? » coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« _Oh c'est 'Malfoy' maintenant ? Vous sembliez trouver ça normal de m'appeler par mon prénom tout à l'heure… Et puis face à ces _deux adolescents là _? Non je pense que vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner du tout… » _songea Draco.

« En tout cas, il semble préférable que les élèves de l'école ne voient pas cette arme. Vous resterez donc ici jusqu'à mon retour en vous assurant que ces jeunes gens (elle montra la bande de Potter du doigt) ne puissent pas s'échapper. » reprit Ombrage, totalement ignorante du fait qu'elle venait de se faire manipuler en beauté.

« Très bien. » répondit Draco d'un ton déçu et boudeur, mais intérieurement il ricana « _Trop facile… »_

Il observa alors du coin de l'œil Ombrage, Hermione et Potter sortir de la pièce et refermer la porte derrière eux. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil circulaire de la pièce, tout en se redressant de la fenêtre sur laquelle il était précédemment adossé…

« _Et donc… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ? » _

~HPDM~

Harry écarquilla les yeux, avant de serrer les poings et les dents. C'était quoi _ça_ ?

« Draco… »

Ce dernier se tourna vers le brun, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore, mais il poussa un glapissement de surprise et se décala juste à temps pour éviter le rayon rouge qui fusa dans sa direction.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?! » rouspéta Draco, mais il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Le ton de la voix d'Harry ou le fait qu'il venait de lui jeter un sort n'étaient pas les seules indications de son état d'esprit. La magie du brun commençait à se manifester tournoyant dangereusement autour de lui, tandis que son corps tremblait par intermittence, comme si le Gryffindor essayait sans succès de réprimer sa rage. Draco se tendit, les sens en alerte. Non ce n'était pas 'comme si', Harry était véritablement furieux et le blond était pratiquement certain que cette colère lui était destinée.

« A ce moment-là… » souffla Harry, d'un ton dangereux, en montrant le souvenir du doigt, «Tu _savais_ que Sirius n'avait pas été capturé par Voldemort. »

Draco soutint son regard. « Je n'en étais pas certain… » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton prudent, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation, « Il était censé être arrivé au Square et aurait dû avoir le temps de descendre bien avant qu'Ombrage ne revienne dans son bureau… ça en plus du comportement étrange de ce stupide elfe… J'avais peur qu'il soit tombé dans un piège et – »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça ! » coupa le brun avec colère, lançant un nouveau sort que Draco parvint encore une fois à éviter « Avant que je n'utilise la cheminée d'Ombrage, Sirius était toujours à Hogwarts et tu le _savais._ »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » rétorqua Draco, il pouvait sentir sa propre colère monter, mais il se força à parler d'un ton égal, si jamais il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus maintenant, il allait finir par dire des choses qu'il allait amèrement regretter plus tard.

« TOUT ! » cria Harry, un rayon bleu sortant cette fois de sa baguette et fusant directement vers la tête du blond « Si tu me l'avais dit… Si tu m'avais empêché d'aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage alors rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! »

Le sort était presqu'arrivé au niveau de Draco, mais ce dernier n'amorça aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Juste au moment où Harry pensait que le sort allait le toucher, Draco leva sa main et le rayon se dissipa. Le souffle causé par cette action fit virevolter les cheveux du Slytherin laissant entrevoir ses yeux plissés de rage.

« Ne t'avise pas de mettre tout ça sur mon dos Potter. » siffla-t-il dangereusement. « Si je te l'avais dit ? Si je t'avais empêché d'aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage ? » répéta-t-il, avec dérision, il avança d'un pas en direction du brun, qui en réponse lança plusieurs sorts successivement que Draco parvint à éviter ou dissiper « Depuis quand est-ce que c'est mon _putain _de rôle de faire ça, Potter?»

Harry plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien, à la place il lança aussi rapidement que possible une multitude de sort, pour essayer d'empêcher voire de retarder l'avancée du blond.

« Ne _me _blâme pas pour _tes_ conneries ! » poursuivit Draco, avec rage, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du brun à présent, et il le poussa avec violence le faisant tomber au sol et parvenant à lui retirer sa baguette des mains, « Si _tu_ n'étais pas tombé, comme l'abruti de première que tu es, dans le piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sirius n'aurait pas eu à aller secourir ta pauvre petite personne ! »

Draco lui agrippa le col et le secoua violemment, « Si tu n'avais pas merdé comme un con, Sirius serait encore vivant ! Alors n'ose même pas dire que c'est ma faute ! »

Son souffle était erratique et il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce _connard_ le blâmait pour ça ! Serrant les dents, il pointa la baguette sur Harry.

« S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est _toi_, Potter ! C'est de ta faute si Sirius est mort ! »

~HPDM~

Draco jeta un regard en coin à la projection, Hermione avait entraîné Potter et Ombrage dans la forêt interdite et avait tout fait pour attirer l'attention des centaures. Bien entendu ils n'avaient pas bien pris le fait que des humains pénètrent sur leur territoire après leur avertissement de la dernière fois et surtout parce qu'Ombrage ne cessait de sortir des inepties sur la supériorité du Ministère et par extension des sorciers. C'était compréhensible… Personne ne serait resté sans rien faire alors qu'un horrible crapaud rose le traitait de race inférieure.

Cette bonne femme n'avait-elle donc aucun sens commun ? Cela en devenait presque risible. Poussant un léger soupir, il reporta son attention sur la pièce.

« Oy Crabbe… » grinça-t-il, d'un ton moqueur, en avançant vers lui, il se plaça alors juste à côté de Longbottom et se pencha légèrement sur lui pour étudier son visage, « T'es sûr que tu ne l'as pas tué ? » ricana-t-il, « Regarde ! Son visage est devenu complètement violet. Ah ah c'est trop drôle, tu crois qu'il va se transformer en quelque chose d'autre si tu continues ?»

« Enfoiré ! » cria Weasley qui était toujours maintenu au sol et qui se débattait plus violemment que jamais.

Draco profita du fait que l'attention de toute la pièce était dirigée vers le rouquin pour glisser quelque chose dans la main de Longbottom. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux durant un instant et regarda Draco d'un air surpris, mais le blond l'ignora s'éloignant rapidement de là et se dirigeant vers Weasley avec un rictus moqueur. « Quelque chose à ajouter la belette ? » se moqua-t-il, en le toisant ouvertement. « Oh mais on dirait que tu as enfin conscience de ta position sociale : aussi bas que terre. »

Weasley tenta en vain de se libérer, il donnait l'impression qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose frapper violemment le blond.

« Allons, allons, si tu te comportes bien, peut-être que je te donnerais un gallion… ça sera sûrement la première fois que tu en vois un, estime-toi donc heureux. » poursuivit Draco, en faisant mine de fouiller dans ses poches.

« Sale fouine ! » cria le rouquin, « Je vais définitivement te – »

Au même moment Crabbe poussa un grognement de douleur et fut violemment propulsé en arrière contre le bureau, personne ne vit donc deux objets tomber _malencontreusement _à côté de Weasley.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise « Bande d'idiot ! » siffla-t-il, en courant vers l'endroit où Pansy était, « Personne n'a pensé à prendre leur baguette ?! »

Warrington poussa un cri de désarroi et fouilla ses poches, « J'étais certain d'avoir – Rien ! Leurs baguettes ne sont plus là ! »

« Abruti ! Tu t'es fait avoir ! Ce que tu as dû prendre était une fichue invention des Siamois Weasley ! Non mais quel abruti ! » cria le blond.

Weasley profita de l'inattention du Slytherin pour se libérer et il vit rapidement sa propre baguette et celle de sa sœur qui traînaient juste à côté de lui, les ramassa, jeta un sort de Stupéfixion sur Warrington et un autre sur Pansy.

« Ginny ! » cria-t-il en lançant la baguette à la rouquine qui l'attrapa en plein vol.

Au même moment, Longbottom avait immobilisé Bulstrode avec un maléfice d'entrave et Goyle était tombé soudainement au sol, se mettant à ronfler. Draco eut un sourire en coin, la magie familière et les yeux plissés de concentrations de Théo étaient des indications suffisantes pour connaître l'identité de la personne responsable du petit somme de Goyle. Mais concentré sur sa tâche, Théo ne vit pas le sort fuser dans sa direction provenant de Weasley.

Draco plissa les yeux et sortit sa baguette, d'un air menaçant. Il recula d'un pas cependant lorsqu'il vit d'innombrable chauve-souris foncer vers son visage. Au loin il entendit Weasel crier, « Partez devant retrouver Harry et Hermione, je m'occupe de récupérer leur baguette. »

« Mais ! » protesta Weasley, « Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule ! »

« Je vais rester avec elle. » intervint alors Longbottom d'un ton déterminé, « Ils ne sont plus que deux de toute façon et Malfoy est à moitié KO… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais Harry doit avoir besoin de vous au plus vite ! »

« _Finite_. » lança finalement Draco.

Weasel fit alors une moue déçue, « Pourquoi ton visage est intact ? »

« _Cette pétasse… »_ songea le blond, en sentant son œil droit tiquer, « _Heureusement que Blaise a érigé sa barrière magique à temps_. »

« Humpf. » fit Blaise, « Comme si j'allais laisser quelque chose lui arriver alors que je suis dans la même pièce. »

Les yeux de Weasel se tournèrent alors vers Blaise, et elle l'étudia du regard, « C'était quoi déjà ? Zambi ?»

« Zabini ! » corrigea Blaise, avec irritation.

« Et donc ? » marmonna la rousse, « Tu es une sorte de garde du corps ou quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu protèges la fouine. »

« Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse faire les yeux doux à ce stupide Potter… » répliqua le Slytherin d'un ton hautain, « Donc on est quitte… Et puis une petite fille naïve comme toi ne pourrait pas comprendre. »

Draco eut un léger rire jaune, c'était lui où l'atmosphère était subitement devenue tendue ?

De l'agitation du côté de la projection attira soudainement son attention et il écarquilla les yeux durant un court laps de temps. Il était vrai qu'Hermione et Potter avaient réussi à se débarrasser efficacement du crapaud, mais les centaures les avaient ensuite pris pour cible… Et ils ne furent sauvés que grâce à l'arrivé miraculeuse de Grawp le demi-frère géant de Hagrid…

Le blond poussa un léger soupir, pourquoi est-ce qu'autant d'évènements imprévisibles se déroulaient lorsque Potter était concerné ?

Il reporta alors son attention sur la pièce où Blaise et Weasel semblaient être pris dans un étrange débat où ils étaient tous les deux en train de critiquer respectivement Potter et Draco. Il vit alors Longbottom s'approcher de lui, d'un air peu sûr de lui…

« Malfoy…euh… pour tout à l'heure… merci. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Ah ? » répondit Draco, « De quoi tu parles encore, Longbottom ? »

Le Gryffindor lui jeta un regard confus, « Tu m'as redonné ma baguette. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? » nia Draco, « Je n'ai fait que me moquer de toi. »

Longbottom cligna stupidement des yeux, avant de très certainement décider que cela ne valait pas la peine de contredire Draco et à la place demanda, « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Me moquer de toi ? Parce que c'est marrant… » répondit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Déjà le truc en première année… et si on en croit la réaction de Ginny tu as du l'aider aussi à un moment donné… et puis aujourd'hui… » marmonna Longbottom, « Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte d'aider Harry ? »

_« Rien c'est bien ça le problème… » _songea Draco avec exaspération.

« Je ne fais pas ça particulièrement pour aider Potter… » répliqua le Slytherin, en haussant les épaules.

Il vit Longbottom ouvrir la bouche et leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi est-ce que tous les Gryffindor étaient aussi butés les uns que les autres ?! Mais le regard du rouge et or tomba sur quelque chose dans la main de Draco et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Fronçant les sourcils, et se demandant ce qui pouvait lui arriver encore, Draco suivit son regard et lui-même ne put empêcher une expression de surprise de traverser son visage. La baguette qu'il avait utilisé n'avait pas été la sienne comme il l'avait pensé mais celle de Potter.

« _Merlin comment est-ce que j'ai pu utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre sans même remarquer la différence ?! » _

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Weasel, dépêche-toi de prendre les baguettes et barre-toi de là, ta tronche me donne la nausée. » s'exclama-t-il soudainement, avant que l'autre curieux n'ait le temps de lui poser des questions.

Weasel lui jeta un regard courroucée et en oublia complètement son 'débat' avec Blaise, elle attrapa la baguette de Potter que Draco lui avait lancé et jeta un regard peu amène en direction de Blaise, lorsque ce dernier lui tendit la baguette d'Hermione.

« On devrait y aller, Neville. » dit-elle, « Harry et les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Weasel sortit furieusement du bureau d'Ombrage et claqua la porte derrière elle dans un bruit sourd.

« C'est bon de les laisser s'en aller comme ça ? » demanda Blaise, d'un ton curieux.

« Hm… » répondit Draco, pensivement, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était Théo et s'accroupissant à côté de lui, « Ce n'est pas vraiment important… et puis ils ne diront rien… »

« Au fait comment tu as fait pour récupérer leurs baguettes ? Elles étaient dans la poche de Warrington, non ? »

« J'ai utilisé un _Accio _quand il était trop occupé à maintenir Weasley au sol. »

Draco lança un _Finite_ sur Théo, dont les yeux commencèrent presqu'immédiatement après à papilloter. « La prochaine fois je les laisserais se débrouiller tout seul… » marmonna-t-il, d'un ton mécontent, « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dois les aider _eux _aussi. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire, mais son visage redevint presqu'immédiatement sérieux, « Je voulais me débarrasser d'eux aussi vite que possible… Il faut que j'aille vérifier si Sirius va bien… Vous pouvez vous occuper de la situation ? »

Théo et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard, « Va donc faire ce que tu as à faire, ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas ranimer Pansy et s'occuper de maintenir les autres cons inconscients par nous-mêmes… »

Draco hocha la tête et se mit à courir en direction des appartements de Severus.

~HPDM~

Harry écarquilla les yeux, les paroles de Draco lui firent comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Il baissa légèrement la tête ses cheveux cachant ses yeux, son corps se mettant légèrement à trembler.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois grave et tremblante, en se redressant légèrement ignorant le fait que Draco était toujours sur lui et que sa propre baguette était toujours pointée sur lui. « Combien de fois crois-tu que je me maudissais pour avoir été aussi stupide ? Combien de fois crois-tu que j'ai repassé les évènements dans ma tête, me disant que si j'avais les choses autrement, Sirius serait toujours là ? Combien de fois crois-tu que j'ai revécu cette putain de scène au ministère ? J'ai vu Sirius tomber de l'autre côté du voile… Encore et encore… Tous les soirs, sans pouvoir rien y faire ! Parfois je me voyais même être celui ayant poussé Sirius de l'autre côté… Parfois je le voyais me regarder avec des yeux remplis de haine me criant que c'était de ma faute ! Je le sais pertinemment, ok ?!»

Harry sentait sa magie répondra à sa colère et sa détresse, tourbillonnant violemment autour de lui. Il se concentra alors sur une partie et l'envoya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait vers Draco, qui dut faire un bond en arrière pour éviter la 'vague' de magie pure.

« Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne cette connerie au sujet de la _compulsion_ ! » grinça le brun.

Draco eut un rire moqueur et sombre, « C'est tellement facile maintenant que tu as une excuse pour te cacher derrière, n'est-ce pas Potter ? 'J'étais sous l'effet de la compulsion alors je ne peux pas être considéré coupable', c'est ça ?! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es contrôlé par quelqu'un que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Au final c'est toujours toi… C'est ton corps qui agit même si ce n'est pas ton esprit qui commande… Le sang qui coule sera toujours sur _ta _propre main, peu importe les excuses derrière lesquelles tu essayes de te cacher… C'est ton corps, ta magie, qui blesse les personnes de ton entourage… » Le regard de Draco était devenu lointain durant un court instant et il se mit à frémir, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir douloureux ou effrayant, « Même si tu n'as aucun contrôle, le souvenir sera à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire… Toi en train de blesser quelqu'un à qui tu tiens…

Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre ni de te cacher derrière ça... parce que si tout ça est arrivé c'est parce que tu étais trop faible pour parvenir à te libérer de cette emprise… Tu n'as pas réussi à résister alors la faute te revient. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait qu'il était impossible de se libérer parce qu'on ne s'est pas qu'on est sous l'emprise de la compulsion ? » explosa Harry, de nombreuses vagues de magies se déferlant sur Draco, ce dernier ne parvint pas à toutes les éviter et fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Il savait quelque part tout au fond de lui, qu'à ce moment-là Draco n'était peut-être pas seulement en train de parler d'Harry mais également de lui… Cependant, Harry était bien trop furieux pour pouvoir penser lucidement.

« J'ai bien réussi moi ! » répliqua Draco, en se relevant tant bien que mal, reprenant difficilement son souffle, « J'ai réussi à me défaire de cette fichue compulsion ! Si _moi_ j'ai réussi alors comment est-ce que _toi_ tu n'as pas pu ?! Pourquoi as-tu été incapable de faire une telle chose ?! N'étais-tu pas censé être Harry foutue Potter, celui qui fait toujours partie des exceptions ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fois il a fallu que tu sois comme tout le monde ?! »

« JE N'Y PEUX RIEN ! » cria Harry, « Je ne suis _pas_ quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! Je ne suis pas un héros… Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je parvienne à faire des choses comme ça… Mais _toi_, tu avais réussi à te libérer… _Tu _étais le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé tout ça se produire, BORDEL ?! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?! » répliqua le blond sur le même ton, « Ne me fais pas croire que si je te l'avais dit tu m'aurais cru ! Parce que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Alors tu aurais dû empêcher Sirius de partir ! » siffla le Gryffindor.

« Personne, pas même Dumbledore n'aurait pu empêcher Sirius d'aller sauver ta stupide petite personne. »

~HPDM~

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, ouvrant la porte des appartements de Severus à la volée. Reprenant son souffle il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en voyant que Severus _et_ Sirius étaient présents.

« Merlin, Sirius… » s'exclama le blond, « Si t'étais là pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas descendu ?! »

Sirius cligna des yeux. « Huh ? »

«C'est cette histoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui auraient soit disant réussi à capturer le stupide clébard ? » demanda Severus, avec curiosité et suspicion.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama l'Animagus avec surprise, tandis que Draco hochait la tête.

« J'allais justement t'en parler avant que Draco ne débarque ici comme ça… Mais puisqu'il est là il peut tout aussi bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe… » dit le maître des potions d'un ton égal.

« Euh… » répondit le blond, en regardant nerveusement son cousin, « Pendant l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie… Potter a eu une vision… Sirius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient au Département des Mystères… le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient en train de torturer Sirius pour que soit disant il récupère quelque chose que seul Sirius pouvait toucher… »

Severus et Sirius écarquillèrent les yeux avant d'échanger un bref regard.

« Ce n'est pas arrivé… » dit lentement Sirius.

« Sans blague. » ironisa Severus, son ton rempli de sarcasme, « Tu as réussi à deviner ça tout seul ? »

En temps normal, l'ex-prisonnier aurait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion pour commencer une dispute, mais cette fois il ignora le commentaire du maître des potions et se tourna vers Draco, « C'est pour ça qu'Harry voulait me parler tout à l'heure. » marmonna Sirius, « Quand je suis arrivé au Square j'ai remarqué que Buckbeack était blessé alors j'ai voulu le soigner d'abord et quand je suis descendu Harry était déjà parti. »

Draco poussa un soupir soulagé, Sirius allait bien… Sirius avait juste été retardé, il n'avait pas été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause de ce fichu elfe de –

Le blond tourna brusquement la tête vers la projection d'un air paniqué, Merlin faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Mais il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Potter… » souffla Draco, « Potter a déjà quitté le château. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Sirius en lui agrippant l'épaule, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Potter… il pense que tu es toujours en train de te faire torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors il est parti pour te sauver… il… il a utilisé des Sombrals et est parti avec Weasley et sa soeur, Hermione, Longbottom et Lovegood. » balbutia le Slytherin.

Severus qui avait été assis sur le canapé durant tout ce temps se leva brusquement, « Il faut alerter l'Ordre immédiatement ! »

Sirius hocha la tête son expression plus sombre et sérieuse que jamais, « Les Sombrals sont des créatures foutrement rapides, ils mettront moins de deux heures pour arriver à Londres. Dépêchons nous ! »

Il allait activer le portoloin de sa montre, mais il s'arrêta durant un court instant et s'approcha du blond, il ébouriffa alors affectueusement les cheveux de Draco. « Merci de nous avoir prévenu, tu as bien fait. »

Le blond détourna le regard, « Ne fais rien de stupide. » marmonna-t-il.

Sirius sourit, « Tu me connais. » Il agrippa alors Severus par le bras et activa le portoloin.

« Justement. » souffla Draco à personne en particulier, tout en regardant l'endroit où s'était trouvé Sirius un instant auparavant, un énorme sentiment de malaise s'insinuant en lui.

~HPDM~

Draco courut aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher sur un caillou, une branche ou quelque chose qui traînait par terre. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa respiration erratique et sa vision commençait à devenir légèrement floue par moment…. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, il ne pouvait pas ralentir… Il devait arriver là-bas aussi vite que possible !

_Draco ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis sur le canapé de Severus, les jambes repliées, ses bras entourant ses jambes et son menton se reposant sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur la projection, regardant Potter voler sur le Sombral… Mais il sursauta quand Severus arriva brusquement dans la pièce, un air passablement irrité sur le visage et maugréant quelque chose sur des imbéciles incapables de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix trop dociles._

_Le blond leva les yeux vers son parrain et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier poussa un soupir irrité tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. _

_« Immédiatement après notre arrivée au Square, nous avons alerté les autres membres aussi rapidement que possible, la situation a été expliquée relativement rapidement, même si je doute encore de la capacité intellectuelle de certains… _

_Cependant ils ont été incapable de se mettre d'accord sur un plan correcte, ni qui devraient participer à l'opération… Ces idiots voulaient tous débarquer au Ministère, malgré le fait que certains d'entre eux ne convenaient pas pour un tel plan sauvetage…_

_Au final le loup, Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley ont été désignés et le clébard s'est en quelque sorte imposé. » _

_Draco cligna des yeux, prenant le temps de comprendre ce que venait de dire son parrain avant de s'exclamer, « QUOI ?! Mais il est complètement inconscient ?»_

_« Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne l'avais pas prédit… Comme si le clébard allait rater l'occasion de s'assurer de la sûreté de son filleul par lui-même et puis il mourrait d'envie de se défouler… » grinça Severus, d'un ton irrité, avant d'ajouter à contrecoeur, « Et même si je n'ai pas envie de l'admettre, - et si tu oses le lui répéter je nierai en bloc – ce stupide sac-à-puce est de loin le meilleur combattant disponible en ce moment. » _

_Draco eut un petit sourire malgré lui, en se rappelant que Sirius avait également complimenté Severus de la même manière il n'a pas si longtemps de ça… Franchement ces deux-là étaient juste impossibles !_

_« Ça veut dire qu'ils sont déjà partis, non ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais on pouvait tout de même apercevoir la touche d'urgence dans sa voix, « Parce que Potter vient d'arriver à Londres. Il ne va pas tarder arriver au Ministère…cinq ou dix minutes tout au plus… » _

_Il vit alors son parrain plisser des yeux et il eut immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment. « Non, ils ne sont pas encore partis… parce que _certains idiots _de premières refusent de penser par eux-mêmes et voulaient attendre bien sagement l'arrivée d'Albus avant de faire quoi que ce soit._

_Le problème c'est qu'ils n'ont absolument aucun moyen concret pour le contacter. Heureusement la patience du clébard a atteint ses limites et il a réussi à les convaincre de partir dans une demi-heure si Albus n'était toujours pas là. »_

_Draco fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard nerveux en direction de la projection. Potter venait d'entrer dans le Ministère sans aucun problème… Il n'y avait ni gardes ni gardiens pour l'empêcher d'aller comme bon lui semblait… Si ça, ce n'était pas le signe d'un traquenard ! _

_Puis il réfléchit à la situation actuelle. Maugrey et Lupin étaient certainement des sorciers puissants et capables de battre un bon nombre d'ennemis. Il ne connaissait ni le niveau de Tonks ni celui Kingsley, mais s'ils avaient été choisis c'était sans aucun doute pour une bonne raison. Et Severus avait fait remarquer que Sirius était le meilleur combattant présent, ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore meilleur que Maugrey l'Auror aguerri… Mais était-ce suffisant ? Est-ce que Sirius parviendrait à faire quoi que ce soit s'il devait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _

_Potter était parvenu à survivre avec un simple _Expelliarmus, _cependant il devait plus ça à de la chance qu'à un quelconque talent… et Sirius n'avait pas la chance insolente de Potter… _

_Les membres de l'Ordre pourraient-ils s'en sortir sans l'aide de Dumbledore, la seule personne qui pouvait actuellement tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'on considérait les capacités et la puissance magique ? _

_« Dumbledore ne vous a donné aucun moyen de le contacter ? » voulut confirmer Draco._

_« Absolument aucun. » répondit Severus, d'un air irrité, « La seule chose qu'on pouvait faire est de répandre des rumeurs et espérer que l'information atteignent les oreilles d'Albus. » _

_Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de bondir hors du canapé et de courir vers la sortie._

_« Draco ? » appela Severus d'un air surpris._

_« Dumbledore m'a laissé un moyen de le contacter. » cria-t-il par-dessus ses épaules et avant que son parrain n'ait le temps de lui demander des explications, il referma la porte derrière lui et fonça vers le hall montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. _

Draco atteignit enfin la rue principale de Hogsmeade et maudit le fait que la Tête de Sanglier était l'un des bâtiments qui se trouvaient le plus loin de l'endroit où il était. Il poussa également un juron lorsque sa énième tentative d'appeler Fawkes se solda encore une fois par un échec. Il était pratiquement certain que ce fichu piaf était capable de l'entendre n'importe où, ce qui signifiait que s'il refusait de venir c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Dumbledore… Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un seul moyen de contacter le directeur : Abelforth. Draco espérait juste que, quel que soit le moyen de communication que les frères Dumbledore utiliseraient, ce serait assez rapide.

Jetant un regard en biais à la projection, Draco vit que Potter et sa troupe venait d'arrivait dans une pièce circulaire avec une douzaine de portes, qui semblaient tourner à l'instant où l'une des portes se refermait. Ce qui était différent des visions où il avait simplement fallu de prendre la porte en face de l'entrée.

_« Au moins ça nous fera gagner du temps_… » songea Draco, en arrivant finalement devant le pub du frère de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée sans même prendre la peine de frapper et ignora royalement la pancarte qui indiquait que la Tête du Sanglier était fermée.

Abelforth qui était en train de nettoyer des verres ternes avec un chiffon à l'allure salle, tourna la tête vers la porte avec un grognement menaçant, « C'est fermé ! » puis il reconnut finalement la personne qui venait d'entrer et maugréa, « Quoi encore toi, sale morveux ? Tu ne peux pas venir aux horaires d'ouvertures pour une fois ? Et puis t'as le droit de quitter Hogwarts en pleine nuit comme ça ? »

« Quel genre de pub est fermé à vingt et une heure ? » répliqua Draco, avec agacement en refermant la porte avec un claquement violent, puis avança vers le comptoir et abattit sa main sur le bois avec empressement, « Il faut absolument que je parle avec Dumbledore, c'est urgent ! »

Abelforth fronça les sourcils, « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de jouer les hiboux entre vous deux, ça attendra. »

Le Slytherin le fusilla des yeux, « Vous _allez_ jouer les hiboux même si ça ne vous plait pas, et vous allez le faire _tout de suite _! Ecoutez-moi bien, c'est une question de _vie ou de mort_ littéralement, si Dumbledore ne reçoit pas l'information _au plus vite, _beaucoup de personnes risquent d'y rester, dont six _adolescents_ ! »

Le frère de Dumbledore le toisa durant un moment avant de demander d'un ton bourru, « Six adolescents ? »

« Six étudiants de Hogwarts. » précisa Draco, en regardant le plus vieux droit dans les yeux.

Abelforth émit un son irrité et sortit quelque chose de sa poche que Draco ne parvint pas à voir, « Bien. » grinça-t-il, « Mais la prochaine que je te vois ici pour autre chose que consommer, je te fous dehors. »

« Comme si j'avais envie de venir ici. » grommela le blond.

Abelforth déposa alors un récipient sur le comptoir, versa un liquide translucide dedans, pointa sa baguette sur le liquide et marmonna sur un ton rempli de dédain « _Albus._ »

Rien ne se passa durant plusieurs secondes puis la surface du liquide se troubla pour finalement laisser apparaître le visage Dumbledore.

« Abelforth… Il me semblait t'avoir dit que – »

« Le morveux blond veut te voir. » coupa Abelforth, « C'est urgent apparemment. »

L'expression du directeur devint immédiatement sérieuse « De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il.

Abelforth fit alors un mouvement de la tête à Draco pour lui signaler de se placer au-dessus du récipient. « Professeur, vous devez vous rendre au QG de l'ordre immédiatement. »

Draco entreprit alors de lui expliquer la situation de la manière la plus succincte et compréhensive possible. Durant tout le temps de l'explication, le vieux sorcier était resté silencieux, le visage grave, analysant sans aucun doute la situation à grandes vitesses à fur-à-mesure que Draco parlait.

« J'ai compris. » dit Dumbledore une fois que le blond eut fini, « Bon travail de m'avoir prévenu aussi rapidement, je crains que si j'avais dû attendre d'entendre les rumeurs de l'Ordre il aurait déjà été trop tard. Je te demanderai à présent de retourner à Hogwarts et de continuer à rapporter la situation à Severus. »

Draco hocha la tête… « Professeur… est-ce que vous pensez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là-bas ? »

« C'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut pas exclure avec certitude. » répondit le directeur, avec gravité.

Le Slytherin hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, tandis que l'image de Dumbledore devint floue, laissant de nouveau place au liquide translucide. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se tourna vers la projection. Potter venait apparemment de tenter une nouvelle porte – qui n'était pas la bonne. La pièce était rectangulaire et faiblement éclairée, il y avait au centre une grande fosse de pierre sur lequel reposait une arcade, qui paraissait si vieille et abîmé que Draco était étonné qu'elle puisse encore tenir debout. Elle encadrait un rideau noir en lambeaux, ou plutôt un voile, qui ondulait très légèrement comme si quelqu'un venait de l'effleurer.

Lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur l'arcade, Draco eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose remuer au fin fond de son esprit, comme si un vieux souvenir essayait de remonter à la surface. Il fronça les sourcils, c'était impossible, après tout il était pratiquement certain de n'avoir jamais vu quelque chose comme ça de sa vie…

« J'entends quelqu'un murmurer derrière ce rideau… » souffla Potter en s'approchant de l'arcade tout en observant le voile, le visage tendu.

« Je n'entends rien… » répondit Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

« C'est comme s'il y avait des gens _là-dedans_… » poursuivit le brun les yeux toujours fixés sur le voile.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses yeux se brouiller soudainement et ses oreilles bourdonner étrangement… Au loin il parvenait à entendre comme un écho… Mais bientôt il parvint à reconnaître une voix d'homme… Une voix très grave mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que l'homme disait… Puis finalement… « _… Death's veil… j'ai entendu dire que c'était une nouvelle invention du ministère…Il apparaîtrait qu'il essayerait une nouvelle forme de peine de mort… » _

Une voix de femme intervint alors, mais toujours avec cet étrange écho, « _Alors quiconque traversant le voile mourra ? C'est en effet un moyen de se débarrasser des indésirables en toute propreté… » _

La voix de l'homme reprit alors, « _Mourir parce que l'on est passé à travers un voile… que c'est indigne… Quelque chose qui correspond bien au Ministère, il ne – »_

« OI morveux je te parle ! »

Le blond sursauta et sentit des gouttes de sueurs froides couler de son front, ses yeux toujours écarquillés prenant le temps de s'accommoder à nouveau au faible éclairage du pub. Draco déglutit, tout en essayant d'ignorer le mal de tête qui venait d'apparaître, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le blond, d'un ton distrait, son esprit essayant de trouver une explication logique. Son regard se tourna inconsciemment vers la projection et ce qu'il vit le fit se figer sur place… Potter était en train d'inspecter le voile d'encore plus près qu'auparavant, beaucoup trop près semblant anormalement fasciné… Draco ne savait pas si les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre étaient véridiques ou pas, cependant s'ils disaient la vérité alors… « _Ne fais pas le con, Potter… éloigne-toi de cette fichue arcade et de ce voile ! »_

Ce regard se tourna alors vers Abelforth, qui lui tendait un verre. Draco fixa le verre et jeta un regard interrogateur vers le plus vieux, qui leva les yeux au ciel, « C'est un portoloin. » marmonna Abelforth, « Qui t'amènera directement devant la grille d'Hogwarts. »

« J'en ai pas besoin –» commença à répondre le blond, mais l'autre le coupa d'un ton bourru.

« Comme si j'allais laisser un étudiant de Hogwarts rentrer tout seul en pleine nuit. Maintenant dépêche-toi de te barrer. »

Draco soupira, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué après être venu plusieurs fois dans la Tête des Sangliers, mais Abelforth semblait être étrangement protecteur envers les 'enfants' et plus particulièrement les élèves de Hogwarts. Ce qui était particulièrement bizarre si l'on considérait le fait qu'il détestait son frère qui n'était autre que le directeur de Hogwarts.

« _Bah, ce n'est pas comme si ça me regardait… »_songea le blond, en attrapant le verre.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva effectivement devant les grilles de Hogwarts et poussa un léger soupir, tout en marchant vers le château. Son regard se tourna vers la forêt interdite durant un court instant et il se demandait distraitement si les centaures allaient se donner la peine de ramener le crapaud une fois qu'ils en auront fini avec elle ou pas…

« C'est celle-ci ! »

Draco se tourna vers la projection et serra les dents, alors Potter avait fini par trouver la bonne porte… Le blond claqua la langue d'un air irrité et l'Ordre du Phénix n'était toujours _pas là, _combien de temps leur fallait-il pour arriver au Ministère ?!

Il accéléra alors le pas tout en continuant à surveiller Potter du coin de l'œil. D'après les souvenirs de Draco, avant d'atteindre la salle remplie de sphères, on devait passer par une longue salle où l'on pouvait trouver des horloges partout et de toutes sortes, accrochées aux murs, entreposées entre des bibliothèques, posées sur des tables alignées tout le long de la pièce… Et tout au fond il y avait une énorme cloche où émanait une lumière étincelante et si l'on prêtait attention on pouvait voir une grande armoire où était contenue de nombreux Retourneur de Temps.

Et Potter venait simplement de rentrer dans cette pièce, donc même si le temps gagné n'était pas énorme mais c'était mieux que rien…

Draco n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de l'escalier menant à la grande porte d'entrée de Hogwarts, quand le Survivant et son groupe arrivèrent dans la salle des sphères.

« Tu as dit que c'était la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept ? » murmura Hermione.

« Oui… » répondit Potter dans un souffle, tout en examinant la rangée la plus proche, on l'on pouvait lire 'cinquante-trois'…

Draco se tendit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Potter avançait et il regardait chaque recoin de la projection essayant de repérer un mouvement ou une personne suspecte…

« Quatre-vingt-dix-sept ! » s'écria Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Le blond retint son souffle, mais poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne… mais ne se détendit pas complètement pour autant, scannant les environs d'un rapide coup d'œil.

« Il devrait être tout près… » chuchota Potter en s'engageant dans l'allée…

Mais l'allée était complètement vide, pas en bruit – à part ceux de leurs pas – ne se faisait entendre…

« Harry… » appela Hermione, d'une voix timide et légèrement nerveuse, signe qu'elle commençait à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Quoi ?! » gronda Potter, d'un air irrité en regardant un peu partout à la recherche de Sirius.

« Je ne pense pas que Sirius soit ici… » murmura-t-elle… « On devrait rent – »

« Harry ? » appela soudainement Weasley, quelques mètres plus loin. « Il y a ton nom là-dessus ! »

Draco qui avait enfin atteint la porte et qui venait de la refermer derrière lui, se figea subitement, écarquillant les yeux. Etait-ce l'arme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait à tout prix ?!

« Mon nom ? » répéta Potter, d'un ton interdit.

Potter se dirigea en direction de Weasley et tendit le cou pour lire l'étiquette jaune collée sous la sphère poussiéreuse. Draco lui-même plissa les yeux pour pouvoir la lire.

_S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D  
Seigneur des Ténèbres  
et (?) Harry Potter _

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et commença à marcher vers les cachots et plus spécifiquement les appartements de Severus, tandis que son esprit travaillait à vive allure, alors il avait vu juste, Potter était la personne pouvant récupérer l'arme… Mais sincèrement quelle genre d'arme cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et puis cet A.P.W.B.D ne pouvait être que Dumbledore… Mais qu'est-ce que le directeur avait avoir avec tout ça ? Et puis qui était 'S.P.T' ?

« Harry… Je crois qu'il ne faut pas y toucher… » dit Hermione, d'une voix anxieuse, en voyant Potter tendre la main vers la sphère.

« Et pourquoi ? » répliqua Potter, « Cette chose me concerne, non ? »

« Ne fais pas ça, Harry ! » tenta Longbottom.

« Il y a mon nom marqué dessus… » justifia le Survivant sur le ton de l'évidence.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, voilà pourquoi l'idiot qui avait créé cette arme avec commis une grave erreur de jugement en choisissant Potter… Ce type n'avait juste _aucun_ bon sens.

Potter referma alors les doigts sur la sphère poussiéreuse et l'ôta de l'étagère. Draco s'était presqu'attendu à une explosion ou l'éradication complète du Ministère (ce qui n'était pas si tiré par les cheveux que ça lorsque l'on connaissait Potter), mais rien ne semblait se passer…

« _Peut-être que l'arme nécessite une formule d'activation ou quelque chose de spéciale… »_

Mais le soulagement de Draco fut de courte durée, car l'instant d'après une voix traînante, qu'il aurait reconnu parmi mille, retentit derrière eux. Et Draco s'arrêta net en plein milieu du couloir, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines…

« Très bien, Potter… » dit la voix, « Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment et donne-moi ça. »

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**~La Pensine de Severus **

**Souvenir n°3 : **_**Comment ont évolué les talents d'acteurs et le sourire charmeur de Sirius ?**_

(_Au début de leur cinquième année…)_

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, puis soutint le regard de Sirius tout en gardant une expression tout à fait calme et composée… Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi du regard pendant une bonne minute avant que Sirius ne pousse un grognement de frustration tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux…

« Je t'avais dit que ça ne marchait pas sur moi… » commenta tranquillement Severus, en reprenant sa plume et continuant son devoir de Sortilège.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius faire la moue, et intérieurement il afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

Si les souvenirs de Severus étaient bons – et ils l'étaient – la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, avait été de la bouche de Regulus quelques mois après que Sirius soit allé le chercher à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

(_Sirius et Severus : 9 ans, Regulus : 8 ans)_

_« Je sais pourquoi je me suis fait embarquer de force dans ce parc Muggles…étant donné que je suis le seul connaissant le chemin… » commenta Severus, d'un ton blasé, tout en regardant d'un œil absent Sirius courir dans tous les sens, «Mais toi, pourquoi t'es là ? »_

_Assis à côté de lui, sur le banc dudit parc Muggles, Regulus poussa un soupir irrité, « C'est parce qu'il a utilisé _ce_ sourire_. » _grommela-t-il, « C'est presque de la triche. »_

_Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, « De quoi tu parles ? » _

_« Mais tu sais, _ce _sourire,_ _celui qui lui permets d'obtenir tout ce qu'il veut à tous les coups… » répondit le plus jeune, puis il pointa son frère qui venait apparemment de parvenir à utiliser la balançoire malgré le fait qu'il venait d'arriver et qu'il y avait une longue file d'attente, « Tiens, tu vois _ça_… » _

_Severus afficha une expression dubitative._

_« Mais c'est vrai – » insista Regulus…_

_Mais il fut coupé par Sirius, qui venait de sauter de la balançoire pour atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin et courir vers eux, « Hey, Reg' faut vraiment que t'essaye… Bon c'est pas aussi drôle qu'un balai mais quand tu es tout en haut tu as presque l'impression de voler ! » _

_« Euh… Je suis bien où je suis –» commença à décliner le plus jeune. _

_« Allez, ça sera marrant… tu verras ! » insista Sirius avec un sourire, « ça sera peut-être la seule fois de ta vie où tu auras l'occasion d'essayer ! » _

_« C'est si bien que ça ? » demanda Regulus, tandis que son frère hochait vivement la tête, « Ok… alors peut-être juste une fois… pour essayer… » _

_A côté de lui, Severus eut une expression narquoise, « Oh… alors c'est de _ça _dont tu parlais… »_

_Regulus le fusilla du regard, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius se tourna vers Severus._

_« Toi aussi tu devrais essayer… » _

_« J'en ai déjà fait… » répliqua Severus. _

_« Bah tu devrais recommencer alors ! » cette fois Sirius ajouta _le_ sourire apparemment. _

_Severus le regarda d'un air interdit avant de répondre, « Non. » d'un ton calme et pas le moins du monde affecté par le soi-disant sourire. Du coin de l'œil il vit Regulus ouvrir la bouche sous le choc…_

_« Comment t'as fait ça ?! » _

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de spécial dans ce sourire, au final il garde toujours la même tête stupide. » répondit le Sang-Mêlé, en haussant les épaules._

_Le sourire de Sirius se fana pour reprendre une expression qui semblait déjà plus normale aux yeux de Severus, « Je ne suis pas stupide ! C'est toi qui a un problème ! »_

_Et ainsi une énième dispute débuta… _

Severus soupira en y repensant, peut-être qu'à l'époque il aurait dû faire semblait d'être affecté par ce fichu sourire, au moins il aurait été débarrassé… Parce qu'après cet épisode, Sirius semblait être encore plus déterminé à parvenir à le manipuler via son sourire supposé charmeur… Franchement c'était à se demander ce que ce type faisait à Gryffindor…

Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, Sirius avait apparemment peaufiné son fichu sourire, les testant sur les personnes de son entourage continuellement – et même celles qui n'étaient _pas_ dans son entourage… Résultat il était parvenu à se mettre dans la poche pratiquement toute la gente féminine de Hogwarts et était même admiré par bon nombres de ses camarades _masculin_…

Mais il avait beau s'entêter aucun n'était parvenu à marcher sur Severus, chose qui devait très certainement le blesser dans son égo…

« La prochaine j'y arriverai ! » grinça Sirius, « Tu vas voir ! Mon sourire va tellement t'éblouir que tu sentiras ton cœur battre à vive allure et tu n'auras qu'une envie c'est te jeter dans mes bras. »

« Parfois je me demande bien ce qui peut se tramer dans ta tête… » se contenta de répondre Severus, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? »

Sirius fit la moue et alla s'affaler sur le canapé du tout nouveau maître des potions, « Bâtard sans cœur… » grommela-t-il d'un boudeur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la provocation, ils pourraient se battre une fois qu'il aurait terminé son devoir de Sortilège. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Severus posa sa plume, reboucha sa bouteille d'encre. Il regarda l'encre sécher sur son parchemin d'un air absent, derrière lui il pouvait entendre Sirius tourner les pages d'un bouquin qu'il avait dû ramener avec lui.

Severus se souvenait avoir entendu l'une des filles de Ravenclaw raconter à son ami que « Quand Black me sourit comme ça, même si c'est idiot j'ai l'impression d'être la chose plus importante à ses yeux, comme s'il n'était actuellement en train de voir que moi et –» et certainement d'autres mièvreries que Severus n'avait pas réussi à entendre parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à se retenir d'éclater de rire bruyamment, parce qu'il était dans la bibliothèque et que s'il faisait trop de bruit il risquait de se faire mettre dehors, parce qu'il était Severus Snape et que beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'il était incapable de sourire alors de là à _rire_, parce que les filles de Ravenclaw risquaient de comprendre qu'il se foutait d'elle…

Mais il laissa tout de même échapper un très discret ricanement et il secoua la tête devant la stupidité de certaines personnes… Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle le sourire de Sirius ne marchait pas sur lui, comment Severus pouvait-il se sentir comme la personne la plus importante de Sirius alors que le sourire était définitivement faux _et _forcé, et que surtout le Gryffindor le sortait à toutes les filles qui avaient le malheur de rentrer dans son périmètre ?

Surtout que lorsque Sirius l'utilisait, l'expression de son visage changeait légèrement, donnant un effet assez anormal pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de s'engueuler avec lui à longueur de journée… Severus avait toujours trouvé cette expression-là ennuyeuse, parce que Sirius avait beau être séduisant avec cette tête, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne montrait pratiquement aucune vraie émotion… Tout était trop lisse, trop faux… et pas du tout _Sirius_.

« Hey… Sev, tu comptes rester à Hogwarts pour les vacances de Nöel, cette année aussi ? » demanda Sirius, coupant le maître des potions dans ses réflexions…

« On est encore au mois de septembre, tu sais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses déjà aux vacances de Nöel ? » répliqua Severus d'un ton incrédule.

Sirius eut l'air embarrassé pendant un moment, puis se tourna de façon à être dos à Severus, « Pour rien… » marmonna-t-il, « Oublie. »

Le maître des potions cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris par la réaction du Gryffindor, depuis quand est-ce que ce fichu clébard était embarrassé par quoi que ce soit ? Puis il repensa alors la question de Sirius… Les vacances ? Il était vrai que d'habitude il restait à Hogwarts parce qu'il avait envie de rester loin de son père le plus longtemps possible – même s'il savait que rationnellement que son père ne ferait rien tant que sa mère était là, mais bon c'était par simple précaution… Quant à Sirius, il l'avait l'habitude de se faire inviter chez l'un des trois autres fauteurs de troubles, majoritairement cet abruti de Potter…

Mais pourquoi Sirius parlait-il de ça tout d'un coup… Surtout que les vacances d'été venaient tout juste de se terminer, alors Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que le clébard s'ennuyait déjà… Les vacances…

« _Oh… »_réalisa soudainement Severus, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, « Tu sais que si tu voulais tant que ça aller dans le Londres Muggles tu aurais pu y aller tout seul… »

Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, « Qui a dit que je voulais aller dans le Londres Muggles ?! »

Severus haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, depuis qu'ils avaient dix ans, Severus et Sirius avaient pris l'habitude de se faufiler hors du Square Grimmauld pour aller dans le Londres Muggles… Sirius semblait étrangement excité et fasciné par ce monde, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu qu'il avait grandi dans un univers totalement sorcier, de ce fait de temps en temps Severus lui faisait visiter quelques endroits typiquement Muggles… Ensuite lorsque Hogwarts avait commencé ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de faire ça que deux ou trois durant les vacances d'été… Mais cet été, là Severus avait été trop occupé à terminer son projet à présenter pour enfin acquérir son titre, de ce fait ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de sortir…

« Bon ok… » admit Sirius, « Je veux aller à Londres… Mais de toute façon c'est de ta faute si on n'a pas pu y aller… Alors pour la peine tu devras m'emmener à au moins trois endroits que j'ai pas encore vus pendant les vacances de Nöel ! »

Severus lui jeta blanc « Et rappelle-moi qui a passé quelques semaines chez cet abruti à lunettes ? »

Le Gryffindor lui répondit avec un regard noir, « Ok deux endroits suffiront. »

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel, puis poussa un soupir « Bien. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Sirius, avec surprise.

« Peut-être que cette fois j'arriverais enfin à te perdre quelque part dans Londres… ça me fera des vacances. » ajouta le Slytherin d'un ton moqueur.

Mais Sirius semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu ou alors il avait décidé d'ignorer le commentaire de Severus… à la place un sourire apparut sur son visage et il reprit la lecture de son livre.

Severus quant à lui, se tourna à nouveau vers son parchemin, légèrement sonné et ignora le fait que son cœur battait un peu plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû et qu'il avait senti durant un court instant son souffle se couper…

Non… Severus n'était pas affecté par le sourire charmeur de Sirius, c'était un sourire faux et complètement stupide… Cependant le sourire qu'il venait de voir n'avait rien de faux… C'était l'un des sourires que Sirius ne faisait qu'aux personnes proches de lui, ce n'était pas un sourire particulièrement lumineux ou flamboyant, ni même séduisant, c'est juste un sourire sincère qui comme lorsque ce dernier se mettait en colère, reflétait toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là…Et c'était tout simplement captivant à regarder…

Il se rappelait avoir été extrêmement embarrassé – intérieurement évidemment – la première fois que Sirius lui avait souri de cette façon… A cette époque, ce sourire avait été uniquement réservé pour Regulus, alors lorsque ce sourire lui fut destiné, il s'était senti stupidement fier de lui… Comme s'il avait accompli quelque chose d'incroyable, ce qui, maintenant qu'il y songeait était complètement idiot, pourquoi serait-il fier de voir ce clébard hyperactif lui sourire ? Et puis il ne s'était certainement _pas_ mis à côté le nombre de fois où il avait reçu un tel sourire…

Et il ne s'était _pas_ senti atrocement furieux en se rendant compte que ce crétin arrogant de _Potter_, Lupin et Pettigrew avaient également eu le droit à ce sourire… Après tout le clébard pouvait sourire à qui il voulait ce n'était pas ses affaires !

Severus risqua un regard en coin en direction de Sirius. Ce dernier était toujours affalé sur le canapé et était tranquillement en train de lire son livre un petit sourire serein sur les lèvres…Et Severus poussa un long soupir résigné.

Sirius en entendant le soupir, détourna les yeux de son livre et jeta un regard en biais au maître des Potions, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ? »

« Rien... » marmonna Severus.

Severus était immunisé contre le sourire charmeur de Sirius, par contre il était inévitablement et totalement vulnérable contre ce fichu sourire sincère… Et intérieurement il remerciait Merlin, que Sirius ne l'avait pas encore remarqué depuis le temps et qu'il n'utilisait ce sourire que rarement, parce que sinon Severus sentait qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu…

**Fin du Souvenir~**

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire concernant ce chapitre... Pour commencer... hum j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **

**Ensuite je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir publier depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps d'écrire en ce moment... Mais bon pour compenser ce chapitre est ULTRA long comme vous avez pu le remarquer (il fait quelque chose comme 36 pages et encore c'est parce que je me suis dit qu'il fallait le couper, à la base je voulais continuer jusqu'à LA scène...)**

**Bref... ensuite je tenais à signaler que j'ai légèrement modifié l'une des scènes du livre, la scène où Harry est dans le bureau d'Ombrage... Dans les bouquins, les personnes présentes sont en fait Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Warrington,'une grande fille de Slytherin' et les Slytherins les plus musclés... Du coup je me suis permise de remplacer la grande fille par Pansy et les slytherins musclés par Théo et Blaise... Et Bulstrode était censée être la personne plaquant Hermione au mur et du coup Draco était censé être l'élève allant chercher Severus...**

**Ensuite j'espère que toute cette histoire de compulsion n'était pas trop compliqué à comprendre... **

**Je tenais également à m'excuser pour Severus qui était légèrement OOC dans le souvenir... Mais en vue de la scène qui arrive j'avais besoin d'un peu de Fluff -_-' **

**Et enfin un ENORME merci à ceux qui ont reviewé et ceux qui ont lu jusque là ! **

** See Ya ! **


	110. Au-delà du Voile

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

- **Draco ressent les émotions fortes d'Harry ( comme une intense douleur par exemple) et partage les mêmes rêves (ceux concernant Voldemort seulement) **

**-**** Draco appelle Ron, 'Weasley'; alors que le surnom de Ginny est 'Weasel'**

**- Draco possède la capacité d'annuler/dissiper des sorts en envoyant sa propre magie dans un point mort**

**-Harry (du présent) peut utiliser une variante de la magie sans baguette, qui consiste à envoyer des 'vagues' d'énergies vers quelqu'un, jusqu'à présent cette utilisation de la magie n'a été possible que lorsqu'il était en colère **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Alors que Draco observe avec effroi Harry se précipiter vers le Ministère pour secourir Sirius. Alors qu'il se retrouve finalement devant l'endroit de sa vision plusieurs personnes font irruptions.**

**Note 3 : Il pourrait être utile d'aller voir sur HP encyclopédie la carte du département des Mystères, vous vous représenterez mieux la situation de cette façon.**

**NOTE 4 : Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre en écoutant l'OST de One piece "Dear Friends"... c'est ce que j'ai écouté en écrivant LA scène. Pour ceux qui connaîtraient un peu l'histoire du manga, c'est l'OST qui est passé durant les "adieux" de Merry...  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 97 : Au-delà du Voile  
**

_« Très bien, Potter. Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment et donne-moi ça. » _

Draco était complètement tétanisé sur place tandis qu'il regardait avec horreur la scène se dérouler à travers la projection. Son père… Son père était là… Pourquoi était-il présent ? La situation n'était-elle pas déjà assez mauvaise comme ça ?

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit des silhouettes noires surgir bloquant le passage de Potter des deux côtés. Cet imbécile s'était complètement fait encerclé !

« Donne-moi ça, Potter. » répéta Lucius d'une voix traînante, en tendant la main, « Donne. »

Draco frémit en voyant le regard que son père jetait en direction du survivant… C'était un regard plein de promesses de souffrances et d'horreur si jamais la personne à qui il était destiné ne faisait pas ce que Lucius voulait… Mais Potter, lui, ne semblait peu, voire pas du tout, impressionné par ce regard car il demanda d'un ton buté, « Où est Sirius ? »

Draco retint le cri de frustration qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Cet abruti n'avait-il donc toujours pas compris qu'il avait sauté à pieds joints dans un piège ?! Et même si Draco pouvait concéder le fait que tout le monde ne parvenait pas toujours à connecter les évènements et comprendre une situation aussi vite que lui, Potter aurait quand même dû tilter en entendant les Mangemorts éclater soudainement de rire après sa question !

« Je veux savoir où est Sirius ! » exigea presque Potter, d'un ton buté.

« _Je veux savoir où est Sirius ! » _répéta une voix féminine, d'une voix glaciale qui donna des sueurs froides et des frissons à Draco.

Le blond était pratiquement certain de ne pas connaître cette voix et pourtant quelque chose comme un lointain souvenir le persuada que _si_ il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part et que cette personne était extrêmement dangereuse et terrifiante. Ses yeux se voilèrent soudainement et il vit l'ombre d'une femme se pencher au-dessus de lui. « _Dracky, Dracky… Ne t'inquiète pas… On va bien s'amuser tous les deux… » _

Draco haleta et sa vision redevint totalement normale. Regardant autour de lui les sens en alerte, il tenta désespérément de reprendre un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normale. Il sentit des gouttes de sueurs froides couler depuis son front et il pouvait sentir les cheveux se trouvant sur sa nuque s'hérisser.

« _Encore… »_ songea-t-il, avec confusion, « _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ? » _

« Le petit bébé f'est réveillé en furfaut et a cru que fon rêve était vrai. » se moqua la femme, en imitant une voix de bébé.

« Ne tente rien. » marmonna soudainement Potter en direction de Weasley, ce dernier ayant bougé quelques secondes plus tôt d'une manière qui portait à croire qu'il comptait amorcer le combat, « Pas encore. »

La femme éclata d'un rire rauque, qui donnait des frissons à Draco… Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon face à cette femme… Elle semblait le terrifier encore plus que son père et il ne savait même pas _qui _elle était.

« Vous l'entendez ? _Vous l'entendez ? _Il donne des instructions aux autres mômes comme s'il pensait pouvoir se battre contre nous ! »

« Oh, tu ne connais pas Potter comme je le connais, Bellatrix. » dit doucement Lucius.

Et Draco poussa un léger glapissement de surprise. Bellatrix… Cette femme était _tante Bella _?! Ce n'était pas bon… pas bon du tout ! Potter était encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'avait cru !

« Il a une faiblesse très marquée pour le mélodrame. » poursuivit Lucius, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a très bien compris cela chez lui. Et maintenant, Potter, _donne-moi_ cette prophétie. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Une prophétie ? Cela voulait donc dire que cette sphère n'était pas une arme finalement… Mais pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressait-il autant à une _prophétie _? A moins que…

Il se rappela de l'étiquette qu'il y avait en-dessus de la sphère. '_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et (?) Harry Potter_.'

Cette prophétie concernait directement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait tant se la procurer !

« Je sais que vous l'avez fait prisonnier ! » dit Potter, d'une voix butée.

« Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter. » répliqua Lucius, d'une voix acerbe, « Donne-moi cette prophétie et il ne sera fait de mal à personne. »

Pour toute réponse Potter – ainsi que les cinq autres – leva sa baguette avec un air de défi sur le visage.

« _Accio proph –» _commença à lancer Bellatrix d'une voix suraiguë.

« _Protego. » _cria Potter avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa formule.

Draco poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, heureusement que Potter avait de bons réflexes.

« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA ! » rugit alors soudainement Lucius, « SI JAMAIS ELLE SE CASSE – »

De là où il était, il pouvait presque voir les rouages s'enclencher de le cerveau de Potter, tandis qu'il prenait en compte l'information essentielle que son père venait de laisser échapper : la prophétie était quelque chose d'une extrême importance que les Mangemorts devaient à tout prix ramener intact.

Une part de lui remarqua distraitement que cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à Lucius Malfoy de faire ce genre d'erreur, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de méditer dessus car Potter choisit ce moment pour agir.

« Si vous comptiez attaquer l'un d'entre nous, il faudra d'abord casser cette sphère. Je ne pense pas que votre patron sera très content si vous revenez sans elle. Au fait… De quel genre de prophétie s'agit-il ? »

« Quel genre de prophétie ? » répéta Bellatrix, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. « Tu plaisantes, Harry Potter. »

« Non, je ne plaisante pas. » répondit tranquillement Potter, en jaugeant prudemment tous les Mangemorts présents dans la pièce. « Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait tellement besoin de ça ? »

Draco vit les yeux verts passer discrètement dans chaque recoin de la pièce et il réalisa soudainement les intentions du Survivant…

« _Il essaye de gagner du temps pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper… »_

Mais que pouvaient-ils donc faire dans cette situation ? Les Mangemorts étaient deux fois plus nombreux et plus expérimentés que ce petit groupe de cinquième année. Sans compter que mise à part Potter, aucun d'eux n'avaient déjà eu à se battre en condition réelle… Le seul avantage que Potter avait été qu'il était en possession de la prophétie…

Les Mangemorts émirent des sons choqués et outrés. « Tu oses prononcer son nom ? » murmura Bellatrix, en tremblant d'une colère mal maîtrisée.

« Oui… » répondit Potter, « Je n'ai aucune difficulté à dire Vol –»

« Ferme-la ! » coupa Bellatrix d'une voix aiguë, « Tu oses prononcer ce nom avec tes lèvres indignes, tu oses le souiller avec ta langue de sang-mêlé, tu oses –»

« Vous saviez que lui aussi était un sang-mêlé ? » répliqua Potter, témérairement. « Oui la mère de Voldemort était une sorcière mais son père était un Muggles… Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a réussi à vous faire croire qu'il était de sang pur ? »

Draco fit une grimace. «_Ne joue pas avec le feu, Potter. »_

« _Stupef –»_

« NON ! »

Un éclair rouge avait jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix mais Lucius intervint au dernier moment et parvint à le faire dévier vers une étagère trente centimètres à gauche de Potter. Des globes de verres volèrent en éclats.

« NE L'ATTAQUE PAS ! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE LA PROPHETIE !»

Draco écarquilla les yeux, cette prophétie devait _vraiment _être très importante pour faire réagir son père de cette façon.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu'a de si précieux cette prophétie que je suis censé vous donner… » commenta Potter, sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il n'était pas du tout entouré de Mangemorts dangereux voulant sa mort.

Draco vit alors Potter glisser lentement son pied sur le côté, entrant ainsi en contact avec celui d'Hermione tandis qu'il poursuivait sa conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle, d'un ton prudent.

« Dumbledore ne t'a donc jamais expliqué que la raison pour laquelle tu as cette cicatrice au front se trouve au Département des Mystères ? » lança Lucius, d'un ton ironique.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprises, et il n'était pas le seul, Potter semblait abasourdi oubliant momentanément son plan – quoi que cela puisse être. « Je… Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cicatrice ? »

« _Quoi_ ?! » pressa Hermione.

Durant ce temps Draco, lui, faisait travailler son cerveau plus rapidement que jamais, essayant de connecter tout ce qu'il savait. D'après ce que venait de dire son père, cette prophétie concernait le passé et précisément la nuit où Potter avait acquis sa cicatrice… Mais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresserait-il à une prophétie concernant le _passé _? Après tout, Draco aurait pu comprendre son intérêt pour la prophétie si elle annonçait une future défaite… mais c'était au contraire au sujet de quelque chose qui s'était déjà produit…

« Est-ce vraiment possible ? » grinça Lucius

Potter se pencha légèrement vers Hermione et souffla « Démolissez les étagères… Dès que je dirai 'Allez-y'.»

« Ainsi Dumbledore ne t'a jamais rien dit ? » poursuivit Lucius, avec un sourire mauvais, «Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait essayé de te tuer lorsque tu étais encore bébé ? »

« Quelqu'un a fait une prophétie sur Voldemort et sur moi ? » dit Potter à mi-voix, sa prise sur la prophétie se resserrant inconsciemment, « Et il m'a poussé à venir la chercher pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la prendre lui-même ? »

« Le prendre lui-même ? » s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix aiguë, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivant au ministère de la magie alors qu'ils ont l'amabilité d'ignorer son retour ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrant à visage découvert devant les Aurors, alors qu'ils sont en train de perdre leur temps à rechercher mon cher cousin ? »

« Et donc, il vous fait faire son sale boulot ? » marmonna Potter.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car au même moment Potter hurla « ALLEZ-Y ! »

Instantanément cinq voix derrière lui s'exclamèrent en cœur « _Reducto ! »_. Les cinq sortilèges jaillirent alors dans cinq directions différentes heurtant de plein fouet les étagères aux alentours. Les hautes structures vacillèrent tandis qu'une bonne centaine de sphères explosaient.

« FUYEZ ! » ordonna Potter.

Les cinq adolescents se ruèrent hors de la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, essayant de faire tomber le plus de sphères possibles en passant. Potter fit un dérapage un peu près contrôlé et se mit à courir pour de bons vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, après s'être assuré qu'aucun de ses petits camarades n'avait été laissé derrière. Une fois la porte passée, Potter claqua la porte et Hermione lança un _Collaporta,_ scellant la porte.

La petite bande était à présent de retour dans la salle aux retourneurs de temps.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Potter d'un ton paniqué, en se rendant compte que Weasley, Weasel et Lovegood manquaient à l'appel, « Ils auraient dû déjà être dans la pièce je les ai vu me dépasser ! »

« Ils ont dû prendre la mauvaise direction… » réalisa Hermione avec une horreur grandissante. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Pour commencer, on ne va pas attendre ici qu'ils nous aient trouvé… » répondit Potter, essayant de reprendre en main la situation, « Eloignons-nous de cette porte. »

Ils coururent aussi silencieusement que possible, passèrent devant la cloche de cristal, et se dirigèrent vers la porte vers la porte qui donnait sur le hall circulaire, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination lorsque Draco entendit quelque de très lourd heurter de plein fouet la porte qu'Hermione venait de sceller. Puis…

« Ecarte-toi ! _Alohomora _! »

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée Potter, Hermione et Longbottom plongèrent chacun sous une table.

« Ils ont peut-être filé dans le hall… » fit remarquer une voix rauque.

« Regarde s'ils ne se sont pas cachés sous une table. » ajouta une autre voix.

Draco poussa un grognement de désespoir, il avait fallu que les Mangemorts de bas étages choisissent ce moment pour décider d'avoir un peu de jugeote… Franchement est-ce que Potter était maudit ou avait juste une chance inexistante ?

Draco retint son souffle en voyant les genoux des Mangemorts fléchir. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour que Potter et les autres passent inaperçus. Les adolescents n'auront pas d'autres choix que de se battre… Dans ce genre de situation complètement déséquilibrée, la meilleure stratégie était d'essayer d'avoir au moins l'effet de surprise de leur côté. Potter semblait avoir pensé la même chose car il pointa sa baguette sur le Mangement le plus proche et cria « _STUPEFY_ _!_ ».

Le blond serra les poings. La bataille venait réellement de commencer.

**~HPDM~**

Draco évita la nouvelle vague de magie qui se dirigeait vers lui, la respiration haletante il jeta successivement trois ou quatre sorts en direction d'Harry, mais aucun n'atteignait leur cible.

« Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de le voir partir sachant pertinemment qu'il allait foncer au Ministère pour te sauver ?! » cria Draco, « Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'impuissance que j'ai ressenti en voyant cette putain de scène se dérouler sans pouvoir rien y faire ?! »

Harry plissa les yeux et envoya une nouvelle bourrasque de magie. Draco avait remarqué que les 'vagues' de magie semblaient de plus en plus précises et de plus en plus fins, comme si au lieu d'envoyer une vague, la magie du brun était devenue une flèche ou quelque chose comme ça.

« J'étais _présent_ je te signale ! Je suis celui qui était à moins de deux mètres de lui et qui a dû assister à toute cette scène ! » répliqua Harry, avec colère.

« Et pourtant tu n'as strictement rien fait. » asséna Draco, presque avec cruauté, « _Tu _étais celui qui était juste à côté, _tu_ aurais dû être celui capable de le sauver. A quoi bon être le Survivant, le putain d'ELU si tu ne peux même pas sauver la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour toi ? Comment peux-tu espérer sauver la PUTAIN de société sorcière si tu n'es même pas capable de sauver tes êtres chers ? »

Le Gryffindor écarquilla les yeux et se figea sur place, complètement tétanisé. Les paroles du blond faisaient mal, atrocement mal… Cela semblait presqu'aussi douloureux qu'un _Doloris_… Mais c'était encore pire parce que cela venait de quelqu'un qu'il aimait et que ses paroles _étaient _véridiques. Combien de fois s'en était-il voulu de ne rien avoir pu faire ? Combien de fois s'était-il demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été celui à passer à travers le voile ce jour-là ? S'il avait réalisé plus tôt le danger du voile serait-il parvenu à le sauver ?

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être l'élu… » souffla Harry, en tremblant légèrement, son visage se tordant en une grimace de douleur, « Je n'ai jamais demandé que tout ce merdier me tombe sur la tête ! »

« Et bien il est temps de sortir de ta petite bulle parfaite alors, Potter. » le ton de Draco était intransigeant et sans la moindre once de compassion, « Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas envie que quelque chose arrive que le monde se pliera en quatre pour toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort que cela changera les faits. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la réalité est cruelle.»

Le brun serra les dents et ne parvint pas à éviter le sort de brûlure qui le frappa au bras gauche. Poussant un léger sifflement de douleur, il leva la tête vers le blond et le fusilla du regard.

« Je le sais… Je l'ai toujours su d'aussi loin que je me rappelle… Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte à cinq ans lorsque je voyais Dudley se faire chouchouter et aimer par ses parents alors que je n'avais même pas le droit à un peu de considération… Je l'ai de nouveau remarqué toutes les fois où l'on m'a raconté à quels points mes parents étaient des héros, des personnes aimantes, qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi et que je n'aurais jamais la chance de les connaître. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était à moi de sauver l'école à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il y avait d'autres sorciers bien plus compétents aux alentours et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'un malade me prend constamment pour cible à cause d'une putain de prophétie ! Lorsque j'ai appris que Sirius était allé en prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait et que le vrai coupable pouvait se la couler quelque part !

Cette réalité m'a frappé en pleine figure lorsque j'ai appris que Voldemort était un bâtard horriblement dure à tuer avec ses fichus horcruxes alors que Cedric et Sirius ont perdu la vie si facilement.

Lorsque j'ai appris que je perdrais très certainement ma vie a essayé de protéger une société magique qui me tournait le dos dès que ça les arrangeait mais qui sont trop lâches pour essayer de s'imposer contre Voldemort.

Je sais parfaitement que la réalité est cruelle, Malfoy ! Je sais parfaitement que peu importe le nombre de fois que tu pries, cries, pleures, rien ne changera, je le sais !»

Draco le regarda avec mépris, et à cet instant Harry eut presque l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans les toilettes, comme si Harry ne venait juste pas de voir la plupart des souvenirs de Draco, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais avoués leurs sentiments respectifs, comme si Harry était de nouveau cet adolescent aveugle qui était incapable de voir plus loin que le masque de Draco, comme si Draco était de nouveau cet adolescent abandonné qui ne savait plus à qui se fier pour pourvoir survivre… Ils s'envoyaient des sorts, maléfices, insultes là où ils savaient que ça faisait mal sans particulièrement s'occuper de l'autre… Ils n'étaient plus Harry et Draco… Mais de nouveaux Potter et Malfoy… Harry serra sa chemise à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur et bordel s'était tellement douloureux !

**~HPDM~**

Draco courut aussi rapidement que possible en direction des appartements de Severus, une partie lointaine de son esprit semblait se plaindre qu'il n'avait fait que ça toute la journée et que ça commençait sincèrement à devenir lassant, mais il secoua rapidement la tête, son regard se tournant vers la projection.

La situation était mauvaise. Très, _très _mauvaise.

Hermione s'était prise un sort et s'était effondrée sur le sol complètement immobile, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la salle des retourneurs de Temps… Quelque chose au fond de l'esprit du blond, lui susurra que cette salle était nommée '_La salle du Temps'. _ Draco n'avait pas réussi à voir qu'elle sort avait été lancé sur elle – d'autant plus que cela avait été un sort informulé – mais cela ne pouvait être que mauvais si l'on considérait le fait que cela venait d'un Mangemort. Les chances que cela ait été un sort de magie noire étaient hautes, _trop_ hautes. A son plus gros soulagement, Potter avait confirmé qu'elle était toujours vivante, donc le _pire_ avait été évité. Cependant vu qu'elle ne se réveillait pas et Longbottom avait dû la porter jusqu'à la salle circulaire.

Quant à Longbottom sa baguette et son nez avaient été brisés d'un coup de pied violent. Il utilisait maintenant la baguette d'Hermione, cependant cela n'allait pas être d'une énorme utilité étant donné qu'il était incapable de parler correctement à cause de sa blessure au nez.

Le seul point positif qui avait résulté de cette mini-bataille dans la salle du temps était qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre KO tous les Mangemorts qui s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite par ce chemin.

Ils avaient ensuite retrouvé les trois autres dans la salle circulaire. Mais la situation n'avait pas été améliorée pour autant… au contraire.

Weasel, Lovegood et Weasley s'étaient faits pourchassés par quatre Mangemorts jusqu'à une salle remplie de planètes.

Weasel s'était apparemment cassée la cheville à cause d'un Mangemort lui ayant agrippé le pied et elle avait été obligée de se tenir contre Lovegood pour ne pas tomber. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'au même titre qu'Hermione (même si ça faisait mal à Draco de l'admettre au sujet de son amie), Weasel allait être un poids en plus lorsque Potter et les autres devront s'échapper en courant… Mais au moins elle pouvait toujours lancer des sorts contrairement à Longbottom.

Weasley quant à lui était tout aussi inutile étant donné qu'il semblait mentalement déficient – plus que d'habitude en tout cas – et semblait trouver tout ce qui l'entourait complètement hilarant. Un liquide sombre s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche, ce qui était très certainement la cause d'un poison quelconque.

Lovegood semblait la seule à être intact du trio…

Mais ensuite quelques Mangemorts et Tante Bella avaient débarqué d'une des portes, obligeant Potter et son petit groupe à se précipiter vers la porte la plus proche… Et évidemment avec sa chance légendaire, Potter s'était retrouvé dans une pièce relativement vide à part un réservoir contenant des cerveaux flottants. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la partie qui avait dérangé Draco, non, cela avait été _surtout_ parce que la pièce contenait des portes _non fermées _de tous les côtés et qu'il n'avait pas fallu longtemps – plus rapidement que Potter et sa troupe avait eu pour tenter de sceller les entrées – pour que des Mangemorts envahissent la pièce.

A ce moment-là, cet abruti de Weasley avait décidé d'appeler à lui les cerveaux avec un _accio_ et s'était fait emprisonner par les tentacules qui en sortaient. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui faisaient les cerveaux mais il était pratiquement certain que cela n'allait pas lui être bénéfique.

Weasel, incapable de bouger, s'était fait faucher par un sort de Stupéfixion. Lovegood s'était fait envoyer valser contre le mur, tombant inconsciente au sol. A ce moment-là, les seuls personnes n'étant pas inconscientes étaient Weasley qui se débattait toujours contre les tentacules, Longbottom qui essayait en vain de lancer des sorts et évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait les rayons fusant vers lui, et enfin Potter, tenant toujours fermement la prophétie contre lui.

Potter avait ensuite essayé d'attirer les Mangemorts loin de ses amis en courant en direction d'une des portes les plus proches et Draco avait considérablement blanchi en se rendant compte que Potter était allé dans la salle où se trouvait le voile. '_La salle de la Mort' _son esprit encore une fois lui donna l'information.

Au pied du socle – non loin du voile – Potter s'était fait encerclé par une dizaine de Mangemort dont Lucius _et_ Bellatrix. Mais apparemment Longbottom avait suivi le brun et avait tenté de lui apporter soutien… Mais il ne faisait pas le poids face au _Doloris _de Bellatrix.

Voilà donc la situation à laquelle Draco assistait actuellement. Potter, près, _beaucoup trop près_ d'un voile mortel, encerclé par des Mangemorts dont _deux_ étant des membres hauts placés – c'est-à-dire les plus dangereux – et son seul allié étant Longbottom se tortillant de spasmes qui étaient caractéristiques d'un post-doloris.

« Et maintenant, Potter, ou bien tu nous donnes la prophétie, ou bien tu devras regarder ton cher ami mourir dans les pires souffrances ! » Bellatrix dit d'un ton cruel, sa baguette pointée vers Longbottom.

Draco savait que Potter n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision. Une prophétie ne valait pas la vie d'un ami. Le brun commença à tendre la sphère vers Lucius, qui fit un bond en avant pour s'en saisir.

Mais au même moment deux portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et cinq personnes se précipitèrent dans la salle. Les jambes de Draco cédèrent presque sous lui de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley.

_« __Merci Merlin… » _songea-t-il, tandis qu'il regardait Tonks jeter un sort de Stupefixion en direction de Lucius, l'obligeant à se défendre et oublier momentanément Potter, qui en profita pour plonger au bas du socle de pierre et se mettre à l'abri.

Les Mangemorts étaient désemparés tout d'abord face à l'attaque surprise des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ils se reprirent vite et commencèrent à se battre avec férocité. Bientôt des rayons de toutes les couleurs se mirent à fuser partout dans la pièce.

Entre temps, Potter avait réussi à retrouver Longbottom dans tout ce chaos et essayait de l'aider à se relever mais soudainement un Mangemort lui agrippa la gorge par derrière lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'un air horrifié, son regard parcourant la pièce des yeux essayant de voir si quelqu'un ne serait pas en mesure d'aider le brun. Sirius était aux prises avec trois Mangemorts non loin de Potter mais étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos il ne pouvait pas voir le tourment de son filleul. Un peu plus loin Kingsley n'était pas dans une meilleure situation affrontant deux adversaires en même temps. Cependant même s'il affrontait une personne en moins que Sirius, il semblait être plus en difficulté que le Lord Black… ce qui semblait concerter Draco dans l'idée que Severus avait raison, _Sirius_ était bien le meilleur combattant parmi les cinq membres de l'Ordre.

Tonks était à mi-hauteur des gradins essayant de tenir tête à Bellatrix… Mais il était évidemment qu'elle luttait énormément contre sa tante. Lupin et Maugrey n'étaient pas en vus, ce qui signifiaient qu'ils avaient dû se diriger dans d'autres pièces.

Mais l'aide parvint d'une personne complètement inattendue. En effet Longbttom incapable d'articuler correctement une formule avait décidé d'utiliser la baguette d'Hermione d'une autre façon, l'enfonçant dans l'œil du Mangemort qui étouffait Potter.

Le Mangemort lâcha immédiatement Potter en poussant une expression de douleur et le brun en profita pour lui jet un sort de Stupéfixion.

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. En effet, à ce moment-là, le pied de Potter rentra en contact avec un objet rond et dur, qui se révélait être l'œil magique de Maugrey. Draco réalisa alors avec horreur que s'il n'avait pas vu Maugrey quelques instants plus tôt, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était parti dans une autre pièce mais parce qu'il avait été vaincu et donc au sol (hors du champ de vision de la projection).

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en accélérant l'allure, ignorant la brûlure qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il respirait.

Il réévalua la situation encore une fois. Sirius avait réussi à mettre KO deux des Mangemorts qu'il avait affronté. Cependant le dernier semblait lui donnait un peu plus de fil à retordre. On en était donc à sept du côté des Mangemorts (parmi eux Lucius, Bellatrix et Dolohov qui avait apparemment été celui ayant vaincu Maugrey) contre quatre et demi du côté de l'Ordre (Cinq et demi si l'on suppose que Lupin était toujours à même à se battre, même s'il n'était pas dans la pièce… Le demi était évidemment pour Longbottom).

Ce qui inquiétait légèrement Draco, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas son père, mais il était pratiquement certain que Lucius était toujours en train de se battre quelque part.

Quelques instants plus tard Longbottom se prit un _Tarentallegra_de Dolohov le faisant perdre l'équilibre et le rendant ainsi presque hors circuit (plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en tout cas). Mais au moment où Dolohov tenta de s'attaquer à Potter, Sirius qui avait finalement réussi à gagner son duel contre son dernier des trois adversaires, envoya valser Dolohov, lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher d'un peu trop près de son filleul.

Potter en profita donc pour lui lancer un _Petrificus Totalus_, éliminant ainsi un autre des Mangemorts.

Cinq contre quatre et un quart.

« Bien joué Harry ! » s'écria Sirius, avec fierté, en s'approchant de son filleul avant de le forcer à se baisser pour éviter deux rayons rouges. « Et maintenant tu vas sortir de –»

Tous deux se baissèrent à nouveau et Sirius plissa des yeux en regardant de l'autre côté de la salle. Draco suivit son regard. Bellatrix avait réussi à vaincre Tonks qui dégringolait les gradins le visage inerte.

« Harry ! Garde la prophétie, emmène Neville avec toi et sortez d'ici ! » ordonna Sirius, en se ruant vers Bellatrix.

Potter se précipita vers Longbottom et l'aida à se relever – tâche qui se révélait assez difficile si l'on considérait le fait que les jambes de Longbottom bougeaient toujours de manière incontrôlable.

Au même moment, Lucius refit son apparition. « Donne-moi la prophétie Potter ! » en pointant sa baguette sur le brun.

Mais un sortilège venant de la gauche le fit faire un bond en arrière. Cela provenait de Lupin, qui avait accouru de la salle aux cerveaux et qui avait littéralement sauté tous les gradins pour s'interposer entre Lucius et Potter.

« Harry… » chuchota-t-il, « Les autres vont bien… Rassemble-les et PARTEZ TOUS d'ici ! »

Potter hocha la tête, tendit la prophétie à Longbottom qui la tint fermement contre lui, et hissa tant bien que mal l'autre Gryffindor sur les premières marches des gradins mais un sortilège heurta la marche juste sous leurs pieds et ils retombèrent dans un grand fracas, roulant jusqu'au socle de pierre où Bellatrix et Sirius s'affrontaient dans un combat singulier.

« Viens ! » dit Potter d'un ton désespéré en saisissant à nouveau Longbottom, du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais dans son mouvement il heurta le bras du Gryffindor qui lâcha la prophétie.

Draco regarda avec ironie la petite boule de verre tomber au sol sans que Potter ou Longbottom puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour la rattraper et se fracasser en mille morceaux… Au final ils étaient tous – tous autant qu'ils étaient – venus au Ministère pour se pauvre petit tas de verres fracassés.

Longbottom regarda les débris avec horreur essayant de s'excuser du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son nez l'empêchant toujours d'articuler correctement.

«Ça n'a pas d'importance ! » dit Potter, d'un ton ferme, « Essaye simplement de te relever et filons de là… »

« Dumbledore ! » s'exclama soudainement Longbottom.

Draco fronça les sourcils, sa confusion faisant écho à celle de Potter, « Quoi ? »

« DUMBLEDORE ! » cria le Gryffindor, en pointant quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Potter.

Ce dernier se retourna et Draco suivit son regard. Au-dessus des gradins, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur la salle aux Cerveaux, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette levée, le visage pâle et furieux.

Draco sentit comme une sorte de décharge magique traverser chaque particule de son corps, peu importe que Kingsley avait réussi à vaincre l'un de ses adversaires mais avait fini par tomber par être touché par un sort l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la pièce, peu importe qu'il restait encore quatre Mangemorts en états de se battre dont Bellatrix et Lucius alors que les seuls membres de l'Ordre restant étaient Sirius et Lupin, peu importe que Potter avait perdu la prophétie et était toujours dans une situation critique… Rien de tout cela n'importait parce que Dumbledore était arrivé et _ils étaient sauvés_.

Avec du recul, Draco aurait dû savoir lorsque tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés suite à l'arrivée du directeur et que seul Sirius et Bellatrix continuaient à mener leur duel acharné sur le socle de pierre près du voile que quelque chose de très grave allait se passer…

**~HPDM~**

« Alors quoi ? » se moqua Draco, « Tu as décidé que finalement il était plus facile de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et de rejeter toute la faute sur moi cette fois ? »

« _Je peux savoir à quoi tu es en train de jouer, Malfoy ?! » _siffla une voix dans sa tête d'une voix dangereuse et menaçante.

Le blond serrait le poing si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. « Toi, » cracha-t-il, mentalement avec colère, « Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

« _C'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! » _répliqua le parasite avec colère, « _Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire alors que tu es en train de sérieusement blesser Harry ! » _

Draco ouvrit la bouche dans la claire intention de dire au parasite de se la fermer mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car une énorme quantité de magie se déversa soudainement sur lui, l'impact lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de si différent avec les autres fois ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix à peine inaudible.

« Eclaire-moi. » répliqua Draco, avec sarcasme et animosité.

« Toi. » se contenta de répondre le brun, toujours à voix basse.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi. » répéta Harry, avec plus de force, « J'avais réussi à tenir le coup durant tout ce temps malgré toutes les merdes qui me tombaient dessus ! Mais après j'ai appris que durant tout ce temps _tu _étais là derrière moi, _tu _étais l'espèce d'ombre me suivant constamment et me soutenant à chaque dure épreuve, _tu _étais celui qui partageait littéralement ma douleur, _tu _étais celui capable de faire des choses là où j'avais lamentablement échoué ! _Tu _étais celui qui me sauvait lors des situations difficiles ou celles qui semblaient sans solutions, _tu _étais celui qui parvenait toujours à tout voir avant les autres, à parvenir à relier les faits entre eux, _tu_ étais celui qui semblait toujours avoir un plan, une solution… J'avais découvert quelqu'un d'incroyable, intelligent et manipulateur derrière le masque d'arrogance et d'enfant pourri gâté…

Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais instinctivement j'ai fait comme tous ces crétins au ministère que je détestais tant et comme cette fichue société magique… Je t'ai idéalisé, je me suis mis à penser que tu pouvais tout faire vu que tu étais si incroyable… Le fait que j'ai des putains de sentiments pour toi n'a évidemment pas arrangé les choses…

Et malgré le fait que j'avais vu tes réactions lorsqu'on parlait de Sirius, une partie de moi, celle qui t'admirait ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer… 'Peut-être que Draco a réussi à sauver Sirius à la dernière minute… Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur Sirius… Peut-être que Sirius n'était jamais vraiment allé au Ministère… Peut-être que d'une façon ou d'une autre Draco avait réussi à le faire sortir du voile, après tout Draco est_ tellement_ intelligent…' J'avais continué à espérer encore et encore sans même vraiment m'en rendre compte…

Puis j'ai vu la façon dont tu réagissais dans le bureau d'Ombrage et c'était la douche froide totale. Je t'en voulais, je t'en voulais tellement pour ne pas réussir à sauver Sirius, pour ne pas réussi à avoir empêché ça… La réalisation était comme deux énormes coups de couteau en plein cœur…

Mais j'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû me rappeler… » Harry marqua une pause, son regard plongeant droit dans ceux de Draco et sa magie tournoyant violemment autour de lui tandis qu'il ajouta avec un léger rire cruel… «… qu'au final tu étais aussi _pathétique_ que moi, Malfoy. »

~**HPDM~**

Draco courrait toujours en direction des appartements de Severus, il était à présent arrivé dans les cachots et n'était plus très loin de sa destination, son regard rivé sur la projection. Son cœur battant à tout rompre.

_/Flash/_

Sirius et Bellatrix ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée du directeur, se battant toujours avec ardeur. Sirius se baissa pour éviter l'un des rayons fusant vers lui et il semblait momentanément distrait comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui parler.

_/Flash/ _

Draco trébucha et s'érafla douloureusement les genoux. Juste au moment où il leva les yeux de nouveau vers la projection, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_/Flash/_

Le deuxième sort le prit totalement par surprise et le rayon le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il était dangereusement proche du voile.

_/Flash/_

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, au même moment, Severus avait un regard rempli de concentration tandis qu'il déposait le dernier ingrédient dans son chaudron. Concocter des potions avait toujours été un moyen pour lui de se détendre. Il retint alors son souffle, si tout se passait bien la potion devrait virer au bleu à cet instant même… Si tout se passait la potion allait _enfin_ être terminée. Severus n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'anticipation depuis longtemps… Depuis qu'il avait réussi à achever la Potion Tue-Loup en fait. Et là peut-être que son deuxième plus grand projet, celui sur lequel il n'avait pas touché depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant et qu'il n'avait repris que l'année d'auparavant, allait également être achevé… Si seulement cette potion voulait bien virer au bleu !

Et tandis qu'il attendait la transformation, l'esprit de Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de divaguer vers un certain souvenir en particulier.

_Sirius était allongé comme à son habitude sur ce même canapé dans les appartements de Severus, il avait la tête posée sur l'une des accoudoirs. Le maître des potions était assis non loin de lui, semblant l'ignorer pour un énième livre de potion. Sirius quant à lui regardait le plafond d'un air rêveur._

_« Dis Sev'. » murmura-t-il._

_« Hm. » fut la réponse de Severus qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre._

_« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé comment seront les choses plus tard ? » demanda Sirius, d'une voix indéchiffrable._

_Cette fois, Severus leva les yeux vers le Gryffindor. « Comment ça ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà imaginé dans cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Vingt-cinq ans ? »_

_Le maître des potions cligna des yeux. « Pas vraiment, non. Et toi ?» demanda-t-il finalement avec reluctance. _

_Sirius lui sourit et se redressa regardant un point dans le vide d'un air rêveur. « Après Hogwarts j'aimerais bien devenir Auror… pas juste ceux qui s'occupent de la sécurité mais un HitAuror, ceux qui traquent les dangereux criminels… » Sirius tourna alors son regard vers Severus avec une certaine maturité dans la voix et dans le regard qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, « Et quand je rentrerai après une journée difficile, je serais heureux de me retrouver dans une maison que je puisse considérer comme _chez moi_…. »_

Lentement presque comme si elle aimait se faire attendre, la concoction changea de teinte pour devenir un parfait bleu azur, comme elle aurait dû être.

Un sourire rempli d'une myriade de sentiments s'esquissa alors sur les lèvres de Severus, il avait réussi ! Enfin ! Après tout ce temps, il avait terminé _cette _potion. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de ce fichu clébard pour le lui annoncer.

_/Flash/_

Sirius commença à tomber lentement en arrière ses yeux s'écarquillant avec surprise, encore sous le choc.

_«… Et dans cette maison se trouveraient les personnes que j'aime… »_

_/Flash/_

_« …Des enfants turbulents courant dans tous les sens mais qui feront la chaleur de cette maison… »_

Harry regardait la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il voyait s'était que Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus du voile.

Draco était complètement tétanisé sur place.

_/Flash/_

_« … Quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour qui je suis et pas juste l'héritier de la famille Black… Pourquoi pas des animaux de compagnies… Bref ma famille à moi que j'aimerai plus que tout...» _

Severus plaça délicatement la potion dans une dizaine de fiole, les regardant avec fierté et satisfaction.

_/Flash/_

_« … je ferais de mon mieux pour les protéger des potentiels dangers… »_

Bellatrix sourit victorieusement.

_/Flash/_

«… _Et puis de temps en temps, les enfants de Prongs, de Moony et de Wormtail, viendront nous rendre visite, prévoyant déjà comme leurs pères des blagues et des farces. Pendant que l'ancienne génération des Marauders les regardera avec fierté… »_

Remus écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qui se passait… Et se mit à courir désespérément vers le socle de pierre. Il n'était pas si loin, peut-être que s'il parvenait à temps, il pourrait l'attraper… Pitié, pitié, faîtes qu'il puisse arriver à temps.

_/Flash/_

_« Oui… c'est comme ça que j'imaginerai ma vie dans peut-être dix ou vingt ans.. » acheva Sirius avec un sourire._

_Severus fronça les sourcils, « On est en période de guerre tu sais… peut-être que nous ne pourrons même pas passer le stade de la vingtaine alors de là à imaginer ce qu'on aura dans vingt ans. » _

_« Idiiiot. » ricana Sirius, « Je ne compte pas mourir avant TREEEES longtemps. » _

Dumbledore leva sa baguette, mais réalisa qu'à cette distance il ne pourrait absolument rien faire du tout. Ces yeux se remplirent de tristesse tandis qu'il baissa la tête d'un air accablé. Pour un vieil homme devoir enterrer les plus jeunes générations était l'une des pires choses à supporter.

_/Flash/ _

_Sirius continuait de rire d'un air joyeux, puis il s'arrêta son expression redevenant soudainement sérieuse. « Mais si un jour il avait fallu que je meure… » _

Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus du voile et la surprise s'était envolée de son visage. Ses yeux louchèrent vers le voile derrière lui et la réalisation se fit dans son regard.

_/Flash/_

Draco secoua désespérément la tête, ne s'étant toujours pas relevé du sol froid des cachots, non ce n'était pas possible ! Non ! Non ! Sirius devait éviter le voile ! Maintenant ! Pourquoi ne l'évitait-il pas ?

«… _J'aurais voulu mourir au combat en sachant que j'ai donné corps et âme dans ma dernière bataille… » _

_/Flash/ _

Draco essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et se rua vers Harry, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Harry répliqua avec autant de force. Ils se combattaient désespérément avec leurs magies, leurs poings et leurs mots… Ils avaient besoin de se battre, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, parce qu'ils s'arrêtaient ils devront faire face à la réalité et face à la scène qui se déroulait en ce moment même…

Mais les larmes qui coulaient ardemment de leurs yeux, brouillant par moment leur vision était le signe que _oui, _ils étaient tous les deux conscients de ce qui se passait.

Alors ils se battirent, pleurèrent, s'hurlèrent des injures à la figure, se cramponnèrent l'un contre l'autre… Parce que c'étaient les seules choses qu'ils étaient capables de faire en ce moment pour ne pas complètement s'écrouler.

« _… Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas classe ça, mourir en prouvant ta bravoure et tout ça. » acheva Sirius, pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. _

_« N'importe quoi… Que tu meures avec bravoures ou comme un lâche au final ça ne fera aucune différence au fait que tu mourras.» répliqua Severus. « Tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à comment survivre plutôt que la façon dont tu mourras. » _

_/Flash/ _

_« Mais tu sais… » souffla Sirius, « Si un jour je meurs sachant que j'ai protégé les personnes qui me sont chères… » _

Sirius détourna alors les yeux du voile et les déposa sur Harry, qui était au pied du socle de pierre, ne comprenant sans doute pas la situation. Puis les tourna vers un endroit dans le vide, essayant de croiser le regard de Draco à travers la projection.

/Flash/

«… _Alors ça veut dire que ma vie avait vécu la peine d'être vécu et que ma mort ne serait pas en vain… » _

Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Sirius tourner les yeux vers lui. Il savait logiquement que ce n'était sans doute pas lui que son cousin regardait, après tout Sirius ne pouvait pas savoir d'où se trouvait le point de vue de la projection.

Puis Sirius fit un léger sourire d'excuse. Comme si Sirius savait ce qui allait lui arriver et s'excusait de l'abandonner.

Draco sentit alors les larmes couler de ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

_/Flash/_

« _Est-ce que tu comprends Severus ? » demanda Sirius, d'une voix douce mais déterminée. _

Severus était en train de boucher la dernière fiole quand par inadvertance son bras heurta l'une des fioles qui se trouvaient près du bord de la table. La fiole commença lentement à tomber vers le sol. Severus suivit le trajet de la précieuse fiole du regard, sentant un étrange sentiment d'effroi se propager en lui. Instinctivement il agrippa sa robe de sorcier à l'endroit exact où son cœur battait étrangement vite contre sa poitrine.

_/Flash/_

_« Si donner ma vie signifie que je pourrais permettre à quelqu'un que j'aime de vivre même pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus… » _

Sirius ferma les yeux avec résolution et un sourire plus paisible et comblé que jamais s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

«_… alors je serais mort heureux. » _

_/Flash/ _

Draco poussa un long et douloureux cri de désespoir qui semblait raisonner dans tous les cachots, s'agrippant les cheveux et hurlant et pleurant comme jamais.

Son cri de désespoir se répercuta depuis l'endroit où Harry et Draco se battaient. Mais à cet instant ils ne battaient plus… Ils étaient au sol s'agrippant à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer et criant leur détresse, pleurant la perte d'un précieux membre de leur famille, de la personne qui se rapprochait d'un père pour tous les deux… Du choc de devoir revivre cette tragédie encore une fois…

La fiole heurta avec violence le sol et se brisa en mille morceaux.

Et Sirius passa au-delà du voile.

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

* * *

Oh Merlin... j'ai besoin de FLUFF, genre maintenant ! J'avais pris la décision d'écrire plusieurs blocs de scènes d'un coup; par exemple les passages du 'présent' ou LA scène, parce que j'avais peur de ne pas parvenir à rentrer dans le même 'état d'esprit' si je m'arrêtai en plein milieu et revenait dessus plus tard... bah du coup ça a donné le résultat que je voulais mais Merlin... tout le Angst qu'il y avait dans ce chapitre et en train de me tuer xD

Bref, il n'y aura pas de 'La pensine de Severus' dans ce chapitre bah tout simplement parce que le souvenir était déjà _dans_ le chapitre...

Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop merdé LA scène et que ça vous a plu.

Ensuite concernant les publications, le prochain chapitre marquera la fin du tome 5 et il y aura ensuite un interlude sur Blaise (non pas Sirius, lui il a déjà le droit à des scènes bonus à chaque fin de chapitres).

Et donc voilà... Merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusque là et d'avoir reviewé !

See Ya !


	111. Prophétie & Adieux

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petit rappel**

- **Draco ressent les émotions fortes d'Harry (comme une intense douleur par exemple) et partage les mêmes rêves (ceux concernant Voldemort seulement) **

**- Draco possède la capacité d'annuler/dissiper des sorts en envoyant sa propre magie dans un point mort et s'est entraîné dans la cabane hurlante avec l'aide d'Hermione et Blaise  
**

**-Draco et Dumbledore partagent une ébauche de lien du phénix qui leur permet de lire les pensées de l'autre sans utiliser d'Occlumencie**

**-Draco a développé à cause du sort, une barrière mentale infranchissable **

**-Draco est le Lord de Blaise à cause d'une malédiction qui a été lancée sur la famille Zabini**

**-Pansy peut voir Cedric dans ses rêves**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco assiste complètement impuissant à la mort de Sirius.  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**LIVRE CINQUIEME : Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapitre 98 : Prophétie & Adieux  
**

Draco tremblait de tous ses membres, il ne parvenait à retenir ni les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux ni les cris d'agonies s'échappant de sa bouche. Une partie de lui – la partie la plus naïve et vulnérable – ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le voile n'avait pas été le _Death's Veil _et que certainement Sirius n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté et poursuivre son duel. Mais de longues secondes s'écoulèrent et Sirius n'était pas réapparu.

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler les soubresauts de son corps. Jamais, Draco ne s'était senti aussi impuissant et désemparé. Une part de lui savait qu'il devait essayer de se reprendre, que Potter était toujours en danger tant qu'il était toujours au Ministère, que lorsque le brun réaliserait ce qui venait de se passer avec Sirius il pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose de stupide… Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en soucier… Non, Potter pouvait crever à la seconde qui suivait qu'il s'en foutrait complètement… Sirius n'était plus là… Il ne reviendrait pas…

Draco hoqueta, puis plaqua sa main contre sa bouche essayant désespérément de contrôler sa respiration. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus… Le blond leva alors doucement la tête et à travers sa vision floutée par les larmes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre des appartements de Severus.

Severus ! Il devait aller Severus… Severus saurait quoi faire… Oui Severus parviendrait à trouver une solution…

Se maintenant contre le mur, Draco se redressa lentement, difficilement, douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que les murs n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour de lui et sa respiration était devenue tellement erratique qu'il se sentait étourdi.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte des appartements de Severus, ce fut pour tomber sur une scène assez inhabituelle. Severus semblait complètement tétanisé sur place, regardant avec effroi des débris de verres au sol et se tenant douloureusement la poitrine… Comme s'il avait instinctivement senti que Sirius –

Un geignement s'échappa de la bouche de Draco, lorsqu'il pensa de nouveau à ce qu'il venait d'assister. Le bruit sembla attirer l'attention de Severus, qui très lentement, presque avec reluctance, détourna les yeux des débris de verre pour les poser sur Draco.

Instantanément, il se précipita vers le blond, l'inquiétude et la peur palpable dans ses yeux. Mais avant que son parrain n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Draco annonça dans un sanglot qui ne dépassait pas un murmure.

« S-Severus…. S-S-Sirius… i-il… »

Mais malgré le volume, Severus semblait l'avoir parfaitement entendu, parce qu'il se tendit soudainement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Severus, d'un ton qui se voulait calme et rassurant, mais qui semblait bien plus paniqué et effrayé qu'autre chose.

Voyant que Draco ne répondait pas, Severus lui agrippa les épaules et le secoua doucement, « Que s'est passé ?! » insista le maître des potions, cette fois ne prenant même pas la peine de masquer ses émotions, « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Black ? »

Draco tressaillit et balbutia. « S… Sirius est… il est…. m-»

Le blond poussa un couinement désespéré, il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute… Le fait de devoir l'annoncer, ne faisait que rendre les choses plus réelles, il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas.

« Non…. Ce n'est pas possible… Non… » souffla Severus, en secouant la tête, reculant de plusieurs pas, « Non ! »

« Severus… » sanglota Draco, en tendant la main vers Severus, ayant besoin désespérément d'un quelconque réconfort.

Mais l'instant d'après, Severus agrippa quelque chose autour de se cou et il disparut dans un _pop_, semblant oublié complètement Draco.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le sol, se sentant horriblement seul et abandonné dans ces appartements beaucoup trop silencieux… Et Merlin, c'était tellement douloureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à le supporter…

Il ne prêta pas attention à la projection, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu Potter s'élancer vers le voile essayant à tout prix d'atteindre un Sirius déjà hors de portée. Il aurait vu Lupin agripper Potter, le visage reflétant la tristesse de la perte d'un être cher, l'empêchant ainsi de commettre l'irréparable. Il aurait vu Bellatrix s'enfuir hors de la salle. Il aurait vu Potter, aveuglé par la rage et l'envie de vengeance, se lancer à la poursuite de la Mangemorte, sans que personne n'ait le temps de l'arrêter…

Non, en fait, Draco ne semblait sortir de son état presque comateux que lorsqu'il entendit un '_Crucio'_ hurler avec désespoir et résonner dans l'atrium du Ministère. Il tourna le regard vers la projection… Alors Potter se sentait suffisamment en colère pour aller jusqu'à lancer un Impardonnable… Le blond sentit un étrange pincement au cœur ainsi qu'une frustration qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer…. Pourquoi était en colère, il voulait se venger, il devait haïr Bellatrix pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Sirius…. Et Draco comprenait tout à fait sa réaction… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Draco ne ressentait-il qu'un profond vide ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à ressentir de la fureur comme Potter ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas le besoin de tuer sa tante pour avoir fait une telle chose ? Pourquoi devait-il ressentir à la place un si profond désespoir qui l'empêchait complètement de bouger ?

« C'est la première fois que tu lances un Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? » se moqua Bellatrix, le Doloris qu'elle avait reçu en plein fouet ne semblait lui avoir fait aucun effet, « Il faut vraiment _vouloir_ la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre _plaisir_. La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi. Tu ne seras jamais de taille à rivaliser avec moi, pauvre petit… Mais je vais te laisser une chance ! Donne-moi la prophétie – fais-la rouler vers moi et je t'accorderai peut-être la vie sauve !»

« Dans ce cas vous allez devoir me tuer ! » rugit Potter, « Parce que la prophétie n'existe plus ! »

Draco poussa un sifflement de douleur en sentant son front le bruler intensément et une fureur qui ne venait ni de lui ni de Potter l'envahir. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant pour la prophétie.

« Et il le sait ! » ajouta Potter, « Votre cher vieux copain Voldemort sait que la prophétie n'existe plus. Il ne va pas être très content de vous, j'imagine ? »

Le blond serra les dents, la douleur au niveau de son front devenait de plus en plus intense.

« MENTEUR ! » vociféra Bellatrix, mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'une véritable terreur. « Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! MAÎTRE, J'AI ESSAYE, J'AI ESSAYE – NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS ! »

« Inutile de gaspillez votre salive. » grinça Potter, essayant manifestement de ne pas laisser transparaître l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait « Il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici. »

Draco plaqua sa main sur son front, retenant tout juste un cri, il ferma les yeux essayant de lutter contre la douleur.

« Vraiment, Potter ? » demanda alors une voix aiguë et glacée.

Draco sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et rouvrit les yeux, un air complètement horrifié sur le visage. Grand, mince, un capuchon noir sur la tête, son terrible visage de serpent blafard et émacié, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites fixés sur Potter… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'apparaître au milieu du hall, sa baguette pointée sur Potter, qui semblait figé de stupeur, incapable d'esquisser un geste.

« Ainsi, tu as brisé ma prophétie ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mi-voix, « Non, Bella il ne ment pas… Je vois la vérité dans son esprit méprisable. Des mois de préparation, des mois d'efforts… Et mes Mangemorts une fois de plus ont permis à Harry Potter de contrarier mes plans…

Tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps, Potter, _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

Draco regarda avec une fascination presque morbide le rayon vert sortir de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et fuser vers Potter. Potter, qui semblait avoir perdu toute volonté de vivre, sa baguette pointée inutilement vers le sol.

Mais soudainement l'une des statues qui se trouvait dans l'_atrium _s'anima et atterrit avec un grand bruit entre Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, interceptant efficacement le sortilège de mort.

« _Dumbledore ! » _siffla le Mage Noir avec une rage à peine soutenue, en réalisant ce qui venait de se produire.

Le cœur battant, Draco repéra le directeur de Hogwarts qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière Potter. Il avait une expression calme mais ferme sur le visage. L'expression de quelqu'un se lançant dans un combat de grande envergure. Draco déglutit, il parvenait à voir l'énorme quantité de magie que Dumbledore exultait à travers la projection et il remerciait mentalement Merlin de ne pas être actuellement présent au Ministère parce qu'il était pratiquement certain qu'il n'aurait pas tenu face à la pression magique.

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils… Pour l'espèce de chose noire – qui d'ailleurs était toujours autour de la tête de Potter, mais qui avait cessé de bouger – Draco aurait pu comprendre étant donné qu'il donné que ce n'était apparemment pas de la magie conventionnelle, mais comment par Merlin arrivait-il à voir la magie de Dumbledore à travers la projection ? C'était insensé !

Mais Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher très longtemps sur la question car à peine quelques secondes plus tard le combat entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore avait commencé. Il remarqua cependant du coin de l'œil que Bellatrix était prisonnière d'une statue représentant une sorcière en or qui la maintenait contre le sol et que Potter quant à lui avait été mis à l'écart, protégé par la même statue qui avait bloqué l'_Avada _quelques instants plus tôt.

Il écarquilla les yeux, les deux puissants sorciers utilisaient leurs magies à une telle vitesse et d'une telle façon que Draco n'était même pas capable de nommer un seul des sorts qui avaient été utilisés – à part l'Avada Kedavra bien entendu. Il observa avec anxiété, Dumbledore parer les uns après les autres les rayons verts et les sortilèges très certainement mortels qui fusaient dans sa direction à l'aide des statues qui se trouvaient dans l'_atrium. _La façon dont il parvenait à les animer donner presque l'impression que les statues de pierre avaient acquis une conscience par eux-mêmes.

De son côté le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait érigé un bouclier en argent qui pour le moment semblait parvenir à dévier tous les sorts lancés par le directeur peu importe leurs puissances ou leurs complexités.

Leurs styles de combats, pourtant diamétralement opposés, étaient aussi impressionnant l'un que l'autre. Là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres exultait sa rage, ses envies de tuer et lançait ses sorts pour tuer, Dumbledore lui restait calme et aussi impassible qu'une montagne, utilisant des sorts non mortels mais pas moins dangereux.

« Tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, Dumbledore ? » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux écarlates plissés au-dessus de son bouclier, « Tu ne t'abaisses pas à de telles brutalités, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous savons tous les deux qu'il existe d'autres moyens de détruire un homme, Tom. » répondit Dumbledore, « Me contenter de prendre ta vie ne me satisferait pas, je l'avoue… »

« Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort, Dumbledore. » gronda le Mage Noir avec hargne.

« Tu te trompes complètement. » répliqua le directeur, « En vérité ton incapacité à comprendre qu'il existe des choses bien pires que la mort a toujours constitué ta plus grande faiblesse… »

A ce moment-là, Dumbledore brandit sa baguette comme s'il agissait d'un fouet et une longue flamme mince en fusa, allant s'enrouler autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son bouclier. Pendant un instant rien ne se passa, mais la corde enflammée se transforma soudainement en un serpent qui relâcha son étreinte et se retourna vers Dumbledore avec fureur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres profita de la distraction pour transplaner derrière Dumbledore et tandis que le serpent se dressa prêt à frapper, le Mage Noir lança de nouveau le sortilège de Mort.

« _Attention ! »_ hurla Potter.

Fawkes apparut soudainement derrière Dumbledore et fondit, le bec grand ouvert, sur le rayon vert, qu'il avala tout entier. Draco tressaillit en voyant le Phénix se consumer dans un jaillissement enflammé et tomber au sol en une petite boule de plumes. Au même moment, Dumbledore décrivit dans les airs un long mouvement fluide et le serpent qui était sur le point de planter ses crochets dans sa chair s'évapora en une fumée noire tandis que l'eau du bassin où se tenait le Mage Noir s'élevait brusquement pour l'envelopper comme un cocon de verre.

Puis soudainement il disparut et l'eau retomba avec fracas, déferlant sur les bords du bassin, inondant le sol.

« MAITRE ! » hurla Belattrix, en essayant de se débattre en vain.

Draco n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, était-ce terminé ? Dumbledore avait-il réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Puis Draco remarqua l'expression qu'arborait actuellement le directeur et il sut que non, ce n'était pas du tout terminé.

Potter tenta de contourner la statue qui le protégeait sans doute pour s'élancer vers Dumbledore mais ce dernier cria soudainement « Reste où tu es, Harry ! »

Draco sentit son corps battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, quelle était cette sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait ? Le fait que Dumbledore avait perdu son calme ne faisait qu'aggraver son mauvais pressentiment. Scrutant la projection d'un air paniqué, Draco essayait de déterminer par où la prochaine attaque viendrait.

La douleur, si intense qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête venait de se fendre en deux, au niveau de son front le prit totalement par surprise et il sentit ses jambes céder sous lui tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol s'agrippant violemment la tête.

**~HPDM~**

Harry pouvait sentir son corps trembler, bien que dans l'état où il était, il ne saurait dire avec certitude si les tremblements venaient de son propre corps ou celui de Draco complètement collé au sien. Le brun avait eu conscience d'avoir agrippé désespérément la nuque du blond à un moment donné durant leur violent combat et de même il pouvait sentir les ongles du Slytherin rentrer dans sa peau au niveau du bas de son dos, là où Draco l'avait violemment tenu.

Il se rappelait encore de la rage et de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie face aux mots, aux coups et à la magie du blond. Il se rappelait encore de ce besoin de faire tout autant souffrir Draco et de lui mettre tous les derniers évènements sur le dos…

Maintenant Harry se sentait juste extrêmement vide et mal. Draco et lui avaient combattu jusqu'à épuiser leurs magies, ils s'étaient criés dessus jusqu'au point où les mots ne parvenaient plus à sortir de leurs bouches, ils s'étaient échangés des coups de toutes leurs forces jusqu'à s'épuiser mutuellement, ils avaient pleuré et hurlé à l'injustice de ce qui devait arriver et qu'ils avaient été forcé d'assister une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit, jusqu'au point où leurs larmes ne pouvaient plus couler.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, tels deux pauvres types se noyant dans leurs tristesses, leurs culpabilités et leurs regrets d'avoir fait souffrir un être aimé.

Finalement ce fut Harry qui brisa ce silence pesant, il chuchota d'une voix cassée et rauque, « La vie peut-être tellement cruelle parfois… Alors même que je savais ce qui allait arriver, que j'essayais de me préparer mentalement…. » La voix du brun se brisa, « Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce toujours aussi douloureux la deuxième fois ? »

Draco resta silencieux pendant un moment, se contentant de serrer fort le brun contre lui. Mais Harry pouvait entendre les pensées chaotiques du blond, il pouvait entendre les successions de phrases que le blond envisageait de dire… _'Je ne sais pas, Potter…', 'Je comprends ce que tu ressens…', 'Parce qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment accepté sa mort, voilà pourquoi ça fait aussi mal…', 'Nous sommes humains Potter, bien sûr que ça fait mal…', 'C'est parce que tu te sens coupable…'. _

Finalement le Slytherin murmura, « Peu importe le nombre de fois, la perte de quelqu'un auquel nous tenons sera toujours aussi douloureuse. »

Harry ferma les yeux durant un court instant, acceptant les paroles du blond. Il savait que dorénavant quelque chose avait changé entre Draco et lui… Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus agir comme avant, pas après toutes les merdes qu'ils s'étaient envoyés à la figure… Oh bien sûr, ils pourront faire comme si de rien n'était, mais le poids de leurs paroles resteraient à jamais comme une ombre derrière eux, les hantant chaque seconde et ressortant à chaque opportunité…

Harry se demandait si c'était ce que Sirius et Snape avaient ressenti à longueur de journée. Leurs passés communs, leur relation avait dû être parsemée de champs de mines si explosifs qu'Harry ne pouvait sans doute même pas commencer à imaginer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, leur relation ressemblait beaucoup à celle de leurs parrains, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient finir de la même manière ?

« Tu sais… » souffla Harry, son regard se posant sur un point au loin, « Pour moi, Sirius était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père, je me sentais tellement accepté lorsque j'étais près de lui… J'étais content qu'il ne me voyait pas comme une obligation simplement parce que j'étais son filleul, et surtout pas juste comme un sosie de mon père, comme ce que de nombreuses personnes auraient pu croire...

Mais maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de recul, je me sens si horrible d'avoir cru que je méritais tout ça, que je méritais qu'il s'inquiète tant pour moi. Au final je me rends compte que je ne le connaissais pas autant que je pensais… Il y a tellement plus de facettes de sa personnalité que j'ai découvertes à travers tes souvenirs…

Tu étais la personne à l'aider lorsqu'il s'était caché dans la Cabane Hurlante, tu étais celui qui lui tenait compagnie, alors que moi j'étais bien trop préoccupé par mes petits problèmes durant notre quatrième année. _Tu _étais celui ayant remarqué à quel point il était encore hanté par le fait de rester seul enfermé au Square et tu lui as donné un moyen de s'échapper de tout ça.

Je ne mérite pas d'être la personne pour laquelle il a perdu sa vie et je me déteste tellement pour me sentir aussi mal et être incapable de te donner du soutien alors qu'il est évident que tu étais celui de nous deux qui était le plus proche de lui…

Sirius n'aurait pas dû aller au Ministère pour me sauver… S'il avait dû sacrifier sa précieuse vie, il aurait dû le faire pour quelqu'un qui le méritait plus que moi, il aurait dû le faire pour te sauver toi, l'une des personnes à laquelle il tient le plus… »

« Tu as raison… » souffla Draco, son expression indéchiffrable, « Il n'aurait pas dû aller au Ministère… Mais tu te trompes sur le reste… » le blond plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux du brun et poursuivit d'un ton étrangement solennel, « Si Sirius avait moins tenu à toi, s'il t'avait moins aimé, Harry, il serait toujours vivant à l'heure qu'il est. »

**~HPDM~**

Draco haleta, il ne parvenait plus à voir quoi que ce soit tellement la douleur était forte, il ne pouvait plus sentir le sol froid des appartements de Severus sous lui, il n'entendait même plus ses cris de douleurs. Tout était noir autour de lui, et il se sentait sombrer encore et encore.

_« Que ça s'arrête_… » voulut-il supplier, il ne savait même plus la cause de sa douleur, non tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que la douleur cesse.

Puis soudainement il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Le contact était chaud et rassurant et il sentit instantanément sa douleur diminuer à un niveau supportable sans pour autant disparaître. C'était comme si la personne venait d'aspirer sa douleur.

Reprenant à nouveau le contrôle de ses sens, il réalisa qu'il était toujours dans un endroit entouré de ténèbres, sans plafond ni sol. Quelqu'un fit une légère pression sur sa main comme pour attirer son attention. Sursautant et baissant la tête, Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant un petit garçon brun qui dépassait à peine ses hanches le regarder avec de grands yeux verts remplis de détermination, d'espoir et de réconfort à la fois.

« Je te connais… » souffla Draco, il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cet enfant si familier quelque part, mais où ?

L'enfant sourit tristement. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas de moi. » murmura-t-il.

Puis soudainement un tremblement parcourut le corps de l'enfant et il poussa un léger glapissement de douleur.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et instinctivement s'accroupit à hauteur du garçon pour essayer de voir ce qui n'allait pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête, « J-je dois t'amener quelque part… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne peux pas rester ici très longtemps. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche des milliers de questions en tête, mais le garçon se mit à marcher dans une direction qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir à travers la noirceur qui l'entourait et le blond se sentit suivre le brun. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentit une chaleur rassurante se propager progressivement en lui.

Draco glapit. Soudainement, il n'était plus dans ses lieux entourés de noirs mais dans une pièce lumineuse, blanche et extrêmement familière.

« Tu es déjà venu ici. » souffla l'enfant avec un petit sourire crispé.

« Où sommes –» commença à demander Draco.

« Ce n'est pas important. » coupa doucement le petit brun, « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Mon aide ? » répéta le blond d'un ton confus.

Mais avant que le brun n'ait le temps de répondre un long frisson parcourut Draco et son regard fut immédiatement attirer par un endroit sur sa gauche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Là, se débattant à même le sol – bien qu'il n'y avait pas de sol à proprement dit dans cet endroit – se trouvait un adolescent brun, approximativement du même âge que Draco. L'adolescent était prisonnier d'anneaux noirs, l'empêchant de bouger. Ces anneaux semblaient tous être reliés à une créature aux yeux rouges, lorgnant sur l'adolescent avec un sourire sadique.

La créature remua alors les lèvres et ses paroles résonnèrent alors comme un écho dans la pièce.

« _Tue-moi, maintenant, Dumbledore… » _

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Dumbledore ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette créature terrifiante parlait-elle de Dumbledore ? Et puis qui était Dumbledore ?

« _Si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, tue ce garçon… » _

Draco vit l'adolescent cesser de se débattre complètement comme s'il avait perdu soudainement toute motivation, toute volonté de continuer à combattre. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Draco sentit son estomac se nouer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que l'adolescent ne devait pas s'arrêter de lutter, sinon, quelque chose terrible risquerait d'arriver.

« Que la douleur s'arrête. » chuchota alors l'adolescent, « Qu'il nous tue… »

Draco vit le sourire de la créature s'élargir et il sentit quelque chose commencer à remuer au fond de lui.

« Finissons-en Dumbledore… La mort n'est rien comparé à ça…» poursuivit l'adolescent, « Et ainsi je pourrais revoir Sirius. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et tout lui revint comme un énorme coup de fouet en plein milieu de la figure. Il savait _qui _était l'adolescent agonisant au sol, il savait _qui _était la créature regardant de haut l'adolescent et qui n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence du blond, il avait une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et il était pratiquement certain de savoir ce qu'était ces fichus anneaux noirs. Puis tout aussi brusquement un autre sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais encore ressenti à une telle intensité jusque-là prit possession de lui : une rage noire et dévastatrice.

« Oh non, Potter ! » Draco hurla avec fureur, se fichant pas mal d'avertir la créature de sa présence, « Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Sirius a donné sa précieuse pour _te_ sauver, espèce d'imbécile fini, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir maintenant, tu m'entends ! »

Potter leva les yeux vers lui, sans vraiment le reconnaitre et murmura, « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je ne peux rien faire… Il est trop fort… ça fait mal… trop mal… »

Draco serra les poings, « Et alors ?! » s'époumona-t-il, « Tu es HARRY POTTER, pour l'amour de Merlin, ressaisis-toi, depuis quand es-tu devenu si faible et si lâche que tu ne peux même pas gagner une bataille de volonté ? Tu ne dois pas abandonner, tu m'entends ? Résiste jusqu'au bout ! Agis comme le putain de Gryffindor que tu es et ne laisse pas Sirius mourir en vain, parce que sinon je te jure par Merlin que tu me le paieras, Potter ! »

« _Il suffit ! »_ siffla soudainement la créature qui bondit sur Draco, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres plus loin. « _Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais je ne permettrai à personne de contrarier mes plans. » _

Draco déglutit, comment était-il supposé faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le Mage Noir était indéniablement plus puissant que lui.

« Non… Draco… c'est faux. » chuchota une voix enfantine, il sursauta ayant complètement oublié la présence de l'enfant. « Ne me regarde pas… » ordonna alors le petit brun, « _Il _ne peut pas me voir, parce qu'_il_ ne sait pas que je suis là et _il _ne doit absolument pas savoir… »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? » demanda Draco, dans un souffle. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance de gagner… »

« Tu peux. » assura l'enfant, « N'oublie pas _où_ tu es… Ce n'est pas une bataille de compétence magique. »

« Où je suis… » répéta Draco, dans un murmure.

Puis la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. « Potter ! » cria alors soudainement Draco, « Pense à Sirius… Tu m'entends ? Concentre-toi très fort sur Sirius et ne t'arrête surtout pas ! »

Il n'attendit pas la confirmation de Potter, pour fermer les yeux. Il savait que c'était un risque, si jamais il se trompait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliserait cette opportunité pour l'attaquer, et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il mourait dans cet endroit. Est-ce que son corps deviendra vide, comme pour un baiser de Détraqueur ?

Draco secoua la tête et se força à penser à son grand cousin. Sirius… Sirius… Sirius et son rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'autre chose… Sirius et son sourire réconfortant qui parvenait toujours à le rassurer… Sirius et ses mains, qui ébouriffaient ses cheveux, qui lui tapotaient fièrement l'épaule… Sirius et son air arrogant, sûr de lui, qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire tous ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il le voulait… Sirius et son regard furieux, lorsqu'il avait appris au sujet de Lucius… Sirius et sa présence protectrice…

Draco esquissa un sourire paisible, tandis qu'il _le_ sentait se manifester sous ses doigts, presque comme si c'était quelque chose de matériel. Il ouvrit les yeux et il _le _vit. Ce dôme protecteur qui venait de faire fondre comme neige au soleil les anneaux autour de Potter. Le dôme d'une couleur vive mais qui avait des petites touches claires par endroit… C'était l'exact couleur de la magie de Sirius. Le dôme entourait à présent complètement Potter et continuait de grandir. Un autre bien plus petit se trouvait devant Draco.

Le blond vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarder avec rage et sa magie bondit contre le dôme essayant sans doute de le détruire. Draco grimaça, l'impact se répercutait directement dans son esprit, mais il devait tenir bon. Bientôt le dôme protégera l'intégrité de la pièce et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'en aller, s'il ne voulait pas se faire désintégrer comme les anneaux.

« _Comment oses-tu ? » _gronda le Mage Noir avec rage.

Draco haleta, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas lâcher sa prise sur le dôme protecteur, s'il lâchait maintenant, rien n'empêcherait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'atteindre Potter !

« _Je trouverais qui tu es… » _menaça alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « _Je sais que tu ne peux pas juste être une manifestation de l'esprit de Potter… Alors je te trouverais et crois-moi… tu me supplieras de te tuer quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. » _

Draco écarquilla les yeux de terreur en entendant la menace du Mage Noir, est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un moyen de savoir qui il était ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il était un homme mort ! L'instant d'après une sorte de brèche s'ouvrit dans la pièce et la créature passa à travers disparaissant de l'esprit de Potter.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais il sursauta en sentant le garçon lui prendre à nouveau la main et l'attirer vers la brèche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla le blond, d'une voix faible.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de son énergie.

« Il faut boucher la brèche. » répondit le garçon, « Sinon, _il _pourrait essayer de revenir dans l'avenir et trouver un moyen de passer le dôme. »

« On peut faire ça ? » demanda Draco.

Le garçon mordit sa lèvre inférieure, « Je ne peux pas la boucher complètement, quelque chose m'en empêche… Mais je peux m'assurer que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus. »

« Tu veux dire la chose noire ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Draco ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à demander comment il comptait faire ça et _qui_ était ce garçon en premier lieu mais le brun lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse avant d'exercer une légère pression sur sa main. Instantanément, Draco sentit le peu de force qui lui restait se faire absorber et il sombra.

**~HPDM~**

Draco était conscience d'être allongé confortablement sur quelque chose de moelleux, était-ce un lit ? Il pouvait attendre de l'agitation au loin et des paroles brouillées… Puis au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient il recommença à prendre conscience de son entourage et il parvint à présent à comprendre les paroles qu'ils entendaient, même si c'était distant comme si les personnes qui parlaient été en fait dans une autre pièce.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Harry. »

La voix était douce, conciliante mais néanmoins remplie de calme et d'assurance. « _Dumbledore. » _reconnut Draco, dans son état de demi-conscience.

« Non, vous ne savez rien du tout ! » répliqua une autre voix, cette fois avec fureur, puissance et frustration.

« _Potter. » _ identifia sans mal Draco.

« Il n'y a aucune honte à éprouver de tels sentiments, Harry. » poursuivit Dumbledore d'une voix toujours aussi douce, « Au contraire… Le fait que tu sois capable de ressentir une telle douleur constitue ta plus grande force. »

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux légèrement désorienté. Il jeta par réflexe un regard circulaire à la pièce et fronça les sourcils en se rendant qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Une chambre manifestement puisqu'il était sur un lit, mais à part ça…

« Ma plus grande force, vraiment ? » répliqua Potter, d'une voix tremblante, « Vous n'avez aucune idée… Vous ne savez pas… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il avait eu l'esprit embrouillé, cela ne lui avait pas du tout paru étrange d'entendre Potter parler, après tout il avait juste supposé qu'il avait laissé le Snitch activé et que cela provenait donc logiquement de la projection et il avait tout simplement mis cet étrange écho sur le compte de son état pas tout à fait éveillé.

Bon il devait admettre que même maintenant il n'était pas encore complètement réveillé, avait l'impression que le Hogwarts Express lui avait roulé dessus et avait un mal de tête horrible comme si quelque lui avait ouvert la tête en deux, mais il était tout de même assez lucide pour se rendre compte que l'écho était bien là et que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Potter et Dumbledore était en train de parler dans la pièce d'à côté... Et, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la projection, si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'ils étaient actuellement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, cela signifiait logiquement que Draco devait se trouver dans les appartements privés du directeur.

Ce qui était assez perturbant pour de très nombreuses raisons… « _Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles j'étais dans les appartements de Severus –»_

Une image de Severus se volatilisant Merlin savait où lui revint en mémoire et il serra les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? » demanda Dumbledore patiemment.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens, compris ?! »

« Harry, souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme ! Cette douleur fait partie de l'être humain –»

« ALORS JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE HUMAIN ! » rugit Potter, en prenant l'un des instruments argentés posés sur une table à côté de lui et le jeta à travers la pièce. L'objet se brisa en mille morceaux contre le mur.

Draco baissa la tête… Souffrir était humain ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que lui ne ressentait qu'un infini vide en lui ? Depuis la mo – _disparition_ de Sirius, la seule fois où il s'était vraiment mis en colère était lorsque Potter avait voulu mourir… Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas humain ?

« JE M'EN FICHE ! » cria Potter, en saisissant un autre objet sans très rare et précieux et le balançant contre la cheminée, « J'EN AI EU ASSEZ ! J'EN AI VU ASSEZ ! JE VEUX QUE CA FINISSE ! »

« Tu ne t'en fiche pas du tout. » murmura Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par Potter démolissant son bureau. « Tu t'en fiches si peu que tu as la sensation de mourir de douleur comme si on te vidait de ton sang. »

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! » dénia Potter, mais le désespoir que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix laissait comprendre clairement que le directeur avait une fois encore vu juste.

« Oh si c'est vrai. » reprit Dumbledore, « Tu as perdu ta mère, ton père et maintenant l'être qui pour toi tenait lieu de parent. Et tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout. »

« VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! VOUS ETES LA A PARLER … VOUS… VOUS… »

Les mots ne semblaient pas suffire pour expliquer ce que Potter ressentait à ce moment-là. Il semblait si furieux, contre lui-même, contre Dumbledore, contre le monde entier… Et plus Draco l'écoutait plus il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fond. Il se recroquevilla de telle sorte qu'il puisse passer ses bras autour de ses jambes et poser son front contre ses genoux. Peu importe de quel point de vue on se placer il était évident en entendant Potter parler qu'il souffrait atrocement de la perte de Sirius et qu'il tenait énormément à son parrain…

Draco aussi tenait à Sirius, il le savait… Et pourtant pourquoi lui ne ressentait-il rien du tout ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas le besoin de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait et crier son injustice au monde pour lui avoir enlevé une personne extraordinaire ? Pourquoi était-il si insensible ?

« Laissez-moi sortir ! » ordonna Potter, en agrippant violemment la poignée de la porte qui manifestement refusait de s'ouvrir.

« Non. » répondit simplement Dumbledore.

« Si vous ne… si vous m'enfermez ici… Si vous ne me laissez pas –»

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, continue donc à casser mes objets. » proposa Dumbledore d'un ton serein, « De tout façon j'en ai trop. Mais je ne te laisserai pas sortir avant que tu aies écouté ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Et vous pensez que j'ai envie – vous pensez que je m'intéresse à – JE ME FICHE COMPLETEMENT DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A ME DIRE ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! »

« Tu m'écouteras quand même. » répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme, « Parce que tu devrais être beaucoup plus en colère contre moi. Si tu m'attaquais, comme je te sens sur point de faire, je l'aurais totalement mérité. »

Draco leva la tête d'un air confus, de quoi Dumbledore parlait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » siffla hargneusement Potter, essayant toujours de tourner sans succès la poignée de porte.

« C'est _ma _ faute si Sirius est mort… Ou devrais-je dire _presque entièrement_ ma faute. Sirius était un homme courageux, intelligent et énergique, un excellent combattant. De tels hommes n'ont pas l'habitude rester chez eux à se cacher pendant que d'autres risquent leurs vies. Mais Sirius n'aurait pas eu à aller te secourir en premier lieu si j'avais été plus franc avec toi, Harry. Tu aurais su depuis longtemps que Voldemort essayait de t'attirer là-bas et tu ne serais jamais tombé dans le piège. C'est moi et moi seul qu'il faut blâmer pour cela.»

Après un moment de silence où Potter essayait très certainement de comprendre ce que le directeur essayait de lui dire, Dumbledore demanda « Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Potter hésita, clairement tiraillé entre son envie de sortir de la pièce, sa fureur et son envie d'entendre la vérité. Mais finalement Potter s'exécuta, traversant lentement la pièce tout en évitant les débris de verres et de bois jonchés sur le sol.

« Harry je te dois une explication. L'explication des erreurs d'un vieil homme. Car je me rends compte à présent que tout ce que j'ai fait, ou que je n'ai pas fait en ce qui te concerne porte le sceau des insuffisances de la vieillesse. La jeunesse ne peut savoir ce que pense et ressent le vieil âge. Mais les hommes âgés deviennent coupables s'ils oublient ce que signifiait être jeune… Et il semble bien que je l'aie oublié, ces derniers temps…

Il y a quinze ans, lorsque j'ai vu ta cicatrice, j'ai deviné ce qu'elle pouvait signifier… J'ai deviné que c'était peut-être là le signe d'un lien qui s'était forgé entre toi et Voldemort. »

« Vous m'avez déjà dit ça, professeur. » coupa brutalement Potter.

« C'est vrai. » admit Dumbledore avec un sourire d'excuse, « Ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui t'enseignais l'Occlumancie ? Pourquoi je ne te regardais même plus dans les yeux depuis plusieurs mois ? »

« Si… » grommela Potter, « Je me le suis demandé. »

« Vois-tu, j'étais certain qu'il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant que Voldemort ne réalise qu'un tel lien existait entre vous et qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour s'insinuer dans ton esprit et ainsi manipuler tes pensées. Je craignais qu'il t'utilise en essayant de te posséder et de se servir ainsi de toi contre moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il réalise à que notre relation était plus proche que celles qui devraient y avoir entre un directeur et un élève.

Et je crois, Harry, que mes craintes étaient justifiées. Dans les rares occasions où nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, toi et moi, j'ai cru voir l'ombre de Voldemort remuer au fond de tes yeux.

Comme il l'a démontré ce soir, en te possédant, Voldemort ne cherchait pas ma propre destruction mais la tienne. Lorsqu'il s'est emparé de toi tout à l'heure, il espérait que je te sacrifierais pour essayer de le tuer. Tu comprends maintenant que si je prenais mes distances, c'était pour tenter de te protéger. L'erreur d'un vieil homme… »

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir, rempli de regret et de tristesse. Mais visiblement Potter ne se rendait pas compte de l'accablement du directeur. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point tout cela semblait affecter Dumbledore. « _Comme un gamin gâté qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir des parents s'inquiétant pour lui et se plaignant à chaque fois que lesdits parents font quelque chose pour son bien. » _

« Il y a cinq ans… » expliqua Dumbledore, « Tu es arrivé à Hogwarts, sans doute pas aussi heureux, ni aussi bien nourri que je l'aurais souhaité, mais vivant et en bonne santé. Tu n'étais pas un petit prince gâté, mais tu me semblais dans un état aussi satisfaisant que possible, compte tenu des circonstances. Jusque-là mon plan avait bien marché. »

Draco écouta Dumbledore relater année après année les exploits de Potter, il l'écouta révéler à quel point il était fier de Potter durant toutes ses années, il l'écouta essayer de justifier à chaque fois pourquoi il n'avait jamais révélé jusqu'à présent de ce qu'il savait sur Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et tandis qu'il l'écoutait Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il était étrange d'entendre Dumbledore parler autant et de volontairement partager ses pensées, son raisonnement, ses doutes… Jusqu'à présent Draco avait toujours dû essayer de deviner les raisons derrière chaque action du directeur et il n'était jamais vraiment sûr d'avoir raison ou pas… Et voilà que maintenant Dumbledore déballait tout à Potter…

« Tu vois Harry ? » souffla Dumbledore, « Tu vois le défaut de mon plan si brillant ? J'étais tombé dans le piège que j'avais prévu et dont je m'étais dit que je pourrais éviter : je te ménageais trop. Je me souciais davantage de ton bonheur que de t'apprendre la vérité, davantage de ta tranquillité d'esprit que de mon plan, davantage de ta vie que des autres vies qui seraient peut-être perdues si ce plan échouait. En d'autres termes, j'ai agi exactement comme Voldemort s'attend à ce que nous agissions, nous, les imbéciles qui éprouvons des sentiments d'amour.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire si je ne sais combien de gens dont je ne connaissais ni les noms, ni les visages, trouvaient une mort violente dans un avenir indéterminé, du moment que toi, dans l'instant présent, tu étais vivant, en bonne santé et heureux ? Je n'avais jamais rêvé qu'un jour je serais responsable d'un être tel que toi.

Je t'ai vu affronter des épreuves que probablement aucun autre élève de cette école n'a jamais connues et je ne pouvais me résoudre à en ajouter une autre – la plus grande épreuve de toutes. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » admit Potter.

« Voldemort a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais bébé à cause d'une prophétie faite peu avant ta naissance. Il savait que cette prophétie existait mais n'en connaissait pas tous les détails. L'arme qu'il cherchait tant à obtenir, c'était celle-là : connaître le moyen de te détruire. »

« La prophétie s'est brisée. » dit Potter, l'air interdit.

« Ah cette sphère n'était qu'une simple copie destinée aux archives du Département des Mystères. » expliqua Dumbledore, en se levant lentement comme si le simple fait de bouger lui faisait mal et se dirigea vers sa Pensine, « La prophétie originale restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit. »

Une silhouette s'éleva alors de la Pensine, enveloppée de châles, les yeux énormes derrière ses lunettes, se trouvait Sibylle Trelawney.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… » _

Draco sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge… Potter ?! Potter était le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? La survie du monde sorcier dépendait d'un adolescent de quinze ans aux connaissances et capacités magiques pas encore développée ?! Potter n'avait absolument aucune chance face au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Draco se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit en poussant un petit rire amer, mais son visage ne reflétait qu'une extrême lassitude. Et quand Potter mourra, Draco allait également mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ah ah, quel destin de merde. » souffla Draco.

« Ce qui est étrange, Harry. » murmura Dumbledore après un lourd silence pesant où Potter essayait manifestement d'encaisser la nouvelle du mieux qu'il pouvait, « C'est qu'une autre personne aurait pu correspondre à la prophétie. Et l'autre personne s'appelait Neville Longbottom.

Mais le fait est que tu es celui qu'il a 'marqué comme son égal', c'est toi qu'il a choisi, pas Neville. »

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il tenté de me tuer lorsque j'étais encore bébé ? Il aurait dû attendre que nous grandissions pour voir si c'était Neville ou moi qui lui paraîtrait le plus dangereux et essayer de tuer l'un ou l'autre. »

« Cela aurait pu être plus rationnel, en effet, mais Voldemort ne connaissait pas l'intégrité de la prophétie. Vois-tu ce jour-là, quelqu'un a surpris notre conversation, mais par chance cet espion fut repéré et jeté dehors avant que Sibylle ne termine la prophétie. Il n'a entendu que le début.

Voldemort n'a donc jamais su qu'il aurait pu être dangereux d'essayer de te tuer. Il ne savait que tu aurais 'un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore'. »

Draco se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Les paroles de Dumbledore semblaient avoir remué quelque chose en lui, comme si c'était un souvenir qui essayait de ressurgir ou des paroles qu'il avait déjà entendues quelque part.

« Il _ne sait pas que je suis là_… _et _il _ne doit absolument pas le savoir ! » _

Draco s'agrippa soudainement la tête, sentant une douleur lancinante le submerger. Ces paroles, quelqu'un les lui avaient dites, mais _qui_ ? Il avait l'impression que c'était extrêmement important mais pourquoi par Merlin ne pouvait-il pas s'en rappeler ?!

« Mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir ! » protesta Potter, « Je n'ai aucun pouvoir que lui-même ne possède pas, je serais incapable de me battre comme il l'a fait la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas posséder d'autres êtres ou… ou les tuer… »

« Il existe un pouvoir qui contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Et ce pouvoir tu le possèdes au plus haut point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu. Et c'est ce même pouvoir qui a empêché Voldemort de te posséder. C'est ton _cœur_ qui t'a sauvé. »

**~HPDM~**

Draco essayait de faire le tri entre tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait ressenti durant ses dernières minutes – sans compter le fait qu'il devait également différentier _ses_ émotions de celles de _Potter_.

Il avait mis un point d'honneur à ignorer les souvenirs depuis le début de sa dispute avec Harry, mais la phrase que Dumbledore venait tout juste de prononcée avait réussi à percer la petite bulle de protection imaginaire qu'il avait instaurée.

Parce que… _sérieusement _? Son lui du passé à ce moment-là n'avait peut-être pas fait le lien ou peut-être qu'il s'était juste dit que Dumbledore avait essayé de masquer la participation de Draco tout en apportant sa petite touche de ''l'amour est ce qu'il a de plus puissant ect…'', mais maintenant avec le recul qu'il avait et le fait qu'il savait que Dumbledore était au courant depuis le début concernant le lien du Phénix et le petit sourire en coin que le directeur avait arborée en prononçant ses mots comme s'il avait plaisanté sur quelque chose que seul lui pouvait comprendre… Il ne faisait aucun doute que par '_ton cœur'_, Dumbledore avait en tête…

Merlin c'était tellement _embarrassant _!

Il entendit alors Harry pouffer et Draco devint écarlate, il avait complètement oublié qu'Harry pouvait entendre ses pensées !

« Pas un mot, Potter. » marmonna Draco.

« Ok, _mon cœur_. »

« Potter ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire qui n'atteignait cependant pas ses yeux. Il était évident que les choses étaient encore un peu délicates entre eux et que le brun ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui sans empirer les choses.

Draco non plus n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire…

« Je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ton intervention ce jour-là. » dit soudainement Harry, son regard fixé sur un point derrière Draco et un ton rempli d'incertitude avec une légère touche d'espoir.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec hésitation. Il pouvait clairement entrevoir le message caché derrière le ton du Survivant, '_Je n'arrive plus à le supporter, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste oublier ça pour quelques temps s'il-te-plait ?' _

Etait-ce vraiment la solution ? De faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas ? Non, la question n'était pas de savoir si c'était la solution ou pas parce qu'au final il n'y avait _pas _de solution à leurs problèmes, mais plutôt est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter de laisser traîner tout ça en longueur ? La réponse était assez évidente. Une partie lointaine de son esprit se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils avaient suivi le même raisonnement que Severus et Sirius avaient réussi à cohabiter relativement bien ensemble.

« Moi non plus. » répondit Draco, d'un ton pensif, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le soupir de soulagement qu'Harry venait de pousser, et ajouta, « Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je me souvenais être arrivé dans la pièce lumineuse, avoir construit le dôme protecteur et rebouché partiellement la brèche… Mais étrangement je n'avais gardé aucun souvenir du petit garçon… Du moins jusqu'à _maintenant_. »

« Hm… » marmonna Harry, puis soudainement il fronça les sourcils, « Dray, tusais _qui_ est ce petit garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le voit et il a clairement un rapport avec le lien du phénix. »

Il y eut un moment de silence comme si le parasite hésitait à répondre ou pas. Draco poussa un son d'irritation, « Si tu sais quelque chose crache le morceau, saleté de parasite. »

« _La ferme !_ » répliqua le parasite, avant de soupirer, « _Oui, Harry, je sais qui il est… Mais plutôt que _qui_, j'emploierai le terme je sais _ce qu'il _est. » _

« Oh Merlin ne me dis pas que c'est encore une double personnalité. » grommela Draco.

« _Non. » _grinça la double personnalité, « _Tu te rappelles le pont mental que tu as terminé de construire il n'y a pas longtemps, Harry ? Et bien c'est en quelque sorte la représentation euh 'humaine' de ce pont… c'est la passerelle qu'il y a entre vos deux magies.»_

_**~HPDM~**_

Draco regarda distraitement Potter quitter le bureau du directeur et se glissa alors du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait au bureau.

Dumbledore ne sursauta, ni n'avait l'air surpris d'ailleurs, de voir Draco soudainement apparaître de cet endroit. Non le directeur avait l'air complètement vidé d'énergie et profondément las. Ce qui n'était pas loin de l'état d'esprit de Draco en ce moment même… Par politesse, Draco ignora et ne commenta pas les quelques larmes qui coulaient des yeux du vieux sorcier…

Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par la petite boule tremblotante et faible qu'était devenue Fawkes. « Hey… » souffla tristement le blond en prenant précautionneusement le Phénix dans sa main, « Tu as l'air complètement pathétique. »

« _Essaye de te prendre un Avada et on verra quelle tête tu auras. » _répliqua l'oiseau, mais malgré ses paroles il se laissa caresser la tête par le blond.

Draco sourit, « Malheureusement je ne suis pas Potter, ni un Phénix, donc si je prends un Avada je n'aurai pas vraiment l'occasion de me relever alors encore moins regarder la tête que j'aurais… » le blond marqua une légère pause, « Je t'aurais bien donné le titre du Survivant, mais je pense que c'est déjà pris… Alors le 'Phénix-qui-a-survécu', tu en penses quoi ? »

« _Gamin impertinent._ » maugréa faiblement le Phénix, mais avec une claire touche d'affection.

« Draco… » appela finalement Dumbledore qui semblait avoir repris légèrement contenance, bien qu'il apparaissait toujours aussi fatigué. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? »

Draco hésita, mais finalement jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de cacher le fait qu'il était au courant de la prophétie. « Approximativement au moment où Potter a décidé de ravager votre bureau. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, « Ah… J'aurais voulu que tu apprennes la nouvelle autrement. »

Draco se demanda durant un court instant si Dumbledore aurait essayé de le ménager en lui annonçant la nouvelle… Et sioui, comment aurait-il pu _plus_ le ménager que ce qu'il avait fait pour Potter ? Le blond se réprimanda mentalement pour sa bêtise, bien sûr que non… Dumbledore ne l'aurait _pas_ ménagé justement et cela aurait été un gain de temps énorme pour tout le monde.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment important. » répondit le Slytherin, d'un ton détaché. « Au final j'ai trouvé beaucoup de réponses aux questions que je me posais au sujet de cette prophétie. »

Les yeux perçants du directeur se posèrent sur lui, comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose dans le langage corporel de Draco, qui lui permettrait de confirmer une de ses hypothèses. _Quoi_, Draco n'en avait aucune idée, mais de toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment l'énergie d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière les actions de Dumbledore.

« Mais pas toutes. » fit remarquer le vieux sorcier, « Il y a encore des points qui te tracassent. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, bien sûr qu'il avait encore des questions, après tout peut-être que Potter ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il y avait encore quelques points d'ombres dans toute cette histoire. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas au directeur de faire remarquer l'évidence, est-ce que Dumbledore avait quelque chose en tête ?

Le blond soupira intérieurement, il _était_ bien trop fatigué pour vouloir réfléchir, mais au final il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire… Et puis une partie de lui se disait que plus il gardait son esprit occupé moins il ne repenserait à la m… _disparition_ de Sirius.

« Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?» répliqua Draco, d'un ton las en se massant les tempes, « Vous savez que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Potter a réussi à éjecter le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son esprit, mais vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que j'ai fait exactement. »

Dumbledore parut surpris pendant un court instant avant de reprendre contenance, « En effet… j'avoue avoir une hypothèse de la manière dont tu as procédé, mais j'aimerais avoir une confirmation. »

« Donc c'est un échange d'informations ? » marmonna le blond.

« Si tu veux voir ça comme ça, oui. » répondit le directeur, « Je répondrais dans la mesure du possible à toutes tes questions si tu me dis comment tu as fait. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, le marché était clairement en sa faveur mais dans ce cas pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se faire avoir quelque part dans tout ça ?

« _De toute façon… » _songea Draco, d'un air résigné, « _On se fait toujours avoir d'une manière ou d'une autre lorsqu'on a affaire avec Dumbledore_. »

Il vit un micro sourire apparaître sur le visage du directeur, suite à cette pensée et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je savais qu'il était dangereux de laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'esprit de Potter. » expliqua le blond, « Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire au début… Il était évident que niveau magie je ne faisais absolument pas le poids contre lui… Et même si j'avais cumulé ma magie avec celle de Potter cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour rivaliser avec lui, sans compter le fait que Potter n'était pas vraiment fonctionnel à ce moment-là…

Mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas un combat de magie mais d'Occlumancie/Legilimancie.

J'avais toujours pensé que ces deux domaines étaient intrinsèquement liés avec la puissance magique, mais j'ai réalisé qu'au final ce n'était pas le point le plus important dans un combat de l'esprit. Après tout vous êtes bien plus puissant que Severus, mais il est un meilleur Occlumens que vous.

Severus m'a expliqué une fois que l'Occlumancie nécessitait une plus grande volonté et une meilleure maîtrise de son esprit que son adversaire.

Je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que j'ai une meilleure maîtrise de l'esprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais j'ai eu d'_excellentes _bases d'Occlumancie depuis mon enfance sans compter cette espèce de barrière mentale dû au sort.

Mais je savais que je manquais clairement de volonté face au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais il y avait une personne qui pouvait battre le Mage Noir dans ce domaine. »

« Harry. » dit Dumbledore, en hochant la tête.

« Potter. » confirma Draco, « Mais le problème c'est que Potter est un piètre Occlumens… Il ne pourrait pas réussi à vider son esprit même si sa vie était en jeu – ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas à ce moment-là.

Alors j'ai décidé de tenter une méthode d'Occlumancie plus complexe que de vider son esprit… Se concentrer uniquement sur une pensée en particulier. J'ai demandé à Potter de se focaliser uniquement sur Sirius. Et j'ai donc utilisé le fait que Potter considérait Sirius comme un père, quelqu'un présent pour le protéger afin de dresser un dôme protecteur face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De cette façon c'était presque comme si _Sirius_ lui-même était en train de protéger l'esprit de Potter.»

« Ingénieux. » souffla le directeur, son esprit considérant et analysant manifestement les paroles de Draco à grande vitesse. « Mais il y avait le risque que tu ne puisses pas combiner ta maîtrise avec la volonté d'Harry. »

« J'ai utilisé Sirius comme un conducteur. » expliqua Draco, « Je m'étais dit que si Potter et moi-même pensions à la même personne, de la même façon peut-être que cela nous aurait permis de momentanément combiner nos forces... euh une sorte de résonnance de l'esprit. »

Dumbledore parut impressionné par ce que Draco venait de lui raconter. Bien sûr le blond se garda bien de dire que même lui n'avait pas été certain qu'une telle chose puisse fonctionner avant de voir le dôme protecteur apparaître.

Puis le directeur hocha la tête, avant de dire, « Bien… tu as répondu à mes questions, maintenant j'imagine que tu veux des réponses aux tiennes. »

Draco ferma les yeux, il avait plus d'une dizaine de questions en tête, cependant malgré la promesse du directeur de répondre à _toutes_ ses questions, il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Mieux valait poser celles qui le perturbait le plus en ce moment.

« Mon père a dit à Potter… » commença Draco, «… que la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas allé chercher la prophétie lui-même était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par des Aurors ou le Ministre puisqu'il était censé être mort.

Mais cela me paraît étrange que quelqu'un ayant autant de ressources que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puissent pas s'introduire dans le Ministère en toute discrétion et s'emparer de la Prophétie. Après tout la sécurité du Ministère est médiocre au mieux et inexistante au pire.

C'est pour ça que je me suis demandé si la raison pour laquelle le Mage Noir ne voulait pas aller au Ministère était parce que vous avez fait quelque chose. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête, « Il est possible en effet que j'ai pu ajouter – derrière le dos de ce cher Ministre – un complexe sort de détection qui avertirait à la seconde près les Aurors et le ministre lui-même si quelqu'un d'une puissance magique équivalente à la mienne entrait dans le Ministère. Bien sûr Voldemort savait qu'un tel sort a été lancé c'est pourquoi il a préféré essayer d'attirer Harry au Département des Mystères.

Le fait qu'il soit lui-même allé au Ministère quelques heures plus tôt pourrait être expliqué par la fait qu'il était soit trop furieux d'avoir perdu la Prophétie, soit qu'il avait considéré peu important la nouvelle de son retour par rapport aux dommages qu'il aurait pu causer à Harry et à moi.

Bien évidemment… » ajouta Dumbledore avec un léger sourire en coin, «… tout cela n'est qu'hypothétique étant donné que jeter un tel sort serait considéré comme illégal. »

Draco sentit une goutte perler à l'arrière de sa tête, mais préféra ne pas commenter à ce sujet, à la place il demanda d'un ton hésitant. « L'espion qui a réussi à entendre le début de la prophétie… » Draco serra les poings et il vit du coin de l'œil Dumbledore se tendre très légèrement, ce qui en soi constituait déjà très largement la réponse à sa question, «… c'était Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore hésita, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« La Pensine. » répondit le Slytherin, « Au lieu de faire entrer Potter dans la Pensine comme pour visualiser un souvenir normal vous avez préféré faire apparaître la forme de Trelawney au-dessus de la Pensine… De cette façon on aurait entendu uniquement ce qu'elle disait…

Si Potter avait plutôt décidé de plonger sa tête dans la Pensine, il aurait vu Trelawney énoncer sa prophétie certes, mais également le court moment où vous aviez remarqué que quelqu'un écoutait à la porte… Pour quelle autre raison auriez-vous voulu dissimuler l'identité de cette personne si ce n'est parce que Potter la reconnaitrait ?

Si cela avait été un Mangemort lambda ou même quelqu'un mort depuis le temps, vous n'auriez pas eu de problème à énoncer son nom, lorsque vous parliez de l'espion à Potter. Donc vous vouliez protéger les secrets de cette personne, potentiellement protéger _la personne_ par extension.

La façon dont vous parliez de l'espion – avec regret presqu'avec tristesse – porte à croire qu'il y _avait_ effectivement un lien affectif avec cette personne. Vous en parliez comme un parent regardant ses enfants aller dans le mauvais chemin. C'était donc une personne que vous connaissiez également _personnellement_.

Le fait que Potter connaisse cette personne signifie que l'espion s'est racheté entre temps, parce que peu importe votre niveau d'affection pour cette personne vous n'auriez jamais laissé sciemment un Mangemort dont les intentions sont incertaines s'approcher de lui.

Combien y a-t-il d'ex-Mangemort dans l'entourage de Potter pour laquelle vous accordez une certaine affection au point de vouloir le protéger de la rage de Potter ? La réponse est : un seul. Il n'y a que Severus. »

« Pourquoi me poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse, Draco ? » demanda gentiment le directeur.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, serrant les poings de frustration, « Parce que j'espérais avoir tort… j'espérais que vous trouviez quelque chose à réfuter dans mon raisonnement. »

Parce que si Severus avait vraiment été l'espion ayant entendu la prophétie, cela signifiait qu'il était en partie la raison pour laquelle les Potter avaient été pris pour cible. Si Severus n'avait pas reporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Potter n'auraient pas eu à se cacher, ils n'auraient pas eu à nommer un Gardien des Secrets, ils n'auraient pas eu à _changer_ de Gardien, ils n'auraient pas été trahis par Pettigrew et le plus important de tout Sirius ne se serait jamais fait piéger et n'aurait jamais eu à passer autant de temps dans cette prison atroce.

« Malheureusement, je n'ai rien à redire. » soupira le directeur, « Tout ce que tu viens de dire est douloureusement exacte. »

Draco ferma les yeux essayant d'encaisser la confirmation de Dumbledore du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était étrange… Plus il en apprenait sur le passé de Sirius et Severus et moins il arrivait à comprendre comment ils avaient réussi à arranger les choses entre eux.

« _Ah… » _songea amèrement Draco, « _Peut-être que c'est parce que même maintenant ils n'ont toujours pas arrangé les choses… et… ils n'auront plus l'occasion de le faire. » _

Draco secoua la tête, non il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses !

« Je pense… » souffla le vieux sorcier, « … que d'avoir reporté la prophétie à Voldemort ce jour-là est l'un des plus grands regrets de Severus et ce qu'il considère comme l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs. »

« Pas d'être devenu Mangemort ? » demanda le blond.

Dumbledore secoua la tête tristement, « Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler des circonstances entrainant Severus à emprunter cette voie. »

Le Slytherin hocha la tête, comprenant le message : si jamais il voulait des informations il devrait demander à Severus en personne. Il n'était pas sûr cependant de vouloir engager un sujet aussi sensible et dangereux et puis… Draco sentit un pincement au cœur, il ne savait même pas _où_ était Severus en ce moment même alors de là à lui parler de quelque chose comme ça !

« Est-ce que Sirius savait pour –» le blond ne termina pas sa phrase mais fit un geste un vague de la main.

« Oui il le savait. » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton tranquille.

« Oh. » fut la seule réponse que le Slytherin parvint à trouver.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me demander, Draco ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore, après un moment de silence.

Draco ouvrit la bouche.

Il avait voulu demandé si Dumbledore était au courant de la raison pour laquelle Lucius avait agi d'une manière aussi étrange aujourd'hui et ce qui lui était arrivé après que Draco ait perdu connaissance… Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait pouvoir discuter avec Dumbledore, après tout c'était un problème bien trop _personnel_. Il y avait aussi ces étranges _flash-back/visions/écho_s, qu'ils entendaient de temps en temps comme si un relativement vieux souvenir essayait de refaire surface, qui le perturbaient énormément. Mais encore une fois il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de ça à Dumbledore. Il voulait lui demander si c'était normal de se sentir aussi vide après ce genre d'évènement… Il voulait lui demander beaucoup de choses, mais au final il décida que ce n'était pas vraiment important.

« Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé ici ? » préféra plutôt demander le blond.

Dumbledore semblait plus détendu une minute plus tôt et Draco réalisa que c'était sans doute la première question que le directeur s'attendait à devoir répondre et qu'il avait donc préparé une réponse.

« Après que ta petite excursion dans l'esprit d'Harry… » expliqua Dumbledore, «… Voldemort s'est enfui du Ministère et j'ai demandé à Harry de retourner à Hogwarts et m'attendre ici. J'ai réglé quelques petites affaires avec ce cher ministre et avant de retourner dans mon bureau j'ai décidé de faire un détour par les appartements de Severus pour voir comment tu allais…

Je m'étais attendu à trouver Severus, paniqué, attendant des explications sur ce qui était en train de t'arriver – je savais qu'il était probable que ton combat contre Voldemort n'aurait pas été sans conséquences pour ton corps, ta magie et surtout ton esprit.

Mais à la place je suis tombé nez à nez avec Mr Zabini et Mr Nott s'agitant autour de ton corps inconscient. Il semblerait que la raison pour laquelle tu puisses te réveiller seulement quelques heures après ton combat serait due aux capacités extraordinaires de Mr Nott.

Tous deux auraient apparemment ressenti ta détresse depuis le bureau d'Ombrage et se sont précipités pour te retrouver. Mr Nott m'a expliqué qu'il t'avait trouvé au sol t'agitant violemment et tremblant comme si tu étais dans un cauchemar dont tu n'arrivais pas à te libérer.

Ils m'ont alors tous deux supplié de t'aider et c'est pourquoi je t'ai ramené dans mes appartements privés et me suis assuré que tu ne conserverais aucune séquelle mentale. »

Draco hocha la tête, étrangement il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de ces deux-là quand Draco faisait une crise. Il avait dû leur donner la frayeur de leur vie.

« Etrangement, Severus n'était nulle part en vue. » commenta Dumbledore, nonchalamment, ses yeux perçant dardés sur Draco.

Ce dernier se tendit et détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du ressentiment contre Severus pour être parti à un tel moment alors que Draco avait besoin de lui… Mais il savait aussi que Severus avait sans doute été la personne la plus touchée par cette nouvelle.

« Il ne pouvait pas rester. » se contenta de répondre vaguement Draco d'une voix morne.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Draco tressaillit lorsqu'il croisa le regard du directeur. En apparence, le vieux sorcier semblait totalement calme. Mais ses yeux étaient sérieux, dur et menaçant. Draco ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, ni contre qui, mais le directeur était en colère. Et il se demandait alors s'il n'était pas temps pour lui de faire une retraite stratégique…

Mais finalement le directeur inspira profondément et ses yeux s'adoucirent de nouveau. « Avant mon départ précipité de Hogwarts, Sirius était venu me voir pour me confier son testament. » expliqua Dumbledore, d'une voix fatiguée et pleine de regrets en sortant une fiole scellée.

Normalement la lecture d'un testament était procédée à Gringotts par les gobelins en présence de toutes les personnes mentionnés dans ledit testament. Cependant il était possible de désigner une personne responsable de transmettre les dernières volontés de la personne sans passer par Gringotts, en utilisant un contrat spécial.

« Sirius m'a chargé… » expliqua tristement Dumbledore, «… d'informer toutes les personnes concernés dans son testament de ce qu'il souhaitait leur léguer mais qu'ils ne devraient en aucun cas voir le testament eux-mêmes. Cependant il m'a également dit que si _tu _souhaitais le voir, tu étais libre de le faire. »

Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son estomac se nouer douloureusement, il ne voulait pas entendre le testament de Sirius, cela rendait les choses beaucoup trop définitives mais en même temps une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir parce que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait entendre Sirius parler, qu'il pourrait le voir encore une fois…

Draco hocha la tête. « Montrez-le moi, s'il vous plait. » dit-il d'une voix rauque et remplie d'appréhension.

Dumbledore retira le sceau de la fiole et immédiatement une fumée en sortie. L'instant d'après Draco se retrouva face à face avec le visage souriant mais déterminée de Sirius et il serra violemment les poings pour s'empêcher de montrer à quel point il était affecté par cette vue.

Fawkes qui était toujours sur ses genoux poussa un son mélodieux qui se voulait réconfortant. Draco baissa les yeux et lui fit un très léger sourire reconnaissant, avant de lever à nouveau son regard vers le testament.

La figure de Sirius ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler, « _Hey. Si tu regardes ce testament, cela signifie que je suis déjà mort. J'espère juste que ce n'était pas pour quelque chose de stupide parce que sinon Snape se foutra éternellement de ma gueule. » _

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce commentaire, même si c'était un sourire atrocement peiné.

« _Non plus sérieusement, si je suis vraiment mort alors il a certaines choses que je voudrais dire. _

_Premièrement en tant que Chef de la famille des Blacks, je souhaite désigner Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy comme mes héritiers potentiels. Et en attendant que l'un de mes héritiers soit accepté par la Magie Ancestrale des Blacks et par la suite prenne ma place en tant que chef de famille, je souhaiterai que le Chef Régent reprenne la place qui lui ait dû. _

_En tant que tout simplement Sirius Orion Black : _

_A Nymphadora Tonks, chère cousine, ne crois pas une seule seconde que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lançais à Remus… Il est assez têtu en son genre et manque atrocement de confiance en lui, cependant si un jour tu décides de te lancer et parvient à la convaincre que oui, lui aussi a le droit d'être heureux alors sache que tu as mon complet soutien. _

_A Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, je sais que nous avons eu des différents notamment concernant ton cher et détestable mari, cependant je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir gardé foi en mon innocence malgré les preuves qui indiquaient le contraire. Si tu n'avais pas été persuadée de mon innocence je ne suis pas certain que Draco serait venu me parler. De ce fait je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir permis à Draco de rentrer dans ma vie. Tu as élevé un fils formidable, Cissa, et tu peux être fier de toi. Je n'ai pas grands choses à t'offrir, cependant si un jour tu en as besoin, sache que tu auras la bénédiction et le soutien de la Noble et Ancienne Lignée des Blacks pour te soutenir. _

_A Albus Dumbledore, oui je sais que je suis censé citer tous les prénoms mais sincèrement on devrait créer une loi interdisant l'utilisation d'autant de prénoms ! »_

Draco vit le directeur secouer doucement la tête avec affection, ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues. Le blond détourna le regard, accordant au directeur un peu plus d'intimité et se focalisant à nouveau sur le testament.

« _Bref… Donc je disais à Albus Dumbledore, je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord concernant vos décisions notamment au sujet de Draco et Harry, surtout à leur sujet d'ailleurs… Cependant je sais qu'ils comptent énormément à vos yeux. Alors je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose, protégez-les du mieux que vous pouvez. Je sais que vous avez tendance à voir Harry comme un enfant et vouloir le ménager, c'est une erreur parce qu'Harry est un adolescent, certes, mais il a vécu des choses pires que certains adultes ne pourraient imaginer et il a bien plus de tripes et de courages que la moitié de l'Ordre. Inversement je sais que vous considérez déjà Draco comme un adulte et pour être franc il doit être dix mille fois plus adulte que moi et j'ai également tendance à le faire… Mais s'il-vous-plaît n'oubliez pas qu'il est également un adolescent qui a besoin de soutien et qui malgré la façon dont il se comporte a le même âge qu'Harry. » _

Dumbledore ferma douloureusement les yeux et Draco sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise et inconfortable d'avoir écouté une telle déclaration même si elle le concernait.

« _A Remus John Lupin, mon vieil ami, je suppose que je dois te laisser la lourde tâche d'être le dernier Marauder – le rat ne compte plus depuis longtemps évidemment – et je compte sur toi pour soutenir Harry puisque je ne suis plus là. Je sais que tu doutes de toi, Moony, mais crois-moi tu pourras y arriver. Je te lègue l'une des demeures que tu voudras (sauf le Square) et une somme de deux milles gallions, non, Moony, ce n'est pas de la charité et tu ne peux pas refuser ! Ah c'est ça l'un des avantages d'être mort ! Et pour l'amour de Merlin arrête d'ignorer ma cousine alors qu'il est évident que tu en pinces pour elle !_

_Au bâtard graisseux, je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter ici, tu es déjà au courant… Mais il y a une chose que je vais répéter et tu as intérêt à bien l'enregistrer : je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de Draco et Merlin m'en préserve si jamais tu oses lui faire du mal ou si tu le négliges je te jure par Merlin que je trouverai un moyen de revenir et de te faire payer !_

_A Harry James Potter, Prongslet, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse envers toi. Mais tu es fort et je suis certain que tu parviendras à t'en sortir et faire mordre la poussière à ce bâtard de Voldemort ! Je sais que tu n'en voudras certainement pas, mais je te lègue la totalité de mes biens restants. J'aurais voulu que tu puisses voir ce testament, Merlin sait que tu le mérites, cependant je t'ai caché des choses que tu ne pardonneras certainement pas si tu l'apprenais : oui j'ai fraternisé avec l'ennemis. Mais si un jour tu apprenais tout de même ce que je t'ai caché et que tu regardes ce testament alors je souhaiterai que tu laisses une chance à Snape et je voudrai que tu viennes en aide à Draco si jamais il en a besoin. _

_A Draco Lucius Malfoy, Merlin j'ai tellement de chose à te dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je n'aurais certainement pas imaginé en te voyant pour la première fois deux ans plus tôt que tu parviendrais à t'immiscer ainsi dans ma vie… Tu étais mon petit cousin et le fils de cet enfoiré de Malfoy, mais maintenant tu es bien plus que ça… Maintenant tu es devenu mon fils de tout sauf de nom et je suis fier d'être l'un des seuls adultes à qui tu fais confiance… Je suis désolé de devoir t'abandonner ainsi et peut-être qu'au final tu n'avais pas besoin de moi : je sais après tout à quel point tu es indépendant et débrouillard. » _

Draco sentit ses yeux piquer et il serra les poings, se retenant de crier à la figure de Sirius, que bien sûr que si, il avait besoin de lui, qu'il aurait toujours besoin de lui.

« _Mais j'aime à penser avoir une importante place dans ta vie. Et tu es la seule personne pour le moment à qui je fais assez confiance pour écouter ce testament. Comme tu as dû l'entendre j'ai légué tous mes biens à Harry, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le préfère à toi. Je pense juste qu'_officiellement_ et pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ton méprisable paternel, Harry devrait tout recevoir. Cependant, tu as la possibilité d'utiliser l'argent des Blacks et d'avoir accès à toutes mes demeures. Si un jour tu avais besoin de fuir ton père, la guerre, Voldemort, ou juste un endroit pour te sentir mieux sache que tout te sera toujours ouvert en particulier l'annexe du Square. _

_Je compte également sur toi pour veiller auprès d'Harry comme tu l'as toujours fait… Mais n'oublie pas également de vivre pour toi et de penser à toi. Parce qu'à mes yeux, Draco tu es aussi important qu'Harry. _

_Prends soin de toi. » _

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux, laissant plusieurs larmes couler contre son gré. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! Comment alors qu'il avait envie de pleurer, crier et détruire tout ce qui l'entourait, parvenait-il à se sentir soudainement aussi calme ?

« Draco. » appela doucement Dumbledore.

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux ternes et profondément fatigués.

« Je n'irais pas au Square cet été. » souffla le blond, anticipant la question du vieux sorcier.

Comment pouvait-il retourner à un tel endroit alors qu'il risquait de se faire submerger par les souvenirs de Sirius ? Comment pouvait-il rester là-bas sans espérer voir Sirius débarquer comme une tempête et déclarer que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce ? Non il ne parviendrait certainement pas à aller au Square, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et puis son père avait été clair sur la question, Draco _devait _retourner au Manoir.

« Ton père a été emprisonné après les évènements du Ministère. » lui indiqua le directeur. « Tu n'es pas obligé de retourner là-bas. »

Draco secoua la tête, d'un air profondément résigné, intérieurement il était soulagé que son père ne serait pas présent. « Je n'ai pas le choix, professeur. »

Après tout il savait ce qu'il l'attendait en rentrant, il savait _qui_ l'attendait en rentrant et si jamais il essayait de s'y soustraire il n'avait aucun doute qu'on le lui ferait regretter amèrement une fois qu'on le retrouverait. Et peut-être même qu'ils essayeraient de s'attaquer à sa mère si Draco ne se présentait pas et ça, le blond ne pouvait absolument pas se le permettre.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » répéta Draco, « Je sais ce qui m'attends cet été… et je sais également que je ne serai plus en mesure de le faire alors je souhaiterai vous demander une faveur maintenant. Je n'ai aucune chance d'échapper à tout ça… Mais je ne veux pas impliquer les personnes auxquelles je tiens dans tout ça. » Le blond leva les yeux et fixa le directeur droit dans les yeux sans ciller, « Si jamais un jour Blaise, Théo ou Pansy en avait besoin, je voudrai que vous les preniez sous votre aile, que vous leur accordiez votre protection qu'ils le veuillent ou non. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous qu'ils ne soient pas forcés de prendre la marqua. »

Dumbledore semblait avoir vu la détermination dans les yeux de Draco, car il hocha la tête. « Je leur accorderai volontiers ma protection Draco, après tout ils restent de précieux élèves de Hogwarts. Et si tu souhaites me parler de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit maintenant ou _même_ plus tard, sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

Draco parvint à lire entre les lignes, autrement dit, _'si j'avais besoin de parler de la mo – disparition de Sirius ou de ce que je subirais durant cet été, même si je deviens un Mangemort.'_

Draco se leva doucement, tout en posant à nouveau Fawkes sur son perchoir, « Merci professeur, je garderai ça en tête.»

Mais ils savaient tous les deux, que les paroles de Draco signifiaient qu'il n'allait pas en parler, qu'il ne _voulait _pas en parler.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte, évitant les débris au sol, il avait la main sur la poignée quand le directeur l'appela.

Il se retourna lentement, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

Dumbledore soupira et paraissait encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était à cet instant même, « Chacun réagit différemment lorsqu'on apprend la perte d'un être cher. Certains ont besoin de s'isoler et d'affronter leurs démons par eux-mêmes. Dans ce genre de cas, il faut leur laisser de l'espace et le temps de réfléchir, les laisser avancer à leur rythme. Certains ont besoin de canaliser leur rage sur quelqu'un et de détruire tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main, de blâmer quelqu'un, quelque chose pour leur perte et leur douleur. La meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas-là est de les laisser déverser toute leur colère.» Dumbledore leva ensuite les yeux vers Draco lui jeta un regard perçant et éloquent, avant d'ajouter, « Et d'autres se contentent de refouler leur peine et leur sentiment. Ce type de personnes, Draco, est je le crains le plus douloureux et compliqué à aider, parce qu'en apparence ils ont l'air d'être ceux ayant parvenu à faire leur deuil et surmonter leurs peines en premier, certains donnent même l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas ressenti la peine… Mais ce type de personnes en réalité ne parvienne rarement à véritablement faire leur deuil et souffre silencieusement pendant bien trop longtemps. Il ne parvienne généralement pas à le faire seul et nécessite quelqu'un pour les confronter.»

Draco resta silencieux pendant un court instant, assimilant ce que venait de dire Dumbledore et n'ayant absolument aucun mal à faire le lien. Le blond lui offrit alors un sourire amer et répliqua, « Et qu'en est-il des personnes qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de justifier leurs actions précédentes parce qu'ils se sentent coupable de la perte de cette personne, même si au final ce n'est absolument par leur faute ? » Draco marqua une pause et il vit Dumbledore écarquiller les yeux, avant de reprendre, « Peut-être que ce type de personne devrait se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas protéger ni sauver tout le monde, malgré ce qu'ils voudraient croire, et qu'il serait temps pour eux d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit et d'aller se reposer avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. »

Et sur ces mots Draco referma la porte, sans accorder un regard de plus au directeur.

**~HPDM~ **

Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de Dray, et même s'il avait été celui posant la question au sujet du petit garçon, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer sur la réponse. Non, son attention était totalement focalisée sur Draco.

Selon Harry, le blond était vraiment incroyable. Même si Harry avait été celui ayant proposé de faire une trêve, il était encore mal-à-l'aise et incertain auprès du blond et il avait l'impression de devoir faire attention à tout ce qu'il devait dire de peur de froisser Draco ou de déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Mais Draco, lui, parvenait à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils ne venaient pas d'assister à la mort de Sirius quelques instants plus tôt à peine…

Draco semblait se porter relativement bien alors qu'Harry ressentait toujours cette horrible pincement au cœur rien qu'en pensant à Sirius et à sa dispute avec Draco. Et même si Harry était soulagé que Draco parvienne à se reprendre aussi vite et aussi facilement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, tous ses instincts lui criaient que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire… mais –

« _Harry tout va bien ? » _demanda soudainement Dray.

Harry sursauta, « Oui, oui. » le rassura Harry, avec un petit sourire, essayant de masquer sa nervosité, « Tout va bien, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

« A quoi ça sert de poser une question si tu n'écoutes même pas la réponses ? » marmonna Draco.

« Désolé… » s'excusa le brun, « Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit, Dray s'il-te-plait ? »

« _Je disais que le petit garçon était la passerelle entre vos deux magies. » _

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Tu veux dire le pont mental qu'il y a entre Draco et moi ? »

« _Pas exactement, non. » _

« Je ne comprends pas. » avoua alors le brun.

« _Hum… comment t'expliquer ça simplement… Imaginons que tu sois Hogwarts et que l'autre abruti soit la gare de King's Cross. Les élèves sont la magie, les émotions et les pensées circulant entre vous… Mais pour pouvoir aller à Hogwarts les élèves doivent d'abord passer la barrière de la voie 9 ¾. Cette barrière c'est moi, je filtre le passage ne laissant entrer et sortir que les personnes autorisées. Dans mon exemple le pont mentale serait les rails qui conduit jusqu'à Hogwarts et le petit garçon serait le train qui amène les élèves à destination. Tu comprends ? » expliqua Dray. _

« Je pense… » répondit Harry, d'un ton incertain. « Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu quand j'ai terminé de construire le pont ? »

Dray hésita un moment, avant de répondre, « _Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve… Jusqu'à présent il n'est apparu devant l'autre abruti que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. »_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai conversé aucun souvenir jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda le blond d'un ton irrité.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as une mémoire sélective. » _grinça la double personnalité.

Harry vit le Slytherin lever les yeux au ciel d'un air profondément agacé.

« Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour moi de le rencontrer ? » enchaîna le Prince des Slytherin.

« _Pourquoi ? » _demanda Dray avec suspicion.

« Parce que j'ai des choses à lui demander. » répliqua Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

« _Non. » _

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Je suis sûr que si. »

« _Ecoute-moi bien, il est caché profondément, _très _profondément à un endroit que tu ne peux absolument pas voir. »_

« Que _je_ ne peux pas voir ? » répéta le blond, arborant l'expression d'un animal sauvage venant de repérer sa proie, « Est-ce que ça veut dire que _tu_ peux le voir ? »

Le silence qu'il y eut en réponse fut largement suffisant pour confirmer les soupçons de Draco.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que si nous échangeons nos places je pourrais le trouver aussi ? »

« _Non ! » _siffla Dray, et Harry écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il y avait une touche de panique dans sa voix, « _Même si on échange nos places tu ne pourras pas le trouver ! Même moi je n'arrive à le voir que lorsque je m'isole complètement dans ton esprit. » _

Draco eut un sourire de satisfaction, «Dans ce cas je n'aurais qu'à essayer de m'isoler complètement moi-même. »

Dray poussa un son de pur frustration et lança « _Tu ne peux pas savoir si ça marchera ou pas ! » _

« Non, c'est vrai. » admit calmement Draco, « Mais je le saurai une fois que j'aurai essayé. »

_« Et ça ne te dérange pas de te laisser le contrôle ? » _rétorqua la double personnalité, « _Qui te dit que je ne profiterai pas de l'occasion ? » _

Draco plissa les yeux de suspicion, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux absolument pas que je lui parle ? »

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument lui parler ? » _répliqua Dray.

« Je suppose que je devrai le découvrir par moi-même alors… » dit tranquillement le vert et argent avant de lever sa chemise révélant le tatouage, de prendre la main d'Harry et la poser de force contre le tatouage.

Draco inspira et plongea profondément dans son esprit.

Harry quant à lui regardait le blond avec une profonde inquiétude. Dray semblait complètement tétanisé sur place en réalisant qu'il avait été forcé à refaire surface. Puis l'instant d'après son corps fut pris de tremblements tandis qu'il s'écroulait au sol et se recroquevillait sur lui, plaquant une main contre sa bouche et ses yeux fermement clos. Sa respiration était haletante et de légers sons s'échappaient de sa bouche malgré la main qui se trouvait devant.

Harry le regardait avec horreur, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Dray ? » souffla Harry, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dray ! »

Mais Dray ne semblait pas l'écouter, il essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser, prenant appuis sur ses genoux et ses mains tremblantes. Maintenant que sa main n'obstruait plus sa bouche, Harry parvenait à voir que le blond serrait violemment les dents comme s'il essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisser échapper un son. Ses yeux toujours fermement clos et son expression se tordant en une grimace de douleur.

« Cet enfoiré… » siffla Dray, d'une voix haletant et à peine audible, « Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de –»

Mais il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, ses bras ayant céder sous lui.

« Dray ! » paniqua Harry, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Réponds-moi ! »

**~HPDM~**

Draco regarda le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre du Hogwarts Express, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit sans réel succès. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre – il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant que la montre avait été un cadeau de Sirius, mais décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur ce genre de pensée – et ferma les yeux. Le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver à Londres. Moins d'une quinzaine de minutes d'après les approximations de Draco. Dans quinze minutes….

Il effleura la poche de sa robe et se tendit légèrement en sentant un objet s'y trouver. Soupirant discrètement, Draco se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, bien sûr qu'avait-il espéré ? L'objet n'allait pas disparaître comme ça juste parce que Draco le voulait.

_Draco regarda avec suspicion la petite boîte qui se trouvait actuellement sur sa table de chevet. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas eu de boîte à cet endroit la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans son dortoir. Et si l'on considérait le fait que la boîte était fermée par deux rubans verts, cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un _cadeau_. _

_Si cette boîte provenait de Théo, Blaise ou à la limite Pansy, ils ne l'auraient certainement pas laissé en évidence de cette façon sur la table de chevet de Draco là où c'était si facile d'accès pour les personnes indiscrètes. Si cela avait été l'un de ces trois-là, ils auraient plutôt opté de lui donner le cadeau directement… Et puis quand bien même, ils auraient cherché à le surprendre, le choix logique aurait été sur le lit de Draco (étant donné que Théo et Blaise savaient comment passer outre le sortilège de protection que le blond avait installé autour de son lit)._

_Non cela signifiait que cela avait été déposé là par quelqu'un qui ne pouvait _pas_ toucher le lit de Draco, c'est-à-dire bien entendu les deux balourds. Maintenant la question était, pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? _

« _Parce qu'ils ont été ordonnés de le faire, évidemment. Mais par qui ? Après tout, ces deux-là suivaient les ordres de père avant mais ce n'est manifestement plus possible maintenant puisque père est à Azkaban... _»

_Il se tendit… Il avait idée de _qui_ pouvait être le destinataire du 'cadeau' et, il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça à un jour, mais peut-être aurait-il préféré que ce _soit_ son père._

_Draco plissa les yeux, la boîte semblait tout à fait normal (à comprendre : il ne semblait pas y avoir de maléfice dessus), mais il tira tout de même sur le ruban pour ouvrir la boîte avec une énorme prudence, prêt à bondir à tout moment au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Mais rien ne se produisit à son plus grand soulagement. _

_Regardant à l'intérieur avec suspicion, il fronça les sourcils en avisant un objet qui ressemblait à une clef et un morceau de parchemin. Décidant d'ignorer la clef pour l'instant, il attrapa le parchemin du bout des doigts. _

'_Dracky, je dois t'informer que personne ne pourra se déplacer pour venir te chercher mais tu es un grand garçon maintenant tu sauras retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais l'intention de te laisser trouver un moyen de rentrer par toi-même, mais une personne _trèsgénéreuse_ a décidé qu'il valait mieux te donner un Portoloin. Le mot de passe est inscrit sur la clef.' _

_Draco sentit un long et terrible frisson le parcourir tandis qu'il lisait le message. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, mais il n'en avait absolument pas besoin pour deviner son identité, après tout, jusqu'à présent seule une personne l'avait appelé 'Dracky' auparavant et c'était _tante Bella.

_Le blond fronça alors soudainement les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir une telle chose ? Tante Bella avait été incarcérée peu de temps après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'avait eu qu'un an à l'époque…Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir rencontré cette femme alors comment par Merlin pouvait-il savoir qu'elle l'avait appelé 'Dracky' ?_ _ Quelque chose de vague lui revint alors en mémoire et ses yeux s'arrondirent… Oh ! C'était l'un des 'flashs' qu'il avait eu et qui lui apprenaient des choses qu'il n'était pas censé savoir. _

_Il soupira, se demandant s'il parviendrait à trouver quelque chose à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Il se tendit, rien qu'à la pensée du Manoir et de ce qui l'attendait. Tout comme l'identité de la personne lui ayant écrit, la 'personne très généreuse' n'était pas vraiment un mystère pour Draco, il n'y avait qu'une personne que sa tante écoutait fanatiquement et c'était –_

_Le blond serrant les dents et plaça la clef dans sa poche. _

Draco ferma les yeux, d'un air las. Bien sûr il aurait pu activer le portoloin et ne pas prendre la peine d'emprunter l'Hogwarts Express, mais son absence dans le train aurait été remarquée et il voulait à tout prix éviter les questions indiscrètes et attirer l'attention sur lui. Enfin ça, c'était l'excuse qu'il donnerait lorsqu'il arriverait au Manoir et devrait expliquer pourquoi il ne l'avait pas utilisé immédiatement pour rentrer.

En réalité, il voulait non seulement gagner du temps pour se préparer avant l'inévitable, mais il voulait également, dans une sorte de sentimentalisme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, terminer normalement son année scolaire. Parce qu'il savait qu'une fois qu'il franchirait le pas de sa porte, son statut d'étudiant relativement normal sera terminé, alors au moins il souhaitait pouvoir rentrer chez lui comme tous autres étudiants lambda. Il voulait profiter de son dernier trajet dans le Hogwarts Express, en tant que simplement Draco Malfoy, préfet de cinquième année.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire dans le compartiment, il voulait également profiter du dernier trajet pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Son regard se posa un moment sur Pansy.

Sa fiancée discutait de quelque chose avec Blaise. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et sa posture indiquait que même si elle ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, elle était cependant détendue en leur présence. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait toujours pas surmonté la mort de Diggory, et Draco n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse y arriver un jour… Cependant elle n'était plus la fille qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et qui se noyait dans ses cauchemars et sa peine. Le fait qu'elle puisse voir Diggory à travers ses rêves en était sans doute pour quelque chose.

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-  
PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR _

_Draco poussa un soupir et survola l'article, d'un air las, avant de jeter le Prophet sur le banc à côté de lui et de fixer la surface du lac. _

_« Ce 'scoop' a environ un an de retard. » commenta une voix amère derrière lui._

_Le blond ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, son regard toujours intensément sur le lac. _

_« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. » répondit-il. _

_Il entendit les bruits de pas de la personne contourner le banc, puis la présence à côté de lui indiquait que la personne venait juste de prendre place également sur le banc. _

_« Non… » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix peinée, « Si le Ministère avait cru Potter dès la fin de l'année dernière, la mort de Cedric aurait été reconnue en tant que telle. Il serait 'celui qui est mort en faisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres' et pas juste le 'garçon dont les circonstances de la mort sont atrocement douteuses et qui fait polémique'. » _

_« Mais toi tu savais la vérité et c'est tout ce qui compte. » répliqua Draco, avec une émotion dans la voix qu'il ne voulait absolument _pas _analyser, tandis qu'il pensait au fait que Sirius, lui, était vu en tant que 'criminel' aux yeux du monde sorcier. _

_« Oui je suppose. » répondit Pansy, d'une voix lente et hésitante. _

_Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Elle l'observait d'une manière hésitante, presque nerveuse, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette soudainement en colère ou se fonde en larme devant elle. Draco inspira, ravalant son agacement et son irritation. Il était évident que Blaise lui avait parlé de Sirius… Peut-être pas de _Sirius_ en lui-même – parce qu'aussi Gryffindor qu'était Blaise parfois, il savait garder des secrets et ne trahirait pas la confiance de Draco – mais c'était très certainement quelque chose du style 'Draco vient de perdre quelqu'un de très important pour lui, Pansy.' _

_Il s'humecta les lèvres et tout en lui jetant un regard en coin, il lui demanda d'un ton nonchalant, « Et que pense le Diggory de ton rêve de toute cette histoire ? J'imagine que tu lui en as parlé. » _

_Le regard de Pansy devint encore plus insistant et perçant, et elle ignora la question du blond pendant plus de deux minutes, préférant l'étudier du regard sans vraiment de subtilité. Mais alors que Draco pensait qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre du tout, elle ouvrit la bouche, « Il dit que la presse n'a jamais vraiment été très utile de toute façon et que la véritable raison de sa mort n'avait pas besoin d'être reconnue par des gens comme ça. » _

_Elle avait parlé lentement et avec réticence, quoi qu'elle avait cherché lorsqu'elle l'avait fixé, elle n'avait manifestement pas trouvé la réponse qu'elle voulait. _

_Draco leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois à cause de sa façon d'agir et de ses paroles. « Tu vois, même le principal concerné te le dit, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours en rogne ? » _

_Et là, Pansy fit quelque chose de complètement mais alors _complètement_ inattendue : elle fondit en larmes. Draco écarquilla les yeux, sa mâchoire se décrochant presque sous le choc. Ok, il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir celle-là. _

_Repassant rapidement ses paroles dans sa tête, tandis qu'il la tapota maladroitement sur l'épaule, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour la faire réagir ainsi. _

_« Euh… » fut la réponse extrêmement éloquente du blond, avant qu'il ne secoue mentalement la tête, se remettant les idées en place, « Tu te rappelles le jour où on a officialisé nos fiançailles ? » _

_Pansy continuait de pleurer mais hocha la tête, ne voyant apparemment pas où Draco voulait en venir. _

_« Tu m'as dit que même si on était fiancé que j'étais libre d'aimer et de sortir avec qui je voulais... » poursuivit Draco, fouillant distraitement ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir se disant que cela _aurait_ dû être la première chose à faire «… à condition que tu avais une plus grosse part que cette personne dans mon testament. » ajouta le blond, avec amusement, «Et je t'ai dit qu'avec une fiancée aussi compréhensive et intentionnée, la moindre des choses était de faire payer à la future personne avec qui tu me tromperais si jamais cette personne osait te faire du mal… » _

_Sa fiancée eut un micro-sourire, mais les larmes continuaient toujours de couler de ses yeux. _

_« Et je comptais tenir cette promesse… » continua le blond, en lui tendant le mouchoir qu'il avait finalement trouvé «… alors j'espère vraiment que ta réaction n'est pas à cause de Diggory, parce que pour le coup j'aurais un peu du mal… Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen soit de rentrer dans tes rêves – ce que je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire, j'en ai un peu ma claque de ce genre de chose en ce moment – soit de trouver où le corps de Diggory a été enterré et ça fait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ mauvais genre de faire quelque chose comme ça…»_

_Pansy pouffa et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré tout en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se tourna vers la surface du lac d'un air mélancolique, « C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être une horrible personne en ce moment. » _

_Draco haussa un sourcil, mais se garda bien de faire un commentaire. Pansy quant à elle, poussa un soupir mi-amère, mi-moqueur, « 'Non, pas du tout Pansy, tu n'es pas une horrible personne', 'mais que racontes donc tu Pansy, tu es la personne la plus formidable que j'ai rencontré', 'Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, moi, je ne te trouve pas horrible'. » _

_Le sourcil levé garda sa position bien en place et fut accompagné d'un rictus moqueur, « Si tu cherchais des compliments, je pense que tu as dû confondre ton fiancée avec ton petit-ami… » fit remarquer Draco, « … c'est lui le Hufflepuff après tout. Cependant, » ajouta-t-il, avec un haussement d'épaule, « je pourrais éventuellement te dire si tu es véritablement une horrible personne ou pas, si tu m'informes du contexte de la situation. » _

_La lèvre de Pansy tressauta d'amusement pendant un très court laps de temps, mais son expression redevint immédiatement sérieuse «En ce moment, Cédric et moi n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer… le plus récent sujet de dispute est évidemment… » elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais le regard noir qu'elle lançait en direction du Prophet était assez explicite, « Il pense que je ne devrais pas me soucier de ce genre de chose et qu'au lieu d'en faire tout un foin je devrais me concentrer sur mes études, ma vie, mes amies et peut-être même trouver _quelqu'un d'autre_. » _

_Draco grimaça, la dernière partie avait définitivement été une _très _mauvaise chose à dire, surtout à Pansy. _

_« Ça m'a tellement mis en rogne, je lui ai crié dessus et… » là sa voix se brisa, mais après une profonde inspiration, elle parvint à reprendre d'une voix tremblante, « Je… je… lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucun droit de me dire des choses comme ça et que de toute façon il n'était qu'un fragment de mon imagination. Et que si ça le déplaisait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à s'en aller. » Des larmes recommencèrent à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux et elle renifla d'un air frustré, « Il y a un an, j'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir ne serait-ce que le voir une petite seconde dans mes rêves, même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'_un _rêve… » _

_Draco hocha la tête, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir reparler à Sirius, même juste un peu…_

_« Et maintenant… Et maintenant... » grinça-t-elle, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse lui dire ce genre de chose ! Et j'ai tellement peur de m'endormir ce soir… je suis terrifiée à l'idée de me rendre compte qu'il ne sera plus là… j'ai tellement besoin de lui et pourtant…je me dispute avec lui alors que j'aurais déjà dû être satisfaite de pouvoir lui parler, que j'aurais dû profiter de chaque instant que j'ai avec lui… Je suis tellement horrible. » _

_Le blond soupira. « Pansy. » dit-il, très sérieusement, « Je sais que tu sors avec un Hufflepuff, mais dis-moi que tu es au courant qu'aucun couple ne peut être tout rose tout le temps et que se disputer est tout à fait normal, même _moi_ je sais ça. »_

_« Mais c'est différent ! » protesta Pansy, « Mon petit ami est _mort_, Draco ! » _

_« Vraiment ? Et il est au courant ? » répliqua le blond, d'un ton tranquille avec un léger soupçon de moquerie. _

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Pansy, il vient te voir tous les soirs dans tes rêves, vous discutez de tout et de rien tout en vous serrant l'un contre l'autre, vous parlez également de ton avenir et Merlin il t'a même fait réviser tes OWL's et maintenant vous vous disputez… Vu la manière dont vous agissez tous les deux, on ne dirait pas du tout que Diggory est mort ! Et de c'est totalement normal que vous ayez commencé à vous disputer, ça montre que tu es suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour affirmer tes opinions et ça montre que tu as déjà réussi à surmonter sa mort_. _Tu ne le vois pas juste comme une espèce de fantôme qui viendrait te voir tous les jours, pour toi c'est comme s'il était toujours vivant… Au fond vous êtes juste un couple _très_ hors normes._

_Et puis il a beau dire que tu devrais refaire ta vie, ça fait un an qu'il est là et il est toujours pas parti, alors ça veut dire qu'il compte bien rester avec toi…»_

_Pansy baissa la tête et Draco se leva, lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule. Il savait que maintenant sa fiancée allait ruminer tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et qu'elle préférait rester seul dans ces cas-là. Et puis même s'il rajoutait quelque chose il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait que d'une oreille. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça, qu'il décida de continuer à parler._

_« Et puis je suis sûr que tu arriveras à trouver une solution à tout seul, prouve-lui que tu peux à la fois vivre et continuer de le voir toutes les nuits. N'oublie juste pas de prendre soin de toi. » _

_Il avait énoncé ces derniers mots tout en commençant à se diriger vers le château, de ce fait il ne vit pas Pansy lever brusquement la tête et le regarder s'en aller avec une expression étrange dans les yeux. _

Draco eut un petit sourire, oui, même si Pansy avait énormément souffert – surtout durant l'année – elle était celle qui l'inquiétait le moins. Certes, le père de Pansy avait des relations proches avec les Mangemorts (il était en étroite collaboration avec Lucius et d'autres moins importants Mangemorts) mais il n'en était tout de fois pas un, ce qui éloignait déjà un peu plus Pansy de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui Pansy commençait déjà à parvenir à surmonter la mort de Diggory – ironiquement grâce à Diggory lui-même – et une fois qu'elle parviendrait à remettre ses idées en place, elle irait _bien_.

Son glissa ensuite vers la projection, où Potter perdait lamentablement aux échecs contre Weasley, pendant qu'Hermione lisait le _Prophet_ avec un froncement de sourcil qui signifiait très clairement qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lisait. Draco se pinça les lèvres, de tous ses amis, Hermione était très certainement celle qui était le directement en danger. Le simple fait qu'elle était amie avec Potter ne la plaçait déjà pas dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais si l'on considérait en plus le fait qu'elle ne comptait pas rester sagement derrière pendant que Potter combattre le Mage Noir, elle allait donc très certainement se retrouver en première ligne. Sans compter qu'elle était une _née Muggles. _

_« Reducto ! » _

_Draco regardait d'un air ennuyé la chaise se briser en mille morceaux et poussa un soupir las tout en s'asseyant à même sur le sol poussiéreux et sale de la cabane hurlante. Il ne savait pas ce que Potter trouvait à tout détruire autour de lui comme ça, mais ça ne marchait définitivement pas pour Draco. Il lança un dernier sort pour faire bonne mesure et fit exploser un petit bibelot qui traînait par terre non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. _

_« Tu sais que si tu restes comme ça derrière moi j'aurais pu croire à une attaque ennemie et réagir au quart de tour. » dit-il soudainement._

_Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui, suivit de courts bruits de pas dans sa direction. « J'étais juste curieuse de savoir ce que tu allais faire. » lui parvint la réponse sur un ton d'excuse. _

_Draco poussa un son de dédain et fit de grands gestes du bras pour englober toute la pièce, sans pour autant se retourner « Comme tu peux le voir, pas grand-chose. » _

_De nouveaux quelques pas dans sa direction. Draco supposait qu'elle devait être à moins d'un mètre de lui maintenant. _

_« Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ? » demanda le blond d'un ton calme._

_« Je t'ai vu marcher vers le Saule Cogneur après ta conversation avec Parkinson… alors je t'ai suivi. Mais je pensais bien que tu allais être ici. » répondit Hermione, d'une voix égale. « Je suis d'abord allée dans les appartements de Snape, mais il n'y avait personne. » _

_Il eut un petit rire sans réel joie, « Moi non plus je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Severus… Il s'est juste volatilisé. »_

_« Alors depuis que – » elle hésita, ne sachant manifestement pas si elle devait poursuivre sa phrase, « Tu es tout seul ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. _

_Draco se tourna finalement vers elle et leva un sourcil moqueur, « Nous sommes dans une école, Hermione, j'aurais dû mal à être tout seul même si je l'avais voulu. » _

_Il vit Hermione se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres et son regard ne cessait pas de parcourir la pièce, comme si elle voulait faire quelque chose mais hésitait à le faire pour x raisons. Et elle semblait assez pâle aussi…_

_« Tu viens de sortir de l'infirmerie non ? » demanda-t-il, « Tu es sûre qu'il est sage de te balader comme ça dehors ? Tu aurais dû attendre un peu pour récupérer.» _

_Il vit l'incrédulité apparaître sur son visage et elle le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait d'apparaître sur ses épaules, ce qui – il était pratiquement certain – n'était pas le cas. Puis l'instant d'après elle bondit sur lui, parcourant avec une vitesse déconcertante le mètre qui les séparait, et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque s'accrochant à lui. _

_Par pur réflexe, Draco amortit le choc en plaçant ses mains sur son dos, mais il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que le corps d'Hermione était parcouru de tremblements. Elle avait la tête enfouie contre son épaule. Et il parvenait également à entendre des sanglots à peine retenus contre son oreille et son épaule était devenue légèrement humide. _

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les faisait toutes pleurer aujourd'hui, se demandait piteusement Draco, en la serrant maladroitement contre lui. _

_« Euh… je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleures ? » _

_« Parce que tu es un idiot. »_

_« Ah… » _

_Hermione eut un léger rire entrecoupé de larmes et raffermit en peu plus sa prise autour de lui, « Avec tous les derniers évènements je pense que j'ai besoin de laisser couler mes larmes et d'affection. » _

_Draco écarquillant les yeux en se rendant compte que malgré le fait qu'elle parlait à la première personne ce n'était pas d'elle dont elle parlait. _

_« Oh… » _

_« Une fille en pleur dans tes bras et ça suffit à rendre le Grand Draco Malfoy incapable de parler autrement que par monosyllabes, si je l'avais su. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte._

_Draco poussa un petit soupir, « Je vais bien, Hermione. » _

_« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. » répliqua la brune, « Tu ne vas pas bien et tu refuses de le montrer, c'est pour ça que je pleure à ta place… Maintenant tu dois me réconforter ! » _

_Draco ravala le commentaire sarcastique qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement parfois il avait dû mal à comprendre comment pensait la Gryffindor. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il devait se prêter au jeu, sinon elle ne le laisserait jamais s'en aller…_

_« Ok... » obtempéra-t-il, « Alors… pourquoi est-ce que je suis censé te réconforter ? » _

_« Parce que j'ai récemment perdu quelqu'un de très important pour moi. » souffla Hermione d'une voix douce._

_Le blond soupira, « Peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin d'être réconforter… Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de te remettre sur pied par toi-même. » _

_« Sans doute. » répondit la brune, « Mais avoir besoin d'aide n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Je pense que si je te parle de ce que je ressens en ce moment peut-être que j'irais mieux. » _

_Draco haussa un sourcil, c'était très sincèrement l'une des conversations les plus bizarres qu'il n'ait jamais eu avec la rouge et or, « Avant de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un il faut déjà être capable de savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ta tête, tu ne peux pas en parler si tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce que tu ressens. » _

_Hermione se tendit, « Je suis complètement perdue… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire, Draco. » _

_Le blond fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle parlait vraiment d'elle-même cette fois ou si elle poursuivait toujours sa comédie. _

_« Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, si indifférent… » poursuivit-elle, « Je voudrais tellement t'aider à surmonter tout ça…je ne sais pas comment faire… dis-le moi Draco ! Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ? _»

« Si seulement je le savais… » _songea le blond, avant de pousser un soupir et gentiment se défaire de l'étreinte d'Hermione. _

_« Hermione. » dit-il, avec fermeté, « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, d'accord ? Je peux tout à fait m'en sortir tout seul… Potter par contre… il risque de faire quelque chose d'atrocement stupide si sa meilleure amie n'est pas là pour le soutenir. Ecoute-moi bien, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est révélé au public, la guerre va _véritablement_ commencé, ça ne fait aucun doute là-dessus ! Et si Potter est toujours submerger par le deuil, il n'arrivera pas à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres correctement ! Alors tu dois t'assurer que Potter se concentre sur ce qui est important, tu dois t'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries plus grosses que lui et qu'il puisse survivre ! » _

_Hermione écarquilla les yeux et hocha avec hésitation la tête. _

_« Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? La priorité absolue est de survivre alors assure-toi que Potter ne prenne pas de risque inutile, fais ce que tu as toujours fait et continue de le soutenir. » Draco hésita un instant puis ajouta, « Mais fais aussi attention à toi… » _

_Il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir encore plus et une étrange lueur apparut dans ses yeux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler, Draco se dépêcha d'ajouter d'un ton bien plus léger._

_«… parce que si tu te concentres trop sur Potter et oublies tes études, je risquerai de te piquer la première place du classement. » _

_Hermione émit un reniflement de dédain, dans une parfaite imitation du blond, « Humpf, comme si c'était possible, même en étant à moitié concentrée, j'arrive à te battre haut la main, Malfoy. » _

_« Si tu le dis, Granger. » ricana Draco, en lui faisant un signe de la main et traversant le trou qui menait au tunnel. _

Draco soupira. Il savait qu'Hermione allait être en danger quoi qu'il fasse, mais il espérait juste qu'elle ait assez de bon sens pour ne pas foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Il se demandait vraiment comment elle réagirait quand Potter lui parlera de la prophétie – s'il lui en parle un jour –après tout cela lui ressemblait bien de vouloir ménager ses amis.

« Draco ? » appela alors soudainement Blaise, en bougeant sa main devant les yeux du blond pour attirer son attention.

Ce dernier cligna les yeux, plus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Euh… Le Hogwarts Express s'est arrêté… Donc il faudrait peut-être que tu descendes. » lui informa Blaise, « Sauf si bien sûr tu comptes retourner à Hogwarts. »

« Non pas vraiment, non. » répondit distraitement le blond, en prenant sa valise et suivant Blaise hors du compartiment.

Et tandis qu'ils avançaient, Draco regardait le dos de son meilleur ami d'un air pensif. La famille de Blaise était neutre et avait réussi à ne pas s'impliquer de la dernière guerre. Mais si l'on considérait le fait qu'à présent Blaise était _Lord_ Zabini, il était probable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaye de le recruter.

_Draco sortit des appartements de Severus et jeta un sort de verrouillage dessus. Certes, le sort n'était pas aussi puissant ou compliqué que celui que Severus utilisait habituellement, mais cela devrait suffire à éloigner les curieux. Il avait remarqué en rangeant un peu les appartements de Severus, que ce dernier avait laissé une potion sur la table de travail. Et c'était d'ailleurs cette même potion qui s'était retrouvé par terre au milieu des débris de verres, que Draco avait rapidement nettoyé d'un coup de baguette. Il n'avait pas réussi à identifier la potion, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant en soi, Severus concoctait parfois des potions qu'il avait lui-même créées et qu'il n'avait pas encore partagé au public. _

_Le blond soupira, l'état des appartements de Severus avait été une preuve que son parrain n'était pas revenu depuis son départ précipité pour Merlin ne savait où. _

_Il commençait à se diriger lentement vers la salle commune des Slytherins quand des bruits de pas venant justement de cette direction lui firent lever les yeux, pour tomber directement sur le regard surpris de son meilleur ami._

_Blaise sourit en le reconnaissant et lui fit un signe de la main, « Hey, je te cherchais justement ! » _

_Draco haussa les sourcils, tout le monde semblait le chercher aujourd'hui. Puis il lui jeta un regard méfiant, « Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, hein ? » _

_Son meilleur ami parut d'abord déconcerté par la question qui semblait pour lui complètement aléatoire, avant de décréter d'un air amusé, « Euh… ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme… Mais si tu veux je peux toujours essayer de me forcer… » _

_Draco secoua la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. _

_« Tu as dit que tu me cherchais ? » _

_« Ouais… » marmonna Blaise, « Hum… Je voulais te demander si tu voulais que je – euh… » _

_Le Prince des Slytherins haussa un sourcil, « Mais encore ? » incita-t-il Blaise à poursuivre. _

_Son meilleur ami semblait faire face à une espèce de bataille intérieure pendant quelques minutes, ouvrant et fermant alternativement la bouche mais aucun son ne semblait en sortir. Draco quant à lui loin de perdre patience, préférait plutôt s'adosser contre le mur le plus proche et d'observer le spectacle que se donnait sans le savoir l'autre Slytherin. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise semblait frustré à s'en arracher les cheveux – presque littéralement – et il s'écria, « Oh et puis merdre. Draco est-ce que tu veux que je te clame cet été ? » _

_Les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent. Ok, de toutes les choses que Blaise aurait pu dire, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à _ça_. _

_« Clamer ? » répéta Draco, d'une voix blanche, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de ce que Blaise voulait dire._

_Bien sûr, il _savait_ ce que 'clamer' voulait dire, mais il était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas dans ce _sens-là_. _

_« Faire en sorte que tu aies les mêmes droits qu'une personne majeure, te mettre sous ma protection. » expliqua Blaise très vite, comme s'il se disait que plus il parlait vite plus tôt ça serait fini, « C'est… euh… je sais que tu n'aimes pas toutes ces histoires de Lord et Lady, mais euh… tu restes quand même mon _Lord_ et si jamais tu ne veux pas retourner au Manoir pendant les vacances d'été alors je pourrais te _clamer_ et comme ça tu pourras venir chez moi sans que personne n'ait quoi que ce soit à redire. » _

_Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il était vrai qu'une fois Blaise lui avait parlé du fait que la protection des Zabini était absolu et que si Blaise le souhaitait il pouvait retirer l'autorité du chef de famille… _

_Le blond eut un petit sourire, passer l'été en sécurité avec son meilleur ami était tentant, vraiment tentant… Cependant, s'il laissait Blaise faire une telle chose, il risquerait d'attirer encore plus l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été clair sur le fait qu'il souhaitait rencontrer Draco. Et puis il y avait toujours le problème de sa mère. Si jamais Draco décidait de déserter, cela ne faisait aucun doute que le Mage Noir se vengerait sur elle et ça Draco ne pouvait pas le supporter. _

_Draco secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant, « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Blaise… Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça… après tout mon père s'est fait arrêter après les évènements du Ministère, je n'ai donc rien à craindre à son sujet. » _

_« Sûr ? » demanda Blaise. _

_« Sûr. » confirma Draco, remerciant Merlin que Blaise ne sache pas _qui_ étaient actuellement présents au Manoir Malfoy parce que sinon, il était certain que Blaise n'aurait pas abandonné l'idée aussi vite. « Et puis je voulais profiter de l'absence de mon père pour passer un peu de temps avec ma mère. » _

_« Ok…alors. » consentit l'autre Slytherin, mais qui n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré pour autant. _

_« Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu devrais plutôt te trouver un truc à faire pendant l'été. » marmonna Draco._

_« Ah oui et quoi par exemple ? » _

_Le blond eut un sourire en coin, « Je suis sûr que ta mère serait ravie si tu ramenais une futur Mme Zabini pour la lui présenter. » _

_La mâchoire de Blaise se décrocha, « Quoi ? » s'étouffa-t-il presque, « Où veux-tu que je trouve une fille ? Et puis c'est toi mon Lord ! » _

_Draco grimaça, « Je t'ai déjà de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Et puis on a déjà déterminé le fait que notre cas est particulier, alors je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche d'aller trouver quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami soit tellement concentré sur moi qu'il en oublie de vivre.»_

_Blaise ne parut pas particulièrement convaincu, mais hocha de tout de même la tête. _

_« Oh en parlons de ça… _Ton _petit-ami te cherchait aussi… Enfin je dis 'chercher' mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir bouger… Donc ça serait plus correct de dire qu'il 't'attend' dans le dortoir. » informa Blaise, en haussant les épaules. _

_Draco haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Théo, « Ok… je comptais m'y rendre de toute façon… » _

_Et il commençait à se diriger vers la salle commune quand soudainement il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Blaise._

_« Oh en fait, j'ai immédiatement supposé que tu pouvais trouver une fille, mais rien ne t'empêche de te trouver un mec… » lança-t-il, d'un air nonchalant._

_« Lâche-moi avec ça ! » répliqua Blaise, d'un air complètement embarrassé. _

_Draco ricana, mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour du couloir, son meilleur ami l'interpella._

_« Hey, Draco… »_

_Le blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur._

_« Tu n'hésiteras pas à venir me voir si tu as un souci, hein ? » _

_« Bien sûr. » répondit Draco du bout des lèvres. _

Draco soupira. Blaise était loyal, beaucoup trop loyal pour un Slytherin, d'ailleurs. Il savait que si son meilleur ami apprenait qu'il allait très certainement être forcé à devenir un Mangemort il le suivrait dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans se poser de questions, même s'il ne partageait pas du tout les mêmes opinions que le Mage Noir. Et il l'aurait fait même s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue malédiction que le forçait à protéger Draco.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose le blond ne pouvait pas du tout accepter. Il refusait que son meilleur ami se mette inutilement en danger par sa faute. Blaise ne devrait pas à avoir à faire ce genre de choix, juste parce que Draco avait été forcé à suivre les opinions de son père.

Cependant, Draco était déterminé à trouver un moyen d'éloigner Blaise de tout ça, quitte à se faire haïr par la suite.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Draco sursauta quand quelqu'un le retint par le poignet. Se tournant il croisa le regard perçant de Théo, qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction d'un des compartiments vide.

Blaise, qui s'était rendu compte que le blond ne le suivait plus, se retourna et regarda curieusement le couple.

« Vous comptez rester camper là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste se dire au revoir. » répliqua Théo, avec amusement. « Tu es libre de regarder si tu veux. »

« Eurk… Je m'en passerai merci. » grimaça Blaise, avec dégoût, puis il se tourna vers Draco, « Je pars devant alors… Passe de bonnes vacances et n'oublie pas de m'écrire. »

« Toi aussi. » répondit Draco, avant de se faire entraîner dans le compartiment vide, que Théo avait précédemment montré.

Aussitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte du compartiment, il se sentit plaquer gentiment contre la porte et une paire de lèvres s'attaqua presque sauvagement aux siennes, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Il ne put que gémir face à l'intensité du baiser et il dut se maintenir fermement contre son petit ami pour ne pas tomber.

« Ok… c'était pour quoi ça ? » demanda Draco, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ses joues étaient devenues rouges, il était pratiquement certain d'avoir les yeux extrêmement dilatés et il avait les jambes tremblotantes. Il se sentait extrêmement embarrassé d'être dans un tel état juste à cause d'un baiser. Théo par contre semblait extrêmement fier du résultat.

« Se dire au revoir. » chuchota Théo, avec un sourire carnassier.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour – humpf ! »

Théo ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase, prenant à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

Draco se sentit perdre pied lorsqu'il reconnut les habituels picotements sur sa peau caractéristique de la magie de son petit ami. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça… » haleta le blond, entre deux baisers.

Le Slytherin solitaire parut plus amusé qu'autre chose, « Non c'est faux. » décréta-t-il.

C'_était_ faux, cependant Draco n'allait certainement pas l'admettre devant Théo.

« Je trouve, Théodore Nott, que tu abuses un peu trop de tes dons en ce moment. » susurra le blond, d'un ton beaucoup trop tremblant à son goût. « C'est particulièrement…. Hmm… injuste. »

« Je trouve, Draco Malfoy… » souffla Théo, d'un ton taquin, ses bras entourant la taille de Draco et ses mains se glissant perfidement sous ses habits «… que tu lances beaucoup d'accusations injustifiées en ce moment… A aucun moment je n'ai abusé de mon don. »

Draco ferma les yeux, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il essayait de réprimer les longs frissons que causaient les doigts de Théo en glissant très doucement et légèrement le long de son dos. « Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas – Ah ! Merlin – ce que tu es en train de faire en ce momeeeent ? »

Le blond jura intérieurement, en se rendant compte que sa voix était devenue impossiblement aiguë à la fin de sa phrase et que cela ressemblait bien trop à un couinement à son goût.

Théo haussa un sourcil et se pencher pour souffler dans l'oreille de Draco, « Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer que je suis incapable de faire de l'effet à mon petit ami sans utiliser mon don, Draco ? Parce que tu m'as l'air bien excité en ce moment et j'ai arrêté d'utiliser mon don depuis quelques minutes, tu sais… »

Le Prince des Slytherin s'humecta les lèvres, « Peut-être… » murmura-t-il, en laissant ses mains se balader allégrement sur le corps du brun, d'un geste nonchalant « Mais… je te retiens encore pour le coup d'hier. »

_Draco jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et fut satisfait de constater que Théo était la seule personne présente dans le dortoir. Il s'avança lentement vers le lit du Slytherin solitaire._

_Ce dernier qui avait été en train de lire avec une intense concentration, leva les yeux en remarquant l'entrée du blond et lui fit un petit sourire._

_« Hey. » salua Théo, en faisant signe au blond de venir s'assoir près de lui. _

_Ce que Draco fit sans vraiment se faire prier. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé lorsque Théo referma immédiatement les rideaux autour d'eux et jeta successivement un sort de silence et d'impassibilité._

_« Tu ressens soudainement le besoin de t'isoler ? » demanda Draco d'un ton amusé. « Ou alors tu as des projets en tête ? » _

_Théo sourit et se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond, « A ton avis ? » _

_En réponse, Draco haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Mais alors que le Slytherin solitaire se penchait une nouvelle fois dans l'intention d'approfondir leur précédent baiser, un miaulement plaintif se fit entendre et l'instant d'après, Draco sentit un poids monter sur ses genoux._

_Clignant des yeux de surprise, Draco baissa la tête et vit que le poids en question était en fait Silver et que ce dernier s'était dressé entre Théo et lui. Le blond pouffa en voyant Théo regarder son familier d'abord avec incrédulité puis ensuite avec ressentiment._

_« Silver descend. » ordonna Théo._

_Pour toute réponse, Silver lui fit un miaulement hautain – Draco n'avait aucune idée de comment un chat avait réussi à faire un son pareil, mais il décida de l'ignorer – et se tourna vers Draco, frottant sa tête contre son ventre, tout en ronronnant._

_Draco sentit alors une chaleur réconfortante commencer à l'entourer, mais l'instant d'après Théo agrippa Silver par la peau de sa nuque et l'éloigna du blond tout en le fusillant du regard et la sensation disparut. Silver émit un miaulement plaintif et tenta de se débattre._

_« Non. » réprimanda Théo, « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »_

_Miaulement indigné. _

_« Je m'en fiche…Bien sûr que moi j'ai le droit. »_

_Miaulement moqueur. _

_Théo rougit légèrement avant de répliquer « Je n'allais pas faire ça, je ne suis pas idiot non plus ! » _

_Miaulement dubitatif. _

_« Bon ok… peut-être un peu et alors ? Depuis quand ça te regarde tu n'es pas le gardien de chasteté de Draco, non plus ! » _

_Draco haussa un sourcil amusé devant la dernière phrase mais ne commenta pas. Voir Théo se disputer avec son chat était assez étrange en soit, mais indubitablement distrayant. Il se demandait alors vaguement si lorsque quelqu'un le voyait se disputer ou tout simplement discuter avec Fawkes, cela leur donnait la même impression. _

_Miaulement à la fois satisfait et réprimandeur._

_Théo poussa un soupir, « Ok… ça va j'ai compris. » _

_Miaulement victorieux._

_« Je sais ! » grinça le Slytherin solitaire, « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ce soit toi qui fasse ça. » _

_Miaulement outré. _

_« Non. » décréta Théo, « Et puis de toute façon, je voulais lui parler d'abord… à moins que tu sois capable de faire une telle chose à ma place aussi ? » _

_Silence._

_« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » conclut Théo en reposant le chat sur le lit. _

_Immédiatement après ça, Silver bondit à nouveau sur Draco sous le regard indigné de son propriétaire et sous celui amusé du blond. _

_« Silver ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?! » _

_Miaulement insolent. _

_« Bien. » céda le brun, d'un air exaspéré, « Mais tu ne fais rien du tout, compris ? » _

_Pour toute réponse Silver s'allongea confortablement sur les genoux du blond et ronronna doucement lorsque ce dernier lui caressa la tête avec un air profondément amusé sur le visage. _

_« Et bien c'était intéressant… » commenta le Prince des Slytherins, puis après un léger moment de silence, il ajouta, « Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?» _

_Le visage de Théo qui un instant auparavant reflétait son exaspération redevint immédiatement sérieux tandis qu'il hochait la tête. _

_Draco eut le sentiment qu'il savait déjà de quoi le brun voulait parler et il poussa un soupir las, « Pas toi aussi… Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler ok ? Je vais bien. » _

_« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. » le contredit Théo, « Tu es mort de fatigue depuis quelques jours et je peux sentir ta douleur aussi fortement que si j'avais été à ta place. Sans compter le fait que je peux voir que tu es préoccupé par énormément de choses à la fois… Ce n'est pas sain, Draco… Surtout aussi tôt après… » _

_Il s'arrêta en voyant Draco se tendre, mais lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond gardait résolument le silence, il soupira et décida de changer son approche, « Ecoute… je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de très cher à nos yeux… et je ne vais pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que tout le monde réagit différemment à ce genre d'épreuve…mais… » _

_Il s'arrêta à nouveau et le blond leva avec une certaine appréhension les yeux vers le Slytherin solitaire. Il savait que si le brun s'était arrêté cette fois ce n'était pas parce que cela rendait Draco inconfortable mais parce que _le_ rendait inconfortable. _

_Théo inspira profondément et poursuivit bien que difficilement, « Lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère… je me sentais atrocement mal… Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas si j'étais capable ou pas de vivre avec ce monstre qui me servait de père… et je ne pouvais que me blâmer pour sa mort… et à un moment j'ai même pensé à… à abandonner et aller la rejoindre. » _

_Draco écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre face à _ça_, ni comment réagir. Mais la boule de poils sur ses genoux, elle, semblait savoir, car Silver leva la tête vers Théo et poussa un miaulement réconfortant. _

_Théo lui offrit un petit sourire et ajouta, « La seule raison pour laquelle je suis là aujourd'hui… c'est parce que Silver était là pour me réconforter… » Théo plongea alors son regard dans celui de Draco, « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de tes problèmes… Mais au moins, laisse-moi alléger un peu l'énorme poids qu'il y a sur tes épaules. » _

_Draco eut un sourire peiné, « Ce n'est pas –»_

_Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car soudainement Théo déposa sa main contre sa joue et la lui caressa doucement. Draco ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de bien-être quand il sentit la magie du brun se manifester. La chaleur réconfortante qu'il avait senti quelques instants auparavant semblait bien plus forte à présent et l'entourer complètement. _

_« Théo… » tenta de protester Draco, mais il y avait tellement peu de conviction dans sa voix que même un enfant de cinq ans n'aurait pas trouver ça convaincant. _

_« Chut… » fit Théo, d'une voix rassurante. _

_Draco avait l'impression de flotter, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit à part la main de Théo qui continuait à lui caresser doucement le visage et sa présence à côté de lui si chaleureuse et accueillante. Puis il se sentit tomber en avant, n'ayant absolument plus aucune force pour se maintenir assis. Il ne tomba cependant pas sur le lit mais contre le torse de Théo qui s'était placé en conséquence. _

_Théo le serra alors contre lui, tandis qu'une de ses mains vint lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux. _

_« Théo… » chuchota Draco. « Non… je dois encore… faire… faire…. »_

_Sa voix lui paressait faible et inarticulée, comme s'il luttait pour prononcer chaque syllabe, ce qui songeait Draco était le cas. Il sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde tandis qu'il clignait furieusement les yeux pour essayer de lutter contre le sommeil. _

_« Dors… Draco. » répliqua Théo, d'une voix qui lui paraissait soudainement très lointaine, « Tu en as besoin. » _

_« N-non… » marmonna le blond, en sentant ses yeux se fermer contre son gré. « Je –»_

_Il eut vaguement conscience que Théo changeait de position, s'allongeant sur le lit et entrainant Draco avec lui. Il entendit au loin, Silver pousser un miaulement rassurant et Théo murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles dans ses oreilles. Puis il s'endormit paisiblement dans un soupir, se blottissant inconsciemment un peu plus dans les bras de Théo. _

Il vit Théo pâlir soudainement et ouvrir la bouche d'un air paniqué, « Merlin, je suis désolé… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas… Mais je sentais que tu avais atrocement besoin de dormir et je pensais que –»

« Tout va bien. » le rassura Draco. « Je… ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir me réveiller aussi détendu… et j'en avais besoin…Merci.»

Théo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si c'était un sourire plus tendu qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Théo était très certainement celui qui allait avoir le plus besoin de la protection de Dumbledore, après tout son géniteur était un Mangemort et il ne faisait aucun doute que tôt ou tard Théo serait amené à suivre la même voie que lui.

Il y avait tellement de chose qui pourrait lui arriver… Si son géniteur apprenait qu'il avait hérité des dons de sa mère, si son géniteur découvrait la présence de Silver, si son géniteur apprenait que Théo ne suivait pas du tout les mêmes opinions que lui ou qu'il avait une relation avec Draco. Théo avait dit qu'à l'instant même où il sera majeur, il partira de chez lui… Mais Nott sénior devait très certainement se douter des plans de son fils, est-ce qu'il n'essayerait pas de tenter quelque chose avant le dix-septième anniversaire de Théo ?

« Mais je t'en veux parce que du coup je me suis endormi sans avoir eu le temps de faire ce que je voulais. » dit Draco, d'un ton qu'il espérait être léger.

« Ah ? »

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et s'attaqua à ses lèvres, essayant de transmettre successivement chacune des émotions qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser. Désir : il voulait lui montrer à quel point Théo lui faisait de l'effet. Plaisir : il voulait parvenir à lui faire perdre pied en revanche pour toutes les fois où Théo le faisait avec facilité. Réconfort : il voulait lui crier que tout irait bien, qu'il trouverait une solution pour le faire sortir des griffes de son géniteur. Reconnaissance : il voulait tellement le remercier pour toutes les fois où Théo avait été là pour lui. Regret : Merlin, il regrettait tellement d'avoir embarquer Théo dans tous ses problèmes. Désespoir : Il voulait rester ainsi pour l'éternité, ne jamais s'arrêter, il ne voulait pas revenir à la dure réalité... Tristesse : cela allait très certainement être leur dernier baiser.

Draco lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure de Théo, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula, observant avec satisfaction les yeux extrêmement dilatés du brun et son souffle haletant. Théo avait l'air complètement époustouflé.

« Maintenant il serait peut-être temps de descendre, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de repartir pour Hogwarts. » annonça Draco, d'un ton machiavélique, tout en ouvrant la porte du compartiment et se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la sortie.

Il dut attendre plus de trente secondes avant d'entendre les bruits de pas de Théo derrière lui. Draco se permit un micro sourire de satisfaction, à l'idée que son petit ami avait mis autant de temps avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Draco s'apprêtait à descendre quand Théo lui agrippa le poignet.

Il se retourna et vit que les yeux de Théo luisaient d'appréhension et d'autres émotions que Draco ne parvint pas à reconnaitre.

« Oui ? » demanda innocemment Draco, le cœur battant.

Théo ouvrit la bouche, mais après un léger moment de flottement, il se ravisa et relâcha le bras de son petit ami, tout en détournant le regard. « Non rien… passe de bonnes vacances. »

Draco hocha la tête, se retenant de demander ce qui n'allait pas et descendit du wagon. Il sortit alors son portoloin et prononça le mot de passe, presqu'avec dégoût. « _Home, sweet home. » _

Immédiatement il se sentit tirer par le nombril et l'instant d'après il n'était plus sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ mais devant l'énorme porte d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy.

Il regarda les alentours avec appréhension et se demanda amèrement quand il avait arrêté de penser que le Manoir était _chez lui_. Ironiquement, le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme tel avait été le Square Annexe, et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus supporter d'y retourner.

_Tandis que Pansy observait Draco s'éloigner au loin, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser en sentiment d'effroi s'emparer d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pensait l'avoir près d'elle, se rendait-elle compte qu'il était en fait si loin ? _

Draco remit la clef-portoloin dans sa poche et parcourut les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'énorme porte.

_Tandis qu'Hermione regardait Draco passer à travers le tunnel qui lui permettrait de revenir à Hogwarts, elle ne put arrêter le sentiment de malaise qui montait en elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pensait pouvoir lui venir en aide, il finissait par être celui qui la réconfortait à la place ? _

Draco ferma les yeux et inspira profondément se préparant mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre. Il ouvrit alors la porte et franchit le seuil du Manoir Malfoy.

_Tandis que Blaise voyait Draco disparaître autour du couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer violemment les poings. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir percé l'un des secrets de Draco, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait encore tellement de chose dont il n'était pas au courant ? _

Immédiatement, Draco se fit submerger par l'énorme pression magique qu'il y avait dans le manoir. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge mais parvint à garder une expression de marbre tandis qu'il se retournait pour refermer la porte.

_Tandis que Théo fixait Draco activer son portoloin et disparaître dans un pop, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un énorme pincement au cœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir réussi à comprendre Draco, il réalisait qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses derrière ce masque de marbre ? _

« Ah, jeune Malfoy… » susurra une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Draco se tendit immédiatement, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, en sentant la pression magique l'écraser presque littéralement. Merlin, il était en train de suffoquer, il était terrifié... Il avait envie de se rouler en boule et supplier que ça s'arrête…

« J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. »

_Et à cet instant tandis que Pansy, Hermione, Blaise et Théo regardaient Draco s'en aller, ils eurent tous l'horrible sentiment… _

Draco inspira profondément, luttant contre les tremblements de son corps et il se tourna lentement en direction de la voix. Il baissa alors ensuite la tête et s'agenouilla.

…_qu'ils ne le reverraient jamais…_

« C'est un honneur de pouvoir vos rencontrer, Maître. »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**~ La Pensine de Severus**

**Souvenir n°4 : Des histoires de pancakes et de cafés ~**

_[Le premier jour des vacances d'été de leur cinquième année]_

Severus fixait avec incrédulité ce qui se trouvait devant lui, ne sachant pas s'il était censé en rire, fuir à l'autre bout de la pièce et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ou tout simplement espérer que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Là devant lui, se trouvait un Sirius qui le regardait avec un air de défi, avec une assiette dans les mains, contenant…. Une chose noire ?

« Merlin sait que je vais le regretter… » marmonna Severus, en pointant la chose du doigt « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Sirius le fusilla du regard. « Ton petit déjeuner. »

Severus retint un grognement exaspéré. Bien sûr il aurait dû se douter qu'en acceptant de vivre avec le clébard, quelque chose de ce genre allait se produire, il avait juste naïvement pensé que cela n'allait pas être dès le _premier jour_.

Le Maître des potions allait l'envoyer paitre quand finalement il remarqua le désordre du coin cuisine qui semblait être infestée de substances étranges et les nombreuses poêles et casseroles sales qui se trouvaient pêlemêles dans l'évier. Un rapide regard sur la poubelle montrait de nombreux déchets et manifestement des tentatives ratées. _Beaucoup _ de tentatives ratées. Les mains de Sirius étaient également couvertes de blessures en tous genres : brûlure, coupures, éclaboussures… Et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il pouvait voir que la lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux du Gryffindor, ainsi que la nervosité dans sa façon de se tenir. Et si l'on considérait le fait qu'il n'était que six heures quinze du matin, Sirius avait dû se lever atrocement tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner…

Non… Severus n'était _pas _touché par les intentions du sac-à-puces, _pas du tout_. Et si le maître des potions avait pris la fourchette et avait commencé à porter prudemment une petite portion de la chose noire dans sa bouche, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était affamé et qu'il aurait pu avaler n'importe quoi en ce moment même.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas recracher immédiatement la chose tellement s'était infecte, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit comestible. Mais Sirius dût voir son expression de dégoût parce qu'il reposa l'assiette et poussa un profond soupir. « Laisse tomber… On aura qu'à aller manger dehors… Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un café qui ouvrait assez tôt près d'ici, non ? »

« Pas la peine… » répliqua Severus, en se retroussant les manches et se dirigeant vers le désastre qu'était devenue la cuisine. « Je vais faire quelque chose… »

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » s'étonna le clébard.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, « La cuisine c'est comme les potions. »

« Les potions ont un goût infects. »

« Libre à toi de bouffer ta chose noire, alors. »

Il vit le visage de Sirius se décomposer et ce dernier quitta la pièce sans un mot. Severus s'adossa contre le comptoir de la cuisine et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Et Merlin ce n'était que le _premier _jour.

**~SBSS~**

Sirius se jeta sur son lit et frappa son coussin avec frustration. Merlin qu'il était stupide, il avait voulu faire quelque chose pour le maniaque des potions, pour marquer le coup comme c'était le premier jour où ils habitaient _officiellement_ ensemble… Mais bien sûr il n'avait pas anticipé le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas cuisiner… Et maintenant Severus allait se foutre de sa gueule à cause de ça.

Si seulement il était parvenu à faire quelque chose de mangeable cela aurait pu lui clouer le bec à l'autre abruti !

Sirius se redressa soudainement et bondit hors de son lit pour prendre son miroir à double-sens.

« Remus Lupin ! » cria-t-il presque.

Quelques secondes plus tard le visage à moitié endormi de Remus apparut. « Si'rus ? » bailla-t-il, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Mooony… » se plaignit Sirius, « Apprends-moi à préparer quelque chose… »

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

« Hein ? »

Sirius se lança alors vivement dans le compte-rendu de ce qui venait de se passer. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, Remus avait un regard mi-amusé, mi-incrédule, « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il en a quand même mangé un bout… »

« Tu te focalises sur ça ?! » se plaignit Sirius, « Faut que tu m'aides ! Tu sais cuisiner, non ? S'il-te-plaît ! »

Remus leva les yeux et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, « Ok… Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi… Je t'apprendrai à faire un truc facile… »

**~SBSS~**

Remus regardait d'un air mi-fasciné, mi-dépité le résultat… « Tu sais… C'est tellement raté que mine de rien ça requiert du génie. »

Sirius poussa un son dépité.

« C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un rater des œufs aux plats… » poursuivit Remus, «… après la trentième tentative. Mais ça expliquerait peut-être comment tu peux être aussi doué dans pratiquement tous les autres domaines… Le fait que tu sois une calamité en cuisine doit être un moyen de contrebalancer tout ça…»

Sirius le fusilla du regard, « Moony, ça ne m'aide absolument pas. »

« Oui… Oui… » répliqua le loup-garou en essayant de trouver autres choses, mais il avait épuisé tout son stock de plats faciles et aucun n'était arrivé à un meilleur résultat.

Son regard tomba alors sur un bocal qui traînait sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine et son regard s'illumina, « AH ! Je sais ce que tu peux faire ! Ce n'est pas forcément de la nourriture, à partir du moment que tu participes un peu, non ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, se demandant ce que son ami avait en tête.

**~SSSB~**

_[Le lendemain]_

Severus sortit de sa chambre avec méfiance tandis qu'il entendait de l'agitation en cuisine. Le fichu clébard avait été absent toute la foutue journée et la veille, et même s'il ne s'était _pas du tout_ senti coupable pour son commentaire ou inquiet de l'absence du Gryffindor, il avait quand même était profondément irrité. Surtout que le seul message qu'il avait eu était un petit morceau de papier avec écrit '_Parti chez Moony' _dessus.

Alors maintenant il se demandait ce que le sac-à-puce pouvait bien avoir en tête, en espérant qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs et qu'il ne tenterait pas une nouvelle fois de faire la cuisine. Il fut surpris, cependant lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de trouver un Sirius souriant lui tendre une tasse fumante de café.

Sous le choc, Severus la prit sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste. Puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire il regarda la tasse avec suspicion.

« Je ne l'ai pas empoissonné. » dit Sirius, d'un ton amusé, « C'est _ton_ domaine après tout. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, mais but quand même une gorgée, prêt à recracher s'il sentait un goût bizarre. Mais à son agréable surprise, le café était complètement normal avec une petite touche de lait et un peu de sucre.

Il en reprit une gorgée et loupa le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius tandis que ce dernier prit place sur la table, une tasse de café similaire posée devant lui.

Severus déposa alors sa tasse sur la table et il se dirigea en direction du coin cuisine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il déposa deux assiettes de pancakes sur la table. Sirius sourit et commença à déguster son petit-déjeuner sans un mot, appréciant le goût de la confiture qu'il y avait sur la pâte. Severus lui de son côté, sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de café.

Et ainsi une nouvelle habitude se forma entre eux.

_[Le première jour de la sixième année, petit déjeuner]_

Sirius discutait joyeusement avec James des nouvelles idées de farces auxquelles il avait pensé durant les vacances et se servit sans vraiment y prêter attention des pancakes. Il prit l'un des pots de confitures et l'étala dessus, tout en continuant à parler.

James par contre n'avait pas raté ce détail et commenta, « Je croyais que tu mettais du sirop d'érable sur tes pancakes ? »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, regarda son assiette et eut un petit sourire.

Au même moment à la table des Slytherins, Severus se versait une tasse de café fumante et ajouta distraitement une petite touche de lait et un peu de sucre, sous le regard étonné de Regulus. « Je croyais que tu buvais ton café noir. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je préfère ça comme ça, maintenant. » répondirent Sirius et Severus.

Remus, qui était au courant de la situation, cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de chocolat chaud… Sincèrement il n'arrivait pas à décider si ces deux-là étaient totalement exécrables ensemble ou atrocement mignons…

**~Fin du Souvenir ~**

* * *

Merlin, que ce chapitre était long... En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


	112. Interlude 9

**Harry Potter et la mémoire du dragon **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM (progressif) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux ne sont pas à moi... et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer de convaincre J.K Rowling de me les laisser... **

**Note : les noms des lieux et de certains personnages sont dans leurs versions originales... désolée pour ceux que ça gêne... mais je trouve absolument _horrible _les noms comme Rogue... ou Drago. **

**Note 2 : J'essaye un maximum d'être cohérente avec les livres (d'ailleurs pour les dialogues et quelques descriptions je dois avoir le bouquin à côté pour ne pas déformer certaines choses), mais je vous prie de m'excuser d'avances si je ne l'étais pas ! (même si je pense être d'un niveau acceptable de ce niveau là )... **

**#Petits rappels :  
**

**- Durant l'été de leur huit ans, Draco et Blaise se sont fait punir par Lucius parce que Blaise serait rentré dans la cave sans permission. Blaise en est ressorti avec la mémoire effacée et une cicatrice à la main. Même s'il avait avoué à Draco plus tard que des bribes de souvenirs lui étaient revenus sous forme de cauchemar. **

**- Draco est devenu le Lord de Blaise suite à une cérémonie dû à l'héritage de Blaise **

**- Blaise avait - avec Hermione - aidé Draco à s'entraîner dans la cabane hurlante **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Interlude 9 : Blaise. **

_Juillet 1985 _

Draco regarda autour de lui d'un air calme et presque impassible. Oui, du haut de ses cinq ans, il aurait dû être totalement horrifié d'avoir été abandonné en plein milieu de la forêt par son père avec pour unique affaire un petit sac. Et en vérité il l'avait été les quelques premières fois, mais au bout de la dixième fois il avait commencé à ne plus rien ressentir du tout à part une légère appréhension, de ne pas réussir le test de son père.

Il observa les alentours, d'un œil prudent. Après tout la dernière fois, son père l'avait laissé non loin d'un repère d'animaux sauvages.

Voyant que les alentours étaient saufs, il jeta un coup d'œil à son sac. Il y avait un kit de premier secours, cinq ou six fioles de potions et un petit couteau.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'il n'y avait pas de nourritures ou de boisson cela voulait dire que Draco ne resterait pas très longtemps dans la forêt, du moins c'était censé signifier que son père attendait de lui qu'il parvienne à sortir de la forêt en moins de six heures, il ne devait donc pas être _si_ loin de la sortie que ça. Draco jeta à nouveau un regard aux alentours et commença à marcher avec hésitation vers une direction au hasard.

Quand soudainement un bruit sourd se fit entendre non loin de lui, le faisant sursauter et mettant tous ses sens en alerte. Il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. « Ne crois pas pouvoir nous échapper comme ça sale gamin. »

Draco, affolé, se dépêcha de se cacher derrière des buissons, retenant sa respiration, tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient à une vitesse affolante.

Le blond sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand il entendit un bruit au-dessus de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de lever légèrement la tête, que soudainement quelque chose tomba sur lui. Draco retint un glapissement de douleur et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était tombé dessus, mais quelqu'un. Un garçon d'environ son âge, pour être plus précis.

Ce dernier poussa un léger grognement de douleur. L'instant d'après les bruits de pas étaient si proches que Draco était certain que les personnes devaient être juste à quelques mètres d'eux.

Instinctivement Draco plaqua une main sur la bouche de l'autre garçon l'obligeant à ne pas faire de bruit et le força à rester cacher derrière le buisson.

« Il n'a quand même pas pu aller bien loin ! » grogna l'un d'eux, avec fureur, « Comment par merlin est-ce qu'un gamin a pu nous échapper ?! »

« Il doit toujours être dans les environs. » rétorqua un autre, « Il n'a jamais quitté son Manoir de sa vie, c'est impossible qu'il parvienne à s'enfuir bien loin ! »

Draco sentit le garçon se tendre. Il fronça les sourcils, était-ce lui dont ces hommes parlaient ?

Le blond entendit l'un d'eux grogner de fureur et de frustration, « Cherchez les environs ! S_'il _ apprend que nous avons échoué, seul Merlin sait ce qu'il nous fera ! »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent progressivement et Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement dès qu'il fut sûr que les hommes étaient loin, il relâcha alors sa prise sur l'autre garçon et enleva sa main qui était toujours plaquée contre sa bouche.

L'autre garçon lui jetait un regard méfiant et plein d'appréhension, comme s'il craignait que Draco allait soudainement l'attaquer.

Draco remarqua alors les égratignures sur les bras et jambes de l'autre et sans un mot sortit son kit de premier secours de son sac.

Il regarda avec attention toutes les petites fioles qui composaient le kit, essayant de se rappeler de quelle couleur était celle qu'il cherchait. Il finit par la trouver et la tendit à l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier observa la fiole sans comprendre. « C'est une pommade pour ta jambe et tes bras. » dit Draco, parlant pour la première fois et faisant sursauter l'autre.

« Merci. » répondit l'enfant d'un ton hésitant, prenant la fiole tendue avec méfiance.

Draco hocha la tête et se leva doucement, jetant un regard par-dessus les buissons pour s'assurer que les hommes n'étaient plus là. Il remarqua alors à ce moment-là que l'autre lui jetait un regard étrange comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Draco fasse quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » marmonna le blond.

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ils me poursuivaient ? »

« Non. »

« Ce n'est pas très poli. »

Draco frissonna imperceptiblement, se rappelant que Père le punissait toujours lorsqu'il n'était pas poli, regardant autour de lui avec crainte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son père apparaisse soudainement pour le punir, il demanda avec reluctance.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te poursuivaient ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit l'autre garçon d'une voix vide.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi l'autre lui avait fait poser la question si c'était pour répondre de cette façon.

« Ça arrive tout le temps, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai dû m'enfuir par la forêt. » poursuivit-t-il.

« Et tu as choisi de grimper aux arbres… »

Le ton de Draco était relativement neutre, mais l'on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il considérait cette idée comme particulièrement stupide.

« Ils ne m'ont pas vu du tout !» se justifia le garçon, « Et puis j'arrivais à me déplacer, c'est juste que quand j'ai entendu leur voix, j'ai glissé! »

Draco décida qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer et inspecta de nouveau les alentours. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé – il avait toujours l'impression de passer plus de temps à l'intérieur de cette forêt que c'était réellement le cas – mais il ne voulait pas que son père soit déçu en remarquant que Draco avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à sortir cette fois.

Il avait eu l'intention de s'en aller laissant l'autre derrière lui, se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout si père tenait tant à ce que Draco parvienne à se diriger dans cette forêt, sûrement que c'était parce que c'était une capacité qu'on attendait à ce qu'un enfant ait, n'est-ce pas ? Cela voulait dire que l'autre garçon allait très certainement devoir apprendre à faire une telle chose bientôt… Et –

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au garçon en question et se figea en voyant le regard perdu et terrifié que lui jetait le garçon – dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs toujours pas le nom. Il se rappela alors de la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette forêt, combien il avait voulu que père revienne le chercher, que quelqu'un apparaisse pour l'aider à retrouver son chemin…

« Tu habites loin d'ici ? » demanda le blond.

L'autre garçon secoua la tête, « Je ne sais pas. »

Draco soupira et lui jeta un regard irrité. Il hésita alors, est-ce qu'il devait essayer de retrouver la maison de l'autre garçon ? Non, il ne devait pas perdre de temps, sinon il se ferait punir par son père. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser là !

Draco poussa un nouveau soupir, tant pis il allait devoir le ramener au Manoir. « Suis-moi. » ordonna-t-il.

L'autre garçon se leva, grimaçant légèrement en sentant une douleur au niveau de sa jambe égratigné, mais bien vite la pommade fit effet et la douleur disparut.

« Où on va ? »

Draco l'ignora et jeta un regard aux alentours. Il repéra rapidement un grand arbre et s'y approcha. Il sortit alors son petit couteau de son sac et grava un cercle sur le tronc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Une marque. » répondit brièvement le blond.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour pouvoir savoir où aller plus tard. » expliqua Draco, en rangeant son couteau, et jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours et prit la direction opposée aux hommes de tout à l'heure.

Le garçon le suivit avec un froncement de sourcil. Draco s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et fit de nouveau un rond sur le tronc. Il recommença plusieurs fois, regardant attentivement les arbres aux alentours à la recherche de quelques choses. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il repéra ce qu'il cherchait sur un arbre un peu plus loin et courut presque vers cette direction.

Curieux, l'autre garçon s'approcha du blond et vit par-dessus son épaule, sur le tronc de l'arbre un carrée barrée.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'il faut aller par là. » indiqua Draco en pointant l'un des arbres plus loin à droite qui était également marqué d'un carrée barrée.

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si l'autre était vraiment si stupide que ça et pointa du doigt le symbole sur l'arbre, « Le carrée veut dire que je suis déjà venu ici. Et je l'ai barré parce que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne direction et j'ai fait demi-tour. »

« Mais faut pas aller par là alors ! » s'exclama l'autre, avec les yeux ronds.

Draco soupira et expliqua d'une voix légèrement irritée « Comme j'ai fait demi-tour, au moment où j'ai barré le carrée, il suffit de suivre le carrée barré pour revenir à l'endroit où j'étais... Et après, bah, il faut juste suivre le chemin que j'avais trouvé à ce moment-là. »

Il eut un léger moment de flottement entre eux, où l'autre garçon semblait analyser ce que Draco lui avait dit.

« Mais comment tu sais de quel côté il faut aller ? Regarde là-bas y'a un autre carrée barré ! » fit-il remarquer en pointant l'arbre qui se situait à gauche.

Draco montra alors la marque, « Quand je barre la marque comme ça. » Il traça un trait horizontal du doigt dans le vide, « Ça veut dire que j'ai fait demi-tour soit par là… (il montra à gauche) soit par là (il pointa la droite). Mais le trait dépasse plus par là (il indiqua la droite d'un signe de tête) que de l'autre côté. Donc il faut aller par là (à droite). »

Il vit l'autre froncer les sourcils, essayant manifestement de suivre le raisonnement avant de s'exclamer, « Waw t'es trop fort ! »

Draco cligna les yeux de surprise, avant de détourner le regard pour empêcher l'autre de voir à quel point le blond était troublé par le commentaire de l'autre.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Draco, essayant de ne pas laisser l'autre entendre l'espoir dans sa voix.

« Oui ! T'es super intelligent ! Je n'aurais jamais pu penser à quelque chose comme ça ! Franchement t'es trop fort! »

Cette fois, Draco ne parvint pas à masquer l'expression de contentement et de satisfaction de son visage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, après tout il n'en recevait jamais au Manoir.

« C'est… quelqu'un qui me l'a appris. » lui expliqua Draco.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la personne qui lui avait appris une telle technique… Il se souvenait avoir dû observer beaucoup de différentes marques et de dire ce qu'elles signifiaient et par où il fallait aller, mais il ne se souvenait plus de la personne en question…

« Oui mais t'es quand même très intelligent ! » insista l'autre garçon, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le froncement de sourcils de Draco.

Draco lui fit un sourire hésitant, tandis qu'il continuait de se diriger dans la forêt avec assurance, suivant les carrées barrées gravés sur les troncs. Finalement ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière que Draco reconnut. Il montra alors du doigt le tronc d'un arbre un peu plus loin qui était gravé d'un triangle.

« Par là. » indiqua Draco, mais il se figea net en entendant des bruits de pas provenant de sa droite.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir ou de trouver un endroit pour se cacher, les hommes qu'ils avaient cherchés à éviter précédemment surgirent soudainement, semblant se disputer furieusement.

Il fallut moins de deux secondes pour que les adultes repèrent la présence des deux enfants.

« Tiens, tiens… » susurra l'un d'eux, avec un rictus victorieux sur le visage, « Mais voyons qui est là… notre petite cible qui est apparu devenu sans même que nous ayons à le chercher… n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Les autres ricanèrent d'un air mauvais.

Draco déglutit nerveusement, tandis qu'il analysait la situation. Il y avait cinq hommes, tous avec une baguette à la main et un air menaçant sur le visage. Leur cible était manifestement le garçon à côté de lui. Le blond lui jeta un rapide regard à la dérobé, ce dernier semblait complètement tétanisé sur place et tremblait légèrement en regardant avec horreur les hommes.

« N-n'approchez pas ! » balbutia le garçon, en reculant de quelques pas.

« La partie de cache-cache est terminée gamin. » grinça un homme roux, qui semblait être à la tête du groupe.

Draco inspira, les hommes semblaient complètement ignorer sa présence, il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils l'avaient vu d'ailleurs, tellement ils étaient obnubilés par l'autre garçon. Mais il était pratiquement certain que cela n'allait pas durer. Prenant discrètement son sac et gardant toujours un œil sur les adultes, Draco fouilla brièvement dedans et en retira deux potions rouges et une potion verte.

Il retira le bouchon de l'une des potions rouges et déversa doucement le liquide à ses pieds, tout en essayant de se rappeler les comptines que Severus lui avait fait apprendre par cœur.

« _Eruptix, Eruptix, n'oublie pas de compter jusqu'à dix. » _récita mentalement Draco, avant de s'avancer vers l'autre garçon, attirant finalement l'attention des adultes.

« Tiens donc tu as amené un ami avec toi ? » ricana l'homme roux.

_1…2…3…4…_

Draco fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, après tout père faisait carrément plus peur que lui, tandis qu'il gardait une main cachée derrière son dos, où il secouait la potion verte.

« _Sneezwort, fais attention à comment tu la portes, parce qu'à trop la secouer tu risques de ne plus t'y retrouver_. _» _

_5…6…7…_

« Vous savez, Monsieur… » dit Draco d'une voix enfantine et innocente, « Père m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester trop proche des autres… »

« Je me fiche de ce que peut te dire ton père, morveux ! » grogna l'homme roux.

Draco sourit et balança la dernière potion rouge en direction du groupe d'adulte. Au moment où la fiole toucha le sol, elle explosa. C'était une toute petite explosion, mais c'était suffisant fort pour avoir envoyé planer deux des cinq hommes.

_8…9…_

« Puffapuff, Puffapuff… » chantonna doucement Draco, en s'approchant encore plus de l'autre garçon, «... retiens bien ton souffle, car il suffit de la lâcher pour la faire exploser. »

« Espèce de petit – » grogna furieusement l'homme roux en pointant sa baguette sur Draco, qui venait de lancer encore une autre potion sur eux – la potion verte qu'il avait précédemment secouer. Un rayon jaune fusa dans sa direction et il sentit une coupure apparaître sur sa joue.

_10 ! _

Mais l'homme n'eut pas l'occasion de jeter un autre sort, car soudainement un écran de fumée s'éleva entre les deux enfants et les adultes.

Draco eut un petit sourire de satisfaction avant d'attraper la main du petit garçon et se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible, dans une direction qui au premier abord semblait aléatoire, mais qui heureusement les rapprochait de plus en plus du Manoir.

Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, s'appuyant contre un arbre pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. A côté de lui, le garçon semblait moins essoufflé, mais il avait toujours cet air terrifié sur son visage, regardant autour d'eux avec crainte.

« P-pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda-t-il, « Ils vont nous retrouver ! Il faut y aller vite ! »

Draco secoua la tête, « Non… ils…sont…partis…autre… part…»

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Le blond inspira profondément, il trouvait ça injuste que lui ne parvenait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle alors que l'autre semblait s'en être déjà remis de ce petit sprint.

« Potion… de… confusion. » expliqua Draco, en se redressant doucement.

Il étudia prudemment les alentours, puis il eut un petit sourire, « On est bientôt arrivé ! »

Il commença à faire quelques pas, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil en voyant que le garçon le regardait étrangement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et une émotion que Draco ne parvenait à identifier dans les yeux.

« Si tu ne viens pas, je vais te laisser derrière… » menaça Draco.

Mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » dit le brun dans un souffle, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Je _me_ suis sauvé la vie… Tu étais juste dans le passage. »

L'autre secoua la tête, ne détournant pas les yeux du blond, « Tu m'as sauvé… je – waw ! Tu es vraiment trop fort ! »

Le blond cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de détourner la tête pour ne pas montrer à l'autre enfant le sourire qu'il arborait à présent sur ses lèvres.

« Il faut y aller. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Cette fois il entendit distinctement le bruit de pas du brun le suivre énergiquement, tandis que Draco le guidait à travers la forêt en suivant les arbres marqués.

Quelques arbres plus loin, Draco afficha un sourire victorieux en voyant le rayon de lumière qui passait parmi les arbres devant lui et qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils avaient atteint la sortie de la forêt.

« Ooh, on a vraiment réussi à sortir ! » s'extasia le brun.

Draco allait répondre d'un ton faussement hautain que bien sûr ils avaient réussi, ce n'était pas vraiment dur. Mais ses paroles se ravalèrent dans sa gorge quand il remarqua la silhouette qui les attendait au loin. Le blond se tendit immédiatement d'appréhension.

« Draco... » susurra Lucius d'un ton doucereux, « ... Je m'attendais à te voir plus tôt... Et seul. » ajouta-t-il avec mépris en jetant un regard explicite en direction de l'autre.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut devancé.

« Il m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin, Monsieur. »

L'autre garçon lui tournant le dos, ne voyait pas le regard presque horrifié que le blond lui jetait.

« Tiens donc...» répondit Lucius d'une voix faussement courtoise, « ... Et vous êtes ? »

«Blaise Zabini, Monsieur. » répondit joyeusement le garçon - Blaise apparemment.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise en remarquant la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son père à l'entente du nom du garçon. Il ne savait pas ce que cette lueur signifiait mais il avait soudainement un mauvais sentiment à ce sujet.

« Monsieur Zabini. » dit Lucius, un air calculateur dans les yeux, « Que faites-vous donc vers cette portion de forêt ? D'après mes souvenirs votre maison se situe à une bonne centaine de mètres d'ici. »

« Je me suis perdu. » expliqua Blaise, « Et il m'a sauvé ! »

Draco baissa la tête, n'osant absolument pas croiser le regard de son père.

«Dans ce cas, mieux vaudrait prévenir votre mère, il serait regrettable qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'il ne faut n'est-ce pas ? » dit Lucius, d'un ton aimable, qui fit frissonner Draco.

« Merci ! » dit Blaise en souriant.

Le blond regardait le dos de son père avec appréhension, tandis qu'il suivait sagement ce dernier et Blaise en direction du Manoir et plus précisément, la salle où se trouvait leur 'cheminée pour invités'. Est-ce que père allait le punir parce qu'il n'était pas sorti assez rapidement ? Parce qu'il avait amené Blaise avec lui ?

Draco sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pourquoi devait-il toujours décevoir son père ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, son père contacta quelqu'un par la Cheminette et à peine, il se décala ensuite de l'antre et à peines quelques secondes plus tard les flammes devinrent vertes et une femme bondit hors de la cheminée. Elle regarda brièvement les alentours avant que son regard ne se pose sur Blaise, debout non loin de la cheminée. Elle lui fit alors un signe de la main et Blaise bondit presque littéralement dans les bras de sa mère – du moins Draco supposait que c'était sa mère. Elle le réceptionna avec grâce et le serra tendrement contre elle.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la maison ?» demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Draco se permit un très rapide coup d'œil en direction de son père. Le chef de la famille Malfoy regardait la famille Zabini, avec les lèvres retroussées et une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux. Draco connaissait ce regard, c'était le regard que père lui jetait à chaque fois que Draco faisait quelque chose indigne d'un Malfoy.

« Non, je vais bien. » répondit Blaise, avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillant d'excitation, « Tu sais quoi ? Y'avait encore ces hommes qui me poursuivaient et je me suis enfui dans la forêt, mais je suis tombé de l'arbre et Draco m'a aidé ! Draco est très, très intelligent et c'est grâce à lui qu'on a réussi à s'en aller quand ils nous ont retrouvés ! Il connait pleins de trucs sur les potions et aussi il a cette super technique pour se retrouver dans la forêt que quelqu'un lui a appris et il m'a amené jusqu'ici ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et regard avec appréhension la mère de Blaise, est-ce que Blaise voulait se faire punir ou quoi ? Pourquoi parlait-il de cette façon à sa mère ?! Mais à la grande surprise du blond, Mrs Zabini se contenta de sourire.

« Vraiment ? » sourit-elle, avant de lever les yeux vers Draco, « Dans ce cas je lui suis très reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé mon fils. »

« Ce n'était rien, Madame. » répondit poliment Draco, jetant un coup d'œil hésitant vers son père pour être sûr qu'il avait répondu correctement.

Ce très léger mouvement fut suffisant pour rendre visible aux yeux de Mrs Zabini, la coupure sur la joue de Draco – que ce dernier avait d'ailleurs complètement oublié.

« Oh… Mais tu es blessé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix horrifiée.

Draco cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon, après tout ce n'était qu'une coupure, qui avait arrêté de saigner il y a bien longtemps ! Puis il remarqua que Mrs Zabini venait de tourner la tête vers son père, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Le jeune Malfoy retint une expression terrifiée d'apparaître sur son visage. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, elle devait très certainement se demander pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas encore puni pour s'être blessé de cette manière !

Il tourna la tête vers son père, le regardant avec appréhension.

Cependant Lucius ne semblait pas lui accorder beaucoup d'attention en ce moment même, ses yeux fixés sur Mrs Zabini, l'affrontant mentalement du regard. Il avait les sourcils très légèrement froncé et les lèvres retroussés, signe de son irritation. Puis finalement, presque avec réticence, il parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son fils.

Draco parvint à réprimer au dernier moment son réflexe de reculer de plusieurs pas, parce qu'il savait qu'une telle chose ne ferait que lui attirer plus d'ennui qu'autre chose.

Il sentit le regard de son père glisser brièvement sur sa joue – très probablement à l'endroit où se trouvait la coupure – une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux, avant de sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers Draco.

Ce dernier retint son souffle, essayant de se préparer mentalement à la punition qu'il allait recevoir – quoi que son père avait en tête –mais il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en ne sentant qu'un léger picotement au niveau de sa joue. Chose encore plus incroyable, son père posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé autre part ? » demanda Lucius, avec un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant, qui aux yeux de Draco était très clairement forcé et qui avait l'air totalement faux. En fait le sourire était aussi étranger à Draco que la touche d'inquiétude qu'il parvenait à entendre dans le ton du chef de famille.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix en ce moment même, tellement il était choqué par les actions de son père.

« Bien. » décréta Lucius, puis il se tourna en direction de Mrs Zabini, « Avez-vous encore des affaires à traiter ici, Lady Zabini ? »

Mrs Zabini afficha un sourire crispé, « Non, Lord Malfoy, je vous remercie encore d'avoir raccompagné Blaise en toute sûreté, nous sommes redevables au jeune Malfoy. »

Lucius hocha brièvement la tête.

Si Draco avait été plus attentif, il aurait très certainement remarqué le regard rempli d'admiration que lui jetait Blaise, ainsi que les éclairs qui semblaient sortir des yeux de des deux adultes malgré le sourire polie qui se trouvaient sur leur deux visages… Mais à cet instant même, Draco n'aurait pas pu prêter plus attention à la situation même s'il l'avait voulu… parce que malgré le fait que son père s'était tourné vers Mrs Zabini, sa main était restée sur la tête de Draco et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement en avant, essayant d'avoir le plus de contact possible avec cette main si chaleureuse sur ses cheveux, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. C'était la première fois que son père – non que quelqu'un – lui donnait un tant soit peu d'affection et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'être aux anges.

Mais ce moment ne dura pas longtemps parce qu'à l'instant même où Mrs Zabini et Blaise franchirent l'antre de la cheminée, Lucius retira sa main avec une telle vitesse qu'on avait l'impression qu'il venait d'être brûlé.

Draco leva les yeux pleins d'espoirs vers son père, mais il les baissa immédiatement en remarquant le mépris et le dégoût dans l'expression de Lucius, ainsi que son regard froid et indifférent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses yeux commençaient à piquer, ni pourquoi son père le regardait de cette manière d'ailleurs. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« J'espère qu'un tel incident ne se reproduira pas. » décréta Lucius, d'un ton sec, ses yeux froids dardés sur Draco.

« Non père. » bredouilla le plus jeune, la tête toujours baissée.

« Je devrais te punir pour non seulement être revenu en retard mais en plus pour t'être stupidement blesser… » continua Lucius, « _Cependant_ dû à tes actions irréfléchies la famille Zabini nous doit à présent une faveur, c'est pourquoi je vais laisser passer pour cette fois… »

« Merci père. »

« Regarde-moi. » ordonna le plus âgé, d'un ton clairement agacé.

Draco releva immédiatement la tête, espérant qu'il ne venait pas d'aggraver son cas.

« De quel technique le jeune Zabini parlait-il ? »

L'enfant ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentit soudainement son sang se glacer dans ses veines, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas dire.

« M-marquer les arbres pour retrouver mon chemin, père. »

« Qui t'a enseigné une telle chose ? »

Draco fit travailler sa mémoire, essayant désespérément de se rappeler, mais rien ne lui revint.

« Je ne sais pas… » admit le blond, avec crainte.

Lucius plissa les yeux et pendant un court instant Draco eut l'impression de voir des images apparaître dans sa tête. Il était dans les cachots et une personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir mais qui lui était étrangement familière. « _N'oublie surtout pas ce que tu viens d'apprendre, Draco… Cela te sera utile dans la forêt… » _La personne le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles incompréhensibles mais qui avaient l'air réconfortantes. Mais alors que Draco allait finalement voir le visage de la personne, l'image se brouilla. Puis il se vit dans la forêt essayant d'expliquer à Blaise pourquoi il marquait les arbres, suivi du moment où il avait utilisé les potions pour s'échapper et avait par la même occasion reçu la coupure sur sa joue.

Draco cligna des yeux, une expression confuse sur le visage, tandis que sa vision redevint normale.

« Retourne dans ta chambre. » ordonna finalement Lucius, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Et Draco s'exécuta, bien trop heureux d'avoir échappé à la punition pour se poser des questions sur le comportement de son père.

~ BZ&DM~

_[Le lendemain] _

« Etant donné que la maison des Zabini n'est plus totalement sûr et que Mrs Zabini est dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de Mr Zabini durant la journée, il a été décidé que Mr Zabini passerait quelques temps au Manoir durant la journée. » expliqua Milly, une relativement jeune sorcière que Lucius Malfoy avait engagée pour enseigner le jeune héritier Malfoy.

Mr Malfoy qui venait de sortir son livre, jeta un regard en coin à l'enfant, qui était assis à côté de lui avec un énorme sourire excité sur le visage et balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

« C'est parce que je voulais voir Draco. » ajouta Mr Zabini.

Le blond ouvrit le livre et regarda son professeur avec attente, comme s'il était en train de se demander pourquoi le cours n'avait pas encore commencé.

« _Il l'a complètement ignoré_. » songea Milly, en sentant une goutte perler à l'arrière de sa tête.

Voyant que le jeune héritier Malfoy lui jetait un regard insistant, Milly se racla la gorge, « Donc… nous allons reprendre ce qu'on a fait hier, est-ce que vous avez lu le deuxième paragraphe comme je vous l'ai demandé ? »

Mr Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, sans doute dans l'intention de confirmer mais il fut coupé avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot.

« Waw, Draco tu sais lire ?! » s'extasia le jeune Zabini, d'un ton admiratif, « Tu es trop intelligent ! Moi je ne sais reconnaitre que quelques mots. »

Le blond serra les dents d'irritation, ravalant sans aucun doute les insultes qui menaçaient de passer la frontière de sa bouche et l'envie de faire remarquer à l'enfant qu'il était un _Malfoy_ et donc que bien évidemment il était très intelligent.

« J'arrive à lire quand les mots ne sont pas compliqués. » répondit finalement Mr Malfoy puis ses yeux glissèrent vers le professeur, « Et oui, j'ai lu le paragraphe. »

« C'est quoi un pagraphe ? » demanda l'autre enfant d'un air confus, tout en inclinant la tête.

« Pa-ra-gra-phe. » corrigea le blond, en parlant lentement et décomposant toutes les syllabes, ne laissant rien paraître de l'agacement qu'il ressentait très certainement.

« Oui ça… para-machin» sourit Mr Zabini, « C'est quoi ? »

L'héritier Malfoy décala son livre légèrement sur le côté pour qu'il soit bien visible pour l'autre enfant et tout en vérifiant que Mr Zabini regardait ce qu'il faisait, il fit glisser son doigt sur le texte délimitant un paragraphe.

« C'est ça un paragraphe. » expliqua le blond. « C'est un groupe de ligne. »

« Oh… d'accord… c'est pas important ! » rit l'autre enfant, puis tout en se penchant avec excitation sur le livre de Draco, « Et donc ça parle de quoi ? »

« Les bonnes manières. »

Mr Zabini fit une grimace, qui indiquait très clairement son opinion sur le sujet. « Mais tu n'apprends pas que ça, hein ? » demanda-t-il, lui jetant un regard plein d'espoir.

« Non. »

Milly ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard de pure sympathie en direction du jeune Zabini. Le pauvre enfant n'avait sans doute pas encore compris quel genre de personne était l'héritier Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se faire rembarrer depuis le début. Cela faisait déjà environ six mois que Milly enseignait au jeune Malfoy et _elle_ avait réussi à comprendre après deux jours que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'être gentil avec lui. Oh ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait le blond, pas vraiment… Mais c'était juste qu'il était déconcertant, troublant et pas attendrissant ni mignon du tout, du moins pas mignon comme un gosse de quatre/cinq ans était supposé être.

En tant que son professeur, elle n'avait absolument rien à redire, Merlin elle était même pratiquement certaine que ce gamin était un foutu _génie_, tellement il était intelligent. Il arrivait à comprendre et retenir toutes les choses qu'elle lui enseignait la plupart du temps du premier coup. Elle se souvenait encore de leur première heure de cours, elle avait trouvé cela assez déconcertant qu'un parent veuille que son enfant apprenne à lire alors que ledit enfant n'avait que quatre ans, mais qui était-elle pour se plaindre du moment qu'elle avait un salaire ? Alors elle avait présenté au jeune Malfoy un livre avec une succession de mots simples accompagnés d'images qui étaient supposées aider à la lecture. Mais le gosse avait juste glissé ses yeux sur la première page – ignorant complètement les images animées, et ne montrant aucun enthousiaste, au contraire de tous les autres enfants qu'elle connaissait – et lui avait demandé d'un ton complètement dépourvu d'émotions pourquoi les mots n'avaient aucun rapport entre eux et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas côte à côte comme dans tous les autres livres.

Autant dire qu'elle avait été complètement prise au dépourvu et légèrement vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à déclencher une quelconque émotion chez l'enfant. Le lendemain, elle s'était présentée sciemment avec un livre sur l'étiquette et les bonnes manières et lui demandait de lire un paragraphe chaque jour, dans l'espoir qu'il lui pose des questions sur ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qu'il lui admette que c'était juste trop dur pour lui. Mais chaque jour elle l'interrogeait et chaque jour il arrivait à répondre correctement – ou avec quelques petites erreurs qui tenaient plus de détails qu'autre choses. Et il parvenait à faire cela avec une telle facilité qu'elle se demandait parfois à quoi elle pouvait bien servir en premier lieu.

Mais la chose la plus déconcertante chez ce gosse était son manque d'émotion. Il semblait toujours posé, presque nonchalant dans tout ce qu'il faisait. En fait les seules fois où elle parvenait à repérer une quelconque émotion étaient lorsque le gamin faisait une rare erreur ou lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir quelque chose du premier coup. Dans ces moments là, il semblait toujours se figer sur place comme si la fin du monde venait d'arriver et ensuite jeter un regard hésitant en direction de la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce quelqu'un vienne pour le ridiculiser ou quelque chose comme ça… Fichu gamin… Il devait sans aucun doute être si persuadé de son intelligent qu'il ne pensait être capable de faire une erreur ou alors il pensait que faire une erreur était quelque chose d'honteux. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait un seul compliment –même lorsqu'il parvenait à faire quelque chose d'incroyable et agissait comme si c'était foutument normal – parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aggraver son fichu égo.

Milly sortit finalement de ses pensées et décida qu'il était temps de _vraiment _commencer le cours, après tout elle était payée pour leur enseigner des choses, pas pour passer son temps à critiquer ses élèves dans sa tête.

Et tandis que les minutes passaient, elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de remarquer à quel point Mr Zabini était bien plus _normal _que l'héritier Malfoy, et c'était une véritable joie d'avoir quelqu'un la regardant avec confusion et lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas, _pour une fois_. Parce que Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de Mr Malfoy.

Elle était également agréablement surprise par la persévérance de son nouvel élève qui essayait sans cesse de se lier d'amitié avec le jeune Malfoy, malgré le fait que ce dernier ne semblait guère commode. Certes, le jeune Malfoy répondait à chacune des questions posées par l'autre enfant, mais les mots n'étaient ni encourageant, ni accompagnés d'une quelconque émotion. Non juste cette distance, qui donnait l'impression d'être insurmontable et suintait clairement d'_arrogance _et de _mépris_.

« Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui… » annonça finalement Milly, « Mr Malfoy, vous lirez le paragraphe suivant pour demain. Quant à vous Mr Zabini…. »

Elle sortit le livre d'image qu'elle avait apporté, en apprenant l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève, - le même livre qu'elle avait prêté au jeune Malfoy le premier jour – et le tendit à l'enfant.

« Vous devrez essayer de lire les trois premiers mots pour demain. »

Les deux hochèrent sagement la tête et tandis que Milly commençait à s'éloigner, elle entendit très clairement derrière elle, Mr Zabini s'exclamer, « Oh y'a des images, c'est plus marrant que ton livre, Draco ! »

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de gratitude, merci merlin, enfin un enfant normal !

~BZ&DM~

A l'instant même où Blaise retourna chez lui, sa mère l'examina attentivement de la tête au pied comme si elle avait peur qu'il se soit blessé ou quelque chose comme ça. Blaise ne pouvait que se laisser faire – sachant que cela allait être pire s'il essayait de faire quoi que ce soit – même si intérieurement il ricanait. Mère était vraiment bizarre ! Après tout il était juste allé chez Draco, comment aurait-il pu se blesser ?

« Alors comme s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda finalement sa mère.

Blaise sourit, « Draco est vraiment intelligent ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec adoration, « Il sait déjà lire, tu te rends compte, en plus il dit qu'il ne sait lire que les mots simples mais j'ai regardé le livre qu'il devait lire et y'avait que des mots compliqués ! En plus… il a pleins de professeurs et il doit apprendre pleins de choses ! Moi j'ai rien compris, mais c'est pas grave. »

Sa mère haussa un sourcil, « Tu es sûr que tu veux retourner là-bas, demain ? Ce n'est pas d'une très grande utilité si tu ne comprends rien à ce que l'on t'enseigne. »

Blaise fit la moue, « Mais je veux voir Draco !»

Il vit les sourcils de sa mère se froncer d'inquiétude, avant qu'elle ne s'accroupisse, se mettant à son hauteur et l'étudiant attentivement du regard. Blaise fit de son mieux pour ne pas gigoter mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le fixait comme ça, c'était le même regard que lorsqu'elle cherchait à savoir s'il avait fait une bêtise ou pas… Anxieusement, il chercha dans sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeler s'il _avait_ fait une bêtise ou pas, mais rien ne lui vint…

« Tu devrais inviter le jeune Malfoy à la maison un de ses jours… » suggéra-t-elle alors lentement et avec précaution.

Le visage de Blaise s'éclaira comme un sapin de noël et il hocha joyeusement la tête, effaçant promptement de sa mémoire l'étrange comportement de sa mère. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'imaginant déjà ce qu'ils pourraient faire lorsque le blond viendrait à la maison. Au passage, il croisa Robert le nouveau petit ami de sa mère et le salua d'un geste de la main.

_[Trois mois plus tard] _

« Arrête de me suivre ! » protesta Draco, mais Blaise l'ignora se contentant de lui sourire.

Draco lui disait toujours d'arrêter de le suivre, mais Blaise savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, alors il continuait de le faire, tout le temps. Il passait la majeur partie de son temps avec le blond et même si les cours de Draco avaient été si compliqués au début que Blaise se sentait complètement stupide, il n'avait pas abandonné !

Il vit le blond tourner en direction de sa chambre et son visage s'éclaira, aller dans la chambre de Draco signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas cours, ils avaient donc plus de temps pour jouer ensemble ! Pas que Draco jouait énormément en temps normal… Non, Draco passait la plupart de son temps libre à étudier… Il faisait tout ce que les professeurs lui demandaient avec beaucoup d'effort… En général il se mettait au travail dès que le professeur s'en allait… Et lorsque Blaise lui avait demandé pourquoi il travaillait autant alors qu'il était déjà si intelligent, Draco avait levé les yeux de son livre et lui avait jeté un regard étrange…

Il avait ensuite dit d'une petite voix, qu'il y avait beaucoup de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas et n'arrivait pas à lire et il devait donc se préparer longtemps à l'avance pour être sûr de répondre aux questions du professeur.

Alors généralement 'jouer' pour eux signifiait : Draco travaillant durement, pendant que Blaise l'observait tranquillement. Beaucoup d'autres enfants auraient certainement qualifié ça d'ennuyeux, mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas… parce qu'il aimait bien observer l'héritier Malfoy.

Il aimait bien voir les sourcils du blond se froncer de confusion tandis qu'il butait sur un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou de frustration lorsque peu importe le nombre de fois où il essayait il ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase, ou de détermination même lorsque tous les deux mots il devait utiliser le dictionnaire et essayer en plus de déchiffrer la définition.

Il adorait voir les lèvres de Draco s'étirer dans un sourire de satisfaction lorsque finalement il avait réussi à trouver soit la solution d'un problème soit le sens d'un mot/d'une phrase, ou d'enthousiasme lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à réciter sans faute sa leçon, ou de fierté lorsqu'il expliquait à Blaise ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre du texte.

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus que tout voir chez le blond était lorsque les yeux gris s'éclairaient à chaque fois qu'il répondait clairement à la question d'un professeur, ou brillaient à chaque fois que Blaise lui disait qu'il était intelligent.

Blaise avait compris depuis le début que Draco était très, très intelligent, et ce qui était encore le plus incroyable pour lui était que Draco n'était pas juste intelligent parce qu'il était né comme ça, mais parce qu'il travaillait dure tout le temps pour l'être !

C'est pourquoi Blaise ne comprenait jamais les réactions de leurs professeurs. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de féliciter Blaise pour des choses que Draco faisaient facilement depuis très longtemps, ils lui disaient que c'était très bien de faire autant d'efforts… Mais ils ne complimentaient jamais Draco, même alors que Draco avait passé toute la journée de la veille à apprendre et comprendre un texte compliqué… Quand Blaise donnait une bonne réponse, les professeurs lui souriaient et lui tapotaient l'épaule. Mais quand c'était Draco, ils se contentaient d'hausser les épaules…

Blaise pouvait voir le visage de Draco se décomposer à chaque fois que le professeur entendait une bonne réponse et faisait comme si Draco n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'incroyable. Il pouvait voir Draco baisser la tête à chaque fois qu'il entendait un professeur complimenter _Blaise_. Et Blaise se mit à détester les professeurs pour ça, ce n'était pas _juste_ ! Il avait demandé un jour à Milly pourquoi elle ne disait jamais que Draco avait bien travaillé et elle l'avait regardé bizarrement avant de rire et de lui répondre que Draco n'avait pas besoin de compliment.

Et chaque jour, Draco travaillait de plus en plus… Quand Blaise lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu que si les professeurs ne le complimentaient pas c'était parce qu'il ne travaillait pas assez et que peut-être que s'il arrivait à apprendre plus vite ou faire des choses plus compliqués il arriverait à les impressionner…

Ce jour-là, Blaise avait décidé que puisque les professeurs étaient stupides, _il _allait être celui qui complimenterait Draco. Enfin plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà d'habitude…

Blaise sourit pour lui-même, se dandinant légèrement sur sa chaise tandis qu'il continuait à observer distraitement son ami. A force de le regarder tous les jours pendant trois mois, il arrivait à deviner maintenant quand le blond pouvait être interrompu dans ses pensées…

« Viens jouer chez moi… » proposa Blaise.

« Non. »

Draco n'avait même pas levé les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaise le lui avait demandé.

« Mère veut que tu viennes ! » insista Blaise, « Elle n'arrête pas de me demander tous les soirs quand est-ce que tu viens ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas… »

La conversation s'arrêta là, mais Blaise se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Chaque jour il essayait une nouvelle tactique pour convaincre le blond de venir chez lui, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé celle qui marcherait…

Il attendit patiemment que Draco termine, puis il lui demanda de lui expliquer quelque chose sur la leçon d'hier et tandis qu'il l'écoutait, il se demandait très sincèrement à quoi servaient leurs stupides professeurs, parce qu'il arrivait toujours à comprendre plus de chose quand c'était Draco qui le lui expliquait !

Bref… Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme devant la cheminée et après son habituel inspection, elle lui demandait comme à chaque fois sa journée. Blaise lui fit un sourire rassurant, lui dit qu'il avait 'joué' avec Draco et casait toujours un compliment sur le blond, soulignant à quel point son ami était toujours aussi incroyable et que non, aujourd'hui non plus il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de venir jouer à la maison…

Sa mère lui jetait l'habituel regard indéchiffrable et hochait la tête, tandis que Blaise s'éloignait en direction de sa chambre et saluait au passage Jean (le nouvel petit ami de sa mère).

_[Le lendemain]_

« Ne me suis pas ! »

Blaise sourit paisiblement, nullement affecté par le ton du blond, et souligna très justement que lui aussi devait se rendre en cours ou sinon les professeurs seront en fâchés contre lui. Draco se renfrognait et accélérait le pas.

Blaise le suivit sans un mot, ayant vite compris qu'il était inutile pour lui de retenir l'emploi du temps de la journée, parce qu'il lui suffisait de toute façon de suivre Draco… Tout cela avait commencé comme une journée normale, jusqu'à ce que Milly demande à Blaise de lire quelques mots aux hasards du livre qu'elle lui avait donné au tout début.

Fier de pouvoir faire ses preuves, il ouvrit le livre à la page qu'elle lui avait demandé 'vingt-sept', (Draco lui souffla discrètement que c'était '2-7') et il cacha les images de la page de gauche se concentrant sur les mots de la page de droite. Milly le regarda avec les yeux ronds et lui demanda d'un air confus ce qu'il faisait.

« Bah je cache les images, sinon c'est de la triche et c'est trop facile ! » expliqua Blaise.

Draco lui avait dit une fois, qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment et qu'il ne faisait que deviner les mots en voyant les images, donc Blaise avait essayé de 'lire' sans regarder les images d'abord et avait effectivement remarqué que c'était beaucoup plus dure !

Blaise fronça les sourcils en voyant soudainement Milly se tourner vers Draco et lui jeter un regard méchant comme si c'était de sa faute. Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais ne baissa pas la tête, l'affrontant du regard – (parce qu'un Malfoy ne doit pas se laisser impressionner, d'après ce que Draco lui avait dit) – même si Blaise pouvait clairement voir que Draco venait de serrer très fort les poings.

Blaise sentit la colère monter en lui, pourquoi est-ce que Milly était-elle toujours aussi méchante avec Draco ? Ne pouvait-elle pas voir que cela le rendait triste ? Non… Parce que non seulement ces profs étaient stupides mais en plus ils étaient aveugles !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant de lui dire de ne plus embêter Draco comme ça, mais il sentit ce dernier lui attraper discrètement la manche et secouer tout aussi discrètement la tête. L'héritier Zabini se renfrogna et referma la bouche. Le reste de l'heure se déroula sans autres évènements de ce genre, sauf qu'au moment où Milly était censée s'en aller, elle demanda à Blaise de venir la voir.

« Oui ? »

« Blaise… » commença-t-elle, avec un sourire chaleureux, « J'ai remarqué que tu semblais t'attacher à Mr Malfoy. »

Blaise haussa les épaules, une expression indifférente sur le visage, pourquoi l'appelait-elle par son prénom alors qu'elle appelait Draco 'Mr Malfoy' ?

« Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter d'insister autant… » suggéra Milly, « Après tout il semble être une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Blaise, d'un air renfrogné.

« Mais enfin c'est évident ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme s'il était stupide, « Il n'arrête pas de te dire de ne plus le suivre, cela veut dire qu'il ne veut pas de toi à côté de lui… Et puis il te traite constamment d'idiot et te regarde avec son air supérieur de Malfoy… Il ne s'essaye même pas d'être sympathique avec toi alors qu'il est évident que tu cherches à être son ami depuis le début ! Suis mon conseil, Blaise, rien de bon ne peut t'arriver en étant ami avec Draco Malfoy ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne te considère même pas comme un ami ! De toute façon, ce gamin est incapable d'avoir des sentiments donc ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être triste si tu arrêtais soudainement de lui tourner autour… »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard horrifié au professeur… cette… cette _idiote_ ! Elle parlait tellement fort, que même s'ils étaient dans un coin de la salle d'étude, il était évident que Draco avait tout entendu ! Tournant lentement la tête en direction de son ami, il ne put empêcher une rage noire de monter en lui en voyant Draco. Le blond avait la tête baissée et le dos droit, ses poings serrés, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

« TAIS-TOI ! » cria Blaise, avec colère, sentant quelque chose bouillonner violemment en lui, « Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Draco n'est pas comme ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si… » répliqua calmement Milly, ignorant la crise de colère de Blaise et marchant lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le blond, « Regarde-le… Il ne réagit même pas à ce que je viens de dire, il est évident que si j'avais eu tort, il aurait essayé de nier… »

« C'est parce que t'es stupide que tu ne le vois pas ! » hurla presque Blaise, en courant vers Draco et se mettant entre elle et lui, « Draco… Draco est super intelligent et il est aussi très gentil ! Il… Il me dit de ne pas le suivre, mais il marche toujours très lentement pour que je ne me perde pas ! Il me traite d'idiot, mais à chaque fois que je pose une question, il me répond et m'explique toujours à chaque fois ! Et même si parfois je l'énerve, il me laisse toujours rester à côté de lui ! Et puis c'est parce que t'es bête que tu vois pas quand Draco est heureux, triste ou énervé ! Draco est mon ami alors arrête de dire des choses comme ça sur lui ! »

Milly plissa les yeux, en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers eux « Mr Zabini, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé, stupide ! » répliqua Blaise, avec défi, « Et ne t'approche pas de nous ! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire du mal à Draco !»

Au même moment, Milly se retrouva mystérieusement propulsée en arrière, comme si un bouclier s'était soudainement érigé entre elle et les enfants. Se redressant avec rage elle sortit sa baguette, un sort sur le bout des lèvres quand une voix glaciale l'interrompit.

« Lancer des sorts sur des enfants, miss ? » susurra la voix, « Ce n'est certainement pas digne d'un professeur. »

Elle pâlit soudainement. « Je… ce… »

« Peut-être que Mr Zabini, ci-présent, avait raison concernant votre intelligence… Que peut-on en dire, lorsqu'un enfant de cinq ans est bien plus perspicace que vous ? »

Voyant que Milly ne comptait pas lancer de sort sur eux finalement, Blaise tourna finalement la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant. C'était le parrain de Draco. Blaise l'avait toujours trouvé très effrayant, mais Draco semblait toujours être très heureux de le voir et ne semblait pas effrayé du tout en sa présence… Le parrain de Draco avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qui se trouvait non loin de Blaise, avant de les tourner vers l'héritier Zabini avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Appro–quelque chose –tion…

« Mr Zabini… » dit le parrain de Draco, d'une voix calme, «… peut-être qu'il serait plus souhaitable d'amener Draco quelque part d'autre… loin d'ici de préférence. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, « Hum… Il peut venir chez moi, monsieur ? »

Le parrain de Draco haussa un sourcil avant de finalement se tourner vers Draco, il avait le même regard que la mère de Blaise quand elle regardait s'il était blessé ou pas « J'en toucherai un mot à son père. » dit-il, en hochant la tête.

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire – il était toujours aussi effrayant, mais il l'était un peu moins quand il regardait Draco – avant d'agripper le poignet du blond et le tirer vers la salle où il y avait la cheminée. Le simple fait que Draco se laisse faire et soit aussi silencieux était la preuve qu'il n'allait pas bien, alors Blaise accéléra le pas, courant presque jusqu'à la salle en question… Presque, parce qu'il se rappelait que Draco lui avait dit qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas courir dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui, il fut surpris de voir que sa mère était déjà à la maison, mais il l'ignora et se précipita directement jusqu'à sa chambre, sa main toujours fermement agrippé au poignet du blond.

Il était en colère. En colère contre Milly et tous les professeurs pour avoir traité Draco ainsi. Contre Draco pour ne pas s'être défendu du tout, même si Blaise avait l'impression que son ami était effrayé de le faire, qu'il était effrayé d'être puni ou quelque chose comme ça. Contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir dit tout ça plus tôt. Contre les parents de Draco parce que c'était de leur faute que Milly était devenue leur professeur.

Blaise se tourna alors vers son ami et le regarda attentivement pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait entraîné hors de chez lui. Draco avait la tête légèrement baissé, mais il pouvait encore voir que ses yeux étaient légèrement humides, le blond tremblait légèrement…

Et Blaise comprit. Draco avait envie de pleurer, il était triste et en colère à cause de ce que Milly avait dit, mais il se retenait de pleurer. Blaise ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer. Draco lui avait dit un jour que pleurer était indigne d'un Malfoy.

« Pleure… » ordonna gentiment Blaise.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête. « Pleurer… est indigne d'un Malfoy. » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Un Malfoy ne doit pas pleurer même s'il a très mal… même s'il est triste… même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne l'aime alors qu'il fait toujours de son mieux… même –»

La voix de Draco se brisa et il renifla, retenant désespérément ses larmes.

Blaise sentit lui-même ses yeux le piquer, il voulait l'aider… il voulait tellement aider cette personne qui l'avait sauvé dans la forêt… cette personne si incroyable et intelligente… Mais du haut de ses cinq ans, il se demanda…

_Que puis-je donc faire ? _

Il n'était pas intelligent comme Draco… Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose au monde des adultes…Il était faible… Il avait même eu besoin de Draco pour le sauver dans la forêt, contre des _adultes_…il ne connaissait rien en magie, il n'avait même pas encore de baguette… et il n'y connaissait rien en potion non plus, pas comme Draco… Et la réalité le frappa…

… _je ne peux rien faire_…

Il serra les poings de frustration… Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait que rester là à regarder Draco se retenir de pleurer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Si seulement il était plus grand, il aurait pu réfléchir un quelque chose ou au moins utiliser la magie ! Si seulement il était plus intelligent, comme Draco, il aurait très certainement trouvé une solution… Si seulement… Si seulement… Si seulement quoi ?

_Si seulement je pouvais le protéger… _

Blaise, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sentit soudainement le besoin de rire avec dérision, comme si quelqu'un l'avait soudainement possédé… C'était stupide, il n'avait que cinq ans, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de protéger quoi que ce soit… Plus tard… Lorsque Blaise pourrait contrôler sa magie et utiliser une baguette, alors peut-être qu'il recevrait le pouvoir de protéger la personne qu'il voulait…Mais en attendant…. Il devrait se débrouiller avec le peu de capacité qu'il avait.

Blaise s'humecta les lèvres. « Pleure… » souffla-t-il, « Tu en as envie alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Draco le fusilla du regard et secoua obstinément la tête, son corps tremblant toujours de larmes et sanglots retenus. « Un Malfoy –»

« Oui mais ici tu es chez moi… » coupa Blaise, « Si tu es chez moi, alors tu sois dois suivre mes règles… Tant que tu es ici, tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme un Malfoy… Personne ne te verra… Tu as juste besoin d'être Draco. »

Draco frissonna soudainement, sentant comme si quelqu'un venait de lui retirer sa cape, ou quelqu'un chose qui le recouvrait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu peux courir dans les couloirs si tu veux, tu peux dire du mal de ses stupides adultes, tu peux oublier les bonnes manières, tu peux dire tout ce qui te passes par la tête et… tu peux pleurer si tu le veux. » Blaise eut un petit sourire narquois, « Tu peux pleurer même si c'est vraiment pas cool, mais c'est pas grave parce que je suis là pour te consolrer ! »

~BZ&DM~

Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression que soudainement le mur sur lequel vous preniez appuis disparaissait et que vous tombiez en arrière sans pouvoir rien y faire ? C'était exactement l'impression que j'avais à cet instant même, tandis que les larmes coulaient à présent à flots de mes yeux. C'était stupide… Presque comme si j'avais eu besoin de l'autorisation de cet idiot pour pleurer.

Je pleurais et lui se contentait de me regarder comme l'idiot qu'il était avec un petit narquois sur les lèvres. Il devait sans doute être satisfait de m'avoir faire pleurer.

« C'est stupide ! » grinçais-je entre deux sanglots, « Même si on est chez toi, je reste quand même un Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Et puis c'est 'consoler' idiot ! »

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents, « Mais ça fait du bien de pleurer de temps en temps, non ? »

« Non. » reniflais-je, « C'est mouillé, j'ai la tête qui tourne, les yeux rouges, le nez qui coule… et je n'arrive même pas à m'arrêter, c'est horrible ! »

Blaise fit un bruit pensif en étudiant mon visage, « Ouais t'as raison. »

Déjà qu'en temps normal mes regards noirs ne lui faisaient rien, mais là avec le torrent qui dégoulinait de mes yeux, c'était encore moins crédible que d'habitude. « De toute façon c'est de ta faute ! » sifflais-je.

« Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? »

« Tu as dû faire quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Sinon pourquoi est-ce que je me mettrais soudainement à pleurer alors qu'avant j'arrivais à me retenir ?! »

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, clignant des yeux, « Parce que tu en avais envie ? »

« Qui aurait envie de pleurer, idiot ?! »

Et cet abruti ne trouvait rien de mieux que de ricaner. « C'est important d'évacer sa colère, tu sais ! »

J'avais la désagréable impression que je venais de perdre contre lui…et pour une certaine raison cela m'irritait énormément de perdre contre quelqu'un qui ne savait même pas prononcer des mots correctement. Est-ce que cet abruti savait même ce qu'il était en train de dire ?

« C'est 'évacuer sa colère'. »

« Oh oui, voilà, ça ! » sourit Blaise, « Jouons à 'je dis ce que je pense' d'accord ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de transmettre rien qu'avec mes yeux embués ce que je pensais d'une telle chose. Je ne voulais pas parler, je n'aimais pas le fait que ma voix soit devenue aussi tremblante.

« Je commence alors… » annonça Blaise, « Milly est idiote. »

« Un idiot n'a pas le droit de traiter les autres d'idiots. »

« Oui, mais elle est plus bête que moi alors j'ai le droit ! Même ton parrain a dit que j'étais plus perspi-quelque chose qu'elle. »

« 'Perspicace'. » corrigeai-je.

Et tandis que je l'écoutais continuer à dire du mal de Milly et dire à voix hautes plusieurs des pensées qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit, je réalisais avec un léger sursaut que même si les larmes étaient toujours là, j'avais également un sourire sur le visage. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir pleuré auparavant – je l'ai sûrement fait avant, et c'était sans doute pour ça que père m'avait puni pour m'enlever cette sale habitude – mais je savais que je ne souriais pas souvent… Et Blaise avait non seulement réussi à me faire pleurer mais _en plus_ sourire en même temps… Et étrangement même si cela m'irritait un peu qu'un idiot puisse faire quelque chose comme ça, cela m'était égal… Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cet étrange sentiment qui me donnait envie de sourire encore plus ?

_[Trois ans plus tard]_

« Ne me suis pas. »

Blaise me fit le même sourire amusé à chaque fois que je lui disais cela, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous les jours.

Depuis trois ans ma routine n'avait pas fondamentalement changé. Blaise venait toujours à la maison et me suivait toujours partout où j'allais. Ensuite on se dirigeait vers la salle d'étude pour le cours du jour. Les professeurs ne réagissaient toujours pas à mes bonnes réponses, mais à présent ils évitaient de dire quoi que ce soit concernant mon amitié avec Blaise ou mon 'apparente apathie et arrogance', même s'ils n'en pensaient sans doute pas moins… Je pouvais pratiquement voir écrit sur le front, qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, qu'ils pensaient que j'arrivais à répondre aussi facilement à toutes leurs questions parce que j'étais arrogant et trop intelligent. Je ne leur en voulais pas, parce que je _suis_ arrogant et fier de mon intelligence, même si elle venait d'un dur travail et pas juste naturellement, comme ils le pensaient. Mais quelque part, c'était peut-être pas mal qu'ils continuent de penser que je suis une sorte de génie, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Leur 'nouveau' comportement venait très probablement du fait que Milly avait non seulement été virée et n'arriverait sans doute plus jamais à retrouver une place dans la société sorcière. Du moins c'était ce que Severus lui avait dit.

Cependant ils continuaient à complimenter Blaise pour ses efforts, et fait assez surprenant cela me dérangeait beaucoup moins que lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Il était évident par contre que cela énervait Blaise au plus haut point et en plus cet idiot s'était senti si coupable qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès de moi toutes les deux minutes, me suivant partout avec une mine misérable et avait même durant un moment arrêté de faire ses devoirs sérieusement pour ne plus avoir de compliments. Au moins il n'avait pas crié sur les professeurs comme il l'avait fait pour Milly, c'était déjà ça… Au final, il avait fallu que je l'ignore (véritablement ignoré à savoir ne plus lui adresser du tout la parole) pendant trois jours pour qu'il comprenne la leçon et arrête son stupide comportement. Cela ne l'empêchait pas cependant de jeter des regards noirs aux professeurs derrière leurs dos.

Ensuite, je faisais mes devoirs pendant que Blaise me regardait faire – de temps en temps lui aussi faisait les siens, mais il disait que c'était plus marrant de me regarder faire. Et donc c'était seulement une fois que j'avais terminé que Blaise commençait à me poser des questions sur ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je le lui expliquais – même si parfois je le soupçonnais de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre certaines choses pour que je le lui explique – et répondais à toutes ses questions, tout en ponctuant quelques réponses d'un 'idiot'. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il semblait rayonner à chaque fois que je le traitais d'idiot.

Et finalement – c'était le plus grand changement par rapport à trois ans auparavant – il me demandait si je voulais aller chez lui, je lui répondais alors 'non', il souriait, m'agrippait le poignet et m'entraînait de force vers la cheminée. Une fois arrivés, sa mère était toujours là, près de la cheminée et nous étudiant d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de nous sourire. Blaise s'occupait alors de lui raconter aussi rapidement que possible notre journée et m'entraînait vers sa chambre, tout en saluant au passage John – du moins il me semblait que c'était John aujourd'hui – le nouveau petit ami de sa mère.

Et nous commencions à jouer à 'je dis à ce que je pense'. Oui moi aussi j'avais commencé à participer, même si je trouvais ce nom de jeu complètement ridicule, mais je devais avouer que cela me faisait du bien de temps en temps. Je ne me souviens même plus comment Blaise avait réussi à me convaincre de jouer mais importe.

Et tandis que je l'écoutais se plaindre au sujet de 'cours ennuyeux', je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que j'avais bien fait de ne pas l'avoir abandonné dans cette forêt. A ce moment-là je n'aurais jamais imaginé, que cet idiot allait devenir l'une des seules personnes avec qui je pouvais être 'juste Draco' et surtout mon meilleur ami.

Puis il y a eu _cet _incident.

Je me rappelai encore de la terreur et l'horreur que j'avais ressenties dans mon cercueil, en entendant mon père jeter tous ses sorts sur Blaise. Je pouvais l'entendre hurler et je ne pouvais que rester emprisonner dans ce cercueil sans rien pouvoir y faire. Je sentais des larmes couler de mes yeux et une partie lointaine de mon esprit remarqua qu'encore une fois Blaise avait réussi à me faire pleurer… Sauf que cette fois, je me sentais complètement misérable.

Le pire avait été lorsque Blaise s'était réveillé avec cette cicatrice sur la main sans savoir pourquoi et avait été terrifié, non pas à l'idée d'être blessé à nouveau, mais parce qu'il pensait avoir perdu ma confiance… et moi je n'avais pu que le regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir sur ce qui s'était passé… Maintenant avec un peu plus de recul, je me demandais si Blaise n'avait pas en fait vu facilement au travers de mon mensonge et avait simplement fait semblant de me croire…

Blaise avait toujours été très perspicace et observateur quand cela me concernait. Parfois il lui suffisait d'un simple coup d'œil pour savoir ce que je pensais… Un jour je lui avais demandé pourquoi il n'essayait pas de se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais il m'avait alors répondu avec un sourire en coin que je pouvais observer les autres pour lui et le lui dire si je voyais quelque chose d'important.

Ce genre de commentaire, surtout après _cet _évènement me rendait à la fois heureux et misérable. Depuis plus de trois ans, je savais que si je me retournais je verrai Blaise derrière moi… Mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de me retourner et ne plus le voir… Et si un jour Blaise en avait marre de mon comportement ? Et s'il trouvait d'autres enfants plus amusants que moi avec qui jouer ? Et s'il était encore blessé par ma faute et ne voulait plus être mon ami ?

Savait-il que 'ne me suis pas' était ma manière de lui dire 'bonjour' ? Savait-il que mes 'idiots' pouvaient parfois remplacer 'Merci d'être avec moi' ? Savait-il que même si je disais 'non' lorsqu'il proposait d'aller chez lui, j'étais en fait très impatient de pouvoir y aller ?

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que oui, parce que mine de rien j'y tiens à cet idiot.

~BZ&DM~

_[Juin 1996]_

Lysanna Zabini était une femme prudente et méfiante, mais surtout prévoyante, qui n'aimait pas dépendre des autres et spécialement pas des hommes. Le seul homme à qui elle aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter était son défunt premier époux et le seul homme qu'elle avait véritablement aimé. Elle était une femme forte aux yeux du publics, certains l'avaient même surnommé la 'veuve noire' parce que chacun de ses maris avaient mystérieusement connu une fin tragique, évidemment elle niait tout implications.

Mais cela était déjà une toute autre histoire, non le fait était que Lysanna ne dépendait de personne. Elle avait réussi à maintenir le statut 'neutre' que son époux avait voulu pour la famille Zabini, pendant la guerre… Ou devrait-elle dire la 'Première Guerre' ? Après tout la résurrection du Mage Noir n'avait été un secret que pour ses aveugles du Ministère…

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait également réussi à élever la famille Zabini aux rangs de deuxième plus puissante famille de Sang Pur après les Malfoys, évidemment. Et l'une des rares familles de Slytherin n'ayant aucune alliance avec eux. Autant dire, qu'elle avait eu des sueurs froides, lorsque onze ans auparavant Lucius Malfoy l'avait contacté par Cheminette, lui annonçant que Blaise se trouvait chez lui.

Blaise…

Oui, Lysanna Zabini avait très peu de points faibles, mais son fils, l'être le plus important à ses yeux, était définitivement l'un d'eux. Son plus gros point faible, plus exactement. Elle avait imaginé le pire en franchissant cette fichue cheminée, mais même lorsque rien d'exceptionnelle ne s'était produit ce jour là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette boule d'angoisse s'insinuer dans son ventre. Lucius Malfoy complotait quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas ça.

La situation s'empira un peu plus lorsque Blaise avait insisté pour passer du temps auprès du jeune Malfoy. Son fils en parlait avec tant d'admiration et de joie qu'elle avait pensé avec horreur qu'il avait été ensorcelé ou empoisonné… Cependant, tandis qu'elle l'étudiait du regard à la recherche d'un éventuel maléfice, une explication remonta à la surface de son esprit… Elle avait décidé alors décidé d'éliminer immédiatement cette possibilité de son esprit, après tout Blaise était encore trop jeune, il n'avait que cinq ans, cela n'était pas possible !

Mais un léger doute persistait toujours dans son esprit, la tiraillant à chaque fois que Blaise rentrait de chez les Malfoy et s'émerveillait de l'intelligence du jeune Malfoy… Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, elle devait le rencontrer, pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

Bien sûr cette occasion ne se présenta que bien plus tard… trois moins plus tard en fait…Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours, elle attendait l'arrivée de son fils, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne rentrerait que dans deux ou trois bonnes heures. Même après trois mois elle se méfiait toujours de cette famille et voulait s'assurer que son fils soit en bonne santé lorsqu'il franchirait la cheminée. Sauf que soudainement, son fils apparut tirant derrière lui le jeune Malfoy.

Lysanna, après s'être remise de sa surprise, allait se précipiter vers son fils pour exiger des explications, mais elle s'arrêta net en remarquant quelque chose de très, très perturbant. Autour de Blaise et du jeune Malfoy se dressait un étrange dôme. Il était instable et entourait à peine les deux enfants mais il était bel et bien là… C'était de la magie. La magie de Blaise… La magie des _Zabini_.

Et ce qu'elle avait redouté se révéla exacte, Blaise venait d'être officiellement nommé héritier légitime des Zabini, à _cinq ans_, et apparemment le jeune Malfoy était son Lord. Merlin… C'était complètement insensé…

Inspirant profondément pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs, elle avait alors parcouru la distance jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, où il s'était enfermé avec l'invité impromptu. Elle avait écouté leur conversation et même si elle n'avait compris l'exact contexte et avait réussi à deviner un peu près ce qui s'était passé. La réaction de Blaise ne l'avait pas surpris, l'apparente apathie du jeune Malfoy et son refus de pleurer l'avait pas contre légèrement inquiété – après tout il restait un enfant du même âge que Blaise, même s'il était un _Malfoy_ – mais ce qui lui avait causé le plus gros choc – encore plus que Blaise atteignant son héritage magique – avait été que Blaise avait _clamé _le jeune Malfoy. Même si apparemment, il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore la capacité de le clamer complètement, mais c'était déjà assez incroyable pour un enfant de son âge.

Lysanna avait alors soupiré et réalisé à cet instant même que cela n'allait certainement pas être les seuls choses étranges qui allaient se dérouler dans sa vie.

Elle s'était alors mise en tête de surveiller de près le jeune Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il venait chez elle et en voyant la manière avec laquelle il interagissait avec son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, même s'il était un Malfoy. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait décidé de commencer à rassembler tous les livres qu'elle avait concernant la Magie Ancestrale des Zabini.

Elle se rappelait encore des fois où elle avait surpris des conversations sans queues ni têtes entres les deux enfants, pendant qu'elle écoutait à leur porte. Blaise récitait des choses comme « Rectangle – maison – cercle – carré – croix - triangle? »

Et le jeune Malfoy, non _Draco_, lui avait répondu, « Mais non ! C'est rectangle barré – maison – cercle – carré barré – triangle et croix ! Ce n'est pas dur pourtant. »

Elle avait alors presque pu imaginer la moue qu'avait fait son fils tandis qu'il avait marmonné « De toute façon j'irai pas là-bas sans toi alors c'est pas grave. »

Pour sa sérénité d'esprit, elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'écouter à ce moment là et ne pas essayer d'imaginer où Blaise pouvait bien pu traîner encore.

Lysanna sourit sereinement, tandis qu'elle se remémorait ses souvenirs passés et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en se rappelant un souvenir en particulier.

_[10 ans plus tôt] _

« Bien alors assure-toi de ne pas te faire kidnapper cette fois, je ne pars que pour deux petites heures, tu t'en sortiras ? »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et allait répondre, mais il croisa le regard de Draco et avait très certainement jugé qu'il était plus important de répondre à son ami. Fichu gamin, sans sens des priorités.

« Oui, c'est ça la vraie personnalité de ma mère. » chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, « Maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis en sécurité elle devient complètement isponsable ! »

« 'Irresponsable'. » corrigea Draco, machinalement, mais avec un air clairement amusé sur le visage.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps – presqu'un an – pour que le blond se sente assez confortable pour parler naturellement en présence de Lysanna et de ce fait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tendresse en l'entendant, même s'il était évident que l'enfant riait à ses dépens.

« Très bien. » dit-elle d'un ton faussement vexée, « Puisque je suis aussi irresponsable, la prochaine que tu te fais kidnapper je ne viendrais pas te chercher mais j'irais me marier avec Roger à la place !»

Blaise inclina la tête sur le côté, puis sourit de toutes dents, « Pas grave, Draco sera là pour me sauver… De toute façon je préfère être kidnappé que de devoir venir à ton mariage. _Encore_. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer mais Draco la devança en demandant d'un ton confus, « Roger, ce n'était pas celui de la semaine dernière ? Je croyais que c'était Edward maintenant ? »

Blaise se mit alors à ricaner, « Elle ne se souvient même pas du nom de la personne avec qui elle sort…»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, les sermonna tous les deux gentiment pour la forme et s'en alla, non sans avoir lancé tous les sorts de protections qu'elle connaissait sur la maison au préalable bien évidemment.

_[Retour à l'instant présent] _

Le sourire de Lysanna se fana cependant quand les souvenirs joyeux furent remplacés par quelque chose de bien plus désagréable : le jour où Blaise était revenu à la maison avec une cicatrice à la main et ses souvenirs effacés.

Ce jour-là non seulement elle avait ressenti la rage et l'envie d'aller assassiné Lucius Malfoy dans les heures qui suivaient – puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le coupable de tout ça – et puis si Blaise était blessé alors _Draco_ ne pouvait pas être dans un meilleur état. Mais en voyant le regard de sa mère, Blaise avait secoué la tête et lui avait doucement mais fermement dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué ce dont il se rappelait et le fait qu'il était certain que Draco lui avait menti pour le protéger.

Lysanna avait alors fermé les yeux, soupiré profondément et lui avait alors expliqué pour la première fois la capacité qu'il possédait. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, et elle l'avait su dès le moment où Blaise était devenu l'héritier légitime que quelque chose comme ça allait se produire tôt ou tard.

Blaise avait alors hoché la tête et même si à cette époque là, il n'avait pas tout à fait compris l'entière implication de tout ça, il avait compris qu'il détenait un moyen de protéger Draco s'il le voulait.

Lysanna était une femme prévoyante, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre de son fils il y a moins d'un an, lui demandant de passer à 'l'étape supérieure', elle avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire et lui avait envoyé tous les livres qu'elle avait rassemblé bien des années auparavant sur la magie ancestrale des Zabini. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise, lorsqu'à Noël, Blaise était revenu à la maison et avait hérité son titre de Lord.

Lysanna était une femme prévoyante, c'est pourquoi lorsque quelques instants plus tard elle entendit son fils rentrer à la maison, ses bagages de Hogwarts à côté de lui et lui faire face avec le visage grave, annonçant qu'il était très probable qu'il ne parviendrait pas à maintenir la statut neutre de la famille Zabini, elle ne fut guère plus surprise que ça. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer et de lui indiquer une pièce contenant des objets et des savoirs lui permettant si besoin de survivre dans un camp un peu plus noir.

~BZ&DM~

_Dans cet endroit étrange sans ciel, ni sol, tout était entouré de noir… Tout sauf un seul chemin sinueux, qui semblait flotter. Un petit garçon métissé aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux amandes regardait les alentours avec frayeur. Le chemin ne semblait commencer qu'à l'endroit où il était debout et jetant un regard en arrière il ne vit qu'une multitude de noir. Déglutissant, le garçon commença à avancer d'un pas tremblant. Puis au loin, il vit une toute petite lueur, accélérant la cadence, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une lueur… Mais un autre garçon. Un garçon blond. Un garçon dont il ne pouvait voir que le dos. _

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours suivi Draco, métaphoriquement et physiquement. Même pour les études, Draco avait toujours de l'avance sur moi… Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que même si ce n'était que petit à petit je commençais à le rattraper… Je comprenais de mieux en mieux ce que disaient les professeurs, surtout que je redemandais à Draco de m'expliquer après les cours… Le jour où Draco avait pleuré en ma présence avait été comme deux grands bonds en avant et je sentais que je n'étais plus si loin de lui que ça… J'étais tellement heureux que Draco se soit ouvert à moi, qu'il puisse parler si librement en ma présence… et je me sentais si proche de le rattraper… Oh ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas que je détestais être derrière Draco, cela ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement, après tout cela signifiait que s'il tombait j'étais derrière pour le rattraper… Mais c'était en quelque sorte mon petit défi personnel de pouvoir finalement marcher _à ses côtés_…

_Le petit garçon métissait grandissant petit à petit, tout comme le garçon blond. Et au fur à mesure qu'il grandissait il parvenait à faire des pas de plus en plus grands. Bientôt il serait capable de rattraper le garçon blond…Après tout il n'était plus qu'à trois ou quatre pas derrière… _

Puis il y a eu l'incident de la cave. Celui où j'étais supposé n'avoir aucun souvenir et qui m'avait laissé une belle petite cicatrice à la main… Je n'en voulais pas à Draco pour la cicatrice, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute et à présent assez de détails m'étaient revenus pour me permettre de deviner grossièrement ce qui s'était réellement passé… Et lorsqu'il avait cru nécessaire de me mentir pour me protéger, ce fut comme si j'avais trébuché et l'avait laissé prendre encore plus d'avance sur moi…

_Soudainement il se sentit trébucher et tomber. Horrifié, il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que le garçon blond avait continué à avancer sans lui. Savait-il au moins qu'il avait été suivi ? Le garçon métissé, ayant à présent l'allure d'un enfant de huit ne put que regarder avec frayeur le blond s'éloigner, se relevant avec des jambes tremblantes il resta tétanisé sur place. Etait-ce trop tard ? Pouvait-il encore le rattraper ? _

Mais en rentrant chez moi ce jour-là et après quelques explications maladroites de la situation à mère, elle m'avait expliqué brièvement et assez simplement pour que mon esprit d'enfant puisse comprendre de quoi elle parlait. J'avais appris ce jour-là que j'étais l'héritier légitime de la Noble et Ancienne Lignée des Zabini et ce, depuis mes cinq ans… Mais surtout le plus important : j'avais quelque part enfoui en moi la capacité de protéger Draco. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas encore utiliser cette capacité, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'elle _existait_ me permettait à nouveau de faire un pas en avant.

_Il poussa un léger glapissement en sentant une main douce se poser sur son dos et le pousser très gentiment en avant, le forçant à reprendre sa poursuite. Il n'était pas trop tard, il pouvait encore le rattraper._

Puis après cela, Pansy était arrivée de nos vies. Au départ je l'avais vu comme une espèce de parasite qui monopolisait le temps que Draco était supposé passer avec moi. Après tout jusqu'à très récemment j'avais été le seul ami de Draco et j'avais espéré que cela resterait ainsi pour plus longtemps et puis c'était _une fille_. Mais j'avais vite compris que non seulement Pansy n'arrivait pas à deviner d'un seul coup d'œil ce que Draco pensait mais qu'en plus elle se sentait seule – et puis elle ne venait pas si souvent que ça – alors j'avais appris à supporter sa présence et même finir par l'apprécier à force.

Et finalement était arrivé le temps où nous étions tous assez âgés pour aller à Hogwarts. Merlin Hogwarts… durant les cinq années que j'y avais passées l'expression « faire trois pas en avant et deux en arrière » n'avait jamais semblé aussi vrai…

Durant notre première année, j'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco avait semblé étrangement distant et refusait de parler même quand j'avais essayé de l'y forcer. Je savais juste qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et que c'était apparemment la faute de Snape. Durant cette année-là, je le sentais augmenter la cadence et moi, pauvre idiot que j'étais, n'avais aucune idée de comment suivre la cadence.

_Il avait à présent onze ans et il découvrit avec résignation que le garçon blond s'était à présent mis à courir. Et même lorsqu'il essayait de l'appeler pour lui dire de ralentir, il fut complètement ignorer. Et lui était condamné à suivre le même rythme, peu importe le nombre de fois où il essayait il n'arrivait pas à courir… _

Notre deuxième année ne semblait pas mieux, Draco était encore plus distant, il était évident qu'il avait des secrets et pire encore il semblait comploter avec des Gryffindors, plus précisément _Granger_. Je sentais qu'il commençait bien dangereusement à s'éloigner, au point que j'avais peur de ne même plus pouvoir apercevoir sa silhouette. Alors j'avais fait ce que je pensais de mieux, avec Pansy, après l'avoir retrouvé évanoui dans un couloir, nous l'avions forcé à révéler la vérité. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il était pressé par le temps ou s'il avait vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais il nous avoua ce jour-là qu'il détenait un objet lui permettant de surveiller une certaine personne et que cette personne avait des ennuis, cela avait un rapport avec la chambre des secrets apparemment, et qu'il devait absolument prévenir Dumbledore.

_Il avait douze ans et terrifié à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le blond. Mais il pouvait toujours le poursuivre même s'il ne le voyait pas, après tout il lui suffisait de suivre le chemin._

Là encore j'avais pensé faire des progrès, je pensais que puisse que j'étais déjà au courant pour l'un de ses secrets il finira par me révéler avec le temps les autres choses qui le tracassaient. J'étais toujours loin derrière lui, mais même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu, je me rapprochais.

_Il avait toujours douze ans et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il parvint de nouveau à voir distinctement le dos du blond. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper, après tout il avait appris à courir. _

Très sincèrement, j'aurai dû me douter que tout cela n'allait que s'empirer durant notre troisième année. Draco semblait avoir de plus en plus de secrets et de plus en plus de problèmes. Non seulement il était revenu de vacances avec une blessure au bras – oui je savais que sa blessure n'était certainement pas dû à l'hyppogriphe qu'il avait énervé mais très certainement son ordure de père – à nouveau je me sentais impuissant, c'était encore un énorme pas en arrière. Il y avait aussi la chose qui devait dater de notre première année – celle où Snape était impliquée – qui apparemment l'inquiétait encore plus – un autre pas en arrière. Le fait que depuis quelques temps Draco semblait sortir tous les soirs pour aller Merlin ne savait où.

_Il avait treize ans et même s'il parvenait toujours à voir le blond, ce dernier semblait avoir décidé de ne plus marcher en ligne droite, mais tourner n'importe où et n'importe comment. Des chemins se créaient là où il voulait aller. Et un sentiment d'effroi apparut alors chez lui, si jamais il le perdait à nouveau de vue, il ne pourrait pas deviner quel chemin le blond aurait pris…._

Cependant je sentais la distance se raccourcir légèrement lorsque Draco était venu me demander conseil au sujet de Sirius Black. Mais j'avais su pertinemment à l'époque que si la distance était moins grande ce n'était pas parce que j'avais miraculeusement trouvé le moyen de bondir en avant mais tout simplement parce que Draco s'était arrêté un tout petit moment pour m'attendre.

_Il avait toujours treize ans et il vit le garçon tourner dans un coin et disparaître de son champ de vision. Terrifié il accéléra le pas et lorsqu'il tourna à son tour, il vit le garçon blond se retourner pour lui jeter un court regard (il avait les yeux gris) avant de disparaître encore une fois dans le chemin de droite. Il sourit et prit à son tour le chemin de droite. _

La quatrième année… j'avais l'impression que plus les années passaient plus les secrets de Draco s'accumulaient et impliquaient de plus en plus de personnes. Je savais que Draco était parti s'entraîner quelque part, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de pourquoi. Et de nouveau il semblait si accablé et stressé que cela en devenait ridicule, comment pouvait-il s'attirer toujours plus d'ennuis chaque année ? Et pourquoi par Merlin ne pouvais-je rien faire pour l'aider ? Et si seulement il pouvait juste me _parler_ ! Non en fait la seule avancée que j'avais pu faire cette année-là était qu'il avait commencé à me parler des problèmes avec son père. Je lui avais fait la promesse de trouver un moyen pour l'aider, même s'il ne semblait guère convaincu de mon utilité. Je ne lui en voulais pas, après tout qu'était censé pouvoir faire un adolescent de quatorze ans contre le chef de famille de l'une des plus influentes familles ?

_Il avait quatorze ans et avait essayé désespérément à plusieurs reprises de faire se tourner à nouveau le blond vers lui. Il n'avait réussi l'exploit qu'une seule fois, mais cette seule fois avait été suffisante pour le pousser à vouloir accélérer le pas. Parce qu'il avait vu encore une fois les yeux du blond. Et ses yeux gris criaient presque leur détresse. _

Durant l'été de ma quatrième, j'avais essayé sans réel succès d'utiliser ma Magie Ancestrale sur commande. Mère m'avait alors expliqué qu'il me manquait sans doute une meilleure motivation pour passer à l'étape supérieure.

Notre cinquième année… Merlin, je ne savais pas si je devais la considérer comme la meilleure ou la pire de toutes. Je savais qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Draco durant les vacances, quelque chose de dangereux – du moins plus dangereux que tout ce qu'il faisait d'habitude – et Pansy était apparemment au courant… Mais comme il avait l'air d'aller mieux, alors j'avais laissé couler, après tout l'important était qu'il avait quelqu'un pour le soutenir, peu importe si ce n'était pas moi…

Puis il y a eu Nott…

Très sincèrement, je n'avais pas particulièrement prêté attention à lui durant ces dernières années, comme j'avais déjà dû le dire, je n'étais observateur que lorsque cela concernait mes meilleurs amis, alors pour le coup celui-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir… Mais alors pas du tout. Je dois avouer que je ne l'aimais pas… et j'étais très certainement jaloux de lui… Ce mec arrivait de nulle part et semblait parvenir à voir au travers du masque de Draco comme si de rien n'était… Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule personne à comprendre Draco : Pansy y arrivait également très bien, mais elle, c'était parce qu'elle avait des années et des années d'expériences…Contrairement à Nott, qui n'avait essayé d'approcher Draco que depuis le début de l'année et ça… ça m'énervait à un point, cela en devenait presque ridicule…

Quoiqu'il en soit, le problème Nott, n'était pas quelque chose de mon ressort, Draco avait le droit de sortir avec absolument qui il voulait et moi je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. C'est pourquoi j'avais essayé de cacher mon irritation du mieux que je pouvais durant l'année. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir l'affreuse sensation, que Nott était déjà bien plus proche de rattraper Draco que moi et cela me terrifiait énormément…

_Il avait quinze ans et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, une autre personne était apparue. Cette autre personne était arrivée de nulle part et n'était qu'à quelques mètres du blond. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui, pourquoi cette personne serait-elle plus proche alors qu'elle venait d'arriver ?! Ce n'était pas juste. _

Lorsque Draco m'avait demandé de l'aide pour son entraînement, j'étais heureux… Heureux de connaître un autre de ses secrets, pas parce que je lui avais tiré les vers du nez, mais parce qu'il s'était volontairement confié à moi. J'avais pensé que cet entraînement allait me permettre de pouvoir enfin arriver à sa hauteur – comme chaque petit progrès que je faisais, d'ailleurs.

_Il avait toujours quinze ans et pour la première fois, le blond se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main, dans un appel silencieux à l'aide. Il comprit et accéléra le pas du mieux qu'il pouvait. _

Mais j'avais senti instinctivement que cela n'allait pas être suffisant, qu'avec mes simples capacités j'allais très rapidement me faire encore dépasser et cette fois, il était possible que je ne puisse plus du tout raccourcir la distance. Alors je m'étais mis à envisager la possibilité d'utiliser ma Magie Ancestrale, de devenir officiellement le Lord Zabini… Cela me tiraillait de l'intérieur, n'étais-je pas encore trop jeune ? Etais-je assez puissant pour l'utiliser ?

Mon hésitation avait pris fin, lorsque j'avais entendu Draco expliquer la raison pour laquelle il se battait. J'avais toujours su que Draco était mêlé à différents problèmes de relativement hautes importances, mais j'avais seulement réalisé à cet instant-là que Draco avait déjà pleinement compris la situation : nous étions en guerre que nous le voulions ou non, et si nous voulions avoir une chance de survivre, il fallait s'en donner les moyens. Le soir-même j'avais envoyé un hibou à mère et le lendemain j'avais été accueilli par de très, très nombreux ouvrages sur les Zabini : mon entraînement avait commencé.

_Il avait encore et toujours quinze ans et soudainement il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que la raison pour laquelle il était aussi lent par rapport au blond était parce qu'il avait des poids attachés à ses chevilles. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de leur présence jusqu'à maintenant… et il savait maintenant que s'il voulait avoir une chance de le rattraper il devrait trouver un moyen de les retirer._

A chaque occasion, je m'étais rendu dans la salle spéciale que mère m'avait indiqué et j'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied non seulement pour connaître sur le bout des doigts l'histoire de la famille Zabini mais également pour réussir à utiliser ma magie Ancestrale sur commande. Cela avait été laborieux, je me rappelais que certaines nuits j'avais été tellement fatigué que je m'écroulais littéralement dès que j'atteignais mon lit. Il y avait également eu cette fois-là, où j'avais été trop crevé pour être prudent et n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier que la salle commune était vide avant de descendre. Pansy et Draco m'avaient vu tomber du plafond et m'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds. Draco bien sûr c'était assez rapidement remis de son choc et avait pris les choses avec son flegme habituel, bien qu'il n'avait pas raté l'occasion pour se moquer de moi et évoquer la fois où j'étais tombé de l'arbre. Mais je n'abandonnais pas parce que je savais que chaque jour me rapprochait de plus en plus de mon but. Petit pas par petit pas.

Les vacances de Noël avaient signé mon entrée officielle dans le monde des adultes, j'étais devenu Lord Zabini et il ne me restait plus qu'à utiliser le rituel pour faire de Draco mon Lord. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais senti le pouvoir et le potentiel en moi. J'avais acquis la capacité de réellement protéger Draco et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de le faire. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que je fis en surprenant Draco avec son père.

_Il avait encore et toujours quinze ans, même s'il avait soudainement l'impression que son esprit était plus vieux et que son corps était bien plus jeune. Il avait enfin réussi à retirer ses poids, cela lui avait pris du temps et beaucoup d'énergie… Il avait même perdu de vue pendant un court moment le blond en essayant de les retirer… Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'à présent il courait tellement plus vite… _

Je ne savais pas comment Lucius Malfoy avait pu être au courant pour la malédiction des Zabini ni jusqu'où il en savait, mais le point positive était qu'il en avait su assez pour ne pas prendre mes menaces à la légère. Je savais que ma simple position de Lord Zabini et le fait que je pouvais 'clamer' Draco ne pourraient l'éloigner que pour une durée limitée, s'il y avait quelqu'un capable de contourner ce genre de problème cela devait bien être cette ordure. Mais au moins, ce jour-là je l'avais obligé à se retirer momentanément du conflit et l'avait forcé à revoir ses positions. C'était déjà une victoire – aussi minime soit-elle. Ce jour-là je m'étais senti si proche de Draco, la distance était tellement courte à présent que je savais que si je tendais le bras je parviendrai à frôler son dos.

_Il avait toujours quinze ans et était à présent juste derrière le blond, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Si le blond continuait ainsi il courait droit dans un mur d'épines. Il tendit alors le bras, attrapa la chemise du blond et le tira fort en arrière, le protégeant du mur. _

Plus tard dans l'année, j'avais fait de Draco mon Lord, et il avait pris les choses relativement bien. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, sa réaction n'était pas si surprenante que ça, Draco avait déjà subi tellement de merdes dans sa vie, qu'il devait juste encaisser tout ce que la vie lui jetait à la figure et vivre avec. J'avais stupidement pensé être arrivé au but, mais la réalité m'avait frappé en plein fouet le jour où Draco fit une 'crise' devant moi et que j'étais incapable de l'en protéger. Je n'avais eu aucune idée de ce qui avait pu causer et cela me frustrait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

_Il avait à présent tout juste seize ans, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, lorsqu'il avait sauvé le blond, ce dernier s'était retourné avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, avait ensuite jeté un regard compréhensif à la main qui maintenait encore sa chemise et gentiment se défit de la prise. Le blond contourna alors le mur d'épine et recommença à marcher. _

Le truc avec Draco c'est que dès que vous avez l'impression de le comprendre enfin ou de savoir tout ce qui le tracasse, vous vous rendez vite compte qu'en fait ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Vous avez l'impression de l'avoir à portée de main et la seconde d'après il se révèle en fait être à une centaine de mètre plus loin. C'était ce que j'avais ressenti en écoutant les explications de Draco, ce jour-là dans les toilettes. Et manifestement je n'étais pas le seul si on considérait la tête qu'avait fait Nott à ce moment-là, bien entendu j'avais plus d'expérience dans ce domaine-là, alors mon expression n'avait pas énormément changé durant l'explication. C'était là l'un des avantages à avoir passé plus de onze ans avec Draco Malfoy : savoir s'adapter et suivre le mouvement.

_Il avait toujours seize ans et alors qu'il tendit la main dans l'intention d'agripper fermement l'épaule du blond tout juste devant lui, sa main toucha du vide. Parce que le blond était soudainement de nouveau très loin devant lui. _

Draco avait été victime d'un sort ? Ok. Ce sort était définitif et était manifestement la cause de sa sensibilité à la magie ? Pourquoi pas. Pour être sûr de pouvoir survivre il devait s'assurer que _Potter_ survive, c'est pourquoi il le surveillait constamment ? Compréhensible étant donné l'étrange obsession que Draco semblait avoir pour le Survivant depuis quelques années. Et Potter – et par extension Draco aussi – recevait des visions de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce qui était la raison pour ses 'crises' ? Cela expliquait certainement pourquoi ni Nott ni moi ne pouvions empêcher ces fichus crises, après tout elles venaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres _et_ de Potter. Potter avait eu une vision durant les OWL's d'histoire, lui montrant que Lord Black avait été capturé, mais cela était manifestement un piège parce qu'il était toujours à Hogwarts et maintenant Potter avait comme projet d'envahir le bureau d'Ombrage pour vérifier que Lord Black était là où il devait être, mais il ne l'y trouvera pas parce que Lord Black était à _Hogwarts_ et Draco devait_ immédiatement_ empêcher Potter de faire une connerie plus grosse que lui ? Et bien, Merlin, qu'attendons-nous, faisons-le !

_Il avait toujours seize ans et sa vision du monde devint soudainement plus vaste. Il voyait encore les innombrables chemins qu'il y avait derrière lui, il voyait toujours le chemin qui le reliait au blond, il voyait encore dans un chemin adjacent au sien l'autre garçon qui était apparu récemment regarder avec des yeux perdus le blond. Mais à la place du noir qui était censé entouré tout le reste, il voyait à présent une sorte d'énorme flamme verte au loin que le blond semblait observer toutes les trois secondes, la flamme verte était relié au blond par un fil rouge. Et il comprit alors que depuis le début le blond suivait ce fil pour se diriger vers la flamme. _

_Sauf que la flamme semblait avoir une partie sombre qui de temps en temps semblait se propager jusqu'au blond. _

Puis Lord Black mourut… et le parrain de Draco avait apparemment disparu. Je ne savais pas contre lequel j'étais le plus en colère. Contre Lord Black pour faire autant souffrir Draco ou contre le Snape pour l'avoir abandonné au moment où Draco en avait le plus besoin. Bien sûr, nous étions là pour lui, mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas suffisant. Pansy… Granger… moi… Nott… Aucun de nous quatre n'avaient réussi à le faire se confier à nous… je lui avais proposé de le clamer, le retirer définitivement du joug de son ordure de père, même si l'ordure était à présent à Azkaban. Bien sûr Draco avait refusé et avait même sorti une connerie au sujet d'_une fille_ pour espérer me distraire, comme si j'allais essayer de me trouver une petite amie alors que mon Lord était en danger !

_Il avait encore et toujours seize ans et le temps semblait s'être ralenti, s'il y avait eu quelque chose comme la notion du temps dans cet endroit en premier lieu. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage du blond, mais il pouvait voir à la façon dont il avançait que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'après ses souvenirs, le blond marchait en suivant un chemin prédéfini et surtout il marchait toujours droit. Mais là il le voyait zigzaguer comme si soudainement ce qui lui avait permis de suivre un droit chemin avait disparu._

_Il vit alors d'autres personnes apparaître, essayant de tendre la main au blond et le guider, mais le blond les ignora, se contentant de leur sourire gentiment et leur montrer un autre chemin à suivre. Quand son tour arriva, le blond fit la même chose pour lui, il lui montra quelque chose au loin pour le distraire tandis que lui continuait à suivre un chemin qui le menait directement à la partie sombre de la flamme verte. _

Et tandis que je regardais Draco s'éloigner dans le couloir, j'avais serré les poings. Contrairement à ce que Draco pensait, je savais pertinemment _qui_ se trouvait actuellement chez lui… Draco semblait parfois oublié que j'étais capable de voir au travers de son masque, que j'avais su dès le début qu'il me mentait en disant qu'il serait en sécurité en rentrant chez lui durant l'été… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas empêché de rentrer, vous demandez-vous ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas clamer même contre son gré ? Parce que même si je serais prêt à le protéger même contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il me le demandait, je savais que je ne ferais jamais le poids… Si je l'avais empêché de retourner au Manoir, Vous-Savez-Qui l'aurait traqué et Draco serait devenu un traître à son sang, une cible…

_Il avait seize ans et il regardait le blond s'éloigner, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait pu tendre le bras et essayer de tirer le blond vers lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il avait l'horrible sensation que s'il le faisait, il causerait la chute du blond… Alors il le regardait avancer lentement vers la partie sombre tout en serrant les poings. _

Et à présent me voilà… J'avais dit à Draco que j'allais partir en avance, mais la vérité était que j'étais resté… Debout sagement sur la voie 9 ¾, légèrement à l'écart… Je l'avais observé sortir quelque chose dans sa poche, prononcé avec une expression amère sur son visage quelques mots et disparaître dans un tourbillonnement typique d'un portoloin. Mon regard dériva alors vers la porte du wagon duquel Draco était descendu et je vis Nott. Il était debout les bras ballants et il regardait avec des yeux vides l'endroit où s'était trouvé Draco une seconde plus tôt… Ah… Il avait manifestement compris aussi… Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui parce que l'instant d'après ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi et il poussa un profond soupir s'ébouriffant les cheveux nerveusement.

« Pourquoi ?! Je croyais l'avoir cerné et il se met à faire des choses comme ça ! »

« C'est Draco. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules, puis le jetant un regard en coin et lui offrant un sourire amer « Tu peux te faire dépasser par les évènements… Tu peux avoir l'impression d'être tellement loin de lui que tu es pratiquement dans un autre univers... Tu peux trébucher et sentir la distance augmenter encore plus… Tu peux te sentir paralyser… Mais si tu n'arrives pas à trouver le moyen de te relever et de continuer à marcher, tu le perdras complètement sans pouvoir le rattraper.» Je marquais une courte pause, puis ajouta avec un haussement d'épaule, «Il y a beaucoup d'autres chemins qui te permettront de le rejoindre sans passer par le même que lui. Tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre, juste le retrouver. »

Nott fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu me répondre, je lui fis un salut de la main et activa mon propre portoloin.

_Il avait seize ans et regarda le blond disparaître dans la partie sombre. Regardant à côté de lui, il vit l'autre garçon regarder cette même disparition, d'un air désemparé. L'autre garçon semblait incapable de bouger, alors il lui fit un léger signe de la main et montra avec un petit sourire les innombrables chemins qui étaient à présent apparus devant lui. _

_Son regard se tourna alors vers l'endroit où le blond avait disparu. _

Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver mère, après tout elle m'attendait toujours au même endroit chaque année depuis onze ans.

« Mère… » annonçai-je, « Il est probable que la Noble et Ancienne Lignée des Zabini ne pourra pas rester neutre durant cette guerre. »

Si Draco pensait que j'allais rester sagement caché pendant que lui risquait sa vie, c'était mal me connaître. Après tout, j'étais, je suis et je serais toujours de son côté, même si cela impliquait que je devais le suivre dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_L'adolescent poussa un soupir et fit un pas en direction de la partie sombre. Il s'était encore fait dépasser, mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il savait qu'il lui suffisait de prendre cette direction pour retrouver le blond et même s'il n'arrivait jamais à le rattraper il continuerait à le suivre. Petits pas par petits pas. _

**THE END.**

* * *

Voui, donc voilà l'interlude Blaise... Hum que dire ? Déjà j'espère que l'interlude vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire du point de vue de Blaise surtout quand il était petit :p Ensuite je suis désolée si l'interlude est un peu confus, avec tous les différents PoV et les différentes chronologies.

Bref... Merci énormément pour vos reviews, et waw au prochain chapitre on entame le tome six ! Je n'ai aucune idée de quand le prochain chapitre sera publié, mais même si ça tarde à venir je vous jure que je n'abandonnerai pas la fic :p

See Ya !


End file.
